Beyond the Stars
by Aya Volsunga
Summary: Suite à la destruction du système de Bahak afin de retarder l'invasion de la Galaxie par les Reapers, Shepard est incarcérée. Comment faire face à l'arrivée imminente de la pire menace que le Commander ait jamais eu à affronter ? ME3 alternatif.
1. Chapter 1

Bienvenue cher lecteur.

Voici ma dernière fanfiction qui prend donc place dans le fandom Mass Effect.

Après deux années de travail, je livre enfin cette histoire. Elle suit Mass Effect 2. Initialement prévue pour être publiée avant la sortie de Mass Effect 3, des soucis dans l'écriture m'ont fait repousser la date de parution. Cette fanfic est donc un UA ou Alternatif Reality par rapport à ce qui se passe dans ME3. N'ayant pas vu de spoiler durant la rédaction, de nombreuses choses seront évidemment différentes du canon.

Je précise que Mass Effect ne m'appartient pas. C'est Bioware qu'il faut remercier pour la création de cet univers passionnant.

Bonne lecture !

**Beyond the stars **

**Chapitre 1**

Shepard replia ses jambes contre sa poitrine. Elle se redressa sur sa couchette, fixant le sol devant elle. Elle frissonna légèrement. Tout était calme. Pas un bruit ne parvenait de l'extérieur, rien. Juste le bruit régulier de sa propre respiration. L'obscurité l'entourait, oppressante, à peine troublée par les néons lumineux du champ de force qui la maintenait prisonnière. Combien d'heures avait-elle passé à regarder droit devant elle, sans vraiment voir, l'esprit vide de toute pensée ?

Le Lieutenant Vega était passé, vérifiant qu'elle ne manquait de rien. Puis le couvre-feu. Sans doute était-il plus de minuit. Elle ne savait pas vraiment. Elle avait perdu le fil du temps qui passait. Elle se repérait seulement dans la journée grâce à ses prises de repas. Et encore, elles n'étaient pas régulières. Elle connaissait le stratagème. C'était fait exprès pour que les prisonniers n'arrivent pas à se repérer dans le temps, dans le but de les désorienter. Elle se fixait tout de même à cet emploi du temps pour ne pas devenir complètement folle.

Elle était prisonnière depuis un peu plus de quatre jours si l'on pouvait se fier au nombre de repas et de coupures de lumière qu'elle avait recensés. Quatre jours à attendre son procès. Que fichaient donc les grosses pointures du Conseil ? Quatre jours de perdus. Elle ne savait même pas si les Reapers avaient commencé à envahir la Galaxie. Pas encore, d'après ce que Vega voulait bien lui donner comme informations. Le massif Lieutenant lui servait de nounou, veillant à ce qu'elle ne tente rien de stupide comme s'évader. A quoi bon ? Elle connaissait assez bien le système de sécurité du C-Sec pour avoir visité les lieux à plusieurs reprises. Elle savait que ce n'était pas la peine de chercher à s'enfuir. Pour le moment.

Elle fixa d'un regard noir la caméra qui était braquée sur elle en permanence et qui ne lui laissait aucune intimité. Elle soupira, déplia ses jambes qui commençaient à s'ankyloser. Elle s'autorisa quelques pas, histoire de faire passer le fourmillement désagréable qui lui rongeait les jambes. Elle songea à son équipe. Elle avait à peine eu le temps de poser le pied sur la Citadelle qu'elle avait été mise aux fers. Cela ne s'était pas déroulé sans anicroche. Elle n'avait eu aucune nouvelle non plus. Elle espérait qu'il n'était rien arrivé de fâcheux aux autres. Vega lui avait juste dit que le Normandy avait été réquisitionné par l'Alliance. Une juste compensation pour un prototype qu'ils avaient perdu. Recluse dans sa cellule, Shepard n'avait pu entendre aucun bruit de couloir qui aurait pu lui donner une idée de ce qu'il se passait au-dehors. Elle songea au l'éventualité la plus logique. Ils avaient juste simplement été mis à pied. Elle nota mentalement de demander à Vega de plus amples détails. Même s'il ne semblait pas enclin à discuter, il lui lâcherait bien quelques informations.

Elle finit par venir se rasseoir sur sa couchette. Tourner en rond ne servait à rien. Elle n'arrivait cependant pas à dormir. Elle ruminait sans cesse les mêmes pensées, maudissant le Conseil pour sa connerie congénitale. Toujours aussi sourd à ses avertissements. Malgré tout ce qu'elle avait fait, malgré Omega-4, ils persistaient à ne pas la croire, à douter du fait que l'invasion des Repears était imminente et que personne ne serait à l'abri. Non. Ils s'étaient contentés de l'emprisonner. Pour un motif légitime, certes, le fait d'avoir fait explosé tout un système planétaire n'était pas quelque chose d'anodin, mais cela n'empêchait pas Shepard de fulminer. Quelle perte de temps. Quatre jours perdus alors qu'ils auraient pu être mis à contribution pour tenter de se préparer au mieux à l'inévitable. Ne pas se faire prendre par surprise.

Elle secoua la tête. Tout ceci était inutile. Elle ne pouvait faire qu'attendre. Attendre qu'on daigne enfin la sortir de là pour son procès. Cette mascarade. Elle savait qu'elle devait payer pour le crime d'avoir anéanti le système de Bahak. Si elle avait eu la possibilité, évidemment qu'elle aurait fait évacuer le plus possible de civils ! Elle était une soldate pas un monstre ! Elle avait eu si peu de temps pour prendre la solution qui lui paraissait la plus adaptée à la situation. Comme si cela avait été si simple pour elle de se résoudre à faire exploser un Relais de Masse et à anéantir des milliers de vies. Elle savait que cela n'avait fait qu'empirer les relations diplomatiques entre le Conseil et les Batarians. Que ces derniers allaient crier vengeance. Quoi de plus normal ?

Anderson lui avait envoyé un avocat. Un Salarian. Le meilleur. C'était ridicule. Sa cause était indéfendable aux yeux du Conseil. La première entrevue avec l'homme de justice n'avait pas été très concluante. Il devait repasser dans quelques heures. Shepard n'en avait rien à faire. Anderson n'avait même pas daigné se montrer. Elle avait pas mal ragé après lui, le considérant comme les autres Conseillers. Un lâche, un aveugle. Elle avait fini par taire sa verve, repensant qu'Anderson l'avait toujours soutenue même lorsque le Conseil l'avait déjà mise à pied. Elle se mit à le considérer plus raisonnablement. Il était sans doute en train de mettre au point une stratégie pour la sortir de là. Il avait déjà pris ce genre de risques, autrefois. Elle se traita mentalement d'idiote. Elle n'avait qu'un allié dans ces lieux. Elle devait lui faire confiance. C'était son seul moyen de s'en sortir. De ne pas perdre pied.

Elle s'étendit sur sa couchette. Elle savait qu'elle devait dormir. Profiter de ce répit qu'offrait sa captivité. Car une fois dehors, elle savait qu'il lui faudrait être opérationnelle sans aucune condition. Pourtant, elle ne parvenait pas à fermer les yeux. Elle redoutait de fermer les yeux. Car une fois qu'elle avait abaissé sa garde, au plus profond de son esprit, quand toutes ses pensées étaient en veille, elle les entendait. Imperceptibles, comme un murmure à peine audible. Elle avait cru devenir folle quand elle les avait entendues la première fois. C'était la première nuit de sa captivité quand tout était devenu silencieux autour d'elle. Elle avait d'abord cru à un bruit de fond venait de la citadelle comme le système de ventilation. Mais c'était devenu audible, articulé.

Des mots. Prononcés par une voix lugubre qui semblait provenir de son propre esprit. Elle n'avait pas voulu céder à la panique et il ne lui avait fallu que peu de temps pour qu'elle comprenne ce qu'elle entendait. Elle était la seule à pouvoir les entendre.

Les Reapers.

Elle avait d'abord cru qu'elle était fichue, qu'elle était belle et bien devenue folle au contact du Reaper humain. Voir Kasumi et Zaeed tomber sous les balles n'avait pas affecté son esprit. Elle avait été folle de rage, oui mais c'était un sacrifice inévitable. Tout comme Grunt transpercé par une poutrelle métallique. Ce n'était pas ça pourtant qui lui ferait perdre l'esprit. Au contraire, cela entretenait la rancœur qu'elle éprouvait pour les Reapers. Elle n'était pas folle, contrairement à ce que le Conseil pouvait bien croire. Elle avait tellement été en contact avec des choses qui dépassaient l'entendement de tous. Les balises des Prothéans, les Collecteurs, les Reapers… Cela ne l'avait finalement que peu surprise d'entendre la voix d'un Reaper dans la tête. Cela ne faisait que confirmer ce qu'elle savait déjà. Ils étaient en route. Et proches. Bien trop proches. Peut-être déjà là, aux portes de la Voie Lactée.

Les mots étaient encore incohérents pour l'instant mais les entendre en permanence dans son sommeil avait de quoi chasser ce dernier. Shepard savait qu'elle n'avait pas le choix. Qu'elle devait dormir. Il lui fallait posséder toutes ses facultés pour affronter le lendemain. Alors, elle se força à fermer les yeux. Elle tenta d'établir des stratégies d'attaque qu'elle pourrait mettre au point une fois dehors, elle rassembla les données qu'elle avait concernant les Reapers, elle fit des listes. Et finit par s'endormir.

Cela lui sembla bien trop court pour être bien reposée mais elle n'était pas là pour passer ses vacances. Vega la réveilla afin qu'elle puisse se restaurer avant la venue de l'avocat. Voir son visage anguleux au réveil n'était pas forcément des plus agréables mais il y avait pire. Elle évita de faire une remarque désagréable à ce sujet, comme il pouvait lui arriver de faire. La musculature de Vega était hyper développée et à côté, Shepard semblait être une fragile petite bleusaille même si elle ne doutait pas pouvoir le mettre au tapis. Utiliser la force de l'adversaire était une habitude chez Shepard depuis qu'elle avait fait ses classes, tournant sa soi-disant faible constitution en avantage. Elle paraissait menue et fragile mais il suffisait d'une fraction de seconde et elle démontrait que ce n'était absolument pas le cas.

Il lui fit passer le plateau qui contenait son premier repas de la journée. Elle s'en empara et se mit à manger sans grande conviction. Ce n'était pas pire que ce que Gardner pouvait cuisiner dans ses mauvais jours. Vega la regarda sans mot dire, comme à son habitude. Shepard avait quelques difficultés à cerner le Lieutenant. Son visage carré était la plupart du temps inexpressif, imperméable. Il était avare en parole et n'était pas un agréable compagnon de repas. Pas le genre qu'elle inviterait au restaurant. Elle tenta quand même de lui soutirer quelques informations. Il répondit à ses questions avec peu d'emphase. Elle apprit donc que son équipe était pour la plupart confinée à terre mais non emprisonnée. Ils étaient simplement mis sous surveillance. Shepard ne put s'empêcher de penser à Jack. Elle ne devait pas apprécier ce genre de situation. Shepard ne doutait pas que son équipe cherche également à la tirer de ce mauvais pas. Etant hors-circuit, c'était à Miranda que venait le commandement de l'équipage du Normandy. Shepard espérait que cela n'engendre pas de tensions entre les membres dont certains avait quelque mal à se plier aux ordres d'une ancienne de Cerberus. D'autant plus depuis que Shepard avait envoyé chier l'Homme Trouble en refusant de lui donner la base des Collecteurs. Elle savait Miranda et Jacob ralliés à elle. Elle ne devait pas s'en faire. Le Commander craignait juste que leur plan ne se résume à mettre le plus de bordel possible. Elle savait qu'ils en étaient capables.

Vega récupéra le plateau et disparut par la porte. Shepard soupira. Au moins savait-elle que les autres n'avaient pas l'air trop embêtés à cause de ses conneries. La porte chuinta de nouveau et Vega réapparut. Shepard haussa un sourcil. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de revenir lui tenir compagnie. Le Lieutenant hocha la tête dans sa direction et introduisit Anderson qui était suivit d'un Salarian de haute stature. L'avocat.

Elle croisa donc les bras, une moue sceptique sur le visage. Elle entendit à peine le nom de celui qui devait la défendre lors de ce grossier procès. Son regard était braqué sur Anderson dont elle cherchait à lire dans ses traits un quelconque signe que cette mascarade allait prendre fin mais le Conseiller se contenta de lui sourire d'un air affable. La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de grimacer. Sans y prendre garde, ses pensées convergèrent vers l'espace infini, là où les Reapers continuaient leur chemin sans n'avoir aucune inquiétude. Comment pouvait-on se permettre de perdre un temps aussi précieux à cause de broutilles de bureaucrates ? Elle avait toujours su placer sa loyauté envers son devoir : celui de protéger les populations. Elle était un soldat pas une terroriste, ni une conspiratrice. Imaginer cela relevait du pur délire. Anderson devait le savoir. Ce procès n'avait pour but que de montrer que le Conseil était le seul maître à bord. Conneries. Illusions.

« Quelles preuves pouvez-vous nous apporter de votre innocence ? demanda l'avocat salarian et Shepard dut se forcer à reporter son attention sur lui.  
>— Ce n'est pas votre travail que de les trouver ? » riposta Shepard, cinglante. Non, décidément, elle n'arrivait pas à faire bonne figure. C'était au-dessus de ses forces.<br>Le salarian claqua sa langue.  
>« Il va vous falloir être très coopérative, Shepard, dit-il d'un ton sec. Cela ne va pas être si simple que de vous défendre face au conseil…<br>— Demande-donc à mes coéquipiers quel a été le poids des sacrifices qui nous ont permis de nous faire gagner un peu de répit ! Demandez-donc à mon équipage quel a été leur calvaire dans ces incubateurs, face à la très grande probabilité de se faire réduire en liquide afin d'être utilisés dans la construction d'un Reaper humanoïde ! »  
>La jeune femme s'emportait. Elle s'était redressée de toute sa stature et avait haussé le ton à chaque mot. Le Salarian toussota face à cette tirade afin de se redonner contenance.<p>

« Ce n'est pas ce que l'on vous demande. Votre petite aventure à travers le Relais Omega 4 n'est pas la question. C'est au sujet de votre collaboration avec Cerberus que vous être jugée. Faire sauter un système…»  
>Shepard ouvrit grand les yeux.<br>« Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que Cerberus est un groupe terroriste extrêmement dangereux et que leurs expérimentations sur des sujets vivants et leurs autres activités violent une bonne vingtaine de lois galactiques. Sans parler de leurs méthodes qui ne tiennent pas compte des milliers de vies qu'ils sacrifient pour arriver à leurs fins.»

La jeune femme roula des yeux. Elle s'en voulait déjà assez de s'être faite avoir par le Docteur Kenson… Elle préféra changer de sujet et se focaliser sur la dernière partie de l'argumentation de l'avocat.  
>« Bien évidemment que je connais leurs méthodes. Je suis une de leurs expérimentations, après tout. » dit-elle en pointant du doigt son propre corps. « Mais sincèrement, vous pensez que j'ai eu le choix que de m'abaisser à les suivre. Vous ne pouvez pas imaginer l'effet que cela fait que de se réveiller après deux ans, qu'on vous apprenne que l'on a dépensé des millions pour vous faire revenir alors que vous n'avez rien demandé à personne ! »<p>

Elle inspira profondément, cherchant l'air nécessaire à alimenter sa tirade.  
>« Personne ne semblait se soucier des disparitions des colons, l'Alliance passait son temps à courir après les Geths ! Comme si c'était la pire menace qui pèse sur nous ! »<br>Shepard ne put s'empêcher de porter son regard sur Anderson qui n'avait pas cherché à la calmer. Sans doute la connaissait-il assez pour savoir qu'il lui suffisait d'attendre que la tempête se calme.  
>«Est-ce que le Conseil a cherché à répondre à cette menace ? Non ! Pourquoi ? Parce qu'ils se voilent la face, c'est tout. Cela les sort de leur petit confort. Alors, comme ils ne se sentaient pas les épaules pour affronter ce qu'il se passait, j'ai fait comme tout Spectre se respecte, j'ai fait mon devoir ! C'est ça qu'on me reproche, de faire mon boulot ?<br>— Vous semblez ne pas vouloir comprendre…  
>— Le Conseil est borné, un point c'est tout. Quand à ma soit disant collaboration avec Cerberus, sachez qu'elle n'a jamais vraiment existé ! Disons que je me suis servie des ressources qui ont été mises à ma disposition pour contrer une menace qui pesait sur les humains et qu'une fois la mission accomplie, j'ai remercié l'Homme Trouble. Je ne lui ai pas livré la base des Collecteurs… »<p>

Elle se tourna vers Anderson qui n'avait pas pipé mot.  
>« Je vous l'ai déjà dit, non ? L'Homme Trouble est plutôt contre moi qu'avec moi maintenant. Vous imaginez ? Utiliser cette technologie infâme qu'est de réduire des êtres vivants en liquide… »<p>

L'avocat cligna des yeux, on voyait qu'il doutait de la véracité des propos de la jeune femme. Elle tenta une autre approche pour montrer qu'elle était désormais plus une ennemie du chef de Cerberus que son alliée.  
>« Je lui ai même pris deux de ses lieutenants et du bon élément, en plus. Sans parler du Normandy… »<p>

Elle eut une fraction de seconde une pensée pour Joker qui avait assisté à son arrestation. Elle espérait qu'il n'allait pas faire une connerie. Il était capable du pire, casse-cou et fonceur comme il était. Shepard espérait que son Commandant en Second allait calmer les impulsions de chacun et utiliser son parfait cerveau pour la sortir de là sans passer par l'option « on défonce tout, on se tire à toute vitesse et on emmerde le Conseil », tirade qui aurait bien sis à son pilote.

Penser au Normandy lui offrit une alternative à tous ses propos, même si elle savait que cela ne jouerait pas du tout en sa faveur.  
>« L'intelligence Artificielle du Normandy pourra vous donner toutes les informations que vous voudrez… Sauf si elles ne sont pas bridées… »<p>

Le Salarian avocat fit un bond.

« Une IA ? Une IA ? répéta-t-il abasourdi. Mais c'est totalement illégal ! » Shepard vit son visage se tendre, et quelques tics nerveux apparurent sur le visage de son vis-à-vis.  
>« Illégal… répéta-t-il. Aucune preuve à apporter. Aucune valeur juridique. » Il passa ses mains sur son visage. Shepard ne put s'empêcher de sourire intérieurement. Sa défense allait être bien ardue. Elle savait bien qu'elle était irrécupérable. Cela n'était qu'une perte de temps. Sa parole était sans cesse mise en doute. Celle de ses camarades la serait tout autant.<p>

Ce fut à ce moment que le Salarian déclara qu'il allait réfléchir à une stratégie pour assurer une bonne défense mais qu'il ne promettait rien. C'était aussi une manière de couper court à l'entretien qui ne mènerait nulle part. Il avait plutôt l'air battu d'avance. Shepard ne pouvait pas lui en tenir rigueur. Elle savait contre qui il fallait se battre. Le Conseil resterait campé sur ses positions. Il était inutile de faire perdre son temps à quelqu'un qui avait sûrement mieux à faire. L'avocat prit congé et s'éclipsa rapidement.

Anderson vint s'asseoir sur la couchette de la cellule avec un soupir lassé.  
>« Shepard… dit-il d'un ton paternaliste. Vous ne rendez pas les choses simples… »<br>Lucy émit un grognement puis se laissa tomber à son tour sur la couchette.  
>« C'est pénible de toujours passer pour la dingue de service. » murmura-t-elle.<br>Elle sentit la haute silhouette d'Anderson s'affaisser.  
>« Je n'aurais jamais cru finir ma carrière à faire des courbettes, dit-il. J'ai l'impression qu'avant de devenir Conseiller, j'avais plus de liberté… »<p>

Shepard se tourna vers lui, se demandant où il voulait en venir. Il n'ajouta pas mot.

Le silence s'installa. Pas un silence inconfortable. Un silence nécessaire. Un silence que même Vega observa. Il n'avait pas bougé depuis le début de l'entrevue, fidèle à son poste, en position de repos, certes mais prêt à intervenir au cas où. Il avait semblé à Shepard que Vega était tout dévoué à Anderson. Ce ne devait pas donc être un mauvais bougre. Elle reporta son attention sur le Conseiller qui était en pleine réflexion, tiraillé entre son devoir et son instinct. Il y avait encore du soldat là-dessous. Rien n'était perdu pour lui.

« Si seulement j'avais le cran comme lors de notre conversation au Flux, il y a deux ans… »

Shepard haussa les épaules. Anderson prenait de gros risques en parlant ainsi alors qu'ils étaient sous surveillance.  
>« Ce n'est pas qu'une question de cran, Anderson. Après tout, vous êtes Conseiller… » dit-elle.<br>Il se tourna vers elle et la jeune femme le regarda franchement dans les yeux.  
>« Oui, je suis un Conseiller. » répéta-t-il après un court instant.<br>Il fit un sourire tordu puis se redressa vivement, tapa sur l'épaule de Shepard et appuya sur la console qui contrôlait la porte de la cellule.  
>« Je fais partie du Conseil, Shepard. » repéta-t-il et Lucy aurait pu jurer qu'il lui avait fait un clin d'œil avant qu'il fasse signe à Vega qu'il était temps d'y aller.<br>En tout cas, il semblait avoir repris de l'aplomb. Elle se demanda ce qu'il avait bien pu réaliser. Elle avait un drôle de pressentiment. Il ne fallait pas qu'Anderson se mette dans la merde en se faisant une connerie pour la sortir de là. De toute façon, à l'heure actuelle, elle savait le Normandy être en réfection. Ils ne pouvaient pas partir comme ça. Elle soupira et se laissa aller sur sa couchette. Sa tête était sur le point d'exploser.

Quand elle se réveilla, Lucy ne se rappelait pas s'être assoupie. Elle rassembla ses esprits. Sa situation n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, elle était encore coincée dans une cellule du C-Sec, attendant elle ne savait quelle délivrance. Que cela pouvait-il être rageant que de ne pas savoir ce qu'il se passait pour elle ou pour les autres. Elle savait que l'on n'allait pas tarder à interroger son équipe, qu'ils allaient être dans le même bateau qu'elle. Toute cette inactivité, ce manque d'informations la rendaient folle. Il y avait de quoi hurler.

Elle se concentra pour garder son sang froid lorsque Vega entra dans la cellule, portant son second repas de la journée. Elle le regarda approcher, faisant rouler ses muslces saillants. Quelle masse effrayante. En combat, il devait intimider la plupart de ses ennemis. Il n'avait pas décoché un mot. Shepard se demanda ce que pouvait bien faire un soldat de l'Alliance, ici, à jouer les nounous au sein du C-Sec. La question franchit d'ailleurs ses lèvres avant qu'elle ne s'en rende compte.  
>Le Lieutenant haussa les sourcils, signe qu'il semblait posséder des émotions malgré tout. Il lui expliqua qu'il était affecté ici sur ordre d'Anderson.<p>

Sa voix était rocailleuse, rude, plutôt assortie au personnage.

« Depuis combien de temps vous êtes-vous engagé ? »  
>Elle ne se rappelait pas avoir croisé Vega auparavant. Pas qu'elle puisse connaître tous les soldats de l'Alliance mais Vega avait l'air d'être proche d'Anderson. En quelques phrases courtes, Shepard comprit pourquoi elle ne l'avait jamais croisé. Vega s'était retiré de l'armée après un incident en mission. Il avait alors vécu sur Omega. Il était resté évasif sur ce point-là mais Shepard n'eut aucun mal à deviner qu'il avait tenté d'oublier son échec dans le jeu. Vega était fils de soldat. Il avait gardé cependant de bonnes relations avec Anderson, un proche de son père. Le Conseiller l'avait contacté peu après les événements de Bahak. Vega resta d'ailleurs évasif sur le sujet, évitant même le regard de Shepard. Ca par contre, elle n'arrivait pas l'expliquer. Il précisa juste qu'il ne portait pas les Batarians dans son cœur. Lucy s'autorisa un sourire.<p>

« Ca n'est glorieux de me servir de nounou. » Peut-être Anderson avait-il cherché à « punir » le Lieutenant.  
>« C'est plutôt le contraire, Commander. » laissa échapper Vega et Shepard en lâcha sa fourchette.<br>C'était bien la première fois qu'il l'appelait par son ancien titre. Certes, aux yeux du grand public, elle était toujours le Commander Shepard mais elle ne l'était plus vraiment officiellement.  
>Le Lieutenant évita la remarque qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire en se tournant. Shepard comprit. Vega était très à cheval sur les principes liés à l'honneur. Et quoiqu'en puisse dire les autorités, elle restait le Commander Shepard grâce à ce qu'elle avait accompli. Comme si Vega l'admirait pour ce qu'elle avait fait. Cette perspective lui donna le tournis. Elle risqua de jeter un coup d'œil vers le Lieutenant. Non, elle se faisait des idées. Rien de tel ne transparaissait à travers l'attitude de Vega. Elle divaguait. <p>

Shepard termina son repas et attendit que Vega vienne prendre son plateau. Elle tenta de voir ce qui pouvait faire réagir son chaperon. Après tout, elle n'avait rien de mieux à faire pour l'instant.

« Le Conseiller Anderson va-t-il venir ? » demanda-t-elle le plus innocemment du monde.  
>Ecarquillement des yeux. Première réaction. Méfiance. Seconde réaction. Vega avait donc énormément de respect pour Anderson.<br>« Je ne sais pas, Commander. Il y a… quelques troubles… » Il prononça ces derniers mots dans un souffle.

— Des troubles ? Que voulez-vous dire ? » reprit la jeune femme sur le même ton. Elle craignait que Miranda n'ait pas réussi à faire autrement que de mettre la Citadelle sens dessus-dessous. Non, elle n'était pas aussi stupide. Les autres non plus. Vega s'était tourné de façon à ce qu'on ne puisse pas voir leurs visages sur la caméra et cela parut lui délier la langue. « Il y a eu une fuite au sujet de votre arrestation. ».  
>Elle remarqua que cela n'avait pas pu passer inaperçu.<p>

« Disons que cela ne plait pas à tout le monde. Certains civils manifestent leur soutien de manière assez bruyante et peu pacifique. »  
>Shepard haussa un sourcil. Elle ne pensait pas être autant soutenue. Elle ne pouvait pas dire si elle appréciait ou non la situation.<p>

« Votre exploit du relais Omega-4 n'est pas passé inaperçu. Vous êtes le Commander Shepard. C'est ainsi que les civils se souviennent de vous. Celle qui a sauvé le Conseil.»

Shepard fit une grimace douloureuse. Pour le remerciement qu'elle en avait…

« Commander, je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire que ce que vous avez fait au système de Bahak était formidable mais beaucoup le pensent… Et certains sont prêts à le dire fort. »

Vega finit par se redresser, histoire que leur petit manège ne leur attire pas des ennuis. Il hocha la tête dans sa direction avant de tourner les talons et sortir.  
>Shepard ne savait pas si elle était plus perplexe à propos de l'attitude de Vega ou du contenu de leur conversation. Elle n'aimait pas que les gens la mettent sur un piédestal. Ce n'était pas sa place. Elle n'était pas à l'aise quand elle devait se retrouver avec des personnes qui l'admiraient, la regardaient avec des yeux si impressionnés, parfois envieux. C'était pour ça qu'elle avait fini par mettre son poing dans la gueule de Conrad Verner. Lui et son fanatisme avait fini par lui faire voir rouge. Elle ne voulait pas de ça. Elle ne cherchait pas ça. Elle n'était qu'un soldat. Elle ne faisait que son devoir. Comme ses parents, eux aussi soldats, lui avaient appris. Ni plus, ni moins. Elle savait pourtant qu'elle se voilait la face. Que c'était de la fausse modestie. Que ce qu'elle avait pu accomplir, peu de soldats, même les plus hauts gradés, aurait pu le faire. Et ce n'était pas ses derniers exploits qui allaient abonder dans son sens. Elle savait qu'ils avaient été les seuls à avoir affronté les Collecteurs. A savoir ce que pouvaient faire les Reapers.<p>

Les Reapers.

Si chaque civilisation qui avait fait face à eux n'avaient rien pu faire d'autre que de se faire assimiler par ces immenses êtres mi-mécaniques mi-biologiques, qu'est-ce que l'humanité pouvait bien faire seule face à la menace ?

Non, l'humanité n'était pas seule. Du moins, Shepard espérait que les alliances qui tenait la Galaxie un tant soit peu debout servent à quelque chose et qu'elles ne s'effondreraient pas face à la difficulté qui allait se présenter face à eux. Les autres races de la Galaxie cachaient mal le mépris qu'elles nourrissaient vis-à-vis des humains, petits derniers à être parvenus à la Citadelle. Shepard ne niait pas l'arrogance qui caractérisait son espèce. Malheureusement, les qualités humaines avaient attiré le pire ennemi qui pouvait exister. Il avait attendu, tapis dans l'ombre, l'apogée de cette petite race qui s'agitait beaucoup en permanence. Les humains ne possédaient pas la sagesse des Asaris, l'ingéniosité des Salarian, le sang-froid des Turians, la force des Krogans mais c'étaient les humains qui avaient été choisis par les Reapers comme nouveau support de reproduction. Et cela n'allait pas attirer la sympathie des autres espèces de la Galaxie, loin de là. Pourtant, il fallait que les autres races s'en rendent compte, ils feraient partie des dommages collatéraux de l'invasion. Les espèces étaient trop liées à présent pour que l'attaque des Reapers ne touche pas tout le monde.

La question était de savoir comme vaincre ce qui semblait invincible. Il avait fallu toute une flotte de l'Alliance pour défaire Sovereign. Qu'en était-il des milliers de Reapers qui allait se rappliquer ? Shepard avait beau réfléchir, retourner le problème dans sa tête, elle ne voyait pas comment résoudre ce problème. Cela semblait insoluble.

« Shepard. »

Le Commander releva la tête. Anderson venait d'entrer dans la cellule et la regardait. Il avait l'air soucieux. Sans doute tout ne se passait-il pas comme prévu.

« L'Amiral Hackett m'a contacté », dit-il sans prendre garde à la caméra. Cela semblait n'avoir aucune importance pour lui. Il lui tendit un datapad. Intriguée, Shepard le parcouru du regard. Rien d'alarmant au premier coup d'œil. Juste la constatation d'une sorte de parasite persistant dans les communications. Une sorte de bruit de fond impossible à diminuer. C'aurait pu être dû à n'importe quoi. Toutefois, instinctivement, elle savait déjà la réponse. Ils arrivaient. Leur promiscuité était suffisante pour qu'il y ait une perturbation dans les signaux de communication. Pas bon.  
>Shepard rendit le datapad sans mot dire. Anderson comprit qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de confirmer ses propres doutes. Ses épaules se voutèrent. Il semblait lassé.<br>« Ainsi, ils viennent. Combien de temps nous reste-t-il ? »  
>Shepard haussa les épaules. Elle-même ne pouvait donner d'estimation. Cela pouvait être imminent. Ou dans quelques jours. Elle n'était pas capable de comprendre leur cheminement de pensée. Leur stratégie. C'était bien au-dessus de ses capacités. Anderson semblait la surestimer.<p>

« Vous êtes la seul à les avoir vus, Shepard. La seule qui les ait affrontés. Cela ne tiendrait qu'à moi, je vous aurais déjà sortie de là et mise en première ligne. »  
>L'enregistrement de ses paroles n'avait pas l'air de l'affoler. Anderson semblait parti loin dans ses propres pensées. « Vous avez foutu un sacré bordel, continua-t-il. Cela n'a pas la moindre importance s'ils arrivent. Parfois la fin justifie les moyens. Mais je ne suis qu'une voix minoritaire au Conseil. C'est comme si mon avis importait peu. »<p>

Cela mettait Shepard mal à l'aise de l'entendre critiquer le Conseil sous le regard de la caméra. Il allait avoir de sacrés ennuis. Mis à l'écart, il ne serait plus utile. Même minoritaire, il restait une voix parmi le Conseil. Une voix discordante, celle qui bousculait un peu leurs acquis et leurs idées reçues. Le Conseil n'avait pas vraiment considéré les Humains comme une composante majeure dans la Galaxie de toute façon. Toutefois, il y avait un espoir que de plus en plus de voix s'élèvent contre lui. Anderson aurait alors un plus grand rôle à jouer sans doute. Il avait toujours les yeux rivés sur le datapad.

« Comment les vaincre ? » murmura-t-il. Shepard soupira. Comme si ce n'était qu'une question de stratégie militaire. Cela allait bien au-delà de tout ça. Ce n'était pas qu'un énième ennemi à mater, qu'une quelconque armée à affronter. C'était l'annihilation qui leur fonçait droit dessus. Juste une question de survie. Survivre, rien de plus. C'était mal parti pour l'instant parce que le Conseil avait des principes à la con et faisait semblant de ne pas savoir ce qu'était un cas d'urgence exceptionnel. Qu'ils s'occupent d'elle après tout ça, s'ils le voulaient. S'il y avait un « après ». Rien n'était moins sûr. Au vu de la tournure actuelle des choses, la probabilité d'un « après » était quasiment nulle.

Rester calme et attendre. C'était donc là tout ce qu'Anderson avait trouvé à leur dire ? Joker se mordit la lèvre et serra le poing. Installé dans un fauteuil qui trainait dans les quartiers qu'on avait attribués à l'équipage du Normandy, il n'avait rien d'autre à faire que de se ronger les sangs. Réfléchir, penser, chose qu'il n'aimait pas faire. Enfin, réfléchir pour avoir le meilleur angle de pénétration dans l'atmosphère de n'importe quelle planète pour optimiser l'atterrissage du Normandy, penser à toutes les calibrations de routine que nécessitait son bébé, ça il savait faire et il aimait ça. Etre mis à pied le contraignait à l'inaction et il détestait ça. La seule chose qui ne le faisait pas devenir fou c'était que maintenant son bébé était remis sur pied. Ca n'avait pas trainé. A peine Shepard emprisonnée, l'Alliance avait mis la main sur le Normandy. L'équipage avait été sorti avec plus ou moins de douceur. Lui-même avait d'ailleurs entravé la bonne marche des choses en vociférant des insanités lorsqu'il avait été question qu'il sorte de son fauteuil de pilotage. L'arrestation de Shepard l'avait déjà mis hors de lui. Il n'était pas non plus question qu'on lui enlève ce qu'il avait de plus précieux. Chakwas avait dû finalement intervenir pour qu'il se calme. La doc n'y était jamais allée de main morte avec lui. Il ne lui en tenait jamais rigueur, c'était comme un accord tacite entre eux. Pas de pitié envers lui parce qu'il était à moitié infirme. C'était suffisamment assez pénible à supporter comme ça. En tant qu'anciens soldats de l'Alliance, Anderson les avait adressés à un poste de l'armée où il devait attendre de nouvelles instructions. Au début, Joker en avait eu strictement rien à foutre. Il ne voulait pas recevoir d'autres ordres que de Shepard, son supérieur hiérarchique. La seule qu'il reconnaissait en tant que tel. Lawson prenait le relais parfois mais elle n'avait pas pris de décision. Au début, en tout cas. Finalement, au bout de deux jours à tourner en rond, le Commandant en second les avait contactés.

Joker en avait été enchanté parce que ne rien faire commençait à le rendre fou. Il avait bien essayé d'aller voir ce que l'Alliance était en train de faire subir à son bébé mais on l'avait proprement foutu dehors. Une inquiétude l'avait rongé depuis. C'était stupide, complètement idiot mais il se faisait du souci pour EDI. Il ne tenait pas nécessairement l'Intelligence Articifielle du Normandy dans son cœur mais il avait fini par s'habituer à sa présence, ses remarques loufoques et son humour étrange. EDI était devenue la « voix » du Normandy et parfois il s'était surpris à lui parler comme s'il s'agissait d'une personne. Il savait que l'importance qu'il donnait au vaisseau était disproportionnée aux yeux des autres. Ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre. Le Normandy était ses ailes. Le piloter était le seul moyen pour lui de sortir de son corps, de se sentir libre, sans l'entrave que lui procurait cette carcasse imparfaite. Bien sûr qu'au début, il n'avait pas supporté qu'on le remplace par une IA. C'était faire fi de ses talents de pilote. Shepard n'y avait été pour rien, il le savait. Elle avait toujours fait en sorte de compter que sur lui et cela lui avait fait chaud au cœur. Il savait que le Commander n'appréciait pas les Intelligences Artificielles. Qu'elles lui paraissaient bien trop dangereuses. Elle lui avait même dit qu'elle se méfiait de tout ce qu'elle ne pouvait atteindre avec son fusil. Quelque chose qui ne pouvait pas s'effondrer même après avoir reçu une balle entre les deux yeux n'était pas normal. Et Shepard n'aimait pas ça. Elle aimait avoir le contrôle. Ca, il en avait fait les frais. Il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où elle l'avait engueulé parce qu'il avait voulu jouer les casse-cou avec le vaisseau. Il savait pourtant qu'elle lui soufflait dans les bronches pour la forme. Après tout, c'était son côté fonceur qui leur avait pas mal sauvé la mise. Ca, EDI n'avait pas pu lui retirer. Cependant, après le rapt de tout l'équipage par les Collecteurs, Joker avait fini par ne plus tellement se méfier d'EDI. Il avait même commencé à l'apprécier. Surtout quand elle avait laissé tomber ses « M. Moreau. » pour l'appeler par son prénom. Il aurait préférer qu'elle adopte le « Joker » comme tout le monde mais l'IA n'avait pas l'air très au fait de ce en quoi consistait l'utilisation d'un surnom. Cela avait même rire Shepard qui avait fait une remarque amusé sur le fait que la relation qu'il entretenait avec l'IA ressemblait à un flirt. Il avait été tenté de rétorquer que ce n'était pas mieux que les joutes verbales qu'ils avaient souvent lui et le Commander mais cela aurait été mal interprété, supposait-il.  
>L'orientation de ses idées parut dangereuse et Joker s'appliqua à espérer que l'Alliance ne démonte pas EDI. Il était sûr qu'elle allait lui manquer. C'était stupide mais bon, il n'était pas à une bêtise près. Ca y était, il commençait à tourner en rond dans sa propre tête. C'était bien pour ça qu'il évitait de ne rien faire. Il avait déjà passé plus de deux jours à ruminer après l'arrestation de Shepard. Cela lui avait rappelé ce qu'il s'était passé juste après sa mort et il ne voulait pas y repenser. C'était déjà assez difficile pour lui et le renvoyait à sa propre stupidité. Il se sentait toujours coupable malgré tout. Malgré le fait que Shepard agisse avec lui comme elle l'avait toujours fait. Pour lui, rien n'était comme avant. Malgré son « c'est comme le bon vieux temps » qu'il lui avait adressé lorsqu'ils s'étaient revus la première fois après sa reconstruction. Quelle phrase merdique, n'avait-il pu s'empêcher de penser. Mais cela avait été un moyen de se détourner de sa première option. Se jeter aux pieds de Shepard et lui demander pardon comme la grosse merde qu'il s'était senti être. Elle aurait même pu lui marcher dessus. Mais cela aurait tout aussi stupide. Alors il avait accroché son éternel sourire sardonique sur le visage et avait feint que tout était comme avant. Et qu'il n'avait pas passé deux ans à ruminer sans cesse dont six bons mois après son enterrement mois à picoler comme un trou avant que Chakwas ne lui remette la main dessus.<br>Joker pesta. Il ne voulait pas repenser à ça. Il avait réussi à mettre tout ça dans un coin de sa tête et à l'y enfermer. Ca revenait de temps à autre, surtout quand il dormait. Mais il ne pouvait rien y faire.  
>Il se leva prudemment. Puisqu'il ne pouvait accéder au Normandy, il allait faire un tour. Cela l'empêcherait peut-être de faire fi de tout ce que Lawson et Anderson lui avait dit. Attendre. Attendre, mon cul ! Même Garrus avait mal pris la nouvelle et avait disparu sans qu'on le revoie. Il n'avait d'ailleurs pas eu plus de nouvelles des autres si ce n'était Jacob qu'il croisait de temps à autre quand l'envie de sortir lui prenait. Ce dernier lui avait dit qu'ils s'étaient réfugiés chez un des indics du Shadow Broker que Garrus connaissait bien. Ils ne sortaient quasiment pas et passaient leur journées à préparer un plan pour sortir Shepard de sa geôle. De toute façon, ils n'avaient rien de mieux à faire. Il valait mieux qu'ils ne sortent pas, ils ne pouvaient pas passer inaperçus, surtout Legion.<p>

Joker enfonça sa casquette sur ses yeux, mis les mains dans ses poches et entreprit de sortir des quartiers où on l'avait installé. Il songeait à aller s'en jeter un petit, histoire de chasser les mornes pensées qui l'assaillaient. Surtout celle d'aller lui-même chercher Shepard. Pour une fois qu'il aurait pu éponger un peu la dette qu'il avait envers elle. C'était tout à fait ridicule. Autant aller au feu à poil avec un cure-dent. Ca le faisait rager. Shepard était enfermée quelque part dans la Citadelle, en attente d'un procès pour terrorisme et il ne savait ni quand ils allaient se revoir, ni comment la sortir de là. Il aurait pu en parler à Chawkas mais elle avait déjà suffisamment joué les psys avec lui durant les premiers mois qu'ils avaient passé à bosser pour Cerberus. Surtout que certaines des conclusions du docteur ne lui plaisaient pas. Il n'avait pas envie d'entendre ça à nouveau.

D'un pas lourd, il se dirigea vers un des transports rapides qui l'emmènerait vers un des nombreux bars du quartier de Zakera. Loucher sur une stripteaseuse lui changerait les idées.  
>Il n'eut pas le loisir de mettre son projet à exécution. Une lourde main s'abattit sur son épaule.<br>Jacob le dévisageait d'un air paniqué.

« Shepard ! s'exclama l'ancien de Cerberus. Son procès ! Ils l'ont avancé, c'est pour demain ! »


	2. Chapter 2

Voici le deuxième chapitre de _Beyond the Stars_. J'ai oublié de la préciser dans le premier chapitre mais ayant joué en VO, j'utiliserai, à quelque exceptions près, les termes anglais des races et autres mots spécifiques du fandom.

Bonne lecture.

**Beyond the Stars V2**

**Chapitre 2**

"Commander Shepard."

Le Lieutenant Vega entra dans la cellule et lui passa les menottes aux poignets. Le visage de Shepard resta fermé malgré le sourire désolé du soldat. Une escorte de deux fusiliers les rejoignit alors qu'ils sortaient de la geôle. Le Commander ne desserra pas les dents de tout le trajet. Elle avait craint que le Conseil ne lui fasse subir l'humiliation de parcourir la Citadelle jusqu'au Présidium sous le regard de la population. Ils ne s'étaient pas abaissés à cela fort heureusement. Ce fut en quelques minutes, à bord d'un véhicule de service, qu'elle traversa la Citadelle. Elle pensait à ce qui allait se passer et se demanda pourquoi son procès avait été avancé ? Tenaient-ils donc tant que ça à faire de son cas un exemple ?

Shepard se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse. Elle allait se retrouver à un procès qui n'avait aucune valeur à ses yeux. Elle savait ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle savait combien c'était irréparable mais en même temps nécessaire. Sacrifier des milliers de vies n'était pas sa façon d'agir. Elle avait été prise de vitesse. Elle culpabilisait déjà assez de ne pas avoir pu alerter les populations. Elle l'avait déjà dit à Hackett. Elle l'avait déjà dit à Anderson.

Elle savait qu'une partie de la population murmurait à propos du Conseil, remettant en cause sa légitimité. Des murmures parcouraient une frange de la population, en majorité humaine certes, se demandant si le Conseil n'essaierait pas d'étouffer l'arrivée des Reapers. L'affaire des Collecteurs n'était pas passée inaperçue et avec les communications à vitesse lumière, l'information avait été relayée dans toute la Galaxie avant que le Conseil ait le temps de se tourner.

Le procès de Shepard avait été annoncé de manière officielle dans tous les systèmes. Le Conseil montrait par là qu'il avait tout pouvoir et qu'on ne pouvait se dresser contre lui. Même un Spectre. Deux ans auparavant, Saren avait bien failli leur faire perdre toute légitimité.

Shepard n'aimait pas être un symbole. Surtout pas ce genre de symbole. Elle soupira quand le véhicule arriva à destination. Elle n'avait pas préparé de défense, rien. L'avocat Salarian que lui avait conseillé Anderson avait renoncé, disant que c'était peine perdue au vu du peu de coopération dont Shepard faisait preuve. Il n'était pas aussi retors que Mordin. Tant pis. Elle improviserait.

Ce n'était pas comme si le Conseil allait lui laisser sa chance. Elle se demanda ce que Anderson allait faire. Elle avait senti, lors de leur dernière entrevue, qu'il mijotait quelque chose. Elle espérait juste qu'il n'allait pas prendre trop de risques. La population humaine avait besoin d'Anderson. La mégalomanie d'Udina avait déjà fait assez de dégâts comme ça. Encore heureux qu'elle ne l'avait pas choisi lorsqu'elle avait eu l'opportunité de le faire.

Une pression ferme sur son bras l'incita à s'arrêter. On la poussa alors vers une porte. Vega disparu de son champ de vision mais le regard qu'il lui adressa ne lui échappa pas. C'était donc là que cela allait se jouer. Elle se devait être vigilante. La jeune femme se retrouva ainsi assise sur le banc des accusés. La salle d'audience possédait des dimensions acceptables pour un procès en huit-clos.

En huit-clos. Evidemment.

Il ne fallait pas prendre le risque d'une émeute, qu'elle soit sympathisante ou non avec l'accusée. Elle distingua Anderson sur la tribune officielle. Il avait le visage fermé, ne lui laissant pas deviner un quelconque plan à suivre, si jamais il y en eut un. Sans doute avait-elle imaginé cet air entendu qu'avait Vega. De toute façon, depuis qu'elle avait mis le pied dans le tribunal, Shepard était bien déterminée à faire face et à ne rien lâcher. Peu importait pour elle de passer pour une illuminée.

Elle continua de scruter l'assistance. Un représentant batarien ne la lâchait pas du regard et elle vit dans ses deux paires d'yeux une haine inextinguible. Elle se demanda comment le Conseil avait réussi à contenir son envie de guerre. Sans doute les Sages avaient-ils consenti à la leur livrer. Cette pensée la fit quelque peu frémir. Mais si les hautes autorités batariennes avait fait preuve de diplomatie, n'importe quel politicien aurait sauté sur l'occasion de préserver la Galaxie d'une énième guerre. Bien sûr, il manquait toujours les Reapers dans leurs calculs.

Shepard reporta alors son attention sur le jury qui rendrait le verdict du procès. Il était assez mixte même si les humains, comme par hasard, étaient en minorité. Leurs regards étaient sévères, concentrés. Etrangement, la rangée qui avait pour rôle d'accueillir les témoins était presque vide. Il n'y avait que Hackett était de présent. Shepard voulu soutenir son regard mais l'amiral détourna les yeux. Et l'équipage du Normandy ? Où était-il ? Où était son équipe ? Elle craignait qu'ils n'aient été arrêtés, sans qu'elle ne fût au courant. Que Vega lui ait menti, qu'Anderson l'ait roulée. Ils étaient pourtant indispensables pour son procès. Ils avaient été témoins de ses agissements même si l'affaire de la destruction du système de Bahak était de son seul fait. Elle aurait pu au moins trouver un soutien important rien qu'à voir leurs silhouettes. Même si Shepard n'était pas du genre à se laisser abattre pendant les situations difficiles, un peu d'aide psychologique ne lui aurait fait pas de mal. Dans ces lieux, son habileté à manier le fusil ne lui servirait à rien. Il fallait qu'elle puise dans ses talents d'oratrice. Mais se défendre lors d'un procès n'avait rien à voir avec le speech d'avant bataille. Quand elle parlait à son équipe, elle prêchait des convaincus. Ici, il fallait se défendre avec des mots, être subtil… Tout ce qu'elle dirait serait vivement contesté. Et leur énoncer des évidences ne lui servirait à rien. Elle avait déjà tenté ce coup-là.

Elle s'assit donc et écouta l'énoncé des chefs d'accusation. Elle qui avait été un héros de guerre se voyait maintenant taxée de terrorisme, responsable d'un génocide en masse. Nier la destruction du système de Bahak ne servirait à rien, de toute façon, elle en assumait l'entière responsabilité. Elle tenta d'échafauder un plan de son plaidoyer en attendant qu'on la laisse prendre la parole.

Mais ce fut Hackett qui fit la surprise de se lever et d'interrompre l'avocat général qui s'étouffa dans sa salive.

L'Amiral prit la parole et d'un ton très glacial demanda un ajournement du procès.

« D'une certaine façon, Shepard fait encore partie de l'Alliance, dit-il. Elle devrait comparaître dans un tribunal militaire ! »

L'avocat général ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais il fut coupé dans son élan par le Conseiller salarian. Ce dernier répliqua qu'un Spectre comme Shepard ne pouvait se plier aux petites règles des militaires humains et devait subir un traitement différent. Sans parler que sa collaboration avec Cerberus aurait dû justifier l'éviction de l'armée de l'Alliance. Les titres honorifiques n'avaient pas de valeur. Le Commander pesta entre ses dents. Elle était « Spectre » quand cela les arrangeait, décidément. Hackett ne se laissa pas démonter et argumenta que c'était sur ses ordres que Shepard s'était rendue sur Bahak. Cette déclaration provoqua quelques murmures parmi le jury et le représentant batarien fit craquer les jointures de ses doigts rien qu'en serrant son genou. Shepard se leva pour empêcher Hackett de se mouiller davantage. S'il continuait, le Conseil allait trouver un moyen de le mettre hors d'état de nuire et sans lui, l'Alliance n'avait aucune chance face à l'invasion, si tant soit peu qu'il y ait une chance. Amputer l'Alliance de l'amiral, c'était courir au suicide. Autant combattre les Reapers complètement nus.

Alors que le Conseil remettait à sa place l'impudent humain qui osait couper la parole à tout va, un immense vacarme retentit dans le Présidium.

Puis tout se passa en même temps.

Une alarme stridente retentit dans tout le bâtiment tandis qu'un Turian déboula dans la salle, le souffle court et le regard alarmé, ce qui était quelque chose d'exceptionnel pour un Turian. « Les communications sont coupées avec le système Solaire ! » dit-il.  
>Quelques cris étranglés s'élevèrent dans la salle.<br>Ce fut le moment que choisit Anderson pour pointer une arme sur l'avocat général.  
>« Conseiller Anderson ! »<p>

Un autre militaire humain arriva à la suite du Turian, bousculant le premier arrivé dans sa hâte.  
>« Le Système solaire est envahi ! » Sans se préoccuper des autres personnes présentes, il tendit un datapad à l'amiral Hacket qui perdit toutes ses couleurs. « Ils arrivent ! » s'écria-t-il en regardant Shepard.<br>Hackett se leva d'un bond et se précipita vers la sortie, donnant quelques ordres à son soldat.

Les murmures parcouraient la salle d'audience et le jury semblait sans voix.  
>« Libérez Shepard ! » tonna Anderson, tenant toujours en joue l'avocat général.<br>« Vous dépassez les bornes, Conseiller Anderson ! » s'écria le Conseiller Salarian. « Vous aggravez la situation des humains par votre comportement stérile ! » Il tapa du poing sur la table. « Le procès doit continuer.  
>─ Ils sont là ! Vous venez d'en avoir une preuve indéniable et vous continuez à ne pas vouloir y croire ? » éructa Anderson, refermant sa prise sur son arme.<p>

Des tirs de Blasters résonnaient dans le hall du Présidium. Un mouvement de panique s'était emparé de la Citadelle. Certains membres du jury se tordaient le cou pour tenter d'apercevoir ce qui se passait hors de la salle d'audience, n'osant pas prendre la fuite devant les Conseillers.

Shepard profita alors de l'agitation générale pour administrer un coup de genou dans le ventre d'un des soldats qui la gardait. Profitant de son effet de surprise, elle se retourna et assomma le second qui n'avait pas eu le temps de réagir.

Soudain, elle sentit qu'elle quittait le sol, enserrée entre deux bras puissants qui ne lui laissèrent aucune échappatoire. Elle n'eut pas le loisir de se défaire de cette étreinte qu'elle se retrouva dans l'entresol.

« Shepard, c'est moi. »

La voix posée de Thane la calma. Il la poussa dans un conduit d'aération et l'aida à progresser dans le boyau.  
>« Thane… Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point je suis contente de vous voir ! » dit-elle en rampant du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Le Drell ne dit rien mais Shepard savait qu'il avait un petit sourire.<p>

Leur ascension les mena dans le hall du Présidium. Shepard se sentit soulagée d'apercevoir la haute silhouette de Garrus qui montait la garde. Le Turian leur fit signe de s'approcher.  
>« Les civils paniquent. » résuma sobrement Garrus. « C'est arrivé si soudainement comme si une bombe venait d'exploser. »<br>Devant eux, les civils occupant les multiples étages de la Tour courraient dans tous les sens, cherchant à fuir dans le chaos le plus total.  
>Certains s'étaient emparés d'armes et tiraient sur les officiers du C-Sec qui tentaient vainement de les calmer.<p>

Garrus tendit à Shepard un simple pistolet qu'elle pouvait utiliser les mains liées. Elle se débarrasserait de ses menottes une fois de retour sur le Normandy. Il n'y avait ni le temps, ni le matériel nécessaire ici. Escortée par Garrus et Thane, elle se faufila à travers le hall, droit vers l'élévateur. Toutefois, il s'avéra que celui-ci semblait hors service au vu des quelques dizaines de personnes qui s'étaient massées devant la porte et qui s'agitaient en proie à une panique la plus totale.

Un soldat les fit reculer en tirant en l'air mais la peur était la plus forte. Le souvenir de l'attaque de Sovereign, deux ans plus tôt, était encore vivace dans la mémoire collective.  
>« Il faut passer par les escaliers de secours. » souffla Thane. Il poussa délicatement Shepard hors de la foule. Tous les trois progressèrent difficilement à travers la masse, évitant les tirs et les mouvements désorganisés de groupes affolés.<p>

Une fois arrivés à l'escalier de service, ils tombèrent nez-à-nez avec Jacob.  
>« Je suis venu voir où vous en étiez, expliqua-il trivialement.<br>─ Quelle est la situation en bas ? coupa Shepard.  
>─ C'est tout aussi chaotique qu'ici, expliqua Jacob tout en les devançant dans la descente. Tous les terminaux de transports sont submergés. C'est parti d'un seul coup. Je ne sais pas comment l'information a pu filtrer aussi vite. Le contact avec le Système Solaire a été interrompu mais il semblerait qu'un message soit parvenu à la Citadelle juste avant le blackout. Il semblerait que le Shadow Broker ait intercepté des images avant la coupure du comm boy.<br>─ Et le relais du Système Solaire ? demanda Shepard.  
>─ Il semblerait qu'il soit encore fonctionnel pour l'instant. Je n'ai pas plus d'information, Commander. Miranda s'est infiltrée dans le système de communication de la Citadelle afin de collecter un maximum de données. Le docteur Solus est avec elle. »<p>

Shepard hocha la tête. Apparemment, ils n'avaient pas perdu leur temps pendant son incarcération. Elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas douter d'eux. Inflexibles têtes brulées qu'ils étaient. Pas question de partir sans eux et les informations qu'ils pourraient posséder.

Le quatuor atteignit enfin le rez-de-chaussée. Comme l'avait dit Jacob, la foule se tassait devant les bornes de transport rapide. Il ne semblait pas y avoir d'autre choix que de rallier le Normandy à pied, là-bas, dans les quartiers de l'Alliance. Jacob expliqua qu'il ne serait pas simple de s'en emparer. On verrait sur place.

« Poussez-vous, bande de connards ! » La voix de Jack retentit à travers la foule qui s'écarta précipitamment devant un véhicule qui avançait sans se préoccuper de ce qui pouvait bien se trouver devant lui.  
>Le Sujet Zéro vociférait des insultes à tout va afin de décourager les plus téméraires qui auraient pu avoir l'idée de lui voler son moyen de locomotion.<br>« Nom de Dieu ! s'exclama la jeune femme. Shepard, qu'est-ce que vous attendez pour ramener votre cul ? Vous croyez que j'ai que ça à faire ? »  
>L'invitation arracha un sourire au Commander qui se précipita vers le véhicule avec ses trois compagnons. Garrus l'aida à monter.<br>« Je savais pas que vous versiez dans le SM, commenta Jack.  
>─ Menottes à fermeture électromagnétique, expliqua Sherpard. Ils avaient bien trop peur que je ne m'évade. »<br>Jack esquissa un faible sourire avant de faire vrombir le moteur de son véhicule.  
>« La Cheerleader ne devrait pas tarder à rentrer au bercail. Ah et le Geth, là… Legion, il essaye de hacker le système de la Citadelle pour qu'on puisse se tirer vite fait. L'a intérêt à pas foirer son coup. »<p>

Shepard ne s'étonna pas de la coordination exceptionnelle dont faisait preuve son équipe. Elle en était même heureuse mais il manquait quand même quelque chose… Savoir comment voler un véhicule militaire en pleine panique.

« Le Conseiller Anderson nous a contactés après votre arrestation, commença Garrus. Bien évidemment au début… disons que l'accueil que certaines personnes lui ont fait n'était pas des plus chaleureux.  
>─ Faut dire qu'à part faire la carpette et passer son temps à s'excuser et à répéter qu'il n'y pouvait rien, il n'avait pas grand-chose à dire, coupa Jack.<br>─ Il nous a recontactés plus tard, continua Jacob, imperturbable. Il avait l'air déterminé. Nous avions déjà une petite idée de ce que nous allions faire pour vous sortir de là…  
>─ Même si certains avaient préconisé une attaque directe et fracassante, ajouta Thane, nous pensions qu'il était plus sage d'attendre votre procès sans faire de vagues. La salle d'audience est plus facile à infiltrer discrètement. C'était l'idée d'Anderson que de faire diversion durant votre plaidoyer afin que je puisse vous kidnapper rapidement et sans heurt.<br>─ Nous n'avions pas prévu l'arrivée des Reapers dans la Galaxie. Quand le Shadow Broker nous a fait parvenir le message, nous étions déjà en place. Miranda a alors laissé le commandement de l'opération à Garrus pour qu'elle puisse réunir un maximum d'informations utiles.  
>─ Tali, Joker et le reste de l'équipage tentent de s'infiltrer dans le Normandy pour une fuite rapide, continua Garrus. Rien qui ne puisse nous empêcher de quitter la Citadelle », acheva-t-il avec un sourire entendu.<p>

Shepard admira son optimisme. Certes, ils s'étaient déjà évadés de la Citadelle mais les conditions lui paraissaient nettement meilleures qu'à cet instant. Elle assimila les différentes informations qu'ils venaient de lui donner tandis que Jacob lui remettait son émetteur radio.

Ils arrivèrent dans le quartier réservé à l'Alliance. Jack manœuvra le véhicule de telle sorte que la descente en soit facilitée pour Shepard. Toujours menottée, elle sauta à terre et se dirigea vers le bâtiment occupé par l'Alliance.  
>Elle eut à peine le temps de se jeter à terre pour éviter les éviter les tirs de blasters.<p>

« Vous n'irez nulle part, humains ! » vociféra un Batarien. Celui-ci était accompagné de trois autres de son espèce. Ils la tenaient en joue et s'avancèrent.

« Shepard est un prisonnier du Conseil ! » dit alors une voix qui venait d'une rue adjacente. Quelques C-Sec avaient attendu l'arrivée de Shepard, se doutant bien de sa destination. Avait-on vu quelqu'un de si prévisible ? L'urgence avait simplement primé sur tout le reste. Le Commander pesta entre ses dents. Voilà qu'ils étaient pris en tenailles par deux groupes qui ne les lâcheraient pas. Aucune issue du côté des quartiers de l'Alliance, dont l'entrée était bloquée par les Batarians. Garrus, Jacob, Thane et Jack se resserrèrent en cercle autour d'elle, armes au poing.

« Laissez-nous passer ou on vous bute ! » cria Jack, prête à en découdre.

« Ah oui ? s'esclaffa l'un des Batarians. Voilà une humaine qui a du cran. Et bien tire ! Qu'est-ce qu'un Batarien en comparaison des millions que Shepard a tués ! Tire un peu et on vous exterminera comme la vermine que vous êtes.»

Un coup de feu résonna et le Batarian s'écroula face contre terre. Jack leva les bras en signe de protestation.  
>« C'est pas moi ! »<br>Ce fut la confusion. Les Batarians rescapés se mirent à tirer dans tous les sens. Le C-Sec n'eut pas d'autre choix que de riposter. Pris entre deux feux, la petite escouade se mit à ramper.  
>« Commander ! »<br>L'appel était faible mais Shepard l'entendit. A quelques coudées de là, Vega, fusil au poing leur faisait signe. La jeune femme désigna du menton le Lieutenant et assura qu'ils pouvaient le suivre sans crainte. Vega lui agrippa les bras et la tira vers lui.  
>« Par ici, Commander. »<br>Shepard lorgna vers l'ouverture qui lui faisait face, obstruée par le corps massif de leur sauveur. Il lui faudrait encore ramper, ce qui n'était pas commode avec les mains entravées.

« Votre équipe est au complet et vous attend dans le Normandy. » expliqua Vega alors qu'ils couraient à travers les quais que l'Alliance utilisait pour ses propres vaisseaux. Des explosions retentirent mais Shepard comprit qu'ils n'étaient pas la cible. Leurs assaillants avaient sans doute dû avoir des renforts et tentaient de pénétrer dans le bâtiment. Il fallait faire vite.  
>« La voilà. »<br>En levant les yeux vers elle, Shepard ne put empêcher son cœur de faire une embardée. C'était elle mais elle était transformée. Parmi les autres vaisseaux de l'Alliance, elle paraissait si petite. Mais le Normandy était bel et bien là, avec sa peinture flambant neuve. Mais ce n'était pas cette remise en état apparente qui fichait la chair de poule à Shepard. C'était le fier logo de l'Alliance qui ornait sa carlingue avec ce bleu qu'elle reconnaîtrait entre mille nuances. Une nouvelle explosion se fit entendre. A peine eurent-ils le temps de remonter le quai que les premiers tirs sifflèrent à leurs oreilles. Vega agrippa le bras de Shepard, la fit passer sur le côté, offrant ainsi son propre corps en bouclier pour qu'elle ne soit pas blessée. Garrus arrosa leurs arrières de tirs répétés.  
>Plus que quelques mètres et ils seraient dans le Normandy.<br>La porte, où l'infâme logo de Cerberus n'apparaissait plus, s'ouvrit et l'escouade s'engouffra dans le sas.

« EDI, la porte ! » ordonna instinctivement Shepard.  
>Elle ressentit un étrange soulagement en entendant la voix artificielle annoncer le verrouillage de la porte et signaler que le Commandement était désormais entre les mains de Shepard et que Miranda en était déchargée. Comme n'importe quelle IV de l'Alliance annoncerait le relais quand le plus haut gradé était dans le vaisseau. Toutefois, le temps n'était pas à s'extasier sur le retour aux bonnes vieilles habitudes.<br>« Sortez-nous de là, Joker, hurla-t-elle alors qu'elle sentait déjà les premières secousses.  
>─ Pas de problème, Commander, lui répondit de loin le pilote. EDI, donne-nous tout ce que tu as !<br>— Bien reçu, Jeff. »

Joker pianota frénétiquement sur son clavier. Le Normandy vibra. Au dehors, les verrous qui retenaient le vaisseau à la Citadelle cédèrent, libérant l'engin qui s'élança à travers les « pétales » à toute vitesse.  
>« Vole, ma belle, vole ! »<br>Quel sentiment indescriptible le saisit lorsqu'il sentit vrombir son bébé. Certes, elle n'avait pas vraiment changé mais se retrouver une nouvelle fois aux commandes d'un vaisseau de l'Alliance avait quelque chose de rassurant.

Dans le sas, Vega remit le Commander sur pied.

« Lieutenant ? » commença-t-elle mais il lui glissa quelque chose dans la main.  
>Ses plaques d'identification.<p>

Anderson. Jamais il ne lâchait l'affaire, celui-là. Vega se mit au garde à vous et fit le salut réglementaire.

« A vos ordres Commander Shepard. »  
>Elle comprit qu'Anderson lui confiait un élément en qui il avait absolument confiance. Elle lui fit signe de rompre et de la suivre. Elle remonta vers le cockpit, voulant voir leur fuite de ses propres yeux. Pour son regard de néophyte, rien ne semblait avoir changé mais elle savait que Joker avait déjà analysé les modifications faites à son antre. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être soulagée de ne plus avoir à porter sur son vaisseau les couleurs de Cerberus. Retour des choses à la normale ou presque. Les voilà encore une fois des évadés.<br>« Une impression de déjà-vu, n'est-ce pas ? » s'amusa Joker.

Elle posa les yeux sur lui. Ce n'était pas le large sourire qu'il arborait qui fit s'étirer la commissure de ses lèvres mais ce qu'il portait. Le bleu nuit de l'uniforme de l'Alliance lui allait à merveille. Elle eut soudainement hâte de quitter son habit fourni par Cerberus et d'endosser à nouveau l'uniforme dont elle était nostalgique.

Joker pressa quelques boutons, fit glisser ses mains expertes sur un tableau de commande et le Normandy s'échappa de la Citadelle et volait droit vers le Relais, sortant de la Nébuleuse du Serpent. Shepard lui tapota l'épaule.  
>« Bon boulot, Joker. »<br>Son visage se retendit.  
>« Alors, Commander ? On fonce droit sur l'ennemi ? demanda Joker avec un sourire ironique. Direction la Terre ? On va aller péter du Reaper ?<br>— Pas encore. Pas sans un plan. »  
>Le regard de Shepard se durcit. Elle se tourna vers Miranda qui remontait la passerelle pour aller la saluer. Elle n'avait pas changé de tenue mais Shepard ne lui en tint pas rigueur. Après tout, elle n'était pas un soldat de l'Alliance. Serrant ses plaques d'identification dans sa main, elle ordonna à Miranda de rassembler tout le monde dans la salle de réunion pour un briefing. Il ne fallait pas trainer. Sans un regard de plus pour Joker, elle suivit son Commandant en second.<p>

« Et trouvez-moi un moyen de me débarrasser de ces fichues menottes. »

Joker reporta son attention sur le pilotage du Normandy. Il fallait faire en sorte de trouver un endroit où ils seraient à l'abri pour un temps.

Il soupira. Il était peu de dire qu'il se sentait soulagé. Après avoir rongé son frein ces deux derniers jours, à pester contre son impuissance et son inutilité, il était heureux d'avoir pu être utile à Shepard, d'avoir pu l'aider à sortir du pétrin. Il n'avait pas pu prendre part aux restes de l'opération mais il était bien conscient que sans lui, ils n'en seraient pas sortis. Après le signal d'Anderson que la voix était libre, il avait suivit Tali et les autres jusqu'au Normandy. Ils n'avaient fait que peu de cas de la sentinelle et il avait eu assez de temps pour préparer le vaisseau.

Dès qu'il avait posé ses fesses sur le fauteuil du Normandy, il avait vu qu'il y avait eu des modifications. Déjà. Adieu le doux cuir que Cerberus avait fait installer pour lui. Il n'avait pas eu vraiment le temps de faire le tour mais certaines commandes avaient été modifiées et il avait deviné que l'équipement offensif et défensif avait été amélioré. Pas le temps d'en faire l'inventaire par lui-même. Il avait su qu'il pouvait déléguer cette tâche à celle qui n'avait pas quitté le Normandy. Enfin, l'espérait-il. Cela avait été d'une voix anxieuse malgré lui –car Joker était loin d'être sentimental – qu'il avait appelé EDI.

« Bonjour, Jeff. »  
>Il avait lâché malgré lui un soupir de soulagement. Elle allait lui faire gagner un temps précieux.<p>

« Pas le temps pour de longues retrouvailles. J'ai besoin que tu me fasses le point sur les modifications qu'ils ont pu faire au Normandy, avait expliqué le pilote tout en commençant à faire les réglages précédant l'allumage des moteurs. Ils ne t'ont pas reprogrammée, au moins ?  
>— Je pense que dire qu'ils ont essayé est ce qui se rapproche le plus de la vérité. »<br>Toujours la même. Voilà ce qui était plutôt de bon augure.  
>A eux deux, ils avaient préparé le Normandy à prendre son envol. Le temps avait été utilisé jusqu'à la dernière seconde, jusqu'à ce que Shepard remonte en courant le quai.<p>

Nombreuses avaient été les fois où il n'avait été qu'un spectateur impuissant. Un auditeur, plutôt. Le seul lien qu'il pouvait avoir avec l'équipe à terre résidait dans la radio et les rares communications qu'il avait avec Shepard. Celles-ci ne se résumaient qu'à recevoir les ordres du Commander. Si elle était en difficulté, il ne pouvait rien pour elle.

Il se souvenait qu'il lui arrivait parfois d'avoir une certaine appréhension quand au bon déroulement des missions. Il n'aurait jamais pu supporter perdre Shepard une fois de plus. Les rares fois où elle avait été blessée l'avaient affecté bien plus qu'il n'aurait pu le penser. Il n'avait cependant jamais quitté son poste pour aller lui rendre visite à l'infirmerie. Il avait toujours préféré attendre qu'elle vienne le voir, ce qu'elle ne tardait jamais à faire dès qu'elle était rétablie. C'était pourtant quelque chose qu'en tant que subalterne, il ne devait pas ressentir. Parce que risquer sa vie, c'était une grande partie du job de Shepard. Il devait juste lui faire confiance. Elle n'allait pas mourir stupidement. Pas en lui sauvant la vie par exemple. Il secoua la tête, refoula cette pensée au plus profond de lui-même. Elle n'avait jamais eu l'air de montrer de la rancœur envers lui.

« Joker, vous êtes pour moi un ami précieux. » lui avait-elle dit un jour lors d'une conversation dont il ne se rappelait plus la teneur. Cette phrase l'avait touché, quelque chose avait remué en lui mais il avait mis ça sur le compte du simple soulagement quand il avait compris qu'elle ne le détestait pas malgré ce qu'il lui avait fait. Elle était morte par sa faute et ça il ne l'oublierait jamais. Il se rappelait avoir reçu le compliment avec une petite boutade même s'il n'avait plus les mots précis en tête. C'était toujours pareil. Les compliments, les marques d'attachement, il les rejetait sans cesse. Cela le gênait. Il ne savait jamais comment réagir dans ces situations. Ce genre de remarques provoquait de l'attente à son égard et il ne se sentait pas capable de l'assumer. Alors, il rejetait le compliment et il se cachait derrière un masque de cynisme et d'humour noir. Cela n'avait jamais effrayé Shepard. Peut-être parce qu'elle fonctionnait comme lui.

Joker laissa les commandes à EDI le temps de communiquer à Shepard son intention d'aller se cacher dans le Système Terminus, chose que l'Intelligence Artificelle avait qualifié de bonne idée. Le Commander accueillit la proposition sans émotion aucune et donna l'autorisation de se rendre là-bas. L'échange fut bref, elle était en plein briefing. Il éteignit la console, cala le signal sur celui de la flambant neuve salle de réunion et changea le cap du vaisseau.

« Miranda, je veux un compte-rendu de tout ce que Mordin et vous avez trouvé dans le réseau de la Citadelle. »  
>Shepard tendait les bras vers le Salarian qui s'affairait à lui ôter les menottes qui entravaient ses poignets.<br>« Malheureusement pas grand-chose, soupira le Commandant en second. Nous avons trouvé les premières traces de l'arrivée des Reapers dans la Galaxie. Leur passage du relais de Charon. Etrangement, ils n'ont pas détruit les comm buoy toute de suite, comme s'ils voulaient qu'on sache qu'ils sont là et qu'ils sont entrés dans la Galaxie sans rencontrer d'obstacle, comme pour nous montrer notre impuissance. »  
>Impuissance ? C'était sûrement le cas.<p>

Shepard sentit avec soulagement les menottes se déverrouiller. Elle se frotta les poignets. Son premier réflexe fut d'enfiler ses plaques d'identifications et de les glisser sous ses vêtements. Le contact froid de l'acier sur sa peau la réconforta.

« Quoiqu'il en soit, nous n'abandonnerons pas, n'est-ce pas ? »  
>Question totalement inutile. Chacun le savait. Personne n'avait émis l'idée de partir quand elle leur avait demandé juste après leur retour du relais Omega-4. « Plutôt crever ! » avait même juré Jack.<p>

« Il nous faudrait un maximum d'informations. Nous allons déjà compiler tout ce que nous savons sur les Reapers, les Collecteurs, les Prothéans. Absolument tous les détails, la moindre faille, le moindre indice montrant une faiblesse des Reapers, leur mode d'attaque, tout… Ensuite… »

Shepard considéra un point invisible sur le mur face à elle. Puis, elle se tourna vers Vega. Anderson lui avait sûrement donné des instructions. Elle scruta son visage. Il avait l'air d'inspirer sa confiance. Un peu rebelle sur les bords, avec son espèce de crête qui ornait son crâne. Anderson devait avoir un faible pour ce genre de caractère.

« Lieutenant Vega ? » demanda-t-elle pour attirer son attention, tout en notant mentalement qu'elle n'avait pas fait les présentations. Etant donné le peu de surprise qu'elle avait pu noter sur les visages de ses équipiers, ils devaient sans doute être au courant qu'Anderson allait leur laisser de la main d'œuvre. A croire qu'elle était là seule à n'avoir pas été mise au jus. En même temps, surveillée en permanence comme elle l'avait été, il n'aurait pas pu déballer son plan devant les caméras. Elle n'allait pas lui en vouloir pour ça.

« Anderson a sûrement dû vous donner quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ?  
>— Oui, Commander. »<br>Le ton employé, d'une déférence absolue fit pouffer Jack. Shepard lui jeta un regard de biais. La jeune femme était à deux doigts d'éclater de rire mais Jacob lui donna un coup de coude pour qu'elle se calme. Jack n'avait sûrement pas été très habituée à l'obséquiosité des subalternes. Si elle savait… Vega la regarda de travers avant de reporter son attention vers Shepard.

« Le Conseiller Anderson m'a demandé de vous accompagner. Je suis sous votre entier commandement. Il m'a demandé de vous montrer ceci. » Il pianota sur son Omnitool. L'image hologrammée de l'Amiral Hackett apparut dans la salle de Réunion.  
>Le message qu'il avait sans doute enregistré avant le procès de Shepard commença.<p>

« Commander Shepard. Si vous entendez ce message, c'est que le Lieutenant Vega est avec vous et que vous avez sûrement réussi à vous échapper de votre geôle. Je ne doute pas que vous avez encore su faire dans la discrétion. » Shepard ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Hackett avait été aux premières loges de son évasion. Il n'avait donc pas été surpris de la tournure des choses. Toutefois, son message indiquait clairement qu'il n'avait pas été mis au courant des détails du plan. Juste qu'il avait été complice, en quelque sorte, de sa mise en sureté.

« Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que la situation est grave. Je ne saurais que compter sur votre sens du devoir et de l'honneur. J'aimerais que nous travaillions ensemble. Que nous nous battions ensemble. Vous connaissez l'ennemi mieux que moi, mieux que n'importe qui. Nous avons besoin de vous. Le Lieutenant Vega possède les coordonnées d'une base fantôme que nous utilisons. Je vous donne rendez-vous là-bas. Ma flottille resta campée soixante-douze heures après votre procès. Je compte sur vous, Commander. »

Le message se termina et Vega pianota à nouveau sur son Omnitool. Le silence se fit à nouveau dans la salle de réunion. Shepard croisa les bras. C'était clair. Hackett appelait à l'aide. Il avait su dès le début que le combat allait être difficile, voire impossible. Elle comprenait son message. Cette prière qui réclamait le retour de celle à qui l'uniforme bleu n'avait jamais autant sied que lors de ses heures de gloire, la victoire sur Saren, le prestige de l'Alliance, la Force de l'Humanité…

Shepard fronça les sourcils. Elle avait besoin d'alliés, plus que jamais. Une fois lâchée en liberté, elle savait que foncer vers la Terre ne servirait à rien. C'était courir droit au suicide et contrairement à la mission qu'elle avait effectuée à bord de la base des Collecteurs, ce n'était pas qu'un nom.  
>Cette main tendue de l'Alliance, celle de l'Amiral Hackett qui avait bien senti que l'Homme n'avait d'avenir que s'il se soulevait et se battait unifié, celui qui l'avait crue quand elle avait dénoncé les agissements des Reapers, elle ne devait pas la rejeter.<br>D'un autre côté, elle ne voulait être l'outil de personne. Plus jamais, elle en avait plus qu'assez d'être utilisée à des desseins bien plus personnels et bas que la survie de l'Humanité. C'était l'amère leçon qu'elle avait reçue de Cerberus.  
>Toutefois, elle savait qu'elle pouvait avoir confiance en Hackett. Sans doute pas dans les hautes sphères de l'Alliance, qui s'accoquinaient avec le Conseil quand cela les arrangeaient mais Hackett avait suffisamment de pouvoir pour lui assurer qu'elle ne serait pas utilisée contre son gré. Elle savait qu'il lui laisserait une certaine latitude, si ce n'était pas la liberté totale. De toute façon, cela ne coûtait rien d'aller à ce rendez-vous. Ce serait un premier mouvement. Parmi le dédale de possibilités qui s'étalaient devant elle, il y en avait un qui venait de s'éclairer. Cependant, elle ne voulait écarter aucune autre possibilité. Elle engloba son équipe du regard. Ils attendaient patiemment qu'elle leur parle. Qu'elle prenne la décision. Pas encore. Elle voulait étudier toutes les propositions qu'ils pouvaient faire. Elle savait qu'ils n'allaient pas forcément emprunter le même chemin. Un même but mais des milliers de manières d'y parvenir. Comment savoir quelle orientation prendre ?<p>

Elle regarda chacun de ses partenaires, envisageant quelle mission leur attribuer. Pour certains, cela était évident. Tali, par exemple. Elle savait quoi lui demander. Pour d'autre cela l'était moins. Elle ne se voyait pas envoyer Garrus demander de l'aide aux Turians. Ce serait l'envoyer dans la gueule du loup. Son regard se posa sur Mordin qui marmonnait entre ses lèvres. Il semblait vouloir prendre la parole. Shepard la lui donna.

La fébrilité du Salarian décupla quand il ouvrit la bouche. Il se mit à parler du génophage, avec son phrasé rythmé et son jargon scientifique difficile à suivre pour un novice. Shepard vit Jacob esquisser un geste pour interrompre le Salarian mais elle lui fit signe de le laisser continuer et aller jusqu'au bout de son discours.

« Suis parvenu à un début de compréhension. Les femelles. Les femelles krogans. Elles sont un élément indispensable dans la guérison de génophage. Je dois en trouver. Il le faut. » Le Commander savait que ses jours de captivité n'avait pas été passés à ne rien faire. Mordin n'avait besoin que de son cerveau pour s'occuper. Shepard vit l'intérêt que pouvait avoir ce genre de découverte. Une ouverture, mais pas pour vaincre directement les Reapers.

« Mordin, commença-t-elle calmement. Vous êtes bien conscients de ce que vous avancez ?  
>— Bien sûr. Je ne prononce jamais de paroles en l'air. Que des certitudes. Des preuves. Des étayages. Guérir le génophage… » Il s'interrompit pour prendre une profonde inspiration. « Argument de taille pour les Krogans s'allient à nous. »<br>On y était. Le Salarian marquait un point qui finit de convaincre ceux qui restaient septiques quand à l'intérêt des ses recherches pour guérir les Krogans. Ceux-là, il valait mieux les avoir avec soi que contre soi. Le risque qu'ils contractent une alliance avec les Batarians n'était pas à exclure. Quand il s'agissait de foutre le bordel, ces deux races-là n'étaient pas les dernières.

Grunt mort, le génie Krogan, l'élite des combattants de son espèce n'était plus là pour auréoler Shepard et l'appuyer dans son combat. « Battlemaster », tel était le nom que le jeune Krogan lui avait donné. Maintenant, cela ne lui servirait pas. Ca ne rimait plus à rien. Wrex avait beau être l'ami de Shepard, il était bien trop occupé à régler les querelles intestines qui gangrénaient son clan. Son idéal, son utopie, la reconstruction de Tuchanka lui demandait toute son énergie et son attention, il ne pourrait prendre part à la bataille au simple nom de l'amitié. Ses sujets y verraient là un penchant pro-humain qui ne pourrait que jouer en sa défaveur. Shepard n'avait pas dans l'idée de nuire à son ami. Elle avait besoin de toutes les volontés nécessaires.  
>Non… Il lui fallait un argument de taille, quelque chose que personne d'autre ne pourrait offrir aux Krogans. Quelque chose que Mordin était bien décidé à trouver quelqu'en soient ses raisons.<p>

Toutefois, il restait un problème. Combien de temps lui faudrait-il pour arriver à son but ?  
>« Impossible à dire, répondit le Salarian. Evidemment, trop long si je reste ici. Pas assez de matériel. Besoin d'aide, de collègues. Je dois retourner sur Sur'Kesh.<p>

Shepard croisa les jambes, rétablit son assise. Elle regarda à nouveau son équipe qui semblait partager sa pensée. Il était temps d'y venir. La croisée des chemins. La fin de leur équipe mais le commencement de tout ce qui allait suivre. Mordin serait donc le premier à partir.

« Très bien, Mordin. Nous nous vous laisserons là-bas. »  
>Le Salarian cligna des yeux pour expriment son assentiment.<br>Shepard se racla la gorge. Autant régler toutes les questions de ce genre tout de suite.  
>« Tali… » commença-t-elle et la Quarianne opina du chef. « Vous rejoindrez la flotte.<br>— Oui. Je vais faire en sorte de les convaincre et de rallier un maximum de vaisseaux. Je ne devrais pas avoir trop de problèmes. Après tout, ce sont les Reapers qui sont responsables de l'hérésie des Geths.  
>— Shepard Commander. » La voix digitalisée de Legion résonna dans la salle de réunion. « Nous avons émis l'hypothèse qu'une défaite des Reapers permettrait aux Quarians de mettre fin à la domination des hérétiques sur leur planète. Cette possibilité est fiable à 76,4%. »<br>Tali se tourna vers le Geth et on pouvait voir qu'elle plissait les yeux à travers son casque. Elle ne semblait toujours pas résolue à faire confiance au représentant de la race qui les avait chassés, elle et son peuple, de leur planète. « Merci, Legion », tempéra Shepard.

Elle n'avait pas besoin de cette tension entre ces deux-là. Mais c'était bien au-delà de l'inimitié qui régnait entre Miranda et Jack. C'était la haine viscérale d'un opprimé envers l'un de ceux qui lui faisait vivre l'enfer. La honte d'avoir été chassés de leur terre.

Se séparer de Tali était une sorte de crève-cœur pour Shepard. Elle avait été si heureuse de la côtoyer de nouveau. La Quarianne avait beaucoup changé, cependant. Shepard s'y était fait. Cela avait été déroutant puis elle avait accepté cette personnalité plus affirmée, plus posée. Elle se disait parfois qu'elle n'avait pas évolué, elle-même. C'était un peu frustrant. Mais au moins était-elle ce que les autres attendaient. Toujours la même. Et ce, malgré ce que Kaidan avait bien pu dire. Shepard rejeta ces pensées d'un geste agacé. Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à cet imbécile.

Thane posa sa tête sur ses mains jointes et regardait Shepard avec une telle intensité qu'elle tourna la tête vers lui. Elle voyait dans le regard du Drell qu'il nageait en plein souvenir. Puis la vision s'estompa et il reprit une expression plus normale. Sa voix grave s'éleva.

« Les Hanars… » commença-t-il, cherchant visiblement les mots. Puis il sembla se raviser, alors que chacun tendait le cou vers lui, suspendu à ses lèvres. Il finit par secouer la tête. « Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. » dit-il comme une réponse à la question muette posée par tous les autres. Il se tut, perdu à nouveau dans ses souvenirs.

Voyant que personne n'était décidé à proposer autre chose pour le moment, Shepard rompit la réunion. Elle devait réfléchir à la suite des choses et dans quel ordre elle allait agir. Il fallait perdre le moins de temps possible.

Mais tout d'abord, elle avait besoin de prendre une bonne douche et de se débarrasser une bonne fois pour toute de l'habit de Cerberus qu'elle n'avait pas quitté. Elle sortit de la salle de réunion, suivie de Vega et Garrus. Le Turian n'avait pas pris la parole, n'envisageant pas de rallier les Turians. Pas pour l'instant, sans doute. Garrus était le plus à même de dire comment ranger son espèce à leurs côtés. S'il avait jugé bon de ne pas émettre cette hypothèse, c'était sans aucun doute justifié.  
>Shepard traversa le mess. Juste pour voir le nouveau visage de son vaisseau. Juste pour voir si l'équipage allait bien, si Garder était aux fourneaux, prêt à râler sur la qualité de ses produits. Aussi pour installer Vega dans les quartiers de l'équipage. Ce dernier s'était contenté de la couchette qui se trouvait au-dessus de celle de Joker.<br>Elle ne cachait pas qu'elle était impressionnée par le travail des ouvriers de l'Alliance. Tant de choses accomplies en à peine quatre jours…

« Quatre jours ? s'étonna Garrus. Shepard… Cela fait presque une semaine que vous avez été arrêtée. » L'incrédulité se lisait sur le visage du Turian. Shepard le regarda sans comprendre. Comme ça presque une semaine ? Vega intervint.

« Vous avez dormi près de deux jours… après que l'on vous ai arrêtée, Commander. » Deux jours ? Elle chercha à rassembler ses esprits. Elle avait compté correctement les coupures de lumière dans sa cellule. Pourquoi lui manquait-il autant de temps ?  
>Oh.<br>Elle se rappelait à présent. Elle avait été si peu coopérative que le C-Sec avait été résolu à l'assommer. Voilà ce qui expliquait enfin le mal de crâne qu'elle avait eu le premier jour où elle s'était réveillée en cellule. Quand même… Deux jours… Autant dire qu'elle avait tant mis son corps et son esprit à mal qu'il avait eu besoin de repos. Voilà pourquoi Mordin avait eu le temps de bien réfléchir à son remède. Et pourquoi le Normandy était si bien restauré.  
>Elle restait tout de même abasourdie. Elle fit signe qu'elle allait dans ses quartiers. Une bonne douche allait vraiment lui faire du bien.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Beyond the Stars V2**

**Chapitre 3**

Il leur restait une bonne dizaine d'heures avant d'arriver. Shepard avait finalement décidé que leur première destination serait Sur'Kesh, la planète native des Salarians. Mordin avait besoin du plus de temps qu'elle pouvait lui donner. En attendant, Miranda répartit le travail demandé par Shepard entre les différents équipiers. A savoir mettre à plat tout ce qu'ils avaient pu glaner sur les Reapers. Si certains retournèrent dans la salle de réunion pour travailler, certains comme Shepard préférèrent s'isoler. Même si la solitude de sa cellule lui avait pesé, elle désirait être un peu seule pour réfléchir. Elle avait besoin de cet isolement, c'était comme ça qu'elle fonctionnait. Une pile de datapads sous le bras, elle retourna dans son loft.  
>Elle avait été surprise de constater que l'Alliance y avait à peine touché. Les logos de Cerberus avait disparu sous une belle couche de peinture aux couleurs de l'Alliance. C'était tout. Les standards de confort du loft n'avaient pourtant rien à voir avec ceux de l'Alliance et on lui avait pourtant laissé le luxe de cette pièce. Rien n'avait été retiré. Ses effets personnels étaient restés en place. Sa collection de vaisseaux était intacte. Même les poissons que sa négligence n'avait pas tués nageaient tranquillement dans leur aquarium. Shepard soupçonnait Kelly Chambers de venir les nourrir en cachette.<br>La seule chose nouvelle qu'elle avait trouvée avait été son uniforme. Elle l'avait d'abord caressé du bout des doigts comme pour s'assurer de son existence physique. Elle avait trouvé ça stupide. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé être si nostalgique de l'Armée. Sans doute parce qu'elle avait tant perdu ses repères après son retour à la vie qu'elle courait après son passé. C'était une fuite en arrière, comme pour rattraper le temps perdu. Comme pour effacer tout ce qu'il s'était passé après sa mort. Enfiler à nouveau cet uniforme, c'était le retour à la normalité, toucher du bout du doigt ce qu'elle aurait dû être. C'était puéril. Rien ne pourrait être différent. Ni comme avant, comme l'ancienne « elle ». La jeune femme avait fini par soupirer et par enfiler cet uniforme. Elle n'avait pourtant pas pu résister à l'envie de se regarder dans le miroir. Mais le reflet qu'il lui renvoya était bien le sien. Pas celle du soldat de l'Alliance d'avant. C'était juste un uniforme. Pas une nouvelle vie. Le constat était amer. Elle se détourna du miroir.

Désormais assise à son bureau, elle étala les données qu'elle avait prises et commença à les éplucher. La mise en garde de cette IV prothéenne lui revint en mémoire. Le processus d'extermination orchestré par les Reapers était impitoyable. Destructions, endoctrinement, esclavagisme… Le futur des humains était incertain, sombre. Pour l'instant, elle ne voyait pas ce qu'ils pouvaient faire. Qu'est-ce que le savoir humain allait pouvoir trouver que les Prothéans n'avaient pas su découvrir ? L'humanité était-elle supérieure, plus avancée ? Non. Shepard savait qu'une partie de sa mission allait être de trouver des alliés chez les autres espèces. Il fallait que les races, quelles qu'elles étaient se sentent concernées par ce qu'il se passait. Qu'elles comprennent qu'elles seraient tout autant touchées par les Reapers que le seraient les humains. Elle avait réussi à réunir une équipe mixte, composée des principales races. Fallait-il voir en eux des ambassadeurs ? Si elle les envoyait auprès de leurs pairs pour qu'ils les convainquent de se rallier à leur cause, seraient-ils entendus ? Ne seraient-ils pas considérés comme des parias, comme elle l'était un peu elle-même ? Se séparer de ceux en qui elle avait confiance était un déchirement mais justement, cette confiance faisait qu'elle ne pouvait que compter sur eux. Une flotte entière avait difficilement pu venir à bout de Sovereign. Que faudrait-il alors pour vaincre des milliers de Reapers ?

Si elle n'était pas rompu à l'étude des autres espèces et à trouver un moyen de les anéantir, elle était très douée en stratégie militaire. Toutefois, il lui manquait de nombreuses données. Il lui semblait inutile de foncer sur Terre sans une idée de la manière dont elle allait vaincre. Autant se suicider tout de suite.

Lucy se frotta les yeux. Cela faisait quatre heures qu'elle penchait sur ses documents et réfléchissait aux différentes possibilités qui s'offraient à elle. Elle se dit qu'il était bienvenu de prendre un modeste temps de pause. Elle avait à présent du mal à avoir les idées claires. Elle décida de se rendre dans le mess.

Elle prit l'élévateur, se massant les tempes. Alors que l'engin descendait au troisième palier, elle appuya sur l'intercom et ordonna à son équipe de prendre une pause. Si la majorité accueillit la demande avec un certain soulagement, Mordin et Miranda déclinèrent l'invitation.

Shepard retrouva donc Vega, Jacob, Garrus, Thane et Tali dans le mess. Chacun se rafraichissait, qui avec un thé, qui avec un café ou même une bière dont l'alcool avait été retiré. Leurs traits étaient tendus. La fatigue commençait à se faire sentir. Shepard s'enquit de leurs découvertes mais ils n'étaient pas plus avancés.

« Miranda est sur quelque chose mais elle n'a pas voulu me dire quoi, dit tout de même Jacob. Il semblerait que Jack soit avec elle. »

Cette information surprit Shepard autant que les autres. L'association de ces deux entités si différentes avait de quoi étonner. Jack et Miranda ne s'entendaient pas du tout. Le Sujet Zéro éprouvait même une sérieuse antipathie à l'égard de l'ancien officier de Cerberus. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu les pousser à coopérer ? Il fallait s'attendre à quelque chose d'exceptionnel.

« Je pense qu'on n'en apprendra pas plus avec ce que l'on a, dit Shepard en remuant son gobelet de café d'un air pensif. Il serait judicieux de profiter des heures qui restent avant d'atteindre Sur'Kesh pour dormir un peu. Reposez-vous. »

Les autres acquiescèrent. Shepard doutaient qu'ils allaient l'écouter mais peu lui importait. Ils allaient sûrement dormir un peu puis se remettre au travail. Pour sa part, elle allait retourner à son office pour pencher sur une stratégie et débriefer un peu avec elle-même.

Elle remonta dans son loft et se laissa tomber sur sa chaise. Elle se donna encore une heure ou deux avant de dormir un peu.

Mais elle n'arriva à rien. La fatigue semblait prendre le dessus. Rien n'était plus cohérent dans son esprit. Elle se frotta les yeux, regarda son horloge. Il restait cinq heures avant qu'ils n'arrivent. Elle n'avait pourtant pas envie de dormir. Pas après qu'on lui ait dit qu'elle avait roupillé pendant deux jours. Elle avait du mal à y croire. Elle se leva, fit quelques pas dans son loft. Puis, elle se décida à descendre. Elle savait qu'il y avait un autre insomniaque dans ce vaisseau. Elle enfonça le bouton de l'élévateur et se rendit au CIC. La luminosité était réduite, signe que conformément aux routines de l'Alliance, une sorte de cycle jour/nuit avait été mis en place. C'était pour conserver un certain rythme de vie et éviter certains désagréments dus au fait d'être enfermés longtemps dans un espace confiné tel un vaisseau. Pourtant, Joker s'entêtait à ne pas respecter les horaires des relèves. Toujours enfoncé dans son fauteuil, ne se levant que pour le strict minimum ou quand Shepard lui passait un savon pour qu'il aille dormir. Elle remonta la passerelle et se posta à côté de lui sans bruit. Elle voulait juste apprécier la vue pour l'instant.

« J'ai toujours trouvé que cet uniforme vous allait mieux. »  
>Joker venait de briser le silence qui lui commençait à lui peser. Certes, il avait émis une pensée qui aurait sans doute dû rester personnelle. Tant pis. Ses mots dépassaient toujours ses pensées sans qu'il n'y prête attention. Il savait que Shepard n'était pas à ça près avec lui. Les nombreuses conversations qu'ils pouvaient avoir auraient paru trop familières à des oreilles étrangères. Shepard n'avait jamais été gênée par ça. Elle l'aurait remis depuis longtemps à sa place, si elle avait jugé que tout ceci dépassait les bornes.<br>Il appréciait Shepard. En tant que supérieur, il avait beaucoup de respect pour elle. C'était une battante. Pour rien au monde, il n'aurait voulu l'avoir comme ennemi. Capable de vous faire exploser le crâne en un tir.  
>Etrangement, Shepard ne répondit pas à la remarque. Elle haussa les sourcils. Que voulait-il dire par là ? Que l'uniforme de l'Alliance était le seul qui était digne d'être porté ? Avait-il aussi la même nostalgie qu'elle à propos de l'Alliance ?<br>Elle se contenta de le remercier pour le compliment.  
>« Retour au bon vieux temps, hein ? » finit-elle par ajouter en fixant le défilé des étoiles à travers la vitre. Comme il ne réagit pas, elle finit par baisser les yeux sur lui. Il avait le visage tendu. Il se souvint alors que c'était ce qu'il lui avait dit la première fois qu'ils s'étaient revus. Elle savait pourtant que « le bon vieux temps » ne pouvait pas revenir.<br>Une autre chose lui revint. Ils n'avaient jamais parlé de sa mort. Elle se doutait bien que cela n'avait pas dû être très facile pour lui. Le connaissant, il avait dû se sentir coupable. Au début de leur travail pour Cerberus, elle avait voulu lui dire qu'il ne devait pas ressasser ça. Qu'elle avait choisi toute seule, comme une grande, d'aller le chercher dans le cockpit. Que sans elle, il n'aurait pas pu rejoindre à temps les modules de sauvetage. Mais elle n'avait jamais pu. Evoquer le moment où elle avait lâché prise, ne serait-ce que la destruction du premier Normandy faisait apparaître une telle douleur dans les yeux du pilote qu'elle n'avait pas insisté.  
>Puis, le temps était passé et il avait paru ridicule de reparler de ça avec lui. Leurs conversations avaient repris, ses traits d'esprits, ses répliques mordantes qui lui changeaient les idées après les missions. La seule chose qui la rassurait parmi tant de visages inconnus, d'anciens amis qui avaient tant changé ou qui s'était détournés d'elle. Joker avait paru être toujours le même. Ca aussi, elle savait que ce n'était pas vrai. Que lui aussi avait changé. Mais elle avait préféré se voiler la face. Elle ne voulait pas perdre cet ami-là. Si tant soit peu qu'il se considère comme tel.<br>Elle savait pourtant qu'il y avait un abcès à crever. Que ça pesait au pilote. Elle le savait parce que Chambers lui avait dit. Parce que Chawkas avait toujours esquivé ses questions, répondant qu'elle n'avait qu'à en parler directement au premier concerné.  
>Lucy soupira. Ce n'était peut-être pas la peine de remettre ça sur le tapis. Elle n'en voyait pas l'intérêt. Pourtant ce regard dur la persuadait du contraire.<br>« Je sais bien que cette phrase est stupide. » finit-elle par dire. « Je vous demande pardon. »  
>Un hoquet de surprise s'échappa de la bouche de Joker. Il n'avait pas mal entendu. Shepard… qui s'excusait ? Alors que cela aurait dû être lui qui aurait dû être en train de la supplier de lui pardonner de lui avoir volé deux années de sa vie ? C'était le monde à l'envers !<p>

« C'est moi qui devrais vous demander pardon », murmura-t-il doucement. Il pianota fébrilement sur ses claviers, passant la main à EDI puis posa les avant-bras sur ses cuisses. Peut-être était-il enfin temps d'en finir avec cette histoire. Il serra les poings. Pourquoi Shepard ne l'avait jamais engueulé ? C'était elle qui aurait dû lui mettre son poing dans la gueule et pas un Kaidan fou de rage. Cela pouvait s'expliquer par le fait qu'il avait perdu la femme qu'il aimait même si elle n'avait jamais voulu de lui.

Elle ne lui avait jamais parlé de ce qu'elle avait ressenti en reprenant vie. En se rendant compte qu'elle avait perdu deux ans. Certes, certaines de leurs conversations avaient laissé transparaître un certain désarroi qu'elle ne parvenait à masquer totalement. Voir que le monde avait beaucoup changé en deux ans l'avait pas mal déstabilisée. Il se doutait bien qu'elle cherchait sa compagnie parce que malgré les années qu'il avait prises lui aussi, il n'avait pas fondamentalement changé. Sauf cette blessure qui avait du mal à cicatriser. La culpabilité.

« Il ne faut pas, Joker. » lui répondit-elle doucement, surprise par son propre ton.  
>« Vous ne pouvez pas me dire ça », réfuta-t-il, ses phalanges blanchissant. Il allait sans doute se faire mal mais ce n'était rien à côté de ce que cette conversation lui faisait. Il essaya de se raisonner. Ce n'était qu'un moment à passer. Un mauvais moment. Après tout, il devait bien ça à Shepard.<br>« Pourquoi ? C'est moi qui ai voulu aller vous chercher. J'aurais très bien pu vous laisser crever. » Elle croisa les bras, tentant de détendre l'atmosphère par un trait d'esprit. « La Galaxie aurait perdu son meilleur pilote. » Le silence qui plana lui indiqua qu'elle n'avait pas été très intelligente. Pour Joker, la Galaxie avait perdu bien plus qu'un Commander de l'Alliance. Il ne l'avait pas dit mais elle devinait très bien ses pensées.  
>« Ne vous sentez pas responsable d'une décision que j'ai prise.<br>— Si je n'avais été si borné…  
>— Je ne pense pas que cela aurait changé grand-chose. »<br>Shepard passa une main sur son visage. Finalement, cette conversation n'était pas une idée très brillante. Au moins, une fois terminée, il n'y aurait pu aucune raison d'y revenir. Peut-être que Joker serait ensuite moins réticent à l'idée d'aller dormir. Il devait sans doute revivre en boucle ce mauvais film.  
>« Ecoutez, Joker. » Elle chercha à capter son regard mais il s'obstinait à ne pas vouloir coopérer. « Regardez-moi. S'il vous plaît. »<p>

Le ton de sa voix était limite implorant. Cela le décida à planter son regard dans le sien. Cela le mettait franchement mal à l'aise. Quand Shepard vous regardait dans les yeux, c'était quelque chose de très déstabilisant. Comme si elle avait des fusils dedans, prêts à vous transpercer de balles. Depuis l'incident du premier Normandy, il avait du mal à soutenir le regard de son supérieur. Comme s'il ne s'en sentait pas digne.  
>Il voulait qu'elle le laisse tranquille. Il était à deux doigts de déballer son sac. De lui dire à quel point il avait été rongé de culpabilité. De lui parler de l'abîme dans lequel il s'était vautré. Parce qu'elle était morte par sa faute. Parce qu'on l'avait forcé à rester au sol. Parce qu'on l'avait privé de ses ailes. Si Chawkas ne l'avait pas ramassé, il ne serait sans doute pas là à parler de ça. Il savait que s'il lui parlait de tout ça, elle n'allait pas comprendre. Elle allait trouver ça étrange, disproportionné. Les autres s'en étaient pas mal sortis sans elle. Même Kaidan. Mais ils n'avaient pas à porter le fardeau d'avoir été responsable de sa mort. Ils ne la voyaient pas lâcher prise sous leurs yeux. Ils ne hurlaient pas son nom dans leur sommeil peuplé du même cauchemar.<br>Et pourtant, il savait qu'il avait réagi excessivement. Ce n'était pas le premier soldat à perdre un supérieur sur le terrain. Ni même à le voir mourir sous ses yeux. Il ne voulait même pas chercher à comprendre pourquoi il avait été si loin dans le désespoir. Non. Il n'avait jamais voulu se résoudre à creuser en lui-même pour comprendre. Trop douloureux. Trop dangereux, surtout.

Surtout depuis que Shepard était revenue.  
>« Je suis vivante. » dit-elle, comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées.<br>Oui, elle était de nouveau parmi eux. Mais si Cerberus n'avait pas réussi... Il se rappelait combien il avait été sceptique quand on lui avait parlé du projet Lazarus. C'était invraisemblable. Impossible. Pourtant, il n'avait pu s'empêcher d'espérer. Un petit peu. Puis de plus en plus. Shepard avait été un argument de poids pour qu'il consente à bosser pour des terroristes. La perspective de voler à nouveau aussi, d'ailleurs. Ca, c'était parce qu'il avait refait surface parmi les sains d'esprit. Sa mise à pied au sein de l'Alliance avait trouvé sa raison dans le fait qu'il avait été longtemps incapable de piloter quoi que ce soit. Comme un blocage psychologique. Un blocage que la perspective de revoir Shepard en vie avait fini par vaincre. Comme s'il ne pouvait se voir obéir à d'autres ordres qu'aux siens. 

« Ce qui est arrivé n'est pas votre faute, Joker. Ne me retirez pas le sentiment que procure le fait de sauver une vie qui vous est chère. »  
>Il sentit le sang refluer dans son visage. Elle le vit écarquiller les yeux, à la recherche d'une explication.<p>

« Je vous l'ai déjà dit. Je vous considère plus qu'un simple subalterne. »  
>Là, c'est son propre visage qui s'embrasa et cette réaction physique l'étonna. Il n'y avait franchement pas de quoi.<p>

« Vous faites partie de mon équipe. Un ami, Joker, un ami. » répéta-t-elle. Elle n'avait pas mis autant de conviction dans sa tirade qu'elle l'aurait voulu.  
>Elle crut voir un certain soulagement dans les traits du pilote. Elle interpréta ce changement d'expression comme le fait qu'il comprenait enfin qu'il devait cesser de culpabiliser pour sa mort. Il avait seulement eut peur qu'elle dise autre chose. Le soulagement se trouva mêlé à de la déception. Pourquoi ? Il ne devait pas. Elle venait enfin de l'absoudre. Elle avait voulu sauver un ami et non un crétin trop idiot pour obéir à ses ordres. Un poids s'envola dans un recoin de son esprit. Finalement, c'était mieux ainsi.<p>

« Mais vous restez sous mes ordres, Lieutenant, ajouta-t-elle sévèrement. Et vous allez prendre quelques heures de repos. Maintenant. »  
>La tension retomba d'un coup. Un sourire se dessina sur le visage du pilote. Il ne protesta même pas pour la forme. Soudain, il n'avait plus qu'une envie. Fuir cette ambiance bizarre.<p>

La planète Sur'Kesh était le monde d'origine des Salarians. Elle abritait une majorité de civils. La plupart des laboratoires de haute technologie salarienne se trouvaient dans ses entrailles. Depuis que Mordin savait que le Normandy se dirigeait vers Sur'Kesh, il avait été pris d'une espèce de fébrilité sans nom. Le scientifique semblait bouillonner de cette impatience propre à la découverte. Il avait touché quelque chose du doigt et ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir en savoir plus. Mais, comme il l'avait dit, il manquait de moyens sur le Normandy et le fait de devoir prendre son mal en patience ne lui convenait guère. Dix heures, une éternité pour lui !

Shepard l'observait à présent en train d'empaqueter des affaires. Il n'avait voulu aucune aide, lâchant à demi-mot des explications rapides sur une quelconque organisation personnelle qu'il ne souhaitait voir dérangée pour rien au monde.

Le voir s'agiter dans tout les sens, baragouinant à haute voix était un spectacle fascinant. Shepard l'avait rarement vu dans cet état. Il savait d'ordinaire ralentir le fil de ses pensées et de son discours pour s'adapter à la lenteur des autres espèces. Là, il était sans contrôle et le Commander se surprit à le trouver effrayant à sa façon.

L'arrivée à destination était désormais imminente. Mordin finit par remplir le dernier conteneur d'affaires toutes plus hétéroclites les unes que les autres, s'épongea le front et lança un regard à Shepard ainsi qu'un sourire crispé.

« Bien sûr, je ne vais pas rester à Sur'Kesh. La plupart des laboratoires d'expériences se situent sur les colonies. Trop risqué de garder des Krogans en grand nombre, et hors de question de les laisser pénétrer la planète mère. Vais juste chercher du matériel. Dois retrouver un collègue aussi. Le Dr. Shorban Balin. Sûrement intéressé. Oui. C'est mon contact sur Sur'Kesh. Il m'attend. »

Shepard l'entendit ensuite baragouiner à propos de « Betau » et « d'une dette à payer » mais ces termes lui parurent obscurs.

Dans son oreillette, Joker lui signala qu'ils arrivaient au point de rendez-vous avec le Dr. Balin. Dès le départ, il avait été hors de question pour eux de se poser sur Sur'Kesh. Trop risqué. Shepard n'était pas encore au fait de qui était, à l'heure actuelle, ses amis ou ses ennemis. Ils avaient donc convenu que le collègue de Mordin s'arrime au Normandy pour récupérer le scientifique. La planète Sur'Kesh était proche mais ils n'auraient pas la possibilité d'admirer ses paysages. Il fallait faire vite. Le transfert du Salarian ne pouvait pas durer plus d'une dizaine de minutes auquel cas, ils se feraient tous repérer.

Tant mieux, pensa Lucy. Elle avait horreur des adieux même si ce n'était qu'un au-revoir dans ce cas. Et encore, « au-revoir » était une incertitude. Pourtant, c'était son lot de soldat, les adieux. La mort pouvait surgir à chaque instant. Restait-elle donc aussi puérile ? Perdre un compagnon d'arme était toujours une déchirure. Quand on combat ensemble, on vit ensemble, on meurt ensemble. Toutefois, elle le savait, Mordin serait bien plus efficace là-bas. Elle avait besoin de ses recherches. Ils en avaient tous besoin. C'était la meilleure chose à faire.

« Arrimage terminé. » Le sas d'entrée du Normandy était encombré de conteneurs entassés les uns sur les autres. La porte s'ouvrit sur un Salarian de taille moyenne, à la peau plus foncée que Mordin. Ses grands yeux noirs globuleux reflétaient l'intelligence propre à cette espèce. A la vue de Mordin, il poussa une exclamation enjouée.

« Ah ! Dr. Solus ! » Sa voix aiguë retentit dans le sas et il se précipita vers l'autre Salarian en lui serrant vivement la main. « Quel plaisir ! Quel plaisir ! » répéta-t-il.

Shepard, sentant que l'échange de politesse allait sans doute laisser place à un dialogue scientifique sans fin entre deux collègues qui se retrouvaient, donna l'ordre de charger les caisses de Mordin dans le vaisseau du Dr. Balin.  
>« Oui, oui, bien sûr ! » s'exclama ce dernier, tout en regardant Mordin avec le regard brillant. Autant dire qu'il avait hâte d'entendre ce que son collègue avait à lui dire concernant ses découvertes.<p>

Bientôt, le sas fut vidé. Mordin se tourna vers ses compagnons, ceux qui étaient encore là pour le saluer. Il serra quelques mains, marmotta quelques syllabes à l'écoute des remerciements et autres compliments. Shepard le gratifia d'une accolade amicale.

« Shepard, dit-il.  
>— Mordin. »<br>Le Salarian dévisagea le Commander puis avec un sourire, fit un pas en arrière, pas qui le mena à l'intérieur du petit vaisseau qui l'emmènerait sur Sur'Kesh.  
>« Je vous contacte dès que j'ai du nouveau.<br>— Je n'en doute pas. »

Sur ce dernier échange, les portes du Normandy se refermèrent. Finalement, cela avait duré à peine le temps de comprendre que Mordin s'en allait vraiment. Elle avait quand même encore du mal à assimiler l'information. Shepard se retourna vers le reste de l'équipe, sentant malgré elle, que l'absence du docteur allait laisser un vide parmi eux. Le laboratoire allait être bien désert…  
>Voyant une certaine gêne dans l'assistance – son désarroi était-il donc aussi visible ? – elle s'éclaircit la gorge.<br>« Allons-y. On a beaucoup de travail. »

Elle fit signe à Miranda qu'elle voulait lui parler. Les deux jeunes femmes cheminèrent en silence jusqu'au bureau que l'Alliance avait laissé au Commandant en Second. Le confort était plus spartiate qu'avant mais toujours au-dessus des standards de l'Alliance. Shepard prit place face à Miranda et elles firent alors le point sur ce qu'elle et Jack avaient fait durant leur voyage.

Qui aurait pu croire que ces deux là puissent s'entendre ? Toutefois, pour nuire à Cerberus, il n'y avait pas plus obstinée que Jack et jusqu'au bout, elle chercherait à leur mettre des bâtons dans les roues, à se venger.  
>« Hacker Cerberus. » Ces mots résumaient leur folle entreprise. A vrai dire, Shepard n'était que peu étonnée. Elle ne fit cependant pas de remarques à ce sujet, laissant son Second prendre la parole.<p>

« Je vous passerais les détails techniques concernant la méthode employée pour pénétrer dans les bases de données de Cerberus, commença l'ancien bras droit de l'Homme Trouble. J'en viens directement aux faits. »  
>Elle fit projeter différentes images dans la pièce.<br>« Nous n'avons pas encore pu tout analyser, les données sont bien trop conséquentes. Toutefois… »

Miranda marqua une savante pause dans son discours. Shepard retint un juron. L'image holographique du Reaper était d'une réalité saisissante. Il y avait de nombreuses données, des séries de chiffres, des codes, des notes cryptées qui accompagnaient cette image.

« Il semblerait que Cerberus possède des informations sur les Reapers, bien plus que ce que nous aurions pu imaginer. Apparemment, elle sont d'une précision jamais atteinte.»

Shepard se tenait bien droite, les mains à plats sur le bord de la table. Elle fit machinalement pianoter ses doigts sur la surface polie. Des milliers de questions se bousculaient dans son esprit. Comment ? Comment une organisation terroriste pro-humaine telle que Cerberus pouvait être en possession d'informations que même le Shadow Broker n'avait sans doute pas ? D'où leur venaient ces données, ces schémas ?

« Combien de temps avant d'obtenir le décryptage de ces informations ?  
>— Aucune idée, avoua Lawson. Il nous reste à trouver la clé de l'algorithme. Ca peut prendre du temps.<p>

— Combien de temps avant que Cerberus ne s'aperçoive que ses bases de données ont été infiltrées ? »  
>Jack sortit les dents dans un sourire carnassier.<br>« Un bon moment, s'exclama-t-elle, savourant sa victoire. J'ai veillé personnellement à leur laisser un petit quelque chose si jamais ils cherchent à savoir qui les a piratés. »  
>Shepard ne l'avait même pas entendue entrer. Le Sujet Zero s'était glissée près de l'ancien agent de Cerberus comme si sa présence ne la dérangeait pas. Force était de constater que, pour une fois, les deux jeunes femmes pouvaient se trouver dans la même pièce sans que cela ne vire au règlement de compte.<br>Shepard passa son regard de Miranda à Jack. Leur trêve était sans doute de courte durée mais somme toute bénéfique. Il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre pour les enfantillages et les deux jeunes femmes semblaient l'avoir compris. Du moins pour le moment.

Le temps.

Le temps, c'était le facteur primordial maintenant.

Inconsciemment, Shepard jeta un coup d'œil à son omnitool, regardant l'heure. Quelques secondes s'égrenèrent sur l'horloge holographique. Quelques secondes suspendues, silencieuses. Elle sentit le regard de Jack et Miranda peser sur elle, attendant sans doute qu'elle dise quelque chose, qu'elle réagisse à leur découverte. Mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle était si abasourdie. Prise de cours. Elle n'avait pas de mot à l'esprit pour qualifier ça.

« Très bien. »  
>Ce fut tout ce qu'elle avait trouvé à dire et ces mots sonnaient bizarrement. Très bien. Continuez. Ne lâchez rien. Trouvez une faille dans les rangs ennemis. N'importe quoi qui puisse être utile. Même s'il s'agissait des informations détenues par ceux qui étaient désormais leurs ennemis. Non, surtout si ça venait de l'ennemi.<p>

Décidée à ne pas venir au rendez vous avec Hackett sans rien de concret, Shepard se mit à faire un rapide calcul. Elle commençait à se dire qu'une petite visite à Liara ne serait pas inutile. Après tout, en tant que Shadow Broker, elle pouvait lui fournir un rapide aperçu de la situation suite à l'invasion du Système Solaire par les Reapers. Son équipe manquait de données. Ne pas savoir ce qu'il se passait était quelque chose de dangereux. Savoir où en était l'ennemi était quand même la base de toute stratégie militaire. Elle entra les coordonnées que lui avait donné Vega dans la console de travail, suivies de celles de l'endroit où se cachait Liara. Quelques secondes de calculs plus tard, elle avait obtenu le chemin le plus optimisé pour pouvoir se rendre chez le Shadow Broker tout en restant dans les temps pour effectuer le protocole de mise en contact d'une base fantôme. Parfait. Elle se leva et se rendit dans le mess. Elle avait besoin d'un avis.

Comme il fallait s'y attendre, Garrus avait le nez plongé dans ses calibrations. Il ne rechigna cependant pas à lui accorder un peu de temps. L'idée de faire un crochet par l'antre de Liara lui parut être une bonne idée. Shepard hocha la tête. Garrus était toujours de bon conseil. Si elle avait eu le choix, elle l'aurait désigné comme Commandant en Second, bien qu'elle savait qu'il aurait décliné l'offre. Il était comme ça. Lui aussi avait changé. Il était devenu amer en quelque sorte. Toutefois, elle savait qu'elle pouvait compter sur lui, qu'il couvrirait sans cesse ses arrières. Elle ne s'imaginait pas la chose autrement. Comme avant. Quand elle l'avait retrouvé sur Omega, elle avait été soulagée de voir qu'il était toujours prêt à venir avec elle. Que c'était là quelqu'un sur qui elle pouvait compter. Quelqu'un a qui elle pouvait se raccrocher sur le terrain et il ne s'était plus passé de mission sans qu'elle ne le prenne dans l'équipe à terre.

« Je vais informer Joker de notre nouvel itinéraire. » dit-elle simplement, laissant le Turian à ses calibrations. Leurs conversations n'étaient plus aussi longues qu'avant. C'était là quelque chose qu'elle regrettait. Qu'il était difficile de combler ces deux ans malgré tout !

L'atmosphère de la planète Hagalaz était un excellent refuge ce qui expliquait la présence du vaisseau du Shadow Broker dans ces limbes épaisses. Shepard comprenait pourquoi Liara n'avait pas souhaité changer de lieu de stationnement.  
>Le Normandy s'arrima à l'énorme station et Shepard pénétra dans l'antre du Shadow Broker.<br>Liara l'attendait bien évidemment.  
>« Shepard ! » s'exclama-t-elle, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres. « J'étais sûre que vous viendriez me rendre visite. »<br>Elle décroisa ses jambes et se leva pour faire une accolade amicale au Commander.

Liara n'était plus cette jeune Asari qui s'embourbait dans ses propres lapsus. En deux ans, elle semblait avoir pris cent bonnes années. Son sérieux et son sang-froid étaient désormais inébranlables ce qui ne l'empêchait pas toutefois de verser dans le second degré.

« J'ai suivi vos exploits depuis Mnemosyne jusqu'à Omega-4. Et bien sûr, je garde un œil sur vous depuis votre retour. Verseriez-vous de plus en plus dans le sensationnel, Shepard ?  
>— Les Reapers ne font pas dans la demi-mesure, ce n'est pas une information qui a dû vous échapper. »<br>Liara retrouva son sérieux dans la seconde qui suivit.  
>« Je sais. J'ai déjà perdu de nombreux contacts à cause d'eux. »<p>

Elle prit une grande inspiration et plongea son regard dans celui du Commander.  
>« Je les ai vu… Ils sont monstrueux. Bien plus que ce que j'ai déjà vu d'eux auparavant. »<br>Déjà, la jeune Asari fit apparaître des images de la nuée de Reapers qui avait pénétré le Système Solaire. Ces images montraient de manière tangible le pouvoir dont disposait le Shadow Broker. Qui savait combien de temps il avait fallu pour que le Conseil ait accès à de tels clichés ?

« J'ai bien évidemment eu vent de votre spectaculaire évasion » ajouta Liara avec une pointe d'amusement dans la voix tout en affichant quelques images dont Shepard n'aurait pu croire l'existence sans les avoir vues. Elle haussa les épaules avec une moue mi-désolée mi- amusée.

« Le Conseil cherche à vous mettre la main dessus par tous les moyens. Il ne manquerait plus qu'il ne mette votre tête à prix. Toutefois… » Liara s'interrompit et pianota à toute vitesse sur un clavier faisant glisser les informations face à elle d'un écran à un autre.  
>« Ce ne sont pas les seuls à vous rechercher. » Différents clichés apparurent sur une partie des écrans qui occupaient tout un pan de mur. Un homme de haute stature était détaillé sous tous les angles et diverses informations défilèrent autour de lui. Shepard fronça les sourcils en regardant les photographies. Elle ne reconnaissait que trop bien ce signe.<br>« Cerberus aimerait voir le retour de son investissement.  
>— Je ne suis plus à ça près », dit Sheaprd d'un air faussement désabusé.<p>

Il fallait s'y attendre. L'Homme Trouble n'allait pas la laisser tranquille après le pied de nez qu'elle lui avait fait. Il avait la rancune tenace, elle l'avait deviné depuis longtemps.  
>« Apparemment, cet homme est un chasseur de primes que Cerberus a envoyé pour vous mettre la main dessus. Alan Sanders, mercenaire. Ancien militaire de l'Alliance, Sergent. A déserté après l'assaut contre Skyllian. Il semblerait qu'il ait rejoint Cerberus en 2180. C'est un agent amélioré.<br>— Des implants L3, hein… »  
>Liara acquiesça d'un simple signe de tête.<br>« Cerberus et ses petites expériences… » marmonna Shepard en passant machinalement la main sur son torse. Ses cicatrices la démangeaient.

« Il semblerait qu'il ait retrouvé votre trace à la Citadelle. Après tout ce n'était pas difficile vu votre propension à ne pas passer inaperçue. » Un sourire amusé conclut cette phrase.  
>« Exceptée cette mouche ennuyeuse, n'auriez-vous pas des informations qui pourraient nous aider à vaincre les Reapers ? »<p>

Liara trouva la question fort naïve. Toujours avec ce sourire qui, décidément, ne quitta que rarement ses traits, elle se remit à pianoter sur ses claviers.  
>« Vous surestimez mes capacités, Shepard. Certes, j'ai toutes les informations que je veux, bien plus que je ne pourrais espérer mais je ne suis pas une vendeuse de miracles.<br>Les traits de l'Asari se durcirent. Elle montrait une intense réflexion.  
>« J'ai perdu la trace de nombre de mes informateurs qui se trouvent dans le Système Solaire. Maintenant que le comm buoy est détruit, tout est ralenti. Les informations vont prendre plus de temps pour me parvenir… Si mes indics arrivent à avoir accès à un moyen pour m'envoyer quoi que ce soit… »<p>

Shepard retint un soupir. C'était un fait à admettre. Ils ne savaient rien. Rien du tout. Même après ce que les Prothéens leur avaient laissé. Après avoir combattu Sovereign. Après avoir défait les Collecteurs… Rien. Les Reapers restaient un mystère entier. Seule leur impuissance était une évidence. Il n'avait pas l'ombre d'une piste, pas d'indice. Ils connaissaient leur mode opératoire. Et c'était tout. Rien sur leurs forces et leurs faiblesses. Rien sur leurs motivations. Shepard avait beau être une bonne stratège, sans la moindre information utile sur l'ennemi, elle ne voyait pas comme le vaincre.

Elle n'eut cependant pas le temps de montrer une once du défaitisme qui venait de l'envahir malgré elle. Liara venait d'interrompre ses sombres pensées.

« Shepard. Je ne vous cacherais pas que les Batarians sont également sur le pied de guerre. Et qu'ils n'attendront pas que vous vous montriez. »  
>L'Asari pianota quelques instants. « Hier, deux colonies humaines ont été attaquées. Et ce n'est pas une autre invasion de Collecteurs. »<br>Des images de vidéosurveillance montrèrent des vaisseaux que Shepard connaissait bien pour les avoir croisés durant les quelques batailles qui avaient été le début de sa carrière au sein de l'Alliance. L'effroi se lisait sur les visages des civils qui se retrouvaient sans défense face à la brutalité des Batarians. Leur soif de vengeance était intarissable et ils semblaient prêts à écumer la Galaxie jusqu'à ce qu'ils estiment que le tribut payé par les humains valait au moins le leur.

Shepard pesta entre ses dents. Voilà qui allait détourner l'Alliance de la véritable menace. C'était le pire cas de figure : deux fronts. Restait à espérer que les Batarians ne se fassent pas trop d'alliés. Il y avait un certain nombre d'espèces qui n'attendaient qu'un prétexte pour se débarrasser des humains voire carrément du Conseil. Les races exclues de celui-ci, par exemple. Le pire, ce serait une alliance entre les Batarians et les Krogans. Question brutalité, ces deux espèces faisaient la paire. Il n'y avait qu'à espérer que Mordin s'en sorte et qu'elle ait un moyen de faire pencher les Krogans en sa faveur. Il fallait que le Salarian fasse vite.

« Il nous faut des alliés. » Shepard énonça cette évidence à haute voix.  
>Liara la regarda intensément. L'Asari semblait sur le point de dire quelque chose mais Shepard continua son monologue sans lui en laisser l'opportunité.<br>« Liara, je dois avoir de quoi convaincre ces éventuels alliés.  
>— Je vois. » fit simplement l'Asari avant de retourner à ses moniteurs. Shepard la vit taper encore des lignes de codes qui lui paraissaient complètement ésotériques.<br>« L'Alliance à elle seule ne pourra venir à bout des Reapers, sans parler des Batarians. »  
>Shepard ne put qu'acquiescer. Ca elle le savait déjà.<p>

« Vous avez dit avoir besoin d'alliés. Le Conseil ne se tournera pas vers vous pour mener à bien cette guerre. Toutefois, sachez qu'il commence à bouger. Des mesures d'urgence ont été prises et la Citadelle est en mode de défense maximal. Ils ne devraient pas tarder à la sceller.  
>— Ils préfèrent donc attendre que la tempête arrive, marmonna Shepard d'un ton amer. Ils considèrent donc que c'est là un problème uniquement humain et que cela ne les concerne pas. Quelle bande d'imbéciles. »<p>

Et Anderson, dans tout ça ? Que faisait-il ? Comment pouvait-il cautionner toutes ces conneries ? Elle se reprit. Anderson avait sûrement payé pour avoir permis son évasion. Sans doute était-il dans un profond pétrin. Sans doute muselé voire emprisonné.

« Les Asaris seraient prêtes à rejoindre le combat. Seulement, vous pensez bien que la Conseillère de mon espèce n'est pas prête à se mouiller. Sans parler du fait que notre système décisionnel est particulier.»  
>Shepard et Liara échangèrent un regard. Puis la jeune Asari porta la main à sa poitrine.<br>« Laissez-moi rejoindre votre équipe. Je me ferais le porte-parole pour convaincre mes congénères de se battre. »  
>Il y avait tant de passion, de hargne dans cette tirade que Shepard pensa qu'elle ne pouvait pas refuser une telle offre. Elle ne put cependant s'empêcher de sourire car cette attitude de la part de Liara lui rappela la jeune Asari maladroite qui avait pris part au combat contre Saren. Toutefois…<br>« Et votre rôle de Shadow Broker ? » fit le Commander en désignant d'un geste l'ensemble des écrans qui tapissaient les murs.

Liara eut un sourire affirmé et croisa les bras pour montrer qu'elle avait déjà réfléchi à la question.  
>« Feron fera un excellent substitut. » Le Drell entra alors dans la pièce et Liara l'invita à prendre place à ses côtés.<br>« J'ai déjà pris toutes mes dispositions, Shepard. » Elle avait donc longuement mûri sa décision. Sans doute avait-elle longuement pesé le pour et le contre du fait de laisser sa place à son partenaire et ainsi ne plus avoir de prise directe sur les informations qu'elle faisait transiter par ses services.  
>« Je garderai contact avec Liara en permanence et lui assurerait un accès cryptés aux informations susceptibles de vous intéresser. » expliqua Feron. Il se mit à pianoter comme Liara l'avait fait précédemment, montrant là qu'il n'endossait pas le rôle de Shadow Broker à la légère.<p>

« J'ai toute confiance en lui. » appuya Liara et Shepard se demanda inopinément si ses sentiments n'avaient pas changé depuis la dernière fois qu'elle avait interrogé l'Asari sur la manière dont elle considérait son partenaire. Il fallait vraiment que ce Drell soit important et fiable pour que Liara lui laisse les rênes d'une telle source d'informations.

Devant cette détermination et une telle préparation, Shepard secoua la tête mais avec un sourire.  
>« Je mentirais en disant qu'une nouvelle collaboration avec vous me déplaît. »<br>Elle tendit la main pour sceller leur accord. Liara eut un rire cristallin et serra les doigts de Shepard entre les siens.  
>« Très bien. Je propose de ne pas perdre plus de temps et de prendre mes affaires tout de suite. »<br>Le Commander hocha la tête. Elle était plus que curieuse de voir la nouvelle Liara en action. Cette assurance qu'elle affichait maintenant ne serait pas de trop pour convaincre les sages Asaris, celles qui avaient tant vécu que les humains ne semblaient être que des enfants à leurs yeux.

Elle laissa Liara dire au revoir à Feron avec la futile pensée que décidément, ce Drell était bien plus que ce que l'Asari prétendait. Elle ne saurait pas dire comment elle accueillait la « nouvelle » recrue. Dire qu'elle était heureuse était un peu trop. Elle était… satisfaite. Elle ne pouvait pas compter sur grand monde désormais mais elle était rassurée sur le fait que ses anciennes relations lui fassent encore confiance. Pas toutes, toutefois. Shepard secoua la tête pour en chasser Kaidan. Si le fait d'avoir été éconduit avait nourri sa rancœur envers elle, alors il était un bien piètre soldat et finalement, ce n'était pas plus mal qu'elle ne l'ait plus dans les pattes. Elle s'avoua cependant qu'elle avait très mal pris son rejet. Mais bon, tout cela n'avait plus guère d'importance. Il y avait plus grave que le simple fait qu'elle ait fait « ami-ami » avec Cerberus. Elle était désormais une rebelle aux yeux d'un bon paquet de gens influents. Honnêtement, elle s'en fichait totalement. Elle savait rester droite dans ses bottes, c'était tout ce qui comptait à ses yeux. Sans doute, verraient-ils un jour combien leur connerie était grande, s'ils avaient l'occasion de survivre. Et si ce jour existerait. C'était loin d'être gagné.

« EDI, nous retournons au Normandy, dit-elle par le biais de son micro.  
>— Bien, Commander. Dois-je en déduire que le docteur T'Soni se joint à l'équipe ? »<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Beyond the Stars  
><strong>

**Chapitre 4**

Shepard laissa Liara prendre ses quartiers dans le laboratoire qui avait accueilli Mordin. Elle remonta la passerelle, vieille habitude dont elle ne se déferait sans doute jamais.

« Le bon vieux temps, hein, Commander ? » Joker sourit de toutes ses dents. « Croyez-vous que le docteur T'Soni a encore le béguin pour vous ? »  
>Shepard fit mine de se passer la main sur le visage et fit une mine faussement consternée.<br>«Joker, Joker, Joker… » dit-elle d'un ton désespéré.  
>Le pilote lui répondit par un rire complice.<p>

« Je ne pourrais rien refuser à une source d'informations pareille. » le taquina-t-elle et il fit une grimace offusquée, portant théâtralement les mains à son cœur. Shepard rit doucement puis reprit son air grave tout aussi rapidement que l'hilarité l'avait prise.

« Bon, tâchons d'être sérieux deux secondes. L'Amiral Hackett m'a donné rendez-vous dans une des bases fantômes de l'Alliance. »  
>Le timonier effaça vite le sourire qui ornait son visage. Il savait bien ce que le Commander voulait dire par ces mots. Une base fantôme était une base secrète, inconnue des alliés de l'Alliance. Une base cachée par un dispositif civil comme une usine ou un entrepôt. Des bases comme celle-ci, il y en avait des milliers dans toute la Galaxie, dormantes, attendant d'être réveillées pour répondre à un besoin militaire important. L'Alliance était prête à parer à toute éventualité, à combattre n'importe quel ennemi qu'ils soient étrangers ou interne au Conseil. Joker avait déjà opéré dans une base fantôme. Il savait quel était le protocole à tenir. Il ne fallait que rien ne compromette le secret. Trahir le secret et c'était la cour martiale assurée. Il faudrait faire preuve de la plus grande discrétion, brouiller les pistes.<br>« On applique le protocole, jugea bon de préciser Shepard.  
>— Je sais. Tout en manuel, manœuvres de diversions, piratage du journal de bord… euh… non, ça c'est déjà fait. »<p>

Il se mit à pianoter sur son clavier.  
>« Vous inquiétez pas Commander, on va se glisser à travers les mailles et on ne se fera pas serrer. Je connais bien le protocole. Ne suis-je pas le meilleur pilote de la Galaxie ? »<br>Shepard tapota l'épaule du lieutenant avant de se tourner vers l'orbe bleu qui n'avait encore rien dit, ce qui était étonnant.  
>« EDI, je sais que tu as trafiqué les signatures du journal de bord tout en tenant un journal parallèle. Continue comme ça mais sans garder trace nulle part de ce voyage-ci. C'est une base fantôme. Les coordonnées ne doivent jamais être divulguées. C'est pour ça que Joker va piloter seul. Il connait le protocole.<br>— Commander, je suis au fait des activités parallèles de l'Alliance, j'ai déjà eu connaissance de votre protocole. Rassurez-vous, les données ne seront pas écrites.  
>— Très bien. »<p>

Shepard remonta la passerelle et comme à son habitude, fit le tour de son équipage afin de prendre la température.  
>Elle commença par Garrus qui était constamment en train d'effectuer des calibrations. Quoi précisément, Shepard n'aurait pas pu le dire. Ils échangèrent simplement leurs impressions sur le retour de Liara puis sur leur situation de fugitifs. Cette fois-ci, le Turian fut plus loquace.<br>« Nous ne pourrons pas passer inaperçus encore longtemps, Shepard. Les relais sont gardés par la Flotte de la Citadelle et trafiquer notre signature numérique ne va pas fonctionner éternellement. »  
>Shepard hocha la tête. Elle connaissait cet état de fait, se faire passer pour un autre vaisseau à chaque passage de relais avait fonctionné pour l'instant mais pour combien de temps encore ? Garrus ayant fait partie du C-Sec, il était bien informé sur les méthodes utilisées par la Citadelle pour traquer les criminels.<br>Criminelle… Elle avait bien envie de rire à gorge déployée tellement c'était pitoyable. Enfin, si c'était le prix à payer pour avoir une chance d'éliminer les Reapers, ça ne la dérangeait pas tant que ça.

Après avoir rendu visite à Garrus, elle descendit au sous-sol où Jack résidait. La jeune femme ne s'était pas montrée depuis une bonne dizaine d'heures. Ce n'était pas inhabituel mais, parfois, Shepard se demandait comment elle faisait pour ne pas crever de faim.

Les marches de métal résonnaient sous ses pas. Parmi le ronronnement des machines, elle distingua un autre son. Un son à peine audible, régulier, profond. Une sorte de… ronflement. Arrivée en bas des escaliers, Shepad haussa les sourcils. Jack dormait, affalée sur un côté, un terminal portable près d'elle, cliquetant du disque dur. Elle ronflait même légèrement. Ses traits étaient étrangement détendus, contrastant énormément avec la tension qui régnait habituellement sur son visage. Endormie, elle paraissait fragile. Mais ce n'était qu'une impression.

Il n'était sûrement pas une bonne idée que de réveiller le Sujet zéro en pleine sieste. Shepard remonta donc, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

Jacob fut l'objet de la visite suivante. Le soldat était toujours enclin à parler. De tout et de rien. De l'Armée, surtout. Il avait quitté l'Alliance quand elle n'avait plus répondu à ses désirs de justice. Il en était de même pour Cerberus. Revenir dans l'Alliance, même à titre honorifique, est-ce que cela était un retour en arrière ?  
>Jacob était quelqu'un de loyal, un peu trop même. Il lui vouait une loyauté sans faille, comme celle qu'une bleusaille pourrait avoir envers l'Armée au tout début de son engagement. Mais Jacob n'était pas naïf comme le bleu qui tenait à peine un fusil correctement. Jacob avait déjà changé d'allégeance. Déçu par l'Alliance, puis déçu par Cerberus, quand allait-il être déçu par elle ?<p>

Elle savait pourtant que leur bataille concordait avec ses idéaux. En tant qu'humain, de toute façon, il ne pouvait pas fermer les yeux sur ce qu'il se passait. En tant que soldat, il ne pouvait que prendre part à la bataille. Elle connaissait ce caractère, cette force intérieure, ce désir de justice. Elle était un peu comme ça mais à la différence de Jacob, elle avait fait en sorte de devenir son propre maître.

Bien sûr, elle répondait à des ordres. Mais il n'y avait que l'objectif qui lui était dicté, les manières d'y arriver dépendait de son propre chef. Elle aimait cette liberté d'action cela lui permettait de donner sa propre vision des missions. Elle pouvait ainsi avoir toute latitude pour gérer son équipe. Un supérieur, certes, mais quelqu'un de compréhensif qui considérait ses équipiers sur le terrain comme ses égaux. Elle leur avait toujours dit qu'ils n'étaient liés par aucun serment et qu'ils étaient libres de partir quand ils voulaient. Mais ils étaient restés. Etait-ce son autorité naturelle qui faisaient qu'ils étaient prêt à la suivre jusqu'au bout ? Pour Jacob, cela s'expliquait par son passé de soldat mais les autres ? Surtout Jack. Pourquoi restait-elle ? Elle aurait pu demander à descendre à Omega, par exemple, où elle aurait toute latitude pour participer au bordel ambiant. Pourtant, elle restait.

« Commander ? » La voix de Jacob la tira de sa rêverie. « Tout va bien ?  
>— Hein ? Euh… Oui. Oui.<br>— Vous avez l'air fatiguée. Vous deviez vous reposer. » Il avait un ton paternaliste qui ne plaisait pas à Shepard mais elle faisait avec c'était une des composantes de la personnalité de Jacob.  
>« Non… Je vous remercie, Jacob mais je verrais ça plus tard. »<p>

Elle n'était pas vraiment fatiguée. Avec le manque d'action, on ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle avait besoin de sommeil. Non… C'était nerveux. Ne rien faire. Combien de temps faudrait-il attendre avant de pouvoir porter l'assaut ? Combien de morts ? Que faisaient les Reapers ? Anéantissaient-ils la race humaine sans distinction ou les endoctrinaient-ils afin d'en faire des esclaves ? Ou bien avaient-ils recommencé leur projet de Reaper Humain ? Elle frissonna rien qu'à l'idée. Toutes à ses pensées morbides, elle n'avait pas fait attention à la direction qu'elle avait empruntée, ses pas l'avaient conduite au laboratoire où se trouvait désormais Liara. Elle passa la porte, trouvant l'Asari penchée sur une pile de datapad.

« Shepard. » dit-elle en levant à peine la tête de son travail. Le Commander eut un sourire, il y avait encore quelques années, la jeune Asari aurait sursauté sur sa chaise, bredouillé son nom et serait devenue toute rouge.  
>« Quoi de neuf ? » demanda Shepard d'un air décontracté après avoir constaté qu'elle était bien installée.<p>

« Pas grand-chose qui nous concerne, malheureusement. Enfin… »  
>La porte chuinta et Miranda entra dans la pièce d'un air décidé, absorbée par son Omnitool.<br>« Liara, j'ai ce que vous m'avez demandé. Oh… Shepard. »

Lucy hocha la tête, à peine surprise par la rapidité avec laquelle Liara s'était mise au travail. Elle attendit donc les informations que le Shadow Broker avait bien pu demander à son second. Les deux jeunes femmes échangèrent quelques mots à mi-voix et Miranda transféra ses données.

« Nous avons trouvé des informations concernant votre nouvel admirateur. Alan Sanders ancien soldat de l'Alliance. »  
>Shepard eut un geste d'impatience.<br>« Je me moque de cette mouche, franchement. Je crois qu'on a déjà assez de problèmes comme ça, la Flotte du Conseil est à sans doute à nos trousses et les Reapers sont en train d'anéantir la planète Terre, si c'est pas déjà fait alors cet Alan Sanders, j'm'en tamponne le coquillard.  
>— Je serais vous, Shepard, je ne prendrais pas à la légère le fait que Cerberus envoie l'un de ses meilleurs agents pour vous coincer, tempéra Miranda. En fait, c'est son meilleur. Alan Sanders a gravi tous les échelons des mercenaires de Cerberus. Et assez rapidement. »<br>Elle lui tendit un datapad.  
>« Ce n'est pas un amateur. Enlèvements, assassinats, attentats… Il est présent dans toutes les grosses affaires de Cerberus. Personnellement, je n'ai jamais eu à le côtoyer, nous n'étions pas dans la même cellule. J'ai entendu parler de lui par des camarades. Nous n'avons pas vraiment de lien avec les autres Cellules de Cerberus pour une question de sécurité. Pourtant, il était assez connu et Cerberus se servait de son aura pour galvaniser les nouvelles recrues. »<br>La liste des faits défilait sous les yeux du Commander. C'était impressionnant. Des méthodes bourrines, peu lui importait de causer des dommages collatéraux. Un vrai boucher.  
>« Non, Shepard. Il ne faut pas le prendre à la légère. Si Cerberus a mis cet homme à vos trousses, c'est qu'ils sont prêts à tout pour vous mettre la main dessus. »<p>

Un hologramme apparut sur son Omnitool. D'une stature moyenne, une musculature athlétique mais pas hyper développée, il ne représentait pas l'archétype du soldat bourrin qui ses méthodes montraient. Brun, mal rasé, des yeux intelligents, il semblait… dangereux. Shepard ne comptait plus le nombre de ses ennemis. Il y avait pas mal de gens qui pouvaient avoir une dent contre elle. De ça, elle s'en foutait. Mais en regardant cet hologramme, elle pensait que Miranda avait raison, que ce type-là serait plus qu'une mouche ennuyante. La jeune femme connaissait suffisamment Cerberus, elle aussi avait été dans ses hautes sphères. Elle était donc la plus à même de la mettre en garde contre ce que ses anciens patrons était capables pour récupérer leur investissement.

Elle se mordit l'intérieur des joues. Enfoirés de Cerberus. Leur combat idéologique était soi-disant centrées sur le bien de l'Humanité. Alors pourquoi lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues, leur objectif était le même pourtant. Il y avait quelque chose qui lui échappait mais elle ne savait pas quoi. Toujours était-il qu'il lui fallait composer avec plus de trois « ennemis » : les Batariens, les Reapers et Cerberus. Sans parler du Conseil qui n'allait sans doute pas lui foutre la paix. Décidément, rien n'était simple. Tout semblait s'accorder pour que l'espèce humaine disparaisse. Shepard n'avait pas la prétention de sauver la Galaxie à elle toute seule mais chaque perte serait un atout de moins pour abattre l'ennemi. Elle éteignit l'hologramme d'un geste rageur.

« Très bien. Miranda, si vous avez un peu temps, j'aimerais que vous transmettiez tout ce que vous avez sur ce type dans mon terminal. Je vais prendre un peu temps pour étudier et essayer de voir à quoi on peut s'attendre de sa part.  
>— Bien, Commander. »<br>Shepard repartit d'un pas rapide, tentant de reprendre le contrôle d'elle-même. Fait chier. Elle retourna au CIC, esquiva Chambers qui lui annonçait qu'il n'y avait pas de nouveau messages sur son terminal. Le contraire aurait été étonnant.

Elle remonta la passerelle et se planta derrière le fauteuil de Joker, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, signe d'un bouillonnement intérieur.  
>Joker la détailla du coin de l'œil. Il resta toutefois concentré sur ce qu'il faisait car il ne voulait pas rater l'approche de la base fantôme. Il était au deux-tiers du protocole, ce n'était pas le moment de faire tout foirer. Il vit cependant à la moue qu'elle faisait que Shepard était en colère. Cette expression, il la connaissait bien, c'était celle de la colère contenue, de l'indignation silencieuse face à l'injustice profonde qui régnait sur l'univers. Malgré le fait qu'elle ne soit pas très engageante, il se surprit à apprécier cette moue qu'elle avait. Elle était un peu enfantine, tout comme sa révolte. C'était cette moue qu'elle avait fait à chaque fois qu'elle était revenue d'une discussion avec le Conseil, dans leur vendetta contre Saren. C'était vraiment… drôle de voir le Commander Shepard faire cette tête-là.<p>

« Une contrariété ?», se risqua-t-il à demander, finalement capable de poser une question tout en pianotant sur ses panneaux de contrôle.  
>Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite, se contentant de ruminer.<br>« Cerberus », finit-elle par lâcher.  
>Joker mit un temps à lui répondre, l'opération qu'il était en train d'effectuer était assez délicate. Shepard prit ça pour un encouragement à continuer.<p>

« Ces imbéciles viennent de m'envoyer leur « meilleur agent », fit-elle en mimant les guillemets, aux fesses. Enfin, meilleur agent, je dirais le plus bourrin.  
>— Oh… Je vois… Un nouvel admirateur. Quand je vous disais que vous les faites tous tomber. »<p>

La plaisanterie n'arracha même pas un sourire à Shepard. Pourtant, Joker ne pouvait que penser que c'était bien vrai. Shepard n'avait pas l'air de s'en rendre compte mais elle attirait l'attention de beaucoup de monde, d'une manière différente de ce qu'elle pourrait croire. L'aura de l'héroïne, sans doute. Il se surprit à penser qu'il ne faisait pas exception à cette règle. Il déglutit, reportant son attention sur son travail.

Elle se tourna vers l'orbe bleu.

« EDI. Alan Sanders, tu as des informations sur cet homme ? Il paraît que c'est le meilleur agent que Cerberus ait jamais eu.  
>— Je suis désolée, Shepard, je n'ai rien de plus que ce que Miranda Lawson vous a dit. Le reste des dossiers est crypté. »<p>

Le Commander eut un rire bref. Elle s'en était doutée.

« Commander, ETA dix minutes. »  
>Il était temps de se préparer. Shepard remonta dans le Loft et se dirigea à pas mesurés vers le casier qui contenait son armure. Elle retint son souffle, comme pour figer l'instant. Sa main tremblante se saisit de l'armure. Cette armure qu'elle avait si fièrement porté quand elle était Commander de l'Alliance, soldat du N7, le corps élite de l'Armée. Cette armure qui était à nouveau entre ses mains. Elle la sortit du casier et la regarda. Elle était identique à toutes les autres qu'elle avait déjà portées. Déglutissant, elle commença à s'en vêtir. Le poids sur ses épaules était familier. Le même cliquetis des fermetures. La même petite résistance au niveau du cou. Les sensations étaient semblables.<p>

Shepard se regarda dans le miroir. Se revoir dans cette combinaison… Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'elle ressentait. De la nostalgie. Du soulagement. Un mélange de sentiments confus. Se revoir là-dedans, c'était comme si elle n'avait pas été morte, comme si elle était toujours Shepard, le Spectre vainqueur de Saren et non une renégate qui devait officier dans l'ombre et dont la tête était mise à prix. C'était étrange. Quand elle avait remis son simple uniforme, elle n'avait ressenti que de l'amertume. Pas ce coup-ci. C'était le retour de la guerrière.

« Commander. J'attends vos ordres pour commencer la phase d'approche. »  
>La voix de Joker interrompit le fil de ses pensées et la sensation nostalgique se dissipa. Shepard revint à la réalité.<p>

Joker fit virer de bord le Normandy. Il entendit Shepard remonter la passerelle, vêtue de son armure complète. Il l'observa à la dérobée. Il ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il n'y avait vraiment que dans son armure que le Commander en imposait le plus. Il en était même à la trouver belle. La beauté brute de la guerrière. L'air sévère qu'elle affichait, déterminée, prête à se battre par les armes ou par les mots. Prête à défendre quiconque se mettait sous sa protection. A les défendre eux, son équipage d'une quelconque instrumentalisation. C'était fini, ce temps-là. Shepard ne voulait pas que le Normandy soit un outil et ses occupants des marionnettes. Elle était prête à se battre pour ça. La récupération politique de leur petite bande de rebelles ne servirait à rien dans ce combat qui les dépassait tous. C'était d'une futilité ridicule.

La couverture de la base fantôme était une ancienne usine de traitement de paladium. Terrain neutre, idéal. EDI avait vérifié, aucune trace hostile dans la vieille carcasse de ferraille qui errait dans l'espace. Joker fut autorisé à faire entrer le Normandy dans un hangar qui était ordinaire au possible. Des containers simples, pas de logo visible, tous entassés les uns au dessus des autres comme dans n'importe quel entrepôt.

« Normandy, autorisation d'entrer. »

Face au vaisseau, une ouverture se fit dans le mur. Une ouverture, bien assez grande pour y accueillir de grands vaisseaux, bien plus grands que le Normandy. Ce dernier s'aventura dans le passage. L'immensité de la base était surprenante. Personne n'aurait pu croire qu'une simple usine puisse cacher un bâtiment de cette dimension.

Un frisson parcourut le corps de Shepard. Cette sensation lui état familière. Celle du retour au bercail après une mission. Celle de revenir à la maison. Les quais grouillaient de monde et on pouvait apercevoir la tête des opérateurs qui s'occupait des appontages à travers une large baie vitrée.

Suivant les instructions, Joker arrima le vaisseau. Il y eu la légère secousse habituelle due aux accroches puis le Normandy se stabilisa. Le pilote sentit qu'il respirait à nouveau, se rendant compte qu'il avait retenu sa respiration. Shepard et lui s'entreregardèrent et se sourirent. Ils étaient de retour.

A côté du Normandy, se trouvait le SSV Jakarta, le vaisseau de l'Amiral Hackett. Shepard fit signe à Garrus qui était en stand-by qu'elle allait sortir. Elle passa la porte du Normandy et se trouva sur le quai. Déjà, des soldats accoururent. Qui pour l'escorter, qui pour faire le réapprovisionnement du vaisseau. Elle vit l'amiral Hackett qui l'attendait. Il avait le visage grave, bien plus marqué que la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient croisés, le jour de son procès. Il avait de quoi. C'était une guerre comme il n'y en avait jamais eu du temps des Humains.

Après les salutations d'usage, il y eut un silence pendant lequel ils se dévisagèrent. Ils étaient tous deux sur leurs gardes. Ce n'était pas dû à une méfiance naturelle entre eux deux, non… C'était le contexte actuel qui les rendaient si fermés l'un à l'autre. Puis Hackett esquissa un geste, invitant Shepard à prendre place sur un vieux conteneur qui se trouvait sur le quai. Pas le temps pour une entrevue dans les quartiers.

« Alors, Amiral ? commença Shepard.  
>— J'irais droit au but. J'ai besoin de vous. L'Alliance compte organiser prochainement un raid dans le Système Solaire. C'est du suicide. Nous n'y arriverons pas seul. Vous êtes la seule à pouvoir nous trouver des alliés. »<br>Shepard n'était guère surprise qu'il lui demande ça. Mais elle s'étonna de la naïveté de l'homme qui lui faisait face.  
>« Amiral… Vous n'êtes pas sans oublier que je suis recherchée pour avoir fui le procès m'accusant de terrorisme, n'est-ce pas ? » L'ironie pointait de sa tirade sans qu'elle n'ait pu s'en empêcher.<br>« Je le sais, Shepard. Mais ce qu'il se passe aujourd'hui doit aller bien au-delà de ces considérations. Ce n'est là qu'un détail par rapport à la menace qui va engloutir toute notre Galaxie si nous ne faisons rien. » Il passa sa main sur son visage. « Je sais que je prends de gros risques, on peut me retirer le commandement de la Cinquième Flotte… Mais… Je ne peux pas rester là à attendre des ordres incohérents. »

Il leva la main et la posa sur l'épaule du Commander.

« Shepard… Il n'y a que vous qui saviez la vérité. Personne n'a voulu vous croire. Moi, je vous ai cru. J'ai toujours cru en vous. Je me souviens de l'enfant que vous étiez, ce que votre père disait de vous, de cette loyauté et cette justice qui vous habite depuis votre prime jeunesse… »

Shepard resta stupéfaite, la bouche entrouverte, ne sachant que dire. Pourquoi lui parlait-il de son enfance, de son père ? Essayait-il de la prendre par les sentiments en feignant la nostalgie ? Cela ne lui plaisait guère. Elle savait que Hackett cherchait à la convaincre de son honnêteté. Elle voyait là un moyen de poser ses conditions. Puisqu'il semblait être prêt à tout pour qu'elle se rallie à lui, autant qu'elle en profite et qu'elle tourne la situation à son avantage.

« Amiral. Je vais être franche. Je ne veux pas être l'objet d'une quelconque manœuvre politique. Il y un ennemi là-bas qui est en train de dévaster la Terre et qui n'hésitera pas à traquer le moindre humain qui vit dans cette Galaxie. Alors, je veux faire les choses à ma manière. Je me mets sous votre commandement, vous et vous seul. Toutefois, l'équipage du Normandy reste sous ma responsabilité. Si je décide de me rendre pour une raison ou pour une autre à un endroit, je m'y rends et je n'ai pas de compte à vous rendre. En contrepartie, je n'accepterais aucune instruction autre que les vôtres… et que celles d'Anderson », finit-elle par ajouter.

Elle marqua une pause et vit que l'Amiral était tout ouïe et ne montrait aucun signe d'impatience. A l'évidence, il semblait s'être préparé à ces requêtes.  
>« Je vous donne accès à toutes les informations auxquelles je pourrais avoir accès. Tout ce qui concerne les Reapers et les alliés ou esclaves. »<br>Malheureusement, pour l'instant ces informations étaient bien maigres. Peut-être qu'une fois que Miranda et Jack aurait fini de décrypter une partie des informations de Cerberus… Pour prouver sa bonne foi, elle lui glissa le fait que deux de ses camarades avaient piraté les serveurs de la fameuse organisation terroriste et qu'ils avaient quelque chose. Hackett ne cacha pas sa surprise mais il se reprit aussitôt et hocha la tête.  
>« Je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais vous refuser, Shepard. C'est moi qui suis venu vers vous. Vous savez… Je pense quand même que vous avez l'étoffe d'un dirigeant. » La fin de la phrase mourut dans sa moustache. Shepard n'aimait pas cette mise en avant.<p>

« Je suis un soldat, je ne fais que mon devoir, celui de protéger la population. Il y a menace, j'agis pour l'enrayer. » C'était simple, elle n'avait pas besoin d'être un étendard qu'on afficherait partout. Hackett sourit devant sa verve. Quoiqu'on en dise, elle n'avait pas changé. Cette modestie, elle la tenait de ses parents qui l'avaient toujours élevée dans le sens du devoir et de l'honneur.

Il se leva. Le temps pressait désormais et chaque minute comptait.

« Alors, nous sommes d'accord. Vous rejoindrez officieusement la 63ème flotte. Vous agirez sous couvert de l'Alliance, avec la liberté que vous donne votre rang de Spectre, dans l'intérêt de l'Humanité. Je m'engage à couvrir vos arrières. En contrepartie, vous partagerez la moindre information concernant l'ennemi. »

Il avait bien résumé. Shepard sentit ses épaules se détendre. Elle avait eu pas mal d'appréhension mais finalement cela s'était bien passé. Au fond d'elle, elle savait qu'il ne pouvait en être autrement. Ils étaient en guerre.

Ils se serrèrent la main, scellant leur accord. Shepard en profita pour poser la question qui brûlait ses lèvres.  
>« Avez-vous des nouvelles d'Anderson ? »<br>Le visage ridé de Hackett se déforma dans une grimace douloureuse.  
>« J'aimerais… j'aimerais. Mais il me semble être surveillé, les autres membres du Conseil espèrent que vous le contactiez. Ils savent bien qu'il a aidé à votre fuite, ce qui ne me semble pas dénué de bon sens. »<br>Shepard se demanda s'il faisait allusion à Anderson ou aux Conseillers.  
>« Autre chose, Shepard », continua l'Amiral d'un air soucieux. Il semblait être réticent à lui dire quelque chose. « Il y a une rumeur… Une rumeur disant que le Commander Alenko serait bientôt intronisé Spectre. »<br>Le Commander Shepard écarquilla les yeux. Kaidan, Spectre ? Cela lui paraissait étrange. Pas que son ancien Lieutenant ne soit pas méritant mais la décision lui parut… précipitée.  
>Hackett posa la main sur son bras.<br>« Méfiez-vous de lui. J'ai bien peur que le Conseil ne s'en serve contre vous. Qu'il soit leur instrument. »  
>Shepard eut un sourire forcé.<br>« N'ayez crainte, Amiral… Je ne pense pas que le Commander Alenko soit facilement manipulable. »  
>Malgré tout, elle eut du mal à croire en ses propres paroles.<br>« Quoiqu'il en soit, j'ai déjà une mission pour vous, si vous n'en voyez pas d'inconvénient, dit-il en lui tendant un datapad. « EAE Krafla. Station orbitant autour de Naxell. On a perdu le signal il y a deux heures. Allez voir là-bas. »

Il soupira. « Je crois bien que les Batarians sont déterminés à nous faire payer ce que vous avez fait. »

Shepard hocha la tête. Ca, c'était plus qu'une certitude.  
>« Où est-on avec eux ?<br>— Le Conseil essaie de les tempérer de manière diplomatique. Je mettrais ma main à couper que la seule condition qu'ils exigent soit votre tête, Shepard. Connaissant les Batarians pour avoir eu souvent à les affronter, je pense qu'ils ne vont pas tarder à attaquer de front. C'est pourquoi je vous envoie sur cette station. S'il est avéré qu'ils commencent un conflit ouvert, le Conseil va réagir et l'Alliance pourra entrer en action contre eux. »  
>Hackett se leva.<p>

« C'est pour ça que je n'ai pas envie d'attendre et qu'il vaut mieux que vous y alliez tout de suite. Les hautes autorités de l'Alliance ont déjà de quoi faire avec les Reapers. D'autant plus que notre quartier général vient d'être transféré sur Arcturus.  
>— Plus de contact avec la Terre ? »<br>L'Amiral secoua la tête, désemparé. Shepard savait que le temps était compté. Plus vite elle se rendrait sur cette station, plus vite l'Alliance agirait contre l'ennemi. Dès lors, un second front s'ouvrirait et le nombre d'alliés qui se manifesterait serait décisif.  
>Elle salua Hackett et repartit d'un pas rapide vers le vaisseau. Le ravitaillement était terminé, ils seraient tranquilles pour un moment, et ne laisserait pas trainer leur signature sur une des stations qui parsemaient la Galaxie. C'était déjà ça de pris.<p>

Vega l'attendait dans le sas. Elle lui tendit le datapad d'un geste machinal. Autant compter sur ce Lieutenant de l'Alliance qu'Anderson lui avait confié. A moins que ce fusse le contraire. James Vega semblait vraiment jouer les nounous. Il ne manquait plus que ça. Elle avait déjà Kelly Chambers sur le dos en permanence. A y choisir, elle préférait quand même la nouvelle recrue. Il avait au moins la décence de ne pas se mêler de ses affaires et était si rompu au protocole militaire qu'il n'oserait pas lui poser de questions indiscrètes à la différence de son quartier-maître.

Shepard remonta dans le cockpit.

« Joker, on décolle.  
>— Aye, aye, m'dame. Alors, on a quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent ?<br>— Apparemment, on a des fesses de Batarians à botter, s'exclama Shepard. C'est reparti ! »  
>Joker eut un petit cri joyeux et elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Oui, enfin un peu d'action ! C'était pas trop tôt. Ca faisait du bien de savoir où aller. Il transféra les données que lui passa Shepard à EDI et rentra les coordonnées de la position de Naxell.<p>

Shepard sentit le Normandy trembler légèrement, les attaches le libérant, donnant un petit mouvement oscillant au vaisseau. Finalement, elle ne sentait bien que là. Dans son vaisseau, en partance pour une nouvelle mission, de nouvelles batailles. Prête à en découdre.

Ils quittèrent la base fantôme et plongèrent dans la noirceur de la Galaxie.

« Shepard. » Miranda venait d'entrer dans le CIC. « Nous avons les enregistrements des appels que Krafka a lancé.  
>— Très bien. Demandez aux autres de venir en salle de briefing. »<br>Miranda hocha la tête et partit chercher le reste de leur petite équipe.  
>« Krafka est une station orbitale qui se situe autour de la planète Naxell dans le système de Tassale. Il y a plus de deux heures, un signal de détresse a été lancé et les communications avec cette colonie humaine ont été coupées. »<br>Miranda activa un hologramme.  
>« Voici les dernières images qui nous sont parvenues de la station. »<br>Tout le monde concentra son regard sur ce qui était projeté.

« Aucun doute. » fit Garrus d'une voix posée. Il regarda Shepard. « Batarians.  
>— Ils viennent se venger. »<br>Shepard soupira. Si elle avait eu le choix, le temps… Quel gâchis.  
>« L'Alliance nous envoie en éclaireur, c'est ça ? demanda Jacob. Parce que si les Batarians ont décidé de s'en prendre aux colonies humaines en les attaquant de front, ce n'est pas le Normandy à lui tout seul qui va contrer la menace. »<p>

Shepard était bien d'accord avec lui. C'était juste une mission de reconnaissance. Que pouvaient-ils faire face à un escadron de vaisseaux batarians ? Rien. Mais ni le Conseil, ni l'Alliance ne semblaient décidés à entrer ouvertement en guerre avec les Batarians selon ce que Hackett lui avait dit. Tiens donc ? Le Conseil laissait-il sciemment passer les choses ? Pensait-il qu'en laissant les Batarians attaquer quelques colonies, ces derniers se calmeraient et continueraient tranquillement leur petit vie ?

Le Commander expliqua le fond de sa pensée. C'était pour ça que Hackett avait envoyé le Normandy voir ce qu'il se passait. Il ne pouvait pas officiellement envoyer un de ses vaisseaux. Hackett devait agir dans l'ombre, de manière officieuse pour ne pas mettre l'Alliance en porte à faux vis-à-vis du Conseil. Que de détours à cause de la politique.  
>De plus, le temps qu'ils arrivent, il n'y aurait sans doute aucun survivant. Quelle merde.<p>

« La colonie qui vit dans la station orbitale Krafka compte six mille sept cents individus. » l'informa Miranda.

Moins de sept mille habitants. Non, il n'y aurait aucun survivant. Ce serait une belle preuve que les Batarians n'étaient pas près de se calmer. Des preuves. Voilà ce qui pourrait amener le Conseil à considérer les Batarians comme un ennemi pour la sécurité de la Voie Lactée. Des preuves, c'était ce qu'il leur fallait. Et quelque chose de concret et de matériel. Hackett les envoyait dans un cimetière, un charnier car il voulait qu'elle y trouve des preuves de l'attaque et surtout sa puissance et sa violence. Les Batarians ne devaient pas être pris à la légère.

« ETA dans trois heures. » annonça la voix de Joker par l'intercom.  
>Trois heures.<br>Oui…

C'était on ne pouvait plus clair. Il n'y aurait plus personne de vivant là-bas.

Shepard déglutit. Elle savait que c'était ce qui était en train de se passer avec les Reapers qui avaient attaqué la Terre. Combien de temps leur faudrait-il pour qu'ils exterminent les plus de onze milliards d'habitants de cette planète ?  
>Combien de temps avant de trouver un moyen de les vaincre ?<br>Elle posa le regard sur ses équipiers rassemblés autour de la table. Elle devait se reprendre. Ils avaient trois heures pour réfléchir à un plan d'approche si jamais ces enfoirés de Batarians étaient encore présents sur les lieux.  
>« Je vous écoute. »<p>

Le système de Tasale comptait cinq planètes et une ceinture d'astéroïde. Naxell était sur la cinquième orbite, juste après Illium. C'était une immense source d'hélium-3 qu'exploitait la société corporation Eldfell-Ashland Energy. Le gisement servait à alimenter Illium. Que les Batarians se mettent à attaquer des colonies humaines aussi influentes montrait que leur niveau de menace augmentait et qu'ils prenaient confiance. Ils n'avaient pas peur d'attaquer ouvertement dans des systèmes hautement fréquentés comme pouvait l'être la planète Illium. La présence d'un relais de masse dans ce système facilitait l'accès des vaisseaux et faisait du système Tasale un lieu de passage où transitaient des millions de personnes.

Les vibrations ressenties indiquèrent à Shepard qu'ils venaient de passer le relais.  
>« Commander. J'attends vos ordres pour commencer la phase d'approche. »<br>La voix de Joker grésilla dans l'intercom. Elle emprunta l'élévateur et rejoignit la passerelle d'un pas décidé. Garrus et Vega l'y attendaient. Elle avait jugé que cette première mission serait un excellent moyen de jauger les capacités du Lieutenant. Elle en avait eu un aperçu lors de leur fuite de la Citadelle mais ce n'était pas vraiment des conditions de mission. L'infiltration était le type de situation où le sang-froid des soldats était le plus mis à l'épreuve. On verrait si Vega valait quelque chose.  
>Elle regarda à travers les vitres du cockpit. Tout était calme autour de la station. Rien. Pas un vaisseau, rien que ne puisse laisser penser que la station aurait pu être attaquée. Une impression de déjà-vu.<p>

Shepard donna à Joker le feu vers pour aborder la station et préparer le Kodiac puis elle descendit dans le hangar avec les deux équipiers qui l'accompagnaient.  
>Si les Batarians étaient partis, elle savait à quoi s'attendre. Toutefois, elle s'étonna qu'ils n'aient pas simplement fait sauter la station.<p>

EDI lui signala qu'elle n'avait détecté aucune zone de chaleur, ni aucune charge explosive dans la station. Ce n'était pas un piège. Garrus s'empara des commandes et les mena face à l'entrée principale. Les voyants étaient déjà au vert, pas besoin de sortir l'artillerie pour se frayer un passage. Ils entrèrent avec une facilité enfantine. Garrus posa le Kodiac sur une aire dédiée aux véhicules et tous les trois posèrent le pied sur le sol. Le silence était oppressant. Ils marchèrent d'un pas incertain sur les quais d'arrimage, arme pointée devant eux, prêt à tirer au moindre mouvement suspect. Ils progressaient dos contre dos, couvrant les arrières de chacun. Leurs respirations maîtrisées et leurs pas prudents étaient les seules choses qui brisaient le silence. Ils passèrent la première porte.

Une trace de sang de bonne taille maculait les murs. Au bout, un homme était planté dans le mur à l'aide d'un crochet semblable à ceux que l'on trouvait dans les usines. Shepard réprima un frisson : ce n'était sûrement pas le seul cadavre qu'ils allaient rencontrer. Le suivant n'était d'ailleurs pas loin, fauché par des tirs de balsters. Les blessures étaient nombreuses, il avait dû se vider de son sang.

Chaque détour de couloir annonçait la découverte de corps tous plus mutilés les uns que les autres, leur état faisant montre d'une sauvagerie sans pareille, ce dont les Batarians étaient capables. Pour eux, faire sauter la station n'était pas assez jouissif, il fallait que les Humains souffrent. Ils avaient sans doute pris beaucoup de plaisir à massacrer les habitants de Krafka. Il y avait donc des milliers de cadavres qui jonchaient le sol de la station. C'était un spectacle désolant.

« Nous devrions chercher le centre de contrôle, il y a sûrement des enregistrements si les Batarians ne les ont pas détruits, proposa Garrus.  
>— Ca m'étonnerait qu'ils aient effacés les vidéos. Ils veulent qu'on sache que l'heure de leur vengeance a sonné. Ils veulent que tout le monde sache qu'ils sont capables d'une barbarie sans pareille.<br>Elle vit Vega serrer les dents, les yeux balayant les cadavres qui jonchaient le sol.  
>« Comme si les Reapers n'étaient pas suffisants pour nous faire chier. » pesta-t-il. Il ferma précipitamment la bouche. Apparemment, cette phrase n'aurait pas dû être entendue.<p>

Ils continuèrent leur progression prudemment. Shepard sentit son rythme cardiaque augmenter. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment, quelque chose qui lui bloquait la gorge. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient, le nombre de corps augmentait. Mais ce n'était pas ça qui lui nouait l'estomac.  
>Ce genre de station ne comptait pas que des ingénieurs ou du personnel d'exploitation. Ces gens-là vivaient ici. Ils y vivaient avec leur famille. Leurs compagnes, leurs compagnons, leurs enfants, leurs amants. Il y avait de la vie à l'intérieur de cette station. Maintenant, ce n'était qu'un immense cercueil qui orbitait autour de Naxell.<p>

Shepard regarda droit devant elle. Des cadavres, elle en avait vu plus d'une centaine de fois mais là, elle ne voulait pas que ses yeux croisent un seul corps. Ces civils… Ils n'avaient pas mérité ça.

Elle se concentra sur le dos de Garrus qui ouvrait la marche. Le Turian ne disait rien mais elle pouvait sentir son désarroi. Vega la couvrait, elle entendait son souffle devenir irrégulier. Il tentait de se calmer mais cela n'était pas très efficace. Elle pouvait ressentir sa colère. Est-ce qu'il était possible d'éprouver autre chose ? Au moins, elle était rassurée, ce type semblait pouvoir être humain. Elle avait été surprise par son manque de personnalité. Un bon petit soldat. Là, ses tripes commençaient à ressortir. Bon point pour lui.  
>Tous trois étaient en train de traverser la zone des habitations. Une zone déserte, une zone sans vie. Tout le monde était tombé sous l'assaut des Batarians. Les mères avaient tenté en vain de protéger leurs enfants, les époux leurs femmes. C'était un tableau grotesque de formes ensanglantées reposant sur le sol blanc.<p>

Garrus se retourna et fit un signe. Le centre de commande de la station se trouvait sur leur gauche. Shepard hocha la tête. Ils entrèrent avec prudence. Tout était en ordre, rien ne semblait avoir été détruit. Vega s'approcha d'une console, celle qui enregistrait tout ce qui se passait dans la station. Il pianota sur un clavier virtuel et afficha les vidéos des dernières heures.

« Les Batariens n'ont pas pris la peine de passer par l'entrée, expliqua le Lieutenant au fur et à mesure qu'il reculait la bande. Ils sont perforé la partie est de la station, par l'endroit où sont stockées les réserves d'hélium-3. Ils les ont dispersées dans l'espace.  
>— N'auraient-ils pas mieux fait d'enflammer l'hélium ?<br>— C'est un gaz ininflammable. Ils n'auraient pas pu faire sauter la station. Et puis ça ne colle pas avec leur envie de laisser une trace de leur passage, de montrer ce dont ils sont capables.  
>— En tout cas, ajouta Garrus, il y a une dépressurisation à cet endroit. Il vaudrait mieux ne pas moisir ici. Vega ?<br>— J'ai terminé de transférer les données sur mon Omnitool. On peut y aller. »

Le soldat se déconnecta de l'interface et rejoignit les deux autres.  
>La voix inquiète de Joker résonna dans l'oreille de Shepard.<br>« Commander ? Y'a un truc pas net avec cette station… Enfin, EDI vient de me dire qu'elle venait de détecter d'autres présences que vous.  
>— Comment ça ? s'exclama Shepard. Il n'y a personne ici. Tout le monde est mort. Ils ont tous été massacrés. »<p>

Ce fut la voix de l'Intelligence Artificielle qui lui répondit.

« Shepard. Ces présences viennent juste d'apparaître. Elles se dirigent vers vous.  
>— D'où viennent-elles ?<br>— De la réserve d'hélium-3. »

Shepard appuya deux doigts contre son oreillette, cherchant à se persuader d'avoir bien entendu.

« Tu es sûre ? Tu es sûre qu'il y a quelqu'un ? »  
>Qui cela pouvait-il bien être ? Des survivants ? Des Batarians qui avaient attendu leur arrivée ? Qui ?<p>

Garrus, Vega et elle sortirent à toute vitesse de la salle des commandes, se mettant en position de combat, plaqués contre les parois, prêt à tirer à la moindre hostilité.  
>« Nom de Dieu ! »<br>Shepard laissa échapper un juron à la vue des silhouettes que se dirigeaient à toute vitesse vers eux. Elle reconnut immédiatement le signe qui ornait leurs armures.

Cerberus.

Et merde.

« Garrus ! »  
>Le Turian hocha la tête et commença à tirer. Un tir de semonce.<br>La riposte ne se fit pas attendre.  
>Shepard jura une seconde fois. Ce n'était pas le lieu idéal pour livrer un combat. Elle songea à battre en retraite. Elle n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec ces terroristes.<p>

« Vega. Tir de suppression.  
>— Bien reçu. »<p>

Le soldat sortit du coin où il s'était mis à couvert et arrosa le couloir de tirs maîtrisés tandis que Garrus et Shepard couraient vers l'endroit où se trouvait le Kodiac.

Une décharge biotique les poursuivit et rejeta Vega plusieurs mettre en arrière. Malgré sa force corpulence, il se sentit quitter le sol. Le Lieutenant poussa un cri de surprise et passa à toute vitesse entre les deux fugitifs. Shepard fit volte face et envoya une décharge à son tour. Elle aperçu un sourire sur le visage de celui qui avait renversé Vega. Ce visage. Alan Sanders.

« Et merde ! » pensa-t-elle.  
>Elle laissa Garrus relever son compagnon, se campa solidement sur ses pieds et relança une autre décharge biotique. Les équipiers de Sanders tombèrent comme des mouches. Pas lui.<p>

Son visage affichait un sourire narquois qui énerva Shepard. Elle sentait qu'elle le haïssait déjà. Cela devenait viscéral. Elle savait que Sanders avait fait l'objet d'expériences, en particulier pour tester les nouveaux implants de type L3. Des implants qu'elle avait dans son propre corps. Miranda lui avait dit que Sanders avait servi de cobaye pour vérifier si une reconstruction était possible avec ces implants. Sanders avait été gravement blessé au cours d'une opération qu'il dirigeait et avait perdu en partie l'usage de ses membres. Cerberus lui avait donc implanté des prototypes du nouveau modèle d'implants et cela rendu la motricité de son corps en améliorant même ses capacités. Grossièrement, Cerberus s'était servi de Sanders pour parfaire la résurrection de Shepard. Une sorte de prototype, d'essai. Cela en faisait un individu dangereux.

Et il n'y avait pas possibilité de parlementer avec lui.

Une autre décharge biotique lui confirma qu'il n'était pas là pour discuter. Elle se sentit être soulevée dans les airs puis percuter quelque chose de rigide à toute vitesse. Elle perdit connaissance.

La première chose qu'elle ressentit quand elle reprit conscience, ce fut cette douleur lancinante à l'arrière de son crâne. Elle grimaça, passant sa main sur la zone douloureuse.  
>« Ah vous voilà de retour. »<br>Chakwas accueillit son réveil avec un sourire. Elle se pencha vers elle, vérifia la dilatation de ses pupilles avec une lampe.  
>« Vous nous avez fait une petite frayeur, Commander. »<p>

Shepard passa une main sur son visage, cherchant à rassembler ses esprits. Elle se rappelait de la succession des macabres découvertes puis l'attaque de Cerberus. Et Alan Sanders. Puis le trou noir.  
>Elle entendit le médecin dire à EDI qu'elle s'était réveillée.<p>

« Que s'est-il passé ?  
>— Vous avez percuté un mur à grande vitesse, le choc a été si rude que vous vous êtes évanouie.<br>— Comment s'en est-on sortis ?  
>— Vakarian et Vega vous ont transportée dans le Kodiac. Ils ont court-circuité les portes afin que Cerberus ne vous suive pas. »<p>

Au moins, le test concernant les capacités de son nouveau Lieutenant semblait être un succès. C'était déjà ça de pris. Quand elle disait que Vega jouait les nounous, elle savait bien qu'elle n'exagérait pas.

La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit et Garrus entra dans la pièce. Les traits de son visage se détendirent à la vue de Shepard.  
>« Rien de cassé ? demanda-t-il.<br>— Juste un gros mal de tête. Je vais m'en remettre.  
>— C'est une chance que vous n'ayez pas de traumatisme crânien, gronda Chakwas.<br>— En tout cas, cet Alan Sanders a une sacrée poigne, c'est un biotique puissant. Il aurait pu me broyer complètement. »

Pas étonnant que malgré la montagne de muscles qu'était Vega, il ait filé comme une fusée à travers le couloir. Au moins, la tête du Lieutenant était plus solide que la sienne.

Ce constat n'avait rien de bien réjouissant. Les mises en garde de Miranda n'étaient pas superflues, loin de là. Ce type était dangereux. Très dangereux. Son sourire narquois restait gravé dans ses souvenirs. Elle aurait du mal à s'en débarrasser.

Garrus s'appuya sur la couchette où Shepard était assise.  
>« Cerberus nous attendait. C'était un piège.<br>— Vous pensez qu'ils savaient qu'on viendrait ?  
>— Hé bien… Vous ne trouvez pas ça étrange ? Nous devons inspecter une station qui vient d'être attaquée par les Batarians et tout à coup, nous nous retrouvons face à face avec Cerberus, précisément face à face avec une équipe commandée par celui qu'ils ont lancé à vos trousses. Il est difficile de croire à une coïncidence. »<p>

Shepard resta silencieuse quelques instants. Comment Cerberus avait su que ce serait le Normandy qui viendrait sur Naxell ? Etaient-ils suivis ? Ou n'était-ce que le fruit du hasard, l'Homme trouble ayant envoyé son unité d'élite inspecter la même station car il avait eu vent des agissements des Batarians ?

« Quoiqu'il en soit, il va falloir être très prudent. »  
>Comme si ce n'était pas déjà le cas.<p>

Inconsciemment, Shepard fixa l'orbe bleu qui symbolisait EDI. Elle se doutait bien que l'Intelligence Artificielle devait être dotée d'un mouchard. Mais EDI n'avait-elle pas certifié qu'elle s'était rangée de leur côté ? Le Commander ne connaissait pas grave chose en IA, se pouvait-il qu'elles puissent faire preuve de libre arbitre ? Jusqu'à quel point étaient-elles affranchies de leurs créateurs par rapport aux Intelligences Virtuelles ? Elle savait que si elle demandait directement à l'IA de lui confirmer qu'elle n'avait pas de mouchard, elle ne serait pas sûre de la véracité de son démenti.

Lors de la restauration du Normandy, aucune anomalie n'avait été détectée d'après ce qu'on lui avait dit. Si Cerberus avait su dès le départ où le vaisseau se trouvait, ils n'auraient pas attendu avant de le prendre en chasse. Surtout qu'au vu de ce qu'ils avaient envoyé, ils étaient prêts à tout.

Réfléchir à tout cela lui donna mal à la tête. Conséquence sans aucun doute du choc violent entre sa boîte crânienne et un mur en métal lourd.

« Je vais vous laisser vous reposer, Shepard. » dit Garrus en se levant.  
>Elle leva la main afin de l'arrêter avant qu'il ne franchisse la porte de l'infirmerie.<br>« Est-ce que vous pourriez aller me chercher Lawson ? S'il vous plaît.  
>— Tout ce que vous voulez. » dit-il d'une voix douce. Apparemment, le Turian n'avait pas feint son inquiétude. Elle lui sourit. Ce bon bieux Garrus. Il était quand même bien là.<p>

Il s'éloigna dans le mess.

« Vous devriez vous reposer encore un peu, Commander. »  
>L'irritation de Chawkas était prévisible mais Shepard fit un geste évasif en sa direction. Elle n'avait pas le temps de souffler. Les Reapers ne prenaient pas de pause, les Batarians et Cerberus non plus, elle ne voyait pas pourquoi elle devait se reposer sous prétexte que sa tête lui faisait un peu mal. Elle voulait parler à Miranda et maintenant.<p>

« Vous n'avez pas quelque chose pour la tête ? »  
>Chakwas soupira puis, secoua la tête avec un regard équivoque, elle se leva et lui administra un anti douleur. Il lui fallu une poignée de secondes pour que Shepard en sente les effets puis, petit à petit, la douleur lancinante qui s'était logée entre ses tempes diminua. Elle remercia Chakwas qui haussa les épaules d'un air désabusé avant de se replonger dans ses dossiers.<p>

Quels instants plus tard, Shepard aperçu Miranda traverser le mess à travers la baie vitrée. Elle avait ce pas rapide qui la caractérisait bien. Ce pas qui montrait qu'elle en voulait.  
>« Commander, dit-elle à peine la porte de l'infirmerie franchie.<br>— Miranda.  
>— Garrus Vakarian m'a fait savoir que vous désiriez me voir.<br>— En effet. »

Shepard se redressa pour finir par s'asseoir sur le bord de la couchette.  
>« De quels moyens dispose Cerberus pour tracer un vaisseau ? » La question avait le mérite d'être directe. Il y avait des fois où Shepard ne faisait pas dans la dentelle.<br>Miranda bougea quelque peu, comme si elle vacillait. Non, elle affirmait ses appuis plantaires comme pour faire face.

« Vous pensez que le Normandy possède un mouchard ?  
>— Ils étaient là au bon moment et au bon endroit. C'est quand même quelque chose d'étrange, vous ne trouvez pas ? »<br>Miranda croisa les bras, clairement sur la défensive.  
>« Shepard, vous ne pensez pas que si c'était le cas, l'Alliance l'aurait trouvé lors de la réfection du vaisseau ?<br>— Je ne suis pas stupide au point de croire qu'on ne peut rendre un mouchard indétectable.  
>— Dans ce cas, Cerberus nous aurait cueillis dès notre fuite de la Citadelle, vous ne pensez pas ?<br>— Je sais mais… » Shepard fixa ses mains. « C'est quand même une coïncidence étrange. Encore, cela aurait été une autre escouade de Cerberus mais là, c'était lui, Miranda, c'était lui !  
>— Je peux vous assurer qu'il n'y a aucun traceur sur ce vaisseau. »<br>Miranda soupira et détourna le regard, ce qui était assez inhabituel chez elle.

« Il n'y en a pas pour la simple et bonne raison que c'est une de mes idées qui a été rejetée par l'Homme Trouble. Je… Je voulais mettre un mouchard. Mais il a refusé. Il vous faisait confiance. Pas moi. »

Shepard lui répondit qu'au final, Miranda avait eu raison de se montrer réservée vis-à-vis d'elle. Elle avait eu raison de ne pas lui faire confiance. La naïveté de l'Homme Trouble l'étonnait encore. Elle savait que Miranda avait voulu lui mettre un dispositif d'auto-destruction mais qu'encore une fois, le chef de Cerberus avait refusé. Ces petites erreurs de l'Homme Trouble avaient finalement joué en sa faveur. Elle n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Elle eut la pensée saugrenue que Miranda aurait été un adversaire plus coriace. Il valait mieux l'avoir avec soi que contre soi. Elle lui exprima cette pensée à haute voix et le Comandant en second se fendit d'un sourire amusé avant de reprendre son sérieux.

« C'était un hasard. Vous connaissez la politique de Cerberus. L'Humanité avant tout. Vous pensez bien qu'ils n'allaient pas rester les bras ballants alors que les Batarians semblent bel et bien en guerre ouverte contre les humains. »  
>Shepard ne répondit pas. Cela lui paraissait être énorme.<br>« Et puis, ce hasard vous a permis de voir qui est Alan Sanders. Et vous avez vu par vous-même que ce n'est pas du menu fretin. »  
>C'était toujours un obstacle plus facilement franchissable que les Reapers. Elle s'était juste fait avoir par surprise, rien de plus. Ce type n'était pas invincible.<br>« Êtes-vous rassurée, Commander ? » demanda Miranda. Shepard hocha doucement la tête. Elle se rallongea sur sa couchette.  
>« Oui, oui… Dites-moi quand vous avez fini le décryptage. »<br>Par cette phrase, elle fit comprendre à son Commandant en Second qu'elle pouvait disposer.

« Ah, vous m'écoutez enfin, Commander. »  
>Chakwas affichait un sourire narquois en la voyant s'étendre. C'était juste le contrecoup, rein de plus. Une petite sieste de quelques minutes et les séquelles du choc ne serait plus qu'un mauvais souvenir.<p>

Elle entendit Chakwas sortir avant de sombrer.


	5. Chapter 5

**Beyond the Stars**

**Chapitre 5**

Joker n'était pas d'un naturel anxieux. Loin de là. C'était même plutôt le genre à tout prendre en dérision. Surtout quand ça le concernait. Certes, il avait toujours été un peu inquiet, à juste titre, lors des périlleuses missions de son Commander. Shepard passait son temps à prendre des risques. C'était une fonceuse. Ah, c'était sûr qu'elle ne jouait les planqués à envoyer son escouade en éclaireur. Elle fonçait la tête la première dans le danger, cherchant immédiatement une place pour tirer. Le Commander avait beau être sniper, il n'empêchait qu'elle se servait aussi bien de son fusil pour cogner l'ennemi que pour lui tirer dessus. Elle s'en sortait souvent avec des bleus.

Etrangement, Joker avait été à deux doigts de paniquer. Pourtant, ce n'était rien, tentait-il de se raisonner. Juste un choc à l'arrière du crâne du à une salve biotique extrêmement puissante. Ce n'était rien à côté de fractures, de blessures ouvertes. Ce n'était rien. Rien. Pourtant, il était pétrifié. Il avait poussé un cri vite réprouvé en apercevant l'équipe sortir du shuttle à travers les caméras du hangar. Il avait suivi leur progression jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Vega portait Shepard qui semblait inconsciente. Il semblait avoir une simple éraflure sur la joue mais rien de grave. Garrus n'avait rien mais sa mine était inquiète. Alors pourquoi était-elle dans cet état ? Il l'avait vu maintes fois remonter blessée, meurtrie, à moitié évanouie, titubante, soutenu par l'un de ses équipiers. Ce n'était pas la première fois. Alors pourquoi avait-il senti son cœur s'arrêter et la panique refluer dans ses veines ? C'était ridicule. Il calcula l'heure de son dernier repas et mit ça sur le compte d'un manque de glucides. Oui, les glucides. En manquer vous transformait en chiffe molle, non ?  
>Le manque de glucide devait sans doute expliquer l'espèce d'étau qui s'était refermé sur son estomac alors que Vega avait allongé le plus doucement du monde le Commander sur la table d'observation. Avec un air tellement concerné que Joker lui aurait bien ri au visage. Ou plutôt mis son poing dans la gueule. Il n'arrivait pas à cerner ce type. Il semblait être un autre admirateur de Shepard, prêt à se jeter devant les balles pour elle. Un bon petit soldat. Non, ce n'était pas comme si lui, Joker, serait prêt à planter le Normandy pour sauver la peau du Commander. Lui, Joker, avait bien ses raisons de vouloir faire n'importe quoi pour Shepard. . Vega n'avait pas la même dette que lui envers elle, non ?<p>

EDI avait détourné son attention en lui signalant que son rythme cardiaque était anormalement élevé ce à quoi il avait répondu que c'était rien et qu'il emmerdait royalement l'IA. Insidieuse et ne relevant plus les grossièretés que Joker lui balançait, EDI avait demandé si c'était dû au fait que Shepard était revenue inconsciente. Comme il ne daigna pas répondre, elle enchaîna en exposant les pensées que lui-même avait eu auparavant, comme quoi ce n'était pas la première fois que Shepard revenait un peu amochée et qu'elle avait vu pire. Il y avait donc eu quelque chose que l'IA ne comprenait pas et Joker savait qu'elle ne se tairait pas tant qu'il ne lui répondrait pas. Il fit donc ce qu'il savait mieux faire quand elle l'enquiquinait : lui couper la voix. Ce n'était pas en écoutant l'IA déballer son tissu d'âneries qu'il allait réussir à se calmer. A rationnaliser. Ce n'était qu'une escarmouche avec Cerberus. Il y en avait déjà eu. Il y en aurait d'autres. En fait, il était inquiet et en rogne. Sans explication.  
>Depuis leur petite discussion à propos du fait que Shepard lui interdisait de culpabiliser, il n'avait certes pas cessé de cauchemarder mais il sentait que quelque chose avait changé.<p>

Voilà qu'il se mettait dans tous ses états. Qu'il ait flippé à la fin de la mission suicide en voyant Shepard tenter d'atteindre le Normandy avec un de ses sauts dont elle avait le secret, ça se comprenait. Il avait été à deux doigts de faire dans son froc. C'était le contexte. Ils avaient été tous à deux doigts d'y passer quand même ! Certains y avaient même laissé leur peau dans cette base de merde. La revoir en vie l'avait soulagé. Il avait même songea à lui sauter au cou, tellement il avait été rassuré. Elle n'était pas revenue à la vie pour crever aussi sec. Joker n'avait même pas cru lui-même qu'il pouvait être aussi sentimental. Crétin.

Il activa l'une des caméras du Normandy et se concentra sur l'image de Shepard qui parlait avec Lawson. Elle allait bien. Il sentit le sang retrouver le chemin de son visage. Cette chaleur lui rappela qu'il avait perdu toutes ses couleurs. Il ne fallait pas qu'il se mette dans cet état pour une bosse sur la tête. Qu'est-ce que ça allait être face aux Reapers ? Il passa sa main sur son visage. Il avait besoin d'un petit remontant. Un café. Noir, sans sucre. Un truc costaud. 

« EDI, je te laisse les commandes quelques minutes. Je reviens.  
>— C'est une bonne idée, Jeff. »<br>Il ne répondit pas et rejoignit clopin-clopant l'élévateur. Chambers lui ouvrit gentiment la porte. Il la remercia à moitié et s'appuya sur la paroi de l'élévateur. Il descendit dans le mess, s'efforça de ne pas diriger son regard trop fixement sur la baie vitrée de l'infirmerie et alla se chercher un café. Ca lui remettrait sans doute les idées en place.

Jacob se trouvait là avec Kenneth.

« Oh, c'est rare de te voir ici, Joker » dit le machiniste en guise de salut.

« Tu sais bien que je ne me dérange que pour des choses importantes », répondit le pilote, cherchant à montrer son tempérament habituel.  
>Kenneth eut un sourire pugnace, termina son café d'une seule gorgée et leur fit signe qu'il redescendait dans la salle des machines parce que « il y en avait quand même qui bossaient, ici. »<p>

Joker se servit du café et vint prendre place aux côtés de Jacob.

« Alors ? demanda-t-il nonchalamment. On dirait que tes anciens patrons sont bien décidés à remettre la main sur le Commander.  
>— En effet, répondit Jacob d'un ton lugubre.<br>— Enfin, ils devraient faire gaffe à pas la casser s'ils veulent la récupérer, ironisa celui qui à peine quelques instants auparavant avait perdu tout son sang froid parce Shepard était inconsciente.  
>— Ca, ça se paiera. »<br>Joker porta son gobelet de café à ses lèvres avec un sourire. C'était étrange, voir Jacob se retourner contre son ancien groupe, vouloir s'en venger comme si c'était la chose la plus normale pour lui. C'était là encore un exemple du pouvoir qu'avait Shepard pour rallier des gens à sa cause. Elle avait réussi à convertir deux anciens de Cerberus et pas des moindres, surtout Lawson qui avait été pourtant le bras droit de l'Homme Trouble. Joker eut une pensée saugrenue, se demandant si la jeune femme avait une relation intime avec son patron. Ils lui avaient paru si proches quand il les avait aperçus ensemble la première fois. Ensuite, ils les avait souvent vus se parler avec cette déférence réciproque comme si leur relation ne se cantonnait pas à être dominant ou dominé.

Jacob lui, était quelqu'un de plus banal, et Joker pensait qu'il avait été simple pour Shepard de le rallier à sa cause. Ce type était loyal. Toutefois, sous son apparence simple et naïve, Jacob était un terrible soldat, capable de connaître dix manières de tuer un homme en le faisant bien souffrir. Ce n'était pas de simples sbires que l'Homme Trouble avait envoyé à Shepard. Plutôt, il n'avait pas chargé n'importe qui de la surveiller. C'était clairement ça. A ses yeux, Jacob et Miranda avait été les chaperons de Shepard. Maintenant, ils étaient comme les autres, ils faisaient partie de l'équipe. Ils ne trahiraient pas Shepard. Impossible. C'était une coïncidence que cette attaque de Cerberus. Un hasard. Ils ne pouvaient pas les trahir. Si jamais c'était le cas, il ne pourrait pas leur pardonner.

« Shepard a pas mal morflé. »  
>Jacob avait la tête tournée vers la baie de l'infirmerie et Joker suivit son regard. Le Commander avait l'air d'aller bien au vu de la discussion animée qu'elle avait avec Lawson.<p>

« Ca n'a pas l'air d'être un tendre. » commenta-t-il, pensant à celui qui avait réussi à assommer Shepard avec une simple charge biotique.  
>« Ouais. Alan Sanders. Je suis allé en mission avec lui une fois. Il remplit toujours les objectifs mais il faut voir comment. Il laisse toujours un carnage derrière lui. L'Homme Trouble ne lui en a jamais tenu rigueur, ce que j'ai toujours trouvé étrange. Ce n'est pas que je veuille trouver une excuse à mes anciens employeurs mais Cerberus a plutôt tendance à être propre et à éviter les dommages collatéraux. Mais Sanders… C'est comme s'il voulait tout nettoyer sur son passage, comme si rien n'existait avant. Je n'ai jamais vu… enfin… quand il combat, c'est comme s'il devenait une machine à tuer, il y a une telle détermination dans son regard… »<p>

Il tourna son visage vers l'infirmerie.

« C'est le regard de Shepard. Ce regard qui dit qu'elle ira jusqu'au bout. Quand elle combat, elle y va à fond. Entièrement.

— Mais elle ne laisse pas un carnage derrière elle », objecta durement Joker en terminant son gobelet de café. Il se leva et mit fin à la conversation. Il devait retourner à son poste.  
>Il n'aimait pas ça. Il n'aimait pas entendre que Shepard était une machine à tuer. Evidemment, il ne fallait pas être naïf au point de croire qu'elle n'avait jamais tué personne. Elle agissait toujours en finesse, faisant le moins de victimes possible malgré son côté fonceur. Pas qu'elle soit sensible à la mort, tuer quelqu'un ne l'avait jamais répugnée, pour autant qu'il le sache. Elle n'aurait jamais pu devenir Commander et Spectre, sinon. Elle faisait juste preuve de discernement entre une bataille tactique et une tuerie sanguinaire. Elle ripostait toujours quand on l'attaquait. Elle ne se laissait pas faire. Oui, elle dégageait une force brute mais c'était un soldat, quoi de plus banal ?<p>

Joker se réinstalla aux commandes du Normandy. Il était presque l'heure où la majorité de l'équipage allait se reposer. Ne resterait que l'équipe qui prendrait le premier quart. Une réduction des effectifs au minimum pour que la majorité puisse se reposer. Joker, lui ne prendrait pas de repos avant des heures. Il était noctambule, ne dormait que peu. Après tout, ce n'était pas ce qu'il dépensait en énergie physique qui allait le fatiguer. Quand le Normandy s'assoupissait, il aimait le calme relatif qui envahissait le vaisseau. Il avait l'impression de voyager dans un cocon silencieux, comme si tout était différent la « nuit ». L'ambiance était différente, feutrée, irréaliste.

En général, il attendait que Shepard l'engueule pour aller se coucher. Ce soir-là, il savait qu'il n'aurait pas ce petit plaisir. Il pesta. Ce n'était pas dans son tempérament que de jouer les inquiets. Mais l'idée de passer ne serait-ce qu'une journée sans échanger avec elle ne le réjouissait pas du tout. C'était idiot.  
>« Arrête, pensa-t-il, tu vas finir par ressembler à Kaidan. »<br>Songer à son ancien collègue n'était pas non plus une bonne idée. Kaidan et son cœur d'artichaut. Kaidan et sa manière de draguer Shepard, si visible, si risible. Cela avait choqué pas mal de monde, d'ailleurs. Les règles étaient les règles. Même après leur petite escapade pour aller chercher Saren. Les habitudes de l'armée étaient si ancrées en tous que jamais il ne serait venu à l'esprit de personne de séduire le Commander.

Sauf cet idiot de Kaidan. Ils avaient eu de bonnes relations tous les deux. Jusqu'à ce que le Lieutenant Alenko devienne ridicule avec sa manière de louer Shepard. Qu'est-ce que les sentiments pouvaient rendre les gens cons. Dès que Kaidan parlait de Shepard, Joker ne souhaitait qu'une chose : qu'il la ferme et vite. Il n'avait jamais supporté ses discours par la suite. Comment Kaidan avait-il pu se détourner à ce point du job ? Quand Shepard l'avait envoyé chié, il n'avait plus rien dit à son propos. Joker en avait été heureux. Maintenant, il ne savait plus vraiment si c'était parce que Kaidan avait changé de disque ou si c'était parce qu'il s'était pris un râteau.

Décidé à ne pas se retrouver encore une fois seul avec ses pensées, Joker se rendit au mess. Il y avait des choses qu'il valait mieux ne pas installer définitivement dans sa tête. Ce n'était pas son genre de s'embêter avec ça. Il vivait de manière détachée de tout. Ca n'allait pas changer. Pas pour lui. Plutôt pour Shepard. S'il venait à changer de caractère, le Commander allait perdre un repère de plus. Elle n'avait pas besoin de ça. De toute façon, il n'avait pas envie de changer non plus.

Marmottant dans sa barbe, il se dit qu'un tour dans le mess ne serait pas quelque chose de stupide. Il voulait un autre café. Quelque chose qui l'empêche de dormir.  
>Déjà, à peine avait-il mis le pied dans le mess que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il fallait pourtant qu'il s'y fasse à cette silhouette massive. L'Alliance avait sans doute dû lui faire une armure sur mesure avec une carrure pareille. Il avait l'impression de n'être qu'un freluquet à côté du Lieutenant Vega. Il avait l'impression que là où Shepard se trouverait, il y aurait son nouveau chien de garde dans son sillage. A la voir en pleine conversation avec lui, le Commander n'avait pas l'air d'en être gênée. Il ne pouvait entendre leurs paroles, étant donné que tous les deux se trouvaient dans l'infirmerie. La conversation ne semblait pas être très détendue, toutefois. Vega ne pouvait pas lâcher les basques de Shepard deux secondes ? A moins que ce fût elle qui l'avait fait venir.<p>

En tout cas, Joker n'aimait le regard que le Lieutenant lançait à Shepard. On aurait dit un mélange d'admiration et de pitié. Comme s'il avait en face de lui une faible chose. Certes, il n'avait pas vu le Commander sous son meilleur jour mais elle était tout sauf faible et fragile. Elle pourrait très bien lui casser les os avec son petit doigt. Quoique n'importe qui pouvait lui péter un os.

C'était vrai qu'à côté de Vega, Shepard semblait vraiment minuscule. Vega, rien qu'en le regardant il pourrait lui péter un os. Shepard semblait lui faire confiance. Elle était assez naïve, parfois. A faire confiance aux gens. Sans doute que Vega n'était pas qu'une montagne de muscles. Il devait posséder un cerveau au vu de la longue discussion qu'il avait avec Shepard. Joker se reprit. Il n'avait pas à être aussi hostile avec celui qui les avait aidés à se tirer de la Citadelle. Finalement, il devait peut-être réduire sa dose de café. Ca le rendait hargneux. Toujours les yeux rivés sur le couple qui discutait, il s'approcha de la fontaine pour se servir un verre d'eau. Il se cogna malencontreusement dans une chaise et jura comme un beau diable.

Shepard se retourna, se demandant bien qui pouvait avoir un vocabulaire pareil. Elle haussa les sourcils. Qui d'autre que Joker pouvait-être debout à cette heure, alors qu'elle avait demandé à ce qu'il soit relevé ? Elle ne put s'empêcher de soupirer avant de reporter son attention sur Vega qui l'aidait à compléter le rapport qu'ils enverraient à Hackett.

Elle jeta cependant un coup d'œil sur l'horloge de l'infirmerie. Il se faisait tard.  
>« Très bien, Lieutenant. Je peux compter sur vous pour l'envoi ? Voyez ça avec EDI pour le cryptage.<br>— A vos ordres, Commander. »  
>Elle lui fit un geste las pour lui dire de ne pas être si guindé. Il pouvait même l'appeler Shepard, s'il voulait. Elle avait perdu l'habitude de ce genre d'attitude depuis qu'elle avait « travaillé » avec Cerberus.<br>« Vous pouvez y aller, dit-elle en descendant de sa couchette. Je vois aller voir si Joker ne s'est pas cassé le genou avec cette chaise, ajouta-t-elle d'un air amusé.  
>— Euh… Com… Shepard ? tenta timidement le massif Lieutenant.<br>— Oui ? »  
>Vega sembla vouloir dire quelque chose mais il se ravisa. Ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée de dire au Commander que son timonier geignait en l'appelant dans son sommeil. La première fois qu'il avait été réveillé par le Lieutenant Moreau, il avait même vu des larmes rouler sur ses joues. Cela l'avait mis mal à l'aise vis-à-vis du pilote. D'ailleurs, il valait peut-être qu'il garde ça pour lui. Moreau n'avait pas l'air de l'apprécier et semblait sur la défensive quand ils étaient dans la même pièce.<p>

Le Commander lui souhaita bonne nuit et se dirigea vers Joker qui se frottait le genou en serrant les dents.  
>« Rien de cassé ? se hasarda-t-elle.<br>— Non… Mais je vais avoir un gros bleu, pesta-t-il, furieux contre sa maladresse.  
>— Montrez-moi ça. »<p>

Instinctivement, il éloigna ses genoux du Commander. Il n'avait pas envie qu'elle regarde ça. De plus, il avait ses attelles. C'était déjà assez humiliant d'avoir aussi mal juste parce qu'il s'était cogné dans une simple chaise. Il se trimbalait déjà avec l'étiquette d'infirme. Pas besoin non plus que le Commander le prenne en pitié. Le Doc était la seule personne qui pouvait le voir en slip. C'était bien assez.  
>Shepard comprit qu'il ne voulait qu'elle voie ses jambes. Elle reposa ses mains sur la table et marmotta des excuses. Elle changea de conversation.<p>

« Je pensais avoir ordonné la relève, dit-elle, faisant celle qui ne savait plus ce qu'elle avait dit.  
>— Vous savez bien que je suis un oiseau de nuit, Commander.<br>— Vous êtes surtout sacrément borné, répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire amusé. Votre insubordination va finir par vous coûter cher.  
>— J'ai déjà payé assez cher mon entêtement », rétorqua-t-il d'un ton douloureux.<br>Shepard ne répondit pas. Sans le vouloir, elle avait remis sur le tapis le sujet qu'elle évitait depuis leur conversation à ce propos. Quelle imbécile.  
>« Excusez-moi, je ne voulais pas parler de ça. »<br>Depuis quand leurs conversations étaient-elles si pesantes ? Depuis quand Shepard s'excusait-elle de l'avoir froissé ? Le prenait-elle en pitié ? Ca, il ne le supporterait jamais.

Shepard ne savait pas quoi dire, ni que faire. C'était quelque chose d'assez inédit. Elle n'hésitait jamais à poser une main sur l'épaule de Jacob, sur le bras de Garrus, à passer son bras autour des épaules de Tali, à dire un mot réconfortant à Thane ou à même à Jack qui était pourtant la dernière personne à supporter la compassion des autres. Quand il s'agissait de Joker, elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle avait le droit de faire. Parce qu'un mot de trop ou un geste inapproprié pouvait le faire exploser à tout instant. Il lui avait déjà dit, il ne voulait la pitié de personne. Ca transparaissait à travers son attitude, si désinvolte, si inaccessible aussi. Il s'était construit une carapace bien épaisse. Peut-être même plus solide qu'avant la destruction du premier Normandy. Elle se demandait bien comment il avait vécu après tout ça, comme s'était déroulées les deux années du projet Lazarus. Cette curiosité était bien malsaine mais elle n'avait pas tant hésité que ça à demander à Garrus ou à Tali ce qu'ils avaient fait après sa mort. Elle percevait bien que Joker avait eu du mal à remonter la pente.

Pourquoi cela avait-il autant d'importance à ses yeux ? Durant toute la mission pour mettre la main sur la base des Collecteurs, elle ne s'était même pas posé la question à ce propos. Peut-être parce que Joker ne lui avait pas paru tant changé que ça comparé aux autres. Peut-être parce qu'entre eux, ils ne voulaient pas que ce soit compliqué. Ils ne se prenaient pas la tête. Leurs relations étaient amicales et décontractées. Peut-être même un peu trop. Maintenant qu'ils étaient de retour dans l'Alliance, cela lui sautait aux yeux. 

« Votre café va être froid.  
>— Pas grave. J'en voulais pas, de toute façon. »<br>Il se leva.  
>« Je vais peut-être aller me coucher, finalement. Mon genou… » expliqua-t-il avec un geste évasif.<br>Il fit quelques pas en direction des quartiers d'équipage et du bloc qu'il partageait désormais avec Vega. Comme il avait partagé un bloc avec Kaidan. Il était poursuivi par les admirateurs de Shepard ou quoi ?  
>« Vous portez bien mieux l'uniforme de l'Alliance. »<br>Il se raidit et ne put s'empêcher de regarder par-dessus son épaule. Shepard semblait aussi inexpressive que jamais.  
>« Je suis toujours classe, répondit-il modestement.<br>— Je n'en doute pas. Je sûre que vous porteriez tout aussi bien un tutu rose. »  
>Shepard ne se départait pas de son sérieux.<br>« Faudrait voir », finit-il par dire.

Ils échangèrent un sourire amusé. Finalement, ce n'était pas si tendu que ça entre eux. Il était soulagé. Cela lui aurait pesé que ça change. Il était tellement seul dans son cockpit. Cela ne le dérangeait pas tellement mais parfois il avait envie d'un peu de monde autour de lui. Surtout que sa seule compagnie était une IA complètement dérangée.

« Bonne nuit, Joker.  
>— Bonne nuit, Commander. »<p>

Shepard n'avait pas envie d'attendre que Hackett lui donne d'autres ordres. Puisqu'il fallait rallier d'autres espèces à leur cause, autant s'y prendre tout de suite. Chaque minute comptait. Grâce à la présence de Liara dans le vaisseau, elle avait désormais directement accès à son réseau d'informateurs et l'Asari ne tarda pas à lui trouver ce qu'elle avait demandé.  
>Ce fut d'un pas décidé qu'elle remonta la passerelle pour informer son pilote favori de la route à suivre.<p>

« Nébuleuse de l'aigle, hein… » Joker commença à regarder la carte de la Galaxie pour en extraire les coordonnées. « Une idée du système exact ?  
>— Imir. Ils doivent faire le plein.<br>— Ils en ont pour un sacré moment. »  
>« La Nébuleuse de l'Aigle n'est qu'à seize heures de trajet, se permit d'intervenir EDI. Au vu du nombre de vaisseau que la Flotte Nomade comporte, nous arriverons largement à temps. »<br>Joker fit une grimace à la boule bleue, marmonnant qu'il aurait pu trouver ça tout seul. Shepard se mit à rire doucement. C'était toujours amusant de voir l'IA et le pilote interagir.  
>Elle laissa donc Joker régler les paramètres de leur course vers la Flotte Nomade. Il était temps de rallier cet immense potentiel armé à eux. Ils auraient besoin de vaisseaux pour affronter les Reapers. Tali avait déjà fait part de son souhait. La Quarianne commençait déjà à tourner en rond, se sentant inutile à bord du Normandy. Shepard avait envie de lui dire que non mais c'était bien égoïste de vouloir la garder avec elle.<p>

Se dirigeant vers le mess, Shepard se rendit compte que son estomac criait famine et qu'il ne serait pas malvenu qu'elle mange un peu. Il ne manquerait plus qu'elle s'écroule par manque d'énergie.  
>Elle eut la surprise de trouver Thane attablé. C'était rare de le croiser ailleurs que dans sa pièce favorite. Le Drell leva les yeux vers elle alors qu'elle s'asseyait avec ce que Gardner avait consenti à lui servir comme en-cas.<p>

« Shepard. »  
>Elle répondit à son salut d'un signe de tête et entreprit de faire un sort à son repas. Le Drell s'empara de son verre d'eau et le porta à ses lèvres. Il semblait pensif.<br>« Les Hanars considèrent les Prothéans comme des Dieux, ils pensent qu'ils leur ont donné la parole. » commença-t-il sans préambule.  
>Shepard avala ce qu'elle avait dans la bouche et attendit qu'il continue sa diatribe. Elle savait ça.<p>

« Kahje est recouverte de ruines prothéennes. Les Hanars ont tellement rassemblés d'informations sur eux, cela pourrait nous servir. »  
>Etant allée sur Ilos et ayant pris connaissance par le biais d'une IV prothéanne du sort qu'avaient subi les représentants de cette espèce disparue, Shepard se demanda ce qu'une race vénérant les Prothéans pourrait bien lui apprendre de plus.<br>« Je sais que Kahje a été l'une des dernières planètes qui soit tombée sous le joug des Reapers. Peut-être que les Prothéans ont eu le temps d'étudier plus en avant leurs envahisseurs. Je connais un érudit hanar qui pourrait répondre à mes questions. J'ai servi sous ses ordres et je pense qu'il serait enchanté de me renseigner. Il aime tellement les Prothéans que cette adoration a quelque chose de malsain. »

Shepard observa le Drell. C'était un excellent combattant et elle répugnait quelque peu à s'en séparer. Toutefois, elle savait combien il était difficile de communiquer avec les Hanars. Elle avait besoin de toutes les sources d'information possibles et même si cela semblait ne mener à rien, elle ne devait pas négliger la proposition de Thane.  
>Elle remua la mixture de son assiette du bout de la fourchette. Voilà qu'elle devait encore se séparer d'un de ses<br>équipiers. Elle le savait, pour l'instant, ils seraient plus utiles à chercher des informations, à rallier leurs peuples qu'à rester sur le Normandy en attendant que ça bouge enfin. Elle ne put cependant s'empêcher de soupirer.

« Nous irons sur Kahje dès qu'il nous sera possible de le faire. »  
>Le Drell ferma les yeux, indiquant qu'il avait compris.<p>

Shepard remonta dans son loft avec une stupide boule au ventre. Il n'y avait pas de quoi devenir sentimentale. C'était la guerre, bordel ! Elle ne put s'empêcher de penser aux autres membres de son équipage. Qui la quitterait après Mordin, Tali et Thane ? Elle avait besoin de ses repères pour ne pas finir complètement folle et ses repères, c'étaient ses équipiers. Même si elle ne les connaissait que depuis peu, ils avaient suffisamment vécu de choses pour qu'ils se soient soudés malgré les petites divergences d'opinion qui pouvait parfois animer les conversations.

Finalement, la présence de Liara la rassurait plus qu'elle ne crut le penser. Le début de leur collaboration avait été bien maladroite, en grande partie parce que la jeune Asari n'était pas habituée à évoluer en société, absorbée par ses fouilles solitaires. Il y avait aussi cette espèce de déférence qu'elle lui montrait, comme une sorte de fascination envers elle.

Une fanatique de plus pour Shepard. Elle était une femme de caractère, une meneuse et elle savait que son statut et sa manière de tenir ses hommes pouvait être source d'admiration qui pouvait conduire à une sorte d'attirance. Shepard avait bien compris que parmi toutes leurs discussions, il y avait quelque chose que l'Asari voulait transmettre mais jamais elle ne répondit à ses messages. Elle savait que ce n'était qu'une passade, qu'elle impressionnait Liara plus qu'autre chose et que l'Asari, qui découvrait les sentiments que la présence d'autres pouvait provoquer, ne savait pas faire encore la distinction avec une attirance physique.

De toute façon, à cette époque, Shepard avait décidé de vivre sa vie sans attaches, sans emmerdes, enfin, pas plus que celles qu'elle avait déjà. Elle nageait jusqu'au cou dans la merde et elle restait fixée sur son objectif, dégommer Saren, cet emmerdeur de première qui la prenait pour une bleue. Franchement, elle avait eu bien d'autres choses plus urgentes à faire !

C'était aussi pour ça qu'elle avait éconduit Kaidan. Elle aurait pu consentir à passer une nuit agréable en sa compagnie mais elle sentait que le Lieutenant était plus accroché que ça et qu'il lui aurait fait vivre un calvaire, cherchant à la convaincre qu'entre eux, c'était plus que du cul. Des mecs dans ce genre, Shepard en avait déjà fait les frais. Une nuit au paradis et certains se voyaient déjà être celui qui aurait réussi à lui mettre le grappin dessus une fois pour toutes, à l'attacher, l'enfermer dans une relation de couple et dire que Shepard avait enfin trouvé son maître.

Ca, c'était avant.

Avant qu'elle meure, avant que son monde soit complètement détruit, que son univers bascule avec sa résurrection qui avait coûté des millions.

C'était avant qu'elle ne se rende compte qu'elle avait envie de vivre sa nouvelle vie pleinement. Certes, elle n'avait cherché la compagnie d'un homme alors qu'elle savait qu'il y aurait de quoi faire, ne serait-ce même qu'au sein de son équipage. Ce n'était pas ce qu'elle recherchait. S'envoyer juste en l'air, c'était facile.

Joker lui avait bien dit une fois que même les Aliens étaient attirés par elle. Elle n'avait pas osé lui demander s'il en faisait partie. Elle se surprenait parfois à penser qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment envie qu'il fasse juste partie des meubles. Mais elle se débarrassait bien vite de cette pensée idiote. C'était Joker, après tout. 

Elle avait toujours eu peur qu'une relation de couple ne la parasite. Qu'elle ne soit qu'un énième combat déterminant qui domine. Ayant évolué dans un lieu aussi misogyne que celui de l'armée, elle avait appris à ses dépends qu'il lui faillait avoir un caractère bien trempé si elle voulait survivre. Dès lors, elle s'était toujours sentie en compétition permanente avec les hommes. Aussi bien professionnellement que personnellement. C'était son instinct de survie qui l'avait menée à toujours vouloir être la plus forte. Depuis qu'elle était Commander, elle avait mis un peu d'eau dans son vin mais cette peur viscérale de ne plus pouvoir être elle-même, cette peur d'être étouffée par l'autre ne l'avait pas quittée. Pourtant, une partie d'elle-même tenterait bien l'expérience.

Elle verrait ça après avoir battu les Reapers.

Si c'était possible.

La Flotte Nomade était la plus grande flottille qui existait dans toute la Galaxie. Des milliers de vaisseaux la composait, tant et si bien qu'elle était facilement repérable. Shepard regarda l'essaim de véhicules par les vitres du cockpit. Elle était bouche bée. Même si elle avait déjà aperçu la Flottille, c'était un spectacle toujours aussi impressionnant. Tali avait convenu avec son peuple qu'elle soit transférée à bord du Qwib Qwib dont l'Amiral était disposé à l'accueillir. Malgré son acquittement au procès qui avait cherché à montrer sa culpabilité dans l'introduction de mauvaises pièces détachées de Geth dans la Flotte Nomade, il y avait toujours une certaine méfiance vis-à-vis de la jeune Quarianne.

Shepard avait pu le constater, les dissensions entre les différents clans Quarians étaient de plus en plus palpables et un jour, l'unité de la Flotte Nomade finirait par éclater. Déjà privés de leur monde d'origine, les Quarians n'auraient alors plus rien qu'ils pourraient qualifier de chez-soi. Alors qu'ils étaient déjà déchirés par des querelles intestines, ils ne consentiraient pas si facilement à prendre part au combat contre les Reapers. Le levier qui pourrait les faire basculer de leur côté n'était pas difficile à trouver, il fallait qu'ils y voient là un moyen de récupérer leur planète. Il fallait donc se débarrasser des Geths hérétiques. Shepard songea que Legion avait son rôle à jouer là-dedans mais pour l'instant, cela lui semblait flou et hors de portée. Elle espérait que le pouvoir de persuasion de Tali suffirait à convaincre les Quarians. Ils n'avaient que peu de temps devant eux.

Cela faisait quatre jours que les Reapers avaient envahi le Système Solaire. Si cela continuait, les humains seraient la prochaine espèce à vivre sans planète d'origine.

Le Qwib Qwib se détacha de la Flottille. Son immense silhouette passa devant Imir, transformant le vaisseau en immense tache noire. Alors qu'il s'approchait du Normandy, Shepard pu voir les nombreuses traces de réparation qu'avait subi le vaisseau. Certaines espèces étaient vraiment vouées à vivre dans des conditions déplorables, pensa le Commander avec une pointe de pitié. Elle pensait aux colonies humaines et à leur confort.

Les Quarians avaient été bien punis pour avoir créé des monstres. Si le Conseil avait consenti à leur venir en aide, les Geths ne seraient sans doute plus une menace dans leur majorité. Evidemment, les Quarians avaient joué avec le feu mais ils n'avaient pas transgressé la loi sur l'interdiction des IA. Les Geths étaient des VI à la base. Pourtant, n'importe quel imbécile aurait pu voir la menace pour le reste de la Galaxie que représentait une armée de VI capables de chasser tout un peuple de sa propre planète. Mais il y avait trois cents ans, le Triumvirat était déjà con comme ses pieds. Ca, ça n'avait pas changé.

Maintenant, une des plus grandes espèces de la Voie Lactée se trouvait obligée de migrer en permanence, vivant dans des vieux coucous rafistolés grâce à du matériel de récupération. Une petite pensée insidieuse se glissa dans la tête de Shepard alors que le Qwib Qwib glissait le long du Normandy afin de commencer les opérations d'amarrage : si les Geths n'avaient pas chassé les Quarians, cette espèce aurait-elle montré une telle ingéniosité ? Leurs conditions de vie si particulières ne les avaient-elles pas poussés à montrer cette persévérance, ce savoir technologique ?

Il y eut une secousse marquant que le Normandy était bien amarré au Qwib Qwib. Cela tira Shepard de ses réflexions et elle se dirigea vers la passerelle. La grande crainte des Quarians étant la contamination par des tiers, Shepard ne voulut pas risquer de monter à bord du Qwib Qwib. Il ne fallait pas rendre la situation plus tendue qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Ce fut donc, à l'instar de Mordin, une séparation dans le sas de sortie du Normandy.

Tali était plus qu'une coéquipière pour Shepard. C'était une amie. Une amie qu'elle avait défendue bec et ongles lors de son procès. Sa véhémence avait frappé la Quarianne et Shepard se souvenait de son air surpris, du moins de l'éclat de ses yeux à travers son masque qui avait semblé refléter la stupeur. Shepard s'était toujours sentie proche de sa jeune amie. Peut-être parce qu'elles devaient toutes les deux évoluer dans des conditions hostiles, qu'elles devaient sans cesse prouver qu'elles étaient bien à leur place, qu'elles n'étaient pas faibles. Ce fut pourquoi Tali eut le droit à une étreinte amicale lors de son départ. La Quarianne resta muette puis elle promit d'une voix troublée à Shepard de faire tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour être utile à leur combat.

Le Commander ne doutait pas de cela. Les Quarians seraient de toute façon une race utile que ce soit pour combattre comme pour apporter leurs connaissances. Vivant dans des vaisseaux de récupération ayant appartenu à d'autres espèces que la leur, ils avaient accumulé un certains savoir sur toutes les technologies propres à chaque race de la Galaxie. Notamment les Batariens. Le fait qu'ils soient les créateurs des Geths était un atout précieux. Shepard était persuadée que ce savoir serait utile dans la destruction des Reapers. Instinctivement, elle pensait que leur facette mécanique était leur talon d'Achille, leur point faible et qu'il fallait chercher dans cette direction.

La porte du Normandy se referma sur Tali qui salua l'assistance d'un petit geste de la main et Shepard ne put s'empêcher de rester quelques instants à contempler la peinture.  
>« Le transfert de Tali'Zorah vas Normandy est terminé. » l'informa EDI. Le Commander ne répondit pas. Se séparer de Tali était pire que ce qu'elle avait pensé. Elle sentit une pression ferme sur son épaule.<br>« C'est une bataille qu'elle ne peut que mener seule. »

Garrus parlait d'un ton sage. Elle se retourna et lui sourit. Elle savait qu'il serait là jusqu'au bout. Ils avaient tant traversé ensemble. Tout comme elle considérait Tali comme son amie, il en était de même pour le Turian. Il n'avait pas proposé de rallier son espèce à leur cause, les Turians étant bien trop mêlés aux autres espèces, ils ne bougeraient pas contre l'avis du Conseil. Garrus connaissait que trop les rouages de la politique turianne, en ayant fait lui-même les frais. Les Turians constituaient en majorité l'armée de la Citadelle. Il valait mieux qu'ils restent à la protéger.

Garrus lui, défendrait Shepard jusqu'à la mort. Elle ne le savait que trop bien et cela l'effrayait autant que cela la rassurait. Elle sentait qu'elle n'était pas prête à le perdre, surtout au combat. Sa massive silhouette avait quelque chose de réconfortant et elle appréciait le savoir derrière elle, son fusil sniper à la main, prête à tirer pour abattre quiconque se mettrait en travers de leur chemin. Elle ne le voyait pas ailleurs qu'à ses côtés dans cette guerre. C'était son ami le plus précieux et c'était un honneur pour elle que de se battre avec lui.

Elle tapota le bras du Turian et descendit la passerelle. Même si elle savait que c'était le mieux à faire que de laisser Tali régler les affaires avec les Quarians, regarder le Qwib Qwib regagner la Flotille était au-dessus de ses forces. Elle demanda à Joker de rejoindre le relais de masse afin de quitter la Nébuleuse de l'Aigle puis ordonna à EDI de calculer le temps nécessaire pour se rendre sur Kahje. Pendant que l'IA était occupée, elle contrôla si elle avait des messages.

Rien.

Rien, pas même un petit message crypté, un appel à l'aide, un avertissement. Pas même un indice laissant penser qu'on avait retrouvé sa trace. Cacher un vaisseau dans le Système Terminus était un jeu d'enfant. Malgré tout ce qu'on pouvait dire sur la puissance du Conseil, il ne contrôlait qu'un tiers de la Galaxie. Toutefois, elle sentait que Hackett n'était pas étranger à cette relative sécurité.

Shepard décida alors de rejoindre son commandant en second. D'abord pour savoir où son petit piratage des données de Cerberus en était et aussi pour penser à haute voix. Même si Miranda et elle avaient peu d'atomes crochus, elle ne pouvait pas nier que le petit génie de Cerberus avait certaines qualités à commencer par son intelligence. Shepard préférait mettre en avant cette caractéristique avant toutes les autres. Certes, le père de Miranda avait fait en sorte qu'on remarque d'abord la beauté de sa fille. Oui, Miranda était une belle femme, bien proportionnée, au visage très attrayant et aux atouts définitivement féminins. En tant que femme, Lucy se sentait très inférieure et pouvait même dire qu'elle en était complexée. Mais Shepard n'avait rien à envier à son Commandant en second d'un point de vue militaire. Miranda n'avait pas les qualités d'un leader. Elle voulait trop se mettre en avant attirer les regards, le mérite, sur elle. Ce n'était pas ça, mener une équipe au front. Shepard préférait donc utiliser Miranda pour son intelligence, même si son physique en faisait une parfaite espionne ou, en tout cas, un atout lors de négociations plutôt corsées.

Miranda révélait aussi une utilité impressionnante lors de débriefing nécessitant plus qu'un simple échange d'impressions. Quand Shepard avait vraiment besoin d'une analyse complexe, c'est vers l'ancien agent de Cerberus qu'elle se tournait. Elle voulait un avis extérieur, une manière de penser très différente de la sienne.

Là, elle avait besoin de se lancer vers d'autres pistes mais elle ne les voyait pas pour l'instant et à l'heure actuelle, il fallait bien admettre que le commandant en second était la personne la plus intelligente à bord du Normandy.

« Commander. »  
>Miranda leva les yeux de son écran. A ses traits fatigués et ses pupilles dilatées, Shepard en déduisit que la jeune femme n'avait pas lâché son moniteur des yeux depuis des heures.<br>« Du nouveau à propos du décryptage ? »  
>Miranda soupira, passa les mains sur son visage et recula son fauteuil du bureau.<br>« Je vous l'ai dit, ça prendra du temps.  
>— J'ai bien peur que ce soit ce dont nous manquons le plus, remarqua Shepard.<br>— Bien sûr.  
>— Et Jack ? demanda le Commander songeant que la jeune femme ne devait pas apprécier passer plusieurs heures en compagnie de Miranda.<br>— Dans la soute, à son endroit habituel. Elle a un terminal portable et tente de cracker la clé de sécurité. Elle me tiendra au courant de sa réussite. »

Shepard eut un sourire amusé malgré elle. Jack avait consenti à coopérer avec celle qu'elle supportait le moins entre tous mais elle avait réussi à conserver son espace vital. Il y avait tout de même des limites.  
>Shepard hocha la tête, marquant sa compréhension de la situation.<br>« Je ne suis pas venue uniquement pour voir où vous en êtes. Je sais qu'on est limités en temps mais je pense que votre opinion est importante. »

Elle vit Miranda éteindre son terminal, concentrant ainsi toute son attention sur ce qu'elle allait dire.  
>« Vous suivez les Reapers depuis presqu'aussi longtemps que moi, depuis que Cerberus a eu vent de la menace qu'ils représentent. Vous avez les mêmes données que celles auxquelles j'ai accès et je ne doute pas que durant ma « reconstruction », vous avez dû triturer ma mémoire. Je pourrais donc dire que nous avons le même niveau de connaissances sur ces êtres. »<br>Le Commandant en second hocha la tête, approuvant même si le passage sur un éventuel viol de la mémoire de Shepard lui avait arraché une grimace.  
>« Mais vous n'êtes pas moi, continua Shepard. Je pense qu'il sera intéressant que vous me disiez comment vous procéderiez. »<p>

Le regard de Miranda s'agrandit légèrement et Shepard crut déceler une certaine surprise. Certains s'amusaient à dire qu'il existait une rivalité entre le Commandant et son second. Certes, elles étaient deux femmes de caractère et avaient souvent des opinions radicalement opposées mais de là à parler de rivalité… Cela n'avait pas sa place dans un équipage militaire.

« C'est un peu complexe comme question… » commença Miranda. Elle s'enfonça un peu plus dans son fauteuil, rejeta ses épaules contre le dossier et son visage montra une intense réflexion. Elles avaient les mêmes informations sur leur ennemi, autant dire pas grand-chose.  
>« Thane désire que nous nous rendions sur Kahje afin qu'il puisse s'entretenir avec les Hanars. »<br>Miranda posa ses doigts sur ses lèvres, songeuse.  
>« Les Prothéans sont ceux qui ont permis aux Hanars de développer intelligence et langage. » Shepad l'encouragea à aller plus avant dans son explication. Elle connaissait nombre de choses sur les espèces galactiques représentant une menace, celles plus pacifiques restant plus obscures à ces yeux. Ce n'était pas un manque de culture crasse mais juste une hiérarchisation des savoirs plus ou moins vitaux. Elle n'avait pas forcément le temps de tout savoir sur les espèces qu'elle croisait, juste comment interagir avec elle sans provoquer d'incident diplomatiques, et encore !<p>

« Les Prothéans semblaient avoir développé un intérêt pour les espèces sous développées et ont donc contribué à l'agrandissement du cercle des races conciliaires. Sans doute très intrigués par les Hanars, ils leur ont appris à communiquer entre eux et avec les autres. Le langage des Hanars est basé sur l'émission de flashs lumineux de différentes fréquences, ce qui en fait un langage particulièrement facile à transcrire grâce à une technologie appropriée. Ainsi, Prothéans et Hanars ont pu interagir et la civilisation hanar s'est développée. Quand les Reapers ont exterminé les Prothéans, l'apport qu'ils ont eu en faveur de leur espèce ont fait que les Hanar leur vouent un culte. On trouve de nombreuses ruines prothéannes sur Kahje ce qui fait que les Hanars ont une grande ressource archéologique et, ayant propulsé les Prothéans au rang de dieux, ils possèdent un savoir encyclopédique sur cette race. Il est possible que les Hanars aient d'autres sources d'information quand à l'extermination des Prothéans qui ne vivaient pas sur Ilos. Peut-être qu'ils pourraient nous apporter des indications sur la méthode employée par les Reapers pour endoctriner les Prothéans. »

Shepard resta pensive face à ces informations. Elle savait déjà grosso-modo comment l'endoctrinement semblait fonctionner grâce à ce que Vigil, l'IV qu'elle avait vu sur Ilos lui avait dit. La neuroscientifique asari, Rana Thanoptis, qu'elle avait rencontrée sur Virmire lui en avait expliqué le concept déduit de ses recherches. Elle avait compris également que l'endoctrinement était modulable selon les besoins des Reapers. Ils émettaient un signal plus ou moins fort qui perturbait la conscience des individus qu'ils cherchaient à mettre sous leur pouvoir. Elle avait eu accès à nombre d'études sur le sujet mais l'usine qui les contenait avait sauté, Shepard le savait bien puisque c'était sous ses ordres et cela lui avait coûté la vie d'Ashley.

« Je pense qu'il pourrait y avoir quelque chose à creuser du côté de l'endoctrinement », continua Miranda après avoir laissé Shepard mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. « Si déjà, on pouvait trouver un moyen de le stopper… »  
>Trouver un moyen d'empêcher l'endoctrinement… Cela paraissait si improbable mais cela serait un soulagement que de savoir que ces enfoirés ne pouvaient plus contrôler personne. Cela leur donnerait une longueur d'avance et même si l'immensité de leurs assaillants était un obstacle de poids, cela pourrait ralentir leur progression.<br>Shepard n'était pas raciste mais savoir que des êtres ressemblant à de la gelée puisse détenir la clé de leur problème lui sembla un peu énorme.

Elle soupira.

« Très bien… Nous allons sur Kahje. »


	6. Chapter 6

Après un passage à vide, voici la suite de Beyond the Stars. Bonne lecture. Merci à ceux qui me suivent.

**Beyond the Stars**

**Chapitre 6**

Les Hanars avaient beau être une race conciliaire, ils ne prenaient pas forcément part aux querelles intestines qui régissaient souvent la citadelle et Shepard savait que pénétrer dans l'espace aérien de Kahje ne l'exposerait pas au Conseil et elle ne risquerait pas de se retrouver prise en chasse. Cela lui ferait du bien, ainsi qu'aux autres, de mettre un peu le pied sur la terre ferme et de respirer autre chose que l'air du Normandy. C'était ce que Shepard pensait avant de se rappeler de ce que Miranda lui avait dit. Kahje était recouverte à plus de quatre-vingt-dix pour cent d'eau. Ce qui en faisait une planète à l'air affreusement humide et était la principale cause de la maladie de Thane. Le syndrome de Kepral. Ce mal rongeait nombre de Drells qui ne supportaient pas l'atmosphère de la planète qui les avait recueillis. Le fait de voir tomber ceux qu'ils avaient secourus peinait les Hanars et ils cherchaient depuis plusieurs décennies une thérapie génique. Shepard se demanda si Thane allait supporter le retour sur cette planète qui l'avait rendu malade. Elle espérait que cela n'allait pas aggraver sa souffrance.

« En approche de Kahje, Commander. » l'informa Joker par l'intercom. C'était le moment de revêtir sa combinaison. Elle descendit dans les quartiers de l'équipage afin d'y chercher Thane. Le Drell avait préparé ses affaires et semblait l'attendre. Il lui fit un signe de tête et la suivit. Shepard pensa avec un amusement soudain que malgré le fait que les Drells ressemblaient à des poissons, d'après les dires de nombre de gens de l'équipage, ils ne supportaient pas le milieu aquatique. Pourtant, Thane ne semblait pas redouter le fait de revenir sur Kahje. Son visage ne montrait rien de particulier, aucun signe de tension ou d'inquiétude. Le visage parfait de l'assassin qui ne montre pas ses sentiments. Il était déjà en mission et toute son attitude montra qu'il était concentré, qu'il était déjà à la tâche. Son silence était d'ailleurs éloquent.

Quand elle avait recruté Thane, elle l'avait trouvé dangereux. Silencieux, discret, ne dévoilant que peu d'informations sur sa personne. Elle avait eu quelques difficultés à lui faire confiance. Paradoxalement, elle l'avait trouvé fascinant. C'était sans doute comme cela qu'il parvenait à assassiner quand il sa mission le laissait à découvert. Il mystifiait, charmait sa victime avant de lui ôter la vie. C'était un comportement propre à sa profession et pourtant, au début, Shepard s'était méfiée. Même s'il avait promis de devenir son bras armé, elle craignait que ce ne soit là que de belles paroles destinée à empoisonner son esprit. Il avait désiré que la mission suicide lui permette de mettre fin à ses jours mais malheureusement, son souhait n'avait pas pu être exaucé. Toutefois, alors qu'il ne lui restait rien qui le retienne parmi les vivants, il s'était réconcilié avec son fils. Cela ne l'empêchait pas de toujours exprimer des remords. Shepard voyait en lui un homme cherchant à se faire pardonner de ses crimes, un homme torturé. Elle avait fini par comprendre qu'il considérait l'élimination des Reapers comme un chemin vers la repentance et que c'était là sa seule motivation. Ce n'était pas pour chasser les Reapers mais pour lui-même.

Au fond, Shepard n'y accordait pas grande importance, elle avait besoin de lui. Finalement, et malgré elle, Shepard avait commencé par fasciner Thane. Il était impressionné par son comportement en tant que Commander, son infaillibilité lors de la bataille, son inflexibilité face à ses détracteurs. Il l'avait d'ailleurs surnommée « Siha », ce qui, d'après ce qu'avait pu lui expliquer Mordin, montrait qu'il l'estimait beaucoup.  
>Shepard n'aimait pas être le centre de l'attention et surtout pas être l'objet d'une fascination. Elle n'encouragea pas Thane dans cette voie, restant polie et courtoise mais sans plus. Elle l'appréciait pour ses qualités d'assassin et les discussions philosophiques qu'ils avaient parfois mais c'était tout. Ce n'était pas la même amitié qu'elle portait à Garrus ou Joker. Il était cependant charmant et elle n'aurait pas été étonnée de devoir tomber sous son charme. Ses manières policées, sa voix envoutante aurait pu faire vaciller n'importe quelle femme mais Lucy ne ressentait rien de particulier en sa présence.<br>Elle se demanda toutefois si Thane ne rechignait pas à quitter le Normandy car il ne la verrait plus. Craignait-il de mourir avant d'avoir accompli sa mission ? Avant qu'ils puissent se revoir ? Il se savait condamné et s'était fait une raison. Shepard ne savait pas ce que c'était que d'attendre la mort sans rien faire. Elle n'était pas à même de pouvoir le comprendre. Pour elle, la mort pouvait arriver n'importe quand. Elle en avait la preuve assez souvent et en avait fait les frais elle-même.

Les conditions climatiques de Kahje empêchèrent le Normandy d'atterrir. Shepard prit quelques membres d'équipage supplémentaire dans le Shuttle, ceux les plus sujets à la claustrophobie. Cerberus avait beau avoir prétendu qu'il y avait les meilleurs éléments à bord du vaisseau, cela n'avait pas empêché les mauvaises surprises. Accompagnés de Garrus, Thane et Shepard montèrent à bord du Shuttle suivi de quelques uns soulagés à l'idée de prendre l'air. Miranda assurait le Commandement à bord. Garrus s'empara des commandes, appréciant peu la manière de conduire de Shepard, un peu brusque et assez casse-cou. Sur Kahje, il faudrait manœuvrer plus prudemment, ce qui était plutôt dans les cordes du Turian. Joker largua le Shuttle qui commença sa descente dans l'atmosphère. Les frottements de l'air contre le blindage du véhicule provoquèrent quelques secousses puis le Kodiak heurta le sol avec toute la délicatesse dont Garrus était capable.

Humide. Définitivement humide. Ce fut la première pensée qui vint à l'esprit de Shepard quand elle posa le pied hors du Shuttle. Humide et frais. Une fraicheur peu désagréable mais… Trop humide. C'était assez oppressant. Finalement, elle comprit que si, elle, humaine, était sensible à ce point à cette atmosphère, qu'est-ce que cela devait être pour les Drells dont la planète d'origine était un immense désert aride ! Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Thane mais il ne semblait pas être affecté par les conditions climatiques. Il prit la tête de leur trio et se dirigea vers une structure qui devait être une habitation hanar. Non… Un Drell sortit de la bâtisse et se dirigea vers eux.

« Les Hanars vivent principalement dans les océans, expliqua Thane. Ils peuvent supporter un milieu de vie sec mais la plupart du temps, ils préfèrent rester dans un lieu aquatique. Ainsi, ils ont laissé les terres émergées aux Drells. Nous avons construit une ville à quelques centaines de kilomètres d'ici, sur la côté opposée mais nous vivons principalement dans des petites structures, des villages. »

Et c'était justement l'un d'entre eux qu'ils avaient choisi comme point de chute. Plus discrets que les grandes cités. Plus faciles à protéger avec les dômes. Ces dômes qui préservaient les Drells des nombreuses pluies qui s'abattaient sur Kahje et que les Hanars avaient construits pour eux. Les Drells étaient plutôt bien intégrés parmi les Hanars, certains étaient même suffisamment intimes avec eux pour qu'ils aient connaissance de leur « Nom d'âme ». Ce fut pourquoi un Hanar suivit presqu'immédiatement le Drell venu à leur rencontre.

« Thane Krios, commença ce dernier. Je ne m'imaginais pas te revoir ici. C'est surprenant.  
>— Bathan Odalis, répondit Thane. On dirait qu'Arashu daigne m'accorder encore sa protection. » Il s'inclina quelque peu, saluant Bathan ainsi que le Hanar qui le suivait.<p>

« Celui-ci trouve qu'il est particulièrement plaisant que voir un enfant de Kahje de retour. » Le Hanar se tourna alors vers Shepard.  
>« Celui-ci est enchanté de faire la connaissance du Commander Shepard mais celui-ci aurait préféré que cela se fasse dans des circonstances plus favorables. »<p>

Shepard hocha la tête. Elle aurait préféré ça aussi. Kahje n'était pas un lieu qu'elle aurait choisi pour ses vacances mais elle aurait été intéressée par les ruines prothéennes. Un autre jour, une autre vie… Elle n'avait pas le temps de regretter son passage éclair sur cette étrange planète. Enfin, aussi étrange que de nombreuses autres. Elle décida de ne pas s'attarder, d'ici qu'un vaisseau conciliaire tombe sur le Normandy, elle sentait qu'elle n'était pas ouvertement poursuivie mais il valait mieux être prudente…

« Thane, j'ai reçu ton message et je t'attendais, continua Bathan. Je peux t'offrir l'hospitalité pour quelques temps. » Shepard savait que Thane ne pourrait pas rester longtemps au même endroit. Ce n'était pas que les Drells n'étaient pas solidaires entre eux mais l'appât du gain pouvait faire en sorte qu'ils le vendent aux autorités.  
>« Odanis pourra t'accueillir chez lui plus tard. Il m'a dit qu'il voulait arranger sa demeure pour que tu t'y sentes comme chez toi. » Le Hanar fit bouger ses tentacules en guise d'approbation.<br>« Celui-ci est le gardien des Archives concernant les Endkindlers. Celui-ci peut mettre tout son savoir en œuvre pour venir en aide à ceux qui veulent chasser ceux qui ont détruit les Endkindlers. »  
>Vénérant les Prothéans comme des dieux, les Hanars voyaient les Reapers comme des démons qui avaient exterminés leurs bienfaiteurs. Shepard sentit qu'on pouvait leur faire confiance. Elle n'était pas croyante mais pouvait comprendre que les Hanars aient portés aux nues ceux qui les avaient ouverts à la civilisation galactique. Ils considéraient les Reapers comme une menace. Shepard eut un sourire ironique en pensant que les Hanars, que beaucoup pensaient sous-développés car n'ayant pas un physique humanoïde, étaient bien plus clairvoyants que nombre d'espèces dans la Galaxie.<p>

Un silence s'installa. Le ciel se couvrit.

« La pluie ne va pas tarder. Vous avez eu de la chance de venir pendant une accalmie. Elles sont courtes, pas plus de vingt minutes. » Bathan regarda le ciel d'un air inquiet. Sachant qu'il n'était pas une bonne idée que de retenir des Drells sous une averse, Shepard se tourna vers Thane.  
>Elle pencha la tête vers lui, le saluant à distance. Mordin lui avait expliqué qu'un contact physique avec un Drell provoquait des hallucinations. Elle ne voulait pas tenter une simple poignée de mains avec ce risque. Elle avait besoin de rester en possession de tous ses moyens.<p>

Toutefois, le Drell saisit la main de Garrus et ils se saluèrent amicalement. Puis il reporta son attention sur le Commander.

« Thane  
>— Siha.<br>— Bonne chance.

— Je vous contacte dès que j'ai du nouveau. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je coderais le message.  
>— Vous savez, Thane, je ne pense pas rester dans l'ombre encore longtemps. » dit Shepard avec un sourire provocateur.<br>Le Drell eut un rictus puis fit un signe de la main avant de se retourner et de partir avec Bathan et Odanis.  
>« Allez, Garrus, dit Shepard en regardant les nuages qui menaçaient, on s'en va avant de se prendre une averse sur la figure. Et personnellement, je préférerais éviter de me faire mouiller. »<p>

Le Turian acquiesça et ils retournèrent au Shuttle, récupérant le reste de l'équipage.

Shepard, Garrus, Liara, Miranda, Legion, Jack, Jacob et Vega. Ils n'étaient plus que huit. Huit membres dans cette folle équipée dont elle ignorait pour l'instant la direction. Attendre. Attendre… La chose qu'elle détestait le plus. Shepard était une femme d'action. La bataille, l'adrénaline… Tourner comme un lion en cage dans le Normandy était quelque chose d'insupportable. Si Joker affectionnait tant son vaisseau au point de ne jamais pratiquement en sortir, ce n'était pas le cas du Commander.

« Commander, un message crypté. Vous le prenez ? » la voix de Joker dans son oreillette la fit sourire. C'était drôle, elle pensait justement à lui.  
>« Oui. Transmettez.<br>— Tout de suite. »  
>Ce devait sûrement être l'Amiral Hackett. Elle espérait vraiment que ce soit vraiment lui. Et son souhait fut exaucé.<br>C'était une transmission vocale. Le son était mauvais, craquant comme un vieux fichier sonore du vingt-et-unième siècle. Shepard pianotait sur le bord de son bureau. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien dégrader les connexions à ce point ? Le canal avait beau être hyper sécurisé, la communication n'en était pas pour autant d'une pauvre qualité affolante. Le Commander soupira. Elle était sur pied depuis peu et n'attendait désormais que de l'action. Elle en avait plus qu'assez de rester dans l'ombre. Quand est-ce qu'elle pourrait être sûre que le Conseil allait lui foutre la paix ? Elle pensa qu'à ce rythme-là, ne lui resterait plus que la séduisante option de se terrer dans les tréfonds d'Omega avec les rebuts et les petites frappes. Elle pourrait même vendre ses services à une des mafias locales.

Parmi les parasites, la voix de Hackett se fit enfin entendre.  
>« Shepard.<br>— Amiral. »  
>Elle écourtait la formule de politesse mais peu lui importait. Hackett la connaissait déjà quand elle courrait dans les jupes de sa mère. Il n'allait pas se formaliser pour si peu.<br>« Vous avez reçu mon rapport concernant la station orbitant autour de Naxell, je suppose. »  
>L'Amiral répondit par l'affirmative.<br>« L'Alliance peut enfin agir contre les Batarians, dit-il. La Quatrième Flotte est prête à se disperser. Bien évidemment, des solutions diplomatiques sont toujours en cours mais je crains que tout cela ne finisse en bain de sang.  
>— Evidemment. Les Batarians ne cèderont pas un pouce. Ils veulent faire payer leurs nombreux morts. Quand bien même je me livrerais à eux, ils continueraient. Il leur fallait un prétexte pour s'en prendre aux espèces consulaires. Je leur en ai fourni un de taille. »<p>

Shepard savait qu'elle aurait beau expliquer qu'elle n'avait pas eu le choix, que si elle avait eu le temps, elle aurait fait évacuer le système de Bahak, c'était inutile. Les Batarians ne l'écouteraient pas.  
>« Et les Reapers ? Que va faire l'Alliance ?<br>— Le relais de Charon est désormais inaccessible. Il n'y a plus aucun contact avec le Système Solaire depuis cinq jours. »  
>Cinq jours. Déjà ! Plus le temps passait et plus les chances de survie des Terriens s'amenuisaient. Sans parler des colonies disséminées un peu partout dans la Bulle Locale.<p>

« Amiral. » Shepard prit une grande inspiration. Une idée, un fol espoir venait de se frayer un chemin dans son esprit. Peut-être que cela était possible.

« Admettons que le but ultime des Reapers soit la Terre. C'est le cas, bien évidemment… »  
>Les idées venaient confusément et Shepard éprouvait de la difficulté à les exprimer clairement.<p>

« Ce que je veux dire, c'est que la Terre… La Terre, c'est l'apogée de leur conquête, la prise finale, là où ils vont asseoir leur pouvoir… »  
>Elle marqua une pause en cherchant à expliciter clairement les choses. Hackett ne disait rien, attendant de comprendre où le Commander voulait en venir.<p>

« Quand on veut neutraliser une base ennemie, il faut en prendre le contrôle, aller au centre de commandement, maîtriser le chef. Mais il faut avant tout passer les sentinelles, abattre la garde, ce qui est satellitaire. Mais mettez-vous dans l'optique de massacrer tout le monde. On ne se contenterait pas d'infiltrer le cœur du système ennemi. Non, on irait par étapes, tuant tout ce qui est à notre portée jusqu'à pénétrer au cœur, garder le plus fort, le meilleur pour la fin.  
>Ce que je veux dire, c'est que… je pense que les Reapers ne se sont peut-être pas attaqués directement à la Terre. Ils gardent ça pour après. J'ai le sentiment qu'ils vont d'abord nettoyer toutes les colonies qui se trouvent dans la Bulle Locale, coupant les communications internes au Système Solaire afin de semer la panique. Ainsi, ils auront préparé le terrain pour l'invasion. »<br>Hackett resta muet quelques secondes avant de prendre la parole.  
>« Il y a plus d'une centaine de colonies dans la Bulle Locale. Les Reapers sont des milliers. C'est une broutille pour eux.<br>— Mais cela retarderait l'invasion. Ce qui nous laisserait un peu plus de temps, s'exclama Shepard. Je suis d'accord avec vous, ce gain de temps est insignifiant mais il pourrait être réel. Ne le négligeons pas. Ce sont peut-être des millions de morts en moins. Et ça, c'est tout sauf négligeable. »

Son cerveau se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse. Elle essayait d'estimer combien de temps il avait fallu aux Reapers pour anéantir toutes les stations orbitales et planétaires qui parsemaient le Système Solaire. Un jour, deux tout au plus. Si elle suivait son raisonnement, les Reapers ne seraient que depuis trois jours sur Terre.

Cinq jours s'étaient écoulés depuis la rupture du comm boy de la Bulle Locale. Cinq jours depuis son procès avorté. Ces cinq jours lui avait paru être une éternité. Combien de temps encore faudrait-il aux Reapers pour achever leur travail de destruction ?  
>Combien de temps encore avant que la planète Terre ne soit plus qu'un sinistre désert ?<br>Tellement d'incertitudes, aucune réponse. Pas même un plan d'attaque. Etait-ce donc une bataille perdue d'avance ?

« On manque de temps, de toute manière… » souffla-t-elle entre ses dents. C'était inutile de se monter la tête avec des suppositions douteuses.  
>« Shepard. Si on connaissait le moyen de venir à bout de ces pourritures, vous pensez bien qu'on ne serait pas là mais au front. Y aller maintenant, c'est nous priver de nos forces armées. C'est suicidaire. Il nous a fallu toute une Flotte pour venir à bout d'un seul d'entre eux. Alors des milliers... Si on ne trouve pas une faille…<br>— Est-ce que quelqu'un la cherche, la faille ? » s'écria-t-elle, se levant soudainement. « Y'a-t-il au moins quelqu'un qui se penche sur ce problème sérieusement ? Quelqu'un qui a compris que ce que nous disions depuis le début n'était pas seulement sorti de mon esprit dérangé ? »

Elle en avait assez de se sentir seule, seule contre ces monstres. Elle avait du mettre sa propre équipe sur le coup, comme si eux seuls pouvaient trouver la solution. Mais c'était dérisoire, c'était stupide et naïf. Comment une poignée de personnes pouvaient venir à bout de tout ça ? Alors qu'ils pouvaient être des milliers à réfléchir, à œuvrer contre ce mal qui allait tous les anéantir ?  
>« Calmez-vous, Shepard. »<br>La voix de Hackett la ramena à la réalité. Elle posa ses mains sur son bureau et soupira profondément.  
>« Pardonnez-moi, Amiral. C'est juste que… » Elle passa les mains sur son visage.<br>« Le temps passe sans qu'on ne puisse rien n'y faire. J'ai l'impression qu'on est bien seul alors qu'une coalition de toutes les espèces galactiques pourrait être bien notre seul espoir de survie. Au lieu de ça, le Conseil chipote.  
>— C'est une chose dont nous ne sommes pas maîtres. Et nous n'avons malheureusement pas de temps pour en débattre. Je dois vous laisser. Je vous recontacterais dès que j'aurais quelque chose. En attendant, restez sur vos gardes si Cerberus est après vous.<br>— Très bien. » Shepard se sentait lasse, comme si un poids encombrait ses épaules. La communication fut rompue. Par mesure de sécurité, leurs échanges étaient chronométrés. Trop de risque de se faire repérer et ce n'était pas le moment.

C'était donc ça. Il lui faudrait attendre. Attendre. Perdre encore plus de temps. Ca la faisait rager. Si elle ne pouvait pas compter sur l'Alliance, elle se tournerait vers d'autres peuples. Elle avait des amis, des alliés. Elle devait trouver en eux des appuis. Ce n'était pas que les humains qui étaient concernés par la menace des Reapers. Tôt ou tard, ils s'en prendraient à une autre espèce. Dans des milliers, des millions d'années, sans doute mais ils reviendraient. Alors, oui, cela pouvait sembler trop lointain mais la menace était réelle. Mais suffisamment lointaine pour se dire qu'on avait le temps ou qu'elle finirait par disparaître d'elle-même. C'était cette idée reçue qu'elle devait combattre. Il lui faudrait être convaincante et inflexible. Et avoir des arguments imparables.

Elle n'avait pas le temps de souffler que l'image holographique d'EDI apparut dans le loft.

« Shepard. Communication entrante.  
>— Provenance ?<br>— Jaëto. Connexion sécurisée du Docteur Balin.  
>— Je prends. »<br>Le visage de Mordin apparut sur son écran.  
>L'excitation était on ne pouvait plus être visible sur les traits du Salarian. Shepard devina qu'il avait quelque chose de fondamental à lui dire.<br>« Ravi de vous voir. Le Dr. Balin et moi avons fait une découverte extraordinaire. Possibilité de trouver le remède au Génophage. Très important. Vital. Fantastique. »

Son débit de parole était encore plus rapide qu'à l'ordinaire. C'était impressionnant. Plus impressionnant encore était la vitesse à laquelle cette paire de scientifiques avait pu trouver en trois jours à peine une solution à un problème qui gangrenait les Krogans depuis des centaines d'années. A moins que…  
>« Dites-moi, Mordin. Est-ce que vous avez dormi, au moins ? »<br>Un rictus apparut sur le visage du Salarian. Il inspira par le nez et continua sa tirade.

« Dormir ? Quelques heures. Régénération des cellules cérébrales. Repos accessoire. Pas le temps. Trop de choses à faire. »  
>Voilà qu'il ne parlait qu'en phrases non verbales. Mais Shepard se sentit vite aussi excitée que lui à l'idée qu'il ait trouvé quelque chose qui puisse valoir monnaie d'échange avec les Krogans. Même si cela impliquait de se mettre une bonne partie des Salarians à dos. Le risque en valait la peine. Ils n'étaient pas grand-chose à côté des Reapers.<p>

L'image tressauta.  
>« Mordin. Alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez trouvé ? »<br>Le Salarian se lança dans ses explications habituelles. L'image tressauta de nouveau. Rien de bien inhabituel pour une connexion sécurisé.  
>« Immense avancée. Pas encore finalisées mais nous n'en sommes pas loin… Avec… »<br>L'image se brouillla de nouveau et se parasita.

« Mordin ? » Shepard trouva cela anormal, finalement.  
>Le Salarian s'interrompit et regarda autour de lui. Son habituel flegme laissa place à une inquiétude profonde. Hors de l'écran, quelqu'un cria.<p>

« Mordin ? » répéta Shepard.  
>Le Salarian ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés et tapa sur son clavier.<p>

« Shepard. Dois vous laisser. Menace imminente. Nous sommes attaqués. »  
>La connexion se coupa instantanément.<br>« Mordin ! »

Shepard cria le nom mais cela était totalement inutile. Mordin ne l'entendrait pas. Elle tapa du poing sur son bureau et se leva. Ordres ou pas, elle n'allait pas laisser Mordin dans la merde. Elle avait besoin de lui, besoin de ce qu'il avait trouvé et surtout c'était un ami. Hackett ne lui avait pas dit de rester à attende sans rien faire. Il lui avait juste dit de guetter ses ordres. Elle ne désobéissait pas vraiment. De toute façon, il lui avait garanti qu'elle avait toute latitude. Mordin était en danger.

Elle fonça à travers la passerelle après avoir entré vigoureusement les coordonnées de la colonie salarianne de Jaëto sur la carte de la Galaxie.  
>« Joker ! On se rend sur un champ de bataille. Jaëto. Colonie salarienne. Ennemi inconnu.<br>— Okay, je vois, fit le pilote en se plongeant dans ses écrans. On va pouvoir tester les nouvelles armes de mon bébé. » Le rictus qui ornait son visage ne trompa pas Shepard. Lui aussi avait hâte de se lancer dans la bataille. Elle eut un sourire.

« On a de la chance, Commander. Jaëto est assez proche. Deux heures tout au plus. J'espère qu'ils vont tenir le coup. »

Deux heures. Suffisamment long pour qu'une colonie tombe aux mains de l'ennemi, tout dépendait donc de la nature de l'attaque, de l'intrus. Si les Salarians étaient préparés, ils tiendraient bon. C'étaient de vaillants combattants, efficaces et sans pitié. Elle avait vu l'étendue de leurs capacités sur Virmire. Ils étaient stratèges. Ils n'allaient pas se rendre sans combattre.  
>Deux heures.<p>

Il était temps de faire un briefing.

« Il y a quinze minutes, la connexion avec Mordin Solus a été interrompue sous le coup d'une attaque. Je n'ai pas pu déterminer qui est l'intrus.  
>— Ce seraient les Batarians ?, commença Jacob avant de se reprendre. Non, je ne pense pas qu'ils s'en prendraient aux Salarians.<br>— Ah moins que les Batarians tiennent le Conseil comme responsable de l'explosion du système de Bahak, auquel cas, n'importe quelle espèce conciliaire est une cible potentielle, avança Miranda.  
>— Les Batarians n'ont jamais accepté le fait qu'ils ne soient pas admis parmi les races officielles de la Citadelle. Pourtant, nombreuses sont les raisons qui ont poussé le Conseil à repousser chaque leur demande d'accéder au triumvirat. Leur tempérament guerrier et leur manque de diplomatie sont les principaux défauts. Ce sont de sérieux écueils pour eux et ils ne cherchent pas à s'en démettre. »<p>

La remarque posée de Liara plongea les autres dans une intense réflexion.

« Si ce ne sont pas les Batarians… » Miranda n'acheva pas sa phrase mais il n'était pas difficile de déduire ce qui pouvait suivre.  
>Garrus prit alors la parole. Ses mains jointes devant lui, il exposa le fruit de sa propre réflexion.<br>« La question qu'il convient de se poser c'est : « Si ce n'est pas le hasard qui met une nouvelle fois Cerberus sur notre chemin, comment sont-ils parvenus à savoir que le Docteur Solus se trouve actuellement sur Jaëto ? » Comment savent-ils qu'il effectue des recherches sur quelque chose qui serait bénéfique pour obtenir le soutien des Krogans ? Sommes-nous certains que nous ne sommes pas tracés, écoutés ? »

Si Cerberus était bel et bien l'assaillant qui menaçait la colonie salarianne de Jaëto, ce serait vraiment une autre coïncidence énorme.

« Pourquoi Cerberus s'attaquerait aux Salarians ? Les recherches effectuées par les docteurs Balin et Solus ne sont pas une menace pour l'humanité, pensa Shepard à haute voix.  
>— Leur but est d'asseoir la suprématie de l'humanité. Pourquoi s'en prendre aux Alliés de celle-ci ? renchérit Liara. C'est à ne plus rien y comprendre.<br>— P't-être qu'ils ont pris le melon. Y se croient sans doute capable de sauver l'humanité à eux seuls et veulent pas qu'on les aide. C'est si tordu comme manière de penser que ça m'étonnerait pas. »

Miranda lança à Jack un regard torve. Shepard haussa les épaules. Quoiqu'il en était, ce n'était pas logique.

« Nous verrons bien sur place, finit-elle par trancher. Qui que ce soit, c'est quelqu'un qui s'en prend à un de nos amis. Quelqu'un qui menace ce qui est sans doute le seul espoir de rallier tous les Krogans à notre cause. C'est un luxe que nous ne pouvons nous permettre. Nous arriverons bientôt sur Jaëto, il nous faut une stratégie qui nous permettra d'aborder l'ennemi en limitant la casse. Je vous écoute. »

Joker ralentit le Normandy, préparant le vaisseau à la manœuvre d'attaque.

« Nom de… » Le juron s'étouffa dans sa gorge. Un débris frôla la carlingue. Face à lui, un vaisseau d'une taille non négligeable était en train d'arroser copieusement une station orbitale d'un feu nourri. Pas de doute, ce devait être là que se trouvait le Docteur Solus et son collègue. Là, où était la cible. Et entre eux et leur ami, il y avait Cerberus. Joker reconnu le logo qui ornait le vaisseau ennemi. Aucune erreur n'était possible, le symbole jaune et noir se détachait parfaitement sur l'acier blanc de la carlingue.

Joker pesta entre ses dents. Au lieu de se contenter d'infiltrer la station, Cerberus était carrément en train de tenter de la détruire. Aucune finesse, juste un travail de gros bourrin. Se fiant à ce qu'il savait désormais sur l'un des plus belliqueux lieutenants de l'agence terroriste, il devina qu'il s'agissait-là de l'escouade d'Alan Sanders. Il ne put s'empêcher de déglutir. Il n'aimait pas ça.

Tout à sa manœuvre, il n'entendit pas Shepard qui remontait dans son dos.  
>« Ce sont eux ? » dit-elle et cela le fit sursauter malgré lui.<br>« Ca va ? ajouta-t-elle en voyant ses traits crispés. Il hocha la tête.  
>— Je crois bien que c'est lui… précisa-t-il. L'autre malade biotique. »<br>Shepard fronça les sourcils. Ah… C'était donc ça. Elle sentit que les battements de son cœur s'étaient intensifiés, l'adrénaline emplit ses veines. Lui… Il était donc là. Ca tombait bien. Le sourire qui ornait à présent le visage de Shepard ne dit rien qui vaille à Joker. Autant se l'avouer, il n'aimait pas ça du tout. C'était comme si Shepard venait de se trouver une nouvelle Némésis. Elle avait la même expression un peu folle qu'elle avait arborée quand il avait fallu traquer Saren à travers la Galaxie.

« O.K. Joker, c'est l'occasion de tester les nouveaux joujous dont l'Alliance a équipé le Normandy. Voyons si ce camouflage optique fonctionne. Vous allez vous approcher le plus près possible de la station afin que le Shuttle puisse pénétrer à l'intérieur sans qu'on se fasse prendre.

— Aye, Aye, Commander. » Le pilote pianota sur ses claviers, effectuant les commandes permettant d'activer le tout nouveau mode furtif du Normandy. Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de trouver ça génial quand lui et EDI avaient fait le point sur les améliorations apportées par l'Alliance. Il avait trouvé ça très utile, surtout au vu de leur condition de fugitifs.

Shepard lui donna une petite tape sur l'épaule et se détourna pour se diriger vers la soute.

« Commander… » Elle se figea et se tourna vers lui. Il fuyait son regard mais l'expression inquiète de son visage le trahissait.  
>« J'aime pas ce type. Soyez prudente. »<br>Elle lui sourit et réitéra sa tape sur l'épaule. Ce genre d'attitude était inhabituel de sa part mais il prit ça comme ça venait.  
>« Je reviendrais. » lui assura-t-elle avec un sourire. Il grimaça. Voilà qu'il devenait sentimental ou quelque chose comme ça. Shepard n'allait pas se faire avoir une seconde fois. C'était bien mal la connaître. Il était persuadé qu'elle avait mis sur pied un plan ou une tactique pour affronter ce malade.<p>

« Allez, Joker, je compte sur vous ! » s'écria-t-elle alors qu'elle finissait de franchir la passerelle. Le pilote secoua la tête et se reprit. Il savait que tant qu'elle n'aura pas fait mordre la poussière à cet Alan Sanders, elle ne serait pas tranquille. Rancunière, Shepard ? Oh, si peu… Il la connaissait assez pour dire qu'elle voulait avoir sa petite revanche sur le type qui l'avait assommée aussi facilement. Oui… Elle avait la rancune tenace, Shepard.

Descendant dans la soute, le Commander enfila son casque. Normalement, elle avait pris des précautions suffisantes pour ne pas se faire avoir une seconde fois. D'autant plus, que ce coup-ci, c'était à elle de bénéficier de l'effet de surprise. Liara et Legion serait en couverture et elle prendrait Vega et Jack comme équipiers. L'ancien Sujet-Zéro était une biotique puissante et son côté bourrin serait le bienvenu. Elle possédait au moins ce point commun avec Sanders. Quand à Vega, il s'était montré très insistant pour l'accompagner. Trop insistant, même. Elle ne savait pas comment le prendre. Mais bon, autant qu'il se rende utile.

Shepard vérifia que son fusil sniper était opérationnel. Sa spécialité était l'infiltration. C'était pourquoi elle s'entendait si bien avec Garrus, ils partageaient la même vision du combat même si le Turian était très polyvalent. Cette bataille allait être plus simple pour elle car elle maîtrisait les arcanes de l'infiltration. Entrer sans se faire repérer, éliminer discrètement les obstacles, décapiter la tête de l'unité ennemie… C'était comme respirer pour elle. Dans cette configuration, elle était avantagée.

« EDI, peux-tu donner les dernières informations sur la situation ?  
>— Les capteurs sensoriels ont détecté plus d'une cinquantaine de Salarians en vie dans la station, il y a également cinq Krogans et d'après les récepteurs, l'unité de Cerberus compterait douze hommes vivants.<br>— Une petite escouade, analysa Vega. En tenant compte de l'effet de surprise qu'a du causé leur attaque, ils peuvent avoir un avantage certain.  
>— Avantage qu'ils vont perdre rapidement avec nous », termina Shepard en armant son fusil.<p>

Désormais furtif, le Normandy s'approcha de la colonie par le côté opposé à l'attaque de Cerberus. Shepard espéra fort que le prototype de camouflage ne les lâche pas maintenant, auquel cas, ils seraient fortement exposés. Le Shuttle n'était pas équipé de ce genre de matériel, ils ne disposeraient que de quelques secondes pour entrer dans la station sans attirer l'attention de l'ennemi.  
>Shepard avait chargé Legion de la manœuvre. C'était celui qui conduisait le mieux parmi toute son équipe. Entre machines, on se comprenait, s'aventura-t-elle à penser.<p>

Elle vérifia une ultime fois l'état de son fusil, tapota son Carniflex derrière son dos pour en tester les attaches. Les flux d'adrénaline qui parcouraient son sang accéléraient son rythme cardiaque. Comme à chaque fois avant la bataille. Shepard le savait, elle ne vivait que pour ça. Que pour ses décharges qui boostaient tous ses sens. C'était comme une drogue. Quand elle était au combat, elle ne pensait plus qu'à ça. Viser, tirer, changer de position. Viser, tirer, recharger. Son cerveau était déjà focalisé sur ce qu'elle allait faire.

« Maintenant ! »

Le Normandy largua le Shuttle qui s'arrima à la station à côté d'une écoutille d'évacuation des ordures. Il ne disposait que de quelques secondes pour pénétrer dans le conduit. Vega ouvrit la porte latérale d'un mouvement brusque. Ce fut Liara qui sauta la première, suivie de Legion, Jack et Shepard. Le conduit était relativement court comme tous les modèles d'évacuation des déchets. Déblayant les détritus qui gênaient sa progression, Liara se fraya un chemin jusqu'au tapis roulant qui acheminait tout ce que la station balançait dans l'espace. C'était une technique d'approche un peu farfelue mais elle eut le mérite de les faire entrer dans la colonie sans attirer l'attention. Tout être vivant dans cette station était en plein combat, qui se permettrait de prendre le luxe de regarder le vide-ordure ? Liara s'extraya souplement et aida les autres à se remettre sur leurs pieds.

Elle tendit la main vers Shepard qui s'en aida tout en demandant la situation.

« Rien à signaler. Il semblerait que cette zone ne soit pas concernée par les combats. Le couloir est désert. »  
>Liara pointa du doigt la caméra de surveillance qui se trouvait dans la pièce alors que Garrus sortait péniblement du conduit.<p>

« Il semblerait que le système de contrôle vidéo soit HS. »

Cela ne pouvait que faciliter l'infiltration pensa Shepard. Elle fit apparaître le plan de la station sur son omnitool. « Liara, vous et Legion allez vous rendre au centre de contrôle de la station afin d'en prendre possession, c'est un avantage qu'on ne peut mettre de côté. Essayez de rétablir le système de surveillance afin d'avoir une couverture complète de chaque zone touchée.  
>— Entendu, répondit l'Asari.<br>— Lieutenant Vega, Jack, nous allons directement au cœur du conflit. Notre priorité est d'extraire Mordin ainsi que ses découvertes. Je crains bien qu'il ne soit directement en contact avec les assaillants.  
>— Tant mieux, sourit Jack. On va pouvoir casser quelques gueules ! » Elle frappa du poing dans sa main pour appuyer ses dires. Vega regarda la jeune femme avec stupéfaction comme s'il était choqué par son langage. Pourtant Jack n'avait pas la dégaine de quelqu'un de très distingué. Le Lieutenant se ressaisit rapidement quand Shepard s'éclaircit la gorge. S'il avait continué à dévisager Jack de cette façon, le Sujet Zero lui aurait mis les pendules à l'heure à sa façon.<p>

Shepard donna le signal et les deux groupes se séparèrent. Liara et Legion disparurent au détour d'un couloir. Talonnée par Vega et derrière Jack, Shepard avançait prudemment. Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers ce qui semblait être le laboratoire principal, des bruits indistincts leur parvinrent aux oreilles. L'ambiance était différente de celle qu'ils avaient pu rencontrer sur Naxell. Ici, pas de cadavres jonchant le sol. Les Salarians ne s'étaient pas encore faire refouler dans cette partie de la station. De plus, le laboratoire orbital ne comptait que peu de civils, ne vivaient ici que les scientifiques ayant des expériences en cours. Ils rentraient tous les mois sur la planète Jaëto pour rendre visite à leurs familles.  
>Déjà, la configuration n'était pas la même. Sur Naxell, il n'y avait que des vigiles armés, chargés de la sécurité. Sur Jaëto, la nature même des recherches effectuées exigeait une escouade armée, une surveillance intensive et particulièrement efficace. Une poignée de Krogans nécessitait un tel service d'ordre pour les contenir en cas de problème. Les scientifiques eux-mêmes étaient entraînés pour parer à l'éventualité d'une rébellion de la part de leurs spécimens d'étude.<p>

Au fur et à mesure que le trio s'approchait, la rumeur s'intensifiait. Ils savaient qu'ils s'approchaient de la zone de combat. Le plus grand des laboratoires était devenu le lieu d'échange de tirs. Ils s'arrêtèrent. Shepard fit un signe à Jack pour qu'elle se mette dos au mur, de l'autre côté de la porte. Vega effectuerait un tir de suppression si nécessaire. Shepard s'accroupit, dos au chambranle défoncé de la porte automatique et jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur. Sur la droite, une console pouvait servir de protection. Deux caisses sur la gauche. Face à eux, près d'un sas de sortie, trois soldats de Cerberus. Deux derrière une autre console. Pas de trace de Sanders. De leur côté, quatre Salarians faisait face, ripostant à chaque salve ennemie. Shepard leva deux doigts vers Jack et désigna la gauche. La jeune femme hocha la tête et s'engagea à travers la porte brisée, roula sur elle-même et se cacha derrière les caisses.

Vega s'engouffra derrière elle et arrosa les assaillants d'un feu nourri. Profitant de la diversion offerte par le Lieutenant, Shepard se mit à couvert dans un recoin qu'elle avait jugé être le meilleur poste de tir. Elle arma son fusil sniper et tira. La balle traversa la pièce et se ficha dans le casque d'un soldat de Cerberus. L'homme s'écroula au sol. Mort. Toujours concentrée, les muscles tendus, la mâchoire serrée, elle rechargea son fusil, le remit en joue, fit mouche une deuxième fois. Elle aperçut du coin de l'œil, Jack qui sautait par-dessus un obstacle, envoyant une décharge biotique vers un groupe qui tentait de forcer le passage. Ce mouvement permit aux quelques laborantins de se replier sans essuyer de dégâts. Cette aide inattendue leur laissa le temps de recharger leurs armes et de se repositionner correctement face à l'ennemi. Après quelques salves, les terroristes montrèrent quelques signes de panique et entamèrent un repli stratégique. Shepard ne voulait pas leur laisser ce loisir. Elle cherchait à éliminer le chef, la tête. Diminuer ses alliés le ferait sortir de son trou.

Elle fit signe à Vega pour qu'il couvre leur sortie. Elle devait acculer les quelques hommes qui restaient dans la pièce. Progressant à toute vitesse à travers les débris de ferraille et de verre, elle slaloma entre les obstacles et se glissa derrière une table d'examen renversée. Une salve siffla au dessus de sa tête. Elle posa son fusil et s'empara de son Carniflex. A cette distance, la portée de son fusil était inutile, handicapante. Elle se redressa et tira sans distinction en direction de la seule issue possible pour Cerberus.

« Jack ! »  
>La jeune biotique surgit de derrière les débris qui la protégeaient, poussa un cri sauvage et fracassa les soldats contre la paroi métallique. La voie était dégagée.<br>Sans attendre, Shepard se jeta en avant, laissant les Salarians pantelants. Pour couper la tête, il fallait agir vite et le Commander voulait profiter de son effet de surprise. Plus le temps passait et plus l'ennemi aurait le temps de s'organiser. Passant la porte, elle asséna un coup de crosse de fusil au premier assaillant qui passait dans le couloir. Un tir siffla au dessus d'elle.

« Merde ! »  
>L'accès au couloir était compromis. Elle fit signe à Jack qui s'empressa de libérer le passage.<br>« Commander ? » La voix de Liara lui parvint dans son oreillette. « Nous avons atteint l'objectif. Je vous vois. »  
>Il y eut un silence.<p>

« Sanders est à trois salles vous. »  
>Une exclamation suivit cette phrase.<br>« Il se dirige vers vous ! »  
>Ca, Shepard s'en doutait. La disparition d'un certain nombre de membres de son équipe avait bien fini par attirer son attention.<p>

Il fallait faire vite. Elle en connaissait suffisamment son ennemi pour savoir qu'il allait foncer directement vers elle. Elle fit signe à Vega qui hocha la tête. Le Lieutenant était vraiment efficace sur le terrain, il obéissait à ses ordres muets. Tant mieux, elle n'avait pas besoin d'un boulet.

« Liara, j'aimerais que vous m'avertissiez quand il sera dans la salle juste avant le couloir où je me trouve. »  
>Elle se faufila à travers la porte qui se trouvait face à elle. La pièce était vide. En désordre, il y avait des traces de lutte.<br>« Liara, vous avez localisé Mordin ? chuchota-t-elle à son micro.  
>— Il se trouve dans le laboratoire qui est de l'autre côté de la station. Il ne semble pas être en danger. Il est avec un Krogan. »<p>

Que Mordin ne soit pas au cœur de la rixe surprenait quelque peu le Commander. Son sujet d'étude devait vraiment être exceptionnel pour éloigner ce Salarian au sang chaud de la bataille. Malgré ses airs de scientifique passionné, Mordin aimait le combat et cultivait un certain goût pour les solutions expéditives et la manière forte. Cependant, il était vrai qu'il aimait par-dessus-tout ses recherches et entre les deux, il n'hésiterait pas.

« Shepard, Sanders se trouve dans le couloir. Vega et Jack ne vont pas tarder à le voir. »  
>Le Commander déglutit. Elle se glissa contre le mur, et le longea jusqu'à la porte qui donnait sur le couloir. Ce dernier contournait la salle où elle se trouvait et deux portes différentes donnaient dessus. S'étant glissée par la première, elle s'approchait à présent de la seconde, espérant par-là prendre Sanders et ses hommes en tenailles. Elle serra son Carniflex et retint sa respiration. Elle comptait sur le côté fonceur de son ennemi pour que, une fois Vega et Jack aperçus, il ne songe pas à lancer ses hommes dans la salle. C'était une erreur qu'elle ne ferait pas mais Sanders était du genre à le faire. Déjà, il avait commis un impair en délaissant sa cible première pour s'attaquer à elle. Il perdait donc facilement son sang froid et oubliait ses objectifs premiers pour n'en faire qu'à sa tête.<p>

Certes, Cerberus lui avait ordonné de la traquer sans relâche mais s'il avait continué à chercher Mordin, il n'aurait eu qu'à attendre qu'elle vienne d'elle-même puisque c'était sa cible aussi. Au lieu de cela, il avait fait demi-tour avec son équipe pour s'attaquer à elle. Grave erreur. Shepard se demanda comment diable Sanders avait pu devenir un des lieutenants de l'organisation terroriste. L'Homme Trouble ne pouvait pas se limiter à compter uniquement sur sa force brute. Il y avait sans doute autre chose, ce n'était pas possible autrement.

Shepard entendit la cavalcade des hommes de Sanders qui s'aventuraient dans le couloir puis les premiers échanges de tirs.  
>« Sanders vient de passer la porte. Il y a encore deux hommes. »<br>Shepard attendit. Elle voulait que Sanders entre en contact avec Jack. Si elle avait choisit la jeune femme c'était parce que Sanders était un biotique au moins aussi bourrin qu'elle. Il devait exprimer sa force brute et Shepard avait vite compris que seuls des pouvoirs biotiques pouvaient lui procurer la satisfaction d'écraser son adversaire par sa propre force. Les armes ne procuraient sans doute pas le même plaisir que celui qui consistait à faire rebondir un adversaire sur toutes les surfaces à portée et d'entendre ses hurlements de terreur et de douleur. Jacob lui avait parlé d'une mission qu'il avait faite avec Sanders. Le regard de l'ancien Cerberus avait été assez éloquent. Sanders aimait faire souffrir ses ennemis, lentement, sûrement puis d'un seul coup il mettait fin à leur vie en les disloquant ou en les écrasant brutalement contre le sol, le plafond ou les murs. C'était une sorte de psychopathe.

Le cri de rage de Jack retentit dans le couloir suivit d'un grognement plus rauque, plus masculin. Ils y étaient. Shepard pouvait visualiser les décharges biotiques qui s'affrontaient, se heurtaient brutalement dans un halo bleu étincelant. C'était le moment qu'elle attendait.  
>Elle enclencha la porte, logea une balle dans la tête du premier soldat de Cerberus, envoya paître le second d'un coup de crosse bien placé. Ces deux actions eurent pour effet de distraire Sanders qui se retourna, laissant Jack prendre le dessus sur lui. Il vacilla, ce qui laissa à Shepard le temps de lui tirer dessus.<p>

Pourtant la balle n'atteignit jamais son but. Elle ricocha littéralement sur Sanders avant de se ficher dans la paroi métallique du couloir. Surprise, Shepard tira une seconde fois. Le phénomène se reproduisit. Sans chercher à comprendre, elle se jeta à terre, évitant le tir que lui destinait son ennemi. C'était sans compter sur Jack qui déchargea sa rage sur Sanders. Il se retrouva sur les genoux. Shepard regarda son arme qui semblait inutile face à lui. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien le rendre inatteignable ? Alors qu'elle se posait la question un immense brouhaha envahit le couloir et elle aperçut une dizaine de Salarians qui venait de les rejoindre. Sanders se releva péniblement, puis fit demi-tour et s'enfuit par la porte par laquelle il était venu. Shepard retrouva ses esprits et se releva, saisissant la main tendue de Vega.

« Il ne faut pas le laisser fuir ! » Les Salarians étaient déjà partis à la poursuite de Sanders. Elle leur emboîta le pas.  
>« Shepard Commander. » La voix de Legion la fit s'arrêter. Ce n'était pas bon signe.<br>« Legion ?  
>— Nous avons détecté une anomalie dans le système de survie de la station. Il semblerait que le processus d'auto destruction ait été enclenché. »<p>

Shepard retint une exclamation de surprise. Sanders… Quel salaud. Ne pouvant pas mettre la main sur ce qu'il cherchait, il avait décidé de tout faire sauter. Ca lui ressemblait bien.  
>Vite, il fallait se reprendre. Garder son sang froid. Agir dans l'urgence. Calmement. Respiration profonde. Elle ferma les yeux. Inspira. Expira. Rouvrit les yeux.<p>

« On doit trouver Mordin. »  
>Elle savait où il se trouvait. Le laboratoire.<p>

« Liara, il me faut un chemin sûr pour rejoindre le docteur Solus. »  
>L'Asari lui affirma qu'elle faisait de son mieux. Shepard en profita pour ordonner à Légion de ralentir le plus possible la progression de Sanders. Quitte à ce que la station saute, autant que ce soit lui qu'elle.<br>« Vega, Jack ! » Elle leur fit signe et ils se lancèrent à sa suite. Guidée par Liara, le trio progressa à travers la station. L'alarme retentit, déchirant l'air, vrillant les tympans. Et les cris suivirent. La panique. Une panique ordonnée, propre aux Salarians. Une rapidité efficace. Un repli en ordre.

Remontant les couloirs de la station, ils croisèrent un groupe qui se précipitait dans le sens inverse.  
>Le Salarian à la tête de l'escouade fit un signe à ses suiveurs.<br>« Oh ! Commander Shepard. Que faites-vous là ?  
>— Nous sommes venus en aide à un ami. Mordin Solus. Il se trouve dans le laboratoire qui se situe au bout de la Station.<br>— Solus ? Oui. Ne suis pas les procédures standards. On ne peut prendre le spécimen. Non coopératif. »

Cela n'étonna pas Shepard. Un Krogan coopératif ? Cela n'existait pas. Mais si Mordin s'obstinait, c'était qu'il y avait quelque chose de vraiment important avec ce Krogan. Mordin ne risquerait pas de se faire sauter pour un Krogan, sauf si celui-ci représentait la solution à ce problème qui le hantait depuis des années. Et la solution à un problème bien plus important que ce qu'il pouvait bien penser.

« On s'en occupe. » répondit-elle sobrement, indiquant par la qu'elle n'interférait pas dans leur évacuation, qu'elle ne leur demandait pas d'aide. Cela leur convint à tous deux. D'un signe de tête, ils se saluèrent puis le trio s'élança à toute allure vers le laboratoire où Mordin s'échinait à convaincre son sujet d'expérience de s'enfuir avec lui.

Guidés par Liara, ils progressèrent rapidement. Plus ils avançaient dans la station, moins ils croisaient de personnes. Seule l'alarme stridente les accompagnait, la lueur rouge des ampoules d'urgence projetait leurs ombres sanguines sur les parois métalliques des couloirs.

« Shepard. »

Vega désigna la porte du laboratoire où se trouvait leur camarade. Le Commander hocha la tête et le Lieutenant fit coulisser la porte, préparant son fusil au cas où un assaillant serait resté en retrait, tapi dans l'ombre en attendant le moment opportun pour frapper.

Regardant par-derrière le soldat, Shepard put voir que seul Mordin et son sujet d'expérience se tenaient dans la pièce. Le chuintement de la porte avait fait se retourner le Salarian. Il ne parut pas très surpris de les voir ici.  
>« Shepard. J'étais sûr que c'était vous. »<br>Il prononça ces quelques mots avant de reporter son attention sur le Krogan qui se trouvait dans un recoin de la pièce. C'était un spécimen de haute taille mais dont le maintien était fort différent des autres, une sorte de dignité semblait émaner de cet être.

Shepard comprit qu'il s'agissait là d'une femelle Krogan. C'était la première qu'elle en croisait et pourtant il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus. Mordin lui avait parlé de cette femelle. C'était elle la clé qui permettrait de remédier au génophage. Leur arrivée ne l'avait même pas faite ciller. Elle ne leur accorda qu'un bref regard. Elle possédait la même arrogance que ses semblables, cela se voyait dans ses yeux et son expression faciale.

« Mordin, commença Shepard, ne voulant pas perdre plus de temps à se jauger du regard. Cerberus a piégé la station. Tout va sauter d'une minute à l'autre.  
>— Suis au courant. Ai affronté Cerberus. Ai entendu l'alarme. Tente de convaincre le sujet. Ne pouvons partir sans. »<p>

Mordin parlait de manière encore plus saccadée, hachée et rapide qu'à l'accoutumée. C'était là le signe évident qu'il était sous l'emprise du stress. Comment pouvait-il en être autrement ? Pourtant son attitude montrait un calme évident. Il n'y avait que cette logorrhée qui faisait transparaître son état psychologique.

Shepard comprit que le scientifique avait usé de toutes les stratégies possibles pour convaincre la Krogane de le suivre. Sans doute la créature s'obstinait à lui tenir tête pour montrer qu'elle n'était nullement sous son emprise et que peu lui importaient ses arguments. Les Krogans étaient des créatures retorses et souvent incompréhensibles. La Krogane redressa la tête. Elle possédait cette stature fière, propre à son espèce, l'expression de cette force brute mais empreinte d'une espèce de douceur… Comme si elle était plus mesurée. Si son physique ne se démarquait pas tellement de celui d'un mâle, l'attitude, l'aura – Shepard n'aurait pas su dire quoi exactement – ce quelque chose faisait que le Commander savait qu'elle avait affaire à un représentant féminin de cette espèce. Un représentant rare, unique, précieux.

« Ne parviens pas à la convaincre. Ai pensé à la manière forte : sédatif, objet contondant… » Mordin inspira par le nez, de cette façon qui lui était si familière. Shepard ne put pas dire s'il était dépité ou s'il puisait de nouvelles ressources en lui-même pour résoudre son problème. En tout cas, il ne semblait pas se préoccuper de la présence de la Krogane qu'il avait pensé à assommer.

L'alarme résonnant dans la pièce se superposa à nouveaux aux autres sons, rappelant à Shepard l'urgence de la situation. Tout allait sauter, être réduit en poussière et il était hors de question de se retrouver une seconde fois à flotter dans l'espace comme un vulgaire débris.

Si Shepard possédait une qualité qu'elle voulait bien qualifier d'exceptionnelle, c'était sa capacité à convaincre son vis-à-vis de se ranger à son opinion. Elle avait toujours eu cette facilité à argumenter en sa faveur que ce soit avec des mots ou les armes. Bien évidemment, un bon gros fusil chargé l'aidait amplement dans son discours mais elle ne l'utilisait pas si souvent que cela pour appuyer ses propos. Elle avait bien compris que les arguments d'autorité comme un Carniflex chargé entre les deux yeux ne seraient d'aucune utilité avec une représentante femelle de l'espèce kroganne.

« Cerberus a piégé la station, commença-t-elle sans détour inutile, il nous reste peu de temps avant que tout ne soit réduit à un feu d'artifice. Mon vaisseau nous attend. Venez avec nous. »

La Krogane fixa Shepard sans répondre. Elle ne bougea pas un muscle. Cela s'annonçait franchement délicat.  
>« Le docteur Solus est persuadé que vous possédez quelque chose de nécessaire pour venir à bout du génophage. Venez. »<br>De nouveau, aucune réaction. La Krogane semblait ne pas se sentir concernée par ce que le Commander lui disait. Cette dernière ne montra aucun signe d'impatience malgré la situation.

« Vous êtes la seule représentante krogane capable de venir à bout de ce qui est responsable de l'extermination de votre espèce et cela ne vous affecte pas le moins du monde ? »  
>La Krogane fixa Shepard avec un certain intérêt mais sans plus. Si seulement Grunt avait été là avec eux… Shepard savait comment se faire respecter par les Krogans mais n'ayant eu affaire qu'à des mâles, elle ignorait l'attitude à prendre avec les femelles.<br>« Si vous venez avec nous, je vous ramènerais sur Tuchanka. Je vous mettrais sous la protection d'Urdnot Wrex. »  
>Ce nom sembla provoquer une réaction chez la Krogane. Shepard sentit qu'elle pouvait saisir sa chance.<br>« Le docteur Solus est prêt à venir avec vous sur Tuchanka dès que nous sortirons d'ici. » Elle ne fit pas attention au tressaillement du Salarian.  
>« Il pourra mettre au point le remède du génophage là-bas. Urdnot Wrex vous accueillera et vous protègera. Vous êtes leur seul espoir. Ne voudriez-vous pas quitter cette vie captive et rejoindre le clan Urdnot ? »<br>Regard intense. Shepard sentit ses propres traits s'adoucir. Tout se jouerait dans cet échange de regards. C'était une bataille silencieuse mais éprouvante. Elle savait que la Krogane la jaugeait et évaluait la crédibilité de sa parole. Elle ne cilla pas.

La Krogane inclina la tête, convaincue.

Shepard eut un rictus mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Dans son dos, elle put entendre le reniflement de dédain de Jack. Elle savait ce que pensait la jeune femme. Pourtant, tout conflit ne pouvait forcément se résoudre à coup de matraque dans la gueule.

« Allez. » Les muscles bandés, Shepard s'élança en avant.

« Mordin, il y a une issue proche ?  
>— La remise. Ecoutille de secours. Peu facile d'accès par l'extérieur. Sert à évacuer par un conduit spécialement étudié.<br>— Parfait. Passez devant. »  
>Elle s'effaça pour que le Salarian puisse prendre la tête du groupe et les guider à travers le dédale de couloirs. Il avait les traits tendus, montrant pourtant un sang froid exemplaire dans cette situation extrême.<p>

« Joker. »  
>Shepard s'empressa de donner les informations nécessaires au pilote pour les extraire de la station.<br>Comprenant l'urgence de la situation, le pilote se mit à la tâche, orientant le Normandy parmi les ramifications de la structure métallique.

Ignorant les battements de son cœur qui atteignaient une vitesse folle, il se concentra sur ses claviers, sentant la carlingue du Normandy vibrer autour de lui. Il serra les reins à chaque virage comme si son frêle corps avait la capacité de contrebalancer les forces qui s'exerçaient sur le vaisseau.  
>Ca allait encore se jouer à une microseconde comme à chaque fois que Shepard se retrouvait dans ce genre de situation. C'était une habitude chez elle. Entre les stations qui explosent et les volcans qui entrent en éruption, elle lui avait tout fait.<p>

EDI détecta le départ des pods d'évacuation de la station. Retrouvant l'émetteur de Shepard parmi les signaux qu'elle percevait, elle fit apparaître un hologramme qui montrait sa progression.

Il ne restait que deux minutes avant que la station n'explose.


	7. Chapter 7

Merci à ceux qui m'ont ajoutée à leurs listes de favoris ou d'alerte.

Voilà le chapitre sept. Ce n'est pas celui dont je suis le plus satisfaite mais il apporte quelques réponses. Bonne lecture !

**Beyond the Stars**

**Chapitre 7**

Mordin lui tournait ostensiblement le dos. Shepard pouvait sentir ses reproches dans son attitude. Quelque chose de contenu. Quelque chose de palpable. Elle avait pris une initiative pour lui sans lui avoir demandé son avis. Mais n'était-ce pas là son rôle de Commander aussi ? Elle avait toujours dit que les membres de l'unité de la mission suicide n'étaient liés entre eux par aucun serment. Pourtant, elle avait agit comme si Mordin n'avait été qu'un de ses subalternes. Cela avait été nécessaire pour qu'ils puissent s'en sortir tous vivants de la Station. Elle savait cependant que Mordin ne lui reprochait pas cette initiative. C'était l'idée de se retrouver seul sur Tuchanka, à la merci des Krogans qu'il avait contribué à contaminer par le génophage qui le rendait nerveux et rancunier. Shepard y avait vu là le moyen de faire d'une pierre deux coups. Elle avait convaincu la Krogane de se joindre à eux et en même temps, elle avait là un gage de bonne fois pour que les Krogans se rangent à leurs côtés. Comment cela pouvait-il mieux se passer ?

« Je ne vous en veux pas Shepard. » Le Salarian se retourna, fermant les yeux pour inspirer profondément par le nez. « Je suis prêt à me rendre sur Tuchanka. J'ai juste été… surpris. » La surprise n'était pourtant pas un trait de caractère du scientifique. Vivant et réfléchissant à toute vitesse, il était rare qu'il soit pris de cours. Toutefois, il semblait avoir repris ses esprits.

« Il me faudra du matériel. La technologie krogane n'est pas assez évoluée. Manque de moyen. Trop occupés à se battre ou à tenter de reconstruire leur civilisation sans cesse détruite par leurs querelles. »  
>La perte de son laboratoire n'affectait pas Mordin tant que cela. La mort du docteur Balin avait été rapidement évoquée. Certaines pertes étaient nécessaires mais Shepard avait vu dans cette retenue un signe que c'était un collègue voire un ami précieux pour le Salarian.<p>

« Il me faut du matériel, répéta-t-il. Particulier. Difficile à trouver. »  
>Il détournait la conversation sur l'essentiel. L'urgence. Shepard ne dit pas un mot. Les exigences de Mordin étaient légitimes. Après tout, il n'allait pas mettre au point un remède contre le génophage avec quelques calculateurs et du matériel complètement dépassé. C'était comme si on lui demandait à elle de combattre l'armée batarienne seule avec un couteau de cuisine. Disproportionné. Le résultat serait long à obtenir. Et le temps, ils n'en avaient pas.<p>

Alors il était préférable de prendre un peu de ce temps qu'il leur était imparti et de le consacrer à chercher ce dont Mordin avait besoin. Ils n'avaient pas le choix. Ils devaient se rendre sur Omega. Mordin y avait de nombreux contacts et connaissait des revendeurs de matériel de laboratoire suffisamment scrupuleux pour détourner le matériel high-tech destiné à la Citadelle. S'il y avait un meilleur offrant, pourquoi se priver ?

Prétendre la perte ou le vol du matériel était si simple et les enquêtes administratives prenaient tellement de temps qu'elles finissaient irrémédiablement par être abandonnées. Surtout sur Omega. Le Conseil n'envoyait jamais de fonctionnaires là-bas. C'était en dehors de sa juridiction. De plus, il n'était pas supposé savoir que ses fournisseurs achetaient la plupart du matériel de haute-technologie dans le bourbier du Système Terminus.

Shepard tapota l'épaule de Mordin et hocha gravement la tête. Elle n'arrivait à lui parler.

« Préparez une liste. » Ce fut tout ce qu'elle réussit à lui dire.

Elle se détourna et partit en direction du CIC afin d'y entrer la nouvelle destination. De toute façon, elle n'avait rien de mieux à faire et puis, n'était-ce pas là ce qu'on attendait d'elle ? Suivre son instinct, utiliser ce don qu'elle avait de rallier des espèces à la cause humaine… non à la cause galactique. Elle l'avait toujours écoutée, cette intuition qui ne la trompait presque jamais.

« Omega, hein ? » commenta simplement Joker. Pas de bombe, d'explosion à retardement, de sauvetage de Krogan et de fuite in-extremis ?  
>— Pas au programme, ce coup-ci.<br>— Mince, alors ! Je sens qu'on va s'ennuyer… »

Malgré la plaisanterie, Joker se sentait d'humeur morose. Là encore, il était revenu, ce sentiment d'impuissance. Savoir que finalement, il ne pouvait pas y faire grand-chose si Shepard y laissait la peau. Il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'en empêcher. C'était de pire en pire.

Depuis la mission suicide. Non…

Depuis qu'il l'avait vu lâcher prise et appuyer sur le bouton du module de sauvetage qui l'avait arraché à la destruction de son vaisseau.

Depuis qu'il l'avait revue après son premier entretien avec l'Homme Trouble et qu'il avait pu constater de ses propres yeux qu'elle était la même. Même voix, même physique, même humour. Un véritable miracle. Quelque chose de fragile également. Il se souvint de sa mère qui lui avait dit, peu de temps après le décès de son père, que c'était une fois que l'on perdait quelqu'un qu'on se rendait compte de l'importance qu'il pouvait avoir dans notre vie.  
>Et en voyant à quel point il avait pu sombrer après la mort de Shepard, il s'était bien rendu compte que le manque était vraiment douloureux. Toutefois, sa mère n'avait pas été coupable de la mort de son père. Ca rendait les choses bien différentes, non ?<p>

Joker secoua la tête et reporta son attention sur l'un des écrans de contrôle du Normandy, histoire de jeter un coup d'œil à la nouvelle protégée du Commander. Il était déjà habitué au fait que Shepard passe son temps à recueillir n'importe quoi quelque soit son espèce. Le pire qu'elle avait pu faire était Legion… ou Grunt. A vrai dire, Joker ne savait pas vraiment.

Maintenant, c'était une femelle krogane, obstinément silencieuse, qui occupait la soute. La clé du vaccin contre le génophage avait tenté d'expliquer Mordin lors du débriefing de mission. Joker avait fini par couper l'intercom, n'y comprenant pas grand-chose voire rien du tout à son jargon scientifique. Il avait entendu ce qu'il avait eu besoin d'entendre. Cerberus s'était encore mis en travers de leur chemin et Sanders s'en était encore tiré. Quand à la fine équipe, elle n'avait été extraite de la Station que de justesse. Si ça continuait comme ça, Shepard risquait d'y passer avant de pouvoir affronter les Reapers. C'était bien la dernière chose que Joker voulait vivre.

Affronter les Reapers. Cela semblait complètement illusoire. Comment, eux, pauvres espèces si petites, pouvaient-ils espérer rivaliser avec ces créatures gigantesques, responsables de l'extinction d'autres espèces plus puissantes qu'eux ? C'était être un moustique face à un spray anti nuisible. Combat inégal et perdu d'avance. Joker soupira de nouveau. Il sentait la présence de Shepard à son côté, la main posée sur le dossier de son siège. C'était quelque chose de nouveau, qui datait de son retour parmi les vivants. C'était une de ses nouvelles lubies et il avait appris à faire avec. Tout comme il avait fini par composer avec une IA complètement retorse comme co-pilote.

Omega.

Rien ne semblait perturber cette station flottante où vivait la plupart des marginaux de la Galaxie. L'effervescence était toujours la même. Les gangs s'affairaient dans les rues, surveillant les commerçants se trouvant sous leur « protection », prélevant leur impôt, leur droit de commercer, veillant au bon déroulement des affaires.  
>Shepard laissa Mordin régler ses affaires en compagnie de Liara. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de Shepard, maîtrisant bien mieux le système qu'elle. Le Commander se dirigea donc vers l'Afterlife afin d'y saluer Aria, comme le voulait le protocole.<p>

L'Asari l'accueillit avec sa rudesse habituelle teinté d'un certain respect envers sa personne. Shepard s'enquit poliment des ses affaires, y voyant là un moyen de prendre la température chez les civils. Connaître les effets d'un conflit sur les habitants des diverses colonies galactiques se révélait être parfois un avantage.

« Les conflits extérieurs ne perturbent pas la vie d'Omega, commenta Aria, ce qui rejoignait le ressenti de Shepard. Il y a déjà de quoi faire avec les querelles intestines de la Station, les gangs ne s'encombrent pas de ce qu'il se passe dehors. »  
>Toutefois, l'Asari avoua qu'elle suivait d'assez près l'invasion des Reapers ainsi que l'avancée des Batarians dans leur conflit. Elle avait son propre réseau d'informateurs. Savoir où se trouvait la menace permettait d'avoir une longueur d'avance pour agir. Elle fit part toutefois de son scepticisme quand à l'efficacité du Conseil sur ces questions. Elle eut un rire amusé avant de reporter son attention sur Shepard.<p>

« Décidément, vous cherchez toujours à agrandir votre légende, dit-elle avec un sourire. Je me doutais bien que c'était vous qui aviez réussi à passer Omega-4 et à revenir.», confia l'asari en vidant ce qu'il restait de son verre. « Sans parler du fait que vous avez réussi à détruire un Relais de Masse. Et votre spectaculaire évasion… » continua-t-elle d'énumérer avec amusement. « Vous êtes plutôt coriace, pour une humaine. Je vous fais part de mon respect. » ajouta-t-elle en levant son verre dans sa direction. Elle le but d'un trait et croisa les jambes, se laissant aller dans son fauteuil.

« Qu'est-ce qui amène, le Commander Shepard, Spectre en fuite, sur Omega ? J'imagine que vous n'êtes pas ici pour échanger des banalités avec moi.  
>— Non. Nous sommes là pour affaire. Nous avons besoin de matériel difficile à trouver dans les circuits habituels. »<br>Aria eut un sourire amusé.  
>« Je savais bien que vous ne pensiez pas à vous terrer ici en attendant que ça se passe. Vous n'êtes pas lâche.<br>— La lâcheté ne fait pas partie de mes défauts et pourtant j'en ai un certain nombre.  
>— Une vraie tête brûlée, hein… Il me semble que c'est une sacré imprudence pour vous de venir ici. Votre tête est mise à prix, vous savez. Morte ou vive, vous pesez un beau pactole, Shepard. »<p>

La tension était montée d'un cran. Shepard tendit tous ses muscles, prête à sortir son arme et à faire feu. Elle sentait le danger venir. Morte ou vive ? Alors, ça y était ? Un avis de recherche lancé sur elle ?  
>Aria se saisit nonchalamment de son verre, le remplit tranquillement et le regarda d'un air pensif.<br>« Beaucoup de mercenaires seraient ravis de vous mettre la main dessus. La pègre qui règne sur Omega ne serait pas contre un petit revenu supplémentaire. »

Nouveau sourire, inquiétant. Shepard déglutit, elle sentit le regard d'Aria sur elle. Elle s'était fourrée dans la gueule du loup. Elle avait oublié qu'Aria n'était pas qu'une simple tenancière de boîte de nuit. C'était vraiment peu de chose. Peu de chose. Mais là, face à la plus puissante Asari d'Omega, elle se sentait prise au piège.

Aria éclata de rire, la faisant sursauter.

« Détendez-vous, Shepard ! » Elle lui jeta un regard profondément amusé. « Je plaisante ! Vous êtes sous ma protection, ici, ne l'oubliez jamais. » L'Asari poussa un verre de vin dans la direction de Shepard qui se demandait à quel jeu jouait son hôte. Elle avait été à deux doigts de lui coller un tir de blaster entre les deux yeux.

« Vous livrer en pâture au Conseil ne me ferait aucunement plaisir. Je ne dois rien à ces vieux politiciens qui n'y comprennent rien au véritable fonctionnement de notre Galaxie. Comment peuvent-ils y comprendre quelque chose, eux, bien en sécurité dans la Citadelle ? Comment peuvent-ils comprendre la douleur des gens et la difficulté que nous éprouvons à survivre ? Loin de moi l'idée de leur rendre ce service. Vous êtes un échec pour eux et c'est tant mieux. »

Shepard se détendit. Elle décrispa sa main et la posa à plat sur sa cuisse. Elle y avait cru. Elle avait pensé qu'Aria avait été sincère et qu'elle allait la livrer au Conseil.

« Tant que vous serez sous ma protection, aucun pouilleux ne posera sa main sur vous. Vous êtes en sécurité sur Omega. »  
>Shepard se contenta de hocher la tête pour signaler sa gratitude. Elle reprenait le contrôle de son esprit. L'Asari venait de lui rappeler qu'elle n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur et que la confiance qu'elle pouvait accorder aux étrangers était plus que réduite.<p>

« Je ne peux rien vous accorder de plus, toutefois, continua son hôtesse. Je ne peux m'engager dans une guerre pour les humains. Je sais ce que vous allez dire, ajouta-t-elle précipitamment. Je mesure les enjeux. Mais jamais Omega n'a été unie. Peu importe si l'ennemi est une menace pour tous. Ces « hommes d'affaires » ne voient pas plus loin que le profit qu'ils peuvent faire. Et sérieusement, il n'y a aucun avantage pécuniaire à se jeter dans une bataille désespérée. » Elle marqua une pause et eut un sourire carnassier.

« Par contre si vous avez suffisamment de crédits… N'importe quelle arme est à votre portée et vous pouvez demander n'importe quel matériel. Pour ça, ils sont forts. »  
>Shepard préféra ne pas vexer Aria et trempa ses lèvres dans le verre de vin offert. Elle continua de garder les yeux fixés sur l'Asari. Elle était vraiment déroutante. Pas étonnant qu'elle soit la gardienne d'Omega.<p>

Un Batarian de grande stature approcha d'Aria et se pencha vers elle pour lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille. Shepard rapprocha la main de la crosse de son pistolet. Le garde du corps batarian de la patronne de l'Afterlife n'avait pas cillé en la voyant mais il n'en n'était peut-être pas de même pour celui-là. Aria lui jeta un regard de biais puis fit signe à son subordonné de disposer. Apparemment, elle était suffisamment persuasive pour que ses hommes ne dérogent pas à ses ordres. Shepard était son invitée et génocide ou pas, on ne la toucherait pas.

« Un de mes informateurs vient de me faire part de quelque chose qui pourrait vous intéresser. »

L'Asari affichait désormais un air grave et la dévisagea intensément.

Elle fit signe à son garde du corps et celui-ci pianota sur son Omnitool. L'écran holographique afficha un bulletin spécial d'information. Shepard reconnut la journaliste qu'elle avait frappée peu de temps après son retour parmi les vivants.  
>Emilia, Emily… Wrong ou quelque chose comme ça. A vrai dire, Shepard n'aimait pas les journalistes, surtout quand ils s'avéraient être de véritables fouille-merdes. Même si elle était plutôt partisane de la transparence envers les civils, il y avait quand même des limites, surtout quand la véracité de l'information laissait à désirer. De plus, certaines choses ne valaient pas la peine d'être connues du commun des mortels.<p>

« La nouvelle vient juste de tomber, annonça la journaliste d'un ton surexcité. Le porte-parole du Conseil vient d'annoncer que la cérémonie d'intronisation du Commander Kaidan Alenko est désormais terminée. C'est officiel ! Le Commander Alenko est désormais Spectre. Il s'agit du deuxième Spectre humain. C'est une excellente nouvelle que de voir que le Conseil montre qu'il a encore confiance en l'espèce humaine après l'échec cuisant essuyé avec le premier Spectre humain. Rappelez-vous que le Commander Shepard s'est montré indigne de la confiance accordée par le Conseil en détruisant tout un système planétaire. Sa lâcheté a été telle qu'elle s'est enfuie de son propre procès et se cache désormais quelque part dans la Galaxie. Quoiqu'il en soit, le Commander Alenko lui succède donc et nous venons d'apprendre que l'Alliance vient de le nommer à la tête des opérations visant à exterminer le mystérieux ennemi qui a envahi le système solaire. Espérons que le désormais Major Alenko se montre à la hauteur de sa nouvelle mission. C'était Emily Wong. »

Aria coupa la diffusion et regarda Shepard. Le Commander ne savait plus que penser, que ressentir plutôt. Elle retrouva cependant le réflexe de respirer. Elle était hors d'elle ! Elle essaya de ne rien en montrer mais les muscles de sa mâchoire lui faisaient tellement mal qu'elle en aurait hurlé. Plus que le fait que Kaidan soit désormais Spectre – ce qui n'était pas vraiment une surprise, plus que le fait qu'il ait été propulsé à la tête d'une opération aussi difficile, c'était le mot « lâche » qui résonnait dans sa tête comme un refrain douloureux. Lâche. Lâche. Comment cette petite connasse de journaliste osait-elle dire qu'elle était lâche ? Certes, elle l'avait frappée mais elle était d'une rancune !

Non…

Shepard reprit ses esprits. Ce n'était pas du fait de la journaliste. Non… C'était le discours du Conseil qui transparaissait derrière ces mots. Ils la provoquaient ! Ils voulaient qu'elle sorte de sa cachette, qu'elle se montre pour prouver qu'elle n'était pas une lâche.

Shepard avait sa fierté mais le piège était grossier. Elle n'avait pas besoin de montrer qu'elle n'était pas lâche. Elle savait qu'elle ne l'était pas. Shepard savait que les politiques aimaient à se servir de la presse pour manipuler l'opinion publique. Combien de personnes allaient adhérer à ce discours ? Encore une fois, le Conseil lui mettait des bâtons dans les roues, au lieu de comprendre que leur attitude était complètement contre-productive.

Ce fut d'un pas décidé, précipité qu'elle sortit de l'Afterlife. Elle se rua vers le Normandy. Oser dire qu'elle n'était qu'une lâche. Elle brulait de montrer à tous que non, elle n'était pas lâche mais il ne fallait pas tomber dans le piège. Elle était bien plus intelligente que ça. Bien plus maline. Elle n'avait pas volé son titre de premier Spectre Humain, ça non ! Elle rejoignit Mordin qui terminait le chargement de son précieux matériel. Liara ne semblait pas être avec lui et Shepard s'enquit de son cas.

« Le docteur T'soni est dans sa pièce. Partie précipitamment. Urgence. »

Connaissant Liara, Shepard ne douta pas un instant qu'elle était en train de secouer son réseau d'informateurs pour en savoir plus sur la nomination de Kaidan. Avant qu'elle ne puisse faire un pas de plus, le Commander vit arriver une Jack furibonde qui remontait en direction du Normandy d'un pas rapide. Elle pouvait sentir la colère irradier de son corps au vu des volutes bleutées qui émanaient d'elle.

« Putain, Shepard ! » jura la jeune femme en crachant par terre. « J'suis prête à vous suivre jusqu'au bout de la galaxie et à crever face à ces connards de Reapers mais faut vraiment qu'vous calmiez votre quartier-maître de mes deux. »  
>Face à cette tirade, Shepard ne put que soulever un sourcil interrogateur.<br>Jack fit un geste agacé mais prit la peine d'expliquer ce qui la rendait hors d'elle.

« Elle a le putain d'feu au cul ! J'ai supporté pas mal de choses dans ma vie mais me faire allumer par Chambers, ça tient du paranormal ! »  
>Lucy ne put s'empêcher de passer une main sur son visage. Elle connaissait la réputation sulfureuse de son quartier-maître. Son intérêt pour les personnages particuliers était plutôt malsain. Ce n'était pas le moment pour elle de laisser parler ses hormones.<p>

« Elle est bourrée comme pas deux mais ça excuse pas ! » continua de rager la jeune biotique. « Va falloir qu'elle se tienne loin de moi ou je lui explose la gueule. »  
>Lucy tenta de calmer la jeune femme avec un succès limité, promettant de calmer les ardeurs de la psychologue auto-proclamée du Normandy. Avoir affaire à Chambers au meilleur de sa forme ne l'enchantait guère mais elle ne voulait pas perdre de temps avec ce genre de choses inutiles. Quelle idée avait-elle eu de donner un petit quartier libre à son équipage ! Surtout si c'était pour ça !<p>

« Bon, allez, Jack..., dit-elle en modérant ses propos. Ca ne vous ennuie pas d'aller la cherche quand même ? Je vous envoie le Lieutenant Vega en renfort si vous voulez.  
>— Ah, non ! Mes couilles que j'y retourne pas ! Et surtout pas avec le boyscout ! »<br>Jack avait vraiment le chic pour trouver des surnoms aux autres. Elle se demanda bien lequel elle employait pour parler d'elle. Le Sujet Zero fonça vers la porte du Normandy en proférant une flopée de jurons. Vega, qui redescendait du vaisseau s'écarta vivement d'elle.  
>« Quelle drôle de personne… dit-il alors qu'il arrivait à la hauteur de Shepard. C'est une sacrée bonne femme en tout cas, très impressionnante. »<p>

Shepard ne fit pas de commentaire à propos de la remarque de Vega mais pensa tout de même que si Jack avait entendu le Lieutenant parler d'elle en tant que « bonne femme », elle lui aurait fait ravaler ses paroles.  
>« Je suis désolée de vous demander ça mais vous pourriez aller cherche le quartier-maître Chambers ? Elle fait des siennes à l'Afterlife.<br>— Aucun souci. »  
>Il la salua et partit aussi sec. Il avait l'air de se décoincer un peu.<p>

Des murmures l'accueillirent dans alors qu'elle remontait la passerelle. A ne pas en douter, l'équipage à bord avait vu les nouvelles. Vega n'y avait pas fait allusion pourtant. Elle sentit le courroux de son équipage, l'indignation, la colère. Elle n'aimait pas ça du tout. Elle se rendit dans la pièce où Liara avait installé ses moniteurs. Certes, cela n'avait rien à voir avec le matériel dont elle disposait dans sa base mais elle pouvait assurer le minimum des fonctions du Shadow Broker malgré tout.

L'Asari se retourna à son arrivée.

« L'expression de votre visage et votre entrée bruyante me font dire que vous êtes au courant.  
>— Aria a eu la politesse de me montrer les informations. Alors ? Qu'y a-t-il de plus à savoir ? »<br>Liara retourna à ses écrans.  
>« Pas grand-chose en fait. Il semblerait que le Conseil se soit décidé hier soir aux cours d'une réunion extraordinaire. Mon informateur essaie d'en savoir plus mais il semblerait que la nomination de Kaidan Alenko au rang de Spectre ait déjà quelques répercutions. Apparemment, il semblerait que le Major Alenko se soit décidé à vous donner la chasse à son tour. Une forte récompense est promise à quiconque aurait des informations sur vous ou votre position. »<p>

Shepard laissa échapper un juron sonore. Voilà pourquoi Aria avait parlé du pactole que sa tête pourrait rapporter. Comme si s'occuper d'elle était le plus urgent ! Comment Kaidan pouvait-il perdre du temps avec ce genre d'idioties ? Qu'est-ce qui pouvait le pousser à la traquer ? Leur petite discussion sur Horizon avait été suffisamment édifiante. Ils empruntaient des chemins séparés pour obtenir la même chose. C'était tout. Jamais elle ne l'avait gêné et inversement. Ils s'étaient simplement cordialement ignorés depuis ce jour. D'où venait cette rancune ? Craignait-il la popularité qu'elle avait ? Cela ressemblait fortement à une vendetta et elle n'aimait pas ça du tout.

« Le Conseiller Anderson a donné sa démission, continua Liara lisant les informations qui défilaient sur son écran à toute vitesse. »

Démissionné ? On l'avait plutôt poussé vers la sortie, oui. Après son rôle dans l'évasion de Shepard, il n'aurait pas pu en être autrement. Mais là encore, le Conseil voulait sauver les apparences. Son successeur était sans surprise. Udina avait toujours brigué la place d'Anderson. Sa soif de pouvoir était difficilement assouvissable et être ambassadeur ne lui avait jamais suffit. Udina était un politicien et il avait de l'ambition. C'était dans les couloirs étouffants et aux mille complots qu'il se plaisait.

Shepard avait un mauvais pressentiment. Udina était un homme de pouvoir, prêt à n'importe quel sacrifice pour se montrer. Même s'il prônait la cause humaine par-dessus tout, il était difficile de voir si sa nomination était ou non une bonne chose pour les Humains et pour la Galaxie. Même si Shepard n'appréciait pas le Conseil, elle savait que ce quatuor était garant de la bonne tenue de la Voie Lactée car il équilibrait les forces en puissance. Cela n'arrêtait pas les guerres et n'était pas le système le plus parfais mais cela avait tenu pendant des centaines d'années. Toutefois, elle aurait voulu que le Conseil soit plus ouvert aux autres races et cesse de considérer les races conciliaires supérieures aux autres. Avec Udina au Conseil, l'ouverture ne serait jamais d'actualité. Elle craignait que son aveuglement pour la supériorité de la race humaine ne leur valle que des ennemis et qu'au lieu de servir sa cause, elle ne fasse que la desservir.

Shepard appuya sur l'intercom et demanda à EDI de rappeler tout le monde.  
>« Briefing dès qu'ils sont tous revenus. »<br>La porte s'effaça sur Shepard et elle se rendit d'un pas furieux vers la salle de Réunion. Elle devait prendre la température de l'équipe, croiser leurs pensées afin de mettre de l'ordre dans les siennes, elle ne savait pas si elle devait être hors d'elle ou tout simplement passer outre. Elle devait entrevoir des possibilités que ces nouvelles pouvaient créer mais dans son état de confusion intense, elle ne pouvait y voir clair.

De plus, maintenant que Mordin avait rassemblé son matériel, il leur fallait faire le point sur leur situation et surtout voir ensemble comment aborder leur prochaine étape, à savoir se rendre sur Tuchanka sans se faire prendre. Avec cette histoire de récompense, sa tâche allait être plus ardue. Comme si elle avait besoin de ça !

Elle s'assit à la table et attendit en ruminant de sombres pensées. Elle tapota du bout des doigts sur la table. Elle bouillait intérieurement. C'était vraiment ridicule de s'emporter ainsi mais c'était une réaction normale. Après tout, le Conseil insinuait qu'elle était lâche ! Elle eut un rictus cruel et son poing heurta le bois. Lâche, elle ? Elle aimerait bien voir ça.

Elle entendit le chuintement de la porte et leva la tête vers Garrus qui menait la file de ses équipiers. Ils prirent place autour de la table, le visage soucieux, excepté Jack qui arriva les mains dans les poches en mâchouillant quelque chose. Elle semblait s'être calmée. Lucy ne put s'empêcher de noter qu'elle s'assit à une bonne distance de Vega. Qu'avait-il bien pu lui faire ? Ou alors, avait-elle peur d'être contaminée par son attitude ?

« Je suppose que vous avez vu les nouvelles. » commença Shepard sans préambule aucun.  
>« Les choses se compliquent, commenta Garrus. Je me demande ce que le Conseil veut vraiment.<br>— Il y a sans doute une manœuvre politique là-dessous, ajouta Miranda. Ils mettent en place une nouvelle marionnette, quelqu'un de facile à manipuler, quelqu'un de docile afin de ne pas perdre la face.  
>— Kaidan est loin d'être stupide ! tonna Shepard en se levant à moitié. J'ai travaillé avec lui, il est loyal envers l'Alliance et le pouvoir ne l'intéresse pas. Il veut juste faire bien son job.<br>— La propulsion au rang de Major pourrait lui être monté à la tête », contra Liara. Elle leva la main pour calmer Shepard qui voulait riposter à nouveau. « Shepard, je ne vais pas vous rappeler que deux années se sont écoulées pendant lesquelles vous n'avez eu aucune conscience de ce qu'il se passait. Quand notre équipe s'est séparée après votre décès, j'ai vu un homme brisé, un homme qui avait perdu une personne à laquelle il tenait beaucoup. Il s'est sans doute noyé dans son travail. Shepard… Deux années changent les gens. J'en suis un parfait exemple, non ? »

Shepard accepta l'argument. Elle ne pouvait pas le nier. Liara avait changé mais elle avait grandi, elle s'était affirmée. Elle restait encore fidèle aux convictions qu'elle avait toujours défendues. Kaidan était pareil, il avait un but, un réel sens de la justice. Pourtant, quand ils s'étaient revus sur Horizon, il lui avait bien fait comprendre que leurs manières de voir les choses étaient désormais différentes, même s'il avait compris une partie des choses de travers. Comme si Shepard avait eu le choix de s'allier provisoirement avec Cerberus ! Kaidan ressentait-il tant d'aigreur à son égard ? Il n'était pas au point de s'abaisser à ce petit jeu parce qu'elle l'avait éconduit ! Il y avait quand même un peu d'objectivité dans son comportement !

« Cela ne m'étonnerait pas que le Commander Alenko ait une ambition bien plus importante que ce que vous pensiez, continua Garrus. Après tout, prendre la tête de la lutte contre les Reapers, ce n'est pas rien ! Malheureusement, je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne chose ou non. S'il est droit, il n'y a pas de problème. Par contre, s'il est bel et bien manipulé par le Conseil, tout ceci ne me dit rien qui ne vaille. De plus, cette sorte de vendetta qu'il a lancée sur vous ne m'inspire pas confiance. Pourtant, j'ai travaillé avec lui, nous étions à vos côtés contre Sovereign. D'une façon ou d'un autre, il vous en veut.  
>— C'est tout à fait puéril et n'a pas lieu d'être, commenta Shepard avec un rire étrange. Sérieusement. Il n'a pas digéré ma soi-disant trahison. Je lui ai suffisamment expliqué ma manière de penser. Qu'il y adhère ou pas, ce n'est pas mon problème.<br>—Shepard, vous l'avez éconduit alors qu'il vous faisait des avances…  
>— Kaidan a bien compris que le fait que je sois son supérieur allait à l'encontre d'une telle relation. Et puis, je ne voyais rien d'autre en lui qu'un simple ami ! Non, Kaidan est bien au-dessus de ça !<br>— Shepard, je pensais que vous saviez que les hommes ont un égo surdimensionné. Surtout quand il s'agit de se taper une gonzesse. Ca m'étonnerait pas que votre Major Alenko pense aussi un peu avec ses couilles. Vous l'avez envoyé baladé ? Hé bien, il vous en veut. C'est simple. »

Shepard passa une main sur son front après cette petite pique de Jack. Alors, si tout ce résumait à cela, c'était bien bas et si stupide. Merde, l'humanité, la Galaxie était sous une menace bien plus importante. Ce n'était pas le moment de céder à des gamineries.

« Perso, je digèrerais pas le fait qu'on dise que vous êtes lâche. On est pas des lâches, nom de Dieu. Putain, on a fait Omega-4, on a buté les Collecteurs. Merde, faut quoi de plus ? Se jeter dans les bras des Reapers ? Sont tarés z'y comprennent rien, j'aimerais bien les voir en pleine bataille. Une seconde, je leur donne pas plus », continua Jack en tapant du plat de la main sur la table. Vega tenta d'ouvrir la bouche, sans doute consterné par tant de grossièreté en présence de Shepard mais comme il avait fini par comprendre que le vocabulaire du Sujet Zero ne défrisait personne, il s'abstint.  
>« Provocation bien grossière, commenta Mordin, qui prenait enfin la parole. Non, Shepard, n'y répondons pas. D'autres chats à fouetter, comme diraient les humains.<br>— Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec le docteur Solus, ajouta Jacob. Nous devrions nous concentrer sur notre prochaine destination. Avez-vous pris contact avec Urdnot Wrex ? »

Shepard fit signe que non. Avec toutes ces conneries, elle avait perdu le fil de ses priorités. Kaidan Spectre, Kaidan à la tête de la lutte contre les Reapers, manipulé ou pas, peu importait ! Elle avait une mission, elle avait un but et ce n'était pas une histoire d'égo mal placé qui allait l'empêcher d'aller au bout de sa vision des choses. Même si tout aurait été plus simple avec le Conseil à ses côtés. Et avec un Kaidan un peu moins con.

« Faisons-le maintenant. »  
>C'était là un excellent moyen de passer à autre chose, de fixer des pensées vers des choses moins superflues.<br>« EDI, trouve-nous une connexion sécurisée.  
>— Bien, Commander. »<p>

Il fallut une poignée de seconde avant que l'Intelligence Artificielle trouve un moyen sûr de communiquer avec Tuchanka. Shepard demanda alors le silence et contacta Wrex.  
>L'image holographique du Krogan apparut après un instant de flottement au centre de la salle de réunion.<br>« Shepard.  
>— Wrex. »<br>L'échange de salutations brèves était une sorte de code habituel entre eux, une marque de leur respect mutuel.

« Connexion sécurisée, hein ? Tant de précautions… Pourquoi ?  
>— Ma tête est mise à prix, Wrex. Vous ne regardez pas les informations ? »<br>Le Krogan eut un rire gras. Il se préoccupait bien peu de ce qu'il se passait à la Citadelle. Tant qu'on fichait la paix à son peuple, il ne se mêlait pas des affaires des autres. Pour l'instant.  
>« Vous savez quoi faire pour pimenter un peu les choses, hein, Shepard ? »<br>Elle haussa les épaules avec un sourire désolé avant de reprendre son air sérieux.

« J'ai une proposition qui devrait vous intéresser. »  
>Le Krogan fit un étrange bruit de bouche, comme un rire amusé.<p>

« Je me disais bien que vous n'étiez pas en train de vous terrer quelque part. »  
>Shepard grimaça. Finalement, lui aussi avait eu vent de ces conneries. Wrex cessa de montrer son amusement et reprit son sérieux.<p>

« Je vois que vous ne plaisantez pas, Shepard, dit-il en montrant d'un signe de tête le reste de l'équipe présente.  
>— Jamais avec un Krogan, répondit Shepard avec un sourire.<br>— Je vous écoute. »  
>Shepard demanda alors à EDI de transmettre les images de la femelle krogane qui tournait en rond dans la soute.<br>L'effet fut immédiat. Wrex laissa échapper un cri de surprise.  
>« Qu'est-ce…<br>— D'après le docteur Solus, voici une Krogane qui possède ce qui pourrait mettre fin au génophage », commenta Shepard d'une voix dure. Elle jouait sur un terrain glissant, mettant en péril son amitié avec Wrex.  
>« Nous l'avons récupéré sur la Station Jaëto, une colonie salarienne. Elle a accepté de nous suivre qu'à une condition. Qu'elle soit mise sous votre protection. »<p>

Le Commander inspira profondément.  
>« Elle est à vous, Wrex. Elle, ainsi que le moyen de soigner le génophage. Mais j'ai besoin de votre aide.»<br>Elle vit les narines du Krogan frémir.  
>« Vous marchanderiez une femelle de mon espèce avec moi, Shepard ?<br>— Ce n'est pas vous que je cherche à convaincre, Wrex, ce sont les Krogans.  
>— L'assurance de notre assistance pour votre cause conte le remède de cette pourriture qui nous condamne ? »<br>Le ton était monté subitement. Elle sentit les autres se tendre sur leurs sièges.

« Nous n'avons pas le remède contre le génophage. Cette Krogane possède des particularités génétiques pouvant nous servir. Il me faut synthétiser cette hormone particulière qu'elle sécrète. Je peux le faire. »

Mordin venait de se lever et de prendre la parole. Shepard le regarda intensément. Cette initiative allait peut-être leur coûter cher.

« Ma part du marché avec elle est de me rendre sur Tuchanka pour finaliser mes recherches. Ai tout le matériel. Ne reste plus qu'à travailler. Sous votre surveillance. »

Wrex passa ses doigts sous son menton, jaugeant du regard le Salarian qui lui faisait face. Puis, soudainement, il éclata d'un rire puissant.

« Shepard. Vous êtes décidément pleine de surprise. C'est ce que j'apprécie chez vous et ce qui vous rend intéressante pour une humaine. Alors ?  
>— Le Docteur Solus est prêt à se rendre sur Tuchanka avec la Krogane et d'y installer son laboratoire de recherches. Son travail sera sous votre aval, vous avez notre parole. En contrepartie, je souhaiterais voir les Krogans s'allier à nous pour vaincre l'ennemi. »<p>

Wrex resta silencieux quelques instants, semblant réfléchir à sa réponse.  
>« Vous demandez aux Krogans de prendre part à une bataille qui ne les concerne pas vraiment. Je sais ce que vous allez dire, ajouta-t-il en levant la main pour contrer Shepard, je sais. Mais je ne tiens pas à lancer mon clan contre une menace que personne n'a réussi à contrer une seule fois.<br>— Affronter les Reapers n'est pas ce que nous demandons, para Shepard. Il y a une autre menace, une épine dans notre pied dont nous nous serions bien passés. Je suppose que vous savez que les Batarians ont déclaré la guerre à l'Alliance. Ce que j'aimerais, c'est que vous vous occupiez des Batarians. Nous aurons alors les mains libres pour nous concentrer sur les Reapers. Les Batarians sont une perte de temps et d'énergie.  
>— Vous parlez durement, Shepard, remarqua posément Wrex. N'oubliez pas que vous êtes responsables de cette guerre-là. Les humains ont tendance à oublier qu'ils ne sont pas les seuls dans l'Univers.<br>— Je ne l'oublie pas. Mais admettons que j'ai offert aux Batarians un prétexte pour se lancer dans une guerre sans fin. C'est une guerre contre la Citadelle.  
>— Le Conseil est le dernier de mes soucis.<br>— Je ne le sais que trop bien, Wrex. Tant de choses devraient changer. Et je pense que c'est ce qui va se passer. Ne voyez-vous pas là une opportunité de montrer que les Krogans sont une espèce noble ?  
>— La considération des autres espèces ne nous intéresse pas, fit Wrex avec un geste de la main. De toute façon, l'avenir est devenu très incertain, ces derniers temps. »<p>

Le Krogan se redressa et croisa les bras.  
>« Shepard, je vous avais déjà dit que je ne pouvais pas me joindre à vous à cause de mon clan. Nous sommes bien trop occupés à survivre et à nous reconstruire. Toutefois, je vois plus loin que cela. Il y a quelque chose dont je suis certain. Moi, je crois en vous. Pour un humain, vous avez accompli bien plus d'exploits que nombre de mes Krogans. »<br>Shepard inclina la tête, touchée par le compliment de Wrex qui, comme tout Krogan qui se respectait, en était avare. Entendre qu'il croyait en elle était quelque chose de fort.  
>« C'est pourquoi je vous affirme que le clan Urdnot va se joindre à vous contre les Batarians. Convaincre les autres sera beaucoup plus simple avec ce que vous m'apportez. Comptez sur nous. »<br>Shepard hocha la tête.

« Je vous remercie. »

Ils convinrent ensuite des modalités de l'accord afin de le présenter au clan de manière à ne pas en vexer les membres. Ayant trouvé une fenêtre d'arrivée possible sur Tuchanka, Shepard mit fin à la connexion. Elle soupira et s'assit, soulagée.  
>« Ne reste plus qu'à se rendre sur Tuchanka », sourit Jacob, impressionné par l'échange qui venait d'avoir eu lieu. Qu'un Krogan ait autant de considération pour une humaine était quelque chose d'extraordinaire. Vega hocha furieusement la tête. Shepard était impressionnante. Bien plus que ce qu'Anderson avait bien pu entendre. La voir en action était vraiment quelque chose.<p>

Le Commander tourna la tête vers Mordin.  
>« C'était insensé.<br>— Difficile mais jouable. Je connais bien les Krogans. Je les ai longuement étudiés.  
>— Merci. »<br>Le Salarian hocha la tête et eut un sourire. Shepard reprit finalement ses esprits et termina la réunion. Il y avait encore beaucoup de choses à mettre en place avant de se rendre sur Tuchanka.

« Joker. Il va falloir essayer d'être le plus discret possible. Le brouilleur de l'Alliance semble fonctionner, n'est-ce pas ?  
>— Oui, Madame. EDI pense qu'il ne faut pas trop l'utiliser mais c'est quand même un sacré avantage, non ?<br>— Je me méfie un peu des prototypes.  
>— Le Normandy a toujours été un prototype, pourtant, contra Joker en prenant un air indigné. Un exemplaire unique ! »<p>

Sa réaction fit sourire Shepard.  
>« Je pense qu'il sera préférable de ne pas sur-utiliser ce brouilleur, Commander, intervint EDI.<br>— Est-il possible de faire en sorte que notre trace ne soit perdue que par intermittence ? »  
>L'orbe bleu resta muet un instant.<br>« Il est possible de ne l'utiliser que pour le passage des relais de masse. C'est ce qui laisse le plus de traces, les enregistrements de contrôle sont infaillibles.  
>— Attendez, coupa Joker. Comment voulez-vous qu'un truc fait par les humains puisse brouiller quelque chose comme un Relais de Masse ? Cette technologie n'a rien à voir avec la nôtre !<br>— Je ne parlais pas de brouiller les relais mais de falsifier le signal qui est ensuite envoyé à la base d'informations centrale, là où sont consignées toutes les signatures de passage des vaisseaux, précisa EDI. C'est un système qui a été mis en place bien après la découverte des relais. Une technologie bien plus à la portée des humains. Pas une technologie Reaper.  
>— Je vois, dit Shepard. Je pense que c'est suffisant pour qu'on ne se fasse pas trop remarquer. Le reste, je laisse ça entre vos mains expertes, Joker. »<p>

Il eut un sourire grivois qu'elle ne releva pas. Elle avait croisé les bras et regardait d'un air absent par les vitres du vaisseau qui filait à travers les étoiles.  
>Elle comptait sur lui. Vraiment. Pour qu'il les mène à bon port d'une manière sûre. Elle le savait capable. Pour ça, oui.<p>

Elle voulait encore se reposer sur lui. Pour qu'il lui dise qu'elle n'était pas lâche. Pour qu'il lui dise qu'elle avait raison d'agir comme elle le faisait. Le doute l'envahissait malgré tout. Malgré le fait qu'elle sente la provocation, le piège derrière cette phrase assassine, le ressenti et l'abandon dans les actes de Kaidan.  
>Une fois de plus, la lassitude l'envahit. Elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas flancher. Pas maintenant, pas lorsqu'elle allait rallier une des plus brutales espèces de la Galaxie. Un allié de poids. Un allié qu'elle savait ravie de se lancer dans la bataille face à des êtres aussi assoiffés de guerre qu'eux. Pas de bataille rangée, de stratégie fumeuse et d'attente. La force brute, la violence. Toutefois, elle était lasse.<p>

Même en retirant les Batarians de l'équation, la question des Reapers ne semblait pas plus facile à résoudre.

Elle fit dériver ses pensées sur Thane et se demanda si ses recherches avançaient. Pareillement pour Miranda et Jack qui avaient piraté la base de données de Cerberus. Le moment était peut-être venu d'aller aux nouvelles. N'ayant pas participé à la dernière sortie, Miranda avait eu du temps pour se pencher sur ses codes.

Shepard fit un petit signe à Joker puis se dirigea vers le bureau de son second. Il s'avéra que Miranda ne semblait pas surprise de la voir. Le Commander fronça les sourcils, elle n'aimait pas être découverte. Sans doute, sa confusion interne faisait qu'elle était plus prévisible.

« J'y suis presque Commander, entama Miranda, prenant son mutisme pour une question informulée. Il ne reste que…  
>— Putain, je n'y crois pas ! »<br>Jack venait de débarouler dans le bureau de l'ancien officier de Cerberus, Omnitool allumé, furieuse et… catastrophée.

« J'y suis ! J'y suis, cheerleader et je t'ai fumée ! Je suis dedans ! » vociféra-t-elle, surexcitée. Elle se rendit compte de la présence de Shepard dans la pièce et ouvrit la bouche, laissant échapper un « oh ». Puis, elle se ravisa dans la demi-seconde qui suivit et fonça droit sur le Commander.  
>« Je les ai eus ! Je les ai eus, ces putains de codes ! »<br>Elle pianota sur son avant bras.  
>« Et ben, c'est pas du joli, c'est du bien dégueulasse, comme Cerberus sait bien le faire ! »<br>Des séries de chiffres apparurent, ainsi que des schémas.  
>« J'ai pas trop regardé pour l'instant mais j'aime pas trop ce que j'ai vu. Apparemment, il y aurait des informations sur les Reapers. »<p>

Shepard haussa un sourcil et se redressa. Miranda se mit à taper frénétiquement sur son clavier.

« La masse d'informations me semble considérable, dit-elle. Il va falloir un peu de temps pour trier tout cela.  
>— Serait-il possible d'avoir un premier aperçu quand nous aurons laissé Mordin sur Tuchanka ? » demanda Shepard qui ne pouvait que difficilement masquer son impatience. Enfin, une piste.<br>« Evidemment. » fut la seule réponse qu'elle obtint de l'officier. Miranda était déjà plongée dans une intense réflexion.  
>« On s'en charge, Shepard. » Jack lui fit signe. Son visage montrait un sérieux rare et elle semblait déterminer à en savoir davantage.<p>

Shepard prit alors congé des deux jeunes femmes. Elle ressentait cette excitation qui précédait les moments décisifs. Ils allaient sûrement trouver quelque chose. Cerberus était une organisation si obscure que cela ne l'étonnerait pas qu'ils aient des informations inconnues sur les Reapers. Toutefois, qu'allaient-ils découvrir ?

Pour l'instant, force était de constater qu'elle n'avait pas grand-chose à faire pour le moment à part attendre. Attendre et réfléchir. Elle monta dans le loft. Peut-être prendre un peu de repos ne serait pas superflu. Une fois sur Tuchanka, elle ne saurait pas quand serait le prochain répit, la prochaine fenêtre de repos.

« Nous atteindrons le relais de masse dans six heures. » l'informa Joker avant qu'elle ne s'allonge dans son lit. Elle le remercia. Elle s'étendit, dégourdit ses membres. Elle se rappela combien son corps lui avait été douloureux peu après son retour et combien il lui fallait étirer ses muscles après les missions. Il ne lui avait pas fallu beaucoup de temps pour retrouver ses impressions physiques mais la souffrance était restée gravée dans son esprit. Cerberus avait beau avoir reconstruit son corps, il n'avait pas été opérationnel de suite et son réveil brutal lui avait laissé quelques séquelles. Tout cela lui semblait lointain. Seules quelques cicatrices restaient. Seuls marques corporelles. Le reste était psychique et demanderait plus de temps à être guéri.

Elle fixa le plafond, ressassant des pensées noires. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à cette dépêche et ces phrases dites par cette journaliste à la petite semaine. Elle mourait d'envie de retrouver Kaidan et de lui foutre son poing dans la gueule. Comment pouvait-il renier leur amitié à ce point-là ? Etait-il devenu complètement cinglé ? Elle ruminait. Autant prendre un peu de repos. Dormir lui permettrait de ne pas penser.

Elle ne fut cependant pas longue à comprendre que le sommeil n'allait pas venir. Elle tournait dans tous les sens. Bon sang, allait-il donc la faire chier jusque dans son sommeil ? Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Kaidan agissait comme le faisait. Pourquoi ? Ils avaient été amis. Ils avaient travaillé ensemble. Ils se connaissaient assez pour se comprendre non ? Comment savoir ?  
>Elle ne put que se résoudre à parler de ces questions à la seule personne qui connaissait Kaidan au moins autant qu'elle. Puisqu'elle en était à ne pas dormir, autant rendre ce temps utile. Sans doute, une fois au clair, elle pourrait enfin se reposer un peu.<p>

Joker ne parut même pas surpris de la voir. Après tout, Kaidan avait été son ami et il comprenait que son attitude puisse la travailler autant. Il ne l'avait pas vu aussi désemparée depuis Horizon et ses retrouvailles avec le Lieutenant devenu Commander entre-temps. Shepard était rarement désemparée. Du moins, ne le montrait-elle pas aux autres.

« Ca n'a pas l'air d'aller fort », se risqua-t-il dire.  
>« Kaidan. » finit-elle par avouer.<p>

Joker fronça les sourcils. Il sentit malgré lui la jalousie gronder furieusement dans sa poitrine. Il savait pourtant qu'il n'y avait jamais rien eu entre Shepard et Kaidan, et que c'était mal barré pour qu'il y ait quelque chose, mais il n'y put rien. C'était même stupide de penser à ça. Shepard semblait quand même bien affectée et il n'aimait pas la voir comme ça. C'était un peu égoïste. Même un Commander avait sans doute ses instants de faiblesse. Elle était venue le voir pour parler de ça. Après tout, il avait pas mal bossé avec Kaidan.

« Il est devenu con, qu'est-ce que vous voulez y faire. » dit-il plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait cru.  
>Shepard sursauta devant tant d'agressivité.<p>

« Joker ! »  
>Il leva les bras en signe de défense.<p>

« C'est vrai, non ? Je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait justifier son attitude. Récompenser des petits indics sur votre compte, ça fait un peu « affaire personnelle », non ? C'est quand même pas très professionnel de sa part. »

Lucy perdit son sourire et finit par s'asseoir sur le sol à côté du pilote. Elle replia ses jambes contre sa poitrine.

« Tout l'équipage savait qu'il avait des vues sur moi », dit-elle prudemment.  
>Joker se mit à rougir furieusement. Il n'était pas sûr de vouloir avoir ce genre de conversation avec le Commander. Déjà que d'avoir dû supporter toutes les niaiseries qu'avait bien pu sortir Kaidan avait été à la limite du supplice.<p>

« Ca se voyait tant que ça ? »

Il haussa les sourcils. Shepard pouvait-elle être naïve à ce point-là ?  
>« C'est que je n'ai jamais considéré Kaidan sous cet angle-là. » justifia-t-elle comme elle devinait sa pensée.<br>— On s'en fout de Kaidan maintenant. Laissez-le donc jouer les petits chefs. Vous ne pouvez rien y faire. Il comprendra un jour qu'il s'est conduit comme un gros naze. »

Tant d'agressivité surprit Shepard. Elle avait toujours pensé que Joker appréciait Kaidan. Peut-être lui tenait-il rigueur de lui avoir tourné le dos sur Horizon. Non, cela semblait être plus grave que ça.

« Il m'a mis son poing dans la gueule », marmonna le pilote.  
>Elle tourna le visage vers lui mais il regardait droit devant lui.<br>« Le jour de votre enterrement », expliqua-t-il.

Encore une fois, cela lui paraissait douloureux d'en parler. Elle ne répondit pas, ne sachant pas quoi lui dire. Elle avait peur de le blesser à nouveau.  
>« Il vous aimait vraiment beaucoup. »<br>Cela semblait lui coûter que de dire ça, au vu de l'expression de ses traits. Shepard ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça.

« J'en suis flattée mais je n'ai jamais considéré avoir ce genre de relation avec lui. »  
>Elle avait bien le droit de ne pas vouloir se faire son Lieutenant. Jamais elle n'aurait pu se douter que le fait d'avoir éconduit Kaidan allait avoir ce genre de conséquence. C'était ridicule !<br>« Dans ce cas, Jack a raison de dire que les hommes pensent beaucoup avec leurs couilles.  
>— Commander ! »<p>

Joker était choqué par ces propos. Toutefois, il ne pouvait cependant pas démentir, c'était assez vrai. En tout cas, ça pouvait s'appliquer à lui. Il était très porté sur le dessous de la ceinture.  
>Elle eut un rire. Il aimait bien l'entendre rire. Ca voulait dire que ça n'allait pas trop mal.<br>« Vous devriez dormir, Commander. Tuchanka, ce n'est pas une colonie de vacances. Kaidan ce n'est rien à côté des Krogans.  
>— Je… Je vais rester un peu avec vous, si ça ne vous gêne pas. » dit-elle, toujours assise sur le sol.<br>Bien évidemment que cela ne le gênait pas.  
>Lucy eut un sourire. Elle ferma les yeux et se laissa aller. Joker avait raison. Autant laisser Kaidan jouer sa petite guerre tout seul. Il y avait bien pire.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

**Beyond the Stars  
><strong>

**Chapitre 8**

Il ne fut pas si simple finalement de contourner la zone de quarantaine du champ de débris de Rothla. Le nouvel équipement du Normandy fut une bénédiction. EDI se chargea de brouiller les détecteurs des stations orbitant autour de la planète afin que l'atterrissage passe inaperçu. Voir la puissance de piratage de l'Intelligence Artificielle impressionna une fois de plus Shepard qui s'estimait finalement être satisfaite d'avoir EDI de son côté. Elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'elle puisse lui être un jour indispensable. Sans elle, il y aurait longtemps qu'ils se seraient fait repérer. Voir également que Cerberus avait été capable de mettre au point un instrument pareil avait de quoi donner des frissons. Comment une simple organisation terroriste pro-humaine pouvait-elle être si puissante et mettre au point de telles technologies ?

Elles étaient totalement illégales et Shepard se demanda sincèrement pourquoi le Conseil se passait d'une telle puissance. Utilisée à bon escient, elle ne pouvait que servir les intérêts des populations de la Voie Lactée. Cependant, il ne fallait pas être naïf… Les dérives étaient trop alléchantes et profitables pour des fins moins nobles.

Shepard n'était pas forcément partisane d'un pouvoir fort mais en temps de guerre, dans une situation telle qu'ils étaient en train de vivre, un peu de poigne ne serait pas superflue. La fin justifierait les moyens. C'était une idée extrême mais Shepard était excédée par l'immobilisme qui coûtait actuellement tant de vies d'humains qui n'avaient rien demandé. La Terre était majoritairement peuplée de civils. La plupart vivait assez bien mais les plus pauvres ne pensaient qu'à survivre. Qu'à cela ne tienne, les Reapers résoudraient leurs soucis en les exterminant sans pitié.

Shepard n'était pas une originaire de la Terre. Elle avait toujours vécu dans l'espace, trimballée de station en station, de vaisseaux en vaisseaux au gré des affectations de ses parents. Pourtant, l'idée même de savoir que la planète originelle de son espèce était menacée lui était insupportable. Comme si des relents primitifs d'instinct grégaire remontaient à la surface. Un attachement à la Terre qui serait transmis par ses gênes.

« Nous atterrissons, Commander. »

Joker lui fit quitter ses considérations philosophiques. Elle concentra son esprit sur l'instant présent et ce qui allait venir. Rallier les Krogans, les convaincre de se joindre à une bataille qui profitait plutôt à ceux qui les opprimaient encore, prendre le risque que le CDEM, dont la mission était de veiller à la démilitarisation de Tuchanka et des Krogans, ne passe à un stade au dessus du simple embargo… Mais l'enjeu était bien trop grand.

L'atmosphère de Tuchanka était difficilement supportable mais Shepard n'en était pas à sa première visite. La zone où vivait le clan Urdnot était la moins touchée par la radioactivité mais le seuil était quand même élevé pour un humain. Shepard soupira. De toute façon, ils n'avaient pas le choix. Afin d'escorter Mordin et sa protégée, elle choisit Garrus. Wrex semblait éprouver une sorte de respect cordial pour le Turian. Avoir partagé de nombreuses batailles y était sans doute pour quelque chose. Wrex était plutôt courtois envers les autres espèces, contrairement à ses semblables. Il ne fallait pas que la sympathie du chef de clan ne passe pour une faiblesse. Il faudrait la jouer finement.

Après avoir passé les sentinelles et autres passages obligés pour arriver au chef de clan, ils trouvèrent Wrex assit sur son siège, en proie à une excitation que Shepard avait déjà vu auparavant chez lui. Elle le sentait prêt à se lancer dans la bataille. Pourtant, il ne lui avait pas semblé qu'il y ait une quelconque agitation dans les rangs des Krogans. Toutefois, le fait qu'on ne leur pose aucune question sur la présence d'une femelle krogane ou sur le contenu de leur chargement indiqua à Shepard que Wrex avait déjà parlé de leur arrangement à ses sujets.

Depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés, la femelle krogane ne montra aucun changement d'attitude. Tout au plus, se contentait-elle d'observer attentivement autour d'elle. Pas de rebuffade, pas d'exclamation. Juste son mutisme persistant. Shepard ne pouvait pas imaginer ce qu'elle pensait ou ressentait. La Krogane ne manifestait aucune émotion face à sa planète natale. Comme si tant d'années en captivité l'avaient rendue atone, sans émotion.

Les autres Krogans, eux, la fixaient sans ciller et Shepard pouvait sentir leurs regards glisser sur elle jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient hors de vue. La plupart des habitants de Tuchanka étaient des mâles et la proportion de femelles dans le clan Urdnot était identique au ratio planétaire. Cette femelle-là dégageait vraiment quelque chose de particulier. Sa stature imposait le respect. Tout autant que pour un mâle.

Shepard sentit une certaine déférence des autres Krogans envers la nouvelle venue. Ainsi, cette femelle semblait avoir gagné un certain pouvoir, bien plus qu'un combattant.

« Shepard, salua Wrex d'un ton cérémonieux.

— Wrex », répondit sobrement Shepard. Si l'accueil n'était pas inamical, elle n'en demeurait pas moins sur ses gardes. Elle marchait sur des charbons ardents. Elle savait qu'avec Wrex, elle ne craignait rien mais son instinct lui conseillait la prudence.

Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas beaucoup de temps devant elle. EDI ne pourrait pas brouiller indéfiniment le système de satellites qui scrutaient la surface de Tuchanka. Le risque pour elle était énorme mais indispensable.

« Shepard, il n'y a que vous pour vous jetez dans la gueule du loup comme ça, commenta Wrex comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées. Et pourtant, pas un signe de nos amis en orbite. Vous me surprendrez toujours. »  
>Shepard se contenta de hocher la tête.<br>« Comme je soupçonne que vous ne pouvez pas rester bien longtemps, je nous ai fait gagner du temps. »  
>Le Krogan se leva et fit quelques pas dans sa direction.<p>

« Le clan Urdnot est prêt au combat. »  
>Murmures dans l'assemblée. Malgré le fait que Wrex avait affirmé que son clan allait se rallier à la cause, on pouvait sentir que tout le monde ne partageait pas son avis. Parmi la foule, une voix s'éleva.<br>« Qu'est-ce qu'un humain peut nous apporter ? Comment peut-on savoir si tout ceci n'est pas un piège ? »

Shepard inclina la tête vers Mordin et le laissa déballer ses explications scientifiques avec un débit de paroles difficilement contrôlable. Comme cela était prévisible, le Krogan qui avait pris la parole grogna et s'impatienta.

« Des paroles. Des mots. Les Salarians ne font que parler. » s'exclama le contestataire.

« Moi, je crois l'humaine. »

Il eut un silence pesant. Shepard tourna le visage, surpris. Elle eut l'impression d'avoir mal entendu. Cependant, au vu de la stupéfaction qu'elle vit dans le regard de ses hôtes, elle avait bel et bien saisi. La Krogane venait de prendre la parole.

« Shepard a dit qu'elle m'amènerait sur Tuchanka. Shepard a tenu parole. Je crois en Shepard. »

Murmures. Grognements.  
>Le raisonnement de la femelle semblait simpliste.<p>

Shepard la fixa dans les yeux, soutint son regard. Entendre le son de sa voix était étrange. Elle avait une tessiture plus douce que celle des mâles. Pas forcément plus aigue mais moins agressive. C'était assez particulier. La voix tranchait avec le physique.

Cependant, on sentait une telle autorité qu'il était difficile de ne pas s'y plier.

Wrex s'approcha d'elle. Il la dominait d'une dizaine de centimètres. Le silence s'abattit sur la petite assemblée. Duel de regard. Tension grandissante. Shepard sentit les énergies de chacun s'entrechoquer. C'était devenu quasiment palpable. Celui qui saurait imposer sa volonté remporterait la partie.  
>Wrex émit un grognement mais cela tenait plus du raclement de gorge que du cri agressif. Wrex se mit à rire.<p>

« Vous avez entendu la femelle ? C'est notre seule chance de pouvoir guérir du génophage. Nous n'avons pas là un piège grossier comme celui de Saren. Nous avons la femelle. Nous avons le Salarian. »

Les autres Krogans ne répondirent pas.

« Nous pouvons nous battre ! Nous avons devant nous l'avenir de Tuchanka, la future force des Krogans qui fera à nouveau de nous un peuple craint et respecté. »

Murmures approbateurs. Certains guerriers firent d'entrechoquer poing et main, prêts à se jeter dans la bataille.

« Shepard, continua Wrex en se tournant vers le Commander. Je suis d'accord pour que l'on se batte. Vous savez cependant que nous ne pouvons agir. » Il pointa le ciel d'un index rageur.

Le CDEM. L'entrave à la force brute des Krogans. Conçu pour éviter toute nouvelle rébellion. Malheureusement, cela ne faisait qu'exacerber la rage que les habitants de Tuchanka vouaient au Conseil. Ils restaient alors là à ruminer de sombres desseins. Les guerres de clan étaient communes, personne n'avait jamais unifié les Krogans. Soit parce qu'il y aurait toujours un contestataire, soit parce que le CDEM veillait à ce que cela ne se produise jamais. La moindre montée générale de violence, le moindre signe de rébellion et les canons pointés vers la planète faisaient feu. Une épée de Damoclès cruelle et sans pitié.

Depuis la Rébellion Krogane et la mise en place de l'embargo sur Tuchanka, le Conseil ne s'était jamais vraiment intéressé à l'évolution de la population mise à part pour la réduire. Les Krogans en étaient devenus égocentrés. L'intérêt de sa propre personne passait avant celle des autres. Cela avait commencé à changer quelque peu avec la mise en place d'un système clanique mais chaque clan cherchait à tirer son épingle du jeu. Personne ne voulait d'un chef suprême. Les Krogans vivaient très bien comme ça, du moins survivaient à peu près correctement dans ces conditions.

Pourtant, il y avait certains Krogans aspiraient à la naissance d'une véritable nation, une unité qui pèserait à nouveau dans la Galaxie. Il y avait certes toujours ce ressentiment dû à l'abandon par le Conseil de ceux qui avaient été considérés comme les sauveurs face aux Rachnis mais en y réfléchissant bien, le comportement des Krogans n'avait pas été exemplaire.

La soif de conquête et de domination les avaient conduits à leur perte. Une attitude plus modérée aurait permis aux Krogans de rester parmi les races influentes de la Citadelle, au lieu d'être réduits à n'être que des hommes de main, des mercenaires.

Wrex était de ces Krogans qui estimaient qu'il fallait élever son espèce. Ses pairs ne passaient leur temps qu'à se vanter d'être des guerriers, d'êtres mieux que les autres mais ils ne faisaient rien qui rende vraiment leur race pérenne. Wrex était un visionnaire et Shepard sentait que s'il devait y avoir un chef qui puisse rallier les autres, ce ne pouvait être que lui.

« Je m'occupe du CDEM ».

Après tout, elle n'était pas à ça près. Elle pensait qu'EDI devait bien être capable de pirater le système qui contrôlait les satellites en orbite autour de la planète. Elle ne pouvait pas compter sur quelqu'un d'autre. Même si elle le demandait, Hackett n'avait aucun pouvoir de décision à ce niveau-là. Tant pis. Cela ne serait qu'un autre forfait à ajouter à sa liste qui commençait sérieusement à s'allonger. En même-temps, elle était Spectre. Elle servait les intérêts de la Galaxie même si c'était d'une manière qui la mettait quelque peu en péril.

Toutefois, elle savait qu'elle pouvait compter sur Wrex, qu'il tiendrait parole. S'il disait que les Krgoans affronteraient les Batarians, ils le feraient. La manière dont il s'y prendrait pour rallier les différents clans de Tuchanka ne la regardait pas. Elle avait offert l'opportunité, à Wrex de s'en débrouiller.

Le Krogan la regardait d'un air qui semblait ne pas être si surpris que ça et éclata d'un rire gras.  
>« Je savais que vous trouveriez un moyen. Vous êtes pleine de ressources, Shepard. J'aime ça. »<br>Shepard lui répondit avec un sourire crispé. Puis, Wrex lui tapa dans le dos avec un certaine force qui la déstabilisa quelque peu.

« Nous avons un accord, alors. Vous nous laissez le Salarian. Je m'occupe des Batarians. » Le sourire carnassier qu'il affichait montrait qu'il était on ne pouvait plus ravi d'avoir un peu d'action. Wrex aimait le terrain et la bataille, quoi qu'il puisse en dire.

Le chef du clan Urdnot fit un geste en direction de ce qui devait constituer sa garde. Il montra le chargement et ordonna de l'apporter dans le hangar qui servait de laboratoire au docteur Fortack. Mordin se tourna vers Shepard.  
>« Préférable de se mettre au travail maintenant. » Il inspira rapidement. « Bonne chance, Shepard. » dit-il solennellement en lui serrant la main avant de se tourner vers la Krogane.<br>« Venez vous… Madame ?  
>— Naxia, dit la créature.<br>— Naxia. Prénom typique. Réaction amicale de présentation. Bon début de collaboration. »  
>Il s'éloigna alors à grandes enjambées.<br>« Vous êtes un humain étrange, dit Naxia. Vous êtes un Battlemaster. Je le sens. »  
>Shepard se contenta de hocher la tête. Avec les Krogans, il valait mieux être avare de parole.<br>« Nous nous reverrons.  
>— Ce sera avec plaisir, répondit finalement Shepard. »<p>

Naxia suivit Mordin d'une démarche plus lente et posée. Les autres Krogans la suivirent du regard. Généralement, les femelles ne quittaient jamais leur clan. C'était aux mâles de venir les voir. Cette présence féminine dérangeait les mâles, les mettaient mal à l'aise. Ils n'avaient plus l'habitude de les fréquenter dans leur zone.

Garrus rappela sa présence par un léger mouvement. Shepard se tourna vers lui et ils échangèrent un regard éloquent. Oui, il fallait se presser. Le Commander se dirigea vers Wrex et lui donna les instructions qui leur permettraient d'échanger de manière sécurisée.

Ce fut l'heure de se séparer. Le CDEM redeviendrait actif sous peu et Shepard ne voulait pas risquer la nouvelle alliance qu'elle venait de forger pour une histoire de temps. Wrex s'approcha d'elle et l'étreignit avec camaraderie.  
>« Bonne chance Shepard.<br>— Vous aussi, Wrex. »  
>Le Krogan fit un salut discret à l'encontre de Garrus. Ils repartirent vers le Normandy.<p>

« Pirater le CDEM, Shepard…, gronda le Turian. Vous avez de ces idées. Je comprends bien qu'il fallait convaincre nos amis Krogans mais ne promettez pas l'impossible.  
>— EDI s'en chargera, non ? » répliqua Shepard d'un ton qu'elle voulait dégagé.<br>Garrus ne put s'empêcher de souffler.

« Je n'aurais pas une confiance aveugle en une Intelligence Artificielle capable de duper un système aussi sophistiqué et établi que le CDEM, Shepard. Un jour, elle se retournera contre nous. »  
>Le Commander resta silencieux. Garrus avait raison, d'une certaine manière.<p>

En attendant, elle n'avait pas le choix, elle devait exploiter toutes les ressources qu'elle possédait. Et elles étaient plutôt limitées.

Sans attendre, elle se dirigea vers le Core d'EDI, se contentant d'indiquer à Joker d'un geste de la main qu'il était temps de partir.

Comme à son habitude, Legion était en plein consensus dans la pièce qui renfermait les principaux processeurs permettant à EDI de fonctionner correctement. Le Geth ne bougea pas quand Shepard entra et se pencha sur une des consoles.  
>« Commander. » L'orbe bleue de l'Intelligence artificielle apparut.<p>

« EDI, je vais sincèrement avoir besoin de tes ressources. Tu n'es pas sans ignorer ce qu'est le CDEM, n'est-ce pas ?  
>— Oui, il s'agit de la mission chargée de veiller au maintien de la démilitarisation de Tuchanka et d'un certain niveau d'hospitalité. Autrement dit, il s'agit d'un système de bridage mis en place après la Rébellion krogane pour que ces derniers ne représentent plus une menace persistante pour la Galaxie.<br>— Très bien. J'aimerais que tu fasses en sorte que les sondes et autres détecteurs qui sont braqués sur la planète Tuchanka ne puisse pas détecter que les clans krogans sont en train de se préparer à la guerre. »

EDI resta muette quelques instants.  
>« Shepard. Vous me demandez de pirater tout un système mis en place il y a presque trois cent ans et que le Conseil préserve afin d'éviter que les Krogans ne représentent une menace supplémentaire ?<br>— Nombres de choses ont changé en trois cents ans, EDI. Urdnot Wrex est sur le point de réaliser quelque chose d'impensable depuis les Rébellions kroganes. Il serait temps de voir que la réelle menace que représentent les Krogans est intimement liée avec leur perpétuelle mise à l'écart. De toute façon, je ne suis pas là pour parler politique, EDI. Est-ce possible ? »

L'orbe bleu cliqueta. S'était-elle mise en mode réflexion ? Shepard le regarda en fronçant les sourcils. Avait-elle surestimé les capacités de l'intelligence Artificielle ? Bien sûr que pirater tout un système orbital semblait être un raccourci trop simple et énorme. Mais elle ne voyait pas comment faire autrement. Si EDI avait été capable de flouer pendant un certain temps le système, ne serait-elle pas capable de mettre hors service le système ? Envoyer un virus ou quelque chose dans ce genre. Shepard n'y connaissait pas grand-chose dans ces choses-là, elle ne voyait que ce qui pouvait l'avantager et servir à sa cause. EDI était en elle-même totalement illégale alors autant s'en servir pour des choses du même acabit.

« Shepard Commander. »  
>Legion venait de se lever dans un cliquetis. Shepard se tourna vers lui.<br>« Nous avons entendu votre demande. Nous avons établi un consensus, Shepard Commander. Nous allons vous aider. »  
>Shepard croisa les bras d'un air perplexe. C'était surprenant. Inattendu.<p>

Pour une raison qu'elle ignorait, Legion lui était quelque peu dévoué. C'était un peu étrange, compte tenu du fait qu'il était une sorte d'interface pour une entité multiple. Elle songea à ne pas trop chercher les raisons pour lesquelles un Geth semblait être fasciné par sa personne. Cela lui donnait la migraine tout en la mettant très mal à l'aise. Pour l'instant, elle était bien contente qu'il propose son aide. EDI se manifesta immédiatement après la déclaration de Legion.  
>« Cela va prendre un certain temps, Shepard.<br>— Comme si je ne m'en étais pas doutée. Je vais dire à Joker d'assurer la totalité du travail de pilotage.  
>— Voilà ce qui devrait lui faire plaisir », admit l'IA.<p>

Shepard eut un sourire. Encore un souci dont elle n'avait pas à s'occuper elle-même. Elle appuya sur l'intercom qui se trouvait dans le mess et informa Joker de sa nouvelle tâche en attendant qu'EDI et Legion ne finissent leur mission. Il accueillit la nouvelle avec joie tout en admettant qu'il s'était habitué à être aidé.

« J'espère ne pas avoir perdu la main ! » s'exclama-t-il.

Voyant ce problème réglé bien plus simplement qu'elle ne l'aurait espéré, Shepard sortit du Core. Pour une fois depuis longtemps, elle se sentit plus légère.

Le Commander se dirigea alors vers le bureau de Miranda. Son second lui avait certifié qu'elle et Jack avanceraient durant leur passage sur Tuchanka.

Elle trouva les deux jeunes femmes face à face, la tête penchées sur leurs écrans. Jack se tenait correctement sur son siège, chose rare.  
>Miranda daigna quand même lever la tête vers Shepard. Un pli soucieux barrait son front, une imperfection dans son joli visage. Ses yeux bleus reflétaient l'inquiétude.<br>« Vous devriez voir ça. »  
>Elle se leva et lui laissa sa place. Shepard sentit l'inquiétude l'envahir. Ce que Cerberus détenait était donc si horrible ?<p>

Elle s'installa sur le siège tandis que Miranda prit place derrière elle et se pencha pour taper quelques commandes. Jack grogna et se frotta le crâne d'un air préoccupé. Cela ne présageait rien de bon.  
>« Regardez. »<br>Miranda fit apparaître des diagrammes compliqués.  
>« Le taux d'armement de Cerberus est en explosion. Jamais leur production n'a jamais été aussi forte. »<br>Shepard haussa les épaules. Il n'y avait rien d'alarmant au vu de la situation actuelle. Rien d'étrange, d'anormal.

« La nature de l'armement est assez déroutante. Les schémas correspondent aux armes des Collecteurs.

— L'Homme Trouble voulait mettre la main sur la base des Collecteurs. Utiliser les armes de ceux-ci correspond bien à sa manière de penser et d'agir.  
>— Soit. Alors que pensez-vous de ça ? » dit Miranda d'un ton sec en appuyant sur d'autres touches.<p>

Un hologramme que Shepard put reconnaître immédiatement apparut.

« Impossible ! Nous l'avons fait sauter. Comment…  
>— Il ne s'agit pas de la même base. C'est une construction originale. Humaine. »<br>Shepard n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Une réplique de la base des Collecteurs se trouvait devant ses yeux.

« A quelques aménagements prêts, il s'agit de la même structure, commenta Miranda.  
>— Qu'est-ce que cela peut bien pouvoir dire ?<br>— Ce qui m'inquiète, ce n'est pas le fait que Cerberus possède une construction de ce type. Ce qui me trouble, c'est la manière dont ils y sont parvenus. Nombre de ces technologies ne sont pas maîtrisées par aucune race connue de la Galaxie.  
>— Ce qui signifie... »<p>

Miranda conclut la phrase d'un air sombre.

« Que Cerberus a reçu de l'aide d'une autre espèce… Soit des Collecteurs… soit…  
>— … des Reapers ! s'écria Shepard. Impossible ! Les Reapers sont notre ennemi commun ! »<br>Miranda croisa les bras et posa son postérieur sur son bureau. Elle fixa droit devant elle, les sourcils froncés.  
>« Je n'aime pas trop cette idée mais… J'en ai bien peur. »<br>Shepard suivit le même raisonnement. C'était quelque chose d'épouvantable à penser mais elle ne voyait pas une autre solution.  
>« Cerberus collabore avec les Reapers. »<p>

Miranda passa la main sur son visage et Shepard put y voir une immense lassitude.  
>« Peut-être même que l'Homme Trouble a été endoctriné. » dit-elle à voix basse.<br>Si c'était le cas, c'était bien pire que ce qu'elle pensait.

Cerberus traquerait Shepard sans relâche, non parce qu'elle s'était enfuie mais parce que les Reapers la voulait. Elle les intéressait. Cela signifiait que son ennemi était bien plus dangereux que ce qu'elle avait pensé.

« Ils en savent trop sur les Reapers pour être honnêtes », intervint Jack.  
>La jeune femme s'étira et fit craquer ses cervicales. Shepard se leva et fit le tour pour regarder ce que Jack avait, suivie par Miranda. Allaient-elles enfin apprendre des choses intéressantes ?<br>« Que voulez-vous dire ?  
>— Bah, j'ai trouvé des trucs. Je n'y comprends pas grand-chose mais il semblerait que ces salopards possèdent des tas d'infos sur les Reapers. »<p>

Shepard regarda l'écran, cherchant à comprendre les lignes qui s'inscrivaient.  
>« On dirait des coordonnées…<br>— C'est un compte à rebours... » Miranda fronça les sourcils et pinça les lèvres, se rapprochant de l'écran comme si coller son nez dessus allait l'aider à comprendre.

« L'Homme Trouble savait qu'ils viendraient. Si je ne me trompe pas, cela correspond au jour où ils sont arrivés. »

Shepard resta stupéfaite. Cela voulait dire que l'Homme trouble l'avait menée en bateau. Il savait que les Reapers arrivaient, depuis un moment. Depuis combien de temps trompait-il son monde ? Jusqu'à quel point était-il endoctriné ? Avait-il cherché, comme Saren, à se retourner contre les Reapers, à les doubler pour mieux prendre le pouvoir ? S'il était aussi renseigné sur les Reapers, il aurait compris que cela ne servait à rien, qu'il ne pouvait pas les duper.

Il avait donc subi le même sort que Saren. L'endoctrinement était-il complet à l'heure actuelle ?

« Commander. » La voix de Joker s'éleva dans la pièce. « Transmission codée, vous prenez ? »  
>Cela devait sans doute être Hackett. Il n'avait pas donné de nouvelles depuis un moment.<br>« Je prends ça là-haut. » Elle se dirigea vers sa cabine, les sourcils froncés, plein de pensées sombres.

Les salutations furent brèves et empruntes de gravité. Toutefois, Shepard ne laissa pas le temps à l'Amiral de commencer la conversation.

« Quand cela a-t-il été vraiment décidé ? attaqua-t-elle directement. Est-ce qu'Anderson a quelque chose à voir avec ça ? »

L'Amiral resta muet quelque instants. Il souffla.

« Je n'ai pas tellement d'informations là-dessus à vous donner, Shepard. Vous savez que le Conseil est pérenne en ce qui concerne ce genre de décisions. Alenko a de très bonnes qualités en tant que soldat.  
>— Ce n'est pas moi qui dirai le contraire. Toutefois, sa petite vendetta me laisse plus qu'un arrière-goût dans la bouche, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.<br>— Vous êtes bien placée pour savoir que les Spectres n'ont de compte à rendre à personne et qu'ils agissent comme ils le souhaitent.  
>— Je sais également qu'ils agissent pour le Conseil et en son nom pour certaines affaires qu'ils ne peuvent résoudre de manière ouverte et officielle. Je voulais donc savoir jusqu'à quel point votre nouveau « Général en Chef des Armées de l'Alliance », dit-elle en mimant des guillemets avec ses doigts, est influencé par le Conseil. A-t-il encore foi en l'Alliance ou alors dois-je considérer l'Alliance comme un nouveau trouble-fête ?<br>— Shepard. Vous savez bien que ce n'est qu'un titre que la presse lui donne, ce n'est pas lui qui est à la tête des flottes qui sont chargé de venir à bout des Reapers. L'Alliance est administrée de telle manière qu'un seul homme ne puisse vraiment en prendre la tête. C'est de l'exagération journalistique. Alenko n'est que Major.  
>— Encore heureux. Ne manquerait plus qu'il soit bombardé Amiral.»<br>Elle soupira. Cela ne servait à rien de s'en prendre à Hackett. Il n'y était pour rien.

« Excusez-moi. C'est juste que ça commence à faire beaucoup. Il y a quand même d'autres priorités que de me courir après.  
>— Il vous faudra faire avec, j'en ai bien peur, tempéra Hackett. Je n'ai aucun pouvoir sur ce qu'il a décidé de faire. Malgré le fait qu'il fasse partie de l'Alliance, son nouveau statut de Spectre lui donne toute la latitude qu'il souhaite. Pour information, la dernière trace laissée par le Normandy est près d'Omega. Vous n'êtes plus dans ce secteur ?<br>— Non. Je suis allée sur Tuchanka rendre visite à une vieille connaissance. »

Elle marqua une pause savamment mesurée. Elle aimait bien jouer avec les effets d'annonce.  
>« Les Krogans sont prêts à combattre les Batarians. »<br>Hackett ne dissimula pas sa surprise. Il se redressa sur son siège, son visage s'approchant de la caméra qui lui faisait face.  
>« Comment ? Le CDEM…<br>— J'ai quelqu'un qui se charge de le rendre aveugle », avoua Shepard avec un faux sourire d'excuse.

Hackett ferma les yeux et son visage exprima une sorte de lassitude mêlée à de la résignation. Shepard eut l'impression de passer pour une incorrigible fauteuse de trouble.

« Je n'avais pas tellement le choix. Nous avons besoin de toutes les volontés qui se présentent.  
>— Depuis les sanctions prises à l'encontre des Krogans, ceux-ci ne se mêlent plus des grandes affaires de la Galaxie. Comment avez-vous ? »<p>

Shepard expliqua alors l'idée de Mordin, son appel depuis la base de Jaëto. Elle détailla l'attaque de la station orbitale et l'extraction de Naxia et enfin l'accord passé avec Wrex.

« Urdnot Wrex est le seul Krogan capable d'unir tous les clans. Je crois en lui. »  
>Hackett la dévisagea longuement avant de prendre la parole.<p>

« Je préfère vous savoir de notre côté que contre nous. Vous êtes une négociatrice redoutable, Shepard. J'espère que votre ami krogan parviendra à ses fins. Comme vous l'avez dit, nous avons besoin de tous ceux qui peuvent combattre. »

Le visage de l'Amiral se ferma davantage malgré le soulagement qu'il semblait éprouver à savoir que les Krogans ne se trouverait pas de l'autre côté des lignes ennemies.  
>« Nous avons un ennemi supplémentaire, dit-il gravement. Cela ne pouvait être que prévisible. Les Geths ont quitté la planète Rannoch. Ils se dirigent à l'aide d'une flotte de vaisseaux dont le nombre n'est pas encore connu à l'heure actuelle. Nous ne savons pas encore qu'elle est leur cible. »<p>

Shepard resta songeuse. Quand on connaissait le fanatisme religieux dont les Geths hérétiques pouvaient faire preuve à l'égard des Reapers, il n'était pas difficile de deviner que leur destination était identique à celle de leurs « Dieux ». Elle fit part de cette remarque à l'Amiral qui affirma avoir eu le même raisonnement.  
>« La Cinquième Flotte part sur le front batarian, nous ne pouvons nous occuper de cela. J'aimerais que vous vous en chargiez, Shepard. »<br>Le Commander eut un rire franc. Qu'allait-elle pouvoir faire, seule contre une Flottille ? Hackett précisa alors qu'elle rejoindrait un « vieil ami » qui commandait un détachement de la Troisième Flotte.  
>« C'est une simple mission de reconnaissance, Shepard. Pas d'entrée en conflit direct. Il nous faut savoir qu'elles sont les intentions des Geths. »<p>

Shepard hocha la tête, songeant déjà à chercher à contacter Tali dont elle n'avait pas eu de nouvelles depuis un bon moment. Elle espérait que ses investigations se passaient bien.

Elle fit part de son souhait de voir la Flotille se rallier à la guerre. Hackett secoua la tête. Le Conseil avait laissé les Quarians se débrouiller avec les Geths, leurs créations. Les Quarians allaient bien leur renvoyer l'ascenseur.  
>« Un des membres de mon équipe est une Quarienne. Elle est en ce moment en pleine négociation avec les siens. »<p>

Encore une fois, l'Amiral ne cacha pas sa stupéfaction. Shepard haussa les épaules. Il fallait bien que quelqu'un agisse. Et si elle ne pouvait pas compter sur les ressources dont elle disposait, elle ne servait à rien. C'était son devoir de tester toutes les possibilités qui s'offraient à elle-même si elles étaient plutôt limitées. Que ne donnerait-elle pas pour pouvoir s'afficher au grand jour Commander de l'Alliance, Spectre du Conseil et pouvoir agir en toute impunité !

« J'attends de voir, dit Hackett. Néanmoins Shepard, je compte sur vous. Je vous transmets les coordonnées du détachement de la Troisième Flotte. »  
>Shepard salua l'Amiral et la communication se termina. Elle s'assit face à son bureau et appuya sur l'intercom afin de donner la nouvelle destination à Joker.<p>

Shepard passa la main sur son visage. Elle bouillait. Pas à cause de l'inactivité. Non. Elle savait que plus le temps passait moins il y aurait de personnes à sauver sur Terre. Elle avait l'impression de tourner autour du problème. Elle savait pourtant que foncer tête baissée vers les Reapers serait inutile. Il lui semblant pourtant qu'elle brassait du vent, qu'elle ratait quelque chose.

Cela ne servait à rien d'y penser. Elle se concentra sur ton terminal et consulta les données que Miranda et Jack avaient mises à sa disposition sur Cerberus. Penser aux conclusions auxquelles elles étaient arrivées était terrifiant. Jusqu'à quel point Cerberus allait être une menace ? L'Homme trouble allait-il devenir un nouveau Saren ? Elle pesta entre ses dents. Normalement, Cerberus n'avait déployé qu'une unité à sa poursuite, conduite par Alan Sanders. Maintenant qu'elle savait que les Reapers avaient corrompu l'organisation terroriste, il y avait fort à parier que ses ennemis allaient être de plus en plus nombreux. Les Reapers n'avaient pas besoin d'aide pour anéantir les humains. Par contre, mettre la main sur une seule humaine leur demandait d'utiliser un pantin, un être manipulé qui aurait plus de facilité à l'approcher.

Elle repoussa son fauteuil. L'idée qu'elle n'arriverait à rien de concret pour le moment lui envahit l'esprit. Elle était d'une humeur massacrante, elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi mais son esprit était parasité. Elle pianota sur le bord de son bureau. Alors que l'avenir de l'univers était en jeu, elle trouvait le moyen d'hésiter, de faire dériver son esprit, de se sentir défaitiste. Son cerveau était en surchage, peut-être. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de ne pas réfléchir, de ne pas concentrer tout son être dans cette bataille insensée…

« Chambers » dit-elle finalement en appuyant sur le bouton de communication qui la reliait à son quartier-maître, « Des nouvelles de Tali ? de Thane ?  
>— Aucune communication entrante de leur part, Commander. Pas de tentative. Voulez-vous contacter l'un d'entre eux ? »<br>Shepard secoua la tête et soupira. Elle répondit négativement. Cela ne valait pas le risque de faire capoter quoique ce soit. Elle congédia Chambers d'une voix lasse.

Elle se leva, étira ses membres endoloris et décida de descendre dans le mess. Prendre la température de l'équipage était un bon moyen de tuer le temps utilement. Elle espérait qu'ils allaient bien. Ils ne risquaient pas de poser pied à terre avant un bon moment encore. Elle savait que la plupart étaient formés à résister à l'enfermement continu et long.  
>Gardner était cependant le premier à râler quand ils n'allaient pas au ravitaillement. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de faire la fine bouche. Il y avait de quoi tenir des mois même si la nourriture n'était pas de toute première qualité.<p>

Le mess était vide. Shepard se retrouva donc seule et soupira. Elle se dirigea alors vers l'endroit où Garrus passait tout son temps à faire des calibrations. Des calibrations de quoi, Shepard n'aurait pu le dire. Toutefois, cela demandait au Turian un temps considérable et il était rare qu'il consentit à faire la conversation. Cependant, elle tenta quand même le coup. Elle trouva donc son ami penché sur une console, à rentrer des commandes et des paramètres. Elle jugea donc que cela n'était pas le moment de l'interrompre.

Elle fit donc demi-tour et se rendit là où Liara avait établi ses quartiers. Elle se demanda d'ailleurs pourquoi elle n'avait pas pensé plutôt à lui parler. Liara était la seule personne capable de mettre au point une surveillance rapprochée de Cerberus et ainsi, pouvoir vérifier si les hypothèses à propos de l'endoctrinement de l'Homme Trouble étaient fondées.

Comme elle en avait l'habitude entre chaque sortie, Liara était face à ses écrans, le front plissé par une réflexion intense. Elle tapait des lignes de textes codés en permanence, sans doute des instructions à Feron qui assurait son rôle principal, dans sa base secrète.

« Shepard. » dit-elle enfin en tournant la tête vers le Commander qui hocha la tête en guise de salut. « Que puis-je faire pour vous ? »  
>La jeune femme expliqua ce qu'avaient découvert Jack et Miranda. Liara resta de marbre face à ses explications, assimilant ce qu'elle lui disait. Elle ne semblait pas très étonnée de ce qu'elles avaient appris.<br>« Les agissements de Cerberus ont toujours été suspects, même pour une organisation terroriste. La technologie qui a été utilisée pour vous reconstruire est vraiment inaccessible pour pratiquement tous les scientifiques. Ils n'ont pas refabriqué qu'un corps, ils y ont réinséré votre âme, vos souvenirs. Même les Asaris ne pourraient pousser aussi loin la remise en état d'un esprit. Or, nous savons que les Reapers sont bien plus avancés que n'importe quelle espèce galactique. »

L'idée d'avoir été reconstruite à l'aide d'une technologie reaper ne plut pas du tout à Lucy. Ce n'était qu'une hypothèse, certes mais, à bien y réfléchir, elle était assez probable. Revenir à la vie était tout sauf anodin. Ce n'était franchement à la portée de n'importe qui. Les milliards qu'avait bien pu dépensés l'organisation terroriste ne suffisaient pas. Il y avait forcément eu autre chose.

C'était ce que Liara tentait de faire comprendre à Shepard. Ce n'était pas que le Commander avait des difficultés de compréhension. Non. C'était sa conscience, son esprit qui avait du mal à assimiler cette idée. Elle la rejetait par instinct, comme si cela suffisait à nier. Elle ne voulait pas admettre que cela puisse être vrai. C'était déjà assez horrible de savoir qu'une majorité, voire la totalité de son corps était artificiel.

Elle déglutit. Elle venait de se souvenir qu'EDI avait dit qu'elle-même possédait une technologie reaper. Cerberus était donc très au fait avec ce genre de pratique. Utiliser les aptitudes de l'ennemi… Enfin, si les Reapers étaient réellement les ennemis de l'Homme Trouble. Elle frissonna malgré elle.

Liara dut sentir qu'elle était troublée par son discours car elle se leva et lui toucha l'épaule ce qui la fit immédiatement sortir de ses pensées.  
>« Je ne pourrais pas comprendre ce que vous ressentez, Shepard. Toutefois, ce n'est qu'une hypothèse. Vous êtes toujours le Commander Shepard. »<br>Le Commander se recomposa un visage détendu. Elle cherchait à éviter que ses pensées ne dérivent trop vers des horizons dangereux.  
>« Serait-il possible que le Shadow Broker puisse surveiller les agissements de Cerberus qui tendent à prouver qu'ils ont été corrompus par les Reapers ? »<p>

Liara se réinstalla devant ses écrans et acquiesça.  
>« Bien sûr. J'ai déjà un dossier sur Alan Sanders. L'Homme Trouble est plus insaisissable. Il sait brouiller les pistes. J'ai moins d'informations sur lui. Nous ne savons toujours pas d'où il est originaire. Son parcours est un mystère. On retrouve sa trace dans quelques petites organisations terroristes avant qu'il ne crée Cerberus. Je vais contacter Feron afin qu'il fasse le nécessaire. »<p>

Shepard hocha la tête. Elle laissa alors l'Asari à ses claviers. Elle n'arrivait plus à contenir le flot de ses pensées. Elle se dit alors que la meilleure chose à faire était de prendre un peu de recul. Elle traversa le mess d'un air absent et emprunta l'élévateur qui l'emporta vers le loft.

Assise sur son lit, elle fixa un point invisible devant elle, totalement absorbée par ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête. Des pensées qu'elle ne voulait pas voir se former dans son esprit. Pourtant, à vouloir les rejeter, elle ne faisait que les amplifier. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment réfléchi à ce que signifiait son retour à la vie d'un point de vue scientifique. Elle avait déjà eu fort à faire avec les aspects moraux. Encaisser le choc de constater qu'elle était encore en vie elle-même. Encaisser la réaction des autres que ce soit des exclamations enjouées que du rejet. Elle avait déjà senti à plusieurs reprises que sa présence provoquait un certain malaise chez les autres. Ceux qui étaient normaux, pas des fans aveugles. Même certains de ses « ennemis » avait été déstabilisés un certain temps.

Elle était devenue anormale, contre-nature… une aberration. Elle était une anomalie.

Un frisson la parcourut encore. Etait-elle vraiment issue d'une technologie reaper ? Dans quelles proportions ? Dans quel but ? Comment ?

Elle fut prise d'un dégoût d'elle-même et se leva de son lit, se projetant sur ses jambes comme si elle avait été éjectée du matelas. Elle arracha ses vêtements et se planta devant le miroir qu'elle ignorait la plupart du temps. Elle s'étudia du regard, tâta sa peau à la recherche d'une chose dont elle ne connaissait pas la nature.

Et si elle avait quelque chose d'implanté en elle, un artefact reaper, quelque chose qui s'activerait à un moment donné et la transformerait en marionnette ?

Elle se tourna et se retourna, cherchant à voir son dos, à trouver une trace, un indice d'une présence intruse. S'ils lui avaient introduit quelque chose, où l'auraient-ils mis ? Elle écarta ses cheveux, cherchant parmi les racines, se griffa la peau. Elle sentit une peur panique s'emparer d'elle. Sa cage thoracique se souleva à un rythme effréné. Elle avait envie de hurler. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi. Son esprit était focalisé sur cette crainte, cette peur de n'être plus elle-même, de devenir une chose horrible. Elle sentit l'hystérie la prendre. Elle devenait irrationnelle. Cela ne lui était jamais vraiment arrivé. Elle s'était autorisé la faiblesse après la Mission Suicide. Elle s'autorisait à présent la folie. Elle n'arrivait pas à reprendre le contrôle d'elle-même. Elle savait que c'était dangereux. Elle devait se ressaisir. Pourtant les marques dans sa peau s'approfondirent. Elle tournait en rond, marmonnant des choses incohérentes, se grattant la peau à l'en faire saigner. Elle perdait le contrôle.

Elle savait qu'elle n'était qu'un cadavre ambulant qui fonctionnait en grande partie grâce aux implants qu'elle avait en elle. Elle aurait dû rester morte. Jamais elle n'accepterait de se transformer en monstre. Un monstre tel que Saren avait été lors de leur dernier affrontement dans la Citadelle. Une marionnette, défigurée, démembrée qui n'était voué qu'à détruire tout ce qui l'entourait.

Ce n'était pas en s'abimant dans ces folles pensées qu'elle arriverait à se calmer. Elle se mit à sangloter. Plus rien n'était cohérent, juste une immense douleur sourde dans sa tête.

Elle se sentit si lasse, si fatiguée. Elle avait besoin de quelqu'un, quelqu'un qui parviendrait à calmer cette angoisse qui la rendait folle. Il lui fallait Chakwas. Oui. Le Doc pourrait lui filer de quoi se calmer. Oublier les pensées, les effacer dans un joli cocktail de médicaments.

Elle appuya fébrilement sur le bouton de l'intercom.

Quand la voix paniquée de Shepard lui parvint aux oreilles, Joker ne comprit pas tout de suite. Ses propos étaient incohérents. Intelligibles. Il eut même l'impression d'entendre des sanglots. Qu'est-ce qui arrivait au Commander ? Il essaya de rester concentré sur le pilotage du Normandy tout en demandant à Shepard de se calmer. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle lui voulait. Pourquoi l'appelait-elle avec un ton si paniqué ? Il finit par comprendre qu'elle lui demandait de venir. Impossible ! Il était en mode manuel et pas d'EDI de disponible pour prendre le relais. Les propos du Commander redevinrent inaudibles. Elle était en train de péter les plombs ou quoi ?

Elle baragouina quelque chose à propos de médicaments. Elle était si confuse qu'elle pensait avoir contacté le Doc. Joker sentit son pouls s'accélérer. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait dans le loft ? Qu'avait donc Shepard ?

Comment était-elle ? Que faisait-elle ? Son estomac se contracta. Jamais il n'avait entendu tant de détresse dans sa voix. C'était comme s'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre qui lui parlait. C'était plus que de l'angoisse, il y avait une sorte de folie qui transparaissait à travers ses propos inarticulés. Comme si elle avait totalement perdu l'esprit.

Il se résolu à faire quelque chose qu'il avait classé dans ses tabous personnels. Activer la caméra qui se trouvait dans le loft. En général, elle était éteinte. L'intimité de Shepard ne regardait qu'elle et tout le monde respectait ça. Même lui.  
>Là, il y avait urgence alors il pouvait mettre ses beaux principes à la poubelle.<p>

L'écran vacilla quelque peu avant que l'image ne se stabilise. Il orienta la caméra, balayant la pièce. Il finit par trouver Shepard recroquevillée au pied de son lit, tremblante et… complètement nue. Le premier sentiment qu'il éprouva à la voir ainsi fut la gêne. Immédiatement suivie par de l'inquiétude. Une inquiétude sourde, qui fit accélérer les battements de son cœur. Qu'est-ce qu'elle foutait à poil dans sa chambre à trembler comme une feuille ? Ce fut à ce moment qu'il aperçu les traces de griffures qui zébraient la peau du Commander. Comment avait-elle pu se faire ça ? Elle avait perdu la tête.

Un borborygme lui rappela qu'il était toujours en ligne avec elle.  
>« Ne… ne bougez pas, Commander. J'appelle le Doc. »<br>Oui, c'était la meilleure chose à faire. Il changea de canal et avertit Chakwas que le Commander était en train de faire une crise de folie dans sa cabine. Le docteur ne perdit pas un instant pour accourir auprès de Shepard. Il coupa la caméra une fois qu'il l'eut aperçu dans le loft. Ce n'était pas vraiment quelque chose de sain que de regarder Shepard dans cet état-là.  
>Il se concentra à nouveau sur sa tâche. Il ne put pourtant s'empêcher d'être profondément inquiet. Il n'arrivait pas à penser à autre chose qu'à ces stries rouges qui zébraient la peau de Shepard. Elle s'était griffée jusqu'au sang par endroits. Pour quelle raison ? Pourquoi s'était-elle ainsi mutilée ?<p>

Chawkas se précipita vers le Commander. Elle avait un regard complètement perdu, en état de choc, profondément désorientée. Immédiatement, le médecin lui administra un calmant. Shepard commença à reprendre ses esprits. Elle ne marmonnait presque plus. En tout cas, cela avait l'air intelligible.  
>« Qu'est-ce que je suis ? Que m'ont-ils fait ? Ne pouvaient-ils pas me laisser tranquille, morte ? »<p>

Il ne fallut que peu de temps avant que Chakwas comprenne ce qui avait mis le Commander dans cet état. Comment Shepard était-elle venue à penser à sa reconstruction ? se demanda le médecin. Elle se reprit. Elle ne pouvait pas se mettre à sa place. Penser qu'elle aurait déjà dû tourner la page à ce propos était stupide et déplacé. Chawkas n'était pas dans sa situation. Personne ne l'était et ne l'avait jamais été.

Pourquoi ce sujet revenait-il maintenant et pourquoi cela la mettait-il dans un tel état était une question plus appropriée. Elle évitait de lui parler de ça. Elle l'avait écoutée aborder le sujet quelques fois parce que Shepard lui avait posé pas mal de questions mais elle finissait toujours par l'éluder d'elle-même, disant que cela ne valait pas la peine de philosopher dessus, qu'elle était en vie et que la mission pouvait continuer, qu'elle n'y pouvait rien et qu'elle devait saisir cette « chance. » Alors que s'était-il passé ?

Chakwas n'arrivait pas à savoir quoi lui répondre. Parce qu'elle ne connaissait pas la réponse. Elle ne pouvait même pas expliquer comment s'était déroulé le projet Lazarus. C'était un mystère même pour elle. Cela dépassait largement ses compétences.  
>Karin appréciait beaucoup Lucy. C'était un excellent Commander et une femme exceptionnelle. Travailler pour elle était vraiment appréciable. Même s'ils étaient devenus des parias, elle continuerait à être sous ses ordres. C'était un honneur. Et honnêtement, le docteur ne s'ennuyait pas dans le Normandy. Elle considérait les soldats qui peuplaient le vaisseau un peu comme ses enfants. C'était pourquoi elle détestait voir la jeune femme ainsi, les yeux écarquillés, injectés de sang, hystérique. Il ne savait pas comment calmer cette angoisse visible autrement que par les médicaments. Elle ramassa la combinaison de Shepard qui trainait sur le sol.<p>

« Suis-je un monstre ? Qu'ont-ils implanté dans mon cadavre pour qu'il puisse bouger encore ? Qu'ont-ils fait aux résidus de mon cerveau pour que ma personnalité reste identique ? Comment ont-ils fait ça ? »

Chawkas secoua tristement la tête. Elle ne savait pas. Elle ne voulait pas savoir. C'était trop douloureux. Elle ne voulait pas décortiquer ce mystère. Sans doute avait-elle peur également de la réponse.  
>« Lucy. » l'appela-t-elle doucement. Elle voulait que le Commander revienne à la réalité. Son regard eut du mal à se fixer sur celui du docteur. Toutefois, c'était un premier pas.<br>« Vous n'êtes pas un monstre… Vous êtes le Commander Shepard. Vous êtes le Commander du Normandy. »  
>Se focaliser sur les paroles du Docteur semblait être au dessus des forces de la jeune femme. Elle dodelina de la tête. Les calmants commençaient à faire effet. Elle finit par sombrer.<p>

Joker avait fini par mettre le Normandy en pilotage automatique. Pas aussi précis qu'EDI au meilleur de sa forme mais au moins, il pouvait aller se soulager. Il ne tenait plus et sa vessie était si douloureuse qu'il ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un sourire béat quand il commença à uriner. De toute façon, il n'en avait pas pour longtemps.  
>Pourtant, à peine sorti des toilettes, Vega se planta devant lui. Joker rentra instinctivement la tête dans les épaules. Que lui voulait-il, celui-là ? Il avait vraiment du mal à le supporter. Surtout depuis que le Commander avait pris l'habitude de l'appeler James. Ca sonnait faux. James. Comme si elle minaudait.<p>

« Le Commander vous fait demander dans l'infirmerie. »  
>Ah, ce n'était que ça. Elle l'avait sans doute vu passer alors qu'il se rendait dans les toilettes. Il hocha la tête et se dirigea vers l'antre de Chakwas. Le pilote automatique pouvait bien tenir encore un peu. Ce n'était pas comme s'ils étaient au beau milieu d'un champ d'astéroïdes.<p>

Il entra dans la pièce dont les stores avaient été tirés, sans doute pour laisser un peu d'intimité au Commander. Le Doc n'était pas là. Sans doute se reposait-elle un peu et après avoir calmé Shepard, elle avait bien raison. Cette dernière semblait aller mieux.

Shepard commença par s'excuser de lui avoir mis la frousse. Elle n'était même pas parvenue à comprendre pourquoi et comment elle s'était retrouvée à lui parler au lieu de contacter le docteur comme cela avait été son intention. Elle mit ça sur le compte de son coup de folie.  
>Joker croisa les bras. Elle n'allait pas s'en tirer à si bon compte. Elle lui avait foutu la frousse et il ne se satisferait pas d'un simple pardon.<p>

« D'accord, Commander. Je veux bien accepter vos excuses mais à la condition que vous m'expliquiez ce qui vous a rendu dans cet état. »

Shepard se mordit la lèvre. C'était de bonne guerre. Elle lui devait bien ça.

« Il est endoctriné, ils sont avec eux… Miranda et Jack… » La voix du Commander commença à faiblir au fur et à mesure qu'elle expliqua ce que le Commandant en Second et le Sujet Zéro avaient trouvé. La voix dérailla dans les aigus en relatant la discussion avec Liara.  
>Joker comprit. Il comprit la peur d'être une sorte de bombe à retardement, un pantin dirigé par les Reapers. La peur de ne plus être humaine mais d'être devenu une sorte de monstre hybride d'une nature inconnue. En quelque sorte, le Commander était un monstre, rien que de par sa condition de revenante. Cela était déjà difficile à porter alors le reste devenait un fardeau insupportable.<p>

C'était donc pour ces raisons qu'elle s'était écorchée à ce point. Elle avait cherché une anomalie, quelque chose d'implanté. C'était si désespéré que Joker ne put s'empêcher d'être touché par sa détresse.

Il soupira malgré lui. Il avait l'impression d'avoir touché l'intimité de Shepard. Bien plus que lorsqu'il avait activé la caméra et qu'il l'avait vue nue.

Finalement, cela le mettait mal à l'aise qu'elle lui parle de ça. Il posa le regard sur elle. Elle semblait attendre qu'il lui dise quelque chose. Il ne savait pas trop quoi penser de ce regard qu'elle lui lançait. Comme si elle réclamait quelque chose. Ou alors, il se méprenait complètement. Sans doute voulait-elle juste qu'il lui dise qu'elle n'était pas un monstre.

« Commander. » Il la regarda dans les yeux. « Je ne pense franchement pas que vous soyez une sorte de Reaper. » Elle retint sa respiration. Qu'allait-il dire après qu'elle lui ait avoué qu'elle était peut-être une sorte de monstre ? C'était déjà assez gênant d'avoir ce genre de conversation avec lui. Pas parce qu'il était un subalterne ou quoi que ce soit. Non. Parce que c'était Joker. Elle avait du mal à se dévoiler et étrangement, elle ne voulait pas qu'il la voie comme une pauvre chose fragile.

C'était trop tard. Elle avait sans doute écorné l'image qu'il pouvait se faire d'elle. En temps normal, elle s'en foutait. Mais pas avec Joker. Elle allait juste payer le fait de s'être ouverte à lui. Elle sentait qu'il allait la prendre en pitié.

« Il vous manque les tentacules en métal. »

Il s'aperçut qu'elle avait cessé de respirer pendant une fraction de seconde.

Puis elle éclata d'un rire étrange, brisé et fou. Il ne sut pas s'il s'agissait d'une bonne chose ou pas.  
>« Qu'est-ce que vous pouvez être un véritable crétin. » finit-elle par dire, une fois son fou rire calmé. Compliment ou pas ? Avait-elle finalement apprécié sa blague ?<p>

Lucy secoua la tête avec un sourire amusé. Joker venait de lui rappeler pourquoi elle l'appréciait autant.

Elle posa sa paume contre son front et tenta de calmer les soubresauts de sa cage thoracique.

« Je suis sérieuse, Joker ! » dit-elle plus sérieusement. Comment pouvait-elle passer d'un seul coup du complet fou rire à un sérieux à couper au couteau ? Elle lui faisait peur avec son regard si désespéré. Il ne voulait pas de ce regard-là. Il était en train de lui faire perdre tous ses moyens.

Peut-être avait-il réussi à la dérider mais elle n'était finalement pas du tout satisfaite de sa réponse. Elle voulait qu'il soit sérieux. Qu'il lui dise qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre. Parce qu'il la connaissait depuis longtemps, il était le plus à même de lui confirmer, non ? Parce qu'elle savait qu'il avait suivi, de loin certes, le projet Lazarus. Au fond d'elle-même, pourtant, elle savait qu'il ne pourrait pas lui apporter de véritable réponse. Elle chercha à insister. Pour qu'il comprenne que c'était grave.  
>« Je suis en train de vous dire que je suis ... »<br>Elle s'interrompit brusquement.

Joker la serrait dans ses bras de toutes les forces dont il était physiquement capable. Interloquée, elle resta quelques instants les bras ballants, la bouche ouverte sous la surprise.  
>« Arrêtez, Commander. Arrêtez tout de suite. »<p>

On en revenait toujours à sa culpabilité. Si Shepard n'était pas morte, elle n'aurait pas eu à souffrir de tout ça. Il sentit que le Commander avait posé ses deux mains dans son dos. Qu'elle le lui tapotait même doucement. Comme si c'était à elle de le rassurer ! Et puis qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait à serrer son Commander de cette façon-là ? Il bénit les stores tirés. Il ne manquerait plus que quelqu'un le voit.

« Vous n'êtes pas un monstre. » Il était à deux doigts de l'implorer. Il se recula un peu et la regarda. Jamais elle n'avait vu un tel sérieux dans ses yeux.  
>« Shepard. » C'était bien une des rares fois où l'appelait par son nom de famille.<br>« Vous n'êtes pas une bombe à retardement ou un truc dans le genre. Oui, on pourrait vous mettre dans un musée des bizarreries mais je pense que Cerberus a simplement utilisé une technologie qui nous dépasse tous pour juste vous remettre en état. Personne n'est capable de faire ça. Les Reapers ont créé les Relais de Masse ! C'est une technologie qu'on utilise tout le temps ! Est-ce pour cela qu'elle est néfaste ? Non ! Ils sont juste largement plus avancés que n'importe quelle population de la Galaxie. »

Il ajouta pour lui-même que même s'ils avaient dû faire appel à cet technologie, que même si l'Homme Trouble avait été endoctriné, tant que Shepard était là, il se moquait bien du reste. Cerberus avait réparé sa connerie. Et lui avait fait comme ci tout était comme avant. Sauf que ce n'était plus le cas.

Le discours du Lieutenant était cohérent. Pas tout à fait satisfaisant. Cependant rassurant. Shepard commençait à reprendre ses esprits. Elle se sentait ridicule. Toute cette crise de nerfs… Tout ce… mélo. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre ce genre d'écart. Elle voulait croire Joker. Elle voulait le croire de toutes forces. Elle devait redevenir maîtresse d'elle-même.

Toutefois, il restait un doute. Elle voulait une garantie.  
>« Joker. » Elle le regarda dans les yeux, sûre de ce qu'elle allait dire.<p>

« Si jamais, je perds le contrôle de moi-même… »  
>Elle sentit qu'il devinait ses paroles et qu'il allait la couper. Elle leva la main pour qu'il la laisse continuer.<p>

« Si je deviens incontrôlable… Je vous le demande… »  
>Il secoua la tête et elle vit la douleur dans son regard.<p>

« Tuez-moi. »

* * *

><p>Voilà donc ce chapitre 8 ! Tout penserait à croire que j'ai vraiment pompé <em>ME3<em> mais c'est encore un chapitre ancien et j'avais pas mal d'idées sur cette histoire de génophage. C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison que la femelle krogane n'a pas le même prénom que celle du jeu. Après maintes hésitations, j'ai conservé celui que j'avais trouvé. Après tout, ce n'est pas du tout le jeu que je modifie mais c'est une toute autre vision de l'histoire. Bien sûr qu'il y a des similitudes, certaines pistes étant trop flagrantes dans le scénario de _ME2_.

Bon, je crois qu'il y a encore plein d'interrogations à se poser mais elles trouveront leurs réponses, ne vous en faites pas.

A la semaine prochaine, en principe !


	9. Chapter 9

**Beyond the Stars**

**Chapitre 9**

« Tuez-moi ». A qui s'adressait donc cette prière ? A lui ? Ou bien devait-il passer le mot aux autres ? A voir son regard implorant, il ne put continuer à respirer. A entendre ces deux mots, son cœur s'arrêta. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi lui demandait-elle ça ? A lui ?

Il eut l'impression d'avoir raté une marche et que tous ses os s'étaient brisés.

Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi ressentait-il ça ?

Elle vit bien qu'elle était allée trop loin. Joker venait de perdre toutes ses couleurs. Elle ne pouvait cependant pas se résoudre à devenir un monstre incontrôlable, semblable à un Husk, n'étant plus elle-même.

Non.

Il pouvait comprendre ça, n'était-ce pas ?

« Pourquoi me demander une chose pareille, Commander ? » finit par dire d'une voix qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Trop aiguë, trop brisée.  
>Oui, comment pouvait-elle lui demander de participer à sa mort une seconde fois ? Elle voulait le tuer ?<br>« Vous ne pouvez pas me demander ça. Vous pouvez pas… »  
>Il se redressa, secoua la tête d'un air désemparé. Il la fixait, elle, muette, la bouche ouverte n'osant plus rien dire. « Je ne pourrais pas… Je n'ai pas envie de vous perdre une seconde fois. »<p>

Nom de dieu, il était à deux doigts de chialer. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Elle allait le faire. Elle allait le faire pleurer encore une fois. Lui, qui s'était transformé en lavette après qu'elle eut été perdue dans l'espace. Lui qui avait crié son nom alors que la porte du module de secours s'était refermée. Les larmes avaient fini par couler. Il en avait même hurlé. C'était une douleur qu'il avait réussi à oublier.

Revivre ça une seconde fois, il en était tout bonnement incapable.

Elle vit un rictus de douleur tordre ses traits. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé que sa demande puisse avoir un tel effet. Quelle imbécile. Elle savait qu'elle voyait là qu'une infime partie de ce qu'il avait ressenti quand elle était morte.

Quelle idiote !

Comment avait-elle pu lui dire ça, à lui ?

Elle s'en voulait, oh qu'elle s'en voulait à présent ! Ne sachant pas quoi dire, elle tendit la main vers lui, comme pour lui rappeler qu'elle était toujours là, qu'elle voulait effacer ses paroles. Qu'elle n'avait pas voulu lui dire ça…

Il secoua la tête, les yeux fermés, fuyant la réalité.

« Je pourrais pas… Je… »

L'intercom se mit à sonner. Etait-ce là une heureuse ou une malheureuse coïncidence ? Joker sursauta, reprenant ses esprits. Il se rappela soudain qu'il avait laissé le pilote automatique. Faisant volte-face, il oublia de saluer son Commander et sortit de l'infirmerie comme un automate. Shepard ne put même pas le retenir, l'intercom sonna une seconde fois. Elle décrocha, réprimant un soupir fatigué. Elle venait de se créer un nouveau problème. Quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait, pour rien au monde, voulu faire.

« Shepard ? »  
>Liara semblait maîtriser sa voix car Shepard la trouva étrange.<br>« Vous devriez voir ce que je viens de recevoir. »  
>Le Commander acquiesça et se rendit d'un pas pressé vers l'antre de Liara. A peine eut-elle un pied de posé dans la pièce que ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.<p>

« Oh… mon… Dieu… »

Shepard n'était pas croyante. Elle était même clairement athée. Les trois mots étaient sortis de sa bouche spontanément.

Il fallait dire que les images qui défilaient devant ses yeux étaient tout simplement incroyables.

Il fallait s'y attendre.

C'était inévitable, logique.

Si logique que Shepard se demanda pourquoi ils n'étaient pas apparus plus tôt. Leurs silhouettes décharnées, leurs yeux bleus luisants, leur manière repoussante de se mouvoir, leur étreinte dangereuse. Ils hantaient nombre de ses cauchemars.

Les Husks.

Ces immondes créatures venaient d'être lâchées dans la Galaxie. Les images que Liara avait reçues provenaient de diverses colonies proches du système Terminus.

Le Shadow Broker était blême, ce qui était devenu rare chez elle.  
>« C'est une catastrophe.<br>— En même temps, il fallait s'y attendre. Les Reapers n'allaient pas se contenter de venir envahir le système solaire seuls. »

Les sourcils froncés, le Commander parcourut du regard les nombreuses images que Feron avait envoyées et que Liara venait juste de décrypter. Les silhouettes bien familières ravageaient tout sur leur passage. Elle se repaissait des cadavres, les transformant en autres être ignobles. Les civils cherchaient à lutter, à se défendre, désespérés. Les cibles avaient été soigneusement choisies, il s'agissait de colonies peu militarisées. La stratégie parue claire à Shepard, il s'agissait là pour les Husks de trouver un moyen rapide de grossir leurs rangs. Elle déglutit. Face à ces images, elle se sentit désemparée. Oui, c'était clair, elle le savait, elle ne pouvait pas sauver tout le monde. Mais c'était rageant, oh combien rageant…

« Que fait l'Alliance ?  
>— D'après le rapport que m'a envoyé l'un de mes agents, le Spectre Alenko a dépêché la Seconde Flotte de l'Alliance aux bordures du Système Terminus. »<br>Mais il ne pousserait pas jusqu'à aller défendre les colonies du Système Terminus, songea Shepard. Le Conseil n'avait aucune prise là-bas et le cas de ses habitants leur importait peu. Elle se mordit la lèvre. Le Conseil négligeait encore quelque chose d'important. La situation était telle qu'il fallait passer outre certaines traditions et autres acquis.

« Shepard… Que faisons-nous ? »  
>La question de Liara était difficile à répondre. Hackett leur avait confié une mission, celle de se rendre sur Rannoch. De plus, la Seconde Flotte était en route pour protéger la zone conciliaire. Elle n'avait pas assez d'informations. Allait-elle se jeter dans une bataille déjà perdue d'avance ? Elle ne pouvait sauver toutes ces colonies à elle seule. Elle ferma les yeux et serra le poing. Il lui fallait avoir une vision globale de l'ensemble. Voir au-delà. Les pertes étaient inévitables.<p>

« Nous allons sur Rannoch. Il n'y a rien de mieux que nous puissions faire. »  
>Liara hocha la tête, l'air grave.<br>« Continuez quand même à traiter les informations sur cette invasion husk. »  
>Shepard quitta la pièce et se dirigea vers le Core d'EDI. L'Intelligence Artificielle avait sans doute terminé son petit piratage.<p>

La chaleur que dégageait à présent le Core perçait à travers la porte qui le séparait de l'infirmerie. Chakwas, de retour dans la zone médicale, avait mis son système de ventilation à fond pour tenter de se rafraichir. Les deux femmes se saluèrent et Shepard s'enquit des besoins du docteur. Cette dernière répondit qu'un bon sherry glacé serait fantastique. Le Commander lui répondit par un sourire et se tourna vers la porte qui menait au Core.

« Tout va bien, Commander ? » l'arrêta la voix du docteur Chakwas. Shepard se retourna. Après tout, après la crise de folie qu'elle avait eue, il était normal que le médecin s'inquiète. Elle la rassura du mieux qu'elle pu.

La situation tendue n'aidait pas vraiment mais elle savait où axer ses priorités. Shepard était tout à fait capable de compartimenter les différents aspects de sa vie. Le médecin resta un instant muet et la dévisagea puis haussa les épaules avant de se replonger dans ses dossiers.

« Vous pourrez rappeler à notre cher pilote que son traitement n'attend pas ? » finit-elle par dire. « Je n'aime pas que vous soyez en retard sur vos injections. J'ai déjà dû profiter de votre état pour faire celle que vous auriez dû avoir il y a trois semaines. Je ne tiens pas à sédater Joker pour lui faire. »

Shepard hocha la tête, promit qu'elle y penserait puis pénétra dans le Core. Elle savait pourtant qu'après ce qu'il s'était passé, elle aurait du mal à reparler à Joker. Elle secoua la tête. Elle avait quelque chose de bien plus prioritaire. Elle devait restée concentrée.

La chaleur à l'intérieur du Core était à la limite du supportable. L'isolation du Normandy était vraiment d'excellente qualité. L'orbe bleu qui symbolisait l'Intelligence Artificielle clignotait faiblement. Legion se releva à l'arrivée de la jeune femme.  
>« Shepard Commander. Nous avons réussi. »<br>L'orbe bleu d'EDI cessa de clignoter. Shepard resta muette, attendant que l'Intelligence Artificielle se manifeste.  
>« Shepard.<br>— Alors ?  
>— Il semblerait que le leurre que nous avons inséré dans le CDEM soit fonctionnel. Je ne pourrais garantir qu'une réussite sur le long terme qu'à soixante-douze pour cent.<br>— Je pense qu'on peut se contenter de ça, affirma Shepard avec un sourire crispé.  
>— Je ne pourrais plus assurer un contrôle de routine passé une certaine distance.<br>— Hé bien, nous croiserons les doigts. »

EDI marqua une pause.

« Je détecte un léger… sarcasme… Vos constantes physiologiques démontrent un stress plus important que d'habitude.  
>— EDI, je crois que tu as besoin d'un léger backup.<br>— Je suis en train d'updater les données qui me manquent. »  
>Elle clignota encore.<br>« Je vois. La présence des Husks indique une étape supplémentaire dans l'invasion. Il y aussi une probabilité que ce soient des Husks créés par les Geths. Il nous faudrait plus d'informations. »  
>Shepard hocha la tête. La chaleur importante l'étouffait malgré le fait qu'EDI ait mis en route le système de refroidissement du Core.<br>« Très bien. Nous verrons ça plus tard. »

Remontant au CIC, Shepard fut informée que le Normandy était en approche du Voile de Persée. Habituellement, aucun vaisseau de l'Alliance ne s'aventurait dans ce coin de la Galaxie. Le Voile représentait la limite entre le Système Terminus et l'espace geth. Les Geths étaient cachés derrière le Voile, à l'abri de toute surveillance. C'était une chance incroyable que d'avoir pu apercevoir leur Flotte passer à travers cette barrière infranchissable. De là où le Normandy se trouvait, il était impossible de savoir s'il y avait encore des Geths derrière. Le moyen d'en être sûr était de traverser le Voile. C'était une opération dangereuse et risquée. Rien que Joker n'aurait pu faire mais Shepard préférait qu'EDI l'appuie dans les manœuvres. Cela expliquait aussi pourquoi l'Alliance n'avait envoyé qu'un escadron pour vérifier la situation de l'autre côté du Voile. Il ne fallait pas prendre le risque de perdre toute une Flotte. Les Geths piégeaient la zone et Shepard avait entendu des rumeurs à propos de prospecteurs qui se seraient tous retrouvés transformés en Husks rien qu'en passant à travers le voile. Cela n'était guère rassurant mais il fallait bien tenter le coup.

« Restez en orbite stationnaire, Joker, ordonna-t-elle alors qu'elle prenait place dans le cockpit. Nous devons attendre l'arrivée du détachement de la Troisième Flotte. EDI, préviens-nous quand tu détecteras leur présence.  
>— Très bien, Shepard. »<p>

Joker ne dit pas un mot.

Sans communications possible entre le Normandy et les autres vaisseaux, il n'y avait aucun moyen de savoir quand ils allaient arriver. Shepard pesta. C'était tellement handicapant. C'était comme avancer dans le noir. Sans repères. Il fallait donc attendre. Attendre alors que les Husks s'en prenaient déjà à des civils. Attendre. Qu'elle pouvait haïr ça !

Elle chercha à s'occuper l'esprit afin d'éviter de s'énerver à cause de la passivité à laquelle elle était vouée. Posant son regard sur Joker, elle vit que rien sur son visage ne trahissait une quelconque émotion. Comme si leur discussion ne s'était pas passée. Comme si elle ne lui avait pas demandé l'impossible. Comme s'il ne l'avait pas prise dans ses bras. Ca lui avait fait tout drôle, d'ailleurs. Elle mit cela sur le compte de l'émotion même si elle avait du mal à concevoir Joker comme quelqu'un de particulièrement émotif.

Elle avait vraiment été maladroite et stupide. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment réussi à savoir toute l'histoire mais elle avait bien compris que les deux années qui avaient suivi sa mort avaient été très difficiles pour lui. Et elle lui demandait de mettre fin à ses jours encore une fois ! Vraiment, quelle idiote elle avait été !

De son côté, Joker avait franchi une limite qui n'était pas ouvertement établie entre eux mais qui existait de par leurs statuts respectifs. Il était vrai qu'elle n'agissait pas vraiment comme son supérieur, s'autorisant parfois à la plaisanterie avec lui. Comme on le ferait avec un vieil ami. Joker avait réagit comme tel, s'acharna-t-elle à penser. Comme un ami. Un ami qui pouvait vous rassurer. Un ami qui vous remettait sur le droit chemin quand vous commenciez à déconner sec.

Cela n'avait pas été désagréable, quand même, se surprit-elle à penser. Même qu'elle s'était sentie vaguement… flottante ou quelque chose comme ça. Elle n'arrivait pas à mettre un mot sur cette petite contraction de son estomac quand elle s'était retrouvée étreinte par son timonier. Elle n'était pas bien dans son assiette et il l'avait rassurée. Tout en la rendant quand même mal à l'aise. Coupable aussi.

Joker s'éclaircit la gorge. Son regard devait peser sur lui. Elle se reprit. Ce n'était pas très agréable d'être fixé ainsi, se dit-elle. Il valait mieux qu'elle fasse autre chose. Elle craignait quelque peu la direction que venaient de prendre ses pensées.

Elle reporta son attention sur le Voile de Persée qui projetait sa douce lueur violette. La beauté qui s'en dégageait était aussi grande que le danger qu'elle représentait. Passer à travers était quasiment mission impossible. Toutefois, cela ne faisait pas vraiment partie du vocabulaire de l'équipage du Normandy et surtout pas de celui de son pilote.

Shepard se demanda ce qui pouvait bien se trouver de l'autre côté du Voile. Il était impossible de le scanner tant sa composition était particulière. C'était cela qui avait permis à Sovereign de rester caché si longtemps sans que l'on puisse soupçonner sa présence. C'était aussi à cause de ce voile insondable que nombre d'assauts de Geth étaient si meurtriers, personne ne pouvait savoir s'ils étaient sur le point d'attaquer ou non. Quand ils sortaient, c'était toujours une surprise. Presque toujours. Shepard savait que le Shadow Broker surveillait particulièrement cette zone du système Terminus. Les informations sur les Geths se monnayaient très facilement mais à un prix prohibitif. Quelques intrépides tentaient l'aventure, ceux qui n'étaient pas effrayés par les Geths.

« J'ai quelque chose dans le radar, Commander. » Shepard se tourna vers Joker. « Plusieurs vaisseaux en approche. Amicaux, apparemment. »  
>Parfait. Enfin, elle allait pouvoir avoir un contact avec des militaires, autrement que par des connexions sécurisée courtes et de mauvaise qualité.<p>

« Etablissez le contact.  
>— Oui, Madame. »<br>Joker appuya sur quelques touches.

« EDI, à toi de jouer. Sécurise la connexion.  
>— Pas de problème. »<p>

Un crachouillis leur parvint aux oreilles. Dans cette mixture auditive, Shepard devina une voix.

« EDI, n'y a-t-il pas moyen d'avoir quelque chose de plus audible ? On est à peine un kilomètre de cette escouade et le son est bien pire que ce qu'on a avec Hackett qui se trouve à plusieurs systèmes de nous. »

L'Intelligence Artificielle expliqua qu'elle allait nettoyer le son. Plusieurs secondes s'écoulèrent avant que, finalement, une voix bien connue parvint aux oreilles du Commander.

« Shepard ? Shepard, c'est vous ? »  
>Cette voix, elle l'aurait reconnue entre mille.<br>« Conseiller Anderson ? Elle eut du mal à dissimuler son soulagement.  
>— Oh, Conseiller, non. Plus maintenant. Je vous croyais au courant. Capitaine Anderson, cela me suffit maintenant. »<br>Shepard eut un sourire malgré elle.  
>« Contente de vous voir à nouveau sur le terrain, Capitaine, dit-elle.<br>— Moi de même. Alors, avez-vous des informations à nous fournir ?  
>— Aucun signe de vie. Rien n'est passé à travers le voile pendant que nous vous attendions.<br>— Très bien, répondit Anderson. Vous semblez en forme, ajouta-t-il après un silence.  
>— Je fais avec », se contenta de dire le Commander tout en pensant que si les grosses pointures de l'Alliance se bougeaient un peu et allaient au-delà de leurs préjugés et de leurs craintes, elle n'aurait pas à subir ce genre de situation. Mais la n'était pas la question.<p>

« On m'a demandé d'inspecter le Voile, expliqua Anderson. Les informations dont nous disposons nous ont montré qu'il y avait eu un grand mouvement de Geths. Nombre de leurs vaisseaux ont passé le Voile avant de s'étendre dans la Galaxie. Aucune invasion geth n'a pourtant été signalée après ça. Ils ont tout bonnement disparu. Nous devons donc tenter de passer le Voile afin de constater ce qu'il se passe derrière. »  
>Shepard haussa un sourcil. Comment l'Alliance pouvait-elle risquer ses vaisseaux à tenter de passer le Voile ? C'était illogique. Elle comprit soudainement pourquoi Hackett l'avait fait venir. Elle avait un Geth parmi son équipe. Un Geth plutôt coopératif.<p>

« Je ne vais pas sacrifier une flotte, Shepard, continua Anderson rejoignant ses pensées. Je pensais plutôt venir à bord du Normandy et que seul ce vaisseau traverse le Voile. Ce n'est qu'une mission de reconnaissance.  
>— Je ne comprends pas la statégie de l'Alliance, nota tout de même Shepard.<br>— L'Alliance ? Non. C'est le Conseil qui m'envoie. »

Le Conseil ? Pourquoi se permettrait-il de… Et Hackett lui avait parlé de la mission… Oh… Elle voyait. Le Conseil essayait tout bonnement de se débarrasser d'Anderson en l'envoyant faire une mission dont il ne reviendrait pas. Udina était sans doute derrière ça. Comment il avait réussi à convaincre l'Alliance était quelque chose qui échappait au Commander.

« Disons que je n'ai pas eu le choix. »  
>Bah voyons. Elle savait bien qu'il n'allait pas ressortir indemne de son procès manqué. Elle comprit pourquoi il avait demandé à Hackett de lui envoyer le Normandy. Parce qu'il savait que c'était le seul vaisseau à pouvoir effectuer l'exploit. Si on l'omettait les petits vaisseaux de contrebande. Elle soupira. Elle avait une dette envers Anderson. C'était donc là le moment de s'en acquitter.<br>« Très bien, Capitaine. Je vous fais monter.  
>— Bien reçu. »<p>

Elle fit signe à Joker de préparer la manœuvre de transfert de passager.

« On va revoir une vieille connaissance, hein, Commander ?

— Oui, on peut dire ça, répondit-elle doucement.  
>— Ce que je veux dire, c'est que le Conseiller Anderson, c'était un peu comme s'il n'était plus le même, vous savez, le Capitaine, mon ancien supérieur. Comme s'il avait changé de dimension par rapport à nous. » Il marqua une pause<p>

« C'est bizarre, ce que je dis, non ? »  
>Shepard leva un sourcil puis eut un sourire.<p>

« Non… C'est parfaitement clair. »  
>Joker la regarda quelques secondes d'un air dubitatif. Puis il fit une moue.<br>« Ah, vous me faites marcher. » Il se détourna, faussement irrité, et retourna à ses claviers. Elle se senti rassurée.  
>Tout allait bien. Toujours le même.<p>

Elle demanda à EDI de faire monter Legion. La procédure d'embarquement se termina et Anderson mit le pied dans le Normandy.

Seul.

Elle avait cru qu'il prendrait un homme ou deux mais non.

Apparemment, il avait du mal à faire confiance à ceux qui l'accompagnaient. Mais ce ne fut pas ce qui la frappa le plus.

Elle le regarda, quelque peu stupéfaite par son accoutrement. Anderson ne revêtait pas son ancienne tenue de Capitaine. Non.

Il portait un simple treillis aux couleurs kaki, uniforme qu'aurait pu porter n'importe quel troufion de l'armée terrestre. Une casquette militaire de même motif reposait sur sa tête. A vrai dire, il mit Shepard mal à l'aise. Il lui semblait qu'il se rabaissait à porter un tel habit.

Pourtant, il lui semblait être heureux d'être là, à nouveau sur le terrain, aux côté de ses hommes, utile dans l'action même si finalement, cette mission de reconnaissance était de petite envergure. Etait-ce Kaidan qui était à l'origine de cet uniforme ? Elle secoua la tête. Il fallait qu'elle mette son ressenti pour son ancien Lieutenant de côté. Ne pas être aussi idiote que lui.

« Shepard Commander, dit sobrement Legion comme il en avait la coutume

La réaction d'Anderson à la vue du Geth ne fut pas surprenante. Même si son visage exprima la stupeur, il se recomposa rapidement un visage neutre. Voir Legion agir parfaitement docilement était quelque chose de toujours surprenant pour ceux qui étaient plutôt coutumiers du fait de coller des balles dans le corps des Geths.

Se détournant du Capitaine, Shepard demanda à son coéquipier s'il savait si tous les Geths étaient passés à travers le Voile.  
>Le Geth fit cliqueter les volets au dessus de son « œil » et répondit de sa voix monocorde. « Les Hérétiques sont en guerre, les Hérétiques sont partis.<br>— Tous ? »

Le Geth secoua la tête.

Anderson haussa les épaules. Il répéta qu'ils devaient passer le Voile. C'était le meilleur moyen de savoir ce qu'il en était réellement.  
>Shepard soupira.<br>« Passer à travers le Voile n'est pas chose aisée. C'est quasiment du suicide. Franchement, est-il vraiment nécessaire de prendre tous ces risques ? Il y a tant à faire ! Les Reapers, les Husks…  
>— Je suis autant conscient que vous de l'importance de la situation mais il est important de passer le Voile et de voir si les Geths sont bel et bien tous partis. Cela nous permettra de les prendre à revers au cas où ils repasseraient le Voile. De plus, c'est une zone dont le contrôle est non négligeable. Rappelez-vous de Sovereign. »<p>

Shepard capitula. Anderson n'avait pas forcément tort. De toute façon, elle n'était pas plus avancée pour vaincre les Reapers et se rendre sur le lieu où les Geths habitaient pouvait lui permettre de trouver des indices sur le fonctionnement des Geths et peut-être extrapoler sur celui des Reapers.

« Shepard Commander. » Elle leva la tête vers Legion. « Nous connaissons le chemin à travers le Voile. Nous vous guiderons. »  
>Anderson eut un sourire mais Shepard eut du mal à partager son optimisme. Même s'ils passaient le Voile, personne ne savait ce qu'ils trouveraient derrière. Elle hocha cependant la tête.<p>

« Très bien, allons-y. » Elle n'était pas très à l'aise. Elle pensait sincèrement que tout cela n'était qu'une perte de temps.

Ils remontèrent au niveau du cockpit où Joker était déjà affairé à prendre les dispositions nécessaires pour passer le Voile. Il salua Anderson avec sa désinvolture caractéristique et s'excusa de ne pas pouvoir se lever pour faire les choses selon les règles. Anderson lui rendit son salut avec un sourire, habitué aux facéties du pilote le plus chevronné de la Galaxie.  
>« Bon… Prêts pour un autre voyage suicidaire ? commenta-t-il.<br>— Legion va vous guider. Il connait le chemin le plus sûr à travers le Voile. »  
>Joker haussa les sourcils.<br>« Vraiment ? » Il se redressa sur son siège. Il ne faisait pas vraiment confiance à Legion. Shepard pourtant, si. Etant donné que le Commander passait son temps à recueillir des parias, cela ne l'étonnait qu'à moitié. Après, si le Geth disait vrai…  
>« Bon, bah allons-y gaiement, alors. »<p>

Il pianota sur ses touches. Le Normandy s'ébranla. Il suivit les instructions de Legion et commença sa course à travers le Voile.

« Nous entrons dans le Voile. » l'informa EDI. Inconsciemment, Shepard contacta ses muscles et sentit son rythme cardiaque augmenter. Elle ne craignait pas les Geths. Elle ne craignait pas les Husks non plus.

Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir de l'appréhension. Il était pratiquement impossible de traverser le voile sans accroc.

Elle jeta un regard à Legion. Le Geth ne l'avait pas trahie alors qu'il avait eu maintes occasions de le faire. Jamais il n'avait répondu à sa question à propos des morceaux de son ancienne armure avec lesquels il s'était réparé lui-même.

Il restait silencieux comme désactivé mais elle savait qu'il était relié par elle savait quel mystère à EDI. Joker assurait la manœuvre manuelle mais EDI assurait ses arrières. Il ne fallait rien laisser au hasard même si elle avait toute sa confiance dans l'habilité de son pilote. Là, maintenant, elle avait quand même la trouille. Il fallait vraiment que ça en vaille le coup. Tout au fond d'elle, elle sentait franchement qu'elle se trompait d'objectif.

Passer le voile était comme passer à travers un champ d'astéroïdes dont les composants seraient si serrés qu'il était pratiquement impossible de naviguer entre eux. Totalement concentré, Joker senti des gouttes de sueur perler à son front. Sérieusement, il fallait franchement que toutes ces acrobaties en valent le coup. Il n'avait franchement pas le temps de laisser son esprit divaguer. Il devait se concentrer à fond. Bien plus que pour rejoindre une base fantôme ou pour manœuvrer délicatement pour attraper un Relais de Masse. Pourtant, malgré la difficulté qui se présentait, il sentait que le Normandy glissait délicatement entre les obstacles et coulait à travers le Voile. Etait-ce la présence du Geth qui faisait que tout était simplifié ? Les dangers du Voile de Persée étaient bien connus des pilotes et même lui ne se serait pas risqué seul dans ce bordel.

Soudain, le noir de l'espace lui fit face. Ils venaient de passer à travers. La lueur orange d'une vieille étoile l'aveugla presque. Ils étaient passés. Il avait du mal à y croire, tout était allé si vite… Il avait à peine eut le temps de sentir le danger. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers le Geth qui semblait s'être rallumé. Ce truc était vraiment flippant. Toutefois, ils lui devaient une fière chandelle. Ce qui était encore plus flippant.

« Rannoch se situe sur notre gauche » commenta EDI. Shepard tourna la tête. Elle était en train de se recomposer une attitude calme et résolue. La tension retombait petit à petit.  
>Elle croisa les bras et regarda par la vitre du cockpit la planète native des Quarians.<p>

Rannoch.

C'était une planète extraordinaire car son orbite passait dans le Voile de Persée sans qu'elle ne percute jamais rien. Elle n'était plus habitée. Les Geths vivaient dans des plates-formes en orbite autour d'elle, nettoyant la planète des toxines qu'ils avaient libérées lors de la guerre qui les avait opposés aux Quarians. Comme si les Geths prenaient soin de la planète qu'ils avaient privée de ses habitants. C'était un comportement étrange. Toutefois, à force de côtoyer Legion, Shepard avait fini par comprendre que les Geths vivaient selon une logique bien différente de celle des autres espèces de la Galaxie.

Elle fixa les plates-formes orbitant autour de Rannoch. Rien ne montrait une activité quelconque. Ni guerrière, ni minière. Les Geths foraient les astéroïdes proches de Rannoch afin d'y récolter des matières premières. A ce que Shepard pouvait voir, même les forages semblaient être arrêtés. Les environs de Rannoch paraissaient bien calmes, désertés.  
>« On dirait qu'il n'y a plus personne.<p>

— Les Créateurs ont été chassés. Les Geths sont partis. Les hérétiques sont en guerre. »

Legion répétait la même litanie.

Anderson demanda un scan de la planète afin de faire un premier point sur la situation.

EDI cliqueta légèrement. Quelques sondes furent envoyées. D'habitude, elles servaient à prospecter sur les planètes inhabitées et à extraire des matières premières avec lesquels Shepard pouvait monnayer des améliorations pour le Normandy. Ce temps-là était révolu. Shepard ne pouvait décemment faire du commerce, une fois sa tête mise à prix.

EDI fit un compte-rendu du scanner qu'elle venait d'effectuer sur Rannoch et ses plates-formes satellitaires.  
>« Aucun signe d'activité, qu'elle soit biologique ou non. La planète est complètement déserte. »<br>Anderson resta silencieux un instant.

« Ca ne me dit rien qui ne vaille, finit-il par dire.  
>— Je pense qu'on est sur la même longueur d'onde, Capitaine. » Shepard croisa les bras, scrutant Rannoch.<br>« Quels Geths vivent à présent autour de Rannoch ? demanda-t-elle à Legion.  
>— Les Hérétiques sont restés. Les Hérétiques ont pris le pouvoir.<br>— Où sont les autres Geths ?  
>— Partout. Les Geths résident dans des plates-formes. Dans des endroits sûrs. Nous ne sommes que quelques terminaux. Les Hérétiques sont plus nombreux.<br>— Pourquoi prennent-ils soin de la planète Rannoch ? Pourquoi ne vivent-ils pas à sa surface ?  
>— Aucune donnée disponible. »<br>Shepard jeta un regard de biais au Geth. Quand il donnait ce genre de réponse, elle se demandait parfois si ce n'était pas là un moyen d'éluder ce qui le gênait. Autant gêné qu'un Geth puisse être.

« Il faudrait d'abord inspecter les plates formes en orbite, suggéra-t-elle. Moins risqué. Peut-être trouverons-nous la raison de l'abandon de Rannoch par les Geths même si j'ai ma petite idée sur la question.  
>— Qui est ? demanda Anderson.<br>— Les Geths de la mouvance hérétique vénèrent les Reapers comme des Dieux et les appellent les « Anciennes Machines ». Il est fortement probable qu'ils se soient simplement joints à eux et qu'ils se dirigent actuellement vers le Système Solaire.  
>— Les hérétiques veulent détruire les Créateurs, les Hérétiques veulent que les Reapers soient au pouvoir », ânonna Legion, appuyant les dires du Commander.<p>

Anderson avisa une plate-forme. Autant en choisir une et vérifier la présence ou non de Geths.  
>« Legion va nous accompagner, dit Shepard sur un ton qui ne laissait pas de place à la contestation. EDI, fais venir le Lieutenant Vega. » Avoir quelqu'un qu'il connaissait pourrait rassurer quelque peu Anderson. Au moins, il ne serait pas seul. James avait suffisamment fait ses preuves pour qu'elle puisse lui faire confiance à son tour. Le Lieutenant salua le Capitaine avec sa rigidité habituelle. Il n'était jamais détendu en présence d'un supérieur. Trop militaire, trop discipliné. Un mois à bord du Normandy l'avait à peine décoincé.<p>

« James, prêt à faire un tour sur le terrain ? demanda Shepard avec un sourire.  
>— Toujours prêt, Commander.<br>— Vous avez l'air de bien vous entendre », commenta Anderson, souriant à son tour. Il savait Shepard s'attirer la sympathie de ses subalternes. Celui-ci ne semblait pas faire défaut.  
>James se tourna vers le Capitaine.<p>

« Oh, un petit échange de coups à la régulière peut rapprocher les gens » répondit Shepard avec ironie.

Elle l'avait mis au tapis lors d'un entraînement matinal. Au moins avait-elle été rassurée sur sa capacité à battre n'importe qui même si c'était une montagne de muscles. Son combat avec James avait été plaisant.

« J'y suis, intervint Joker avec rudesse. Vous pouvez y aller. »  
>En effet, le Normandy était désormais amarré à la station. Shepard enfila son casque. Elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes, le temps de s'y habituer. Elle avait toujours cette petite claustrophobie qui datait de sa mort. Porter son casque lui était pénible désormais, elle avait cette peur latente de voir son approvisionnement en oxygène lui faire défaut. Mourir asphyxiée… C'était horrible. Terriblement douloureux.<p>

Joker la tira de ses pensées. Il était prêt à ouvrir le sas. Elle fit un signe. Vega et Anderson, vêtus de leurs casques la suivirent.

Joker laissa le vaisseau amarré et afficha l'écran qui lui permettait de suivre l'équipe en dehors du vaisseau. La balise de Shepard fonctionnait. Très bien.  
>« Vous semblez bien vous entendre » marmonna-t-il d'un air furieux. « Oh, un petit échange de coups à la régulière peut rapprocher les gens » minauda-t-il tout bas.<p>

Lorsque Vega avait intégré l'équipage, il n'avait fallu que quelques jours pour que Shepard se mette le nouveau Lieutenant dans la poche. Il avait vu le fameux entraînement par le biais des caméras. « Envie de voir quelque chose d'amusant ? » lui avait demandé Jacob, premier au courant de la petite joute entre le Commander et le nouveau.  
>Ils avaient même fait un pari, Joker ayant parié sur le fait que Shepard le mettrait au tapis aussi sec.<p>

Joker n'avait pas encore réussi à dire s'il appréciait ou non Vega. C'était apparemment un homme dans lequel Anderson avait confiance. Aux yeux du pilote du Normandy, c'était déjà une qualité. En même temps, le fait de prendre très à cœur sa mission agaçait Joker. En très peu de temps, Vega était devenu l'ombre de Shepard. Il n'était finalement pas si gêné que ça de devoir suivre les ordres d'une renégate et il était celui qui suivait le Commander partout. Anderson lui avait sans doute demandé de veiller sur Shepard. Comme si elle n'était pas assez grande pour s'occuper d'elle-même. En même temps, au vu de sa crise de folie, Joker pensa que ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée.

Shepard, de toute façon, savait très bien comment charmer son monde. Parfois, c'était même inconscient. Elle faisait simplement les choses, elle était juste Shepard et ça suffisait. C'était vraiment quelque chose d'extraordinaire même si cela pouvait flanquer la trouille tellement c'était surnaturel. Vega avait vu l'équipage du Nromandy, il avait pu constater que tout le monde suivait Shepard. Un chef aussi bien suivi ne pouvait être qu'un bon chef. Cet argument-là valait bien tous les autres. Dans sa logique de soldat, si Anderson faisait confiance à Shepard, il suivait la même ligne de conduite.

Jacob l'avait distrait de ses pensées. Joker avait donc reporté son attention sur l'écran où Shepard venait de prendre un coup. Vega ne se défendait pas mal. C'était sûrement ce qu'avait dû penser Shepard au vu de son sourire en coin. Elle avait frotté sa joue d'une main, l'air amusé. Amusé mais dangereux. Les deux hommes connaissaient ce regard. C'était celui d'une Shepard qui allait se jeter sur sa proie et la réduire en pièces. Le Commander s'amusait, oh oui, elle s'amusait comme une petite folle.

Elle avait fait reculer Vega pas après pas, coup après coup, elle avait repris le dessus, menant l'échange selon son rythme. Vega s'était retrouvé acculé, les deux bras protégeant son visage. Grave erreur. Shepard lui avait envoyé un coup de genou dans les parties. Surpris, il avait grimacé et était tombé à genoux. Visage triomphant de Shepard. Grimace de la part de Joker et Jacob.

« Ouch… Elle n'y est pas allée de main morte. » avait commenté Jacob. Lui aussi, il s'était fait mettre au tapis par Shepard mais, fort heureusement pour lui, elle n'était pas allée jusqu'à tenter de l'émasculer.

Joker avait vu Shepard tendre une main pour aider Vega à se relever, faisant à son tour une grave erreur. Pour Vega, la partie ne semblait pas finie. Il avait tiré sur le bras, déséquilibrant le Commander qui avait chuté en avant. Elle s'était rattrapée, poing levés.

« C'était limite, Commander. » avait souri Vega. Shepard avait secoué la tête, souriant, amusée par le fait que le Lieutenant ne se laisse pas faire. Elle avait pris vraiment du plaisir à cet échange cordial.  
>« Toujours vingt crédits sur le Commander ? », avait demandé Jacob mais Joker n'avait pas voulu changer d'avis.<p>

Joker avait pincé les lèvres. Vega était sacrément baraqué. Shepard semblait toute frêle à côté mais limiter les capacités physiques du Commander à sa carrure était la sous-estimer. Le timonier avait regardé ce petit bout de femme redoubler les coups, faisant reculer une fois de plus le soldat. Il se s'était senti amer. Jaloux.

C'était stupide. Il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais la possibilité de pouvoir échanger des coups avec elle.

C'était une façon de tisser un lien avec ses équipiers. Cela faisait légèrement « loi du plus fort » mais Shepard avait trouvé là une manière de conforter sa place de dominante. Elle calmait bien vite les esprits échaudés. Joker s'était souvenu de la passe d'armes qu'elle avait eu avec Jack qui avait été d'une violence rare. Avec Miranda, on se serait cru dans un combat de poules, chacune voulant prouver sa supériorité à l'autre. Joker avait bien aimé regarder ces deux belles femmes s'écharper. Cela lui avait fait penser à ces spectacles d'Asaris combattant dans une sorte de boue dont le nom lui importait peu. C'était quelque chose d'assez excitant. Il n'avait jamais parlé de ça à personne. Chacun ses fantasmes.

Shepard était quand même impressionnante. Il l'avait vu faire une clé de bras à Vega qui avait fini par grimacer. Elle avait réussi à coincer le corps massif sous le sien et lui avait tordu le bras jusqu'à ce que le Lieutenant crie grâce. Elle ne faisait pas ça dans l'intention de blesser Vega. C'était bien la dernière des choses à faire. Un Lieutenant avec un bras cassé ne lui serait d'aucune utilité.

Trois coups bien tapés sur le sol lui avaient signalé que Vega abandonnait.

Un sourire satisfait sur le visage, Shepard avait libéré son adversaire. Ce dernier s'était relevé, avait frotté son bras endolori, la respiration erratique. Bonne gagnante, Shepard lui avait serré la main.

« Sans rancune, James ? »  
>Joker avait fait une grimace malgré lui. James. Il avait décidé qu'il n'aimait pas ce prénom. Surtout dans la bouche de Shepard.<p>

Le Commander lui avait administré une claque amicale sur l'épaule avant de quitter la pièce, satisfaite. Elle s'était prouvé qu'elle pouvait mettre au tapis un homme de la carrure de Vega. Joker avait eu un petit rire bref, avait tendu la main vers Jacob. Il avait encaissé les crédits avec un air amusé. Air amusé qui avait vite disparu quand il avait vu dans l'écran l'espèce d'expression béate que le Lieutenant Vega avait arboré, frottant son bras endolori, les yeux rivés sur la porte.

Joker avait senti un sentiment auquel il n'était pas habitué lui contracter l'estomac. La jalousie.

Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, c'était plus fort que lui. Le pire, c'était qu'il était obligé de partager son bloc avec le nouveau Lieutenant. Il n'avait pas envie d'un Kaidan bis. Il ne pourrait pas le supporter. Il avait dû endurer toutes les louanges que lui avait servi son ancien ami. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait plus entendre ça dans la bouche d'un autre. Il lui mettrait son poing dans la gueule, quitte à se casser quelques doigts.

Il avait changé sa manière de voir Shepard. Depuis sa mort. Depuis qu'il l'avait vu lâcher le bord du module de secours. Il avait tellement mal supporté sa perte qu'il avait fini par comprendre tout seul. Pas besoin d'être Chakwas pour savoir qu'il avait eu un tel béguin pour son Commander qu'il n'arrivait pas à remonter la pente après sa disparition.

Un béguin.

C'était ce qu'il s'était souvent dit après qu'elle soit revenue. Juste un caprice de sa part. Elle était morte, elle lui avait tant manqué qu'une fois à nouveau sous ses ordres, il s'était dit que ce n'était qu'un truc passager. Sa chute n'avait été que le simple fait d'avoir été responsable de sa mort. D'être devenu un paria parmi l'équipage. D'avoir privé l'humanité se son sauveur. Tout simplement.

Shepard était attirante. Pas qu'elle soit une femme à la beauté exceptionnelle, pas comme Lawson, mais elle était fascinante. C'était Shepard, c'était la revenante, celle qui avait défait un Reaper et battu les Collecteurs. Au début, c'était à cause de ça qu'il pensait que ce n'était qu'un béguin. Il n'était pas si différent des autres. Il lui avait déjà dit d'ailleurs, même les Aliens pouvaient être attirés par elle. Liara s'était bien fait prendre. Même l'immense respect qu'avait Garrus pouvait être suspect. Quand à Thane, c'était si évident que ça se lisait dans ses yeux noirs et sa tête de merlan frit. Cela avait d'ailleurs soulagé Joker que le Drell pose le pied quelque part et cesse d'êtr auprès de Shepard. Il avait du mal à supporter sa voix langoureuse et cette manière de murmurer « Siha » quand il s'adressait à Shepard lui avait hérissé maintes fois les poils.

Allons bon, ce n'était pas si passager, après tout. Il lui arrivait même de fantasmer sur Shepard. Mais qui n'avait pas fait ça ?

Revenant à l'instant présent, Joker jeta à nouveau un coup d'œil à la petit lumière clignotante sur l'hologramme qui symbolisait le Commander. Elle semblait ne pas rencontrer d'obstacle. Il se sentit plus léger.

Et merde.

EDI sembla avoir la bonne idée d'intervenir. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de jouer les mamans avec lui. Elle lui demanda ce qui pouvait bien causer de tels signes d'agitation chez lui. Il l'ignora. Pas envie de dire qu'il profitait d'un instant de répit pour faire le tri de ses sentiments envers le Commander.

Shepard et son équipe progressaient prudemment accompagnés par les commentaires de Legion qui était devenu étrangement loquace. Il expliquait le fonctionnement des appareils utilisés par les Geths, leur utilité, leur origine. Shepard se serait bien passée de ce cours improvisé mais il fallait reconnaître que Legion donnait une quantité non-négligeable d'informations qui pourraient être utiles en cas de combat contre ses pairs.

Toutefois, la conception que les Geths avaient de l'univers était difficile à comprendre pour un être organique. Cette histoire de consensus et de terminaux avait de quoi filer la migraine. Les Geths s'approchaient finalement d'une sorte d'entité multiple et mystique, une sorte de réseau dont Legion était un terminal. Ca, Shepard avait fini par le comprendre.

Pourtant, quand le Geth décrivait les actions effectuées sur la plate-forme, tout ce que les Geths faisaient pour préserver Rannoch et contrer les effets néfastes de leurs agissements durant la guerre qui les avaient opposés aux Quarians, elle avait l'impression qu'ils étaient « humanisés ». Cela la mit mal à l'aise. Elle ne voulait voir que les Geths comme de stupides machines, pas comme des êtres vivants. Pas que cela l'empêcherait de leur loger une balle en plein dans ce qui leur servait de tête mais sentir sa vision de ces choses être bouleversée était assez inconfortable. Leur aspect physique, leur manière de parler, leur conception de la vie montraient clairement qu'ils étaient artificiels.  
>Pourtant, Legion parlait toujours d'une conscience collective… Les Reapers étaient-ils doté de la même chose ? Shepard pensait qu'il devait y avoir de cela parce que les agissements de Soverein et d'Harbinger étaient étrangement liés. Comment les Reapers communiquaient-ils entre eux ? Peut-être était-ce similaire aux Geths. Le Commander se dit qu'une connaissance plus approfondie des Geths serait sans doute une aide précieuse. Elle se félicita intérieurement d'avoir activé Legion. Elle serait passée à côté de quelque chose d'important, elle le sentait instinctivement.<p>

Ils déambulaient dans la structure silencieuse. Shepard repensa aux images qu'elle avait vues. Elle se disait que tout ceci était une perte de temps. Il y avait les Husks, les Reapers. Les Geths n'étaient pas, une fois de plus, la réelle menace. Elle soupira. L'ennemi était partout. C'était aussi un peu normal que l'Alliance cherche à être sur tous les fronts. Il leur fallait rattraper le temps perdu à attendre que le Conseil ne bouge son cul.

« Aucune activité des Geths, apparemment, continua Anderson. Rien. Personne. C'est quand même étrange qu'ils n'aient pas laissé quelques uns des leurs en arrière. Comme s'ils abandonnaient la planète. »  
>Shepard hocha la tête. Cela ressemblait vraiment à une réelle désertion.<p>

Pourquoi ? Les Geths étaient-ils prêts à abandonner ce pourquoi ils s'étaient battus ? Leur logique lui échappait.

Elle se tourna vers Legion et lui demanda ce qu'il en pensait. Le Geth la fixa, les clapets qui recouvraient son faisceau lumineux cliquetèrent.  
>« Les Hérétiques sont partis rejoindre les Vieilles Machines. Ils n'ont plus besoin de la Planète, ils n'ont plus besoin des Créateurs. »<br>Shepard croisa les bras, fixant le sol, prise d'une intense réflexion. Les Geths pensaient-ils que les Reapers allaient les accueillir, fusionner avec eux ou quelque chose dans ce genre ?

Legion ne répondit pas quand elle émit cette pensée à haute voix. Pas de données. Shepard pesta entre ses dents. Cela aurait été trop simple qu'il lui apporte une réponse. Les Geths étaient donc en partance pour le Système Solaire. Comment allaient-ils agir ? Cela méritait réflexion. Se joindraient-ils aux forces des Reapers ou simplement les rejoindre comme s'ils effectuaient une sorte de pèlerinage ?

« Je pense qu'il serait judicieux de se rendre sur Rannoch. Je souhaiterais que l'on fasse un point sur la situation de cette planète. » dit Anderson.

Après tout, cela faisait plusieurs siècles que personne n'avait foulé ce sol. Shepard se sentit un peu gênée. Elle pensa que ce privilège de poser le pied sur Rannoch revenait à ses habitants originels. Mais le temps n'était pas au sentimentalisme et à la moralité. Il fallait être sûr que la planète était libre de toute présence ennemie. Après tout, puisqu'ils en étaient là…

« Joker, nous revenons, signala-t-elle au timonier.  
>— Aye, aye, Commander. »<p>

A peine remontés sur le Normandy, Shepard signala à son équipe ce qu'ils avaient vu. Anderson émit donc son idée de se rendre sur Rannoch. D'après ce qu'ils avaient pu apprendre, il existait un moyen de rendre compte de la situation de la planète qui se trouvait au sol.

Shepard décida de s'y rendre sans changer d'équipiers. De toute façon, il s'agissait d'une sorte de mission « privée » qui permettrait d'éponger sa dette. Alors que Legion, James et Anderson descendaient au Shuttle, le Commander ajustait les derniers préparatifs de largage avec Joker. Le Normandy approcherait Rannoch par une trajectoire en spirale.

Prudence avant tout.

Le Shuttle serait largué en haute atmosphère et le Normandy resterait en orbite au dessus de Rannoch. Si ça s'annonçait hostile là-dessous, le Normandy serait moins exposé.

« Je compte sur vous, Joker. » dit-elle avant de partir vers le hangar.

« Commander… »  
>Elle se retourna. Il était en train de péniblement se lever de son siège. Cela lui demandait beaucoup d'efforts car il grimaçait. Finalement debout sur ses deux jambes, il se redressa, lui faisant face. Rigide. Bien droit. Il élança sa main et la salua le plus militairement possible. Elle le regarda sans comprendre pourquoi il faisait ça mais ne voulut pas l'offenser en faisant une remarque déplacée.<p>

« S'il vous plaît, faites attention en bas. »  
>C'était une prière. Une prière inquiète. Elle hocha la tête.<br>« Promis. »  
>Elle lui fit un sourire sincère avant de se détourner et de remonter le CIC. Bien sûr qu'elle allait faire attention. Joker s'inquiétait trop. Elle se demandait bien pourquoi d'ailleurs. La mission suicide l'avait à peine fait sourciller. Certes, elle était revenu in-extremis, avait encore frôlé la mort mais ce n'était pas la dernière fois. Elle repensa à son étreinte. Non… Elle se faisait des idées.<p>

Ce n'était que Joker… Juste Joker.

Elle monta à bord du Shuttle, recentrant ses pensées sur la mission.

* * *

><p>Et voilà, le chapitre neuf est terminé. Les choses avancent à leur rythme.<p>

J'ai repris une scène ou deux de ME3 que j'ai pas mal aimé.

La semaine prochaine, le chapitre 10 sera en ligne.


	10. Chapter 10

**Beyond the Stars  
><strong>

**Chapitre 10**

Vega était aux commandes. Un sourire sur le visage, Anderson fit un signe à Shepard pour qu'elle s'installe face à lui. Peut-être se rappelait-il de leurs péripéties dans un véhicule de même type, serrés comme des sardines, quand il était encore Commander et qu'elle n'était qu'un Lieutenant. Le Mako avait beau être le meilleur compagnon des vaisseaux de l'Alliance, il était d'un inconfort épouvantable. Promiscuité, position douloureuse… tout ceci était accentué quand la conduite du pilote était mauvaise. Shepard se souvint du nombre de fois où elle s'était cognée dans le Mako à cause de la conduite très sportive d'Ashley. La jeune femme était particulièrement casse-cou et n'hésitait jamais à changer brutalement de trajectoire ou à freiner sans prévenir personne. Nombre de fois, Shepard s'était retrouvée projetée sur ses équipiers. Particulièrement sur Kaidan, en y réfléchissant bien. La pensée saugrenue que Williams le faisait sans doute exprès lui vint à l'esprit.

Elle reporta son attention sur Anderson. Inutile de penser à ces bêtises.

« Nous allons nous rendre à la capitale de Rannoch, expliqua Anderson comme s'il lui faisait le topo d'une mission. D'après mes informations, il semblerait que nous puissions accéder à un moyen de savoir la situation exacte. »

Il tapa sur son Omnitool et le tendit en direction de Shepard. Elle le parcourut du regard tout en écoutant les explications d'Anderson.

Les Geths paraissaient avoir installé une sorte de serveur central, qui, relié à un réseau de sondes et autres instruments de mesure divers, permettant de savoir en temps réel l'évolution de différents paramètres : température du sol, de l'air, hygrométrie, population animale, végétale, ensoleillement… De véritables laboratoires d'analyses disséminés partout sur Rannoch. Les données récoltées étaient ensuite transmises à chaque plate-forme qui gérait chacune un paramètre différent. Les Geths n'avaient pas lésiné sur les moyens pour prendre soin de la planète qu'ils avaient volée à leurs Créateurs. Comme s'ils éprouvaient une sorte de remords.

Shepard continua à lire le rapport désormais enregistré dans son propre Omnitool. Les données rassemblées étaient parcellaires mais c'était déjà quelque chose. Rannoch avait été coupée du reste des autres planètes de la zone conciliaire.

Abandonnée par le Conseil.

C'était quelque chose d'extraordinaire que de savoir comment les Geths géraient la planète. Surtout en si peu de temps. Shepard se demanda si les informations n'avaient pas été monnayées comme cela pouvait se faire. Surtout si elles provenaient du Shadow Broker. En y réfléchissant bien, il n'y avait que le Shadow Broker pour fournir une telle quantité d'informations en si peu de temps et sans aucun doute bien difficiles à obtenir. C'était effrayant.

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent en silence avant que les passagers du Shuttle ne sentent les effets du largage au-dessus de Rannoch.

Instinctivement, Shepard contracta ses muscles pour encaisser le choc de l'atterrissage.

Cela fut brutal, comme d'habitude mais Vega assura la manœuvre de manière impeccable.

« Pas trop de bobos ? » se hasarda-t-il à demander. Anderson fit un geste vers lui pour lui signaler que tout allait bien. A l'évidence, l'ancien Capitaine avait quelque peu oublié la brutalité avec laquelle un véhicule de type Kodiak pouvait percuter le sol après un largage. Il bascula légèrement vers l'avant et Shepard le rattrapa. Elle le sentit se raidir, sans doute son ego était un peu touché. Mais deux années hors du terrain n'étaient pas négligeables.

Par mesure de précaution, ils mirent leur casque. Personne ne pouvait encore affirmer si l'air était redevenu respirable sur Rannoch. Les armes chimiques utilisées par les Geths avaient été si puissantes qu'elles avaient réduit à pratiquement rien le système immunitaire des Quarians pour les générations à venir. Ils sortirent du Shuttle.

La première chose qui frappa Shepard fut la lumière.

L'Etoile du système où se trouvait Rannoch était plus vieille que le Soleil ce qui lui conférait une couleur orangée. Il fallut un moment pour que ses yeux s'y habituent, trop accoutumés à la lumière artificielle du Normandy. Elle vit devant elle un paysage plutôt aride. Le silence était pesant. Tout semblait désert autour d'eux. Aucune trace d'aucun être vivant. Pas même une créature. Soit les produits chimiques déversés par les Geths les avaient tous tués, soit l'arrivée du Shuttle avait fait fuir tout ce qui était vivant dans le périmètre. Il n'y avait cependant pas d'insectes.

Lucy en fit la remarque à haute voix. Les insectes étaient bien les dernières créatures pouvant être effrayées par quoique ce soit. Legion lui expliqua qu'il n'y avait aucun insecte sur Rannoch. Les espèces végétales avaient évolué de telle façon que leur pollinisation ne nécessitait pas l'aide d'insectes. C'était la particularité de cette planète, en dehors d'être une sorte de cimetière géant.

Shepard avait vraiment l'impression d'être dans une sorte de sanctuaire. Les ruines qui se trouvaient autour de leur lieu d'atterrissage attestaient de la violence qui avait régné en ces lieux. Tout semblait figé. Figé sur une époque lointaine. Il semblait à Shepard qu'ils se trouvaient hors du temps. La végétation avait repris ses droits et les derniers vestiges de la civilisation quarienne étaient recouverts de buissons secs et de poussière.

Comme un tombeau à ciel ouvert.

Un tombeau qui s'étendrait sur toute la planète.

Shepard ne put que rester muette quelques instants, ne sachant trop ce qu'elle ressentait face à ce spectacle. Elle ne put s'empêcher de penser à la réaction de Tali quand elle saurait qu'elle avait foulé le sol de sa planète natale où elle n'avait jamais mis les pieds.

Anderson se tourna vers Legion. Il lui semblait difficile de concevoir que l'on puisse converser avec un Geth. Shepard avait eu les mêmes aprioris mais côtoyer Legion avait mis fin à nombre de ses idées reçues. Même si la plupart des réponses du Geth étaient difficiles à comprendre, la conversation était intelligible. Il fallait juste ne pas oublier que l'on avait face à soir une forme de vie totalement différente de celle des civilisations organiques.

Elle rassura donc Anderson d'un signe de tête alors qu'il lui jetait un regard interrogateur, comme s'il demandait la permission. Il s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Hum… Sauriez-vous nous indiquer la position précise de ce serveur de données ? »  
>Legion cliqueta, signe qu'il était en train d'effectuer un consensus. Il fixa Anderson de son œil.<p>

« Nous pouvons. » répondit-il finalement.  
>Il tourna la tête vers un enchevêtrement d'arbres massif qui dissimulait des bâtiments plus ou moins délabrés.<br>« Par ici. »  
>Il ouvrit la marche.<p>

La progression fut relativement difficile. Après des siècles, la flore avait largement repris ses droits et les bâtiments avaient parfois littéralement explosé sous la pression des racines des arbres. Le silence n'était troublé que par les cris d'animaux ou le battement d'ailes d'oiseaux.  
>Shepard régla la température de sa combinaison. Il faisait assez chaud, l'atmosphère était pesante. L'impression était d'ailleurs renforcée par ce toit végétal de branches d'arbres entrelacées.<br>Il fallut se baisser pour passer sous d'immenses racines, traverser des ruines dispersées, recouvertes de plantes à l'aspect peu attirant.

Guidés par Legion, ils traversèrent la zone.

Fusil levé, Shepard suivait la silhouette massive de Vega. Il couvrait à présent Anderson d'une manière zèlée, le serrant de près, attentif au moindre mouvement. Il faisait penser à un garde du corps très impliqué ou à une mère poule. C'était donc ainsi qu'il agissait avec elle. Le voir d'un autre angle était effrayant. Peu étonnant que Jack l'ait surnommé le boyscout.

Le cri rauque d'une nuée d'oiseaux la fit sursauter malgré elle. Elle serra les dents et pesta, fronçant les sourcils. Quelle perte de temps. Certes, Rannoch était libre de tout envahisseur mais pourquoi s'y intéresser autant ? Il y avait plus urgent. C'était une manière un peu rude de penser mais en temps de guerre, il fallait faire des choix, des choix difficiles mais nécessaire. S'occuper des Geths et de Rannoch ne lui semblait pas être une priorité. Pourquoi le Conseil s'y intéressait autant ?

Shepard ne put s'empêcher d'exprimer son raisonnement à haute voix. Elle vit Anderson se figer et tourner la tête vers elle. Quelque chose ne semblait pas tourner rond. Tout en observant le visage de son ancien supérieur, elle sentit ses pensées se former dans son propre esprit. Rannoch était aux mains des Geths depuis si longtemps. Le Conseil n'avait pas daigné aider les Quarians à défendre leur bien. Les Quarians avaient été forcés de vivre sur la Flotille. La Flottille était une force armée puissante qui valait bien une Flotte de l'Alliance voire deux.

Le Conseil cherchait des alliés, maintenant qu'il avait enfin compris quelle menace pesait sur la Galaxie. N'importe quel allié, surtout s'il était puissant, ferait l'affaire. Toutefois, les Quarians n'allaient pas se joindre aussi facilement au reste des peuples concilliaires. C'était pour cette raison que Shepard avait dépêché Tali pour tenter de les convaincre.

Soudain, elle comprit. Elle se raidit, sentant ses poumons se comprimer sous l'effet de l'air qu'elle avait respiré trop vite. Impossible ! Le Conseil était donc aussi pourri ? Et Anderson…. Comment pouvait-il tremper là-dedans ?

Elle fit un pas en arrière.  
>« Je n'y crois pas… Vous n'allez pas faire ça ? »<br>Anderson la regarda sans comprendre ce qu'elle voulait dire. Il la laissa cependant continuer.  
>« C'est ça, l'idée du Conseil ? C'est ça, la monnaie d'échange pour convaincre la Flottille ? Ils veulent mettre la main sur Rannoch et s'en servir comme moyen de pression sur les Quarians. « Joignez-vous à nous et vous récupèrerez votre Planète ? » Non mais c'est du délire ! »<p>

Anderson s'avança vers elle. Il semblait ne pas comprendre ce qu'elle disait.

« De quoi parlez-vous ? Jamais il n'a été question de ça. Shepard, vous ne croyez tout de même pas ce que vous dites ? »  
>Elle vit à son regard qu'il semblait sincère. Elle essaya de se ressaisir. Ce n'était qu'une idée complètement folle, le Conseil ne pouvait pas…<br>Mais un Spectre, si.  
>Qui avait donné l'ordre à Anderson d'aller prospecter sur Rannoch ?<p>

Kaidan. Elle en était sûre.

Elle tenta de se raisonner. Non, il ne pouvait s'être rabaissé à ça. Toutefois, ses derniers agissements laissaient penser que son ancien Lieutenant avait perdu la tête. La folie des grandeurs l'avait pris. Il était devenu inflexible. Certes, la situation l'exigeait. Peut-être était-ce sa façon à lui de faire face : devenir une sorte de despote. Avait-il réellement tort ? Elle avait bien fait sauter tout un système planétaire pour contrecarrer l'invasion des Reapers. Lui, prenait une planète en otage. A la limite, c'était plutôt elle qui remportait haut la main la course à la surenchère.

Il lui était difficile de se raisonner. Parce que Tali était son amie et que leurs longues conversations à propos de Rannoch et du fait de ne pas avoir de racines lui revinrent en mémoire. Elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas laisser ses sentiments interférer avec la mission. Mais elle n'avait pas choisi de tremper là-dedans. Elle pensait qu'il y avait d'autres moyens, Tali était avec la Flottille et elle avait confiance en elle. Elle pouvait la rallier, les faire rejoindre leur camp. Les moyens de faire de Kaidan, s'il était effectivement derrière tout ça, la débectaient.

Il lui semblait qu'Anderson ignorait que quelque chose se tramait et cela la fit hésiter. Peut-être se fourvoyait-elle. Elle secoua la tête, marmonna des excuses.  
>Ils se remirent en route. Tout au long de ses divagations, Vega n'avait eu de cesse de la fixer. Elle se demanda ce qu'il pensait. Trouvait-il que ses idées valaient la peine de s'y arrêter ou était-il en train de se convaincre que finalement elle était folle ?<br>De toute façon, elle résumait la situation à cette simple équation. Ils prenaient les données et ils se tiraient. Parce qu'il y avait plus urgent. Parce que ça sentait le traquenard. Cette sensation de mal être revint à toute vitesse. Ils perdaient du temps et cela lui donnait la gerbe.

Les feuilles crissaient sous leurs pas. Il n'y avait personne. Plus personne. C'était une planète fantôme, désormais inhabitée. Etait-ce le sort réservé à la Terre ? Allait-elle devenir un cimetière géant, vidée de ses habitants, rendue aux autres animaux ? Un nœud se forma dans sa gorge. Elle n'aimait pas l'ambiance qui régnait sur Rannoch. Le silence, le fait de savoir qu'il n'y avait pas âme qui vie lui pesait énormément. C'était pesant, lourd.

« Nous y sommes. »  
>La voix de Legion résonna dans les ruines. Anderson se courba, passa sous une racine imposante. Elle le suivit, main sur l'épaule du Capitaine, suivant distinctement les protocoles d'infiltration alors qu'elle savait pertinemment qu'il n'y avait aucune menace.<br>Comment était-il possible qu'un système informatique puisse encore fonctionner dans ces conditions ? Comment les Geths étaient-ils parvenus à entretenir une technologie sur une planète où ils ne mettaient jamais les pieds ? Shepard eut vite la réponse quand des tourelles surgirent de nulle part et commencèrent à leur tirer dessus. Les Geths possédaient des droïdes qui servaient de nettoyeur dans le périmètre des serveurs. Les trois soldats ripostèrent en se mettant à couvert mais Legion fit un geste dans leur direction.

« Shepard Commander, dit-il. Il ne faut pas. »  
>Elle releva son arme et le regarda. Elle ne pouvait déceler la moindre émotion dans cet orbe bleutée qui la fixa. Que voulait-il ?<br>Il secoua la tête et désigna le serveur. Elle comprit. Si les droïdes étaient détruits, rien ne pouvait garantir la sureté su système et Rannoch ne serrait plus sous surveillance. Le système de préservation de la planète entière s'écroulerait et tout ce que les Geths avaient mis en œuvre pour préserver la Planète aurait été inutile.  
>Elle passa l'information à Anderson qui fit un geste à Vega pour qu'il cesse ses tirs.<br>Le Capitaine s'approcha de Shepard, se glissant précautionneusement près d'elle.

« Comment allons-nous faire ? s'enquit-il. Il nous faut ces données.  
>— Nous pouvons vous aider. Nous pouvons prendre le contrôle du serveur. »<br>Shepard regarda Anderson attendant son accord. Ce dernier hocha la tête en fermant les yeux.  
>« Allez-y, Legion. »<br>Le Geth s'engagea à découvert. Les tourelles se mirent à lui tirer dessus. Il leva la main vers elle et elles se figèrent.

« Restez cachés. » ordonna-t-il aux trois humains.  
>Shepard en profita pour contacter EDI.<p>

« EDI, Legion va t'envoyer des données en masse. Prête à les réceptionner ?  
>— Prête, Shepard. »<p>

C'était presque trop simple. Il suffisait d'attendre que Legion termine et ils pourraient tranquillement retourner au Normandy. C'était presque trop facile. Pourtant, quel danger pouvait-il y avoir sur une planète aussi déserte ? Finalement, les complications n'auraient pas été les bienvenues. Il fallait faire vite, ils perdaient bien assez de temps comme ça.

Legion se mit à trembler. Shepard se redressa. Le Geth semblait pris de convulsion comme s'il n'avait pas supporté la charge de données trop importantes.  
>Elle poussa un cri, se précipita vers lui.<br>Il cliquetait de manière inquiétante.

« Legion ! »  
>Shepard se pencha vers le Geth.<br>« Legion, dites quelque chose. »  
>Il continua de cliqueter et son œil brillait faiblement, comme s'il était inconscient.<p>

Précipitamment, Shepard mit la main à son oreillette contacta fallait une extraction rapide. Anderson s'approcha.

« Il faut y aller. »  
>En effet, les tourelles commençaient à se remettre en marche. Bientôt, la pièce serait noyée par les tirs.<br>« Il faut qu'on sorte de là. »  
>Hors de question de laisser Legion derrière eux.<br>Anderson comprit qu'elle ne changerait pas d'avis. Il fit signe à Vega d'aider Shepard. Le cliquetis inquiétant des tourelles les pressèrent de sortir.  
>Ils essuyèrent quelques tirs avant de s'extirper hors de la salle de contrôle.<br>Une fois dehors, ils étaient en sûreté. Du moins le croyaient-ils. Le système de défense de la planète Rannoch s'était enclenché et les considéraient comme des intrus. Une masse de nuages s'amoncelèrent et se dirigèrent vers eux.

« Il semblerait que la météo soit sous contrôle des Geths. Le nuage qui s'approche contient des substances hautement acides. »  
>L'avertissement d'EDI ne disait rien qui ne vaille. Il fallait faire vite où les pluies acides allaient ronger leurs combinaisons. Supportant le poids de Legion, Shepard et Vega se dirigèrent péniblement vers le Shuttle, précédés par Anderson qui courait pour gagner du temps, les devançant pour activer le Shuttle afin qu'ils puissent partir immédiatement.<p>

Le vent se leva, soulevant les petits gravats.

Shepard et Vega tirèrent le corps du Geth à l'intérieur du véhicule.  
>Anderson, déjà aux commandes, ferma la porte et fit décoller le Kodiak.<br>Une tornade se dirigeait droit sur eux à toute vitesse. Il n'avait fallu que quelques poignées de sondes pour que le système météorologique ne recrée les bonnes conditions pour faire se lever une tempête. C'était effrayant. Avoir une telle main mise sur les éléments. Une arme redoutable.  
>Anderson pilota le Shuttle comme s'il n'avait jamais oublié comment manœuvrer ce type véhicule. Ils furent pas mal secoués à cause des dépressions d'air créées par les vents violents. Vega fut propulsé à travers l'habitacle. Shepard l'aida à se relever mais il fit un geste pour signaler que tout allait bien.<p>

« Shepard ? Je vous vois. » lui signala Joker dans son oreillette.  
>Elle fit signe à Anderson que le Normandy allait les réceptionner.<p>

Legion ne bougeait toujours pas. Shepard s'inquiéta. Comment soigner un Geth ? Ou le réparer ? Elle espérait qu'EDI ait la réponse. Ils avaient besoin de lui pour retraverser le Voile de Persée. Sans parler du fait qu'il était hors de question pour elle de perdre un autre membre de son équipe.

Chawkas fronça les sourcils en ce ne fut pas pour rassurer Shepard. Elle tournait autour de la table d'examen où ils avaient allongé Legion, sans dire un mot. Elle avait maintes fois répété qu'elle était un médecin pour les humains voire quelques espèces d'aliens quand leurs maux étaient similaires à ceux auxquels elle avait l'habitude de faire face mais les Geths étaient largement en dehors de son domaine de compétences.

Pourtant, il fallait que Legion se réveille. Sinon, ils étaient coincés ici. Shepard n'allait pas tenter de traverser le voile de Persée sans guide. Ils risquaient de tous y passer.  
>Quelle connerie. Tout ça pour quoi ? Pour des données ? Quelles données ? Pourquoi faire ?<br>Elle pesta entre ses dents et sortit d'un pas rageur de l'infirmerie.  
>Elle se posta devant Anderson, bras croisés, hors d'elle. Comment pourraient-ils agir, ainsi coincés derrière un rempart infranchissable ?<p>

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce plan foireux ? » rugit-elle, le rouge aux joues, tant sa fureur était immense. « N'allez pas me dire que ce n'est pas une espèce de coup monté pour me mettre hors jeu ! Si vous vouliez la victoire des Reapers, vous n'auriez pas fait mieux ! »  
>Anderson accusa le coup, rentra les épaules puis leva la main pour la calmer.<p>

« Je ne suis ici que parce que c'était l'ordre qui m'a été donné. Il semblerait que ces données soient importantes.  
>— J'espère bien. En tout cas, on ne peut les transmettre à personne tant que nous serons de ce côté du Voile. C'est bien malin. Comment espériez-vous vous en sortir ?<br>— Je savais que je pouvais compter sur vous. Il n'y a qu'un seul équipage qui comprenne un Geth et c'est le votre. »

Shepard secoua la tête et souffla par le nez. Elle avait l'impression qu'Anderson s'était servi d'elle et elle n'appréciait pas la manœuvre. Elle avait certes une dette envers lui mais… Cela ne ressemblait pas à Anderson. C'était plutôt la manière d'agir d'Udina.  
>Elle le pointa du doigt.<p>

« Il y a intérêt à ce que ça en vaille la peine, répéta-t-elle. Parce qu'on est vraiment dans la merde.

— Shepard, dit doucement Anderson. J'ai beaucoup d'estime pour vous. C'est aussi pour cette raison que je vous fais confiance. Il n'y a que vous qui puissiez passer à travers le Voile. Je sais qu'il y a plus urgent. Je sais également que se jeter dans la bataille face aux Reapers n'amènerait rien de bon. Mes pensées vont sans cesse vers les familles qui peuplent la Terre, qui vivent dans la terreur, ou qui ont succombé aux attaques massives de l'envahisseur. Je sais aussi que les Husks cherchent à s'emparer des différentes colonies et planètes disséminées dans la Galaxie. Je sais aussi que l'Alliance s'occupe de ces créatures. Alors, je pense que tout ce qui pourrait nous aider est utile. Même si cela prend du temps. »

Shepard le regarda dans les yeux, cherchant à savoir si cela n'était pas encore une manière de l'embobiner. Non. Anderson semblait sincère.

La porte de l'infirmerie chuinta et tous se retournèrent pour apercevoir Legion qui sortait tranquillement de la pièce. Son œil bleu brillait intensément. Shepard se sentit soulagée. Elle s'étonnait elle-même de ressentir autre chose qu'une envie de meurtre envers un Geth. Legion était un membre de son équipe. Elle l'estimait comme les autres.

De plus, ils allaient pouvoir sortir de là.  
>« Shepard Commander », dit-il comme s'il ne se rappelait pas s'être éteint.<br>Elle hocha la tête, attendant patiemment que le consensus interne du Geth lui permette de formuler la suite de sa tirade.

« Nous avons reçu un trop plein de données non traitées. Nous avons dû mettre en veille les systèmes non vitaux. »  
>Par système vital, le Geth parlait de son interface physique. Shepard ne fut pas surprise par le fait que les Geths considéraient la manière de communiquer avec le reste de l'univers comme superflue. C'était bien quelque chose qui allait dans leur sens logique.<br>« Très bien. Laissez EDI récupérer le reste des données, voulez-vous ? » lui demanda Shepard. Le Geth acquiesça. Shepard avertit EDI de la réception des données. Il lui faudrait aussi consacrer une partie de son fonctionnement à son traitement. Miranda et Liara pourraient aussi jeter un coup d'œil dessus. Un regard biologique pourrait donner un autre point de vue.

Il fallait à présent penser à passer de l'autre côté du Voile. Là où la guerre faisait rage. Là où le temps était compté, seconde après seconde.

Elle se dirigea vers la passerelle. Il était temps de se tirer de là. Rannoch et le Voile de Persée commençait à lui sortir par les yeux.  
>Legion remonta à son tour vers le cockpit. Joker le regarda. Il attendait les instructions.<br>« Allez, on s'en va.  
>— Aye Aye, M'dame. »<br>Il semblait également soulagé de s'en aller. Après tout, rien n'assurait que les Geths ne pouvaient pas revenir d'un instant à l'autre. Legion avait certifié que non mais Shepard avait compris que les Geths n'avaient pas vraiment une lecture très précise de ce que pouvaient faire ou penser les Hérétiques. C'était comme si l'entité geth s'était scindée en deux parties distinctes qui ne communiquaient presque plus entre elles.

La traversée du Voile fut aussi tendue que celle effectuée dans le sens inverse. Shepard ne fut pas mécontente d'apercevoir à nouveau les quelques vaisseaux qu'Anderson avait eu à sa disposition.  
>Elle se tourna vers ce dernier. Le moment de se séparer à nouveau était imminent.<p>

« Et maintenant ?  
>— Je vais m'occuper des informations que nous avons recueillies. Je mettrai des unités d'analystes sur la question. »<br>Shepard savait que l'Alliance avait plus de moyens qu'elle. Elle hocha la tête et demanda à EDI de transférer les données vers l'IV du vaisseau commandé par Anderson.

EDI en profita pour prendre la parole. Quelqu'un essayait de la joindre par le canal crypté. Thane.

« Je prends l'appel de suite. »  
>Sans doute le Drell avait-il des nouvelles. Ce ne pouvait être que le cas, il n'aurait pas cherché à la contacter, sinon.<br>« Shepard ? »  
>La transmission n'était pas de qualité optimale mais elle était suffisamment intelligible.<br>« Thane, salua sobrement le Commander.  
>— Tout va bien, Siha ? J'essaie de vous joindre depuis plusieurs heures.<br>— Juste un contretemps, assura Shepard. Il n'était pas possible de nous joindre dans la zone où nous nous trouvions », expliqua-t-elle.

Un temps de silence suivit sa déclaration puis le Drell prit à nouveau la parole.  
>« Je crois que j'ai trouvé quelque chose sur l'endoctrinement. » anonça Thane. « Je n'ai pas encore toutes les données nécessaires mais il me semble que c'est déjà quelque chose d'important. Je voulais vous envoyer ça le plus rapidement possible. Vous avez sûrement plus de moyens que moi pour décrypter et mettre en relations ces informations avec le reste de ce que vous avez. »<p>

EDI clignota, signe qu'elle recevait de nouvelles données. Shepard se fit la réflexion qu'avec toutes ces données, ils pourraient bientôt construire une encyclopédie remarquable. Le Normandy allait devenir un laboratoire d'analyse plutôt qu'un vaisseau de guerre.

Thane profita du délai de transmission pour résumer l'état de ses recherches. Aidé par son ami hanar, il avait mis la main sur des anciens documents parlant des symptômes de l'endoctrinement. Tous les signes avaient été recensés par les Prothéans et ces données n'avaient jamais été sorties. Thane avait d'ailleurs dû batailler ferme pour obtenir l'accès à ces documents. Toutefois, il semblait que les Prothéans avaient eu le temps d'analyser la technique d'endoctrinement des Reapers. Cela faisait appel à une modulation d'ondes qui agissait sur le cerveau des victimes. La fréquence des ondes cérébrales du sujet endoctriné répondait à une série bien précise de fréquence selon le degré d'endoctrinement. Les Prothéans n'avaient pas pu savoir comment les ondes étaient émises par les Reapers mais certains savants avaient tenté de reproduire l'expérience en laboratoire. Ils étaient parvenus à un niveau de contrôle de l'esprit très proche de l'endoctrinement premier, celui qui laissait encore un certain libre arbitre au sujet.

Toutefois, les Hanars étaient bien dans l'incapacité de reproduire ce que les Prothéans avaient mis au point.  
>« Je n'ai rien d'autre pour le moment. » conclut Thane.<br>C'était déjà beaucoup, lui assura Shepard. Elle le remercia chaleureusement et demande s'il ne souffrait pas trop des conditions climatiques difficiles pour un Drell.  
>Elle sentit son sourire à travers ses mots. Il répondit qu'il ne s'en sortait pas trop mal. La conversation dut se terminer précipitamment. Il ne fallait pas que les transmissions soient trop longues afin qu'elles ne soient pas interceptées.<p>

Anderson, qui avait suivi l'échange, adressa un regard surpris à Shepard. Il semblait étonné de ce qu'elle était capable de rassembler comme énergies, surtout des énergies non humaines, donc non initialement concernées par le problème des Reapers. Toutefois, à travers cette guerre, la plupart des alliés de Shepard nourrissaient leurs intérêts propres. Mais ça, il n'avait pas besoin de le savoir.

Elle croisa les bras. « Je crois avoir une petite idée de notre future destination. » dit-elle. « EDI, dis à la Liara que j'ai besoin qu'elle monte. »

Qui d'autre que les Asaris étaient les plus capables en matière d'études de la manipulation des ondes cérébrales ?

Anderson se dirigea vers le sas de sortie. Il regarda Shepard longuement puis déclara : « Je sais que le meilleur moyen de nous en sortir, c'est de vous laissez faire à votre guise. Vous m'avez aidé dans ma mission qui était la mienne, je vous laisse. »  
>Il tendit une main que Shepard s'empressa de serrer. James se mit au garde à vous sous le sourire bienveillant du capitaine.<br>« Prenez soin de vous, Shepard. » Il lui souhaita bonne chance.  
>Mi soulagée, mi inquiète, elle le vit quitter le Normandy. Elle se ressaisit et fit signe à James qu'il pouvait disposer pour l'instant.<br>Elle remonta au CIC. Liara l'y attendait.

« Shepard ? » demanda-t-elle.  
>Cette dernière lui fit un signe de tête. Elles firent face à l'immense carte de la Galaxie.<br>« Du nouveau ? » commença par demander Shepard. Elle voulait des nouvelles du front après ces quelques heures perdues.  
>« La progression des Husks est fulgurante. Les forces de l'Alliance parviennent à les retarder mais ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'ils ne s'emparent de plus de colonies. Sans parler que… » Liara ferma ses yeux. Une expression désolée apparut sur son visage. Une expression que Shepard n'avait pas vu depuis que la jeune Asari s'était jointe à eux alors qu'ils lui avaient sauvé la vie.<p>

« Thessia semble être leur cible principale. »  
>Thessia… La planète originelle des Asaris. Le cœur économique de la Voie Lactée, source importe d'Elément zéro. Il y en avait tant qu'une poussière résiduelle recouvrait parfois la surface de la planète et certains aliments en étaient imprégnés. Il était même conseillé aux non-natifs de ne pas consommer d'aliments non-réservés aux touristes. Ces immenses réserves d'Elément Zéro faisaient que l'accès à Thessia était strictement contrôlé même en temps de paix. Au vu de la menace actuelle, les défenses de la planète asari avaient sans doute été renforcées et s'y rendre était extrêmement difficile.<p>

Si Shepard pensait à ça, c'était parce qu'elle envisageait qu'il leur faudrait aller sur Thessia. Elle avait une idée à propos de ce que Thane avait trouvé et il lui fallait le savoir des Asaris. Leurs aptitudes à contrôler les esprits étaient bien connues.  
>« Liara. J'aimerais que vous examiniez les données que Thane nous a envoyées. Je pense qu'il nous faudrait aller voir une spécialiste des ondes cérébrales et de leur contrôle. »<p>

L'Asari hocha la tête, cherchant à cacher ses inquiétudes à propos de sa planète natale. Shepard posa une main qui se voulait rassurante sur son épaule. Elle aussi savait ce que cela faisait de voir sa planète natale être la cible d'un envahisseur dont les chances de l'emporter étaient importantes.  
>Liara se recomposa un visage impassible. Elle fit signe qu'elle allait immédiatement se mettre au travail.<br>Ensuite, Shepard se mit en quête de Legion qui était reparti dans le Core d'EDI. Avait-il éprouvé le besoin de se reposer ? D'ailleurs, un Geth se reposait-il ? Elle l'avait vu parfois être dans un état de veille. Il semblait être éteint. Pourtant il ne fallait qu'un appel pour qu'il se « réveille ». Shepard repensa à sa tirade sur les fonctions non vitales. Peut-être que certains consensus nécessitaient-ils une mise en veille de l'interface de communication.

Il était donc là, recroquevillé sur lui-même. Il ne fallut à Shepard de ne faire qu'un seul pas pour qu'il se redresse et la fixe de son œil bleu électrique.

« Shepard Commander. »  
>Rien dans son attitude ne montrait que quelques temps auparavant il s'était effondré sous un trop plein de données.<br>Croisant les bras, Shepard était en train d'envisager la meilleure manière de pouvoir interroger le Geth sans avoir à subir certaines de ses tirades agaçantes sur un manque d'information ou la non-autorisation de la divulgation de celles-ci.  
>« Il n'y a pas que des données sur la situation de Rannoch dans ce serveur, n'est-ce pas ? » tenta-t-elle.<p>

Le Geth la fixa. Il était impossible de lire une quelconque émotion à travers ce qui lui servait de visage. Pourtant, il semblait parfois à Shepard qu'il exprimait quand même certaines émotions comme une intense réflexion comme c'était le cas à cet instant.  
>Allait-il lui répondre ? Elle en doutait mais il était vrai que cela l'arrangerait beaucoup. Elle se doutait qu'il y avait plus que de simples données sur une planète inhabitée. Il devait bien y avoir une raison pour laquelle les Geths s'obstinaient à prendre soin de cette planète. Le déploiement de tant d'outils, ce soin permanent comme une mère pour son enfant, cela avoir forcément une raison. Les Geths protégeaient la planète qui les avait vu naître, certes, mais il devait y avoir plus.<p>

Face au mutisme de Legion, elle décida d'attaquer de front.

« Il y a toutes vos données, n'est-ce pas ? Le véritable cœur des Geths, c'est là que vous êtes réellement. Vos interfaces ne sont que des extensions de ce cœur. Il est sur Rannoch, non ? »  
>Legion cliqueta et son œil clignota légèrement. Sentant qu'elle était dans la bonne direction, Shepard continua.<p>

« C'est ça. Si les Geths protègent aurant Rannoch, c'est parce que votre Core s'y trouve. Et ces données que nous avons prélevées contiennent des informations sur vous. Vous avez beaucoup évolué depuis que les Quarians vont ont fabriqués. C'était même cette capacité d'auto-évolution qui a fait que vous avez échappé au contrôle des Quarians et qu'il leur ait impossible de vous désactiver. »

Elle commença à marcher de long en large devant le Geth, tout à ses réflexions. « Oui… Les premières données vous concernant ne peuvent se trouver que sur Rannoch. Les Quarians avaient mis au point votre Intelligence Artificielle dans les laboratoires se trouvant sur leur planète. Vous avez évolué, vous avez chassé ceux que vous appelés les Créateurs.

Les Geths ne sont que des interfaces de cette Intelligence Artificielle. Mais les Geths sont restés sur Rannoch en fin de compte. C'est là que vous êtes. Vous n'avez pas souhaité bouger de cette planète désertée, bien protégée par le Voile de Persée, là où personne ne risquerait de s'aventurer tant vous avez su bâtir une réputation terrorisante autour de vous. N'importe quel peuple vous craint.

Après tout, vous avez réussi à chasser les Quarians, vous êtes capables de créer des monstres à partir de cadavres. Vous êtes multiples et détruire ce qui vous sert de corps est inutile. Donc, vous vous repliez sur Rannoch parce que vous y êtes attachés finalement. Et c'est là que vous êtes, c'est là que l'on avoir accès à vos données. Après tout, qui viendrait sur Rannoch ? Cela fait des centaines d'années qu'elle est perdue. Qui viendrait se frotter aux Geths ? Jamais le Conseil n'a jamais tenté quoique ce soit contre vous. »

Le mutisme de Legion conforta Shepard dans ses élucubrations. Elle se disait qu'après tout ce n'était pas impossible. Cette confiance en la protection naturelle du Voile de Persée pourrait expliquer le peu de défense que Rannoch disposait en surface. Même si un vaisseau passait la nébuleuse, il tomberait sur des vaisseaux geths, devrait passer à travers le réseau de stations et de plates-formes en orbite autour de la planète. Infranchissable. La question à se poser également était ce qui avait poussé les Geths à laisser Rannoch sans surveillance. On y revenait à nouveau à cette interrogation. Que s'était-il passé ? Legion avait récupéré des données, ces données contenaient sans doute la réponse. Et cette réponse, il était le seul à pouvoir l'apporter.

Si seulement un consensus allait dans ce sens. A force de fréquenter Legion, Shepard savait qu'il lui fallait poser correctement la question. Parfois, des problèmes de vocabulaire faisaient que le Geth ne comprenait pas la demande. D'autre fois, la formulation de la question ne faisait qu'engendrer des réponses évasives ou Legion ne pouvait pas répondre.

« Que font les Hérétiques ? finit-elle par demander.  
>— Les Hérétiques ont abandonné la Planète. Les Hérétiques sont partis rejoindre les Anciennes Machines.<br>— Je croyais que les Hérétiques n'étaient que marginaux. Comment se fait-il que toutes vos interfaces autour de Rannoch soient parties ? »

Legion marqua une pause. Un consensus, sans aucun doute.  
>« Les Anciennes Machines ont appelé. »<br>Shepard chercha à comprendre. Comment ça, les Reapers ont appelé les Geths ? Comment ? Et pourquoi Legion ne semblait pas être affecté ?  
>Elle lui posa d'ailleurs la question. Il cliqueta encore. Elle attendit.<p>

« Les données ne sont pas accessibles. »

Là encore, elle ne comprenait pas. Il lui fallut déduire elle-même ce qui avait bien pu arriver. Legion était éloigné de Rannoch depuis un long moment. Peut-être que le signal des Reapers ne fonctionnait qu'avec les Geths proches de la planète. Legion aurait donc été épargné. Toutefois, il lui semblait que tous les Geths étaient interconnectés. Il y avait sûrement quelque chose qui expliquait pourquoi Legion n'avait pas répondu à l'appel. Il n'était pas non plus contaminé par les Hérétiques. Sans doute avait-il possibilité pour un Geth de bloquer certaines données. C'était une conscience multiple mais il y avait bien un schisme entre les Geths et les Hérétiques. Certaines voix n'étaient pas toujours entendues. Pourtant, les Reapers étaient parvenus à mettre en branle les millions de Geths qui peuplaient les alentours de Rannoch. Y avait-il d'autres Geths qui n'avaient pas répondu à l'appel ?

« Les données sont insuffisantes. » La réponse était sans appel. Legion ne savait pas combien de voix de sa propre entité multiple avaient été contaminées. Shepard considéra le Geth face à elle. Il lui semblait avoir affaire à une sorte de bombe à retardement. Qui lui disait que Legion n'allait pas à son tour devenir un Hérétique ? Non. Il le serait devenu bien avait si cela avait été le cas. Elle soupira. Ce n'était pas évident de considérer cet élément de son équipe. Le comprendre était quasiment impossible. Savoir ses intentions l'était encore plus. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir confiance en lui. Il les avait fait passé à travers le Voile, les en avait sorti. Il avait récupéré les données demandées par l'Alliance.

Toutefois, quelque chose l'avait poussé à recevoir d'autres informations. Pourquoi ? Est-ce qu'il allait devenir potentiellement dangereux ? Comment se faisait-il qu'il n'avait pas eu accès à ces données contenues sur Rannoch ? Et maintenant qu'il les avait récupérées ?  
>Il avait certes donné volontiers les données concernant la situation de Rannoch mais Shepard était certaine qu'il ne lâcherait rien sur le reste. Comment forcer un Geth à livrer ce qu'il cachait ?<br>Shepard secoua la tête. Tout ceci était une perte de temps. Jamais elle n'aurait accès à la mémoire collective des Geths.  
>« Les Hérétiques sont devenus nombreux. » finit-il par dire. « Nous sommes affaiblis. Les Anciennes Machines ont corrompu ceux autour de Rannoch. Comment, nous ne savons pas. »<p>

Ainsi les Geths à l'intérieur de Legion l'avaient chargé de récupérer des données de la mémoire collective. Il semblerait que les Geths envoyés à l'extérieur du Voile de Persée n'y aient pas accès. Sans doute était-là un moyen de préserver le cœur des Geths de toute intrusion extérieure. Pourtant, il semblerait que les Reapers aient trouvé un moyen de corrompre les Geths. Sans doute Sovereign, caché juste derrière le Voile de Persée avait-il contribué à cette opération. Encore une fois, il avait soigneusement couvé son affaire sans que personne n'en ait conscience.

Shepard serra les poings. La guerre était partout. La menace, multiple. Et que faisait-elle à cet instant ? Rien. Elle déambulait dans l'Univers alors que les Geths, les Husks et les Batarians foutaient le bordel. Elle avait envie de hurler. A cet instant, le Normandy lui parût ne pas aller assez vite. Il lui aurait fallu pouvoir se dédoubler, se détripler.

C'était impossible. Il fallait qu'elle se raisonne, qu'elle se dise que sur le terrain, elle n'était rien d'autre que de la chair à canon. Encore plus inutile que de se balader dans la Galaxie à la recherche d'informations. Elle n'était pas à la tête des armées de l'Alliance mais elle devait avoir une vision d'ensemble de la situation.

Sentant que Legion ne lâcherait rien de plus, elle se dirigea à grands pas vers la pièce de Liara.  
>Elle ne voulait pas la déranger dans la tâche qu'elle lui avait assigné mais elle voulait avoir rapidement une vue d'ensemble. Juste quelques tuyaux. Il fallait qu'elle mette à plat les choses, ne serait-ce que pour prendre du recul.<br>L'Asari était en train de pianoter allègrement sur ses claviers quand elle entra. Elle ne bougea pas d'un pouce, ne la salua même pas tant sa réflexion était intense. Ses traits étaient tirés. Elle ne devait pas s'être reposée depuis un moment.  
>« Shepard, finit-elle pas dire. J'ai trouvé quelqu'un sur Thessia qui pourrait nous venir en aide. » Le visage d'une Asari au visage sévère apparut sur l'un des écrans.<p>

« Il s'agit du docteur Presalia. C'est une spécialiste en ondes cérébrales, elle est capable d'arriver à une fusion mentale de haut niveau avec un tiers. C'est d'ailleurs cette qualité innée qui l'a faite s'orienter vers les études sur le contrôle de l'esprit et les ondes cérébrales. Elle est à la tête du plus gros laboratoire de recherches de Thessia.  
>— Sacré curriculum vitae », commenta Shepard en regardant quelques articles que Liara lui afficha. Evidemment, au vu de son âge, il était tout à fait possible de posséder autant de références. Ramené au niveau d'un humain, cela restait néanmoins quelque chose d'impressionnant.<br>« L'accès à Thessia est hyper réglementé, dit-elle à haute voix tout en continuant à lire les informations trouvées par Liara. Je ne vois pas comment nous pourrions rendre visite à notre amie scientifique. »  
>L'Asari eut un sourire amusé. Apparemment, elle s'était déjà attelée à trouver un moyen de pénétrer dans Thessia sans attirer l'attention de qui que ce soit.<p>

Impossible ne faisait décidément pas partie du vocabulaire du Shadow Broker.

« J'ai déjà un contact dans les hautes sphères de Thessia qui nous fera rentrer volontiers, expliqua-t-elle. Toutefois…. » Elle marqua une petite pause ennuyée.  
>« Cela coûtera cher. »<br>Shepard haussa les épaules. Les crédits n'étaient pas un souci depuis un bon moment. A force de miner et de revendre des matières premières parfois difficiles à trouver, elle avait constitué un bon petit pactole. Elle avait bien eu raison de ne pas tout dépenser pour les réparations du Normandy. Evidemment, le fait que l'Alliance l'ait en grande partie retapé y était grandement pour quelque chose mais il n'y avait pas de petites économies.  
>« Ce n'est pas un problème. »<p>

Liara sourit et retourna à ses claviers.  
>« Très bien. C'est exactement ce que je pensais. Je vais voir ce qu'il nous propose comme moyen de passer les contrôles. Nous ne voudrions pas nous faire prendre, n'est-ce pas ? »<br>Shepard se demanda comment Liara pouvait continuer à faire des traits d'esprits dans un moment pareil. L'enjeu était bien grand. Sans doute le fait de vivre bien plus longtemps qu'elle lui permettait de prendre un certain nombre de choses avec philosophie, à relativiser. Toutefois, longévité ou pas, les Asaris ne feraient plus de vieux os si jamais les Reapers parvenaient à leurs fins.

Ils avaient beaux être anciens par rapport aux autres espèces, les Reapers ne leur concèderaient aucun respect pour leur ancienneté. Même si les Asaris n'étaient pas leur cible principale, ils feraient sûrement partie des dommages collatéraux.

Shepard laissa Liara à ses recherches. Elle ne lui serait d'aucune utilité à attendre à côté d'elle. La jeune femme soupira. Elle se sentait inutile, bonne à rien. L'attente lui pesait. Ils faisaient route vers Thessia à un rythme de croisière élevé pour un vaisseau. Shepard sentait qu'elle allait tourner comme un lion en cage. Elle se décida à faire quelque chose d'utile. Parler avec James Vega, par exemple.

Elle se dirigea vers les quartiers de l'équipage. Elle croisa une Jack furibonde qui sortait en trombe du mess. Il était assez rare de croiser la jeune femme hors de son antre même si ces dernier temps, elle montait de temps à autre pour partager des informations avec Miranda. Son plaisir d'emmerder Cerberus était visible. Toutefois, ce n'était pas cette émotion qui transparaissait sur son visage. Ses traits étaient plutôt déformés par la fureur.

« Putain ! » Le mot de vocabulaire le plus utilisé par le Sujet Zéro explosa dans l'élévateur. Shepard préféra ne pas lui demander ce qu'il se passait. Si la jeune femme n'avait pas voulu s'épancher, il ne valait mieux pas insister. Piquée par la curiosité, Shepard retraça en sens inverse l'itinéraire de Jack et tomba sur James qui prenait un café avec un air vaguement amusé sur le visage. Ceci eut pour effet de faire hausser les sourcils de Shepard. Elle fit une première hypothèse. Jack avait dû se faire moucher par le boyscout.

Elle prit place à côté du Lieutenant.

« Sacré caractère que cette Jack. » dit-il simplement. Apparemment, Jack lui avait fait une sacrée impression. Malheureusement pour lui, son approche un peu lourdaude du Sujet Zéro lui avait valu un flot d'insultes bien salées. Shepard réprima un fou rire.

« Jack est très caractérielle mais elle a ses bons côtés. Il ne faut juste pas trop l'emmerder. Je pensais que vous aviez remarqué.» expliqua-t-elle.

Vega hocha la tête. Pas besoin de lui répéter deux fois.  
>« Quand même, c'est un sacré bout de femme. » marmonna-t-il. Shepard le dévisagea un moment avant de partir dans un grand éclat de rire. James haussa un sourcil, attendit qu'elle se calme.<br>« Ne vous y frottez pas. » dit-elle alors que le tressautement de ses épaules faiblissait. « Jack a un passif particulier. De loin, elle paraîtrait fragile comme une gosse des rues un peu casse-cou. Mais elle serait capable de vous faire exploser la cervelle avec son propre esprit. C'est une biotique de haut niveau. »  
>Shepard n'en dit pas plus. Elle n'allait pas raconter toute la vie du Sujet Zéro, non plus. La plupart des informations qui y touchaient étaient secrètes, étant donné qu'elle était le résultat d'expériences de Cerberus sur des jeunes enfants.<p>

James hocha la tête, assimilant les informations nouvellement données. Shepard avala une nouvelle gorgée de café tout en pensant que Jack n'était pas la seule de son équipe à trimbaler un passé un peu hors normes. Elle reposa son regard sur James. Il ne devait pas se mettre à dos Jack. La cohésion de l'équipe était la chose la plus primordiale lors des missions. Sans ça, ils n'auraient pas pu survivre, enfin presque tous, à la mission dans la base des Collecteurs. Sans ça, ils n'avaient aucune chance contre les Reapers, aussi infime pouvait-elle être. Toutefois, Shepard savait que plus le temps d'inactivité passait, plus le risque de tensions entre les membres de son équipe allait en s'agrandissant. Un peu d'avancement dans leur combat conte les Reapers ne serait pas de trop.

Elle laissa James pour aller rendre visite à Miranda histoire de faire un petit point sur l'avancée du décryptage. Nombre des données décryptées par le duo Miranda-Jack concernait l'arsenal dont disposait Cerberus ainsi que des plans de prototypes qu'ils allaient sûrement utiliser. Sachant désormais que l'organisation terroriste était à la botte des Reapers, il fallait prendre en compte leur présence dans les forces à disposition de l'envahisseur. Contrairement aux Batarians qui ne défendaient que leurs propres intérêts et donc pouvaient prendre pour cible aussi bien l'Alliance que les Reapers et par extension Cerberus, ces derniers allaient faire en sorte de laisser le nombre d'ennemis de la Galaxie au seuil maximum. Comme si la situation n'était pas déjà désespérée.

Liara entra dans la pièce d'un pas décidé. Elle avait l'air préoccupée. Sans doute cela ne se passait-il pas aussi bien que prévu avec Thessia. Pourtant, elle déclara que son contact sur Thessia avait trouvé un moyen de leur faire passer tous les contrôles sans trop d'encombres. Enfin une bonne nouvelle. Toutefois, cela n'allait pas s'avérer gratuit. Shepard n'en avait pas douté un seul instant. L'argent n'était pas un problème, répéta-t-elle.  
>Liara eut un sourire gêné. Voilà sans doute ce qui la chiffonait.<br>« Ce n'est pas des crédits que veut le docteur Presalia. »

Shepard haussa un sourcil. Elle se demanda bien ce que Liara et son interlocutrice avaient bien pu trouver comme monnaie d'échange. Liara détourna le regard, ce qui n'augurait rien de bon. Shepard commença à douter de la nature du paiement.  
>« Le docteur Presalia demande le droit de pouvoir observer l'esprit de celle qui a pu entrer en contact avec les Prothéans sans subir aucune séquelle. »<p>

Shepard ne put retenir l'exclamation qui s'échappa de ses lèvres. C'était donc ça. Cela ne l'étonna guère. Elle fréquentait assez d'Asaris pour comprendre leur fascination pour tout ce qui touchait l'esprit, surtout quand quelque chose d'étrange se produisait. Elle ne put cependant empêcher son corps de se raidir. Savoir qu'elle était susceptible de se faire décortiquer le cerveau par une inconnue. Elle serra les dents. Elle ne voulait pas qu'on entre dans son esprit. Qu'on le dissèque. Qu'on mette à jour ses secrets. Ses pensées à propos de ce que Cerberus lui avait fait. Sa peur de n'être qu'une marionnette fantoche. D'être un monstre recréé par les Reapers. D'autres choses aussi… Des pensées intimes. Des sentiments étouffés.  
>Liara la regarda sans mot dire. C'était pourtant une réaction instinctive normale. Qui voudrait se faire disséquer l'esprit ? Elle soupira. Elle voyait bien qu'elle n'avait pas le choix, de toute manière. Si c'était là le prix à payer…<br>« Très bien », concéda-t-elle.

* * *

><p>Voilà ce petit chapitre qui pose encore pas mal de questions. La semaine prochaine, Shepard va faire connaissance de l'étrange Docteur Presalia et ça ne va pas être triste.<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

Bonsoir ! Désolée pour la semaine d'attente mais parfois, il y a des choses qui prennent le pas sur reste. Je vous laisse faire la connaissance du docteur Presalia et espère vous présenter le chapitre 12 en temps et heure, mercredi prochain.**  
><strong>

**Beyond the Stars  
><strong>

**Chapitre 11**

« Shepard ? »

Liara entra timidement dans le loft. Ce genre d'attitude n'était plus dans ses habitudes. Sans doute le fait de l'avoir « vendue » comme une vache de l'espace lui donnait des remords en cet instant. Le Commander lui fit signe d'entrer. Elle fit pivoter son fauteuil pour lui faire face, délaissant les datapads qu'elle était en train d'analyser. Elle croisa les bras contre sa poitrine et attendit que l'Asari lui dise ce qui semblait la tourmenter.

Cette dernière passa une main sur son front, cherchant ses mots. C'était amusant de voir ressurgir de temps à autre l'ancienne Liara. Elle contrastait tant avec celle qui détenait le rôle de Shadow Broker, cette capacité d'analyse et de décision, ce sang-froid dont elle pouvait faire preuve. Là, à cet instant, elle ressemblait à une gamine prise en faute, un peu gauche. Il ne manquait plus à ce portrait qu'elle se torde les doigts.

« Je ne voudrais pas que vous pensiez que je vous ai proposée comme monnaie d'échange à la légère… Les négociations ont été difficiles. Le docteur Presalia a été dur en affaire. Les crédits ne l'intéressent pas. Son laboratoire est l'un des plus dotés de Thessia. Ses recherches sont hautement considérées par la population de Thessia. Durant les assemblées publiques, il arrive que le sujet de ses expériences soit débattu par quelques dissidents, mais les consensus vont toujours dans son sens. »

À ces mots, Shepard se rappela que les Asaris disposaient d'un système politique particulier. Pas de leaders, de politiciens, juste des assemblées publiques qui se rassemblaient à n'importe quelle heure de la journée pour débattre et prendre collégialement des décisions concernant n'importe quel aspect de la vie sur Thessia. Toute décision devait obtenir la majorité dans les forums publics qui étaient modérés par une intelligence virtuelle spécialement dédiée à ce genre de fonction. Ainsi, tout fonctionnait en communauté. Personne ne décidait pour les Asaris. C'était les citoyens qui se prenaient en main. Sans doute était-ce possible uniquement grâce à la sagesse dont elles pouvaient faire preuve. Shepard songea que ce genre de système n'était probablement pas applicable chez les humains. Ils étaient pour la plupart tellement obnubilés par leurs propres intérêts que chacun chercherait à tirer la couverture vers lui.

« Je sais que l'intrusion de l'esprit est une expérience difficile. C'est un art qui est délicat à maîtriser. Moi-même, je ne suis qu'un piètre exemple de ce qu'une Asari est capable de faire avec l'esprit. Toutefois, le docteur Presalia est si doué qu'elle peut pénétrer exactement là où elle a décidé sans affecter son sujet. Elle n'en est même pas fatiguée comme je pourrais l'être. »

Shepard ne put s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils. Savoir qu'elle allait subir une intrusion dans son cerveau ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Elle avait déjà expérimenté la chose avec Liara et cela ne lui avait pas laissé un bon souvenir. Même si cette dernière affirmait qu'avec quelqu'un de parfaitement capable elle ne sentirait rien, elle n'était pas franchement rassurée. Pas qu'elle craigne la douleur ou quoi que ce soit. Non, elle craignait que le docteur Presalia, une parfaite inconnue ne sonde autre chose dans son esprit que ce qu'elle cherchait. Ses pensées secrètes, sa peur d'être une bombe à retardement, ses sentiments… C'était bien peu de choses face à la perspective de pouvoir recevoir l'aide de cette spécialiste en contrôle de l'esprit, c'était une attitude puérile, mais Shepard ne pouvait s'empêcher de refuser, en son for intérieur, pareille expérience. Toutefois, elle n'avait pas le choix. À la limite, c'était peut-être une bonne chose que ce soit une étrangère qui le fasse et pas quelqu'un qui la connaissait. Si elle savait se taire, ses secrets ne seraient pas divulgués. Elle ne voulait pas imaginer Liara entrant dans son esprit et y découvrir tout ce qu'elle ne disait pas aux autres. Les sensations d'une étreinte se dessinèrent dans ses pensées. Elle secoua la tête pour chasser cette image.

« Vous avez fait ce qui vous semblait dans l'intérêt de notre mission, Liara, finit-elle par dire pour rassurer son amie. Allons bon, je m'en tirerais avec une bonne migraine et on n'en parlera plus. »

Liara hocha faiblement la tête. Shepard savait qu'elle s'en voulait encore d'avoir conclu l'accord sans la consulter auparavant. Tant pis. Son initiative avait été salutaire. Elle aurait dû mal à prendre la décision elle-même. Il n'y avait qu'une Asari pour traiter avec une autre Asari.  
>Shepard préféra changer de sujet et s'enquit de la manœuvre d'approche de la planète Thessia. Au vu du système de filtrage des entrées et sorties du périmètre immédiat autour de la planète, elle lui demanda comment le docteur Presalia allait faire pour qu'ils passent sans encombre. Ils ne pouvaient se faire prendre. Liara sembla rassurée que la conversation prenne une autre direction. Ses traits se détendirent, mais elle afficha maintenant la détermination froide du Shadow Broker.<p>

« Le docteur Presalia nous fait envoyer une navette de son laboratoire, conduite par plusieurs de ses assistants. Nous pénétrerons dans l'atmosphère de Thessia à son bord, dans des conteneurs spéciaux. Ainsi, nous pourrons passer les barrages sans encombre. Nous resterons au sein du laboratoire. Les coordonnées du rendez-vous ne devraient pas tarder à arriver. »  
>Shepard hocha la tête et remercia Liara. Cette dernière prit congé non sans s'être excusée encore. Shepard ne répondit même pas. Cela n'était pas si important. Non ?<p>

Elle se tourna à nouveau vers son bureau et la pile de datapads qui l'attendait. Il s'agissait des données extraites par Legion sur Rannoch. Rien n'était bien intéressant dans cette masse de relevés météorologiques, de pression, de comptage d'animaux… Rien sur les Geths. Rien que Legion leur avait laissé. Elle savait que le Geth détenait ces informations qui leur étaient vitales. Rien n'était plus rageant de savoir qu'elles étaient à portée mais inaccessibles. Elle ne pouvait pas forcer Legion à les lui livrer. L'intimidation ne fonctionnait pas sur les Geths. Il lui fallait attendre qu'un consensus lui autorise à divulguer la faiblesse des Hérétiques. Pourquoi rechignait-il à lui donner ? C'était un mystère.

Attendre.

Encore.

Shepard commençait à en avoir plus qu'assez. Si ça continuait comme ça, elle allait finir dépressive. Tourner en rond. Elle ne pouvait pas faire des recherches ou des analyses comme Liara ou Miranda, elle n'en était pas capable. Non, elle était une femme d'action, de terrain. Elle se sentait chez elle au milieu des tirs de blaster, avec les montées d'adrénaline qui faisait accélérer son cœur, la tension au combat, les réflexes de survie… L'inactivité, elle n'arrivait pas à gérer cela. Elle décida encore de faire le tour de l'équipe, prendre la température des membres… Descendant dans le mess, elle se ravisa. Elle prit la direction de la passerelle et alla voir Joker. Ils échangeraient des plaisanteries douteuses. C'était le seul moyen pour elle ne pas broyer du noir. Elle pourrait aussi en profiter pour vérifier l'avancement du trajet.

Joker sourit. Cela faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas entendu le pas familier remonter la passerelle. Shepard venait rarement le voir ces derniers temps. Sans doute l'avait-il mise mal à l'aise avec ses débordements d'inquiétude à son égard. D'habitude, ils passaient leurs temps à échanger des traits d'esprit… À flirter. C'était plutôt ça, en fait. Cela n'aurait pas été son Commander, leurs échanges auraient pu passer pour du flirt. Est-ce que… C'était le cas. Le Commander flirtait avec lui ?  
>« Combien de temps avant que Thessia ne soit en vue ? »<br>Shepard venait d'interrompre ses pensées au bon moment. Il grimaça. C'était moins une avant qu'il ne se fasse un film.  
>« Thessia est le terminus d'une ligne commerciale qui commence par Illium. Nous devons d'abord pénétrer dans le système de Tasale. »<p>

En effet, passer près d'Illium était indispensable. Pour pénétrer dans la zone, Shepard savait qu'une quantité raisonnable de crédit permettrait la falsification des registres. Ce n'était pas un problème. Par contre, pour arriver sur Thessia… Cela lui fit repenser au marchandage auquel Liara avait eu recours. Elle soupira sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

« Ça va aller ? » demanda Joker. Il avait eu vent de la transaction effectuée par Liara. La crise de folie de Shepard lui revint en mémoire. Et si quelqu'un, ce docteur asari, par exemple, pénétrait dans ces pensées noires qu'elle avait ? Comment faire confiance à quelqu'un qui doutait de lui-même ? Surtout si ces doutes concernaient sa propre nature ? Il chassa ces pensées. Il avait confiance en Shepard. Il lui avait dit. Il croyait en ses propres mots. Il n'était pas du genre à parler pour ne rien dire et à affirmer des choses à la légère. Joker n'était pas du genre à mentir pour faire plaisir. Dire la vérité. Dire le fond de sa pensée. Toujours. Surtout avec elle. Il ne pouvait pas lui mentir. Pas à elle. Elle lui faisait confiance et il ne pouvait pas la trahir. Cela lui était impossible en tant que soldat. Il aurait voulu lui affirmer à haute voix que tout se passerait bien. Il voulait simplement la rassurer. S'il pouvait se lever et avoir la liberté de l'étreindre à nouveau… Qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de penser encore, imbécile qu'il était ? Il préféra se préserver encore.  
>« Hé, les Prothéans, les Reapers, les Asaris… C'est open-bar dans votre cerveau, non ? »<br>Elle le regarda, incrédule. Il haussa les épaules, trouvant la vanne bien légère, mais c'était la seule qui lui était venue à l'esprit. Toutefois, Shepard trouva qu'il n'avait pas tort. Le docteur Presalia n'allait pas être le premier à pénétrer dans son esprit. De plus, cette fois-ci, elle s'y était préparée. Elle avait une grande faculté de résistance et c'était ce qui intéressait précisément l'Asari. Si cela permettait de préparer une riposte à l'endoctrinement des Reapers, ce n'était pas grand-chose. Oui… Tant pis pour ses petits secrets ou ses doutes. L'enjeu était bien trop grand pour qu'elle se permette de faire la fine bouche.

« Nous approchons du Relais de Masse qui nous emmènera vers le système de Tasale. »  
>En effet, l'immense orbe bleu du Relais brillait telle une étoile dans la noirceur de l'espace. Shepard eut un frisson. Les Reapers avaient le pouvoir de couper le fonctionnement des Relais. L'accès au Système Solaire était donc limité puisque le Relais de Charon était hors service. Dans ce cas, pourquoi n'avaient-ils pas coupé les autres ? Se plaisaient-ils à savoir que les habitants de la Voie Lactée se débattaient en vain pour leur résister ? Ou se moquaient-ils éperdument de ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer en dehors de leur lieu d'attaque ? Ces insectes gigotant ne les intéressaient sans doute pas.<p>

EDI se chargea une fois de plus de bluffer les signatures de passage. Connaître cette capacité de l'Intelligence Artificielle était dérangeant, mais il ne fallait pas s'arrêter à ça. Tous les moyens étaient bons. Même jouer avec les armes de l'ennemi. Shepard savait désormais que Cerberus était de mèche avec les Reapers, ce qui expliquait comment ils avaient pu équiper EDI de technologies reapers. Shepard tentait tant bien que mal de ne pas penser au fait qu'EDI était peut-être elle aussi une bombe à retardement. L'Intelligence Artificielle avait clamé qu'elle ne se retournerait pas contre eux, mais qu'en savaient-ils après tout ? Pouvait-on endoctriner une IA ? Shepard n'osait pas poser la question à EDI. Peut-être l'Asari aurait-elle une réponse à lui fournir. Elle nota mentalement de lui poser la question. Elle voulait avoir des garanties de plus, autres que celles que l'IA avait pu lui fournir. Juste pour être sûre qu'EDI n'allait pas les poignarder dans le dos. Il ne manquerait plus que ça.

Instinctivement, Shepard s'agrippa au dossier du siège de Joker, anticipant la secousse que provoquerait le passage du Relais de Masse.

Joker prépara les instructions de routine. C'était toujours les mêmes gestes, les mêmes paramétrages, mais c'était toujours un moment excitant et délicat. Il était rodé même s'il y avait toujours une probabilité que cela se passe mal. Toutefois, il savait comment négocier le passage d'un relais. C'était comme passer dans un étroit conduit, une précision d'angle aussi fine qu'une tête d'épingle.  
>Bon Dieu qu'il aimait ça ! Sentir que tout ne se jouait qu'à quelques degrés, là au bout de ses doigts. Une erreur de paramétrage et c'était foutu. Le Relais de Masse pouvait les éjecter et le Normandy finirait pulvérisée. C'était bien pour cela que la manœuvre n'était réservée qu'à des pilotes d'élite. Ceux qui avaient une parfaite connaissance des routines de pilotage et de passage des Relais de Masse. Ce n'était pas à la portée de n'importe quel amateur. Même les pilotes de ligne civils subissaient un entraînement similaire à ceux des militaires.<p>

Les vibrations cessèrent. Ils venaient de passer le Relais de Masse. Tasale leur faisait face. Joker dirigea le Normandy vers Thessia.

« Le docteur T'Soni désire vous voir. »  
>Sans doute Liara voulait-elle mettre au point les derniers préparatifs avant leur infiltration sur Thessia. Laissant Joker avancer le vaisseau vers les coordonnées du rendez-vous, Shepard se dirigea vers la pièce où se trouvait l'Asari. Il était convenu qu'elle irait seule avec elle. Un trop grand groupe attirerait l'attention. Elle rejoignit donc Liara. Cette dernière avait déjà revêtu sa tenue de combat.<p>

Elle lui fit un signe de tête pour lui demander d'approcher.  
>« Nous allons nous faire passer pour des assistantes du docteur Presalia, expliqua Liara. Elle nous fera parvenir des tenues de laborantines pour passer les contrôles. » Elle marqua une pause savamment orchestrée.<br>« Évidemment, il est hors de question que vous sortiez à visage découvert, vous êtes trop bien connue. Surtout en ce moment. »

Shepard commença à appréhender la suite. De mauvais souvenirs refirent surface. Notamment la mission qu'elle avait effectuée avec Kasumi où elle avait été forcée de porter une robe de soirée et des talons hauts. Elle ne souhaitait pour rien au monde réitérer l'expérience. Cela avait été suffisamment éprouvant comme ça. Heureusement, Liara connaissait bien Shepard et lui expliqua qu'elle devrait porter un masque. Cette solution lui parut grossière, mais la jeune Asari avait déjà trouvé une explication à donner au cas où on lui demanderait de l'ôter. Le nom d'un virus particulièrement horrible lui suffit à comprendre comment ils parviendraient à passer les contrôles. Après tout, pourquoi pas ? Liara était une Asari et elle seule pouvait estimer si leur subterfuge allait tenir.

Le point de rendez-vous fut atteint. Il fallait faire vite et Shepard ne se perdit pas en civilités. Pénétrant vivement dans le vaisseau des Asaris venues la récupérer, elle les salua brièvement, laissant le soin à Liara de gérer le côté communication. Le voyage vers Thessia serait bref, aussi ne fallait-il pas perdre plus de temps. Shepard enfila la tenue préparée par leurs complices et laissa l'une d'entre elles lui fixer le masque qui lui permettrait de passer incognito. Le masque provoqua immédiatement une sensation d'étouffement. Shepard ferma les yeux et se mit à inspirer doucement. Elle connaissait ce malaise. Elle l'avait déjà ressenti lorsqu'elle avait dû remettre un casque la première fois pour une sortie dans une atmosphère hostile. Cela était dû au souvenir de sa mort par asphyxie. Elle avait fini par savoir gérer cette angoisse qui était partie petit à petit. Ce masque était très étroit et ne possédait pas le même confort que son casque. Il fallut à Shepard un temps d'adaptation au système respiratoire et à la diminution radicale de son champ de vision. Elle sentit la main de Liara posée sur la sienne. Sans doute l'Asari avait-elle senti son inconfort.

« Nous arrivons sur Thessia, Shepard. »

Malgré sa vision réduite par le masque, Shepard put apercevoir la planète sur laquelle le vaisseau s'apprêtait à atterrir. La richesse en Élément Zero avait propulsé Thessia au rang de cœur de l'économie galactique. L'atmosphère était sombre tant elle était chargée en eezo.

« Nous allons atteindre le point de contrôle. Tenez-vous prêts. » Shepard hocha la tête en direction de l'Asari qui venait de les prévenir. Elle inspira profondément. Ce n'était pas le moment de se faire prendre. Elle faisait confiance à Liara sur qui tout reposait. Elle ne doutait pas de la capacité de son amie à tromper son monde. Elle se concentra sur le sens de l'audition, sa vue étant partiellement obstruée. Elle sentit le vaisseau ralentir puis se stopper. Dans le haut-parleur résonna une voix monocorde annonçant le point de contrôle de Thessia et rappelant la procédure qui allait suivre. Shepard sentit une pression sur son bras. Liara la fit asseoir sur un siège, lui faisant signe de ne pas dire un mot. C'était là que tout allait se jouer. Elle savait que la première étape de tout passage de contrôle d'un vaisseau était la détection d'êtres vivants à bord. Le vaisseau était tout bonnement scanné pour vérifier l'éventuelle présence de clandestins. Ensuite, un contrôle des identités suivrait. C'était là que cela deviendrait plus difficile. Liara ne risquait pas grand-chose, car personne ne savait qu'elle se trouvait avec Shepard sur le Normandy. Elle pouvait facilement faire croire qu'elle rendait visite au docteur Presalia pour raisons professionnelles. Shepard, elle, ne devait absolument pas se faire contrôler. Et c'était là que toute la ruse devait prendre. Les Asaris devaient faire en sorte que Shepard ne soit pas soumise au contrôle d'identité.

Des pas se rapprochèrent et elle sut que les passeurs étaient à présent dans la pièce. Liara se soumit au contrôle sans rechigner. Elle expliqua la raison de leur venue sur Thessia. Shepard écouta sans montrer aucun signe d'agitation, elle se devait de garder son sang-froid. Les signaux de stress pouvaient la trahir. Elle n'entendit plus qu'un faible chuchotement. Liara avait baissé la voix, mais Shepard savait qu'elle était sûrement en train de parler d'elle. Alors, elle attendit. Elle sentit la réticence des passeurs. Liara insistait. Une des Asaris qui les avaient conduites approcha et se mit à argumenter à son tour. Shepard ne put saisir que quelques bribes, mais elle comprit que cette dernière invectivait l'un des officiers à contacter le docteur Presalia. Le Commander put sentir qu'il se raidissait face à cette proposition comme si déranger la chercheure était quelque chose d'impensable. Il ne fallait plus grand-chose pour qu'il cède.

« Très bien », finit-il par objecter. Quelques contrôles de routine et les passeurs laissèrent le vaisseau pénétrer dans l'atmosphère de Thessia. Cela avait été presque trop facile. Et Shepard n'aimait pas ça. Elle entendit les passeurs quitter la pièce, passant loin d'elle comme si elles pensaient vraiment qu'elle était porteuse d'une maladie extrêmement contagieuse. Apparemment, elles avaient vraiment avalé leurs mensonges. Le nom de Presalia semblait être craint sur Thessia. Liara avait longuement expliqué l'influence des recherches du docteur sur l'économie de Thessia. Sans parler d'un caractère bien trempé. « Vous devriez bien vous entendre » avait certifié l'Asari avec un sourire amusé. Cela, Shepard demandait à le voir. Elle appréciait certes les caractères affirmés. Tout dépendait ensuite de comment leurs rapports allaient se construire. Il ne faudrait pas qu'elles se rentrent dans le lard. Au vu de la situation, Shepard savait qu'elle devrait être diplomate ce qui n'était pas forcément un qualificatif qui lui convenait.

Étant donné qu'il ne fallait absolument pas qu'on la voie, Shepard était condamnée à porter ce masque oppressant jusqu'à se trouver en sécurité face à Presalia. Elle dut supporter d'être guidée par Liara. Être dépendante de ses mouvements. Il lui fallait prendre sur elle.

Elle sentit les vibrations qui accompagnaient la rentrée du vaisseau dans l'atmosphère. Leur puissance était plus importante que pour d'autres planètes. Cela était dû à la densité des particules d'Élément Zéro. Les frottements étaient plus importants. Les Asaris manœuvraient bien leurs appareils ce qui atténuait les secousses. Shepard ne put s'empêcher de fermer les yeux. La sensation de malaise revenait. Ce n'était pas le moment. Il fallait que ce vertige disparaisse rapidement. Ça ne lui était jamais arrivé. Même la conduite de Jack, quand il lui arrivait de prendre les commandes du Shuttle, ne la rendait pas malade. Elle mit cet inconfort sur le compte de son appréhension à se faire triturer le crâne par le docteur Presalia. Ou bien sur sa rancœur envers Kaidan. Ou bien parce qu'elle savait qu'elle perdait un temps précieux ce qui n'aurait pas été le cas si elle n'avait pas été poursuivie. Tout ceci était si confus. Elle tenta de mettre de côté toutes ces émotions, ces pensées parasites. Le vaisseau décéléra. Ils arrivaient à destination. Liara passa son bras sous le sien pour la guider. Jusqu'au bout, il lui fallait garder le masque.

Elle devina un corridor. La passerelle reliant le vaisseau au laboratoire de Presalia. Ainsi, il n'y avait aucun risque de contamination par l'air extérieur, trop chargé en Élément Zéro. Shepard entendit le chuchotement du système de ventilation. L'odeur des produits aseptiques lui monta au nez. Il était surprenant de constater à quel point ses sens se modifiaient rapidement lorsqu'un seul était altéré. L'adaptation immédiate. Le conditionnement des sens. Mettre ses chances de survie au maximum. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'être sur le qui-vive. Comme si le danger pouvait survenir à l'instant.

« Retirez donc ce masque ridicule, Commander Shepard. »

La voix impérieuse qui venait de s'élever ne pouvait être que celle du Docteur Presalia. Avec un rictus amusé, Shepard ôta l'entrave de sa tête.  
>Ses paupières papillonnèrent un instant puis elle aperçut une silhouette qui la fixa les bras croisés. Tout dans l'attitude et le physique du docteur suintait l'arrogance, qualité peu courante chez les Asaris. D'ailleurs, la scientifique arborait la couleur de peau la moins commune de son espèce : le violet. Shepard salua l'Asari qui la gratifia d'un signe de tête.<br>« Bienvenue sur Thessia. J'espère que le voyage n'a pas été trop désagréable. »

L'ironie était évidente. Le Commander sentit que le Docteur allait lui plaire. Le problème était qu'elle n'avait vraiment pas de temps à consacrer aux joutes verbales. Toutefois, elle préféra laisser Liara entamer les négociations. Elle était la plus à même de mener la chose avec une de ses pairs. Sans parler du fait qu'elle avait été la première à contacter le Docteur. Pourtant, cette dernière ne laissait pas le temps à la jeune Asari d'ouvrir la bouche. Elle leva le bras d'une manière autoritaire.

« Nous n'avons pas le temps de tergiverser. Suivez-moi. »

Intéressant. Shepard haussa un sourcil. Elle ne pensait pas que cela allait être aussi direct. À la rigueur, elle préférait cela. Elle n'avait pas le temps ni l'envie de faire des ronds de jambe.

Tout en les menant au cœur de son laboratoire, le docteur Presalia leur expliqua qu'elle n'avait pas attendu après eux pour mettre au point son protocole expérimental. Comme Shepard le savait déjà, elle étudiait les ondes cérébrales et la manière de les contrôler depuis plusieurs centaines d'années. Toutefois, son intérêt pour l'endoctrinement était plus récent. C'était une des branches dans lesquelles elle avait axé ses recherches, mais ce n'était pas son sujet principal. Toutefois, étant une experte en connexion mentale, elle n'avait pas négligé cet aspect. Elle avoua avoir toujours été curieuse de comprendre comment une race telle que les Prothéans avaient pu se faire avoir à ce point. Elle avait donc réussi à dégager plusieurs hypothèses et, depuis une cinquantaine d'années, elle tentait de reproduire le phénomène de l'endoctrinement. Avec plus ou moins de succès, reconnut-elle.

« Vous expérimentez sur quels types de sujets ? » se risqua à demander Liara qui n'avait jamais renié sa vocation de scientifique.  
>« J'ai commencé sur de petits sujets puis sur des vaches de l'espace. Maintenant, le stade des expériences exige que nous testions sur des sujets volontaires. »<br>Shepard ne put s'empêcher de sourire ironiquement. Elle connaissait bien ce qui se cachait sous le terme de « sujet volontaire ». Il s'agissait rien de moins que de prisonniers de guerre désignés d'office pour être cobayes. Souvent, ces derniers préféraient finir leur vie dans un laboratoire que dans des mines d'extractions. Les cobayes étaient mieux traités que les forçats. Tout en suivant le Docteur dans le dédale que constituait son laboratoire, Shepard en put s'empêcher de se demander en quoi Presalia avait mieux réussi que les chercheurs à la solde de Saren. Après, il n'était pas étonnant que cette part des recherches de Presalia ne fût pas officiellement connue. Le Conseil avait beau dire, il lui était impossible de tout contrôler. Nombre de trafics en tout genre se passaient tranquillement sous son nez.

Shepard ne savait pas vraiment quel positionnement adopter vis-à-vis de ce genre de procédés. D'un côté, elle était quelque peu répugnée à l'idée d'utiliser des êtres vivants pour réaliser des expériences. Ça, plus le fait que les cobayes étaient des détenus était une porte ouverte vers toutes les expérimentations les plus hasardeuses, peu importaient les pertes. Après tout, qui irait réclamer des prisonniers, laissés pour morts ? Shepard n'était pas ignorante de certaines pratiques. Des pseudoscientifiques s'essayaient à leur tambouille personnelle, juste pour se faire la main. Il ne fallait pas oublier qu'il s'agissait d'êtres vivants. Certes, elle était bien hypocrite à vouloir prêcher la bonne parole, elle qui n'hésitait pas à ouvrir le feu sur l'ennemi, à faucher des vies à coups de blaster ou de fusil sniper. Elle ne pouvait pas dire que les situations dans lesquelles elle se trouvait pouvaient justifier ce qu'elle faisait. Même, le fait d'être en guerre ne pouvait sans doute pas le justifier. Mais se trouver face à quelqu'un qui voulait votre peau… ça, oui. Ça justifiait le fait de lui tirer une balle dans la tête. Préserver sa vie à tout prix. Et… Quoique… Si l'on pensait comme cela, la guerre, n'était-ce pas pour préserver des milliers de vies de civils ? Alors cela justifiait-il la boucherie perpétrée par les armées ? De même, les expériences n'avaient-elles pas pour but d'améliorer la vie des habitants de la Galaxie en servant à éradiquer les maladies, à trouver des remèdes ? Les sacrifices n'en valaient-ils pas la peine ?

« Asseyez-vous, Commander. »  
>Presalia désigna un siège, sortant Shepard de sa réflexion. Elle prit place à côté de Liara tandis que le docteur leur fit face, croisant ses longues jambes et joignant les mains devant son visage.<br>« Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps, n'est-ce pas ? » dit-elle avec emphase. « Alors, je vais faire court. J'étudie les phénomènes liés au contrôle de l'esprit depuis près de deux centaines d'années. Je vais vous passer les détails techniques, mais je sais que le docteur T'Soni a suivi mes publications, donc elle pourra vous renseigner si ça vous intéresse. Mais venons-en au sujet, à ce qui vous a amenée jusqu'ici. L'entretien que j'ai eu avec le docteur T'Soni m'a permis de commencer à rassembler les informations dont j'avais besoin pour mieux cerner le problème auquel nous sommes confrontés aujourd'hui. Je ne cache pas que l'endoctrinement est un phénomène complexe. Peu de chercheurs se sont penchés sur la question. Les Prothéans n'intéressent que peu de personnes. Pourtant, il s'agit d'un mystère de l'histoire de notre Galaxie. Il est dommage de constater que les habitants de la Voie Lactée ne se penchent pas davantage sur leurs origines. Ce qui n'est pas rentable ou susceptible de permettre aux peuples d'exterminer les autres n'est pas intéressant au vu de nombre des dirigeants. » Elle fit un petit geste rapide de la main. « J'admets moi-même que certaines de mes recherches ne soient pas uniquement consacrées à la connaissance de l'Univers. La recherche est aussi un business. »

Le Docteur eut un sourire carnassier.  
>Shepard sentit qu'elle allait aborder leur petit marché.<br>« J'ai dû rassembler des données difficiles à obtenir. J'ai même réussi à mettre la main sur les dossiers établis par l'unité de recherche au service de Saren. Ce nom ne vous est pas inconnu, n'est-ce pas ? Cela m'a permis d'avancer dans mes recherches il y a deux ans. »  
>Le Docteur Presalia détailla quelque peu ce que ces informations lui avaient apporté. Bien sûr, les chercheurs à la solde de Saren avaient essuyé des échecs. Elle s'était servie de ce qu'elle avait récolté pour gagner du temps. Car elle avait vite compris qu'il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre, que ce qu'avaient subi les Prothéans allait se reproduire. Shepard l'interrompit alors pour lui demander pourquoi une telle personne influente comme l'était le Docteur Presalia n'avait pas pu faire entendre raison au Conseil. Le Docteur Presalia se mit à rire devant la naïveté du Commander et ne put cacher sa surprise vis-à-vis de ce trait de caractère.<p>

« La politique est un langage qui m'est sincèrement étranger, Shepard. Leurs débats stériles, leurs conversations et cette manière de tourner autour du pot me fatiguent. Quelle perte de temps en palabres ! Je n'avais pas ce temps à consacrer à les convaincre de quoi que ce soit. Soumettre ce problème à la population de Thessia aurait également été une perte de temps. Le temps passé à discuter, à débattre, à faire remonter le problème et donc à suivre la lenteur procédurale de notre civilisation aurait été perdu. J'ai toutefois une grande estime envers notre système décisionnel, mais cela est franchement inapproprié. J'ai préféré conduire mes recherches. Aussi, maintenant, je peux vous faire part de ce que j'ai trouvé. »

Elle eut un sourire.  
>« Mais vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que cela ne sera pas gratuit. »<br>On y venait. Shepard se redressa dans son fauteuil. Elle regarda l'Asari droit dans les yeux.  
>« Ne vous inquiétez pas, Commander. Ça ne sera aucunement douloureux. Le Docteur T'Soni a dû vous dire que je maîtrise parfaitement les arcanes du contrôle mental. »<br>Shepard savait ce qui intéressait Presalia. Elle voulait posséder ce que les Prothéans avaient semé dans son esprit. Elle voulait savoir. Elle devait savoir. Elle pensait voir au-delà de ce que Liara avait perçu lors de leur contact mental. Elle désirait posséder le Cypher. Toutefois, il y avait quand même un risque que l'expérience soit désagréable. Plus de deux années s'étaient écoulées depuis le « contact » avec la balise prothéenne. Il fallait s'enfoncer plus profondément dans la mémoire de Shepard. C'était le seul petit « problème » que voyait Presalia. Pourtant, elle semblait confiante ce qui n'était pas le cas du Commander. Elle se doutait bien que fouiller dans son cerveau pour trouver un souvenir vieux de deux ans n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir. Presalia lui parla de moyens pour se détendre, afin que l'expérience se passe au mieux. De toute façon, elle n'avait pas le choix si elle voulait trouver la réponse, ou tout du moins, une réponse possible au problème des Reapers. Elle ne put toutefois pas s'empêcher de déglutir quand le docteur se leva et l'invita à la suivre dans une des pièces attenantes à son bureau. Liara l'encouragea du regard. Shepard se sentit comme un prisonnier que l'on amenait à l'échafaud. Il fallait qu'elle fasse preuve d'abnégation. C'était pour le salut de la Galaxie. Cette pensée paraissait pourtant quelque peu prétentieuse.

Une fois dans la pièce, Presalia fit signe à l'une de ses assistantes de s'approcher. Elle fit signe à Shepard de s'installer dans un fauteuil. Elle obtempéra et l'assistante se mit à lui poser des électrodes sur la tête. Presalia commença à taper sur des consoles, sans mot dire, sans un regard comme si elle avait oublié sa présence. Ce fut Liara, d'une voix étonnamment douce qui lui expliqua le protocole expérimental. Presalia ne voulait pas seulement le souvenir et le Cypher, elle désirait garder une trace numérique, quelque chose qu'elle puisse analyser afin d'en extirper un maximum de données. Les ondes cérébrales de Shepard allaient donc être enregistrées durant le contact entre son esprit et celui de Presalia. D'où tout cet attirail scientifique qui n'était guère très rassurant. Et l'Asari lui avait demandé de se détendre ! Shepard tenta tout de même de se calmer, en fermant les yeux et en respirant profondément. Elle essaya de se focaliser sur quelque chose de diffus, une sensation de vide, quelque chose qui lui fasse oublier sa situation présente.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de se demander comment ses pensées allaient apparaître sur les moniteurs du laboratoire. Sous forme d'images ? Elle espérait que non. Si jamais le docteur Presalia explorait à son gré son cerveau…  
>Comme si elle savait ce que le Commander était en train de penser, Liara expliqua la manière dont les données allaient être recueillies. Les ondes apparaitraient telles quelles sur l'écran et il sera ensuite au rôle des assistants de Presalia de les retranscrire sous une forme différente à l'aide de machines. L'enregistrement des données ne débuterait que lorsque Presalia trouverait l'information qui l'intéressait. Aucun risque que les pensées intimes et profondes de Shepard soient exposées à la face du monde.<p>

« Vous êtes prête, Shepard ? »  
>Presalia semblait impatiente de commencer. Le Commander déglutit puis fit un signe de tête dans sa direction. Elle appréhendait plus l'expérience que lorsque du contact avec Liara ou l'Asari qui lui avait donné le Cypher. Sans doute parce qu'elle savait les conséquences du transfert sur son corps et son esprit. Les deux premières fois, elle n'avait pas eu vraiment le temps de discuter, ni d'y réfléchir.<br>À peine eut-elle fini son geste de la tête que Presalia rugit la formule consacrée au contact entre deux esprits. Shepard se crispa. Ses mains enserrèrent brutalement les accoudoirs de son siège. Ses sens s'agitèrent. Elle écarquilla les yeux, les pupilles dilatées à l'extrême. Sa respiration s'accéléra. Une explosion de douleur envahit son cerveau. Elle ne pouvait pas voir les images qui défilaient dans sa tête. Tout allait si vite qu'elle n'avait pas le temps d'analyser ce qui passait à toute vitesse dans son esprit.

Destruction. Chaos. Pouvoir. Ces flashs qu'elle pensait avoir oubliés, ces images de désolation qu'elle avait enfouies au plus profond de son esprit refirent surface.

C'était douloureux.

L'impression que cela durait encore et encore. Pourtant, ce fut bref. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Liara qui lui sourit. Elle toucha son Omnitool. À peine une minute. Il était étrange de voir à quel point les sensations pouvaient être altérées dans certaines situations. La douleur y jouait pour beaucoup. Elle se redressa, passant une main sur son visage pour reprendre ses esprits. Ses paupières papillonnèrent. Le docteur Presalia lui adressa un sourire satisfait. Elle ne semblait même pas affectée par le contact entre leurs esprits. Elle n'attendit pas et pianota sur son Omnitool.

« Je n'ai qu'une parole, Shepard » dit-elle d'un air suffisant. « Voici tout ce que je possède comme informations sur l'endoctrinement. »  
>Shepard reçut les données.<br>« Mon équipe se penche sur la question d'enrayer cet endoctrinement depuis deux ans. J'ai toujours cru en vos paroles, Commander. C'est la priorité non officielle de mon laboratoire. Je pense que nous ne sommes pas loin d'obtenir des résultats. »  
>Shepard se retint de faire un commentaire. Pourquoi le docteur lui déballait-il un tel discours maintenant ? N'avait-il pas pu jouer franc-jeu dès le début ? Cela aurait évité de perdre un temps précieux. À quoi jouait-elle ? Décidément, la scientifique avait un mode de pensée retors. Aussi difficile à suivre qu'un politicien.<p>

« Vous devriez faire de la politique », lui suggéra Shepard en lui rendant sa poignée de main alors qu'elle la raccompagnait au vaisseau qui lui ferait passer le contrôle orbital de Thessia.

Une assistante du docteur arriva à pas pressés et murmura quelque chose à l'oreille de Presalia. Le visage de cette dernière se figea une fraction de seconde. Elle donna des ordres à son assistante avant de se tourner vers ses invités.  
>« Je ne sais pas comment, mais il semblerait que l'on sache que vous êtes ici, Commander. »<br>Le cœur de Shepard manqua un battement avant que son cerveau ne se mette à fonctionner à toute vitesse. Qui ? Quand ? Comment ? Presalia ? Non… Un assistant ? Possible. Après tout, ce métier ne payait pas si bien et il suffisait de trouver une âme sensible à un bon paquet de crédits gagnés sans effort. Une patte bien graissée et les secrets n'existaient plus.  
>« Par ici. »<br>Presalia les menait dans le dédale que constituait son laboratoire. La tension déformait les traits de son visage. Shepard pensa deviner qu'elle passait en revue tous les noms de ses assistants et collaborateurs afin de faire des hypothèses sur l'identité de la « taupe ».  
>Quelqu'un héla le petit groupe. Presalia s'arrêta net. Quelques soldats se tenaient dans le couloir. La traîtresse était plus informée que le docteur ne l'avait prévu. À moins que…<p>

« Shepard » commença la scientifique en sortant un blaster et le Commander se maudit intérieurement de ne pas avoir été plus clairvoyante. Une erreur digne d'un putain de débutant.  
>« Je vais faire diversion. Revenez sur nos pas et prenez le conduit de ventilation. Il vous mènera au hangar » dit rapidement Presalia. Elle poussa alors le Commander derrière elle. Sans demander son reste, Shepard se mit à courir à toute vitesse, talonnée par Liara. Elle entendit les coups de blaster résonner à ses oreilles, mais ne prit pas la peine de se retourner. Elle perdrait du temps.<p>

« Arrêtez-vous ! » Shepard asséna un coup de pied magistral au soldat asari qui venait de débouler sur sa trajectoire. Liara lui montra le conduit et elles s'y engouffrèrent. Rapidement, sans prononcer un seul mot les deux jeunes femmes évoluèrent en rampant dans le système de ventilation. Shepard prit quelques secondes pour souhaiter que Presalia n'ait pas succombé sous les tirs des soldats. La chercheure était bien trop précieuse pour le salut des êtres vivants dans la Galaxie. Elle savait que les soldats n'en avaient pas après Presalia. Au pire, ils la blesseraient si elle n'opposait pas plus de résistance que la diversion qu'elle leur avait offerte. Elles arrivèrent au hangar où se trouvaient les vaisseaux. Il leur fallait en voler un et forcer le système de surveillance qui assurait l'embargo de Thessia. Les sorties étaient moins contrôlées que les entrées, mais étant donné que Shepard avait été signalée présente sur la planète, l'état d'alerte avait sûrement été déclaré. La jeune femme s'extirpa du conduit par une bouche d'aération. Elle entendit Liara qui se laissait tomber à côté d'elle, mais ne se tourna pas vers elle. Son regard était absorbé dans la contemplation d'un canon de fusil blaster pointé sur elle.

« Votre petite escapade s'arrête ici, Commander Shepard. »  
>L'Asari qui lui faisait face n'avait pas du tout l'air de plaisanter. Derrière elle, le docteur Presalia se débattait furieusement, les mains maintenues derrière son dos par un autre soldat.<br>« Docteur Presalia » commenta celle qui semblait être la chef de l'escouade qui avait investi le laboratoire, « Je suis franchement déçue que vous frayiez avec une renégate pour votre petit business personnel. »  
>Shepard serra les dents. C'était franchement énorme. Comment les Asaris avaient pu gober un truc aussi gros ? Elle une renégate ? Alors qu'elle avait toujours œuvré pour le bien des habitants de la Voie Lactée. Par devoir. Par loyauté. C'était si absurde. Plus c'était gros, plus ça passait malheureusement à en voir l'acharnement avec lequel elle semblait être traquée.<p>

Elle exprima sa pensée à haute voix. L'Asari eut un rire suffisant.  
>« Tout le monde connait votre talent pour l'argumentation, Commander. Ça ne prend pas. Vous allez vous rendre gentiment et nous pourrons vous ramener à la Citadelle, là où vous serez jugée pour vos crimes. »<br>Allons, bon, elle savait bien pourquoi elle était recherchée. Fallait-il sans cesse lui rappeler la destruction d'un système planétaire ? Elle avait bien assez de remords comme ça.  
>« Shepard doit rester libre. »<br>La voix de Presalia vint couper court au discours du soldat.  
>« Vous semblez oublier que Shepard a été la première à se dresser contre les Reapers. Shepard a reçu les enseignements des Prothéans. C'est son devoir, sa tâche de détruire les Reapers. »<p>

Si le Commander fut touché par la prise de parole du Docteur en sa faveur, elle ne put s'empêcher de grimacer. Son plaidoyer lui conférait une sorte d'aura divine comme si elle était une sorte d'Elue. Cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Toutefois, elle s'abstint de tout commentaire. Le Docteur tentait de la sortir du pétrin.

Le soldat haussa les épaules. Les ordres étaient les ordres. On ne leur demandait pas de réfléchir au bien-fondé de leurs agissements. C'était franchement une attitude que Shepard refusait. Quand les ordres allaient à l'encontre du bon sens, elle n'avait rien contre le fait de se rebeller. Après tout, elle l'avait déjà fait, non ? Et elle était toujours en train de le faire. Enfin, c'était particulier. Elle était devenue sa propre chef.

Elle sentit la main de Liara la tirer en arrière. D'un regard, elle lui fit comprendre qu'elle devait sortir du champ d'action du docteur Presalia. L'expression de cette dernière avait changé. Comment se faisait-il que la troupe de soldats n'avait pas remarqué que la chercheure était en train de prendre le contrôle de leurs esprits ? À moins qu'elle n'ait commencé son manège depuis un moment sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive… Elle était très puissante, effectivement. Un frisson parcourut l'échine du Commander. Heureusement, la scientifique semblait être de son côté. Elle n'aimerait pas la compter parmi ses ennemis.

Rendus sans volonté, les soldats se figèrent. Presalia leur ordonna de s'en aller. Elle fit en sorte qu'elles ne se rappellent en rien la présence de Shepard dans son laboratoire. Cela leur laisserait une fenêtre d'action suffisante pour fuir Thessia.

« Allons bon, on pourra dire qu'on ne s'ennuie pas avec vous » fit Presalia en serrant la main de Shepard, un sourire amusé sur le visage.  
>« Bonne chance, Docteur » lui répondit le Commander. C'était certain que la chercheure allait au-delà d'ennui considérable.<br>« J'ai le bras long, ne vous en faites pas. »  
>Puis, se tournant vers Liara : « Je vous contacte dès que j'ai du nouveau. »<br>L'Asari hocha la tête.

Suivant Shepard, elle monta dans la navette qui rejoindrait le Normandy à un point de rendez-vous sécurisé.  
>« Anthas vous guidera jusqu'à votre vaisseau » indiqua Presalia en faisant signe à l'une de ses assistantes. « Ce vaisseau possède une signature particulière. Je m'en sers pour mes sorties… officieuses » fit-elle avec un geste évasif. Autant dire qu'elles n'étaient pas légales, songea Shepard en saluant la scientifique avant que la porte de la navette ne se referme. Si elle possédait un tel vaisseau… Pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas envoyé en premier lieu pour arriver sur Thessia ? Shepard exprima cette pensée à haute voix et Anthas lui répondit que Presalia était à bord pendant que l'on faisait amener Shepard. Logique. Elle ne préféra même pas savoir ce qu'avait fait la chercheure. De toute façon, elle n'obtiendrait pas la réponse.<p>

Un grésillement parvint à son oreille. Elle avait pourtant interdit à qui que ce soit de la contacter tant qu'elle n'était pas revenue. Les communications pouvaient être interceptées. Ça devait vraiment être urgent.  
>Et ça l'était.<p>

Le ton pressé de Miranda ne faisait aucun doute.

« Shepard. Les Reapers ont envahi Tuchanka. »


	12. Chapter 12

Voici le chapitre 12. J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire. J'espère que vous en aurez autant à le lire.

**Beyond the Stars  
><strong>

**Chapitre 12**

Grondement au loin. Respiration erratique. Tremblement imperceptible de la main. Déglutition.  
>Un sillon de sueur sur le visage.<br>Inspiration.  
>Détente des muscles instantanée. Course folle. Zigzag. Un cri indistinct. Une clameur sourde comme un gémissement, quelque chose de métallique qui se déchire. La chaleur du laser évité de justesse.<br>Temps de réaction : quelques millièmes de seconde. Un de plus et c'était la mort assurée.

L'air de Tuchanka la prit à la gorge. Quand avait-elle perdu son casque ? Elle s'habituait petit à petit à la faible teneur en oxygène et la présence en quantité non négligeable de métaux lourds, mais elle se sentait encore handicapée. Elle suivait la haute silhouette de Wrex qui se coulait parmi les dénivelés. Elle savait Garrus pas trop loin d'elle. Quant à Vega, il était collé à ses pas et ne la quittait pas. Elle n'eut même pas le loisir de se plaindre de son excès de zèle, une nuée de Husks venait de les prendre en chasse.

Cette « génération »-là était bien pire que tout ce qu'ils avaient pu affronter.

Les Reapers ne s'étaient pas contentés de corrompre la chair humaine. Ils avaient poussé leurs expériences à d'autres espèces. L'énorme Krogan réduit à l'état d'abomination par l'ennemi ne leur laissait pas le champ libre. Et les silhouettes de ceux qui se trouvaient derrière lui n'allaient pas arranger leur situation. Il fallait foutre le camp de là. Elle suivit du regard le tir de Wrex visant l'une des immondes créatures. Malgré la puissance mise dans ce coup, elle n'endommagea qu'à peine l'assaillant. Shepard pesta entre ses dents et courut vers un point plus éloigné afin de pouvoir avoir un angle de tir plus large.

« C'est foutu, Commander, il faut se replier ! »

La voix de James couvrait avec peine le vacarme ambiant. Chaque pas des Reapers faisait vibrer l'air à un seuil à peine soutenable. Il était difficile de ne pas être tenté de se terrer dans un coin en se bouchant les oreilles. Toutefois, Shepard était une combattante d'élite. Elle avait appris à faire abstraction de certains de ses sens pour survivre. Inconsciemment, elle fit en sorte de ne pas avoir besoin de son ouïe quand un Reaper progressait. Chose peu aisée, mais indispensable. Fort heureusement, ils n'avançaient pas vite.

Elle n'avait pas eu le temps d'analyser ce qu'elle ressentait en faisant véritablement face à l'envahisseur. Sovereign n'était rien à côté de ça. Un tout seul, c'était finalement ridicule. Il devait y avoir une dizaine de ces salauds dans son viseur. Vega avait raison. Tuchanka était foutue. Il n'avait fallu que quelques heures pour que les Reapers viennent tout détruire. Un pas de ces créatures monstrueuses pouvait réduire une cohorte de Krogans en bouillie infâme. Les quelques rescapés étaient traqués par les Husks quand les cadavres n'en devenaient pas eux-mêmes. C'était un miracle que leur petite équipe s'en soit sortie sans égratignures. Ceux qui avaient trouvé refuge dans les tunnels étaient poursuivis comme des rats et ils en faisaient partie. La mise à nue des galeries n'avait pas amélioré leur situation. Il fallait fuir. Fuir ou c'en serait fini d'eux. C'était tout ce que souhaitait Shepard. Elle savait que Wrex n'abandonnerait pas. C'était sa planète. C'était son peuple. Il périrait avec eux. Le Krogan était borné. Elle pouvait comprendre ce besoin viscéral, cette soif d'aller jusqu'au bout, de se battre jusqu'à son dernier souffle. Pourtant, elle devait le sortir de là. Elle était venue pour ça, non ? Pour lui venir en aide. Oh naïveté puérile ! Comment pouvait-elle avoir la prétention de pouvoir l'aider face à des créatures si gigantesques que personne n'avait jamais réellement vaincu ? Il avait fallu toute une flotte pour venir à bout d'un seul. Alors une dizaine…

Une simple escouade. Une simple poignée qui avait le pouvoir de mettre à terre une nation entière de guerriers nés. Un peuple qui avait dû être mis sous embargo à cause de sa dangerosité. Et qui était en train de s'éteindre sous le pas puissant de monstres ni organiques ni mécaniques. Des aberrations.

Pressant l'allure, Shepard rejoignit Wrex qui s'était immobilisé. Elle se posta aux côtés du Krogan, consciente qu'elle se mettait à découvert, à portée de l'ennemi. Elle n'avait pas le choix. Wrex était le guide de son clan. S'il ne se mettait pas en première ligne, quel genre de chef faisait-il ?

« Wrex, il faut foutre le camp ! » s'époumona Shepard, tentant de couvrir le bruit de la mitraille et le fracas produit par le pas des Reapers.

Le Krogan ne répondit pas. Son regard restait fixé droit devant lui comme s'il réalisait seulement maintenant l'étendue des dégâts. Sa respiration était erratique. Ses narines frémissaient à chaque inspiration. Il eut un bruit de gorge, comme une sorte de rire méprisant. Il descendit de son poste d'observation sans daigner répondre. Shepard se laissa glisser sur la pente pour le suivre. Elle ne devait pas le lâcher. Il devait battre en retraite. Quitte à devoir lui tirer dessus pour qu'il déclare forfait. La peur lui vrillait les entrailles, mais elle ne lâcha pas. L'idée même que la Terre devait sans doute être dans le même état que celui dans lequel allait se trouver Tuchanka était sclérosante. Elle chassa cette pensée. C'était une réalité, une vérité avec laquelle elle avait du mal à composer. Toutes ces vies perdues. En cela, elle comprenait Wrex même si elle n'était pas native de la Terre, elle pouvait se mettre à sa place. Elle envisageait l'immense gâchis que cela représentait. Son espoir d'unir son peuple sous les couleurs du clan Urdnot partait en lambeaux juste sous ses yeux. Un cauchemar n'aurait pas été plus réaliste. Sans doute même, Wrex n'aurait jamais pu imaginer à quel point le pouvoir de destruction des Reapers était énorme. Shepard elle-même avait fini par se rendre compte qu'elle l'avait largement sous-estimé.

« Wrex… Ça ne sert à rien » insista-t-elle.

Oui, elle, le Commander Shepard était en train de renoncer. De songer à quitter le champ de bataille. Mais qui était-elle pour émettre une telle idée à celui qui se battait jusqu'à son dernier souffle pour protéger sa terre ? Même si Tuchanka avec son atmosphère nocive, sa radioactivité dangereuse, son écosystème stérile était une planète tout ce qu'il y avait de plus hostile, elle restait la terre natale de Wrex et il ne pouvait y renoncer. Alors, Shepard présenta le problème autrement. Tel qu'elle le concevait. Se replier, ce n'était pas abandonner. C'était reculer pour mieux sauter. C'était soigner ses blessures, mettre sur pied un plan d'attaque afin de revenir faire la peau à ces salauds. C'était une stratégie. Pas une fuite. Pas une traitrise. Elle savait que Wrex n'allait pas être facile à convaincre. Mais à bien observer son regard qui balayait le champ de bataille, elle savait qu'il y avait une brèche dans laquelle elle devait s'engouffrer. Elle devait jouer sur la soif de vengeance dont pouvaient faire preuve les Krogans bien plus que n'importe quelle autre espèce de la galaxie. Elle devait réfréner son côté jusqu'au-boutiste pour lui laisser entrevoir une chance de revanche.

Elle lui fit signe, chercha à attirer son attention. Elle lui parla de Presalia, de ce qu'elle avait fait avec la chercheure asari. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de le faire, largué en Shuttle en plein milieu des Reapers. Retrouver Wrex au milieu de tout ce merdier avait été un exploit. Ne pas se faire tuer tout de suite en était encore un autre.  
>« Shepard » finit par dire le Krogan. « Je pensais que vous étiez venu pour aider.<br>— C'est ce que je suis en train de faire, riposta le Commander. Merde, Wrex, je ne vois franchement pas en quoi vous faire descendre va changer quoi que ce soit pour Tuchanka ! »

Le Krogan claqua sa langue d'un air menaçant. Wrex était un Leader, il devait voir au-delà. Au-delà de ce qui était visible, voir plus loin que la bataille qui se déroulait devant ses yeux et qui, à l'heure actuelle, était perdue d'avance. Mais elle n'était peut-être pas perdue définitivement. Un infime espoir. Une espérance de fou était à peine perceptible. À peine. Toutefois, elle était bien là. Toute petite. Fragile. Pouvant reposer sur une illusion. Peut-être longue à transformer pour qu'elle puisse agir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Mais Shepard avait tout au fond d'elle cette espèce de naïveté un peu opiniâtre qui faisait d'elle l'acharnée qu'elle était au combat. Parce qu'elle n'abandonnait jamais. Ou temporairement pour mieux revenir. Pour surprendre son adversaire qui pensait l'avoir mise à terre. Elle se battait toujours avec cette énergie qui ressemblait parfois à du désespoir. Comme face aux Collecteurs. Mais c'était pour cela qu'ils avaient réussi ce que beaucoup avaient pensé être impossible. Alors vaincre les Reapers ? C'était juste quelque chose que d'autres pensaient également impossible. Mais depuis qu'elle avait vu Presalia, Shepard ressentait que l'horizon n'était peut-être pas aussi sombre. L'abattement dont elle avait pu faire preuve auparavant commençait à s'étioler. Elle voulait y croire. Elle voulait aller au bout. Au moins pour voir si cette folle espérance avait une chance de se concrétiser. Elle commençait à retrouver le feu qui s'était un peu éteint faute d'inaction sans doute. Shepard craignait plus que tout de scléroser en restant sans rien faire.

Elle chercha les mots pour convaincre Wrex. Ne les trouva pas. Vega la poussa sur le côté, balaya un Husk qui avait réussi à atteindre le promontoire où ils se trouvaient. Wrex posa les yeux sur le cadavre de l'abomination. Un Krogan réduit à l'état de chose innommable, un horrible ersatz de qu'il était avant, un fier guerrier de sa race.

Qu'allait-il rester des Krogans si Tuchanka tombait ? Certes, il y avait des individus disséminés dans toute la Voie Lactée mais le plus gros était quand même sur la Planète mère. Et il était en train d'être réduit à néant. Shepard devait jouer sur cette corde-là. Elle savait que l'une des plus grandes aspirations de Wrex était la reconstruction de la grandeur de son peuple. Il ne parviendrait à rien s'il persistait à faire se suicider ses guerriers.  
>Sans parler de Naxia. Et Mordin.<p>

À peine arrivée, Shepard avait pris des nouvelles du Salarian et de sa protégée. Le scientifique était très efficace, il avait tout de suite pris ses précautions et s'était réfugié dans un ancien abri construit lors d'une des nombreuses guerres intestines kroganes quand il y avait encore des femmes et des enfants à protéger. Une ruine, certes, mais elle avait résisté à l'assaut pour un temps. Maintenant, Mordin et Naxia les attendaient dans le Shuttle dans une zone protégée. Shepard espérait que sa cachette n'avait pas encore été trouvée par les Husks. Malgré son caractère impétueux et batailleur, le Salarian ne tiendrait pas longtemps face à eux.

Il fallait qu'elle abatte cette carte, qu'elle face sentir l'urgence de la situation à son ami. Elle posa sa main sur son bras, chercha les mots justes, ceux qu'elle savait qu'ils feraient mouche.  
>Mais Wrex s'entêtait, chassa la main réconfortante d'une secousse.<p>

Shepard suivit son regard qui balayait le champ de bataille. Le chaos s'étalait devant leurs yeux. Les tirs, les rayons mortels des Reapers qui vomissaient sans tarir des milliers de Husks repoussants, dégoulinant le long des veines rocheuses, se déversant dans les orifices d'une planète déjà ravagée par tant de conflits qui l'avaient défigurée. Elle savait que Wrex cherchait quelque chose dans ce désordre qui pourrait démonter tous les arguments de Shepard. C'était peine perdue. Il s'ébroua.

Puis, il tourna le regard vers elle. Vers l'humaine si petite, si menue comparée à lui, l'immense, l'imposant Krogan qui avait vu bien plus de bataille qu'elle. C'était une branche frêle qui se dressait au milieu des amas rocheux de Tuchanka. Il savait qu'elle ne cédait pas, qu'elle était inflexible. Elle n'abandonnerait pas. Qu'à travers ses paroles, il savait qu'elle lui promettait vengeance. Il ne lui fallait que de la patience. Et de la crédulité. Shepard vit dans le regard de Wrex qu'il répugnait un peu à laisser le sort des siens aux mains d'une humaine, fut-elle le Commander Shepard. Elle put lire le dilemme dans ses yeux, cette partie de lui qui voulait lui laisser une chance, qui voulait se reposer sur elle, car il était las de se battre contre un ennemi qu'il ne pouvait vaincre.

Il céda. Il la regarda longtemps sans mot dire. Elle se contenta de hocher la tête. Il émit un grognement avant de partir à toute vitesse vers les restes des bâtiments qu'il avait mis tant de peine à faire reconstruire. Un vestige de la gloire passée des Krogans, tombé à cause des querelles intestines, réduit à néant par l'envahisseur. Shepard s'élança à sa suite, talonnée par Garrus et Vega. Ils croisèrent quelques individus qui se joignirent à eux.

Wrex héla Shepard, lui fit signe d'aller rejoindre son Shuttle. Ils partiraient par leurs propres moyens. Wrex émit un drôle de hurlement, quelque chose d'innommable, une modulation de sa voix qu'elle n'avait jamais entendue. Elle comprit quand, jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, elle vit tous les Krogans encore vivants se ruer vers les bâtiments éventrés. C'était une sorte d'appel. Un appel ancestral, rassembleur. James poussa Shepard pour quelle presse le pas. Que n'avait-il raison. Dans le coin de son champ de vision, elle vit un Reaper approcher les bâtiments. Au vu de sa vitesse, les trois équipiers auraient à peine le temps de se jeter dans le Shuttle et de quitter le sol de Tuchanka. Sans parler des Husks s'agglutinant à ses pieds…

« Il faut accélérer, Shepard ! »

Garrus poussa encore une fois Shepard. Ses muscles n'étaient que douleur, ses poumons brûlaient, mais il fallait qu'elle tienne. Elle savait que le moindre fléchissement serait la fin pour elle et ses équipiers. Alors, elle ravala le sang qui coulait dans sa gorge et elle piqua un sprint jusqu'à l'amas rocheux où elle avait caché son véhicule. Parmi le tumulte environnant, elle reconnut le vrombissement du moteur. Mordin avait eu la présence d'esprit de mettre le contact, ayant sans doute vu dans le radar, les trois spots lumineux qui indiquaient que Shepard et ses acolytes approchaient. Shepard se jeta à l'intérieur du Shutlle tandis que Vega noyait les Husks qui fondaient sur eux sous les tirs de son fusil, épaulé par Garrus.

À peine le Turian avait-il fermé la porte que Mordin fit décoller l'engin.  
>La tête rejetée vers l'arrière, Shepard happa l'air conditionné du Shuttle, tentant de soulager ses poumons brûlés.<br>« Commander. »  
>Pas le temps de souffler. Même si les Husks avaient été éconduits, les Reapers étaient encore mortels dans les airs. Mordin n'était pas le pilote le plus confirmé du Shuttle. Il n'avait jamais été tendre avec les commandes et ses prises de directions avaient toujours été hasardeuses. Shepard n'était pas plus douée malheureusement. Elle ne put s'empêcher de penser que Joker aurait été des plus utiles. Elle chassa vite l'image de son pilote de son esprit. Ce n'était pas le moment de songer à lui alors qu'ils étaient dans une situation des plus dangereuses. Ni à ce qu'il lui avait dit avant qu'elle ne soit larguée en plein enfer.<br>Ce fut alors que Vega fit signe au Salarian de lui laisser la place. Ce dernier perdait son sang-froid, à en juger par le débit de ses paroles qui avait considérablement augmenté. Il laissa volontiers les manettes au Lieutenant. Shepard l'observa perplexe, serrant inconsciemment son fauteuil. Cependant, Vega montra qu'aux commandes du Shuttle, il était foncièrement bon. Meilleur que sur Rannoch. Comme s'il avait fait ça toute sa vie. Shepard ne put cependant s'empêcher de serrer son fauteuil à en faire blanchir ses jointures. Le Lieutenant slalomait entre les Reapers avec une facilité déconcertante que cela en était vicieux.

L'aisance du pilote n'était hélas pas tout et ils étaient loin d'en être sortis. Appuyant sur son émetteur auriculaire, elle se mit en contact directement avec Joker. Le Shuttle fit une embardée. À ce rythme, ils ne tiendraient pas longtemps. Encore, une fois, elle allait compter sur le génie de son pilote. En espérant qu'il ne la déçoive pas. Ce serait franchement mal venu. Après ce qu'il lui avait balancé à la figure, il avait une sacrée raison de la ramener au bercail.

Joker tapotait impatiemment sur son accoudoir. Son regard était rivé sur le moniteur qui affichait la position de l'émetteur de Shepard. Il n'osait même pas cligner des paupières. Ses yeux brûlaient. C'était ridicule, mais il avait peur que s'il se permettait de fermer les yeux, ne serait-ce qu'une fraction de seconde, le signal ne disparaisse. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher se sentit cette angoisse sourde qui formait une boule dans son estomac. Ce petit spot sur l'écran, c'était le seul moyen de savoir que Shepard était en vie, là, sous cette énorme atmosphère écrasante. Tuchanka n'avait jamais paru aussi hostile. Les mouvements dans les couches de la haute atmosphère, d'habitude peu mouvante, montraient une activité intense à la surface. Quelques explosions, les plus fortes, se voyaient depuis l'espace. Joker déglutit. Même s'il savait qu'elle n'avait pas le choix, il détestait savoir Shepard en bas. Ce n'allait pas être la seule fois où elle allait faire directement face aux Reapers. Il le savait. Il l'avait toujours su.  
>Mais les mots étaient sortis de sa bouche tout seuls. Impossible de faire marche arrière. Il revit son visage surpris. Il la revit se retourner sans rien dire. Et lui… con comme il était, il n'avait rien trouvé de mieux à dire. Comme si Shepard n'était pas suffisamment emmerdée avec les Reapers… Il avait donc fallu qu'il en remette une couche. Alors qu'elle allait affronter leur pire ennemi. Pourquoi n'avait-il donc pas pu fermer sa grande gueule ?<p>

Il fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était pas le moment à l'immense connerie qu'il avait dite.  
>Soudain, il retint imperceptiblement sa respiration. Le spot de Shepard s'était mis à accélérer subitement. À une vitesse impossible à atteindre pour un être humain. Il sut alors qu'elle avait atteint le Shuttle et qu'elle préparait à évacuer. Il ne put cependant pas laisser libre court à un quelconque soulagement. La partie était loin d'être jouée. Il se redressa dans son fauteuil, commença à préparer la manœuvre d'extraction. Fort heureusement pour lui, le débarquement en masse des Reapers avait mis hors d'usage le système de surveillance que l'Alliance avait installé autour de la planète. Il ne s'était pas imaginé devoir esquiver les tirs tout en récupérant le Shuttle. Il ne pouvait pas faire de miracles non plus.<p>

EDI signala que Shepard venait d'entrer en communication avec lui.

« Commander ? » dit-il. Il n'avait pu empêcher sa voix de croasser sur ce mot. Il avait la gorge sèche. Il déglutit. Il devait calmer l'angoisse sourde. Il inspira, tentant d'oublier le bruit entêtant du sang battant dans ses tempes. S'il paniquait déjà à cause de ça, qu'en serait-il quand elle devra affronter directement ces connards ? Il n'allait pas tenir. Et il était hors de question qu'il flanche. Il avait déjà déconné à bloc. Pas la peine de merder encore plus.  
>Shepard nota sans doute son hésitation, car elle l'appela une seconde fois. Le ton était concerné. Il réussit même à y déceler une note d'inquiétude. À cause de lui ? Non. Était-elle gênée de lui parler après son dérapage ?<p>

Sans aucun doute, c'était sa propre situation qui l'effrayait. Elle était en mauvaise posture, là, en bas. Comment pouvait-il en être autrement ? Il devait la tirer de là. Vite. Pour ne plus entendre cette crainte dans sa voix. La mettre en sécurité. Voler à son secours. D'habitude, il aurait ri de devoir jouer les chevaliers pour elle. Pas cette fois-ci. Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres sèches, signala à Shepard qu'il était tout ouïe. Il savait qu'elle comptait sur lui, qu'il ne devait pas faillir, car elle pouvait y passer. C'était à lui de jouer, d'assumer le rôle de celui qui assurait. Après ce qu'il lui avait lancé à la figure, il ne pouvait pas se débiner.

« OK, soyez prêts. Dites à Vega que j'arrive. EDI vous passe les coordonnées du point d'extraction. »

L'Intelligence Artificielle transmit les données. Elle avait triangulé la meilleure position possible pour récupérer le Shuttle. Joker avait dû s'en remettre à elle. Même si c'était encore une manœuvre risquée, les probabilités d'échec étaient les moins élevées selon les calculs d'EDI. C'était à lui de ne pas se louper. Il avait déjà dû faire pire. Ce n'était pas la cascade la plus difficile qu'il n'avait jamais eue à faire. Il fallait juste mêler rapidité et précision. Ce n'était pas insurmontable pour lui. Il prit entièrement les commandes du Normandy. Il devait se sentir seul aux manettes, car rien ne devait perturber sa manœuvre. Il ne dysfonctionnerait pas. Il savait qu'EDI n'aimait pas qu'il lui coupe les accès aux commandes, mais dans ces cas-ci, il voulait être seul. Avoir le contrôle total. C'était dans ces conditions qu'il était le plus performant.

Il se mit à pianoter à toute vitesse sur ses écrans. La sueur commençait à perler sur son front, il sentit la chaleur irradier sous sa casquette. Ses traits se tendirent. Serrant les mâchoires il fit plonger le Normandy droit vers la surface de Tuchanka. Rapidité et précision. Il vérifia les senseurs, l'angle était bon. Accélérant, il effectua une rotation du vaisseau afin d'appréhender au mieux l'approche. Il risqua un coup d'œil à l'écran de contrôle qui pistait Shepard. Elle approchait du point de rendez-vous. Une alarme explosa dans ses oreilles. Il eut juste le temps de faire plonger à nouveau le Normandy. Le rayon lumineux perça l'atmosphère et effleura le vaisseau.

« Putain ! »

Il pesta entre ses dents, dut recalculer la trajectoire. Son taux de stress augmenta d'un cran. Il prit la peine d'éponger son front moite.

« Allez… » Le Normandy pénétra dans l'atmosphère de Tuchanka à une vitesse vertigineuse. Joker savait qu'il ne fallait pas atteindre une certaine vitesse. Il était dans la limite haute. Il n'avait pas le choix. La rapidité était la clé de la réussite de l'extraction. Une autre alarme retentit. EDI signala que les boucliers de protection étaient en surchauffe à cause des frottements de l'atmosphère chargée en particules. N'ayant aucune visibilité, Joker dut se fier aux seuls senseurs. Il naviguait quasiment à l'aveugle. Il se concentra sur ses écrans, le sang battant plus que jamais à ses tempes, la douleur explosant dans son crâne. Il passa outre.  
>Sur l'écran de contrôle, il vit que Shepard était arrivée. Il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps devant lui. Les Reapers allaient la repérer. Si elle restait trop statique, elle était une cible facile. Il ne lui restait que peu de temps avant de l'extraire.<br>Tout à coup, l'atmosphère se déchira. Il volait désormais à la surface de Tuchanka. Il n'eut pas le temps d'analyser le chaos ambiant ni de s'inquiéter du nombre impressionnant de Reapers. Il avait un objectif, un but et il s'y tenait. Il avait autre chose à faire que de s'inquiéter des Reapers et du merdier qu'ils faisaient. Il frôla les pics abrupts, s'enfonçant dans le défilé où Shepard l'attendait. Il poussa une exclamation qu'il contint à peine entre ses dents. Dans sa ligne de mire, le Shuttle progressait difficilement. Ainsi qu'une masse grouillante de Husks. Le pilote mordit l'intérieur de ses joues. Il savait ce qu'il lui restait à faire. Joker fit sauter les verrous de sécurité du hangar, provoquant le hurlement d'une nouvelle alarme. Il devait extraire le Shuttle en pleine course. Pas le choix. Il dépassa le véhicule.

« Shepard ! » s'écria-t-il dans le microphone. « Continuez à avancer ! »

Il approcha encore le Normandy du sol, degré par degré. Les alarmes explosaient à ses oreilles, mais il réussit à les ignorer, concentré à l'extrême sur sa manœuvre. Les vibrations augmentaient au fur et à mesure qu'il approchait le sol. Lancé à pleine vitesse, l'échec serait synonyme de mort. Il en était pleinement conscient. Si conscient qu'il transpirait désormais à grosses gouttes. Il respirait difficilement, les mouvements de sa cage thoracique étaient saccadés, douloureux. EDI ne cessait de lui dire des ordres et des contre-ordres qu'il n'écoutait pas. Il savait qu'il pouvait le faire. Il devait récupérer Shepard. Peu lui importait de briser un ou deux boucliers. Les alarmes, EDI, ou même Lawson qui était remontée à la passerelle en lui hurlant dessus, ne pouvaient le faire changer d'avis.

Il se retint de leur dire de la fermer. Il n'avait pas d'énergie, de concentration à gâcher pour ça. Il était entièrement focalisé sur le Commander. Avisant enfin le moment où il put ralentir, il signala à Shepard de foncer à pleine vitesse vers la porte ouverte du hangar. C'était une manœuvre plus que délicate, il devait calquer sa vitesse sur celle du Shuttle en lui laissant toutefois la possibilité de pénétrer dans la soute. Quelques mètres suffirent. Le premier essai fut un échec.

James fonçait à toute allure dans le défilé. Shepard, abasourdie, ne pouvait que lui faire confiance pour réussir à faire entrer le Shuttle dans le Normandy. Lui faire confiance. À lui et à Joker. Son regard était hypnotisé par le Normandy. Là où son imbécile de pilote manœuvrait le plus dangereusement du monde. Elle avait retenu une exclamation quand le vaisseau avait frôlé le sol. Elle savait qu'une fausse manœuvre engendrerait la perte du Normandy. Leur perte à tous. Elle visualisait bien Joker, les traits tirés, concentré, jurant entre ses dents. Il avait sûrement désactivé EDI pour pouvoir faire ce genre d'acrobaties. Jamais l'IA n'aurait toléré ça. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait penser de lui qu'il était complètement cinglé. Il avait un grain, c'était évident, mais elle n'aurait jamais pensé que ce pouvait être à ce point-là.  
>Le cœur cognant furieusement dans sa poitrine, elle ferma les yeux une demi-seconde pour en pas voir le tir qu'évitait James. Cette demi-seconde suffit à entrevoir dans son esprit l'image de Joker. Joker au regard concerné qui lui avait attrapé la main avant qu'elle ne descende dans le hangar. Elle l'avait laissé faire, lui serrant même gentiment les doigts en lui assurant qu'elle reviendrait entière malgré le tremblement qui avait altéré sa voix. Elle n'avait pas été si convaincante au final. Elle trouvait Joker de plus en plus impulsif et ça commençait à sérieusement l'inquiéter. Ce n'était pas le moment que son pilote flanche. Elle avait besoin de lui.<p>

Le Shuttle fit une nouvelle embardée et Shepard se retrouva propulsée à travers l'habitacle. Garrus l'attrapa et la remit sur son fauteuil.  
>« Ça va, Shepard ? Vous êtes toute pâle » dit le Turian alors qu'il n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette non plus. À vrai dire, personne dans le Shuttle n'avait l'air persuadé qu'ils allaient s'en sortir. Même Naxia avait perdu de sa superbe.<br>Shepard passa une main sur son front. Sa vie était entre les mains de James et de Joker. Elle reporta son attention sur le Normandy qui tentait une nouvelle approche pour les récupérer en plein vol.

« Commander… Je vous aime. »  
>Elle n'avait pas su quoi répondre. Elle l'avait vu furieusement rougir et ses yeux s'étaient ouverts en grand comme si lui-même n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il ait pu prononcer ces mots. Elle s'était détournée de lui, le laissant seul. Ne sachant pas quoi lui répondre, piquant un fard à son tour. Ce n'avait pas été le bon moment. Elle avait une mission.<p>

Dans le Shuttle, Lucy secoua la tête. Elle avait sûrement imaginé ces paroles. Sans doute parce qu'elle n'était pas contre le fait qu'il les lui dise. Peut-être même qu'elle l'avait espéré. Mais, il n'avait pas pu dire ça comme ça, non ? Pas Joker… C'était sûrement une de ses stupides blagues.  
>Si l'extraction réussissait, elle pourrait mettre cela au clair.<p>

Joker savait qu'il fallait retenter l'essai immédiatement après. Le défilé n'allait pas durer indéfiniment. Il éteignit délibérément le bouclier qui protégeait le dessous du vaisseau afin de limiter les vibrations dues aux frottements à sa surface. Le fonctionnement du bouclier était tel qu'il repoussait tout objet s'approchant de lui. Étant près du sol, il y avait un effet de rebond qui gênait la manœuvre. Ce faisant, une des alarmes se coupa, libérant un peu d'espace acoustique.

« C'est du suicide, Moreau ! » éructa le Commandant en Second, les poings serrés sur le dossier du fauteuil. Elle lui hurlait dessus sans discontinuer, lui ordonna d'arrêter ça. Elle avait même tenté de le contourner en donnant des ordres à EDI. Toutefois, l'IA semblait être du côté du pilote et n'avait rien fait contre lui. Elle avait dit faire confiance à l'instinct des humains, concédant même qu'aussi sophistiquée qu'elle puisse être, elle ne pourrait extraire le Shuttle.

Joker ignora royalement Lawson, préparant la seconde tentative de récupération du Shuttle. Il descendit le plus bas possible, ralentit…  
>Il sentit le véhicule rebondir dans le hangar. Consultant le spot de Shepard, il vit qu'elle était dans le Normandy. Il ferma la soute, poussa un curseur et le vaisseau fit une embardée. Il vit les Husks poursuivre leur course folle à travers le défilé, inconscients de ce qu'il s'était passé. Réactivant le bouclier, il quitta le canyon. Lawson pesta entre ses dents et remonta la passerelle dans l'autre sens en faisant claquer ses talons. Si Shepard était tirée d'affaire, il avait encore à faire. Poussant la machinerie à fond, il arracha le Normandy de la surface tuchankienne.<p>

« Nous sommes repérés, commenta placidement EDI.  
>— Sans blague ? » pesta Joker entre ses dents.<br>Là-dessus, il avait besoin de l'Intelligence Artificielle. Il avait donné pas mal de lui-même pour récupérer Shepard, il décida donc de s'appuyer sur EDI pour pouvoir se relâcher un peu.  
>« Manœuvre d'évitement, EDI. »<br>Le Normandy fit une embardée soudaine et vrilla. Le faisceau mortel ne passa pas loin. Joker savait qu'il était inutile de chercher à riposter. Il fallait fuir. Le plus vite possible. Il inclina le Normandy à l'angle maximum, augmenta la vitesse afin de passer en vitesse de libération. Jamais il n'avait entendu autant d'alarmes depuis la mission de la base des Collecteurs. C'était l'hystérie dans les senseurs. Il n'arriva pas à se détendre à l'écoute des pas de Shepard remontant la passerelle. Une autre démarche se fit entendre et il serra les dents. James ne quittait pas le Commander d'une semelle. Il devina qu'elle était tendue et un peu chamboulée. Elle se tenait plus fort que d'habitude à son fauteuil comme si elle avait besoin d'un appui. Comme si ses jambes se soutenaient plus son poids. Sachant qu'il était concentré à l'extrême, elle ne lui dit rien. Il n'avait pas besoin d'être distrait à l'instant. Elle se contenta de serrer le fauteuil de toutes ses forces.

Une fois encore, la visibilité se réduit à néant alors que le Normandy pénétrait dans la haute atmosphère. Ce n'était pas pour autant qu'ils étaient tirés d'affaire. Les Reapers tiraient à l'aveugle et chaque salve faisait vibrer le Normandy par sa violence.  
>Soudain, ils furent propulsés dans l'espace. Joker cligna des yeux pour tenter de soulager la douleur qui irradiait dans ses orbites. Il arracha le vaisseau à l'attraction de Tuchanka, se permettant de se détendre un peu. Ce n'était pas le cas de Shepard qui scrutait l'obscurité qui leur faisait face.<p>

« Et les Krogans ? » se hasarda Vega qui semblait deviner ce qui tracassait la jeune femme.

EDI signala qu'il n'y avait aucun signe d'eux.  
>Joker risqua un coup d'œil vers Shepard et vit ses traits figés. Elle ne pouvait pas croire que Wrex n'avait pas réussi à s'en sortir. Son regard balayait l'étendue noire. Rien. Pas un vaisseau. Sa mâchoire se contracta.<br>« Quelque chose approche. »  
>Joker s'étonna du peu de précision d'EDI. Quelque chose. C'était quoi « quelque chose » ?<p>

Sur les radars, une myriade de petits points venaient de Tuchanka. Pas des tirs de Reapers. Shepard se pencha en avant, regardant à travers le cockpit. Des dizaines de vaisseaux les dépassèrent à toute vitesse. Un petit cri étouffé sortit de sa gorge. Une exclamation heureuse, presque enfantine. Shepard avait un sourire étrange comme un demi-rire qui trahit son soulagement. Wrex s'en était sorti.

« Communication entrante. »  
>Shepard la prit avec une sorte d'euphorie étrange. Sans doute le stress qui finissait par s'en aller.<br>Elle salua son ami. Sa respiration s'était emballée. C'était une sensation particulière comme si elle avait pris une drogue. Elle échangea brièvement quelques mots avec Wrex. Le Krogan lui fit part de son intention de se rendre sur Omega afin de préparer sa contre-offensive. Elle ne put pas lui dire grand-chose. C'était un bon endroit pour y rassembler des mercenaires et elle savait que nombre de Krogans y passaient. Il pourrait ainsi étendre un réseau. Elle avait désormais fort à faire également. Il lui fallait trouver un refuge pour Mordin et sa protégée. Le Normandy n'était pas le lieu idéal pour ses expérimentations. Shepard savait qu'elle servait d'argument pour rallier les Krogans à la cause commune. Elle n'allait pas se défaire d'un tel atout. Elle respectait énormément Wrex, mais elle ne partageait pas forcément le même sentiment envers ses pairs. Tous les moyens étaient bons.

La communication s'acheva. D'un seul coup, sans crier gare, les muscles de Shepard se détendirent et elle fit un pas en arrière, chancelant sur ses jambes. Elle sentit la poigne assurée de James la retenir avant qu'elle ne chute.

Son air concerné intrigua Shepard.  
>« Vous êtes toute pâle, Commander. » lui dit-il comme pour répondre à sa question muette. « Vous devriez vous reposer un peu. Je pense que nous sommes en sécurité. » Elle lui fit un signe pour lui dire que ce n'était rien. Juste le contrecoup des dernières heures. N'importe qui aurait ressenti la même chose. Sonnée, elle secoua la tête et marmonna qu'elle allait voir Miranda.<br>Elle tapota tout de même l'épaule de Joker, ne sachant quoi trop lui dire. Elle mit toute la chaleur qu'elle put dans ce geste pour lui montrer sa reconnaissance. Immédiatement, James lui emboita le pas.  
>Joker resta un moment interdit, battit des paupières puis se retourna vers ses écrans. Il rentra les coordonnées d'une destination quelconque, cherchant juste à mettre le Normandy à l'abri en attendant que Shepard décide de la suite. Il chassa la pointe de jalousie qui n'avait rien eu d'autre à faire que de s'insinuer dans son esprit. Ce n'était pas le moment. Ce n'était pas comme s'il venait de sauver Shepard d'une mort certaine. Qu'il avait failli la perdre. Même pas un merci. Il savait que c'était à cause de la stupide phrase qu'il lui avait dite que Shepard n'avait pas été très loquace contrairement à d'habitude. De plus, la présence de Vega en permanence derrière Shepard ne l'avait aucunement encouragé à aborder le sujet. La présence du Lieutenant à bord du Normandy avait quelque peu modifié les us de Shepard étant donné qu'il ne quittait plus le Commander d'une semelle ce qui avait le don de faire rire les autres. Il ne manquerait plus qu'il se mette à dormir devant sa porte. Joker se demanda d'ailleurs si l'idée n'avait pas effleuré l'esprit du nouveau venu. Vega était devenu le chien de garde de Shepard, une sorte d'ombre qui la chaperonnait comme une mère poule. Ça n'amusait pas Joker du tout. De son point de vue, Vega lui volait les temps qu'il passait avec Shepard et ils ne pouvaient plus vraiment « flirter » verbalement aussi souvent qu'ils en avaient l'habitude.<p>

L'avoir vu chanceler, à bout de force, avait ancré en lui cette envie irrépressible d'aller la voir. Il voulait aussi s'excuser pour ce qu'il lui avait dit. Nier. Dire que cela lui avait échappé. Qu'il avait dépassé les bornes. Il savait qu'elle était vulnérable psychologiquement ces derniers temps. Cette guerre ne la laisserait pas indemne. Peut-être encore moins que ses précédentes batailles. Alors, lui, comme un con avait encore ajouté quelque chose. Il avait fait son Kaidan. Ça le mortifiait. Il aurait pu garder ça pour lui. Après tout, il se trouvait stupide. S'il ne voulait pas trop souffrir, il fallait à tout prix qu'il passe à autre chose et qu'il fasse taire son béguin pour son Commander. Pas qu'il lui balance ce genre de niaiseries à la figure.  
>Mais pour qu'il ait réussir à sortir ces mots, il fallait vraiment que Shepard soit plus qu'un béguin. Plus qu'un fantasme. Il secoua la tête. Il ne pouvait plus concevoir Shepard de cette manière depuis quelque temps.<p>

Il n'avait jamais vraiment eu de relations sérieuses avec aucune femme. Quand il était plus jeune, à la fin de l'adolescence, pas encore très adulte, il était sorti avec quelques filles, mais il s'était rendu compte qu'elles ne l'avaient pas vraiment considéré comme un homme. Elles s'étaient comportées avec lui comme si elles avaient été sa mère. Comme si s'occuper de lui compensait un désir maternel. Il avait été dégouté des femmes pour un moment, se concentrant sur ses études de pilote pour prouver qu'il était capable de faire comme les autres, voire bien mieux que les autres. Puis il était entré dans l'armée. Il était devenu très solitaire, ne liant que peu de relations avec les autres. Il satisfaisait son désir avec des histoires d'une nuit ou des danseurs de bordel. Son arrogance n'attirait pas grand monde.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse partie de l'équipage du Normandy, il n'avait presque pas eu d'amis. Puis, il s'était senti faire partie d'une grande famille, car c'était là la conception du Commander Anderson. Il partagé quelques nuits avec une nouvelle recrue qui l'assistait au pilotage avant que celle-ci n'aille voir ailleurs. Sans doute à la recherche de quelqu'un de plus solide et non un infirme qui restait la plupart du temps immobile sous elle parce qu'il lui était impossible de faire plus. Joker secoua la tête.

Puis, il y avait eu Shepard. La fameuse nouvelle recrue d'Anderson, celle qui était destinée à devenir le premier Spectre humain. Il l'avait entendue avant de la voir. Sa démarche avait attiré son attention, ce pas assuré alors qu'elle avait remonté la passerelle du premier Normandy. Puis il l'avait vue. Elle avait un physique tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banal pour un soldat. Pourtant, elle en imposait déjà à l'époque. Elle avait ce regard droit, cette stature fière et le visage rigide d'un soldat d'élite.

Leurs premiers échanges avaient été ceux d'un supérieur et un subordonné. Quand elle avait obtenu le statut de Commander du Normandy, il avait senti un changement dans son comportement. Elle semblait être plus à l'écoute de ses hommes, même si elle montrait parfois une inflexibilité sans bornes. Elle possédait une loyauté indéfectible envers son équipage et Joker s'était surpris à l'apprécier autant que son ancien supérieur. Puis, les mains libres de tout commandement, quand ils avaient fui la Citadelle et s'étaient rebellés contre le Conseil, Shepard avait pris une nouvelle dimension. Celle d'une figure à suivre sans qu'elle eut à faire le moindre effort, l'identité d'un leader fort, une icône à vénérer. Elle ne semblait pourtant pas en tirer une grande satisfaction.

Elle multipliait ses visites dans le cockpit, lui demandant toujours son avis après chaque mission. Elle le considérait comme l'égal de son équipe qui la suivait à terre. C'était bien plus qu'il n'aurait pu l'espérer, lui l'espèce d'ermite qui passait la majeure partie de son temps aux commandes du Normandy. Leurs échanges étaient amicaux, jamais condescendants. Il appréciait son Commander autant qu'elle semblait l'apprécier, lui. C'était une relation équilibrée. Il savait qu'elle avait le même pouvoir sur chaque membre de son équipage, qu'elle était un Commander apprécié qui savait mettre ses hommes à l'aise. Là où sa féminité aurait pu être un désavantage, elle la sublimait par son aptitude au combat. Shepard était appréciée, aimée même.

« J'aimerais pouvoir la soutenir, être à ses côtés » lui avait dit un jour Kaidan Alenko alors qu'ils partageaient une bière lors d'une pause. Joker avait alors sursauté, surpris par la confidence. Il était conscient que Kaidan avait un cœur d'artichaut, mais il visait bien haut. Trop haut même. Le lieutenant était trop facilement influençable. Joker avait pensé que Kaidan avait mal interprété l'attention que dispensait Shepard à tous. Il s'était senti être privilégié et s'était persuadé que Shepard s'intéressait à lui.

Dès lors, Joker avait remarqué les tentatives de séduction de son collègue vis-à-vis de leur Commander, s'attirant quelques regards moqueurs de la part des membres de l'équipage. Ces derniers avaient même lancé un pari et la majorité avait pensé que Kaidan se ferait jeter par le Commander. Même Joker avait participé dans ce sens, sans doute un peu jaloux de l'audace de son ami. D'ailleurs, il avait préféré éviter le sujet à chaque fois que son camarade l'abordait et louait Shepard que ce soit en tant que soldat qu'en tant que femme. Ce fut à cette époque que Joker avait sans doute commencé à fantasmer sur son Commander. Il avait sans doute été inconsciemment encouragé par le discours exubérant de Kaidan. Ce dernier n'était pas non plus très sain dans son obsession pour Shepard.

Et ce qui avait dû arriver était arrivé. Shepard envoya paître Kaidan et Joker remporta une jolie petite somme. La douceur et la compassion dont pouvait faire preuve Kaidan n'avaient pas touché le cœur du Commander. Kaidan était devenu plus froid avec les autres, digérant mal le fait d'avoir été éconduit. Joker s'était étrangement senti soulagé et ne compatissait qu'à moitié avec son collègue.

Puis Shepard lui avait sauvé la vie et avait perdu la sienne. La culpabilité l'avait rongé. Il s'était rendu à la cérémonie en son honneur et s'était bien rendu compte à quel point Shepard avait été aimée. Kaidan lui avait même mis son poing dans la figure. Mais il avait tenu bon, lui l'infirme, soutenu par ses béquilles et les phrases rassurantes du docteur Chakwas.

Mais une fois seul, il s'était morfondu, avait sombré dans la dépression, privé de ses ailes. Alors quand Cerberus lui avait parlé du projet Lazarus, il n'avait pas hésité. Même lorsqu'on lui avait montré le corps en reconstitution de Shepard. Quand il avait aperçu cet ersatz d'humain qu'on lui avait présenté, il se sentit mal. Coupable. Soulagé. Il savait que si l'expérience réussissait, il aurait à rendre des comptes à son Commander. Mais, en même temps, son horrible erreur serait réparée.

Alors, il avait attendu.

Deux ans.

Deux ans avant que Lucy Shepard ne rouvre les yeux. Quand il lui avait fait face pour la première fois depuis son sacrifice, il avait été à deux doigts de fondre en larmes et de se mettre à genoux devant elle pour qu'elle lui pardonne. Mais il avait sa fierté et Shepard n'avait pas semblé le moins du monde lui en vouloir. Pour elle, deux ans ne s'étaient pas écoulés et elle paraissait simplement croire que tout était comme avant. Elle avait dû faire face à la réalité. Il avait semblé à Joker qu'elle s'était raccrochée à ceux qu'elle connaissait : lui et Chakwas. Pourtant, elle n'avait rien perdu de son aura et était toujours ce symbole de l'espoir de l'humanité.

Mais rien n'y faisait et Shepard paraissait brisée. Il avait surpris de temps à autre la lassitude envahir son visage quand elle venait le voir après chaque mission. La voir ainsi l'avait touché. Il avait songé, non sans ironie, qu'il agissait comme Kaidan et qu'il voulait jouer les bons samaritains. Pourtant, personne ne semblait vouloir voir Shepard autrement que ce leader né, une sorte de messie. Joker était pratiquement le seul à la voir différemment. Comme la Shepard d'autrefois. C'était sans doute ce qui les avait rapprochés. C'était sans doute la raison pour laquelle l'image de Shepard venait dans son esprit chaque fois qu'il se soulageait. Si, au début, il avait un peu honte de penser à son Commander de cette manière, il s'en était fort accommodé. Au fur et à mesure que la mission suicide s'était rapprochée, il avait apprécié de plus en plus sa compagnie, guettant avec espoir le son de ses pas après chaque mission. Shepard lui plaisait, il ne savait trop dire pourquoi, mais il avait espéré qu'un jour, elle s'intéresserait à lui. Et il avait tout gâché en lui disant qu'il l'aimait.

Il l'aimait.

Bon sang.

Il était vraiment dans la merde.

Même s'il savait qu'il allait sûrement se prendre le râteau de sa vie, il décida qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser les choses en l'état. Il devait lui parler. Lui demander de ne pas faire attention et, si c'était possible, qu'elle oublie et qu'ils puissent continuer à se balancer des vannes comme avant.  
>Il soupira. Rien ne pouvait plus être comme avant. Il avait tout fichu par terre. Et dire qu'il s'était foutu de la gueule de Kaidan.<p>

Il localisa Shepard précisément dans son loft. Lawson avait sans doute voulu jouer les mamans, elle aussi, et avait congédié le Commander qui commençait à flancher physiquement. Il soupira. Vega était avec Jacob. Personne ne semblait être dans le CIC. Où était donc Chambers ? À la limite, cela lui importait peu. Il avait donc le champ libre.

Il passa un doigt sur ses paupières. Récupérer Shepard l'avait éreinté. C'était même physique et au vu de sa constitution, cela équivalait à un bon moment sur le champ de bataille. Il avait les muscles engourdis et des courbatures. Il déplia précautionneusement ses jambes et se redressa lentement. Il grimaça quelque peu sous la douleur. Il n'allait pas devoir tarder à aller voir le doc pour son traitement de fond. Les antidouleurs faisaient généralement leur effet, mais il n'aimait pas en prendre, cela altérait ses capacités mentales. Il n'aimait pas être diminué de cette manière. Il l'était déjà suffisamment physiquement.

Pas à pas, il remonta la passerelle. Il pensa amèrement qu'au rythme où il allait, quelqu'un arriverait et il se ferait prendre. Comment justifier une visite au loft ? Il n'avait rien à y faire.  
>Puis, il haussa les épaules. Il n'était pas le premier à être monté là-haut. Shepard faisait parfois venir quelques membres de l'équipage pour discuter tranquillement. Sûrement quand elle avait la flemme de descendre. Il avait enfin atteint l'élévateur. La porte s'ouvrit. Personne. Il ne put s'empêcher de soupirer d'aise. Ce n'était pas toujours évident d'être discret dans un vaisseau spatial. La chance lui souriait décidément. Il pouvait donc monter au loft sans problème. Il chancela en entrant dans la cabine, laissa son dos reposer sur la paroi avant d'enfoncer le bouton du dernier étage. Il passa une main sur son visage. Il ressentait une immense lassitude soudaine. L'ascension lui parut longue. Sans doute était-ce l'impatience. Ou la peur. Sa jambe fit des soubresauts. Spasmes douloureux. Il serra les dents, frotta machinalement sa jambe du plat de la main. Ce n'était pas le moment pour son corps de flancher.<p>

La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau et il se retrouva, le cœur battant comme un petit con de collégien, devant la porte des quartiers de Lucy Shepard.

* * *

><p>Je vous laisse sur cette phrase et vous donne rendez-vous dans deux semaines pour la suite. Je sais, c'est long mais je n'ai malheureusement pas le choix. A bientôt !<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

**Beyond the Stars  
><strong>

**Chapitre 13**

Lucy ruminait en tournant en rond dans ses quartiers. Elle tentait de rassembler les morceaux de son sang-froid qui s'étaient éparpillés. Elle se rongeait les ongles. Elle n'arrivait pas à débriefer intérieurement. La douche froide n'avait pas eu l'effet attendu. Elle avait été inutile, tout juste bonne à lui faire claquer des dents. Elle éternua. Il ne manquait plus qu'elle ne tombe malade. Elle sentait son esprit instable et elle en devenait folle d'inquiétude, ce qui n'arrangeait pas du tout son état. Elle avait envie de se recroqueviller dans un coin et de trembler de tous ses membres. Jamais elle n'avait senti la mort d'aussi près. Exception faite de sa mort passée, mais cela ne comptait pas.

Elle avait ressenti de la terreur. Une terreur telle qu'elle avait risqué de hurler comme une démente. C'était une folle sensation, folle à s'en cogner la tête contre les murs. Elle devait pourtant se reprendre, surmonter cet horrible sentiment qui l'étouffait. Comment pouvait-elle prétendre faire face à l'ennemi si elle devenait folle en le côtoyant ? Elle continua à tourner en rond, les bras serrés autour d'elle, se frictionnant comme pour faire passer l'horrible frisson qui la parcourait.

Elle devenait folle, aliénée. Affaiblie. Faible. Pathétique. Où était donc Lucy Shepard, l'inflexible, celle qui n'avait peur de rien ?

Elle avait envoyé chier Miranda qui semblait vouloir lui dire quelque chose. Sans doute, cela concernait Joker et ses folles cabrioles. Peu lui importait. Il lui avait sauvé la mise. L'avait ramenée saine et sauve. Elle se souvint de la chaleur de sa main sur la sienne à travers ses gants. Son air inquiet, concerné. Son « je vous aime », sorti de nulle part, qui les avait surpris tous les deux. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait être offensée par l'attitude de son pilote, son culot, son audace. Son courage même. Celui de franchir cette limite qu'elle s'était toujours interdit de dépasser avec son équipe. Elle, qui attirait « même les Aliens », avait toujours fait en sorte de demeurer inaccessible. Kaidan et ses bons sentiments l'avaient touchée, mais elle l'avait remis à sa place. Elle en avait été flattée, mais elle n'avait pas voulu donner de faux espoirs au Lieutenant. Elle se méfiait toujours des hommes. Bien plus depuis qu'elle avait acquis une certaine notoriété dont elle se serait bien passée. Que Joker fasse partie désormais de ceux qui la considéraient différemment bouleversait son monde. Elle avait tout fait pour garder un peu de normalité et il avait fait partie de ses repères. Il venait de tout foutre par terre. Son regard surpris, ses yeux qui s'étaient baissés immédiatement, évitant de la regarder. Son visage qui s'était embrasé. La peur de la perdre à nouveau. Cela l'avait touché bien plus que tout ce qu'elle avait pu entendre. Tant et si bien qu'elle était restée sans voix. La mission avait repris le dessus. Pour un temps.

Elle reprit sa marche folle à travers le loft. La première fois qu'elle avait autant perdu les pédales, elle l'avait appelé. Répondant à cette espèce de pulsion qui l'avait prise de nombreuses fois. Elle n'avait jamais voulu de paroles de réconfort de la part de personne. Pourtant, elle avait souvent voulu le faire monter pour qu'il lui change les idées, pour qu'il la fasse rire. Pour qu'elle se sente bien. Ce n'était pas la bienveillance sécurisante de Garrus, certes, mais elle n'avait jamais vraiment eu besoin de ça. Le Turian devait d'ailleurs être en train de se remettre de ses émotions, lui aussi. Elle l'imaginait bien le nez plongé dans ses calibrations pour penser à autre chose. Elle n'avait pas voulu débriefer avec James. Il lui collait déjà suffisamment le train comme ça. Elle avait déjà eu du mal à se débarrasser de lui. La promesse de passer voir « le Doc » avait fini par avoir raison de lui. Néanmoins, elle tournait tout de même dans ses quartiers. Elle tournait même en rond dans sa tête, cherchant à chasser les images de ces Husks grouillants qui leur avaient couru après, du Normandy au plus près du sol. Et de cette phrase, cette phrase saugrenue qui revenait sans cesse, comme une litanie entêtante. Si seulement, elle pouvait faire comme s'il n'avait rien dit…  
>« Shepard. » EDI la fit sursauter et elle laissa échapper un cri. Que lui voulait donc l'IA ? Elle ne pouvait pas la laisser tranquille ? « Jeff est devant votre porte. »<p>

Joker ?

Joker devant sa porte ?

Elle cligna des yeux, comme pour imprégner l'information. Elle sentit son cœur palpiter dans sa poitrine sans raison. Elle n'allait pas bien. Elle ne voulait pas le voir. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il entre. Pas maintenant. Alors qu'elle était fébrile, qu'elle se sentait si faible, si vulnérable. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il la voie encore comme une chose fragile. Elle eut un rire étranglé. Montrer toujours l'image de la femme forte, inébranlable. C'en était ridicule et hypocrite.

Lucy soupira. Pourquoi vouloir repousser l'inévitable ? Tôt ou tard, elle devrait demander des explications. Elle ne comprit pas ce qui la poussa à désactiver EDI dans ses appartements. Son instinct la poussa à penser que la curiosité malsaine de l'Intelligence Artificielle allait jouer en sa défaveur. Elle avait envie d'être tranquille. EDI avait sûrement enregistré quelque part dans son immense disque dur la déclaration maladroite du pilote. L'IA était très intéressée par les interactions entre les êtres organiques, c'en était presque effrayant. Autant dire qu'elle était très attentive aux prochains moments entre Joker et Shepard. Franchement, Lucy n'avait pas du tout envie de voir son intimité violée à ce point. Ce qui allait se passer, quoiqu'elle n'en avait encore aucune idée, resterait entre elle et son pilote. Elle n'avait pas envie qu'une Intelligence Artificielle s'en mêle.

Elle déclencha le mécanisme d'ouverture de la porte. Elle croisa instinctivement ses bras contre sa poitrine, comme pour se protéger.  
>Il se tenait là, sur le seuil. À peine fit-il un pas. Pas plus. Il n'avait pas conscience qu'il se tordait les mains en cherchant quelque chose à dire. Elle semblait si fragile, ses bras serrés contre elle. Sur la défensive. La seule pensée qui lui traversa l'esprit fut de la trouver belle. Voilà qu'il devenait mièvre. Il n'était pas en train d'arranger son cas.<br>La porte chuinta à nouveau en se refermant. Ce fut le seul bruit audible. Shepard le regardait. Il devait dire quelque chose. N'importe quoi. Tout ce qu'il avait pu préparer mentalement en attendant qu'elle lui ouvre s'était mystérieusement évaporé. Rien. Juste un grand vide dans son esprit. Lui qui avait toujours réponse à tout, toujours la réplique intelligente à sortir, il restait muet. Si muet qu'il n'aurait pas été étonné si Shepard pouvait entendre les furieux battements de son cœur. Il cognait si fort qu'il allait finir par lui fêler une côte.  
>Quand la jeune femme fit un pas vers lui, il fut pris d'un frisson de peur irraisonnée. Il attendait le choc des mots. Puisqu'il était incapable de parler, il espérait que le Commander dise pour lui les paroles qui allaient faire rentrer les choses dans l'ordre.<br>Elle ne dit rien. Elle se contenta de poser la tête sur son épaule, les mains à plat sur son torse. Joker était convaincu qu'il venait juste de s'arrêter de respirer. Que devait-il faire ? Il était parti dans l'optique que le Commander allait lui passer le savon de sa vie, pas qu'elle se blottisse contre lui.

Finalement, elle avait bien besoin d'un peu de réconfort. Pour une fois. Être celle qu'on protège. Lucy se laissait guider par ses émotions, sa peur, sa lassitude. Elle sentit les bras de Joker se refermer timidement autour d'elle. Elle qui pensait que rien ne pouvait l'ébranler. C'était quelque peu déstabilisant de sentir qu'il n'était pas à l'aise. Elle savait que son attitude habituelle était un moyen de protection pour ne pas souffrir. Sans s'en rendre compte, Lucy avait réussi à percer sa carapace.

Shepard était plus grande que lui. Pas de grand-chose, mais ces quelques centimètres représentait beaucoup pour lui. Le syndrome de Vrölik avait influencé sa croissance et il s'était résigné à être plus petit que la moyenne. Si cette anomalie parmi tant d'autres ne l'avait pas vraiment embêté pendant son enfance, elle l'avait mortifié durant son adolescence. C'était bête à penser, mais il avait vite compris que la majorité des femmes aimaient les grands hommes. Les discussions adolescentes tournaient souvent autour de leur vision de l'homme idéal et il avait souvent entendu dire que les femmes aimaient les grands hommes, car cela leur donnait un sentiment de sécurité. Le complexe du prince charmant en quelque sorte. Shepard ne semblait pas être du même tonneau. Il avait toujours cru que cette femme-là n'avait pas besoin qu'on la protège. Elle pouvait lui casser les os rien qu'avec son petit doigt. Elle était bien plus forte que lui. Il l'avait déjà vue à l'œuvre. Joker songea que ces détails-là n'avaient finalement pas d'importance. Plus grande, plus forte… Shepard était Shepard.

Il réalisa qu'elle tremblait légèrement. Elle avait les yeux grands ouverts, fixant un point invisible devant elle, son visage montrant qu'elle était en état de choc. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle était extraite in extremis. Joker ne s'amusait même plus à compter les médailles qui auraient pu être épinglées sur sa poitrine. Durant la mission suicide, le Commander avait carrément dû sauter par-dessus un précipice pour se faire rattraper du bout des doigts par son pilote infirme qui l'aurait lâchée s'il n'y avait pas eu Garrus pour prendre le relais. Était-ce le fait d'avoir dû échapper aux Reapers qui la mettait dans cet état ? Avait-elle pris conscience qu'il était impossible de les battre et qu'elle avait perdu tout espoir ? Il ne fallait pourtant pas qu'elle se laisse aller à penser ce genre de choses où c'était la fin pour tout le monde. Joker n'exagérait pas en pensant cela. Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence. L'avenir de la Galaxie reposait sur les épaules de cette femme qui tremblait de tout son corps, collée à lui pour chercher à se rassurer. Et quel piètre réconfort lui offrait-il …

Il n'avait jamais été doué pour ce genre de choses comme il n'avait jamais été doué pour consoler sa propre mère lorsque son père était mort. Il mettait toujours ce genre de chose de côté, ne cherchant pas à les affronter. Il était passé maître dans l'art d'esquiver les choses graves. Cela faisait partie de son caractère. Il avait toujours affronté son handicap de cette manière. Il appliquait juste les leçons qu'il avait apprises de la vie à tous les autres problèmes qu'il rencontrait. Parce que c'était juste lui qui était touché la plupart du temps. Il se fichait un peu de ce que la vie lui réservait comme saloperies, il passait au travers sans rien montrer. C'était sa manière de se blinder. Pourtant, il était concerné par tout ce qui avait trait à Shepard. Ce béguin anodin, ridicule et puéril était devenu autre chose, changeant de dimension. Il resserra son étreinte, sentant les tremblements perdre en intensité. Il avait fini par comprendre qu'aimer Lucy Shepard, c'était s'exposer à la souffrance. C'était pisser dans son froc chaque fois qu'elle frôlait la mort. C'était désespérer de la perdre à nouveau. Il ne savait pas s'il arriverait à vivre avec ça.

La jeune femme ferma les yeux pour tenter de faire le vide dans son esprit, pour chasser les images qui l'assaillaient. Pour calmer la peur qui l'étreignait. Elle tressaillit quand elle sentit la main de Joker sur sa joue. Ce contact lui fit rouvrir les yeux. Il la dévisageait intensément, avec une pointe de tristesse dans le regard. La première pensée qu'elle eut fut de constater qu'elle n'avait jamais remarqué que ses yeux étaient verts. Pensée prodigieusement sordide, à bien y réfléchir. Il la regardait comme il l'avait fait avant qu'elle ne se rende au hangar. Ce regard avec lequel il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait. Elle n'aurait jamais cru que Joker puisse avoir une telle expression. Il semblait détaché de tout en permanence. Pas plus concerné par elle que par les autres. Jusqu'à quel point s'était-elle trompée à son sujet ? Elle osa glisser sa main sur la sienne. Elle osa laisser reposer sa joue dans la paume du pilote et referma les yeux, se laissant enfin aller. Un soupir douloureux lui échappa. Peut-être était-il temps qu'elle craque une bonne fois pour toutes. Elle n'avait pas assez de force pour se montrer fière et intouchable. Elle n'avait plus la force de jouer son rôle de Commander. Elle était si lasse, si fatiguée de tout ceci qu'elle trouvait absurde. De ce combat qui s'annonçait perdu d'avance. De la folie de leur entreprise. De sa tête mise à prix. De la connerie des autres.

Le contact des lèvres de Joker sur les siennes ne fut pas désagréable même s'il la surprit. Elle savait qu'il avait de l'audace, que c'était une tête brûlée tout comme elle. Ce ne pouvait qu'en étant aussi impulsif qu'il avait réussi à faire fi du bon sens et à lui balancer ses sentiments sans crier gare.

Le pilote lui donna quelques rapides baisers, tout d'abord timides puis il s'enhardit face à son manque de réaction. Elle n'avait pas la force de le repousser. Elle n'en avait pas envie non plus. Elle passa ses bras dans le dos du pilote du Normandy. Il la serra contre lui avec une certaine douceur, prenant confiance en lui, comprenant dans son attitude qu'elle lui donnait l'autorisation d'aller plus loin. Elle le sentit sourire.

Elle s'agrippa à lui avec une sorte de désespoir comme s'il était un amarrage dans cet univers où tout foutait le camp. Leurs baisers furent plus profonds alors qu'elle y répondit, de plus en plus passionnément. Elle prit sa casquette et la jeta au loin avant de planter ses doigts dans sa chevelure. Il laissa ses mains errer dans les cheveux du Commander. Elle le laissa poursuivre ses baisers dans son cou, à la naissance de la mâchoire. Sa barbe irritait légèrement sa peau, mais ce n'était pas désagréable.

Mordin avait dit que l'activité sexuelle pouvait atténuer le stress, elle pouvait tout aussi bien faire oublier, au moins pour quelques instants, un traumatisme important.

Et Lucy en avait besoin.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas pris du plaisir avec un homme.

Et elle pensa, alors que ses mains découvraient ce qu'il y avait sous l'uniforme du timonier, qu'elle avait désiré cet homme-là depuis bien trop longtemps.

Elle frissonna lorsqu'il fit glisser sa combinaison le long de ses épaules, mettant à nu les nombreuses cicatrices qui le parcouraient.

Elle le sentit hésiter.

L'expression de son visage était indescriptible, ses yeux s'étaient écarquillés et il avait interrompu son geste.

Elle se doutait bien de ce qui le retenait.

Ses cicatrices.

Elle ne pensa pas qu'il trouvait son corps défiguré par ces grands sillons blanchâtres, car son regard était assombri par le désir et il la dévorait des yeux. Elle n'avait d'ailleurs jamais imaginé qu'il puisse un jour la regarder de cette manière. Mais cela lui plaisait en fin de compte.

Ce fut donc elle qui lui saisit la main pour qu'il puisse effleurer du bout des doigts les anciennes déchirures de son corps. Elle lui sourit sereinement, lui montrant que ses caresses ne lui procuraient aucune sensation de douleur. Cerberus avait bien travaillé, son corps était parfaitement remis, ne restait de son accident et de sa reconstruction que ces longues cicatrices blanches.

Un corps parfaitement fonctionnel et qui réclamait qu'elle chose qu'elle avait fini par oublier.

Depuis sa « mort », elle n'avait pas eu de relation avec qui que ce soit. Comment aurait-elle pu trouver le temps ? Ce corps était donc un terrain vierge et elle était heureuse que Joker en ait la primeur. Finalement, il reprit ses esprits et promena ses mains sur elle. Les lèvres du pilote prirent le relais de ses doigts et il osa même laisser sa langue errer sur ses cicatrices, en profita pour titiller un téton raidi par le désir.

Lucy voulut sentir sa peau contre la sienne et lui ôta son tee-shirt, se pressant contre son torse. Elle découvrit une musculature soignée, une bonne condition physique pour un soldat.

Quelques taches de son parsemaient ses épaules qu'elle mordilla. Il grogna quelque peu, sans doute pour diminuer la tension de propre corps.

Lucy se laissa complètement aller.

Elle voulait cet homme.

Peu importait le devoir moral, l'équité entre ses hommes, les limites qu'elle s'était imposées, pensa-t-elle, en passant sa langue dans le cou du pilote, retrouvant des sensations qu'elle n'avait pas ressenties depuis sa mort. Elle voulait oublier. Oublier qu'elle avait failli crever presque une heure auparavant. Oublier qu'il y avait l'humanité, la Galaxie à sauver. Oublier qu'elle était un paria.

Elle avait presque désappris ce que c'était que de sentir son corps en feu sous les caresses d'un homme. Elle ne réclama plus que ça, la respiration soudainement erratique, ne ressentant plus que de l'excitation. L'appel des sens auquel elle ne pouvait plus résister. Elle fit reculer doucement Joker, prenant garde à ne pas le faire tomber dans les marches qui menaient à la partie plus privée de son loft, et le poussa doucement sur son lit. Elle fit tomber son uniforme à terre, se débarrassa de ses sous-vêtements.

Voir Shepard complètement nue intimida Joker même s'il n'en montra rien. Il se sentait con comme un collégien pris en faute, comme un gamin qui faisait quelque chose d'interdit.

Shepard avait montré sa vulnérabilité. Elle s'abandonnait à lui. Ce n'était pas le rapport de force habituel entre eux.

Il déglutit, ému. Une longue cicatrice barrait le ventre laiteux de la jeune femme et il passa ses doigts dessus pour en redessiner la forme.

Il se demanda si aucun autre homme n'avait eu le privilège de les voir. Il chassa bien vite cette pensée, cela le rendait jaloux.

Les longues cicatrices ne déformaient pas ce corps de soldat, au contraire. Jeff la trouvait encore plus fragile, plus belle. Oui, Shepard était belle, à sa façon. Ce corps de soldat surentrainé, reconstruit artificiellement lui semblait parfait à ses yeux. La rondeur des seins, le dessin des muscles... Il avait déjà fantasmé sur son Commander mais ce qu'il voyait était au-delà de ses espérances.

Depuis leurs retrouvailles après la fin du Projet Lazarus, il avait ressenti que leur relation avait changé, devenant plus complice. Et s'il n'avait pas un jour souhaité qu'elle soit intime, il n'était plus le pilote le plus chevronné de toute la galaxie.

Il y était.

Shepard se trouvait nue dans ses bras et l'embrassait passionnément.

Leurs doigts s'entremêlèrent et il continua son exploration, se plaisant à la faire frissonner sous ses caresses. Généralement, il ne prenait jamais de temps à ça. C'était plutôt un coup rapide pour se soulager. Pour l'hygiène. De toute façon, une fois qu'elles découvraient les attelles qui maintenaient ses jambes, c'était tout de suite moins jouissif et il se contentait du minimum.  
>Ah merde…<p>

Ses attelles. Il les avait presque oubliées. Maintenant, Shepard était en train de s'attaquer à son pantalon. Il retint sa respiration. Lucy vit la crispation sur le visage de Jeff. Elle suspendit son geste et posa sa main sur la cuisse de l'homme qui lui faisait face.

Elle le devina anxieux. Elle comprit ce qui n'allait pas. Elle les avait senties, ces attelles qui enserraient ses jambes. Elle ne les avait encore jamais vues. Elle savait qu'elles existaient, qu'elles lui étaient indispensables. Il détourna le regard, se mordit la lèvre.

Sans un mot, Lucy se remit à la tâche. Délicatement, sans le brusquer, elle fit glisser le pantalon le long des jambes du pilote. Celui-ci ferma les yeux, serra fort les paupières. Non… Il ne voulait qu'elle les voie. Pas ces horribles choses qui le maintenaient debout. Pourtant, il était tétanisé, n'osant pas la repousser. Il savait que ce moment n'existerait sûrement plus. Il ne voulait pas tout gâcher. Il ne voulait pas foutre par terre sa première et sans doute seule fois avec Shepard. Toujours tremblant, il sentit que Lucy cherchait à lui ôter ses attelles. Ce qui eut pour effet de le raidir encore plus. Alors, la jeune femme suspendit son geste et passa sa main sous le visage du pilote. Elle regarda avec un sourire avant de l'embrasser avec douceur. Comme si elle cherchait à lui dire que tout allait bien se passer. Et dire que c'était lui qui devait jouer ce rôle à la base. Elle n'avait pas l'air de le regarder avec pitié. Son regard était si doux. Lui qui avait toujours cru qu'elle était une dure à cuire.  
>Voyant qu'il n'était pas du tout à l'aise, elle tenta de rendre ce moment de gêne plus agréable. Après tout, retirer ces attelles, c'était comme lui retirer ses sous-vêtements. Elle touchait à l'intimité propre de Joker. Ce qu'il avait toujours voulu cacher au regard des autres.<br>Joker frissonna. Alors qu'il avait fermé les yeux de toutes ses forces pour ne pas avoir à supporter la vue de ses attelles, il fut contraint à les rouvrir. Il ne chercha pas à comprendre comment Shepard s'y prenait, mais elle était en train de transformer cette torture en un instant inoubliable. C'était quelque chose d'incroyablement délicieux. Il n'avait jamais pu penser qu'on puisse les retirer ses entraves de cette façon. Décidément, Shepard n'avait pas fini de l'étonner. Il finit même par apprécier ce passage de leurs préliminaires. C'était fou de voir que la jeune femme y allait naturellement avec lui.

Jamais elle n'aurait pu le prendre en pitié. Elle savait depuis le début qu'il était différent. Depuis qu'il lui avait parlé de son syndrome, du Vrölik, elle se doutait bien qu'il était physiquement diminué. Qu'il avait besoin de ces choses pour marcher. Même si Cerberus avait fait en sorte qu'il puisse se déplacer plus facilement, il devait toujours compter sur elles. Au moins était-il dispensé de devoir prendre ses béquilles maintenant. Les attelles faisaient partie de Joker, de son individualité. Son handicap avait influencé sa personnalité. Cela ne la dérangeait pas. D'autant plus qu'elle avait finir par réussir à lui retirer et elles gisaient au sol, abandonnées pour un moment. Elle passa la main sur les jambes du jeune homme, faisant de larges cercles avec ses paumes pour lui réveiller la peau dont les poils se hérissèrent au fur et à mesure qu'elle remontait vers son bassin. Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour que les sous-vêtements rejoignent les attelles.

Joker parvint à se redresser. S'étant ressaisi, libre de ses attelles, il serra doucement la jeune femme contre lui. C'était quelque chose d'assez nouveau pour lui. Il était coutumier des coups rapides, à peine défroqué, à la sauvette dans une chambre d'hôtel miteuse ou l'arrière-salle d'un bar.

Pas là. Il avait envie de prendre son temps. Il ne tenait pas n'importe qui dans ses bras. Il étreignait la femme pour laquelle il avait des sentiments qu'il pensait ne plus pouvoir ressentir. Comme une flamme qui s'était éteinte et que Shepard avait réussi à rallumer au fond de lui. Et bon sang, il voulait en profiter un maximum même si elle lui brisait le cœur après ça. Le Commander ne l'avait pas envoyé chier avec son poing dans la gueule. C'était déjà ça. C'était qu'elle en avait autant envie que lui. Ou alors son désespoir était si grand que cela ne lui faisait rien de se faire sauter.

Non, ce n'était pas ça. Shepard n'était pas comme ça. Il connaissait Shepard, n'est-ce pas ? Shepard était intéressée sinon elle ne lui aurait pas envoyé tous ces signaux. Elle n'aurait pas été si douce avec lui. Elle se serait arrêtée aux attelles, elle aurait été dégoutée de lui.

Il sentait qu'elle en voulait plus. Elle le serrait si fort. Elle faisait néanmoins attention à ne pas lui faire de mal. Une sorte de violence contenue. Les soupirs qui lui échappaient confirmèrent qu'elle aimait ce qu'ils faisaient et qu'elle voulait aller encore plus loin. Il la fit basculer sur le lit. Pas une position dont il avait l'habitude, mais il pouvait le faire.

Il se fit un devoir de la faire jouir même si lui n'en pouvait déjà plus. Il fallait qu'il se maîtrise. Oui, il avait tellement fantasmé sur Shepard qu'il ne se sentait plus. Mais cela valait le coup de se contrôler.

C'était un moment unique, il ne voulait pas le gâcher.

Il la sentait vibrer sous lui et quelques gémissements lui échappèrent.

Elle lui enserra la taille de ses jambes et lui saisit la tête pour l'embrasser avec une telle passion qu'il en eut le souffle coupé. Mais c'était toujours suffisamment maîtrisé pour qu'il ne se casse pas quelque chose.

Elle l'embrassa avec fougue, le mordant légèrement sa lèvre inférieure, lui égratignant le dos au passage. Il grogna. Il aimait ça aussi. Bon Dieu qu'il aimait ce qu'il ressentait à cet instant !

« Jeff… »

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du pilote. Lucy sentit ses reins chauffer, elle se redressa, aida Jeff à la posséder.

Il était si rare qu'elle se laisse allez autant, même dans les bras d'un homme.

Mais Jeff n'était pas n'importe qui. Il avait partagé de sa vie plus qu'aucun autre homme à qui elle avait daigné dispenser ses faveurs. Il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait.

Bien sûr, elle l'avait désiré, mais l'interdit, le devoir moral avaient été plus forts. La hiérarchie était sclérosante pour les relations intimes dans l'armée. Pourtant, elle était Spectre, sa seule loi était son éthique personnelle. Elle avait cependant préféré garder la même distance qu'elle aurait pu montrer s'ils étaient restés dans l'Alliance. Maintenant qu'ils y étaient retournés, elle ne s'était plus posé la question, suivant les règles. La limite à ne pas dépasser était devenir plus que des amis.

Malgré elle, elle avait franchi la zone interdite.

Elle n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi à ce qu'elle faisait. Elle avait juste voulu qu'il la réconforte. Puis il l'avait embrassée et le reste avait été si évident…

Il n'y avait plus de Commander, plus de Lieutenant.

Juste une femme et un homme qui s'unissaient dans leurs ébats.

C'était tellement plus simple de penser ainsi. Moins culpabilisant.

Depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle pas goûté à de telles sensations ? La chaleur d'une main d'homme sur son sein, la caresse d'une barbe dans le creux de son cou ?  
>L'insidieuse petite voix de la sagesse lui reprocha de se laisser aller à prendre du bon temps alors que la Galaxie était en guerre. Et pourtant, n'était-ce pas là le meilleur moment pour vivre ce qu'on n'avait jamais vraiment vécu ? La voix de la sagesse n'avait pas retenu de leçons de la mort. C'était toutefois une des apprentissages les plus importants. Après tout, qu'y avait-il d'autre à faire ? Elle n'avait reçu aucun ordre, aucune nouvelle d'Anderson. Elle avait donc eu un moment de rébellion, décidée à envoyer chier tout l'Univers puisqu'apparemment, sa bonne volonté n'était pas prise en compte dans cette horrifiante bataille. Ce n'était qu'un moment de relâchement. Un moment où elle parvenait à trouver un refuge pour oublier. Elle fit disparaître de son esprit le son strident produit par les Reapers à chacun de leur pas, elle oublia les hordes de Husks qui les poursuivaient, elle oublia les planètes envahies sans qu'elle puisse rien y faire. Juste le temps d'une étreinte.<p>

L'orgasme déchargea en elle une vague de plaisir et de sérénité. Pendant une fraction de seconde, elle ne pensa plus, son cœur manqua quelques battements. Son corps tendu quelques instants auparavant à la recherche de cette sensation de plaisir qui la faisait gémir se détendit d'un coup et elle reprit son souffle.

Leur peau était moite, leur souffle erratique. Mais ils étaient tous deux sereins. Il y eut un instant de flottement postorgasmique légèrement euphorique. Assis sur le lit de Shepard, leurs jambes entremêlées, ils se pressèrent l'un contre l'autre, rassemblant leurs esprits, cherchant à prolonger l'instant de béatitude qui leur avait semblé bien trop court.

La détente physique de chacun de ses muscles fit céder la barrière psychologique de Lucy.

Des larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux et elle se mit à sangloter tout doucement, malgré elle.

Jeff n'en fut pas tant surpris. Il savait qu'elle ne pleurait pas parce qu'il était un très mauvais coup. Il fallait bien qu'elle craque. Après tout ce qu'il s'était passé… Après avoir juste failli mourir…

Il déposa un baiser sur son crâne et la serra contre lui. Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule et pleura silencieusement.

« Lucy… » parvint-il à dire, osant prononcer le prénom du Commander. Il n'avait jamais eu cette audace auparavant. Pour lui, ça signifiait plus que de lui avouer ses sentiments.

Il frotta sa joue contre son front et la berça doucement.

Il sentait qu'elle se retenait encore un peu, qu'elle serrait les dents pour ne pas pleurer plus. Il lui caressa le dos, resserrant son étreinte.

Il n'était pas très à l'aide dans ce rôle d'épaule consolatrice. Shepard savait que ce n'était pas son truc, consoler les gens. Il préférait user de cynisme et de sarcasmes.

Il attendit donc que Lucy se calme d'elle-même. Elle n'en attendait pas plus de lui, se dit-il. Il ne voulait pas parler, craignant de la blesser davantage. Qu'elle ait honte de craquer devant lui.

Il l'entendit murmurer contre lui. Elle s'excusait.

« Il ne faut pas… » dit-il doucement, ne sachant pas trop s'il pouvait la tutoyer. Ce n'était pas quelque chose de franchement instinctif. Même après ce qu'ils venaient de faire. Il se sentit brutalement mal à l'aise. Normalement, il aurait dû être… heureux ou quelque chose comme ça. Sans doute le fait d'avoir une Shepard qui pleurait à présent dans ses bras y jouait pour beaucoup. En même temps, il n'avait pas su trop à quoi s'attendre en se dirigeant dans le loft. Ce qui s'était passé était tout bonnement incroyable. Il se demanda même s'il ne s'était pas tout bêtement endormi sur son fauteuil.

Non, la chaleur du corps nu de Lucy Shepard contre lui n'avait rien d'onirique. L'humidité de ses larmes non plus. Il continua à lui caresser les cheveux sans savoir quoi dire, promenant son regard sur la pièce. Il n'avait jamais vraiment pu la visiter. C'était une débauche de confort si l'on comparait cette pièce aux standards de l'Alliance. Il ne prit pas le loisir de pouvoir détailler tout ce qu'il y avait autour de lui. Ses yeux furent vite attirés par le clignotement incessant de l'orbe bleu. EDI avait beau avoir été mise en mode silence – par il ne savait quel miracle, d'ailleurs –, elle rappelait d'une manière insistante sa présence. Il déglutit, espérant que l'IA ait eu la décence de les laisser tranquilles. Shepard avait quand même droit à un peu d'intimité, non ?  
>EDI continuait de clignoter. Ce devait être urgent. De plus, si les autres s'apercevaient que Shepard était injoignable et lui introuvable, ils n'auraient plus qu'à additionner deux et deux et le Commander se retrouverait dans la merde. Lui aussi, par la même occasion. Il tapota doucement l'épaule de la jeune femme. Elle le regarda sans comprendre et il fit un geste du menton vers l'orbe bleu.<p>

Ce fut comme une décharge électrique. Shepard sauta immédiatement sur ses pieds. Elle se mit à paniquer, cherchant à rassembler ses vêtements, enfilant sa culotte en catastrophe sans oser le regarder. D'un seul coup, comme si elle ne s'était jamais laissé aller, elle s'était recomposé son masque habituel de professionnalisme, évitant de poser les yeux sur le pilote du Normandy, toujours assis sur son lit, entièrement nu et qui la regardait avec inquiétude. C'était ce moment-là qu'il avait craint. La prise de conscience de leur situation. Elle se rhabilla en quatrième vitesse et fonça vers EDI.

« Oui ? » s'exclama-t-elle plus rudement qu'elle n'aurait pensé. Il y eut un silence dans l'intercom puis la voix de Mordin lui parvint, hésitante.

« Shepard ? Vous allez bien ? Je … Je suis navré de vous déranger, mais… »

Déranger pour quoi ? L'estomac de Shepard remonta dans sa gorge. Qu'est-ce qu'EDI avait bien pu raconter ?

« Je suis bien conscient qu'il vous faut un peu de calme après ce qu'il vient de se passer avec les Reapers mais il faut que je vous parle… Je peux monter vous voir ? »  
>Shepard lança un regard alarmé à Joker avant de s'éclaircir la gorge, tentant de ne pas laisser entendre qu'elle était paniquée.<br>« N… Euh, non. Merci Mordin, mais je vais descendre. Ça me fera... du bien.  
>— Je vous attends, alors » répondit simplement le Salarian.<p>

Shepard coupa l'intercom et soupira, calmant les palpitations de son cœur affolé.  
>Elle finit par oser poser les yeux sur Joker qui rassemblait ses affaires et ce qui lui restait de dignité.<p>

« Je… euh… »  
>Voilà que l'éloquente guerrière avait perdu ses moyens. Tout était si confus dans son esprit. Seule certitude pour le moment, Mordin l'attendait en bas et il valait mieux ne pas retarder plus leur entrevue.<br>« Je dois y aller… » balbutia-t-elle, rougissante alors qu'il remettait ses sous-vêtements.

« Je sais… », répondit-il en soupirant. Ça, il n'avait pas réussi à s'en empêcher. Shepard espérait qu'il ne serait pas blessé. Il y avait urgence. Pensant qu'elle l'humilierait encore plus en le regardant fixer ses attelles, elle sortit du loft d'un pas précipité. Pire, elle donnait l'impression de fuir. Elle s'appuya quelques secondes à la porte qui venait de se refermer, le cœur battant, les joues cuisantes. Elle devait se ressaisir. Mordin allait lui poser des questions en la voyant débarquer, échevelée et troublée. Il était trop perspicace pour qu'elle puisse le berner. Elle ferma les yeux, inspirant lentement. Elle venait de coucher avec son pilote. Elle avait du mal à y croire. Qu'est-ce qui l'avait poussée à faire une chose pareille ?  
>Elle ferait le tri de ses sentiments plus tard. C'était trop… trop frais. Trop soudain.<p>

Elle s'arrêta devant le laboratoire, inspira encore une fois, reconstitua son masque d'impassibilité habituelle et entra. Mordin était en grande discussion avec Garrus. Ils se tournèrent vers elle lorsqu'elle approcha. Son vieil ami ne semblait pas trop avoir été secoué lors de leur dernière mission. Le Professeur avait repris des couleurs.

« Shepard. »  
>Elle hocha la tête. Retour aux choses sérieuses. Elle écouta attentivement l'idée qu'avaient eue le Turian et le Salarian.<p>

Joker était retourné le plus discrètement à son poste. Chambers avait bien tenté de lui faire remarquer son absence, mais il lui avait dit sèchement qu'il était parti faire une sieste. Le quartier-maître avait fermé la bouche.  
>« Pas la peine d'être si agressif » avait-elle dit doucement.<p>

Il s'éloigna sans un mot. Chambers était bien la dernière personne à qui il voulait parler. Il s'approcha de son fauteuil, souffla et grimaça de douleur. Marcher ne lui avait pas fait du bien. Il remonta tant bien que mal sur son siège. Il vérifia que tout était normal, fit quelques calibrations de routine. Le silence lui parut soudainement oppressant.

« Tu as enregistré ou quelque chose comme ça, hein ? » chuchota-t-il.  
>Pas de réponse. Pas de lumière bleue clignotante. EDI boudait-elle ? Ridicule. Une IA ne pouvait pas faire la tête. Une crise de jalousie ? Tout aussi improbable.<p>

« Enregistrer tout ce qui se passe à bord du Normandy fait partie de mon programme », finit par dire l'IA, ce qui rassura Joker. Bêtement, il avait craint qu'elle ne lui parle plus. Malgré tout ce qu'il avait pu penser au tout début, il avait fini par s'habituer à sa présence. Cela lui évitait au moins de parler tout seul.

« On ne peut pas l'effacer ?

— Non. »

Il souffla, se gratta l'arrière du crâne, la chaleur irradiant dans son visage. Il était vraiment gêné que ce moment qu'il avait passé avec Shepard soit gravé quelque part sur un disque dur. Son silence était éloquent. Suffisamment pour qu'EDI lui affirme que les enregistrements du loft étaient difficilement accessibles.

« Tu peux garder un secret, EDI ? demanda-t-il d'une toute petite voix.

— Si vos voulez parler de vos sentiments envers Shepard… Oh… Bien sûr, Jeff » se corrigea-t-elle. Il n'y avait pas que ses sentiments, il y avait tout le reste. Tout ce qui allait se passer. Même s'il n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Il baissa la visière de sa casquette sur ses yeux, baragouinant un remerciement à peine audible, gêné. Peut-être même un peu déçu. Il aurait bien voulu que Shepard lui dise quelque chose. Elle était partie en vitesse, comme si elle avait cherché à se sauver. Il avait bien vu son air embarrassé. Ça ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Pour lui, c'était clair, il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à envisager Shepard comme un coup d'une fois. Ni un coup de temps en temps pour se consoler. Pas de sexe entre amis ou ce genre de trucs stupides dont il avait déjà entendu parler. Shepard… C'était différent. Il avait des _sentiments_. C'était là tout le problème. Il commençait à comprendre ce qu'avait bien pu ressentir Kaidan. Et dire qu'il s'était foutu de sa gueule à le trouver trop sentimental.

« Très bien. » Shepard croisa les bras. Elle ne voyait rien à redire à ce que proposaient Garrus et Mordin. Le Salarian et sa protégée seraient sous bonne garde. Ainsi, les Turians pourraient assurer sa sécurité tout en lui offrant un matériel performant. Elle laissa Garrus s'occuper de joindre son contact sur Palaven. Comment il avait réussi à obtenir la protection du Primarch était une question que Shepard aurait bien aimé lui poser. Au vu de la manière dont il avait abordé ce sujet, c'était un ancien lien, quelque chose que Garrus avait sans doute renié. La situation actuelle avait fait qu'il n'avait pas forcément le choix. Il espérait que le haut citoyen accepte de les aider. Le sens du devoir était la règle numéro un chez les Turians. Restait juste à croiser les doigts pour que le Primarch comprenne le devoir qu'avait Shepard ainsi que son sens de l'honneur et ce serait bon. Peu importait le reste, tout était permis chez les Turians, tant que cela ne les détournait pas de leur devoir envers les autres.  
>Le Commander redoutait quand même la suite des événements. Cela signifierait-il qu'il lui faudrait se séparer de Garrus ? Cela lui semblait quelque chose d'impossible. Elle allait se sentir perdue sans son ami. Celui qui couvrait ses arrières, avec son sérieux et son humour pince-sans-rire. Elle secoua la tête. Peut-être ne serait-ce pas nécessaire d'en arriver là. Elle ne lui imaginait pas d'autre rôle que de se battre à ses côtés jusqu'au bout.<p>

Elle quitta le laboratoire. Encore une nouvelle destination. C'était donc ça, ce qu'elle devait faire. Sillonner la Galaxie afin de préparer le maximum de monde au combat. De faire en sorte que les forces s'unissent pour qu'ils puissent avoir une chance de s'en sortir, de survivre. Elle qui n'était pas très diplomate. Elle ne savait pas trop quoi en penser.

Miranda l'attrapa avant qu'elle n'ait pu aller nulle part. Le Commandant en second semblait contrarié. Peut-être était-elle tombée sur un os lors de son décryptage ? Toutefois, une fois qu'elle fut introduite dans son bureau, le sujet de conversation fut tout autre.  
>L'ancien officier de Cerberus lui parla de Joker. De son comportement semblable à de la folie pure. Du fait qu'il n'ait pas obéi à ses ordres. Pourtant, c'était bien clair. Shepard à terre, c'était à elle, Miranda, que revenait le commandement du Normandy. C'était bien comme cela que ça se passait dans l'Alliance, non ? Pourtant, le pilote n'avait pas prêté attention à ses prérogatives et n'en avait fait qu'à sa tête, risquant leurs vies à tous. La première chose que Shepard aurait dû faire, toujours selon Miranda, aurait au moins été de lui passer un savon. De s'assurer qu'il ne recommence pas.<br>Shepard eut du mal à ne pas sourire ironiquement. La première chose qu'elle avait faite concernant son pilote avait été de s'envoyer en l'air avec lui. Il était donc forcément malvenu qu'elle en touche un mot à Miranda.  
>Voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas, limite qu'elle n'en avait rien à foutre de ce qu'elle pouvait bien dire, le Commandant en Second se leva de sa chaise, légèrement furieuse.<p>

« Shepard, je ne vous cacherais pas que je suis choquée par votre attitude. Vous allez laisser votre pilote s'en tirer sans aucune sanction disciplinaire alors qu'il a fait preuve d'insubordination ? Est-ce toujours ainsi ? Tout le monde a le droit à ce traitement de faveur ou est ce juste réservé à votre toutou volant ? »

Lucy coupa court à cette tirade avant qu'elle ne soit tentée de devenir désagréable.

Toutou volant.

Était-ce donc ainsi que Miranda considérait l'un de ses meilleurs éléments ? Celui qui venait juste de sauver Shepard et son équipe à terre d'une morte certaine ? Elle débloquait sérieusement.

Shepard ne se gêna pas pour lui dire. Elle eut une sorte de grognement et fit un bruit qui ressemblait à un rire déplaisant. « Vous auriez fait quoi, à sa place pour nous récupérer ? Vous avez vu une autre alternative dans votre brillant cerveau génétiquement parfait ? »

Miranda ne répondit pas, mais la regarda d'un air suspicieux. Bon, elle était peut-être allée un peu loin avec ses mots. Elle était là, tout le monde s'en était sorti, le Normandy aussi et ils avaient désormais un nouvel objectif. Pourquoi la faisait-elle chier avec l'attitude de Joker ? Le fait d'avoir ignoré ses ordres avait donc touché à ce point son ego ? La fin avait largement justifié les moyens, non ? Lucy prit une profonde inspiration, tentant de maîtriser son ressenti. Ressenti mêlé de peur et de reproche. « Bon, je vais lui parler. Histoire qu'il vous écoute quand même un peu, dit-elle avec un sourire amusé. Du moins quand ça dépasse son champ de compétence », ajouta-t-elle en marmonnant. Miranda venait de l'énerver. Voilà qui n'allait pas la détendre du tout.

Miranda hocha la tête silencieuse. Les deux femmes se dévisagèrent. Le Commandant en Second croisa les bras.  
>« Je pensais que vous ne laisseriez pas vos sentiments influencer votre jugement. » dit-elle d'un air suffisant.<br>Shepard leva un sourcil. Elle n'appréciait pas ce ton moralisateur. Peut-être même légèrement déçu. Shepard se demanda soudain si Miranda ne la considérait pas comme sa création, sa chose qu'elle avait ramenée à la vie et qu'elle n'arrivait plus à contrôler. Elle aurait dû s'y attendre. Shepard restait Shepard.

« Je vous demande pardon ? » s'irrita-t-elle.

Miranda pencha la tête avec un sourire étrange sur le visage.

« Vous l'aimez, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le visage de Shepard prit une expression de stupeur. Elle se sentit rougir jusqu'aux oreilles. Se pouvait-il que cette petite fouineuse d'EDI… L'officier de Cerberus continua sur sa lancée.

« Le lieutenant Moreau. Vous l'aimez », insista-t-elle.

Lucy réfléchit à toute vitesse. Elle devait la jouer fine. Elle ne voulait pas que le moment qu'elle avait passé avec Jeff ne se sache. Pas avant qu'elle soit au clair avec elle-même. Merde, ça ne regardait qu'elle !

« Je ne vois pas en quoi cela vous regarde. Vous dépassez les limites, Lawson », s'exclama Shepard. Elle se redressa et lui fit face. Mentir était la meilleure des défenses. « Je ne vous permets pas de pareilles insinuations. Comme vous le savez, le Lieutenant Moreau est un de mes hommes. Je suis son supérieur. Vous connaissez les règles. »

Miranda eut un petit rire.

« Les règles vous importent quand ça vous chante, Shepard.

— Je sais parfaitement ce qu'il convient de faire avec mes hommes ! Nous sommes des soldats ! Il y a une hiérarchie à respecter.», s'emporta Lucy, hors d'elle. Comment osait-elle lui parler de ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle cherchait, à la fin ? Elle était mal placée pour parler de sentiments, de loyauté ou de règles.

« Et bien que le Lieutenant Moreau la respecte ! »

Shepard soupira. Elle ne comprenait pas l'acharnement de Miranda concernant Joker. Elle était blessée dans son orgueil, c'était certain. Elle pensait avoir gagné sa confiance, sa loyauté. Pourquoi l'attaquait-elle ? Pour avoir montré un peu de faiblesse en laissant son pilote tranquille après qu'il lui ait sauvé la vie ? Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien lui faire ? Cela ne cadrait pas avec l'image qu'elle donnait ? Ah, l'image… Vaste fumisterie.

« S'il vous avait écouté, sans doute ne serais-je plus là pour avoir cette conversation avec vous. »

La réplique claqua dans l'espace du bureau. Miranda resta interdite Shepard, amère.

« Cette conversation est terminée », dit-elle durement avant de tourner les talons, hors d'elle. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait emmerder Miranda. Elle et ses principes à la con !

* * *

><p>Voilà donc ce chapitre 13. Il m'a donné beaucoup de mal et j'avoue ne pas en être satisfaite. C'est la première fois que j'écris une scène osée. J'espère que ça ne vous a pas paru artificiel.<p>

Prochain chapitre la semaine prochaine, j'espère. J'ai un gros travail de correction sur celui-ci.


	14. Chapter 14

****Je suis très en retard pour ce chapitre et j'en suis désolée mais les circonstances ont fait que j'ai eu pas mal d'imprévus et surtout, ce chapitre a demandé énormément de travail de réécriture. Je n'en suis toujours pas satisfaite mais c'est ainsi, il faut savoir s'arrêter.

Bonne lecture.

**Beyond the Stars **

**Chapitre 14**

Shepard était assise sur le sol de la salle d'observation stellaire qu'avait occupée Samara pendant leur bataille contre les Collecteurs. Elle sentait que sa colère ne parvenait pas à descendre. Elle avait pourtant espéré que plonger son regard dans l'immensité de la Galaxie aurait un effet apaisant. Samara lui avait toujours paru si sereine même dans les heures les plus difficiles de son existence. Shepard ne se sentait pas capable d'une telle paix intérieure. Pourtant, elle s'était dit qu'elle devait essayer.

Rien n'y faisait. C'était toujours le grand chambardement à l'intérieur de son esprit. Comme si elle avait perdu pied ces dernières heures. Tout foutait le camp et elle n'arrivait plus à se concentrer sur quoi que ce soit, même son propre objectif. C'était quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu croire possible.

Elle se sentait perdue.

Malgré elle, ses pensées tentaient de se remettre en ordre, mais elle cherchait à repousser les souvenirs qui remontaient. Elle ne parvenait pas à assimiler ce qu'il s'était passé ces dernières heures.

Shepard serra ses genoux contre sa poitrine.

Tuchanka.

Les Reapers qui dévastaient tout sur leur passage. Wrex mortifié par la perte de sa planète natale. La fuite in extremis. La mort qui avait été si proche… Ce bruit, cette vibration qui avait contracté son estomac à chaque pas des Reapers. Le sifflement de leurs rayons mortels. Comment fait face à ça ? Quelle naïve avait-elle été de croire qu'il y avait un espoir de les vaincre !

Lucy se recroquevilla, posant son front contre ses rotules.

Joker.

Sa main qui avait retenu son poignet. Les mots qu'il avait prononcés. Son étreinte. La caresse de ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ses baisers sur sa peau. La chaleur de son corps contre le sien. La façon dont il avait murmuré son prénom, comme un mot interdit. Comment allaient-ils pouvoir agir comme avant ? Quelle idiote !

Lucy laissa échapper une plainte sourde entre ses dents, expression de la douleur qui lui vrillait les tempes, moyen pour évacuer les sentiments qui se bousculaient en elle. Remords, culpabilité.

Soulagement.

Un rire dément lui déchira la gorge. Elle sentait la folie l'emporter. Elle passait d'un sentiment à un autre sans aucun contrôle.

Quelque part dans son esprit, l'idée qu'elle se mentait à elle-même fit son chemin. Jamais elle ne pourrait agir comme s'il ne s'était rien passé ! Elle ne se voyait pas plaisanter – flirter serait plutôt le terme exact – avec lui à nouveau comme avant. Elle ne pouvait pas le nier. Elle avait cherché à le séduire. Elle avait dépassé les limites. Même sous couvert de l'amusement et du second degré, c'était ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle avait été bien naïve de penser que Joker n'allait jamais céder à la tentation.

Le fait d'avoir couché ensemble n'était pas quelque chose d'anodin. Elle ne pouvait pas dire que c'était qu'une monumentale erreur, qu'ils pouvaient mettre ça de côté et passer outre. Non. Joker… Jeff avait des sentiments pour elle. Pas juste un béguin, ça non. Elle l'avait bien compris. Durant leurs ébats, elle avait senti cette peur qu'il avait. Cette peur de la perdre à nouveau sans avoir pu lui dire tout ce qu'il cachait en lui depuis un moment. Elle l'avait senti si hésitant au départ, le tremblement de ses mains avait été presque imperceptible, mais elle l'avait deviné.

Lucy rejeta bien vite l'idée que son désarroi, cette peur de mourir avait fait qu'elle s'était laissée faire, qu'elle avait voulu vérifier qu'elle était bien vivante quitte à se laisser prendre par le premier venu. Elle n'était pas comme ça. Et Jeff n'était pas le premier venu, loin de là. C'était son ami. C'était un de ses subordonnés. C'était ça le pire. Elle ne pouvait pas se laisser aller à un tel comportement. C'était quelque chose de punissable. Un simple interdit. Une règle immuable. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser un tel favoritisme s'installer.

Mais cette idée ne lui convenait pas. Elle sentit son cœur se serrer, la douleur irradier son cerveau. Elle resserra son étreinte autour de ses genoux, la tête enfouie dans sa propre poitrine. Elle se sentait si stupide. Ridicule à vouloir rechercher la même sensation de chaleur de bras qui n'étaient pas les siens.

Elle allait devenir folle. Elle s'aliénait, perdait de vue son objectif. La guerre.

Elle devait rester concentrée sur sa mission. Elle ne devait pas s'égarer.

Les reproches de Miranda lui revinrent en mémoire. La jeune femme avait raison. Elle ne devait pas laisser ses sentiments interférer. Ce n'était pas ce que l'on attendait du Commander Shepard.

Lucy eut à nouveau ce rire étrange.

Qui était le Commander Shepard ? Un leader à suivre ? Le sauveur de la Galaxie ? Une icône immaculée ?

Elle avait toujours suivi son instinct. C'était pour cela que les gens croyaient en elle. Parce qu'elle était entière. Pas une marionnette. Finalement, elle n'était qu'un soldat comme les autres. Une femme comme les autres.

Elle soupira profondément. S'enfonça dans les profondeurs de son esprit. Cherchant ce que son instinct avait à lui dire.

« Jeff. »

Elle avait soupiré ce prénom comme une supplique pour qu'il lui fasse oublier ce qu'elle représentait, pour qu'il lui fasse ressentir ce qu'elle était. De plus en plus, depuis son retour d'entre les morts, elle sentait cette dualité en elle. Sa personnalité se scindait en deux. Elle aspirait de temps à autre à n'être que Lucy même si elle ne savait plus tellement quelles étaient ses aspirations personnelles. Quoi qu'elle puisse faire, elle serait toujours le Commander Shepard.

Pourtant, elle ne pouvait pas nier qu'elle avait réussi à l'oublier le temps d'une étreinte. Joker était son subalterne, mais… elle avait occulté cela pendant quelques instants. Elle n'avait plus vu que l'homme avec qui elle se sentait bien. La seule personne avec qui elle n'était plus vraiment l'icône. Même Garrus n'était pas parvenu à cela, il y avait toujours cette once de respect dans son attitude, cette admiration à peine voilée envers cette humaine qui n'avait pas froid aux yeux.

« Vous l'aimez, n'est-ce pas ? »

La question de Miranda avait sonné comme une accusation à peine déguisée. Lucy avait eu envie de lui hurler que oui, oui, elle l'aimait son idiot de pilote, sa tête brulée de Lieutenant et qu'elle n'en avait rien à foutre de ce que les autres pouvaient bien en penser.

Elle s'arrêta de respirer. La prise de conscience avait bloqué ses poumons. Cela ne dura qu'une fraction de seconde.

Un poids s'envola soudainement de ses épaules. Le nœud de son estomac s'estompa. Sa respiration se fit plus lente.

Finalement, elle se sentait mieux de s'être rendue à l'évidence. Si ça crevait autant les yeux, comment avait-elle pu se voiler autant la face ? Quelle idiote ! Elle se sentait être une adolescente écervelée. Elle avait plus de trente ans, bon sang ! Elle avait agi de manière ridicule. Ce n'était plus de son âge que ce genre d'égarements.

Shepard avait des sentiments. Lucy aimait. Maintenant qu'elle était parvenue à cette conclusion, elle sentait comme un trop-plein, comme un débordement de cette sensation qu'elle avait oubliée. Aimer. Être aimée.

Elle dénoua ses bras, détendit ses jambes. Elle respirait trop fort, trop rapidement. Elle était en train de littéralement paniquer. Elle n'était décidément pas du tout habituée à ce genre de sentiment.

À présent, qu'allait-elle faire ?

Sa vision des choses en était franchement bouleversée et elle savait qu'elle allait s'enfoncer dans l'inconnu le plus total. Envisager que quelque chose qui était hors de son contrôle était en train de se produire.

Paradoxalement, elle se sentit mue par une force nouvelle qui la propulsa sur ses pieds. Fini d'agir comme une imbécile qui se voilait la face. Elle devait opérer en adulte.

« Commander, Mlle Lawson vous rappelle que vous devez aller voir Jeff suite à votre conversation de tout à l'heure. »

Lucy ne répondit pas à la tirade d'EDI. Miranda insistait lourdement. C'était étrange, cette focalisation qu'elle avait sur l'insubordination de Joker. Shepard soupira pesamment, se retint de jurer à voix haute et de dire à EDI que Miranda pouvait bien se coller sa requête où elle pensait, ce qui ne lui ferait pas de mal. Si cela pouvait lui déloger le balai qu'elle avait dans le cul…

Le souvenir de leur échange à propos des agissements de Joker la fit voir rouge. Elle perdait à nouveau son objectivité. Elle commençait en avoir plus qu'assez qu'on lui dise quoi faire ! Ces interdits, ces obligations, lui semblaient si étouffants. Au vu de la situation actuelle, les règles relationnelles au sein de l'armée lui parurent si superflues. Un carcan. Elle avait failli mourir à nouveau. Elle avait envie de vivre pleinement. De toute façon, elle n'avait rien de mieux à faire en ce moment, n'est-ce pas ?

Une bouffée d'insubordination la submergea. Une envie de défi, de désobéissance…

Si Miranda voulait qu'elle aille voir le pilote, soit, elle allait voir le pilote ! Et l'ancien officier de Cerberus n'allait pas être au bout de ses peines !

Joker entendit le pas rapide de Shepard approcher dans son dos. Rapide, trop rapide. Il se redressa, chercha à feindre qu'il calibrait quelque chose, tentant de se donner une contenance. Comment allait-il s'adresser à elle ? Il devait sans doute devoir continuer à l'appeler Commander. Certes, mais il n'y avait personne à portée de voix sauf EDI qui avait promis de ne rien dire. Shepard ? C'était assez neutre. Tout le monde l'appelait comme ça, d'ailleurs. Lucy ? Après ce qu'il s'était passé, peut-être en avait-il le droit.

Shepard fonçait à vitesse grand V vers lui. Il fallait qu'il se décide. Quelle attitude adopter ? La gêne était le sentiment le plus présent. Sans parler de la peur. La peur d'entendre que finalement, ils avaient passé un bon moment, mais qu'elle n'envisageait pas d'aller plus loin.

Les pas s'arrêtèrent net.

Joker continua à feindre une occupation quelconque.

Il devinait les pensées qui assaillaient sans doute la jeune femme. Il se figurait bien l'expression de ses traits. Il sentait son hésitation.

Lucy restait interdite, là, juste à l'entrée du cockpit, indécise. Toute sa détermination s'était évaporée à la vue du pilote dans son fauteuil. Même s'il lui tournait le dos, même si elle ne voyait que le haut de son crâne, cela avait suffi à la décontenancer.

Elle ne pouvait pas faire ça. Elle ne pouvait pas le compromettre, pas lui. De sa réputation, des sanctions à son égard à elle, elle s'en foutait bien, mais le sort de Jeff lui importait bien plus. Comment avait-elle pu ignorer qu'il subirait également les conséquences d'une relation avérée avec elle ? Si jamais elle fraternisait avec lui, il allait le payer cher.

Non. Elle ne pouvait pas lui faire subir cela.

Elle allait se cacher derrière les règles, les interdits pour lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas possible. Il comprendrait, hein ?

Il savait se montrer raisonnable, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle se décida à faire quelques pas dans le cockpit, préparant mentalement sa tirade, tentant de rester professionnelle jusqu'au bout.

Elle déglutit, réussit à se poster à ses côtés, comme elle en avait l'habitude. Elle constata qu'il n'avait pas bougé, pas même levé la tête vers elle. Sans doute anticipait-il ce qu'elle allait dire. Ou alors était-il simplement gêné par sa présence ? C'était tout ce qu'elle avait redouté.

Elle passa sa langue sur ses lèvres. Sa bouche était devenue sèche, les mots bloqués dans sa gorge. Comme s'ils ne voulaient pas sortir. Elle se rendit compte que ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire lui pesait énormément. Elle n'avait plus la légèreté qui l'avait guidée jusqu'ici.

Lucy regarda les mains de Joker voler sur les écrans. Ses gestes l'hypnotisèrent. Elle ne put s'empêcher de se souvenir de ces mêmes mains sur sa peau. Elle frissonna. Son attention se reporta sur autre chose. Elle tenta de poser ses yeux sur son visage, mais il avait penché la tête et la visière de sa casquette masquait ses yeux. Ce fut donc ses lèvres qui attirèrent son regard. Mauvaise idée. La sensation de sa bouche contre la sienne, du goût des lèvres, du doux picotement de sa barbe. Sa respiration se bloqua, le feu lui monta aux joues. Oh, Dieu qu'elle avait aimé ces sensations et qu'elle voulait encore vivre ça !

Jeff ferma les yeux et inspira profondément. Shepard était en train de le tuer à petit feu. Son silence était très éloquent. Elle ne savait juste pas comment lui dire qu'elle ne partageait pas ses sentiments. Il aurait dû s'en douter. Après tout, il était son subalterne. Elle cherchait sans doute à le protéger des conséquences qu'une relation poussée aurait pour lui. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait s'en foutre à présent ! Il avait longuement pesé le pour et le contre, mais au vu des circonstances actuelles et leurs chances de survivre s'amenuisant – il fallait être réaliste, il n'avait rien à perdre à tenter sa chance.

Ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux dans le loft allait bien au-delà de ses espérances, mais force était d'avouer que maintenant qu'il avait pu être aussi intime avec Shepard, il ne pouvait se résoudre à agir comme avant avec elle. Il ne pouvait pas. C'était au-dessus de ses forces et même avec toute la bonne volonté du monde, il ne pourrait oublier ses douces caresses, la sensation d'être en elle, la manière dont elle avait gémi son prénom – prénom qu'il n'aimait pas vraiment, mais dit comme elle l'avait soupiré, il ne pouvait pas le détester.

Il lâcha donc ses écrans, le cœur serré. C'était une sensation qu'il n'avait que peu ressentie, habitué qu'il était à être éconduit par ses « conquêtes ». Malheureusement pour lui, les sentiments qu'il portait à Shepard étaient plus forts qu'il ne l'aurait cru possible. C'était un fait de lui dire qu'il l'aimait, c'était autre chose que de vraiment ressentir cet amour lui peser sur l'estomac, bien plus douloureux que ce qu'il aurait pu croire alors qu'il allait se prendre le râteau de sa vie. À croire qu'il n'allait pas s'en remettre.

Lucy était en proie à un mutisme angoissant. Elle ne cessait de se répéter mentalement de dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, sa langue était collée à son palais, sa bouche pâteuse et ses lèvres scellées. Elle paniquait intérieurement, ne sachant plus vraiment ce qu'elle devait dire, ce qu'elle voulait dire. Elle le vit poser les mains sur ses genoux.

« Vous fatiguez pas, Commander », dit-il d'une voix blanche. « Erreur de parcours, hein ? » Un rictus douloureux déforma sa bouche. Il baissait le regard, ne voulant pas la regarder, n'osant pas la regarder. C'était souffrir inutilement.

« Je vais m'en remettre hein, faut pas vous en faire. » Un rire étranglé lui déchira la gorge. Bon sang, c'était pire que ce qu'il aurait pu croire ! Ses entrailles se tordaient, il avait la respiration erratique.

Et Lucy n'osait pas parler. La douleur de Jeff était palpable, elle la clouait sur place. Alors, il continua.

« Je peux comprendre que vous ne voulez pas. Après tout, qui risquerait sa place pour s'enticher d'un boiteux comme moi ? Vous allez perdre toute crédibilité. »

Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il disait de telles choses. Elle se rendait compte qu'il haïssait sa condition bien plus qu'il ne le laisser penser.

« Je suis sous vos ordres. Les règles sont les règles. »

La jeune femme ne put retenir un hoquet de surprise. Elle n'aurait jamais pu croire qu'entendre cela allait être si douloureux. Elle avait pourtant envie de hurler qu'elle emmerdait les règles. Elle n'y parvint pas. Tout ceci n'était que pure hypocrisie. Cela sonnait faux, si faux ! Après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu. Après avoir été virés de l'Alliance puis officieusement réintégrés, comment pouvaient-ils encore respecter ce genre de règles si futiles dans leur cas ? C'était ridicule. La Galaxie s'enfonçait dans le chaos le plus total, les dirigeants ne savaient plus quoi faire, ils allaient sûrement crever à n'importe quel instant et tous les deux se préoccupaient de règlements, de conditions !

Mourir une fois ne lui avait donc rien appris ? Elle secoua la tête. Cette réflexion lui semblait familière.

« Je… » fut tout ce qu'elle parvint à articuler. Suffoquée, submergée par ses propres émotions qui ne demandaient qu'à sortir, elle restait pourtant muette.

Jeff se décida à lever le regard vers elle, mais il ne parvint pas à fixer ses yeux sur ceux de la jeune femme. Il ne voulait pas voir son air navré. Les excuses lui importaient peu finalement. Désormais, il avait envie qu'elle parte vite, qu'elle le laisse seul pour qu'il digère l'idée qu'entre eux, ce ne serait pas possible. Elle devait redevenir un fantasme. Malgré ses sentiments. Lui-même réalisait qu'il l'aimait bien plus qu'il n'aurait pu le croire.

« Cela ne se reproduira plus », continua-t-il. Sa voix se brisa malgré lui. Bon sang ! Pourquoi ne parvenait-il pas à être détaché comme il en avait l'habitude ? Sa déclaration subie lui revint en mémoire et il sentit ses joues chauffer. C'était trop tard. Il était trop impliqué émotionnellement. Ce n'était pas une bonne chose.

Lucy ne parvenait pas à rester stoïque face à ce regard si malheureux, ces traits si douloureux. Ainsi, il l'aimait vraiment. À un tel point qu'un refus de sa part ne provoquerait que de la souffrance. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé le voir être si entier dans un rapport à l'autre. Dans son rapport à elle. Elle sentait bien que c'était quelque chose de bien différent que le béguin que Kaidan avait pour elle. C'était quelque chose de dangereux. Mais de terriblement attirant.

« Je vous mets mal à l'aise, hein ». Il enfonça sa casquette sur son crâne, geste qui cherchait à masquer son état d'esprit. « Si vous voulez, il vaudrait mieux maintenant vous adresser à EDI, elle passera le message. »

Quoi ?

Non !

Lucy ne le supporterait pas. En avait-il seulement conscience ? Elle vit ses lèvres bouger à nouveau, mais déjà, elle ne l'écoutait plus. Elle posa brusquement ses doigts sur sa bouche pour qu'il se taise, pour qu'il arrête de lui faire du mal, de leur faire du mal à tous les deux. Il sursauta.

« Arrête. Je t'en supplie. » Elle avait les yeux fermés, cherchant à reprendre son souffle qu'elle avait inconsciemment retenu. Elle le supplia à nouveau de se taire.

C'était ça, sa solution ? Fuir comme deux gamins qui ne faisaient aucunement face à leurs responsabilités ? Ce n'était pas ça qui règlerait leur problème.

Shepard n'était mue que par le sens du devoir qui l'habitait. Ce combat pour sauver la Galaxie, c'était son travail, on n'attendait pas autre chose d'elle. C'était un soldat et comme tout soldat, en temps de guerre, elle devait être au front, à se battre, à se consacrer corps et âme à la cause.

Le devoir.

Mais Lucy savait aussi qu'elle avait besoin, elle aussi, de quelque chose de plus. Elle avait appris que le sens du devoir ne faisait pas tout. Ceux qu'elle avait croisés durant cette guerre se battaient aussi pour quelque chose d'autre. Eux aussi étaient mués par leur devoir, mais Lucy trouvait toujours quelque chose en plus chez eux. Quelque chose qu'elle peinait à trouver chez elle.

Garrus, Tali, Thane même Jack avaient une raison personnelle de se battre. Pour sa famille, pour retrouver l'honneur perdu d'un père, pour un futur meilleur. Lucy aurait pu donner nombre de motivations personnelles à chacun.

Mais elle ?

Pourquoi se battait-elle ?

Quel serait son avenir si jamais ils s'en sortaient vainqueurs et vivants ?

Quelle vie mènerait-elle ?

Elle savait qu'elle continuerait à se battre. Parce qu'elle n'avait jamais fait autre chose. Et cette perspective, étrangement, l'effrayait quelque peu. Elle continuerait à se battre sans y donner un sens personnel. Sans inspiration.

Son regard se posa à nouveau sur Jeff.

Oui, elle aimerait bien continuer ainsi jusqu'à la fin des temps, elle, debout derrière le fauteuil du pilote, l'écoutant plaisanter sur tout et n'importe quoi.

Mais, maintenant, c'était devenu quelque chose d'impossible. La limite avait été franchie. Et le retour en arrière ne pouvait plus être envisagé.

Elle se sentait si lasse, si vide. L'impression que tout était vain. Généralement, cet état d'esprit était ce qui la faisait venir dans le cockpit. Venir lui parler. Pour qu'il lui change les idées, qu'il la fasse rire. Cela pourrait-il être possible, désormais ?

Joker semblait si sérieux… si malheureux, là, à attendre qu'elle daigne dire quelque chose. Elle ne s'en tirerait pas avec un trait d'esprit.

Ses doigts glissèrent de sa bouche. Elle abandonnait.

Qu'importait l'uniforme, finalement, quand l'idée même de ne plus lui parler la pétrifiait ? Qu'importait l'uniforme quand l'avenir était aussi incertain ?

« Les règles vont importent peu quand cela vous arrange ! » Les mots de Miranda lui revinrent en mémoire.

Ce n'était pas l'uniforme qui représentait un obstacle.

Lucy avait peur que leur relation ne tienne pas la route. Qu'un jour, ils se réveillent, conscients de leur situation et qu'ils se déchirent. Parce qu'elle avait déjà vécu ça et ne voulait pas le revivre.

Pourquoi restait-il silencieux ? Pourquoi ne fonçait-il pas encore une fois ? C'était lui qui lui avait balancé ses sentiments à la figure, qui l'avait embrassée…

Lucy secoua la tête.

Il attendait sa réponse.

Tout simplement.

Elle n'avait vraiment pas l'habitude de ce genre de situations. À vrai dire, cela ne lui était jamais arrivé. Elle n'avait jamais autant réfléchi pour se lier avec un homme. Elle avait toujours fait les choses sans se prendre la tête.

« Vous l'aimez n'est-ce pas ? »

Miranda avait vraiment une clairvoyance irritante. Comment Lucy avait-elle pu se voiler autant la face ?

Sa main effleura la barbe rugueuse. Elle sentit le tressaillement incontrôlé de Jeff. Passant des doigts sous le menton du pilote, elle le força à la regarder.

« Jeff… »

Elle vint appuyer son front contre le sien. Il était tétanisé.

« Je ne pourrais pas… »

Il s'arrêta de respirer.

« J'ai besoin de toi. »

Oui, sa présence auprès d'elle lui était devenue indispensable. Ne pas l'avoir à ses côtés, c'était se sentir incomplète. Elle ne voulait pas se sentir vide.

« J'en ai rien à foutre de l'uniforme, tu comprends ? Qu'ils aillent se faire mettre avec leurs règles ! »

Lucy sentit la colère refaire surface avec cette envie de tout envoyer balader.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on pourrait bien nous faire ? » demanda-t-elle ironiquement, bien consciente qu'elle avait déjà outrepassé suffisamment de règlements pour que cette dernière transgression soit complètement anecdotique.

« Qu'ils me fassent la morale si cela leur chante. »

Son nom avait suffisamment été trainé dans la boue. Ils… Ce « ils » était bien plus que l'Alliance. Ce « ils », c'était les autres, ceux qui se permettaient de la juger pour ce qu'elle avait fait ou ferait. Ce « ils », multiple et indéterminé. Qu'ils la traitent de lâche autant qu'ils le voulaient ! Qu'ils la jugent pour son attitude, qu'ils l'insultent… peu lui importait.

« Ils peuvent me faire tout ce qu'ils veulent, mais ils ne pourront pas m'enlever ce que je ressens pour toi.»

Jeff et elle partageaient effectivement quelque chose de spécial, quelque chose de fort et si elle avait suffisamment de courage pour porter cela sur ses épaules, ils pourraient se préserver. Elle le voulait, elle le ressentait bien plus qu'elle n'avait cru. C'était quelque chose qui l'enveloppait et qui lui donnait envie d'avancer. Elle voulait juste le voir sourire, qu'il la fasse rire comme toujours, et que cela ne s'arrête jamais.

« Tu n'es pas censée m'embrasser, là ? »

Jeff avait fini par retrouver contenance. Lucy ne lui avait pas clairement dit qu'elle l'aimait, mais il était plus que satisfait de la tournure que cette non-conversation avait prise. Il avait repris le contrôle de lui-même et rien de mieux ne lui était venu que de faire un trait d'esprit.

Lucy rit doucement. Ce rire-là, il espérait plus que jamais l'entendre jusqu'à plus soif. Ce rire était sa récompense. La jeune femme lui caressa la joue avec douceur et baissa sur lui un regard tendre. Jamais il n'aurait cru voir une telle expression dans ses yeux d'habitude si froids, si durs.

Elle se pencha vers lui, mais ce fut pour lui murmurer quelques mots à l'oreille.

Elle le voulait.

Maintenant.

Pas pour réparer ses blessures, pas pour combler le vide de son existence.

Non.

Elle le voulait pour lui montrer la force de ses sentiments. Pour qu'il comprenne à quel point tout le reste lui importait peu quand elle était avec lui. Qu'uniforme et chaine de commandement n'existaient pas.

Elle lui prit la main, l'aida à se lever. Profitant du CIC vide, elle le guida vers l'élévateur sans un mot. Mais à travers la main dans la sienne, Jeff sentait le pouls de la jeune femme battre à tout rompre. Il avala difficilement sa salive. Il avait l'impression qu'il allait perdre sa virginité à nouveau.

Parce que cette seconde fois avec Lucy Shepard n'eut rien à voir avec la première. Il découvrit véritablement ce que c'était que de faire l'amour avec une femme qui vous aime et se donne pleinement à vous, avec la même passion qui pouvait l'habiter quand elle partait au combat.

Le Primarch avec lequel Garrus avait pris contact était l'Ambassadeur Orinia. Elle lui avait donné rendez-vous sur Menae, la seule lune orbitant autour de la planète d'origine des Turians. La surprise de Shepard augmenta. Orinia était une des rares femelles turianes à être haut gradé. Toutefois, il était plus facile pour une Turianne de monter dans la hiérarchie, la société turiane étant principalement fondée sur le mérite. Peu importait vos origines sociales, si vous étiez quelqu'un de droit dans vos bottes, quelqu'un qui prenait son devoir à cœur, vous pouviez devenir un citoyen de haut rang. Devenir le Primarch. Seulement, une fois dans une tranche de la population donnée, il fallait se plier à ses règles. Ceux du bas n'avaient pas d'autre choix que d'obéir aux couches supérieures de la société dont le rôle était cependant de protéger les plus faibles. Il était possible d'évoluer à travers la société dans les deux sens. Se retrouver pris en faute par rapport à son devoir et la chute pouvait s'avérer fatale.

Shepard observa en silence le visage de Garrus. Palaven était en ligne de mire, mais aucune émotion n'était apparue sur ses traits. Elle pensait qu'il allait être nostalgique ou quelque chose comme ça. Elle se demandait pourtant ce qu'on pouvait ressentir quand on approchait sa planète natale. Élevée dans les colonies, déménageant souvent à cause de ses militaires de parents, elle ne savait pas ce que c'était qu'être originaire d'une planète. Elle n'était pas la seule dans ce cas. Nombre d'êtres vivants n'avaient pas franchement de racines dans la Galaxie. Juste un lieu de naissance qu'ils avaient à peine vu.

Elle avait cru que Garrus serait plus… enthousiaste. Elle soupira. Garrus était un marginal. Il n'avait sans doute rien à retrouver sur sa planète. Pas d'attache. C'était comme entrer en zone inconnue sans doute. Il était pourtant parvenu à obtenir une entrevue avec le Primarch. Garrus avait beau avoir été un C-Sec, il n'en était pas moins le plus fidèle ami de Shepard et cela n'allait pas lui ouvrir des portes. Se sentant sans doute dévisagé, le Turian fit une sorte de grimace qui tentait vainement de ressembler à un sourire.

« J'ai un peu d'appréhension à retourner là-bas. En général, nous ne sommes pas enclins à nous rebeller contre le système. » commença-t-il. « Ma présence va sans doute être une source de tumulte, mais je sais qu'il y a quelques personnes que ça arrange bien. » Il y avait toujours des mécontents partout. Shepard espérait toutefois que Garrus ne soit pas devenu un homme à abattre. Elle ne savait que peu de choses sur lui, finalement. Même s'il lui avait raconté son passage au C-Sec, quelques-uns de ses déboires pendant les deux années qu'elle avait ratées, elle ne connaissait pas tant que ça son ami. Son intégrité lui avait appris à cacher sa part d'ombre. Garrus n'était pas entièrement propre sur lui. Elle l'avait bien vu avec l'affaire « Sidonis ». Il parut à Shepard que Garrus trouvait qu'il était temps de montrer sa part un peu plus sombre, celle qui le rendait si redoutable. La situation l'exigeait. Être bien sous tout rapport ne servait pas vraiment en temps de guerre.

Ainsi, une fois arrivé sur Menae, le Turian allait peut-être devoir partir. Shepard sentit sa poitrine se serrer, c'était plus fort qu'elle. Si Garrus partait, il ne resterait que Joker qui ne l'avait jamais laissée seule. Liara était une amie de longue date, mais c'était différent. Garrus ne l'avait jamais abandonnée. Elle l'emmenait la plupart du temps sur le terrain. Il était redoutable et efficace, des qualités rares. C'était quelque chose de complètement stupide, mais elle avait toujours été quelque peu rassurée à la vue de sa haute silhouette qui se détachait du champ de bataille. Garrus n'était pas loquace, mais ce qui sortait de sa bouche était toujours pertinent et Shepard ne comptait pas les fois où elle s'était appuyée sur son avis pour mettre au point une stratégie. S'il débarquait, elle perdrait son ami le plus précieux. C'était inévitable, elle le savait, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que s'il partait, elle ne le reverrait sans doute plus jamais. Une sorte de pressentiment l'étouffait.

Le Turian la dévisageait à présent. Quelque chose dans son regard reflétait l'étonnement, le questionnement. Shepard tenta de se ressaisir. Son angoisse devait sûrement se lire sur ses traits. Elle ne devait pas se laisser aller à tant de sentimentalisme. Ce n'était franchement pas le moment. Garrus parut comprendre les sentiments qui l'animaient, car il lui tapota gentiment l'épaule.

« Je ne vous laisserais pas tomber, Shepard. » promit-il.  
>Il semblait si sûr de lui. Avait-il donc quelques jokers dans sa manche pour affirmer une telle chose ? Tali n'avait toujours pas donné signe de vie depuis qu'elle avait rejoint la Flottile. Garrus allait-il disparaître lui aussi ? Elle n'osa pas lui demander ce qu'il envisageait de faire. Elle ne voulait pas savoir, mais elle était persuadée qu'il allait prendre des risques inconsidérés. Garrus était un jusqu'au-boutiste, entêté, menant toujours ce qu'il entreprenait à son terme quelque en soit le prix à payer. C'était bien ce qui l'effrayait et la rassurait en même temps. Elle savait que le Turian ne la décevrait jamais. Que s'il avait une idée, elle était bonne. Bonne, mais terrifiante.<p>

Joker s'éclaircit la gorge, se sentant mal à l'aise au milieu de cet échange de regards. Mis à l'écart également. Garrus était un bon ami de Shepard, mais cette espèce de télépathie qu'il était en train de faire le dérangeait.

« Parés pour la manœuvre d'approche, Commander. »

Shepard cligna des yeux, reprit ses esprits et hocha la tête. Très bien.

Garrus lui dit alors qu'il avait le temps de mettre ses affaires en ordre avant de débarquer. Elle le laissa partir, ne pouvant s'empêcher de laisser son regard suivre la haute silhouette du Turian qui disparut bien vite dans l'élévateur.

Joker attendit quelques instants avant de prendre la parole. Qu'est-ce que Shepard lui faisait là ? Elle avait une telle expression sur le visage qu'il ne put s'empêcher de ressentir de la jalousie. Et de sentir stupide la seconde qui suivit.

Il entendit Shepard déglutir. Elle reprenait consistance.

« J'ai l'impression… c'est comme si je n'allais plus jamais le revoir. »

Elle avait à peine murmuré. C'était une pensée intime qu'en tant que Commander elle n'aurait pas énoncé à haute voix. Elle s'engageait en terrain glissant et il s'éclaircit la gorge pour tenter de lui faire comprendre. Après tout, n'importe qui pouvait débarquer dans le cockpit.

« Vous semblez porter des sentiments… amicaux envers Garrus Valkarian. »

La voix numérique de l'Intelligence Artificielle les fit sursauter tous les deux. Joker ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux vers le haut. Qu'est-ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir encore inventer, celle-là ? Elle avait l'air de prendre son pied à décortiquer les agissements des êtres humains à bord. Joker se sentait être un cobaye dans une cage de laboratoire et ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

Shepard ne répondit pas. Enfin, pas à EDI. Elle parlait, mais son regard perdu à travers le cockpit ne permettait pas d'affirmer qu'elle s'adressait effectivement à quelqu'un. Elle paraissait surtout penser à haute voix.

« Garrus m'a toujours accompagnée. Depuis Saren. Il est revenu immédiatement dès que je l'ai revu. Il a toujours été fidèle. »

Elle laissa glisser son regard sur Joker qui fronçait les sourcils. Elle lui adressa un pâle sourire. « Bien sûr, Joker aussi a toujours été là. C'est différent. »

Différent ? Joker haussa un sourcil incrédule. Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait dire par là ? Il se dit qu'il n'aimait pas quand Lucy se laissait aller à cette douce folie qui habitait ses yeux.

Cela ne dura qu'un instant. Shepard soupira profondément, ses épaules se soulevèrent avant de s'affaisser. Trop de poids qu'elle ne pouvait pas enlever.

Elle tapota l'épaule de Joker et repartit dans le CIC. Ce n'était aucunement le moment d'être sentimentale. Elle s'était trop laissée aller, elle se détournait, elle s'éparpillait.

Shepard n'avait jamais vu de femelle Turian. Elle ne s'était jamais posé la question du pourquoi. Ça ne l'intéressait pas. Face à l'Ambassadeur Orinia, elle se fit la réflexion qu'il n'y avait aucune raison qui pouvait expliquer ça. Orinia avait un caractère affirmé. Ferme. Inflexible. Dès les salutations, Shepard comprit que l'Ambassadeur n'était pas quelqu'un avec qui plaisanter. Elle voulait des certitudes et non des suppositions. Le Commander joua donc franc-jeu avec elle. Son interlocuteur ne représentait finalement pas de menace. Garrus n'eut même pas à se donner la peine de faire les présentations. Orinia avait reconnu Shepard. Elle la connaissait. Anderson lui avait longuement parlé d'elle. Pas de la Shepard que les médias présentaient. Mais de la Shepard qu'il avait eue sous ses ordres, celle en qui il croyait et qu'il n'hésiterait pas à suivre. Le discours d'Orinia surprit le Commander. Elle se sentit submergée par une émotion soudaine. Elle ne pensait pas qu'Anderson l'estimait à ce point. Elle sentit la chaleur de sa confiance. Subitement, cela faisait du bien. Elle se sentit soutenue. Elle se reprit. Elle était sacrément émotive ces derniers temps.

« Je suis prête à vous aider, Commander Shepard. La corruption ronge de plus en plus notre système. »

Elle expliqua alors que la situation sur Palaven n'était pas des plus évidentes. La discordance avait éclaté au sein du troisième grade de la population. Les citoyens étaient effrayés par les nouvelles qui leur étaient parvenues de la Citadelle où le Chaos régnait, résignant Orinia à la quitter pour revenir sur Palaven. Le Conseil s'était retranché derrière des explications fallacieuses. Il était difficile pour lui de ne pas perdre la face.

« Il y a des relents de mutinerie. » soupira Orinia. La société turiane était essentiellement basée sur les règles militaires. Les citoyens les moins considérés étaient donc plutôt enclins à accepter tout ce qui venait d'en haut sans discuter. Pourtant, parfois, et Shepard était bien placée pour le savoir, la situation exigeait parfois qu'on n'obéisse pas à quelque chose de complètement insensé. Orinia appartenait au vingt-septième grade de la population turianne, la plus élevée. Elle avait donc plus de pouvoir. Ayant le sens du service public, au même titre que tous ses pairs, elle avait cherché à comprendre ce qui pouvait bien agiter les grades les moins élevés. Elle savait que la corruption avait commencé à gangrener le système politique turian. Face aux Reapers, c'était vraiment visible.

« Malgré mon statut de Primarch, je n'ai pas tant de moyens que cela, avoua-t-elle. Je dois agir avec prudence. Mon réseau est infiltré dans les premières franges de la population. J'ai pu sauver quelques familles des Hastatims, mais c'est assez difficile. » Shepard hocha la tête. Elle connaissait le système qu'utilisaient les Turians pour mettre au pas les populations récalcitrantes. Les Hastatims. Des expéditions punitives qui consistaient à faire la purge parmi les citoyens. Des camps de secours étaient installés en dehors des quartiers ou des villes ciblées. Tout citoyen refusant de s'y rendre était exécuté et son corps brûlé. Les Turians ne faisaient pas dans la demi-mesure quand il s'agissait de faire régner l'ordre. En tant que Primarch, Orinia risquait gros. Toutefois, elle semblait disposée à accepter que Mordin et Naxia soient mis sous sa protection. Elle avait une équipe scientifique à sa disposition et Mordin pourrait s'appuyer sur eux.

Shepard avait un peu de mal à assimiler le fait qu'Orinia ne paraissait pas vouloir de rétribution d'aucune nature.

« Nous avons un idéal commun, Commander Shepard. Je me bats juste à ma façon. La seule récompense qui me satisferait serait de voir notre Galaxie nettoyée de sa pourriture. »

Le sens de l'honneur des Turians n'était pas un simple cliché. Orinia était une preuve vivante du sens du devoir envers les autres.

L'accord scellé par une poignée de main, le transfert de Mordin et Naxia put se faire.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, Shepard, dit Mordin alors qu'il s'avançait vers Oriana. Nous allons réussir. Nous y sommes presque. »

Shepard se demanda d'abord qui était ce « nous », le Salarian ayant plutôt tendance à s'autocongratuler. Puis, voyant qu'il tapotait le bras de la Krogane, elle comprit qu'il parlait en son nom. Là, elle ne saisissait plus.

« Naxia est incroyablement intéressante. »  
>Shepard haussa les sourcils, incrédule. Tiens, donc ce n'était plus « le sujet » ? Mordin n'avait pas fini de l'étonner.<p>

« Ne vous en faites pas, Shepard » appuya Naxia. « Je prendrais soin du Salarian. » Elle ponctua son affirmation en enfonçant Mordin dans le sol par de petites tapes sur l'épaule.  
>Depuis quand les relations entre ces deux-là s'étaient-elles détendues à ce point ? Naxia avait l'air d'avoir adopté un humour qui n'était pas sans lui rappeler Wrex.<p>

« Bien. » Elle n'avait pas d'autre chose à ajouter.

Elle se tourna vers Garrus. Qu'allait-il faire ? Oriana suivit son regard. Elle fit une grimace amusée.

« Je ne dirais rien d'aberrant en affirmant que Garrus Vakarian est beaucoup plus utile à vos côtés, Commander. Je serais plus encline à croire en votre réussite avec quelqu'un comme lui pour surveiller vos arrières. »

Garrus hocha la tête et Lucy sentit un poids quitter son estomac. C'était idiot. C'était si naïf de sa part. Mais si Garrus était plus utile à bord du Normandy, elle prenait ça pour argent comptant. Il ne fallait pas lui dire deux fois.

Il était désormais temps pour eux de partir. Orinia préférait ne pas attirer l'attention. Elle allait prendre ses dispositions pour transférer Mordin et Naxia dans un laboratoire qui était sous sa juridiction.

Elle marqua une pause puis regarda Shepard dans les yeux. Sous le regard de cette Turian de haut rang, Lucy se sentit écrasée. Elle dégageait quand même une certaine prestance.

« Méfiez-vous de Cerberus. »

Shepard hocha la tête. C'était déjà le cas. Depuis bien longtemps. « Je sais bien, contra Orinia. C'est juste que je les soupçonne d'avoir bien plus de ressources que l'on puisse imaginer.

— J'ai quelques informations qui pourraient prouver que l'Homme Trouble aurait été endoctriné. »

La surprise apparut un bref instant sur les traits de l'Ambassadeur avant qu'elle ne se ressaisisse.

« Cela ne me surprend pas, » finit-elle par dire. « Ils représentent désormais une sacrée menace. J'ai entendu dire qu'il s'en prenait à des points névralgiques du système galactique.

— Ils cherchent donc à paralyser les moyens de communication et les ressources. »

C'était bien pire que ce qu'elle pensait. Et dire qu'elle n'était pas en train de les affronter. Orinia la rassura à ce propos. Les citoyens du vingt-sixième rang avaient voté pour qu'une des Flottes turianes s'occupe de Cerberus.

« J'ai bien peur que ce ne soit pas suffisant, » soupira Orinia.

Trois fronts.

Les Reapers. Les Batarians. Cerberus.

Il ne fallait vraiment qu'une chose pour peut-être réussir à survivre. S'allier en masse. Faire front tous ensemble. Malheureusement, les politiciens ne semblaient pas de cet avis. Ils s'empêtraient dans leurs indécisions, leurs ordres et leurs contre-ordres. Un vrai merdier. La tâche de Shepard semblait vraiment ardue. Agir dans l'ombre était sans doute pour l'instant la meilleure chose à faire. Orinia insista là-dessus. Ce n'était pas encore le moment. Shepard ne répondit pas. Elle était suffisamment amère comme ça.

« Vous faites déjà beaucoup de choses, Commander, » lui assura l'Ambassadeur. Shepard la regarda sans comprendre. Comment pouvait-elle le savoir ?  
>Anderson.<p>

Ainsi, c'était Orinia était donc en contact fréquent avec lui. La Turiane semblait d'ailleurs tenir le Capitaine en estime.

« L'Amiral Anderson est quelqu'un sur qui compter. »

Amiral ?

« La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il était juste Capitaine.

— Les promotions sont rapides en temps de guerre », ironisa Orinia.

Peut-être était-ce là la récompense pour avoir livré Rannoch au Conseil pour faire pression sur les Quarians.

« Ne jugez pas Anderson trop sévèrement, Commander. Disons qu'il cherche à faire le moins de vague possible. Son rôle n'est pas simple non plus. »

Orinia n'avait pas tort. Anderson était en première ligne, se battant ouvertement au sein de l'Alliance mais agissant dans l'ombre pour que Shepard puisse naviguer à sa guise. Elle savait que si personne ne l'avait encore capturée, c'était sans doute en grande partie grâce à lui. Et son réseau de contacts. Shepard n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il ait pu mettre de son côté des personnes aussi influentes qu'Orinia. Sans doute s'étaient-ils rencontrés dans la Citadelle, alors qu'il était encore Conseiller.  
>Le temps n'était pas aux grandes discussions sur les motivations des gens ou la manière dont ils agissaient contre le Conseil.<p>

Garrus posa la main sur l'épaule de Shepard.

« Il faut y aller. »

Il avait bien raison.

* * *

><p>Voici donc le chapitre 14 qui m'a donné bien du mal. C'est bien évidemment la première partie qui m'a posé problème. Je la trouve toujours imparfaite mais je suis capable de la retravailler jusqu'à plus soif.<p>

Si j'ai pris autant de temps c'est aussi parce que ce chapitre est le dernier de la première tranche de publication. La suite ne sera en ligne qu'en septembre parce que je ne serais pas très présente sur le net cet été et aussi parce qu'à partir du chapitre 15, ce n'est que du premier jet qui n'a pas été corrigé, ni retravaillé. Je prendrais donc le temps cet été pour les peaufiner et surtout reprendre de l'avance sur l'écriture.

Bon été et bonnes vacances si vous en avez et en septembre !

Merci de votre fidélité.

Aya


	15. Chapter 15

On arrive à la fin de septembre et je ne pouvais pas finir le mois sans mettre le nouveau chapitre comme promis. Toutefois, je ne suis pas du tout satisfaite mais si j'avais continué à vouloir le corriger, il n'aurait pas été publié avant un moment ! Prenez ça comme un chapitre de transition.  
>Je vous remercie pour votre patience. Sachez toutefois qu'en raison d'une vie professionnelle plus qu'envahissante, je vais devoir poster un chapitre tous les quinze jours. Je ne parviendrai pas à publier chaque semaine. Je pense toutefois pouvoir sortir la tête de l'eau sous peu mais je ne voudrais pas m'avancer.<p>

Merci et bonne lecture.

(Ah, je pense que je n'ai pas répondu aux dernières reviews, je vais tente de faire ça rapidement)

**Beyond the Stars**

**Chapitre 15**

Une semaine. Une semaine sans rien.

C'était affolant.

Merde, c'était la guerre !

Il y avait tant à faire. Les Reapers progressaient désormais en dehors du Système solaire. Trois autres systèmes étaient tombés. Les nouvelles, bombardées de partout, étaient si nombreuses que l'on peinait à faire le tri.

Shepard et son équipe était passée tout près de la catastrophe quand le Normandy avait été pris en chasse par la Première Flotte de l'Alliance.

Hackett lui avait ordonné un repli vers une base fantôme pour attendre que ça se tasse. Elle avait hurlé après l'Amiral mais Hackett avait fini par devenir ferme. Shepard était la meilleure chance de survie qu'ils avaient, ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de la perdre. Il l'avait suppliée d'attendre qu'il puisse ménager une porte de sortie pour qu'elle puisse enfin agir. Il lui fallait du temps. Son réseau personnel s'étendait mais il lui fallait réussir à gagner la confiance de personnes plus gradées que lui. Ce n'était pas une mince affaire.

C'était d'ailleurs en partie grâce à ses « amis », ses connaissances qu'elle devait encore sans doute le fait de ne pas avoir été capturée. Vega, Orinia y avaient fait allusion : nombre de personnes la suivraient jusqu'au bout, malgré tous les dégâts collatéraux qu'elle avait bien dû causer. C'était une révolte sourde que le Conseil n'aurait pu réprimer. Aider Shepard. Liara lui avait glissé une fois qu'un mouvement paramilitaire avait pris comme ligne directrice de tout faire pour venir en aide au Commander. Toutefois, l'Asari n'avait pas trop insisté là-dessus, voyant à quel point Shepard avait piqué un fard. C'était trop pour elle. Elle n'avait jamais voulu être une icône à suivre aveuglément. Elle avait tourné le dos aux écrans, priant Liara de s'occuper prioritairement de toutes les informations concernant Cerberus ou les Reapers. Ce n'était pas qu'elle se moquait de ce qu'un mouvement de masse pouvait faire mais cela la mettait profondément mal à l'aise.

Parallèlement à ce genre de comportement, il y a avait aussi nombre de détracteurs qui se demandaient bien où Shepard pouvait se terrer. Les Reapers étaient bel et bien là et où était Shepard ? Elle passait pour une lâche et elle le savait. Elle bouillait de reparaître au grand jour, sur la première ligne de front. C'était sa place. Elle aurait tué pour y être. Toutefois, elle savait que ce n'était pas encore le moment. Les Reapers étaient le genre d'ennemi qu'on ne pouvait affronter tête baissée. Il fallait une véritable tactique, un plan. Quelque chose d'infaillible. Elle avait contacté tous ses amis partout, elle savait que des énergies avaient été secoués, que quelque chose s'était mis en branle. Thane n'avait pas donné de nouvelles mais il devait sûrement avancer. Tali était encore aux abonnés absents mais elle savait que la Quarienne se battrait de toutes ses forces pour que la Flottile les rejoigne.

Shepard avait profité de ce temps de calme imposé pour faire la liste de ses alliés. Les Krogans étaient en train de se rassembler. Elle savait que ces têtes brûlées n'attendraient pas longtemps avant de se jeter dans la bataille quitte à tout perdre. Les Quarians… Elle espérait qu'ils s'occupent des Geths. Elle savait que le Conseil avait un argument de poids pour les convaincre. Bien plus que ce que Tali pourrait leur dire. Le Conseil tenait désormais leur planète natale en otage. Orinia tentait de mettre en place quelque chose du côté des Turians. Quand aux Salarians, le fait même de savoir qu'elle avait convaincu l'un des leur de trouver un remède au génophage ne jouait pas en sa faveur. C'était une courte liste. Celle des ennemis était plus inquiétante. Les Reapers, bien sûr était la menace la plus importante. Toutefois, les Batarians n'étaient pas du tout à négliger. La Seconde et la Cinquième Flotte s'en occupaient mais face à une horde de guerriers sauvages qui n'avait rien à perdre, l'Alliance ne ferait pas le poids longtemps.  
>Cerberus… Cerberus ne s'occuperait d'elle que jusqu'à ce qu'ils lui mettent la main dessus. Par Orinia, elle savait que la menace que l'organisation terroriste représentait était bien plus insidieuse. Ils étaient maîtres en coups bas. Ils n'attaqueraient jamais de front l'Alliance. C'était d'ailleurs bien plus redoutable. Les Geths étaient partis rejoindre ceux qu'ils considéraient comme leurs Dieux. Ils étaient sans doute mêlés avec les hordes de Husks qui entouraient en permanence les Reapers. Shepard pensa qu'il faudrait s'en occuper qu'au moment où ils seraient face à leur plus redoutable ennemi. Le problème des Geths était leur capacité à hacker les systèmes de communication. Ils pouvaient très bien rendre muette toute la Galaxie.<p>

Le grand problème actuel résidait dans la multiplication des fronts. Sans parler que bientôt, Shepard en était persuadée, tous les relais de masse seraient inutilisables. C'étaient de cette manière qu'ils avaient réussi à venir à bout des Prothéans. Ils allaient exactement utiliser la même tactique et si les différentes races ne réagissaient pas, ils allaient réussir une fois de plus.

Shepard avait passé la semaine à ronger son frein, visionnant le plus d'informations possibles sur les divers combats qui déchiraient la Voie Lactée. Une colonie hanar avait été pulvérisée par un astéroïde. Les Batarians affrontaient la Quatrième Flotte. Quand Lucy en avait plus qu'assez de voir Kaidan porté aux nues avec de magnifiques images de sa personne au front, elle éteignait de rage son écran et passait ses nerfs sur Vega ou Jacob.  
>Jeff aussi les frais de son énervement et jamais il n'aurait pu croire que Lucy était si endurante. Comme si elle voulait rattraper le temps perdu avec lui. Il n'allait pas s'en plaindre.<p>

Au cinquième jour, Shepard finit par recevoir un appel.  
>« Enfin ! » se put-elle s'empêcher de s'exclamer en se ruant vers EDI pour prendre la communication. Elle avait passé la matinée dans l'armurerie à nettoyer ses armes en compagnie de Garrus et Jacob. Ce dernier eut un sourire. Il n'était pas contre un peu d'action. Le comportement de Shepard mettait d'ailleurs tout le monde sur les nerfs. Quand le Commander était tendu, tout l'équipage l'était aussi. Mimétisme de base.<p>

« Commander Lucy Shepard ? »

La voix semblait inconnue. Shepard se tendit immédiatement, sur la défensive. Qui était-ce ?

« Ca dépend de qui la demande. »  
>L'interlocuteur marqua une hésitation.<p>

« Je suis Bathan Odalis, vous vous souvenez de moi ? »  
>L'image du Drell qui les avait accueillis sur Kahje lui revint en mémoire. Elle eut soudainement un mauvais pressentiment. S'il se permettait de la contacter, ce ne pouvait-être que pour une seule raison.<p>

« Thane Krios est mort. Il est désormais sous la protection de Kalahira. » Kalahira était la déesse des Océans et du Royaume des Morts chez les Drells.  
>Shepard eut l'impression qu'on venait d'aspirer tout l'air de ses poumons, comme un coup reçu dans le plexus. Thane était mort. Finalement, sa maladie avait fini par le vaincre.<p>

« Quand ? » fut tout ce quelle parvint à dire, la voix cassée. Elle devait se ressaisir. Ce n'était pas comme si elle ne s'y était pas attendue. Than le lui avait dit plusieurs fois. Il était mourant. Ce combat contre les Reapers… C'était sa manière à lui d'aller chercher la mort. Finalement, c'était elle qui l'avait rattrapée.

« Dans la nuit.

— A-t-il souffert ? » C'était bien la dernière chose à espérer pour lui. Elle ne connaissait pas les détails de la maladie qui ravageait les Drells.  
>Le silence d'Odalis n'était guère rassurant.<p>

« Je ne vais pas vous mentir, dit-il enfin. Ses derniers jours ont été difficiles. »

Un soupir douloureux s'échappa des lèvres de Lucy. Elle ferma les yeux, serrant le poing. Odalis poursuivit. « Il a tenu à vous aider jusqu'au bout, faisant fi de sa souffrance. Conformément à son souhait, je vous envoie ce qu'il a pu trouver. »  
>EDI clignota, signe qu'elle recevait les données. Ainsi, jusqu'à ce que la douleur lui soit insupportable, il avait cherché des informations sur l'endoctrinement. Tenant parole. Comment ne pas se sentir touchée par un tel don de soi ? Elle avait toujours estimé Thane, travailler en sa compagnie n'avait rien de désagréable. Son efficacité l'avait impressionnée. Leurs relations s'étaient un peu tendues lorsqu'il lui avait fait part de son intérêt pour elle mais il avait accepté avec sagesse le fait qu'elle lui ait dit avoir d'autres priorités. Au moins n'avait-il pas été rancunier.<p>

« Je ne vous promets pas de pouvoir être aussi efficace que lui mais je tenais à vous informer que je continuerai ses recherches. »  
>Thane avait donc parlé de Shepard à son ami. Son discours avait fait mouche, le Drell promettait de l'aider à son tour. Elle le remercia avec un sourire teinté de tristesse.<br>Garrus s'approcha de Shepard. Il lui signala qu'il était temps de couper la conversation. Ils allaient devenir repérables. Elle hocha la tête, les traits défaits. Odalis les salua. Puis, ce fut le silence.

Shepard était penchée sur un plan de travail, cherchant à ne pas se laisser submergée. Bien sûr qu'elle était triste pour Thane. Tout comme elle l'avait été à la mort de Zaeed, percé de plusieurs balles alors qu'elle cherchait à lui ouvrir une porte dans la base des Collecteurs. Kasumi avait subi un sort similaire. Le fait de n'avoir pas réussi à attraper la main de Samara lors de la chute du Reaper humain l'avoir révoltée contre sa propre faiblesse. Son impuissance avait été tout aussi grande quand elle avait découvert Grunt transpercé par une poutrelle après qu'elle ait perdu connaissance à la suite de leur victoire contre le Reaper.

La mort de Thane était plutôt lointaine. Elle ne l'avait pas vécue directement mais cela la touchait tout autant que celle de ses quatre compagnons morts durant la mission suicide. C'était un peu brutal de l'apprendre ainsi mais les choses étaient compliquées. Shepard soupira. Sa gorge se serra. Thane n'était pas le premier de ses équipiers à mourir. Sa liste était longue. Certes, il y avait des morts qui la touchaient plus que d'autres. Celle d'Ashley avait été particulièrement difficile à admettre.  
>Elle sortit de l'armurerie d'un pas lourd. Dvoir sacrifier l'un de ses hommes avait été une décision difficile à prendre. Ashley lui avait dit qu'elle était foutue, que ce n'était pas la peine. Elle était morte de manière héroïque, faisant sauter la bombe qui avait détruit les installations tenues par Saren. Mourir avec honneur. Elle avait réalisé le souhait d'Ashley. Thane était un peu semblable. Mourir en ayant la possibilité de racheter ses crimes. Mourir pour la bonne cause. Mourir par devoir. Et elle ? Pour quoi était-elle prête à mourir ?<p>

Elle remonta la passerelle. C'était quand même difficile à encaisser. Thane ne serait pas le premier à mourir dans cette bataille. Elle en était persuadée. Pour certains, ce serait quelque chose de douloureux. Garrus, par exemple. Ele savait que cela lui serait difficilement surmontable. La jeune femme s'installa à côté de Joker qui faisait ses calibrations de routine. Lui aussi était quelque peu fatigué d'attendre même s'ils avaient trouvé un moment plutôt agréable de passer le temps. Ils ne savaient si cela allait être possible après.

« EDI, ouvre tous les canaux internes. »

Comme elle l'avait déjà fait en d'autres circonstances, Shepard prit la parole.

« Faisons silence pendant une minute en l'honneur de Thane Krios. » dit-elle simplement. Il n'y avait pas besoin de plus. Tout le personnel avait compris.

Elle se redressa, le regard perdu dans le vague, fixant ses pensées sur autre chose. Elle sentit la main de Jeff prendre doucement la sienne. Il lui coula un sourire doux. Elle soupira à fendre l'âme, ses épaules s'affaissant. Bien sûr qu'elle était triste. Que ça lui faisait un vide. Elle regretterait sans aucun doute leurs discussions philosophiques sur la vie et la mort, sur le sens de l'honneur. Son efficacité à abattre les cibles en fondant sur elles sans un bruit. Bien sûr que sa silhouette distinguée allait lui manquer.

Elle repensa à leur rencontre dans cette pièce oppressante. A l'aide qu'elle lui avait apportée pour qu'il puisse faire la paix avec son fils. A sa façon unique de l'appel avec ce respect qui n'était en rien de l'obséquiosité. A la manière dont il l'avait arrachée au tribunal.

Elle sentit les larmes couler doucement sur ses joues. Larmes qu'elle essuya bien vite. Thane aurait sans doute été surpris de la voir pleurer pour lui.

« Je vous remercie. »

La minute de silence s'était terminée par ces paroles. L'activité reprit dans le Normandy.

Lucy retira lentement sa main de celle de Jeff. Elle le remercia doucement.

« Je vais voir si Kolyat est joignable. »

Elle ne savait pas si elle était en mesure de le faire mais si elle pouvait lui annoncer le décès de son père, elle aurait au moins servi à quelque chose pour Thane. Ne pouvait retourner sur Kahje, c'était le moins qu'elle puisse faire.

Après sept jours, Hackett donna enfin le feu vert pour que le Normandy sorte de sa cachette. Il était temps, Shepard allait devenir folle. Elle commençait à ressentir les effets de l'enfermement et était prise de nausées sur les derniers jours. Rien de pire que l'inaction pour commencer à tomber malade. La base fantome commençait à lui sortir par les yeux. Elle n'avait pu rien faire d'autre que de regarder les informations, apprendre de manière bien impuissante la mort d'un compagnon puis l'annoncer à son fils. Elle n'aimait pas jouer ce rôle là. C'était une femme d'action pas quelqu'un qui puisse supporter de vivre en retrait par rapport au front.

Dire que durant ces sept jours, elle n'avait eu aucune nouvelle de Tali. Elle espérait qu'elle allait bien. Elle avait bien tenté d'obtenir de Legion un indice qui aurait pu leur permettre de situer la position des Geths mais c'était impossible de lui faire dire quoique ce soit. Les Geths n'étaient réapparus sur aucun radar, Liara n'avait aucune nouvelle d'eux. Les Reapers continuaient leur progression monstrueuse. Chaque nouvelle rapportée à ce sujet mettait Shepard dans une rage folle. L'Alliance lançait bêtement ses vaisseaux contre l'envahisseur mais cela ne servait juste qu'à alourdir le tribut en vies.  
>Tout ceci était étrange. Quand le Normandy revint sur les circuits de circulations normaux, ils ne croisèrent aucune menace. Cela durant une journée. Shepard réfléchissait à la suite. Hackett ne lui avait rien précisé de plus. Sa propre flotte était en train d'en découdre avec les Batarians. Finalement, elle aurait mieux fait d'attendre à l'abri. Elle aurait au moins eu une raison d'attendre.<p>

C'était le calme avant la tempête.

Puis soudainement, Liara avait accouru jusque dans le mess où Shepard se restaurait en compagnie de Vega. Deux jours après avoir quitté la base fantôme. Presalia avait enfin réussi à trouver quelque chose. Quelque chose qui devait être vraiment important car le docteur avait quitté la relative sécurité de sa planète natale pour Omega. Elle n'avait rien voulu dire. Shepard ne voulait pas s'avancer mais elle pensa qu'il était enfin venu, le moment où elle reprendrait les rênes de la bataille, où toute cette attente allait enfin se finir. Où elle quitterait l'ombre pour la lumière.

Une fois informée par Liara, elle avait planté Vega en plein repas et s'était précipitée vers le CIC pour annoncer elle-même à Joker leur future destination et échanger leur point de vue sur la signification du rendez-vous. Sans doute avait-elle remonté un peut trop précipitamment la passerelle car une sorte de haut le cœur la prit. Elle s'appuya à une paroi, reprit son souffle, secoua la tête avant de repartir aussi sec vers le cockpit.

« Ce sourire semble en dire beaucoup. » commenta Joker à son arrivée. Parfois, certaines phrases étaient suffisamment évasives pour que chacun puisse y voir le degré d'intimité qu'il voulait.

« On va revoir ce bon docteur Presalia, expliqua Shepard. Lieu de rendez-vous : Omega.

— Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas ? » railla le pilote en entrant les nouvelles coordonnées. Shepard se contenta de hausser les épaules.

« Alors ? On va enfin avoir de quoi leur botter le cul à ces salauds ? Pas que je m'ennuie mais presque !

— Je l'espère… »

Nouveau haut-le-cœur. Elle n'avait sans doute pas assez mangé. Elle fit signe à Joker qu'elle redescendait la passerelle, évitant son regard intrigué.

Elle redescendit dans le mess. Vega était parti. Il était sans doute à l'arsenal avec Jacob. Ces deux-là avaient l'air de bien s'entendre. Haussant les épaules, elle fit signe à Gardner qu'elle voulait bien le reste de sa ration. Le coq soupira d'un air amusé et lui tendit les reliefs de son repas. Elle s'installa donc seule. Cela lui donna l'occasion de réfléchir à la suite des événements. Elle se doutait grosso-modo de ce que Presalia avait tenté de mettre au point pour anéantir les Reapers. Si cela s'avérait fonctionner, il serait sans doute temps pour elle de négocier avec Hackett afin qu'elle puisse enfin agir au grand jour, sous couvert de l'Alliance. Kaidan pouvait bien tenter de l'épingler, Cerberus pouvait bien la poursuivre, elle ne les craignait pas. Elle savait qu'elle saurait leur faire face si l'occasion se présentait. Elle avait réussi à rallier nombre de personnes, de différents horizons. Avoir roulé sa bosse dans pas mal de systèmes avait ses avantages.

Se levant pour prendre son café, elle fit le point sur les dernières semaines.

Cela allait faire un mois depuis l'invasion. Elle peinait à y croire. En trois semaines, les Reapers n'avaient pas encore fait tomber tout la Galaxie ? Comment cela était-il possible ? Ils avaient des alliés disséminés partout. Cerberus avait joué un grand rôle dans leur invasion à ne pas en douter. Pourquoi une progression si lente pour un ennemi aussi fort ? Avec le merdier provoqué par les Batarians, cela aurait dû être facile pour eux. Aucune coalition parmi les peuples, une zizanie plutôt. Rien de mieux qu'un ennemi désorganisé pour le mettre à genoux. Mais là, rien. Ils avaient stagné près de deux semaines et demie dans le système solaire avant de commencer à bouger. Pourquoi ?

Tout dépendait de leur objectif. L'idée de départ était que les Reapers ciblaient les humains. Cela avait basé sur le fait que les Collecteurs avaient enlevé de nombreux êtres humais sur un bon nombre de colonies. Le prototype de Reaper humain n'avait qu'entériné cette hypothèse. Ensuite, les Reapers avaient envahi d'autre planète, notamment Tuchanka. Pourquoi ? Aucun humain ne vivait sur la planète native des Krogans.

Shepard porta le gobelet de carton reconstitué à ses lèvres. Elle tentait de comprendre le cheminement de pensée de l'ennemi mais elle avouait que cela la laissait perplexe. Ils n'étaient pas non plus en train de procéder à une invasion massive. Si cela avait été le cas, ils seraient arrivés en masse au cœur de la Galaxie, aurait coupé directement toutes les communications et aurait dépêché des troupes sur les points stratégiques. Que cherchaient-ils ?

Elle grimaça. Le café avait un goût détestable. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la machine, se demandant si elle ne s'était pas trompée en appuyant sur le bouton. Non… c'était la même chose que d'habitude.  
>Elle tenta de reprendre le fil de ses pensées. Elle fit quelques pas dans le mess. Elle savait que Gardner l'observait d'un air goguenard. Les intenses réflexions de Shepard étaient un sujet d'amusement parmi l'équipage. Elle commença à arpenter le mess d'un pas lent, le regard fixé vers le sol.<p>

Quel serait leur prochain mouvement ? Elle serait les Reapers, elle paralyserait le système où se trouvait Thessia. C'était le nœud économique de la Galaxie. Un endroit stratégique qui, si pris par l'ennemi, ferait bien chier tout le monde. De plus, les Asaris étaient la plus sage des races présente parmi le Conseil. Ancestraux, âgés. Bien plus matures que la plupart des races qui paraissaient bien jeunes et impétueuses à côté d'elle.

Elle entamait son second aller-retour quand soudainement, elle sentit le sol se dérober sous ses pieds. Le vaisseau venait de s'incliner brutalement.

« Hé là ! » s'exclama Gardner en agrippant son comptoir dans un fracas d'ustensiles de cuisine. Sans attendre, une sonnerie stridente retentit. Shepard se remit sur pied, prenant des appuis plus sûr en attendant une nouvelle embardée. Que se passait-il ?

EDI répondit immédiatement à sa question muette.

« Vaisseau en approche. Attaque imminente. »

Ils étaient donc pris en chasse. Une fois encore, le vaisseau fit un soubresaut et Shepard sentit son équilibre s'étioler. Elle progressa le plus rapidement possible alors que l'équipage se précipitait aux postes de combat. Garrus fit irruption dans le mess, délaissant ses calibrages. Il se précipita vers Shepard, l'aida à se remettre d'aplomb et ils montèrent ensemble au CIC.

« Qui cela pourrait-il être ? demanda le Turian d'un air préoccupé.

— N'importe qui. »

Au vu de l'attaque directe, elle penchait en faveur de Cerberus.

Les portes de l'élévateur s'ouvrir. La sonnerie était bien plus stridente à hauteur du CIC. Talonnée par Garrus, Shepard remonta la passerelle. Elle aurait meilleure vue du cockpit.

« Alors ? » demanda-t-elle sans préambule à Joker qui fit faire une nouvelle embardée au Normandy, esquivant un tir.

Elle n'attendit même pas la réponse. Le flamboyant logo ne pouvait tromper personne.

Cerberus.

« Ils nous ont enfin retrouvé ces enfoirés. » pesta-t-elle entre ses dents.

« La question est : est-ce un hasard ? » se permit de commenter Garrus, les mains jointes derrière le dos, jaugeant le vaisseau ennemi.

Personne n'était supposé savoir où se trouvait le Normandy.

« Je pense que oui, marmonna Joker. On s'est retrouvé sur la même trajectoire d'un seul coup. Désolé pour le rodéo. »

Il pianota sur ses claviers. Pour l'instant, sa maîtrise du pilotage avait permis de ne pas être touché.

« Permission de tirer, Commander ? » demanda-t-il.

Il ne tiendrait pas longtemps à ce rythme, la cadence de tir de l'ennemi avait augmenté.

Shepard lui fit signe d'armer les deux canons principaux. Peu lui importait qui se présentait face à eux, elle devait préserver son vaisseau.

« Pulvérisez-le » précisa-t-elle tout de même. Tant pis pour eux si les terroristes persistaient. Ce n'était pas de son ressort. Elle n'allait pas faire dans la dentelle alors que l'ennemi était prêt à tout pour la faire disparaître. Il fallait de plus dégager au plus vite. Cerberus les avait repérés et elle ne serait pas étonnée de voir plus de vaisseaux les rejoindre. Il ne fallut que peu de temps pour voir le vaisseau de Cerberus sombrer dans le néant.

Shepard fronça les sourcils. Elle n'aimait pas ça. Cela sentait le traquenard. Il fallait foutre le camp. Et vite.

Elle pressa Joker de pousser la vitesse du Normandy au maximum. Il ne fallait pas se rendre directement sur Omega. Un détour serait nécessaire. Il faudrait leurrer quelques relais de masse.

Elle échangea un regard avec Garrus. Cerberus allait vraiment devenir un problème. Plus qu'une épine dans son pied. Tout ceci commençait sérieusement à lui peser. Trop d'ennemis à affronter. La chance n'allait pas tarder à les quitter. Plus le temps passait, plus ils allaient devenir vulnérables.  
>« J'ai dû recalculer un trajet plus sûr, dit EDI. Cela va prendre plus de temps pour atteindre Omega. ETA cinq heures. »<p>

Allons bon. Encore une perte de temps. Enfoirés de Cerberus.

Plus de cinq heures avant qu'elle ne revoit Presalia. Elle espérait une véritable avancée, quelque chose qui puisse enfin faire que les choses aillent dans le bon sens. Elle n'en pouvait plus de cette errance. Ce n'était ainsi qu'elle avait envisagé cette guerre, cette bataille ! Elle aurait tellement voulu être en première ligne, à motiver les troupes, dirigeant sa propre unité, au cœur de la bataille, dans le sang et la sueur. Une vraie guerre, quelque chose comme Elysium. Certes, elle était libre de ses mouvements, comme Hackett lui avait garanti mais elle savait que cela ne servirait pas à grand-chose de se lancer dans le front contre les Batarians. Le véritable ennemi n'était pas cette espère qui hurlait vengeance. Alors il lui fallait ronger son frein. Elle soupira encore. Il lui semblait ressasser sans cesse les mêmes pensées. Le manque d'inaction. Le fait de rester cloîtrée ne lui faisait pas du bien.

Pourtant, le seul sursaut d'adrénaline, la vraie première bataille depuis la mission suicide l'avait plongée dans une terreur sans nom. Jamais elle n'avait ressenti une telle horreur qui l'avait paralysée. Cela avait pire que tout. Elle n'avait pas ressenti une telle peur face aux Reapers. Non, cela s'était déclenché après alors qu'elle avait été arrachée à Tuchanka, qu'elle avait été mise à l'abri dans le Normandy. Il ne comprenait pas. Cela ne lui était jamais arrivé. Quand elle était une bleue, elle avait eu quelques moments où elle avait craqué, une fois la tension du combat retombée. Juste la peur au ventre d'une jeune recrue qui savait à peine tenir un fusil. Puis elle avait fait ses classes, avait acquis de réelles habilités sur le terrain, au combat. Elle avait appris à contrôler ses émotions, à garder son sang-froid en toutes circonstances, qualité indispensable à tout sniper. Comment faire mouche avec les mains tremblantes et l'esprit tétanisé par la peur ? Etait-elle devenue si faible ? Elle ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Elle devait se reprendre. Et elle se dirigea d'un pas sûr vers l'armurerie, sachant soudainement comment mettre efficacement à profit ces quelques heures qu'il restait avant d'arriver sur Omega. Elle devait se refocaliser sur ses objectifs, ses priorités.

Shepard sortit d'un pas souple du sas du Normandy, suivie de Garrus et Liara. Cette dernière semblait tendue mais ne souhaitait pas faire part de ses préoccupations. « Pas avant d'être sûre », avait-elle expliqué lorsque Shepard lui avait fait remarqué son attitude. Le Commander n'avait pas insisté. L'Asari devait sûrement avoir ses raisons.

Omega ne semblait pas avoir changé. Comme si les tumultes extérieurs ne l'atteignaient pas. Toujours le même vivier de sales vermines, les mêmes magouilles, le même trafic. La récente présence des Krogans avait à peine modifié l'ambiance. On croisait simplement plus d'habitants de Tuchanka. Shepard le savait, ce n'était qu'une apparence. Elle sentait qu'il y avait dans le cœur de la colonie, une force qui travaillait. Elle espérait croiser Wrex mais n'était pas venue pour lui. Elle n'avait pas forcément de temps à perdre à le chercher. Elle savait que le Krogan viendrait la voir s'il le souhaitait. Il devait être suffisamment occupé à mettre en œuvre son plan. Elle ne doutait pas de ses ressources.

Presalia l'avait invité à la rejoindre à l'Afterlife. C'était la seconde fois en peu de temps que Shepard y remettait les pieds depuis Omega-4. Décidément, elle allait avoir affaire à Aria bien plus qu'elle ne l'avait pensé. La maîtresse des lieux était garante de sa sécurité. Elle savait donc que les Batarians résidants sur la station ne lui feraient aucun mal même si ce n'était pas l'envie qui leur manquait. Mais Aria avait été claire. On ne touchait pas à Shepard.

Escortée par un des gros bras de la gérante de la boite de nuit, le Commander rejoignit Presalia dans une alcôve privée. Le Docteur se leva d'un bond, un air de panique sur le visage. Jamais Shepard n'aurait pu croire que quelqu'un qui possédait autant d'assurance qu'elle puisse avoir une telle expression.

Presalia confirma ce que Liara craignait. Thessia venait de tomber. L'invasion avait rapide. Elle avait eu à peine le temps de fuir avant que les premiers Reapers n'arrivent. Liara pâlit. Elle l'avait su, au fond. La perte de contact avec ses informateurs ne pouvait être expliquée que par ce fait. Thessia avit été envahie par les Reapers. Garrus vint poser une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de l'Asari qui tentait de maîtriser ses émotions.

« Le Conseil ? » demanda Shepard sans trop y croire. Si l'un des cœur de la Galaxie avait été touché, il était temps qu'ils interviennent.

Presalia secoua la tête.

« Ils sont complètement dépassés par les événements. C'est trop rapide, trop imprévu. Rien ne les arrête. » Ses épaules s'affaissèrent. »

Elle prit une profonde inspiration, expliqua qu'elle avait réussi à emporter la majeure partie de ses recherches mais qu'il lui fallait encore du temps et des moyens pour finaliser sa découverte. Elle était confiante.

« Il me faut un laboratoire et des assistants. »

Elle semblait compter sur Shepard pour l'aider. Le Commander se mit à réfléchir. Comment faire pour que Presalia soit à l'abri un temps suffisamment long pour finir ses recherches ?

« Les Salarians ont de grandes connaissances scientifiques, continua le Docteur. Il faudrait que je me rende sur Sur'Kesh. »

Sur'Kesh n'avait pas encore été envahie. Shepard ne pouvait qu'approuver l'idée mais auraient-ils le temps de se rendre sur la planète salarienne avant que les Reapers ne l'envahissent ? Tout n'était qu'une question de temps à ne pas perdre. De plus, elle se savait poursuivie par le Conseil. Les Salarians n'allaient peut-être pas l'accueillir bras ouverts. Elle avait bien un contact à qui elle pouvait se fier mais…

Aria s'avança. Elle avait cet air supérieur que pouvait parfois arborer les Asaris et qui les rendaient si agaçantes aux yeux des autres races.

« Shepard. » dit-elle posément. « Ne serait-il pas temps que vous sortiez de l'ombre ? Je suis certaine que vous en avez assez de vous cacher, n'est-ce pas ? »

Shepard dévisagea l'Asari.

« Je ne pense pas que la Voie Lactée entière vous pourchasse. Vous avez des alliés. Vous avez de nombreuses personnes qui vous suivraient. Vous avez prévenu que les Reapers arrivaient. Ils sont là. N'est-ce pas une preuve de votre intégrité ? Le Conseil est dépassé. Personne ne peut les vaincre. Il n'y a que vous qui les ayez affrontés par le passé. Je ne pense pas que vous dévoiler vous mettra automatiquement en danger. Sans vouloir vous offenser, si toute la Galaxie avait vraiment voulu vous capturer, ce serait déjà fait. »

Aria ne pouvait qu'avoir raison. Elle avait eu de la chance, certes mais une bonne partie de cette chance avait sans doute été due au manque de conviction d'une grande partie de ses « poursuivants » à ne pas vraiment la chercher. Cerberus avait bien réussi par deux fois à la trouver.

Puis, il était temps de cesser cette stupide comédie. Il fallait qu'elle agisse sans entrave. Qu'elle se dévoile. Hackett ne lui avait pas formellement interdit de la faire. La situation était suffisamment désespérée. Elle ne voyait pas ce qui pouvait être pire. Sans les découvertes de Presalia, l'espoir de vaincre les Reapers était plus proche de zéro qu'avec. C'était le meilleur atout qu'elle avait. S'il fallait que les Salarians s'y mettent…

Elle avait l'impression de ne pas se donner à fond alors que c'était la seule chose à faire. Ce n'était pas une question de tactique ou de plan. C'était se battre pour survivre. Et si elle n'allait pas arracher des moyens de parvenir à leurs fins, autant se jeter directement sur un Reaper. Ce n'était pas elle. Ce n'était pas la Shepard qu'elle était. Depuis combien de temps passait-elle à côté de sa mission ? Trop longtemps. Aria avait finalement été la gifle qui l'avait réveillée. C'était prétentieux de penser qu'elle était celle qui pouvait faire en sorte que la Galaxie vienne à bout des Reapers. Toutefois au vu de la progression fulgurante de ces derniers, il y avait bien là une preuve qu'elle était un rempart, peut-être bien le dernier rempart.

Elle hocha la tête, remercia Aria de l'avoir secouée et remis les idées en place.

Un des sbires de la tenancière de la boite de nuit débaroula à toute vitesse dans l'alcôve. S'il ne craignait pas le courroux de sa patronne, c'était qu'il devait se passer quelque chose de grave.

« Omega est attaquée ! »

Aria se mit sur pied d'un mouvement rapide, invitant son subordonné à donner des détails. Déjà l'alarme hurlait, recouvrant la musique assourdissante des lieux.

Les Reapers ?

Non…

Cerberus.

Shepard pesta et serra les poings. Décidément… Même l'habilité de Joker n'avait pas pu parvenir à bout, une fois encore.

Garrus sembla avoir la même pensée car il dit : « Ils arrivent bien vite… Trop vite…

— Comme s'ils avaient été prévenus… » termina Liara, le visage préoccupé.

« Orinia nous a prévenus que Cerberus essayait de mettre la main sur Omega.

— Ils auraient très bien pu nous attaquer pendant votre disparition », contra Aria.

L'Asari donnait déjà quelques ordres. Elle demanda à ses sbires de commencer à rassembler les hommes. S'il fallait combattre, alors Cerberus n'allait pas être déçu. Il ne fallait pas faire chier Aria.

Shepard croisa les bras, dubitative. Une taupe ? N'importe qui sur Omega qui voudrait se faire un peu de fric les auraient balancés malgré la protection d'Aria. Pourtant… En tenant compte du temps qu'il aurait fallu pour contacter la cellule terroriste, l'assaut ne serait pas arrivé si vite. Alors…

Il y avait un traitre dans leurs rangs.


	16. Chapter 16

Merci pour vos messages d'encouragement. Voici le chapitre 16. Bonne lecture !**  
><strong>

**Beyond the Stars**

**Chapitre 16**

« Foutez le camp, Shepard ! »  
>Aria la poussa rudement. « Prenez Presalia avec vous et barrez-vous ! »<p>

Les lumières rougeâtres dessinaient des ombres effrayantes sur le visage de l'Asari. Elle ne voulait rien savoir, bien décidée à en découdre avec Cerberus sans l'aide du Commander. Omega était sous sa responsabilité et son devoir était de se battre pour la défendre. Elle n'avait pas besoin de Shepard pour ça. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle avait ce genre de soucis.

« Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? On ne va pas pouvoir vous assurer une porte de sortie si vous restez plantée là ! »  
>Garrus tira Shepard en arrière.<p>

« Elle a raison Shepard. Nous devons y aller. »

Et laisser Aria se démerder seule avec Cerberus ? Shepard ne pouvait pas laisser faire ça. Elle devait venir en aide à celle qui lui avait pas mal sauvé la mise. C'était contraire à son sens de l'honneur. Aria lui hurlait dessus à présent. L'exhortait à partir sans demander son reste.

« Ce n'est pas votre combat ! »

Pas son combat. Elle en avait plus qu'assez d'entendre ça ! Pourquoi se battait-elle alors ? Si elle ne pouvait épauler quelqu'un qui en avait besoin, à quoi servait-elle ?  
>« Allez ! Si vous crevez ici, autant dire que les Reapers ont gagné ! »<p>

Liara prit le bras de Shepard. Elle se laissa guider à travers les couloirs parmi les mercenaires qui courraient dans tous les sens, se préparant à défendre leur bien sans répit. Les sirènes hurlaient, les civils étaient mis à l'abri dans les profondeurs de la station. Quand cesserait-elle d'entendre ces hurlements d'alarmes ? Quand tout ceci cessera-t-il ? Elle était hébétée, tirée par Liara, poussée par Garrus. Presalia suivait le Shadow Broker de près. Shepard posa sous regard sur elle. Le docteur gardait un sang-froid exemplaire. Déjà, le spatioport était pris d'assaut.

« On vous ouvre la voie ! » s'exclama un Blue Suns. Un escadron fonça vers le vaisseau de Cerberus qui venait de forcer l'entrée. Shepard revint à elle. Ses sens se mirent en alerte. Elle dégaina son Carniflex, tirant en direction des premiers officiers de Cerberus qui avançaient parmi la mitraille.

« Des Atlas ! »  
>Garrus mit le Docteur à l'abri. Shepard se jeta derrière la cargaison d'un vaisseau. Elle rangea son Carniflex et arma son fusil Sniper. Liara se posta plus loin et commença à lancer des décharges biotiques dans tous les sens. Deux immenses colosses mécaniques leur bouchaient désormais le passage vers le Normandy.<br>Shepard rassembla ses esprits. Elle s'installa le mieux possible pour tirer. C'était là où résidait tout l'art du tireur à distance. Elle devait optimiser sa position afin d'éviter tout tremblement. C'était la clé de sa précision, la raison pour laquelle elle faisait pratiquement mouche à chaque tir.

« Grenade ! » s'écria Garrus alors qu'un objet atterrit près d'eux dégageant une fumée âcre qui les aveugla.

« Il faut détruire leur bouclier. » Shepard fit un signe à Garrus. Il sortit son plus lourd fusil et vida le chargeur sur l'Atlas le plus proche. Malheureusement, les Atlas n'étaient pas seuls. Les troupes d'assaut qui les accompagnaient étaient une gêne importante.

Liara et Presalia redoublaient d'effort pour les mettre hors d'état de nuire. Entourées de volutes bleues, elles usaient de leurs pouvoirs et faisaient voler les ennemis dans tous les sens. Shepard profitait de l'immobilité procurée par certains des sorts pour tirer.

Un Atlas eut enfin le bouclier de détruit. Ne restait qu'une solide armure. Shepard allait en faire son affaire. Elle jeta une grenade qui vint s'accrocher à la massive silhouette métallique. Elle se mit à couvert et la détonation retentit. Un Atlas était enfin hors service. Ils ne pouvaient toutefois pas avancer vers les quais.

« Joker ? Préparez le Normandy à partir.

— Aye, Aye, Commander. Tout va bien ?

— Nous avons quelques difficultés à progresser, mais rien d'insurmontable. »

Elle changea de canal et contacta Miranda.

« Vous pouvez faire sortir James et Jacob ? Un peu d'aide serait la bienvenue, ça nous éviterait de perdre plus de temps. »

Il y eut un silence à l'autre bout.

« Je préfère y aller moi-même, Shepard.

— C'est plutôt de l'artillerie lourde, Miranda, contra Shepard, je ne pense pas que…

— Douteriez-vous de mes capacités sur le terrain ? »

Shepard ne répondit pas. C'était bien le moment de faire la têtue. Elle finit par céder. De toute façon, elle avait d'aide.

« Shepard ! Sur la gauche. Unités Phantom ! »

Il ne manquait plus que ça. Shepard n'aimait pas ce qu'elle voyait. Ce qui leur faisait face n'avait rien d'humain dans sa manière de se déplacer. Rapides, agiles. De vrais ninjas volants. Les affronter était ardu. Le seul moyen de les vaincre était de faire sauter leur barrière biotique et de les immobiliser. Elle fit signe à Liara de s'en occuper. Les troupes d'assaut étaient beaucoup plus lentes, elle en ferait son affaire.

Elle arma son fusil et se mit en position, l'œil dans le viseur. Elle n'eut pas le temps de tirer. Ce n'était plus la peine. Les soldats de Cerberus qui bloquaient l'accès au Normandy venaient de voler comme projetés par le souffle d'une explosion. L'Atlas eut enfin le bouclier hors service.

Entourée d'un halo bleu, Miranda était en train de nettoyer le passage, épaulée par Jacob qui tirait sans s'arrêter.

« Par ici ! » Shepard appela Liara et Presalia.

Elle leur fit signe qu'elle les couvrait jusqu'au vaisseau. Les deux Asaris se ruèrent à toute vitesse vers le Normandy. Une fois qu'elle eut traversé la mitraille, Shepard et Garrus leur emboîtèrent le pas sous le couvert de Jacob. Les Phantoms les poursuivaient à présent. Liara en paralysa enfin un et Shepard n'hésita pas à se retourner pour lui tirer une balle à l'aide de son Carniflex.

Le petit groupe remonta rapidement jusqu'au Normandy. Une fois tous à l'abri, Shepard ordonna à Joker de les tirer de là. Sous le feu nourri de Cerberus, le vaisseau s'arracha à la station.

« J'espère qu'Aria va s'en sortir.

— Ne vous en faites pas, Shepard. C'est une dure à cuire. » Presalia semblait bien connaître la dirigeante d'Omega.

« On a fait quelques coups ensemble », précisa le docteur, un sourire nostalgique sur le visage.

Poursuivi par une poignée de vaisseaux, le Normandy fila à toute vitesse à travers l'espace. Shepard donna quelques ordres afin de riposter aux tirs qu'ils essuyaient. Si le vaisseau était trop endommagé, c'en était fini d'eux. Elle n'allait pas faire surface avec le Normandy en mauvais état. Pour l'instant, les boucliers tenaient bon. Shepard envoya Jacob en soutien pour épauler Joker avec les canons.

Elle n'avait pas le temps d'évaluer si l'ancien soldat de Cerberus était le traître ou non. Elle entraîna Liara dans sa pièce.

« Il faut que vous contactiez le Capitaine Kirrahe. »

La jeune femme espérait que celui qui avait montré tant de bravoure lors de l'assaut de Virmire allait pouvoir lui venir en aide. Au nom de quoi, elle ne savait pas encore, mais elle allait bien finir par trouver des arguments. Après tout, ce ne serait qu'un retour d'ascenseur. Virmire était son champ de bataille et elle avait été la seule à venir. Kirrahe avait le sens de l'honneur, comme un de ces vieux soldats qui ne vivaient que par abnégation. Il avait le sens des mots et elle pouvait en faire un missionnaire auprès de ses pairs. Restait juste à le convaincre d'accueillir Presalia.

« J'ai trouvé un Major Kirrahe, Shepard. »

Major ?

Cela ne l'étonna qu'à moitié. Ses discours faisaient sans doute forte impression/ Mordin avait évoqué cette manière constante d'ajouter « Tenir le front. » Kirrahe était un bel orateur. Le titre de Major lui convenait parfaitement. Qui plus est, plus son influence était grande, plus il serait d'une aide précieuse.

« Trouvez-moi un moyen de le contacter. »

Elle laissa Liara et remonta sur le pont. Elle croisa James et lui fit signe de le suivre. D'un mouvement de l'index, elle l'invita à se pencher vers elle.

« J'ai bien peur qu'il n'y ait une fuite concernant nos déplacements. »

Il haussa les sourcils puis hocha doucement la tête.

« Vous êtes le dernier arrivé. Votre regard est neuf. Je peux vous demander d'être… attentif aux agissements de chacun ? »

Elle aurait pu demander à Garrus ou à Liara en qui elle avait le plus confiance, mais elle avait préféré se trouver vers Vega pour avoir un regard nouveau. Il pouvait être plus à même d'être suspicieux, tout soldat de l'Alliance qu'il était, c'était ce qui était le plus crédible.

« Comptez sur moi, Shepard. »

Elle lui fit un sourire, lui tapota l'épaule pour le remercier.

Ils arrivèrent ensemble au cockpit où Jacob avait amené une chaise du mess pour s'installer aux côtés de Joker.

« On les a semés, Commander » annonça Joker avec un large sourire qui ne trompa pas Shepard. Il s'en était fallu de peu pour que Cerberus leur mette la main dessus.

« Des dégâts ?

— On a un bouclier endommagé et un canon hors service. » Shepard tiqua puis relativisa. Ç'aurait pu être pire.

« Il va falloir se poser quelque part pour réparer ça. »

S'ils pouvaient atterrir sur Sur-Kesh, ce serait possible.

« Shepard, je pense pouvoir établir le contact avec Kirrahe », chuchota Liara dans son oreillette.

Le Commander retourna donc voir l'Asari. Elle commençait à penser à ce qu'elle allait dire au Major.

Liara lui fit un sourire et lui montra un siège où le Commander prit place. L'Asari décompta sur ses doigts.

« Major Kirrahe ?

— Commander Shepard ? C'est bien vous ? Ca alors, vous êtes vivante ! » Kirrahe ne cacha pas sa surprise. Il se mit à bombarder Lucy de remarques diverses, de « J'en étais sûr ! » à « Ce ne pouvait être autrement. »

Elle finit par le couper dans son élan pour lui exposer sa situation.

« Pourriez-vous nous venir en aide ? »

Fidèle à sa réputation, le Salarian n'hésita pas une seconde. Il énonça ce qu'il se passait sur Sur'Kesh.

« Pas encore les Reapers. Sommes encore à l'abri. Le répit sera court. J'en ai bien peur. » Il avoua en avoir assez de ne rien faire de plus pour aider les populations. Certains Salarians vivaient dans des colonies déjà envahies.

« J'ai l'impression que nos dirigeants sont un peu dépassés. Les ordres que je reçois sont parfois contradictoires. C'est la panique. »

Shepard ne put qu'acquiescer. Il fallait vraiment qu'une unité des peuples se mette en place. Si le Conseil n'y parvenait pas, qui le pourrait ?

« Nous arrivons sur Sur'Kesh dans trois heures. Serez-vous prêt ?

— Bien sûr. Aucun problème. Je peux vous ouvrir une voie cachée où vous serez à l'abri. Vous savez que vous êtes recherchée, n'est-ce pas ?

— Bien sûr, sourit le Commander. Ne vous tracassez pas. Je vais passer par la grande porte, si ça ne vous dérange pas.

— L'accueil ne sera pas fameux, Shepard. Vous vous mettez en danger. Pensez à ceux qui assurent vos arrières. »

Le sourire de Lucy devint dangereux.

« Je leur dois énormément, je sais. Mais je pense qu'il est grand temps que je me montre. Après tout, je suis le Commander Shepard, non ? »

Kirrahe ne répondit pas. Si Lucy devait jouer le rôle du Commander Shepard, de l'héroïne de la Citadelle pour que l'on obtienne enfin quelque chose de concret, une vraie alliance, elle n'hésiterait pas. Elle avait tant envie de faire un pied de nez à tous ceux qui la prenaient pour une lâche ! Elle savait d'instinct que c'était le moment de montrer qu'elle avait déjà pris part à la bataille. Que les diverses races pouvaient avancer ensemble. Salarians, Asaris, Quarians, Turians, Humains, Hanars, Drells… Elle savait qu'ils se dresseraient. Il fallait juste tirer sur les bonnes ficelles. Quitte à en casser certaines.

« Très bien, répondit Kirrahe. C'est vous qui voyez. À bientôt, Shepard. »

Shepard sentit le regard de Liara sur elle.

« Il faut qu'on sorte de là » expliqua le Commander d'un air las. « Vous me connaissez, Liara, je ne peux pas rester sans rien faire. J'en ai plus qu'assez de me cacher.

— J'ai toujours eu l'intime conviction qu'il n'y avait que vous qui puissiez rassembler les différentes espèces sous une même bannière. »

Lucy eut un rire étrange. « Vous me donnez bien d'importance, Liara.

— C'est la vérité, s'emporta la jeune Asari. Allons bon, pourquoi le Conseil veut vous voir enfermée ? Parce qu'ils craignent votre influence. Vous êtes dangereuse pour le système établi, Shepard, ne le niez pas.

— Au vu de la progression de nos chers ennemis, il ne va plus en rester grand-chose, du système établi. »

L'ironie était évidente. Lucy ne comprenait pas comment le Conseil pouvait s'accrocher encore à leur petit pouvoir. Au lieu de réagir correctement face à la menace, ils étaient plutôt en train de provoquer leur propre destruction. Elle n'arrivait pas à suivre leur logique.

« Plus important… » dit-elle soudainement en faisant signe à Liara de s'approcher. Elle baissa le plus possible le son de sa voix et lui glissa à l'oreille les soupçons à propos d'un traitre dans le Normandy. Cette éventualité était de plus en plus probable. Cela lui pesait beaucoup. Savoir qu'il y avait quelqu'un en qui elle ne pouvait pas faire confiance. Savoir qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à s'en rendre compte. Elle était en colère après elle-même.

Qui ? Qui pourrait trouver un intérêt à la vendre à Cerberus ? Jacob ? Elle l'imaginait difficilement lui faire faux bond. Miranda ? Elle l'aurait déjà vendue depuis longtemps au vu de sa vision très radicale des choses. Après, il y avait des moins gradés. Chambers ? Elle semblait dingue d'elle, tellement que c'en était malsain. Donnelly ? Daniels ? C'étaient les deux seuls machinistes de Cerberus qui avaient accepté de rester malgré le remplacement des autres par des soldats de l'Alliance. Il y avait Gardner, le coq, mais elle l'imaginait difficilement jouer les espions. Tout à ses pensées, elle finit par fixer d'un regard insistant l'orbe bleu présent dans la pièce.

EDI.

EDI était partout. EDI écoutait tout, enregistrait tout. Elle savait tout. Rien de ce qui se passait dans le Normandy ne lui était étranger. Même les moments intimes que Lucy avait eus avec Jeff étaient consignés quelque part.

Envisager qu'EDI était la taupe était bien plus effrayant que tout. Shepard ne voyait aucun moyen de contrecarrer l'Intelligence Artificielle qui gérait tout le vaisseau. Comment savoir ce qu'elle faisait sans qu'elle s'en rende compte ? C'était impossible. Même Liara n'aurait pas pu entrer dans les données du Core sans se faire remarquer. C'était insoluble. Ce serait bien pire que tout. Le Commander avait beau tourner les choses dans tous les sens, elle ne voyait pas comment faire. Comment mettre en défaut celle qui surveillait leurs moindres faits et gestes en permanence, même lorsqu'ils étaient à terre ? Elle aurait dû écouter son instinct, celui qui détestait les IA par-dessus tout. Elle secoua la tête. Cela n'aurait rien changé du tout.

« Je vais voir ce que je peux faire » murmura Liara sans grande conviction. Shepard hocha la tête avant de se lever pour prendre congé. Il fallait tout de même continuer à avancer. Malgré tout. Elle fit rassembler tout le monde afin de planifier leurs agissements sur Sur'Kesh.

C'était un moment qu'elle attendait. Se montrer à la face de la Galaxie. Montrer au Conseil, à Kaidan, qu'elle n'avait pas peur. Elle n'était pas une lâche. Elle combattrait à découvert. Peu lui importait la menace qui pesait sur elle. Cerberus, les crétins qui avaient gobé les conneries servies par les médias, les Batarians… Elle s'en foutait. Elle voyait plus loin. Elle voyait le véritable ennemi à abattre et rien ni personne n'allait l'en empêcher. Elle avait perdu assez de temps, assez d'énergie à être discrète, à se cacher quand elle avait été repérée. C'était sur Sur'Kesh que cela allait se jouer. Elle avait de penser qu'après tout elle verra bien. Hackett avait suffisamment fait pour elle, pour la préserver. Il était temps qu'elle lui renvoie l'ascenseur. Ça ne pouvait être fait que si elle agissait au grand jour. Il serait alors temps de voir qui était ceux qui allaient se ranger à ses côtés ou non. Ceux qui avaient compris qui était le véritable ennemi. Les autres pouvaient bien aller se faire foutre.

« Nous sommes en approche de Sur'Kesh. »

La planète offrait une vision agréable. Elle n'avait pas l'air de souffrir d'une quelconque invasion. Pas encore. Tant mieux. Les Salarians auraient de quoi s'organiser et préparer leurs forces. Cela leur laissait un peu de répit pour discuter.

« Aucune présence hostile dans la zone d'atterrissage, précisa EDI.

— Ils ont l'air accueillants, ces Salarians », commenta Joker.

Shepard ne répondit pas. Elle attendait de voir tout de même. Elle restait sur ses gardes. Dès qu'elle aurait posé le pied sur la surface de Sur'Kesh, elle ne pouvait présager de la suite.

Il avait été convenu que Liara et Garrus escorteraient Shepard lors de leur rencontre avec Kirrahe. Cela montrerait la volonté de Shepard d'unir les différentes espèces de la Galaxie. Voir des représentants des races qui se trouvaient au Conseil s'unir dans leurs efforts était un symbole fort.

Le Normandy atterrit sans encombre aucune. Pour une fois, c'était franchement rassurant. Shepard n'avait aucune envie de vouloir être méfiante. C'était usant. Bien sûr que cela aurait pu être un piège. Cependant, elle voulait croire en la bonne foi de Kirrahe. Ce n'était pas le genre de personne à user de stratagèmes aussi grossiers. Elle l'avait vu à l'œuvre sur Virmire. Il lui devait la vie.

C'était bien la dette la plus haute pour un soldat tel que lui. Une dette d'honneur. Elle savait qu'il ne trahirait pas ce genre de lien. Combattre ensemble permettait de cerner les personnes. Rien de tel que de voir leurs réactions lors de situations mortelles.

Escortée par Liara et Garrus, Shepard mit pied à terre. Il ne fallut que quelques instants avant que Kirrahe n'apparaisse, un grand sourire sur le visage.

« Commander Shepard. » Il vint lui poser les deux mains sur les épaules. Elle était légèrement surprise de son accueil. Elle ne l'avait pas cru aussi amical.

« Vous n'avez pas idée de combien je suis soulagé de vous savoir en vie.

— En effet. »

Kirrahe eut un petit rire.

« Vous n'êtes pas sans connaître la situation dans laquelle nous nous trouvons… »

Il inspira profondément par les narines.

« J'ai bien quelques petites idées, Major » ironisa Lucy.

Kirrahe secoua la tête.

« Notre Conseiller a préféré nous voir nous retrancher sur nous-mêmes. Je comprends son point de vue, Shepard. Je comprends. Mais… » Seconde inspiration. « Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser qu'il y a une meilleure solution. J'ai toujours cru en une unification de nos forces. Regardez la Citadelle. Regardez à quel point le mélange des cultures de la Galaxie peut amener à la puissance, à la magnificence ! »

Shepard trouva ces propos quelque peu enflammés, mais elle reconnaissait bien là la ferveur du Major dont elle avait la démonstration sur Virmire.

« Enfin, toujours est-il que la Citadelle est un parfait exemple de ce que je veux dire. »

Ça, elle ne pouvait qu'approuver.

« Comment vos supérieurs vont-ils prendre le fait que vous aidiez une fuyarde dont la tête est mise à prix ?

— Ce qu'ils ignorent ne peuvent pas leur faire de mal, n'est-ce pas ? Ne vous inquiétez pas, je sais ce que je fais. Chacun essaie de porter sa pierre à l'édifice. Je serais bien naïf de croire que les Reapers vont nous laisser tranquilles. Au vu du nombre de systèmes envahis, je pense qu'il nous reste bien peu de temps avant que ce soit notre tour. »

Kirrahe se tourna vers Liara.

« Thessia est une grande perte. Je suis vraiment navré pour vous. »

Liara hocha la tête. Lucy savait qu'elle ne voulait pas montrer son affectation. Elle l'avait pourtant surprise à verser quelques larmes avant de se reprendre et de se replonger dans ses recherches. Le Commander reporta son attention sur le Salarian.

« Major Kirrahe. Venons-en au fait. » Pas que Shepard voulait être rude mais il fallait toutefois ne pas s'attarder.

« Bien sûr, Commander. »

Il lui désigna les bâtiments qui leur faisaient face.

« Nous pouvons abriter le Docteur Presalia dans ces laboratoires. J'ai réussi à mettre la main sur une équipe de chercheurs qui ne craint pas les ennuis. De plus, j'ai réussi à débaucher quelques Turians.

— Des Turians ? »

Kirrahe eut un sourire amusé.

« Vous avez des amis très puissants, Shepard. Très hauts placés. Qui prennent beaucoup de risques pour vous suivre. »

Garrus laissa échapper une exclamation. Lucy comprit. Orinia. Décidément, son réseau se construisait vite. Tant mieux.

Rassurée quant à la prise en charge de son invitée, Shepard ordonna qu'on la fasse descendre. Kirrahe fit signe à quelques soldats postés plus loin de venir pour l'escorter.

« Docteur Presalia, commença Kirrahe alors que l'Asari les rejoignait. Le Lieutenant Cyrhus sera là pour répondre à toutes vos demandes. » Un soldat s'approcha du docteur et la salua d'un signe de tête. Presalia semblait être entre de bonnes mains.

« Shepard, continua Kirrahe. Je peux vous donner quelques armes ainsi que des munitions. Rien de bien merveilleux, mais on n'en a jamais assez. »

Le Commander le remercia. Elle se tourna vers Presalia pour vérifier qu'elle était prête.

Avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, une explosion retentit au-dessus de leurs têtes.

« À terre ! » Garrus plaqua le docteur au sol.

Levant la tête, Shepard pesta entre ses dents.

Reconnaissables entre mille, deux vaisseaux de Cerberus tentaient d'atterrir et les arrosaient de tirs répétés. Le Normandy ne semblait pas être leur cible.

Non.

Ils visaient le laboratoire.

« Merde ! »

Shepard plaqua deux doigts à son oreille. Il fallait mettre Presalia en sécurité.

« Miranda ! Je veux que vous preniez James et Jack avec vous et que vous vous occupiez de nos chers amis de Cerberus. Je pars mettre Presalia à l'abri.

— Bien reçu, Shepard. »

L'Officier en Second ne faisait pas la fine bouche. Elle n'avait pas été sur le terrain depuis un moment malgré toutes ses tentatives pour que Shepard la prenne dans son équipe. Elle était puissante, certes, mais Lucy préférait la voir occupée à décrypter ces foutues données. Désormais proche de la fin, d'après ses dires, elle pouvait prendre en charge une équipe. Jack avait également besoin de se défouler et la lâcher sur Cerberus était la meilleure chose à faire.

« On se replie sur le laboratoire » ordonna Shepard. Elle fit un signe à Garrus, en couverture. Il hocha la tête. Il fallait agir vite avant que les tirs n'aient fini de tout détruire. Dans peu de temps, les vaisseaux de Cerberus allaient vomir leurs troupes. Et sans doute cette plaie d'Alan Sanders. Elle ne pouvait y croire, mais l'évidence était bien là. Quelqu'un les avait prévenus. Ils n'étaient pas là par hasard.

Qui ?

Qui trouverait un bénéfice à la trahir ? Dans cette guerre, qui aurait intérêt à voir les Reapers vaincre ?

« Shepard ! » Le débris siffla à côté d'elle. Elle eut à peine le temps de rouler sur elle-même.

Elle remercia Liara de l'avoir sortie de ses pensées à temps.

« Go, go, go ! »

Le petit groupe s'élança vers l'entrée du bâtiment. Les tourelles antiaériennes ripostaient déjà. Presalia se rua à l'intérieur du laboratoire. Il fallait perdre le moins de temps possible.

Kirrahe ordonna à ses troupes de tenir la porte.

« Deux divisions d'assaut. Quatre Atlass. »

Le Major n'en vit pas plus. Déjà une bonne poignée pour assaillir un laboratoire.

Liara secoua la tête. Elle regarda Garrus. Ils se tournèrent de concert vers Lucy. Ils avaient suivis le même cheminement de pensées qu'elle.

« Comment pouvaient-ils savoir ? Personne ne nous a suivi.

— EDI n'est peut-être pas de notre côté, finalement », suggéra Garrus.

Shepard hocha la tête. Elle avait toujours été méfiante envers les Intelligences Artificielles.

« Elle fait pourtant preuve de loyauté. Elle a aidé à préserver le vaisseau lors de l'attaque des Collectors.

— L'Homme Trouble avait encore besoin de nous.

— Ce n'est pas faux », concéda Shepard.

Elle marqua une pause. « J'ai demandé à James de garder un œil sur ceux qui seraient à même d'avoir un intérêt à nous trahir. »

Elle soupira. « Miranda et Jacob n'ont eu aucun comportement suspect à ce qu'il a pu me reporter. »

De toute façon, la manière dont Cerberus avait été contacté demeurait un mystère. Comment des communications sortantes auraient pu passer inaperçues ? C'était bien quelque chose qui dépassait ses capacités. Elle pesta. C'était bien quelque chose dont elle aurait pu se passer.

De toute façon, il fallait se débarrasser des troupes de Cerberus qui les maintenaient à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Le Normandy allait être exposé malgré la résistance farouche qu'opposaient Miranda, James et Jack.

« Shepard ! » La voix de Kirrahe s'éleva à travers le tumulte. Ils nous prennent à revers. » Le Commander fit signe au Major qu'elle et ses compagnons se dirigeaient vers l'arrière du bâtiment. Cerberus ne devait pas entrer.

« Venez. »

Une poignée de soldats d'assaut accompagnée de deux Atlass étaient embusqué à quelques mètres de l'arrière du laboratoire.

Lucy arma son fusil. Avec un bon angle d'attaque, elle pouvait faire mouche plusieurs fois avant qu'ils ne réagissent. Garrus fit de même. Ses talents de sniper n'étaient plus à démontrer. Liara pourrait tenir à distance les Atlas le temps que les deux tireurs neutralisaient les soldats.

« Je pensais que Cerberus allait envoyer plus de troupes, remarqua Garrus. Ils n'étaient pas venus en petit nombre à chacune de nos rencontres. »

Il n'avait pas tort. Ces quelques unités semblaient bien maigres en comparaison de ce qu'ils avaient dû affronter sur Naxell.

Décidément, quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle n'aimait pas ça du tout.

« Commander ? » la voix de Joker la fit presque sursauter. Il y avait une note… inquiète dans sa voix.

« Joker ? Que se passe-t-il ?

— Je ne pourrais pas vous dire mais… Hé ! Jacob mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ? »

Shepard grimaça de douleur. Le sifflement qui résonnait à ses oreilles était à la limite du supportable. Bordel… Que se passait-il à bord du Normandy ?

« Shepard ?

— Il est arrivé quelque chose dans le Normandy, je ne sais pas… Je n'arrive pas à renouer contact. »

Elle tenta de ne pas paniquer. Que foutait Jacob ? Et Jeff ? Elle ne devait pas penser que… Non. Impossible. Elle devait rester concentrée. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser la position être prise par Cerberus. Elle mit donc toute sa rage dans ses tirs. Enfoirés de Cerberus.

Alors ? C'était donc Jacob ? Elle pressa la gâchette et le crâne de sa cible explosa sous l'impact.

Changeant d'arme pour quelque chose de plus lourd, elle prit soin de vider son chargeur sur l'Atlas le plus proche. Saloperie. Elle essaya de repousser les pires idées qui puissent exister. Elle voyait déjà Jeff mort sur son fauteuil. Elle espérait juste que Jacob aurait été clément et lui aurait logé proprement une balle dans la tête.

« Shepard. C'est bon. La zone est sécurisée. »

Lucy reprit ses esprits et posa son fusil. Elle contacta Kirrahe pour qu'il puisse envoyer une escouade prendre leur place. Elle voulait retourner au Normandy. Elle voulait savoir ce qu'il s'était passé.

« C'est bon, répondit Kirrahe. J'ai l'impression qu'il se passe quelque chose avec l'équipe que vous avez envoyée, mais je ne pourrais vous en dire plus.

— Très bien. Nous revenons vers vous. »

Elle fit signe à Liara et Garrus. Tous trois remontèrent vers l'entrée du laboratoire. Kirrahe les rejoignit. Les tirs croisés résonnaient dans l'air.

« Il nous reste deux unités à abattre ainsi que le dernier Atlas. » expliqua Kirrahe.

Ainsi, le chemin vers le Normandy était donc bloqué. Shepard se faufila jusqu'à un point surélevé afin de couvrir la zone de son fusil sniper. L'œil rivé à sa lunette elle balaya l'aire de combat. Kirrahe et sa petite escouade semblaient s'en sortir. Cerberus n'avançait plus.

La confusion sur le terrain l'empêcha toutefois de bien discerner ce qu'il se passait près du Normandy. Elle changea d'angle, ajusta son prochain tir et fit mouche.

Soudain, un hurlement sans nom retentit. Un cri que Shepard n'eut aucun mal à identifier. Le cri de guerre de Jack. Jack qui vociférait des insultes à tout va, envoyant valser à coup de décharges biotiques tout ce qui se situait dans son champ d'action.

« Connards ! » rugit-elle, laissant s'allonger la dernière syllabe pour montrer toute l'étendue de sa colère. Shepard ne put s'empêcher de soupirer, rassurée. Au moins, celle-là avait l'air d'aller bien. Que s'était-il donc passé ? Elle n'arrivait pas à contacter qui que ce soit. Elle n'avait donc pas le choix. Il fallait éliminer Cerberus avant de pouvoir passer. Cette option ne lui déplaisait pas. Ils étaient minoritaires, pris en tenaille entre une folle furieuse et une escouade d'élite. Tout surentraînés et modifiés qu'ils étaient, ils ne faisaient pas le poids.

Lucy ferma les yeux, inspira. Elle concentra son attention sur sa prochaine cible. Tira encore une fois. Le tir fit mouche.

Kirrahe l'appela. La dernière unité venait de tomber. Le champ était libre. A peine eut-elle le temps de descendre de son point de tir que les unités salariannes inspectaient les corps.

« Cerberus… » Kirrahe marmotta entre ses dents. Shepard, d'un geste de la main, lui indiqua qu'elle devait voir ce qu'il s'était passé près du Normandy.

Le combat était fini et le doute revint à la charge. Jack était en vie. Cela ne la rassura pas tout à fait. Courant presque elle se rua vers la zone d'atterrissage de son vaisseau.

« Putain, Shepard. Putain. » Jack respirait si fort que son corps mince était parcouru de soubresauts. Elle était tellement énervée qu'elle n'arrivait pas à articuler quoi que ce soit d'autre. La surprise du Commander fut d'autant plus grande qu'elle trouva, en travers du sas du Normandy, le cadavre encore chaud de Miranda.

« Commander… » Vega venait de remonter la passerelle, un bandage sanguinolent autour du bras droit.

« Rapport, James » articula Lucy, les yeux rivés sur ce qu'il restait de son ancien Commandant en Second.

« La cheerleader était une putain de traître, voilà ce qu'il s'est passé », intervint Jack qui venait de retrouver ses esprits et son souffle. « Elle a commencé à péter les plombs et elle a tiré sur le boyscout » expliqua la jeune femme en désignant James d'un mouvement de tête. Le « boyscout » lui jeta un regard torve, mais ne pipa mot.

« Et Jacob ? demanda Shepard qui n'avait eu que les cris de Joker comme seule information.

— Il l'a abattue à bout pourtant. »

La surprise se lut dans le regard du Commander. Pas qu'elle aurait pu croire l'officier être incapable de faire ça. C'était franchement… surprenant.

« Où est-il ?

Dans le bureau de Lawson », expliqua James.

Il devait sans doute chercher ce qui lui avait échappé. Elle imaginait bien dans quel état il devait être. Elle fit quelques pas, enjamba le corps et mit le pied sur la passerelle.

« Joker ? Vous allez bien ? » cria-t-elle de sa position.

« Aye, aye m'dame, rien de cassé. »

Tant mieux. Elle choisit de ne pas aller le voir. Ç'aurait été suspect.

« EDI, comment se fait-il que les communications ont été coupées ?

Je viens de lancer une vérification de tout mon système pour répondre à cette question »,

Shepard fit une moue. Comment aurait-il été possible qu'elle puisse être hackée ? Miranda était très haut placée dans la hiérarchie de Cerberus, elle pouvait être sans doute capable d'opérer sur l'IA sans que celle-ci s'en rende compte. Le seul moyen d'en savoir plus était d'aller parler à Jacob. N'accordant aucun regard au cadavre, elle se rendit dans l'ancien bureau de l'Officier en Second. Elle chassa pour le moment toutes ses émotions concernant la traitrise de celle qu'elle avait cru pouvoir considérer comme une alliée.

Elle trouva Jacob assis au bureau, tapant frénétiquement sur les claviers. Son visage était tendu, un pli barrait son front.

« Jacob. »

Il continua à pianoter sans mot dire. Elle savait que de devoir la regarder le mettrait face à l'évidence. Il avait descendu son ancienne équipière d'une balle dans la tête alors qu'elle lui tournait le dos. Pourtant, Shepard n'avait pas le temps de se laisser aller à la compassion. Elle devait savoir.

« Jacob. » Elle plaqua ses mains sur le bureau, derrière les écrans. L'Officier soupira lourdement, délaissant ses claviers. Il croisa les bras, gardant la tête obstinément baissée.

« Je n'ai rien vu venir… » murmura-t-il enfin. « Shepard… Je pensais vraiment la connaître. » Que de douleur dans la voix, que de déception dans son intonation. Elle pouvait le comprendre.

« Je n'aurai pas pensé non plus qu'elle nous tournerait le dos. Pas après que j'aie sauvé sa sœur des griffes de son père. » Finalement, la loyauté était un concept assez abstrait chez Cerberus.

« Elle a juste su tirer parti de votre empathie, sans vouloir vous offenser » ironisa Jacob. Il eut un petit rire brisé. Son affliction était bien profonde. Bien plus touché qu'il n'aurait pu le croire, apparemment. Shepard finit par croiser son regard. Il y avait une telle lassitude qu'il paraissait avoir vieilli de dix ans. D'une voix lasse, il finit par lui raconter ce qu'il s'était passé après que l'escouade de Shepard eut quitté le Normandy.

Comme le Commander l'avait ordonné, Miranda, Jack et James avaient quitté le Normandy pour venir en renfort. Pourtant, quelques minutes après avoir mis pied à terre, il avait entendu des tirs et Jack qui jurait comme un beau diable. Jacob avait remonté le pont aussi vite que possible. Par la porte, il avait vu Miranda mettre en joue Vega. Le premier tir, suivi de plusieurs répétés qui avaient finir par faire mouche, car Vega avait hurlé de douleur. Jack qui avait demandé ce qu'elle foutait. Miranda qui n'avait pas répondu et qui avait froidement pointé son arme sur le Sujet Zero. Jacob avait à peine réfléchi, il avait visé la tête et pressé la gâchette. Joker avait hurlé. La jeune femme s'était effondrée. Sans un cri. Sans un mot. Il n'avait pas compris pourquoi. Puis il avait fini par se rendre à l'évidence.

Miranda travaillait toujours avec Cerberus.

« Je cherche ce qu'elle a bien pu nous cacher. Est-ce que les données qu'elle a trouvées sont réelles ou juste un leurre ? »

Il inspira profondément. « Je ne sais même pas si je ne dois pas douter de tout ce qu'elle a dit et fait. » Il passa la main sur son visage.

Shepard croisa les bras. « Et vous ? Puis-je avoir confiance en vous ? »

Tout ce qui avait eu à faire de près comme de loin aux terroristes lui revenait en horreur. Elle s'était fait avoir. Miranda les avait tous floués en beauté. Lucy rageait. Elle n'avait pas pu deviner qu'elle avait un traitre dans ses rangs ! Quel Commander faisait-elle si elle manquait à ce point de discernement ? C'était pathétique.

« Ne culpabilisez pas, Commander, » dit doucement Jacob, comme s'il avait deviné ses pensées. « Même moi, je m'y suis fait prendre. » Son rire désabusé ne rassura pas Shepard.

« Je pensais vraiment que… » Il soupira, haussa les épaules. Peut-être comprenait-il enfin que tout le monde n'était pas aussi intègre que lui.

« Pourquoi trahir maintenant ? » murmura Shepard. Miranda avait eu maintes occasions de le faire et en aurait eu encore maintes autres. Ne voulait-elle juste pas que Shepard ne retourne au front directement. Est-ce que l'endoctrinement l'avait touchée ? Elle ne le saurait jamais.

« Je vous envoie Jack. » Shepard savait que la jeune femme tenterait nombre de choses avant de déclarer forfait face à l'ordinateur de Miranda.

« EDI ? » L'IA avait-elle fini de purger son système ?

« Je suis désolée Shepard. Je viens de trouver comment l'Officier Lawson s'y prenait pour passer les données. » Elle se livra dans une explication technique pointue auquel Shepard ne comprit pas mot. Juste que Miranda les avait bien bernés.

Quelle perte, toutefois. Une biotique de cette puissance. Un stratège intelligent. Shepard souffla. Et tout ce qu'elle lui avait dit, leurs échanges de pensées… Elle avait livré un nombre important d'informations utiles. Mais elle ne savait pas. Elle ne savait pas que Miranda les vendait à Cerberus. Quand l'ennemi venait de l'intérieur, le combat n'en était que plus ardu.

Jacob s'était replongé dans ses recherches, plus déterminé que jamais. Shepard le laissa et retourna sur le pont pour donner à Jack l'ordre d'aller l'aider.

Elle regarda le cadavre qui jonchait le sol. Qu'en faire ?

« Shepard ? »

Elle en avait presque oublié Kirrahe.

« Tout va bien ?

Une mutinerie interne, expliqua-t-elle placidement. Malheureusement, nous avions une taupe. Voilà pourquoi nos amis de Cerberus nous ont fait cette visite de courtoisie. »

Shepard eut une idée soudaine.

« Je pense que son cadavre va vous intéresser. Un ADN sélectionné, un être fabriqué… »

Elle hocha la tête. Oui, elle allait faire ça.

Elle ordonna à Vega de s'emparer du corps de Miranda. Elle lui fit signe de la suivre. « Les Salarians ne reculent jamais devant quelque chose qui puisse alimenter leurs recherches. » L'ironie plaisait à Shepard. Se faire mettre en culture par ceux que l'on avait cherché à détruire avait quelque chose de morbide.

Kirrahe était déjà en train de nettoyer le champ de bataille.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda-t-il alors qu'ils rassemblaient les corps dans une grande salle.

Vega déposa sans douceur le corps de Miranda sur une table.

« Disons que mon Commandant en Second a voulu tous nous tuer. » expliqua Shepard d'un air dégoûté. La bile lui montait dans la gorge. Elle ne digérait toujours pas le fait de s'être fait rouler par l'ancienne de Cerberus. Pas si ancienne que ça, tout compte fait.

« Je pense qu'elle pourrait vous servir. C'est un corps parfait. Génétiquement modifié. Je vous le laisse. »

Elle ne savait pas quoi en faire de toute façon. Au moins qu'elle serve à quelque chose. Ç'aurait été dommage de laisser pourrir ce corps dans un coin. Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas dû éprouver de la pitié pour Miranda. Qu'elle aurait volontiers appuyé sur la gâchette à la place de Jacob. Non, elle serait plutôt jetée sur Miranda et l'aurait tuée à mains nues. Cerberus était une épine douloureuse, difficile à arracher.

Miranda avait sans doute prévu de se rebeller dès qu'ils avaient mis le cap sur Sur'Kesh. Voilà pourquoi Cerberus n'avait pas envoyé tant de troupes que ça. Toutefois, l'intervention de Jacob avait perturbé leurs plans. Il n'avait pas hésité une seconde. C'était une chance.

Se détournant pour ne pas avoir à décharger toute sa colère, Shepard se focalisa sur la raison de sa venue chez les Salarians.

« Presalia ?

Nous l'avons emmenée dans les sous-sols. Elle a déjà commencé à briefer l'équipe.

Bien. »

Elle suivit Kirrahe dans le dédale de couloirs du laboratoire souterrain. L'effervescence propre aux Salarians était palpable. À peine la bataille terminée, ils passaient à autre chose. Autant faire de même.

Presalia avait pris très rapidement ses marques. Elle leva la tête à leur arrivée.

« Shepard. Je pense que nous pourrons nous en sortir. Ce n'est pas aussi sophistiqué que mon laboratoire, mais c'est mieux que rien.

Combien de temps vous faut-il ?

Autant que vous pourrez me donner. Je ne peux dire avec certitude quand. En tout cas, avec un maximum de personnes nous pouvons y arriver. »

Presalia se tourna vers Garrus.

« Votre Primarch nous envoie une équipe. J'ai bon espoir. »

Le Turian hocha la tête.

« Avec ce dont nous disposons, nous pouvons avancer plus rapide. J'ai toutes les données que votre ami a pu trouver sur Kahje, vous m'avez également transmis celles de Cerberus. Il me faudrait juste arrêter de dormir… »

Cette touche d'humour arracha un faible sourire à Shepard. La situation n'était pourtant pas très optimiste. Pourtant, il y avait de l'espoir.

« Ce ne sera qu'en étant unis que nous avons une chance de nous en sortir », commenta-t-elle sobrement.

Il était temps de partir.

« J'espère que nous pourrons faire face aux Reapers le temps qu'il faudra pour trouver un moyen de les battre.

Je vous le souhaite Major, je vous le souhaite.

Je vais tenter d'en référer à notre Ambassadeur. S'il y avait un moyen de pouvoir faire en sorte que l'union devienne officielle. Toutes les bonnes volontés sont à prendre.

Je vous en remercie. »

Ils échangèrent une poignée de main.

« Bonne chance, Commander.

— À vous aussi, Major. »

De retour sur le Normandy, Shepard alla directement voir Jacob.

« Vous vouliez me voir ? demanda-t-elle.

Oui. J'ai trouvé le canal de communication qu'elle utilisait pour contacter l'Homme Trouble. »

Lucy remarqua que Jacob avait sciemment éludé le prénom de Miranda. D'un seul coup, la rage de Shepard lui revint. Elle serra les poings.

« Je pensais entrer en contact avec lui, expliqua l'ancien officier de Cerberus. Mais, j'ai décidé de vous laisser cet honneur. »

Un pâle sourire détendit les traits du soldat. Il commençait à aller de l'avant. Ce serait sans doute encore long avant qu'il ne se départe de cet air las. Miranda et lui étaient des amis proches. Il pensait qu'elle n'allait pas renier leur amitié. La trahison était difficile à digérer, bien plus pour lui que pour Shepard.

« Oh… C'est très gentil de votre part. » sourit Lucy d'un air carnassier en faisant craquer ses phalanges.

Jacob se mit à pianoter sur ses claviers.

Shepard s'approcha du terminal de communication. Elle avait hâte de se confronter à l'Homme Trouble.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapitre 17

Jacob signala que la connexion était établie. Shepard fit craquer ses cervicales.

L'hologramme de l'Homme Trouble apparut. Il ne semblait pas surpris de constater que ce n'était pas Miranda qui lui faisait face.

« Shepard. On dirait que vous avez enfin comprit qu'il y avait une petite épine dans votre pied. J'avoue être un peu déçu par le temps que cela vous a pris pour vous en rendre compte. »

Le Commander serra les dents. Qu'elle pouvait détester cette condescendance, ce ton supérieur !

« Ca n'a pas l'air de vous chagriner. » commenta-t-elle, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Miranda était un bon élément certes, mais que voulez-vous… Personne n'est irremplaçable. »

Evidemment. L'Homme Trouble faisait vraiment peu de cas de ses hommes. La fin justifiait toujours les moyens. Comment un bon leader pouvait-il mépriser autant ceux qu'il avait sous ses ordres ? Non… l'Homme Trouble n'était pas un leader, c'était un dirigeant, un despote. Il ne voyait ses subordonnés que comme des pions. Le manque de moralité de cet homme la dégoûtait.

« Vous n'êtes pas décidé à me foutre la paix, n'est-ce pas ? »

L'Homme Trouble marqua une pause.

« Vous ne comprenez pas à quel point vous vous fourvoyez, Shepard.

— Tout ce que je vois, c'est une armée personnelle qui ferait mieux de dépenser son énergie à combattre les Reapers et non à me courir après.

— Vous me gênez, Shepard. C'est aussi simple que cela. »

La jeune femme éclata d'un rire mauvais.

« Oh… Je vous gêne, c'est ça ? Je vous gêne parce que je pense au bien de l'Humanité, en cherchant à détruire leur plus grande menace ?

— Si c'était aussi simple… Le meilleur futur pour l'humanité est de composer avec les Reapers.

— Vous parlez bien comme un endoctriné, pesta Shepard entre ses dents.

— Oh, je ne suis pas aussi faible que Saren Arterius. Je suis bien plus renseigné que lui sur les Reapers. » Il fit une nouvelle pause, tirant une bouffée de sa cigarette.

« Imaginez la puissance de l'Humanité si elle détenait une arme telle que les Reapers. »

Il avait vraiment le regard d'un dément. Le Commander vit rouge.

« Vous êtes bien arrogant. »

Elle soupira. La stupidité de l'Homme Trouble la désespérait. Pour elle, il n'était pas différent de Saren. La même cécité, la même impertinence. D'instinct, Shepard pouvait le sentir. Les Reapers ne pouvaient être contrôlés. Les Protheans, infiniment supérieurs à la race humaine n'étaient même pas parvenus à se débarrasser de l'ennemi. Ce que Cerberus projetait de faire était hors de portée. De plus, une arme telle que les Reapers était quelque chose d'horrible à concevoir. Un pouvoir incontrôlable. C'était une pure folie.

« Et vous bien pessimiste, rétorqua l'Homme Trouble. Vous nourrissez si peu d'estime pour notre espèce ? »

Lucy savait d'avance que parlementer avec lui ne rimait à rien. C'était comme Saren. Il n'y avait plus aucune possibilité de le raisonner.

« Ce que je vois, moi, c'est que vous ruinez tous les efforts que nous pourrions faire pour assurer notre survie.

— Quels efforts ? Ce que je vois, Shepard, c'est que vous êtes seule et que chacun ne pense qu'à sauver sa propre peau. Vous êtes idéaliste, c'est un réel défaut. Les races ne s'allieront pas. Notre seule chance, c'est de prendre le contrôle des Reapers. »

Shepard lui concéda le point. Rien de ce qu'elle avait fait n'était officiel. Chacun apportait son effort, mais rien n'était vraiment coordonné. Peu lui importait, elle savait que très bientôt, tout serait enfin mis en place. Elle n'avait qu'une chose à faire.

« Je vois que nous n'arrivons pas à nous mettre d'accord. » finit-elle par lâcher. Cette discussion était une impasse.

« Joignez-vous à moi, Shepard. Je vous laisse une dernière chance de montrer que l'Humanité est votre priorité. »

Il se foutait de sa gueule. Ce n'était pas possible autrement. Elle, frayer avec Cerberus ? Foutre en l'air les minces espoirs que la Galaxie avait ? Ce que l'Homme Trouble s'obstinait à ne pas comprendre, c'était que l'Humanité n'était pas seule à être dans la merde.

Elle ne voyait qu'une seule réponse à lui offrir.

« Allez vous faire foutre. »

L'Homme Trouble la dévisagea pensivement puis secoua la tête d'un air navré.

« Une telle obstination… » Il souffla. « Très bien. Vous vous mettez en travers de mon chemin. Payez-en les conséquences, Shepard.

— C'est ça. Sachez que je n'hésiterais pas à vous réduire en bouillie. Vous et votre monstrueux animal de foire.

— Oh ? Vous m'en voyez flatté. Je sais que vos rencontres avec Sanders ne vous ont pas laissée indemne. Quelle impression cela fait d'être dépassée ?

— Espèce d'enfoiré… » ragea Shepard en serrant le poing.

Oh que oui, elle les briserait, lui et Sanders. Si leurs chemins venaient à se croiser, elle ne leur laisserait aucune chance de s'en sortir.

« Puisque nous sommes d'accord, je vais prendre congé, sourit L'Homme Trouble. Nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire. »

Lucy ne daigna même pas lui répondre. Elle n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de ne plus voir sa tête. Il lui donnait la nausée. Finalement, elle lança une dernière pique.

« Si jamais Cerberus se trouve par hasard à foutre la merde quelque part, ne vous étonnez pas que vos troupes n'en reviennent pas.

— Je n'en doute pas et je vous renvoie le compliment. »

L'hologramme disparut. Shepard était sur les nerfs. Quel connard de première, un vrai fils de pute. Elle aurait un plaisir immense à lui trouer la peau, elle en était certaine. Elle n'avait pas réussi à lui tenir tête, à faire s'effacer son sourire agaçant de son visage. Elle y parviendrait un jour.

Jacob soupira. Il n'avait pas pris la parole de tout l'entretien, mais le contenu ne lui avait pas plu. Le Commander lui tapota sur l'épaule.

« Tout ce que Miranda a eu… J'ai comme l'impression que cela faisait partie de son plan. Comme si L'Homme Trouble voulait montrer qu'il était capable de venir à bout des Reapers, de les contrôler.

– Hé bien, tournons ça à notre avantage. Puis-je compter sur vous ? »

Jacob hocha la tête.

« Je ne suis pas aussi brillant que Miranda, mais je vais faire ce que je peux. Si Jack veut bien continuer à bosser là-dessus. »

Shepard ne voyait pas ce qui pouvait lui faire croire le contraire. Si le Sujet Zéro n'aimait pas Miranda, elle ne se préoccupait absolument pas de Jacob.

Sa réponse ne fut pas longue à attendre. Elle n'en avait rien à foutre du tout de la personne avec qui elle devait travailler. Tant qu'on ne l'emmerdait pas… La jeune femme rageait d'avoir été bernée par la "Cheerleader". Elle était encore plus bougonne que d'habitude.

Shepard ne perdit pas un instant. Elle rendit visite à Garrus qui était en grande conversation avec Liara. Cette dernière lui confessait son inquiétude à propos de Thessia. Le Turian semblait compatir. Pour l'instant, Palaven était épargnée, mais ce n'était qu'une question de temps.

Lucy leur fit signe et s'assit près d'eux.

« Garrus. J'aimerais que vous preniez contact avec Orinia afin de savoir où en sont les recherches de Mordin et la situation sur Palaven. De mon côté, je vais demander à Wrex de nous retrouver. »

Elle prit une grande inspiration. « Ensuite, nous mettons le cap sur la Citadelle.

— On ne se cache plus ?

– Non. Cette comédie a assez duré. Nous n'aboutirons à quelque chose que si nous pouvons agir à découvert. Il faut que le Conseil passe outre ses préoccupations mineures. La situation l'exige.

– Qu'allez-vous faire pour Kaidan ? » demanda Liara.

Lucy ne put s'empêcher de renifler avec dédain.

« Je lui mettrais bien mon poing dans la gueule », dit-elle d'abord. « Non, sincèrement, j'ai bien peur qu'il ne soit qu'une marionnette. J'imagine bien le Conseil en tirer les ficelles. » Elle se demandait ce qu'Udina pouvait bien faire. Lui qui prônait la supériorité humaine… Jusqu'où était-il capable d'aller ?

« Je sais que nombre de personnes ont risqué beaucoup pour que je puisse agir sous couverture. Toutefois… je pense qu'il est temps que je me montre. Il n'y a que comme ça que la situation évoluera. » Elle toussota. « Je sais que c'est me donner beaucoup d'importance…

— C'est pourtant la vérité, coupa Garrus. Vous êtes née pour être celle qui mènera la Galaxie à combattre les Reapers.

— Vous pouvez dire tout ce que vous voulez, Shepard. Vous êtes une icône. Un leader-né.

— Si vous cherchez à me faire rougir, c'est gagné. » marmonna Shepard, ce qui fit rire Garrus et Liara.

Ce n'était pas de la fausse modestie. Elle n'arrivait pas à concevoir le fait que les gens puissent la suivre aveuglément. C'était une pression immense. Toutes ces vies qui dépendaient d'elle. Elle préférait ne pas y penser.

« Il sera assez risqué de se rendre au Présidium. Je veux vraiment leur en mettre plein la vue. Plus nous avons de choses à leur apporter, plus nous pouvons montrer que nous pouvons nous allier et nous battre ensemble, plus nous avons de chance de les convaincre. Ca me fait bien chier d'avoir à dire ça, mais nous avons besoin d'eux pour garantir la pérennité des alliances. »

Il n'y avait pas à discuter ça. Bien sûr, elle n'aimait pas le jeu des politiciens, mais elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait s'en affranchir complètement. Raisonner le Conseil allait être extrêmement difficile, il lui faudrait jouer fin jeu.

Shepard se mit à la recherche de Wrex. Aux dernières nouvelles, lui et ce qu'il restait de son clan s'étaient réfugiés sur Omega. L'attaque de Cerberus les avait contraints à fuir. Il devait sûrement se planquer quelque part dans le Système Terminus, cherchant à rallier le plus possible de mercenaires de son espèce. Avec l'aide de Liara, elle le retrouva sur Illium. Après tout, l'endroit était idéal pour qui aimait faire des transactions de toutes sortes. De plus, Illium n'avait pas encore été la cible des Reapers. Ils semblaient avoir directement ciblé Thessia.

« Shepard.

— Wrex. »

Le Krogan n'avait pas bonne mine. Qui le serait dans son cas ? Il avait perdu bien des compagnons. Sans parler de la planète qu'il mettait tant d'énergie à reconstruire.

« Que diriez-vous d'aller rendre une petite visite de courtoisie à ce cher Conseil ? »

Le Krogan eut un rire bref.

« Décidée à se montrer ? Je me disais bien que ça allait arriver. Et la raison de cette visite ?

— Un marché. Disons que si nous arrivons avec une force déjà conséquente, le Conseil n'aura pas d'autre choix que de nous aider. De plus, Thessia vient de tomber. Avec le couteau sous la gorge, comment pourrait-il refuser ? »

Shepard exposa ensuite ce qu'elle avait réussi à obtenir d'Orinia. Naxia était en sécurité avec Mordin sur Menae. Du moins pour le moment.

« J'ai aussi une équipe de scientifiques salarians qui travaille avec le docteur Presalia. Les données trouvées sur Kahje vont leur permettre d'avancer sur la compréhension de l'endoctrinement.

— Cela manque cruellement de force brute. Je pensais que la Flotte Nomade serait avec vous. »

Shepard secoua tristement la tête. Elle n'avait pas de nouvelles de Tali depuis plus de deux semaines. Impossible de savoir où elle était.

« Le Conseil tient Rannoch en otage. Les Geths ont déserté la planète. On suppose qu'ils se sont joints aux Reapers, mais je n'ai aucune information là-dessus. Ils ont disparu des senseurs.

— Je croyais que vous en aviez un avec vous.

— Communiquer avec Legion est assez particulier. Il ne partage pas forcément ses informations. Tout ce qui serait possible de nuire aux Geths dans leur intégrité est classé « Information inconnue. » »

Wrex resta silencieux. Lucy savait qu'elle disposait de maigres ressources. Pourchassée par le Conseil, elle n'avait vraiment aucune latitude pour rassembler les forces. Evidemment, c'était bien arrogant de sa part de penser qu'elle seule en était capable. Toutefois, chacun était tourné vers ses propres problèmes et n'envisageait pas de considérer le problème en son entier. Pouvait-on les en blâmer ? Les fronts étaient de plus multiples. Les Batarians s'en donnaient à cœur joie. Ceux-là étaient vraiment doués pour foutre un bordel monstre. Comme s'ils étaient soudainement démuselés. Et Cerberus… Elle ne voyait pas où était l'intérêt de l'Homme Trouble.

Quel merdier.

« Shepard. Je suis disposé à vous suivre. J'ai aussi mes conditions.

— Ne vous en faites pas. J'ai pensé à Tuchanka. Après tout, je ne vois pas comment le Conseil pourrait refuser. »

Shepard fixa rendez-vous au leader Krogan aux alentours de la Citadelle.

Restait maintenant à en informer Hackett et Anderson.

Il s'avéra qu'Anderson était injoignable. Ce n'était pas forcément inquiétant. Les communications étaient vraiment devenues mauvaises depuis que les Reapers étaient présents. Shepard tenta sa chance avec Hackett. La voix de l'Amiral se fit entendre dans le loft. Le son était horriblement mauvais.

« Amiral ? »

Une bouillie sonore informe lui répondit.

« EDI, peux-tu nettoyer le son ? »

L'IA répondit qu'elle ne pouvait faire mieux. Shepard tapota sur la console de son terminal personnel. Toujours des grésillements. Elle soupira, frustrée. Voilà qu'elle ne pouvait plus communiquer avec l'Alliance. Quelle merde.

Elle se laissa aller sur son siège. La lassitude l'envahit soudainement. Mentalement, elle rassembla les éléments dont elle disposait.

Wrex avait raison. C'était bien mince. Deux semaines et c'était tout ce dont elle avait été capable ! Quelle pitié ! Elle ne savait pas quoi penser.

Tant pis.

Au moins, elle pourrait se vanter d'avoir encore foutu la merde dans le Presidium. Maigre consolation. Si en plus, elle pourrait refaire le portrait de Kaidan, ce serait un petit bonus.

Repenser à son ancien Lieutenant lui mettait encore plus les nerfs en pelote. Elle avait toujours eu de l'estime pour lui, même après son pathétique laïus sur Horizon. Elle savait qu'il était aigri. Elle ignorait qu'il la jalousait à ce point. Ca ne pouvait être que ça. Elle n'imaginait pas qu'il puisse lui en vouloir encore pour l'avoir repoussé juste avant qu'ils n'arrivent sur Ilos. Il était plus intelligent que ça. Elle l'espérait.

Lucy tapota pensivement son bureau. C'était si silencieux qu'elle pouvait entendre son hamster spatial ronfler. Elle s'ennuyait. Elle finit par se lever pour allumer son terminal.

« Joker, appela-t-elle sans préambule. ETA ?

— Douze heures, Commander. »

Elle se tapota le bout du nez, pensive.

« Vous pouvez monter quelques instants ? J'ai besoin d'un avis.

— Aye, Aye, M'dame. »

Elle descendit les quelques marches qui menaient à la partie plus privée du loft. Elle se laissa tomber dans le canapé, prit même le luxe de défaire ses chaussures et de se masser la plante des pieds. Elle ruminait. Elle savait que la seule manière de se calmer était de se jeter dans une bonne bataille, fusil au poing. Même si son arme de prédilection resterait à jamais le fusil à lunettes, en cet instant, elle n'était pas contre un bon Carniflex pour se frotter à l'ennemi de près. L'adrénaline lui manquait. Ah quelle plaie !

Jeff n'avait même pas pris la peine de frapper. En même temps, il avait les mains prises par deux gobelets de café fumant. Béni soit le pilote.

« Merci. »

Elle le laissa s'asseoir à ses côtés.

« Ca va ? lui demanda-t-il.

– Ca pourrait aller mieux. »

Un petit silence s'installa, rapidement brisé par le timonier.

« Je me suis toujours méfié de Lawson. »

Lucy le dévisagea. Jeff regardait droit devant lui, les sourcils froncés.

« Ce genre de femme… » Il secoua la tête. « Trop belle, trop dangereuse. »

Lucy écarquilla les yeux.

« Je ne savais pas qu'elle rentrait dans tes standards. »

Il se mit à rougir.

« Non ! Enfin… Je veux dire, enfin… Elle avait les formes où il fallait et… » Il déglutit. « Je m'enfonce, là, hein ? »

Lucy éclata de rire. Il n'y avait que lui pour la dérider ainsi.

« Tu m'as fait peur, tu sais, murmura-t-elle. Quand tu as crié et puis la communication a été brouillée… » Lucy baissa la tête. Elle avait le droit de se laisser aller, à présent.

« Hé… Faut pas t'inquiéter pour moi. » dit-il doucement en passant son bras autour de ses épaules. « J'avoue que quand j'ai vu Jacob avec ce flingue, j'ai cru que c'était mon heure. Mais bon… Ce qui est fait est fait, non ? »

Oui, on ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait lui apporter que de ruminer parce qu'elle s'était faite avoir ? Elle se savait parfois trop naïve. Et cela lui avait joué des tours plusieurs fois. Elle se méfiait d'instinct, mais plus le temps passait, plus elle faisait confiance. Miranda en avait joué. Et elle s'était faite avoir comme une bleue. Etrangement, elle tournait assez rapidement la page de cet incident-là. Elle savait ce qu'il lui restait à faire vis-à-vis de Cerberus. Eliminer la tête. Et ce serait réglé. Si seulement, elle n'était pas si seule dans ce combat-là. Si seulement, elle sentait que d'autres en avaient après lui. Comme Kaidan. Il pourrait aussi s'en occuper, au lieu de perdre son temps à lui courir après.

Elle replia ses jambes et se pressa contre lui, cherchant sa chaleur. Tout lui semblait si vain.

« A quoi tu penses ? » demanda-t-il au bout de longs instants de silence.

« Kaidan. » lâcha Lucy entre ses dents. Cela l'interpelait toujours autant.

« Pourquoi Kaidan ? » insista Jeff, sentant une pointe de jalousie malgré lui. Voilà qu'elle songeait à cet abruti.

« Je cherche à comprendre… pourquoi il m'en veut autant. Ca ne peut pas être une simple histoire d'ego ! Ca ne lui ressemble pas.

– Les gens changent, Lucy. Kaidan a changé. Ta mort l'a changé. Ton retour l'a changé.

— Pourquoi ? Je n'ai jamais laissé entendre qu'il m'intéressait. J'ai été claire avec lui. Quand il est venu me voir juste avant que nous arrivions sur Ilos, je lui ai bien dit que j'étais flattée, mais que je ne partageais pas ses sentiments. »

Shepard leva les yeux vers Jeff.

« Comment était-il après ? »

Jeff fit une moue. Il réfléchissait.

« Evidemment, il n'a pas sauté de joie. Il a du rester toute la soirée sans décrocher un mot. Il me faisait un peu pitié, tout de même. Il semblait vraiment… » Les mots avaient du mal à sortir. C'était quelque chose dont il avait du mal à parler. Toutefois, Lucy semblait attendre une réponse. Elle voulait comprendre pourquoi.

« Enfin… Il t'aimait beaucoup, tu sais. Il a eu les couilles de te l'avouer. Il n'a juste pas eu la réponse attendue. »

Qu'il détestait ça. Kaidan avait sûrement dû avoir toutes les femmes qu'il avait courtisées. Shepard avait eu juste le cran de lui dire non. Si c'était vraiment pour ça qu'il lui en voulait, c'était vraiment le dernier des cons.

« Toi aussi, tu as eu les couilles, comme tu dis.

– Oh, la subtilité n'a jamais été mon truc.

— J'avais remarqué. »

Pour ça, c'était clair. Contrairement à Kaidan, Jeff ne lui avait jamais vraiment laissé sous-entendre qu'il était intéressé. Jusqu'à ce qu'il lâche cette bombe avant l'assaut de Tuchanka. A moins qu'elle n'ait rien vu. Ah, tout ceci n'avait aucune importance.

« Quand je le verrais… Je crois que mon poing va partir tout seul. Deux fois.

— Deux ? »

Lucy compta sur ses doigts. « Un pour être un gros con. Un autre parce qu'il a été un gros con avec toi. Il t'a quand même foutu son poing dans la gueule.

— Et il m'a cassé le nez ! »

Lucy eut un rire amusé.

Elle se laissa glisser entre les bras du pilote et reposa sa tête sur lui, fermant les yeux. Jeff la serra doucement contre lui. Elle avait bien le droit de se reposer un peu. Elle avait le Conseil à affronter. Et c'était pire que nombre de ses batailles.

Quand Lucy ouvrit les yeux, elle était allongée sur le canapé. Seule.

Elle passa une main sur son visage et se redressa.

« Shepard ? » La voix d'EDI résonna dans le loft.

« Legion souhaiterait s'entretenir avec vous. »

Lucy s'étira. « Dis-lui que je descends immédiatement. »

Elle se demanda bien ce que pouvait lui vouloir le Geth. La dernière fois qu'elle avait tenté de lui parler, il était resté muet. Depuis Rannoch, il restait de longues journées en plein consensus. Il avait absorbé tellement de données. EDI lui avait expliqué qu'il lui fallait du temps pour tout assimiler. Ceci pouvait expliquer son mutisme.

Alors que Shepard pénétrait dans le Core d'EDI, Legion se retourna vers elle.

« Shepard-Commander. Nous avons une information à vous communiquer. »

Au moins, ce qu'il y avait de bien avec les Geths, c'était qu'ils ne s'encombraient pas avec la politesse et allaient droit au but.

« Nous avons réussi à assimiler les données de notre base de données sur Rannoch. Nous avons pu recenser les interfaces non-hérétiques. Cependant, nous n'avons pu rentrer en contact avec eux. Nous avons trouvé une anomalie. »

Shepard haussa les sourcils. Ainsi, il y avait des Geths qui n'avaient pas rejoint les Reapers. Legion n'était donc pas une exception.

« Quelle est cette anomalie ?

— Un virus. »

Evidemment, les Geths étaient des Intelligences artificielles au départ. Elle tenta de simplifier leur fonctionnement à celui d'un ordinateur. Peut-être que cela n'en était pas si éloigné.

« Que vous faudrait-il pour réussit à vaincre le virus ?

— Les Créateurs seraient une assistance nécessaire. Même si notre programme s'auto-modifie sans cesse, les structures principales ne sont pas si altérées que cela. »

Les Créateurs. Les Quarians.

Shepard n'avait eu aucune nouvelle de la Flotte Nomade. Elle imaginait la rage qui devait déformer les traits de Tali. Même si Anderson ne lui avait pas donné plus d'informations sur le sort de Rannoch, elle se doutait bien que le Conseil n'allait pas se priver d'un atout pareil. Que penserait Tali en apprenant qu'elle avait pris part à la mission et qu'en quelque sorte elle était mêlée à tout cela ? Elle n'osait pas estimer combien sa déception serait grande. Cela lui noua l'estomac.

Elle fit part à Legion de la situation dans laquelle la Flotte se trouvait. Le Geth hocha la tête mais ne répondit pas. Il se passa un moment avant qu'il ne parle.

« Nous allons chercher les Créateurs. »

Il se tut.

Shepard savait qu'il arrivait à Legion de communiquer avec EDI. Par contre, qu'il étende son champ d'interlocuteurs à Liara l'étonna. Ce fut en entrant dans la pièce réservée au Shadow Broker qu'elle s'aperçut que Legion et Liara se partageaient un certain nombre d'informations. Elle avait tout d'abord cru que l'Asari parlait seule. Entendre la voix digitalisée du Geth la rassura sur l'état mental de son amie. Elle passa son chemin, préférant ne pas les déranger.

Jacob et Jack étaient en plein travail. C'était un tableau étrange que de voir ces deux là, côte à côte, si calmes, poursuivant le même but. Eux qui passaient la plupart du temps à s'ignorer. Shepard erra donc dans le Normandy. Ils allaient bientôt atteindre la Citadelle et elle n'était parvenue ni à contacter Anderson, ni Hackett. En quelque sorte, elle voulait leur aval avant de se présenter au Conseil. Elle aurait pu n'en avoir rien à faire. C'était loin d'être le cas. Elle ne tenait pas à ruiner leurs efforts. Toutefois, se montrer et risquer d'être arrêtée était un mal nécessaire.

Elle finit par se retrouver dans le hangar. L'endroit avait été bien malmené après l'épisode de Tuchanka. Faire entrer un Kodiak en pleine course avait été plus que risqué et avait pas mal abimé l'intérieur de la soute. Fort heureusement, les dégâts étaient minimes et les réparations étaient largement à la portée du Lieutenant Cortez, mécanicien de son état qui avait embarqué avec Shepard lors de leur fuite de la Citadelle. Un homme fort compétent qui s'avéra vital pour remettre le Kodiak à neuf. Anderson lui avait encore confié là un bon élément.

Elle vit Cortez en pleine conversation avec Vega. Elle ne comprit pas ce qu'ils se disaient. Approchant, elle attrapa quelques bribes au vol. Espagnol. Ce n'était pas la langue standard de l'Alliance. Elle en déduit que les deux hommes n'avaient pas envie que l'on surprenne le propos de leur échange. Elle en eut le cœur net quand ils s'arrêtèrent soudainement de parler quand elle fut dans leur champ de vision.

« Commander. » Cortez la salua avec toute la rigidité militaire dont il était capable.

« Comment avancent les réparations ?

— Bien. Toutefois, je pourrais avancer plus vite si j'avais tout le matériel adéquat. » Shepard fronça les sourcils. Le peu d'arrêts qu'ils faisaient commençait à se faire ressentir. Que ce soit au niveau des munitions que de la nourriture. Le carburant, cela allait encore mais il n'y avait pas que cela pour veiller au bon fonctionnement du vaisseau.

« Nous arrivons à la Citadelle. J'ose espérer qu'on vous laisse acheter ce dont vous avez besoin. Attendez juste que je règle mes comptes avec le Conseil.

— Demandez-leur une ristourne, pendant que vous y êtes », s'amusa le Lieutenant.

Shepard lui sourit. Il avait un certain humour pince sans rire qui lui plaisait assez. Cela détendait un peu leurs conversations. James n'avait pas encore atteint ce stade malgré tout ce qu'elle avait bien pu lui dire. Il regardait d'ailleurs Cortez avec un air sévère, mais Shepard lui fit signe de se détendre. Elle quitta le hangar, James sur les talons.

« Sauf votre respect, Commander, je vous trouve bien coulante avec vos hommes, dit-il.

— Je ne suis pas le genre de supérieur qui agisse de manière despotique, James.

— Je sais bien mais…

— J'ai quand même le respect de mes hommes, si c'est ce qui vous inquiète. Il ne suffit pas de savoir donner des ordres ou de maintenir une discipline stricte pour se faire respecter. Il faut autre chose…

— Nombre de soldats seraient prêt à mourir pour vous, toutefois.

— On dirait que cela vous étonne. Vous me pensiez plus rigide ? »

Il ne répondit pas et Shepard prit cela pour un oui. Elle savait qu'elle avait une certaine facilité à se faire respecter. Certes, elle pouvait paraître assez laxiste, mais elle n'aurait jamais hésité à taper du poing sur la table si le besoin s'en faisait ressentir.

« Vous ne devriez pas aller à la Citadelle seule.

— Je ne serais pas seule, James. Wrex m'accompagne. Liara également. Nous avons besoin de l'argumentaire du Shadow Broker.

— Laissez-moi vous accompagner. »

Elle secoua la tête avec un sourire.

« Non, James. Je préfère vous savoir sur le vaisseau. J'ai besoin d'avoir un homme de confiance à bord. Et puis, vous venez à peine de vous faire tirer dessus.

— Juste une écorchure. »

Shepard soupira. Elle n'allait pas lui céder. Elle ne voulait pas aller en délégation complète dans la Tour du Conseil. Ce serait inutile. Elle préférait savoir ses hommes regroupés dans le Normandy, prêts à partir en cas de grabuge. Elle laisserait le commandement à Garrus même si ce dernier n'en était pas ravi. Il allait désormais devoir composer avec ce nouveau titre. Lucy n'aurait pas vu quelqu'un d'autre que lui à cette place.

« J'aimerais que vous essayiez de contacter Anderson ou Hackett. » Lui seul était à même de faire ça. « Dès que vous aurez réussi, faites leur part de la situation. Je doute que vous les joigniez à temps, mais je veux quand même tenter. »

James ne répliqua pas. Il savait qu'il avait perdu la partie. Il salua Shepard et se dirigea vers la salle de briefing.

Lucy remonta vers le cockpit. Elle ne se lassait jamais de regarder la Citadelle. C'était vraiment quelque chose d'imposant. Même si elle nourrissait une aversion particulière pour ses dirigeants, elle n'en trouvait pas moins l'édifice majestueux.

« Je pensais que vous vous mettriez sur votre trente-et-un, Commander, l'accueillit Joker.

— Je ne pense pas pouvoir convaincre le Conseil en m'habillant comme pour un bal de charité, sourit Lucy.

— Ne soyez pas si modeste. »

Elle rit doucement.

« EDI, comment comptes-tu nous faire obtenir l'autorisation de s'amarrer ?

— Trafiquer une signature numérique est très simple.

— Je n'en doutais pas. »

Joker signala que le vaisseau de Wrex était en approche. Il commença la procédure de transfert de passager en plein vol. Le tunnel-passerelle se déploya à hauteur du vaisseau krogan. La petite secousse indiqua que la manœuvre avait fonctionné.

« Urdnot Wrex demande l'autorisation de monter à bord », annonça EDI.

Ce fut avec l'identifiant du SSV Hastings que le Normandy s'approcha de la Citadelle. Pour l'instant, le petit subterfuge fonctionnait. Toutefois, Shepard savait qu'il ne faudrait que quelques instants pour que les gardes chargés de la sécurité des docks ne s'aperçoivent que le vaisseau n'était pas celui qu'il voulait faire croire. Même si Zackera était le moins sécurisé des quartiers de la Citadelle, ils allaient être démasqués assez rapidement. Il fallait agir vite.

L'ironie fit sourire Shepard, le Hastings était le vaisseau d'Anderson.

L'amarrage secoua le Normandy. A peine la porte s'ouvrit que Shepard, Wrex, Garrus et Liara s'engouffrèrent dans le tunnel de sortie. Il ne fallut qu'une dizaine de secondes avant que l'alarme se mette à hurler. Shepard aperçut les soldats pénétrer dans le tunnel, prêts à les cueillir.

« Intrus identifié »

Il était évident que Shepard n'avait pas pu passer les scans de sécurité incognito. Trafiquer une signature numérique de vaisseau était faisable. Falsifier une ID personnelle relevait du trafic obscur, du marché noir, de la pègre et de la corruption du système. Sous réserve d'un bon paquet de crédits.

L'idée de devoir tirer sur les gardes de la Citadelle répugnait le Commander. C'était si inutile, si inévitable. Wrex tira dans le verrou de sécurité, provoquant un court-circuit qui déclencha automatiquement l'ouverture de la porte. L'alarme passa dans des gammes beaucoup plus aigues, signalant une alerte d'un niveau plus élevé. Le groupe pénétra dans le sas. Déjà, les troupes du C-Sec armaient leurs fusils. Allaient-ils obéir aveuglément aux ordres ? Ou bien, agiraient-ils dans l'intérêt du plus grand nombre ?

Les Turians respectaient un code d'honneur bien différent de celui des humains. Moins échaudés, plus calmes, plus enclins à l'obéissance que leurs cadets du Système Solaire. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'ils constituaient la majeure partie du C-Sec.

Pourtant, faisant face au groupe armé, Shepard vit sur quelques visages, lut dans nombre de regards une certaine stupéfaction, une hésitation latente.

Fusil en joue, les deux entités se faisaient face l'une à l'autre, figés dans le temps. Pas un bruit. Seule l'alarme hurlait sans discontinuer tandis que l'IV de la Citadelle répétait la même litanie en boucle. Personne ne risquait de faire un geste.

Shepard étudia la situation. Elle savait que tout se jouerait à la fraction de seconde, au premier moment d'inattention des uns ou des autres. Qu'attendaient-ils pour faire feu ? Elle était à leur portée, à leur merci. Juste là, sous leurs yeux.

« Shepard… »

La ligne de soldats se fendit en deux, laissant place à Bailey.

Dire qu'il semblait stupéfait était un euphémisme. Sans doute avait-il pensé que le Commander ne serait pas stupide au pont de revenir à la Citadelle alors qu'elle était recherchée.

« Que faites-vous ici ? » C'était dit si doucement, murmuré même. Oui, il semblait bel et bien attristé par le fait de la revoir.

Fusil toujours levé, Shepard se prépara à répondre. Le début de sa tirade fut interrompu par le claquement sec d'un pas décidé.

« Beau travail, Commander Bailey. »

Commander Bailey ? Ca c'était une nouveauté. Simultanément à cette pensée, elle reconnut la voix et un frisson la parcourut malgré elle.

Kaidan entra dans son champ de vision, droit et fier.

L'air suffisant qu'il arborait attira à la fois pitié et animosité de la part de Shepard. Pauvre Kaidan, manipulé par le Conseil. Tout comme ils avaient tenté de la manipuler, elle, alors qu'elle courrait après Saren. Un Spectre poursuivant un autre Spectre. Du véritable comique de répétition.

« Shepard. » Il lui faisait face, victorieux, triomphant. Avec une expression qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Où était-il, le Lieutenant Kaidan Alenko, celui avec qui il était si constructif d'échanger sur les missions, celui qui était plus réfléchi qu'elle, moins fonceur, moins enclin à crier victoire trop vite ? Lucy essaya vainement de retrouver dans ce visage qui lui faisait face, les traits de celui qui était épris de justice, qui était le Staff-Lieutenant le plus attentionné qu'elle n'avait jamais eu sous ses ordres. Etait-ce dans sa conception de la justice que de la poursuivre, de la considérer comme une cible à abattre ?

Elle savait qu'elle devrait payer pour tout ce qu'elle avait fait de peu reluisant. Mais pas tout de suite. Pas tant qu'il y avait les Reapers.

« Je suis venue demander audience au Conseil. »

Kaidan eut un rire sinistre. « En venant armée, accompagné d'un Krogan, sous une fausse signature de vaisseau ? Frayer avec Cerberus a fait de vous une petite frappe. » Shepard roula des yeux et soupira. Il ne digérait pas sa collaboration avec la cellule pro-humaniste. En plus, il se foutait de sa gueule.

« Quand sa tête vaut des millions de crédits, je pense qu'il vaut mieux prendre des précautions. », ironisa-t-elle.

Kaidan inclina la tête.

« Soit. Toutefois, je ne pense pas que le Conseil ait à traiter avec une criminelle. Sauf si c'est pour mener à terme son procès avorté. »

Les mots manquèrent au Commander. Il jouait vraiment à ce jeu-là avec elle ? Elle n'avait qu'une envie : lui jeter tout son fiel à la figure. Ce n'était cependant pas le moment. Elle ne voulait pas lui montrer qu'il menait la partie.

Ce fut Wrex qui sauva la situation.

« En tant que représentant du Clan Urdnot, je viens demander audience auprès du Conseil de la Citadelle à propos de l'invasion de ma planète. »

Le coup sembla prendre Kaidan de court car il perdit quelque peu de sa superbe. Il se reprit aussitôt.

« Venir accompagnée par une hors-la-loi peut être passible d'emprisonnement, vous savez. »

Lucy sentit le canon du fusil d'assaut dans le creux de ses reins.

« Le Commander Shepard est ma prisonnière. »

Satané Wrex. Il ne manquait pas de ressources. Shepard évita de montrer un quelconque signe de victoire sur son visage. Kaidan n'était toutefois pas dupe. Il eut un rictus de colère. Cependant, face au petit groupe, il resta prudent. Il fit claquer sa langue.

« Très bien. »

Il sembla réfléchir un instant puis fit un geste vers Bailey qui attendait toujours un ordre de sa part.

« Je m'en occupe, Commander. »

Il fit un signe du menton en direction de Wrex.

« Je vais vous introduire auprès du Conseiller Udina. »

Il n'avait fallu que peu de temps avant qu'Udina ne soit nommé Conseiller. L'ancien ambassadeur connaissait très bien les ficelles du pouvoir pour avoir fourré son nez depuis de nombreuses années dans les sphères politiques de la Citadelle. Shepard n'avait jamais réussi à accorder sa pleine confiance au présent représentant humain de Conseil. Il lui faisait penser à une araignée qui tissait lentement sa toile. Trop pro-humain, trop vindicatif. Shepard n'était pas naïve au point de croire qu'il ne fallait pas défendre les intérêts humains parmi ceux des autres espèces galactiques, mais elle n'appréciait guère l'image arrogante qui collait à la peau de l'humanité. Udina incarnait cela. Il montrait la facette humaine la moins engageante. Celle d'une espèce immature qui trépignait pour se faire entendre. Cela manquait quelque peu de noblesse. Shepard ne s'intéressait que de loin à la politique, mais elle avait toutefois quelque avis sur la gouvernance qu'avait le Conseil. Pour elle, il serait intelligent de constituer une assemblée plus large avec un représentant par espèce même si cela n'enchantait pas tout le monde de voir un Batarian avoir le même rang de décision qu'une Asari. Chacun pourrait apporter sa vision des choses. Sans doute, cela aurait permis d'éviter de se retrouver avec une guerre batarianne sur les bras. Evidemment, ce système aurait aussi l'inconvénient de voir les différents représentants déblatérer pendant des heures afin de se mettre d'accord sur la moindre petite chose.

Ces réflexions se terminèrent alors que Kaidan les introduisit dans les bureaux du Conseiller. Dès qu'elle le vit, Shepard trouva qu'Udina semblait encore plus arrogant qu'avant. C'était physique, viscéral, elle ne pouvait pas le voir. Elle lui concédait bien le fait qu'il n'agissait que pour le bien de l'humanité mais, c'était un peu comme Cerberus, il avait une vision bien radicale des choses.

« Conseiller. »

Udina hocha la tête pour répondre à Kaidan, mais son regard était fixé sur Shepard.

Il eut un rictus sardonique.

« Shepard. Je ne vous cacherais pas que vous nous avez donné du fil à retordre. »

Elle ne lui répondit pas, le défiant du regard. Malgré tout ce qu'il avait beau dire, les choses n'avaient guère changé depuis sa nomination, quelques semaines auparavant. Rien qui ne montrait que le Conseil engageait toutes les énergies face aux Reapers. Comme s'il persistait à nier la gravité de la situation.

« Votre petite escapade nous a coûté de l'énergie et du temps. Sincèrement, vous pensez échapper longtemps à votre sort ? »

Silence obstiné.

Silence brisé par Wrex.

« J'ai demandé à voir le Conseil et non un unique représentant », dit-il avec un geste agacé.

Udina, qui avait fait mine de ne pas voir le Krogan, fut bien obligé de lui adresser la parole.

« Qu'est-ce qu'un Krogan peut bien vouloir au Conseil ? Nous n'avons que faire de vos querelles claniques sans intérêt. »

Udina jouait un eu dangereux. Il devait pourtant savoir qu'il n'y avait rien de bon à provoquer un Krogan.

« Les Reapers sont sur Tuchanka. Je demande assistance. »

Udina eut un rire inquiétant.

« Assistance ? Le Conseil a bien d'autres choses à faire que d'aller risquer ses vaisseaux pour sauver une planète qui n'a plus aucune valeur économique ni politique? »

Wrex fondit sur le Conseiller. Depuis quand Udina avait oublié que de s'entretenir avec un Krogan requerrait tact et diplomatie ? D'où lui venait cette arrogance encore plus importante ?

Kaidan réagit avec rapidité en pointant son pistolet entre les deux yeux de Wrex.

« Je ne pense pas que vous soyez en position de faire cela, surtout si vous tenez à recevoir une quelconque assistance. » dit-il froidement.

« Ce n'est que de la provocation, Wrex. » trancha Liara d'un ton sec. Wrex se mit à grogner furieusement et secoua la tête pour se calmer.

Udina recula prudemment tandis que Kaidan ne semblait pas baisser sa garde.

Le Conseiller se mit à arpenter la pièce.

« Vous nous avez causé bien des problèmes, vous et votre petite bande, Shepard. »

Il s'arrêta devant une console et pianota quelques touches.

« Nous allons voir ce que le Conseil pense faire de vous. »

Il fit un signe de tête à Kaidan qui la prit par le bras et l'emmena avec Liara et Wrex hors du Présidium. Il les escorta jusqu'à la Tour. Pas un mot ne sortit de la bouche du Major. Il passa le trajet à la dévisager. De son côté, Shepard soutenait son regard sans desserrer les dents. Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Cela lui semblait surréaliste. Toujours sous la garde de Kaidan, ils prirent l'élévateur. Shepard n'avait pas eu besoin de donner d'ordre, les autres savaient qu'intervenir ne leur serait d'aucune aide. Il fallait juste attendre la bonne opportunité. Le plus important était d'avoir réussi à voir le Conseil. Peu importait comment ils y étaient parvenus.

Ils montèrent les marches qui menaient à l'esplanade où se passaient toutes les audiences au conseil. Seuls la Conseillère Asari n'était pas présente physiquement. Quand Shepard se présenta à eux, le Conseiller Turian ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer victorieusement.

« Shepard… La fuyarde la plus célèbre de la Galaxie. N'est-il pas ironique que vous ayez dû commettre l'erreur de revenir ici ?

— Ce n'était en aucun cas une erreur. C'est vous que je voulais voir. Disons que j'ai trouvé la solution la plus rapide.

— Cessez de vous pavaner, coupa Udina qui arrivait. Vous avez provoqué un sacré désordre. Nous avons les Batarians sur les bras alors que les Reapers ont envahi plusieurs systèmes. Par votre faute, nous ne pouvons nous concentrer sur la véritable menace.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce ramassis de conneries ? ! coupa Shepard avec un geste de colère. Je n'ai cessé de vous prévenir de la venue des Reapers et personne n'a voulu m'écouter. Regardez le résultat ! Regardez donc comment nous en sommes venus à ne pas pouvoir agir ! Le Conseil n'a jamais voulu s'occuper de cette menace car ce n'était qu'une vision que j'avais. Et je sais que lorsque le système solaire a été envahi, il n'a pas voulu prendre part à un problème humain ! Mais ce n'est pas un problème uniquement humain ! » Shepard pointa le doigt vers le Conseiller Asari. « Thessia a été attaquée, Tuchanka aussi ! Les Reapers ne s'arrêteront pas aux seuls humains qu'ils sont venus moissonner, ils vont tout détruire ! Alors arrêtez donc de vouloir me mettre des bâtons dans les roues, considérez la menace dans son ensemble, maintenant et une bonne fois pour toutes !

— Nous ne pouvons pas nous résoudre à utiliser des mesures aussi radicales que vous Shepard. Nous ne faisons pas sauter des systèmes pour parvenir à nos fins. »

Shepard se retint de riposter. Elle n'avait pas envie de retomber dans ce débat. Elle se contenta de croiser les bras.

« Je pense qu'il est malvenu de prendre en considération les propos de celle qui a tant de charges contre elle », coupa Udina. Shepard en avala sa salive de travers. Comment le Conseiller humain pouvait-il lui tirer dans le dos ? C'était inconcevable. A moins que cela fut une de ses manœuvres politiques pour se mettre les autres conseillers dans la poche.

« Nous devons considérer d'avoir à demander à d'autres espèces de nous venir en aide », continua Udina à la grande surprise de Shepard. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes que de prendre en compte les autres races de la Galaxie. Elle attendit donc la suite de son discours, mais elle avait le pressentiment qu'il ne lui plairait pas.

« A qui donc pensez-vous ?, demanda le Conseiller Salarian.

— Au vu de la nature de notre ennemi, je pensais aux Quarians.

— La Flotte Nomade ? C'est une force armée non négligeable. »

Shepard interrompit le Conseiller Turian.

« Vous plaisantez ! Vous osez demander de l'aide à ceux que vous avez laissé tomber lors qu'ils vous ont demandé assistance, lorsque les Geths ont pris le dessus et que les Quarians ont dû fuir leur propre planète !

— Les circonstances sont différentes, Shepard, la coupa Udina. Ne vous en faites pas, Conseillers, les Quarians ne pourront qu'accepter notre proposition. »

Il eut un sourire inquiétant et tapota sur son Omnitool. Shepard ne mit pas longtemps avant de reconnaître l'hologramme qui venait de s'afficher.

« C'est donc vous… » commença-t-elle, cherchant les mots qui s'étranglait dans sa gorge. Elle le pointa du doigt, la rage l'étouffait.

« C'est vous qui avez demandé à Anderson de prendre le contrôle de Rannoch ! C'est vous qui avez fait en sorte de distraire les Quarians ! »

Udina secoua la tête, un air de commisération sur le visage.

« Allons, Shepard, ce n'est pas comme si je les menaçais de faire sauter leur planète. Vous n'allez pas me faire la morale… »

« Vous avez fait croire à Anderson que c'était le Conseil qui voulait récupérer des données sur les Geths !

— Que vous êtes naïve… J'ai du mal à croire que l'on puisse encore voir en vous celle qui viendra à bout des Reapers…

— Il y a d'autres moyens que de prendre en otage une planète et forcer la main d'un peuple…

— Que proposez-vous donc, Shepard ? Qu'avez donc vous fait durant un mois à part vous cacher dans différents coins du Système Terminus ?

— Shepard n'a jamais cessé de mobiliser des alliés, à en trouver de nouveaux, à chercher ceux qui seraient plus à même de pouvoir agir contre les Reapers. »

D'un même mouvement, tout le monde se tourna vers la volée d'escaliers qui menaient à l'esplanade où se trouvait Shepard.

« Primarch Orinia. »

La Turienne s'avança, salua le Conseil avant de continuer sur sa lancée, pianotant sur son Omnitool et faisant apparaître l'hologramme de Presalia.

« Je suis en contact avec une chercheure Asari du nom de Presalia.»

L'image de la conseillère Asari sursauta.

« Le docteur Presalia a quelque chose à nous montrer.»

Presalia hocha la tête et transferra un schéma technique.

« Ceci est un prototype d'un module de contrôle mental. Il présente la particularité de moduler la fréquence des Reapers et empêcher ainsi l'endoctrinement de ceux qui s'approchent d'eux. »

Murmures parmi le Conseil. Le visage constipé d'Udina n'échappa pas à Shepard. Elle se contenta de froncer les sourcils. Elle avait peine à croire que le temps pour elle se rendre à la Citadelle, ce qui avait pris deux jours car ils avaient du prendre des chemins détournés et mettre au point une stratégie d'approche, Presalia avait réussi à finaliser son prototype et contacter Orinia. Sans doute la chercheuse avait passé les dernières quarante-huit heures à ne pas dormir. Cela se voyait sur ses traits mais le sourire victorieux qu'elle arborait en valait bien la peine.

« J'entends bien ce que vous dites, répondit le Conseiller salarian, qui ne préféra ne pas relever qu'il avait du ménage à faire parmi son propre peuple, mais en quoi cela nous permet-il de neutraliser les Reapers ?

— Si nous parvenons à brouiller leur signal, cela peut nous permettre de gagner du temps. D'autant plus que d'après mes calculs, ce module permettrait de couper les communications entre les Reapers, de les désorienter. Avec un peu plus de réglages, j'ai bon espoir de pouvoir complètement les arrêter. Mais je ne sais pas encore. La technologie des Reapers est bien plus évoluée que la notre. Leur nature de machine est plus difficile à comprendre…

— Il y aurait un moyen, coupa Shepard. Les Geths… J'en ai un parmi mon équipe. Il m'a fait comprendre que les Reapers avait envoyé un signal qui permettait de contrôler les Geths. Cela explique pourquoi ils sont sortis du Voile et ont abandonné Rannoch. C'est comme une sorte virus. »

Presalia avait réfléchi à toute vitesse car elle laissa échapper une exclamation.

« Bien sûr ! Si on parvenait à comprendre ce « virus », on pourrait… Oui… Où est ce Geth ? »

Les Conseillers demandèrent le calme. Il leur fallait réfléchir.

Attendre ? Encore ? Que leur fallait-il de plus ?

« Nous devons savoir où tester ce prototype, dans quelles conditions…

— La question ne se pose pas, tonna Udina. La Terre !

— Trop risqué, ils sont sans doute des milliers… Personne ne sait.

— Tuchanka vient d'être envahie ! s'écria Wrex. Je demande qu'on l'utilise sur ma planète.

— Et pourquoi ne serait-ce pas Thessia ? coupa la Conseillière Asari. Ainsi nous viendrons appuyer avec nos forces armées.

— C'est du chantage ! » Udina s'étouffa dans sa salive.

Shepard secoua la tête. A l'évidence, le Conseil ne rendait pas les choses simples. En tout cas, il semblait avoir complètement occulté le fait qu'elle était recherchée et qu'elle avait des comptes à leur rendre quand à son procès. Pour une fois qu'ils voyaient où se trouvaient leurs priorités, elle n'allait pas s'en plaindre.

Dans le creux de son oreille, la voix de Garrus lui parvint. Malgré tout le calme dont pouvait faire preuve son ami, elle sentit la panique qu'il tentait vainement de cacher.

« Palaven. »

Les querelles s'interrompirent et chacun la dévisagea.

« Ils viennent attaquer Palaven. »


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapitre dix-huit**

« Merci, Shepard. »

Le petit air satisfait d'Udina était étrange. Comme s'il se forçait. Il devrait pourtant être satisfait. Ce qu'Orinia et Presalia venaient d'apporter était leur seule option. La seule qui évitait de prendre en otage une espèce pour l'envoyer au casse-pipe.

Les trois autres conseillers ne dirent rien de plus, ils fixaient Shepard, se demandant sans doute quoi faire avec elle. Elle avait des charges contre elle et pourtant, elle avait été capable de montrer qu'elle n'avait pas passé son temps à se terrer quelque part en attendant que ça se passe. De son côté, le Conseiller Turian était en train de visionner les premiers rapports qui venaient de Palaven.

« J'ai mené mes hommes combattre les Batarians pour laisser le champ libre au combat de Shepard contre les Reapers, tempêta Wrex. J'exige que l'on teste le prototype sur Tuchanka ! »

Shepard posa sa main sur le bras de son ami pour l'inciter à se calmer. Les yeux rivés sur son Omnitool, Liara apporta des informations supplémentaires.

« Il semblerait que ce soit un petit détachement qui soit arrivé dans le système de Trebia. Trois de la même classe de Sovereign et un Destroyer. Ce dernier s'attaque à Menae. »

Menae ? C'était là que se trouvaient Mordin et Naxia ! Shepard se tourna vers Wrex qui venait de perdre de sa superbe.

Orinia s'avança vers le Krogan. « Tester le prototype sur le Destroyer paraît être le moins risqué. Vous savez que nous ne pouvons nous permettre de perdre Menae. Je vous certifie que Palaven débarrassée des Reapers, nous vous viendrons en aide pour récupérer Tuchanka. »

Une exclamation étouffée s'échappa de la bouche du Conseiller Turian.

« Primarch Orinia. Vous avancez beaucoup de promesses. Tuchanka n'est pas une priorité. »

Orinia se redressa de toute sa stature et fit face à son interlocuteur. Shepard la trouva vraiment charismatique. Elle fit un mouvement de bras comme pour balayer la phrase du Conseiller.

« Malgré tout le respect que je vous doit, Conseiller, je suis celle qui dirige actuellement la Hiérarchie Turienne. Les Alliances que je forge ne vous concernent pas et sont de mon seul ressort. Laissez-moi régler le problème de Palaven. Vous avez mieux à faire. Réussir à allier d'autres espèces à la cause. Vous êtes l'autorité qui règne sur la Citadelle. C'est à vous que revient ce travail. »

Elle avait mis moins de conviction dans ces derniers mots, comme si, elle aussi, doutait de l'efficacité du Conseil et son fonctionnement archaïque. Wrex ponctua le discours du Primarch par un reniflement méprisant. Orinia se tourna vers lui et tendit sa main.

« Nous avons un accord ? »

Wrex s'empressa de serrer cette main. Il acquiesça avec vigueur.

« Shepard. » La Conseillère Asari sembla chercher ses mots. « Les Asaris comptent sur la réussite de ce projet. C'est pourquoi c'est à vous que j'aimerais que soit menée la mission test. » Il semblait qu'elle cherchait à s'excuser.

Shepard hocha la tête. Elle n'aurait pas envisagé les choses autrement, avec ou sans la bénédiction du Conseil. De toute façon, ce dernier n'avait pas le choix. Empêtré dans des discussions diplomatiques sans fin, il n'avait guère montré son efficacité et en à peine un mois, Shepard et ses alliés les avaient déjà mouchés. C'était si simple d'affirmer que le Conseil agissait pour le bien de la Galaxie et, une fois le danger réel, ne se préoccuper du bien de sa seule espèce. Egocentrisme inutile. Les Reapers s'en prenaient à tout le monde. Voilà ce que le Conseil n'avait pas compris. Ils auraient du choisir l'unité et non se regarder le nombril.

« Cependant, contra Udina, Shepard est encore sous le coup d'une condamnation qui, même non prononcée, pèse sur elle. Je suggère que le Major Alenko accompagne cette mission au nom du Conseil et pour garder un œil sur Shepard. »

Le Commander haussa les épaules. C'était de bonne guerre. Elle n'était pas forcément ravie d'avoir quelqu'un au dessus d'elle, mais si c'était la seule condition pour qu'on lui foute la paix et qu'elle puisse aller là où elle devait être, elle n'allait pas faire la fine bouche. Même si ce quelqu'un était Kaidan.

La raideur des épaules de ce dernier ne lui avait cependant pas échappé. Allons bon, ils allaient bien devoir faire avec. Au moins, Shepard vit là un moyen de montrer à son ancien Lieutenant qu'elle avait toujours les mêmes objectifs depuis le début et qu'elle n'avait jamais changé sa manière de faire.

Le temps était donc compté et il était hors de question pour Shepard de rester là à attendre. Elle avait l'autorisation, il était temps de partir. Elle voulait juste s'assurer qu'en cas de réussite, elle aurait toute latitude pour agir. Le Conseil joua finement, il reporta cela à son retour, si retour il y avait. Ils n'avaient l'air d'avoir une grande foi en la réussite de la mission. Shepard, elle ne pouvait économiser le fait d'être optimiste. Il fallait réussir, sinon il n'avait rien pour contrer les Reapers.

«Attendez…» C'était encore Udina. Décidément, ce dernier n'avait pas envie de les laisser partir. Shepard se retint de montrer son agacement. Il avait les yeux plissés, ce qui ne disait rien qui ne vaille. Qu'est-ce qu'il mijotait ? Le Commander avait du mal à saisir son intérêt à en rajouter. Était-ce pour montrer qu'il n'était pas aussi coulant qu'Anderson envers elle et qu'il maîtrisait l'élément perturbateur ?

«J'aimerais quand même qu'il y ait une garantie que l'accord tienne et que Shepard remplisse bien sa mission.»

Parce que lui mettre Kaidan sur le dos ne suffisait pas ? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui fallait d'autre ?

«Et si votre ami Krogan restait parmi nous ?» Ce dernier se redressa, prêt à foncer sur le Conseiller.

«A titre d'invité, bien sûr.»

Mais ce n'était qu'une formule. Un otage. Voilà ce que voulait Udina pour que Shepard prouve sa bonne foi. Et être certain que Wrex tienne parole. Le Commander serra le poing. Elle se retenait de le mettre dans la figure du Conseiller, même s'il s'agissait du représentant de son espèce. La jeune femme sentit la main de Liara dans son dos. Elle devait garder son sang-froid.

Wrex se mit à rugir. Il secoua la tête brutalement.

«C'est une insulte !» vociféra-t-il. Évidemment. Cela ne pouvait pas être autre chose. Mais qu'est-ce qu'Udina avait cru ? Que le Krogan se laisserait faire ? Il devait bien se douter que non ! L'imbécile.

Les autres Conseillers ne disaient rien. Ils semblaient approuver. Mais à quoi jouaient-ils bon sang ? A part s'attirer les foudres des Krogans, c'était tout ce qu'ils avaient à faire.

Et il était certain que Wrex ne se laisserait pas faire. Ce qui allait enliser la situation. Shepard ne voyait malheureusement pas d'autre solution que de s'incliner. Pour le moment. Restait à en convaincre son ami. Ce fut Liara qui se chargea de calmer les ardeurs du chef de clan. L'Asari lui murmura quelque chose dans l'oreille. Wrex eut un reniflement de mépris. Puis il hocha la tête. Il semblait se plier à la demande d'Udina. Mais vraiment, cela lui pesait beaucoup.

«Très bien.» Finit-il par dire.

Liara prit cependant la parole.

«J'espère toutefois que notre ami, représentant du clan le plus puissant de Tuchanka, sera libre de ses mouvements au sein de la Citadelle.»

Udina fut coupé par le Conseiller Turian.

«Cela va sans dire. Ce n'est pas un prisonnier.»

Bah voyons. Mais c'était le meilleur arrangement.

«Donc, ses faits et gestes ne seront pas sous surveillance permanente.» Liara regarda Udina droit dans les yeux. Mais ce fut toujours le Turian qui répondit. Pour tempérer, sans aucun doute. Udina ne semblait pas vraiment avoir été pleinement accepté par ses collègues. Ce qui pouvait expliquer son insistance à demander des garanties.

«Urdnot Wrex sera aussi libre que tout citoyen de la Citadelle. La seule condition est qu'il ne la quitte pas.»

Wrex hocha la tête. Il serait donc «libre» de pouvoir continuer à rassembler ses semblables. Aussi surveillé que n'importe quel civil.

L'arrangement se clôtura ainsi. Wrex n'était forcément ravi, mais Liara avait réussi à lui faire comprendre qu'ils n'avaient pas le choix.

Ce fut donc escorté par Kaidan que le trio revint vers le Normandy. Le Major sembla hésiter avant de pénétrer dans le sas. Il avait toujours eu du mépris envers la réplique que Cerberus avait fait de l'ancien vaisseau où il avait servi. Cela se lisait sur son visage. Pourtant, aux yeux de Shepard, maintenant qu'elle était revêtue des couleurs de l'Alliance, il n'y avait pas de plus beau vaisseau. Elle était fière de le commander.

Liara n'attendit pas et courut vers sa pièce pour collecter un maximum d'informations. Shepard, elle demanda à EDI de rassembler le reste de l'équipe dans la salle de réunion. Elle remonta ensuite la passerelle pour donner les instructions de destination à Joker. Bien évidemment, Kaidan lui colla au train.

Quand Jeff vit qui escortait Lucy, il sentit son estomac se contracter. Le Commander lui avait juste signalé qu'ils allaient avoir un invité mais il n'avait pas pensé que ce pouvait être leur ancien camarade. Il fallait donc s'attendre à ce que ce dernier passe son temps avec Shepard à la surveiller, suivre le moindre de ses pas. James Vega en bien pire.  
>Mais il y avait un autre sentiment. La jalousie. Joker savait combien les sentiments que Kaidan avait pu éprouver pour Shepard avait été intenses, malgré le fait que ce ne soit qu'unilatéral. Il y avait la peur. La peur de voir Lucy se rendre compte qu'à côté de Kaidan, lui, Jeff, n'était qu'un pauvre handicapé, diminué, parfois considéré par les femmes comme n'étant pas vraiment un homme.<br>C'était ridicule. Le ressenti qu'avait Shepard pour le Major était réel. Elle ne digérait pas son attitude. Il se reprit.

« Oh, Joker… Toujours là, à ce que je vois. »

Le pilote s'abstint de lancer une pique saignante. Bien sûr qu'il était là et Kaidan le savait bien. A quoi jouait-il ? Oui, lui était toujours là, toujours loyal. Pas un traître. La bile lui monta à la bouche et il retint de sortir une insulte. « Tant que je peux piloter mon bébé… »

Oui, il valait mieux qu'il passe pour cette espèce d'obsédé, qui avait une fascination malsaine pour son vaisseau. Joker savait bien ce qui se murmurait dans son dos. Si EDI avait eu un corps, il lui aurait demandé de sortir avec lui, par exemple. C'était quelque chose qu'il avait appris à entendre. Comme s'il était aussi malade mentalement pour avec une relation avec le Normandy. Les gens étaient vraiment pathétiques. Aux yeux des autres, il devait sans doute être incapable d'avoir une vie sexuelle normale. S'ils savaient… Kaidan ne fit pas de remarque mais il ne devait pas en penser moins.

Quand Shepard lui donna les instructions à suivre pour rejoindre leur destination, Menae, il sentit la tension palpable dans sa voix. C'était malheureux de la voir ainsi, poings liés, surveillée par son ancien Lieutenant pour qui elle avait eu une profonde amitié. Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ?

Il n'osa pas avoir une remarque réconfortante, ni même un regard. Cela aurait été sans doute remarqué et c'était la dernière chose à faire.

Shepard demanda à EDI de réunir l'équipe. Le précieux prototype du docteur Presalia qu'Orinia avait rapporté avait été chargé dans la soute et cette dernière briffait Liara sur le fonctionnement de l'engin. Restait à mettre tout le monde au jus et à trouver un plan pour parvenir à coller le prototype sur un Reaper. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. En général, il valait mieux éviter de se retrouver trop près d'eux. Non seulement, les rayons qu'ils dégageaient étaient mortellement dangereux, mais il y avait un profond risque de se faire endoctriner.

« Quelle est la situation exacte dans le système de Trebia ? » demanda Shepard à Orinia. Le Primarch faisait partie de l'expédition avec son propre vaisseau. Hors de question pour elle de se trouver loin de la bataille. Le Commander la comprenait que trop bien.

L'équipe attendait que s'affiche le visuel dans la salle de réunion. L'image d'Orinia apparut ainsi que celle du docteur Presalia.

« D'après les dernières informations émises par le comm-buoy, il semblerait que le Reaper qui leur sert d'éclaireur reste immobile. La seule anomalie que nos censeurs aient repérée est un flux de données montantes vers lui.

— Il doit sans doute être en train d'analyser les forces en place. » Liara pianota sur son Omnitool.

« Y'a-t-il un moyen pour nous d'intervenir ? demanda-t-elle à sa comparse Asari.

— La portée précise n'a pas pu être calculée avec les moyens dont nous disposions, expliqua le docteur Presalia. J'ai bien peur qu'il ne faille aller au contact. »

Kaidan siffla pour montrer sa stupeur.

« Au contact ? Je connais les capacités du Normandy pour avoir fait partie de l'équipage. Je sais qu'elle a été conçue pour frapper une cible au cœur de l'action et de repartir sans se faire détecter mais là, il s'agit d'un Reaper par d'un escadron batarian. »

Shepard fut surprise de le voir si timoré. Le Normandy et son équipe n'en étaient pas à leur première action désespérée. Sovereign, les Collecteurs…

Joker, comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, se permit d'intervenir par le biais de l'intercom. Pour lui, rien n'était impossible. « Laissez-moi faire. » Il était bien allé chercher Shepard prise au piège entre les Husks et les Reapers. Après un exploit pareil, qu'est-ce que cela était que d'aller poser un engin expérimental sur le dos d'un Reaper ?

Toutefois, Shepard resta songeuse. Le menton appuyé sur son poing fermé, elle observait l'image hologrammique qui projetait sa lueur orangée sur les visages qui l'entouraient. Ce n'était pas sans risque. Elle savait ce dont était capable un Reaper, même le plus petit d'entre eux. Elle l'avait vu de ses propres yeux. Elle l'avait vu de très près. Tuchanka. Ce souvenir lui fit prendre une profonde inspiration, les yeux écarquillés.

« L'éclaireur n'est pas seul. Trois types Sovereign le suivent. Chacun d'entre eux est capable de pulvériser une flotte entière. Nous ne pouvons nous permettre de perdre le Normandy, dit-elle doucement, soupesant chaque mot. Je préfèrerais une autre approche.

— Commander ! » l'exclamation indignée et furieuse de Joker résonna dans la salle de réunion. « Je peux le faire ! EDI et moi, on peut le faire. Après tout ce que nous avons…

— Taisez-vous, Lieutenant Moreau », coupa Kaidan.

Sur son siège, Joker ravala sa salive si fort qu'il en hoqueta. Lieutenant Moreau ? Pour qui se prenait Kaidan avec ses « Lieutenant Moreau » ? Et dire qu'ils avaient été amis. Voilà qu'il se donnait de grands airs ! Joker ravala la réplique cinglante qu'il s'était apprêté à lui rendre. Il valait mieux qu'il se taise, Shepard pourrait avoir des ennuis s'il envoyait chier le Major.

« On a quand même abattu Sovereign, marmonna-t-il toutefois.

— Nous ne sommes pas dans la même situation », lui répondit Shepard.

Voilà qu'elle soutenait Kaidan ! Il ne manquait plus que ça. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ?

« Shepard et le Major Alenko ont raison, Jeff, intervint EDI. Les calculs montrent tous un taux d'échec supérieur à ce qui est acceptable. »

EDI s'y mettrait aussi ! Joker se sentit trahi. Il préféra se taire, croisa les bras et attendit la suite.

« Je ne vois pas vraiment comme faire autrement qu'à l'ancienne, continua Shepard maintenant que l'interlude avait pris fin. S'il faut s'assurer que le dispositif est réellement fixé, il faut une approche plus lente que celle du Normandy.

— Que voulez-vous dire ? A pied ?

— Je pense que c'est faisable avec le Kodiak.

— Complètement suicidaire, mais pas impossible, intervint Jacob. J'en suis. »

Garrus, qui n'avait pas encore pris part à l'échange pianota sur son Omnitool. Shepard savait qu'il avait pris le temps de la parenthèse avec Joker pour analyser la situation.

« Si nous prenons l'éclaireur par le flan ici, dit-il en montrant un point dans le vide, il y a une chance qu'il se pose sur Menae. Notre satellite n'est pas très gros, la marge du Reaper sera plus réduite.

— S'il ne se contente pas de fracasser c'te caillasse en deux, s'esclaffa Jack. Vous avez vu ces lasers ? »

Ignorant la remarque, Oriania tapota à son tour sur son Omnitool.

« S'en prendre à l'éclaireur va déclencher les hostilités. Les trois types Sovereign vont passez automatiquement à l'attaque, c'est plus que prévisible. » La Primarch fit apparaître des vaisseaux sur la représentation holographique. « Je vais positionner les deuxième et troisième flotte pour qu'elles occupent les renforts. »

Voir les deux Turians mettre au point une stratégie avait quelque chose de fascinant. Shepard les observa interagir. Les idées fusaient, et leur entente était immédiate. Ce n'était pas pour rien que les Turians représentaient une force militaire importe. La plus important de la Galaxie. Après tout, ils étaient formés dès qu'ils atteignaient l'âge de raison. Tout citoyen était avant tout militaire. C'était quelque chose d'effrayant et de rassurant à la fois. Effrayant de voir que l'unique projet de société des Turians était tendu vers la guerre. Rassurant car, en cas de conflit, chaque habitant de Palaven était prêts à se battre et à se défendre.

« Vous êtes certaine de votre stratégie ? intervint Kaidan. Ouvrir les hostilités ainsi… Le risque de perdre Palaven est élevé. L'Alliance a perdu de nombreux vaisseaux à vouloir répliquer de la sorte.

— Tôt ou tard, les Reapers finiront par attaquer Palaven de leur initiative. Nous accélérons juste les choses. Nous possédons la force spatiale la plus puissante des races du Conseil. Je prends ce risque. C'est ma responsabilité. Ce sera à moi de rendre des comptes et nous à vous, Major. A moins que vous n'ayez une autre idée. Dans ce cas-là, je suis ouverte à toute proposition. »

Kaidan ne répondit pas. Shepard vit qu'il n'était pas du tout convaincu. La voir elle, se comporter de manière quasiment suicidaire, montant des stratégies tordues et risquées était quelque chose qu'il avait appris à comprendre. Voir quelqu'un comme la Primarch avoir la même démarche semblait lui paraître impossible. Se rendait-il enfin compte que pour vaincre l'ennemi, il ne fallait pas faire les choses à moitié ?

« Les vaisseaux feront donc diversion, récapitula le Commander. Et pour l'attaque de l'éclaireur ?

— Menae est avant tout un poste avancé de Palaven. Nous avons équipé sa surface de tourelles. Je n'ai qu'une personne à contacter et le feu d'artifice pourra commencer.

— Le Reaper ne pourra rien faire d'autre que de finir par se poser sur la surface », commenta James qui semblait trouver l'idée pas trop mauvaise. Shepard se fit la réflexion qu'elle commençait à lui déteindre dessus. Cela lui apprendrait à lui coller en permanence aux basques.

— Espérons qu'il réagisse ainsi, soupira Kaidan. Avons-nous un plan de secours ?

— Pas le temps », coupa Shepard. Joker venait de l'informer qu'ils approchaient du Relais qui faisait la jonction avec Trebia.

« Liara, vous vous occuperez de finaliser les réglages du prototype. Voyez ça avec Presalia. Garrus, vous montez avec moi et le Major dans le Kodiak. J'ai besoin de vos connaissances du terrain.

— Et il est hors de question pour moi de vous laisser vous amuser seule avec les Reapers », ajouta le Turian avec ce qui ressemblait à un sourire que Shepard lui rendit. La jeune femme se tourna vers James. « Vous semblez être celui qui arrive le mieux à conduire le Kodiak sans que cela ne ressemble à un rodéo. Vous prenez les commandes. » Le Lieutenant la salua et sortit de la salle de réunion pour préparer le Shuttle.

« Jacob, je sais que vous avez envie de venir mais j'ai autre chose pour vous. J'ai besoin d'une nounou pour Joker. Je le connais, il serait capable de faire n'importe quoi. Le Normandy va faire en sorte que cet éclaireur batte en retraite où nous voulons. Il ne sera là que pour ça, Jacob, pas pour autre chose. Vous comprenez ? »

Shepard voulait montrer que malgré la trahison de Miranda, l'ancien officier de Cerberus gardait encore toute sa confiance. De plus, Joker supporterait sans doute mieux les ordres de son copain de jeux de cartes que ceux de Miss Parfaite. Elle transmit à Jacob la position que le vaisseau aurait à tenir.

« Et pour l'approche du Reaper, comment comptez-vous faire ? » demanda Kaidan.

« On verra sur place. » Elle congédia le reste du groupe qui devait assurer les arrières au tout tournerait mal ce qui avait de grandes chances d'arriver.

— Comment ça, sur place ? s'écria Kaidan. Shepard ! Vous avez conscience que c'est purement du suicide ? »

Le Commander se retourna vivement vers lui et planta lui planta l'index dans la poitrine.

« Depuis quand n'êtes-vous plus prêt à risquer votre vie pour vaincre l'ennemi ? Oui, c'est peut-être un plan foireux, mais c'est le seul que nous ayons. Moi, je prends le risque. Et vous ? »

Kaidan resta sans voix. Il ouvrit et ferma la bouche comme un poisson qui cherchait à respirer. Shepard le fixait si rudement qu'elle put le voir rougir. Elle le laissa planté là, bougonnant qu'elle avait autre chose à foutre que de lui expliquer la vie.

La jeune femme remonta la passerelle tout en scellant les fixations de ses gants.

« EDI, scelle le cockpit. »

Le ton était dur, cassant.

Sans laisser le temps à personne de dire quoique ce soit, elle attaqua.

« Je peux savoir ce qu'il t'a pris ? »

Jeff soupira, tourna le fauteuil vers elle. Un air de défiance sur le visage.

« Je peux le faire, je le sais.

— Ce n'est pas la question ! Il faut qu'on soit sûre que ça fonctionne. On ne peut pas se permettre de fuir sans connaître le résultat.

—Alors, c'est pour ça que tu vas y aller. Avec un Kodiak ! Face à un Reaper ! Lucy, tu es complètement folle. Kaidan a raison, c'est du suicide ! »

Shepard rétorqua la même chose qu'elle avait dite à Kaidan. Jeff balaya l'argument d'un revers de main.

« Ton plan n'est pas assez mûri, tu ne sais même pas si le Reaper va mordre à ton piège !

— Depuis quand tu discutes mes plans ? C'est moi qui suis en charge, au cas où tu l'aurais oublié !

— Si cela te donne le droit de foncer tête baissée pour mourir, vas-y ! Pas de problème ! »

Lucy resta muette. Que lui arrivait-il ? Jamais il n'avait autant été agressif. Elle le fixa, cet air buté, la moue boudeuse, la visière de la casquette mise de telle façon qu'elle ne puisse pas le regarder dans les yeux.

Il finit par avouer à mots couvert qu'il avait la frousse.

« Tu es bien placé pour savoir combien je suis prête à prendre des risques, riposta-t-elle. Et puis, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire forcé, j'ai toujours mon pilote et son fidèle vaisseau qui viennent toujours à mon secours.

— Je sais… » Il marqua un pause. « Mais… C'est un Reaper et… C'est David contre Goliath, non ?

— Hum… Ce n'est pas David qui a vaincu Goliath, par hasard ? Il n'a rien vu venir. »

Elle avait réussi à faire apparaître un pâle sourire sur ses lèvres. Sourire éphémère. Shepard n'avait que rarement vu Joker aussi peu confiant. Pas qu'elle le soit elle-même, mais il était plutôt du genre à prendre les choses avec détachement.

« Il faut qu'on le fasse. C'est notre devoir. Si nous reculons, personne d'autre ne le fera. »

Ce n'était pas par vanité que Shepard avançait cet argument. Non. C'était la vérité. L'horrible vérité.

« C'est pas que je devienne parano, mais j'ai l'impression qu'ils cherchent à se débarrasser de toi. »

Lucy arqua un sourcil interrogateur, mais le laissa continuer.

« N'empêche, il y a de quoi se poser des questions. On te juge pour quelque chose qui nous a surement sauvé la mise, au moins pour un temps, on met ta tête à prix. D'accord, tu t'es enfuie de ton procès mais c'était pour la bonne cause, non ? On te discrédite par tous les moyens possibles, on envoie Kaidan à tes trousses. Et là, tout d'un coup, on est d'accord avec toi et on te laisse tester le prototype… sans rire te dire de plus ? Les chances d'y passer sont grandes, surtout qu'on ne sait pas si ça marche vraiment, le truc du docteur Asari. Franchement, Lucy, il y a de quoi se poser des questions.

— Tu te fais des idées. Kaidan part avec moi, pourquoi le ferait-il si c'était là leur moyen de se débarrasser de moi ?

— Kaidan fera partie des dommages collatéraux. Il n'est pas irremplaçable. A mon avis, ils s'en foutent carrément. Tu les as trop fait chier, Lucy. »

La jeune femme ne répliqua pas. Ce n'était pas le moment de se poser ce genre de questions. Elle n'était pas en mesure de se les poser. Elle ne pouvait pas.

Que le Conseil magouille dans son dos, elle s'en foutait, à vrai dire. Elle savait ce qu'elle avait à faire, elle savait que cette mission était primordiale pour la lutte contre l'ennemi. Les conspirations ne l'intéressaient pas.

« J'ai la peau dure, ne t'en fais pas. »

Elle n'ajouta pas qu'on ne pouvait pas l'avoir aussi facilement. Les Collecteurs avaient prouvé le contraire.

« Je ne veux pas te perdre une seconde fois. »

Elle aurait bien rit devant tant de sentimentalisme, pour alléger l'atmosphère lourde du cockpit mais elle ne put pas. Pas avec cet air sérieux qu'il arborait.

« Relais de Trebia, ETA cinq minutes. »

Il était temps de se reconcentrer. Le saut de Relais n'allait pas se faire tout seul.

Jeff aurait bien aimé qu'elle lui réponde. Il la savait aussi peu douée que lui dans l'étalage de ses sentiments. Pourtant, avec elle, c'était plutôt naturel, désormais.

« Je ne mourrais pas. » Sa voix était assurée, déterminée.

Elle se pencha vers lui, effleura ses lèvres d'un baiser.

« Parce que je sais que tu m'attends. »

Il réussit enfin à sourire.

« Alors, on a un Reaper dont il faut botter le cul, non ? C'est pas pour ça qu'on est là ?

— Et comment ! »

Shepard eut un sourire. Elle avait récupéré son pilote, celui qui fonçait vers le danger avec enthousiasme.

« Une fois le Relais passé, il faudra venir par la face cachée de Menae. Largage du Kodiak dans cette zone, expliqua-t-elle en lui donnant les coordonnées par le biais de son Omnitool. Ensuite, le Normandy prendra l'éclaireur par le flan, là. Il faudra pousser la cible vers Menae par tous les moyens possibles.

— Le Major Alenko remonte la passerelle, Shepard. »

Elle hocha la tête. « C'est bon, EDI. »

Le cliquetis caractéristique d'une porte qui se déverrouille retentit dans le silence du cockpit. Shepard fit mine de tapoter sur son Omnitool. La présence de Kaidan n'allait pas arranger l'ambiance.

« Vous tombez bien, j'expliquais à Joker la manœuvre d'approche.

— Les portes du cockpit se verrouillent sur ce modèle aussi ? » demanda Kaidan sans préambule.

Shepard fut désarçonnée par la question mais ce fut Joker qui répondit.

« C'est pour les ordres top secrets que le Commander donne directement au pilote, plaisanta-t-il.

— Tant que ce n'est pas utilisé par ce même pilote pour ne pas abandonner le vaisseau quand la situation l'exige… »

La tension monta d'un cran. Kaidan avait les traits sévères. Il n'avait toujours pas pardonné l'attitude de Joker lors de la destruction du Normandy, c'était évident. Il ne fallait pas laisser la situation s'envenimer. Lucy décela l'éclat douloureux qui passa dans le regard de Jeff. Kaidan venait de toucher le point sensible de l'autre homme. Il fallait prendre le contrôle de la conversation.

Elle tapota sur son Omnitool, signalant au Major qu'elle lui transmettait la stratégie qu'elle envisageait d'employer. Kaidan hocha la tête, détacha son regard lourd de reproche de Joker et reporta son attention sur ce que Shepard lui transmettait.

« Ca me paraît plus clair, maintenant. C'est une tactique d'approche assez basique, mais je ne vois pas comment faire autrement, commenta-t-il. Tout à fait votre style. »

Shepard le dévisagea. Elle le trouvait trop incisif, trop sur la défensive alors que c'est elle qui aurait dû l'être. Après tout, c'était à elle que l'on fichait une nounou. Quelque chose ne collait pas. Ce n'était pas le Kaidan qu'elle connaissait.

« Passage du Relais de Trebia. » Toujours aussi monocorde, EDI interrompit le fil de ses pensées. D'ailleurs même la voix d'EDI était étrange comme si…

« EDI, inutile de jouer les IV… Le Major Alenko sait parfaitement qu'une IA est à l'intérieur du Normandy.

— Oh, je n'avais cette information, Shepard, je mets à jour mes données. »

Shepard ignora la moue dubitative de Kaidan et se prépara à sentir les effets du passage de Relais. La vibration familière secoua le Normandy. Cela ne dura qu'une fraction de seconde.

« Passage en FTL. » Joker se mit à pianoter sur ses claviers. Il fallait ne laisser que peu d'ouverture à une attaque de front.

EDI transmit le message d'Orinia.

« Le message à été transmis aux flottes. En attente du signal.

— Très bien. Mon équipe va descendre dans le Kodiak. Une fois sur Menae, lancez le feu d'artifice. »

Le Primarch hocha la tête. Jacob vint prendre la place que lui avait assigné Shepard.

— On y va. »

Shepard et Kaidan sortirent du cockpit. Joker ne put s'empêcher de se retourner pour jeter un coup d'œil à la silhouette du Commander qui s'éloignait dans le CIC.

« Ca va aller, dit Jacob. Il voulait sans doute être confiant mais la grimace qui déforma son visage était loin d'être un sourire.

— Ca va pas dépendre de nous, répondit le pilote en s'activant devant ses écrans. Forcer un Reaper à aller là où on veut qu'il aille, ça ne va pas être simple.

— Rien de bien méchant pour toi, ironisa l'ancien officier de Cerberus.

— Tu me connais. » Joker eut un sourire. Allons bon, il ne vivait que pour ça. Voler. Montrer l'étendue de ses capacités et faire fermer sa gueule aux autres.

C'était parti.

Joker mit de côté toutes les autres pensées qui auraient pu le distraire, repoussa dans un coin de son esprit ses doutes et ses questionnements. Il occulta toute peur, tout pessimisme. L'objectif, rien que l'objectif. Sa conscience se cloisonna. Les coordonnées. Il pianota rapidement sur un clavier, fit glisser un écran puis un autre. EDI annonça l'ouverture de la soute. La procédure de largage du Kodiak démarra. Le pilote fit décélérer le Normandy, lui fit décrire une hyperbole bien rodée.

« Largage du Kodiak dans trois… deux… un. Largage. » Il sentit la légère secousse qui indiqua que le Shuttle venait de prendre son envol. Un écran se matérialisa sur sa gauche, il le fit glisser vers le haut pour pouvoir le surveiller. C'était un écran vital. Quatre petits points regroupés clignotaient. Trois bleus et un rouge.

« A toi de jouer, Boyscout. » murmura Joker.

Le Normandy repartit à pleine puissance. EDI activa le bouclier et le camouflage optique. Pas sûr que cela puisse flouer un Reaper mais il fallait prendre toutes les précautions. Même s'ils voyageaient en terrain peu connu, Joker respectait les protocoles d'approche d'un ennemi. Pour l'instant, l'attaque restait dans les standards, mais le timonier n'hésiterait pas à mettre toute la procédure en l'air si le besoin s'en faisait sentir. Après, Shepard lui faisait confiance. Elle savait qu'il aurait les bons réflexes pour gérer la situation et surtout, elle comptait sur son instinct qui avait fait de nombreuses fois ses preuves.

Il entendit Jacob jurer. Le Reaper venait de rentrer dans leur champ de vision. Malgré le fait qu'ils savaient que ce n'était qu'un exemplaire de petite taille, ils ne purent s'empêcher de le trouver impressionnant. Effrayant. Terriblement mortel.

Joker ne s'arrêta pas à ces considérations. Il n'avait pas eu d'hésitation face à Sovereign.

« La première flotte turienne est en approche. » Encore un écran à ajouter au panel qui s'étalait devant ses yeux. Il le fit glisser à sa droite. Une bonne centaine de vaisseaux de tailles diverses surgit de derrière Palaven.

« Demande de communication entrante. »

« Ici l'Amiral Victus, autorisation d'établir une passerelle.

— Ici Jacob Taylor, SSV Normandy. Autorisation acceptée. »

Le Reaper ne réagissait toujours pas. Ni lui, ni les trois autres qui n'étaient pas visibles, mais qui, Joker s'en doutait, attendaient tapis aux abords de Trebia. Sans doute l'envahisseur ne trouvait pas leur présence comme une menace digne de son intérêt.

Liara remonta la passerelle. L'Asari avait les traits tirés, une inquiétude qu'elle ne parvenait pas à maitriser se lisait sur son visage. Elle passa une main sur son front. Elle vint se poster à côté de Jacob. Joker ne dit rien. Il n'appréciait pas vraiment d'avoir du monde dans son cockpit, mais Liara semblait si pâle qu'il n'eut pas envie de l'envoyer balader.

« Je n'arrive pas à me concentrer sur autre chose. » glissa-t-elle, pensant sans doute que les deux hommes n'avaient pas compris.

« Quelle chose monstrueuse… » ajouta-t-elle, regardant le Reaper qui leur faisait face. « Et si fascinante. »

Joker toussota. Si elle se mettait à délirer sur l'intérêt scientifique des Reapers, il allait se montrer franchement moins ouvert à sa présence dans son antre. Il lui fit d'ailleurs gentiment remarquer qu'il avait besoin de concentration. Liara eut un rire nerveux et s'excusa.

« C'est juste que… si ce prototype fonctionne, ce serait une formidable lueur d'espoir pour notre combat. Je n'ose imaginer les possibilités qui nous seront offertes.

— Encore faudrait-il qu'on s'en sorte vivants. » Jacob croisa les bras. Lui non plus n'avait pas l'air très confiant.

« Shepard au Normandy. Shepard au Normandy. » La voix du Commander résonna dans le cockpit.

« On vous reçoit, Shepard, répondit Jacob qui se pencha vers les écrans.

— Point de rendez-vous atteint. A vous de jouer.

— Bien reçu. Normandy Out. »

Joker fit craquer ses doigts tandis que Jacob donna le signal à Orinia qu'elle pouvait commencer les hostilités.

« Le feu d'artifice commence. »

Garrus regardait le ciel de Menae se déchirer. Shepard ne savait pas quoi lui dire. Elle savait que malgré les apparences que le Turian se donnait, il était très attaché à sa planète natale. Palaven n'avait pas encore subit l'assaut des Reapers. Son sort était en quelque sorte suspendu, reposant sur un prototype construit à la hâte par une équipe scientifique composée dans l'urgence et aux moyens limités. Un engin dont les capacités n'avaient jamais été testées. Qui fonctionnait qu'en théorie. Sans parler de la technique pour le fixer à sa cible. Un plan complètement retors, suicidaire, sortant tout droit de l'esprit d'un Commander renégat aux idées folles. Il fallait vraiment être optimiste pour croire en la réussite de leur mission.

Kaidan revint vers le Kodiak. Il avait voulu faire un petit tour de reconnaissance. Le terrain était assez accidenté et l'approche de la cible serait plus ardue que prévu. Rien qui n'effrayait Shepard. Les aléas du terrain ne la surprenaient plus.

« Il va falloir contourner ce monticule, commenta Kaidan. Je ne vois pas d'autre moyen d'accéder à la zone. La pente est trop raide.

— Je ne suis pas de votre avis, Major. Ce n'est rien que le Kodiak ne puisse monter. On a vu pire, pas vrai, James ? »

Le Lieutenant se contenta de hocher la tête. Il n'avait pas décroché un mot de toute la durée du largage. Maintenant qu'ils attendaient le signal, il s'était contenté de rester au siège de pilotage, vérifiant plus d'une dizaine de fois les calibrations. Garrus avait vraiment une mauvaise influence sur tout le monde. Shepard se demanda tout simplement si James n'avait pas juste une profonde antipathie pour Kaidan. Elle haussa les épaules. Elle non plus n'appréciait pas devoir rendre des comptes au Major mais elle n'avait pas été en position de négocier quoique ce soit. Avoir Kaidan sur le dos était un moindre mal, au vu de la situation.

« Je connais votre tendance à vouloir croire que les véhicules de l'Alliance sont capables d'avancer verticalement, Commander. Mais, là, nous ne sommes pas en train d'explorer une planète à la recherche d'une balise ou d'un groupe de terroristes. » la sermonna Kaidan comme s'il pensait qu'elle ne prenait pas la situation au sérieux.

Il devait sûrement se rappeler des fois où Shepard avait pris le volant du Mako. Rarement, fort heureusement pour tous. Toutefois, même Ashley l'avait suivie dans son délire et le nombre de fois où le malheureux véhicule d'exploration s'était planté de manière grotesque n'était plus dénombrable.

« James se débrouille très bien, contra Shepard. Nous n'allons pas perdre de temps à contourner un monticule dont nous ignorons la largeur. Il peut très bien être prolongé par des canyons ou des pics rocheux impraticables.

— Alenko. Shepard a raison, j'en ai bien peur, argumenta Garrus. La surface de Menae est très accidentée. Il ne serait pas surprenant de devoir contourner cet obstacle pendant des kilomètres. Alors que passer par-dessus ne devrait représenter que quelques efforts et des secousses importantes mais… rien de bien insurmontable si vous n'avez pas l'estomac fragile. Toutefois, je miserais plus sur les compétences de pilotage de Vega que sur celles de Shepard. Je pense que nous ne finirons pas plantés dans une crevasse soi-disant invisible. »

Kaidan soupira mais capitula. Il allait finir par croire vraiment qu'il n'était pas désiré. C'était une demie-vérité, mais dans les circonstances actuelles, il valait mieux mettre tout ressenti de côté. Les comptes seraient réglés plus tard.

« Puisque nous sommes tous d'accord, autant commencer l'ascension tout de suite. »

Comment un seul Reaper, un petit Reaper de surcroît, pouvait-il tenir tête à toute une flotte turienne ? Malgré le déclenchement des hostilités, les trois croiseurs n'avaient pas bougé. Victus avait donc décidé de venir en support au Normandy pour pousser la cible vers Menae. Il n'avait pas bougé. Il n'avait tiré que quelques rayons, mais ces derniers avaient causé la perte d'une escadrille complète.

Joker avait décidé de faire du Normandy une mouche agaçante. Le vaisseau tournait autour du Reaper, esquivant ses attaques, parfois de justesse. Les embardées du vaisseau avaient réussi à faire sortir Jack de la soute. Elle eut le verbe facile envers le pilote, allant même jusqu'à l'insulter pour prendre des risques aussi fous.

« Si tu as une idée, je prends ! » lui avait-il répondu, les dents serrées, hésitant à foutre tout le monde dehors. S'ils croyaient qu'il était en train de s'amuser ! Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il sentait que sa tactique allait fonctionner. De toute façon, il n'avait pas le choix. Shepard lui faisait confiance.

Une alarme retentit dans tout le vaisseau. Tout en gardant sa ligne de conduite, Joker regarda le radar. Il ne manquait plus que ça ! Un quatrième Reaper venait d'apparaître sur les écrans.

« EDI, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?!

— Il semblerait que ce soit un type Harbinger. » répondit placidement l'IA. Sa voix monocorde tranchait nettement avec l'ambiance alarmée et tendue du Normandy.

« Putain, mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez ?! »

Shepard venait aux nouvelles. Elle avait le nouvel arrivant en visuel. Elle était même aux premières loges de son arrivée.

Cela n'avait duré qu'une fraction de seconde. Une seule fraction de seconde avant que cette énorme masse ne se retrouve dans l'espace de Palaven. Sans prévenir. Sans aucune détection des senseurs. Rien. Rien n'aurait pu prévoir un tel mouvement de l'ennemi. Quelle erreur.

Maintenant, le Reaper déployait ses bras et s'apprêtait à se poser sur Menae, une armée de Husks et autres abominations de son cru dans son sillage.

« Changement de plan. » Shepard retrouva rapidement son calme. La surprise passée, il fallait prendre en compte ce nouveau paramètre et faire en fonction. Il ne lui avait fallu que quelques secondes pour mettre au point un plan B. Puisque le Reaper cible ne bougeait pas du tout, décimant sans aucun effort les vaisseaux de la plus puissante force spatiale du Conseil, et qu'un autre se présentait comme candidat, il ne fallait pas hésiter.

« James, droit sur le nouveau. »

Kaidan se leva brusquement. « Quoi ? ! C'est un type Harbinger, Shepard, on ne peut pas l'appréhender comme un éclaireur. Il va nous pulvériser.

— Vous avez une autre solution ? »

Elle n'allait pas y aller avec des pincettes. Il passait son temps à la contredire sans apporter autre chose que ses jérémiades. Il était Major, nom de Dieu.

« Très bien. Alors on fait comme prévu mais avec ce Reaper-là. » Elle passa devant Kaidan sans lui adresser un regard afin de rejoindre James qui demandait déjà à Garrus le trajet le plus court pour rejoindre la nouvelle cible.

« Ah, Major, ajouta-t-elle avant de s'asseoir, quand vos couilles seront revenues de vacances, vous me ferez signe. Parce qu'on va peut-être en avoir besoin. »

La jeune femme devina plus qu'elle n'entendit le « Shepard » plein de reproches de James. Comme s'il n'avait jamais entendu Jack aligner plus de trois phrases. Il devrait arrêter un jour de jouer les prudes. Garrus, lui, se contenta de relever une mandibule. Une sorte de sourire en coin.

« Alors, comment allons-nous faire ?, demanda le Commander au Turian.

— Comme souvent, Shepard, ironisa ce dernier. On fonce droit sur l'ennemi.

— Ca me paraît bien. »

Reprenant son sérieux, elle contacta Orinia pour lui faire part de leur nouvel objectif.

« Il me faudra un support aérien. Distrayez la cible et nettoyez la zone. Notre invité surprise n'est pas venu tout seul. »

Si seulement il n'avait pas pris la peine de venir avec ses abominations, cela aurait été plus simple. Leur mission était déjà tout ce qu'il avait de plus ardu… Shepard n'était pas du genre à reculer devant la difficulté mais cette situation lui fit revenir en mémoire les images de Tuchanka envahie, des Husks et autres Brutes à leurs trousses. Toutes ces formes disloquées, ces êtres horribles qui se mouvaient par elle ne savait quel prodige et leurs yeux bleus qui brillaient d'une lueur démente… Le Commander réprima un frisson. Ce n'était pas le moment de flancher. Surtout pas après avoir fait la leçon à Kaidan.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil au Major. Il avait les traits tendus. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il l'agaçait. Ou si, elle savait bien pourquoi. Elle ne le savait que trop bien. Elle lui en voulait toujours pour son attitude. Il n'avait pas encore justifié une telle hargne envers elle. Leur objectif était pourtant similaire.

Cerberus aussi avait un objectif similaire. Ou avait eu. Elle ne savait pas trop quoi penser d'eux. Ils faisaient partie de l'ennemi, véritablement, plus comme un groupe aux méthodes trop extrêmes pour être légales mais comme allié de l'envahisseur. Même si elle ne savait toujours pas quels étaient les véritables buts de l'Homme Trouble. Si tant qu'il eut encore une volonté propre.

Un bourdonnement dans son oreille lui signala que le Normandy cherchait à la joindre. Ce fut la voix de Jacob qui lui parvint.

« Que fait-on, Shepard ? Est-ce qu'on se joint à la Deuxième Flotte d'Orinia pour lui prêter main forte ?

— Non, Jacob. Vous êtes très bien où vous êtes. Servez de diversion avec la Première Flotte. Il ne faudra pas qu'on ait un autre Reaper sur les bras.

— Très bien.

— Shepard Out. »

Elle n'avait pas voulu prolonger la conversation. Derrière l'affirmation de Jacob, elle avait entendue l'exclamation outrée de Joker. Elle savait bien qu'il n'était pas de son avis. Il aurait voulu être aussi en support de l'équipe à terre. Le Commander n'était pas naïve. Elle savait que les vaisseaux de la Deuxième Flotte allaient finir pulvérisés. Ils n'étaient là que pour gagner du temps. Orinia n'était pas sans l'ignorer non plus et pourtant le Primarch n'avait pas hésité à les lancer dans cette bataille perdue d'avance. Statistiquement, le Normandy avait plus de chance de s'en sortir là où il était.

« James, je vous en prie. »

Le Lieutenant hocha la tête avant d'écraser l'accélérateur.

« Accrochez-vous ! »

Le Kodiak fit une embardée avant de filer à travers le défilé rocheux. Tout autour d'eux des dizaines, des centaines de boules incandescentes s'écrasaient sur le sol, libérant leur contenu hideux. Les missiles anti aérien de Menae changèrent de cible et se chargèrent d'éliminer tous les objets non identifiés qui entraient dans l'espace du satellite. James manoeuvrait du mieux qu'il pouvait dans ce chaos ambiant. Il avait déjà fait preuve de la maîtrise et du sang-froid nécessaire dans ce genre de situation. Le Commander pouvait donc se reposer sur lui pour ça. Kaidan, lui, s'occupait de mitrailler tout ce qui se trouvait à portée de canon. La pique volontaire que la jeune femme lui avait lancée avait dû lui rester en travers de la gorge.

Elle n'avait plus qu'à mettre au point avec Garrus la stratégie à adopter pour placer le prototype sur la cible. D'après Presalia, le meilleur endroit était à la base du Reaper.

Restait à trouver un moyen de s'approcher de l'ennemi sans finir en cendres et de placer leur engin pareillement.

« Si le Reaper reste au même endroit, cela nous facilitera la tâche. » Garrus observait l'hologramme projeté par l'Omnitool de Shepard.

Le prototype n'était pas très grand et le docteur Presalia avait trouvé judicieux de le fixer sur un lance-grappin afin de profiter du système d'attache de ce dernier. Restait à savoir si la surface du Reaper était pénétrable.

« Comme tout être vivant, les Reapers présentent des faiblesses biologiques », lui avait expliqué Presalia. D'après les connaissances parcellaires que le docteur avait recueillies, sans doute à renfort de crédits – les connaissances étant majoritairement celles obtenues par Cerberus, la base présentait une faille et la structure du Reaper était faible à un endroit précis.

Le meilleur endroit mais aussi le plus protégé. Approcher un Reaper d'aussi près équivalait à se suicider. Non seulement ses énormes pattes pouvaient vous réduire en bouillie, mais son rayon mortel dévastait tout sur son passage.

« Il y a une fenêtre de rechargement du tir que nous devons exploiter. » Garrus pianota sur son Omnitool. Le temps était leur pire ennemi. Une demi-seconde de décalage et c'était fini.

Bye-bye Shepard.

Et ça, c'était hors de question.

« Commander, ça commence à sentir le roussi par ici. » Shepard se glissa vers James. Il regardait d'un air soucieux le radar. Il était saturé de signaux. Le nombre de leur ennemi ne cessait d'augmenter.

« Orinia ne s'en sort pas, on dirait. » commenta Garrus qui s'était contorsionné pour approcher. « C'est pire que ce que je pensais. Un seul Reaper suffit à nous dépasser.

« Les Harbinger sont les pires, j'en ai bien peur. »

Une secousse fit taire Shepard qui se prit le fauteuil du pilote dans les côtes. Elle grimaça.

« Rien de cassé, Shepard ? » Garrus la remit en équilibre. Elle lui fit un geste pour lui assurer que ce n'était pas un coup qui allait la tuer.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

— Je ne sais pas, dit James en pianotant sur son clavier de pilotage. Je vais essayer de nous avoir un visuel. »

L'image était quelque peu brouillée, mais la résolution était suffisamment bonne pour qu'ils puissent voir ce qui les avait percuté.

Chacun ne put retenir une exclamation d'horreur.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapitre dix-neuf

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette… chose ? murmura Kaidan qui s'était soudainement arrêté de tirer tellement sa stupeur était grande.

— Je n'en sais rien, répondit Shepard sur le même ton, ne pouvant détacher ses yeux de la créature qui était apparue à l'écran.

— Ca réattaque ! » James fit faire une embardée au Kodiak qui dérapa dans les pierres noires. Un hurlement déchira l'air, un cri d'une créature mutilée, d'un être torturé. Et quelque chose dans cette lamentation était terriblement familier…

Féminin.

Shepard n'eut plus aucun doute. Ces créatures faméliques, difformes, aux membres allongés, au ventre nu qui se mouvait d'une manière quasiment obscène… Ces visages déformés par la douleur d'une transformation d'un être millénaire… Ce qui devait être une Asari à l'origine était devenu un monstre de chair boursouflée, au visage hideux. Et ce gémissement qui glaçait le sang précédait le tir d'une décharge d'énergie qui dévastait tout sur son passage.

Le Commander pensait que les Husks étaient la pire chose qui pouvait exister parmi ses ennemis. Les Reapers étaient hors catégorie. Mais ces abominations, ces… Banshees, étaient bien au-dessus du lot. Elles semblaient se mouvoir lentement mais chaque coup qu'elles portaient réduisait la zone de tir en chaos. Si jamais le Kodiak subissait une de ces attaques, elle ne donnait pas cher de leur peau. Elle doutait que les barrières kinétiques du Shuttle puissent encaisser le choc.

« James… Il ne faut pas qu'elles nous aient.

— Je m'en doute, Commander, je m'en doute. » Le Lieutenant serrait les dents à chaque manœuvre d'évitement. La sueur perlait à son visage et dégoulinait le long de sa nuque. Il n'était pas à la meilleure place.

Demandant aux autres de s'accrocher, James fit piler le véhicule. Sans attendre, il effectua une marche arrière à pleine puissance, faisant gémir le moteur du Kodiak. Manœuvre salvatrice, pourtant. Un tir de Banshee rasa le canon du véhicule, activant le bouclier.

« On s'arrache ! »

Partant à vive allure dans l'autre sens, l'engin subit l'assaut de Husks qui grouillaient dans le périmètre occupé par le Reaper.

« Ca devient critique, dit sombrement Garrus, alors qu'ils esquivaient de justesse une autre salve de Banshees. On ne va pas tenir longtemps à ce rythme. Le Reaper ne nous cède pas un mètre de terrain. »

Le Turian avait raison. Shepard ne pouvait que se rendre à l'évidence. Leur tactique d'approche était vouée à l'échec. Il fallait se replier. Le Commander pesta entre ses dents. Elle savait que cela n'allait pas être facile. Fixant le Reaper sur l'écran, elle maudissait la situation.

Que faire ? Il fallait agir vite. Très vite. Elle n'avait pas le temps de penser posément à une stratégie plus poussée. Le temps leur était compté. La jeune femme croisa les bras, pianotant de ses doigts sur l'intérieur de son coude. Elle observa les radars, fit le tour des images données par les caméras extérieur du Kodiak. Des milliers de Husks grouillaient, pulvérisés par les tirs de la première Flotte turienne, mais aussi vite remplacés. Il y avait des Brutes tout aussi atteintes, mais infiniment remplaçables. Et ces Banshees… La dernière invention des Reapers, sans doute une conséquence de leur invasion de Thessia.

Ce Reaper…

Il avait d'ailleurs cessé de tirer, pensant sans doute qu'il pouvait s'économiser, puisque ses troupes arrivaient très bien à s'en sortir sans son soutien. Shepard pesta entre ses dents, serrant le poing. Ils n'arriveraient jamais à s'approcher de cette manière ! Jamais !

« Shepard, la surchauffe du canon devient ingérable ! » Kaidan n'avait cessé de tirer, alternant roquettes et mitraillettes. Le canon principal du Kodiak commençait à devenir inutilisable, le temps nécessaire à son refroidissement n'étant pas respecté. Au vu de la masse des ennemis, c'était compréhensible.

Que faire ?

« Etat de la situation, Kaidan ? »

Terminées les querelles et autres ressentis. S'il le fallait, elle n'hésiterait pas à se reposer sur lui pour prendre la meilleure décision. Comme sur Virmire.

« Les clips de refroidissement du canon général sont presque H.S. La mitraillette est O.K, mais les roquettes ne vont pas tarder à manquer. Au pire, on peut tenir encore un quart d'heure. Pas plus.

— Que fait-on, Shepard ? demanda Garrus, visiblement inquiet à son tour. Si on se retirait ? Je pense qu'une approche aérienne serait peut-être une option à envisager. »

Non. C'était hors de question. Hors de question de risquer le Normandy. Même si elle concédait volontiers que Joker était un excellent pilote, le meilleur qu'elle n'avait jamais vu, la probabilité d'un échec était trop importante. Pour une fois, elle faisait confiance aux calculs d'EDI. Depuis quand était-elle devenue aussi prudente ? N'y avait-il pas une autre raison pour qu'elle craigne de perdre ainsi son vaisseau ? Elle secoua la tête. Pas de place pour des pensées parasites, elle s'était faite la promesse de ne pas se laisser influencer par ses sentiments.

Et la prudence, Shepard n'en était pas une adepte.

« J'y vais. » dit-elle abruptement en se levant.

« Comment ça, vous y allez ? » s'exclama James, lâchant des yeux une fraction de seconde les écrans avant de se faire rappeler à l'ordre par une collision avec un Husk.

« Je vais lui coller ce truc au train. » continua le Commander en s'emparant du prototype et du dispositif rudimentaire qui servirait à l'arrimer au Reaper.

« Shepard ! Je connais vos tendances suicidaires, mais c'est beaucoup trop dangereux ! » Garrus avait pâli en se levant, prêt à retenir la jeune femme par la force s'il le fallait.

« Commander ! Vous ne pouvez pas y aller ! »

La détresse dans la voix de Joker était palpable. Un grésillement lui fit comprendre que Shepard avait éteint le son de son oreillette. Il retint un juron, réfréna le gémissement inquiet qui avait failli lui sortir des entrailles et ne put assister qu'en spectateur impuissant à la discussion qui opposait Shepard à ses trois coéquipiers qui, fort heureusement, ne voulaient pas la laisser sortir. Entendre la jeune femme arguer qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire à renfort de jurons lui fendait le cœur.

« Lucy, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Si seulement elle pouvait attendre un peu. Le Destroyer commençait à montrer des signes de faiblesse. Bientôt, le Normandy pourrait venir aider son Commander. Il fallait juste qu'elle attende un peu. A voir le visage tendu des autres, il sut qu'il n'était pas le seul à penser cela. Même Jack était pâle et ne pipait mot depuis un bon moment.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez, Shepard ? » s'écria Kaidan, laissant éclater une inquiétude certaine. « Vous voulez mourir, c'est ça ? Qu'est-ce que ça prouvera ?

— J'ai rien à prouver, Kaidan. Je ne vous demande pas de venir, que je sache !

— Replions-nous et réfléchissons à une autre approche, on a juste besoin de temps pour y penser, je vous en prie !

— Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de vous !

— Ce n'est pas la question d'obéir à un ordre ! Shepard ! Vous êtes complètement folle !

— Si ça peut nous faire avancer dans ce combat, je veux bien l'être. » Shepard balança l'injure d'un geste agacé. Elle avait pris sa décision. Il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire.

« Ne vous en faites pas, dit-elle en fixant Kaidan droit dans les yeux. Je ne mourrais pas. »

Le Major allait sans doute répliquer, mais son regard exprimait l'inquiétude et il était si mortifié qu'il n'arriva pas à articuler quoique ce soit.

« J'ai horreur de faire attendre les gens. »

Dans le cockpit du Normandy, Jeff savait que cette phrase lui était destinée. Lucy lui avait promis de revenir. Et maintenant qu'il la savait prête à prendre un risque inconsidéré, il pensa qu'il n'arriverait pas à survivre si elle ne tenait pas parole. Son cœur manqua quelques battements pour repartir de plus belle. Il avait l'estomac noué et la bile lui remontait dans la gorge. Un tir frôla le Normandy, le rappelant à l'ordre. Lui aussi avait une parole à tenir.

« Je viens avec vous. »

Garrus avait fini par se poster à côté de Shepard comme pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne changerait pas non plus d'avis. Il sortit un fusil d'assaut et l'arma.

« Je ne vous l'ai pas demandé, dit doucement le Commander.

— Oh, je ne suis pas du genre à obéir à des ordres inconsidérés. Et puis, je n'ai pas envie que l'on chante vos seules louanges dans les générations futures. Il y aura aussi tout un passage sur la bravoure de Garrus Vakarian, le Turian qui affronte les Banshees sans peur. »

Il sourit avec sa manière particulière de bouger ses mandibules.

« Il n'y a pas de Shepard sans Vakarian. J'aimerais que l'Histoire retienne cette phrase. »

« Putain, je savais pas que Garrus en pinçait pour Shepard. »

Cela venait de Jack. Heureusement que la liaison n'était pas activée.

Ce fut au tour de Lucy de sourire. « Alors pas de Vakarian sans Shepard. » Le Turian se mit à rire.

Jeff, lui, ne riait pas du tout. C'était quoi ça ?

C'était quoi cette ambiance ? Ce sentiment de jalousie qui venait à lui tordre tellement les entrailles qu'il grimaçait de douleur ? C'était à lui d'être en bas, à lui d'avoir la place de celui qui défendrait la vie de la jeune femme, quitte à laisser la sienne. Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là ?

« Je… Je viens aussi ! »

La phrase maladroite de Kaidan aurait pu le faire rire dans d'autres circonstances. Dans un univers parallèle où sa relation avec Shepard n'existait pas.

Même sentir que finalement, le Kaidan qu'il avait connu n'avait pas totalement disparu, ne lui fit rien.

Ils étaient donc devenus fous tous les trois ? Il n'y avait donc personne de sensé dans ce véhicule ? Jacob, agrippé au fauteuil de Joker, penché sur les écrans, tenta de persuader Garrus de revenir à la raison. Ils ne pouvaient se permettre de perdre Shepard ni personne, s'empressa de rajouter l'officier, mais tout le monde savait bien que les autres représentaient une perte négligeable aux yeux de l'Alliance et de ses alliés.

Shepard hocha la tête à l'injection spontanée de Kaidan. Ce dernier fixait Garrus avec insistance. Il n'allait pas lui laisser le beau rôle !

« Le principal objectif, c'est le Reaper. C'est sur son rythme que nous devons nous caler. » Le trio synchronisa son Omnitool. « La cadence des tirs est assez soutenue. James, il faudra nous approchez le plus possible. Ensuite, je compte sur vous pour faire un peu de ménage. »

Shepard utilisa le module de communication du Shuttle pour prévenir Orinia de leur nouvelle stratégie. Il ne fallait pas qu'ils soient pris pour cible, il ne manquerait plus que ça ! Le Primarch ne fit pas de remarque particulière quant à l'annonce de la décision d'y aller à pieds. Sans doute avait-elle compris qu'il ne restait pas d'alternative. De plus, Orinia n'était pas aussi liée à Shepard que tous les autres membres de son équipe. En des temps aussi désespérés, toute solution était bonne à prendre.

James retenta donc une percée. Il fit vrombir le moteur du Kodiak. Le chaos ambiant ne diminuait pas. Entre les tirs du type Harbinger, les salves de créatures monstrueuses, la couverture aérienne diminuante de la Deuxième Flotte, il était difficile de manœuvrer. James s'en sortait plutôt bien pour la situation. Pendant qu'il essayait d'avancer au plus près de la cible, Garrus, Kaidan et Shepard bricolaient un nouveau système pour arrimer le prototype. Ayant mis la main sur l'arme la plus lourde qui se trouvait dans l'arsenal du Kodiak, ils arrimaient l'engin à un lest qui serait, l'espéraient-ils, projeté par le lance-roquette.

« Et pour la manœuvre d'extraction ? » demanda James, évitant un énième tir.

Le Commander ne répondit pas. Elle n'avait pas vraiment envie d'y penser. Comment James allait-il les récupérer en plein chaos ? Où ils se trouvaient encore, ce n'était qu'une vague idée de ce qui les attendait entre les pattes du Reaper.

« Vous battrez en retraite et attendrez mon signal. » Elle ne pouvait rien lui dire de plus. Si l'engin fonctionnait, ils ne savaient pas à quoi s'attendre. Au mieux, tout s'arrêterait et ils pourraient revenir sains et saufs. Si c'était un échec… Elle n'osa pas le dire à haute voix mais les autres purent aisément deviner que fuir à toutes jambes en priant pour qu'ils s'en sortent serait la solution à envisager.

« Je savais que Shepard était jetée, mais à ce point… »

Jack était pourtant toujours partante pour les missions les plus extrêmes, incluant notamment des explosions, mais là… Même elle ne se serait pas risquée à affronter un Reaper de plusieurs kilomètres de long à pieds et armée d'un lance-roquettes. Elle avait beau être nihiliste, il y avait des limites.

Jeff commençait à trouver le nombre de mains agrippées à son fauteuil un peu trop important. Difficile de se concentrer sur son propre combat avec tout ce monde dans son dos, respirant à peine, les yeux fixés sur le spot de Shepard qui progressait à vitesse folle vers le Reaper.

Shepard… Il comprenait à présent pourquoi elle ne l'avait pas fait rejoindre la deuxième flotte d'Orinia. Elle avait voulu qu'il se concentre sur autre chose qu'elle. Qu'il puisse rester professionnel malgré sa situation à elle. Toutefois, cela ne l'autorisait pas à prendre autant de risques. Ca, jamais.

Le pilote n'avait qu'une hâte : en finir avec cette saloperie qui se mettait entre son Commander et lui.

Lucy n'avait pas à penser qu'elle devait toujours tout faire toute seule. Lui, était là pour elle. Depuis le début. Rien ne changerait ça.

Et surtout pas des ordres à la con.

Le Kodiak progressait de plus en plus difficilement. Chaque choc encaissé l'approchait de plus en plus de la destruction. Pourtant, James savait qu'il lui fallait approcher le plus possible. Il avait repéré l'endroit où il pourrait sortir Shepard en toute sécurité.

Le Commander avait le visage fermé, concentrée sur la suite. Elle tentait de visualiser. Mais comment entrevoir quelque chose que personne n'avait fait ? Quelque chose qui n'existait sur aucune simulation d'entraînement, une stratégie qui n'avait été écrite par personne ?

A chaque embardée, elle fermait les yeux, se reconcentrant. Elle devait faire abstraction du reste. Seul son objectif comptait. Se recentrer. Se focaliser sur sa propre respiration. Là, dehors, elle n'aurait pas le temps de ça. Elle devait atteindre le calme et la froideur avant de se jeter dans la bataille. Elle compta les secondes nécessaires à une expiration. Inspiration. Expiration. Apaiser son rythme respiratoire pour ne pas laisser s'emballer son cœur. Ne pas se laisser atteindre par la peur des autres. Par le chaos ambiant. Trouver le silence intérieur.

« Commander ! » La voix de James parvint à percer la bulle qu'elle s'était construite. Elle ouvrit les yeux, comme si elle se réveillait d'un seul coup. Tout à coup les bruits éclatèrent dans ses oreilles, provoquant une douleur aiguë. Un sifflement. Puis elle distingua ce que James lui hurlait.

C'était là. Maintenant. Le moment d'y aller. De se jeter à corps perdu dans la gueule du loup. Plus le temps d'hésiter, de douter. Elle l'avait voulu, non ? C'était sa décision.

Elle happa une goulée d'air, trop vite, ce qui la fit grimacer.

« OK. OK, James. » Elle disait ça plus pour elle-même, en fait. Elle fit un signe de tête vers Garrus et Kaidan. Tous trois se mirent en position vers la porte latérale du véhicule, prêts à sauter en marche.

« James. Maintenant. »

Le fracas extérieur leur explosa à la figure tandis que la porte s'ouvrait. Shepard ne laissa pas son regard dévier sur les multiples éclairs lumineux qui déchiraient le ciel de Menae. Elle donna une impulsion dans ses jambes et sauta. Le choc fut rude, mais elle profita de sa perte d'équilibre pour courir le plus vite possible vers l'objectif. Elle ne le quittait pas des yeux. Le Reaper. L'immensité du monstre était telle qu'elle n'arrivait pas à en voir le sommet. Il était trop tard pour reculer. Elle fila à travers les tirs et les monticules rocheux suivie de près par ses deux coéquipiers.

« Foutez le camp, James ! »

Elle n'avait pas le temps de se retourner pour vérifier qu'il quittait bien la zone. Mais elle n'avait pas besoin de s'en assurer, elle savait que James saurait s'en sortir.

« Banshee ! »

Elle eut à peine le temps de se jeter au sol. Le rayon produit par la créature difforme lui rasa le dos. Elle se retourna et vit Garrus projeté dans les airs, l'aura bleutée de son bouclier brillait intensément.

« Garrus ! »

Elle se mit à courir dans la direction où il avait touché le sol. Elle entendit le râle de la bête que Kaidan arrosait copieusement de tirs. Le Turian se releva lourdement quand elle arriva. Il fit un geste pour la rassurer. Il fallait plus qu'un tir de Banshee pour avoir sa peau.

« Nous devons aller plus vite. » ajouta-t-il et il avait raison. Plus le temps passé dans la mitraille passait, plus ils allaient subir un feu nourri et leurs chances d'arriver à l'objectif s'amoindriraient.

Ils rejoignirent Kaidan qui avait trouvé un moment de répit dans un repli rocheux. Ils ne devaient pas s'y attarder longtemps, deux brutes arrivaient par les flancs et ils allaient se retrouver pris en tenailles. Ne manquaient plus que les Marauders s'approchent et la fête serait finie.

Shepard visualisa une brèche.

« Go. » Ils se ruèrent droit devant. Les tirs ricochaient sur les parois rocheuses. Le Commander sentait son bouclier encaisser chaque attaque. A ce rythme-là, il n'allait pas tenir longtemps. Elle commençait à penser qu'il leur faudrait un miracle. Puis, elle chassa cette idée. Elle ne devait pas flancher.

« Attention ! » Kaidan se jeta sur elle, la plaquant au sol tandis que le rayon lancé par le Reaper leur passait au dessus. Celui-là les désintégrerait immédiatement s'il les touchait.

Et pourtant il fallait avancer. Malgré tout. Malgré le tumulte qui sifflait à leur oreille, la mort à chaque pas. Aller droit devant. Vers cet ennemi massif qui n'apportait que la destruction et dont la probabilité de le vaincre était quasiment nulle. Mais il fallait tenter. Parce que personne d'autre n'allait le faire à leur place.

Cela n'effleura qu'une fraction de seconde Shepard, mais elle pensa tout de même que s'ils échouaient, elle savait que peut-être, la génération suivante prendrait le relais avec leurs connaissances que Liara avait sans doute caché quelque part. Mais cette pensée ne dura qu'un instant. Elle avait fait une promesse. Elle ne voulait pas y déroger. Cliché. Sincèrement, elle s'en foutait. Si cela pouvait la faire avancer, elle prenait. Il lui fallait du courage. Et une bonne dose d'inconscience.

De plus, elle avait embarqué Garrus et Kaidan dans sa folle échappée. Elle ne pouvait faire n'importe quoi, même si elle ne leur avait rien demandé ! Elle ne pouvait se résoudre à savoir Garrus mort ou quoi que ce soit. Même cet imbécile de Kaidan méritait qu'ils y arrivent !

Elle vit venir le second rayon. D'un saut, elle fut à terre. Dans son dos, Kaidan et Garrus s'aplatirent également.

« Ca n'est pas passé loin. » commenta Garrus sans rire. Il commençait sans doute à trouver le chargement encombrant. C'était lui qui s'était proposé de porter le prototype. Shepard fit signe à Kaidan de prendre le relais. Même s'il n'était qu'un biotique, il pouvait bien prendre un peu de poids pour un moment.

De toute façon, ils n'étaient plus très loin de la cible.

Plus ils s'approchaient, plus le Reaper leur paraissait gigantesque. Et plus cette sensation d'inconfort persistait. C'était quelque chose de diffus mais présent. Lucy ne savait pas comment l'expliquer ni le décrire. Mais elle sentait quelque chose d'étranger.

La brute la percuta de plein fouet. Elle se retrouva à terre, le bouclier endommagé.

« Merde ! »

Elle se redressa difficilement, juste assez rapidement pour éviter la seconde salve de la bête en roulant sur le côté. Elle sortir son fusil d'assaut. Pas son arme de prédilection, mais un fusil de précision n'était pas l'arme la plus appropriée pour cette mission. Le temps d'armer et la Brute était à nouveau sur elle. Première salve. L'ennemi ne semblait pas plus perturbé que ça par ses tirs. Shepard se contracta pour encaisser le choc.

Il ne vint pas.

Kaidan venait de faire choir le monstre de quatre balles de bon calibre bien placées dans sa tête. Il tendit la main pour aider Shepard, elle ne put se résoudre à la refuser. Elle lui en devait une sacrée.

« Allez, on y est presque ! » hurla Garrus qui les couvrait d'un tir nourri. Sa voix parvenait à peine à surmonter le tumulte.

Quant au Reaper, il redoublait sa cadence de tir depuis quelques temps. Lucy avait réussi à compter le nombre de secondes entre chaque salve. C'était assez restreint.

Le trio trouva quelques instants de répit à l'abri d'une épine rocheuse.

« Quatre-vingts secondes. » C'était dans ce laps de temps qu'ils devaient agir. Court, mais faisable s'ils agissaient de concert.

« Je vais me charger du tir. » précisa-t-elle. C'était la partie la plus risquée, mais elle ne voulait pas que quelqu'un d'autre le fasse. Il fallait de la grande précision et c'était son domaine de prédilection. Garrus et Kaidan n'avaient pas le temps de répliquer. Ce n'était ni le moment, ni l'endroit. De toute façon, ils savaient, en voulant la suivre, qu'ils n'auraient pas leur mot à dire. Autant qu'ils remplissent leur part du marché. La protéger à tout prix.

Ils attendirent la prochaine salve qui ébranla sévèrement le pic rocheux. Il fallait sortir de la couverture au plus vite. Le décompte mental commença. Boostée par l'adrénaline, Shepard se propulsa en avant, Garrus et Kaidan à ses côtés. Elle pouvait sentir le frottement de ses muscles, le grincement de ses os, l'air emplir ses poumons.

« Trente-quatre, trente-cinq… »

Elle se campa à bonne distance, la juste distance pour une arme de cette portée. Elle n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur. Elle déploya le prototype. Les tirs de Garrus et Kaidan résonnaient dans ses oreilles. Elle devait rester concentrée. Elle fixa l'équipement au sol, activa la machine fabriquée par Presalia. Une poignée de secondes s'écoula encore.

Elle se mit en position de tir, supportant le poids de l'arme en s'accroupissant fermement sur le sol. Un tir la percuta, renvoyé par son bouclier. Ses anges gardiens étaient en difficulté. Il restait une trentaine de secondes. Déjà, elle pouvait voir les reflux d'énergie affluer vers le noyau d'où provenaient les tirs du Reaper.

Elle tira.

Le contrecoup du tir se fit vite sentir et elle chancela sous l'impact. Elle suivit des yeux le projectile qui vint se planter exactement à l'endroit où elle l'avait voulu. Mais elle n'avait pas le temps de s'extasier. Il ne restait que dix secondes avant la prochaine salve.

« On dégage ! » hurla-t-elle aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait à ses compagnons. Ils ne se le firent pas dire deux fois et la suivirent. Le rayon meurtrier rasa leurs pas.

Maintenant, ils devaient mettre le plus de distance possible entre le Reaper et eux. Peu importait le reste, il fallait foutre le camp. Ils ne savaient les effets qu'allait avoir le prototype sur la cible et ils n'avaient pas envie de voir ça de trop près si ça tournait mal.

Mais ils n'étaient pas seuls. Les centaines d'horreurs que le Reaper avait apporté avec lui continuaient leur assaut destructeur. Kaidan fut touché par le tir d'un Maradeur et son bouclier affaibli ne put le protéger davantage. Cela stoppa leur fuite. Il fallait malheureusement envisager un combat rapproché. Shepard était la seule à avoir son bouclier quasiment intact. Elle se mit entre Kaidan et l'ennemi et commença à tirer pendant que Garrus mettait le Major en sécurité relative. A ce rythme-là, ils ne tiendraient pas longtemps.

Et ce putain de prototype qui ne semblait pas fonctionner.

Rien.

Rien n'avait changé. Ils étaient toujours la proie du Reaper et de ses créatures ?

Où était le miracle ?

Où était l'espoir ?

Merde, ils avaient donc fait tout ça pour rien ?

Et tout se passa en même temps.

La salve qui devait venir du Reaper ne vint pas. Les tirs cessèrent. Venant de nulle part, le Kodiak percuta tout ce qui se mettait en travers de son chemin avec une facilité déconcertante. Le Normandy arrosa toute la zone, inconscient de ce qu'il se passait, que l'ennemi avait cessé le feu. Et parmi tout ce tumulte et ce silence simultanés, Lucy s'effondra.

La première chose qu'elle ressentit fut une douleur intense au niveau des yeux. La lumière était trop forte. Sa main chercha dans le vide, quelque chose qui put éteindre la lumière, qui put la plonger dans le noir où, elle en était persuadée, la douleur s'en irait.

« Calmez-vous, Commander. »

La phrase sonnait de manière discordante dans ses oreilles, mais elle reconnut la voix de Chakwas. Et ce fut là le premier soulagement. Elle tenta de parler mais ne sortit qu'un son coassant. Elle avala difficilement sa salive, passa la langue sur ses lèvres qu'elle sentit être desséchées.

« Lumière… Eteindre la… lumière. » supplia-t-elle doucement.

Et le Docteur exauça son vœu. La douleur disparut. Laissant place à quelque chose de plus sourd, qui lançait dans son cerveau. Comme la sensation qu'elle avait éprouvée sur le sol de Menae.

Menae !

Elle se redressa violemment et il fallut tout la poigne du médecin pour qu'elle se force à se recoucher.

« Que s'est-il passé ? »

Le docteur soupira et demanda à EDI de faire entrer Kaidan.

Shepard se força à ouvrir les yeux. La luminosité réduite à son minimum était supportable. Elle arrivait à distinguer le contour des objets au fur et à mesure que sa vision s'accoutumait à l'obscurité. Au moins était-elle rassurée de ne pas avoir perdu la vue. Maintenant, elle se demandait ce qui avait bien pu se passer. Elle se rappelait avoir couru pour fuir la masse grouillante qui leur courrait après. Garrus qui s'était stoppé net et avait crié quelque chose.

Après, plus rien.

Chercher dans ses souvenirs ne fit qu'empirer son mal de tête. Elle espérait que quelqu'un lui en apprenne plus. Pour le moment, elle était en sécurité, tout le monde semblait sauf… Mais le reste… Est-ce que leur folle équipée avait servi à quelque chose ? Et le prototype ?

Elle aurait préféré que Chakwas appelle Liara plutôt que Kaidan qui n'allait servir à rien d'autre qu'à lui faire la morale. Pourquoi Garrus n'était-il pas là ? Il était tout à fait capable de lui faire un débriefing. De plus, elle lui faisait plus confiance. Elle savait qu'il ne lui cacherait rien ou ne chercherait pas à la manipuler en omettant des informations. Kaidan, depuis bien longtemps, la mettait mal à l'aise. Elle s'en méfiait. Elle ne savait pas ce dont il était capable, seul parmi tout un équipage qui n'était certainement pas de son côté.

Le Commander vit la doctoresse se lever pour accueillir le nouvel arrivant. Chakwas le prit par le bras avant qu'il ne la dépasse, lui murmura quelque chose que Shepard ne parvint pas à entendre. Qu'est-ce qu'ils pouvaient bien pouvoir se dire ? Elle sentait que le Docteur était tendu. Elle ne distinguait pas ses traits mais ressentait sa raideur dans sa posture et la rigidité de son geste. Comme une mise en garde.

Puis, Chakwas lâcha le Major et se rassit à son bureau. Kaidan s'approcha doucement et Shepard serra malgré elle ses mâchoires. Il semblait hésiter et fugacement, Lucy revit le jeune Lieutenant qui agissait gauchement en sa présence, quand il était gêné, qu'il avait quelque chose à dire qui n'avait rien de professionnel. Cela la surprit puis elle se souvint qu'il avait eu une attitude similaire dans le Kodiak à bredouiller qu'il venait lui aussi. A quoi jouait-il ?

Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, se ravisa. Il s'éclaircit la gorge, reprit contenance.

« Il semblerait que la mission sur Menae soit un succès. » dit-il avec assurance. Le ton était très formel. Le Major était de retour.

« Bien. Je pourrais avoir un point de la situation après avoir perdu connaissance ? »

Kaidan hocha la tête. « Vakarian termine son rapport, mais je peux faire un topo général. »

Garrus, faire un rapport ? C'était quoi, ce délire ? Comment se faisait-il qu'il se plie à un exercice qu'elle n'avait jamais demandé de lui ? Comment Kaidan s'y était-il pris ? Dans quel but ? En général, elle débriefait oralement avec son compagnon de terrain.

Shepard serra les dents, mais ne voulut pas ouvrir la bouche, ne pas donner à Kaidan le plaisir de la voir décontenancée.

« Lorsque vous avez perdu conscience, les tirs du Reaper se sont arrêtés. Les troupes ennemies ont stoppé leur progression. Le Lieutenant Vega est arrivé immédiatement sur zone pour nous extraire. En dépit des ordres donnés, le Normandy a quitté son poste et s'est dirigé vers la cible. Le reste des deux Flottes du Primarch Orinia a fait feu sur le Reaper. Les dégâts ont été importants mais l'ennemi est parvenu à fuir. Quand aux troupes, elles se sont mises à errer dans toutes les directions une fois le Reaper hors zone et nous avons procédé à leur élimination en bombardant le secteur. Quelques individus ont été mis à la disposition du Docteur Presalia pour une étude complète sur le phénomène dont nous avons été témoins. »

Cela faisait beaucoup d'informations à assimiler et Shepard passa une main sur son front. La douleur sourde commençait à refaire surface. Alors… Cela avait fonctionné. Aussi fou et désespéré que cela avait paru, ils avaient réussi. Elle avait vraiment du mal à y croire. Le prototype semblait agir de manière négative sur les Reapers. Ils avaient pu attaquer un Reaper de type Harbinger. L'endommager. Le forcer à fuir. Et là, c'était quelque chose de formidable.

« Je pense que cela suffit pour le moment. » Chakwas s'était relevée et s'approchait des écrans affichant les constantes de Shepard qui s'affolaient un peu.

« Un peu de repos ne vous fera pas de mal. Après, tout, vous venez d'affronter un Reaper avec un simple lance-roquettes. » Ces derniers mots avaient une teinte d'ironie mêlée à de la lassitude. Lucy savait qu'elle causait de nombreux tracas à la doctoresse qui n'exprimait pas seulement une inquiétude professionnelle. Elle voulut protester, mais elle n'en n'eut pas la force, Chakwas venait de la plonger dans un sommeil artificiel.

Quand elle reprit conscience, la douleur n'était plus là. Elle sentit deux présences dans la pièce. Est-ce que Kaidan l'avait veillée ? Non, c'était ridicule. Elle sentit une main sur son bras. Jeff ? Non, il ne pourrait pas agir de cette manière en présence de quelqu'un d'autre. Elle se demanda s'il allait bien. Il devait être en colère après elle. Après tout, elle l'avait ignoré royalement, elle n'avait pas voulu entendre son inquiétude. Elle savait qu'elle avait bien agi pour la réussite de la mission. Elle espérait qu'il voie ça d'un point de vue professionnel et qu'il passe outre ses sentiments. Ils ne devaient pas interférer sur le travail. Il devait bien le savoir, non ?

« Shepard. »

C'était la voix de Liara. Et cette main sur son bras était donc la sienne. Shepard tourna la tête vers l'Asari, les sens encore brumeux sous l'effet du sédatif que lui avait administré le docteur. Elle distingua pourtant, non loin d'elle, la silhouette massive de Garrus.

« Sacré frousse, encore une fois, Shepard. Je n'arrive décidément pas à m'y habituer. » commenta le Turian. Même s'il cherchait à faire de l'humour, Lucy sentit qu'il y avait un certain soulagement dans ses paroles. Elle réussit à lui adresser un sourire.

Chawkas avait laissé la lumière au minimum. Le Commander demanda à remonter un peu le niveau lumineux. Elle n'avait plus mal aux yeux, c'était bon signe. Elle posa le regard sur le Turian. Et ne put manquer le bandage qui lui couvrait une bonne partie de l'épaule. Ce dernier suivit son regard et haussa son épaule valide comme pour dédramatiser sa blessure.

« Oh, les Banshees sont assez coriaces… Ce sont des Asaris, à la base, rien d'étonnant. »

Shepard ne manqua pas la grimace dégoûtée de Liara ni son regard triste. C'était quelque chose de terrifiant. Savoir que sa propre espèce pouvait être transformée en abomination hideuse. Les Asaris, si gracieuses, si charismatiques… devenant un amas de chair immonde et obscène.

« Heureusement pour eux que les Turians ont la peau dure. » répondit finalement Shepard en se redressant. Elle n'aimait pas être complètement allongée, elle avait l'impression d'être une mourante que l'on veillait et elle trouvait cette sensation particulièrement désagréable.

« Mise à part cette frayeur que vous nous avez faite, on peut dire que les humains sont bien plus solides qu'ils ne paraissent, renchérit Garrus.

— Seulement, les têtes brulées comme moi peuvent y laisser la peau. Beaucoup de chance et la réussite de Presalia y ont beaucoup joué. Sans ça, on était bons pour finir comme ces monstres. »

Le sérieux était revenu. Shepard se tourna alors vers Liara qui lui fit un petit compte rendu, plutôt épuré de tous les termes compliqués qui auraient pu raviver sa migraine. Les données qu'elle avait pu recueillir le temps que le prototype émette un signal proche avaient été transmises sur Sur'Kesh, où Presalia avait déjà entamé l'analyse. Elle avait programmé le module de collecte de données de façon à ce qu'il n'émette plus à partir d'un moment, histoire que les Reapers ne remontent pas vers le destinataire des informations. Un coup de poker, quand même, que ce petit module qui avait eut un effet inespéré. Il semblait que ses effets soient de paralyser le signal nerveux du Reaper qui ne parviendrait plus à contrôler ses troupes. Cela avait bel et bien un effet sur l'endoctrination en modifiant le signal émit par les Reapers vers leurs marionnettes.

Le fait qu'il se soit arrêté de tirer n'avait rien à voir là-dedans. Sans doute avait-il été surpris par l'attaque surprise de quelques mouches, quelques êtres insignifiants pour lui. En tout cas, cela avait donné une chance au Normandy de récupérer leur équipe à terre de manière rapide.

Garrus lui parla de la partie plus martiale. Les dégâts fait au Reaper n'avaient été que superficiels, ce qui douchait un peu l'enthousiasme des troupes. La structure de ces entités gigantesques était telle qu'il était difficile pour des armes conventionnelles d'en venir à bout. Là, s'il fallait détruire à l'ancienne les Reapers, ils allaient y perdre de l'énergie, du temps et surtout des vaisseaux.

Que faire alors ?

Shepard rejeta la tête en arrière, réfléchissant. Si seulement, elle avait quelqu'un qui pourrait les aider. Si seulement… Tali était là.

Ils n'avaient plus eux de nouvelles depuis de longues semaines et à chaque fois, Lucy rejetait la pensée qu'il ait pu lui arriver quelque chose. Mais il y avait de quoi s'inquiéter.

Legion pourrait être de bon conseil, mais sa manière de répondre de manière quasi énigmatique était frustrante. A croire qu'il n'était pas préoccupé plus que ça par ce qui se passait.

C'était quelque chose d'insoluble pour l'instant.

EDI interrompit le fil de ses pensées moroses.

« ETA pour la Citadelle : une heure. »

Cela fit sursauter tout le monde, Shepard la première.

Ainsi, ils se dirigeaient vers la Citadelle…

« Une idée de Kaidan, je suppose. » constata-t-elle à mi voix. Le petit chien-chien d'Udina était sans doute pressé de faire son rapport à son maître. Après avoir constaté de ses propres yeux que Shepard n'était pas un ennemi, mais avait réussi à rassembler suffisamment de personnes pour trouver des solutions, il se méfiait encore ? A vrai dire, la réciproque était vraie mais le Commander se dit qu'elle avait bien fait de ne pas lui faire confiance.

D'un air désabusé, elle se fit la réflexion que si cela était nécessaire pour que le Conseil lui foute la paix alors, c'était pas chez payé. Mais l'idée de savoir que Joker avait obéi à un ordre autre que le sien était quelque chose qu'elle avait du mal concevoir. Etait-il à ce point en colère après elle ?

« Nous n'avons pas le choix, dit doucement Garrus, lisant certainement ses pensées sur son visage. Si nous voulons revoir Wrex, il nous faut jouer le jeu du Conseil.

— Je ne m'inquiéterais pas trop pour lui, argumenta Liara avec un sourire amusé, notre ami Krogan a du tout faire pour leur rendre la vie impossible. Ils vont nous le rendre avec un soulagement certain. »

Oui. Pour Wrex, Lucy s'inquiétait moins. Mais elle avait hâte de le revoir, de lui dire qu'ils avaient enfin une lueur d'espoir. Une lueur qu'il fallait à tout prix faire grandir.

Ça, elle voulait que le Conseil le comprenne. Qu'ils avaient un début de plan. Qu'il fallait que tout le monde s'y mette pour que cela fonctionne. Ça, ils pouvaient bien le comprendre, non ?

Shepard décida que le moment n'était plus au repos et demanda à Liara de la mettre sur pieds. L'Asari savait qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de la contredire ou de lui faire entendre raison.

« En tout cas, s'il faut aller faire entendre raison au Conseil, je préfère y aller moi-même. Je n'ai pas envie de laisser Kaidan se tailler la meilleure part.

— Je suis tout à fait de cet avis. J'ai aussi droit à mon moment de gloire », ajouta Garrus en soulevant prudemment son bras blessé.

Shepard eut un rire amusé. Elle regarda son ami dans les yeux et lui murmura un merci sincère. Garrus inclina la tête puis se ressaisit.

« Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi vous voulez parler. »

Aidée par Liara, Shepard fit quelques pas. Elle était encore groggy à cause des anti-douleurs qui étaient encore dans son système.

Elle ne voulait pas passer cette heure à se reposer encore. Elle avait eu son compte de sommeil, même artificiel. Elle voulait le point sur tout ce qu'il s'était passé et dit dans le Normandy pendant le temps où elle avait été non-opérationnelle. Liara ne pouvait pas lui fournir plus que ce qu'elle avait fait avec Presalia. Garrus avait sans doute fait profil bas en écoutant Kaidan pour ne pas mettre tout le monde en position délicate. Jacob pourrait lui faire un brief rapide. Elle demanda où le trouver.

« Sans doute dans le cockpit. » la renseigna Garrus, expliquant que l'ancien officier de Cerberus n'était pas très à l'aise en présence de leur invité et évitait de se retrouver seul avec lui. Le seul allié qu'il avait trouvé pour ne pas se retrouver en situation délicate avait été Joker. Kaidan semblait voulait l'éviter également.

« Une histoire de loyauté et d'opinions divergentes à votre sujet », précisa le Turian, ce qui fit dresser l'échine du Commander. Espérons que ce ne soit pas allé plus loin que quelques piques bien senties. Au moins la présence de Jacob évitait toute montée en puissance.

« Je vais contacter Presalia afin de voir notre approche lors du compte-rendu au Conseil », indiqua Liara avant de se diriger vers la pièce qui lui était réservée tandis que Garrus et Shepard s'engouffraient dans l'élévateur.

« Il va falloir être prudents. Nous avons une lueur d'espoir, mais ce n'est pas une victoire assurée non plus. Nous devons convaincre le conseil de créer une alliance durable et plénière qui doit englober bien plus que les races qu'il représente. »

Shepard ne put qu'acquiescer. Elle fronça les sourcils, réfléchissant à quelques alliés potentiels. Les quatre races qui composaient le Conseil étaient les plus puissantes, les plus avancées mais il ne fallait pas négliger les oubliés, les non représentés.

« Les Volus… finit-elle par dire. On n'a aucune nouvelle de La Flotille Nomade. Si on doit chercher des autres spécialistes en technologies, ce sont bien eux. Je sais qu'ils sont plutôt commerçants, mais ce sont les meilleurs pour dénicher les armes de pointe. »

Garrus hocha la tête. « Les Volus ont été un support non négligeable lors des Rebellions Kroganes.

— Hum… Malgré tout, le Conseil n'a pas jugé utile de leur proposer un siège.

— Il n'a jamais eu grande considération pour ceux qui aiment le profit. Les Volus adorent énormément les Crédits. Tout se marchande, tout a un prix avec les Volus. Le Conseil a dû juger qu'ils manquaient d'abnégation. »

Cette dernière phrase arracha un rire moqueur au Commander. Comme si le Conseil ne voyait pas son propre profit à diriger la Citadelle. L'abnégation ne faisait pas forcément partie de leur travail.

« Négocions d'abord l'idée avec le Conseil. Sinon, nous pourrons toujours nous tourner vers l'Ambassadeur des Volus, Din Korlack.

— Il ne sera pas facile à convaincre sans contrepartie sonnante et trébuchante. Vous avez un héritage caché, Shepard ? »

Cette dernière secoua la tête. Qu'est-ce qu'un Volus pourrait trouver d'intéressant à se jeter dans cette folle bataille. ? Même leur parler de survie ne suffirait pas.

« Argumentons une place au Conseil, alors.

— Sans en parler aux membres concernés ? C'est un coup de bluff. »

Le Commander haussa les épaules. L'archaïsme du système était vraiment un frein à la résistance contre les Reapers. S'ils n'avaient pas à composer avec quelques races qui représentaient qu'une partie des habitants de la Galaxie… Ils n'en avaient rien à foutre. En tout cas, ils montraient cette impression.

Les Volus n'agiraient pas gratuitement. Ca, Shepard le savait. Cela la faisait rager, de voir que le profit prenait toujours le pas sur tout, mais qui pouvait blâmer ceux qui ne récoltaient que les miettes ? Même si l'influence des Volus sur l'économie galactique n'était plus à démontrer, ils n'en étaient pas moins peu considérés par le Conseil ou les autres races. Aux yeux de la majorité, ce n'étaient que de petits personnages cupides, incapables de s'adapter aux autres environnements que le leurs, obligés de s'enfermer dans des combinaisons qui les rendaient encore plus grotesques. Pour avoir frayé avec certains représentants de cette race, Shepard pourrait se rallier à cette idée commune, mais elle savait bien qu'elle n'avait pas fréquenté le beau monde volus. Comme dans n'importe quelle société, les volus avaient leurs petites frappes, leurs escrocs à la petite semaine. Il ne fallait pas pour autant généraliser.

Le Conseil, lui n'accepterait pas un Volus à son côté. Etant inaptes au combat, les Volus ne représentaient pas une force militaire et donc aucun apport sécuritaire pour la Citadelle.

C'était là que ça coinçait pour Shepard. La primauté de l'Armée pour asseoir une gouvernance. En tant que militaire, elle était bien consciente qu'une force armée était nécessaire pour protéger les individus. Qu'au vu de l'hostilité de l'espace, il fallait être fort militairement. Mais le Conseil était, pour elle, quelque chose d'autre. Si c'était un organe de décision pour les milliards de milliards d'habitants de la Voie Lactée, il fallait qu'il les représente pleinement. C'était cette inégalité de traitement entre les différentes races qui générait des conflits.

Le Commander soupira. L'heure n'était pas, encore une fois, à la philosophie. Pour l'instant, il fallait tenter de négocier avec le Conseil. La victoire n'était que partielle. Il y avait encore tant à faire pour vraiment aborder une réelle stratégie d'attaque des Reapers. Au moins, y avait-il, maintenant, une direction à suivre.

Peut-être que de son côté, le Conseil avait pensé à quelque chose, ayant sans aucun doute bien plus de ressources que le petit équipage d'un soldat de l'Alliance renégat.

Garrus et Shepard remontèrent silencieusement le CIC. Le Commander s'arrêta un instant. Inconsciemment, elle retarda son arrivée dans le cockpit. Son regard fut attiré par un mouvement sur le côté. Kaidan se tenait près de la carte de la Galaxie, plongé dans ses pensées. Il leva la tête, son regard se posa sur elle et il la salua d'un petit mouvement du menton. Pas un mot.

Elle répondit à ce geste puis poursuivit son chemin vers la passerelle. Quitte à choisir, elle préférait subir les foudres déguisées de Joker plutôt que de rester face à Kaidan, sans rien dire de peur de déraper verbalement.

A son arrivée, Jacob se leva et la salua chaleureusement. Il s'était inquiété visiblement. Il ne put s'empêcher de faire une remarque sur son action suicidaire mais payante. Joker, lui, n'avait pas bronché.

Lucy tiqua. Cela ne s'annonçait pas bien. Jeff était très doué à ce jeu : feindre la concentration extrême, trouver l'excuse d'un passage délicat de Relais de Masse pour l'ignorer. Elle le connaissait bien assez pour savoir ce que cela voulait dire. Il lui en voulait.

Elle préféra donc se concentrer sur Jacob, ne voulant pas montrer que le mutisme du pilote la touchait plus que nécessaire, et demanda à l'officier un topo de la situation.

« Le Major Alenko a suggéré fortement de se rendre sans attendre à la Citadelle. Montrer au plus vite les résultats obtenus par le prototype du Docteur Presalia permettrait une mise en œuvre sans délai de la suite.

— A-t-il détaillé cette « suite » ? » demanda le Commander.

Jacob eut un sourire résigné et haussa les épaules. Ce n'était pas difficile de deviner que Kaidan n'avait aucune idée de la suite. A croire qu'il n'avait que des ordres partiels. Cela ne l'étonnait pas vraiment. Personne ne savait quelle était la suite. Et le Major n'aurait pas dévoilé ses pensées à un ancien de Cerberus. Il fallait compter sur lui pour avoir la rancœur tenace. Lucy concéda tout de même qu'elle était pareille.

« Comment vont les autres ? »

Cette question, elle aurait pu la poser à Chambers, mais elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de l'entendre. Elle était assez perspicace, mais…

« Jack est retournée dans ses quartiers après qu'on vous ait remontée à bord. Je crois bien que vous lui avez foutu la frousse. Même elle, vous voyez. James n'a pas quitté le hangar. Il répare les dégâts fait au Kodiak. Il est un peu secoué. Il va vraiment falloir qu'il prenne l'habitude ! » ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter Jacob avec amusement.

« Je crois que vous avez vu Liara tout à l'heure. Elle est très enthousiaste quand aux résultats reçus, mais elle a déjà dû vous faire part de ses constatations. Ah, Orinia a demandé à être contactée dès votre remise sur pied.

— Je pense que nous pouvons lui parler. Nous n'allons pas tarder à arriver à la Citadelle. EDI, tu nous mets en contact ? Je vais en salle de Réunion. »

Elle n'osa pas parler à Joker, même pour le remercier. Mais il fallait bien qu'elle lui dise quelque chose sinon, cela paraîtrait suspect aux autres. Elle se décida donc à lui tapoter maladroitement le bras en lui adressant un « bon boulot ».

« Pas de quoi. » marmonna-t-il. Lucy ne put s'empêcher de sentir son cœur se serrer. Elle souhaitait qu'ils puissent se parler tranquillement à un moment où à un autre.

Elle redescendit la passerelle en compagnie de Jacob et Garrus.

« Joker est finalement un type sensible, remarqua Jacob à mi-voix. Je crois qu'il a vraiment eu peur. Je sais pas comment vous dire ça autrement, mais il était à deux doigts de se mettre à hurler.

— Il culpabilise encore de la perte du premier Normandy, justifia Shepard. Ma mort lui pèse sur la conscience. »

Elle savait bien que Jeff n'apprécierait pas qu'elle ait dit ça mais elle n'avait pas d'autre alternative. De plus, elle se doutait fortement que ce n'était un secret pour personne qu'il s'en voulait pour avoir agir aussi égoïstement. Elle n'avait pas pu savoir ce qu'il s'était vraiment passé les deux années où Cerberus était en train de la reconstruire, mais elle savait que cela n'avait pas été facile pour les autres. Tous avaient été témoins de la scène où Kaidan avait mis son poing dans la gueule du pilote.

Les sentiments du Major n'avaient pas non plus été un secret.

Ils recroisèrent d'ailleurs ce dernier en se dirigeant vers l'élévateur. Évidemment, le Commander se sentit obligé de l'inviter à se joindre à eux pour converser avec le Primarch.

« Le Conseil va nous recevoir rapidement ? demanda-t-elle sur le chemin.

— Pas vraiment. Le Conseiller Udina nous donne rendez-vous dans son bureau d'où il contactera les autres membres. »

C'était une manière assez courante pour Udina de procéder de la manière. Il avait ainsi la primauté des informations et il les transmettait aux autres après. C'était sans doute un moyen pour lui de leur montrer qu'il était capable de retenir des renseignements si les autres ne lui accordaient pas assez de crédit. Il n'était pas étonnant, en sachant ça, que les trois autres Conseillers se méfiaient autant de leur collègue humain. Toutefois, Shepard pouvait bien comprendre ce qui poussait le représentant de l'espèce humaine à se résoudre à de telles extrémités. Udina était un politicien et il savait jouer leur jeu.

« Primarch Orinia en ligne. »

Shepard demanda à EDI d'initialiser la connexion.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapitre vingt

Parce que Kaidan était à bord, le Normandy n'eut pas à se résoudre à devoir s'arrimer à l'un des quais de Zackera. Non, elle put disposer d'un quai officiel de l'Alliance. Ce même quai d'où elle avait fui, des semaines auparavant. Des semaines qui paraissaient à présent être une éternité aux yeux de Shepard. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il n'y avait pas si longtemps que ça, finalement, elle croupissait dans une cellule du C-Sec, attendant son procès pour terrorisme. La liste de ses délits s'était un peu allongée depuis. Ce n'était pas pour rien que Kaidan la surveillait alors qu'ils remontaient en direction de l'élévateur principal.

Ils avaient rendez-vous avec Orinia dans le Présidium. Le Primarch était accompagné d'une simple escorte. Elle serait la première à parler. Tout Major qu'il était, Kaidan était bien moins influent qu'elle. De plus, elle maîtrisait bien mieux les subtilités politiques qu'eux tous.

Shepard savait qu'avoir un allié de cette puissance ne pouvait qu'être bénéfique. Au moins, leur parole aurait plus de poids. Toutefois, le Primarch prenait des risques en se mettant porte-parole de l'équipage du Normandy. Orinia disait vouloir combattre la corruption qui gangrénait la Hiérarchie Turienne. Que deviendrait son combat si elle se montrait au grand jour ainsi ?

Le Commander en avait déjà touché un mot au Primarch. Celle-ci avait balayé ses remarques d'un geste, argumentant que les temps qui courraient n'étaient plus au questionnement et aux doutes. Certes, l'idéal qu'elle cherchait à atteindre était important mais si les Reapers gagnaient, il n'y aurait plus rien à combattre, ni rien à défendre.

Que Shepard se concentre sur son combat avait finit par ajouter le Primarch d'un ton un peu rude. Jeff lui avait déjà fait la remarque, elle ne pouvait être partout, elle ne pouvait pas sauver tout le monde et parfois son idéalisme frisait la candeur. Mais il aimait ça chez elle, finissait-il toujours par dire avec un rire et un baiser sur la tempe.

Kaidan vissé à ses côtés, calquant son pas sur le sien, elle suivit Orinia vers le bureau d'Udina. Le Major entra le premier, plus par volonté de montrer qu'il était de retour de mission que par principe. Après tout, il n'était pas le valet de pied du Primarch.

Udina était assis à son bureau, l'air préoccupé et ce fut à peine s'il se leva pour saluer les nouveaux arrivants. Il n'était pas du genre à sauter au plafond, mais Shepard pensa qu'il aurait pu montrer un peu plus de… elle ne savait pas comment le décrire mais il aurait pu être un peu moins froid. Anderson aurait déjà demandé un débriefing immédiat juste après avoir salué les soldats. Mais Udina n'était pas rompu aux us et coutumes militaires. Voilà une des raisons pour lesquelles Shepard n'appréciait pas les politiciens. Aucun protocole d'usage et de relation entre les personnes.

Kaidan tapota son Omnitool, rappelant à Udina qu'il lui avait envoyé son rapport. Le Conseiller lui coupa la parole, arguant qu'il n'avait pas le temps de lire entièrement les palabres militaires et qu'il fallait aller droit au but. Le temps était compté. Là-dessus, Shepard était plutôt d'accord. Après, la manière de le dire manquait un peu de subtilités. Kaidan ne se laissa pas abattre et voulut répliquer mais ce fut au tour d'Orinia de prendre la parole.

« Conseiller Udina, avez-vous pris contact avec le reste du Conseil ? »

Le ton employé ne parut pas plaire au Conseiller terrien qui se renfrogna encore plus. Là, son antipathie envers les autres races était on ne pouvait plus visible. Shepard se demanda comment il parvenait à travailler avec des êtres qu'il ne pouvait pas sentir. Ce devait être difficile pour lui. En tout cas, le Commander n'avait aucune compassion pour lui.

« Les différents fronts contre les Reapers font qu'ils sont assez difficile à joindre. Ils n'ont pas attendu tranquillement le retour de votre petite escapade. Je pense que vous pouvez facilement deviner qu'il y a fort à faire ces temps-ci. »

Orinia ne se laissa pas démonter pour autant.

« Alors, joignez-les de nouveaux et demander leur un peu de temps de présence par visioconférence. Je ne pense pas que leur présence physique change quelque chose. »

Là encore, Udina ne sembla pas apprécier le ton. Shepard pu sentir à quel point la tension était palpable.

« Déjà essayé, juste avant que vous arriviez. Les communications sont mauvaises. Les Reapers rendent les connexions instables et nous souffrons d'un problème de réseau dans la Citadelle. Une histoire de piratage dont le C-SEC cherche l'auteur. Il est malheureux de constater à quel point certains déchets de la société cherchent à tirer profit d'une situation déjà bien difficile. »

Le soupir du Conseiller ébranla sa silhouette. Il paraissait vraiment lassé. Cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être toujours aussi arrogant.

« Bien, finit par abandonner le Primarch. Puisque nous n'avons pas d'autre alternative, je propose que le docteur Presalia explique rapidement ce que son prototype a permis d'apprendre. » Orinia pianota sur son Omnitool et fit apparaître Presalia qui avait prit le temps d'enregistrer un message. Le docteur avait les traits tirés. La fatigue se voyait de manière flagrante sur son visage. Mais son enthousiasme ne diminuait pas.

Udina s'appuya sur son bureau, croisant les bras. Rapidement, l'Asari se mit à faire le compte-rendu de ses observations et des analyses des résultats.

« Le mécanisme mit en place permet de court-circuiter les ondes émises par le Reaper. Ainsi, les créatures contrôlées retrouvent leurs capacités à penser par elles-mêmes. En gros, grâce à ce prototype, nous stoppons un temps certain, l'endoctrinement. Il semblerait que l'éloignement du Reaper et donc de l'engin ne change pas la situation. Nous pouvons ainsi faire en sorte que les Reapers perdent leurs troupes à terre. Quand à la destruction du Reaper, nous ne sommes pas encore en mesure de s'assurer de la réussite totale de l'entreprise. La structure d'un Reaper est telle qu'il faut la concentration d'un tir nourri de plusieurs flottes de vaisseaux.

— Le tir commun de plusieurs de mes vaisseaux n'est pas parvenu à venir à bout d'un type Harbinger, intervint Orinia. Il nous faudrait encore faire des recherches à ce sujet. »

Udina ne dit rien. Il passait sa main sous son menton, perdu dans ses pensées.

« Vous dites que cela influence les ondes émises par un Reaper ? Est-ce que cela a un impact sur ses pensées, ses agissements ?

— Le Reaper cible, après avoir stoppé ses tirs, a pris la fuite. Nous n'avons pas obtenu suffisamment de données pour savoir jusqu'où le prototype peut l'affecter lui-même.

— Hum… »

Shepard intervint à son tour. Il lui fallait exposer l'idée dont elle avait débattu avec Garrus.

« Il nous faudrait l'appui d'experts en technologies. La Flotille a-t-elle été localisée ? Avec votre petite mascarade sur Rannoch, avez-vous établi un contact avec les Quarians ? »

Udina ne répondit pas tout de suite.

« J'ai bien peur que vos amis Quarians ne se soient tout simplement retranchés dans les confins de la Galaxie. La Citadelle ne contrôle pas hélas toute la Voie Lactée. Les zones où ils peuvent se terrer sont nombreuses. Au moins, n'avons-nous pas le souci des Geths. Ils doivent sûrement être en train de régler leurs vieux comptes. »

Le Commander serra les poings à la tirade du Conseiller. L'entendre parler avec une telle indifférence et un tel mépris de la disparition d'une espèce entière était insupportable. Shepard savait que les Quarians avaient mauvaise presse. Responsable de la création des Geths, nomades, recycleurs, parfois accusés d'être de simples voleurs… C'était ne pas voir l'ingéniosité dont avait fait preuve tout un peuple chassé de sa planète natale. Lucy savait que son sentimentalisme était dû à son amitié avec Tali. Elle-même, des années plus tôt, était bien ignorante de la vie de la Flotille et ne basait son opinion que sur ce qu'elle avait entendu d'elle.

Udina ignora Shepard pour se tourner à nouveau vers Presalia. Il regarda l'Asari avec intensité. Sur ses traits, on pouvait deviner qu'il réfléchissait à quelque chose. Le frémissement de sa bouche indiquait qu'il cherchait ses mots. Comme tout bon politicien, il savait que ce qu'il disait avait un impact un poids et de son discours dépendait la réaction de ses interlocuteurs.

« Y aurait-il moyen de… je sais que c'est complètement fou mais… de faire en sorte que la modification des ondes du Reaper ait un impact sur le Reaper lui-même ? »

Il eut un froncement à peine perceptible sur le front d'Orinia. Elle demanda au Conseiller d'expliciter son propos. Il marqua une pause. Shepard savait que la suite ne lui plairait pas. Elle avait une certaine appréhension. Voir Udina peser ses mots de cette manière ne présageait rien de bon.

« Admettons que l'on puisse… modifier le signal des ondes cérébrales d'un Reaper… Ne pourrait-on pas retourner l'endoctrination contre lui ? »

Kaidan intervint, prudent dans ses choix de mots comme s'il redoutait de dire quelque chose. Cette même chose qui commençait à émerger dans le cerveau de Shepard. Cette réponse taboue… Cet interdit qu'Udina franchissait. Cette idée dangereuse…

« Vous voulez dire… contrôler les Reapers ? »

Ce fut Orinia qui n'eut pas peur des mots. C'était bien là un Turian. Et la phrase redoutée était tombée. Contrôler les Reapers… Cela sonnait comme… comme…

« Oui. » Udina se leva de son bureau, comme enfiévré. Il se mit à marcher en long et en large. « Si on arrive à cela… Contrôler les Reapers… les forcer à quitter la Galaxie… »

Les forcer à quitter la Galaxie… Shepard ne put s'empêcher de rire. Comme si celui qui parviendrait à contrôler cette force inébranlable allait se contenter de cela. Udina les prenait vraiment pour des cons.

« Vous pensez franchement que nous allons croire que votre idée est aussi désintéressée ? » l'apostropha-t-elle, ce qui le fit stopper net et se tourner vers elle.

« Voyons, Conseiller… Prendre le contrôle des Reapers, si on considère que c'est possible, c'est devenir quasiment invincible. Qui ne serait pas tenter d'en faire une armée personnelle ? »

Sa tirade fit monter la tension d'un coup et Shepard pu voit le frisson qui parcouru ses compagnons. Même Kaidan avait changé de posture. Il s'était redressé, sur le qui-vive. La conversation devenait délicate. Un faux pas et tout pouvait déraper. Orinia était aussi sur ses gardes. Elle connaissait sans doute la réputation d'Udina. Et son discours était tout à fait raccord avec ce que l'on racontait sur lui. En fait, cela n'étonnait qu'à moitié Shepard qu'il émette l'hypothèse de pouvoir contrôler les Reapers. Mais cette idée était complètement dingue. Contrôler les Reapers ? Quelle blague. Rien que de s'imaginer que cela soit possible, cela fichait la chair de poule.

« Hum… Je vous reconnais bien là, Shepard. Toujours à faire des raccourcis simplistes. » Le Commander ne détourna pas le regard quand les yeux froids du Conseiller se rivèrent sur les siens.

« Toujours à voir les choses du mauvais côté… »

L'homme soupira profondément, théâtralement, comme pour souligner la simplicité d'esprit de celle qui avait osé dire qu'il avait eu là une idée dangereuse.

« Imaginez… Une telle puissance aux mains du Conseil. Une force de dissuasion efficace. Que de conflits étouffés dans l'œuf, les populations rassurées de savoir que rien ne peut troubler leur quiétude… »

Un tel discours… Un tel discours… Elle l'avait déjà entendu dans la bouche de quelqu'un d'autre. Dans la bouche d'un être dangereux. Même prononcées par un Conseiller, cela restait dangereux.

Ce discours, cette « utopie »… C'était le fameux discours de l'Homme Trouble. Elle se souvint combien il avait émis le souhait de posséder la base des Collecteurs. Il avait eu aussi l'arrogance de penser pouvoir comprendre la technologie de l'ennemi pour mieux la contrôler. Mais Shepard avait refusé de laisser une telle arme aux mains d'un seul être.

Tout comme elle se refuserait à laisser entendre que quelques individus, tout légitimes qu'ils puissent être, avoir le pouvoir de contrôler la puissance la plus absolue de la Galaxie.

« Vous n'y pensez pas. » continua-t-elle calmement. « Vous avez bien conscience des dérives que cela pourrait engendrer. Vous parlez comme Cerberus. »

La tension monta encore d'un cran. Shepard vit Orinia esquisser un geste dans sa direction, comme pour lui dire de se taire, mais elle n'en avait rien à faire. Elle n'aimait pas le discours d'Udina. Comme s'il cachait quelque chose. Mais il en avait désormais trop dit pour qu'elle lui foute la paix. Elle avait senti quelque chose et ses tripes se trompaient rarement.

Le rire d'Udina ne dit rien qui ne vaille. Il fit le tour de son bureau à pas mesurés.

« Shepard… Vous autres militaires pensez de façon si simple… Comment pouvez-vous me comparer, comparer le Conseil, à ce ramassis de terroristes ? »

Il eut encore un rire un peu fou. « Ah… Bien sûr qu'une telle arme entre les mains de n'importe qui serait une réelle menace. Mais pas si on l'utilise à bon escient… »

Non, Shepard n'aimait pas ces paroles. Elles étaient trop radicales… Trop dangereuses. Elle pouvait imaginer les pires scénarii. Udina avait beau dire qu'elle était simple d'esprit, elle connaissait les grandes lignes de l'Histoire humaine. Et nombres de situations similaires de par le passé prouvaient bien qu'une arme aussi puissante, aux mains de n'importe qui, même le plus honnête des Hommes, était une menace, une source de conflits qui avaient parfois amené l'humanité au bord de l'autodestruction.

Elle ne se gêna pas pour le faire remarquer à voix haute. Et tandis qu'elle parlait, elle sentit Kaidan s'approcher doucement d'elle. Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait celui là ?

Orinia tenta d'apaiser la discussion.

« Ne prenons pas de décisions hâtives. Nous ne sommes qu'à faire des suppositions. Il est fort à penser que le Conseil, réuni de façon plénière – à ces mots, la Turianne regarda intensément Udina – saura prendre la bonne décision quand le moment sera venu. »

Personne ne répondit. Le Commander savait que le Primarch avait raison. Ce n'était pas la peine d'envenimer les choses. Elle avait toutefois été soulagée de dire sa façon de penser. Au moins, Udina était prévenu. Conseil ou pas, si la décision d'orienter les recherches de Presalia vers un contrôle des Reapers se faisait, elle ne laisserait pas faire. Son but était de détruire la menace. L'éradiquer. Elle ne voulait pas savoir ces monstres encore là. De plus, personne ne pouvait prédire si un jour, ils ne seraient pas capable d'échapper au contrôle exercé sur eux.

C'était jouer avec le feu. Un bon ennemi était un ennemi mort. Surtout celui-là. Ah, pourquoi fallait-il que certains cherchent à s'approprier quelque chose qui les dépassaient ? C'était à se demander s'ils voyaient plus loin que le bout de leur nez et de leurs intérêts personnels.

« Soyez assuré, Primarch, que le Conseil saura prendre la bonne décision. Je pense que nous n'avons plus qu'à attendre que mes collègues nous contactent. Maintenant, si vous le permettez, j'aimerais m'entretenir avec le Commander Shepard et le Major Alenko. »

Orinia n'eut pas d'autre choix que d'acquiescer. Elle prit congé,non sans un dernier regard méfiant.

La porte se referma derrière elles. Le Commander croisa les bras. Coincée entre Udina et Kaidan… Cela n'était pas du tout de son goût.

« Je préfère quand même que les choses soient claires » attaqua la jeune femme qui n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher.

« Comme si vous étiez en position d'exiger quelque chose », ricana Udina.

Il fallait le concéder, ce dernier n'avait pas tord. Il fallait vraiment espérer que le Conseil se range à un avis plus sage et pour une fois, elle avait confiance en eux. Et surtout, elle savait que les trois autres étaient beaucoup plus timorés que leur homologue humain. Il fallait qu'elle s'en assure.

« Je ne pense pas que les autres vous suivent sur ce coup-là, Conseiller. En tout cas, je pense que nous aurons les arguments pour les convaincre que seule la destruction des Reapers est la meilleure solution pour la stabilité de la Galaxie.

— Comme si vous en saviez quelque chose.

— Moi, peut-être pas. Mais le Primarch Orinia possède un certain poids politique, non ? » riposta le Commander en croisant les bras.

« Et si cela ne suffit pas, j'ai quelques contact chez les Salarians qui peuvent aussi jouer. » Même si Kirrahe n'était sans doute pas le mieux placé, elle voulait simplement faire peur à Udina. Elle était en position délicate, seule entre deux personnes qui ne la portaient pas dans leur cœur.

Le Conseiller secoua à nouveau la tête.

« Ah… Shepard… »

Le ton employé n'était pas très rassurant.

« Je savais bien qu'il aurait fallu me débarrasser de vous, il y a un moment. »

La phrase résonna de manière grotesque dans la pièce. Mais personne n'eut le cœur à rire d'un tel usage de clichés. L'arme pointée vers Shepard réduisait à néant toute tentative de plaisanterie. De dialogue tout court, d'ailleurs. A vrai dire, le Commander ne parut pas surpris. Toutefois, cela ressemblait vraiment à une farce. Ou un mauvais film.

« Conseiller… »

Ce fut Kaidan qui se risqua à briser le silence.

« Je crois que votre geste n'est pas du tout approprié. »

Sans rire.

Le Major essayait visiblement de calmer la situation en mettant en évidence que cela ne devait pas du tout se passer ainsi. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien passer dans la tête d'Udina ? Il avait perdu l'esprit ?

Apparemment pas, au vu de la grimace qui déformait son visage. Une haine froide mais visible sur ses traits.

« Vous êtes un sacré petite fouilleuse de merde, Shepard. Combien de fois ai-je souhaité que Sanders vous réduise en bouillie… »

Sanders ? Alan Sanders ? Le fou-furieux que Cerberus avait lancé sur les traces de Shepard ? Comment se pouvait-il qu'Udina sache qu… Non… C'était trop énorme pour être vrai.

« Malgré votre appartenance à l'Alliance, vous n'agissez pas franchement par loyauté envers l'Humanité. Trop conciliante, trop gentillette… Trop dangereuse… » continua Udina sans tenir compte de la surprise qui se lisait sur le visage du Commander.

« Vous mettre à l'écart n'a pas suffit. Il a fallu que vous continuiez à vous mêler de quelque chose qui vous dépasse totalement. Je sais bien que l'Amiral Hackett vous couvre, mais malheureusement je n'ai aucun pouvoir sur l'Alliance. Ces foutus militaires savent très bien se méfier des politiques. Heureusement, – Udina désigna du menton le Major – certains savent où se situent la loyauté et en sont largement récompensés. »

Maintenant, Shepard attendait. Elle ne voulait pas parler, très attentive à ce qui sortait de la bouche du Conseiller. Le cheminement de ses pensées avait fini par se faire et elle voulait qu'Udina confirme ce qu'elle commençait à comprendre. Elle attendait le faux pas. Derrière elle, presque collé à son dos, elle entendait la respiration de Kaidan ralentir. Il ne voulait rien rater non plus. Sans doute prêt à la mettre au sol si elle venait à attaquer Udina de front.

« Mais comme vous pouvez être obtus, vous la piétaille. Vous ne pensez qu'à détruire tout ce que l'on vous désigne pour cible sans penser aux conséquences. Imaginez, pouvoir contrôler l'ennemi… Mais quelle puissance s'offrant à nous !

Je vous suis bien évidemment reconnaissant pour avoir permis à l'Humanité de se doter d'un Conseiller. Il est vrai que sans votre petite croisade contre Saren, nous n'en serions pas là… Malgré cela, malgré tout, les Humains ne sont pas encore assez considérés ! Nous n'effrayons pas ! Nous n'inspirons pas le respect ! Nous ne sommes considérés que comme insignifiants. Malgré tout ce que nous avons accompli depuis que nous avons rejoint la Citadelle ! »

Son arme toujours pointée vers la jeune femme, Udina se laissait emporter par son discours. Un discours déjà entendu, celui de Terra Firma, celui de Cerberus. Est-ce que Kaidan cautionnait un tel propos ?

« Alors que si nous possédons la puissance infinie des Reapers, jamais l'humanité ne sera mise au rebut des espèces galactiques. Nous seront enfin pris au sérieux ! »

Là, le Conseiller avait perdu toute réserve et prudence. Il dévoilait son jeu. Son réel but. Comment croire qu'il voulait doter le Conseil de l'arme absolue ? Non, il voulait la posséder pour lui seul. Même revendiquer le fait de porter l'humanité aux nues n'était qu'un prétexte.

Ah qu'elle détestait les politiciens.

Udina bien plus que les autres. Elle la voyait se dévoiler devant ses yeux, la folie, la soif de pouvoir qui corrompait ceux qui tenaient les ficelles, grisés par leur position de domination.

« Mais vous ! » repartit Udina en pointant son arme sur Shepard. « Vous et vos petits amis, vos idéalistes aveugles, vous ne faites qu'empêcher notre ascension. »

Le Commander humidifia ses lèvres et déglutit. Elle finit par couper court à la tirade insensée d'Udina.

« Vous avez perdu l'esprit, Conseiller. Si vous croyez que vous avez toute latitude pour…

— Fermez-là, Shepard ou je vous descends pour de bon. Je n'ai pas spécialement envie de vous tuer mais si vous ne la bouclez pas, je peux tout aussi bien changer d'avis. »

Eliminer un soldat de l'Alliance n'allait pas avoir de lourdes conséquences pour Udina, mais elle vit là qu'il était prudent… Toutefois, il fallait bien qu'il élimine les témoins. Elle comprit ce qui allait suivre. Elle allait se faire descendre malgré tout et le Conseiller trouverait bien un moyen pour que Kaidan ferme sa gueule. Sans doute le propulser encore plus haut dans l'Alliance à coup de dessous de table.

« Major Kaidan… Vous allez pouvoir enfin mettre en cellule le Commander Shepard. Nous n'avons plus besoin d'elle. Je vous nomme responsable du Normandy. Continuez à tout mettre en œuvre pour que l'on puisse trouver un moyen de contrôler l'ennemi.»

Allons bon, Udina n'était pas aussi inconscient.

Toutefois, elle n'avait pas eu la confirmation de ce qu'elle voulait entendre. Maintenant qu'il avait lâché le nom de Sanders, elle était décidée à tirer cela au clair. Tant pis, elle n'allait pas le laisser s'en sortir comme ça. C'était trop énorme.

« Vous êtes bien conscient que vos paroles vous mettent dans une position délicate, Conseiller. »

Ce dernier eut un rire guttural.

« Et comment, je vous prie ? Vous croyez quoi ? Que le Major Alenko va se ranger à vos côtés pour vos beaux yeux ? Non, lui sait où se trouve l'intérêt de l'Humanité. Il n'est pas à frayer avec des pseudo-alliés qui n'hésiteront pas à nous poignarder dans le dos dès qu'ils en auront l'occasion. »

Shepard tenta sa chance.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous dit que vos alliés à vous ne vont pas chercher à se débarrasser de vous quand vous leur deviendrez inutile ? »

Le Conseiller prit un air offusqué.

« Shepard, ne compliquez pas la situation. »

Tiens, Kaidan s'était réveillé. Il avait pris son bras pour appuyer son propos. La jeune femme le repoussa. « Attendez, Kaidan. J'ai bien le droit de me défendre, non ? Je pense que le Conseiller Udina ne dit pas tout. »

Elle s'avança vers l'homme, faisant abstraction de l'arme qui était toujours pointée vers elle.

« Combien avez-vous payé Cerberus pour m'éliminer ?

— Shepard ! s'offusqua Kaidan. C'est de la diffamation ! Vous ne pouvez pas… »

Elle leva le bras pour le faire taire. Au point où elle était. La demi-seconde de trouble dans le regard d'Udina lui indiqua qu'elle avait touché un point sensible. Il ne lui fallait qu'encore un peu d'audace pour le faire tomber. Mais se risquerait-il à tout dévoiler devant Kaidan ?

« Quand on ne peut réussir à faire tomber quelqu'un par les circuits officiels, on est bien réduit à frayer avec les gens peu recommandables. Je sais que c'est vous qui avez propulsé Kaidan au rang de Spectre pour tenter de me trouver, profitant de son ressenti envers moi. Mais cela n'a pas suffit. Il vous fallait trouver quelqu'un qui ait des moyens que vous n'avez pas. L'Alliance me protégeait et vous ne pouviez rien y faire. Alors vous avez demandé à quelqu'un qui avait les moyens et qui avait une féroce envie de m'éliminer de faire le sale boulot pour vous. Un petit paquet de crédits, la discrétion assurée et aucun soupçon à votre égard. »

Udina ricana grotesquement.

« Si ce n'était qu'une question d'argent… »

Le rictus devint une grimace affreuse, défigurant le visage du Conseiller. Allons bon, le désir de prouver à Shepard qu'elle n'était qu'une petite mouche insignifiante était plus fort que tout. Heureusement pour le Commander, le Conseiller avait un égo surdimensionné.

« Mais vous êtes si difficile à éliminer, vous savez ? Vous vous raccrochez tellement à votre petite vie de soldat, si simple… Je ne pouvais pas faire appel à de simples mercenaires… Vous êtes malheureusement très efficace dans votre domaine.

— Je suis le premier Spectre humain, au cas où vous ne vous en rappelez pas…

— Je le sais que trop bien. Si seulement, vous étiez plus coopérative, moins tête brûlée. Juste plus obéissante… Vous ne seriez pas dans cette situation. »

Shepard croisa les bras et inclina la tête. Son manque de discipline avait permis de mettre en lumière le rôle des Collecteurs dans les enlèvements d'Humains, de dévoiler l'ennemi véritable : les Reapers. Même si elle avait dû passer pour une illuminée, cela avait fini par payer. Même si les politiques ne voulaient pas l'écouter, elle continuait de se battre à sa manière. Et maintenant, elle mettait en évidence la corruption d'Udina et le fait qu'un Conseiller fraye avec une bande de terroristes dangereux avait de quoi ébranler l'équilibre de la Citadelle. Sans parler de la réputation des Humains. Cela n'allait franchement pas jouer en sa faveur.

Kaidan ne disait rien depuis le début de l'échange et Shepard commençait à trouver cela vraiment étrange. Il était impossible qu'il puisse adhérer à la stratégie d'Udina. En tant que Spectre, il pouvait intervenir. Mais le voulait-il vraiment ? Jouait-il le jeu d'Udina pour la mettre hors course, quitte à se corrompre ? Non, Kaidan ne pouvait pas être comme cela. Elle se rappelait de leur dispute sur Horizon quand il lui reprochait d'avoir travaillé pour Cerberus. Qu'attendait-il donc ?

« Je n'ose croire que vous avez vendu votre âme pour m'avoir. »

Udina se mit à rire. Un rire de dément.

« Oh… Vous n'avez pas idée. Que vous êtes naïve… A se demander comment vous êtes parvenue à vous hisser dans la hiérarchie militaire.

— Au moins, j'ai gardé mon intégrité. Je suis droite dans mes bottes. »

Le Conseiller soupira. « Tout blanc ou tout noir, hein ? C'est pourtant vous qui avez travaillé avec Cerberus, fut un temps. Et c'est cette même organisation qui vous a remise sur pied ? Hum… Et vous pensez que ce sont les méchants de l'histoire ? »

Bien sûr que non, tout n'était pas manichéen. Mais Cerberus… Shepard ne pouvait approuver leurs méthodes. Même si leurs intentions étaient fondées sur quelque chose de louable, ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il fallait faire.

« Depuis que je sais que leur leader est endoctriné, oui, ce sont aussi les méchants. »

La surprise qui se lut sur le visage d'Udina n'était pas feinte. Ainsi, il ne savait pas que les hommes de main qu'il avait engagés étaient sous l'influence des Reapers.

« Rien que ça… Je serais bien curieux de savoir comment vous en êtes venue à cette conclusion…

— Vous me croyez aussi stupide ?

— Allons, vous n'allez pas faire de la rétention d'informations dans votre position… C'est le Conseiller qui vous le demande…

— Je n'avais pas déjà confiance en vous, mais après tout ce que vous avez dit, c'est encore moins le cas.

— Vous ne connaissez pas l'expression « la fin justifie les moyens » ? C'est pourtant une de vos façons de faire, non ? »

Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait l'énerver ! Mais à un point ! Malgré tout, elle ne pouvait pas nier qu'il y avait une part de vérité dans ce qu'il avait dit. Pourtant, Udina ne pouvait pas s'en sortir… Ce serait laisser cet être corrompu dans l'organe le plus important du Conseil.

« C'est quand même étrange que vous n'accordiez pas plus de crédit au Spectre que vous avez demandé à introniser, continua-t-elle d'attaquer. Le Major Alenko ne suffisait pas ? »

Elle put sentit Kaidan se raidir… Mais Udina n'allait pas se laisser avoir et perdre son seul allié dans cette pièce.

« J'ai beaucoup de moyens. Et mettre plusieurs limiers sur votre piste n'était pas cher payer. Et puis, il fallait bien agir de manière « officielle ». Vous discréditer. Mais finalement, leur échec s'est plutôt révélé payant. Grâce à vos et vos petits amis, je vais pouvoir réaliser l'impossible. Quelque chose que même Cerberus n'avait pas réussi à obtenir malgré tous les moyens qu'ils avaient à leur disposition. »

Le Conseiller regarda l'air stupéfait de Shepard qui fronça les sourcils, cherchant à comprendre ce qui se cachait dans ces paroles, à lire entre les lignes.

« Oui… C'est moi qui ai financé une partie des recherches de Cerberus sur les Reapers… »

Quoi ?

Udina continua son petit speech. Il garda cependant l'esprit de pointer son arme aussi bien sur elle que sur Kaidan.

« Qui d'autre que cette organisation agissait contre les Reapers ? Enfin, pour tenter de comprendre la nature de l'ennemi. C'était le seul moyen pour moi de pouvoir agir. Personne ne misait sur vos mots, Shepard, personne. Moi, j'y ai cru. Tout comme j'ai cru l'Homme Trouble quand j'ai pris contact avec lui. Il avait, disait-il, les moyens de percer les secrets de l'ennemi. Les moyens de pouvoir les contrôler. Travaillant avec eux, vous n'étiez plus une menace et j'ai pu ainsi alimenter leurs fonds de recherches pour qu'ils continuent leurs expérimentations. Peu m'importait les moyens employés, je voulais des résultats…Peu importait combien cela me coûterait, enfin combien d'argent il me faudrait détourner encore… »

Alors, voilà comment Cerberus parvenait à réunir autant de crédits. Udina détournait l'argent public pour approvisionner les terroristes. Voilà ce qui expliquait leur puissance armée. Shepard n'en croyait pas ses oreilles… Udina était donc allé jusque là pour poursuivre son but. Pour contrôler les Reapers ? Et tout ça, sans se préoccuper des conséquences ? C'était là le discours d'un fou.

« Vous avez perdu l'esprit…

— Non… j'ai toujours agi pour le bien de l'Humanité. Pour ne pas nous voir être à la botte de ces autres espèces qui nous méprisent et nous considèrent comme faibles et inutiles.

— Comment pouvez-vous justifier vos actes ? Vous avez permis à Cerberus de devenir une organisation si puissante qu'elle en est devenue incontrôlable ! Combien d'innocents massacrés à cause d'eux et de leurs méthodes ?

— Combien de vies sauvées grâce à ces sacrifices ! Vous ne voyez que par le petit bout de la lorgnette. Toujours obtuse…

— L'Homme Trouble est sous influence des Reapers, vous ne pensez pas que votre brillante idée va finir par se retourner contre vous ? Que vous n'êtes que le pantin de l'ennemi ? Qui sait à quel point l'endoctrinement est profond ?

— Maintenant, grâce au petit jouet du docteur Presalia, ce ne sera plus un problème, n'est-ce pas ? Alors, vous allez dire au-revoir maintenant que votre utilité inattendue a porté ses fruits. »

Il marqua une pause.

« Même vous garder en vie est inutile. »

Le fusil dévia sur Shepard qui retint son souffle. Le tir résonna dans ses oreilles mais aucune douleur ne vint. Pas de brûlure mordante. Rien. Juste le souffle erratique de Kaidan qui troublait le silence de la pièce.

Et sur le sol, Udina qui se tordait de douleur. Kaidan avait fini par sortir de sa léthargie et avait tiré avant que le Conseiller ne descende le Commander. Il lui aura fallu le temps. Chose que Shepard fit remarquer à voix haute.

« Il fallait qu'il sorte le grand jeu », expliqua le Major qui sortit une paire de menottes magnétiques qu'il utilisa sur Udina. « Des semaines que je cherche le moindre faux pas de sa part. Et voilà enfin ma patience récompensée. »

A ces mots, Shepard resta coite. Quand à Udina, son visage était déformé par la rage.

« Alenko… Salopard…»

Mais il ne put en dire plus, la douleur était trop forte.

« Je suis vraiment désolé pour tout ce qu'il s'est passé, Shepard. » enchaîna le Major avec un sourire contrit.

Pour tout ce qu'il s'était passé ?

Elle devait vraiment faire une tête surprise car Kaidan se permit de rire.

« Je vous expliquerai ça quand nous aurons mis celui-là au frais. » Il força Udina à se lever et le poussa devant lui. Ce dernier protesta. Dit que cela allait se payer.

«Bien sûr.» Répondit Kaidan avec ironie.

Il fallut un moment pour que Shepard arrive à les suivre. Kaidan pianota sur son Omnitool et il ne fallut que quelques instants pour que des soldats de l'Alliance arrivent, cachent la tête de l'ancien Conseiller et escortent Kaidan qui maintenait fermement le prisonnier devant lui.

Shepard suivait le petit groupe sans mot dire. Tout ce qu'elle avait pensé être quelque chose de fondé, de certain venait de s'effondrer. Comment avait-elle pu ne rien voir venir ? Elle avait été tant aveuglement pour son ressentiment qu'elle n'avait pas compris que Kaidan était de son côté, enfin, pas contre elle ? Elle ne savait même pas si elle était soulagée de voir finalement la vérité éclater ou si elle était en colère contre sa stupidité.

Ils atteignirent les quartiers de l'Alliance. Mais Kaidan ne fit pas arrêter le convoi ici, il prit la direction du C-Sec. C'était plus prudent. Shepard pouvait comprendre qu'au vu de l'influence politique d'Udina, le mettre aux mains d'un groupe entièrement humain n'était pas très sécurisant. Le C-Sec était au service de la Citadelle, ce qui lui conférait une certaine neutralité.

Kaidan lui fit signe d'attendre et elle était bien trop éberluée pour riposter. Elle s'assit sur un banc et patienta. Penser à ce qui venait de se produire lui fila la migraine et elle porta la main à sa tête. Cette dernière commença à tourner et elle sentit la bile lui remonter dans la gorge. Ce n'était pas bon. Elle était à peine remise sur pieds et cela était sans doute le contrecoup des derniers événements. Tant pis. Elle s'étendit sur le banc. Et perdit connaissance.

Quand elle se réveilla, elle était de nouveau dans l'infirmerie du Normandy. Son estomac se révoltait. Elle pencha la tête et vomit sans réserve.

« Hé bien, Commander ! » s'exclama le Docteur Chakwas avant de soupirer et de nettoyer le désordre.

« Désolée, murmura pitoyablement Shepard.

— Ce n'est rien. Voilà ce qui arrive quand on file sans prendre le temps de se reposer raisonnablement. Vous avez affronté un Reaper et vous avez été menacée par un ancien Conseiller qui vous aurait tuée si Kaidan n'avait pas tiré avant. Je pense qu'il y a de quoi être un peu secouée. »

Le Commander ne répondit pas. De quoi être secouée ? Elle ne s'était pas sentie aussi faible depuis longtemps. Là, elle avait la nausée et sa tête la lançait. Elle aurait dû se douter que le combat contre le Reaper ne la laisserait pas indemne. Elle espérait que cela ne durerait pas longtemps. Avec les derniers événements, il y avait beaucoup de choses à accomplir. Ainsi qu'à mettre au clair.

« Kaidan est dans le coin ? »

Le docteur hocha la tête. Première chose entre toute, Shepard voulait le fin mot de l'histoire. Qu'est-ce Kaidan avait fait, pourquoi ? Elle avait compris que son but avait été de coincer Udina. Mais depuis quand le soupçonnait-il ?

Il ne fallut que quelques minutes pour que le Major fasse son entrée et étrangement, la jeune femme n'était pas mécontente de le voir. Elle n'avait rien non plus contre le fait de lui parler. Bien au contraire.

« Avant que vous ne m'assailliez de questions, je tiens juste à renouveler mes excuses. Je sais que vous avez beaucoup souffert de la situation dans laquelle j'ai dû vous mettre. Mais sachez que cela était nécessaire. »

Avoir été manipulée, utilisée n'était pas du tout au goût de Shepard et elle aurait bien quelques mots à lui dire, mais elle se contenta de hausser les épaules en attendant la suite.

« Cela fait un moment que je soupçonne Udina d'avoir des contacts amicaux avec Cerberus », commença le Major, en s'asseyant sur un siège qui trainait là.

« Cela a commencé lorsque je suis tombé sur une base de Cerberus lors d'une de mes missions officielles pour l'Alliance. Je trouvais que pour une organisation de marginaux terroristes, ils étaient sacrément avancés technologiquement et possédaient beaucoup d'unités de combat. J'ai commencé à fureter de manière officieuse et suis remonté sur la piste d'Udina. Mais je n'avais pas de preuve, juste quelques soupçons. Il me fallait me rapprocher d'Udina, adhérer à ses propos, me faire remarquer par lui.

— Et tenter de devenir Spectre ?

— Oui. En fait, je n'en espérais pas tant, mais être Spectre donne pas mal de pouvoir, vous en savez quelque chose. Ainsi, j'ai pu élargir mon champ d'informateurs ainsi que me faire quelques alliés. Si Udina était corrompu, alors il y avait de fortes chances qu'une partie de l'Ambassade humaine le soit aussi. J'ai placé petit à petit des hommes de confiance. Quand vous êtes revenue, je me suis mis à enquêter sur les mouvements financiers de Cerberus. Ca n'a pas été facile… J'ai failli me faire prendre. Alors j'ai continué à enquêter sur ceux d'Udina qui, ma foi, est tellement imbu de lui-même qu'il ne se protégeait pas assez bien pour moi. Tout en continuant à me rapprocher de lui, je pénétrais de plus en plus dans son jardin secret.

— Mais pas assez pour le faire tomber.

— Hélas, non. Anderson a fini par être mis de côté et je sentais que les choses n'allaient pas se dérouler de la meilleure des façons. Je… J'ai joué le jeu d'Udina… »

Kaidan marqua une pause. Son regard était fuyant. Ce qui fit instinctivement raidir les muscles de Shepard. Elle se doutait bien qu'il allait se confondre en excuses. De là à ce qu'elle les accepte… Tout dépendrait de ce qu'il dirait.

« Je sais que je n'ai pas été très juste avec vous quand nous nous sommes revus sur Horizon… Je… Je me suis laissé emporté par mes sentiments… je vous en voulais… Je sais que je n'aurais pas du… J'ai beaucoup réfléchi… Je… Je sais que cela n'a pas dû être facile pour vous… Revenir… Quand j'ai commencé à creuser autour de Cerberus, j'ai commencé à comprendre… Que vous n'aviez rien demandé. »

Shepard l'interrompit. Il n'allait pas lui ressasser les mêmes choses. Elle n'était pas là pour entendre ses simagrées. Elle voulait savoir l'histoire. Encore un peu et il allait lui dire qu'il l'aimait encore ! Et ça, elle n'avait vraiment pas envie de l'entendre.

« On ne va pas revenir là-dessus. Ce qui est dit est dit. Ensuite ? »

Kaidan leva la tête, surpris. Elle vit de la déception dans son regard, mais elle ne voulut pas s'apitoyer sur lui. Qu'il crache le morceau, bon sang ! Elle retrouva Kaidan tel qu'elle l'avait connu. Finalement, elle ne savait pas si elle préférait quand il se comportait en véritable salaud.

« J'ai utilisé ma rancœur pour obéir à Udina. J'ai vraiment exagéré les choses, mais jamais il n'a soupçonné que ce n'était que pour mieux l'approcher. Udina vous désignait comme la cible à abattre, bien trop dangereuse. Vous avez quand même détruit un système planétaire ! Je sais que vous n'avez pas eu le choix, ajouta précipitamment le Major, sentant qu'elle allait l'interrompre encore une fois. Finalement, cela a été simple. Je voulais vraiment vous dire que cela n'a pas été de gaieté de cœur que de vous trainer dans la boue ainsi. Vous devez m'en vouloir et vous ne pouvez qu'en avoir le droit. Sachez tout de même que je démentirais moi-même tout ce qui a été dit contre vous, que j'expliquerais, une fois le sort d'Udina réglé par le Conseil, ce pourquoi j'ai agi ainsi. Je sais que c'est difficile à accepter, mais c'était vraiment pour la bonne cause. »

Bien sûr qu'elle avait compris que c'était pour la bonne cause, comme il le disait si bien. Mais elle avait évidemment du mal à le digérer. Toutes ces semaines à se terrer, à entendre les pires horreurs sur elle et son équipe, à se faire traiter de lâche… Elle avait envie de lui envoyer son poing dans la figure.

Maintenant qu'elle avait compris combien elle s'était faite berné par Kaidan, elle ne tenait plus tellement à rester dans la même pièce que lui. Elle avait besoin d'air. Elle resta un moment silencieuse, espérant que son vis-à-vis comprendrait que la conversation était terminée. Il finit par comprendre et se leva.

« Je vous en prie, acceptez mes excuses… » souffla-t-il avant de quitter l'infirmerie. Elle ne répondit pas.

Elle attendit qu'il s'éloigne, suivant sa silhouette du regard. Elle n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser de la boule de rage qui lui étreignait la gorge. L'infirmerie lui parut hostile.

« EDI. Je monte dans mes quartiers. Je ne veux pas être dérangée… Je vais… me reposer un peu.

— Bien, Shepard. Le Major Alenko prend-il le commandement ?

— Qu'il fasse ce qu'il veut, je m'en fous. »

Elle n'avait pas dit cela pour être désagréable avec l'IA. Sincèrement, elle se fichait bien de voir Kaidan jouer les petits chefs. Elle se leva péniblement et gagna l'élévateur. Se retrouver sur son lit allait peut-être lui permettre de voir les choses plus clairement. Pour l'instant, elle n'espérait qu'une chose. Dormir. Dormir et espérer que les choses se décantent à son réveil.

Elle dut dormir qu'une demi-heure à peine. Et encore, cela n'était pas vraiment un véritable sommeil. Elle avait gardé les yeux fermés mais tout tournait en boucle dans sa tête. Tout s'emmêlait. Et le repos n'était pas venu. Depuis Palaven, elle avait l'impression de ne rien contrôler. Que tout lui échappait. Elle n'avait rien compris. Comme si tout s'était passé sans qu'elle n'agisse. Et cela la faisait rager ! Elle avait envie de hurler, de tout fracasser. Comme… Comme quand elle avait perdu la tête. Elle se redressa, s'assit au bord de son lit. Elle passa sa main sur son visage, cherchant à retrouver ses esprits. La bataille contre le Reaper l'avait complètement bouleversée, en fait. C'était comme si son esprit avait subit un choc. Une sorte de viol mental.

Non…

Non… Elle ne devait pas y penser. Elle ne devait pas remettre cette hypothèse en avant. Le fait d'être… non… Et si le Reaper… Et si son esprit… Ces maux de tête… Ces nausées… Et si… son esprit était en train de devenir malade… ou pire… Endoctriné.

Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain et s'aspergea le visage d'eau glacée. Elle savait ce qui allait se produire si elle continuait à délirer dans cette direction. Il ne fallait pas…

Elle eut un haut-le-cœur violent et vomit dans le lavabo. Elle devait se ressaisir. Ne pas céder à la folie.

Lucy voulait reprendre pied. Elle voulait… Elle voulait que Jeff soit là, qu'il lui dise que tout allait bien, qu'ils allaient y arriver, qu'il croyait en elle.

Mais il était en colère après elle. Elle le savait, il ne lui avait pas adressé la parole depuis la mission sur Menae. Depuis qu'elle avait arraché son oreillette pour ne pas entendre ses protestations. Elle avait bien fait, elle le savait mais… elle avait des remords.

Un ricanement monta dans sa gorge. Elle avait l'impression d'être dans la situation de Kaidan.

Elle essuya sa bouche, la rinça pour chasser le goût acide de la bile. Elle sortit, fit quelque pas en direction de son bureau avant de s'asseoir face à lui. Elle soupira. Elle leva la main en direction de l'interphone. Hésita. La reposa. Soupira de nouveau. Retenta une approche. Recula la main. Puis finit par se dire que merde, elle verrait bien s'il était décidé à lui faire la gueule pour le restant de leurs jours.

« EDI ? commença-t-elle dans un souffle.

— Oui, Shepard ? Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

— Est-ce que Joker est à bord ? demanda-t-elle timidement.

— Oui. Voulez vous qu'il monte dans vos quartiers ? »

Lucy hésita. Le faire venir, dit comme cela, ressemblait trop à… Elle ne savait pas comment le dire… Comme si elle faisait monter un gogo danseur. Cela la mettait mal à l'aise. Mais c'était hélas la seule solution pour le voir. Pour lui parler. S'excuser aussi. Beaucoup s'excuser.

« J'aimerais lui parler. »

D'abord lui demander de vive voix. Si EDI s'en chargeait, il allait se braquer. Elle avait fini par le connaître avec le temps.

Alors elle attendit. Patiemment. Elle n'avait pas le courage de l'affronter en face, peur de son refus. Alors elle se cachait derrière l'interphone, c'était beaucoup plus confortable. La poignée de secondes lui sembla être des heures. Et lorsqu'elle entendit sa voix, elle ne put s'empêcher d'être soulagée.

« Joker… Vous pourriez… monter me voir, s'il vous plaît ? »

Le silence qui suivit lui parut d'une longueur interminable.

« Je dois bien avoir cinq minutes à perdre. »

Ouch. Que cela s'annonçait mal. Mais c'était un mal nécessaire. Crever l'abcès. Elle ne supporterait pas cette situation bien longtemps. Elle avait besoin d'avoir l'esprit libre pour avancer. Elle avait su dès le départ qu'ils pouvaient se retrouver dans ce genre de situation. En désaccord. Qu'elle puisse être en danger et qu'il devait ne rien dire. Il fallait qu'il le comprenne, maintenant qu'ils avaient fait face à ce cas. Elle devait le lui rappeler.

Lucy ne savait même pas comment attendre. Fallait-il qu'elle reste à son bureau ? Trop formel. Elle se plaçait en situation de supérieur qui allait lui faire la leçon et là, ils étaient dans un cadre non-professionnel. Assise sur son lit ? Non. Trop provocateur. Mal interprétable. Elle venait juste de se décider à rester simplement debout devant l'immense aquarium qui prenait tout un mur de sa cabine quand le déverrouillage de la porte se fit entendre.

Bien sûr, son estomac se contracta et elle retint son souffle tandis qu'il fit un pas dans la pièce. Une scène qui lui parut dater de longtemps lui revint en mémoire, vivace. Quand il était venu la voir après la débâcle de Tuchanka. Quand il l'avait prise dans ses bras. Quand il l'avait embrassée.

Mais ce n'était qu'un souvenir et l'ambiance n'était pas du tout propice.

Premièrement, Jeff s'obstinait à regarder ses pieds. Fichue tête de mule. Borné. Buté. Elle ne retint pas le soupir qui s'échappa de sa bouche. Elle fit quelques pas vers lui.

« Je sais que tu es fâché. » Autant en finir rapidement. Elle vit un frémissement dans sa barbe et il leva les yeux vers elle, le regard furieux.

« Fâché ? Fâché ? répéta-t-il d'un ton cinglant. Je suis hors de moi, oui ! Tu n'as pas idée de ce que j'ai pu ressentir quand tu m'as coupé le sifflet ! Merde, Lucy ! Tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait ! Foncer comme ça, sans soutien, sans backup et je n'avais même pas le droit de protester, ni de t'épauler. Tu m'as demandé de rester en arrière ! En arrière, Lucy ! Alors que tu as failli y passer toutes les deux secondes. Heureusement que Garrus et cette andouille de Kaidan se sont décidés à te suivre ! »

Jeff ne s'arrêtait plus et Lucy laissa passer la tempête de ses mots. Elle l'avait bien mérité. Elle savait aussi qu'il se soulageait. Ils pourraient ainsi parler plus posément ensuite.

« Et ce… Pas de Shepard sans Vakarian ? C'était quoi ce délire ? Fallait le dire si Garrus te plaisait plus que moi. Lui, au moins, tu ne lui dis pas de rester spectateur à trembler à chaque seconde de te voir mourir ! Lui, au moins, il peut te protéger. Et moi ? A entendre les cris de ces monstres autour de toi, du sifflement des lasers, je n'avais pas le droit de m'inquiéter ? Pourtant, qui est venu te sortir de là dès que l'occasion s'est présentée ? Et tout ce dont à quoi j'ai le droit c'est une tape sur l'épaule et un « bon boulot » ? Tu te fous de moi ? »

Elle finit par lever les bras pour avoir la parole. Il s'apprêtait à en rajouter mais se ravisa, ravalant sa salive. Il avait hâte de savoir ce qu'elle allait lui servir comme excuse. Il avait failli mourir de peur à plusieurs reprises, pendant qu'elle fonçait tête baissée vers un ennemi qu'elle ne pouvait abattre et il avait dû rester à son poste alors qu'il aurait très bien pu aller en renfort. Au plus près d'elle. Au moins, il ne serait pas senti inutile et… un poids mort à protéger.

« Je sais ce que tu vas dire ! continua-t-il pourtant, sans tenir compte de son geste. Des excuses ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me foute ? Je savais que notre position n'allait pas être facile, que l'on ne peut pas être ensemble au grand jour, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour me traiter comme ça ! Je n'ai pas besoin que tu me protèges… »

Mais elle ne voulait pas le perdre. Qu'y aurait-il à sauver dans cette galaxie, pourquoi se battrait-elle alors ? Elle murmura doucement ce qu'elle pensait.

« Tu n'es pas obligée de le faire toute seule, Lucy ! Arrête de tout vouloir porter sur ton dos, tu n'es pas le Messie. On est avec toi… Je suis avec toi, toujours. Je te l'ai déjà dit non ? »

Jeff semblait s'être quelque peu calmé. Finalement, gueuler un bon coup lui avait permis de se libérer. Voir Lucy réagir à peine, être complètement sonnée… Elle acceptait ce qu'il lui disait, il savait qu'elle s'y était attendue.

« Mais c'est mon devoir… »

Non, il ne pouvait pas supporter l'entendre dire ça. Son devoir, ce n'était pas aller se suicider sans réfléchir.

« Arrête ! Je ne veux pas t'entendre dire que tu es la seule à le faire. Tu as pensé aux autres ? Regarde, Garrus te suivrait en enfer, s'il le fallait. Je te suivrais en enfer, moi, si tu voulais bien que je le fasse pour toi.

— Je ne t'ai jamais demandé ça !

— Tu n'en as pas besoin. C'est ça, jusqu'où je serais prêt à aller pour toi, tu veux bien le comprendre ? Je suis avec toi dans ce combat, depuis le début, tu as oublié ? »

Il la saisit par les épaules, pour la secouer, qu'elle se réveille. Où était passé son inébranlable caractère ? Mais c'était un poids mort qui se laissa entraîner par son geste. Et cela ne fit que l'agaçer davantage. Il ne savait pas pourquoi. Parce qu'il avait entendu Garrus limite déclarer son amour pour le Commander ? Parce qu'elle n'était pas venu le voir depuis la fin de la mission et avait passé son temps à parler avec Kaidan ? Et lui, juste une tape sur l'épaule et un merci à peine compréhensible. A quoi jouait-elle ?

Peur. Jalousie. Rancœur.

Il la poussa contre la cloison qui séparait son espace bureau du reste du loft et écrasa possessivement ses lèvres contre les siennes. Son corps vint la compresser contre le mur. Elle ouvrit les yeux en grand, surprise de son geste. Il recula le visage avant de recommencer, ne lui laissant aucun répit. Elle pouvait sentir sa colère et aussi une sorte de désespoir. Elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'il puisse être violent avec elle. Elle était suffoquée, ne trouvant pas la force de le repousser, figée, vidée de toute force. Il lui faisait mal, pressé contre elle, ne lui laissant que peu d'espace pour respirer. Elle aurait pu le mettre à terre en deux secondes, juste d'un geste. Mais, elle ne le fit pas.

Il s'arrêta de lui-même, posa son regard sur elle. Il vit la peur dans son regard. Un soupçon de déception aussi. Il ne put en supporter davantage. Il l'enlaça de toutes ses forces, le nez dans son cou, voulant la sentir contre lui, vivante, bel et bien là. Un sanglot remonta dans sa gorge et déchira l'air. Il avait eut peur. Si peur. Si peur de la perdre. Il avait toujours cette angoisse. De la perdre. Qu'elle réalise aussi, finalement, qu'il n'était pas assez bien pour elle. Qu'il ne pouvait pas lui apporter ce qu'elle recherchait. Qu'il ne pouvait pas la protéger. Et cela le tuait.

Lucy finit par reprendre conscience. Elle sentit les soubresauts qui agitaient le dos de Jeff. Il essayait de ne pas pleurer, elle apercevait à peine ses paupières dans le creux de son cou. Il fermait les yeux très fort.

« Je suis vraiment… vraiment désolée, Jeff. » murmura-t-elle en effleurant ses cheveux du bout des lèvres. « Je ne veux pas te perdre. »

Parce que c'était lui désormais sa raison de se battre. Lui qui lui donnait la force de ne pas succomber à la folie. C'était si ridicule à dire. Elle sentait qu'elle ne pouvait pas le dire, qu'il allait se mettre à rire même si visiblement, il n'était pas en état de plaisanter.

Ils restèrent là, collés l'un à l'autre. Agrippés comme pour ne pas couler.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapitre vingt-et-un**

Hackett affichait une mine soulagée. Du moins, c'était ce que la qualité de la communication laissait penser.

« Nous vous tenons au courant de ce que le Conseil aura prononcé. »

Shepard regarda Anderson qui coupait la communication. Elle était soulagée de le voir. Avoir Kaidan qui semblait guetter quelque chose de sa part la stressait. Enfin quelqu'un à qui parler qui ne vous regardait pas avec un air de chien battu.

Toutefois, le Major les rejoignit alors qu'ils quittaient le Normandy, en route vers le Présidium.

« Le Conseil vient de se réunir. Ils nous attendent. »

Anderson hocha la tête et emboîta le pas à leur guide.

« Des nouvelles du front batarien ? demanda ce dernier.

— Ca s'annonce mieux que prévu. Les Krogans leur mènent la vie dure. »

Wrex se mit à rire. Depuis qu'on l'avait sorti de sa «geôle», il était d'humeur plutôt optimiste. Shepard l'avait rapidement mis au jus. Il avait hâte de reprendre Tuchanka. Cela ne tiendrait qu'à lui, il aurait volé le prototype de Presalia et serait parti avec tout seul pour chasser les Reapers. Mais l'Asari avait encore besoin de temps. Et, si tout se passait bien, elle aurait bientôt toutes les ressources nécessaires pour mener à bien les améliorations du système.

« Est-ce que les Geths ou la Flotille ont été localisés ? demanda à son tour Shepard.

— Aucun signe ni des uns, ni des autres. »

Shepard resta silencieuse. Elle commençait vraiment à s'inquiéter. Comment une armada aussi énorme pouvait disparaître sans laisser aucune trace ? C'était à ne rien comprendre. Pourtant, Shepard avait suffisamment roulé sa bosse pour savoir que la Galaxie, l'Univers réservait des surprises. Mais le sort de Tali lui importait beaucoup. Elle ne pouvait pas aller chercher par elle-même. Elle ne pouvait qu'attendre et espérer.

« Cerberus ? continua-t-elle, cherchant à penser à autre chose que les Quarians complètement décimés.

— Depuis leur attaque sur Sur'kesh, ils se sont repliés. Omega est toujours entre leurs mains.. Nous avons trouvé la trace d'Aria T'Loak. Elle se trouverait en bordure du système Terminus. Attendant sans doute le moment propice pour attaquer. Je ne nourrirais pas tant d'espoir, si j'étais elle.

— On peut comprendre qu'elle veuille récupérer son terrain de prédilection. Cerberus lui a carrément déclaré la guerre.

— Hélas, nous ne pouvons pas lui venir en aide. Trop de choses à s'occuper.

— Oh, je ne m'en fais pas pour elle. Aria est pleine de ressources. » lui répondit Shepard avec un sourire.

L'élévateur s'ouvrit sur le Présidium et le trio s'avança vers la tour qui abritait le Conseil. Anderson continua son rapport sur Cerberus. Le mouvement du groupe terroriste progressait. Il s'attaquait aux colonies du système Terminus. Dans quel but, ils ne le savaient pas encore. Mais le retour de Shepard sur la Citadelle n'allait pas tarder à attirer l'attention de Sanders. La traque organisée par l'Homme Trouble et Udina allait avoir de sacrés dommages collatéraux.

« Cerberus cherche à semer le chaos, argumenta Kaidan. Ils ont des postes stratégiques dans tous les systèmes. Ils veulent détruire toute tentative de cohésion entre les races. Agir de concert leur fait peur. C'est le meilleur moyen de combattre. Si l'on a de l'espoir, on peut tenter des choses. Le but de Cerberus, c'est de contrôler. Le contrôle des Reapers, le contrôle des populations… Tout cela n'est que pour asseoir leur soif de pouvoir. Classique pour un groupe terroriste. Néanmoins… Malgré tout, nous ne pouvons pas les sous-estimer. Leur menace est aussi importante que celle des Batarians. Mais nous manquons de moyens, d'hommes. Deux flottes sont sur le front batarian. Il y a toujours la défense des colonies qui prend pas mal d'Hommes. Sans compter tout ce que nous avons perdu lors de l'attaque du système solaire. Le Conseil sait que le problème n'est pas seulement humain. Si nous ne nous allions pas, nous n'avancerons pas. »

Ça c'était certain.

Avec tout ce qu'il venait de se passer, le Conseil ne pouvait qu'aller dans le sens d'une grande alliance entre toutes les races. Du moins, les quatre principales qui composaient ce dit conseil.

La réunion réunissait d'autres participants que le Conseil, Shepard et ses acolytes. Il y avait le Primarch Orinia et le Major Kirrahe. Anderson représentait les humains maintenant qu'Udina était sous les verrous.

Le Conseiller Asari demanda à Kaidan de remettre son rapport de Spectre suite à la mise aux fers du Conseiller Udina. Le Major se plaça au centre de la pièce et commença à expliquer son action. Son compte-rendu ne rentrait pas dans les détails, mais c'était largement suffisant. Shepard ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il ne se débrouillait pas trop mal dans cet exercice. Elle n'était pas particulièrement à l'aise quand il s'agissait de rendre des comptes au Conseil. Pour ça, Kaidan faisait un meilleur Spectre. Il avait toujours aimé la paperasserie.

Les Conseillers ne disaient rien, mais Shepard capta les regards qu'ils se lançaient et rien que cela en disait long. Généralement, ils aimaient interrompre les gens. Le rapport de Kaidan dura longtemps, pourtant et ils ne lui coupèrent pas une seule fois la parole.

Une fois que le Major eut finit sa longue tirade, ils restèrent silencieux quelques instants. A vrai dire, ce devait être difficile pour eux. Se voir ainsi trahis par un de leurs propres membres. Évidemment, le dernier, l'être humain. Après le coup d'Udina, ils n'allaient pas refaire confiance à l'Humanité de sitôt. C'était ce qui devait être craint. Shepard espérait, et sincèrement, que le Conseil ne soit pas si stupide que cela et ne condamne pas la race humaine entière à cause de la cupidité d'un seul homme. Pourtant, elle non plus n'avait pas joué en la faveur d'une bonne image de son genre. Au moins restait-elle loyale envers les populations qu'on lui avait demandé de protéger. Elle profita du silence des Conseillers pour les détailler du regard. Ils avaient les traits tirés et fatigués. Rien de bien étonnant, ils ne devaient pas dormir sur leurs deux oreilles ces temps-ci. Mais la compassion de Shepard avait ses limites. S'ils avaient été moins aveuglés par leurs certitudes, la situation serait moins critique. Sans doute.

« Très bien. Au vu de la situation, nous allons pour un premier temps mettre l'ancien Conseiller Udina dans une cellule de haute sécurité, annonça le Conseiller Salarian. Nous allons dépêcher une unité du C-Sec sur cette affaire afin qu'elle épluche les dossiers du suspect. »

Orinia fut invitée à prendre la parole. Elle répéta ce qu'elle avait dit à , cela ne lui avait rien enlevé de sa verve et, profitant de la légitimité dont elle avait le fruit, elle exigea des moyens financiers et de main-d'œuvre pour accélérer les améliorations du prototype de Presalia. C'était une course contre la montre qu'il fallait gagner à tout prix, rappela-t-elle au cas où le Conseil ne l'aurait pas compris.

Le conseiller Salarian prit à nouveau la parole et fit approcher le Major Kirrahe.

« Major, j'ai ouï-dire que vous avez assuré un support pour le Docteur Presalia sans tenir compte de la hiérarchie et à votre propre initiative.

— Oui, Conseiller. » s'empressa de dire le Salarian, le nez frémissant, mais digne dans sa stature.

« Là n'est pas le lieu pour discourir sur votre insubordination et, au vu du contexte actuel, il serait malvenu de le sanctionner pour l'instant. C'est pourquoi je vous charge d'informer l'Union de la situation. Mobiliser les ressources nécessaires.

— Je pense qu'il est sage de laisser l'Union Salarianne prendre en main les recherches avec le Docteur Presalia, finit par dire le Primarch. Nous avons, hélas, un front à tenir sur Palaven.

— Ce que nous comprenons tout à fait, Primarch, approuva le Conseilleur Salarian. Sur'Kesh a la chance de ne pas encore avoir subi l'attaque des Reapers. Il est donc tout à fait normal que nous fournissions les ressources dont le docteur a besoin. »

Orinia hocha la tête vers le Conseiller.

« Et le Génophage ? interrompit Wrex, qui avait assez soupé des échanges qui ne concernaient pas son espèce.

— Il semble tout à fait normal que ce ne soit pas une priorité, Urdnot Wrex, intervint à nouveau le Conseiller Salarian avec un reniflement audible.

— Mais c'est une de nos conditions pour que les Krogans se joignent au combat !

— Allons bon, ces conditions n'ont pas été faites avec le Conseil. »

Shepard sortit de sa réserve et s'approcha.

« Non. C'est moi qui ai engagé ma parole. »

Elle avait pris cette initiative sans consulter personne. Elle avait engagé sa parole et c'était cette seule parole qui faisait que les Krogans affrontaient désormais les Batarians. Mais elle savait que le Conseil n'irait pas dans son sens. Aussi fallait-il ménager les deux partis.

« Je ne demande pas à allouer des moyens, dit-elle d'une voix forte. Juste l'assurance que le Professeur Solus et sa protégée soit en sécurité.

— Pour l'instant, ils sont sous ma protection, ajouta Orinia, ce qui lui valut un regard surpris et réprobateur de la part du Conseiller de sa race.

— Vous ne semblez pas avoir la moindre idée de ce que soigner le Génophage pourrait engendrer », s'empressa-t-il de dire d'une voix lasse.

Shepard ne dit rien. Elle espérait juste que le Conseil voit l'intérêt de l'arrangement. En ne demandant que la protection de Mordin et Naxia, elle satisfaisait le Conseil qui espérait qu'au vu du manque de moyens, le Salarian n'arriverait jamais à rien et elle respectait sa promesse envers Wrex.

« Ca ne vous coûtera rien. Juste un endroit sûr. Le reste, ce n'est pas de votre ressort. »

De toute façon, elle n'avait pas besoin de leur approbation. Cela, la Conseillère Asari, qui était restée assez muette pour l'instant, le fit remarquer à tous.

« Commander. Je sais que votre position a été délicate ces dernières semaines. Vous nous avez montré que malgré tout, vous vous battez pour la même chose que nous. Je pense que nous pouvons accéder à votre requête. »

Les deux autres ne dirent rien mais leur regard outré en dit long. Évidemment. C'étaient les Turians qui avaient demandé aux Salarians un moyen de museler les Krogans.

« Nous avons d'autres chats à fouetter, non ? ajouta Shepard. Je ne pense pas que remettre sur la table un débat vieux de plus de mille ans fasse partie de nos priorités. D'autant plus, que malgré tout, les Krogans offrent une force armée non négligeable sur le terrain, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle adressait ces derniers mots à Anderson qui approuva.

« Nous tenons le coup sur le front batarian grâce à eux, cela va sans dire. »

A présent que ce point avait l'air d'être réglé, il fallait maintenant prendre des dispositions quand à la suite des événements.

« Major Kirrahe, vous pouvez de ce pas rejoindre Sur'Kesh et le Docteur Presalia. » Le Salarian hocha la tête et prit congé.

« Primarch Orinia…

— Ma place est sur le front de Palaven, je ne peux me résoudre à laisser mes hommes.

— Et nous ne pouvons vous demander d'être ailleurs. »

Orinia s'en alla à son tour d'un pas pressé. Elle salua Shepard d'un signe de tête et cette dernière la remercia silencieusement. Le Primarch avait été d'une aide précieuse. C'était un leader charismatique. Le Commander avait vraiment apprécié travailler avec elle. Elle espérait vraiment voir plus de dirigeants de cette carrure prendre les rênes de la guerre. C'était ce que la Galaxie avait vraiment besoin.

Wrex, lui s'en alla sans regarder le Conseil. Il se pencha juste vers Shepard et lui indiqua qu'il la contacterait plus tard. Avec l'invasion d'Omega par Cerberus, il avait du pain sur la planche et tout n'avait pas été réglé quand il avait été pris par surprise par Udina. Shepard posa sa main sur son bras et lui assura qu'elle ne le laissait pas tomber. Le Krogan fit une grimace, salua quand même Anderson d'un bref hochement de tête et partit à pas pressés hors de la salle du Conseil où il s s'était sans aucun doute senti mal à l'aise.

« Major Alenko… Commander Shepard », ajouta le Conseiller asari après une brève hésitation.

Ces deux derniers s'approchèrent de l'estrade.

« Commander, je pense que vous présenter des excuses ne serait qu'une maigre consolation par rapport à ce que vous avez subi dernièrement… »

C'était peu dire. Mais Shepard savait d'instinct que de ne pas les accepter serait totalement contre-productif. Elle aussi, devait savoir mettre son égo de côté pour faire avancer les choses. Elle hocha donc la tête, incitant le Conseiller à continuer.

« Maintenant, il nous fait agir. Nous savons que le temps est compté. Nous reconnaissons que nous avons fait une erreur de jugement et cela a coûté des vies. Nous avons été trahis de l'intérieur. Toutefois, la Citadelle reste le centre décisionnel de la Galaxie. C'est pourquoi, nous, membres du Conseil, nous vous chargeons officiellement de la tâche de rassembler un maximum d'alliés dans cette guerre. Il vous faudra sans doute user de diplomatie. »

Shepard se permit d'interrompre le Conseiller.

« Jouer les diplomates ? Je… Ce n'est pas du tout mon domaine, je suis un soldat !

— Vous êtes également un Spectre, contra le Conseiller Turian. Allons bon, Shepard, votre modestie vous honore mais regardez ce que vous avez accompli alors que la discorde règne entre les races, que la débâcle a été proche… Vous avez été capable de mettre en relation Salarian, Turian, Krogans et Asaris afin qu'ils mêlent leur efforts et voilà qu'une lueur d'espoir nous guide dans ce combat contre un ennemi dont nous soupçonnons à peine la puissance.

— Ces personnes voulaient agir pour le bien de tous, ils avaient déjà la conviction de résister, argumenta Shepard qui n'aimait pas qu'on lui passe de la pommade de manière aussi grotesque. Il va dire que nous allons nous heurter à des murs. Tout le monde n'a pas intérêt à sauvegarder la Galaxie. Certains y trouvent même leurs comptes. Regardez Cerberus !

— Cerberus est une épine dans notre pied, cela est certain, Shepard, s'avança Anderson, les mains derrière le dos, le ton paternel. Mais Shepard, je vous connais suffisemment bien pour savoir que vous pouvez arriver à rassembler les gens. Vous avez réussi à obtenir l'aide des Krogans. »

Assez simple à faire quand l'un des plus puissants chefs de clan n'était autre qu'un ancien compagnon d'armes qui vous tenait en estime. Elle ne voyait pas obtenir la même chose des Hanars ou des Volus.

« Il me faudra leur assurer des garanties…

— Je pense que l'on peut arriver à des arrangements », souligna le Conseiller Salarian.

Le Commander eut un sourire ironique.

« Je ne pense pas que des ressources ou des terres soient suffisantes pour convaincre certaines espèces de fournir un effort de guerre… Ce que certains veulent, c'est une reconnaissance… »

Elle inspira profondément. Le Conseil devait bien se douter de ce qui pouvait assurer une aide de la part des plus réticents.

« Une place au Conseil… Voilà ce que nombre d'espèces qui se sentent mises à l'écart réclament. »

Les trois Conseillers se figèrent avant de se regarder mutuellement.

« C'est quelque chose de bien trop important pour que ce soit décidé à la légère, Commander », contre-argumenta le Conseiller Salarian.

Elle se doutait bien qu'il allait dire ça. Comment le Conseil pouvait-il être aussi fermé ?

« L'expérience avec le Conseiller Udina a bien montré qu'il est difficile d'ouvrir le Conseil aux autres races.

— Si je puis me permettre, Conseillers, intervint Kaidan en levant le bras devant Shepard avant qu'elle en réplique, je pense qu'il est dommage de tirer des conclusions du comportement d'Udina. C'est un être corrompu et vil. C'est un raccourci facile que d'étendre son cas à tout le monde. Toutefois, ajouta-t-il alors que le Turian allait répondre quelque chose, je pense qu'il faille aussi jouer de prudence. Aussi, je pense qu'il est concevable de montrer à nos futurs alliés que les négociations peuvent s'ouvrir. Évidemment, il n'est pas question d'offrir une place au Conseil de façon automatique et non réfléchie. Mais montrer une ouverture ne peut qu'être bénéfique pour les intérêts de tous. »

Shepard reconnaissait bien là Kaidan tel qu'il était lorsqu'il était Lieutenant sous ses ordres. Posé, Idéaliste mais pragmatique. Moins enflammé qu'elle. Elle se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas tant changé que ça. Cela avait quelque chose de rassurant. Mais effrayant également. Comme si c'était elle qui avait changé. Mais cette sensation n'était pas nouvelle.

Le Conseiller Asari regarda Kaidan intensément, comme pour jauger la personne.

« Soit. Major Alenko, nous comptons sur vous pour épauler Shepard dans sa mission. »

Quoi ?

Travailler avec Kaidan ? Shepard pensait que le Conseil allait le renvoyer au sein de l'Alliance ou lui dire qu'il avait toute latitude pour ses missions de Spectre. Elle l'aurait bien vu s'occuper de Cerberus. Mais lui suggérer de la seconder…

De plus, techniquement, au regard des grades militaires, c'était plutôt à elle de seconder le Major. Voilà qui n'allait pas lui plaire. Elle avait pris l'habitude de ne plus directement obéir à des ordres sur le terrain. Elle ne put s'empêcher de se tourner vers Anderson, cherchant de l'aide dans son visage serein. Mais ce dernier lui adressa un simple sourire qui ne voulait pas dire grand-chose.

La voilà qui se retrouvait coincée.

« Si cela peut permettre de faire avancer notre combat contre les Reapers, j'accepte cette mission. » dit simplement Kaidan, droit comme un i, l'expression du parfait petit soldat sur le visage. Shepard, elle, se contenta de hocher la tête. Elle n'allait pas déballer ses états d'âme devant le Conseil. Ce serait prêter le flanc à la critique et le Conseil n'était pas du genre à lui faire des fleurs. Autant prendre ce qu'il y avait. Elle verrait le reste plus tard.

« Bien. Alors la séance est levée. »

Coincée dans l'élévateur entre Kaidan et Anderson, Shepard restait silencieuse. Elle analysait la situation. Kaidan l'avait poursuivie et trainée dans la boue durant des semaines. Cela, maintenant elle le savait, dans le but de coincer Udina qui magouillait avec Cerberus. Le Major avait finit par lui présenter de pathétiques excuses et Shepard avait eu vent par Liara qu'il avait donné une interview où il avait lavé l'honneur du Commander. L'Asari avait d'ailleurs eut l'air plus qu'amusé en lui relatant le reportage que Shepard avait refusé de regarder. C'était déjà assez embarrassant comme ça. Liara avait alors posé sa tête penchée sur son poing avant de dire en riant qu'il lui avait fait penser à un jeune garçon qui venait de faire une grosse bêtise. Kaidan avait aussi l'air mal à l'aise qu'elle face aux journalistes. Lui, au moins, ne leur mettait pas de pain dans la figure. C'était déjà ça.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil au Major qui discutait avec l'Amiral. Bon sang, elle se retrouvait être la moins gradée et c'était une sensation désagréable. Pas qu'elle courre après les hauts postes, mais elle ne voulait pas être traitée comme un simple troufion.

« Alors, Shepard ? Qu'allez-vous faire maintenant ? » lui demanda Anderson, la faisant sursauter. Elle bredouilla quelque chose avant de réussir à aligner trois mots audibles.

« Je… Je ne sais pas… Major ? »

Kaidan la regarda avec surprise.

« C'est plutôt à vous de le dire, non ? continua Shepard qui reprenait consistance.

— Que voulez-vous dire ?

— Allons, Major, ne soyez pas stupide. »

Anderson forma un « Oh » silencieux avec sa bouche.

« Commander, vous restez maître du Normandy, cela va sans dire. C'est à vous que revient la mission. Je pense que le Major est tout à fait d'accord avec moi pour dire qu'il n'est là qu'en soutien. »

Ce à quoi Kaidan acquiesça.

« Je ne serais là qu'un temps, Commander. Je compte bien continuer ma petite enquête sur Cerberus et sincèrement, j'aimerais lancer une offensive contre eux. Nous ne pouvons pas les laisser semer le chaos comme cela. »

C'était plutôt bien dit. Shepard sentit sa méfiance s'endormit. Allons, bon, c'était bien de pouvoir se reposer un peu sur quelqu'un d'autre. Elle savait aussi que si Kaidan se lançait sur la piste du groupe terroriste, Cerberus avait de quoi se faire du souci et l'Homme Trouble des cheveux blancs. Et si cela pouvait occuper Sanders un moment…

Confiance.

Elle devait essayer de réaccorder à Kaidan ce qu'elle avait refusé de lui donner depuis ce jour sur Horizon où il l'avait traitée comme une paria. Passer outre la réputation factice qu'il lui avait faite. Elle le regarda. Comment lui faire confiance à nouveau ? Elle avait l'impression de ne plus connaître du tout cet homme.

Mais si Anderson lui accordait du crédit, elle pouvait faire un effort.

Elle restait maîtresse du Normandy, maîtresse de son équipage, de son choix dans les missions. Soit. Cela n'était pas tombé dans l'oreille d'une sourde. Kaidan n'avait pas intérêt à lui souffler dans les bronches.

Le temps qu'elle pense à tout cela et ils avaient atteint le quai où se trouvait le Normandy.

« Bonne chance, Shepard. Major.

— Qu'allez vous faire, Anderson ? demanda le Commander.

— Partir en bordure du Système Solaire. Il nous faut une observation directe de la situation. Je crains bien qu'elle ne soit désespérée. »

Shepard ne put retenir un frémissement. Le Système Solaire était la zone la plus dangereuse de la Galaxie, désormais. C'était risqué que de s'y aventurer. Mais l'Amiral avait raison. Si on finissait par lancer l'offensive là-bas, il fallait un état de la situation. Elle savait que l'attachement d'Anderson pour la Terre était grand. Il avait grandi à Londres. C'était ses racines.

Il tendit une main qu'elle serra avec empathie. « Bonne chance à vous. »

Il la salua à nouveau d'un signe de tête avant de tourner les talons et de rejoindre l'élévateur.

Shepard et Kaidan restèrent un moment silencieux sur le quai. Puis, le Commander rompit le silence.

« Il est temps d'y aller. Il y a énormément de travail à faire. »

Kaidan la suivit silencieusement vers le Normandy.

« EDI, rassemble tout le monde dans la salle de réunion d'ici vingt minutes. Nous allons décider du prochain mouvement à faire.

— Bien reçu, Shepard. »

Shepard se redressa et regarda la carte de la Galaxie. Elle devina que Kaidan la regardait, à demi plongé dans la pénombre du CIC. C'était vraiment une situation embarrassante. Tous ces silences… Pesant.

Elle aurait bien passé les vingt minutes à attendre tranquillement avec Jeff. Mais désormais, avec Kaidan dans les parages, la tâche allait s'annoncer être ardue. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait planté là avec son regard de chien battu ! Un long soupira remonta lentement dans sa gorge.

« Je vais vous montrer un endroit où vous pourrez établir votre bureau, » se résigna-t-elle à dire. Au moins, s'il avait un endroit où aller, il ne lui collerait pas aux basques en permanence.

Le choix fut vite fait. Elle lui donnait le bureau de Miranda. La pièce n'avait pas été occupée depuis la trahison de l'ancien Commandant en Second. C'était trop lourd de sens et même Jacob n'avait pas voulu s'y établir. Liara avait nettoyé le système et les ordinateurs de la jeune femme avec l'aide de Jack. Désormais, le bureau était inoccupé. Shepard avait pensé le donner à Liara puis maintenant que Kaidan avait été affecté au Normandy, cela lui semblait plus approprié de lui donner.

Ils prirent l'élévateur en silence. C'était vraiment inconfortable comme situation et le Commander n'aimait pas ça. Elle aimait les choses directes, les discours francs. Elle espérait qu'elle arriverait à passer outre tout son ressenti. C'était un travail qui s'annonçait être difficile. Mais puisqu'ils allaient être amenés à travailler ensemble, elle devait prendre sur elle. Et ce n'était pas quelque chose pour laquelle elle était foncièrement douée.

Ils traversèrent rapidement le mess pour se diriger vers l'ancien bureau de Miranda. Revoir la pièce lui rappela combien elle s'était sentie amère quand elle avait compris que la jeune femme les avait trahis. Elle avait fait confiance trop vite. Et cela lui avait coûté cher. Elle ne voulait pas revivre ça. Être victime de sa propre naïveté. Elle secoua la tête. Ne plus y penser.

« C'était le bureau de Miranda Lawson, expliqua-t-elle à Kaidan tandis qu'il faisait le tour de la pièce. Nous avons vérifié plusieurs fois la présence d'objets indésirables. On ne sait jamais. »

Kaidan s'abstint de faire le moindre commentaire. Heureusement. Elle n'avait pas envie de l'entendre dire qu'il l'avait prévenue.

« Les systèmes sont opérationnels en tout cas, si vous avez besoin d'une source d'information ou de passer des messages.

— Très bien. »

Elle le laissa prendre ses quartiers et s'installa dans le mess avec un café. Elle avait besoin de se clarifier les idées avant de voir tout le monde.

Maintenant qu'elle était libérée du poids d'être traquée par l'Alliance, elle avait plus de latitude et de légitimité. Et c'était là qu'elle ne savait plus vraiment quoi faire. Il fallait attendre que Presalia améliore son engin et le produise en masse. La jeune femme promena son regard dans le mess. Ses yeux se posèrent sur EDI. Ah, oui. Elle avait presque oublié. Il y avait un autre aspect, une autre manière d'aborder les choses avec les Reapers. Le volet technologique. Sans les Quarians, elle avait émis l'idée de contacter les Volus. Elle soumettrait l'idée aux autres. Elle demanderait aussi à Liara de continuer à chercher de contacter la Flottille. Même le Shadow Broker, pourtant pleine de ressources, ne trouvait trace d'elle ! C'était complètement dingue. En attendant, elle pouvait toujours aller voir Legion. Il avait dit que les Geths avaient rejoint les Anciennes Machines. Mais si les Quarians n'étaient justement pas partis les traquer ? Où se trouvaient-ils ?

Elle soupira et but son café à petites gorgées. Cela ne serait à rien de se perdre en conjectures. Elle s'inquièterait davantage. Finalement, être à nouveau à la lumière était tout aussi frustrant.

Kaidan l'interrompit dans son flot de pensées noires. Il vint s'installer face à elle avec un gobelet de café fumant. Il la regardait et cela la mit mal à l'aise. Il voulait parler. Alors, qu'il le fasse !

« Shepard. »

Elle leva la tête vers lui.

« On va travailler ensemble. Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux qu'on mettre de côté nos ressentiments vis-à-vis l'un de l'autre. »

Elle tordit la bouche en une grimace, pesa les mots qu'il avait dit.

« Je suis d'accord avec vous. Ce ne serait pas sain.

– J'aimerais sincèrement que vous me pardonniez, mais si cela n'est pas possible pour l'instant, alors je saurais attendre.

— Ça me va. »

Elle mâchouilla l'intérieur de ses joues, puis tendit la main par-dessus la table. Elle devait faire ce pas. Pour le bien de la mission.

« Bienvenue à bord, Major. »

Il haussa les sourcils de surprise puis s'empara de la main tendue et la serra.

La jeune femme retira toutefois sa main à toute vitesse. Le contact avait renforcé son malaise. Elle n'arrivait pas à s'en défaire. Elle but encore une gorgée de café pour se redonner contenance.

« Alors ? Une idée de qui rallier à la cause ? »

Shepard savait qu'elle devait lui confier ses idées. C'était comme cela que ça marchait. Elle lui donc part de sa conversation avec Garrus et les pistes qui en avaient découlé. Kaidan hocha la tête.

« C'est une idée, admit-il. J'espère juste que les Volus y verront un intérêt plus grand que celui de leur portefeuille. Ce sont des marchands avant tout.

— Je sais bien. Mais l'Ambassadeur Korlack a l'esprit un peu plus ouvert que la moyenne de ses concitoyens. Je pense qu'il est nécessaire de s'adresser directement à lui. Nous devons jouer sur sa corde sensible. Il a un ressenti, légitime de mon point de vue, envers le fait que l'effort de son peuple durant la Rebellion Krogane n'a été récompensée à juste titre.

— Ce qui est tout à fait compréhensible. Maintenant, il faut le convaincre de laisser de côté ces anciennes histoires et faire en sorte qu'il coopère.

— Je suis d'accord avec ça. »

La vingtaine de minutes que Shepard avait laissée pour que l'équipe rejoigne le Normandy finit de s'écouler. Le Commander et le Major se dirigèrent donc vers la salle de réunion.

Personne ne manquait à l'appel. Même Joker avait daigné venir. Lucy le soupçonnait de vouloir surveiller Kaidan. Il ne devait pourtant pas avoir de souci à se faire. L'amourette de l'ancien Lieutenant était passée depuis belle lurette. Après ce qu'il lui avait sorti sur Horizon, aucun de doute là-dessus. Et c'était mieux pour tout le monde.

Jack s'était mise en retrait et adossée au mur, détaillait sans la moindre pudeur le nouvel arrivant qu'elle semblait trouver à son goût. James, s'était approché de Shepard dès son entrée dans la pièce, fidèle à son engagement. Garrus interrompit sa discussion avec Liara et hocha la tête en direction du Commander. Il avait l'air de bonne humeur. Legion, quand à lui, ne dit rien comme à son habitude mais Shepard savait qu'il enregistrerait la moindre parole, le moindre comportement de chacun. Jacob était à côté de Joker, perdu dans ses pensées et il ne releva la tête que lorsque Shepard prit la parole.

Elle commença par présenter Kaidan à ceux qui ne le connaissaient pas. Il n'en fit pas trop et se contenta de saluer l'assistance d'un hochement de tête informel.

Shepard fit ensuite le compte-rendu de la réunion avec le Conseil.

« C'est une bonne chose qu'ils vous laissent toute latitude, commenta Garrus, fortement soutenu par Liara. Il est temps d'agir plus rapidement.

— Des informateurs m'ont appris que les Reapers commençaient à approcher de la Citadelle. Cela commence à vraiment être dangereux. S'ils prennent le centre de la Galaxie, nous allons être désorganisés une bonne fois pour toutes. »

En effet, l'urgence de la situation était de plus en plus pressante.

« Nous ne pouvons qu'attendre que Presalia et son équipe avance sur le prototype et sa production en grandes quantités. Toutefois, nous n'allons pas rester les bras croisés. Le Conseil m'a chargée… nous a chargés, le Major Alenko et moi-même, de rallier le plus possible d'alliés. »

Un murmure approbateur parcourut le petit groupe. Voilà qu'une pression s'enlevait de leurs épaules.

« Je pense qu'il est temps de considérer les races minoritaires. Garrus et moi avons déjà parlé de la possibilité d'utiliser les Volus et leur réseau pour voir s'il n'y aurait pas un moyen d'affaiblir la structure des Reapers. Les armes conventionnelles ne fonctionneront pas efficacement. Je sais que les Volus ont accès à des marchés où sont vendus des armes illégales. Mais ce n'est pas facile d'y entrer, il nous faudrait leur passe-droit.

— Ca ne va pas être facile de les convaincre, argumenta Jacob. Les Volus sont assez sectaires. Sauf si vos crédits sont suffisants.

— La monnaie d'échange serait la négociation d'une place pour les Volus au Conseil, intervint Kaidan.

— Ouah, rien que ça ? s'écria Jack. Avoir un Conseiller Volus ? Un de ces petits bonshommes ronds ? La blague ! »

Le regard appuyé de Shepard lui retira l'envie d'aller plus loin dans sa tirade. Mais du coin de l'œil, elle avait cru voir James retenir un petit rire.

« Kaidan et moi allons nous entretenir avec l'Ambassadeur Korlack afin de le convaincre de toucher un mot au Protectorat Vol.

— Je ne comprends pas, intervint Jacob, décroisant les bras, le Protectorat Vol est sous protection de la Hiérarchie Turianne. Pourquoi ne pas la faire intervenir ?

— Le Primarch Orinia pense que la corruption s'est emparée d'une partie de ses subordonnés sans qu'elle ne puisse étayer ses soupçons par des preuves, expliqua Garrus qui s'était longuement entretenu avec le Primarch. Elle préfère que l'on s'en charge. De plus, Palaven nécessite toute son attention. C'est aussi un retour des choses. Son aide nous a été précieuse.

— Je sais, répondit Jacob. Je m'interrogeais juste. Il y a d'autres races que les Volus, plus difficiles à approcher. Les Hanars, par exemple. Même s'ils nous ont aidé avec Thane, ce n'était que le mouvement d'un petit nombre. La Primauté Lumineuse doit être contactée.

— D'après ce que j'ai pu entendre dans la chambre du conseil, il semblerait que les Hanars pourraient prétendre à une place pour le Conseil. En fait, cela fait un moment que le Conseil y pense. »

Cette dernière phrase fit pouffer une nouvelle fois Jack qui s'attira le regard réprobateur de Kaidan.

« Pourquoi les Hanars ? ne put-elle s'empêcher de dire. Sans parler de leur physique, il faut avoir prouvé son mérite auprès du Conseil. Quelque chose qui soit énorme ! Et encore ! Regardez les Krogans ! Vous avez vu comme ils ont été remerciés !

— Le cas des Krogans est à considérer à part, intervint Liara.

— Enfin, tout cela ne nous dit pas ce qu'ils ont réalisé.

— Et y réfléchir ne fera rien avancer, coupa Shepard. Toujours pas de nouvelles des Quarians ? »

Liara secoua la tête d'un air désolé et tout le monde fixa le vide en silence.

« Les Elcors ? demanda James.

— Les Cours de Dekuuna sont lentes à prendre des décisions. Cela peut prendre des années si la crise n'est pas référencée dans leurs archives, expliqua Liara. Et j'ai bien peur que l'invasion des Reapers ne fasse pas partie de leurs scénarios préétablis.

— C'est plus que certain. On en peut donc faire une croix sur leur assistance. De toute façon, on ne peut pas en faire une force armée. Mais on aurait pu compter sur un autre apport de leur part, au vu des IV qu'ils sont capables de créer. Passons donc, suggéra Jacob.

— Tentons quand même, conte-argumenta Garrus. Ne sait-on jamais.

— C'est qu'on a pas franchement de temps à perdre, coupa Jack. Si c'est pour les voir se prendre la tête pendant des mois voir des années, ça sert à rien.

— A moins que Garrus s'en charge pendant que nous sollicitons les Volus. Liara, est-ce que vous occuper des Hanars et par extension des Drells vous convient ? »

Les deux cités approuvèrent. Autant se répartir les tâches pour être le plus efficace possible.

« Très bien. »

Shepard leva la réunion. Les choses allaient pouvoir avancer.

« Pour convaincre Korlack, il va falloir le brosser dans le sens du poil », commença Kaidan alors que les autres étaient sortis. Il prenait son rôle très au sérieux. Et à la limite, c'était rassurant. Au moins, les moments en tête-à-tête n'allaient pas souffrir d'une atmosphère gênée.

Ils se penchèrent donc sur leur argumentation prochaine.

L'heure était avancée quand ils terminèrent. Le rendez-vous avec Korlack avait lieu dans moins de deux heures. Le sommeil n'allait pas être pour tout de suite. Shepard s'étira, un peu courbaturée. Elle fit des mouvements de la tête pour chasser la douleur de sa nuque. Ses paupières papillonnèrent.

« Café ? proposa Kaidan.

— Volontiers. »

Il eut un sourire avant de s'en aller vers le mess.

Joker déambulait d'un pas lent à travers la Citadelle. Non, il n'errait pas sans but. Il avait une destination mais hésitait. Pas que ce soit quelque chose de honteux, loin de là. Mais c'était comme si se rendre à cet endroit, c'était céder aux sirènes de la jalousie mal dégrossie. Puis, sa jambe le lançant et la fatigue augmentant, il finit par envoyer au diable ses doutes et se rendit au Purgatoire. Après tout, il allait juste se détendre. Il n'y avait rien à faire pour lui pour l'instant. Le Normandy était à quai, les contrôles de routine étaient bons. Tourner en rond dans le vaisseau allait le rendre fou, pour une fois.

Et dans le Normandy… Il y avait Kaidan. Avec Shepard.

Et ça… Ca le rendait fou.

Il tentait de se raisonner. Non, ce n'était que professionnel. Rien de plus. De toute façon, Lucy ne s'intéressait pas à Kaidan.

Et lui ?

Maintenant que Jeff avait compris que finalement, toute cette mise en scène que Kaidan avait orchestrée n'était que pour lever son poisson, il commençait à nourrir des soupçons. Quelque chose lui disait que sans doute, toutes les horreurs qu'il avait balancées sur Horizon étaient peut-être bidons. Que Kaidan n'en voulait pas tant que ça à Shepard. Lucy lui avait d'ailleurs dit qu'il s'en était excusé, qu'il avait dépassé les bornes et qu'il avait été aveuglé. Aveuglé par quoi ?

Ses sentiments qu'il n'avait toujours pas tués ?

Quand Kaidan était venu pour surveiller Shepard, Joker avait joué l'animosité face à la sienne. Les remarques acerbes du Major l'avaient poussé à être sur la défensive. Très bien, il était dans son rôle habituel de gros con sarcastique. Cela, à la limite, lui convenait. Son ancien camarade était passé « à l'ennemi » à partir du moment où Jeff s'était rendu compte de ses propres sentiments envers le Commander.

A l'ennemi.

Jeff regarda le fond de son verre de whisky et se dit qu'il avait peut-être pris quelque chose de trop agressif pour un coup tout seul accoudé à un bar.

En fait, juste un rival. Et encore, à l'époque, il ne pensait pas à Shepard en tant que… Et bien en tant que compagne potentielle. Juste un fantasme. Passager.

Qui ne s'était pas passé.

Il savait qu'au vu de sa situation actuelle, il ne devait plus ressasser ça. Qu'il avait « gagné » face à Kaidan. Mais ce n'était pas ça. Il n'avait pas remporté de « victoire » puisque Shepard avait repoussé gentiment Kaidan avant que lui, Joker, n'envisage sérieusement d'accidentellement flirter avec son supérieur.

Mais Kaidan et son « Je viens aussi ! » l'avait fait tiquer.

Son retournement de veste, qui n'en était pas franchement un, aussi. Revoilà le spectre de l'ancien Lieutenant énamouré qui revenait hanter le Normandy. Kaidan avait changé. Certes, presque trois années à monter en grade et à partir seul en mission travers la Galaxie sans Shepard, expliquaient cela. Et pourtant, l'instinct de Joker lui disait qu'il n'avait pas tant changé que cela. Qu'il y avait toujours cet homme un peu candide, trop doux, à la voix trop chaude qui était là, quelque part sous cet uniforme de Major.

Kaidan avait bien des qualités que lui n'avait pas. Déjà, physiquement, lui, Jeff ne lui arrivait pas à la cheville à cause de son handicap. Après, outre les capacités physiques, il y avait l'esthétisme. Kaidan avait ce côté un peu latin, un peu « caliente », un visage plutôt attirant. Joker cachait le sien derrière une barbe qu'il s'échinait à tailler par coquetterie, et pour rester quand même dans un certain standard militaire.

Kaidan était plutôt quelqu'un de rassurant. Que ce soit par la silhouette ou l'attitude. Posé, attentionné envers tous et pas seulement ce qui le préoccupait le plus. Lui, Jeff, mal dégrossi, rude, cassant, cherchant toujours à se protéger des autres par des mots directs n'avait pas ce côté protecteur.

Jeff commanda un second whisky, ce n'était pas raisonnable, il le savait. Mais sa bouche sèche avait besoin d'être rafraichie. Un geste vers le barman turian et c'était joué. Rien de bien difficile. Restait juste à ne pas vider le verre cul-sec.

Il n'avait jamais envisagé le retour de Kaidan parmi l'équipage du Normandy. Cela le gênait. Pourtant, s'il restait confiant, il savait que Lucy n'avait jamais rien ressenti pour Kaidan à part une sincère amitié. Son manque de confiance en lui chronique faisait qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup d'espoir. Un jour ou l'autre, Lucy finirait par se lasser de lui, par se rendre compte que sa condition était un frein à une relation épanouie.

Le pilote fit jouer le liquide à l'intérieur de son verre, regardant les ondulations qui laissaient des traces ambrées sur la paroi. Il n'avait jamais pensé qu'il allait s'attacher autant à elle. Enfin… s'attacher… Ce n'était peut-être pas le bon terme à employer pour parler de ce qu'il ressentait.

Il ne savait pas comment se l'expliquer.

Ou si.

Mais les mots qui lui venaient sonnaient faux. Sonnaient ridiculement mièvre. Même le terme d'Amour le faisait rire sarcastiquement. Ce ne collait pas à l'image qu'il avait de lui.

Joker amoureux ?

Il voyait bien les autres rire. Il avait tellement du mal à montrer qu'il était concerné par les autres.

Joker amoureux de Shepard ?

N'importe quel troufion de base avait, un jour ou l'autre, le béguin pour son supérieur, même de sexe identique. C'était psychologique. Puis ça passait.

Pas pour lui.

Il avait chassé ce sentiment, essayé, en vain, de le refouler. Puis, il s'y était accroché, désespéré.

Cela avait payé, toutefois.

Enfin, il le croyait.

Lucy n'était pas très expressive non plus. Elle était concernée par les autres, elle avait de l'empathie mais parfois, elle lui semblait si distante qu'il se demandait vraiment ce qu'elle pensait de lui.

Il sirota un peu de son whisky. Le liquide lui brûla la gorge.

Peut-être n'était-il qu'un passe-temps pour elle. Qu'elle finirait par se lasser de son jouet.

Il se mit à regretter son aveu précipité. S'il n'avait rien dit, l'aurait-elle fait, ce premier pas ? Se serait-il passé quelque chose, d'ailleurs ?

Il secoua la tête. L'alcool lui fichait les idées en l'air. Il ne savait plus ce qu'il pensait.

Peut-être lui faudrait-il parler tous les deux ? Elle ne lui avait jamais vraiment dit ses sentiments, contrairement à lui qui les lui avait balancé à la figure.

Il ne tenait pas particulièrement à ce qu'elle lui dise « Je t'aime » comme dans ces films ridicules qu'on pouvait voir dans les cinémas de la Citadelle. Au moins qu'elle soit un peu plus démonstrative. Certes, il n'avait pas à se plaindre sur le plan sexuel. Bien loin de là. C'était d'ailleurs ce qui lui faisait parfois se demander s'il n'était pas juste un plan cul.

Jeff n'était pas sentimental. Bien au contraire. Mais là, c'était la femme qui lui avait fait dire qu'il en était fou. Ce n'était pas n'importe qui. Pas seulement parce que c'était le Commander Shepard. Non, il voyait Lucy dans son entièreté. Là où beaucoup s'arrêtait à l'icône. Il avait vu une femme fragile, sensible, à travers l'épaisse armure qui la protégeait du monde extérieur. Pas seulement des ennemis. Des autres aussi.

Il devait être un des rares, peut-être le seul, espérait-il stupidement, à avoir vu Lucy Shepard sous son jour véritable. Loin de l'image que l'on montrait dans les médias où qu'on érigeait en exemple. Elle, qui voulait tout porter sur son dos tout le poids de cette guerre, et qui avait les épaules fragiles, rongée par les doutes sur ce qu'elle était.

Ca, il ne pouvait pas lui dire, pas imaginer ce qu'elle ressentait, pas répondre à ses questions muettes. Mais il pouvait être là pour la seconder, pour l'épauler, pour lui faire oublier qu'elle était le Spectre Shepard, l'espèce de Messie que les autres envoyait combattre pour ne pas à avoir à le faire. Si seulement, elle le laissait faire. Si elle ne le mettait pas de côté en prétextant des ordres idiots !

Jeff savait qu'elle avait bien compris qu'elle l'avait blessé lors de la bataille de Menae. Il avait craqué. Elle s'était excusée, plusieurs fois, tremblante, ne sachant pas que dire ou que faire face à sa détresse. Peut-être n'avait-elle pas réalisé qu'il tenait à elle à ce point. Il savait qu'elle avait tendance à penser qu'elle n'était pas importante, qu'elle pouvait mourir et qu'elle serait remplacée. Depuis son retour, elle avait cette façon glaçante de voir sa propre vie.

Jeff soupira, reposa le verre vide sur le comptoir.

Il se tourna vers la piste de danse pour se changer les idées. Il se mit à sourire bêtement, une image mentale de Lucy en train d'essayer vainement de danser. Il n'était pas très doué non plus. A vrai dire, cela ne l'avait jamais intéressé. Danser. Pourquoi ces gens se dandinaient-ils sur la piste comme des crétins alors qu'à quelques systèmes de là, d'autres se battaient pour survivre ?

A quoi pensaient ces gens de la Citadelle, bien à l'abri, et encore, dans leur forteresse volante. Cela le rendait fou de rage. Toute cette futilité. Etait-ce pour préserver cela qu'ils se battaient ?

Pour quoi se battait-il, d'ailleurs ?

Parce qu'il était un soldat.

C'était son métier après tout.

Pourquoi avait-il décidé de faire se métier ?

Il voulait voler. Toutefois, il aurait pu très bien rester dans l'entreprise de sa mère, à roder les prototypes de vaisseaux.

Non. Il avait voulu fuir la pression maternelle, l'entourage étouffant qui lui coupait les ailes. Voler, c'était plus que piloter un vaisseau de commerces dans quelques systèmes solaires. Il avait eu besoin d'adrénaline. Et d'une manière de prouver à tout le monde qu'il n'était pas qu'un infirme sans avenir. Il avait voulu montrer qu'il avait de la ressource. Qu'il pouvait faire autre chose que les voies standards réservées aux handicapés physiques.

Joker, porteur d'espoir pour les gens de sa condition ?

Non. C'était son désir égoïste qu'il avait voulu combler. Rien d'autre.

Piloter pour l'Alliance, c'était l'ultime pied de nez à sa famille et ses camarades de promotion. Devenir un élément prometteur, montré comme un virtuose, voilà ce qu'il avait réussi à obtenir par ses propres moyens sans l'aide de personne.

En passant sous les ordres de Shepard, il avait commencé à réfléchir au sens de tout cela, maintenant qu'il avait relevé le défi qu'il s'était imposé. Quel sens donner à son existence ? Il avait éludé la question et jouait les parfaits petits soldats sous les ordres de Shepard. Tant qu'il pilotait, ça lui allait. Et ce n'était pas n'importe quel vaisseau qu'il avait. La frégate la plus évoluée de l'Alliance, il ne pouvait pas demander mieux.

Mais maintenant que les Reapers étaient sur le point de tous les réduire en poussière, pour quoi se battait-il ? Il savait que ce n'était pas simplement par devoir. Ce combat-là, ce combat qu'il menait depuis qu'il avait quitté l'Alliance, n'était plus que le simple devoir du soldat. Il y avait quelque chose de plus. Il y avait l'idéologie. Pourquoi se déchainerait-il ainsi pour survivre ? Connaissant son propre côté nihiliste, il se savait capable de se terrer dans un coin en attendant d'y crever.

Mais Shepard, oui, elle, elle avait donné à sa vie un autre sens. Elle se battait parce qu'il fallait se battre, parce que c'était ça, le sens de la vie de l'être humain. Ne pas se laisser faire. Ne pas se dire qu'on a pas tout essayé. Et s'il fallait mourir, il fallait le faire sans regret.

Cela lui avait pas mal plu. Avec toute la volonté qu'il avait montrée pour vaincre les idées reçues sur son handicap, il n'allait pas baisser les bras. C'était contre sa nature opiniâtre.

En fait, il ne fallait rien de plus, pour s'asseoir dans son siège de pilotage et de mener le Normandy où Shepard lui demandait.

Jeff finit par se dire qu'il était temps de retourner au vaisseau. Shepard avait sans doute quelque chose à leur dire avant son entrevue avec l'Ambassadeur Volus. Il se redressa un peu péniblement et se dirigea à petite allure vers la sortie du Purgatoire. Il lui faudrait un peu de temps pour atteindre l'élévateur qui menait au quai où était stationné le Normandy.

Il traversa le quartier commerçant, jetant à peine un regard sur les vitrines. Marcher lui devint pénible. Il n'eut pas d'autre choix que de se reposer un moment sur un des bancs qui se trouvaient non loin de lui. Il n'avait pas eu franchement d'espoir quant à l'amélioration que lui avait fait Cerberus. Il savait que tôt ou tard, il aurait à souffrir à nouveau dans ses jambes. Il avait eu juste du répit. Certes, il pouvait se déplacer sans béquilles mais cela ne devait pas être trop long. De toute façon, il finirait bien par en avoir encore besoin.

Il passa la main sur son visage. Cette perspective ne l'enchantait guère.

« Jeff ? »

Le timonier retira la main de ses yeux.

Un paquet dans les bras, Lucy lui faisait face. Le fait qu'elle l'ait appelé par son prénom lui fit deviner qu'elle était seule. Tiens, elle n'était plus dans le vaisseau. Etait-il resté si longtemps à se morfondre dans ce bar ?

La jeune femme le regardait l'air inquiet.

« Ca va ? »

Il lui sourit et hocha la tête. Elle vint s'asseoir à côté de lui. Pas trop près mais pas trop loin non plus. Juste assez pour se sentir proches tout en n'attirant pas les soupçons. Elle posa son paquet entre eux.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

— Des améliorations d'armes. J'ai pété mon stabilisateur pour fusil de précision et James voulait de quoi améliorer son fusil d'assaut. »

Et cela lui avait permis de s'aérer avant d'affronter l'Ambassadeur Volus.

Jeff hocha la tête. Sa spécialisation en armes était limitée au strict minimum. Il n'en avait pas vraiment besoin.

« Et toi ? Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici ? »

Il la regarda, pensif. Il ne voulait pas lui dire qu'il avait ressenti le besoin de s'aérer et qu'il avait fini par boire tout seul en ressassant des idées noires.

Lucy la sentait. Cette odeur d'alcool qui émanait de Jeff.

Elle soupira. Elle ne pouvait le réprimander car il n'était pas de service. Mais quand même… Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas ? Elle savait qu'il aimait bien boire une bière. Mais là… Whisky. Pas dans ses habitudes.

« Tout va bien ? »

Ah. Elle avait bien fini par le remarquer. Perspicace. Il avait la tête lourde. Marmonna quelque chose d'inaudible. Il n'avait pas envie d'être agressif. Mais quelque chose le poussait à ne pas vouloir répondre à la question.

Lucy avait parfois du mal à le suivre. Elle savait qu'elle n'était pas une compagne idéale. Elle avait quand même des responsabilités. Elle ne pouvait pas se laisser aller à du sentimentalisme. En tout cas, pas en permanence. Elle savait diviser sa vie en deux. Il était vrai qu'ils ne passaient plus vraiment de temps ensemble, rien que tous les deux. Mais c'était un luxe qu'ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre et elle pensait que c'était suffisamment clair pour lui.

A quoi jouait-il ?

Ce n'était pas qu'elle ne voulait pas s'en préoccuper mais… elle avait cet entretien avec Din Korlack et…

La jeune femme soupira. C'était trop tard. Elle le devinait contrarié et cela allait parasiter ses pensées. Finalement, les choses n'étaient pas aussi simples qu'elle l'aurait cru. Elle avait toujours imaginé que tout irait bien, que tout serait évident, sans prise de tête.

Shepard laissa son regard errer au loin. Paraître naturelle. Rester aux yeux des autres tout autour d'eux, le Commander Shepard qui conversait avec le Lieutenant Moreau. Rien d'autre ne devait transparaître. C'était comme ça et elle ne changerait pas d'avis. De plus, elle n'avait aucunement envie de se dévoiler en plein milieu de la Citadelle.

Il ne fallait pas être fine psychologue pour savoir ce qui tracassait son compagnon. Elle le connaissait désormais assez bien pour deviner ce qui l'avait poussé jusqu'au Purgatoire.

« Tu penses vraiment que Kaidan va me faire les yeux doux ? » dit-elle d'une voix à peine audible mais juste assez fort pour qu'il l'entende.

Du coin de l'œil, elle vit ses épaules se raidir.

Touché.

La moue de son visage était tout aussi éloquente. Lucy ne savait pas si elle devait se mettre à rire. Sérieusement. Kaidan était provisoirement de retour, il avait fait son mea-culpa et ils étaient amenés à travailler ensemble pour un temps. Rien de plus. Rien de moins.

« Franchement, je n'ai pas changé d'avis sur lui. »

La moue s'affaissa encore.

« Y'a que les imbéciles qui ne changent pas d'avis, il paraît. » marmonna Jeff mais il ne parvenait pas à être convaincant.

Elle pensait que cela était clair entre eux. Que tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé ensemble les rendait plus forts. Elle n'avait jamais eu autant confiance en quelqu'un d'autre. La jeune femme n'avait dévoilé son fort-intérieur qu'à lui. Comment pouvait-il autant douter d'elle ? Il n'avait donc que peu de confiance en ce qu'elle lui avait dit ? Ou bien…

Non… C'était en lui qu'il n'avait pas confiance. Ou plutôt… Encore une fois, il se dénigrait. Parce qu'il pensait que face au Major Kaidan Alenko, le Lieutenant Jeff Moreau ne faisait pas le poids. Toujours ce souci. Jamais au premier abord, on aurait pu imaginer que derrière l'homme si sarcastique se cachait une si grande fragilité et un manque de confiance en soi chronique.

Shepard savait pertinemment qu'elle n'avait pas le temps de jouer les psys. Qu'elle aurait du se lever et retourner au Normandy. Toutefois, là, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre un tel pragmatisme. Elle passait souvent du temps à écouter les autres, à régler le problème de civils qu'elle ne connaissait ni d'Eve ni d'Adam. Fuir la détresse de Jeff était ma dernière chose à faire. Le seul souci était qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle devait faire. Le comble… Le paradoxe. Elle se doutait bien qu'il était plus facile de régler les problèmes d'autrui que ceux qui la touchaient mais…

Là, en plein milieu de la Citadelle, sous les yeux d'inconnus, elle ne se sentait pas capable de faire un geste. Elle aurait voulu… Elle aurait voulu l'entourer de ses bras, lui dire qu'il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter. Que Kaidan n'aurait jamais le don de la faire rire comme lui. Qu'elle ne se sentirait jamais aussi en confiance avec Kaidan qu'avec lui.

Mais là, c'était impossible.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapitre vingt-deux

Comment étaient-ils retournés au Normandy, elle ne s'en rappelait plus. Elle était juste certaine qu'elle avait bien joué le rôle de celle qui offre une main secourable à un ami en difficulté physique. Même si le regard de ce dernier valait bien un coup de fusil en plein estomac. Même s'il protestait, honteux de se montrer aussi faible, incapable de se mouvoir sans un appui.

Il en aurait pleuré de rage. Sa dignité ? Elle n'existait pas. Il n'en avait pas. Comment ne pas se poser la question de se voir un jour repoussé par une femme fatiguée de devoir être le soutien sans cesse ?

La tête lui cognait, signe que son raisonnement était biaisé. L'alcool avait distillé dans ses veines ces idées noires. Il était encore en train d'inquiéter Shepard. Elle n'avait pas besoin de ça. Quel compagnon faisait-il… Franchement quelle idée il avait eu. Il aurait vraiment dû fermer sa grande gueule. Pour une fois. Tourner sept fois sa langue dans sa bouche, comme le répétait souvent sa mère.

Shepard savait qu'elle avait encore un peu de temps avant son entrevue. Alors avant que Joker ait pu protester, elle avait enfoncé le bouton de l'élévateur et ils se rendaient dans le loft. Aucune discussion possible. Elle n'allait pas le laisser se débiner. Même avec quelques verres dans le nez.

Sans doute plus rudement qu'elle n'aurait voulu ou dû, elle l'avait fait asseoir dans le sofa. Elle s'était ensuite dirigée dans la salle de bains et avait imbibé une serviette d'eau glacée qu'elle ne prit même pas la peine d'essorer. Sans ménagement, elle lui avait jeté le linge humide sur le visage, lui arrachant un cri involontaire.

Retrouvant ses esprits, il la regarda.

« Ca ne va pas ? !

— C'est plutôt à toi qu'il faut demander ça », lui répliqua-t-elle en croisant les bras. Elle avait fini par opter par sa méthode de résolution de problèmes fétiche : ne pas faire de détour et mettre les pieds dans le plat. La manière musclée. Tant pis. Jeff la connaissait suffisamment bien pour savoir comment elle était. Elle-même était persuadée qu'il ne voudrait pas qu'elle se conduise de manière différente avec lui. De manière artificielle en tout cas.

Ce fut pourquoi elle ne le laissa pas répliquer.

« Kaidan, je m'en fous. Il a tenté de me séduire, il ne m'intéressait pas, je lui ai dit, point barre. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'ajoute à ça ? »

Contre toute attente, Jeff baissa la tête, ne répondit pas de manière sèche.

« Ce n'est pas parce qu'il revient dans mon secteur que je vais soudainement le trouver à mon goût… J'ai déjà quelqu'un et c'est toi. J'ai choisi le pilote boiteux. »

Les mots étaient blessants mais Joker se dit qu'il l'avait bien mérité. Mais…

« Mais… Tu ne m'as jamais dit… » Il laissa la phrase en suspens.

Il savait que c'était ridicule. Que l'entendre ne changerait rien entre eux. Cependant, il avait besoin d'être rassuré.

Elle ouvrit la bouche. Oh. C'était donc ça… Juste qu'il voulait entendre ça.

Mais…

Elle n'arrivait pas à lui dire… Et ce n'était pas honnête de lui dire juste parce qu'il lui avait demandé. Il le savait. Et comprenait son silence éloquent.

« Jeff… » Elle se laissa tomber sur le sofa à côté de lui. Il ne rendait pas les choses simples. Elle le regarda, le regard terrifié d'un gosse, une goutte qui roulait le long de son nez, la barbe dégoulinant de gouttelettes, l'haleine encore chargée par le whisky. La serviette trempée avait échoué sur ses genoux, dessinant une auréole sur son pantalon.

Lucy leva la main, lui caressa la joue. « Pourquoi tu compliques tant les choses ? »

Il ne répondit pas.

Il se sentait stupide. Il n'avait pas d'autres mots. Lucy avait raison. Pourquoi il doutait tant ?

« Regarde-la, sombre crétin. Si franchement, tu n'étais rien d'autre qu'un plan cul, se prendrait-elle autant la tête avec toi ? Non… C'est Shepard, elle peut avoir n'importe quel subordonné pour assouvir ses pulsions, même des civils si elle le veut, si franchement elle n'était intéressée que par ça… » se morigéna-t-il intérieurement. Il détesta l'image qu'il se faisait d'elle. Elle n'était pas comme ça.

Pas comme ça.

Pourtant…

Ce n'était pas qu'ils parlaient beaucoup, mais les rares instants qu'ils passaient ensemble se résumaient la plupart à une petite passe et parfois, cela lui donnait l'impression qu'il n'était qu'un prostitué de luxe. Il savait que Shepard, tout autant que lui, il fallait être honnête, n'était pas très conversation mais… des fois, il aurait bien aimé qu'elle soit un peu plus comme avant. Ils continuaient à plaisanter ensemble mais… c'était souvent dans le cockpit, parce qu'il ne fallait pas laisser transparaître que quelque chose avait changé et ils montraient toujours la même image à la face de l'univers.

Jeff devait se montrer raisonnable. Il savait que le temps passé rien que tous les deux était rare et précieux. S'il se résumait à agir comme à l'extérieur de leur petite bulle, cela ne servait à rien de se voir en cachette, non ?

Oui, il se sentait stupide, le visage trempé, la main froide de Lucy sur sa joue. Il voulait… Il voulait juste l'avoir pour lui seul. Satisfaire son égoïsme. N'avait-il pas réussi ? Elle était là, avec lui, alors qu'elle avait une entrevue importante à préparer et qu'elle aurait très bien pu faire autre chose.

La seule chose qu'il pouvait faire…

Il tira sur son bras et l'attira à lui, l'embrassant un peu rudement. Il n'était qu'un égocentrique. Il se détestait. Ce n'était pas le sentiment de risquer de la perdre parce qu'elle risquait sa vie en permanence qui le motivait. C'était la jalousie. Le plus trivial des sentiments. La possessivité. Il ne voulait pas être ainsi. Pourtant, il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Et il se trouva encore plus détestable. Surtout quand elle se mit à lui rendre son baiser, l'agrippant par l'uniforme pour lui donner plus d'intensité. Plus elle rompit l'étreinte, reculant quelque peu.

« Viens. »

Et elle le guida jusqu'à la salle de bains. C'était l'endroit qu'elle préférait. Elle appréciait leurs douches communes, surtout après leurs ébats.

Il était trop sonné pour réagir, alors, il la laissa faire. Il ne dit rien, ne bougea pas quand elle lui retira son haut.

Cela n'allait pas. Elle sentait qu'il était ailleurs, préoccupé. Elle suspendit son déshabillage.

« Jeff. » Elle avait, malgré elle, un ton de reproche. Elle soupira. « Qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour que tu cesses de te poser toutes ces questions ? Qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour que tu arrêtes de te croire inférieur aux autres ? »

Elle lui releva le visage.

« Je vais te dire, moi, ce que je vois quand je te regarde. »

Lucy prit une grande inspiration. Elle ne voulait pas rendre ce discours creux. Elle craignait qu'il sonne faux, qu'il sonne de manière ridicule.

« Je vois l'homme pour lequel je n'hésiterais pas à sacrifier ma vie. Je n'ai jamais regretté de t'avoir poussé dans cette capsule de secours. Ça m'a paru si évident… »

Tout ce qu'il pouvait se passer était qu'il se mette à rire devant tant de mièvrerie. Mais il ne dit rien. Elle sourit faiblement, ébouriffant ses cheveux, laissant ses doigts descendre sur sa joue.

Ce jour-là… Elle n'avait pas seulement sauvé son subordonné. Elle avait préservé la vie d'un ami. Un précieux ami. Ce ne fut qu'après l'avoir retrouvé qu'elle s'était rendue compte que…

« Quand je te vois… Je sais pourquoi je me bats. »

N'y avait-il pas plus grande preuve d'amour ? Plus que n'importe quel « Je t'aime » qu'elle aurait pu lui dire ?

Il était si stupide de vouloir entendre ces mots-là.

Elle se releva, alla chercher une serviette sèche et entreprit de l'essuyer.

« Je suis con, hein ? finit-il par dire.

— Pas plus qu'un autre, rétorqua-t-elle avec un sourire narquois. Mais cela fait partie de ton charme… »

Il tenta un sourire timide.

« Franchement arrête le whisky. Ça ne te réussit vraiment pas.

— Aye, M'dame. »

Lucy lui planta un baiser en plein sur le front.

Enfantin, réconfortant.

Elle le laissa seul, afin qu'il reprenne ses esprits. A part se sentir ridicule, il ne pensait pas à grand-chose. La crise était passée. Maintenant, les paroles acerbes qu'il avait prononcées lui revenaient et il lutta pour chasser ces pensées. Quel imbécile !

Il trouva Shepard assise à son bureau, relisant un datapad. Retour au professionnalisme. Il pesta contre lui-même. Il lui avait fait perdre du temps avec ses états d'âme. Il avait même perdu du temps lui-même. Il savait pourtant que chaque instant passé avec elle était plus que précieux et que le gâcher était franchement idiot.

Jeff s'avança vers elle et passa ses bras autour de ses épaules, enfouissant son visage dans son cou.

« Je suis désolé. »

La jeune femme posa le datapad, posa ses mains sur ses bras.

« N'en parlons plus », dit-elle, le regard fixé vers le vide. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'heure. Il lui fallait partir. A regret, elle se leva, se défaisant de son étreinte.

« Je voudrais juste que tu me promettes quelque chose, dit-elle alors qu'elle prenait le datapad. Je ne veux pas que tu broies des idées noires tout seul dans ton coin. Si jamais tu doutes, parle-moi avant d'aller lever le coude dans un bar. »

Il hocha la tête, penaud. Finalement, et il le savait, dialoguer avant aurait peut-être évité tout ce mélo. Toutefois, c'était si facile de se laisser aller et d'éviter… ce qui finalement se révélait être inévitable.

« Je dois y aller. »

Bien sûr. Il y avait d'autres priorités. Sauver la Galaxie, par exemple.

Elle partit sans se retourner. Elle n'avait jamais trouvé de bonne manière de se séparer, de retrouver le chemin du professionnalisme. Et elle savait que si elle se laisser aller à l'étreindre, elle aurait du mal à s'en aller.

Descendant dans l'élévateur, elle se laissa réfléchir. Qu'est-ce que Jeff voulait ? Ils ne pouvaient avoir une relation normale, c'était pourtant clair dès le début. Hors de question de le compromettre, elle ne voulait pas qu'il souffre et pourtant… Il semblait ne pas être heureux. Elle arrivait à comprendre les raisons qui le poussaient à se sentir… indigne d'elle, mais ne les cautionnait pas pour autant. Ah, que cela aurait été si simple qu'il n'avait pas été son subordonné… Pas pour autant qu'elle le considère ainsi. Pour elle, il était aussi son égal, au même titre que n'importe quel membre de son équipe. Elle savait d'autant plus que ce n'était pas ce que verraient les autres.

Elle était paradoxale. Elle le savait. Elle avait beau se dire qu'elle se foutait des autres, de ce qu'ils pourraient bien penser, qu'ils pouvaient la blâmer, elle ne parvenait pas à mettre en pratique ses pensées. Elle avait choisi la clandestinité. Comme si elle n'assumait pas. Mais là n'était pas le problème… Elle n'était pas seule dans la situation. Jeff ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être compromis. Lui, paierait sans doute plus cher qu'elle. Elle n'avait pas changé sa manière de voir les choses. Même si cela paraissait si futile par rapport à la situation.

Non… Shepard, même si elle détestait cette idée, devait être un exemple. Les paroles de Miranda lui revinrent en mémoire… Quand cela lui chantait…

Avant que l'élévateur ne la vomisse au CIC, elle nota mentalement que lorsque les événements leur laisseraient un peu de répit, elle regarderait un film avec Jeff. N'importe quoi, ce qu'il voudrait. N'était-ce pas ce qu'ils étaient supposés faire en tant que couple ? Cela leur donnerait le sentiment d'être comme les autres. Oui… C'était une bonne idée. Restait à croiser les doigts pour avoir le temps.

Elle ne savait pas ce qui allait ressortir de l'entrevue avec Din Korlack. Kaidan l'attendait face à la carte de la Galaxie. Un pli soucieux barrait son front.

« Un problème ? » demanda-t-elle alors qu'elle s'approchait de lui.

Il prit un temps avant de répondre.

« Je regardais simplement… Dieu… Que c'est difficile de voir tant de systèmes sous la coupe des Reapers… Tous ces gens que nous ne pouvons pas aider…

— Réussir à obtenir cet accord avec les Volus est tout ce que nous pouvons faire de mieux. Nous n'avons pas le choix. »

Ils ne pouvaient être partout à la fois. Elle avait fini par le comprendre. Il ne répondit pas. Malgré tout, Kaidan restait Kaidan. Toujours à sentir concerné par tout le monde. A vrai dire, ils étaient un peu pareils. Pourtant, il fallait dire que son empathie profonde avec n'importe quel être de l'univers l'agaçait parfois. Peut-être parce qu'il lui faisait penser à elle-même.

« Allons-y, finit-elle par dire. Nous n'allons pas faire attendre Din Korlack. »

Le Major hocha la tête et arracha son regard de la carte de la Galaxie.

Shepard savait que l'entretien allait être serré. Il lui faudrait jouer fin jeu, être subtile. Le seul souci, c'était qu'elle n'avait pas forcément eu de bons rapports avec l'Ambassadeur par le passé. Le mercantilisme des Volus avait tendance à lui taper sur le système même si elle comprenait bien que c'était là leur seul moyen de pression. Toutefois, au vu de l'état actuel des choses, il ne valait pas qu'il rechigne à donner des garanties. Il n'avait pas intérêt à faire la fine bouche. Pas avec l'offre qu'elle avait à lui faire.

Empruntant un moyen de transport rapide, ils ne mirent que peu de temps à atteindre l'ambassade que les Volus partageaient avec les Elcors. Après s'être annoncés, Shepard et Kaidan patientèrent dans le hall d'entrée. Une bonne dizaine de minutes s'écoula en silence avant que Shepard ne se mette à pester contre leur hôte. A croire qu'il le faisait exprès. Ce ne pouvait être autrement. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait à gagner à les faire poireauter ainsi ? Oh, elle ne le savait que trop bien. Korlack voulait simplement montrer qu'il n'était pas à leur disposition et qu'il allait dominer l'entretien. Qu'il s'y croit ! Shepard n'entendait pas se laisser faire.

Kaidan leva la main en signe d'apaisement.

« Jouons son jeu, dit-il. Cela ne sert à rien d'envenimer les choses à cause de ce genre… d'indélicatesse. »

Shepard voulut répliquer mais elle n'en eut pas le temps. L'Ambassadeur Volus venait à leur rencontre.

« Navré de vous avoir faits attendre, Clan Terrestre, dit-il sans exprimer le moindre regret, mais vous savez ce que c'est… Avec ce qu'il se passe… Nous sommes débordés. »

Chaque phrase était ponctuée par le bruit caractéristique de l'appareil respiratoire du personnage.

Shepard se retint de dire quoique ce soit. C'était bien la manière de Din Korlack de se rendre intéressant. Il ne facilitait pas vraiment les choses. Mais ce n'était pas à elle de les empirer. Il lui fallait prendre son mal en patience. Le Volus les invita à le suivre. Ils se calquèrent sur son pas balancé. Il les amena jusqu'à son bureau et leur montra à chacun un siège où ils prirent place.

« Commander Shepard, je ne vais pas faire de détour. Je sais très bien ce que vous attendez du Protectorat Vol. Vous n'êtes cependant pas sans ignorer la situation militaire de notre race. Nous dépendons grandement du la Hiérarchie Turienne.

— Je sais tout cela, Ambassadeur, le coupa toutefois Shepard. Mais ce n'est pas d'une force d'attaque dont nous avons besoin. Non… Ce sont des ressources que vous êtes capables de mobiliser qui seraient utiles. Vous êtes la nation qui maîtrise le commerce des technologies militaires. » Elle devait le flatter, vanter les mérites de sa race.

« Et puis… Vous sous-estimez vos capacités… Ce sont les Volus qui ont conçu le plus puissant des cuirassés… Le Kwunu que vous avez offert à la Hériarchie Turienne et qui est une de leur pièce maîtresse. »

Restait à compter sur l'égo du Volus. Et qu'il se laisse prendre à la flatterie. Ce qui n'était pas difficile. Et cela fonctionna quelque peu. A entendre le changement de rythme du respirateur, Shepard sut qu'elle était dans la bonne direction. Mais cela ne suffit pas. Le Volus était gourmand. En même temps, elle ne lui avait rien proposé.

« Ce qui serait vraiment bénéfique pour notre lutte c'est l'accès à ces ressources.

— Vous ne pensez pas à… ce serait nous priver de nos revenus, de ce qui nous permet de subsister… Ce serait réduire notre économie à néant… » Il fit une pause. « A moins que vous n'ayez de quoi payer tout ce que vous nous demanderez. »

On y était. L'argent. Les crédits, le seul moyen d'intéresser les Volus. D'abord, il fallait quand même ne pas tout lâcher. Elle tenta de les amadouer, de faire ressortir l'intérêt de leur coopération. Il en allait quand même de l'avenir de la Galaxie. Le mercantilisme avait des limites !

« Allons bon… Ambassadeur Korlack… Vous n'allez pas vous abaisser à ce genre de procédé… Certes, je sais qu'il est important de payer pour le matériel acheté. Mais je pensais faire appel à vos ressources… » Elle marqua une pause, il fallait y aller doucement. « Je ne suis pas sans ignorer que vous fournissez certaines organisations… peu légales en matériel de pointe. Du matériel non approuvé par le Conseil…

— Vos insinuations sont scandaleuses ! s'insurgea le Volus dont la respiration devint sifflante. Vous ne pouvez prouver ce que vous avancez. Le Protectora Vol ne supportera aucune autre insulte de votre part ! »

La réaction de l'Ambassadeur était plus que prévisible. Shepard leva la main pour couper les sifflements erratiques du petit être.

« Korlack. Vous réalisez la situation dans laquelle la Galaxie se trouve ! Si nous ne joignons pas nos forces…

— Le Conseil n'est-il pas l'autorité compétente pour négocier ce genre de choses ? Pourquoi devrais-je me contenter de deux représentants du clan terrien ? »

Din Korlack avait-il volontairement oublié que les « deux représentants du clan terrien comme il le disait », étaient des Spectres ? Qu'ils étaient donc la voix et les yeux du Conseil. Bien évidemment que ce dernier avait d'autres chats à fouetter ! Le Volus connaissait le Conseil depuis suffisamment de temps pour savoir que le Triumvirat adorait déléguer.

« N'est-ce pas le Conseiller Udina qui a tenté de supplanter l'autorité suprême de la Galaxie et qui est désormais sous haute surveillance dans une des cellules du C-Sec ? » continua le petit personnage, jouant visiblement la carte de la provocation. Shepard savait qu'elle ne devait pas s'engouffrer dans la brêche, elle se raidit sur sa chaise, prête à bondir sur son vis-à-vis. Ce n'était pas bon, elle perdait son sang-froid et il ne fallait surtout pas. Ce fut Kaidan qui intervint, posé, calme.

« Ambassadeur Korlack, dit-il d'une voix douce, ce n'est pas en tant que représentants de l'Alliance que nous avons souhaité que vous nous receviez. C'est en tant que Spectres du Conseil. Que deux d'entre nous se déplacent et s'entretiennent avec vous n'est-ce pas là une preuve de la considération du Conseil à votre égard ? Nous ne négligeons aucunement l'importance du Protectorat Vol dans la Galaxie. »

Cette dernière phrase valu un petit sifflement méprisant. Shepard ne pouvait le lui reprocher. Kaidan allait un peu trop loin dans la condescendance. Le Conseil n'avait jamais vraiment considéré les Volus. Pas plus que les Elcors, d'ailleurs.

« Vous plaisantez, finit par répliquer Korlack. Le Protectorat a joué un rôle important lors des Révoltes Kroganes. Dès notre rencontre avec les Turians, nous les avons approvisionnés en troupes de support et en matériel de pointe. Et quelle récompense ? Rien. Même pas une Ambassade digne de ce nom ! »

Korlack marquait un point. Les Volus étaient forcés de partager une ambassade avec les Elcors. Le Conseil aurait quand même pu faire un geste. Mais à l'époque, les Volus venaient à peine de rentrer en contact avec les autres races. Puis le temps passant, le Conseil n'avait sans doute pas jugé utile de donner plus d'importance à cette race de marchands.

« Alors, prouvez au Conseil qu'il a eu tort de vous traiter de la sorte, rebondit Shepard. Donnez-nous le soutien de votre marché parallèle. »

Le Volus ne répliqua pas à propos de cette nouvelle insinuation. Les sources de Liara étaient fiables, les Volus avaient un marché noir qu'ils approvisionnaient avec du matériel de haute technologie, souvent rapportés par les mercenaires Batarians qui se déplaçaient en bordure du système Terminus. Du matériel illégal circulait et d'après les informateurs du Shadow Broker, il semblerait même que de la technologie Reaper fasse partie des marchandises convoitées. Cerberus figurait d'ailleurs parmi les clients des Volus. L'Homme Trouble pensait sans doute exploiter la petite race mercantile à coup de crédits. Au moins arrivait-il à des résultats. Mais c'était un luxe que l'Alliance ou même le Conseil pouvait se permettre. Udina avait saigné les ressources pécuniaires de la Citadelle en détournant les crédits pour son propre compte. Doucement, sans se faire prendre, de l'argent sale blanchit, du détournement de subventions par là… Quand bien même les finances de la Citadelle seraient au beau fixe, le Conseil ne permettrait pas de jeter l'argent par les fenêtres pour se payer de la technologie qu'il refusait d'homologuer.

« Qu'est-ce que nous y gagnerons ?

— Le geste est noble, murmura Shepard qui ne voulait toujours pas jouer sa dernière carte.

— La noblesse n'a jamais rempli les caisses, Commander. Elle ne permet même pas d'avoir une bonne réputation. Vous en savez quelque chose. »

Bien joué. Le Volus était dur en affaire et bon orateur. Ça, il n'avait pas volé sa place. Shepard eut un sourire crispé, hochant la tête toutefois.

« Nous ne sommes pas venus les mains vides, Ambassadeur », intervint Kaidan qui avait pris le silence de Shepard pour une ouverture à sa propre parole. Il jeta cependant un regard au Commander. Elle hocha la tête. Faire appel à la noblesse d'esprit ou à la bonne volonté des Volus ne servait à rien. Ils tourneraient en rond et, à part perdre du temps, ils ne gagneraient pas. Assurer la protection d'Irune ne suffirait pas. Les Reapers s'empareraient du cluster d'Aethon aussi facilement que du Système solaire, de Thessia ou de la Zone Démilitarisée des Krogans. Ça, Korlack le savait très bien. Ils n'étaient qu'en sursis et le soutien militaire du Conseil n'y changerait rien.

« Ambassadeur… Le Conseil est prêt à faire une offre qui devrait vous intéresser. » commença-t-il avant de laisser la parole à Shepard.

Galanterie ? En tout cas, elle apprécia sa décision. Comme si c'était à elle de remplir ce rôle. Diplomate galactique. Cela la ferait presque rire si la situation n'était pas aussi désespérée.

« Je me demande bien ce que le Conseil pourrait bien proposer au Protectora Vol. Je ne peux que constater que la gestion de la crise des Reapers a été un fiasco total. Le nombre de planètes envahies augmente de manière exponentielle et cela sans que la moindre opposition fasse au moins stagner l'envahisseur. »

Toujours ce même ton provocateur. Cela allait faire regretter tantôt à Shepard l'idée qu'elle avait eue. Toutefois, la présence d'un Volus au Conseil, s'il possédait la même vergne que Korlack, promettait des débats enflammés. Peut-être n'était-ce pas une si mauvaise idée que cela.

« Allons, Ambassadeur, vous n'êtes pas sans ignorer que Palaven tient encore le coup… »

Le Volus balaya l'argument d'un geste de la main.

« Ah oui… J'ai entendu parler de votre petite escapade sur Menae, ainsi que votre marché conclut avec Urdnot Wrex. Les Krogans peuvent peut-être se satisfaire d'un remède de fortune pour soigner le Génophage mais nous, Volus, n'allons pas nous contenter de pareille chose. »

Shepard serra son poing sur sa cuisse. Elle devait garder son sang froid. Ne pas se laisser tenter par l'envie de se lever et d'envoyer rouler à terre ce petit Ambassadeur qui n'avait rien d'autre à faire que de dénigrer la plus grande entente que la Galaxie avait sans doute jamais eue. Elle était tentée de planter le Volus là et d'aller voir ailleurs, de trouver une autre solution pour avoir accès à ces fournitures, quitte à ce que ce soit plus long ou plus difficile. Elle commençait à n'en avoir pas grand-chose à faire. Korlack savait-il à quel point cela était difficile. Elle détestait les politiciens.

Kaidan posa une main sur son épaule, tenant par ce geste de calmer la colère qu'il avait sans doute senti poindre derrière la rigidité du corps du Commander.

« Sans vouloir être trop présomptueux, Ambassadeur, je crois que le Commander Shepard a réussi là où le Conseil a échoué, non ? Elle a obtenu l'aide de trois races qui se détestent cordialement. Les Salarians acceptent de soutenir celle qui a permis aux Krogans d'entrevoir une lueur d'espoir dans leur situation. Les Turians et les Krogans qui se sont affrontés durant les Rébellions combattent côte à côte. Les Asaris ont même donné des ressources pour que le Génophage soit étudié. C'est quand même quelque chose que la Galaxie n'a pas vu depuis la Guerre contre les Rachnis, si je ne me trompe. » Le Major marqua une pause savamment étudiée. Kaidan avait parfait ses aptitudes à débattre et à négocier. Après tout, son rang militaire nécessitait ces capacités-là. On ne met pas à un poste pareil quelqu'un qui ne sait ni négocier, ni manier le verbe.

« Que diriez-vous plutôt de traiter directement avec nous plutôt qu'avec le Triumvirat ? Nous avons une proposition. Nous avons obtenu quelque chose du Conseil mais nous sommes les seuls à être en mesure de vous le garantir. Shepard a engagé sa parole.

— Et que vaut la parole de celle qui a de nombreux chefs d'accusation sur le dos ? Major Kaidan, n'est-ce pas vous qui étiez celui qui la poursuivait jusqu'à récemment ?

— N'êtes vous pas au fait des dernières nouvelles ?

– Ah, oui… » Le Volus se mit sans doute à rire mais son système de survie avait transformé cela en une suite saccadées de sifflements particulièrement agaçants. « Votre démenti était… touchant, Major… Allons bon… Qu'en penser ? Votre petite stratégie avait pour but de faire sortir Udina de ses gardes ? De mettre le doigt sur sa complicité avec Cerberus ? »

Le Volus reprit son souffle et les sifflements reprirent un rythme normal.

« Tout cela ne sont que des problèmes qui ne concernent que le Clan Terrestre. Nous ne sommes pas concernés par les querelles internes. Je concède cependant que si votre Conseiller avait continué ses petites affaires en toute impunité, l'équilibre du Conseil aurait été bien plus ébranlé. En tant de guerre, cela ne peut que servir à l'ennemi. Je vous reconnais un certain mérite au nom de la stabilité du système, même si toutefois, je suis parfois enclin à souhaiter un bon renversement gouvernemental pour vraiment faire entendre certaines voix.

— Justement, Ambassadeur… »

Shepard avait retrouvé suffisamment de sang-froid pour reprendre la parole. Même si elle ne partageait pas ses méthodes et n'avait pas beaucoup de sympathie pour l'Ambassadeur Volus, elle ne pouvait que concéder qu'elle souhaitait de temps à autre qu'il y ait un bon coup de pied dans les idées préconçues du système gouvernemental de la Galaxie. La conception du partage du pouvoir n'était pas vraiment égalitaire. Même si chaque race conciliaire possédait un Ambassadeur, cela ne donnait pas autant de pouvoir qu'un Conseiller et le poids des demandes et des décisions que pouvaient prendre les représentants de chaque race était faible comparé à la toute puissance des Conseillers.

Un peu d'égalité ne fera pas de mal à la Galaxie. Même si pour cela il fallait accepter que les Elcors prennent la parole… Elle n'osait imaginer les réunions des Ambassadeurs. Cela devait être quelque chose… Sans doute reportaient-ils à la prochaine séance la prise de parole de la race la plus lente de toute la Galaxie.

Mais l'heure n'était pas à la divagation de son esprit. Shepard se redressa sur sa chaise. Il était temps d'en venir au fait et de cesser de tourner autour du pot. Même si elle ne promettait rien si jamais le Volus se montrait encore méprisant. Là, elle sortirait les moyens musclés. Il ne fallait pas pousser non plus. Sa patience avait des limites, surtout en ce moment.

« Ambassadeur Korlack, je me suis portée garante de votre bonne volonté, de votre coopération… »

Le petit être voulut rétorquer, sans doute pour dire que ce n'était pas son problème, mais le Commander ne lui laissa pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche.

« En échange de quoi, le Conseil offre une place en son sein aux Volus. »

Elle ne dit plus un mot. Le système respiratoire de l'Ambassadeur ne fit plus de bruit. A croire qu'il s'était arrêté de respirer. Shepard savoura intérieurement son petit effet. Finalement, elle avait réussi à lui clouer le bec. Pas si difficile que cela. Elle aurait dû être plus directe. Cela leur aurait épargné bien des palabres inutiles.

Kaidan et elle attendirent que le Volus ait repris ses esprits.

« Je… C'est.. Ridicule. »

Le sourire intérieur de Shepard s'envola. Non… Il devait être sous le coup de l'émotion et avait mal choisi ses mots.

« Commander Shepard… » commença l'Ambassadeur, la respiration quelque peu irrégulière, répandant dans la pièce des sifflements insupportables. « Je ne… Vous êtes en train de me dire que… le Conseil… offre une place à mon peuple en échange de matériel qu'il désapprouve ? »

Ah… Voilà ce qui le chagrinait…

« Les conditions de négociation ne sont pas vraiment… connues du Conseil, Ambassadeur, expliqua Shepard. Je pense que ce dernier n'est pas très au fait de votre petit trafic. Disons que… Sans vouloir vous offenser… que le Conseil ne s'y intéresse pas vraiment. D'autres problèmes à régler… C'est sans doute pour cela qu'aucun Spectre ne s'est jamais vraiment mis en travers de votre chemin. »

Din Korlack resta silencieux. Digérait-il l'offre ou bien cherchait-il encore une réplique saignante pour contrer la tirade de Shepard qui prouvait, une fois de plus, que le Conseil n'avait que peu de considération pour le Protectorat Vol ?

« Pourtant, moi, votre marché noir m'intéresse. Pas personnellement, mais je connais quelqu'un qui aimerait avoir en sa possession des pièces de Reapers que je sais que vous avez vendues aux Batarians et aux Geths. Sans parler de Cerberus. Je ne veux pas savoir où vous vous fournissez, ça je m'en fous. Mais si vous pouvez fournir le même genre de matériel au Docteur Presalia, je pense que nous pouvons trouver un terrain d'entente. Sans parler d'équiper la plupart de nos cuirassés de systèmes identiques au Kwunu. L'argent n'est pas un problème, quand on possède un Conseiller ? » termina-t-elle avec un sourire amusé.

Si Korlack refusait une telle offre, il méritait mal sons titre d'ambassadeur.

« Je prends le temps de converser avec vous, Korlack. Toutefois, si vous ne consentez pas à approuver notre accord, je trouverais bien une oreille plus sensible que vous à notre proposition. »

Voilà. Lui faire miroiter qu'il n'était pas le seul à pouvoir lui fournir ce dont elle avait besoin.

« Comme si vous pouviez trouver ce genre d'équipement par d'autres biais… marmonna Korlack.

— Rien n'est impossible quand on a les réseaux d'informations du Shadow Broker », rétorqua Shepard, toujours avec un sourire.

Elle marquait un autre point. Si Korlack comprenait qu'elle avait dans ses alliés le Shadow Broker, et qu'il comprenait entre les lignes qu'elle arrivait à obtenir toutes les informations qu'elle voulait sans débourser le moindre crédit, alors elle avait gagné. Comme elle l'avait prévu, la discussion tournait à son avantage et si Korlack refusait, il portait un énorme préjudice au Protectorat qu'il était censé représenter. Elle avait cerné son adversaire et maintenant qu'il était acculé, il n'avait d'autre choix que d'accepter.

« Commander… A qui d'autre avez-vous fait cette proposition ? » demanda l'Ambassadeur Volus.

« Vous avez l'honneur d'être le premier… Peut-être le seul… Qui sait ? »

« En tant qu'Ambassadeur, je suis à même de prendre des décisions qui pèsent sur tout mon peuple au sein de la Galaxie. Toutefois… Je dois informer le Protectorat de votre proposition… Vous y voyez un inconvénient ? »

Mis à part faire perdre un peu plus de temps, Shepard ne voyait pas en quoi cela allait leur porter préjudice. Le Protectorat n'aurait pas d'autre choix que d'accepter. Après… Savoir qui allait prendre la place convoitée n'était pas de son ressort. Et elle s'en fichait royalement. Tant qu'elle obtenait ce qu'elle voulait.

« Toutefois, avant de conclure, j'aimerais que nous voyons les modalités de cet accord… » Elle n'allait sûrement pas lui laisser la main là-dessus.

« Finalement, Shepard… Cela n'a pas été si difficile que cela », relativisa Kaidan alors qu'ils empruntaient un élévateur pour rejoindre le Normandy.

Adossée à la paroi, les bras croisés, Shepard ne répondit pas. Certes, ils avaient remporté une petite victoire, mais elle n'aimait pas ça. Jouer les négociateurs… Ce n'était pas son rôle.

Certes, il lui arrivait de devoir obtenir quelque chose, une coopération sur le champ de bataille, mais cela se faisait au gré des rencontres, elle ne planifiait pas ça. C'était instinctif, c'était inhérent au combat. Venir prêter main forte à quelqu'un dans le besoin, protéger un escadron en difficultés face à l'ennemi qui se présentait. Pas rester assise le cul sur une chaise à devoir user de rhétorique pour parvenir à ses fins.

La cohésion et la coopération sur le terrain, les gratte-datapads ne pouvaient pas comprendre cela. C'était du lien de soldat à soldat. Du devoir de protection d'un soldat envers un civil.

Voyant qu'elle ne réagissait pas à sa tentative de lier la conversation, Kaidan se contenta de la regarder. Curieusement, elle se sentit mal à l'aise. Elle pensait qu'il était sans doute en train de la détailler, de se faire une dissertation intérieure sur combien elle avait sans doute changé depuis la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient côtoyés ou elle ne savait encore quelles niaiseries il pouvait bien penser à son égard. Enfin… Si niaiseries, il pensait. Pourquoi penserait-il à des choses niaises ? Elle se faisait des idées. Mais ce regard de chien battu en disait long. Elle avait hâte que l'élévateur les laisse sur le quai où était amarré le Normandy.

Le silence était à la limite plus pénible que la discussion. Elle aurait dû rebondir sur ce qu'il avait dit. Maintenant, elle ne pouvait plus, cela serait étrange. Finalement, elle se sentait encore mal à l'aise avec lui. Des résidus de ressentiments… Ou bien, l'inquiétude de Jeff qui avait commencé à la faire douter aussi.

Mais non, c'était ridicule. Kaidan avait tourné la page. Il lui avait parlé d'une doctoresse qu'il fréquentait. Même s'il s'était montré infect avec elle sur Horizon, c'était quand même bien qu'il soit passé à autre chose.

« Shepard. » Elle releva la tête vers lui, l'encourageant à parler. « On pourrait… Je vous invite à boire une bière. Je pense qu'on l'a bien mérité, non ? »

Ah.

Une bière.

Aller boire un verre. Parce qu'on l'avait bien mérité. Parce qu'une pause était bienvenue après ce bras de fer musclé entre eux et la plus grande tête de mule que l'Univers ait jamais connu. Certes…

En d'autres circonstances, elle n'aurait rien eu contre. Mais ils n'avaient pas le temps pour ce genre de fantaisies. Maintenant, il fallait entrevoir le prochain mouvement, la prochaine décision. Voir ce que les Reapers avaient fait pendant que Korlack faisait son malin. Décider ensuite quoi faire. Voir où en était Presalia.

Mais surtout, elle n'allait pas aller prendre du bon temps avec Kaidan alors que Jeff était pétri de jalousie. Alors qu'elle n'avait toujours pas profondément pardonné au Major son attitude. Elle n'était pas du genre à balayer d'un revers de main toute la souffrance et la perte de temps que son manège avait généré. Elle était quelque peu rancunière. Kaidan l'avait sans doute oublié.

« C'est très tentant, Major, dit-elle en pesant ses mots. Mais je me dois de refuser. Nous ne pouvons nous permettre une pause. Il faut rendre compte de l'entrevue à qui de droit. »

Très bien. Elle rappelait à son vis-à-vis qu'il y avait autre chose à faire et qu'ils étaient de service en permanence. Qu'ils avaient un devoir.

« Plus tard, alors ? » tenta tout de même Kaidan alors que l'élévateur ouvrait ses portes sur les docks.

Shepard ne répondit pas.

Elle ne voulait pas ni paraître trop cassante, ni lui donner trop d'espoir.

La jeune femme secoua la tête. Ce n'était qu'une bière. Elle buvait bien des coups avec James de temps à autre dans le mess. Bon, c'était juste histoire de décoincer le Boyscout. Jacob aussi avait eu le droit d'être son compagnon de boisson quelquefois.

Oui, mais Jacob n'avait jamais espéré n'être plus qu'un bon ami.

Lucy soupira. Elle était comme Jeff, finalement. Elle n'arrivait pas à se défaire de ce qu'il s'était passé juste avant que le Normandy première du nom n'atteigne Ilos. Il ne s'était pourtant rien passé. Elle avait repoussé la déclaration de Kaidan. Rien de plus. Il était passé à autre chose. Certainement et c'était tant mieux. Cela aurait rendu les choses plus difficiles à gérer. Elle n'avait pas besoin de ça.

A peine le pied posé dans le vaisseau, le Commander ordonna à EDI de la mettre en relation avec Anderson et Hackett. L'Alliance d'abord, le Conseil plus tard. D'ailleurs, elle préféra donner tout de suite ce dernier travail à Kaidan. Après tout, ils étaient deux, alors autant se diviser les tâches. Elle mit immédiatement ses pensées à exécution. Kaidan ne dit rien et fit demi-tour vers l'élévateur.

Quand à Shepard, elle se dirigea vers la salle de réunion où EDI lui avait établi une liaison avec ses supérieurs. Après les salutations de rigueur, le Commander fit immédiatement état de la discussion et des âpres négociations avec l'Ambassadeur Volus.

« Vous avez fait du bon travail, Shepard, la félicita Anderson. Vous et Alenko. Votre collaboration ne peut qu'être bénéfique à l'intérêt de tous. »

Elle ne répondit pas. Elle le concédait, mais elle avait du mal à l'admettre à haute voix. Toujours cette rancune. Toutefois, elle ne voulait pas montrer à ses supérieurs qu'elle en voulait encore au Major pour l'avoir trainée dans la boue. Elle devait montrer qu'elle était bien au-dessus de tout cela, que les ressentiments personnels ne devaient pas interférer avec le devoir militaire. Cela faisait partie du jeu.

« Commander, commença Hackett avec qui la liaison s'avérait de meilleure qualité depuis que le Normandy n'avait plus besoin de brouiller les pistes, nous avons retrouvé la trace de la Flottille Nomade. »

A cette assertion, le cœur de Shepard fit un bon. Elle allait enfin savoir ce qui était arrivé à Tali. Il était temps. Toutefois, elle ne put s'empêcher de ressentir quelque appréhension. Que faisaient les Quarians ?

« Les Quarians se trouvent dans le Cluster Local. »

Le Cluster Local ? Là où se trouvait le Système Solaire ? Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Shepard fut choquée. Elle resta muette, interloquée.

« Pas étonnant que nous ayons perdu la trace des Geths et de la Flotille. Le Cluster Local a subi le premier assaut et les communications ainsi que les senseurs ont été perdues. La signature de la Flottile a disparu rapidement. »

Ainsi, à peine avait-il déposé Tali à bord du Qwib-Qwib, que les Quarians s'étaient rués à la poursuite des Geths qui s'étaient concentrés là où se trouvait le plus gros des troupes des Reapers. Profitant du chaos ambiant pour disparaître. C'était énorme. Ils se trouvaient là où personne ne pensait les trouver. Au plus près du conflit. Et personne n'avait rien vu.

« Nous n'avons pas encore franchi la bordure du Système Solaire, expliqua Anderson. Le Relais de Charon est coupé et cela nous prendra du temps même en FTL.

— Vous pouvez estimer un ETA ? demanda Shepard.

— Je dirais plusieurs jours. Nous approchons discrètement. Il ne faudrait pas se précipiter dans les bras de l'ennemi. Nous ne pouvons risquer de perdre une Flotte de plus.

— Qu'allez-vous faire des Quarians ? »

Shepard avait franchement du mal à croire que ce peuple qui ne vivait que dans des vaisseaux avait lancé toute sa Flotte dans le combat. Il y avait des civils parmi les soldats ! C'était du suicide. Elle n'avait vraiment qu'une hâte : avoir des nouvelles de ce qu'il se passait vraiment au sein de la Flottille. Il était forcément arrivé quelque chose ! N'importe quelle personne de bon sens n'aurait jamais engagé des civils dans une guerre totale.

« Notre éclaireur a tenté un contact avec l'un des vaisseau de leur Flotte de patrouille. Sans succès. » Anderson marqua une pause. Son visage inquiet en disait long. Ce n'était pas une bonne nouvelle. Et cela laissait présager du pire. Shepard eut malgré elle un frisson. Est-ce que Tali était toujours en vie ? Comment pourrait- elle le savoir ?

« Nous retenterons un contact avec un autre vaisseau Amiral. Toutefois, ne sachant la situation réelle de la flottille, ne sachant pas si elle est passée à l'ennemi, nous ne pouvons qu'avancer prudemment.

— Je comprends, Amiral, répondit le Commander. Je souhaiterais être mis en contact avec les Quarians si vous le voulez bien. J'ai une personne de mon équipe là-bas. Tali'Zorah. Si vous parvenez à établir une liaison, pourrais entrer en contact avec eux ?

— Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient », concéda Hackett.

Shepard hocha la tête. Elle ne voulait pas paraître trop dirigiste, mais elle était inquiète pour Tali. Sans parler du fait que les Quarians étaient un peuple méfiant. Pouvait-on les en blâmer ? A cause de leur condition de nomade, privé de leur planète par leur propre faute, ils étaient mal considérés par les autres races. En même temps, il fallait bien le comprendre. Ils avaient quand même engendrés la pire menace après les Reapers. Les Geths. La perfection de ces Intelligence Artificielles en faisait un adversaire redoutable.

Shepard se souvint de cette discussion qu'elle avait eu un jour avec EDI concernant l'opposition acquise entre organismes et machines. Du fait qu'ils aient été délibérément construits dans un but précis, les machines avaient donc plus le droit d'exister que les êtres organiques qui n'avaient eux, pas vraiment de sens à leur existence et qui passait leur temps à chercher cette raison d'être. La futilité de la vie organique les rendaient donc inaptes à vivre au regard des intelligences artificielles. La quête du sens de la vie était une perte de temps et d'énergie et l'idée même de ne pas savoir dans quel but les êtres vivants existaient rendait leur condition encore plus absurde.

Ce à quoi, Shepard se souvenait avoir rétorqué que les Geths étaient sortis de leur condition d'êtres synthétiques en se rebellant contre leurs créateurs. Après tout, n'avaient-ils pas été créés pour aider les Quarians dans les tâches les plus difficiles ? En supprimant leurs créateurs, les Geths avaient donc par la même éradiquer leur raison de vivre. Même si le soin que les Geths avaient apporté à Rannoch depuis qu'ils en avaient le contrôle montrait qu'une part d'eux continuait à servir leur propos premier, la capture de toutes les colonies quariennes ainsi que la prise de position hostile envers tout être organique déviait de leur cahier des charges initial.

Legion montrait parfois des signes de questionnement quand à l'existence des Geths. Etait-ce là le signe que l'Intelligence Artificielle tendait vers la Vie ? Même avec la promiscuité d'une interface telle que Legion qui ne rechignait jamais à expliquer ce qu'étaient les Geths, Shepard ne les comprenaient pas plus. Pourtant, maintenant qu'ils avaient pris une part importante de la vie de la Galaxie, menace ou pas, il aurait été dommage de les éradiquer jusqu'au dernier sans chercher à les comprendre. D'autant plus, qu'à l'instar de Legion, l'entité Geth n'était pas totalement hostile. C'était comme coller les Batarians dans le même panier. Même elle comprenait qu'ils se battent pour se préserver et que leur désir de vengeance pour avoir fait exploser le système de Bahak était on ne pouvait plus légitime.

La seule menace véritablement entière restait les Reapers. Eux, au moins, ne montraient pas d'état d'âme à vouloir exterminer tout le monde sans la moindre distinction. L'ennemi commun avait permis de mettre au jour la possibilité d'une entente inter-espèce plus qu'inespérée. On ne pouvait pas leur retirer ce « mérite ». Mais cela en restait là. Les Reapers devaient être battus. Jusqu'au dernier. Elle ne voyait rien d'organique dans leur manière d'agir. Leur façon d'agir était tendue vers la même chose : exterminer tout ce qui vivait. Comme un ordre que l'on aurait donné à leur partie machine et qui régissait tout ce qu'ils étaient.

« En attendant que nous puissions rétablir le contact avec la Flotille, je souhaiterais que vous vous occupiez de Cerberus.

— Amiral Hackett, je ne sais pas quoi vous dire… »

S'occuper de Cerberus ? Avec ses ramifications multiples, la main-mise sur de nombreux points stratégiques… Le fait que l'Homme Trouble soit introuvable, même avec toutes les ressources dont pouvait disposer Liara ? Parce que Shepard ne se faisait pas d'illusion. Pour faire tomber Cerberus, il lui fallait en couper la tête. Même si le fonctionnement de l'organisation reposait sur différentes cellules, il n'y avait pas à douter que l'Homme Trouble était le véritable cerveau et qu'avec les récents événements, la structure de l'organisation terroriste ait quelque peu été modifiée.

« Cerberus est une grosse épine dans notre pied, expliqua Hackett. Même si vous n'avez aperçu que quelques actions et que vous avez ses agents aux trousses, au front, cela s'avère être parfois un véritable obstacle à la réussite de nos opérations. Vous connaissez le but de Cerberus et vous savez qu'il ne reste que peu de temps avant que les Reapers ne les aient totalement sous leur contrôle. L'Homme Trouble pense encore sans doute pouvoir retourner la situation en sa faveur mais l'épisode avec Saren nous a bien prouvé que l'on ne pouvait, uniquement par la force de sa volonté, déjouer l'endoctrinement. Ce que le Docteur Presalia a montré avec son prototype concorde avec nos conclusions.»

Hackett s'interrompit. Ce n'était sans doute pas la seule raison pour laquelle il voulait s'attaquer à Cerberus.

« Nous nous occupons évidemment de ces terroristes quand nous nous retrouvons confrontés à eux dans nos déplacements et déploiement de troupes. Mais vous, Shepard… Vous n'êtes pas sur le front. Vous avez désormais les mains libres pour mener l'offensive sur Cerberus. De plus, le Major Alenko a déjà avancé sur le terrain des informations. Partagez ce que vous savez. Je sais également que vous avez un ancien agent de Cerberus, Jacob Taylor. Si vous pensez qu'il peut être utile…

— Nous avions un agent infiltré au sein du Normandy, intervint Shepard. Miranda Lawson. Elle a été démasquée. Toutefois, je pense que Jacob est de notre côté. »

Shepard savait qu'elle pouvait de montrer naïve. Elle n'avait pas pensé être trahie par Miranda. Jacob était d'une autre trempe. Lui, suivait un idéal. Et suivait les idéalistes. Voir l'Homme Trouble jeter ses belles paroles sur l'Humanité aux orties pour assouvir sa soif de contrôle l'avait franchement mis du côté de Shepard. C'était pour cela que le Commander savait qu'elle pouvait compter Jacob parmi ses alliés. C'était un humaniste.

« Très bien. » Hackett considéra la jeune femme d'un regard bienveillant, les mains croisées dans son dos. « Shepard, reprit-il toutefois. Ce n'est pas juste une croisade pour éliminer la menace Cerberus de notre équation. Je suis parfaitement au courant des liens qu'il existe entre eux et les Reapers. C'est pourquoi, votre mission sera également de mettre la main sur leur base de données. Ils possèdent des informations hautement précieuses dont je ne doute pas de l'importance dans notre combat contre les Reapers. »

Evidemment. Ce serait faire d'une pierre deux coups. La tâche allait s'avérer être complexe. Parvenir à mettre à terre Cerberus tout en leur subtilisant tout ce qu'ils avaient comme informations sur les Reapers. Ces derniers n'avaient sans doute jamais considéré l'Homme Trouble comme une menace et l'avaient sûrement laissé faire toutes les recherches et analyses sur eux sans qu'ils s'en inquiètent. C'était là toute la preuve qu'ils étaient bien confiants dans leur victoire. Après avoir exterminé les Prothéans, comme n'en douteraient-ils pas ? Ils n'avaient jamais perdu. Alors cela n'allait pas être quelques informations qui ne couvraient sans doute pas toute la complexité de leur existence qui allait leur faire peur. Ils avaient bien laissé faire Saren également. Et cela ne leur avait pas porté préjudice.

C'était bien peut-être là, et Shepard voulait montrer un peu d'optimisme, qu'ils allaient sans doute ouvrir une brèche sur leurs failles. Leur confiance absolue leur coûterait l'existence. Si on faisait preuve d'espérance.

Hackett n'avait pas tord. Shepard était la plus à même d'agir contre l'Homme Trouble. L'Alliance était débordée par les différents fronts qui se présentait et les autres races avaient déjà bien à faire avec l'envahissement de leurs propres contrées. D'autant plus que Cerberus était une organisation humaine. Après le coup raté d'Udina, il était stratégique de montrer que l'Humanité n'allait pas laisser impuni celui qui avait contribué à souiller leur image et à corrompre le Conseil. Voire à le renverser. Il n'était sans dire, et Shepard le soupçonnait fortement, qu'Udina n'avait été qu'un pantin.

Cerberus avait de plus constitué une menace contre le Conseil. Si Shepard ne voulait pas renier son statut de Spectre, elle était la plus à même de devoir s'en charger. Si cela pouvait éviter que les Reapers ne grossissent leurs rangs de monstres…

« Je m'en charge, Amiral.

— Je vous laisse en informer le Major Alenko. Il va cela sans dire que votre travail commun ne pourra qu'accélérer les choses. Il faut agir vite. Si jamais, il vous faut des ressources ou des hommes, communiquez-moi vos demandes je m'efforcerais de les satisfaire dans la mesure du possible.

— Très bien. Amiral Anderson. Amiral Hackett. »

Elle salua ses supérieurs et la conversation se termina. Shepard posa ses mains à plat sur la table de la salle de réunion. Il fallait rapidement faire le tri de toutes ses pensées. Hackett avait raison, il fallait agir vite, mobiliser toutes les ressources nécessaires et les énergies qu'elle pouvait.

Elle soupira.

Que savait-elle désormais des activités de Cerberus ? Depuis l'action d'Udina, elle n'avait pas eu vent de quoi que ce soit sur eux. Même Sanders, qui devait pourtant savoir où elle se trouvait, n'avait osé la débusquer sur la Citadelle. Il devait attendre son heure, tapi dans l'ombre… Cela lui donna des frissons dans le dos. C'était vraiment un adversaire redoutable. Le pire produit que la science avait bien pu donner. La perversion de l'être humain dans toute sa splendeur. Non… Il y avait les Husks qui étaient un cran au-dessus.

La première chose à faire, c'était de prévenir l'équipe de cette nouvelle mission. Elle savait que Jack serait ravie de se frotter à ses anciens geôliers. Jacob avait une revanche à prendre aussi. Est-ce que Garrus trouverait justifié de se lancer dans cette mission alors qu'il y avait les Reapers un peu partout ? Elle avait besoin du soutien de son ami et de la présence de sa grande silhouette sur le terrain.

Toutefois, avant de réunir tout le monde, elle devait savoir comment Kaidan s'était débrouillé avec le Conseil. Son entrevue devait être finie. Du moins l'espérait-elle.

« EDI. Est-ce que le Major Alenko est joignable ? »

L'Intelligence Artificielle lui répondit par l'affirmative.

« Très bien, mets-moi en contact. »

Il ne fallu que quelques fractions de seconde pour entendre la voix de Kaidan résonner dans la salle de réunion.

« Shepard ?

— Vous avez terminé, Kaidan ? Vous pouvez me rejoindre dans le CIC du Normandy le plus rapidement possible. J'ai de nouvelles instructions. Et je pense que cela devrait vous plaire », ajouta-t-elle, tentant de ne pas se montrer trop directive. Il était Major, ça, il ne fallait pas oublier même si personne ne semblait s'en formaliser.

De toute façon, la hiérarchie n'avait jamais été vraiment très respectée dans le Normandy depuis leur rébellion pour aller poursuivre Saren. Sauf à quelques exceptions près.

Et c'était peut-être ça qui faisait que le Normandy était un vaisseau hors-norme.


	23. Chapter 23

Les quartiers où séjournait le C-Sec semblaient toujours aussi désagréables aux yeux de Shepard. Elle-même y avait séjourné, plusieurs semaines auparavant. Son procès lui semblait si loin désormais. Le calme avant la tempête… Maintenant, elle remontait le couloir en compagnie de Kaidan et Bailey. Ce dernier s'était confondu en excuses pour sa conduite lors de l'arrivée du Commander. Elle avait coupé court. Kaidan avait suffisamment fait de mea-culpa pour qu'elle en entende d'autres. Bailey avait répondu aux ordres, qu'avait-il pu faire d'autre ?

La cellule d'Udina était gardée par deux officiers lourdement armés. Deux Turians dont le faciès n'avait rien d'engageant. L'ancien Conseiller était assis sur une chaise, de solides menottes familières à Shepard lui entravant les bras. Malgré le fait qu'il ait été établi de sa haute trahison envers le Conseil, il ne semblait pas avoir été torturé ou maltraité.

L'Executor Chellick s'était chargé de son interrogatoire. Ce dernier avait été promu après le décès de Pallin, l'ancien Executor. Cette promotion allait bien à ce Turian massif, au caractère inflexible qui montrait une loyauté indéfectible à l'égard de la Citadelle. Un excellent produit de la Hiérarchie Turienne, qui avait grimpé dans les échelons dès qu'il en avait eu l'âge.

Chellick attendait sur le côté de la cellule, les bras croisés derrière son dos, sa haute silhouette dominant le Conseiller déchu. Le Turian ne semblait pas ravi du peu de coopération que son prisonnier montrait.

Bailey fit un signe à travers la baie vitrée auquel l'Executor répondit par un hochement de tête. Il délaissa son interrogatoire et sortit de la cellule.

« Commander Shepard, Major Alenko. » salua-t-il alors qu'il se mit à leur hauteur.

« Executor Chellick. »

Ce dernier soupira alors qu'il reportait son attention sur Udina qui n'avait même pas bronché à l'approche des deux visiteurs. Ses traits étaient tirés. Sans doute la fatigue due à un interrogatoire qui n'avait pas cessé depuis son arrestation. Toutefois, son expression était toujours aussi déplaisante et montrait toute son arrogance. Chellick n'était pas encore arrivé au stade des claques dans la figure, mais s'il devait en arriver là, Shepard aurait bien aimé regarder.

« Il n'a presque pas dit un mot depuis qu'il est là », dit doucement l'Executor. Il avait l'air aussi fatigué que son prisonnier. Sans doute n'avait-il pas voulu laisser à quelqu'un d'autre le soin d'extorquer des réponses à Udina. Aucune pause. Cela n'étonnait pas le Commander.

« J'ai mis une équipe de techniciens spécialisés pour décortiquer le moindre des fichiers de ses ordinateurs, la moindre conversation, la moindre transaction. Cela s'est révélé bien plus payant. Udina prenait ses précautions, certes, mais mes hommes sont persévérants. Je ne devrais pas tarder à avoir des résultats bientôt.

— Le Major et moi avons été chargé de nous occuper de ses « alliés », expliqua Shepard.

— Ah… Cerberus… Décidément, ce qui n'était un petit groupuscule terroriste qui se contentait de sabotages est vraiment devenu une pire menace pour la cohésion de notre système que prévu. C'est vraiment… dérangeant. »

Chellick n'exposa pas le fond de sa pensée mais Shepard savait pertinemment que le fait qu'elle ait coopéré avec eux n'était pas forcément en son honneur. Malgré le résultat. Ca, elle allait le porter encore longtemps sur ses épaules, elle devait faire avec. Si faire tomber la tête de l'Homme Trouble pouvait faire en sorte qu'on ne la voie pas comme une des leurs, elle n'hésiterait pas à se lancer à sa poursuite. Encore fallait-il savoir où ce gredin se cachait. Il était tellement précautionneux que le débusquer n'allait pas être simple. C'était comme dérouler une pelote. Et il fallait bien commencer par un bout.

Et ce bout, c'était ce qu'Udina avait bien à cacher. Il fallait qu'il parle et vite. Ou que ses données crachent le morceau. Cependant, elle n'allait pas attendre bras croisés que l'ancien Conseiller daigne leur adresser la parole. Si seulement… Les interrogatoires n'étaient pas son fort. Elle avait tendance à s'énerver très vite et les pains ou les menaces partaient assez rapidement. Le Commander n'était pas pour la torture, mais qu'on lui fasse perdre son temps ou qu'on la mène par le bout du nez avait tendance à l'exaspérer. Surtout quand il y avait un enjeu important.

Udina était un adversaire trop coriace pour elle. Ça, elle le savait. Pas la peine de se rendre ridicule devant l'Executor, ni de lui faire perdre un temps précieux. Même si Udina n'avait pas cédé d'un pouce, le Turian l'avait travaillé pendant des heures et il finirait par l'avoir à l'usure.

Kaidan, qui n'avait pas dit un mot et dont le regard n'avait pas décroché d'Udina depuis leur arrivée, se pencha vers l'Executor et lui murmura quelque chose à ce qui lui servait d'oreille. Le Turian hocha la tête. Il sembla être réticent à ce que le Major lui avait suggéré mais Kaidan sembla tenir bon. Shepard ne fit pas de commentaire, mais la sensation d'être mise à l'écart de leur petit conciliabule ne lui plaisait pas franchement.

« Allons, bon, Executor Chellick. Je pense qu'un peu de repos vous ferait du bien. Lui n'aura pas ce répit. Ne me forcez pas à user de mon autorité de Spectre. »

Le Turian fit remuer ses mandibules. Cette allusion ne semblait pas lui plaire. Shepard devina bien pourquoi. C'était Udina qui avait poussé le Conseil à nommer Kaidan. Sa légitimité était donc limitée dans l'esprit du responsable du C-Sec. Mais elle n'était toutefois pas inexistante. Après tout, le Conseil reconnaissait les capacités de Kaidan. Ils lui avaient donné leur confiance. Cela lui donnait bien plus de pouvoir que l'Executor était prêt à lui concéder.

« Très bien. Après tout… ajouta-t-il après un petit instant de pause. C'est vous qui avez déjoué sa tentative de coup d'Etat. »

Et ça valait bien tout ce que Kaidan aurait pu dire pour se justifier. La longue interview qu'il avait donnée avait un été véritable coup de communication pour l'ensemble de la Galaxie qui n'était pas trop occupée à se défendre et à survivre et qui pouvait encore se permettre de suivre ce qui se passait à la Citadelle.

Shepard approuvait cependant le Major. Chellick serait bien plus efficace une fois qu'il se serait reposé un peu. De plus, elle se mettait à la place de Kaidan et si elle avait été dans son cas, elle aurait aussi voulu prendre part à l'interrogatoire d'Udina. Kaidan avait suivi ses mouvements, avait cherché à le coincer depuis des mois. Cela aurait gâcher le plaisir que de ne pas pouvoir lui arracher les précieuses informations qu'il devait sans doute posséder.

Chellick laissa une heure à Kaidan avant de partir à pas pressé vers une autre aile du C-Sec, afin de s'y reposer. Le Major se tourna alors vers Shepard.

« Si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient, Commander, j'aimerais que vous n'assistiez pas à l'interrogatoire. »

La jeune femme ravala la réplique qui lui démangeait la gorge. Elle n'en revenait pas ! Comment pouvait-il lui ôter ce petit plaisir ? Elle se mordit la lèvre. Ravala la bile qui lui montait dans la bouche. Kaidan attendait qu'elle dise quelque chose. Il devait sûrement sentir qu'elle était prête à exploser.

« Je n'aimerais pas offrir une distraction à notre cher prisonnier, expliqua-t-il. Udina n'hésitera pas à vous titiller. »

Bien sûr qu'il avait raison. Qu'il fallait qu'elle ne fasse pas d'histoires. Udina était un politicien. Parler, et parler finement, était dans sa nature. C'était ça qui lui avait permis de monter dans les sphères de la politique humaine. Cela qui lui avait permis de berner tout le monde.

Un soupir remonta du plus profond de ses poumons. Elle devait se calmer. C'était juste qu'elle…

« Juste qu'il me semble qu'une fois de plus, je suis inutile… » Elle avait dit cela à haute voix sans le vouloir. C'était un ressentiment si profond, qui la rongeait depuis le début de l'invasion des Reapers.

« Ne dites pas cela, Shepard. Kaidan croisa les bras. Vous en avez fait bien plus que n'importe qui. Sans vous, qui sait… Nous serions déjà tous esclaves des Reapers. »

Il n'avait pas besoin de le lui rappeler. Cela n'était pas de l'arrogance, mais elle savait qu'elle avait fait beaucoup. Mais ce n'était toujours pas assez. Pour ça, elle tenait bien de ses deux parents.

« Je… » Elle ne put dire un mot de plus. Une migraine la frappa comme la foudre. Cela n'avait pas été si violent depuis qu'ils avaient arrêté Udina. Elle chancela et Kaidan l'attrapa avant qu'elle ne s'effondre sous l'effet de la douleur.

« Shepard ! » Le ton était concerné. Elle sentit qu'il la guidait jusqu'à un siège. « Vous êtes pâle. Ça va ? »

Elle n'avait même pas la force de lui répondre. C'était si douloureux à l'intérieur de son crâne que parler lui semblait au-dessus de ses forces. Depuis qu'elle avait perdu connaissance sur Menae, il lui arrivait d'avoir légèrement mal à la tête. A chaque réveil d'un temps de repos, elle avait de petites douleurs à la tempe, mais elle avait mis ça sous le compte du contrecoup. Là, elle n'arrivait même pas à penser. Fort heureusement, car elle commençait à échafauder quelques théories alarmantes.

Elle sentait Kaidan assis à ses côtés, qui la soutenait, inquiet. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Sans doute tiraillé par le fait qu'il se sentait obligé de la reconduire au Normandy et le fait que Chellick ne lui avait donné qu'une heure pour interroger Udina. Il n'aurait pas de seconde chance.

Shepard trouva la force de mettre fin à son dilemme. Elle desserra la mâchoire et lui demanda d'appeler Garrus pour qu'il vienne la chercher. Qu'il aille tirer les vers du nez de l'ex Conseiller. Il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre et surtout pas pour se préoccuper d'un mal de tête qui allait sans doute partir aussi vite qu'il était venu.

« Allez ! » éructa-t-elle alors qu'il était encore tout hésitant. Elle avait besoin d'air. Pas qu'il la colle ainsi. Elle vit qu'il se relevait et qu'il contactait le Turian. Elle profita de la place vacante pour s'allonger. Elle préférait largement que ce soit Garrus qui s'occupe d'elle plutôt que James. Sinon, elle n'aurait pas fini d'entendre les mille conseils que le Lieutenant aurait sans aucun doute à lui prodiguer. Du remède de grand-mère à la visite quotidienne à l'infirmerie. Sans parler de ses sermons. Au moins, Garrus allait tout au plus se contenter de lui demander si elle dormait correctement et de lui dire de lever le pied. Qu'elle pouvait compter sur eux. Il se sentirait concerné en tant qu'ami.

Le Turian ne mit pas si longtemps que ça à venir, à croire qu'il avait sauté dans le premier transport rapide qu'il avait croisé. La respiration saccadée qu'il avait d'ailleurs du mal à retrouver était toutefois éloquente. Allons bon, il s'inquiétait donc aussi ? La douleur lui vrillait tellement les tempes qu'elle n'entendit pas la discussion entre Kaidan et lui. Elle avait à peine la force de se lever quand le Turian la fit se relever et passa un bras sous son aisselle. Sa tête vint cogner contre le bras de Garrus.

« Allez, Shepard, ce n'est pas pire que de se faire tirer dessus, hein ? » L'inquiétude transparaissait à travers la boutade maladroite. Il la supporta ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente qu'il la tirait à l'intérieur du véhicule qui l'avait transporté jusqu'au quartier général du C-Sec. Elle se laissa aller sur la banquette arrière.

« Je vous conduis jusqu'au docteur Chakwas.

— Ce n'est rien, Garrus, marmotta-t-elle d'une voix faible. Juste… mal à la tête. »

La sensation qu'on lui martelait l'intérieur du crâne ne semblait ne pas vouloir partir. C'était franchement insupportable. Il ne manquait plus que cela. Qu'une migraine l'empêche de faire quoique ce soit. Non… Elle n'allait pas rester là à se laisser faire. Elle se massa les tempes. Mais cela n'arrangea rien.

Il ne fallu que quelques minutes pour qu'ils atteignent le Normandy. Garrus arrêta brusquement le véhicule, sauta à terre avant de faire sortir la jeune femme avec précaution. Il la soutint jusqu'au bout, sous les regards interrogateurs des subordonnés qui se trouvaient à bord. Heureusement, Joker n'était pas dans son cockpit. Il n'aurait plus manqué que ça, qu'il s'inquiète. Surtout pour un mal de tête. Une simple migraine. Qui la fit vomir dans l'élévateur. Elle n'était pas parvenue à se retenir plus longtemps.

Elle s'excusa faiblement avant de se laisser glisser le long de la paroi de l'élévateur. Qu'il lui paraissait lent… Et dire qu'un coup de médigel n'avait rien fait contre son mal de tête… Elle ne comprenait pas. Elle était capable de soigner pratiquement tout ce qui était bénin, même des blessures par balle avec ce machin-là. Pourquoi pas un mal de tête ? Non… Ne pas penser à ça… Ce n'était pas dû au Reaper qu'ils avaient affronté à pied. Il y avait surement une autre explication. Oui, sans doute.

« Vous l'allongez là, Garrus, s'il vous plaît. »

La Doc, toujours aussi professionnelle. Chakwas congédia rapidement Garrus et ce, sans ménagement, avant de se pencher vers Shepard.

« Allons donc, Commander, le surmenage n'est pas très bon pour la santé, vous le savez, pourtant ? Même vous avez le droit à un peu de repos. Cela n'altère en rien vos capacités, bien au contraire. »

Ce qui était agréable avec Chakwas, c'était le ton avec lequel elle vous faisait la leçon. Pas trop de maternage, mais un ton sarcastique qui faisait passer n'importe quel laïus médical. Lucy n'aurait voulu la remplacer pour rien au monde. C'était exactement le genre de médecin que l'Alliance devait recruter. Sans parler du goût de la doctoresse pour l'action et le brandy.

« Je vais vous administrer un sédatif. Il n'y a rien d'autre à faire, malheureusement. »

Avant que le Commander n'ait pu répliquer, elle se sentit partir dans un sommeil sans rêve. Et merde…

« Comment ça, le Commander est à l'infirmerie ? »

Cela faisait quatre fois que Joker posait la question à EDI. Il avait fini par émerger avec une légère gueule de bois qu'il avait soignée à coup de café noir.

« Cette assertion ne changera pas en fonction du nombre de répétitions de la question, Jeff. » Si EDI avait été dotée des intonations de voix humaines, elle aurait laissé transparaître soit l'agacement, soit la fatigue.

« Mais pourquoi ? » Shepard n'avait rien fait qui ne soit dangereux. Ils étaient à la Citadelle et si pour l'instant, si l'on écartait les frasques d'Udina, il n'y avait pas d'endroit plus calme et plus préservé que la superstructure.

« Il semblerait que le Commander présente des symptômes d'une inflammation du cortex.

— En langage compréhensible par le commun des mortels, ça donne quoi ? répliqua Joker d'un ton agacé.

— Une migraine. »

Une migraine… Oh… Rien de grave alors. Le pilote se fit la réflexion que ce n'était pas la première. D'ailleurs, le Commander avait déjà été transportée à l'infirmerie la veille à peine pour la même chose. Juste après l'arrestation du Conseiller Udina.

« Dis-moi EDI, ça fait combien de fois que Shepard a la migraine depuis Menae ?

— Je dirais que c'est la troisième fois que cela nécessite que le Commander aille à l'infirmerie. »

Ce qui signifiait qu'il existait d'autres fois où cela ne l'avait pas nécessité. Joker avait appris à lire entre les lignes quand EDI tentait de cacher quelque chose. Est-ce que l'affrontement avec le Reaper était la cause de tout cela ? Dans ce cas, que faire ? Il n'aimait pas s'inquiéter pour quelque chose dont il n'était pas certain. Que pouvait-il faire ? Il ne se voyait pas aller voir le Doc pour lui demander la raison de ces maux de tête. Ah, c'était pénible. Il ne pouvait rien faire sans compromettre leur secret !

Si seulement Lucy et lui pouvaient se montrer au grand jour. Il aurait alors toutes les raisons pour aller la voir et prendre des nouvelles. Et ? Qu'aurait-il fait de plus ? Lui prendre la main en attendant qu'elle se remette ?

C'était ridicule. Il ne se voyait pas faire ça. C'était tout aussi inutile que rester là à attendre que des nouvelles remontent. Il se laissa aller sur son fauteuil. Bon… Et s'il s'occupait un peu de son bébé ? Il avait quelque peu délaissé ses devoirs envers le vaisseau jusqu'à récemment. Ils n'allaient pas rester à quai indéfiniment. Il ne faudrait pas laisser apparaître des avaries qui auraient pu être prévues avant alors qu'il avait eu largement le temps de les détecter.

Tout en commençant son contrôle de routine, Joker se fit la réflexion qu'il aurait bien aimé que Tali soit avec eux. La Quarienne n'avait pas son égal pour la gestion d'un vaisseau. Sa présence dans la salle des machines avait quelque chose de rassurant. Les ingénieurs qui étaient en poste étaient sans doute compétents mais rien ne valait l'expertise d'un Quarian. Leur mode de vie y jouait beaucoup. Que devenait-elle d'ailleurs, la petite Tali ? Pas de nouvelles depuis des semaines. Ce qui laissait présager du pire. Joker en frissonna. Il savait que Shepard avait beaucoup d'affection pour son amie nomade. Il avait bien vu qu'elle avait ressenti de la peine à la laisser partir. Il savait que la jeune femme n'était pas très tactile et que l'étreinte donnée à la Quarienne était quelque chose de fort…

L'amitié entre les femmes était assez différente de celle entre hommes. C'était plus affectueux. Hum… Il laissa divaguer son esprit, se surprenant à imaginer à quoi pouvait bien ressembler Tali sans sa combinaison de survie. Peut-être un super-alien canon. En tout cas, elle avait plus de poitrine que Lucy.

Il suspendit son geste au dessus de la console. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de penser ? Il devrait avoir honte.

Pas vraiment…

« Jeff, je suis aussi convaincue que les calibrations du Normandy devraient être faites, mais si vous pouviez rester concentré, je pense que votre efficacité serait doublée. »

EDI, la voix de la raison, venait de casser ses images mentales trop honteuses pour être formulées. Joker rajusta sa casquette, s'éclaircit la voix pour se redonner contenance. Lucy était dans le cirage et lui tout ce qu'il trouvait à faire c'était de penser à elle et à Tali sans sa combinaison…

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il pensait à ce genre de choses. Il se souvint avoir fantasmé au récit de Shepard lorsqu'elle avait fini par raconter ce qu'il s'était passé avec Morinth. Une Asari accro au sexe et qui tuait ses partenaires. Jeff trouvait, comme la plupart de ses congénères masculins, qu'ils soient humains ou non d'ailleurs, que les Asaris étaient franchement une source de fantasmes divers et variés. C'était facile de se laisser aller à imaginer toutes sortes de choses coquines avec elles comme protagonistes et les bars, ainsi que l'industrie pornographique, ne s'en privaient pas.

Sauf que Liara n'avait pas franchement fait partie de ses fantasmes. Il aimait bien le Docteur mais, elle était trop « gentille » pour se voir transformée en prédatrice sexuelle dans son imagination. Même si elle avait bien changé depuis qu'elle était devenue une traqueuse d'informations redoutable. Toutefois, il y avait des sensations qui avaient la vie dure. Et l'image de la pure et sainte-nitouche Liara était persistante dans le panthéon fantasmagorique de Joker. Surtout quand elle s'offusquait des questions indiscrètes qu'il était sans doute capable de lui poser sur les Asaris. Concernant les « tentacules » qui ornaient leur tête, par exemple.

Le check-up qu'il effectuait avec EDI ne montra rien de bien grave. Un début bénin d'avarie dans l'alimentation du core mais il délégua cela à Donnely. Ce n'était pas de son ressort à lui de toute façon.

A nouveau, il se laissa de nouveau aller dans son fauteuil, faisant craquer ses cervicales par la même occasion. Il était engourdi. Il n'avait juste passé qu'une demi-heure à calibrer, mais cela lui avait suffi. Il avait encore les quelques relents de sa gueule de bois. Il laissa à EDI le soin de surveiller ce qu'il y avait à surveiller et fit quelques pas sur la passerelle. Il avait encore les jambes douloureuses. Cela s'était quelque peu arrangé après être revenu de son escapade. Mais ce n'avait pas été suffisant. Non… Il lui fallait reprendre ces bons vieux antidouleurs.

Mais en voilà une bonne excuse pour se rendre dans l'infirmerie ! Il savait qu'il aurait droit de se faire rabrouer par la Doc mais le jeu en valait bien la chandelle. Il accéléra le pas aussi vite que lui permettaient ses jambes fatiguées. Chawkas l'accueillit avec un sourcil relevé avant de comprendre l'objet de sa visite. Avec un soupir, la doctoresse le fit asseoir sur la table d'examen qui se trouvait face à Shepard. Ainsi, il pourrait jeter un coup d'œil sans paraître étrange.

« Comment se porte le Commander ? » demanda-t-il pour ne pas paraître non plus froid, ce qui aurait été tout aussi bizarre.

« Un peu de repos et il n'y paraîtra plus rien. » se contenta de répondre Chawkas tout en contrôlant l'état du pilote avec son Omnitool. Le pilote hocha la tête. Cela n'était si grave que ça… Mais… Il ne put empêcher de poser la question qui le turlupinait. Le docteur délaissa alors son examen et se recula pour le regarder.

« Jeff… Je ne puis vous dévoiler d'informations médicales au sujet du Commander.

— Je ne demande pas de détails ! Juste… Est-ce que c'est possible ? »

Chakwas réfléchit un instant et de suite, Joker sut que la réponse n'allait pas lui plaire. Et ce que le docteur lui dit ne fit qu'empirer ses suppositions.

« Mais on ne connaît pas la nature exacte des ondes que l'ennemi produit. Ces migraines pourraient très bien avoir une origine post-traumatique. »

Mais de cela non plus, le doc n'était pas sûre. Jeff le devina au ton employé et au regard fuyant que Chawkas avait. Il ne rajouta plus rien, ce qui laissa le docteur retourner à son cas.

« Vous avez mal depuis combien de temps, Jeff ? »

Mal comment ? Bien sûr que les douleurs un peu sourdes étaient revenues depuis un moment, surtout la nuit. Après, si c'était ce qu'il avait ressenti alors qu'il tentait de faire le chemin du Purgatoire au Normandy, cela ne s'était présenté que cette fois-là. Il choisi d'ailleurs de ne parler que de cette douleur-là. Pas la peine que Chawkas l'abrutisse avec des antidouleurs en permanence. Cela avait tendance à altérer ses capacités de pilotage et ça, il était hors de question qu'il y renonce. Il n'avait pas non plus envie de devenir une source d'inquiétude permanente. Il était bien assez grand pour comprendre tout seul que le retour des douleurs chroniques n'était pas un bon signe. Cela ne présageait qu'un empirement de sa condition. Si vraiment ses moments de repos devenaient une torture, alors il irait pleurer dans les jupes du docteur. Pas avant. C'était déjà assez pénible comme ça. Et puis, maintenant, il avait quelqu'un d'autre qui nécessitait de l'attention. Des crampes et des ankyloses n'étaient pas grand-chose.

« Vous l'avez sonnée pour combien de temps ? » demanda-t-il en faisant un signe de tête vers le Commander qui dormait à poings fermés.

« Suffisamment pour que la migraine ait disparu à son réveil. »

Ce n'était pas cela qui allait lui donner une indication quant au moment où Lucy allait revenir à elle. Il sut que la Doc n'allait pas lui donner une réponse précise. Il laissa alors tomber. Ce n'était pas la peine d'attirer les soupçons à cause d'un intérêt trop grand pour la santé du Commander.

Il sortit quelque peu soulagé pour sa propre douleur, mais aucunement rassuré pour le cas de Shepard. Pour tenter de se changer les idées, il décida qu'un bon café ferait l'affaire. Gardner était absent. L'approvisionnement du Normandy était la chose la plus vitale à ses yeux et à peine avaient-ils accosté que le coq était parti en quête de stocks de nourriture de qualité relative. Il profitait largement de leur temps à terre pour remplir une grande part du hangar par des cartons surdimensionnés. Joker espérait juste que le rapport qualité-prix serait acceptable. En général, quand on attaquait les premiers stocks, les repas étaient au-dessus des standards militaires. Ça se gâtait au fur et à mesure que les réserves s'épuisaient. Et elles partaient vite. A croire que l'équipage du Normandy n'était composé que de morfals. Joker n'était pas sans ignorer qu'une partie du budget partait dans la nourriture particulière dont avait besoin Garrus et accessoirement Tali. Les plats à partir de composés dextro-aminés coûtaient bien plus chers que la nourriture du reste du commun des mortels.

Tout à ces considérations gastronomiques, Joker ne vit pas Garrus approcher. Ce fut le toussotement du Turian qui le fit revenir à la réalité.

« Oh, Garrus, c'est toi. »

Ce dernier ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de remuer ses mandibules de manière amusée.

« Je n'ose imaginer ce qui hante tes pensées profondes, Joker. En tout cas, elles suffisent à ignorer ma présence.

— Oh, tu n'as pas idée de la profondeur de mes pensées, Garrus. »

Une des occupations favorites du pilote était de plonger l'ancien agent du C-sec dans l'embarras avec ses allusions. Le Turian était une parfaite illustration de la réputation de coincé du fondement que pouvait avoir son espèce. Cela ne manqua pas. Garrus baragouina quelque chose d'incompréhensible et reporta son attention sur ses mains avant de tourner son visage couvert de cicatrices vers la baie vitrée de l'infirmerie.

« Shepard m'inquiète. » se laissa aller le Turian. « Je ne sais pas si son état est lié à nos pirouettes sur Menae, mais ces migraines ne présagent rien de bon.

— La Doc dit qu'elle a besoin de repos. Choc post-traumatique. » Voilà que c'était à lui de rassurer la grande carcasse de Garrus. C'était une situation embarrassante.

Oh.

Le cerveau de Joker se mit à tourner à toute vitesse. Peut-être pouvait-il profiter de cette conversation pour savoir ce que la tirade qui avait tant choqué Jack cachait.

« Garrus, mon pote. C'était quoi ce « Pas de Shepard sans Vakarian » ? » Il laissa sa tête reposer sur sa main, l'air amusé. Plus que ce qu'il était vraiment. Mais il savait jouer la comédie, alors ce n'était pas un problème. « Tu faisais ta déclaration au Commander ? »

Garrus fit un bruit de gorge bizarre avant de se mettre à tousser avec force. Il devait sûrement être en train de s'étouffer avec sa propre salive.

« Je te demande pardon ? » finit-il par articuler entre deux quintes.

« Allons, vieux. Même Jack a été choquée. »

Il attendit tranquillement que Garrus ait retrouvé une respiration normale. Tranquillement en apparence. Son cœur battait à tout rompre et c'était vraiment un exploit si n'avait pas encore piqué un fard. Lui qui avait tellement perfectionné son personnage de joyeux drille… C'était un jeu d'enfant de ne rien laisser paraître, mais il savait qu'il était à la limite.

Il n'aurait pas dû jalouser Garrus. Après tout, c'était un Turian. Il ne pouvait pas être attiré par une Humaine, non ?

Et puis, ce n'était pas possible que Shepard attire autant les autres. Ce n'était pas un canon non plus. Charismatique, oui. Forte de caractère aussi. Mais de là à magnétiser tous les mâles autour d'elle, c'était quelque chose de ridicule.

Jeff le savait, ses impressions étaient biaisées par ses sentiments. Tout être masculin devenait un adversaire potentiel. Voilà ce que c'était que de manquer de confiance en ses capacités de séduction. Pas qu'il voulut être l'égérie de ces dames. Au moins savoir qu'il pouvait être capable de garder une femme auprès de lui sans qu'elle ne se demande si l'herbe ne serait pas plus verte ailleurs.

C'était son vécu qui lui faisait penser ça. Il avait eu des petites-amies. Il avait été attaché à quelqu'un, plusieurs fois même. Tous des échecs. Parce qu'aucune d'entre elle ne voulait s'encombrer d'un infirme. C'était un chemin difficile. C'était une attention de plus en plus grandissante. C'était supporter les regards condescendants, les mots de sympathie, la compassion hypocrite. Voilà pourquoi il s'était construit une personnalité cassante, voilà pourquoi il se protégeait sans cesse.

Et pourtant…

Et pourtant, il s'était encore laissé une fois tenter. Même s'il avait lutté contre ses sentiments, même s'il s'était raisonné, il n'avait pu s'en empêcher.

Il ne doutait pas de la sincérité de Lucy, tout comme il n'avait pas douté de celle des autres. Le temps avait juste fait son œuvre…

Ah, pourquoi avait-il fallu que ce soit Shepard ? Il n'avait pas choisi la plus accessible, ni la moins convoitée.

Comme s'il y pouvait grand-chose. De voir ses sentiments apparemment partagés avait été inespéré… Il ne fallait sans doute pas qu'il se montre trop exigeant…

Alors, il attendit que Garrus lui fournisse des explications.

Il s'avéra que le grand guerrier n'avait rien d'autre à dire pour se justifier que l'excuse de s'être laissé emporter par l'émotion du moment. Explication qui ne satisfit pas Joker, loin de là.

« J'ai énormément de respect pour Shepard, continua toutefois Garrus. Je pense que l'on peut dire que c'est une preuve que des liens d'amitiés peuvent se créer entre les espèces. Je dois dire qu'elle est surprenante, pour une Humaine. »

C'était vrai que le Commander avait largement de quoi intimer au respect et à l'admiration. Jeff pensa à ce que Lucy lui avait dit concernant Garrus. Qu'il était un ami sur qui elle comptait vraiment, un formidable soutien sur le terrain et qu'elle n'hésiterait pas à mettre sa vie entre ses mains. Lui-même était plutôt rassuré, il fallait se l'avouer, de voir que le grand Turian faisait le plus souvent possible partie de l'équipe à terre. C'était un type sympa, pour un Turian. Joker s'en voulut presque d'avoir à lui tirer les vers du nez, à nourrir de la jalousie envers lui.

Dans l'attitude de Garrus, il put deviner qu'il ne mentait pas. Shepard était une compagne d'armes et ce qu'ils partageaient sur le terrain avait permis de laisser grandir une amitié profonde et respectueuse. Il ne fallait pas voir autre chose.

« Je ne peux pas imaginer qu'on puisse chanter les louanges de Shepard sans les miennes…, s'amusa Garrus. Après tout, qui sait ce qu'elle ferait si je n'étais pas derrière à lui sauver la mise quand elle fonce tête baissée sur l'ennemi ? »

Joker ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. C'était sûr. La jeune femme était une tête brûlée et Garrus n'était pas de trop quand il s'agissait d'agir avec prudence. Les nombreuses prises de bec entre ces deux-là revinrent en mémoire du pilote et la tempérance du Turian avait permis de se sortir de situations plutôt délicates.

« C'est clair qu'on compterait plus le nombre d'explosions de lieux de conflit.

— Sans parler de la perte inestimable du Mako. »

Et les voilà à se mettre à rire tous les deux.

Joker reprit cependant rapidement son calme. Il mit le Turian en garde. Sa petite phrase avait déclenché un pari sur son compte au sein de l'équipage. Cet aveu troubla le Turian.

« Pari ? Ah ?

— Tu as une bonne côte. Je serais toi, j'en profiterais pour m'en mettre plein les poches.

— L'idée me paraît excellente.

— Elle serait encore mieux si on partageait les gains… suggéra Joker. Si je fais monter le pot…

— Il y aurait de quoi encourager de grosses mises… »

Ils conclurent leur petit marché en se serrant la main. Joker fit un sourire amusé. Il ne fallait jamais se conforter dans son impression première avec Garrus. Il paraissait aussi coincé que ses congénères, mais cette attitude cachait un personnage ironique et très intéressant. A vrai dire, il l'aimait bien.

Joker aurait bien aimé converser avec le Turian plus longtemps, mais l'arrivée de Kaidan dans le mess coupa toute parole. Hochant à peine la tête vers eux, le Major se rendit d'un pas hâtif vers l'infirmerie. A travers la vitre, Garrus et Joker virent qu'il prit des nouvelles de Shepard, vu le regard concerné qu'il avait pris et les hochements de tête du doc.

« Hum… fit Garrus. S'il faut se poser la question de qui a des penchants pour Shepard, c'est plutôt sur le Major Alenko qu'il faudrait parier… »

Joker avala sa salive de travers. Il fit passer cela pour de la moquerie. Rapidement, il enchaîna avec une fausse pointe d'amusement.

« Kaidan ? Il s'est déjà fait bouler, assura-t-il sans y croire vraiment.

— Il est de ces hommes qui sont persévérants… J'ai fort à croire que son nouveau statut de Major et de Spectre ne lui redonne un espoir d'être suffisamment digne d'intérêt.

— Shepard ne se laisserait pas prendre à ce genre de choses, affirma Joker avec plus de passion qu'il n'aurait voulu le montrer.

— Je le pense également, dit Garrus d'un ton rêveur. Mais bon, la persévérance peut parfois porter ses fruits. »

Joker ne répondit pas. Il n'aimait pas la tournure de la conversation.

« Je pense que Shepard a d'autres chats à fouetter. »

Hypocrite.

Garrus ne put prendre le loisir de lui répondre car Kaidan ressortait de l'infirmerie, l'air préoccupé. Il s'avançait vers eux.

« Alors, Major ? demanda Garrus sans préambule. Udina a-t-il daigné dire quelque chose ? »

Kaidan secoua lentement la tête. Il avait donc échoué à faire parler l'ancien Conseiller. Ce dernier était donc vraiment coriace. Sans doute fallait-il employer les grands moyens, songea Joker. Il fallait que cet enfoiré parle… A cause de lui, Shepard avait beaucoup souffert et ils avaient perdu tant de temps…

« L'Executor Chellick a repris son interrogatoire.

— J'ai connu Chellick quand il était Détective, commenta Garrus. Très bon, très efficace. Cela ne m'étonne pas qu'il ait été nommé à la suite de Pallin. Je pense que ce n'est plus qu'une question d'heures avant qu'Udina ne craque.

—Chaque minute qui s'écoule est une avancée des Reapers, rétorqua Kaidan. On ne peut se permettre…

— Shepard n'est pas en état ! contra Garrus. On peut qu'attendre qu'elle se réveille. »

Kaidan ne répondit pas. On voyait bien qu'il était inquiet.

« Cet assaut contre le Reaper sur Menae ne l'a pas laissé indemne… Qui sait ce qu'il s'est réellement passé pendant le tir... »

Garrus resta pensif tout comme Joker. Ce dernier n'aimait pas les idées qui se présentaient dans son esprit. Qui savait vraiment ce que Cerberus avait fait à Shepard lors de sa reconstruction ? Miranda avait emporté le secret avec elle. Et si elle lui avait implanté des composants Reapers ? Que c'était ça qui lui donnait des migraines, maintenant qu'elle était « entrée en contact » avec l'un d'entre eux de suffisamment près depuis son retour ?

Non… C'était une perspective effrayante. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à l'envisager. Que faudrait-il faire dans ce cas-là ? Si Shepard était endoctrinée ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passerait ?

Le silence des deux autres laissait entendre qu'ils devaient sans doute penser la même chose. Et ça ne lui disait rien qui ne vaille.

Non… Il ne voulait pas envisager la perspective de devoir supprimer Shepard si jamais elle présentait les symptômes de l'endoctrinement…

Vite, il fallait chasser cette idée. Elle allait le rendre fou.

« Quoiqu'il en soit, finit par dire Garrus, ne nous laissons pas aller à des considérations hâtives. Laissons le docteur Chakwas faire son travail. Concentrons-nous sur la mission qui nous a été confiée. Occupons-nous de Cerberus. Il va sans dire qu'ils sont une réelle gêne pour la victoire. Si nous pouvons empêcher les Reapers de grossir leurs rangs, cela augmenterait nos chances de réussite.

— Tant qu'Udina ne parlera pas, nous n'avancerons pas très vite, argumenta Kaidan.

— Alors appuyons-nous sur le réseau d'informations de Liara. »

Joker se leva. Pas qu'il ne se sente pas concerné par la poursuite de Cerberus, mais discuter de la marche à suivre n'était pas dans ses attributions. Lui ne faisait que piloter. Il n'était pas à même de penser à ça. La stratégie, c'était uniquement son domaine quand il s'agissait de se rendre à un lieu ou de manœuvrer sur le champ de bataille.

Il décida donc d'aller se réfugier dans son cockpit. Là, au moins, il se sentait mieux. Il avait ses repères, il était l'expert et se sentait tout puissant.

Le pilote s'effondra dans son fauteuil, laissa sa tête aller en arrière, soupira.

« Je perçois de la lassitude dans votre attitude, Jeff. »

Ah.

Même ici, finalement, il n'était pas si tranquille que ça. En fait, nulle part dans le Normandy.

« EDI… » commença-t-il avant de rendre les armes. Il n'était pas d'humeur à converser avec l'intelligence artificielle. Il aurait bien aimé qu'elle le laisse un peu en paix.

« Le pourcentage de chances que les symptômes du Commander Shepard soient dûs au stress subi par l'affrontement avec le Reaper, conjugué à un surmenage évident est de quatre-vingt sept virgule six pourcents. »

D'où tenait-elle un chiffre pareil ? A vrai dire, Joker s'en foutait royalement. Il ne voulait pas savoir. D'ailleurs, il ne prit même pas la peine de répondre. Il passa les bras derrière la tête, fit tourner son fauteuil sur lui-même afin de réfléchir. Ses pensées devinrent peu intelligibles et il laissa son regard errer sur les commandes sans logique dans son trajet.

Irrémédiablement, ses yeux finirent par se poser sur l'orbe bleu qui brillait doucement, semblant attendre qu'il daigne dire quelque chose. Une idée vint se loger dans l'esprit du pilote. Après tout… EDI avait fait partie de Cerberus. EDI était une Intelligence Artificielle de Cerberus. EDI avait une immense mémoire virtuelle. EDI n'oubliait rien.

« Dis-moi, EDI, commença-t-il prudemment, cherchant à formuler sa demande le plus clairement possible. Tu existais quand on a reconstruit Shepard ?

— Oui, Jeff.

— Est-ce que tu as des données là-dessus ? »

L'orbe ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il y eut un silence interminable, puis elle se teinta de rouge.

« Ces données me sont inaccessibles. »

Joker se renfonça dans son fauteuil. C'eut été trop beau qu'elle puisse lui donner ces informations. L'exploit était unique, Cerberus n'allait pas laisser facile d'accès le protocole qui leur avait permis de faire d'un cadavre consumé un être vivant qui plus était à l'identique de ce qu'il avait été physiquement et moralement avant de mourir.

« Si je ne me trompe pas, vous nourrissez des soupçons à l'égard de la reconstruction de Shepard. »

Le pilote se contenta de hausser les épaules. Si elle ne répondait pas à ses interrogations, il n'avait franchement pas envie de faire la causette.

« J'ai enregistré une conversation entre Miranda Lawson et Shepard à ce propos. »

Là, elle l'intéressait… un peu. Il se redressa tout de même et demanda à l'Intelligence Artificielle de poursuivre.

« L'Officier Lawson faisait part d'une divergence d'opinion qu'elle aurait eu avec l'Homme Trouble concernant l'ajout d'un dispositif de contrôle dans le corps du Commander Shepard. »

Joker ne peut empêcher une exclamation étouffée s'échapper de sa gorge. Avant qu'il n'ait pu vomir le flot d'injures qui lui venait à l'esprit, EDI enclencha l'enregistrement audio.

Joker reconnut en effet la voix de l'ancien officier en second. La réentendre lui fit drôle. Il avait encore pas mal de ressenti envers elle. L'entendre discuter de tout et de rien comme si tout était normal avec Shepard l'horripilait. A l'entendre, qui aurait pu croire qu'elle allait les poignarder dans le dos ? Sans grand succès, fort heureusement !

Miranda en vint au moment intéressant. Alors, c'était donc vrai… Elle avait vraiment voulu implanter un dispositif au cas où Shepard échapperait au contrôle de Cerberus !

Et effectivement, d'après ses dires, l'Homme Trouble s'y était opposé. Mais ce qu'ajouta Miranda était plus intéressant pour Joker.

« L'Homme Trouble vous voulait totalement à l'identique de celle que vous étiez. Il craignait que modifier quoique ce soit nuise à ce qui fait votre personnalité, à ce qui fait de vous quelqu'un capable de réaliser l'impossible. »

Si Miranda ne mentait pas… Mais comment le savoir ? Comment croire celle qui les avait trahis ? Celle qui depuis le début n'était pas une alliée mais bel et bien l'agent de Cerberus ?

Joker ne pensait pas qu'elle ait pu désobéir à son supérieur. Miranda avait semblé lui avoir été loyale jusqu'au bout. Décidément, et jusqu'à la fin, il n'aura jamais réussi à cerner le personnage. Elle qui était tant attachée au bien-être de sa sœur, elle qui critiquait à tout va l'emprise de son père sur sa vie, qui avait cherché à le fuir par le biais de Cerberus. Comment pouvait-on être aussi… retors ? Il ne comprenait décidément pas ses motivations.

Enfin, c'était trop tard, tout ça. Miranda était morte, et il ne saurait jamais pourquoi elle avait agi comme elle l'avait fait.

« Peut-on se fier à ce qu'elle a dit ? » interrogea-t-il tout de même l'Intelligence Artificielle. EDI clignota pendant quelques instants avant de répondre.

« J'ai analysé les constantes de l'officier Lawson durant cette discussion, et au vu de son rythme cardiaque et de ses ondes cérébrales, elle a dit la vérité. »

Le Lieutenant ressentit le soulagement le submerger alors que l'étau autour de sa poitrine se desserrait. Déjà… Lucy n'était pas une espèce de monstre créé par des scientifiques ayant voulu jouer aux apprentis sorciers. Il souhaitait pouvoir lui dire. Qu'elle soit rassurée. Il n'imaginait même pas dans quel état d'esprit elle devait être avec ces migraines et ces vomissements. Quand elle serait réveillée, il lui parlerait.

L'écran virtuel qui gérait les communications entrantes se mit à clignoter.

« L'Amiral Anderson demande à parler à Shepard, annonça EDI.

—Est-elle réveillée ? demanda le pilote.

— Le sédatif du docteur Chakwas fait toujours effet. »

Merde. Ce n'était pas le moment, mais évidemment, il n'y avait aucun répit en temps de guerre et encore moins pendant celle qu'ils menaient.

« Major, finit-il par appeler par le biais de l'intercom, l'Amiral Anderson est en ligne. »

Kaidan prit l'appel sans broncher.

Ah, qu'est-ce que cela le mettait en rogne de devoir lui lécher les pompes avec ce titre de « Major » ! Joker savait que la jalousie parlait à sa place. Ils avaient été bon camarades, voire même des amis alors qu'ils partageaint tous deux le même rang militaire. Maintenant… Kaidan jouait carrément dans une autre dimension. Et le pire, c'était que l'Ancien Lieutenant n'avait pas usurpé son ascension dans la hiérarchie. Le titre de Spectre, peut-être, parce qu'Udina l'avait recommandé et que cela faisait partie du plan du vieux corrompu, mais pas le rang de Major.

Bah… Ce n'était pas comme si Joker voulait monter en grade. Lieutenant, timonier, cela lui convenait parfaitement. Il avait déjà son propre lot d'emmerdes. Il n'avait pas envie d'en rajouter. Et puis… Major éclopé ? Ça ne lui disait rien du tout.

« Je me demande ce qu'Anderson est en train de dire à Kaidan… »

Peut-être avait-il trouvé une trace de Tali ? Le pilote espérait que la Quarienne allait bien. Sa menue silhouette et son accent lui manquait… En fait, la bonne vieille équipe lui manquait. Il ne pensait pas être si nostalgique.

Il secoua la tête. Il avait bien assez perdu de temps à ne rien faire. Il devait se secouer un peu. L'idée d'aller rendre une petite visite à Jacob lui parut bonne. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment eu de temps à passer ensemble depuis la trahison de Miranda. Jacob avait encaissé le coup mais il était bien plus sensible que sa carrure laissait penser. Et Joker n'était pas un bon pote s'il ne lui proposait pas de s'épancher un peu sur son épaule. Après, libre à Jacob d'accepter l'invitation ou non. Le pilote se leva donc et se mit en quête de l'ancien officier de Cerberus, celui-là qui, il l'espérait, ne leur planterait pas un couteau dans le dos.

Jacob ne semblait pas avoir quitté le vaisseau. Il fut plutôt facile à trouver, en fait. Le métis était pratiquement toujours dans l'arsenal. A croire que, comme Joker, il avait besoin de son refuge. Joker le salua d'un signe de main. Il attendit patiemment que l'officier ait fini de nettoyer l'arme qu'il tenait à la main. Apparemment, c'était sa manière de se concentrer. Nettoyer, calibrer, monter et démonter des flingues. Chacun ses petites manies. Mais la fascination et le soin qu'apportait Jacob aux armes lui donnait une réputation de tueur. Il devait sans doute connaître toutes les armes du Normandy par cœur. Et toutes les manières de les utiliser pour tuer. Cela foutait un peu la trouille. Il valait mieux avoir Jacob avec soi que contre soi.

« Comment se porte Shepard ? » demanda-t-il brusquement.

La question ne surprit pas Joker. C'était normal qu'il s'en inquiète. La manière de la poser était juste un peu froide. Le pilote résuma la situation en quelques mots. Jacob hocha la tête, reporta son attention sur son travail. Joker n'avait peut-être pas choisi le bon moment pour venir. Il songeait à s'en aller lorsque l'officier posa brutalement l'arme qu'il était en nettoyer sur la table.

Un long soupir s'échappa de la grande silhouette penchée au dessus du plan de travail. Joker n'osa plus rien dire. Il s'en était bien douté. Jacob n'allait pas bien. Ça lui ficha un coup. Ils étaient quand même potes. Mais là, il ne savait pas quoi lui dire. Même avec Lucy, il ne savait pas bien tenir ce genre de rôle. Alors, il attendit tout simplement que Jacob parle. Il écouterait. Parfois, c'était la meilleure chose à faire. Écouter.

« Je suis vraiment désolé. »

Désolé ? De quoi ? Pourquoi ? Jacob pouvait avoir plein de raison d'être désolé, comme tout le monde.

« Je n'ai rien vu venir… J'aurais dû…J'aurais dû savoir ! »

Il devait sans doute faire allusion à Miranda.

« C'était moi qui la connaissait le mieux, j'ai travaillé avec elle. On a fait de nombreuses missions ensemble… Je savais comment fonctionnait le système de Cerberus... »

Le métis tapa rageusement du poing sur la table.

« Mais je n'ai rien compris !

— Ça ne sert à rien de se lamenter, coupa Joker, un peu brusquement. Tu n'y es pour rien ! Et puis, après ? Y'a que Vega qui a eu une égratignure, on a réussi à se débarrasser de Cerberus sur Sur'kesh, on s'en est tirés ! »

La cécité de Jacob n'avait pas eu de grandes répercussions sur le Normandy et son équipage. Pourtant, il ne sembla pas convaincu. La moue qu'il fit le montrait bien. Il cherchait des arguments pour se rejeter la faute.

« Mais, peut-être qu'Omega…

— Au vu de la nouvelle puissance de ton ancien patron, Omega serait tombée tôt ou tard…

— Cela aurait permis de gagner du temps… »

Du temps ? Mais le temps, c'était de toutes parts qu'ils en perdaient, qu'ils en manquaient ! Cerberus n'était qu'un ennemi parmi d'autres. Un ennemi particulièrement pénible, mais c'était un tout. Elle était comme ça, cette guerre. Il fallait composer avec. Et ce que Jacob avait fait ou pas ne changeait pratiquement rien. C'était un peu sévère de penser ainsi, mais il ne fallait pas se voiler la face. Les agissements de chacun étaient parfois si insignifiants… Tout ce qu'ils pouvaient faire, c'était de continuer à se battre. Même si cela ressemblait à se débattre vainement contre quelque chose d'impossible à combattre.

Joker pesta contre lui-même. Voilà pourquoi il ne serait jamais une bonne épaule sur laquelle pleurer. Il devait toujours avoir ce côté fataliste des choses. Pas de quoi vous remonter le moral.

« Oui, mais c'est grâce à toi qu'on est encore là, en quelque sorte. Si tu avais perdu ton sang-froid… » Il avait quand même abattu son ancienne partenaire aussi froidement que si elle avait été un quelconque ennemi.

« Je sais… C'est moi qui l'ai tuée… » Jacob passa les mains sur son visage. A le voir si las, Joker devina qu'il ne devait pas dormir très bien en ce moment. Sans doute l'image de Miranda qui s'effondrait face à lui, une balle en pleine tête, le poursuivait quand il fermait les yeux. Il culpabilisait.

« Tu l'aimais bien… Miranda ? » se hasarda-t-il à demander.

Jacob eut un rire étrange. « C'est facile à penser, non ? Partenaires, officiers de Cerberus… Alors… » Il haussa les épaules, rendant les armes avant d'avoir combattu.

« Je pensais que c'était une bonne amie. Un peu comme une sœur. » avoua-t-il avec peine. A la limite, c'était même peut-être pire. La trahison l'avait fait souffrir personnellement.

« Mais bon, ce qui est fait est fait… C'est souvent parce qu'on est proche de certaines personnes qu'on ne voit pas qu'elles changent…

— Non… Miranda n'a pas changé. Moi, si. Tu sais… » Jacob se retourna pour faire face à Joker et posa une fesse sur la table, cherchant à montrer la décontraction. « J'ai toujours cru que Cerberus apporterait une véritable solution au problème des Reapers. Je pensais vraiment qu'on allait dans la bonne direction… Que l'Homme Trouble suivait un idéal proche du mieux. On avait des résultats, on sauvait des milliers de vies humaines, on améliorait la vie des colonies… Ça m'était égal de fouler du pied les autres, de recourir à des moyens qualifiés de terrorisme. Pour moi, nous faisions ce qui était juste… »

L'ancien officier de Cerberus laissa son regard errer dans la pièce.

« Et puis… Peut-être que Cerberus a changé autant que moi mais dans une direction différente… Je ne sais pas.. Peut-être bien que Shepard m'a plus influencé que je ne le pensais. J'ai commencé à me dire que le bien humain était important, mais… de là à fouler les autres races… Après tout, n'aspirons-nous pas à la même chose ? Ne voulons-nous pas le bien-être des civils et leur sécurité? Les Reapers n'épargneront personne, je l'ai bien compris. Les Humains les intéressent à cause de Shepard, mais les Asaris, les Salarians… Eux aussi en sont les victimes. »

Nouvelle pause. Les traits du métis se durcirent.

« Et quand j'ai compris… Quand j'ai vu ce que l'Homme Trouble était capable de mener comme expérience sur les Humains, je me suis dit… Que la fin ne justifiait pas ces moyens-là. Qu'il y avait d'autres possibilités. Qu'on ne pouvait s'abaisser à ça. Je pensais vraiment avoir trouvé un moyen de changer les choses avec Cerberus. Je n'avais pas trouvé cela au sein de l'Alliance… Et maintenant… »

Jacob eut un rire usé. « Me revoilà au sein de l'entité que j'avais rejetée. »

Il baissa à nouveau la tête, las.

« Ai-je raison d'accorder ma confiance à Shepard ? J'ai tellement été floué… Vais-je encore me faire avoir ? »

Joker se redressa. Il lui fallait remotiver Jacob. Il ne pouvait pas douter de Shepard. Elle n'était pas comme le leader de Cerberus. Ils n'étaient aucunement comparables. Comment Jacob pouvait même envisager qu'elle suive un chemin identique ? Joker se devait de lui remettre les idées en place.

« Franchement, Jacob… Tu penses ce que tu dis ? Alors, oui, l'Homme Trouble a changé de camp, c'est clair. Ça, on n'y peut rien. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir qu'il allait être endoctriné. Mais, ne mets pas le Commander dans le même panier que lui. On parle de Shepard, là. Alors, oui, elle ne fait clairement pas dans la dentelle… Elle est casse-cou, parle parfois sans réfléchir et a tendance à avoir la gâchette un peu facile… Mais, jamais elle n'a manipulé qui que ce soit. Je pense qu'elle suit toujours la voie du devoir. C'est une militaire. Tu as fait partie de l'Alliance, tu sais ce que c'est… »

Jacob haussa les épaules d'un air désabusé.

« Le sens du devoir… Est-ce que cela existe encore vraiment ? Il y a des pourris corrompus partout… Regarde Udina, celui que le Conseil a désigné pour représenter l'espèce humaine… »

Voilà qu'il se mettait à comparer Shepard avec Udina ! Pote ou pas pote, s'il continuait à mettre autant en doute le Commander, Joker finirait par lui mettre son poing dans la figure. Si cela pouvait lui remettre les idées en place, ce serait pas mal.

« Tu délires… Tu connais un peu le Commander, maintenant… Moi, je peux te dire qu'elle n'a jamais changé de ligne de conduite depuis le début… Depuis qu'elle sait que les Reapers arrivent, elle a toujours tout fait pour que la menace soit prise au sérieux et même traitée comme de la merde, elle a continué à se battre ! Elle a tenu tête à l'Homme Trouble.. Regarde, elle ne lui a pas donné la base des Collecteurs alors qu'il le demandait… Mec, réfléchis un peu deux minutes… »

Jacob releva la tête vers le pilote et le dévisagea longuement. Joker se dit qu'il s'était peut-être un peu trop emballé. Il sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Bon, il avait tenté de ne pas trop en faire…

« Tu connais Shepard depuis plus longtemps que moi… » se contenta de dire le grand métis.

Oui, bien sûr.

« C'est normal que ta loyauté aille envers celle qui t'a sauvé la vie… »

Et qui avait sacrifié la sienne pour arriver à ça… Et là était tout ce qui importait. Shepard était de ceux qui était prêts à mourir pour les autres. Et elle l'avait fait. C'était ce qui la rendait si unique. C'était la preuve ultime qu'elle ne suivait que son sens du devoir.

Cela, Joker le fit comprendre à Jacob. Voilà pourquoi lui, était prêt à la suivre jusqu'au bout. Pourquoi il lui faisait confiance.

L'ancien officier de Cerberus afficha un faible sourire.

« Je veux bien te croire… » finit-il par dire doucement. « Parce que tu es cette preuve, après tout. »

C'était normal, en des temps pareils, de remettre tout en question. De se demander si ce que l'on faisait était juste. Shepard était habitée en permanence par ce genre de doutes. Cela la rongeait quotidiennement. Les personnes sûres d'elle en permanence était au contraire, aux yeux du pilote, des gens dont il fallait se méfier. Jusqu'au boutiste de cette manière, il y avait de quoi nourrir des soupçons. L'Univers n'était pas suffisamment stable pour se terrer dans des certitudes.

Finalement, Jacob se détourna et se remit au travail. Il y avait tant à faire et si la prochaine cible était son ancienne organisation, il fallait ne pas chômer.

« Je pense que nous devrions chercher des poches de résistance au sein même de l'organisation, émit le métis à haute voix. J'ai fort à penser que la direction empruntée par l'Homme Trouble ne plait pas à tout le monde. Je vais essayer de secouer un peu mon ancien réseau d'informateurs pour essayer d'en savoir plus. »

Joker eut un large sourire. Voilà comment il préférait Jacob. Un type solide, sur qui compter. Cela allait mieux et c'était rassurant de revoir une lueur de motivation dans le regard de l'officier. Le pilote songea qu'il était temps de se retirer. Jacob n'allait pas lâcher son travail et comme il s'était donné une tâche supplémentaire, ce n'était pas le moment de le distraire.

Se sentant toutefois avoir été utile à autre chose qu'à piloter le Normandy, Joker retourna d'un pas satisfait dans le CIC. Finalement, son café, il irait le prendre tout seul dans le mess. Il n'y avait d'ailleurs pas un chat. Joker se demanda si Kaidan était encore avec Anderson. Chakwas veillait sur le Commander comme à la prunelle de ses yeux. Vieux valait prendre son gobelet de caféine et remonter dans le cockpit. Il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire.

Alors que la machine dispensait son breuvage dans un gobelet, Joker ne se retint pas de profiter de l'attente pour observer à travers la baie vitrée de l'infirmerie. Cela lui permis d'assister en direct au réveil du Commander. Il vit tout d'abord une main émerger de sous les draps par la fenêtre et puis finalement, la tête de Shepard apparaître, pâle. Les gestes lents qu'elle faisait montraient que le sédatif faisait encore quelque peu effet. Il ne la voyait que de trois-quarts de dos mais les épaules tombantes, la main portée au visage lui montrèrent bien qu'elle se remettait vraiment doucement. Serait-elle en état de répartir vite au combat ? Allait-elle encore subir une de ces migraines violentes ? Joker n'aurait pu le dire mais il espérait de tout cœur que Shepard aille mieux.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapitre vingt-quatre

« Ce film est vraiment stupide », soupira Lucy d'un air amusé, le buste émergeant à peine des oreillers.

« Oui, mais c'est ça qui est drôle ! » protesta Jeff qui désactiva son Omnitool pour éviter un arrêt brutal de la vidéo.

Installés tous deux dans le lit du loft, ils appliquaient le conseil, ou plutôt l'ordre du docteur Chakwas concernant Lucy : du repos pour quelques heures, pas de réunion, pas de rencontre, pas de surmenage, rien !

Kaidan assurait donc le commandement et était donc parti glaner des nouvelles à propos de l'interrogatoire d'Udina. Oh, Shepard avait bien protesté, elle s'était carrément énervée, mais lorsqu'elle avait cherché à se lever pour montrer que non, elle n'était pas affaiblie, et que ce n'était pas le moment de se reposer, elle fut prise de vertiges et sans la présence de Garrus, elle aurait embrassé le sol de l'infirmerie.

Repos forcé.

Alors autant le passer agréablement. Donc, comme elle se l'était promis, elle avait fait monter Jeff discrètement pour une petite séance cinématographique. Elle lui avait même laissé le choix du film, avant de le regretter… un peu.

Un bon nanar ne faisait pas de mal, sauf aux zygomatiques, avait argumenté Jeff, coupant court à toute discussion. Alors, ils s'étaient installés dans le lit du Commander devant un film dont les héros devaient exterminer des Asaris lesbiennes et vampires. Ce qui était complètement idiot compte tenu de la sexualité des Asaris, qui n'étaient pas vraiment lesbiennes. C'était juste leur apparence féminine qui était trompeuse.

Mais comme l'avait dit Jeff, on ne cherchait pas à être réaliste dans un navet. Le but était de ne pas se prendre au sérieux.

Malgré tout, elle riait bien. Installée dans son lit, calée par une pile d'oreillers, Jeff affalé à côté d'elle, appuyé sur un coude, grignotant ce qu'il était allé piquer dans les réserves de Gardner.

A cet instant, ils passaient un moment agréable comme n'importe quel couple. Lucy appréciait vraiment ça. C'était plaisant. Comme si le temps s'était arrêté, qu'il n'y avait pas Cerberus, les Batarians, les Reapers… Rien… Juste eux deux et ce stupide film que Jeff avait sorti d'elle ne savait quel recoin sombre de l'Extranet.

Elle avait fini par rendre les armes. De toute façon, plus elle protesterait, plus on allait la mettre au repos forcé.

« Kaidan tient la boutique. » avait répété Jeff, martelant chaque mot comme pour les faire entrer dans sa tête. Cela voulait dire qu'elle devait, pour un peu de temps, ne pas penser à ce qu'il se passait partout dans la Galaxie. Mettre le devoir en pause. Se relâcher.

Pour mieux affronter l'ennemi. Elle savait que c'était un repos essentiel. Que si elle ne prenait pas ce qu'on la forçait à prendre, elle allait tomber tôt ou tard. Et peut-être ne pas se relever. C'était bien cette épée de Damoclès qu'elle avait consenti à prendre en compte.

Lucy s'enfonça un peu plus dans les oreillers. Elle arrivait même à trouver cela quelque peu agréable de se faire dorloter par Jeff. Juste l'un contre l'autre, sans arrière pensée. C'était bien comme ça.

Mais la guerre ne pouvait se mettre sur pause. Le film avait peut-être passé son dernier quart d'heure et Lucy n'en verrait pas la fin. Pas que cela soit quelque chose d'insupportable car c'était un vrai navet. Ce fut EDI, leur complice, qui leur donna l'alerte. Kaidan montait en vitesse vers le loft.

« Merde ! »

Jeff sauta du lit, empoigna les traces de son forfait alimentaire, et se dirigea vers le seul refuge possible dans les quartiers du capitaine, à savoir la salle de bains. Lucy ne perdit pas de temps, elle coupa la vidéo depuis son Omnitool, froissa les draps pour faire disparaître la trace d'une deuxième personne allongée.

Jeff grimaça sous l'effort de sa retraite rapide dans la salle de bains. Il ferma la porte derrière lui. Il se passa à peine quelques secondes que Kaidan demandait la permission d'entrer. Lucy inspecta rapidement alentour pour vérifier qu'aucune trace du pilote n'était visible.

Avec horreur, ses yeux se posèrent sur l'accessoire le plus identifiable. La casquette de Joker. Alors qu'elle répondait au Major par l'affirmative, elle s'empara du couvre-chef et le fourra sous les draps pour le cacher. Elle se recomposa rapidement un visage normal, fit mine d'éteindre un datapad particulièrement ennuyeux.

« Je suis vraiment désolé de faire irruption comme ça dans vos quartiers, Shepard, mais c'était urgent.

— C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire », ironisa le Commander.

Le Major ne répondit pas et préféra se gratter l'arrière du crâne. Shepard se redressa sur son lit, lui laissant le temps de reprendre consistance.

« Udina a fini par craquer. » Il lui tendit un datapad qu'elle prit avec intérêt. Elle parcouru la liste des noms.

« Ce sont ses contacts ?

— Exact. Il y a plus d'une vingtaine de noms qui sont des hauts placés dans la cellule terroriste. Ah… Certains ne devraient pas vous être inconnus. »

En effet. Parmi les noms figurait celui de Miranda… Alors elle donnait aussi des informations à l'ancien Conseiller. Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne pas l'avoir directement livrée ? Non, la jeune femme était bien plus maligne que cela… Elle devait sûrement utiliser le fait qu'elle fasse partie du Normandy pour tenir Udina sous le contrôle de Cerberus. Qui finalement utilisait l'autre ?

« Le C-Sec s'occupe de retrouver la trace de toutes ces personnes. Ainsi, nous pouvons nous concentrer sur ceux que nous n'avons pas encore trouvés, expliqua Kaidan. Je me suis entretenu avec Jacob Taylor. Il a aussi des contacts d'anciens de Cerberus. L'Homme Trouble ne fait pas l'unanimité. Taylor s'occupe de les contacter. »

Shepard hocha la tête. Voilà qui était encourageant. Avec Liara qui tentait toujours de trouver où le chef de file de Cerberus pouvait bien se terrer, ils avaient vraiment de nombreuses pistes de travail. Cerberus finirait bien par rendre les armes. Au moins, s'ils parvenaient à entraver ne serait-ce qu'un peu leurs actions néfastes, cela serait vraiment bénéfique pour la guerre.

Kaidan lui fit également part d'une tentative de contact de la part d'Aria T'Loak. Shepard frémit. Elle savait bien que le Major n'allait pas converser avec l'ancienne maîtresse d'Omega. Ce n'était pas une fréquentation recommandable, en quelque sorte. Pas le genre de Kaidan que de s'enquérir d'une possible aide à apporter. Il n'y avait que Shepard pour s'acoquiner avec tout et n'importe qui. Pourtant, le Major devait savoir que parfois, cela payait.

Le Commander nota dans un coin de sa tête de reprendre contact rapidement avec Aria. Elle avait sûrement quelque chose à lui dire pour qu'elle prenne le risque de se faire repérer.

« Alors, Kaidan ? Que devons-nous faire ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

La question prit au dépourvu le Major. Peut-être pensait-il que la jeune femme allait reprendre les rênes. Mais ce qu'il se passait était du fait de Kaidan. Pour Shepard, il était normal qui prenne la décision de la route à prendre. Elle savait déjà qu'il faudra se rendre sur Omega. Que l'Homme Trouble ait voulu s'en emparer cachait sûrement quelque chose.

« D'après ce que je sais sur Cerberus… Il faut chercher désormais à les atteindre de plein fouet. A leur montrer qu'ils ne sont pas en position de gagner quoique ce soit… Il faudrait mener une opération sur les bases avérées…

— Tout en prenant le risque que l'Homme Trouble bouge ses pions avant que l'on puisse monter une mission. Cela mobilisera trop de monde. C'est un luxe que nous ne pouvons nous permettre. Hackett ne donnera pas le feu vert pour une telle opération. »

Kaidan soupira malgré lui, apparemment.

« Je sais bien…

— Il nous faut toucher Cerberus quelque part où ils se sentent forts. Quelque chose qui a marqué.

— Vous pensez à Omega, n'est-ce pas ? »

Shepard se redressa complètement. Elle plongea son regard dans celui du Major.

« Tout à fait. Reprenons Omega. Cela montrera à Cerberus qu'ils n'ont pas à se déclarer maître d'un endroit de manière aussi arbitraire. De plus, il y a fort à parier qu'il s'agit d'un endroit stratégique pour l'Homme Trouble. Je ne pense pas qu'il se soit frotté à Aria T'Loak sans avoir quelque chose derrière la tête. »

Kaidan sembla hésiter avant de lui répondre, il cherchait ses mots. A le regarder, cela ne semblait pas particulièrement l'emballer.

« Omega est un repaire de hors-la-loi et de brigands… Que gagnerons-nous à vouloir le conquérir ? »

Évidemment. Omega, c'était la lie de la Galaxie. Là où le Conseil n'avait aucune main mise. Il était normal que Kaidan, Spectre et Major de l'Alliance n'ait pas forcément envie de s'en occuper. Mais c'était là où il se trompait.

« Nous pouvons rallier les forces des concellaires à coup d'alliances et de promesses. Pas le système Terminus. Il faut des faits. Et la racaille qui habite Omega, comme vous le dites, c'est une force de frappe. Ils sont très remontés contre Cerberus. Ce ne serait pas un luxe que de compter sur leur aide pour occuper ces terroristes pendant que nous nous concentrerons sur l'Homme Trouble, les Geths ou les Reapers. »

Kaidan ne dit rien. Les arguments du Commander commençaient à trouver un écho chez lui, au vu du pli qui lui barrait le front. Il était en pleine réflexion.

« Si vous ne voulez pas traiter avec Aria T'Loak, je m'en charge, continua Shepard. On a quelques… atomes crochus et il semblerait qu'elle ait besoin de mon aide. Je peux convenir d'un accord avec elle. Si nous aidons les habitants d'Omega à se débarrasser de Cerberus, je pense qu'il n'y a aucun problème à ce qu'elle renvoie l'ascenseur. De toute façon, comme elle le dit : Aria est Omega. Les habitants s'ajouteront probablement à nos alliés. Sans parler de leur marché parallèle… Il suffira de fermer les yeux sur la circulation du Sable Rouge et on pourra profiter de prototypes et autres composants dont a sans doute besoin Presalia. »

Elle savait que ce genre de combine ressemblait fort à de la corruption. Qu'elle fermait les yeux sur des activités illégales pour profiter de choses tout aussi peu légales. Mais, comme elle l'avait dit, Omega était hors du contrôle de la Citadelle. Il fallait jouer selon les règles de la station. Au vu de la situation, il valait mieux s'asseoir sur certains principes.

« A moins que vous n'ayez une autre idée ? » demanda Shepard, cherchant à ne pas être trop incisive avec le Major. Celui-ci secoua mollement de la tête. Très bien. Ils étaient donc d'accord.

Shepard décréta qu'il était temps de se remettre en piste. Elle congédia Kaidan au prétexte de devoir s'habiller, ce qui n'était pas faux. Restait ensuite à faire sortir Joker de ses quartiers sans que personne ne se doute de quelque chose. Ça, c'était plus difficile à appréhender. Même si leurs petits intermèdes étaient peu fréquents, quelqu'un d'observateur pouvait remarquer qu'il se tramait quelque chose. Shepard recevait peu de monde dans ses quartiers, préférant se déplacer elle-même.

Avec Kaidan à bord, il faudrait redoubler de prudence. Le Major était loin d'être un imbécile. D'autant plus que le Commander était amené à travailler avec lui. Ce qui signifiait qu'il pouvait la solliciter à n'importe quel instant. Le fait d'être monté sans y avoir été invité montrait que ce genre de scène allait se reproduire.

Alors qu'elle enfilait son uniforme, Jeff risqua un œil en dehors de la salle de bains.

« Tu peux sortir », lui fit-elle savoir.

Le pilote s'extirpa de sa cachette avec soulagement.

« Je n'aurais jamais pensé devoir me planquer dans un placard…

— Ce n'est pas franchement un placard, le corrigea Lucy.

— Laisse-moi mon délire de l'amant dans le placard, veux-tu ? » gémit-il avec mélodrame. « Ne me détruis pas mes fantasmes ! »

La jeune femme se mit à rire. Elle sortit la casquette de sous ses draps et la lui jeta.

« Tiens, ne laisse pas d'indice compromettant dans ma chambre, on ne sait jamais… »

Elle reprit son sérieux et lui exposa le problème qui se présentait à eux. Jeff fit la grimace. C'était on ne pouvait plus clair qu'il fallait désormais redoubler de prudence. Peut-être qu'il leur faudrait la complicité d'EDI pour réussir à ne pas se faire prendre. Cela ne devrait pas être compliqué. L'Intelligence Artificielle semblait nourrir un grand intérêt à la situation et cherchait à comprendre le principe de la relation secrète. Il se chargerait de lui expliquer.

Le pilote sortit en premier. Il croisait les doigts pour ne rencontrer personne dans l'élévateur. Jusqu'à présent, la chance avait été de son côté. Il espérait que cela dure. Heureusement que le CIC se trouvait à l'étage du dessous. Les portes s'ouvrirent et il tomba nez-à-nez avec Jacob.

« Tiens, c'est rare que tu sois là, se contenta de dire le métis.

— Oh… Le Commander voulait un… datapad sur les nouvelles améliorations du Normandy… Il semblerait qu'elle n'écoute pas les conseils du doc, ajouta Joker, maîtrisant du peu qu'il pouvait son mensonge. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle prépare, mais je parie que ça va encore être à bibi de sortir tout le monde du pétrin où elle va nous fourrer. »

Voilà, embrayer sur une petite boutade concernant les plans foireux de Shepard pour noyer la conversation.

« C'est sûr que Shepard a le chic pour se fourrer dans de ces situations, renchérit Jacob avec un sourire entendu. Je montais justement la voir parce qu'elle ne répondait pas à l'intercom et comme le Major Alenko m'a dit s'être entretenu avec elle, j'en ai déduis qu'elle était prête à entendre ce que j'ai à lui dire.

— Je crois qu'elle ne va pas tarder à descendre… En tout cas, c'est ce qu'elle m'a dit. » Jacob hocha la tête. Il hésita à appuyer sur le bouton de l'étage des quartiers du Commander puis se ravisa et enfonça celui du mess. « Je vais l'attendre avec un café. EDI, tu pourras lui dire que je voudrais lui parler dans le mess ? »

L'Intelligence artificielle répondit par l'affirmative. Joker put enfin sortir de l'élévateur et se diriger vers son cockpit. D'après ce qu'il avait compris, Omega serait la prochaine destination. Autant commencer à préparer les contrôles de routine et à vérifier encore une fois les boucliers avant de se jeter dans cette bataille. En tout cas, Jacob avait l'air d'avoir repris du poil de la bête et c'était vraiment rassurant de le voir se concentrer à fond sur ce qu'il faisait. Il avait besoin d'exorciser la trahison de Miranda. Affronter son ancien groupe lui permettrait de crever un abcès, sans doute.

Shepard avait compté cinq bonnes minutes avant de sortir du loft. EDI lui fit savoir, alors qu'elle franchissait la porte de ses quartiers, que Jacob voulait s'entretenir avec lui. Décidément… Il avait sûrement eu du nouveau concernant les défections des agents de Cerberus. Les retrouver n'était pas simple. Ils étaient sans doute traqués par l'Homme Trouble. On ne quittait pas ainsi une organisation terroriste. C'était les pieds devant ou rien. Un mode de fonctionnement bien vil, mais propre à ce genre de groupuscule. Rien de bien étonnant. Tant que Jacob était parmi l'équipage du Normandy, il n'était pas tant visé que cela, surtout par rapport à elle.

Alors que l'élévateur amorçait sa descente, elle essaya d'estimer le nombre d'individus qui auraient pu se rebeller contre l'Homme Trouble et surtout quel genre de personne… Les scientifiques ayant contribué à sa reconstruction et à toutes les expériences que Cerberus avait opérées sur des humains seraient une précieuse aide pour Presalia…

Malgré tout ce qu'on pouvait dire sur le groupe, le degré d'expertise de ses membres dans certains domaines avait de quoi forcer l'admiration même si l'éthique n'était pas vraiment respectée. Encore une fois, faire des concessions était nécessaire. Fermer les yeux sur l'abject pour pouvoir envisager quelque chose de positif.

Comme EDI le lui avait dit, elle trouva Jacob assis en train de boire un café. Il la salua avant de lui en proposer un autre qu'elle refusa poliment. Elle avait craché de la bile dans le lavabo quand Jeff était parti et elle préférait ne rien avaler pour l'instant. Décidément… Ce Reaper lui avait fait plus de dégâts qu'elle ne l'avait pensé. Quelle pitié.

« Alors, Jacob, vous avez du nouveau ? »

Il hocha la tête avec certitude, limite non peu fier de ce qu'il avait fait.

« J'ai demandé de l'aide à Liara parce que ce n'est pas simple de retrouver ce genre de personnes. Nouvelles identités, parfois nouveau visage…

— Vouloir se cacher de Cerberus demande quelques sacrifices…

— Tout à fait. » Jacob activa son Omintool et tendit un datapad à Shepard.

« J'ai retrouvé la piste de quelques réfugiés. Il semblerait que certains se soient assemblés en communauté.

— L'illusion que le nombre servira à les protéger… Comment les blâmer ? »

Le Commander regarda la liste. Il y avait environ presqu'une cinquantaine de déserteurs encore en vie. Certains vivaient parmi cette communauté, mais nombre d'entre eux s'étaient éparpillés, espérant s'échapper dans des régions qui échappaient encore à Cerberus. Soit ils se fondaient dans une population humaine importante, soit ils se cachaient parmi des populations aliens qui n'intéresseraient peut-être pas les appétits de l'Homme Trouble.

« Évidemment, retrouver la trace de ces gens implique de croiser ceux qui les poursuivent. Cerberus a une unité d'élite pour cela. Ce sont les unités Phantom.

— Le nom est particulièrement adéquat, remarqua Shepard.

— Ce sont des guerriers issus d'expérimentations. Vitesse, acuité, réflexes accrus. De véritable machines à tuer… » Jacob lui montra un hologramme à l'aide de son Omnitool. « Et vicieusement intelligents. »

La silhouette élancée ne dit rien qui ne vaille à Shepard. Cela n'allait pas être facile à abattre pour elle qui était plutôt rompu à l'attente de son rôle d'infiltrateur. Le fusil à lunettes serait inutile. Peut-être faudrait-il se passer de Garrus sur ce coup-là… Jacob était plus indiqué pour le job, de même que James.

Enfin, il faudrait songer à la stratégie plus tard… A moins que… Elle avait bien une idée mais préférait voir déjà avec Aria ce qu'il faudrait envisager pour Omega. Si l'ancienne maîtresse d'Omega avait bien le caractère qu'elle affichait, elle choisirait une infiltration de la station orbitale avec une phase de guérilla urbaine. Pas forcément le travail d'un grand groupe. Au pire, s'ils devaient affronter frontalement Cerberus, l'équipage du Normandy au complet ne changerait pas grand-chose. Sans parler de Kaidan. Shepard n'était pas certaine que l'Asari tolère le Major dans son antre. Elle savait qu'il n'était pas de la même trempe que Shepard.

L'idée d'assigner, avec son accord bien sûr, Kaidan sur la mission d'extraire le groupe dissident de Cerberus avec Jacob et James et une petite escouade qu'elle arrivait bien à convaincre Hackett de lui donner lui parût donc être finalement une bonne idée. Cela pourrait avancer grandement leur affaire et arrangerait les susceptibilités de chacun. D'ailleurs, elle appela Kaidan pour lui soumettre tout de suite cette proposition. Autant ne pas perdre de temps. Si cela se réglait comme elle le pensait, elle aurait de quoi négocier avec Aria.

Le Major accueillit l'idée avec calme. Il lui parut même enthousiaste. Ah, si facile à prédire, Kaidan. La perspective de gagner du temps était la bienvenue. De plus, il aurait un œil sur Jacob, puisqu'il ne semblait pas lui faire confiance, et Shepard lui confiait James, qui était un véritable soldat de l'Alliance, ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire au Major. Ainsi, le Commander pourrait amener Garrus avec elle. Elle était sûre qu'Archangel serait ravi de retourner dans son ancien bac à sable.

« Je me charge de contacter Aria T'Loak. »

Laissant les deux hommes en pleine échange d'information et élaboration d'un plan, elle se dirigea vers la pièce occupée par Liara. L'Asari serait à même de retrouver la trace de la patronne de l'Afterlife.

Liara avait les traits soucieux. Il était normal qu'elle se fasse du souci pour Thessia. Mais Shepard ne pensait pas qu'elle se minerait à ce point. Elle se rappela d'une Liara déterminée, qui avait essuyé ses larmes d'un revers de main pour se jurer de tout faire pour que les Reapers soient défaits. Mais, après tout, la jeune Asari avait bien le droit de craquer un peu. C'était juste que Shepard s'était habituée à la nouvelle Liara qui fichait parfois froid dans le dos.

« Shepard. Ravie de voir que vous êtes à nouveau sur pied, dit l'informatrice en se levant à son arrivée.

— Merci, Liara.

— Vous vous sentez mieux ? »

Shepard répondit par l'affirmative. Elle était encore vaseuse en position debout, mais bon, elle n'allait pas jouer les petites natures. C'était largement supportable et elle savait faire abstraction de la douleur quand la situation l'exigeait.

« Et vous, Liara ? demanda le Commander qui voyait bien les traits tirés du Shadow Broker. Vous prenez le temps de vous reposer un peu ? »

Liara eut un faible sourire et haussa les épaules. « Autant que vous lorsque vous n'êtes pas sujette à d'affreuses migraines. Mais moi, je n'ai pas affronté un Reaper. »

L'Asari soupira et posa ses deux mains à plat sur son bureau. « Mes recherches sont multiples. Anciens de Cerberus qui ont quittés l'organisation, un moyen de rallier les Elcors de manière efficace, les ressources technologiques dont le docteur Presalia a besoin, sans parler des Geths… » Un nouveau soupir s'échappa de la bouche de Liara.

Trop de choses reposaient sur ses épaules. Et elle se mettait une telle pression… Liara était comme Shepard. Perfectionniste. Persuadée que si ce n'était pas elle qui faisait le boulot, personne ne le ferait ou bien, il ne serait pas fait correctement. C'était égocentrique… Oui, bien égoïste. Mais c'était aussi ce qui faisait qu'elle était vraiment impliquée dans leurs missions.

Le Commander regretta presque de devoir lui donner du travail supplémentaire… Mais retrouver Aria T'Loak était plus essentiel que le reste pour l'instant. C'était aussi cela que Liara devait comprendre pour ne pas s'épuiser. Échelonner les tâcher. Faire des priorités.

Shepard présenta donc sa requête au Shadow Broker qui afficha un sourire fatigué, mais certain.

« Oh, cela ne devrait pas être difficile, dit-elle comme s'il s'agissait juste de faire une recherche sur l'Extranet. Avec la trace de son appel, je peux la retrouver aisément. » Tout en disant cela, elle pianota sur son clavier virtuel et Shepard n'eut même pas le temps de prendre congé en lui demandant de l'avertir quand elle aurait trouvé la maîtresse d'Omega que Liara lui disait que c'était déjà fait.

« Impressionnant, » ne put s'empêcher de dire le Commander. Liara se mit à rire doucement avant de demander, retrouvant son sérieux dans la seconde : « Je vous transmets le signal dans la salle de réunion ?

— Si cela ne vous dérange pas, je peux lui parler ici.

— Comme vous voulez. »

Liara pianota encore un peu et l'image d'Aria apparut sur le mur d'écran qui remplissait la majeure partie de la pièce.

« Shepard. »

Tout en hochant la tête pour répondre à la salutation lapidaire de l'Asari, le Commander détailla son visage. Elle ne perdait pas de sa vergne qui caractérisait ses traits, mais on voyait clairement qu'elle était fatiguée, acculée. Tout en montrant cette rage qui la rendait si redoutable. Aria était énervée et cela ne disait rien qui ne vaille pour ses ennemis. Shepard s'était toujours douté que pour tenir Omega sous son joug, l'Asari était une fine stratège, doublée d'une despote qui savait juste tirer sur les bonnes ficelles pour camoufler cela par la liberté qu'elle offrait aux habitants de sa station. La règle « Ne pas faire chier Aria » était valable dans toute la Galaxie.

« J'ai cru comprendre que vous en étiez venue aux mains avec un Reaper, dit Aria en guise d'introduction. C'est ce que j'apprécie chez vous, Shepard. Vous ne faites pas dans la dentelle. Ce n'est pas votre genre de rester sur le côté à regarder ce qu'il se passe. »

Le Commander croisa les bras et la laissa continuer. Pour l'instant, la laisser mener le dialogue et repérer où s'engouffrer si jamais une brèche se présentait.

« Mais venons-en à ce qui m'intéresse. Je n'aime pas les connexions non-sécurisées. J'aimerais que nous nous rencontrions pour discuter. »

C'était à prévoir. Mais Shepard n'avait pas peur de voir Aria. Ce n'était pas une ennemie. L'enjeu était de tirer une alliance bénéfique à toutes les deux. Personnellement, se voir en face était ce que préférait Shepard. Elle savait que les communications n'étaient pas sûres, même en temps de paix. Restait juste à savoir où et comment se transmettre l'info de manière détournée.

« Je ne suis pas une petite trafiquante, mais les Asaris sont dures en affaires, continua Aria. N'oubliez pas que nous vendons de tout… Tout se qui est monnayable se vend… N'est-ce pas ? »

Là, Aria regardait parfaitement Liara avec un sourire en coin. La jeune Asari déglutit et hocha la tête. Shepard et elle échangèrent un regard. Elles avaient compris. Illium.

« Allons, bon… Vous voulez me monnayer vos services ? , enchaîna le Commander avec désinvolture comme s'il n'y avait rien de plus banal comme conversation. Je ne roule pas sur l'or, vous savez.

— Vous verrez bien… » continua Aria avec le même ton.

Un hochement de tête servit de signe de fin de conversation. Les écrans affichèrent à nouveau les informations cryptées qui faisaient le quotidien du Shadow Broker.

« Illium n'a pas encore été envahie par les Reapers, mais la Nébuleuse du Croisant Rouge est encerclée.

— Le Relais est encore actif dans le système de Tasale ? »

Liara pianota quelques instants.

« Oui. »

Alors il faudrait agir vite. Aria prenait des risques mais bon, Shepard n'était pas à ça près. De toute façon, la menace était partout à présent. Liara lui fit part de sa volonté de se renseigner sur les potentiels Reapers qui pourraient se trouver sur leur chemin. Elle se lança aussi dans tout un tas de calcul compliqués, entrant en grande conversation avec EDI. Shepard s'éclipsa doucement. Ce n'était pas du tout dans son champ de compétences. Liara disposait encore de temps. Shepard savait exactement comment gérer la suite. Tout d'abord, avant de se rendre où que ce soit, il fallait laisser l'équipe Kaidan sur la Citadelle. Le Major aurait tout à fait loisir de réquisitionner un vaisseau pour sa mission.

Elle se mit en quête des deux hommes qu'elle avait laissés dans le mess. Ils ne s'y trouvaient plus, alors il fallut qu'elle demande à EDI de lui donner leur localisation. Ce fut donc dans le hangar qu'elle retrouva Kaidan et Jacob qui avaient rejoint James en grand bichonnage du Kodiak avec Cortez. C'était quelque chose de voir Kaidan avec sa carrure de biotique en plein milieu de deux soldats physiquement plus avantagés que lui. Surtout James. Une vraie carrure de soldat de première ligne. Au moins, Kaidan pourrait compter sur lui pour le couvrir pendant qu'il se servirait de ses pouvoirs. Cortez, qui se trouvait sur le côté, avait une constitution moins massive. A vrai dire, il était taillé pour la logistique sur le terrain même si Anderson lui avait vanté ses mérites en tant que fusilier. C'était un homme très discret et elle n'avait pas eu vraiment l'occasion de parler avec lui. En tout cas, lui et James semblaient se connaître. Ce qui avait grandement facilité l'intégration du nouveau et diminué la solitude que devait parfois ressentir Vega dans ce vaisseau où tout le monde ne faisait pas partie de l'Alliance.

Shepard était toutefois étonnée que James ait finalement trouvé une place. Au départ, il avait été bien trop rigide, guidé, trop militaire. Pas que Shepard ait perdu l'habitude du code de l'Alliance, mais disons que son équipe ne se comportait pas trop comme ce que l'on aurait pu attendre de subordonnés dans le sens strict de l'armée. C'était plutôt des camarades alors personne ne s'encombrait vraiment des protocoles et des titres. Sauf les soldats de l'Alliance. L'équipage qui faisait fonctionner le Normandy, dont une bonne partie étaient des anciens de Cerberus, n'avaient pas l'habitude de toutes les manies officielles militaires mais ils avaient toutefois une attitude déférente envers elle mais elle ne s'en formalisait pas pour autant. S'ils préféraient la voir comme le Commander… Peut-être avaient-ils tout simplement envie d'appartenir à ce groupe militaire et d'oublier leurs anciens patrons. En tout cas, Shepard n'était pas dépaysée.

Il n'y avait que Chambers qui semblait se dérober à ce genre de chose. Tout en étant à la limite de l'obséquiosité, elle dépassait souvent les bornes et oubliait à qui elle parlait. C'était parce qu'elle s'était attribué le rôle de psychologue du Normandy qu'elle se permettait une indiscrétion sans limites. Shepard n'aimait pas trop qu'on se mêle de sa vie privée, mais Chambers avait ses avantages : des qualités d'observation de l'humain que Shepard n'avait pas et cela lui permettait parfois d'aborder des problèmes avec un peu plus de tact que d'accoutumée. Chambers était une analyste du groupe Normandy et Shepard savait que le moral était une donnée trop importante pour être négligée. Surtout dans ce combat. C'était pourquoi elle fermait les yeux sur les excentricités de son quartier-maître. Tant qu'elle n'en faisait pas les frais. Chambers avait bien tenté sa chance, mais Shepard lui avait fait comprendre que ce n'était pas du tout son truc. Elle n'avait même pas cherché à lui dire qu'elle était flattée, cela n'était pas vrai. Chambers lui avait fichu la trouille. Tout simplement. Il fallait dire que, toute psychologue qu'elle pouvait être, il lui arrivait de manquer de finesse et de tact. Elle lui avait carrément rentré dedans. Pas étonnant que Jack hurle comme une vierge effarouchée. Le Sujet Zéro ne lui avait pourtant pas refait le portrait. Mais Shepard se doutait bien que la menace d'une Jack enragée avait sans doute suffit à calmer les ardeurs du quartier-maître. Cette dernière était allée voir ailleurs. Shepard se fit la réflexion que Chambers était peut-être fascinée par les caractères forts et explosifs. Et les Aliens…

James ne semblait pas avoir été trop perturbé par l'attitude caustique du quartier-maître. Pourtant, malgré sa carrure de machine de guerre, c'était quelqu'un de délicat, paisible. Un peu trop emprunté parfois. Concerné, sûrement. Protecteur… Ça, Shepard avait fini par le comprendre. James s'était donné pour mission personnelle de toujours agir pour le bien du Commander, quitte à être parfois un peu trop présent. Mais il avait fini par comprendre que Shepard était une grande fille et surtout qu'elle était bien entourée. Qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'attention exclusive. Garrus surveillait ses arrières, freinait parfois sa vergne, mais partageait aussi son goût de balles bien placées entre deux yeux et d'un bon nettoyage de l'ennemi avant d'avancer. Liara était un soutien important. Elle aussi amenait à penser différemment. Elle voyait parfois ce que Shepard ne voyait pas ou ne voulait pas voir. Chakwas, tout médecin qu'elle était, veillait de près à sa santé, avec parfois un ton maternel qui ne gênait pas Shepard. Sa propre mère avait toujours été plus ou moins distante. Militaire de carrière. Le métier faisait sans doute cela. Shepard ne s'imaginait même pas avoir des enfants. Elle n'avait jamais été intéressée par eux. Elle avait autre chose à penser. Même si, d'un côté, elle se battait pour que tous les enfants de l'Univers aient un avenir. C'était là le seul lien qu'elle pouvait avoir la génération future.

Jacob était moins proche de Shepard que les autres, mais c'était aussi quelqu'un sur qui elle pouvait compter. Ils partageaient les mêmes idées, le même idéal de la fonction militaire et de son rôle. Le Commander pensait toutefois que James devait sûrement le surveiller. Tout comme Legion. Le Geth était désormais reclus dans son antre et il était toujours en pleine exploration des données accumulées. C'était difficile à se représenter et Shepard avait fini par abandonner l'idée de comprendre ce qu'il faisait.

Tali n'était plus là, mais James avait bien compris que le Commander la considérait comme une amie et que la Quarienne n'agirait pas pour lui nuire. Elle s'était carrément proposée pour une mission que certes, elle seule pouvait réussir, mais qui était ô combien difficile.

Shepard comprenait qu'il avait été bien difficile pour James de trouver une place parmi cet assemblage hétéroclite. Elle était assez inconsciente pour s'acoquiner avec les Krogans.

Mais tout ce qu'elle avait fait avait sans doute montré au Lieutenant que, malgré les différentes appartenances raciales qu'il pouvait exister entre tous les membres de l'équipage du Normandy, il y avait une entente, une alchimie, certes, fragile mais existante. Et que c'était une preuve que l'on pouvait se battre pour la même chose même si les intérêts personnels étaient différents.

Même Jack avait sa place, alors pourquoi pas le timoré James Vega ? Le Sujet Zéro était d'ailleurs l'élément le plus instable de tout le groupe, malgré la présence d'un Geth. Shepard savait que la jeune femme voulait se donner une image de femme forte, qu'il ne fallait pas faire chier, ce qui était vrai, mais elle l'avait suffisamment percée à jour pour comprendre que ce n'était qu'un moyen de se protéger. Les quelques missions faites ensemble lui avait appris bien plus que toutes leurs discussions dans l'espèce de trou où le Sujet Zéro avait établi ses quartiers.

Jack et James… Les rares fois où Shepard les avait vus évoluer ensemble, la jeune femme pétait littéralement les plombs. Elle avait du mal à comprendre l'attitude de celui qu'elle avait fini par surnommer le « Boyscout », tellement son dévouement était sans faille. Trop gentil, trop mou, James ? Si Jack avait été un tant soit peu attentive, elle aurait retenu que sur le terrain, un bon fusil d'assaut entre les mains, le Lieutenant Vega faisait son petit effet et était d'une efficacité à toute épreuve. Surtout, il ne faisait pas de sentiments. Tout ce qui était estampillé ennemi était abattu sans pitié. Alors, certes, le petit nouveau était sans doute maladroit au civil mais c'était une véritable machine à tuer. Alors que Jack arrête ses cris d'orfraie. Ce qui était étrange, c'était son attitude lorsque Miranda avait viré sa cuti. Le Sujet Zéro avait littéralement fait exploser tout ce qui se trouvait dans le périmètre proche du Normandy. Une vraie boucherie. Shepard se souvenait encore bien de l'immense onde de choc qui avait envoyé valser tout ce qui se trouvait sur son passage. Une belle démonstration des pouvoirs du sujet expérimental.

Était-ce la trahison de Miranda qui l'avait perturbée à ce point ? Elle n'avait jamais aimé le Commandant en Second. Peut-être qu'elle avait malgré tout commencé à l'apprécier pendant leurs sessions de travail communes et qu'elle n'avait fait qu'exprimer son dépit de s'être fait avoir ? Ou bien…

Shepard s'arrêta net dans sa marche. Non… Elle se surprit à rire toute seule. James n'avait eu qu'une éraflure sur le bras… Et si…

Et si derrière toute cette attitude dramatique, Jack tentait de masquer que le Lieutenant Vega était à son goût ? Que son attitude surprotectrice ne l'agaçait pas mais, au contraire, l'attirait ? C'était énorme ! Elle songea à demander à Joker ce qu'il en pensait avant de reprendre sa route. Le quatuor masculin commençait à la dévisager étrangement. Sans doute l'avaient-ils entendu rire toute seule. Elle n'allait pas rajouter « désordres mentaux » à la liste des symptômes qu'elle présentait à la suite de son affrontement contre le Reaper.

« Commander. » James et Cortez firent le salut réglementaire auquel elle répondit machinalement. Elle se tourna vers Kaidan.

« Alors, Major ? Vous avez préparé votre prochaine mission ?

— Nous nous sommes mis d'accord sur une approche de la colonie où se trouvent les anciens membres de Cerberus. Ce sont ceux qui présentent un plus grand potentiel d'aide et qui malgré tout plus facile à trouver et à ramener. Cela ne mobilisera qu'un vaisseau et une frégate de soutien, ce qui n'est pas à négliger. Sans parler que, vivant en groupe, leur intégration à l'un de nos projets ou une des missions en cours sera plus évident.

— Il y a fort à penser que ces membres dissidents agissent à leur manière contre Cerberus, intervint Jacob. Certains ont travaillé avec moi, je sais qu'ils ont dû sûrement continuer leurs recherches mais vers un moyen de contrer celles de Cerberus. »

C'était donc le point le plus stratégique. Et donc, le plus difficile à atteindre.

« Il semblerait que Cerberus ait déjà repéré les lieux où ce groupe se cache. Il y a fort à parier que les hostilités auront commencé quand nous arriverons. D'où l'utilité du soutien de la frégate. Après, il nous faudra sans doute s'en servir comme moyen de diversion afin de s'infiltrer dans la colonie.

— Il vous faudra donc un véhicule léger pour passer la zone de combat, conclut Shepard.

— Oui, avoua Kaidan. C'est pour cela que je voudrais vous emprunter Cortez. Le pilotage des véhicules légers est donc son champ d'expertise. Il nous faut un quatrième homme pour assurer la manœuvre. J'aurais besoin de Vega sur le terrain, alors Cortez peut prendre sa place et rester en stand-by. »

Le Commander ne vit pas de souci à accéder à sa requête. Cortez partirait donc avec le groupe Kaidan. Shepard s'enquit ensuite de leurs besoins en armement.

« Pas la peine. J'ai obtenu l'accès à l'armurerie du C-Sec. Nous nous approvisionnerons là-bas. Vous pourriez avoir besoin de ce qu'i bord du Normandy. »

Shepard fut touchée par l'attention. C'était du Kaidan tout craché. Bonne idée.

« James, vous ne voyez pas d'inconvénient à vous mettre sous les ordres du Major ? demanda-t-elle tout de même au Lieutenant.

— Non, M'dame. C'est un honneur. »

Shepard secoua la tête avec un sourire en coin. Toujours aussi guindé, finalement. Mais la présence de Kaidan y était sans doute pour quelque chose. Ce dernier était un peu plus formel qu'elle. Pas à bord du Normandy car il était convenu que le vaisseau reste sous son commandement. Mais, il n'y avait pas à douter que durant la mission, James allait retrouver des attitudes plus familières pour lui.

Si tout était bon pour Kaidan, alors il pouvait se mettre en route. Il fallait juste ajuster deux-trois petites choses.

« Nous nous rendons sur Illium afin de convenir d'un arrangement avec Aria T'Loak, informa-t-elle. Suite à cela, la reprise d'Omega risque de prendre du temps. Dans tous les cas, nous nous retrouverons à la Citadelle. Je laisserais le commandement du Normandy à Liara pendant mon absence. Il y a fort à parier que nous aussi, aurons à nous infiltrer dans la station volante. La guérilla urbaine est ce qui se profile là-bas.

— En effet, cela risque de prendre du temps.

— Je me charge juste de rendre à Aria ce qu'elle réclame être sien. Après, je ne me mêlerais pas des exactions internes. Tant que Cerberus fout le camp de là-bas… C'est mon objectif.

— Il faut toutefois qu'elle consente à vous donner quelque chose en contrepartie, insista Kaidan.

— Évidemment. »

Mais Kaidan n'avait pas l'air convaincu. Il fit la moue, mais Shepard décida de l'ignorer. Ce qu'elle allait faire avec Aria ne le concernait pas. C'était son problème. Sa négociation.

Le groupe mené par le Major finit les derniers préparatifs de leur mission, ce qui fut assez rapide. Ils sortirent du Normandy, talonnés par Shepard.

« Bonne chance.

— Vous aussi, Shepard. Je vous contacte dès que nous serons prêt à partir. Je suppose que vous n'allez pas tarder à vous en aller ?

— Dès que vous aurez franchi les portes de ce fichu élévateur, on fiche le camp. Les réserves sont refaites, le Normandy est prêt à repartir. »

Kaidan hocha simplement la tête. Il resta un léger instant à dévisager le Commander avant de se détourner pour redescendre le quai. James et Cortez saluèrent militairement Shepard qui leur répondit de la même manière. Quand à Jacob, un signe du menton lui suffit. Il avait l'air grave, déjà concentré sur la tâche à accomplir.

Shepard regarda le quatuor s'éloigner. C'était stratégiquement le mieux à faire. Cerberus était trop dangereux désormais. Il fallait agir à plusieurs endroits. Elle n'aurait pas mis quelqu'un d'autre sur cette mission. Une bonne alchimie devrait découler de cet ensemble. Quelque chose d'exploitable sur le terrain qui jouerait en leur faveur. Shepard n'était pas spécialement inquiète. Cerberus avait beau avoir grossi ses rangs avec des sujets expérimentaux, les terroristes n'en restaient pas pour le moins humains. Plus faciles à abattre que les Reapers. Quelque chose de bien plus familier.

Comme elle l'avait dit à Kaidan, elle attendit que l'élévateur avale le petit groupe avant de réintégrer le Normandy. Direction Illium et il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre. Elle se dirigea vers le cockpit.

« Dites-moi tout, Commander. » dit Joker en réajustant sa position sur le fauteuil.

Shepard lui sourit. Elle aimait cet enthousiasme qui émanait de lui, toujours prêt à partir où que ce soit, peu importait la distance, le nombre de Relais à passer. Toujours prêt à voler.

« Illium, dit-elle simplement. Aria T'Loak nous attend là-bas.

—OK ! Mais pour Kaidan…

— Il part rejoindre une colonie où Jacob a trouvé un groupe d'anciens membres de Cerberus. Apparemment, leur ancien patron n'apprécie pas leur défection.

— Et des personnes ayant été dans les petits papiers de Cerberus seraient une aide précieuse pour nous autres… Mais une équipe de quatre… C'est peu, non ? Il va s'en sortir ? » ajouta-t-il le plus innocemment du monde.

La moquerie n'échappa pas à Shepard. Elle secoua lentement la tête mais lui répondit tout de même que Kaidan n'était sans doute pas Major pour rien. Et puis, avec Jacob et James, il avait un bon soutien.

« Kaidan n'apprécie pas Aria, de toute façon. Et elle n'aurait pas aimé voir un Spectre trop droit à ses yeux pour gérer ses affaires. Ils ne se connaissent pas et seraient méfiants l'un envers l'autre. Je connais assez Aria pour savoir qu'elle n'aurait pas toléré sa présence et Kaidan n'aurait pas arrêté de faire remarquer ô combien ses méthodes ne lui plaisent pas.

— Vous vous êtes débarrassée de lui, en quelque sorte.

—On peut dire ça. Si je veux obtenir un arrangement avec Aria, il faut que je montre que je suis de son côté. Ce qui est le cas même si j'aurais aussi à redire quant à la façon dont elle considère les habitants d'Omega et les trafics qui s'y passent. Mais bon… Disons qu'il faut bien comprendre qu'Omega est quelque chose à part dans notre Galaxie. »

Ce qui était vrai. Shepard ne voulait pas s'occuper des affaires d'Aria. Omega tournait très bien sans qu'elle n'y fourre son nez. De toute façon, il était de notoriété publique que ce vivier de malfrats était une précieuse source d'information pour tout Spectre qui voulait évoluer sans trop de casse dans le système Terminus. Alors, certes, les lois du Conseil n'étaient pas en vigueur du tout, la loi du plus fort régnait, mais il y avait un équilibre. Équilibre que Cerberus avait brisé avec son invasion brutale. L'Homme Trouble allait cependant regretter de s'être mis Aria sur le dos. Même Shepard avait bien compris que c'était la chose à ne absolument pas faire. Il fallait vraiment qu'il y ait quelque chose de particulier à vouloir à tout prix prendre la station d'assaut.

Et là, cela sauta aux yeux de Shepard. Évidemment. Elle avait été bien stupide de ne pas y avoir pensé avant. Omega. Il y avait la proximité avec le Relais éponyme. Ce fameux Relais qu'elle avait dû franchir au petit bonheur la chance avec un IFF douteux. Là, derrière, elle avait failli y laisser sa peau. Tout le Normandy aussi d'ailleurs. Là où elle avait laissé des compagnons d'armes dont la vie avait été sacrifiée. Oui… Cerberus devait encore frayer quelque coup bas par cette promiscuité avec ce Relais-là. Avait-il finalement convenu quelque chose avec les Collecteurs ? Au vu de la soudaine collaboration entre Cerberus et l'ennemi, cela ne l'étonnait pas. Et toutes les expériences que l'Homme Trouble menait sur les humains, toute cette technologie… Oui, elle ne sortait pas de n'importe où. Bon, sang, jusqu'où irait l'Homme Trouble pour assouvir son ambition ? Comme si les Reapers étaient dupes… Ils l'utilisaient comme ils avaient utilisé Saren. Ce dernier avait au moins reconnu, à la toute fin, qu'il n'était plus lui-même. L'Homme Trouble aurait-il la même intelligence ? Shepard ne saurait même pas dire qu'elle estimait plus Saren en tant qu'ennemi que l'Homme Trouble.

« Allons-y. »

Joker hocha la tête et se lança dans les routines de lancement du Normandy. Il connaissait cela par cœur. Shepard sentit la première secousse, signe de la reprise d'activité du Core puis il ne fallut que quelque instants pour qu'elle sente les attaches libérer le vaisseau et cette sensation de flottement familière qui précédait le départ.

« Normandy à contrôle, demande autorisation de décoller. »

L'autorisation fut accordée et Joker se mit à pianoter sur quelques panneaux.

« C'est parti. »

Le Normandy fit une embardée et s'élança à toute vitesse, libérée de ses entraves, vers l'infini de l'espace.

« ETA six heures. » précisa EDI qui venait de terminer les calculs de distances et de trajectoire.

Parfait. De quoi établir une stratégie de négociation avec la redoutable maîtresse d'Omega.

Comme cela pouvait être prévisible au vu de la situation, la sécurité d'Illium avait été renforcée. Shepard ne put cependant s'empêcher de trouver ces troupes et ces commandos mobilisés complètement dérisoires mais cela permettait aux populations de se sentir quelque peu en sécurité. Tout au moins étaient-elles prises en considération même si la protection n'était qu'un écran de fumée.

Il fallut donc montrer patte blanche à tous les contrôles et le Commander commença à se demander si Aria avait finalement réussi à se rendre à leur lieu de rendez-vous.

Aussi, fut-elle un peu surprise de la trouver assise sur un banc, complètement à découvert comme s'il était tout naturel pour elle de se trouver là. Elle semblait vraiment ne rien craindre ici. Shepard prit naturellement place à ses côtés, comme un passant qui voulait simplement s'asseoir pour se reposer un peu de la fièvre qui caractérisait la planète commerciale.

« Shepard. »

Le Commander rendit le salut lapidaire d'un coup de tête appuyé.

« Vous me surprendrez toujours, Aria, dit-elle pour entamer la conversation. Moi-même, j'ai dû perdre un temps fou à passer tous les postes de sécurité mis en place.

— Disons que j'ai des relations… ». L'Asari resta évasive, ce qui était tout à fait compréhensible. « Mais venons-en à nos affaires, vous n'êtes pas venue pour connaître mes petites astuces concernant l'élision de certaines démarches contraignantes. »

Aria se laissa aller sur le dossier.

« J'ai réussi à mettre la main sur un vaisseau marchand utilisé par Cerberus, commença-t-elle à expliquer. En maquillant quelques frégates, je peux m'approcher le plus possible de ma station sans éveiller de soupçon. Nous montrons patte blanche et nous nous infiltrons.

— Une stratégie un peu grossière, si je puis me permettre. Je ne pense pas que Cerberus se laisse prendre. » contra rapidement Shepard qui entrevoyait déjà une bataille inévitable.

« C'est là que notre arrangement commence, Commander. Votre vaisseau jouera les troubles fêtes en faisant diversion avant que nous nous fassions repérer. Je crois savoir que vous avez un bon pilote qui peut jouer les mouches enquiquinantes.

— J'ai le meilleur pilote, rétorqua Shepard en essayant de ne pas trop s'en enorgueillir. Cela est largement dans ses cordes.

— Parfait. Je n'arrive toutefois pas à savoir ce qui nous attend là-bas, Shepard», continua Aria en prenant une pose réflexive, coudes sur les genoux, mains jointes. « Je peux envisager combien Cerberus peut être invasif et recourir à des méthodes abjectes… » Elle se redressa.

« Je sais que je ne tiens pas ma station d'une main délicate. Je sais que mes méthodes paraissent brutales. Mais… Omega, c'est ça. Et les gens étaient libres à la manière d'Omega. Tant qu'on ne vient pas me chercher, tout se passe bien. Je ne pense pas que Cerberus laisse une telle marge désormais. »

Shepard ne répondit pas. Le pire à craindre était que Cerberus se serve des habitants de la station comme chair à canon ou encore comme cobayes pour ses petites expériences. Après tout, c'était la lie de l'Univers et L'Homme Trouble devait sans doute les considérer comme rien du tout. De la pitance, des moins-que-rien. Cela faisait froid dans le dos. Elle n'aimait pas particulièrement ce qu'il se passait sur la station, elle n'avait pas d'intérêt ni de compassion avec les habitants d'Omega, les magouilleurs et les malfrats, mais personne ne méritait d'être un sujet d'expériences horribles. Elle espérait que Cerberus n'en était pas arrivé à là. Rien n'était moins sûr.

Shepard sentait bien qu'Aria était vraiment sur les nerfs. Des semaines qu'elle avait été chassée de son trône. Des semaines à ruminer une vengeance. Et voilà qu'elle pouvait entrevoir de mettre son plan à exécution.

« Je n'aime pas quémander, Shepard, reprit l'Asari, interrompant le flux des pensées du Commander. Mais je n'ai pas le choix. Vous êtes la seule qui, je pense, ne me poignardera pas dans le dos. Sans parler que je peux évidemment vous apporter de l'aide pour combattre les Reapers. »

On y arrivait. Finalement, Shepard n'eut pas besoin de mener une joute verbale pour tirer quelque chose de la Reine d'Omega. Elle y venait toute seule. Un signe évident qu'elle avait besoin de son aide et qu'elle était une sorte de dernier recours.

« Si vous m'aidez à reconquérir ma station, je peux vous fournir ce dont vous avez besoin : troupes, armes, matériel de pointe, élément zéro. Tout ce que vous voulez, je vous le donne. »

Shepard ne put qu'afficher sa surprise. Alors… Même pas besoin de négocier ? Elle était quelque peu déçue. Où était Aria et son assurance ? Où était celle qui ne démordait jamais de rien ? Mais l'Asari qui se tenait près d'elle avait le visage tiré et les traits durs. L'expression de quelqu'un qui était près à tout pour parvenir à ses fins. Quitte à lâcher prise.

« Hé bien , Aria… Si je m'étais attendue à…

— Gardez votre pitié pour vous, Shepard. Je ne suis pas stupide. Vous avez besoin de ces ressources, j'ai besoin de votre aide. C'est donnant-donnant. Je ne me couche pas pour vos beaux yeux. J'ai besoin d'une main forte pour un résultat probant. »

Aria n'avait pas changé. Elle savait juste ce qu'elle voulait et surtout qu'il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre en discussions stériles. Si seulement, les interlocuteurs à qui le Commander avait eu à faire étaient de la même trempe. Les choses seraient vraiment plus simples.

« Alors, c'est entendu. »

Toutefois, Shepard s'assura de quelque chose.

« J'ai de bons éléments qui ne seraient pas contre en découdre avec Cerberus. Ce sont des personnes de confiance. Je pense qu'ils ne seraient pas de trop dans le groupe. »

Aria la dévisagea. Il était évident qu'elle était en train de réfléchir à la question. Shepard savait que l'Asari n'accordait pas facilement sa confiance.

« Soit. Tant que je ne suis pas gênée par eux. De qui s'agit-il ? »

Shepard eut un rictus.

« Garrus Vakarian et Jack, le Sujet Zéro. »

Aria n'exprima rien de particulier.

« Un Turian, ancien C-Sec et un ex-sujet expérimental de Cerberus… Pourquoi pas ? De plus, je suis sûre qu'Archangel se fera un plaisir de nettoyer à nouveau les rues d'Omega. »

Garrus allait sûrement être ravi de retrouver son ancien terrain de jeu.

« Je pense que je peux vous croire sur le jugement que vous portez à vos équipiers. Même si j'ai tendance à croire que vous faites trop facilement confiance… »

Si Shepard avait choisi Garrus, c'était parce que c'était une évidence pour elle. Garrus, c'était certain qu'elle pouvait lui confier sa vie. Ils avaient suffisamment travaillé ensemble et vu tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu, comment ne pas se fier à lui ? Le choix de Jack semblait le moins évident mais là, c'était plutôt pour profiter de la puissance du Sujet Zéro et sa capacité à semer le chaos. D'autant plus que la jeune femme commençait à montrer des signes de nervosité évidents. Si Shepard lui refusait le plaisir de botter le train à Cerberus, elle n'allait pas rester calme très longtemps. Et puis… il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, elle n'avait plus qu'elle sous la main. Shepard ne se voyait pas emmener Legion dans cette mission.

L'accord était donc scellé. Pas de poignée de main échangée mais un regard et un hochement de menton suffirent. Aria n'était pas collet monté et Shepard non plus. Pas de temps à perdre en mondanités et autres fioritures. Illium n'était plus très sûre.

Se donnant rendez-vous en bordure du système Terminus, les deux complices se séparèrent, ressassant mentalement le plan de bataille.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapitre vingt-cinq**

« Transfert du Commander Shepard et de son équipe en cours. »

Joker jeta un coup d'œil attentif à la caméra du sas où Shepard patientait en attendant que le voyant passe au vert. Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il aimait ce qu'il se passait. Oui, Cerberus était une menace importante. Oui, Omega était sans doute un de leur point stratégique. Mais il avait un sale pressentiment qui le tiraillait maintenant qu'ils avaient quitté Illium et il ne savait pas ce qui le tracassait. Shepard n'était pas seule, il y avait ce bon vieux Garrus, et si Joker faisait confiance en quelqu'un pour veiller sur le Commander, c'était bel et bien le Turian.

Joker craignait que Sanders, la nouvelle Némesis de Shepard soit là. C'était complètement stupide, il le savait. Shepard avait affronté un Reaper à pieds et avait survécu. Ce n'était pas donc un humain, même modifié, qui allait lui tenir tête ! Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas sentir le type. Il était imprévisible, bourrin. Finalement, ce n'était pas plus mal que Jack accompagne le Commander. Elle était suffisamment puissante pour tenir tête à l'autre fou furieux. Et ils étaient sûrement aussi cinglés l'un que l'autre.

L'autre chose qui ne plaisait pas forcément au pilote, c'était de se retrouver seul avec Legion. Enfin, seul, c'était vite dit. Heureusement, il y avait Liara, mais elle ne faisait pratiquement plus surface ces derniers temps, absorbée par la traque du QG des terroristes humains sans parler des multiples recherches qu'elle devait sans douter effectuer en même temps. L'Asari lui faisait presque de la peine. Depuis que Thessia était tombée, elle n'allait pas très bien, c'était clair. Mais Joker se fit la réflexion qu'ils étaient un peu tous logés à la même enseigne. Palaven tenait encore le coup, certes, mais les Reapers concernaient tout le monde.

Sans parler des Batarians. Et de Cerberus… Ah, la plaie… Que de multiples ennemis… Finalement, il fallait bien commencer par un bout. Cela aurait été trop beau de pouvoir se débarrasser de tout le monde ne même temps. Il ne fallait pas rêver.

Les voyants passèrent au vert et Shepard s'éloigna dans le tunnel de transfert. Le seul moyen à présent de suivre sa progression était ce petit point rouge sur le radar. La mission commençait. Joker devait faire diversion avec le Normandy. Aucun problème. Faire tourner en bourrique les patrouilles qui gravitaient autour de la station était largement dans ses cordes et il se ferait un malin plaisir à les enquiquiner. Ensuite, il rejoindrait l'escouade d'Aria et lui servirait de couverture. Et si le besoin de bombarder les points stratégiques de la Station venait à se présenter, il le ferait volontiers.

Le vaisseau de Cerberus qu'Aria avait réquisitionné s'éloigna. Joker le suivit pour se joindre à la flotte marchande factice. Il ne fallait pas qu'il oublie d'activer sa protection optique dès le passage du Relais. Une opération qui devait se faire dans la fraction de seconde après l'arrivée dans le système d'Omega pour minimiser les chances de se faire repérer par l'ennemi.

Ce fut la voix d'Aria qui donnait les instructions. Pas étonnant. C'était son opération. Shepard avait bien stipulé au pilote qu'il devait se plier à ce que l'Asari dirait sauf si le Commander contredisait l'ordre. Tant qu'elles étaient toutes deux d'accord, il n'y aurait pas de problème.

Pas de grand discours avant la bataille. Ce n'était pas le style de la maison. Mais la détermination d'Aria était facile à deviner à travers ses ordres lapidaires. Frayer avec des mercenaires ne force pas à la tendresse et à l'héroïsme. Ils devaient reprendre Omega. C'était une évidence, c'était leur refuge, pour eux, pas besoin de les exacerber avec des discours pompeux. C'était leur job. Aria commandait, ils exécutaient. Point à la ligne. Rien à discuter.

« Passage du Relais Omega. » EDI rappela sa présence et Joker se sentit un peu moins seul même si physiquement, c'était toujours le cas.

« OK, EDI, prépare la routine de passage dans trois, deux, un… » La secousse familière lui donna quelques frissons. Il ne s'en lasserait pas. Passer un Relais était vraiment quelque chose. Il n'y avait que les pilotes pour connaître ces sensations uniques où se mêlaient contrôle, appréhension et magie. Parce que ce n'était jamais simple. La pratique de milliers de passage ne préservait pas d'un problème et du risque de se faire éjecter n'importe où dans la Galaxie ou pire, de se faire désintégrer.

« Activation du camouflage. » EDI était bien plus rapide que lui sur ce coup-là. A peine le Relais les avait-il crachés dans le système d'Omega qu'ils étaient devenus invisibles. Là, Joker dut reconnaître que la présence de l'IA était salvatrice.

Le Normandy fila à toute allure vers la station. Joker savait exactement où il devait se poster pour optimiser ses chances de perturber la défense que Cerberus avait sûrement mise en place. Ne restait plus qu'à attendre le signal.

Aria glapissait des ordres d'une voix sèche. Rien ne devait perturber son plan. Chaque tentative de contrer ou d'émettre une réserve était balayée d'un geste méprisant. Même les chefs des factions de mercenaires n'avaient pas leur mot à dire. Shepard regarda d'un œil intrigué cet amalgame de couleurs qui s'étalait sur le pont. Rouge, bleu, jaune. Blood Pack, Blue Suns et Eclipse. Chacune des factions fortes des malfrats d'Omega était là. Et tous obéissaient à Aria. Il y avait quelque chose de fascinant à voir. Ces brutes à la botte d'une Asari au caractère bien trempée. Aria était vraiment quelqu'un d'impressionnant. Malgré tout ce qu'on pouvait dire sur la station, Aria garantissait un équilibre qui faisait qu'il n'y avait pas trop de débordement. La Citadelle pouvait dormir sur ses deux oreilles.

« L'important, c'est de parvenir à s'introduire dans la station. Après, dès lors que chacun aura récupéré ses hommes, la guerre pourra commencer. » Aria brandit le poing vers le logo de Cerberus qui trônait face à elle. Shepard craignait que l'intrusion dans la station soit faite à n'importe quel prix. Elle préférait une approche plus discrète. Déclencher les défenses spatiales n'était pas la meilleure chose à faire. Au moins serait-il plus intelligent d'avoir pu être à quai avant de mettre le feu. Comme Cerberus l'avait fait pour envahir Omega. Mais l'occupant allait-il se laisser prendre à sa propre stratégie ? Pas si sûr. Ne restait qu'à espérer que leur leurre fonctionne.

D'ailleurs l'occasion de le vérifier se présenta. La voix de la vigie demanda une authentification du vaisseau. Aria avait tout prévu. Elle fit entendre l'enregistrement qu'elle avait préparé. L'officier de Cerberus, qui avait sûrement dû être sacrément menacé pour répéter le texte mis au point par l'Asari, parla d'une avarie et de la nécessité de réparations immédiates. Les codes d'identification suivirent.

Shepard oublia de respirer pendant un instant. L'homme allait-il se laisser prendre ? Ou étaient-ils déjà grillés ? Mais l'autorisation de pénétrer dans la station fut accordée. Première petite victoire. Mais il ne fallait pas se laisser aller. Dès lors qu'ils seraient à quai, il faudrait agir vite et efficacement. Alors que le vaisseau amorçait son entrée, Aria fit signe à Shepard et aux chefs mercenaires de la suivre. Le hangar était rempli d'hommes armés, prêt à en découdre dès que la porte s'ouvrirait. Des hommes remplis de vengeance, qui ne réclamaient que leur bien. Ils auraient pu frayer ailleurs, de nombreuses colonies pouvaient les accueillir, eux et leurs magouilles, mais c'était Omega leur maison et ils étaient prêts à mourir pour la reconquérir. Fascinant de voir ces petites frappes se battre pour quelque chose. Garrus devait sans doute se faire la même réflexion car ils échangèrent un regard et Shepard crut y déceler les mêmes interrogations.

Il était clair que la manière d'aborder la reconquête d'Omega n'était pas très conventionnelle. Semer le chaos était pourtant la meilleure chose à faire étant donné qu'ils ne savaient pas à quoi s'attendre. D'autant plus que la guérilla urbaine était la spécialité des mercenaires qui se trouvaient là. Il ne fallait pas s'attendre à une armée rangée. Mais c'était tout ce dont ils avaient besoin.

Jack piaffait d'impatience. Shepard ne la prenait pas souvent avec elle. Elle était difficilement contrôlable. Il y avait cette envie d'en démordre, cette envie de mordre la vie à pleine dents, tout ce qu'elle n'avait pas eu le droit de faire de par le passé. C'était une énergie pure, qu'elle avait du mal à canaliser. Mais c'était sa force. Shepard préférait la voir ainsi qu'en train de broyer du noir dans la soute du Normandy.

Les vibrations du vaisseau indiquèrent que l'amarrage était en cours. Shepard vérifia une dernière fois son fusil d'assaut. Elle n'était pas friande de ce type d'arme, mais elle ne pouvait pas se servir de son fusil à lunette dans ce genre d'assaut. Plus tard, sans doute. Les vibrations cessèrent. La porte de la soute s'ouvrit et les premiers rangs s'élancèrent vers le quai.

Pour être fauchés immédiatement par une salve de tourelles.

« Merde ! »

Ils étaient tombés dans le piège de Cerberus.

Comment Shepard avait-elle pu croire qu'il serait aussi simple de s'infiltrer ? Cela avait trop évident, trop facile. Ils s'étaient jetés dans la gueule du loup, tout droit dans les bras de Cerberus.

Il n'y avait pas le choix. Il fallait sortir d'ici. Rester dans la soute serait les condamner. Autant se servir de la masse qui sortait sans comprendre vraiment ce qu'il se passait comme bouclier.

« Shepard ! » Aria avait suivi le même raisonnement et leur emboîtait le pas. Le petit groupe se faufila parmi les mercenaires et remonta le quai.

« Et maintenant ? » demanda Shepard à l'Asari alors qu'ils couraient.

« Tout d'abord, trouvons un endroit pour se mettre à couvert ! »

Un empilement de containiers fit largement l'affaire. Ils sautèrent derrière. Garrus se posta immédiatement en position de défense. Autant arroser la zone si jamais un soldat de Cerberus s'approchait de trop près. Shepard s'agenouilla près d'Aria qui s'était accroupie.

« Alors ?

— Maudit soit Cerberus ! pesta la maîtresse déchue d'Omega. Et maudit soit cet indic' ! Si je lui remets la main dessus, je ne donne pas cher de sa peau ! »

La rage déformait les traits de l'Asari. Elle ferma les yeux et soupira, reprenant un semblant de calme qui n'était qu'une façade. Aria était le genre de personne qui carburait à la rage.

« Il y a un conduit qui mène à un des repaires des Blue Suns, expliqua-t-elle. Si nous parvenons à rallier une des factions, nous pourrons progresser plus facilement. »

Que Cerberus les attendent ne changeait pas grand-chose, finalement. C'était juste que l'effet de surprise n'allait pas les favoriser. Mais leur objectif n'avait pas changé.

« Et là ? On fait quoi ? »

La question venait de Jack. La jeune femme avait les traits tirés, concentrée sur ce qu'il se passait autour de leur abri de fortune.

« Le conduit débouche en face, là-bas, expliqua Aria en désignant une bouche de ventilation. C'est une veille installation, elle n'est plus utilisée. En nous glissant là-dedans nous serons tranquilles pour progresser dans la station. »

Entre eux et l'entrée choisie par Aria s'étendant le chaos. Le bruit était assourdissant. Tourelles, fusils. La boucherie n'était pas encore terminée et malgré tout, un certain nombre de mercenaires étaient passés. Pour mieux se faire cueillir par les troupes de Cerberus… et un Atlas.

« Passer à travers ne va pas être simple, commenta Garrus. Il jeta un coup d'œil à travers la lunette de son fusil. Il avait rechigné à s'en séparer.

« Hum… La bouche a l'air libre… Toutefois, il va falloir trouver un moyen de l'atteindre…

— … et vite, coupa Shepard. Nous n'allons pas pouvoir rester ici bien longtemps.

— Alors fonçons dans le tas et passons en force ! » éructa Jack qui se nimbait déjà d'une lueur bleutée.

Shepard n'était pas partisane de ce genre d'approche, mais force était de constater qu'ils n'avaient pas vraiment le choix. Restait à s'assurer qu'ils n'allaient pas être suivis. C'était sans compter sur la capacité de Jack à mettre le chaos. « Je vais foutre un tel bordel derrière nous qu'ils ne pourront pas savoir par où nous sommes passés. »

Aria s'élança la première, projetant tout ce qui se mettait en travers de son chemin. Shepard s'élança à sa poursuite, balayant de rafales de fusil d'assaut les quelques soldats qui s'étaient postés pour les descendre. Garrus la couvrait, sur ses talons. Jack fermait la marche en bousillant tout derrière eux, décourageant les éventuels poursuivants.

Leur progression fut assez rapide. Un bataillon de mercenaires, mené par le chef d'Eclipse prit le flan des assaillants et permit au petit groupe de fuir. Une fois dans le tunnel, Aria tenta de communiquer avec les chefs des factions qui étaient encore en train d'en découdre sur les quais. Elle parvint à entrer en contact avec le chef du Blood Pack.

« On vient de percer le gros des troupes, expliqua-t-elle. Je vais aller chercher des renforts pour qu'ils prennent Cerberus en tenailles de votre côté. »

Si le groupe hétéroclite de libérateurs parvenait à prendre les quais, les autres vaisseaux qui patientaient en bordure du système pourraient venir. Mais encore fallait-il désactiver les défenses extérieures de la station.

« Le centre de contrôle se situe sous l'Afterlife, expliqua Aria. Si on parvient à l'Afterlife, on tient le centre névralgique d'Omega. De là, je peux rallier qui je veux. »

Il fallait donc parvenir à atteindre la discothèque le plus rapidement possible.

« Rendons-nous d'abord chez les Blue Suns, convint Shepard. De là, nous aurons une meilleure vision de la situation réelle dans laquelle se trouve Omega. Nous ne savons pas vraiment où sont les forces de Cerberus, leur nombre et surtout la position de celui qui est à la tête de tout ce petit monde. »

Aria hocha la tête.

Le groupe s'éloigna dans le tunnel à pas prudents. Il était peu aisé d'avancer, la hauteur sous plafond faisait qu'ils devaient restés courbés. Garrus avait le plus de mal à supporter la position au vu de son gabarit.

« Ce conduit débouche dans les bas-quartiers du district de Gozu. Les lieux vont vous paraître familiers, Shepard. »

En effet, c'étaient dans ces bas-fonds d'Omega que le Commander avait fait la connaissance de Mordin. C'était donc là qu'ils se rendaient pour retrouver ce qui servait de bastion aux Blue Suns. Il fallait juste espérer que les récents événements n'aient pas modifié leur localisation. Sans parler du fait qu'ils soient toujours vivants. Et dans ce cas, combien seraient-ils ? Et collaboreraient-ils ? Après tout, les trois factions de mercenaires avaient longuement souhaité la chute d'Aria pour prendre sa place. L'invasion par Cerberus leur donnait une belle occasion de le faire, si tant soit peu qu'ils triomphent du groupe terroriste. Au vu des troupes en nombre sur les quais, il était clair que ce dernier tenait les rênes de la station.

Le district de Gozu était le plus proche des quais, ce qui expliquait pourquoi Aria avait jeté son dévolu sur les Blue Suns.

« Nous y sommes. » L'Asari pianota sur un écran de contrôle et l'immense ventilateur qui se trouvait en contrebas s'arrêta.

« Par ici. »

Ils empruntèrent une échelle et descendirent à travers les énormes pales du ventilateur. Shepard reconnut la salle où elle avait réussi à disperser l'antidote conçu par Mordin pour éradiquer l'espèce de peste qui avait envahi les bas-fonds. Cela lui paraissait si loin. Elle s'était à peine remise de son retour parmi les vivants et prenait ses marques dans ce groupe qui l'avait fait renaître contre son gré. Maintenant, elle était pleinement redevenue elle-même, militaire de l'Alliance qui combattait les terroristes responsables d'une bonne partie du chaos qui régnait un peu partout.

Le district de Gozu paraissait désert. Étrange. Pas de trace d'unités de Cerberus en faction, rien. Les quatre comparses progressèrent prudemment. C'était trop calme. Pas un chat.

Un tir frôla l'épaule du Commander qui se jeta sur le côté, fusil déjà au point. Les autres n'avaient pas attendu pour faire de même. Derrière un abri de fortune, Shepard se risqua à jeter un coup d'œil dans la direction d'où semblait venir le tir.

Uniforme bleu.

Aria se leva, complètement à découvert. Elle se présenta d'une voix forte comme pour assurer qu'elle était bien la maîtresse de ces lieux. Toutefois, elle avait pris la précaution d'ériger une barrière biotique autour d'elle. On n'était jamais trop prudent.

Le Blue Suns qui leur avait tiré dessus était un Batarian de grande taille. Il les regardait d'un air méfiant, jaugeant le groupe de ses deux paires d'yeux. Il finit toutefois par admettre qu'il avait bien Aria T'Loak sous les yeux. Glissant une main à son oreille, il demanda à son supérieur de venir le rejoindre.

Un autre Batarian, plus trapu, un œil manquant et l'air renfrogné sortit de derrière un amoncellement hétéroclite de caisses. Au vu de sa physionomie, il fut difficile de voir si l'arrivée d'Aria lui faisait plaisir ou pas. Il accueillit toutefois le petit groupe d'une remarque acerbe.

« Regardez qui revient après avoir fui en nous laissant derrière elle ! »

Aria le coupa d'un claquement de doigts méprisant.

« Je ne suis pas là pour rendre des comptes, cracha-t-elle. Tarak est en train de se battre sur les quais.

— On joue les messagères, continua d'ironiser le Batarian. Voilà la maîtresse d'Omega qui est tombée bien bas… »

Le Batarian provoquait, c'était non sans dire. La raison était sans doute le ressentiment d'avoir été abandonné par les dirigeants en pleine invasion.

« Nous sommes là pour vous aider, intervint Shepard qui sentait qu'Aria allait finir par épingler son vis-à-vis au mur.

— Tss… Nous aider… » Le Batarian eut un reniflement méprisant avant de leur faire signe de le suivre.

Ils s'enfoncèrent dans un dédale de couloirs avant de déboucher dans le quartier général des Blue Suns.

« Quelle est la situation exacte ? demanda Aria.

— Pas fameuse. Cerberus tient le district de Doru, ce qui leur laisse la mainmise sur les systèmes vitaux d'Omega. Ils ont coupé les communications internes ce qui fait que nous n'avons aucune information sur les positions exactes d'Eclipse et du Blood Pack.»

Aveugler l'ennemi. Le laisser sans moyen de communiquer. Classique. Il fallait donc en premier lieu rétablir le contact.

«Je pense que les deux groupes doivent se situer soit dans le district de Kima, soit dans celui de Kenzo. Ce sont des quartiers résidentiels.

— Kima est idéal pour tendre des embuscades », intervint Garrus, non sans risquer un sourire ironique. C'était là qu'il avait s'était amusé en tant qu'Archangel. « Il y a de bonnes chances que Cerberus ne se soit pas engouffré trop loin. »

C'est donc là que Shepard choisit de mener son équipe, tandis qu'Aria prenait quelques hommes pour rallier Kenzo. Personne ne savait ce qu'ils trouveraient sur leur chemin. Les Blue Suns les ravitaillèrent en munitions, non sans râler contre leur rareté. Mais ils n'avaient pas le choix. Il fallait partager.

Synchronisant les Omnitool avec ceux des Batarians présents, ils eurent une vue de la situation actuelle connue des mercenaires. Cela évoluait en permanence. Il faudrait faire avec ce qu'ils avaient comme renseignements. C'était une mission d'infiltration sauvage. Tout à fait dans les cordes de Shepard. Même si elle aurait préféré un terrain moins fermé. Guérilla urbaine. Cachettes multiples. Embuscades certaines. Elle sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine. Son instinct lui disait que l'ennemi n'allait pas être simple à faire partir. Quelles unités Cerberus étaient présentes ? Sans parler de l'éventualité que Sanders se mêlerait à la partie.

Talonnée par Garrus et Jack, Shepard se faufila parmi le dédale d'habitations jusqu'à atteindre la position ultime tenue par les Blue Suns. Au-delà des barricades jetées en travers d'un sas, la sécurité des combattants n'était plus assurée. Les tirs résonnaient déjà à leurs oreilles alors qu'ils s'approchaient. Shepard demanda un point sur la situation à un Vorcha qui se tenait près d'eux.

« Ils ont des Mechs, dit-il en postillonnant sur elle. Pas beaucoup. Semblent pas vouloir s'approcher plus. Tant mieux. »

La zone ne présentait pas un avantage stratégique, pensa le Commander sans l'avouer à son vis-à-vis. Cerberus voulait simplement contenir les Blue Suns pour le moment. Quand le groupe aura mis en place ce qu'il voulait, il les écraserait. Il fallait donc profiter de ce calme relatif pour devancer le mouvement de l'adversaire. Hochant la tête pour le remercier, Shepard commença à sortir du périmètre couvert. Garrus et Jack la suivirent sans bruit.

Tromper quelques Mechs n'était pas difficile. Ils passèrent sans trop de casse. Déclencher une alarme était à éviter. Pour le moment, il fallait se déplacer le plus discrètement possible. Mètre après mètre, jusqu'à l'objectif. Le district de Kima n'était pas très éloigné de celui de Gozu. Toutefois, force fut de constater que s'y rendre n'allait pas être simple.

« Hum… murmura Garrus soudainement. Ça ne me dit rien qui ne vaille. » Ils se tenaient devant l'un des passages existants entre les deux districts.

Shepard se tourna vers lui. Elle ne voyait rien de particulier en face d'eux. Garrus désigna du laser de son fusil un petit boîtier qui avait échappé à son regard.

Ah.

En effet. Garrus prit un shrapnel et le lança vers le passage. Il ne fallut pas attendre longtemps avant que la zone soit arrosée par un feu nourri. Allons bon. Ce n'était pas insurmontable, non plus. Il fallait juste désactiver le dispositif. Toutefois, cela paraissait trop simple. Il fallait juste être un peu observateur pour déjouer le piège. Mais, c'était également probable que de simple civils ou un groupe de mercenaires remontés et peu enclins à regarder à droite et à gauche se fasse avoir. Mais on aurait eu un tas de cadavres dans le secteur. Là, il n'y avait rien. Et c'était étrange.

Il devait y avoir autre chose. Le trio décida de ne pas trop s'approcher. Continuant précautionneusement leur progression, ils ne croisèrent pas âme qui ne vive. C'était étrange. La Station devait être soumise à une guérilla violente. Ce calme était franchement oppressant.

« En arrière ! » Shepard tira violemment sur le bras de Jack. La tourelle se déclencha et une salve de tirs ricocha sur les murs. Malgré le fait qu'ils étaient sortis de son champ de vision, les tirs continuèrent. Il y avait donc quelqu'un d'autre.

Ami ou ennemi ?

Ils ne tardèrent pas à le savoir. La tourelle finit par exploser. Des Mechs surgirent alors de toutes parts. Cerberus ne donnait pas beaucoup d'importance à la zone pour y dépêcher ses unités mécaniques.

« Ce n'est pas nous qui avons déclenché ça », commenta Garrus, sur ses gardes. Une salve biotique souleva les Mechs. Jack leva les bras. Pas elle.

Qui disait biotique, disait généralement Asari. Un éclat jaune sur la combinaison d'un des nouveaux arrivants confirma la première pensée de Shepard. Ils étaient sur le territoire d'Eclipse.

Shepard se jeta à couvert. Ce n'était pas le moment de se prendre une balle perdue. Il fallait se débarrasser de l'ennemi avant de pouvoir parlementer avec les mercenaires. S'armant d'un fusil à courte portée, le Commander se mit en position de tir et fit feu, Garrus posté à ses côtés. Jack faisait voler les adversaires qui rebondissaient contre les parois.

C'est alors qu'ils comprirent pourquoi Cerberus n'avait dépêché que des unités non biologiques dans ce secteur. Un mercenaire d'Eclipse passa sans le vouloir dans un champ semblable à celui que le trio venait de traverser. Il se fit cribler de balles. Puis soudainement, il s'embrasa. Sous le choc, Shepard cessa de tirer. Avant de se faire surprendre par le sifflement d'un tir à son oreille.

C'était quelque chose d'horrible à voir. Des horreurs, Shepard en avait vu. Beaucoup. Mais c'était toujours aussi effrayant de constater que parfois, il était si simple de broyer des vies, quand on avait la cruauté nécessaire.

C'était simplement destiné à se débarrasser rapidement d'un groupe en le carbonisant. En tout cas, cela avait généré un mouvement de recul du côté d'Eclipse qui n'osait plus bouger. Les Mechs avançaient. Shepard lança une rafale. D'autres robots vinrent en soutien, passant sans difficultés les fatales barrières posées par Cerberus. Ils allaient finir submergés par le nombre.

« On se replie ! » hurla un commando Eclipse. Sans doute le chef. Shepard se plia en deux et se dirigea vers lui. Ce dernier la mit en joue avant de soulever son fusil, la reconnaissant .

« Tiens, donc, Shepard ! dit l'Asari d'un air méprisant. On vient rendre des comptes à son ancien employeur ?

— Je n'ai jamais considéré l'Homme Trouble comme mon patron, renifla le Commander.

— Hum… C'est qu'on dit. Alors ? Que venez-vous faire ici ?

— Je donne un coup de main à Aria.

— Sa Majesté daigne enfin s'occuper de son Royaume déchu ? » Le ton était acerbe. Encore une qui ne tenait pas la maîtresse d'Omega dans son cœur. Décidément. Mais pourtant, malgré cela, le chef du groupe continua à lui adresser la parole.

« Où est-elle ?

— A la recherche du Blood Pack. »

Encore un reniflement méprisant. Il était sûr que de faire en sorte que ces trois groupes s'entendent allait être compliqué. Même si les chefs le faisait plus ou moins volontairement. Mais cela n'était pas son affaire. C'était à Aria de s'occuper de ça. Elle n'était ici que pour aider.

L'Eclipse reporta son attention sur ce qu'il se passait et fronça les sourcils.

« Salopards de Cerberus… Ils cherchent à boucler la zone. Et ça ne me dit rien de bon. On n'a pas le choix. Il faut se replier. Vous suivez ? »

Shepard hocha la tête. Une fois dans la planque des mercenaires, il serait plus simple de converser. Ils se replièrent donc dans les égouts du secteur de Kima. Tout comme les Blue Suns, les mercenaires d'Eclipse étaient terrés, tenant bon face à l'envahisseur.

L'Asari qui les avait invités pesta en entrant dans ce qui lui servait de quartier général. Elle leva la main quand un de ses subordonnés Batariens grogna en voyant Shepard.

« C'est bon, ils sont venus prêter main forte.

— A trois ? » répliqua un autre avec un rire méprisant.

L'Asari l'ignora.

« Au fait, je ne me suis pas présentée. Selania T'Sali. En charge d'Eclipse dans ce secteur. Nous sommes éparpillés un peu partout et évidemment, ces salopards de Cerberus ont coupé les communications, aucune idée de ce qu'il se passe ailleurs. »

Shepard hocha simplement la tête. Pourquoi Cerberus cherchait-il à boucler ce quartier résidentiel ? Et quel était le but ? Cela ne lui disait rien de bon. Elle sortit de ses pensées et exposa dans les grandes lignes ce qu'Aria prévoyait de faire.

T'Sali croisa les bras.

« Merci, mais on y a déjà pensé. Reprendre le contrôle de Doru. Pas évident. On n'est pas assez nombreux et ces fichus Mechs nous pourrissent la vie. Il y en a toujours plus. A chaque percée que l'on fait, ils nous en envoient.

— Sans parler de ce système qui vous crame dès qu'on passe dedans, intervint Jack.

— Ça, c'est nouveau. La dernière fois que nous sommes sortis, il n'y avait que c'es fichues tourelles. Rien d'insurmontable. Mais là… Cerberus essaie de nous enfermer dans ce quartier et j'aime pas ça du tout. Il faut qu'on arrive à faire une percée. »

Connaissant Cerberus, il était certain que ça ne cachait rien de bon. Quelque chose de tordu. Shepard ne pouvait que donner raison à T'Sali.

« Vous avez un moyen de pirater les données qu'envoie Cerberus à travers la Station ? » demanda-t-elle toutefois.

L'Asari eut un rire méprisant.

« On survit ici, Shepard. On n'a pas grand-chose. »

Le Commander se retint de faire la réflexion que les Blue Suns avaient l'air plus organisés qu'eux. Elle donna les informations qu'elle avait recueillies chez ces derniers. Au moins, pouvaient-ils avoir un moyen de repli. Les mercenaires en bleu n'étaient pas très loin.

« Vous pouvez rallier les Blue Suns, ce serait déjà un bon moyen de tenir tête à Cerberus. » T'Sali ne dit rien, mais Shepard savait que ça lui coûtait d'envisager faire alliance avec ses adversaires. Pourtant, ce n'était pas la première fois que ce cas de figure se présentait. Une fois de plus, mettre les différents de côté et avancer. Pour délivrer Omega. Cela avait une noblesse inhabituelle pour eux.

Shepard avait rempli son rôle de messagère. Maintenant, elle avait un autre objectif. Reprendre le contrôle des communications. Il fallait pour cela rejoindre le district de Doru. Elle fit part de son envie à T'Sali. La proposition de cette dernière à lui prêter un commando pour l'aider la surprit. Tant et si bien qu'elle ne put refuser. D'un signe de tête, l'Asari fit venir trois de ses subordonnés. Deux Asaris et un Batarian. Le dernier tiqua, mais se retint de dire quoi que ce soit. Shepard se sentit un peu mal à l'aise. Cependant, elle se retint d'émettre une remarque, ne voulant pas froisser sa nouvelle alliée.

Le nouveau groupe sortit de la zone protégée.

« Des idées sur comment rejoindre Doru ? » demanda le Commander aux trois qu'elle avait désormais sous ses ordres. Le Batarian haussa les épaules. Ce n'était pas gagné. Cependant, les deux Asaris s'entre regardèrent puis l'une d'entre elles se mit à parler d'une voix rauque, éraillé.

« Il y a un conduit de secours qui débouche pas loin d'ici. Avec de la chance, Cerberus n'a pas encore pensé à mettre la main sur les réseaux secondaires de la Station. »

De la chance. Ils fallait espérer qu'ils en avaient. Il n'y avait pas de meilleure route. Shepard remercia l'Asari et lui demanda d'ouvrir la route. Ils ne firent pas quelques mètres qu'ils se retrouvèrent face à l'un de ces boîtiers mortels.

« Quelle merde, ces trucs-là. » marmonna Jack. Ils n'eurent pas d'autre choix que de les contourner.

Et à nouveau, un déferlement de Mechs survint. Une bonne dizaine, d'après un rapide coup d'œil.

« A couvert ! »

Shepard se glissa derrière une barricade qui avait été jetée à la hâte, sans doute pour ralentir la progression de Cerberus dans la Station. En vain.

« Merde ! »

C'était Jack qui était quelques mètres plus loin. Shepard ne tarda pas à comprendre ce qui avait fait jurer la jeune femme. Une autre dizaine de Mechs venait d'apparaître. Ils commençaient à les prendre en tenaille.

« Il faut prendre de la hauteur », murmura Garrus qui se tenait près d'elle. Il tripota machinalement son fusil à lunette. Shepard réfléchit une fraction de seconde. Après tout, Garrus avait sévi dans le secteur, il était à même de pouvoir apprécier la stratégie à suivre. Elle-même avait pris son Viper, au cas où. Voilà une occasion de mettre à l'œuvre son talent personnel pour le tir à distance. D'un geste, elle fit signe à l'une des Eclipse ce qu'elle et le Turian comptait faire. Elle eut un haussement d'épaules comme réponse, mais le Batarian commença à montrer des signes de protestation. Il était clair qu'il avait compris qu'ils allaient servir d'appât afin que les deux snipers puissent arroser la zone. Cependant, son autre collègue Asari le fit taire d'un coup de coude dans le dos. Jack hocha la tête pour sa part et se mit à découvert pour s'adonner à sa passion première : faire voler les ennemis.

Garrus en profita pour se jeter en avant et Shepard le suivit immédiatement. Il enfonça la porte d'un bâtiment et grimpa les escaliers qui se présentaient sur leur gauche. Ils choisirent un étage suffisamment haut pour avoir un aperçu de la zone de combat. Les tirs faisaient déjà rage. D'autres Mechs étaient encore arrivés. C'était étrange d'en voir autant pour la petite escouade qu'ils étaient. Sans aucun doute, Cerberus savait qu'elle était là.

« Quatre, cinq, six. »

La voix de Garrus la tira de ses pensées. Elle recula la tête de son objectif et lui jeta un regard de biais. Il eut un sourire amusé.

« Vous n'en avez eu qu'un. Vous rouillez ? »

Archangel retrouvait son terrain de jeu. Et la situation l'amusait. Elle haussa les épaules, avant de replacer son œil près de la lunette.

« Je vous laisse un peu d'avance. »

Ajuster. Retenir sa respiration. Tirer.

Dégommer des mechs comme s'ils n'étaient que de vulgaires canettes de boisson. Comme quand elle était gamine et qu'elle passait un rare moment avec son père.

Ajuster. Retenir son souffle. Tirer.

Pourquoi pensait-elle à son père, maintenant ? Elle avait fait sa route depuis des années. Peu de nouvelles de ses parents. Lui avait été tué en mission. Comme il le voulait. Honneur de soldat. Elle, dirigeait une Flotte. Là, elle tenait le front contre les Batarians. Shepard ne savait même pas si elle était encore vivante.

« Dix-huit ! »

Garrus, encore une fois. Il était en train de faire carton plein. Et il y avait de plus en plus de Mechs. C'était une stupide perte de temps. Il fallait avancer. Rallier le centre de contrôle de la Station, et non rester plantés là à utiliser des munitions pour des imbéciles de tas de ferraille.

« Il y a du mouvement par là. » constata-t-elle à haute voix. Elle se risqua à se concentrer sur ce qu'il se passait plus loin que son champ de tir. Elle vit voler quelques Mechs. Pas le fait de Jack ou des deux Asaris que les accompagnaient.

Puis, il y eut le bruit caractéristique d'un Atlas. Tiens, un plus gros poisson arrivait dans la partie ? Il ne fallut pas beaucoup de temps pour que Shepard comprenne ce qu'il se passait. Le style de combat qui caractérisait les nouveaux venus était assez reconnaissable.

Aria.

Et le Blood Pack. L'uniforme rouge ne la trompait pas.

Qu'est-ce que l'Asari fichait dans le secteur ? Ce n'était pas le plus court chemin pour rallier l'Afterlife.

« Shepard ! »

L'injection fut violente. Aria avançait malgré les tirs de l'ennemi, son aura bleutée lui collant à la peau. Même l'assaut de l'Altas ne semblait pas la préoccuper.

« Shepard, je sais que vous êtes là ! »

Allons bon, pourquoi lui hurler après ?

« Il faut foutre le camp ! » continua à hurler la maîtresse d'Omega.

Cela fit se redresser le Commander. Foutre le camp ?

« Cerberus va incendier le secteur. Il ne va rien en rester ! On dégage ! »

Maintenant, Shepard comprenait le déploiement d'un dispositif pareil. Boucler la zone. Enfermer la résistance. Les laisser se terrer comme des rats. Et les rôtir comme de la vermine.

Le Commander fit un signe de tête à Garrus qui n'avait pas attendu pour se remettre sur pieds. Ils dévalèrent les escaliers quatre à quatre, remballant leur fusil alors qu'ils avançaient.

« Cerberus… Ils ne prennent pas de gants. » commenta sobrement le Turian. La jeune femme ne répondit pas. Elle bouillait intérieurement. Mais s'énerver maintenant ne servait à rien. Sa motivation à écraser l'ennemi se fit plus grande.

Le duo rejoignit Aria qui se dirigeait vers une ruelle. Sur ses talons, quatre mercenaires du Blood Pack. Shepard fit signe aux autres de quitter leur position pour les suivre.

« Et Eclipse ? Il y a un groupe dirigé par Salania T'Sali. »

Aria fit un mouvement d'épaule nonchalant.

« Elle a de la ressource. Elle s'en sortira. »

Shepard se retint de riposter. Une alarme se déclencha. Sans doute quelque chose destiné à leur mettre la pression. Ils pressèrent le pas.

« Par ici. » Le Batarian d'Eclipse déblaya des débris qui obstruaient un passage. Le fameux conduit qui allait les sortir d'ici.

« On y va. » Aria ne leur laissa pas le temps de discuter. Elle s'engouffra dans le passage. Il n'y avait que d'autre choix que de la suivre.

Qui donc allait périr dans la fournaise ? T'Sali allait finit carbonisée sans savoir que cela allait lui arriver. C'était malheureusement quelque chose pour laquelle on ne pouvait rien faire. Elle était là pour aider Aria. Son domaine, ses règles.

Ils parcoururent quelques mètres quand l'incendie se déclencha. La chaleur était telle qu'ils la sentirent dans leur boyau souterrain. Il ne fallait pas penser à toutes les victimes de ce feu destructeur. Même la pire racaille ne méritait pas ça.

Aria s'arrêta net.

« Merde ! » Le tunnel qui devait les conduire en dehors du secteur vomissait à son tour des flammes.

Cerberus savait qu'ils allaient venir ici. Et ils avaient piégé la zone.

« Il faut vite sortir d'ici ! » s'écria Shepard, sentant malgré elle la panique monter. Elle n'était pas venue là pour crever ainsi, piégée comme un rat ! Il fallait agir vite. Trouver une issue. De rage et de désespoir Jack se mit à lancer des décharges d'énergie, sans doute espérant ouvrir un passage.

« Par ici ! » La maîtresse d'Omega fit sauter un verrou qui se trouvait juste derrière Garrus. Une conduite secondaire. A peine la place de ramper. Mais c'était leur seule chance. Shepard se tourna vers Garrus qui était massif. Il hocha la tête. Il devrait passer avec difficulté, mais sûrement. Pas de temps à perdre. Chacun s'aplatit au sol et se faufila à travers l'étroit boyau.

A l'intérieur, la respiration était difficile et la chaleur n'arrangeait rien à l'inconfort que Shepard ressentait. Elle sentit une bouffée d'angoisse la saisir. Ce n'était pas le moment ! Tout mais pas ça. Pas une crise ! Elle pianota rapidement sur son Omnitool qu'elle parvint à activer malgré sa position inconfortable. Vite. Une dose de ces produits que Chakwas lui avait insérés dans son armure. Au cas où. Bénie soit la Doc. Elle sentit immédiatement l'effet de la drogue. Et se ressaisit. Jack la poussait sans ménagement.

« Vous foutez quoi ? » marmonna le Sujet Zéro qui semblait être prise de claustrophobie. Sans doute le souvenir de l'exiguïté de sa cellule sur le Purgatoire.

Finalement, il durent ramper sur une bonne cinquantaine de mètres. Aria fit sauter une écoutille et s'extirpa du conduit. Shepard accueillit l'air climatisé de la Station avec soulagement. Jack la suivait de près, se hissa hors du boyau et toussa à s'en déchirer les poumons.

« Putain, un mètre de plus et je pétais les plombs. »

Garrus était le suivant. Il semblait avoir bien souffert de l'exercice mais ne montra rien. Il frotta machinalement son armure qui avait désormais de belles éraflures. Les deux Asaris d'Eclipse se montrèrent ainsi que deux mercenaires du Blood Pack.

« Les autres ? » demanda Shepard, mais elle connaissait la réponse. Les hurlements qu'elle avait cru entendre une fois bien engagée dans le boyau ne laissaient aucun doute. Ils n'avaient pas réussi à entrer dans le conduit avant que les flammes ne les atteignent. Quelle pitié.

Mais Aria ne montra pas l'envie de s'apitoyer sur quelque pertes.

« Par ici. » Elle conduisait le groupe. Shepard monta cependant à sa hauteur. Elle avait quelques questions à poser à l'Asari et comptait bien avoir une réponse.

« Comment avez-vous su pour l'incendie ?

— Le Blood Pack a réussi à avoir plusieurs informations vitales. Il y avait aussi quelques éclipses parmi eux. J'ai envoyé tout ce beau monde vers les Blue Suns.

— Je pensais qu'il n'était pas possible de communiquer.

— Omega possède des ressources que Cerberus ignore. Je ne suis pas stupide au point de laisser ce genre de tuyau à la portée de n'importe qui. »

N'importe qui. Dont elle. Shepard accusa le choc. Rapidement, elle comprit. Aria s'était servie d'elle comme appât. Et cela la mit en rogne. Elle eut un coup de sang et dégaina son Carniflex, entraînant un petit hoquet de stupeur chez Garrus.

« J'aimerais que les choses soient claires, Aria. J'ai autre chose à faire que de jouer les lièvres pour vous.

— Vous m'aidez. N'oubliez pas. Ma Station. Mes règles.

— Dont celle de vous foutre de la gueule de vos alliés. »

L'Asari se redressa de toute sa stature.

« Shepard. Oui, je vous ai utilisée. Ne me dites pas que vous êtes étonnée. »

Ah vrai dire, un peu au fond d'elle-même, la jeune femme savait que cela faisait partie des risques. Elle connaissait suffisamment l'Asari pour savoir que ses méthodes étaient radicales, que tout ce qui pouvait lui assurer la reprise de son trône était bon pour elle.

« Et au cas où vous l'aurez oublié, je suis venue vous chercher. »

Shepard ne put rien répliquer. Elle sentit la tension qui s'était emparées des subalternes d'Aria. Un mot de travers et cela mettrait le feu aux poudres.

Ravalant la bile qui lui montait dans la gorge, Shepard rengaina son pistolet. Elle chercha à dire quelque chose quand une explosion retentit tout près de leur groupe.

« Ils savent qu'on est encore là. Vite ! »

Reprendre le contrôle de la Station était prioritaire. Cerberus savait tout, pouvait leur nuire en permanence. Shepard mit son ressenti de côté et se concentra sur la suite.

« Laissons tomber Doru. Dirigeons directement vers l'Afterlife.

— Ne vous en faites pas, répondit Aria. Déjà prévu mon coup. J'ai déjà envoyé des hommes là où il faut. »

De la chair à canon, ne peut s'empêcher de penser Shepard. Ils feraient sans doute diversion dans le secteur de Doru. Cerberus entendait tout ce qu'il se disait. Est-ce que celui qui dirigeait les opération sur Oméga allait tomber dans le piège ?

Aria fit halte devant ce qu'il restait d'une boutique mal famée. Elle fit quelques pas prudents à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Le Commander ne chercha pas à poser de question. Elle savait qu'elle aurait la réponse en étant patiente. Elle suivit donc l'Asari qui pénétrait dans l'arrière boutique. Soulevant une trappe, elle fit descendre une petite échelle.

« Suivez-moi » dit-elle sobrement.

Le groupe lui emboîta le pas.

La lumière des torches perçait à peine dans la cave de la boutique. Aria se mit à pianoter sur son Omitool. Comme dans un de ces vieux films du XXe siècle, une étagère bougea dévoilant un passage dans lequel la maîtresse d'Omega s'engouffra.

« Il s'agit d'un passage de secours. »

Qui menait à l'Afterlife. Il n'était pas surprenant qu'Aria ait prévu des échappatoires en cas de pépin dans son antre. Les pas des membres du groupe résonnaient étrangement dans le silence. Cela contrastait avec le déluge de tir et la fournaise précédentes. Une simple échelle les mena ensuite dans l'Afterlife.

La boîte de nuit était vide. Cela paraissait vraiment surréaliste. Les fois où Shepard y avait mis les pieds, il y avait cette musique entêtante, les spots de lumière qui éblouissaient, les danseurs qui se trémoussaient, les buveurs accoudés au bar… Une présence multiple et vivante. Là, c'était aussi vide qu'un cimetière. Et c'était franchement… bizarre.

Aria, elle, ne se formalisa pas de l'état de son lieu de villégiature habituel. Elle se dirigea d'un pas pressé vers l'alcôve qui lui servait de trône.

A peine eut-elle fait un pas que le fauteuil qu'Aria occupait en temps normal explosa littéralement.

« A terre ! » hurla Shepard alors qu'une rafale leur passa au dessus. Trop tard pour l'une des Asaris d'Eclipse. Elle fut fauchée derechef. Ses yeux blancs montrèrent qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire.

Shepard roula sur elle-même, puis se cacha derrière une table renversée. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil rapide en dehors. Garrus était accroupi près d'un pilier. Jack, cachée sous un bar.

Aria ?

Elle avait volé littéralement dans les airs, soufflée par l'explosion. Heureusement que l'Asari avait de bon réflexes et avait activé son aura au bon moment. Elle avait cependant quelques éraflures. Au vu de la déflagration, c'était vraiment peu.

La rage déformait son visage.

Shepard attendait. Il lui fallait des indices. L'ennemi était-il là ? Ou était-ce juste un dispositif visant à les éliminer sans lever le petit doigt ?

Une autre explosion retentit, et la porte principale de l'Afterlife explosa littéralement, laissant entrer des unités Cerberus. Les mercenaires qui les accompagnaient n'attendirent pas de savoir ce qu'il en était et se mirent à tirer.

Shepard reconnut les Nemesis qu'elle détestait par-dessus tout. Il fallait les éliminer rapidement. Mais ce n'était pas le seul souci. La description de Jacob lui revint à l'esprit. Les Phantoms. Elle n'aimait pas ça. Cerbeurs avait donc dépêché ce genre d'unité ici. Ils n'y allaient pas avec le dos de la cuillère. C'était finalement eux qu'il fallait descendre en premier.

Garrus était déjà en train de tirer, soutenu par les autres mercenaires. Pas le choix. Il fallait éliminer le menu fretin. Quelle guigne. Elle sortit donc son Carniflex. Ces putains de Phantoms étaient vraiment rapides. Rapidement, elle se trouva au corps-à-corps. Il fallait jouer de vitesse. Et c'était là qu'elle avait besoin d'un biotique. Aria s'était remise sur pied. Elle avait vite compris la menace et se mit à leur prêter main forte avec ses pouvoirs.

Cependant, ils allaient vite se trouver dépassés par le nombre. Elle n'aimait pas ça. Il lui semblait qu'ils étaient coincés comme des rats. Est-ce qu'Aria avait prévu ça ?

L'Asari avait sans doute lu dans ses pensées. Elle s'approcha d'elle, profitant d'un répit.

« Les Blue Suns ne devraient plus tarder. »

Elle avait donc fait le nécessaire. C'était incroyable de voir qu'elle était capable de rassembler toutes les énergies sous sa bannière. Cela montrait bien là qu'elle était le leader. La seule, l'unique et que personne ne pouvait lui prendre son trône.

Shepard espérait que les renforts ne traîneraient pas. Elle était pressée d'en finir avec ça. Le temps passait. Certes, aider Aria était important. Mais il ne fallait pas oublier la vraie menace. Il fallait éliminer celui qui était à la tête de tout ce monde.

Mais qui l'Homme Trouble avait envoyé pour mettre la main sur Omega ?

Un rire sardonique lui donna la réponse.

Tout ce qui n'était pas solidement attaché au sol vola littéralement à travers le cœur de la boîte de nuit. Le Commander reconnut cette puissance.

Sanders.

Elle déglutit.

Excitation ?

Peur ?

Leur dernière rencontre ne s'était pas bien passée. Il avait eu facilement le dessus. Shepard se savait plus faible que lui. Il faudrait ruser. Elle savait qu'il fonçait souvent tête baissée, qu'il aimait la puissance pure qu'elle soit physique ou biotique. Jacob lui avait fourni tout ce qu'il savait sur le cobaye de l'Homme Trouble. Elle avait eu à l'affronter deux fois. Elle ne pouvait pas faire mieux comme données de combat. Maintenant, elle devait réussir à la faire tomber. Après avoir combattu un Reaper, ce type n'était qu'une petite distraction.

Ici et maintenant.

C'était une occasion inespérée. Se débarrasser enfin de ce salopard qui lui filait le train. Faire perdre à Cerberus un de ses agents les plus puissants. Plus que de marquer le coup avec Omega, éliminer Sanders serait bien plus parlant. Finalement, ce n'était pas une perte de temps que filer un coup de main à Aria. Elle avait ferré un énorme poisson. Et n'allait pas le laisser filer.

« Hé ! Sanders ! »

Le Commander s'élança à découvert. Elle savait qu'il n'aimait pas la provocation. Elle joua alors à fond dessus. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait qu'une demie seconde de réaction à avoir avant qu'il ne lance son aura sur elle.

Ce qu'il fit.

Finalement, il était trop prévisible.

Elle plongea du côté de Garrus qui lui demanda ce qu'elle faisait.

« Je le mets en rogne. »

Rien de tel que de lui faire perdre son sang froid pour le pousser à l'imprudence. Elle ne pouvait que le cueillir de cette manière.

Du regard elle chercha Jack. Il lui faudrait l'appui d'un biotique. Mais le Sujet Zéro était bien occupée avec les Phantoms. Aria également prise, il ne restait plus qu'elle. Allons bon. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle se mesurait à lus fort qu'elle. Sanders n'était qu'un humain. Avec ses faiblesses.

« Hé, Sanders ! Ça fait quoi d'avoir à combattre de la piétaille ? Tu aurais perdu les faveurs de ton maître ? »

L'homme ne répondit pas mais elle sentit l'espace vibrer près d'elle. Tant mieux, qu'il garde pleinement son attention sur elle. Elle roula sur elle-même et changea de cachette.

« Omega, c'est pas grand-chose. Je croyais que ton job, c'était de courir après moi ? »

Nouvelle vibration. Cette fois-ci, cependant, Sanders se mit à parler. D'une voix rocailleuse. Il n'était sans doute pas habitué à parler pendant les combats.

« J'ai pas besoin de courir. T'es venue. »

Pas faux.

Cependant, elle devait encore chercher le point faible. Et apparemment, Sanders aimait des ennemis à sa mesure. Elle se risqua à tirer dans sa direction.

« J'ai quand même l'impression qu'il cherche à te mettre au placard. Pourquoi ne pas avoir donné cette mission à quelqu'un d'autre ?

— Je n'ai pas mon pareil pour faire le ménage. »

Elle eut à peine le temps de sauter pour éviter la vague d'énergie. C'était moins une. Il ne manquerait plus qu'elle se fasse avoir à son propre jeu.

Faire le ménage. Pourquoi ? Elle s'abstint cependant de poser la question. Elle se doutait bien qu'il n'attendait que ça.

« Fouler comme ça des vies. Bien votre genre. »

Cela la dégoûtait plus que tout. Des méthodes de barbare.

« Ce n'était que de la vermine. »

Cri de rage.

Aria fonça droit sur Sanders, son aura bleutée brillant plus que jamais. Elle avait réussi à surprendre l'agent de Cerberus qui vacilla avant de répondre à son impact. Maintenant aux prises avec la puissante biotique, il offrait une belle ouverture. Il fallait en profiter.

« De la vermine ? Hein ? » Les traits d'Aria étaient déformés par la rage. « C'est tout ce que l'Homme Trouble a trouvé à faire, s'occuper de la vermine ? »

Non. Il était clair qu'il voulait Omega pour une raison certaine. Mais il y avait bien d'autres façon de procéder que de nettoyer la Station de ses occupants en les carbonisant.

« Tu sais pas, hein, Sanders ? » s'exclama Shepard, décidée à perturber l'assurance de leur ennemi.

« T'es pas dans les petits papiers de l'Homme Trouble ? Il ne te fait pas confiance ? »

Cela suffit à le déconcentrer quelques secondes.

« Il m'a choisi pour t'éliminer. » Il avait dit ça d'un ton fier. Voilà une corde sur laquelle jouer.

« Pourtant, tu n'as pas l'air de savoir pourquoi tu as dû nettoyer la zone. Miranda, elle, était capable de donner les grandes lignes du plan. »

Au vu du changement dans le regard de l'Homme, Shepard avait touché un point très sensible. Ainsi, Sanders aurait été jaloux de Miranda ? Intéressant.

« Miranda était bien plus fine. Franchement, je ne l'ai pas vue venir. »

Ce coup-ci, elle avait attiré à nouveau son attention. Il voulu l'écraser d'une décharge biotique. Aria en profita pour le soulever du sol. Quelques instants. Il contra assez facilement l'Asari. Mais Shepard continua son jeu, alternant ses cachettes, tout en continuant à tirer de temps à autre pour affaiblir le bouclier de Sanders petit à petit.

« Vraiment, quel intelligence. Un bon agent. Dommage qu'elle n'était pas vraiment de mon côté. Ah, j'ai vraiment cru à son cinéma. L'Homme Trouble sait…

— Miranda est morte ! »

Cela venait vraiment du cœur. Elle sentit l'air vibrer juste au-dessus de son crâne. Mais c'était parfait. Ainsi en colère, Sanders n'avait pas vu que Jack s'était approchée.

« Hé, connard ! »

Le Sujet Zéro se lança dans la partie, souleva l'immense carcasse de l'homme. Sa puissance mêlée à celle d'Aria était impressionnante à regarder. Shepard secoua la tête, ce n'était pas le moment de s'émerveiller. Elle continua ses tirs. A ce rythme-là, le bouclier allait finir par céder dans peu de temps.

Sanders poussa un cri de rage, il déchargea sa puissance autour de lui, ce qui coupa court à sa chorégraphie aérienne. Il retomba sur ses pieds et fonça droit sur Jack. Cette derrière l'esquiva. Trop tard, la poigne de l'agent de Cerberus se referma sur elle. Il la prit par le bras et la lança de toutes ses forces contre un mur. Jack poussa un cri de douleur et s'écroula au sol.

Merde !

Aria revint à la charge. Elle arriva à tenir Sanders en respect, mais ça n'était pas suffisant. Comment faire ? Il fallait que le bouclier cède. Pour l'instant, les tirs de Shepard n'avait pas grand effet.

Et tout autour d'eux, il y avait le tumulte des Blue Suns qui venaient d'arriver. Cela ne perturba pas Sanders. Il était concentré sur Aria qui le maintenait en respect.

Du coin de l'œil, Shepard vit Jack se relever. Elle fulminait. Avant que le Commander ait pu lui dire quoique ce soit, la jeune femme repartit à l'assaut.

« Ça, tu vas le payer ! »

Mais Sanders semblait avoir flairé l'attaque. Il esquiva celle d'Aria et lança son énergie sur le Sujet Zéro, la fauchant de plein fouet. La jeune femme vola dans les airs, heurta un pilier.

Sanders ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter là. Tout en tenant Aria en respect, il fit littéralement voltiger Jack, la projetant contre un mur, contre le sol. Il s'amusait avec Jack comme un chat d'une souris.

« Jack ! » Shepard ne put contenir son cri. Si Sanders n'était pas stoppé, Jack n'allait pas tenir le coup. Qui sait combien de temps elle allait rester consciente ? Pour le moment, elle en était réduite à pousser des jurons. Impuissante. De plus en plus en colère.

Aria semblait montrer quelques signes de faiblesse. Une biotique de cette puissance. Quel monstre. Qu'est-ce que l'Homme Trouble avait bien pu faire à cet individu pour qu'il soit aussi fort, aussi endurant ? Elle ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était encore humain. D'ailleurs… A bien y regarder, depuis qu'il affrontait simultanément les deux biotiques, son regard brillait d'une lueur étrange. D'une lueur bleutée.

Comme un Husk.

Shepard secoua la tête. Ce type était un monstre comme les autres. A abattre. Une horreur. Joujou de l'Homme Trouble. Cobaye. De son plein gré ? Sans doute. Mais peut-être qu'il n'avait pas su vraiment ce que voulait dire être sous les ordres de l'Homme Trouble. Jusqu'où ça irait. Celui qui lui faisait face à présent ne semblait finalement pas vraiment préoccupé par cela. Il avait sans doute déjà perdu son âme.

Aria poussa sa puissance encore plus fort, mais elle montrait clairement que son énergie filait. Il fallait donc en finir et vite. Shepard ne savait pas où en était le bouclier de l'ennemi. Sans parler du fait qu'il fallait aussi jouer de prudence pour ne pas se prendre une balle perdue de la bataille entre Cerberus et les mercenaires d'Omega. Ces derniers étaient en train de prendre le dessus, mais pour en terminer, il fallait couper la tête.

De plus, trop occupée avec Sanders, elle n'avait pas vu que Garrus avait disparu. Ou était passé le Turian ? Il prêtait normalement main forte aux autres… Elle sentit l'inquiétude monter. Il ne lui restait presque plus de clips. A ce rythme-là, elle serait désarmée contre toute menace.

Elle se saisit d'une grenade. Pas son arme préférée. La portée courte, occasionnant certes de gros dégâts, mais dans ce cas, il fallait vraiment que ce soit puissant. Sans compter qu'elle n'en avait qu'une. Donc, il ne fallait pas rater son coup. Être sûre que cela suffirait à définitivement briser le bouclier de Sanders. Ainsi, il serait plus exposé et plus simple à abattre.

Le Commander s'aperçut qu'elle n'entendait plus Jack. Elle jeta un coup d'œil rapide par-dessus la table qui l'abritait pour le moment. Elle avait sans doute perdu connaissance. Merde. Mettant tous ses doutes de côté, Shepard sauta hors de sa cachette, se retrouva accroupie. Son bras s'élança et la grenade décrit une parabole en direction de Sanders. Elle explosa sur le bouclier du colosse. Et maintenant ?

Un cri s'échappa de la masse imposante et il fit un geste pour user d'un de ses pouvoirs sur Shepard qui était désormais à découvert. Déjà, elle banda ses muscles pour sauter sur le côté.

Une déflagration résonna dans l'air.

La charge ne vint pas.

Sanders resta figé quelques secondes, surpris. Ses yeux se révulsèrent. Puis le sang vint couler entre ses deux orbites. Un trou parfaitement circulaire éclot sur son crâne.

Shepard reporta son regard vers l'endroit qu'elle estimait être à l'origine du tir. Garrus souleva son fusil. A cette distance, elle put voir cependant le sourire satisfait sur son visage. Allons bon, elle lui laissait de bon cœur cette victoire. Voilà un couplet à chanter sur lui.

Sanders hors circuit, Jack s'écroula sur le sol. La jeune femme roula sur une petite distance avant de s'immobiliser. Shepard courut dans sa direction.

Aria profita de mort de l'agent de Cerberus en charge pour se jeter sur l'Omnitool du cadavre et déverrouiller le système de communication d'Omega. Sa voix retentit alors, figeant tout le monde sur place.

« Omega ! »

L'appel était vibrant. Shepard aurait bien participé à l'excitation qui s'était emparée des troupes mercenaires, mais Jack l'inquiétait vraiment. La jeune femme était inconsciente.

Aria se lança dans un discours rapide. A sa manière, elle mobilisait ses hommes. Elle invitait à rependre à la Station. A liquider, faire prisonnier le moindre agent ennemi. La tête était tombée, il serait assez simple de s'emparer des rats avant qu'il ne quittent la Station. S'ils leur en laissaient la chance, ce qui n'était pas la politique de la maison.

Garrus vint rejoindre Shepard près de Jack. Le pouls de la jeune femme était faible. Echande de regard avec le Turian. Que fallait-il faire ? Garrus suggéra qu'ils pouvaient bien y aller. Shepard avait rempli sa part du contrat. Omega s'en sortirait toute seule. Étrangement, avoir vaincu Sanders ne lui faisait pas grand-chose. Peut-être parce que cela allait peut-être lui coûter Jack. Elle n'avait qu'une envie. Foutre le camp d'Omega. La Station commençait à la rendre claustrophobe.

« Aria ! »

La maîtresse d'Omega se tourna vivement vers elle.

« J'ai besoin d'évacuer Jack. »

Regard vers le bas. Hochement de tête. Aria savait très bien que Shepard ne lâcherait pas le morceau.

« J'ai rempli ma part du marché, non ? renchérit le Commander. Vous êtes assez grande pour vous en sortir toute seule ?

— Évidemment. »

L'Asari claqua des doigts. Ses hommes de main habituels refirent surface.

« Et Sanders ? » dit-elle en poussant du pied le cadavre de l'ancien agent de Cerberus.

« Vous pouvez le confier à Presalia ? Elle se trouve sur Sur'Kesh. Je pense qu'elle peut en tirer beaucoup de choses.

— A l'évidence, l'Homme Trouble a fait joujou avec lui. Bien. Je pense que je peux faire ça pour vous. »

Encore heureux.

« Mes hommes vont vous ouvrir le chemin. Je vous laisse dix minutes pour que votre vaisseau vous récupère. Après, je fais le ménage. »

Très bien. Shepard n'hésita pas. Elle appela Joker qui commençait à s'impatienter. Il était temps de laisser Omega régler ses problèmes comme cela avait toujours été le cas.

«Ne vous en faites pas. Je tiendrais parole.»

Aria s'empara d'un fusil et descendit les escaliers de l'Afterlife. Cerberus allait passer un très mauvais moment.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapitre vingt-six

Le retour à la Citadelle fut particulièrement salvateur. Shepard n'avait pas quitté le chevet de Jack depuis qu'elle avait aidé Garrus à la transporter jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Le docteur Chakwas n'avait pas l'air alarmée, signe que la jeune femme allait vite s'en remettre. Mais pour le coup, le fait de voir la silhouette de Jack voler dans les airs pour finir par s'écraser au sol tel un pantin désarticulé avait pas mal secoué le Commander.

Toutefois, sans son intervention, Shepard savait qu'elle n'aurait pu venir à bout de Sanders. Et cela valait bien qu'elle reste auprès d'elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle ouvre les yeux.

« Jack est solide. » insista Chakwas. « Elle n'a pas l'air comme cela, mais elle jouit d'une vraiment bonne constitution. Elle va s'en remettre. »

Shepard hocha la tête. Elle culpabilisait tout de même. Quand elle avait recruté le Sujet Zéro, cette dernière n'était motivée que par le fait d'avoir sa parole pour se venger de Cerberus. Se battre pour la survie de l'espèce humaine ne l'intéressait pas. Jack était restée parce que la vie sur le Normandy n'était pas monotone, qu'il y avait des culs à botter et elle ne demandait qu'à dépenser son énergie. Elle avait fini par s'investir peu à peu, sans vraiment que personne n'y fasse attention. Elle avait gardé ce mauvais caractère, mais c'était une manière de ne pas s'impliquer trop. Jack se cachait derrière ses manières rustres et son vocabulaire ordurier. Mais au fond, ce n'était parfois qu'une gamine qui avait envie de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps parce qu'on lui avait volé sa vie. Ce que Shepard lui avait apporté était finalement un but dans son existence. C'était sans doute pour cela qu'elle n'avait pas mis les voiles après l'histoire des Collecteurs. La jeune femme n'avait pas d'autre endroit où aller. C'était quelque chose de pathétique.

Malgré son attitude que l'aurait jugé être parfois de la pure insubordination, Shepard avait gagné le respect du Sujet Zéro. Elles se prenaient parfois la tête, n'étaient pas forcément d'accord sur tout, mais elles s'estimaient suffisamment l'une l'autre. Shepard aimait bien ce côté brute, cette manière de dire tout haut les choses et de ne pas faire d'hypocrisie. Jack était un caractère entier et le Commander appréciait avoir un peu de ce genre là, ça lui permettait de voir vite quand elle déconnait à bloc. L'ancienne captive n'y allait jamais par quatre chemins pour la remettre en place. Sans doute était-ce pour cette amitié complète que Jack avait nourri une animosité intense à l'égard de Sanders. Peut-être même que cela allait au-delà du fait qu'il représentait tout ce que Cerberus avait de pire, qu'il était ce qu'elle aurait pu devenir.

Shepard avait une dette envers elle. Voilà pourquoi elle ne pouvait pas l'ignorer en attendant d'arriver à la Citadelle.

Jack n'avait toujours pas repris connaissance que le Normandy pénétrait dans l'espace aérien de la Citadelle. Le point de rendez-vous avec Kaidan et son équipe se trouvait non-loin des docks. Shepard dut se résoudre à sortir du vaisseau en attendant. Elle avait des choses à faire, et ce fut en compagnie de Garrus qu'elle se dirigea vers les quartiers attribués à l'Alliance. Il fallait pallier rapidement aux quelques dégâts que le Normandy avait subi lors de la reprise d'Omega. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de retourner au combat avec quelques avaries. De plus, n'ayant pas de nouvelles de Kaidan, elle s'inquiétait un peu. Il lui fallait un backup rapide de la situation concernant Cerberus. Liara ne lui avait rien dit sur les Reapers à part qu'Illium ne tiendrait plus longtemps. La mine de l'Asari se détériorait de plus en plus. Elle devait sûrement ne plus dormir. Mais c'était compréhensible. Shepard lui avait juste conseillé de prendre un peu de repos, se prenant en exemple pour soutenir que ce n'était pas productif de s'écrouler de fatigue ou de nervosité. Mais le Shadow Broker avait refusé de descendre du Normandy même si c'était pour la mission.

Shepard se fit la réflexion que Tali manquait à l'équipe. La Quarianne s'entendait bien avec l'Asari et aurait pu lui faire entendre raison là où le Commander échouait. Alors que l'élévateur commençait son ascension, elle espérait qu'Anderson ait des nouvelles de la Flotte, et mieux, qu'il avait établi le contact et qu'elle pouvait faire de même.

« J'espère que Tali va bien. » dit soudainement Garrus. Apparemment ses pensées rejoignaient les siennes. Shepard lui jeta un coup d'œil à la dérobée. Il avait vraiment l'air inquiet, ce qui n'était pas courant chez lui.

« Moi aussi… » Ce fut tout ce qu'elle trouva à dire. Elle avait du mal à imaginer la situation dans laquelle leur jeune amie devait se trouver, là-bas dans le Système Solaire, entre les Geths et les Reapers. Mais qu'est-ce qui avait pris aux Quarians d'aller se jeter dans l'antre de l'ennemi ? Leur animosité envers les Geths était donc à ce point ? Pourquoi ne pas avoir profité de la situation pour reconquérir Rannoch ? C'était à ne rien comprendre. Shepard savait que Tali n'avait pas dû avoir le choix. Mais elle était persuadée que les Quarians seraient bien plus utiles en tant que soutien technique que comme force sur le terrain. Leur maîtrise des technologies en tout genre était un atout. Certes, il était bien hypocrite de vouloir compter sur ce peuple nomade qui n'était pas apprécié des autres espèces, mais en ces temps troublés, il fallait savoir mettre de côté les différents de chacun.

La suite de l'ascension se fit dans le silence. Aucun d'eux deux ne voulait émettre d'hypothèses, ni faire de pronostic. Comme si ne pas en parler permettait aux choses de ne pas se produire.

Ils prirent ensuite la direction de l'ancien bureau d'Udina où Bailey se trouvait à présent. Le Commander avait pris possession des lieux de manière forcée. Il n'était pas à l'aise. Mais on lui avait demandé de tenir une sorte d'intérim en attendant qu'on trouve quelqu'un pour prendre la place du Conseiller déchu. Anderson aurait fait l'affaire, mais il n'était pas là. Bailey salua d'un air soulagé les deux arrivants. Il signala que l'Amiral attendait qu'elle le contacte. Et il avait beaucoup de choses à dire. Shepard avait hâte qu'il lui fasse part de son repérage de la situation vers le système solaire. L'homme qui apparut dans la pièce avait des cernes marquées et le teint pâle. Il semblait avoir vieilli d'un coup.

Après les saluts d'usage, l'Amiral prit immédiatement la parole.

« Je ne vais pas vous cacher que la situation est très mauvaise. Cela s'annonce vraiment mal. Pour le peu que nous avons vu, c'est un véritable enfer. Je n'ai jamais vu autant de Reapers dans un périmètre aussi restreint. Il y a fort à parier que le gros de leurs troupes se trouve là et qu'ils n'ont détaché que quelques unités pour mettre la main sur les autres systèmes.

— Cela explique aussi pourquoi nous arrivons à leur résister un moment, intervint Shepard. S'ils attaquaient en nombre, je ne suis pas sûre que nous serions encore là pour en parler.

— Exact. Mais cela leur suffit pour nous tenir à distance de là où ils opèrent. »

Anderson marqua une pause.

« Une fois passé la zone du Relais de Charon, j'ai réussi à obtenir une communication avec la Terre. »

Le cœur de Shepard bondit dans sa poitrine. Il y était parvenu ? C'était inespéré. Toutefois, au vu de la gravité de son visage, cela n'augurait pas de bonnes nouvelles.

« Ils ne tiendront pas encore très longtemps, Shepard. La résistance s'est réfugiée dans le sous-sol. Ils sont traqués sans merci. Le manque de matériel commence à se faire sentir. Les survivants s'organisent pour les rations, mais les munitions vont manquer. Les armes conventionnelles ne fonctionnent qu'un temps. »

A la limite, cela n'étonna guère le Commander. Elle se demandait même comment il était possible qu'il reste des survivants sur Terre. Mais c'était une once d'espoir que de savoir que là-bas, les gens continuaient à se battre.

« Et la Flotte Nomade ? » demanda-t-elle enfin.

« Aussi fou que cela paraissent, ils ne sont pas attaqués par les Reapers. Je n'ai pas encore réussi à obtenir de contact avec un gradé, mais ils sont en train d'en découdre avec les Geths. Je n'en sais pas plus, Shepard. Pour le moment, j'en suis désolé, ma priorité est de reconquérir une partie du Système Solaire afin de mener l'assaut sur Terre. »

Le Commander hocha la tête et fit un signe désolé en direction de Garrus dont les épaules s'étaient affaissées. Il était vraiment inquiet. Au moins autant qu'elle. Anderson s'enquit ensuite de ce qu'il s'était passé sur Omega et la situation face à Cerberus. Shepard lui fit son rapport. Aria avait repris la main peu de temps après leur départ et avait déjà mis en place de quoi leur venir en aide et remplir sa part du marché.

« Ainsi, nous avons accès aux ressources d'Omega… Aria T'Loak nous offre son support. C'est une bonne chose. Quand à Cerberus…

— Sanders est mort. Toutefois, nous n'avons réussi à rien obtenir de plus sur la position de l'Homme Trouble. Le corps de Sanders sera étudié par l'équipe de Presalia. Aria s'en charge. J'ai sa parole.

—Espérons que cela nous en apprendra plus sur ce que projette Cerberus et sur cette technologie qu'ils possèdent.

— Je l'espère, Monsieur. Je l'espère.

— Udina n'est pas loquace sur le sujet non plus. Cet enfoiré n'était qu'un pantin. L'Homme Trouble s'est bien servi de lui et il n'a rien vu venir… »

Le Commander haussa les épaules. A la limite, cela ne l'étonnait guère. Le chef de Cerberus était très doué pour mener son petit monde. Sans aucun doute bien plus manipulateur que l'ancien Conseiller. Finalement, Udina ne leur servait pas à grand-chose. Toutefois, au moins, son arrestation avait mis fin à ses petites combines. De là à savoir si cela avait vraiment nuit à Cerberus… Rien n'était moins sûr. Certes, le coup d'Etat avait manqué. Cela ne devait pas être la priorité de l'Homme Trouble. Il avait sans doute déjà d'autres plans pour atteindre son but. Mais quel était-il vraiment ? Personne ne le savait vraiment. Quelle plaie. Était-ce vraiment le contrôle des Reapers ? Cela paraissait si insensé. Pourquoi ? C'était bien trop dangereux… Mais elle n'était pas l'Homme Trouble. Le comprendre était au dessus de ses capacités.

Anderson passa ses mains sur son visage fatigué.

« Je n'aime pas être pessimiste Shepard… Mais, je n'ai pas une bonne impression de tout cela. »

La jeune femme le regarda, stupéfaite. Il n'était pas dans les habitudes de l'Amiral de se montrer battu d'avance. La fatigue jouait des tours à tout le monde.

« Nous n'avons pas le choix, Monsieur. » dit-elle simplement. « Nous avons réussi à réunir des alliés, notre force est plus grande. »

Anderson sourit doucement. « Oui… Vous avez raison… C'est juste que… » Il soupira. Le mouvement des épaules marqua une profonde lassitude.

« Ma famille… enfin… mon ex-femme est sur Terre. Ainsi que mes parents… » Un autre long soupir souleva les épaules de l'homme éreinté.

« Nous allons y arriver, Monsieur. »

Il n'y avait rien d'autre à dire. Il fallait tenter de montrer un peu d'optimisme, sinon c'était fichu. Tout était fichu. Même si ça sonnait faux.

« Nous avons une piste pour nuire aux Reapers. Donnons du temps à Presalia et à son équipe. Faisons de notre mieux.

— Vous avez raison, Shepard. » Anderson releva la tête. « Je ne compte pas retourner derrière un bureau à coordonner des forces et à traiter avec des gratte-papiers. Je pense qu'il est de mon devoir de conduire l'assaut du Système Solaire. »

Shepard hocha la tête. Elle comprenait son sentiment. Il était allé voir de plus près et il n'avait qu'une hâte, y retourner. C'était tout à fait compréhensible. Elle ferait pareil à sa place.

« Et je suis certaine que vous irez.

— Merci, Shepard. »

Ils se sourirent.

Puis Garrus tapa sur l'épaule de Shepard.

« Je viens d'avoir Jacob. Leur ETA pour la Citadelle est de trente minutes.

— Très bien. Allons les attendre. »

Garrus avait la mine grave.

« Ils ont essuyé quelques dommages. Apparemment, Kaidan et Vega sont blessés. »

La bataille avait dû être rude.

« Ne tardons pas alors, je vais prévenir Chakwas. Même s'ils ont été pris en charge par l'Alliance, je pense que la Doc voudra jeter un coup d'œil. »

Elle prit congé d'Anderson, lui assurant qu'elle lui donnerait des nouvelles rapidement. La jeune femme n'était pas spécialement inquiète, mais il lui tardait de savoir ce que l'excursion de Kaidan avait donné et s'ils avaient réussi à obtenir plus d'informations sur Cerberus qu'elle n'avait pu avoir. Garrus et elle remontèrent sur le Normandy et le Commander demanda sans délai à EDI de prévenir Chakwas de l'arrivée imminente de l'équipe Kaidan. Elle en profita pour demander si Jack était réveillée.

Pas encore mais ses signes vitaux s'étaient améliorés. Bonne nouvelle.

Shepard se mit donc à attendre sur le quai, un datapad dans les mains, toujours à réfléchir à la suite des choses. Grâce à Liara, les Hanars étaient dans leur poche. Cela avait pris le temps depuis que l'Asari s'était chargée de leur parler d'un éventuel accord, mais finalement, le peuple qui vénérait les Prothéans comme des Dieux avaient fini par donner leur concours et maintenant, c'était plusieurs centaines d'entre eux qui se penchaient sur leurs archives à la recherche de quelque chose qui pourrait aider à comprendre l'endoctrinement.

Le datapad comprenait également un rapport de Hackett concernant le front Batarian. Cela allait dans la bonne direction. Voilà qui pouvait montrer qu'au plus profond du gouffre, alors que la majorité des systèmes subissaient l'assaut continu de l'ennemi Reaper, une lueur d'espoir pouvait encore s'allumer. Une fois débarrassée de ce conflit, la Galaxie s'en porterait vraiment mieux. C'était vraiment dommage. Les Batarians étaient ce qu'ils étaient, mais leur aptitude au combat n'était plus à démontrer. C'était une espèce composée de durs à cuire et ils n'auraient pas été de trop face aux Reapers. Là encore, le Conseil avait vraiment perdu quelque chose à ne pas les inclure. Shepard concédait que pour les Vorcha, c'était une autre histoire mais les Batarians… Elle secoua la tête. Non… Même si elle ne portait pas du tout les Vorchas dans son cœur, il ne fallait pas mettre de côté qui que ce soit. Mais elle savait qu'ils refuseraient de prendre part au conflit. Ce n'était pas dans leur nature de se mêler de cela. Et ils haïssaient trop les humains. Ce n'était pas une inimitié méprisante comme les Volus, mais un rejet viscéral. Tant pis.

Si elle avait la possibilité de le faire, elle irait négocier avec les Batarians. Mais elle avait d'autres priorités. Elle savait que le conflit ne faisait pas l'unanimité. Il n'y avait qu'à voir comment les adjudants d'Aria s'étaient comportés. Il y en avait qui souhaitaient qu'elle reste en vie. C'était pour dire. Une preuve qu'il était possible de les raisonner. Peut-être était-ce vraiment à elle de le faire puisqu'elle était responsable de la mise à feu de cette guerre. Mais Hackett lui avait dit qu'il s'en chargerait. Elle avait plus important. Peut-être même bien que ses actes à travers la Galaxie auraient plus d'impact sur les Batarians que des heures de négociation avec eux.

« On ne souviendra de vos actes. » lui avait dit Samara, peu avant qu'ils ne franchissent le Relais d'Omega-4. Certes, les Batarians n'allaient pas oublier de sitôt le sort qu'elle avait réservé au système de Bahak. Mais si en contrepartie, elle aidait à sauver la Voie Lactée…

L'arrivée de Kaidan et des trois personnes qu'il avait pris sous son commandement interrompit ses pensées. Elle leva la tête vers les quatre hommes. Kaidan avait un pansement qui lui recouvraient une partie du visage, tandis que James, soutenu par Cortez, marchait difficilement.

« Shepard. » salua Kaidan alors qu'elle se levait.

« Je vois que Cerberus vous a bien arrangés, dit-elle. J'ai fait prévenir Chakwas, elle vous examinera à l'infirmerie.

— Ce n'est qu'une égratignure, assura Kaidan avec un haussement d'épaules. Que Vega aille voir la Doc. Cortez, vous vous en occupez ? »

L'ingénieur hocha la tête et escorta James qui commençait déjà à protester vers le Normandy.

« Allons quand même voir ce que dira Chakwas. Si vous ne le faites pas, elle serait capable de vous harceler pendant des heures. On en profitera pour débriefer. »

Kaidan finit par capituler. Il connaissait suffisamment la doctoresse pour savoir ce dont elle était capable pour parvenir à ses fins. Ils emboîtèrent donc le pas aux autres.

Shepard jeta un coup d'œil à Jacob. Il avait la mine sévère et n'avait rien dit depuis qu'il était arrivé. A ses traits, le Commander vit qu'il serrait les dents. Elle se demandait bien pourquoi et espérait que le débriefing permettrait d'en savoir plus sur son attitude.

Ils s'entassent donc tous les cinq dans l'élévateur. James, un masque de douleur contenue sur le visage, gardait toutefois un semblant de dignité même si l'appui secourable de Cortez lui permettait de ne pas s'écrouler.

« L'objectif n'a pas été facile à atteindre, hein ? » lui demanda Shepard.

« Non, M'dame, grimaça le soldat. La présence de l'ennemi était bien plus importante que ce que nous croyons.

— Des abominations », lâcha Jacob entre ses dents. Shepard se tourna vers lui, attendant qu'il dise la suite.

« Je… Comment peut-on justifier être en faveur de l'humanité si c'est pour produire des choses aussi ignobles ? continua l'ancien officier de Cerberus. Comment peut-on faire ça à des êtres humains ?

— Shepard, enchaîna Kaidan, voyant que visiblement le métis était encore sous le choc, les expérimentations que Cerberus a mené vont bien plus loin que nous le pensions. »

L'arrivée de l'élévateur au niveau du mess interrompit ses explications. Le petit groupe se dirigea vers l'infirmerie en suivant le rythme de Vega. Kaidan attendit qu'ils soient pris en charge par le docteur avant de continuer son rapport.

Chakwas haussa un sourcil circonspect en direction du Major, mais reporta d'abord son attention sur Vega. Ce dernier ne fit pas attention à la doctoresse et exprima la surprise de voir Jack allongée sur un des lits qui le regardait d'un air goguenard malgré son apparence fatiguée. Elle était enfin réveillée.

« Tiens donc, Cerberus t'a eu ? » lui lança-t-elle avec moquerie d'une voix un peu usée. « Trop dur pour toi ? »

James ne retint pas le ton délibérément tranchant et lui demanda ce qu'il lui était arrivé sans animosité ni moquerie.

« Sanders est un enfoiré de première, s'exclama le Sujet Zero. Mais on l'a eu, hein, Shepard ? » Malgré le fait qu'elle était passée à deux doigts de mourir, la jeune femme trouvait le moyen de fanfaronner.

« Jack a eu à en découdre avec Sanders, expliqua plus calmement Shepard. Sans elle, je crois que je ne serais pas ici pour en parler. Nous lui devons une fière chandelle.» Même si Garrus avait fini le travail. Mais elle ne voulait pas retirer à Jack son moment de gloire.

« Je vois que Cerberus a été coriace de vote côté aussi, commenta Kaidan.

— Oui, répondit Shepard avant de se tourner vers le Sujet Zéro. Comment vous sentez-vous, Jack ?

— Fraîche comme une fleur. » Elle se redressa vivement pour montrer ses dires, mais finit par grimacer de douleur avant de jurer comme un beau diable.

« Jacqueline ! » gourmanda machinalement James.

« Ah, tu m'appelles pas comme ça, Boyscout ! » répliqua Jack en le montrant du doigt.

Chakwas intervint pour calmer la jeune femme. Elle avait encore besoin de repos et si elle ne coopérait pas, la doctoresse lui promit de la sédater de nouveau. La menace fit quelque effet sur le Sujet Zéro qui abdiqua.

Satisfaite, Chakwas alla examiner James et Kaidan en profita pour continuer son compte-rendu.

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils ont fait à ces pauvres gens, mais c'était affreux à voir. On aurait dit des Husks, mais ce n'était pas ça.

— Quoiqu'il en soit, coupa Jacob, nous avons pu récupérer l'équipe scientifique et ils sont maintenant en route pour épauler Presalia. »

Shepard put constater que le sujet des expérimentations de Ceberus le touchait profondément. Sans doute avait-il encore des remords d'avoir participé à cela d'une manière indirecte lorsqu'il était encore un agent de l'Homme Trouble.

« Jacob, dit doucement le Commander, vous n'y êtes pour rien. Vous ne pouviez pas savoir. »

Surpris par le fait qu'elle ait deviné ses pensées, le métis haussa les sourcils avec un léger mouvement de recul avant d'émettre une sorte de rire.

« Je croirais entendre Joker, dit-il avec un sourire résigné. Il m'a sorti à peu près la même chose. »

Cela surpris Shepard de savoir que le pilote avait fait un sermon à l'armurier. Ce n'était pas son genre que de jouer à ça. Elle eut un sourire et lui conseilla de suivre les conseils du timonier. Il était tellement rare que ce dernier fasse preuve de bon sens que ces paroles-là valaient de l'or.

« J'ai pris la peine de faire rapatrier les corps. L'équipe dissidente de Cerberus va étudier ce qu'ils ont subi. Ils avaient pris part au début de l'expérimentation, quand ce n'était pas des humains qui étaient le sujet.

— Quel était le but des expériences ? demanda Shepard.

— Apparemment, c'était pour voir le mécanisme de l'endoctrinement et une manière d'y remédier. »

Décidément. Là, on voyait bien la différence de procédé entre Cerberus et quelqu'un avec un peu plus d'éthique. L'Homme Trouble n'avait pas hésité une seconde à chercher à produire le même type d'altérations sur les êtres vivants que les Reapers plutôt que de comprendre le phénomène sur des sujets déjà victimes. C'était vraiment une méthode abjecte.

Voyant que la conversation avait l'air de peser à Jacob, Shepard nota mentalement de passer le voir plus tard pour en parler à tête reposée s'il le souhaitait.

Le Commander préféra écourter donc le rapport de Kaidan dont elle avait saisi l'essentiel. Cerberus avait essuyé une autre défaite et de leur côtés, ils avaient gagné de quoi accélérer les recherches sur l'arme qui allait les aider à détruire les Reapers. Cela, combiné à Omega, allait mettre sans aucun doute en alerte l'Homme Trouble. Sans parler de la perte de son fidèle subordonné. Toutefois, il était fort à parier qu'il en avait d'autres. Shepard fit alors part de ce qu'il s'était passé sur Omega et ce qu'elle avait obtenu d'Aria. La bonne volonté de cette dernière allait sans doute faire revoir son point de vue au Major. En tout cas, il ne montra rien et se contenta de hocher la tête, un pli barrant son front, signe qu'il réfléchissait.

« Avec ça et Omega, l'Homme Trouble peut commencer à se sentir pisser dans son froc ! » commenta Jack, les bras croisés derrière la tête. La jeune femme commençait à reprendre du poil de la bête.

Chakwas avait terminé d'examiner James et ne préconisa rien de plus que ce que le médecin de l'Alliance lui avait dit. Du repos en complément de ce qui lui avait été prescrit et il s'en remettrait vite. Le visage de James s'assombrit. Il n'accueillit pas la nouvelle avec joie. Sans doute s'était-il dit que Chakwas allait lui dire autre chose que le docteur qu'il avait déjà vu. Shepard le comprenait. Déjà qu'elle était sans cesse surveillée pour savoir si elle ne présentait pas de signe de migraine, elle était limite harcelée pour prendre du repos dès que cela était possible. Mais elle voulait que James récupère le plus rapidement possible. Elle le voulait à cent pourcent de ses capacités de combat. Pas le choix.

La doctoresse s'intéressa donc à la blessure de Kaidan. Le faisant asseoir sur un siège, elle lui ôta le bandage pour jeter un coup d'œil en dessous.

« Hum… Vilaine coupure, commenta-t-elle. Je vois que mon collègue a fait le nécessaire. » Elle se contenta donc de changer le pansement en affirmant qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire mieux et qu'il garderait sans doute une cicatrice sur la joue. Shepard se retint de tout commentaire, mais une fraction de seconde, elle avait vu que le regard de Kaidan avait changé. L'esthétisme du Major allait en prendre un coup.

« Les cicatrices ont leur charme, Kaidan. » dit le docteur à haute voix avec amusement comme si elle avait lu dans les pensées de tout le monde. Il était certain qu'être soldat ne laissait pas le loisir d'être coquet. Les balafres étaient le lot de beaucoup d'entre eux. Shepard, qui en avait le corps couvert, en savait quelque chose. La seule cicatrice qu'elle arborait au-dessus des épaules se situait dans son cuir chevelu. Invisible, mais il lui arrivait parfois de ressentir une démangeaison à cet endroit.

Shepard attendit patiemment que Chakwas ait fini pour continuer à parler des dernières nouvelles. Cependant, la doctoresse se permit de congédier ceux qui n'avaient pas besoin de repos. Elle voulait également examiner Jacob alors ce furent Shepard et Kaidan qui se retrouvèrent mis à la porte de l'infirmerie.

« Chakwas ne change pas, commenta Kaidan avant de hausser les épaules avec un sourire résigné. Café ? ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers le Commander.

— Volontiers. »

Ils s'assirent tous deux à la table du mess face à un gobelet de liquide fumant. Shepard put enfin résumer ce qu'Anderson lui avait dit. Kaidan ne dit pas un mot durant le compte-rendu. Il était pensif.

« Il fallait bien se douter que la situation n'est pas fameuse, dit-il enfin après avoir bu une gorgée de café. Je n'ose penser aux gens qui sont là-bas… » Il s'interrompit.

« Ma mère est encore… » Il ne put finir. Shepard ne tenta pas un geste vers lui. Elle savait que cela ne servait à rien, il fallait qu'il prenne le dessus seul. De toute façon, elle ne savait franchement pas quoi lui dire. Sa propre mère était sur le front Batarian. Mais celle de Kaidan n'était qu'une civile. L'impensable était tout à fait possible. L'air peiné de Kaidan était quand même pathétique et Shepard se risqua simplement à lui tapoter l'épaule pour qu'il se reprenne. Lui aussi devait être opérationnel.

« Voilà une bonne raison de se battre, non ? ajouta-t-elle avec philosophie.

— Vous avez raison. » Le Major se ressaisit.

« Et vous… Quelle est votre raison de vous battre, Shepard ? »

La question prit la jeune femme au dépourvu. Qu'allait-elle répondre ? Que pouvait-elle répondre ? Évidemment, sa première pensée fut pour Jeff, même si c'était ridicule. Oui, elle le pensait bien qu'il lui donnait une bonne raison de continuer, de ne pas jeter l'éponge, mais elle ne pouvait pas dire ça. Lui avouer ce genre de chose lui avait paru étrange, surréaliste et elle avait piqué un sacré fard tellement elle s'était trouvée idiote. Agir pour prouver que Jeff était très important pour elle était quelque chose de plus simple que de le dire et c'était bien plus naturel à ses yeux. Les actes restent. Les paroles…

Bref.

Elle ne pouvait surtout pas dire ça à Kaidan. C'était sûr et certain. Ne pas se compromettre. Et puis si quelqu'un était amené à savoir, ce n'était pas à Kaidan qu'elle penserait en premier. Allait-elle invoquer le simple devoir ? Mais Kaidan était tout aussi animé qu'elle par leur sacerdoce, bien plus qu'elle à la limite. C'était un véritable soldat, peut-être même trop enclin à suivre les ordres, mais elle ne pouvait le lui reprocher. Même s'il avait eu de rudes paroles, même s'il lui avait pourri la vie ces dernières semaines… Elle comprenait pourquoi même si elle avait du mal à lui pardonner car au fond d'elle, ce qui lui avait balancé à la figure sur Horizon la blessait encore. Combien était-il difficile pour elle de se voir répudier par un ami…

Depuis qu'Udina avait été mis sous les verrous, Kaidan avait changé un peu d'attitude. Elle avait retrouvé un peu de ce Lieutenant gauche, timide et concerné. C'était un peu « le bon vieux temps » même si beaucoup de choses avaient fait que rien ne serait plus jamais comme cet avant. Les sentiments qu'il lui avait confié avant Ilos, sa mort, son retour, ses mots… Elle savait qu'il cherchait à se faire pardonner. Elle n'avait pas vraiment le cœur à vouloir être dure avec lui, mais elle ne voulait pas qu'il s'imagine des choses.

Alors… Sa raison de se battre. Elle était assez simple à comprendre. Rester en vie tout simplement, parce qu'elle ne savait que trop bien ce qu'était la mort. Se battre pour que les êtres chers à ses yeux puissent avoir un futur.

« Je veux connaître un lendemain. » dit-elle finalement. Pour pouvoir le vivre. Pour voir les autres le vivre. Elle voulait savoir si Wrex allait réussir à avoir des enfants, si Garrus allait faire la paix avec sa terre natale, Tali retrouver la surface de Rannoch, Legion vivre en paix avec ses créateurs, Liara retrouver le sourire, Jacob se pardonner, Jack se reconstruire définitivement. Il y avait aussi Mordin, James, Kaidan aussi… Et puis évidemment Jeff. Elle voulait savoir ce qui allait se passer entre eux. Elle voulait voir tout ça, le vivre.

Elle expliqua cela à Kaidan, omettant bien évidemment le passage avec Joker. Le Major la regarda avec douceur, assimilant ses paroles sans la juger. Peut-être comprenait-il enfin qu'elle n'avait pas changé, qu'elle était toujours Shepard. Avec les idéaux qu'ils avaient partagés du temps du premier Normandy. Si cela pouvait un peu le remettre en place, ce ne serait pas mal. Elle avait autre chose à faire que de l'avoir sur le dos, à l'épier. Il y avait déjà James qui jouait les nounous.

Kaidan hocha la tête. « Merci, Shepard », dit-il tout simplement. Un silence un peu sordide s'installa.

La voix digitale d'EDI se fit entendre.

« Shepard, l'Amiral Anderson demande à vous parler. »

Anderson ? Décidément. Il était donc parvenu à se rendre au plus près du Cluster Local, encore pus enfoncé vers l'enfer. D'un hochement de tête, le Commander invita Kaidan à lui emboîter le pas vers la salle de réunion. Pas de raison qu'il n'assiste pas à l'entrevue.

L'hologramme d'Anderson apparut. Il portait son uniforme de terrain et avait l'air grave qui seyait aux situations les plus critiques. Shepard sentit cela comme une sorte d'au-revoir très solennel. Et elle n'aimait pas cela. Anderson était le meilleure Capitaine sous lequel elle avait servi. Elle ne pouvait concevoir sa perte même s'il y avait de très grandes chances que cette bataille soit sa dernière. Mais on pouvait dire cela de tout le monde. Elle le laissa donc prendre la parole et expliquer la suite des opérations. Hackett venait de donner son feu vert et Anderson disposerait de la Sixième Flotte pour tenter d'ouvrir la voie vers la Terre.

« J'ai enfin réussi à établir le contact avec la Flottille Nomade, continua-t-il. Votre compagne, Tali Zorah, va vous contacter sous peu. Nous avons établi entre autre un accord avec l'Amirauté et la Sixième Flotte va venir en renfort de leurs cuirassés. Ils sont en très grande difficultés aux alentours de Neptune. »

Shepard se sentit vraiment soulagée d'avoir des nouvelles de Tali, même si elles n'étaient pas forcément bonnes. Au moins la Quarienne était-elle toujours en vie.

Toutefois, ce que lui avait dit Anderson ne la rassurait pas. La Flottille Nomade comprenait certes de nombreux vaisseaux, mais une bonne partie abritait des civils et servaient d'habitations et zone de culture. Pourquoi les Quarians avaient-ils pris ce risque ? C'était insensé. Shepard espérait que Tali l'éclaire sur la situation.

« Ah, Shepard, continua l'Amiral, j'ai reçu un message de la Troisième Flotte. Un arrivage important de vaisseau vient d'entrer en contact avec l'Alliance. Ils viennent du Système Terminus et se sont postés en renfort. »

Le Commander eut un sourire et croisa les bras. Aria avait tenu parole. Elle n'avait pas traîné.

« Soyez prudents avec ceux-là, leur susceptibilité est grande.

— Certainement, d'autant plus qu'il y a des Batarians à bord, d'après le rapport. »

Des Batarians en guerre contre d'autres Batarians. Même pour eux, c'était quand même malheureux. Il n'y avait pas de logique parfois et certaines situations étaient pénibles à supporter.

« Shepard. » Le Commander sentit que la conversation allait se terminer.

« Bonne chance avec Cerberus. Faites leur payer à ces FDP.

— A vos ordres, répondit-elle en saluant.

— Major, reprit Anderson, Je compte sur vous.

— Aye, Sir, dit Kaidan, droit et rigide, posture réglementaire impeccable.

— Bonne chance à vous deux, répéta Anderson.

— Bonne chance, Amiral. »

L'image d'Anderson disparut. Shepard était inquiète à l'idée qu'il aille avec une seule Flotte en éclaireur dans le Système Solaire. D'un autre côté, elle l'enviait. Elle, elle devait attendre l'arme de Presalia. Enfin, ce n'était pas comme si elle n'avait rien à faire. Cerberus était un ennemi de taille non négligeable. L'éliminer allégerait sans aucun doute l'équation.

Shepard et Kaidan s'entre-regardèrent et la jeune femme comprit que le Major partageait ses pensées.

EDI se manifesta.

« Tali Zorah cherche à joindre le Normandy. »

Le cœur du Commander fit un bond.

« Établit la liaison, EDI. »

Le soulagement ôta un poids de la poitrine de Shepard. Elle n'avait pas cru qu'elle s'en faisait autant mais voir l'image de Tali au centre de la pièce fit un grand bien à son état d'esprit. Même si l'image était floue et instable, au moins elle la voyait.

« Tali ! » Il y eut quelque chose d'enfantin dans ce cri.

« Shepard. » Le ton grave de la Quarianne n'augurait rien de bon. Cela jeta un froid dans la pièce.

« Comment vous vous en sortez ? anticipa le Commander.

— Pas très bien, avoua Tali. Nous avons perdu de nombreux vaisseaux. C'est une catastrophe.

— Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris de vous rendre tous là-bas ? »

Tali prit le temps de répondre. Elle paraissait embarassée. « Les principaux Amiraux sont devenus fous quand ils ont su que les Geths quittaient le Voile. Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'il s'est passé, mais une frénésie s'est emparée de tout le monde. J'ai bien tenté de les raisonner mais en vain. C'est comme si rien d'autre n'avait d'importance que de frapper les Geths. »

Shepard resta perplexe. Il n'y avait aucune explication rationnelle à un tel mouvement de troupes.

« Ecoutez, continua Tali. Je ne sais pas combien de temps cette connexion va tenir. Les communications sont très instables et c'est une chance que j'ai réussi à vous avoir. Je tenais à vous dire que je cherche encore le fin mot de l'histoire. Mais que la Flottille ne va pas tenir très longtemps à ce rythme. Je vous en prie… » La supplique faisait de la peine à entendre.

« Anderson arrive avec sa Flotte ! tenta de la rassurer Shepard. Nous avons une arme qui présente de bons résultats. Tenez bon ! » Il ne fallait pas laisser apparaître la panique. Elle allait sortir Tali de là. Hors de question qu'elle meure. Il fallait qu'elle parle à Legion. Il avait peut-être une explication.

« Shepard… » L'image se brouilla.

« Tali ! » Mais rien n'y fit. La communication était coupée.

Le Commander hurla sur EDI. Il fallait retrouver le signal. L'Intelligence Artificielle répondit que ce n'était plus possible. Le Comm buoy avait cessé d'émettre. Shepard n'entendait pas. Kaidan la saisit par les épaules. Ce n'était pas la peine. Ils avaient perdu la communication.

« Calmez-vous Shepard ! » s'exclama Kaidan en le secouant pour qu'elle reprenne ses esprits.

Merde ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle foutait là ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle traînait alors qu'une amie était en détresse, en danger de mort ? Que tout un peuple était en train de se faire décimer. Et elle, elle courait après Cerberus ! Elle devait… Elle devait y aller ! Foncer jusque là-bas, foncer sans penser à autre chose, pour aller la chercher ! Personne… Personne n'irait le faire ! Tout le monde en avait toujours rien eu à foutre des Quarians !

Shepard se défit de l'étreinte de Kaidan et se dirigea vers la porte. Elle n'arrivait pas à être rationnelle. Toutes ses pensées étaient désormais tournées vers Tali. Combien de temps tiendrait-elle ? Il fallait agir vite !

« Shepard ! » Kaidan venait de lui attraper le bras avant qu'elle ne sorte. Elle le dévisagea, furieuse. Il secoua simplement la tête. Elle chercha à le faire lâcher prise. Il resserra sa poigne, quitte à lui faire mal.

« Laissez Anderson gérer cela. »

Elle ne répondit pas, toujours les yeux fixés sur lui. Ce regard fou furieux.

« Shepard ! Nous avons un autre objectif ! Une autre mission !

—Rien à foutre de Cerberus ! Ils sont désorientés pour l'instant…

— Non, je ne pense pas. Écoutez. Vous n'êtes plus objective…

— Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous foutre ? » répliqua-t-elle en parvenant à libérer son bras.

« Shepard… Il ne faut pas perdre de vue notre combat. Ce qui arrive à Tali… Vous n'y pouvez rien.

— Alors à quoi je sers ? Si je ne peux même pas venir en aide à une amie ! » Subitement, elle se mit à crier cette phrase et elle sentit ses yeux s'embuer. Elle commençait à perdre le contrôle de ses émotions. Tout cela… Tout cela lui pesait trop. Tant de choses à faire, de personnes à sauver !

« Vous êtes là pour combattre les Reapers », lui rappela Kaidan, d'une voix plus douce, sans doute déstabilisé par son expression.

Merci de lui rappeler. Shepard le savait très bien. Les Reapers… Mais depuis Menae, elle avait l'impression de faire du surplace. Que rien n'avançait assez vite. Kaidan posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

« Shepard… Vous êtes à bout… Je le vois bien…

— Je me moque bien de ce que vous pensez. Je n'ai pas le temps de m'apitoyer sur moi-même ! » Elle rejeta la main de Kaidan. Elle voyait bien qu'il se sentait concerné.

« Je me fais du souci pour vous… continua le Major d'une voix faible.

— Merci, mais je n'ai pas besoin que votre pitié. »

Elle se voulait volontairement cassante. Pas envie de voir les yeux larmoyants de Kaidan braqués sur elle comme si elle était une petite chose fragile.

« Ne faites pas des choses inconsidérées. Je suis désolé mais il faut vous rendre à l'évidence que nous ne pouvons pas nous rendre là-bas tout de suite. Pas tant que nous n'avons pas l'arme de Presalia. »

Shepard finit par rendre les armes. Elle savait qu'il avait raison mais elle ne voulait pas l'admettre devant lui. Hors de question. Elle avait sa fierté. La jeune femme finit par soupirer.

« Très bien… » Elle se détourna et sortit de la salle de réunion. Ses entrailles se tordaient. Elle sentit une nausée violente la prendre. Contrecoup de l'inquiétude ? Son état se dégradait quand elle était en colère ou soumise à un important stress. Cela devenait vraiment gênant.

Kaidan qui la suivait s'arrêta.

« Shepard… Vous allez bien ? »

Il ne manquait plus que ça. Qu'il la voie comme ça et qu'il s'en inquiète. Elle avait perdu toutes ses couleurs. Un sentiment désagréable lui envahit la gorge. Elle finissait par la connaître, cette sensation. Elle allait vomir.

« Je…

— Je vous emmène voir le docteur Chakwas », dit Kaidan d'une voix qui ne laissait place à aucune protestation.

Prestement, il passa un bras autour de ses épaules et la soutint jusqu'à l'élévateur. Elle voulut protester mais préféra ne pas ouvrir la bouche. Elle sentait que sinon, elle allait vomir sur Kaidan. Cette perspective ne la fit même pas sourire. Qu'est-ce qu'elle ne voulait pas être vue comme une petite chose fragile… En plus avec Kaidan qui se sentait concerné… Elle qui cherchait à garder ses distances avec lui, par mesure de sécurité… C'était mal parti.

La descente de l'élévateur lui parut interminable. Puis, lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent, elle poussa violemment Kaidan et partit en courant vers les commodités féminines. Et elle rendit le contenu brûlant de son estomac dans la première cuvette qui se présenta.

Maintenant… Elle craignait la migraine. Mais malgré les quelques minutes qu'elle passa à genoux sur le sol froid des sanitaires, elle ne vint pas. Shepard se leva péniblement. Passa de l'eau froide sur son visage. Quand elle releva la tête, elle vit son reflet dans le miroir. Son visage était pâle, les traits tirés. Elle ne pensait pas avoir cette allure si… fantomatique. Pas étonnant que tout le monde s'inquiétait pour elle. Elle faisait pitié à voir. Sans parler des cernes. Elle était physiquement en mauvais état. Mais elle n'avait pas le temps de s'apitoyer sur elle-même.

La jeune femme ne s'étonna pas de retrouver Kaidan devant la porte. Il allait ouvrir la bouche, mais elle leva la main pour qu'il ne dise rien.

« Ca va. Juste un truc qui n'est pas passé. »

Kaidan allait protester mais elle l'évita. Elle sentit sa main enserrer son poignet. Cela faisait deux fois.

« Lucy… » Voilà qu'il l'appelait par son prénom ! Ça n'allait pas. Elle le fit lâcher prise et répéta que ça allait. Elle s'éloigna d'un pas qu'elle chercha à mesurer pour qu'il n'ait pas l'impression qu'elle le fuyait comme la peste. Elle se dirigea vers l'antre de Garrus. Elle avait besoin de voir quelqu'un de rassurant, mais qui ne donnait pas l'impression de vouloir la serrer contre lui.

Le Turian était encore en train de calibrer le canon Thanix. Comme si cela se déréglait toutes les cinq minutes. Ce coup-ci, il prit la peine de s'arrêter pour l'écouter. Elle lui fit le compte-rendu de la courte discussion avec Tali. A son étonnement, le Turian prit le parti de Kaidan.

« Vous ne pouvez être partout à la fois, Shepard, tenta de la raisonner Garrus. Tali est forte. Je suis sûre qu'elle s'en sortira. Et puis… Anderson vient à leur rencontre. S'ils ont tenu jusque-là, je pense qu'ils peuvent encore y arriver. »

Shepard soupira. Garrus avait toujours été plus posé qu'elle. Elle sentit cependant que le Turian s'inquiétait également. Tali et lui faisait partie de l'équipe depuis le début. Ils étaient devenus bon amis. Partager le même type de nourriture aidait sûrement.

« Que devons-nous faire ? On ne pas attendre bêtement !

— Ne devons-nous pas nous occuper de Cerberus ? Localiser l'Homme Trouble ? Ses troupes sont affaiblies. Il serait temps de frapper un grand coup. »

Mais comment ? Personne ne savait où se trouvait la cachette de l'Homme Trouble. Mais elle se dit tout de même qu'elle pourrait demander à Liara où en étaient ses recherches. Au moins, cela lui changerait les idées et l'empêcherait de trop penser à Tali. Mais cela allait être difficile. Maintenant qu'elle savait exactement ce qu'il se passait en ce moment pour elle…

Liara était face à ses écrans. Immobile. Elle ne tourna même pas la tête pour saluer le Commander. Shepard s'approcha. Aucune réaction. Étrange. Il n'y avait pas un bruit. Juste celui d'une respiration régulière. A pas prudents, elle s'approcha. Liara ne bougeait toujours pas. Shepard se pencha vers elle. L'Asari avait les yeux fermés. Elle dormait profondément. Le Commander eut un peu pitié d'elle. Elle aussi était dans un état de grande fatigue. Tout le monde l'était. C'était une guerre longue, qui durait depuis des semaines et aucun répit car le temps était compté. On ne pouvait pas se permettre de faire des rotations de troupes, l'ennemi était partout.

Doucement, pour ne pas la réveiller, Shepard s'éloigna de Liara et sortit. Si son corps avait fini par succomber au manque de sommeil, il ne valait pas l'en priver.

Dans sa liste mentale de personnes à voir, il y avait Legion. Le Geth s'était replié dans son coin personnel. A peine la porte ouverte, Shepard put voir qu'il était en plein consensus et qu'il ne serait pas enclin à parler plus. Dommage. Shepard ravala sa déception. Elle savait que ce serait inutile de l'en déranger. Le Geth ne communiquerait pas. Par contre, ceux qui communiquaient beaucoup en ce moment étaient les patients de Chakwas. James et Jack s'envoyaient des vannes à travers l'infirmerie. Shepard comprit alors pourquoi le docteur avait quitté la place. A entendre les mots de Vega, le Commander s'étonna de sa pudibonderie habituelle. Il pouvait montrer une certaine maîtrise du second degré.

Et Jack, une étonnante réserve. Si elle était toujours aussi mordante, Shepard constata que son vocabulaire était moins grossier. L'effet James ? C'était étrange de les voir interagir ensemble. Ils étaient assez opposés de caractère. Mais en les écoutant, le Commander trouva qu'il faisait une paire plutôt sympathique. Jack pouvait être capable de se sociabiliser. C'était un progrès. Peut-être qu'il y avait un espoir qu'elle accepte un jour de vivre parmi les autres sans toujours les juger négativement. Peut-être allait-elle apprendre à redonner confiance à quelqu'un et arrêter de penser que les autres ne songeaient pas en permanence à vous planter un couteau dans le dos.

Les laissant à leur conversation, Shepard retourna dans la salle de communication. Elle n'était pas forcément partante pour enquiquiner Presalia, mais elle avait envie de savoir où la chercheure et son équipe en étaient. Avec l'accord et la participation du Conseil, Presalia s'était vue offrir des ressources de toutes sortes et des collègues issus de pratiquement toutes les espèces. Même les Hanars, plutôt conservateurs quand il s'agissait d'étudier ce que les Prothéans avaient laissé derrière eux, s'étaient mis à participer. Cela avait été une négociation assez ardue. Les Hanars n'aimaient pas que l'on touche aux vestiges de l'ancienne civilisation. Pour eux, il s'agissait de restes divins, que l'on ne devait pas souiller. Mais d'autres Hanars, eux, voyaient plutôt un intérêt spirituel à participer à la guerre contre ceux qui avaient fait disparaître leurs « dieux ». Finalement, ces derniers l'avaient emporté.

Pour ne pas mettre Kaidan de côté, elle fit venir le Major afin qu'il participe à la conversation. Il avait encore ce regard inquiet. Elle soupira peu discrètement. Elle avait eu juste une nausée. Si elle devait s'inquiéter à chaque fois que son corps lui faisait subir le manque de repos, elle n'allait pas s'en sortir. Certes, c'était inquiétant, mais elle devait mettre ça de côté. Elle ne voulait pas retomber dans la paranoïa ni refaire de crise. Tant que les migraines ne reprenaient pas, elle n'était pas vraiment alarmée.

Si Kaidan continuait à la regarder comme une poupée en porcelaine, elle allait finir par vraiment l'éviter. Elle était quelque peu touchée qu'il se sente concerné, mais elle craignait aussi que ce ne soit là que les relents de sentiments anciens qui refaisaient surface. Et elle ne voulait pas d'une situation embarrassante avec lui. Ce n'était franchement pas le moment. Sans parler qu'elle n'osait imaginer la réaction de Jeff s'il se rendait compte que Kaidan lui tournait à nouveau autour. Il n'allait sans doute pas le regarder lui faire les yeux doux. Il allait sans doute commettre un impair qui les mettraient tous deux dans une situation difficile. Et ce n'était surtout pas ce qu'elle voulait. Leur relation, c'était quelque chose qu'elle souhaitait avoir pour elle, qui reste privée et qu'elle ne partageait qu'avec lui. Pas envie de ce sentiment d'intrusion qu'elle ressentait parfois, elle, sauveuse de la Galaxie dont les journalistes aimaient faire des gorges chaudes. Elle ne voulait pas exposer Jeff. Elle savait qu'il ne se formaliserait pas de ce que les journaleux pourraient dire sur lui, mais elle était consciente aussi qu'il ne voulait pas des retentissements que cela pourrait avoir sur elle. Quand à elle, elle craignait le contraire ! Quelle paire d'idiots ils faisaient.

Elle avait déjà suffisamment fait la Une des journaux quand Kaidan avait monté sa petite histoire de traître et de lâche. Elle ne voulait pas se retrouver dans les torchons galactiques en ce moment. Le Commander qui se tape son Lieutenant. Elle savait qu'ils réduiraient leur relation à ça. Juste du cul. Voire de l'abus de pouvoir. Ils saliraient ce que Jeff et elle partageaient. Et ça, c'était hors de question. Pour l'instant, il fallait que cela reste un secret. Et à vrai dire, Lucy aimait l'adrénaline que cela procurait que de devoir se cacher. Ce n'était pas quelque chose d'aisé. Le Normandy était un véritable huit-clos. C'était un exploit d'avoir déjà tenu jusque-là.

Secouant la tête pour retrouver une posture professionnelle, Shepard demanda à EDI de la mettre en contact avec Presalia. Elle se trouvait encore sur Sur'Kesh, dans un de ces laboratoires de haute technologie dont les Salarians se vantaient. Il fallut patienter quelques instants. Le docteur était assurément occupé. C'était compréhensible.

L'image de l'Asari se forma au centre de la pièce. Elle avait les traits excessivement tiré et pour, quelqu'un de son espèce, c'était vraiment rare. Shepard, habituée à voir des Asaris au visage lisse et juvénile eut un choc. Même les Asaris âgées n'avait pas ces espèces de rides qui soulignaient les cernes sous les yeux du docteur. Kaidan paraissait tout aussi choqué qu'elle.

« Shepard. »

Cela les fit sursauter tous les deux. Ce n'était pas très agréable de se faire dévisager comme ça. Le Commander s'éclaircit la gorge tandis que Kaidan toussota pour se redonner contenance.

« Docteur. Je voulais savoir si les ressources promises par Aria T'Loak vous étaient parvenues. »

L'Asari hocha la tête. « Aria a beau être bornée et arrogante, elle n'engage jamais sa parole à la légère.

— Je suis bien d'accord avec vous, ajouta Shepard pour montrer qu'elle ne voulait nullement mettre en doute la maîtresse d'Omega. C'est juste qu'avec les temps qui courent, une cargaison n'est jamais à l'abri d'un pillage. Surtout si Cerberus s'en mêle.

— Ne vous en faites pas, Commander. Le chargement est arrivé à bon port. C'est vraiment tombé à point nommé.

— Ravie de voir que ça vous est utile, docteur. Est-ce que vous pensez avoir bientôt fini ? » Shepard ne voulait pas paraître impatiente, mais elle était quand même pressée de voir cette arme achevée.

Presalia fit un sourire un peu crispé. « Je pense que nous y sommes presque. Je vous passerais les détails que, sans vouloir vous offenser, vous passeraient complètement au-dessus, mais je pense que nous avons mis le doigt sur un moyen de faire en sorte que le signal émis par notre prototype paralyse complètement les Reapers. Évidemment, ce qui nous manque, c'est la donnée technologique.

— Malheureusement, les Quarians ne pourront pas nous aider. Ils sont aux prises avec les Geths dans le système solaire.

— Oui, j'ai entendu parler de cela. C'est fâcheux. Il nous faut un expert en technologie. Ce n'est pas mon domaine de compétence.

— Et un Geth ? Ne serait-ce pas ce qui pourrait être le mieux ? demanda subitement Kaidan.

Shepard se tourna vers lui. Où voulait-il en venir ? Elle avait déjà émis l'idée de demander de l'aide à Legion. Mais ce n'était pas facile en ce moment de lui parler.

« Nous avons Legion, expliqua le Major. Je pense qu'il ne suffit que d'une interface pour pouvoir communiquer avec les Geths. Legion peut servir de relais. Si les Geths non hérétiques peuvent nous aider, ce serait formidable. »

Mais est-ce que Legion accepterait ? Un seul Geth suffisait, et c'était le seul qui communiquait avec les autres espèces. Un Geth connecté aux autres qui pourrait utiliser les ressources de son peuple… Legion avait assimilé tant de données… Elle se traita mentalement d'idiote pour ne pas y avoir pensé avant et de faire le forcing auprès de son compagnon synthétique.

« Effectivement, cela serait vraiment quelque chose d'inespéré. Vous pouvez faire le nécessaire ? »

Shepard hocha la tête sans dire un mot.

« Nous vous recontactons dès que nous aurons parlé à Legion. »

Presalia acquiesça et coupa la communication. Shepard se tourna alors vers le Major.

« Bien vu, Kaidan. Je suis presque fachée de ne pas y avoir songé avant vous.

— Merci, Commander, bredouilla Kaidan en se grattant derrière la nuque. Parfois, c'est bien d'avoir un œil neuf sur les choses, hein ?

— Tout à fait, avoua Shepard. Et bien, vous n'avez pas volé votre place chez les Spectres, le taquina-t-elle. Allons voir si Legion est disposé à nous parler. Je suis allée le voir juste avant de venir ici et il n'était pas très enclin à la conversation.

— EDI pourrait peut-être nous être utile. Après tout, c'est une IA. Elle arrivera peut-être à interagir avec lui.

— Je serais ravie de pouvoir vous aider, intervint justement EDI. Après tout, Legion réside dans mes quartiers. Je commence la première approche. Cela vous laisse le temps de redescendre dans le mess. »

Shepard n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment l'Intelligence Artificielle du Normandy allait s'y prendre, mais si elle pouvait arriver là où elle-même avait échoué, elle n'allait pas chipoter. Elle emboîta donc le pas à Kaidan. Puisque c'était son idée, elle allait, pour une fois, le laisser diriger la conversation. Il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de converser avec le Geth. C'était là une première et Shepard savait que ce ne serait pas inintéressant pour lui. Kaidan était toujours un peu réfractaire à l'inconnu et converser avec Legion était parfois difficile et un peu ésotérique. Mais c'était une expérience rare. Legion était vraiment quelqu'un à part même s'il se contentait toujours de dire qu'il n'était qu'une interface qui servait la conscience collective de son peuple. Pour Shepard, c'était un être propre. La matérialisation physique y était sans aucun doute pour quelque chose. C'était quelque chose, que bizarrement, le Geth avait un peu de mal à comprendre.

Kaidan et Shepard se retouvèrent donc devant l'infirmerie d'où sortait encore le son de la conversation animée entre les deux patients de Chakwas. Cette dernière leva d'ailleurs les yeux au ciel quand Kaidan et Shepard entrèrent dans la pièce. Le Commander eut un regard un peu compatissant envers la doc, pensant qu'il ne lui fallait plus grand-chose pour succomber à l'envie de les sédater tous les deux.

Pourtant les éclats de voix se calmèrent à l'arrivée du duo. Jack se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas rire à la vue de James qui rougissait furieusement. Pourtant, l'instant d'avant, il n'avait pas été gêné par sa présence. Ah… C'était donc Kaidan qui l'intimidait. Il avait compris que Shepard ne se formalisait pas de nombre de choses, mais qu'il n'en était pas de même pour le Major. Ce dernier ne releva cependant pas et se dirigea vers le Core, où EDI cherchait à secouer le Geth.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapitre vingt-sept**

« Shepard, communication en provenance de Sur'kesh. »

Le Commander haussa un sourcil. Presalia venait à peine de les quitter. Étrange. Elle laissa alors Kaidan converser avec Legion et reçut l'appel sur son Omnitool. Mais ce ne fut pas l'image de la chercheure qui apparut. Non, c'était l'Amiral Kirrahe qui semblait fébrile. Plus fébrile que d'habitude.

« Amiral », salua Shepard mais ce dernier ne lui rendit pas son salut. Le son de la transmission était très mauvais et il fallut qu'EDI passe plusieurs filtres pour nettoyer le bruit. Cela ne présageait rien de bon. La détérioration des communications était mauvais signe. Shepard anticipa l'annonce de ce qu'elle venait de pressentir. Kirrahe confirma. Les Reapers venaient d'apparaître dans le ciel de Sur'Kesh.

« Situation désespérée. Invasion brutale. Non prévisible. Prépare immédiatement l'évacuation du docteur Presalia vers la Citadelle.

— Avez-vous besoin de renforts ? » demanda Shepard. Même s'il fallait quelques heures pour arriver à la planète natale des Salarians, mieux valait tard que jamais.

— Non, non, non, répondit précipitamment l'Amiral. Vous avez une autre mission. Nous tiendrons le front. Réceptionnez Presalia. Priorité absolue. »

Shepard se mordit l'intérieur des joues. Très bien. Elle s'occuperait de Presalia.

« Je vais mettre le Normandy en attente près du Relais de Pranas.

— Très risqué, très risqué ! »

Le Salarian s'interrompit et tourna la tête vers l'arrière. Shepard entendit alors quelqu'un appeler Kirrahe.

« Amiral, des vaisseaux de Cerberus viennent de violer l'espace aérien ! »

Shepard sentit son sang se figer. Elle regarda Kaidan qui s'était approchée d'elle pour écouter la conversation. Cerberus… Voilà qu'ils frayaient avec les Reapers.

« Sécurisez le laboratoire ! éructa Kirrahe. Une escorte pour le vaisseau de Presalia ! » Il reporta son attention sur Shepard.

« Il vaudrait mieux que vous veniez chercher Presalia. Cerberus va empêcher toute fuite. »

Cerberus… Voilà qui était clair. Ils s'intéressaient sans doute à ce que l'équipe sur Sur'Kesh était en train de fabriquer ! Ils avaient donc eu vent des avancées des recherches et du fait que le prototype était désormais capable d'affecter les Reapers… Voilà ce qui devait aller dans le sens de ce que recherchait l'Homme Trouble. Le contrôle. Et le prototype allait sûrement l'aider à assouvir son projet complètement mégalo. Qu'est-ce qu'elle aimerait pouvoir le mettre hors d'état de nuire, lui et son armée personnelle ! Il était décidément coriace et en effet, perdre Omega et Sanders ne l'avait pas affaibli.

Jamais Shepard n'aurait pensé que Cerberus allait devenir aussi gênant. Depuis l'assaut de la base des Collecteurs, cela avait été l'escalade. L'Homme Trouble devait sans doute fomenter son coup depuis un très long moment. Qu'elle eut été un pion dans son jeu rendait le Commander folle de rage. Elle ne rêvait que d'une chose, planter une balle dans le crâne de cet être assoiffé de pouvoir qu'était ce type. Trop dangereux. On ne savait même pas qui il était et de plus, même Liara ne parvenait pas à mettre la main sur son identité, même des indices !

Le commander serra le poing.

« Bien reçu, Amiral, dit-elle. Je pars pour Annos Besin.

— Kirrahe out. »

La transmission se coupa. Shepard jeta un coup d'œil à Kaidan. La négociation avec Legion attendrait. Il y avait désormais urgence. Le Commander fonça dans le cockpit après avoir demandé à Joker de préparer la procédure de départ de la Citadelle.

« Kaidan, prévenez le Conseil qu'il va falloir désormais trouver un nouvel endroit pour que Presalia termine ses recherches. Je vais donner les coordonnées de la destination à Joker. »

Le Major hocha la tête sans dire un mot. Il abandonna Shepard au niveau de l'élévateur tandis qu'elle traversait d'un pas précipité le CIC.

Joker n'avait pas entendu cette démarche depuis un moment. Celle qui annonçait une bonne dose d'adrénaline. Une mission périlleuse. Il en trépignait d'impatience. Rester à quai trop longtemps n'était pas pour lui. Shepard affichait sa tête des mauvais jours. A voir sa mâchoire crispée et ses narines frémissantes, il pouvait lire son état d'esprit et voir que ceux qui se mettrait en travers de son chemin allaient dérouiller sévère.

« On part pour le Relais d'Annos Basin. Approche discrète. On reste en stand-by en attendant d'être contactés par Presalia. Les Reapers sont là bas.

— Oh, Joker réajusta sa position sur son fauteuil. On va se jeter dans la gueule du loup ?

— Cerberus profite de la situation pour mettre la main sur Presalia.

— OK. Mission d'escorte ou plutôt de sauvetage ? »

Le Commander hocha la tête.

« Les deux, j'en ai bien peur… » Elle n'arrivait pas à rester concentrée. Putain de Cerberus ! Ca faisait chier.

Joker sentait sa colère. Il connaissait suffisamment le Commander pour reconnaître un état de grande agitation. Shepard ruminait et quand elle faisait ça, ce n'était pas de bon augure. En général, elle arrivait à calmer sa colère sur le champ de bataille, en tirant sur l'ennemi avec une rigueur et une méthodologie froide qui foutait les jetons. Omega avait quelque peu atténué son ébullition sanguine. La mort de Sanders avait allégé le poids sur ses épaules. Mais le fait que Cerberus leur mette encore des bâtons dans les roues… Ça, il pouvait comprendre que ça foutait les nerfs. Lui aussi commençait en avoir plus qu'assez de ces fauteurs de trouble. Même si, au fond de lui, il devait reconnaître qu'il était redevable à l'organisation terroriste. C'était Cerberus qui lui avait donné une seconde chance. Mais cela ne pouvait pas être excusable. Car, tout de même, Shepard était le fruit d'une expérience dont l'éthique était plus que discutable.

Cerberus allait trop loin. Ce qui au départ était un groupe terroriste qui prônait la suprématie de l'humanité était devenu une menace pour cette même humanité. Comme si l'Homme Trouble avait perdu les pédales. En suivant la thèse de l'endoctrinement, c'était compréhensible. S'ils avaient su… Oh… Personne n'aurait pu le savoir. Joker réprima le soupir qui lui fendait la gorge. Il n'était pas forcément pessimiste. Mais la situation était mauvaise. On comptait un peu trop sur Shepard… Et cette dernière se mettait une telle pression sur les épaules…

Il osa poser sa main sur la sienne, pour qu'elle s'apaise. Pour lui dire qu'il était là. Elle n'était pas seule. Désormais… Désormais il était là, elle pouvait compter sur lui, plus que jamais. Plus que s'il n'était qu'un simple soldat sous ses ordres. Il aurait bien aimé qu'elle se repose un peu plus sur lui. Il se sentait capable d'être cet appui. Elle en avait vraiment besoin. Il ne pouvait pas la couvrir sur le champ de bataille, ni supporter son poids quand elle flanchait et qu'elle était blessée. Mais il pouvait partager un peu de ce poids psychologique. Pour qu'elle sourie un peu. Même s'il était bien conscient que la situation n'autorisait que peu de légèreté. Mais le mental était important. Et ce, pour n'importe quel soldat. Et les plus gradés portaient le plus de poids. Shepard aussi. Même si Anderson et Hackett, par exemple, devaient avoir aussi une pression énorme sur les épaules. Joker se demanda comment ils faisaient pour ne pas craquer. Sans doute ne pensaient-ils qu'à leur combat. C'était difficile de concevoir Shepard comme eux. C'était un cas à part. Pas que Joker veuille lui prêter un statut qu'elle n'avait pas. Mais c'était la réalité. Shepard était différente. Car elle portait ce combat depuis le début. Parce qu'elle était le symbole. Et être un symbole impliquait une grande responsabilité. Elle était difficilement interchangeable. C'était la réalité de Shepard. Et ce qui rendait son combat bien plus lourd.

La main de Shepard ne rejeta pas la sienne. Il sentit même que la respiration de la jeune femme se calmait. Comme s'il l'avait sorti de cet état de colère interne qui ne laissait pas de place à l'extérieur. Une véritable décharge électrique. Elle posa les yeux sur lui, comme si elle réalisait qu'il était là.

« On les aura ces salauds… » lui murmura-t-il.

Des pas approchèrent du cockpit. Kaidan.

Shepard retira vivement sa main et la mâchoire de Joker fut secouée d'un spasme. Non… Il comprenait. Personne ne devait savoir. C'était quelque chose qu'il avait eu du mal à assimiler au début, trop heureux, il aurait voulu montrer à la face du monde combien il était heureux. Puis cela lui avait semblé complètement futile. A quoi bon ? Allait-il simplement se vanter d'avoir été celui qui avait fini par mettre le grappin sur Shepard ? Comme s'il avait gagné une compétition. Finalement, que ce soit secret lui semblait sans importance. Si Lucy préférait que ce soit ainsi, il s'y conformerait. Il comprenait ses motivations même s'il se foutait un peu de ce que pouvaient penser les autres. Même la hiérarchie. Le Normandy faisait cas de figure à part, réintégré dans l'Alliance mais comme Shepard était un Spectre, elle pouvait ne pas suivre les rangs. Mais la discipline était quelque chose à laquelle elle tenait. Pourtant, rien que le fait de ne pas admettre publiquement qu'elle avait fraternisé avec un de ses subalternes était un peu hypocrite de sa part. Mais il comprenait. Et il n'allait pas gâcher ce qu'ils partageaient à cause de ça. Toutefois, parfois, cela l'agaçait un peu. Ce n'était pas comme s'ils s'exhibaient. Il avait juste posé sa main sur la sienne. Il n'était pas en train d'avoir une attitude déplacée. Ce n'était pas comme s'ils s'envoyaient en l'air dans le cockpit….

Il ne put empêcher un sourire tordu de se former sur ses lèvres. Le faire dans le cockpit était son fantasme numéro un. Mais ce n'était pas demain la veille qu'il allait le réaliser. Pour l'instant, cela restait dans ses fantaisies personnelles.

« Le Conseil préconise qu'au vu de la dégradation de la situation actuelle, il vaut mieux que le docteur Presalia poursuive ses recherches à la Citadelle. »

Kaidan répondait à une question de Shepard que Joker, absorbé dans ses pensées, n'avait pas entendue.

« C'est ce qui me paraît le plus judicieux, approuva le Commander. Il va falloir la ramener à tout prix. Cerberus n'a pas intérêt à nous souffler trop dans les plumes… Nous sommes prêts à partir, Joker ?

— Plus que prêt, m'dame ! » répondit le pilote en pianotant sur ses tableaux de commandes. « C'est quand vous voulez ! »

Shepard donna le signal et le Normandy, libre de ses entraves, s'élança dans l'espace.

« Je monte voir Garrus. Le Thanix risque de servir, autant voir s'il est prêt. » Shepard se détourna et repartit vers l'élévateur.

Joker se retrouva donc avec Kaidan. Ce dernier ne disait pas un mot. Joker n'osait pas se retourner pour regarder son visage. Il ne se sentait plus vraiment à l'aise avec son ancien collègue. Maintenant qu'il était Major, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de le taquiner comme avant. D'autant plus avec ce qu'il s'était passé sur Horizon. Et ce qui avait suivi avec son histoire de « traque de Shepard. » Il y avait des limites.

Kaidan ne semblait pas décidé à partir. Joker le sentait dans son dos et cela le rendait vraiment nerveux. Le silence relatif du cockpit lui parut pesant. Pourquoi n'allait-il pas voir ailleurs ? Joker avait l'impression d'être surveillé et cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Il se sentait mal à l'aise. Étrangement, alors qu'il aurait dû n'en avoir rien à faire, il se sentait mal vis-à-vis de celui qui s'était pris un râteau monumental par Shepard. Joker aurait dû se sentir fort, il avait gagné… Mais c'était prétentieux. Et ce n'était pas comme si Shepard était le prix d'un concours… Et il se sentit horrible de penser comme ça. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait ? Ah, stupide jalousie. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait le rendre crétin.

« Shepard est vraiment tendue, hein ? »

Entendre la voix de Kaidan le fit sursauter.

« Hein ? Ah, oui… Oui. En même temps, c'est un peu normal, non ? répliqua-t-il.

— Oui, certainement, reprit le Major d'une voix posée. Mais elle n'a pas changé… Toujours cette tendance à tout garder pour elle jusqu'à explosion. »

Joker ne répondit pas. Il préférait attendre que Kaidan continue pour voir où cette conversation mènerait. Cela lui semblait être une situation de déjà-vu. Kaidan qui s'inquiète de l'état mental de Shepard, qui lui reproche de ne pas plus se reposer sur eux… Et cela qui avait fini par une sorte de confession à demi-mot sur des sentiments qu'il aurait à son encontre… Et là, le Major était en train de lui resservir la même soupe… Joker serra les dents et se raidit. Il attendait.

« Elle devrait pourtant le savoir… Qu'elle peut se reposer sur nous autres. Garrus, par exemple… Il a toujours été fidèle. Il semble d'ailleurs avoir vraiment un profond respect… Bien plus que ce dont je me souviens… Enfin… Le temps a passé…. »

Si Kaidan était là pour juste exprimer ses pensées à haute voix, il pouvait le faire ailleurs. Joker pouvait suivre le fil conducteur. Voilà que Garrus entrait dans la conversation.

« Garrus considère Shepard comme un compagnon d'arme, une amie », dit-il cependant pour défendre le Turian avec qui il avait fait la paix intérieurement depuis qu'il avait compris cela. « C'est pas ce qu'on peut croire. »

Kaidan s'approcha de Joker. Il arqua un sourcil.

« Ah ? Pourtant… Sur Menae…

— Disons qu'il n'est pas dans les habitudes des Turians de vanter les mérites d'un Humain. » C'était une question de fierté. Garrus était un peu au-dessus de ces considérations qui dataient de la Guerre de Premier Contact.

« Garrus apprécie beaucoup Shepard… Enfin, je pense que c'est plutôt de l'admiration.

— Et depuis quand tu joues les psychologues ? »

Le pilote se retint de sortir une remarque acerbe. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il n'était pas quelqu'un de sociable qu'il était incapable de faire preuve de psychologie. Justement, comme il ne se mêlait que peu aux autres, il passait son temps à les observer. A chercher à comprendre ce qu'il voyait. Les comportements, les expressions, les tics… Ce n'était pas parce qu'il montrait cette misanthropie permanente qu'il était complètement fermé. Mais il s'abstint de le faire remarquer à Kaidan. Il préféra être franc.

« Parce que je lui ai demandé. » Il marqua une pause savamment étudiée avant de reprendre ses explications. « Après Menae et ce qu'il a dit.

— Et tu y as cru ? Je ne te savais si naïf. »

Joker pianota quelques instants encore avant de répondre. Oui. Il avait cru Garrus. Parce que Garrus, ce n'était pas le genre de type à mentir sur certaines choses. Parce qu'ils avaient vécu suffisamment de choses ensemble pour que Joker sache quand le Turian le menait en bateau. Parce qu'ils étaient camarades. Mais ça, Kaidan ne pouvait pas le comprendre. C'était lui qui avait tourné le dos aux autres. Et revenir ne lui ferait pas rattraper ce temps perdu.

Joker ne daigna pas donc répondre. A la place, il poussa le bouton de l'intercom et informa Shepard qu'ils allaient passer le Relais de Masse.

Le Commander remonta à toute vitesse vers le cockpit. Elle fut quelque peu surprise de voir Kaidan encore là. Elle pensait qu'il n'arrivait plus à être dans la même pièce que Joker sans que l'un ne saute à la gorge de l'autre. Elle avait eu vent des tensions entre eux deux, mais n'avait pas voulu en parler au pilote car elle craignait qu'il ne prenne ça mal. Jeff était un grand garçon et elle pouvait lui faire confiance. Suffisamment pour qu'elle sache qu'il n'allait pas se vendre lui-même. Elle comprenait bien qu'il devait être contrarié de voir le Major déambuler librement dans le Normandy après tout ce qu'il avait fait. Mais il était loin d'être stupide. C'était pour le bien de la mission et il n'allait surtout pas compromettre cela. Il savait faire la part des choses.

Elle savait aussi que cela devait le démanger de régler ses comptes avec Kaidan. Pour le poing dans la figure, Horizon ou encore son canular. Il rongeait son frein, ça, elle le voyait bien. La tentation de lui balancer qu'il était avec elle devait sûrement être grande. Mais il ne le ferait pas. Pas comme ça. Et c'était bien mieux ainsi, il ne fallait pas rompre cet équilibre précaire qu'ils avaient apparemment trouvé avec ce passager à bord.

« Passage de Relais dans trois, deux, un… » La secousse habituelle se fit ressentir dans tout le vaisseau. Inconsciemment, Shepard retint son souffle. Elle se doutait un peu de ce qu'elle allait trouver de l'autre côté mais c'était quelque chose à laquelle on ne s'habituait pas. Impossible. Se retrouver projeté dans un échange de tirs fusant de toute part et ces immenses créatures qui cernaient des planètes, leurs tirs déchirant des vaisseaux en deux…

Joker manoeuvrait avec habileté. Ce n'était pas évident car la sortie d'un Relais demandait toujours un temps d'adaptation à la situation, aux nouveaux paramètres spatiaux. Dans la fureur d'un combat, la fenêtre de temps pour se fondre dans le décor était très limitée. Mais prenant avantage du camouflage optique, le Normandy put rester à bonne distance des échanges. Et Shepard d'analyser rapidement la situation qui s'étalait devant ses yeux. Il fallait vite repérer qui était qui. Cerberus, les Salarians, les Reapers… Tous les vaisseaux s'entremêlaient, zigzaguant, se poursuivant, explosant et se répandant en myriades de petits bouts de ferraille calcinée.

La priorité était de retrouver parmi cet amalgame d'engins et de tirs le vaisseau de Presalia. En espérant qu'il puisse réussir à s'extirper du combat sans exploser en vol. C'était horrible. Shepard sentait son cœur battre furieusement dans sa poitrine. Là, dans cet enfer, il y avait leur seul espoir. Si Presalia et ses recherches étaient détruites, c'en était fichu de tout. Il n'y aurait plus d'espoir. Plus rien à faire. Tout ce qu'ils avaient réussi à mettre en place serait réduit à néant. Et ça… Il fallait l'éviter, à tout prix.

Pourtant, le Normandy ne pouvait pas se lancer dans la bataille. Trop prématuré. Il fallait entrevoir l'ouverture, le meilleur moment. Y aller à l'aveuglette, c'était risquer de ne pas réceptionner le vaisseau qu'ils recherchaient. Le risque était trop grand. Il fallait que l'escorte des Salarians tienne le coup pendant un moment. Ensuite, arroser la zone de tir, se rapprocher du vaisseau qui abritait le précieux chargement, le couvrir et le ramener jusqu'à la Citadelle. Facile à dire. La pratique allait s'annoncer périlleuse.

Dans le cockpit, la tension s'était accrue. Kaidan ne disait rien mais Shepard savait qu'il analysait la situation tout autant qu'elle. Joker attendait le signal, les mains suspendues au dessus des commandes. Même EDI ne clignotait plus. Sans le ronronnement du vaisseau, on aurait pu entendre les respirations des trois personnes qui étaient tendues, crispées, guettant un signe, quelque chose qui puisse leur faire dire qu'il fallait y aller.

Et Shepard l'aperçut la première. Là, un mouvement qui tranchait avec les autres, une trajectoire non logique par rapport au reste des engins qui se poursuivaient, là, entouré par des vaisseaux qui explosaient les uns après les autres, la navette de Presalia.

« Go ! » Le cri fendit la gorge de Shepard, il était presque étranglé mais Joker l'entendit et lança le vaisseau à toute vitesse. Négocier la trajectoire, éviter les tirs, profiter de l'effet de surprise. Le Normandy fendit le tumulte, fonça à travers le chaos pour rejoindre sa cible.

« Cerberus. » lâcha Kaidan entre ses dents serrées. Shepard les vit, ces vaisseaux orné de cet infâme logo jaune qui les narguait encore et toujours. Qu'est-ce qu'elle aurait donné pour tous les anéantir. Mais la priorité était de sortir Presalia de ce merdier. S'ils pouvaient faire exploser quelques vaisseaux du groupe terroriste, ce serait un petit bonus.

Joker ne dit rien. Il était concentré à l'extrême sur sa manœuvre. Il opta pour une approche rasante, la trajectoire la plus directe, celle qui minimisait la probabilité de se prendre un tir. Le Normandy pouvait résister à plusieurs salves, mais il valait garder le bouclier intact le plus longtemps possible. Le vaisseau de Presalia était là, tout près. Il pouvait le voir au centre de ses écrans. Du coin de l'œil, il observait les lignes de calculs de commande qui défilait rapidement. Mais il y était habitué, il pouvait déceler la moindre erreur très rapidement. Pas autant qu'EDI mais il ne voulait pas se reposer entièrement sur elle. C'était contre ses habitudes de pilotage. Et un risque de perdre la main.

Le Normandy avait été conçu pour intervenir rapidement sur un champ de bataille. C'était exactement le genre de configuration pour lequel le vaisseau existait. Joker le fit plonger de plusieurs degrés pour esquiver un tir perdu. « EDI, arme les petites mitrailleuses, on va nettoyer un peu la place. »

Le pilote était entièrement dans son élément. Il avait oublié qu'il y avait d'autres personnes autour de lui. Il était pleinement focalisé sur la cible et les ennemis. Les curseurs bougeaient rapidement, il fallait avoir de bons réflexes et une concentration qui ne souffrirait d'aucune interruption. Là, il pouvait agir. Là où personne ne pouvait le faire. C'était pour ça qu'il était le meilleur. Même Kaidan ne pouvait rivaliser avec lui sur ce plan là. Personne ne le pouvait.

« Vrille. » Il disait ça par habitude de se parler à lui-même plutôt que d'informer les autres. Toutefois, Shepard se cramponna à son fauteuil et Kaidan raidit les jambes. Avec les champs d'effet de masse, la vrille n'affecterait personne mais c'était un réflexe corporel normal. Le corps anticipait quelque chose qui n'arriverait pas. Instinct primaire.

Quelques tirs frôlèrent les boucliers. Cerberus commençait à comprendre que le vaisseau qui venait d'arriver n'était pas de son côté. Un peu lents à la détente. Le Normandy arriva sur les flancs du vaisseau de Presalia et, balayant encore deux vaisseaux qui l'avait pris en chasse, effectua un looping pour se retrouver dans le même sens que la navette.

« EDI, mets-moi en contact avec eux. » Shepard reprenait un peu le contrôle de la situation. Elle se sentait toujours impuissante dans les combats aériens. Elle n'avait rien à ordonner à Joker qui connaissait mieux le boulot qu'elle. Et il s'en sortait très bien.

« Ici le Normandy, se présenta-t-elle comme s'il y avait encore besoin.

— Ici le Lieutenant Tolan, STG. » D'après le débit de parole et l'identification comme appartenant au Groupe des Taches Spéciales, Shepard sut qu'elle avait affaire à un Salarian.

— Nous avons pour ordre de vous escorter jusqu'à la Citadelle.

— Suis au courant. Suivre le Commander Shepard. Ordres de Kirrahe. »

Très bien. Ils étaient sur la même longueur d'ondes.

« Continuez à avancer, nous nous occupons de Cerberus et des Reapers.

— Bien reçu. »

Shepard se pencha vers Joker.

« Priorité à l'extraction de ce vaisseau. On continue à le couvrir.

— Aye, m'dame. »

Tout en conservant la même trajectoire, Joker fit en sorte de continuer à arroser la zone de tirs.

« Ennemi à douze heures. »

Et quel ennemi ! Un des Reapers, de petite taille, certes, se trouvait sur leur chemin et au vu de sa posture allait leur tirer dessus. Joker appuya sur l'intercom et demanda à Garrus de laisser tomber ses calibrations car le Thanix allait tirer.

Sans doute était-il inutile d'utiliser le canon sur l'ennemi, mais ce serait un moyen de le distraire un temps le temps de s'approcher du Relais pour le saut.

EDI se chargea de l'opération. Le canon tira. Et le tir ne fit rien. Il fallut esquiver le tir du Reaper tout en évitant ceux des vaisseaux de Cerberus à leurs trousses.

« Shepard ! »

C'était la voix de Presalia qui retentit à l'intérieur du cockpit. « Ne vous occupez pas du Reaper. Chargez-vous de Cerberus. »

Allons bon. Le Reaper était la plus grande menace entre les deux.

« Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ? , prit le temps de demander le Commander.

— Faites-moi confiance. Je m'occupe du Reaper. Par contre, ces mouches de terroristes nous gênent. »

Shepard se mordit la joue. Que mijotait Presalia ? Il y avait une telle assurance dans sa voix que la jeune femme savait que discuter serait complètement stérile. Autant essayer de lui faire confiance. La situation était critique.

« Très bien. »

Elle reprit position derrière Joker.

« Vous êtes sûre qu'ils peuvent faire quelque chose ? Ce n'est qu'une navette ! objecta Kaidan.

— Le Normandy n'est pas capable de se charger de tout, Major. »

Et merde. Finalement, laisser le Normandy y aller seul n'était pas une bonne idée. Certes, c'était le genre de mission où le vaisseau excellait mais une escorte plus consistante aurait été bienvenue. Une mission d'extraction… Dans des conditions pareilles. Mais il était trop tard pour que la Citadelle envoie des renforts. L'objectif était de faire le saut entre les Relais. Cerberus ne les suivrait pas. Ils n'osaient pas encore se frotter au cœur de la Galaxie. Quand aux Reapers, leur stratégie échappait à Shepard, mais elle savait d'instinct qu'ils n'attaqueraient pas la Citadelle. Pas encore. Quand ? Elle ne pouvait pas le dire, mais pas pour le moment.

« Virez-moi tout ça. » dit-elle à Joker qui hocha la tête avec un sourire.

Qu'est-ce que c'était jouissif ! Même s'il n'y avait pas de quoi se réjouir d'être pris entre deux feux, qui plus était avec les Reapers, cela le soulageait de pouvoir faire exploser les vaisseaux de Cerberus. Le pilote se doutait, qu'un étage plus bas, Garrus devait s'en donner à cœur joie.

Shepard ne prêtait pas attention à leurs poursuivants. Elle avait le regard fixé sur le vaisseau de Presalia qui s'était élancé vers le Reaper. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle foutait ? Le docteur avait vraiment perdu la tête ? Elle avait quand même conscience que sa vie était la chose la plus précieuse à cet instant ? Elle avait finit par comprendre que l'Asari était une tête brûlée, qu'elle était foutrement têtue, mais dans des cas comme ça, il ne fallait pas jouer les téméraires.

Puis, Shepard finit par se faire la réflexion qu'elle était un peu pareille. Presalia n'aurait jamais demandé cela si elle n'avait pas une idée derrière la tête. Elle avait sûrement un plan. Et si…

« Le prototype… Elle a sans doute terminé le prototype… » murmura le Commander, ayant soudainement une illumination. Comment ? Elle avait assuré quelques heures auparavant qu'elle n'était pas encore à la phase terminale… La jeune femme se fit la réflexion que dans des situations désespérées, on pouvait faire des miracles. Et c'était ce qu'elle espérait. Voir un miracle se produire devant ses yeux.

Kaidan aussi fixait droit devant lui. Il oubliait même de cligner des yeux.

Un tir ricocha sur le bouclier du Normandy et Joker poussa un juron. EDI lui assura de son ton habituel qu'il n'y avait rien de grave. D'ailleurs la riposte ne se fit pas attendre et l'auteur du tir passa devant eux avec une trajectoire si oblique qu'on ne pouvait que deviner qu'il allait se désintégrer quelque part.

Face à eux, le Relais. Toujours aussi brillant. Il n'était plus loin d'eux mais bon sang, que cela s'avérait difficile de l'atteindre ! Il ne fallait pas louper l'insertion sinon, ils se retrouveraient propulsés n'importe où ou pire réduits en miettes. Et ce Reaper qui se dressait sur leur chemin !

« On ne peut pas l'esquiver ? » demanda finalement Kaidan.

Ce n'était pas si simple. Les tirs s'intensifiaient et Shepard vit que les petits vaisseaux attachés aux Reapers venaient de les prendre également en chasse. Ils étaient dans la merde.

EDI annonça un taux d'échec à ne pas négliger.

« Oh, ferme-la ! », éructa Joker. Il n'y avait pas besoin en plus de savoir ce genre de choses-là. Elle voulait leur miner le moral ou quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'une IA pouvait y comprendre à la notion de stress ? Pour elle, ce n'était que statistique. Maudits soient les synthétiques ! Ou bienheureux étaient-ils…

Shepard sentit son pouls s'accélérer. Elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose. En fait, elle n'y pouvait rien. Elle n'était pas à terre, elle n'avait pas son fusil, elle ne pouvait pas éliminer l'ennemi. Elle devait intégralement se reposer sur Joker, EDI et Presalia. Sur d'autres. Elle qui avait toujours apprécié être maîtresse de la situation… elle n'aurait pas imaginé un jour se sentir aussi impuissante. Que pouvait-elle faire ? Elle ne pouvait pas encourager Joker, il était concentré et le moindre dérangement, la moindre diversion, serait fatale.

Kaidan avait pâli. Le Major non plus ne pouvait rien faire. Tous deux Spectres. Tous deux inutiles… Le Commander serra les dents et ses muscles se crispèrent. Elle devait garder son sang-froid. Même si elle ne pouvait dire des paroles encourageantes à son pilote, elle était là, présente et elle espérait que cela lui suffise. Qu'il les sorte de là. Mais qu'il les sorte de là.

Personne d'autre n'en était capable.

Le tir du Reaper les rasa de près et Kaidan jura. Lui qui était toujours propre sur lui venait de dire une grossièreté qui aurait fait rougir Jack. Shepard n'osait même pas prendre des nouvelles des autres, répartis dans le ventre du vaisseau. Sans doute en train de serrer les fesses autant qu'elle, cramponnés à leurs fauteuils. Personne n'osait remonter la passerelle. Ce n'était pas une bonne idée et tous le savaient.

Le Reaper se préparait déjà à une autre salve. Shepard, inconsciemment, se mit à compter le temps qui s'égrenait entre les deux tirs. Elle connaissait la fenêtre exacte. Plus que dix secondes…

Et le miracle se produisit.

Le cœur rouge qui s'était mit à briller, clignota. Le Reapers fut pris de spasmes inquiétants. Mais il n'y avait pas de temps pour s'extasier sur ce comportement inédit. La voix de Presalia retentit dans le cockpit du Normandy. Elle leur hurlait de prendre le Relais de Masse. Ils s'y dirigeaient déjà de leur côté.

Shepard vit le vaisseau de Presalia se faire happer par le Relais. Joker enclencha la procédure, décompta à voix basse et le Normandy disparut d'Annos Basin.

Sauvés.

La Citadelle s'offrit presque instantanément à leurs yeux. Shepard n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse de voir cette forme qui faisait penser à une fleur en train d'éclore. Le vaisseau de Presalia les précédait toujours.

Shepard secoua la tête, reprit les rênes de la situation. Elle tapa avec reconnaissance sur l'épaule de Joker et demanda à EDI de les mettre en contact avec l'Alliance pour la procédure d'amarrage. Elle précisa qu'elle avait un vaisseau Salarian dans son sillage et qu'il fallait aussi lui prévoir un emplacement. Pas de quarantaine. Pas le temps. Le chargement devait s'opérer dans l'urgence.

Joker procéda à la manœuvre qui parut durer des heures. Les secousses cessèrent quand le Normandy fut parfaitement à quai. Shepard se précipita dans le sas, talonnée par Kaidan. La procédure de sortie faite, les deux Spectres coururent vers le quai où le vaisseau de Presalia s'amarrait.

La porte s'ouvrit sur le Lieutenant Tolan, un Salarian de haute stature. Il salua Shepard et Kaidan avant de faire son compte rendu à la vitesse de la lumière. Shepard l'interrompit quand il n'eut plus de souffle.

« Merci, Lieutenant. Quels sont vos ordres pour la suite ?

— Assurer la protection du docteur Presalia. » Il ne montra rien mais Shepard décela une lueur de déception dans son regard. Il aurait bien aimé retourner sur le front. Elle comprenait bien ses sentiments mais sa mission était tout aussi importante. Il y avait l'enjeu de la survie de tous. C'était quelque chose de très honorable. Avant qu'elle ne puisse continuer, Shepard entendit la voix familière de Presalia qui aboyait des ordres tout azimut.

« Déchargez-moi ça. Cette caisse est fragile, attention ! Raidon, occupez-vous de ça. » Elle n'arrêtait pas, vociférant quand on ne faisait pas comme elle le voulait, déléguant les tâches ingrates à ses assistants. Au moins, elle était efficace. Le vaisseau fut déchargé rapidement et l'Alliance commença l'acheminement vers le nouveau laboratoire de l'Asari.

« Ah, Shepard ! » l'Asari daigna enfin voir qu'elle était là. « Vous avez vu, n'est-ce pas ? Belle avancée sur le prototype.

— Je pensais qu'il n'était pas terminé, lui répondit Shepard en espérant intérieurement que le Docteur allait lui annoncer qu'elle pourrait enfin se rendre dans le Système Solaire.

— Mais c'est le cas ! Pour l'instant, il immobilise le Reaper mais en aucun cas, il n'est détruit. Vu le nombre de ces êtres et leur résistance, il faudrait plusieurs flottes pendant des mois voire des années pour venir à bout de tous. C'est là que la partie ingénierie intervient. » Tout en devisant, Presalia, Tolan, Shepard et Kaidan, se dirigèrent vers les élévateurs. « D'ailleurs, vous m'aviez parlé d'un Geth.

– Oui, Legion. Cependant, nous n'avons pas eu le temps de parler avec lui, nous avons été contacté par Kirrahe et sommes immédiatement partis.

— Oui, oui. Ce serait vraiment une avancée sans nom s'il acceptait de nous aider. Je compte sur votre… diplomatie. » ajouta Presalia avec un sourire.

Shepard hocha la tête. Elle espérait que Legion lui facilite la tâche. Sinon, elle ne savait pas du tout comment négocier avec les Geths. Legion était son seul espoir. S'il avait réussi à retrouver les non-hérétiques, il y aurait en plus une force armée non négligeable. C'était un espoir auquel se raccrocher.

« Ne pouvons-nous pas déjà utiliser votre prototype pour ralentir la progression des Reapers ? demanda Kaidan.

— Je ne crois pas, non, dit Presalia d'un ton lugubre. Voyez-vous, l'utiliser deux fois a déjà été de trop.

— Que voulez-vous dire ?

— Les Reapers ont la capacité de s'adapter rapidement je pense que déjà avoir dû l'utiliser pour nous enfuir a joué en notre défaveur. Qui sait s'ils n'ont pas déjà réussi à trouver une contre mesure ?

— Mais justement, ne faudrait-il pas les immobiliser rapidement ? »

Presalia secoua la tête.

« Les immobiliser n'empêchera pas le fait qu'ils chercheront à développer une résistance. La seule solution viable est que notre arme les détruise entièrement. Je ne veux pas prendre le risque de voir tous nos efforts réduits à néant parce qu'on n'aura fait que retarder le problème. »

Shepard n'avait pas pris part à l'échange et se contentait d'écouter. Agir trop vitre semblait être risqué et elle ne pouvait qu'être d'accord avec la scientifique. Si les Reapers finissaient pas trouver le moyen d'anéantir les effets du prototype alors tout ce qui avait été fait jusque là n'aurait servi à rien et ils n'avaient plus le temps de mettre au point une nouvelle arme pour contrer les éventuelles adaptations faites par les Reapers. Non, il fallait une arme absolue, complète qui ne laissait dans son sillage que des Reapers bels et bien anéantis.

L'élévateur s'ouvrit et Tolan les guida à travers le dédale de couloirs tous parfaitement identiques. Les assistants de Presalia s'agitaient dans tous les sens, installant le plus rapidement possible le matériel afin de reprendre au plus tôt les recherches. A peine Presalia entra dans les lieux qu'elle reprit son flot d'ordres donnés dans tous les sens, laissant Shepard et Kaidan.

« Nous devons reprendre le travail le plus vite possible ! » éructa l'Asari. Shepard et Kaidan s'entreregardèrent. Elle n'avait pas tort. Eux n'avaient pas leur place ici. Ils avaient menés la mission à bien et devaient laisser les experts continuer cette tâche qu'ils ne pouvaient assumer. Ils prirent congé de Presalia et redescendirent vers les quais de l'Alliance. Shepard s'était au moins assurée que la chercheur ne manquait de rien.

« Il faut que Legion coopère », commenta Kaidan en regardant les étages défiler sur l'écran de l'élévateur. Il s'obstinait à ne pas la regarder, pensa Shepard en détaillant son profile rigide. Étrange. Elle le sentait tendu… Pas mal à l'aise mais c'était comme si quelque chose le dérangea. Comme s'il brûlait de lui dire quelque chose, mais n'osait pas. Et ce quelque chose ne semblait pas être plaisant. Mais comme il ne semblait pas disposer à parler, elle n'allait pas lui demander s'il avait un pet de travers.

Elle reporta son attention ailleurs, se disant que décidément, les élévateurs de la Citadelle étaient d'une lenteur infinie. Et là, pas de Garrus pour détendre l'atmosphère en racontant des anecdotes ou en faisant des remarques amusantes. Le silence était lourd. Le Commander se demanda d'ailleurs pourquoi il n'y avait plus de musique. Cela rendait l'attente moins inconfortable.

Alors qu'elle se faisait cette réflexion, elle sentit le regard de Kaidan peser sur elle. Elle ne bougea plus un muscle. Allons bon, qu'est-ce qu'il avait ? Pas envie de le savoir. Pas envie d'être le réceptacle de ses malheurs. La fois où elle avait montré un peu d'attention envers lui, il avait cru que c'était autre chose, qu'elle s'intéressait à lui plus qu'aux autres. Certes, les choses avaient changé, maintenant Kaidan savait à quoi s'en tenir. Mais franchement, elle ne voulait pas. Parce qu'elle s'était montré trop gentille et n'avait obtenu que mépris de sa part. Même s'il s'était excusé. Elle était quelque peu rancunière. Beaucoup, même.

Et puis, s'il ne voulait pas dire ce qu'il avait, elle n'allait pas le lancer sur un sujet qui semblait le préoccuper. Mais s'il pouvait arrêter de la fixer comme ça, ce serait mieux pour ses nerfs. Et bon sang, quand est-ce qu'il arrivait cet élévateur de malheur ?

Malgré leur trêve, leurs relations n'étaient pas meilleures. Cordiales, certes mais pas franchement amicales. Kaidan semblait vouloir effacer ses actions, elle avait vu cela sur Menae. Mais qu'il était maladroit ! C'était vraiment surprenant de la part d'un homme qui avait un physique plutôt avantageux, une loyauté envers l'Alliance indéfectible. Un type bien, dans le fond.

Avec soulagement, elle entendit le tintement des portes qui s'ouvrirent sur les quais de l'Alliance. Le dock fourmillait de soldats. Il y avait des navettes endommagées qui stationnaient dans les quais, d'autres attendaient. Un bouillonnement fiévreux s'était emparé de tous.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda Kaidan dont le regard se perdait dans la foule grouillante. Les mines n'étaient pas graves, mais pas joyeuses non plus. Shepard sentit un immense soulagement dans le visage des soldats. Elle attrapa le premier venu et lui demanda ce qu'il se passait pour qu'il y ait autant de vaisseaux de l'Alliance sur la Citadelle et surtout dans cet état.

« Commander Shepard. » salua le soldat en la reconnaissant. C'était un bleu, cela se voyait à son regard et à la rougeur sur ses joues derrières les taches de son.

« Vous n'êtes pas au courant ? s'exclama la bleusaille en écarquillant les yeux. « C'est… Nous venons... » Il se reprit et mains derrière le dos, droit comme un i, il expliqua que ces vaisseaux revenaient du front Batarian. L'ennemi avait enfin cédé sous la pression des forces coalisées. La bataille n'était pas encore gagnée, mais la percée avait permis à une partie des forces mobilisées et dont les dégâts étaient importants de se replier le temps de réparer le plus gros.

Shepard en resta coïte. Alors que depuis des semaines, le front Batarian était dans une situation de statut quo qui commençait à être pesant, il y avait enfin une avancée. Elle sentit une bouffée d'espoir la saisir. Il y avait enfin une brèche, quelque chose de positif. Si l'Alliance continuait sur sa lancée, alors le front Batarian serait de l'histoire ancienne et toutes les forces pourraient alors converger vers le véritable ennemi.

Elle s'étonna que Hackett ne l'ait pas encore contactée. C'était quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas gardé pour lui. Puis elle se fit la réflexion qu'il devait être suffisamment occupé pour avoir le temps de lui parler. Après tout, elle n'avait pas à tout savoir tout le temps. C'était se donner trop d'importance. Le Commander chercha un haut gradé afin d'avoir un compte-rendu plus détaillé de la situation. Talonnée par Kaidan, elle avisa un personnage qui donnait des ordres en cascade. Il s'arrêta quand il la vit arriver.

« Commander Shepard. Major Alenko. »

Il se présenta comme le Vice-Amiral Johnson, chef de la sixième escadrille de la Troisième Flotte. Shepard lui demanda donc ce qu'il en était de la situation sur le front Batarian. Le Vice-Amiral expliqua qu'avec l'arrivée des renforts d'Omega, il avait été plus facile de tenir face à l'ennemi. De plus, les Batarians faisant partie de l'aide apportée par Aria connaissaient bien la stratégie menée par leurs semblables. Beaucoup de la réussite de l'opération avait reposé sur eux. Le Vice-Amiral semblait vraiment concéder ce point et Shepard fut quelque peu rassurée de voir qu'un Humain pouvait très bien redonner tout le mérite qu'il revenait à ceux qui avaient eu le courage de se retourner contre leur propre patrie. Une position plus que délicate. Le Commander se demanda si le bras droit d'Aria avait été de la partie. Elle n'avait jamais eu une grande sympathie pour ce genre-là, il fallait dire qu'ils étaient plutôt brutes et sans finesse, mais après avoir combattu avec certains d'entre eux pour reprendre Omega, elle avait dû revoir ses à-priori. Par contre, elle n'était pas sûre de revoir son jugement sur les Vorchas. Ils étaient vraiment un cran en dessous, ceux-là.

C'était bien que l'on commence à voir les choses différemment. Après tout, les Batarians cultivaient bien des secrets. Leurs affaires n'étaient pas forcément très nettes, mais les Volus non plus. Peut-être que… Peut-être que s'ils s'en sortaient… Après tout, les Batarians n'auraient pas volé une place dans les races concellaires. D'ailleurs, on leur aurait accordé cette importance depuis longtemps, la gestion de l'affaire de Barak aurait pu être différente. Avec plus de diplomatie et pas une guerre qui avait divisé les forces de la Citadelle.

Mais bon, ce qui était fait était fait, et cela ne servait à rien de ressasser sans cesse les mêmes choses. Shepard se réjouit tout de même de la situation. La fin de cette bataille s'annonçait proche. Johnson lui confirma que ce n'était plus qu'une question d'heures avant que les Batarians ne se rendent complètement. Ainsi, les forces engagées seraient dispersées sur les principaux fronts contre les Reapers.

Wrex avait rempli sa part du marché. Il pourrait à présent s'en retourner vers Tuchanka pour se battre afin de récupérer sa planète natale. C'était tout ce que la jeune femme pouvait lui souhaiter. Quand Preselia aurait terminé l'arme, ce serait à elle, Shepard de tenir sa parole.

Pour l'instant, son rôle était de convaincre les Geths de se mêler à la guerre. Et eux aussi auraient à se battre contre les leurs.

Des Batarians contre des Batarians.

Des Geths contre des Geths.

Des Humains contre des Humains.

Toute l'absurdité de la situation lui sautait à la figure. Le véritable ennemi était les Reapers. Mais comme certains intérêts particuliers primaient sur l'essentiel… Shepard n'était pas naïve. Mais il lui arrivait parfois de penser que les choses auraient été bien meilleures si certains comportements étaient moins aberrants. Elle qui avait toujours servi l'Alliance, qui avait grandi en son sein, fille de militaires, elle avait toujours mis ses intérêts de côté, avait effacé ses propres envies pour la cause. Oui, parfois, elle avait envie de foutre tout en l'air parce qu'elle était épuisée, parce qu'elle en avait plus qu'assez de n'être qu'un pion dans le système. Parce que parfois, la femme enfermée dans le soldat avait envie de vivre sa propre vie. Mais elle se reprenait. Parce qu'il y avait des choses bien plus importantes que ses envies personnelles. Qu'elle aurait le temps après. Mais l'après, dans cette guerre, n'était qu'une immense interrogation. Alors, elle avait un peu mis d'eau dans son vin. Avait fait des concessions avec elle-même. Elle avait laissé un peu de son moi profond faire surface. Mais ce n'était que peu de choses à ses yeux par rapport à la mégalomanie de l'Homme Trouble ou le désir de bataille des Batarians. Les Geths étaient différents. Parce que Shepard ne savait toujours pas ce qui les poussait à vouloir se battre contre leurs créateurs. En risposte à ces derniers ?

Cela lui fit penser à Tali dont elle n'avait pas eu de nouvelles et dont elle s'inquiétait même si elle avait toujours à penser. Anderson non plus n'avait pas rappelé. Shepard avait tellement hâte de se jeter dans la bataille.

Prenant congé du Vice-Amiral, Kaidan et elle retournèrent d'un pas vif vers le Normandy. Et s'arrêtèrent net sur le quai. La silhouette très reconnaissable de Legion les attendait.

« Legion ? »

Le Geth releva la tête vers eux. Les clapets de cette dernière cliquetèrent quand il salua Shepard.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda le Commander.

— Shepard Commander. Nous avons assimilé la situation. Il semblerait que nous puissions vous venir en aide pour combattre les Reapers. »

La jeune femme vit Kaidan lui jeter un regard de biais. Elle se tut, attendant que Legion ait fini de parler.

« Nous avons fait consensus. Nous pensons qu'apporter notre aide pour la construction de l'arme destinée à anéantir les Anciennes Machines est la solution la plus efficace dans la situation actuelle. »

Savoir que statistiquement, miser sur l'arme de Presalia était la meilleure chose à faire avait quelque chose de rassurant. Même si d'expérience, elle savait que les probabilités pouvaient être démenties.

« Alors, vous vous joignez au projet du Docteur Presalia », intervint Kaidan qui s'impatientait sûrement, peu habitué à la manière de parler du Geth.

Ce dernier pointa son œil lumineux sur le Major, cliqueta un peu avant de reporter son attention sur Shepard.

« Exactement. Shepard Commander. Nous sommes parvenus à isoler les Hérétiques de notre consensus. Nous pouvons aider sans qu'ils ne n'assimilent les données. »

En effet, les Hérétiques constituaient un problème mais puisque Legion semblait affirmer que les Geths sains avaient trouvé une solution pour les tenir éloignés de leur propre système, elle savait qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance. Elle n'entendait pas grand-chose à la manière dont les êtres synthétiques fonctionnaient, mais à force de côtoyer Legion, elle avait saisi quelques principes de base. Il lui semblait bien que Legion ne savait pas lui mentir. Après tout, l'instinct de survie pouvait aussi exister chez les Synthétiques. EDI manifestait parfois cette impression de ne pas vouloir être débranchée ou altérée. Cet instinct était ce qui avait poussé les Geths à chasser les Quarians quand la guerre entre eux avait éclaté. Pourquoi persisteraient-ils à vouloir tuer leurs cibles ? Les êtres vivants fonctionnaient pareillement sur ce point-là. Vouloir survivre à tout prix. Ne pas disparaître. C'était ce qui les reliaient tous face aux Reapers. Et qui motivait aussi leur ennemi commun.

Shepard pianota sur son Omnitool. Elle informa Tolan qu'il devait venir chercher Legion. Le Geth avait beau être amical, les personnes qu'il allait croiser ne l'entendrait sans doute pas de cette oreille. Elle ne voulait pas qu'on s'en prenne à lui.

« Très bien Legion, finit-elle par dire en hochant la tête. Votre aide est précieuse. Merci. »

Elle ne savait pas quoi dire. S'adresser à Legion était toujours particulier. Oh et puis zut, elle le considérait comme un membre de son équipe.

Talon arriva quelques minutes après l'appel. Il était temps de se séparer. Legion tourna la tête vers la jeune femme, son orbe bleu qui lui servait d'œil fixé sur elle. Les clapets cliquetèrent.

« Shepard Commander. »

Elle hésita puis lui tendit la main. Le Geth la regarda avant de s'en emparer et de la serrer.

« Merci encore, Legion. Bonne chance. » Après tout, c'était un équipier comme un autre. Elle sentit ses doigts métalliques sous les siens. Juste un peu différent, mais il était l'un des leurs.

« Bonne chance, Shepard. »

Elle eut un sourire puis lâcha la main. Le Geth se détourna et suivit le Salarian vers l'élévateur. Du regard, le Commander suivit la silhouette particulière du Geth qui s'effaça au loin. Elle soupira. Elle n'avait pas penser ressentir cela, mais le Geth allait lui manquer. Cela allait faire un vide même s'il ne brillait pas par sa présence dans le Normandy. Il passait son temps fourré dans le Core d'EDI, sa conversation n'était pas toujours élaborée ou compréhensible, mais c'était un des leurs.

Sans un regard pour Kaidan qui la fixait, elle se rendit d'un pas lourd vers le Normandy. C'était la meilleure chose à faire. Legion serait bien plus utile avec Presalia. C'était sa place, désormais. Shepard avait hâte que tout cela se termine. Son équipe se réduisait à peau de chagrin. Elle se sentait lourde, oppressée. C'était au plus noir de la bataille qu'elle ressentait le besoin d'être entourée de ceux qui avaient vécu ce bordel avec elle.

Elle monta vers sa cabine. Elle avait besoin de se reposer un peu. Elle se sentait nauséeuse.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapitre vingt-huit**

Chaque membre du groupe regardait la projection de la Galaxie qui se reflétait sur leurs visages. Shepard, les sourcils froncés, se mordillait la langue.

« On dirait bien qu'ils mobilisent toutes leurs ressources, commenta Jacob les bras croisés.

— La question est pourquoi ? » rétorqua Kaidan, les doigts sur les lèvres, pensif. Il fit un geste pour marquer son interrogation.

Shepard ne répondit pas. Elle réfléchissait, cherchant à comprendre.

« Si vraiment leur but est de nous mettre des bâtons dans les roues, c'est la Citadelle qu'ils devraient viser. »

James grimaça suite au mouvement qu'il avait esquissé en direction de la carte. Sa jambe le lançait encore un peu.

« Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec vous, James », finit par dire Shepard. « Une idée de ce qu'ils sont encore en train de nous préparer ? demanda-t-elle la cantonade.

— Sais pas. Ils étaient quand même assez calmes depuis qu'on a mis Sanders hors d'état de nuire. Sans parler des grosses têtes qui nous ont rejoint. »

C'était rare d'entendre Jack parler sans aligner trois gros mots dans la même phrase. Shepard lui jeta un regard furtif. Le Sujet Zéro avait daigné se couvrir un peu plus la poitrine et avait une attitude tout à fait correcte, appuyé sur le bord de la table, les yeux fixés sur les points rouges qu'EDI affichait.

« D'après mes informations, il semblerait que Cerberus se soit décidé à se rendre dans le système solaire. Les activités de marché noir du groupe n'ont jamais été aussi actives.

— Quel genre ?

— Principalement de la technologie de pointe. Matériel médical en particulier. Il y a aussi du trafic de cadavres, ajouta Liara en grimaçant.

— Je n'ai même pas envie de savoir ce que Cerberus compte en faire, commenta Garrus en secouant la tête.

— Nous savons que l'Homme Trouble cherche à contrôler les Reapers. Se tourner vers l'étude du processus d'endoctrinement est le biais qui me paraît être le seul moyen de comprendre comment les Reapers fonctionnent, expliqua Liara. Il ne me semble pas impromptu de penser que Cerberus cherche à savoir comment les Husks sont créés et comment les Reapers gardent leur emprise dessus.

— D'après ce que nous avons découvert quand nous sommes allés chercher l'équipe scientifique dissidente, les recherches étaient bien avancées et ils avaient quelque spécimens aboutis, répondit Kaidan avec une grimace de dégoût.

— Quelle horreur ! s'écria Jack en tapant du poing sur la table. Putain ! Sont vraiment prêts à tout. Les pourris ! »

C'était la plus à même de faire ce genre de remarque au vu de ce que Cerberus lui avait fait. « Expérimenter sur les vivants, en faire des armes de guerre, ça leur suffit pas ? Il faut qu'ils transforment les gens en monstres ? » Elle fit un raclement de dépit, donnant des coups de pied dans le vide.

« Nous savons que Cerberus ne se pose plus de limites depuis longtemps, tenta de la calmer Jacob. L'éthique leur importe peu. La fin justifie les moyens, et si l'Homme Trouble pense que la meilleure solution pour son problème est de jouer aux apprentis sorciers, il ne s'arrêtera pas à des questions d'humanité.

— Donc, pour en revenir à ce qu'ils sont en train de faire, Cerberus mobilise ses troupes vers le système solaire, intervint Garrus. Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'il a trouvé un moyen de parvenir à ses fins ? Cela expliquerait pourquoi il ne s'en ait pas pris à la Citadelle.

— Il a pourtant envoyé des troupes sur Sur'Kesh, rétorqua James. Aurait-il trouvé ce qu'il cherchait là-bas ? »

Shepard secoua la tête. Ses yeux étaient toujours fixés sur la carte de la Galaxie qu'EDI avait annoté avec les troupes de Cerberus en mouvement.

« Ça ne sert à rien de réfléchir au motif de l'Homme Trouble. Notre problème, c'est que s'il atteint le Système Solaire, la situation là-bas va devenir encore plus désespérée qu'elle ne l'est déjà. Anderson et la Flottille ne feront pas le poids. »

Déjà qu'ils étaient en difficultés face aux Geths et aux Reapers. Ah, si seulement, elle savait où trouver le chef de Cerberus, ils n'en seraient pas là !

« Les troupes mobilisées sur le front Batarian ne vont pas tarder à grossir les rangs, fit remarquer Kaidan.

— Ça ne sera pas suffisant, objecta Shepard. D'autant plus que les Krogans vont retourner à l'assaut de Tuchanka. Ils ont tenu parole, alors il est légitime pour eux de retourner là-bas. Wrex n'arrivera pas à obtenir le soutien des clans une seconde fois. Ils veulent récupérer leur planète. Même si nous négocions la priorité quand le Système Solaire sera débarrassé des Reapers, nous n'obtiendrons rien.

— Il faudrait frapper un grand coup, continua à réfléchir Garrus. Si nous mettons la main sur l'Homme Trouble…

— Personne n'a jamais su où il se trouve. Sa base change constamment de place. Et il a toujours réussi à être intraçable.

— C'est quand même dingue, ça ! s'exclama Jack. Nous, on en chie pour cacher notre signature quand on passe les Relais et lui, il arrive à se balader, comme ça, tranquillement sans jamais se faire repérer ! J'comprends pas pourquoi c'est pas plus courant !

— Heureusement que cela n'est pas à la portée de tout le monde, tempéra Liara. Qui sait quel chaos deviendrait la Galaxie si n'importe qui pouvait disparaître comme l'Homme Trouble sait le faire. »

L'Asari reporta son regard sur Shepard.

« Je pense que nous pouvons toutefois prendre avantage de cette mobilisation des troupes de Cerberus pour tenter de localiser l'Homme Trouble. »

Le Commander se tourna vers elle. Si Liara avait une idée de comment coincer ce fils de pute, elle se devait d'être toute ouïe. Même si la manière l'intriguait. Cerberus avait tant de bases que les vaisseaux venaient d'un peu partout et retracer leurs trajectoires seraient quasiment impossible. Sans parler de la vérification de chacune des positions retrouvées.

« Je vais mobiliser toutes mes ressources sur ça. J'ai une idée de comment procéder. » Toutefois, l'Asari ne s'attarda pas dessus. Shepard hocha la tête.

« Si vous pensez que c'est ce qu'il faut faire, allez-y. » Liara n'attendit pas plus et prit congé du reste du groupe.

Il fallait espérer que ça fonctionne. Même si ce n'était qu'une bribe, un indice, il fallait quelque chose, une lueur d'espoir supplémentaire.

« Shepard, l'Amiral Hackett est en ligne. » La voix de Kelly la fit sursauter. D'habitude, c'était EDI qui se chargeait de transmettre les appels. Le Commander haussa les épaules. Peu importait. Elle prit l'appel dans la salle de réunion. L'image de Hackett était bien plus nette que les dernières fois. Il devait sans doute être revenu dans la zone sous influence du Conseil.

« Shepard. » L'Amiral hocha la tête dans la direction des autres pour les saluer avant de reporter son regard sur le Commander.

« Amiral. J'ai cru comprendre que les nouvelles étaient plutôt bonnes de votre côté. »

Un sourire fugace passa sur les lèvres du vieil homme. C'était assez rare de le voir se dérider. Cette victoire enlevait un gros poids de ses épaules. Et une menace de moins pour le reste de la Galaxie.

Hackett confirma donc ce qu'elle avait appris sur les quais. Les Batarians avaient finalement décidé de se rendre. Les termes de la trêve négociée étaient sans conditions. Le vaincu devait nourrir les différents fronts face aux Reapers. Pour l'instant, il n'était pas question de livrer Shepard ou de laisser les Batarians obtenir quoique ce soit pour la destruction du système de Bahak. Comme ils n'avaient pas voulu négocier et avaient préférer déclarer la guerre, ils n'étaient pas en mesure d'exiger quelque chose à l'heure actuelle. Toutefois, Hackett, dans sa mansuétude, avait quand même laissé entendre que cela serait réglé après la bataille contre les Reapers. C'était beaucoup s'avancer mais après tout, si victoire il y avait, Shepard savait qu'il faudrait repartir sur des bases saines. Réussir à parler sereinement de tout ça avec les Batarians ne serait pas rien. Mais il y avait tant de choses à remettre à plat. L'invasion des Reapers avait pas mal chamboulé l'ordre établi par le Conseil depuis des siècles.

Les pertes des deux côtés avaient été importantes mais les Batarians avaient bien plus souffert, retranchés sur eux-mêmes, sans alliés pouvant leur venir en aide. Qui aurait pu ? Tout le monde avait le regard tourné vers les Reapers. Les Vorcha avaient bien servi de chair à canon, mais ils s'étaient retirés d'eux-mêmes, également pris dans la tourmente, leurs planètes et colonies envahies par les Reapers.

Finalement, la victoire s'était faite à l'usure. Cela avait pris des semaines. Avec les moyens mis en œuvre, mettre à genoux une autre espèce se faisait sans que cela ne dure des années. De plus, ni l'invasion ni l'anéantissement n'avaient été le but de cette guerre. C'était simplement faire lâcher prise aux Batarians. En y mettant les moyens, même si ces derniers leur avaient donné du fil à retordre, cela s'était finalement réglé.

Désormais, c'était une nouvelle force spatiale qui allait venir en appui des troupes qui peinaient de plus en plus. Oh, cela n'allaient pas les mener à la victoire par la force des choses mais au moins cela permettait de gagner du temps supplémentaire. Voilà à quoi ils en étaient réduits. Gagner du temps. Les militaires servaient à ça pendant que les scientifiques se révélaient être leur seul moyen de lutte. La Science avait toujours été au service de l'armée mais là, c'était à l'armée de se rendre utile pour que la Science triomphe. Tributaire d'autres. Mais il n'y avait pas le choix. C'était une bataille qui ne pouvait se mener qu'ensemble.

Hackett termina son récit, puis Shepard lui demanda s'il était déjà au courant des mouvements de troupes de Cerberus. Elle lui résuma rapidement la situation actuelle. Omega, la récupération de l'équipe scientifique de Cerberus, l'attaque de Sur'Kesh, le sauvetage de Presalia, le transfert sur la Citadelle, l'engagement de Legion. Hackett la félicita pour le travail accompli.

« Espérons que notre équipe de chercheurs puisse trouver au plus vite ce qui manque. L'aide des Geths est quelque chose d'assez inattendu.

— Je pense que nous avons encore beaucoup à apprendre de leur manière de penser, admit Shepard. J'ai beau avoir côtoyé l'un d'entre eux assez longtemps, leur raisonnement m'échappe la plupart du temps.

— Aucun risque de contamination des données par les Geths appelés Hérétiques ?

—D'après ce que Legion affirme, non. Nous n'avons pas d'autre choix que de lui faire confiance.

— J'en ai bien peur. » Même si Hackett tentait de cacher une certaine inquiétude, elle était assez visible. Mais miser sur l'incertain pouvait s'avérer parfois payant. Il suffisait d'un peu de chance. Et de beaucoup d'audace.

« En attendant, je vais me rendre dans le Système Solaire préparer le terrain pour vous, continua Hackett. Avoir quelque peu affaibli l'ennemi vous serait d'une aide précieuse. Même si, je le crains, ce ne soit que dérisoire. J'ai reçu des messages d'Anderson, la situation est vraiment pire que ce que nous le pensions. C'est vraiment indescriptible. Nous avons revu l'objectif. Atteindre Mars serait un premier pas solide. Si nous pouvons établir une base d'opération sur cette planète, nous pourrons envisager plus sereinement l'assaut vers la Terre. »

Cela n'allait pas être simple. C'était sûr et certain. Shepard émettait même des réserves. Mars était la planète la plus proche de la Terre, position stratégique, certes mais vraiment aussi difficile d'accès que la planète bleue. Elle ne savait pas vraiment la situation là-bas, elle ne pouvait que l'imaginer, mais elle envisageait le pire.

« Shepard. Une fois là-bas, il me sera difficile d'entrer en contact avec vous. Les messages d4anderson sont de plus en plus inaudibles.

— Je le sais, Amiral.

— Pendant que Presalia termine l'arme, je pense que s'occuper de Cerberus serait productif.

— Nous cherchons à localiser l'Homme Trouble.

— Méfiez-vous de lui, Shepard. Méfiez-vous de lui. Un homme acculé peut se révéler être bien plus dangereux qu'on puisse le penser. »

Pas besoin de lui dire. Qui plus était qu'il s'agissait de l'Homme Trouble. Ce n'était pas n'importe quel homme. Il était capable de franchir les limites les plus reculées de la morale. Même elle ne pouvait savoir ce qu'il pouvait faire pour l'empêcher de réaliser son objectif.

« Si Cerberus converge effectivement vers le Système Solaire, la situation sera encore plus difficile à appréhender.

— Nous faisons tout notre possible pour localiser la base de l'Homme Trouble. Sans leur leader, Cerberus sera désorienté. »

Jacob avait bien fini par l'admettre et lui en avait fait part : d'après les scientifiques qu'ils avaient secouru, les troupes de Cerberus se réduisaient à des fidèles fanatiques, prêts à tout sacrifier pour aider leur chef à parvenir à ses fins. Que leur avait-il promis, Shepard n'en avait aucune idée. Mais toujours était-il que cela avait suffit à faire perdre toute raison à des gens qui s'étaient engagés dans le groupe parce que cela correspondait à un idéal pour eux. La suprématie de l'Humanité. Maintenant, Shepard trouvait que Cerberus servait juste à rendre l'Homme Trouble plus puissant. Il avait perverti sa propre organisation à ses fins personnelles.

Shepard n'avait jamais été en accord avec les principes de Cerberus, jugeant leurs méthodes trop extrêmes. Même si elle pouvait comprendre ce qui pouvait animer ses membres. A présent, elle ne cautionnait vraiment plus leurs actions. C'était une folie. Et l'Homme Trouble qui avait manipulé tout ce monde en faisant miroiter elle ne savait quel paradis où les Humains n'auraient pu à subir le joug de l'oppresseur, possédant l'arme ultime : les Reapers. La mégalomanie de l'Homme Trouble était pourtant visible. Mais il avait tellement embobiné ses fidèles que ces derniers le suivaient sans se rendre compte que leur chef ne les utilisaient que comme chair à canon ou comme cobayes. Un endoctrinement tout aussi pernicieux que celui des Reapers. Cela aussi retirait tout bon sens et toute perception de la situation. Des monstres à visage humain, aussi détestables que les hordes de monstruosités que fabriquaient les Reapers.

« Je suis certain que vous parviendrez à le localiser », poursuivit Hackett. S'il ne le pensait pas, alors il cachait bien son jeu. Shepard savait qu'il cherchait à la motiver, à la rassurer. Pour l'instant, elle avait tant la rage de trouver son ennemi qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de ses encouragements. D'ailleurs, elle était persuadé que tous dans le Normandy partageaient ce sentiment. Quand ils auraient mis la main sur l'Homme Trouble, il était clair que ce dernier allait passer un sale quart d'heure.

Vint le moment de prendre congé de Hackett. C'était peut-être la dernière fois qu'ils se parlaient. Cependant, Shepard n'en avait pas aussi gros que lorsque Anderson lui avait annoncé son départ pour le front du système solaire. Elle avait beaucoup de respect pour Hackett mais ce n'était pas le sentiment filial qu'elle avait pour Anderson. Ce dernier avait été son capitaine, son guide. Hackett avait toujours été un peu plus distant, même si elle le connaissait depuis l'enfance, sa mère ayant servi sous son commandement. Toutefois, elle était assez sereine. L'Amiral était un vieux soldat, elle savait qu'on ne pouvait pas avoir sa peau facilement. C'était un fin stratège et il n'allait sûrement pas passer la zone de Charon sans un plan préétabli avec plusieurs possibilités qui s'entrecroisaient.

L'Amiral la salua, droit comme un i, l'air grave et elle lui rendit se salut, toute rigide, tandis que Kaidan s'exécutait pareillement.

« Bonne chance, Shepard.

— Bonne chance, Amiral. »

La projection hologrammique se termina. Shepard ne put s'empêcher de soupirer comme souvent en ce moment. Elle jeta un regard circulaire à l'assemblée qui n'avait pas dit un mot de tout l'échange. Leur mine grave montrait qu'ils avaient bien conscience de la situation. Anderson et Hackett allaient tenter de faire le ménage pour que eux puissent aller au plus près de l'ennemi et frapper au plus fort. Avec l'arme. C'était un poids immense. Ils n'allaient pas avoir le droit à l'erreur.

Même Jack avait la tête baissée et la mine sombre.

« Il nous faut localiser cette base au plus vite. » Ce fut Garrus qui brisa le silence. « Nous n'allons pas nous reposer uniquement sur Liara et son réseau. C'est à nous de frapper. N'y a-t-il pas un moyen de mettre la main sur cette base ? Il y a bien un système de ravitaillement, des mouvements de troupes dans sa direction. Jacob, avez-vous une idée de ce qui pourrait nous mettre sur la piste ?

Le métis haussa les épaules.

« Difficile à dire… Je n'ai jamais été amené à rencontrer l'Homme Trouble. Même Miranda…

— Hé mais ! l'interrompit Jack. J'ai toujours les fichiers de la cheerleader ! »

Elle se tourna vers Jacob et lui demanda ce qu'il en pensait. Il avait l'air dubitatif. Mais le Sujet Zero ne lui laissa pas le temps de répliquer et le poussa vers la sortie. Un silence perplexe s'en suivit. Puis, Garrus se racla la gorge. Ne restait plus que lui, James, Shepard et Kaidan.

Joker fit craquer ses cervicales. Il regardait la jauge de tenue des barrières kinétiques qui remontaient doucement. Le Normandy avait essuyé pas mal de tirs et s'en était pourtant sortie sans dégâts majeurs. Ce qui était quasiment miraculeux. Même pour quelqu'un de son talent. Cerberus, les Reapers… Il n'était pas couard du tout. Il avait même une confiance absolue en ses capacités. D'aucuns disaient même un peu trop. Il était toujours capable de s'y retrouver dans les situations extrêmes. Extraire Shepard de Virmire alors qu'une énorme bombe allait exploser, larguer le Mako sur Ilos alors que la distance ne le permettait pas, l'assaut de Sovereign, le passage du Relais Omega, la fuite de ce même Relais, à fuir l'onde de choc de l'explosion à travers le dédale de débris et de météorites, aller chercher le Kodiak sur Tuchanka, slalomant entre les tirs des Reapers, la bataille de Palaven. La liste s'allongeait au fur et à mesure du temps et il savait que jamais il n'aurait eu l'opportunité de voler de cette manière s'il n'avait pas été le pilote du Normandy. Frôler la mort à chaque fois, mais sentir la toute puissance de son engin, au bout de ses doigts, la magnificence de son vaisseau, la fluidité des commandes. Elle répondait à la moindre pression, se coulait à travers le danger. Une telle machine… parfaite. Aucune autre vaisseau n'était capable de tels exploits. Joker savait qu'il y avait une alchimie particulière entre lui et le Normandy. Il ne trouverait ces sensations sur aucun autre vaisseau. Tout comme le Normandy ne se mouvrait jamais comme elle en était capable si c'était quelqu'un d'autre à ses commandes. Non, ce n'était pas de la prétention. C'était la vérité. Une évidence.

Rien n'était simple. Il y avait toujours cette partie de lui qui disait que c'était folie, qu'il allait tous les tuer mais la peur s'effaçait face à l'adrénaline que lui procurait ces vols dangereux. Frôler la mort ne l'effrayait qu'un temps. Quand il était au cœur de l'action, tout à ses commandes, à réfléchir à toute vitesse à la trajectoire, à l'angle, les doigts volant sur les écrans, glissant entre les commandes. Il ne pensait à rien d'autre, il ne faisait qu'un avec le Normandy. Et depuis qu'il y avait EDI, il se sentait au fur et à mesure en symbiose avec l'IA. Chose qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé au début. Finalement, ils avaient fini par trouver leur harmonie. Lui, tolérant que l'Intelligence Artificielle le seconde et elle, ayant appris à composer avec le caractère imprévisible de cet être humain.

Là, au summum de cette guerre, Joker ne s'était jamais senti aussi maître de son art. Ce qu'il s'était passé dans le système d'Anos Basin était ce pourquoi il avait toujours voulu être pilote. C'étaient ces conditions de combat qui le faisaient se sentir plus vivant que jamais. L'estropié, le diminué disparaissait pour ne laisser la place qu'au pilote, au meilleur d'entre tous, celui en qui Shepard avait toute confiance, celui dont elle laissait volontiers sa vie et celle de son équipe entre ses mains. Joker se sentait à sa place. Il était tout aussi bien un équipier comme un autre pour le Commander. Car sur son terrain de jeu à lui, elle était impuissante. Cela le rendait vraiment fier. Entier. Parce qu'il protégeait la femme qu'il aimait. Bien plus que de protéger la vie de son Commander. Cela avait pris le pas depuis peu.

Toujours être opérationnel, ne jamais laisser les choses au hasard pour elle. Même si parfois, il s'en sortait sur un coup de poker. Mais cela ne devait pas être différent de ce qu'il se passait quand il y avait une bataille à terre. Shepard pouvait aussi parfois montrer un entêtement et une opiniâtreté qui la faisait passer pour une inconsciente, une tête brûlée. Mais il comprenait comment elle pensait. Parce qu'il réfléchissait pareillement. Ce qui pouvait passer pour de la folie pure était simplement du génie de combat, de l'instinct et cela payait la plupart du temps. Pourtant, il devait admettre que sur le coup, il se laissait emporter par l'inquiétude, il tempêtait face au peu de cas que le Commander pouvait faire de sa vie. Certaines de ses stratégies s'apparentaient à du suicide pur. Puis, avec le recul, Joker se disait qu'il en était de même pour lui. Combien de fois EDI lui rappelait que le pourcentage de réussite de certaines de ses actions frôlaient le zéro ? Combien de fois Pressley ou Miranda étaient remontés vers son cockpit et lui avait hurlé dessus pour qu'il arrête de n'en faire qu'à sa tête, qu'ils allaient tous y passer s'il continuait à faire ce qu'ils considéraient comme être n'importe quoi ?

Shepard et lui fonctionnaient pareillement. Finalement, sur le plan du caractère, ils étaient proches. Et c'était sans doute pour cela qu'ils se comprenaient autant. Pour cela qu'ils s'étaient finalement trouvés attirés l'un par l'autre. Pour cela aussi que leur duo pouvait se montrer explosif. Mais Joker avait appris à aimer vivre dangereusement. C'était comme ça qu'il avait envisagé de vivre quand il usait le fond de son froc sur les bancs de l'école de pilotage. Et maintenant qu'il était au cœur de l'action, il ne voyait pas ce qu'il aurait pu faire d'autre de sa vie. Il avait trouvé sa place en tant que soldat. Au côté de Shepard, sous ses ordres. Il avait aussi trouvé sa place en tant qu'homme. Aux côtés de Lucy. Il donnerait sa vie pour elle. Pas simplement celle d'un soldat. La sienne toute entière.

Quand ils arriveraient dans le Système Solaire, il faudrait garder tout son sang-froid. Il ne savait absolument pas ce qui les attendait là-bas. Le moindre faux pas pourraient s'avérer être fatal. Pas de paramètres connus pour le moment. Il savait qu'Anderson préparait le terrain pour eux. Sans doute Hackett allait le rejoindre, mais lui, Joker, ne le savait pas. Il avait une idée de l'ennemi ou plutôt des ennemis qu'il faudrait affronter. Les Geths, Cerberus, les Reapers.

Combien de temps faudrait-il encore attendre pour trouver le repaire du maître de Cerberus ? Combien de vaisseaux terroristes passeraient dans le Système Solaire en attendant que Shepard réussisse à éliminer l'Homme Trouble ? Hackett, avant de couper son appel, avait certifié que le moindre vaisseau au logo jaune qui se trouverait dans sa ligne de mire serait anéanti sans sommation. Mais cela ne ferait que retarder l'avancée de l'Alliance sur le véritable champ de bataille. Ah, si seulement Cerberus était resté un petit groupuscule. Comment pouvait-on suivre un homme qui avait de telles convictions ? Non… Jacob l'avait bien dit, il n'y avait que des fanatiques désormais. Ou des ignorants. Ou des personnes qui se voilaient la face. C'était pour « le plus grand bien », non ?

Toujours avec James, Kaidan et Garrus dans la salle de réunion, Shepard réfléchissait. Liara, Jack et Jacob s'était désormais tournés vers leurs propres moyens de traquer l'Homme Trouble. Eux trois… Ils ne pouvaient pas faire grand-chose. C'était frustrant. Mais il y avait toujours de quoi penser. Il fallait déjà envisager la suite, prévoir es coups à l'avance. Une fois qu'ils auraient localisé la base, comment agir, qui irait et pourquoi. Tous les quatre, c'était la stratégie militaire leur métier. Voilà quelle était leur tâche en attendant que quelqu'un vienne leur annoncé que ça y était, ils savaient où se trouvait la cible.

Omnitools reliés entre eux, les quatre militaires passaient en revue les différentes troupes de Cerberus qu'ils avaient été amenés à affronter. Il y avait une certaine diversité dans les corps qui composaient ce qu'on pouvait facilement définir comme une armée. Qu'un homme civil ait pu mettre sur pied une telle force de frappe par l'argent et la corruption fichait la chair de poule. Comme si cela pouvait être à la portée de n'importe qui, pourvu qu'il ait du charisme et un nombre de crédits suffisamment élevé.

Les troupes d'assaut représentaient la principale force de frappe. Ils étaient toutefois assez facile à maîtriser si l'on maintenait le feu nourri. Souvent, on trouvait avec eux des Ingénieurs qui se révélaient être redoutables s'ils parvenaient à mettre sur pied leurs tourelles. Ces dernières étaient de la véritable saloperie. Tirs indéfinis, sans intermittence avec une redoutable capacité de détecter les cibles avec une précision mortelle. C'était pour cela qu'il fallait prendre les ingénieurs pour cible dès le départ. Il y avait également les Centurions, plus lourdement armés et résistants. Il fallait un peu insister pour s'en débarrasser. Ceux qui progressaient cachés derrière un bouclier étaient plus embêtants. Shepard avait un moyen de les mettre à terre. La fenêtre du bouclier était un point faible. Avec du recul et un bon ciblage au fusil Sniper, elle arrivait sans peine à tirer dans cette ouverture et mettait à terre ces soldats-là. Cependant, en terrain fermé et sans doute exigu comme devait l'être la base de Cerberus, elle n'aurait pas le loisir de mettre en œuvre cette stratégie. Il faudrait sans doute miser sur les grenades dans ces conditions-là. Ces derniers temps, l'équipe du Normandy avait dû faire face à des nouveaux types de troupes. Les Dragoons étaient de ceux-là. Le plus redoutable avait été Sanders. Ses pouvoirs biotiques s'étaient montrés bien supérieurs à ce qu'on pouvait obtenir avec un humain en temps normal. Sans parler que contrairement à des biotiques de base, ils avaient une armure lourde ce qui les rendaient plus difficile à maîtriser. Les Dragoons misaient surtout sur la portée mi-longue, d'après ce qu'ils avaient pu observer. Leur résistance était aussi grande que les Centurions mais leurs pouvoirs biotiques en faisaient des ennemis un peu plus coriaces. Mais ce n'était pas la pire unité de Cerberus. Les Nemesis portaient bien leur nom pour Shepard. Comme elle, ils maniaient le fusil à lunettes et ils étaient très précis. Un tir placé correctement et c'était la fin. Toutefois, comme Shepard était aussi un sniper, elle connaissait très bien les points faibles de ces soldats. En combat rapproché, ils ne faisaient pas le poids. Surtout que Shepard avait fini par comprendre qu'ils ne changeaient pas d'arme, toujours avec le fusil à lunettes. Un peu trop sûrs d'éliminer la cible avant qu'elle ne s'approche. Trop confiants en leurs capacités, ils devenaient faciles à éliminer quand on les prenait au corps à corps. Shepard avait beau être un sniper, elle ne commettait pas l'erreur de ne pas avoir sur elle une arme à courte portée. Mais c'était encore là une preuve de l'arrogance de l'organisation terroriste. Cela leur portait préjudice, mais Shepard n'allait pas s'en plaindre.

Non… La pire unité, si on omettait les Atlas, était les Phantoms. Rapides, fluides, toujours en action, avec des pouvoirs biotiques redoutables. C'étaient des plaies. Shepard les haïssaient par-dessus tout. Que ce soit à mi-portée ou au corps à corps, ils savaient jouer sur les deux distances, et leur épée pouvait causer de lourdes blessures mêmes avec un bouclier. Ils étaient protégés par une barrière et étaient capable de rompre celle de leurs opposants. C'était une unité d'élite. En mêlée, elle blessait avec rapidité et force. A distance, il était difficile de les toucher, tant ils bougeaient vite. C'était pour cela que Shepard s'en remettait à ses cooéquipiers pour s'en occuper. Un fusil d'assaut était redoutable entre les mains de Garrus et un biotique avait de quoi les ralentir. C'était une équipe équilibrée.

Ce fut pourquoi pour avoir des groupes équilibrés, Shepard et Kaidan mèneraient deux équipes. Comme Kaidan était un biotique, il serait secondé de Jacob et James pour la mêlée. Quand à Shepard, elle reprenait le duo qui avait bien fonctionné sur Omega, Garrus et Jack. Liara serait en stand-by dans le Normandy pour les guider.

Cela parut convenir au quatuor. Avec deux équipes pour infiltrer la base, ils doublaient leurs chances de réussite. Toutefois, Shepard espérait, au fond d'elle-même, égoïstement, que ce serait elle qui en finirait avec l'Homme Trouble. Elle avait bien plus de comptes à régler avec lui que les autres.

Liara surgit dans la pièce alors que leur stratégie continuait à prendre forme. Elle était haletante et ses joues avaient une teinte particulière, comme un rougissement, mais qui rendait sa peau bleue violette. A son regard, Shepard devina tout de suite. Elle avait trouvé. L'Asari reprit son souffle, elle se retint au chambranle de la porte de la salle de réunion.

« Shepard ! »

Le commander lui fit signe de reprendre ses esprits avant qu'elle ne leur dise ce qu'elle avait trouvé. Même si Shepard brûlait d'envie de savoir, elle pouvait bien attendre quelques instants de plus.

« Désolée », dit finalement le Shadow Broker. Elle pianota fébrilement sur son Omnitool. « Cela n'a pas été évident mais le fait que Cerberus ait envoyé pratiquement toutes ses troupes m'a permis de recouper un tas d'informations. Notamment en ce qui concernaient leurs trajectoires. Avec EDI, j'ai recoupé toutes les informations et mis de côté les systèmes mis en évidence… »

Liara commençait à s'emballer dans son explication. Shepard trouvait cela intéressant, mais elle voulait vraiment savoir. Ce fut Garrus qui pressa l'Asari de couper court à ses explications pour aller droit au but. Parfois, elle donnait l'impression de ne pas avoir changé, d'être toujours celle qu'ils avaient rencontrés sur Therum, complètement absorbée par ses recherches, trop pour prendre conscience de ce qui l'entourait.

L'Asari s'excusa encore.

« D'après nos calculs… » Elle afficha la carte de la Galaxie au centre de la pièce. Elle pianota encore sur son Omnitool. Un petit point lumineux clignota. « La base se trouve ici. » Shepard fronça les sourcils. La forme qui se présentait sous le zoom la narguait. La Nébuleuse à tête de cheval. Le Commander serra les dents à s'en faire mal. La Nébuleuse n'était qu'à quelques parsecs de la Citadelle. Si près… Si près… C'était ce qui la faisait le plus rager. Il était là, presque sous leur nez.

Maintenant, il fallait faire vite. Chaque seconde était précieuse. Cerberus pouvait bouger à tout moment. Et si jamais cela se produisait, ils perdraient leur chance de pouvoir se débarrasser de son leader. Et ça, c'était hors de question.

Shepard donna donc ses premiers ordres. Kaidan alla se charger des préparatifs. Chacun devait se rendre à l'armurerie faire vérifier leur équipement. Cortez se chargerait des dernières customisations d'armes. Quand à elle, elle se dirigea, courant presque, en direction du cockpit. Elle voulait dire elle-même à Joker quel cap suivre.

Elle remonta rapidement la passerelle. Il avait anticipé le départ dès lors qu'il avait entendu ses pas. Elle eut un sourire qu'il lui rendit. Parfois, ils étaient vraiment sur la même longueur d'ondes.

« Alors, ça y est ? On a trouvé la cachette de ces enfoirés ? »

Shepard hocha la tête. EDI sortit de sa réserve. Elle avait déjà calculé le trajet. Pas surprenant puisqu'elle avait aidé Liara dans ses recherches. « Qu'est-ce qu'on attend, alors ? » s'écria Joker en commençant la procédure de demande d'autorisation de quitter l'espace aérien de la Citadelle.

« Les voyants sont au vert. Parés à décoller.

— Ne perdons pas plus de temps, alors. »

Délaissant Joker qui lui annonça l'ETA à moins d'une heure, Shepard repartit rapidement dans l'autre sens pour aller s'équiper. Elle se rendit d'abord dans ses quartiers pour revêtir son armure. Elle se coula parfaitement dans son équipement. Tout en ajustant les crans de sécurité, elle observa la pièce. Le Loft. Elle savait qu'elle devait à Cerberus cette seconde vie. Le nouveau Normandy également. Cet endroit, ce coin d'intimité qui lui servait de refuge, c'était aussi l'œuvre de Cerberus. Mais Shepard savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas simplement tout pardonner à l'organisation même si elle leur devait tout ça. L'Homme Trouble était allé trop loin. Il s'était enfoncé trop loin dans la folie et la mégalomanie. Lui qui l'avait endormie avec ses discours avait fini par montrer son jeu quand la situation ne lui avait pas laissé le choix. Shepard ne lui avait jamais réellement fait confiance. Les événements lui avaient donné raison. C'était presque malheureux. Les ressources dont disposait Cerberus auraient pu être un atout de taille. L'Alliance aurait pu bénéficier des avancées technologiques, des ressources intellectuelles. Tous ces scientifiques qui s'étaient abîmés dans la création de ce super soldat, Sanders, auraient pu utiliser leur savoir pour la lutte contre les Reapers. C'était un réel gâchis que d'avoir à détruire tout cela. Mais ils n'avaient pas le choix. La guerre était sans pitié, il y avait toujours des dommages collatéraux. En d'autres circonstances, d'autres temps, il aurait sans doute été possible de procéder autrement. Pas là. Pas dans cette course contre la montre. Il fallait se montrer le plus pragmatique. Voir les choses de manière manichéenne, certes. Soit être avec eux, soit contre eux. Pas le choix. L'ennemi réel était bien trop puissant. Tout ce qui n'était pas consacré à leur destruction était inutile, les conflits d'intérêt superflus. Il fallait donc éliminer cette gêne. Tout comme Udina avait été mis hors service. Mais Shepard savait que l'Homme Trouble ne se laisserait pas capturer. Que la seule option qui se présentait était de l'éliminer. C'était ainsi. Shepard savait qu'elle n'aurait pas remords.

Une fois équipée, elle se rendit à l'armurerie où Jacob et Cortez s'affairaient autour des armes. Les dernières améliorations venaient tout droit de la Citadelle et étaient en train d'être installées. Cortez lui désigna une table où trônait le Black Widow, le fusil à lunette préféré du Commander. Il y avait aussi son Carniflex, qu'elle gardait par goût personnel. Cortez lui expliqua qu'il avait quelque peu modifié l'arme.

« J'ai ajouté un magasin supplémentaire pour les clips et cette pièce, là, a permis d'alléger un peu le poids de l'arme. Pour le combat rapproché, j'ai préféré miser sur l'efficacité de la visée. J'espère que vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénients. »

Aucunement. Cortez avait vite pris le pli des préférences du Commander et il avait correctement devancé ses désirs. C'était vraiment un bon soldat, flexible, qui s'adaptait rapidement. Elle était vraiment ravie de le compter parmi eux.

D'un hochement de tête, elle lui confirma sa satisfaction puis empoigna son fusil favori pour l'accrocher dans son dos. Elle vérifia le magasin du Carniflex, plus par habitude que par méfiance, puis le mis à sa ceinture.

Cortez pianota sur son Omnitool.

« Une petite nouveauté qui devrait vous plaire, expliqua-t-il face à son sourcil interrogateur. »

Il lui demanda de lever le bras face à lui et avec précaution activa l'Omnitool de Shepard. La manipulation dura quelques secondes.

« Voilà. »

Shepard regarda son bras, perplexe. Sous l'Omnitool se trouvait une lame virtuelle dont le bout aiguisé et pointu semblait bien dangereux.

« Lame d'Omnitool à vibrations microélectriques. » expliqua Cortez. Les mots étaient obscurs. « C'est une lame rétractable. Elle vous sera utile dans les combats contre les Phantoms. »

Shepard s'amusa à la rentrer et la sortir de son bras. « J'aime bien quand vous me parlez comme ça. » plaisanta-t-elle. Cortez eut un petit rire. « Je savais que ça allait vous plaire. » Il avait raison. C'était un petit plus intéressant. Et elle voyait déjà sa lame fendre le ventre d'un des Phantoms.

« Elle permet de percer barrière et bouclier, précisa Cortez. Un coup bien placé est fatal. Quand on est acculé au corps à corps, c'est une parade qui peut s'avérer être salvatrice. »

En effet. Pourtant, cela n'était pas si simple. Shepard avait bien conscience que le coup devait être placé correctement si elle ne voulait pas se découvrir et laisser une ouverture à l'adversaire. Et il fallait frapper vite et fort. Comme toute arme, cela demandait de la maîtrise. Toutefois, Shepard voyait que c'était une arme de dernier recours. Elle n'allait pas pourfendre tout Cerberus de cette manière.

Elle remercia Cortez qui la salua. Puis, ce fut au tour de l'équipement annexe d'être passé en revue. Cortez avait pensé à acheter des conteneurs à médigel plus grands. Là aussi, ce ne serait pas inutile. Les balles allaient sûrement finir par percer les barrières et boucliers et il y aurait sûrement des blessures. Et ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre d'être affaiblis. Shepard veilla à ce que tous soient équipés de suffisamment de médigel. Ils pouvaient se retrouver à être séparés, il ne fallait donc pas laisser tout le stock sur une seule personne. C'était de la stratégie de base.

Le Commander jeta un coup d'œil à chacun. Garrus avait troqué son fusil à lunettes pour un fusil d'assaut que Shepard avait acheté dans les fournitures réservées aux Spectres. Cela ne la choquait pas que Garrus en dispose. Elle n'était pas adepte de ce genre d'arme et ce modèle était ce qu'il y avait de mieux. Autant que cela serve. Un pistolet plus petit faisait également partie de son attirail. Jack avait toujours préféré miser sur ses pouvoirs biotiques mais la prudence, et l'insistance de James, lui avait fait prendre deux pistolets lourds à la cadence de tir peu élevée mais aux balles perforantes. Idéal pour achever une cible qui flottait dans les airs.

James, fidèle à son physique avait choisi une arme lourde, fabriquée par l'Alliance, le N7 Crusader, qui entre ses mains, était d'une efficace férocité. Prudent, il avait toutefois pris un petit pistolet plus léger, un Edge Line V. Le Crusader n'était pas très maniable à courte portée. En tant que biotique, Kaidan avait aussi privilégié le cadençage des tirs. Comme il pouvait maintenir les ennemis à distance avec ses pouvoirs, il fallait profiter du laps de temps où ils étaient vulnérables pour les éliminer. Facile à dégainer, rapide, précis. Voilà ce qu'il lui fallait. Jacob, avait pris un fusil d'assaut et un pistolet, histoire d'équilibrer sa force.

Profitant du temps qui restait avant l'assaut de la base, les deux groupes revirent plusieurs scénarii pour mener à bien leur mission. Tous les six, ils s'appuyèrent sur les divers meubles de l'arsenal et firent le point. Les visages fermés étaient attentifs. Ils n'avaient absolument pas le droit à l'erreur. Il faudrait agir vite, s'adapter rapidement à tout changement de situation, avancer en terrain inconnu. Liara avait déjà commencé à compiler des données sur cette base. Malheureusement, les informations étaient vraiment rares. Peu d'agent de Cerberus qui s'étaient rebellés connaissaient la base de l'Homme Trouble. Toutefois, le Shadow Broker avait réussi à trouver son nom : Chronos. Jolie métaphore.

« EDI. As-tu des informations sur Chronos ? » , se hasarda à demander Shepard. On ne savait jamais. L'Intelligence Artificielle mis un petit temps avant de répondre.

« Très peu. Une partie a été scellée, mais j'ai pu en extraire quelques données. Quand Cerberus a tenté de me couper après votre rébellion sur Omega-4, j'ai réussi à obtenir des informations. Après, je ne peux certifier leur exactitude actuelle. »

Mais Shepard s'était arrêtée d'écouter à « Omega-4 ».

« Comment ça, Cerberus a tenté de te couper ? s'exclama-t-elle, outrée de ne pas avoir été mise au courant.

— Étant donné que j'ai rapidement coupé court à la menace, je n'ai pas jugé utile de vous en informer. D'autant plus que vous étiez suffisamment occupée par votre incarcération. Y revenir après n'était pas pertinent. »

Shepard se mordit l'intérieur des joues. C'était à elle de juger de la pertinence des informations que lui donnait. Pas à EDI. Toutefois, elle se retint de lui faire remarquer, elle n'avait pas le temps de rentrer dans un débat stérile avec l'Intelligence Artificielle. Par contre, elle était curieuse de savoir comme EDI s'y était pris pour couper l'intrusion de son ancien propriétaire.

« Quand Jeff a fait sauter les programmes qui me bridaient, j'avais plus de puissance de calcul et il a été facile de noyer les tentatives de piratages des ingénieurs de Cerberus. »

Shepard attendit la suite. Cela ne lui disait toujours pas comment elle s'y était prise. Mais EDI avait aussi appris l'humour et à ménager ses petits effets.

« Disons que sept zetabytes de films et images pornographiques ont eu raison de Cerberus. »

Sept zetab… Shepard resta muette, tout comme les autres. Avant que Jack ne se mette à hurler de rire. « Où t'as été pécher sept zetabytes de porno ? » demanda-t-elle en essuyant les larmes d'hilarité qui perlaient à ses yeux.

« Une grande partie appartient à Jeff. »

Shepard sentit le rouge monter à ses joues et tenta de se contenir. Elle savait que le pilote avait une passion immodérée pour ce genre de choses, mais de là à imaginer des zetabytes… Elle toussota pour se redonner contenance.

« Quoiqu'il en soit… » Elle jeta un regard de biais à Jack qui tentait de maîtriser son fou rire sous les yeux dépités de James. Jacob aussi aurait volontiers ri. Quant à Garrus… Il restait fidèle à lui-même.

« Même si les données que tu as récupérées ne sont plus bonnes, j'aimerais quand même savoir ce que tu as. Ne sait-on jamais. »

EDI projeta un hologramme parcellaire de la station Chronos. La taille de celle-ci était démesurée. Comment un engin de cette dimension pouvait-il passer inaperçu ? Il devait forcément y avoir autre chose. Des protections, un camouflage… Ou alors l'Homme Trouble était partisan du « plus c'est gros, plus ça passe. »

« D'après mes estimations… Si l'Homme Trouble se situe bien sur cette station, il devrait occuper le cœur. C'est l'endroit le plus protégé. »

Shepard n'en voulait pas à EDI de ne pas avoir donné ces infos plus tôt. Elle savait que Cerberus changeait tout aussi bien de location que de base, et cela aurait été une perte de temps que d'analyser toutes les structures appartenant à l'organisation terroriste. C'était ce que l'IA lui avait expliqué quand elle lui avait demandé, avec espoir, si elle connaissait la plaque de l'Homme Trouble. Maintenant qu'ils avaient un nom, c'était un peu plus simple. Même s'il y avait fort à parier que les informations n'étaient plus bonnes. Cerberus avait dû se rendre compte qu'EDI avait réussi à infiltrer leurs bases de données.

Il ne restait désormais qu'un quart d'heure avant d'atteindre le Relais de la Nébuleuse du Cheval. Shepard permit à chacun d'aller s'isoler s'il le désirait. Pour sa part, elle avait envie de répondre à son désir de passer ce laps de temps dans le cockpit. Même si elle ne lui parlerait pas, elle serait avec lui et cela lui suffisait.

« Shepard. » La voix de Kaidan l'interrompit. Elle se retourna vers lui, réprimant le soupir qui remontait dans sa gorge. Il se grattait la nuque d'un air gêné. Cela ne lui disait rien qui ne vaille.

« Je suis vraiment désolé d'avoir douté de vous… quand vous étiez… quand vous collaboriez avec Cerberus. »

Qu'est-ce que cela venait faire ici ? C'était bon, le Major s'était déjà excusé, il n'allait pas en rajouter à chaque fois. Mais c'était visiblement un de ses traits de caractère. Le Commander fit un geste agacé.

« Je vous ai déjà dit que c'était bon. Nous avons déjà parlé de tout cela. J'ai accepté vos excuses.

— Je n'ai pas eu l'impression que vous étiez honnête, rétorqua Kaidan. Mes excuses sont sincères, Shepard mais c'est comme si vous en doutiez. »

Shepard ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel. « Pour l'amour du ciel, Kaidan, qu'est-ce qu'il vous faut de plus ? Je pensais qu'on était passé à autre chose.

— Je le pensais aussi. Mais… » Il marqua une pause, cherchant visiblement ses mots. « Mais, je ne sais pas… J'ai toujours l'impression que vous êtes distante… »

Bien sûr qu'elle l'était. Même en ce moment, tout ce qu'elle avait envie, c'était de couper court à la discussion et de s'en aller. Kaidan lui faisait peur avec son air de chien battu et ses excuses sans cesse renouvelées. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui voulait, bon sang ? Il ne pouvait pas changer de refrain ?

« Je trouve que nos rapports sont tout ce qu'il y a de plus cordial. » dit-elle sans laisser transparaître la moindre émotion.

Le visage de Kaidan se ferma. La jeune femme commença à douter du réel but de cette conversation et elle sentait instinctivement qu'il fallait y couper court avant de le regretter.

« Nous travaillons ensemble, nous pouvons nous trouver dans la pièce sans nous sauter à la gorge. Nous collaborons de manière plutôt efficace. Vous êtes bon dans ce que vous faites, Kaidan. Je comprends pourquoi on vous a fait monter en grade. Vous êtes un bon Spectre. »

Elle n'allait pas lui cirer les pompes, quand même ! Toutefois, elle resta prudente sur le choix de ses mots. Il ne fallait mettre en avant que son efficacité professionnelle. Pas de qualités personnelles même si le Major n'en était pas dépourvu. Mais elle sentait qu'il allait encore croire autre chose si elle lui vantait ses mérites en tant qu'homme. Ne le voir que comme un soldat. Voilà ce qui devait lui envoyer un signal fort pour qu'il arrête son cirque et qu'il se rende compte qu'il était en train de déraper.

Un sourire finit par se dessiner sur le visage de Kaidan mais il paraissait vraiment forcé.

« Je suis ravi de voir que vous reconnaissez mes capacités. C'est important pour moi. »

Shepard ne prit pas le luxe de soupirer de soulagement, mais c'était tout comme. Elle finit par prendre congé du Major s'il n'avait rien d'autre à dire. Il hocha la tête et Shepard pu enfin sortir de l'arsenal tandis qu'EDI annonçait que le Relais de masse se trouvait à cinq minutes. Et merde.

Les moments avec Jeff étaient rares et elle avait horreur de les perdre. Elle remonta la passerelle fissa.

Le pilote était tendu. Pas à cause du passage de Relais, c'était un jeu d'enfant pour lui.

Non, c'était la perspective d'avoir Shepard qui allait affronter Cerberus qui l'angoissait. Il connaissait suffisamment le Commander pour savoir qu'elle ne ferait pas de quartier. C'était bien ce qui lui faisait peur. Qu'elle perde la tête. Que la soif de vengeance lui soit préjudiciable.

Toutefois, il ne pouvait pas l'exprimer maintenant. Le passage de Relais, aussi simple était-il, demandait quand même toute sa concentration. Il enclencha la procédure, répéta ces mêmes phrases maintes fois dites. Une routine rassurante même si elle était superflue. Il parlait un langage que Shepard ne comprenait pas. Mais c'était pour lui, pour rester focalisé sur ce qu'il faisait.

Vu de près, la nébuleuse à tête de cheval ne portait pas son nom correctement. Ce qui frappa ensuite Joker, c'était cette immense étoile qui bouffait tout l'horizon artificiel créé par ses écrans de commande. Et tout à côté, une structure de métal en orbite. La station de Cerberus. Chronos. L'Homme Trouble avait vraiment le sens de l'esthétisme. Sa base actuelle n'était pas vilaine. Tout en courbe et en élégance. Cela aurait pu donner une belle station orbitale, si elle n'avait été destinée à servir de repaire au plus grand salopard de la Galaxie.

Shepard demanda toutefois à EDI de confirmer qu'il s'agissait bien de leur cible. Elle avait du mal à croire que sous ses yeux, son ennemi était si près. Mais il n'y avait pas de doute possible. C'était bien là.

Il était temps d'y aller. Shepard devait se rendre dans le Hangar où le Kodiak attendait ses six passagers. Elle prit quand même le temps de laisser Jeff lui souhaiter bonne chance. Elle le trouva pâle et lut dans ses yeux l'inquiétude.

« C'est rare de te voir comme ça, dit-elle.

— Ne fais rien de dingue, répondit-il doucement.

— Tu sais bien que je ne peux pas te le promettre. Je risquerais de manquer à ma parole et j'ai horreur de ça.

— Lucy, je déconne pas. Tu sais bien qu'il est capable de n'importe quoi. Qui sait ce qui se cache vraiment dans cette station… »

Elle se pencha pour être à sa hauteur.

« Hé… » dit-elle doucement, cherchant son regard. Il était vraiment inquiet. Après tout, c'était normal. Elle prouvait à chaque fois qu'elle n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. Comment pouvait-il rester serein ? Mais, elle lui avait fait une promesse. Elle ne voulait plus qu'il tremble à ce point, elle ne voulait plus lui faire de la peine. Ce n'était pas comme ça qu'elle devait agir.

« Cerberus n'est pas pire que d'affronter un Reaper avec un lance-roquettes », tenta-t-elle de plaisanter. Mais la moue sur le visage du pilote ne fit que se renforcer.

« Jeff. » Elle ne devait pas non plus laisser ses sentiments influencer la mission. Ils savaient bien tous les deux, dès le départ que la situation n'allait pas être facile à gérer. Qu'ils risqueraient de perdre l'autre. Elle n'était pas certaine de survivre à cette guerre. Ils s'étaient dit que leur relation n'allait pas changer ce qu'ils étaient sur le terrain. « Jeff. Tu ne peux pas m'empêcher de faire ce qui me paraît être juste sur le terrain. On est en guerre. Oui, y'a des risques. Et je dois les prendre. Je ne peux pas me dire à chaque pas qu'il faut que je me préserve. Je dois faire la mission. Il n'y a que nous qui puissions le faire. Cerberus est là. Il est là. A portée, on peut l'éliminer. Je ne veux pas être déconcentrée parce que je sais que tu as peur. Il ne faut pas que ta peur t'empêche d'être objectif. Tu le savais. Nous le savions. »

Bien sûr qu'il le savait. Mais… Non… Il voulait juste qu'elle fasse attention. Qu'elle pèse bien le pour et le contre de ses actions. Elle était si entêtée. Parfois si inconsciente de ce qu'elle faisait. Mais… Mais lui, il voyait ça de loin, il n'était pas là. Peut-être était-ce pour ça qu'il ne comprenait pas.

« Ce n'est pas parce que je suis suicidaire que j'agis de cette manière. C'est parce que la situation ne me donne pas le choix. Tu penses bien que je n'ai pas envie particulièrement d'y laisser la peau. »

Elle marqua une pause.

«Ne t'en fais pas. Je reviendrai. Parce que tu es là. Et c'est tout ce qui compte.»


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapitre vingt-neuf**

« De toute façon, ils nous ont sans doute déjà repérés, remarqua judicieusement Jacob. Nous n'allons pas pouvoir nous infiltrer proprement.

— Alors… Il va falloir y aller avec la manière forte, conclut Garrus.

— Si j'ai bien compris… Nous fonçons dans le tas ? demanda tout de même James qui était aux commandes du Kodiak.

— C'est tout à fait ça », confirma Shepard.

Elle avait espéré autre chose. Ne pas avoir à faire une entrée fracassante. Mais il fallait se rendre à l'évidence. Atteindre Chronos sans se faire prendre semblait être véritablement impossible.

« C'est tout de même étrange, mumura Kaidan, les yeux fixés sur les écrans qui montraient la station ennemie. S'ils nous avaient repérés, ils nous auraient déjà tirés dessus, non ? C'est bien calme… »

Shepard regarda Kaidan puis posa son regard sur les écrans. Le Major semblait avoir raison. Pas de présence de vaisseaux autour de la station. Le bouclier kinétique était bel et bien activé, mais il ne paraissait y avoir aucune tourelle en action. A la distance où se trouvait actuellement le Kodiak, c'était pourtant facile de l'atteindre. Mais rien. James continuait son approche, un peu plus prudemment, certes mais la distance qui les séparait de la station diminuait et aucun ennemi n'était venu les intercepter. A croire que…

« On dirait qu'ils nous invitent à entrer, remarqua Jack qui fronçait les sourcils. J'aime pas ça. »

A vrai dire, Shepard non plus. Mais le Sujet Zero semblait avoir raison. C'était comme si Cerberus les laissait venir. Est-ce qu'ils allaient se jeter dans le piège ? Le Commander fit un geste en direction de James pour que celui-ci cesse d'avancer. Elle devait réfléchir. Et vite.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda-t-elle à ses coéquipiers. Il faut que nous décidions rapidement de l'attitude à prendre.

— Si Cerberus sait que nous sommes là, il ne sert à rien de faire demi-tour pour tenter une autre approche, remarqua Garrus.

— En effet. Ils sont sur le qui-vive, ils savent que nous sommes là, continua Kaidan. Si nous laissons passer notre chance, il risque de ne plus en avoir d'autres.

— C'est clairement un piège, ajouta Jacob. Mais c'est notre ticket d'entrée. Nous pouvons encore retourner la situation en notre faveur.

— Mais nous ne savons pas ce qui nous attend là-dedans. Le comité d'accueil doit être fourni. Si on entre avec le Kodiak, on risque de se faire arroser dès qu'on tentera de sortir.

— Sérieusement, on a pas le choix, non ? On entre et on avise. De toute façon, on s'est préparer à toute option, non ? On sait que Cerberus n'est pas à un coup tordu près ! »

Garrus se tourna vers Shepard. « Jack n'a pas tort. Même si je ne suis pas très emballé par cette perspective, il nous faut saisir la chance d'entrer. Après, peu importe ce que mijote l'Homme Trouble, nous serons dans la base et aurons plus de latitude pour réagir. Là, nous ne pouvons pas faire grand-chose. Après tout, je pense que nous nous y attendions. Tant qu'à faire, autant prendre ce qui nous est offert. »

Shepard sentait le traquenard, mais ils avaient tous raison. Ils n'avaient pas le choix. Aborder la station secrète était le point faible de leur plan. Il fallait saisir l'opportunité qui se présentait.

« Très bien. James, mettez-vous en approche. Mais restez prudent. »

Il serait malvenu que Cerberus décide de les atomiser en plein espace. Shepard déglutit avec difficulté. Elle n'avait pas vraiment prise sur ce qu'il se passait. Mais une fois hors du Kodiak, là, elle pourrait agir. Quoiqu'il se passe.

L'approche se fit sans anicroche. Il n'y avait rien… Pas de riposte, pas d'escorte. Juste eux. Et l'entrée béante de la station. Shepard pesta entre ses dents. Elle commençait à comprendre le manège de l'Homme Trouble. Il voulait les déstabiliser. Prouver qu'il avait le contrôle de la situation et qu'ils ne pouvaient pas y faire grand-chose. Encore une expression de sa mégalomanie. Il faisait sa petite mise en scène. Elle l'imaginait prendre son pied en les voyant hésiter à approcher pour finalement se jeter dans ses bras. Rien que cette pensée la mit en rage. Il ne payait rien pour attendre. Elle prendrait du plaisir à le mettre à genoux, à le faire plier. Elle s'en fit la promesse.

Comme elle l'avait pressenti en se rendant compte que l'ennemi ne réagissait pas, le hangar qui accueillit le Kodiak était vide. Même pas un soldat de faction pour contrôler l'arrivée. Non. On les laissait entrer. Pour mieux les garder ici. A peine le véhicule se posa que la porte qui donnait sur l'extérieur se ferma. Pris au piège. C'était clairement ça.

James vérifia par le biais des caméras extérieures que la voie était dégagée pour sortir du Kodiak. Chacun prit une arme dans la main, vérifia les clips et les boucliers. Il fallait se préparer au pire.

Shepard fit un geste et James ouvrit la porte latérale du Shuttle. Kaidan prit la direction de la première équipe. D'un geste, il signala à James de partir en repérage. Le soldat sauta à bas du véhicule, le dos recourbé, en alerte. Il fit un signe de la main. Voie dégagée. Kaidan et Jacob sortirent à leur tour. Shepard attendit qu'ils avancent un peu plus pour sortit son équipe. Il ne fallait pas miser sur tous en même temps. Il avait été décidé dès le départ que les deux équipes agiraient en décalé. Cela ne changeait pas. Maintenant qu'ils progressaient en terrain ennemi, il ne fallait pas qu'ils restent groupés tous les six. Trois permettait une bonne progression, une couverture efficace et un roulement dans les rôles.

« C'est vraiment vide, murmura Kaidan dans son oreillette.

— Continuez à avancer. Nous descendons au niveau du sol. Voyez-vous une porte ?

— Non. Mais nous continuons à chercher. »

Shepard termina la communication. Il était temps de descendre. James avait posé l'engin près d'un tas de caisses de tailles diverses, qui assuraient une couverture pour la sortie. Shepard se laissa tomber le long du Kodiak et avança, dos recourbé. Garrus la talonnait et Jack fermait la marche. Ils essayaient d'être le plus silencieux possible.

« Shepard. »

La voix de l'Homme Trouble résonna dans tout le hangar. Le Commander en sursauta, les sens en alerte, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Elle jura entre ses dents. Ce n'était qu'une voix dans les haut-parleurs.

« Voyons, ne vous cachez pas. Je sais que vous êtes là. »

Cette intonation… Trop mielleuse. Elle lui hérissait les poils. Elle avait oublié à quel point son ton condescendant pouvait l'irriter.

Elle attendit un peu. Toutefois, l'Homme Trouble ne reprit pas la parole. Il attendait sans doute qu'elle se montre. Elle savait qu'il était sûr qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à se montrer. Le Commander continua à progresser le long des caisses. Bien décidée à ne pas laisser à l'Homme Trouble la sensation qu'il contrôlait ses moindres gestes. Elle se reconcentra sur l'objectif. Trouver une porte pour sortir du hangar et continuer leur progression dans la station. Que le leader de Cerberus veuille faire joujou n'était pas son problème. Elle n'allait pas se laisser faire. Shepard savait qu'elle risquait de perdre son sang-froid et c'était bien la dernière chose à faire. Se retournant vers Garrus, elle lui fit signe de passer devant.

« Shepard. » Ce coup-ci c'était la voix de Kaidan. « A trois heures, une porte.

— Accessible ?

— Pas certain. Je vais m'approcher pour regarder de plus près.

— Bien reçu. »

Elle tapa sur l'épaule de Garrus et lui désigna de la main la position du Major. Le Turian hocha la tête et progressa vers l'endroit, toujours accroupi. Cela était apparemment inutile, mais comme l'Homme Trouble semblait désirer les voir, il valait mieux rester à couvert. Ils ne savaient pas ce que cela ferait, si jamais le maître des lieux les avait en visuel. Et Shepard n'avait pas envie de le savoir.

Elle finit par apercevoir le Major qui se trouvait devant la fameuse porte. D'un coup d'œil, elle pu voir qu'il ne semblait pas y avoir de dispositif d'attaque pour pourrait se déclencher à l'ouverture de la porte. Elle semblait vraiment être accessible. Sauf qu'il fallait déjouer le verrou qui était posé dessus. Kaidan fit un signe en direction de Jacob. Ce serait lui qui se chargerait de pirater la fermeture. Cela prendrait un peu de temps. Shepard en profita donc pour explorer un peu plus les environs. Dans un hangar, il pouvait y avoir des informations importantes. Pas de première nécessité mais un jeu de clips supplémentaire ne serait pas de trop.

Elle continua accroupie à évoluer entre les caisses et les véhicules qui étaient encore stationnés sur Chronos. Cerberus n'avait donc pas envoyé toutes ses troupes. Il y aurait un peu de résistance dans la station. Ce qui était tout à fait normal. L'Homme Trouble ne pouvait pas se trouver seul. Cela aurait été grossièrement ridicule. Il n'était pas sûr de lui à ce point.

Kaidan lui signala par radio que Jacob en avait fini avec le verrou. Elle revint donc sur ses pas, bredouille. Tant pis.

Le groupe de Kaidan prit la tête de l'expédition. Jacob ouvrait la marche, suivit par Kaidan et James. Le couloir était étrangement vide. L'instinct de Shepard lui hurlait que c'était forcément un piège. Ils étaient rentrés sans problème. Pas de comité d'accueil. Juste la voix d l'Homme Trouble qui l'appelait encore. Mais elle ne voulait pas entrer dans son jeu. Hors de question de lui laisser ce plaisir.

« Attention ! » Le glapissement de Jacob la fit sursauter. Elle eut à peine le temps d'apercevoir le groupe de Kaidan sauter sur le côté pour esquiver la mitraille de la tourelle. Elle en fit de même. James était déjà en train de faire sauter le bouclier de la machine qui finit par exploser. Toutefois, ils n'étaient pas au bout de leurs peines.

Une barrière kinétique sépara les deux groupes.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ? » Jack approcha la main de l'onde bleutée pour en tester la résistance. Ils étaient pris au piège. Et pas de la meilleure façon.

La voix de l'Homme Trouble s'éleva à nouveau. La projection de sa silhouetta apparut du côté de Shepard, plus vraie que nature.

« Shepard, dit-il nonchalamment, tirant une bouffée de sa cigarette.

— Vous ne perdez rien pour attendre, se contenta-t-elle de répondre.

— Ouais… On va te faire la peau, espèce de connard ! »

Le leader de Cerberus ne prit même pas la peine d'adresser un regard à Jack.

« Oh… J'ai juste envie de vous tester, continua-t-il à l'adresse du Commander. Encore une fois. Voir votre résistance. Vous en avez après moi, certes. Alors débusquez-moi dans ma propre forteresse. Voyons ce dont vous êtes capables sur un terrain que vous ne maîtrisez absolument pas. Mais moi… J'en connais toutes les ressources.

— Pas très équitables comme règles, ironisa Shepard.

— Allons bon… Vous n'allez pas vous laisser abattre pour si peu. Je vais même rajouter un peu de piment. Voyez-vous, j'aime l'esprit de compétition… » Il laissa planer un silence théâtral, tout en fumant tranquillement sa cigarette.

« Une équipe de six, c'est trop avantageux. Et je vois que vos petits groupes sont plutôt bien équilibrés. Pourquoi ne pas voir qui de vous ou du Major Alenko va me trouver en premier ? Qui est le meilleur d'entre vous deux ? »

Shepard eut un reniflement dédaigneux avant de rétorquer qu'elle ne voyait pas l'intérêt de la chose.

« Oh, vous êtes si naïve, si croyante en la bonté humaine. Mais voyons… Le Major Alenko, tout coopératif qu'il soit me semble toujours nourrir une certaine jalousie à votre égard. Parce qu'il ne pourra jamais, malgré tous ses efforts, faire la moitié de ce dont vous êtes capable. Et puis… Êtes-vous vraiment certaine d'avoir toute sa confiance ? N'a-t-il pas encore ce petit doute vous concernant ? Qui lui dit que vous n'avez pas… une sorte de dispositif qui me permettait de reprendre le contrôle sur vous ?

— N'écoutez pas ce qu'il dit, Shepard, intervint Kaidan.

— Allons bon, ne dit-on pas que le démenti attire la suspicion. Vos belles paroles trompent peut-être votre entourage, Major mais je pense que vous ne pouvez pas vous duper vous-même. N'importe qui à votre place nourrirait de l'aversion pour le Commander Shepard. Comment se fait-il que malgré son attitude toujours en marge des règles, elle ait encore le commandement du Normandy alors que vous êtes plus gradé qu'elle ? N'est-ce pas là quelque chose de révoltant ? »

Shepard serra le poing. Cet enfoiré d'Homme Trouble cherchait à semer la zizanie. Et elle savait qu'il était relativement doué pour ça. Il savait trouver les faiblesses des autres et les exploiter à son compte. Il était capable de briser la volonté de quelqu'un juste en trouvant les mots justes. Ce n'était pas un leader accompli pour rien. Shepard devait réfléchir à ce qu'elle disait.

« Vous croyez savoir ce que je pense, n'est-ce pas ? dit doucement Kaidan avec un sourire narquois. Très bien, vous n'avez pas tort. »

Le Commander Shepard en eut un haut le cœur. Qu'est-ce que racontait Kaidan ? Comment ? Mais elle vit Jacob qui la fixait. Il fallait qu'elle se calme. Kaidan tentait de retourner la situation en leur faveur en essayant d'endormir l'Homme Trouble. Mais il n'était pas dit que ce dernier se laisserait prendre. Il était bien plus malin que cela et Kaidan devrait sans doute déployer des capacités qu'il n'avait pas.

« Certes, Shepard a de quoi rester au trou pour le reste de ses jours. Elle est bornée, indisciplinée et avec tous ses manquements aux règles, j'aurais de quoi la traîner en cour martiale. Mais c'est justement ça qui fait qu'elle est Shepard. Et qu'elle va réussir à tous nous tirer de là. »

L'Homme Trouble mima des applaudissements.

« Quel joli petit discours, Major. Un peu trop larmoyant à mon goût. Belles paroles… C'est ce que vous vous dites chaque matin en vous levant pour endormir votre ressenti ? Comment pouvez-vous supporter qu'elle ait les rênes alors que vous êtes tout aussi méritant qu'elle. Sans parler que pour vous, la hiérarchie et les règles sont la base de toute discipline militaire. »

Kaidan ne répondit pas. Il regardait Shepard à travers la barrière bleutée.

« Oh. » L'Homme Trouble prit une pause dramatique. « Je vois… » Il secoua la tête.

« Vous me décevez, Major. Mais en même temps, vous m'offrez la possibilité de rendre les choses encore plus divertissantes. »

Il eut un rire un peu fou.

« Ajoutons une règle. Vous contre Shepard, certes. Le premier qui me trouve mourra, quant au groupe perdant, je me chargerais de lui trouver un sort plus enviable...

— Complètement insensé », commenta Garrus.

« Pas de règles particulières, tous les coups sont permis. Je sais que Shepard ne laissera pas ses hommes se faire descendre quand à vous, Major… Perdre Shepard vous serait insupportable, n'est-ce pas ? »

Voilà que l'Homme Trouble changeait de discours. Il n'avait pas vraiment si bien cerné Kaidan que ça au départ. Il ne fallait pas utiliser le ressentiment qu'il aurait pu avoir contre elle. Non… Il fallait jouer sur un autre registre et le leader de Cerberus avait fini par le comprendre très vite. Ah… Si seulement Kaidan était moins… idiot.

« Comme je suis d'humeur à respecter les usages, les dames d'abord. » La barrière kinétique s'ouvrit suffisamment pour laisser Shepard sortir avec son groupe tout en maintenant celui de Kaidan enfermé.

Suivie de Jack et Garrus, le Commander s'élança. Elle allait débusquer ce connard de tordu et lui faire la peau. Elle se le tenait pour dit. L'influence de Jack commençait à se faire ressentir. Elle pensait avec les mots qu'elle affectionnait.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ? demanda d'ailleurs la jeune femme. Il joue à quoi ? Comme si on avait le temps de suivre ses plans de détraqué !

— Nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix, tempéra Garrus. Notre but, c'est de l'éliminer. Si son jeu consiste juste à nous regarder nous mettre chacun des bâtons dans les roues, il faut s'y plier. Cela nous sera plus utile que de chercher à déjouer ses règles. Comme vous le dites, nous n'avons pas le temps. Contentons-nous de le trouver. »

Shepard ne dit rien, mais elle était d'accord avec le Turian. Elle aurait pu envoyer chier l'Homme Trouble et ne pas faire attention à lui. Maintenant qu'il avait clairement énoncé ses règles, elle s'était dit que chercher à les trangresser serait sans doute plus coûteux que de les suivre. Après tout, elle voulait juste lui mettre la main dessus. Et ce, le plus rapidement possible. Étant donné qu'il voulait la tester, comme il le disait si bien il était certain qu'il allait mettre sur leur chemin des obstacles ardus. Les idées de stratégies établies dans le Normandy allait donc bien pouvoir leur servir.

Garrus la poussa sur le côté. Toutes à ses pensées, elle n'avait pas vu le Némésis. Merde. Elle n'allait pas laisser l'Homme Trouble la déstabiliser. Règles ou pas, jeu ou pas, c'était une mission comme une autre et les ennemis étaient bel et bien réels. Et redoutables.

« Trois à gauche… murmura Garrus. Deux centurions droit devant et un ingénieur à trois heures.

— L'ingénieur d'abord… Jack ? Vous vous en chargez ? »

La jeune femme hocha la tête. Son corps s'enveloppa d'une aura bleutée et elle se faufila à travers les obstacles qui jonchaient la pièce dans laquelle ils avaient débouchés.

Alors qu'elle visait les Centurions qui leur tiraient dessus, Shepard se demanda où était Kaidan. Lui et son groupe avaient dû être libérés. Sans doute, ils n'avaient pas du emprunter le même chemin. Elle fit une tentative de liason radio mais cette dernière, ainsi que le radar étaient HS. Il fallait donc avancer à l'ancienne avec la gestuelle réglementaire et sans détecteur d'ennemi. Pas qu'elle en soit particulièrement gênée par ce problème technique, mais il était vrai que la technologie avait parfois du bon. Fort heureusement, on lui avait appris à ne pas trop lui faire confiance et surtout à s'en passer.

Les deux centurions s'écroulèrent tandis que Jack s'en donnait à cœur joie contre l'ingénieur. Ce combat ne posait pas de problème particulier. Sans doute une petite mise en bouche avant que le pire n'arrive. En tout cas, une fois les Nemesis approchés au corps à corps, ils furent vite éliminés.

Le trio continua donc à progresser. Pour l'instant, la route était plutôt linéaire. Ce n'était pas le dédale auquel elle s'était attendue. Mais bon, d'après les plans qu'EDI avaient trouvés, ils n'en étaient qu'à la base de la structure. D'ailleurs, le Commander commença à sérieusement se douter que l'Homme Trouble avait sciemment laissé EDI prendre les plans. Il avait sans doute réfléchi à son petit coup depuis longtemps, savant par avance que Shepard finirait par le débusquer.

Elle secoua la tête. Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça.

« Par où ? » demanda Jack alors qu'ils se trouvaient face à un embranchement. Shepard observa attentivement les deux possibilités. Rien ne les distinguait. Il fallait donc agir à l'instinct.

« Voyons ce qu'il y a de ce côté-ci, dit elle en désignant une porte. Rien ne nous empêche de rebrousser chemin. »

A vrai dire, ce petit jeu de piste allait vite l'agacer. Jack avait raison, c'était une perte de temps. Quelle plaie ! L'Homme trouble ne perdait rien pour attendre. Elle prendrait un malin plaisir à le faire souffrir. Ça, elle en était sûre.

La porte était verrouillée mais rien d'insurmontable. Elle ne voulut pas rebrousser chemin. Elle n'allait pas suivre exactement l'itinéraire qu'on avait décidé pour eux. Pirater le verrou ne prit qu'un petit instant. La porte chuinta en s'ouvrant. Il n'y avait pas de lumière dans la salle. Quelques néons lointains projetaient une lumière douce. La visibilité était réduite. Passé le cercle de lumière produit par les lampes du couloir dont ils venaient, il n'y avait rien de visible. Shepard alluma la lampe de son fusil, imitée par ses deux acolytes.

Le faisceau lumineux projetait un cercle de faible intensité. Shepard balaya rapidement la pièce pour cerner d'éventuels dangers. Rien.

Le silence était omniprésent. Prudemment, le Commander risqua de faire quelques pas. Garrus et Jack s'étaient positionnés chacun d'un côté afin de ne pas se faire surprendre de dos. Ils progressaient doucement. Le faisceau buta sur une table jonché de datapads. Un pilier cachait la vue d'un écran dont le signal d'urgence clignotait. A ses pieds, des débris de verre. Comment était-il possible de laisser un tel capharnaüm ? Cette pièce semblait, à ce que le groupe pouvait voir, inutilisée. Et vu son état, inutilisable.

Toujours sur leurs gardes, le trio s'enfonça plus dans la pièce. Shepard commençait à songer à faire demi-tour. Après tout, rien ne disait que cette pièce ouvrait sur le chemin vers l'Homme Trouble. Cependant, tordu comme il était, elle se dit que cela devait faire partie de son plan. Il n'allait pas leur flécher le chemin avec des signaux lumineux. Non… Les laisser se désorienter dans le noir était plus dans son délire. Ce cadrait bien mieux avec le personnage.

« Putain… J'aime pas ça », marmonna Jack. C'était rare qu'elle ait la trouille mais à vrai dire, Shepard n'en menait pas large non plus. Quelque chose lui disait de faire demi-tour. Et vite.

Mais, évidemment, alors qu'elle était sérieusement en train de considérer cette option, la porte par laquelle ils étaient entrés se referma sur elle-même avec une telle célérité que le bruit de la fermeture résonna dans toute la pièce.

« Et merde. »

Elle ne s'était pas retenue. Garrus soupira à sa gauche. Elle voyait à peine son visage à la lueur du projecteur de son fusil.

« Que fait-on ? demanda-t-il. Personnellement, je ne serais pas contre le fait de sortir rapidement de là. J'ai une impression étrange avec cette pièce.

— Ouais, je suis d'accord. Elle me fiche les boules, renchérit Jack à sa droite.

— Hum… Il faudrait voir si on peut refaire sauter le verrou. »

Toujours avec prudence et en maintenant la formation serrée, le trio commença à retourner vers la porte. Maintenant qu'elle était close, Shepard se sentait de plus en plus oppressée. Et puis, elle avait commencé à sentir une odeur étrange. Qui prenait à la gorge.

Un gaz ? Il s'abaisserait donc à ça ? C'est limite décevant.

Elle ferma les yeux. Non… Ce n'était pas un gaz. C'était quelque chose de… d'organique.

Un cri déchira l'air. Un hurlement bestial, qui la paralysa. Ce cri, cette plainte suraïgue, elle la reconnaissait à présent.

« Une Banshee ! » C'était Garrus qui venait de s'exclamer à côté d'elle. Shepard sentit qu'il avait perdu un peu de confiance. Ce n'était pas une peur panique, mais une appréhension qui était assez rare chez le Turian.

« Putain, où elle est ? » Jack n'avait pas encore eu affaire à ces immondes créatures mais Shepard avait briefé tout le monde sur la marche à suivre pour en venir à bout. Elles étaient coriaces et il ne fallait absolument pas qu'elles s'approchent. Si elles s'emparaient de leur adversaire, ce dernier n'avait que très peu de chances de s'en sortir.

Il fallait localiser la monstruosité et s'en débarrasser. Pas le choix, il leur fallait progresser dans le noir. Si seulement, il était possible de remettre le courant…

Pas après pas, collés les uns contre les autres, le petit groupe avança à l'aveuglette. L'ordinateur qui émettait le signal lumineux de danger pouvait peut-être être remis en service. En espérant qu'il puisse permettre d'atteindre les commandes. S'approchant du clavier, Shepard commença à taper sur les touches. En vain.

« Vous avez entendu ça ? » demanda Jack d'une voix peu assurée.

Shepard tendit l'oreille. Quelque chose qui ressemblait à un grattement était audible. Le bruit s'arrêta net. Avant de reprendre quelques instants plus tard.

« Ça vient de là, il me semble, remarqua Garrus qui désigna la baie vitrée fracassé qui se devinait sous les faisceaux de lumière. Shepard pointa sa lampe dans la direction indiquée par le Turian. Il y avait une autre salle derrière. Jetant un dernier coup d'œil à l'ordinateur dont elle savait désormais qu'elle n'en tirerait sûrement rien, elle prit la décision de franchir l'obstacle et de fouiller cette nouvelle pièce.

De la crosse de son fusil, Garrus acheva de faire tomber les pans de verre dont les pointes tranchantes pointaient vers le plafond. Ils passèrent sans difficulté. Faisceaux braqués devant eux, ils observèrent la nouvelle zone. Des conteneurs en verre étaient fracassés. Des tuyaux les reliaient entre eux, il y avait des piles de datapads partout au sol. Jack se pencha pour en saisir un et le lire. Elle eut une exclamation dégoûtée avant de confirmer ce dont Shepard se doutait : ils se trouvaient dans un laboratoire.

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils pouvaient bien étudier ici, murmura Garrus en promenant sa torche dans toute la pièce.

— Rien de bien joli, commenta Jack en ramassant un nouveau datapad. Et vu qu'il y a une des ces horreurs que vous avez vues sur Menae ici, je serais pas étonnée qu'ils les étudiaient. »

Rien de bien surprenant, à vrai dire. Si L'Homme Trouble cherchait à comprendre l'endoctrinement, il avait sans doute collecté les spécimens que les Reapers avaient transformés en monstres. Il fallait donc s'attendre à trouver des Maraudeurs ou des Brutes. Sans parler des Husks.

« La question est: où sont-ils, leurs cobayes ? » demanda le Commander. Elle cherchait une sortie, une évacuation par laquelle les monstres auraient pu sortir. Ce fut Garrus qui trouva. Un trou béant avait été fait dans l'un des murs du laboratoire. Les fils avaient été arrachés, ce qui expliquait le manque d'électricité dans cette zone. Il suffirait de suivre les dégâts pour trouver leurs ennemis. A bien avoir écouté le cri de la Banshee, ils n'en étaient pas loin. Il fallait donc rester sur ses gardes.

« Continuons à avancer. Nous n'avons pas le choix de toute façon. » Affronter les abominations que l'Homme Trouble avait collectionné était désormais un incontournable. Shepard se demanda comment l'Homme Trouble pouvait faire pour ne pas avoir semblé être affecté par une faille si grande dans la sécurité de sa Station.

Leurs pas résonnaient lugubrement à travers les salles qu'ils traversaient. Le grattement reprit. Il y avait quelque chose près d'eux. Soudain, avec un cri lugubre, une Brute se jeta sur eux. Ils eurent à peine le temps de s'écarter pour éviter un choc fatal avec la bête. Les brutes étaient redoutables quand elles chargeait et tout comme les Banshee, un contact trop rapproché était synonyme de mort certaine. Shepard préféra miser sur ses pouvoirs comme l'incinération plutôt que sur ses armes. Garrus commença à arroser le monstre de tirs répétés de son fusil d'assaut. Jack enchaîna les poussées biotiques et les ondes de chocs. Folle de rage, la Brute se mit à charger sans distinction aucune. Shepard et son groupe avait l'avantage du nombre et il ne fallut pas beaucoup de temps avant qu'ils ne s'en sortent victorieux. Ce combat avait été facile. Quand elles étaient plusieurs, la tâche était beaucoup plus ardue.

Toutefois, ils n'eurent pas le loisir de profiter de leur victoire. Attirés par le bruit et sans doute par le sang de la brute qui s'écoulait par terre, une dizaine de Husks débarqua, accompagnés de Maraudeurs et de Carnages. Shepard appliqua la stratégie désormais habituelle : descendre les Maraudeurs en premier. Ces derniers, emprunts d'elle ne savait quelle solidarité avec les Carnages, rechargeaient les boucliers de ces derniers en permanence, ce qui était fortement dérangeant. Comme tout bon stratège le dirait, il fallait donc d'abord abattre les soutiens avant de s'attaquer au gros des troupes. La bataille n'était pourtant pas si simple, au vu du peu de luminosité dont l'équipe jouissait.

Cependant, avec une bonne résistance et par la force de l'habitude, Shepard et ses deux compères vinrent à bout assez rapidement de leurs adversaires.

« Combien il y en a comme ça, à votre avis ? »

Jack essuya la substance bleue qui avait giclé sur son visage alors qu'elle venait de faire exploser un Husk.

« Aucune idée, répondit Garrus, et je n'ai pas trop envie d'y réfléchir. Je suis persuadé que je sous-estimerais le nombre. »

Il y avait une pointe d'amertume et de dégoût dans son propos. Shepard la partageait également. Elle avait toujours pensé qu'un bon Husk était un Husk mort. Déjà que les pauvres êtres n'avaient pas pu jouir d'une mort digne et avait dû subir cette transformation ignoble, en faire des sujets d'expérience n'était pas acceptable non plus. Les tuer leur rendait service. Mais question éthique, Cerberus n'était pas très au fait de ces choses-là.

« Continuons. »

Les pièces s'enchaînaient, assez similaires. Toujours des tubes brisés, des datapads partout. Cela commençait à faire beaucoup et Shepard se demanda si la Station n'était tout simplement pas envahie. L'Homme Trouble perdant le contrôle de ses expériences était une vision ironique et plaisante. L'étage devait sans doute être confiné. Elle n'imaginait franchement pas le leader de Cerberus laisser sciemment un tel chaos régner dans son repaire. Tout ceci commençait franchement à être curieux. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment. Mais à part avancer, elle ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose. Mettre la main sur le bureau de l'Homme Trouble lui apporterait sans doute les réponses à ses questions.

De plus, la présence de la Banshee en liberté ne la mettait pas à l'aise. Elle se sentirait mieux une fois qu'elle l'aurait trouée avec ses pistolets. L'idée de devoir encore affronter une de ces créatures lui nouait quelque peu l'estomac.

« Là ! »

Jack montra du doigt une pièce éclairée. Enfin ! Déambuler dans le noir était vraiment handicapant. Au moins, avec le retour de l'électricité, ils allaient mieux comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé. Une sorte de lit médical trônait au milieu de la pièce. Des consoles de contrôle étaient apparemment encore en service sur les murs. Shepard avança prudemment vers l'une d'entre elle et pianota sur le clavier. Si c'était simple d'utilisation, il serait facile de retrouver des données.

Et elle trouva des vidéos. Très bien, il s'agissait donc d'un terminal d'enregistrement. Le Commander ouvrit le premier fichier.

« Oh nom de Dieu… » jura Jack en s'approchant de l'écran.

Les images étaient sans équivoque. Les tubes étaient alignés, plein de liquide. Remplis d'Humains… d'Asaris et de Turians. Ces derniers étaient moins nombreux mais ils étaient bien là. Shepard reconnut le dispositif. C'était très semblable à celui de la base des Collecteurs. Trop semblable même.

« Je pensais qu'on avait détruit la base, remarqua Garrus qui avait aussi reconnu ce qu'ils voyaient.

— C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait. »

Il n'y avait pas trente mille explications possibles. L'Homme Trouble avait tout simplement ramassé les morceaux et avait consacré une bonne partie de ses ressources pour remettre en fonction ce qui allait servir à ses fins. Alors c'était ça… C'était ça qu'il avait eu dans la tête dès le début ? Dès qu'il avait su ce qu'étaient les Collecteurs ? Il avait donc compris ce que les Husks étaient et quel intérêt ils avaient. Et donc, il avait eu dans l'idée de vraiment reproduire ça ?

Qu'est-ce que cachait encore cette station ? Et… Et si Cerberus avait récupéré les restes du Reaper humain ? Cette idée lui fit froid dans le dos. Elle eut du mal à garder son regard sur l'écran. Comment pouvait-on infliger sciemment un tel traitement à un autre être vivant ?

La seconde vidéo était tout aussi insoutenable. Les hurlements qui émanaient des personnes enfermées dans les tubes étaient horribles. C'était de la souffrance, du désespoir… Et les voir se tortiller dans leurs conteneurs, leur visage déformés par la douleur lui tordait les entrailles. Elle frappa le clavier. Elle ne voulait pas continuer à s'infliger ça. Surtout que Jack avait une telle expression sur le visage… Elle serrait le poing de fureur.

« Allez, on y va. Ça ne sert à rien. Ce qui est fait est fait. » dit doucement Shepard en éteignant la console. Il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire que de mettre fin à la souffrance de ces pauvres hères.

Ils se détournèrent et continuèrent leur exploration. Il fallait mettre la main sur ce malade. Elle commençait à perdre patience. Garrus en tête, ils débouchèrent dans un couloir désert. Le sol était cependant maculé de sang. Un sang bleuâtre qui dégageait une odeur âcre. Elle portait au cœur. Le commander fit signe d'accélérer, elle en avait la nausée. Et ce n'était franchement pas le moment. Vite, elle devait continuer. Elle poussa Garrus et le devança. Son pouls s'était accélérer. Non… Elle devait lutter. Elle se jeta dans la première pièce qui se trouvait là. Pliée en deux, elle rendit le contenu de son estomac.

Garrus, qui l'avait suivie, fit une grimace inquiète.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive ? » demanda-t-il alors qu'elle essuyait sa bouche d'un revers de main. Elle lui fit signe que ce n'était rien. Maintenant qu'elle avait évacué ce qui lui soulevait l'estomac, elle allait mieux. Ce n'était pas la peine de s'attarder dessus.

Jack explorait la pièce où Shepard avait vomi.

« Hé, par là ! » dit-elle. Elle avait trouvé un élévateur.

« Voilà ce qui va nous faire changer d'air », continua le Sujet Zero. Très bien. Shepard se doutait que l'Homme Trouble devait se trouver ailleurs qu'à cet étage.

« Attention ! » Garrus sortit son fusil et arrosa l'entrée de la pièce. Le visage hideux de la Banshee se tordit dans un rictus de rage.

« A couvert ! » Il fallait rester en mouvement. Elle était seule. C'était donc une situation idéale. Mais la pièce exiguë ne permettait pas une grande liberté de mouvement. Shepard sortit une grenade de son arsenal. Jetant un regard par-dessus ce qui lui servait de protection, elle vit la Banshee avancer vers Jack. Elle jeta la grenade qui se fixa sur la cible. Elle compta mentalement et l'explosion retentit. Mais elle savait que ce n'était pas suffisant. Jack fit une poussée biotique et repoussa la bête. Garrus sortit de son recoin et l'arrosa de tirs continus. Le bouclier de la Banshee céda. Maintenant qu'elle était acculée, c'était là qu'elle était la plus dangereuse. Et qu'il fallait être le plus efficace.

Le mieux était de garder la distance. Le visage de la Banshee se tourna vers Jack. Shepard comprit qu'elle avait pris la jeune femme pour cible. Elle se détournerait donc de Garrus et elle. Il fallait donc en profiter.

D'un bond, la Banshee se jeta sur Jack. Le Sujet Zéro lui lança encore une décharge. Ce coup-ci, cela ne lui fit rien. « Merde ! » Jack se jeta sur le côté et roula sur elle-même. Garrus visa la tête de la créature qui explosa sous l'impact des balles.

Jack laissa échapper une expression dégoûtée. « Qu'est-ce que c'est dégueu ! »

Elle se releva et essuya le liquide visqueux qui lui recouvrait le visage.

« J'ai jamais vu une chose pareille. Elles fichent le bourdon ! »

Shepard ne put qu'être d'accord avec cette remarque. Les Banshees avaient quelque chose de fascinant dans leur horrifiante apparence. Et ce cri… A glacer le sang.

« Continuons. » dit-elle après que Jack se soit suffisamment débarbouillée.

Ils atteignirent donc l'élévateur. C'était un risque à prendre que de monter dedans. Rien ne disait que l'Homme Trouble ne le contrôlait pas à distance pour mieux les mener là où il désirait. Qu'est-ce que c'était pénible de ne pas être vraiment maître de la situation. D'après la logique d'EDI, la pièce où le leader de Cerberus aimait à passer ses journées se situait au cœur de la station. Ce qui paraissait être le lieu le plus stratégique. Bien protégé, l'Homme Trouble pouvait voir les ennemis arriver de loin.

Finalement, l'élévateur les mena sans encombre à l'étage demandé. Très bien. Peut-être que leur hôte se lassait-il de ce jeu. Ou que Kaidan était déjà arrivé. Ça, non. Même si elle avait de sérieux doutes sur la véracité des propos de leur ennemi sur le sort qu'il réservait au gagnant de sa petite mascarade, elle ne pouvait pas laisser le Major se faire descendre. L'Homme Trouble l'avait bien cernée, elle avait un sens de l'honneur un peu trop développé et laisser un coéquipier se jeter dans la gueule du loup n'était pas dans sa conception du travail d'équipe. Il fallait donc jouer contre le temps. Kaidan n'était quand même pas si manche que ça et elle était persuadée qu'il n'était pas tombé sur le laboratoire des horreurs de l'Homme Trouble.

« Vous ne trouvez pas ça étrange quand même ? » demanda soudain Garrus en rompant le silence. « On n'a croisé aucun membre de Cerberus depuis tout à l'heure. »

Ce que disait le Turian était vrai. Mis à part les cobayes, pas une âme qui vive. Shepard sentait vraiment que quelque chose clochait.

« Je me demande… Si cette base n'est pas tout simplement vide. » se hasarda-t-elle à dire. Ce qui expliquerait pas mal de choses. Mais le seul moyen de vraiment le savoir, c'était d'accéder à la salle qui se trouvait au cœur de Chronos. Ils n'avaient pas le choix.

Cela faisait rager Shepard. Ils s'étaient conduits comme des débutants. Si l'Homme Trouble avait bel et bien quitté les lieux, ils perdaient leur temps ici. Mais il fallait s'en assurer. Et donc avancer.

L'étage dans lequel ils se trouvaient à présent ressemblait plus à une de ces stations de Cerberus que Shepard et ses camarades avaient eu à visiter par le passé. Plus convivial, moins claustrophobique. Les machines à boissons côtoyaient les terminaux de sécurité, il y avait des baies vitrées qui donnaient sur des espaces verts luxurieux. L'étage du patron, sans aucun doute. Cela rendait Cerberus un peu plus humain que ces pièces qu'ils avaient dû traverser où transpirait la malignité avec ses tubes, ses câbles et cette odeur affreuse. C'était d'ailleurs assez saisissant, ce contraste. A la limite, cet environnement serein ne cadrait pas trop avec l'idée que l'on pouvait se faire du maître des lieux. Toutefois, Shepard savait combien l'Homme Trouble était attaché à l'humanité et à son symbole le plus évident : la Terre. Les jardins lui rappelait sans doute ce pourquoi il se battait même si, du point de vue du Commander, les actions de Cerberus laissaient penser qu'ils avaient perdu l'objectif visé depuis un moment.

« Essayez de voir si on ne peut pas accéder à un terminal qui nous dise un peu la situation des occupants de cette station » Chacun s'attela donc à trouver des indices et quoi que ce soit qui puisse être utile pour arrêter d'avancer à l'aveuglette. Il fallait déterminer comment aborder le chemin en direction de la pièce de l'Homme Trouble. Et surtout comment la trouver. Elle ne devait pas être si simple d'accès. Même pour les membres de Cerberus. Shepard avait suffisamment étudié le personnage pour affirmer qu'il était particulièrement méfiant, voire paranoïaque. Elle était persuadée que même Miranda ne l'avait jamais vraiment vu en chair et en os. Lui qui ne conversait que par projection hologrammique n'aimait pas la compagnie des autres. Il craignait sans doute pour sa propre existence. C'était une attitude quelque peu lâche aux yeux d'une militaire comme Shepard.

Garrus la tira de ses pensées en l'appelant. Il avait trouvé quelque chose.

« Regardez. Ce sont les logs des Shuttles d'évacuation, expliqua-t-il alors qu'elle s'approchait pour voir. Il semblerait que tout le monde ait bien quitté Chronos. »

Jack pesta entre ses dents. « On n'est venu pour rien… » Elle shoota dans un datapad qui traînait au sol. Shepard comprenait son dépit. Elle partageait un peu cette déception. Elle avait espéré en finir ici mais il s'avérait que l'Homme Trouble s'était bien foutu de sa gueule. Ça ne faisait qu'augmenter son désir de lui faire exploser la tête. Toutefois, elle voulait quand même aller jusqu'au bout. Même si l'ennemi avait sans doute emporté tout ce qui aurait pu être utile, elle voulait voir de ses propres yeux la pièce où il avait mené son plan. Qui savait…

Jack était en train de s'énerver sur un autre terminal. Shepard n'osa pas la déranger, mais la jeune femme l'appela. Elle pianota sur son Omnitool. « J'ai trouvé un plan de la station, ça peut quand même servir. » Et elle le partagea avec les deux autres. Shepard la remercia et pianota sur son Omnitool pour afficher le plan.

Ils étaient bel et bien au bon étage. C'était déjà ça. Il ne manquait plus qu'une chose pour être vraiment au mieux : que le brouillage des radars soit levé. Mais ça, Shepard s'en doutait fortement, ils ne pourraient avoir accès aux commandes que dans la pièce qu'occupait l'Homme Trouble. Autant continuer à avancer, ils n'obtiendraient rien de plus en restant ici.

Suivant le plan sur son Omnitool, Shepard dirigea le groupe à travers les pièces. La nausée lui était passée, mais elle sentait encore un goût de bile dans la bouche et elle n'aimait pas ça. C'était vraiment désagréable. Alors qu'ils ne se tenaient plus qu'à une distance assez courte de l'emplacement de la cible, elle s'arrêta et fit un geste pour que les deux autres en fasse de même.

Du menton, elle leur désigna quelque chose droit devant. C'était ténu, presque invisible, mais c'était là. Le laser, une fois franchi, devait sans doute activer un dispositif explosif ou quelque chose de tout aussi mortel. Garrus s'avança et commença à localiser la balise. Shepard et Jack en profitèrent pour examiner l'intégralité de la pièce, ne savait-on jamais.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » demanda Jack en relevant la tête.

Shepard lui adressa un regard interrogateur, elle ne voyait rien de particulier. Jack mit un doigt ses lèvres. Ce n'était pas quelque chose de visible. Il fallait écouter. Le Commander alla jusqu'à retenir se respiration. Jack était à demi debout, les yeux fixés vers le plafond, la bouche ouverte. Tous sens en alerte. Shepard allait lui dire qu'elle n'entendait rien lorsque si, effectivement, un bruit sourd lui parvint jusqu'aux oreilles. C'était vraiment faible et Jack avait vraiment une bonne ouïe.

« C'est assez loin, non ? » remarqua Garrus qui s'était également arrêté pour écouter. En effet. C'était si étouffé que Shepard émit l'hypothèse que ce n'était pas à leur étage. Elle pensa alors à Kaidan, Jacob et James et espéra que tout allait bien pour eux. Du moins, pas trop mal. En espérant que le bruit sourd ne soit pas quelque chose qui leur ait explosé à la figure…

D'ici, elle ne pouvait rien faire. Rebrousser chemin et se diriger à l'aveugle dans la station n'était pas la stratégie à suivre. Le bruit n'était pas localisable et rien ne disait qu'il ne s'arrêterait pas pendant leurs recherches. Elle devait faire confiance à ses hommes et espérer.

Elle fit signe à Garrus de continuer à pirater le laser. Jack n'avait pas bougé. Elle s'était simplement redressée et parcourait du regard les murs, comme si elle cherchait à deviner la provenance de ce bruit sourd. Sa physionomie était assez étrange. Voir de l'inquiétude dans ses traits n'était pas habituel. Pourtant Shepard la connaissait assez bien pour voir que la jeune femme était un peu… anxieuse. Mais, ne voulait pas s'attirer les foudres du Sujet Zéro si jamais elle se hasardait à lui faire remarquer cet état de fait, elle garda ses pensées pour elle. Toutefois, elle se nota ça dans un coin de sa tête. Jack serait-elle en train de s'humaniser ? Le phénomène était vraiment fascinant.

Garrus leur signala qu'il avait terminé et que le laser était désormais hors service. Bon, cela semblait un peu trop facile, mais ils n'allaient pas s'en plaindre.

Un cliquetis suivi de plusieurs autres semblables attira leur attention. Shepard avait pensé trop vite. Des Mechs venait de sortir d'elle ne savait où et firent feu sur le trio.

« A couvert ! »

Shepard commençait à manquer de clips thermiques et cela n'augurait rien de bon. Elle dû miser sur ses capacités en Sabotage pour débouter l'ennemi électronique. Ce pouvoir était finalement assez utile et elle ne le gardait pas que pour les Geths même si c'était son utilité première. Ce qui était assez pratique avec les Mechs, c'était qu'ils avançaient sans réfléchir. Ils tiraient tout azimuts, certes, mais il suffisait d'avoir un peu de jugeote pour s'en débarrasser. Et eux, au moins, avaient des clips thermiques sur eux. Shepard s'appliqua donc à affaiblir l'ennemi pour que Jack et Garrus les achèvent. Une fois le ménage fait, ils se répartirent le butin de la bataille. Les clips se faisaient rares aussi pour les deux autres même si Jack n'était pas fan des pistolets. Face aux monstruosités engendrées par Cerberus, elle n'avait pas eu le choix. Il fallait aussi qu'elle s'économise.

Ils arrivèrent enfin à destination. Un long couloir sans fenêtre, avec une luminosité qui diminuait au fur et à mesure de l'avancée vers la porte qui se présentait face à eux. L'Homme Trouble avait le sens de la mise en scène. Et du mélodramatique. Cela lui allait bien, lui qui était plutôt bon acteur et manipulateur comme c'était pas permis.

Ils avancèrent avec prudence. C'était là où le piège pouvait être le plus gros, le plus énorme. Le leader de Cerberus avait plusieurs atouts dans sa manche. Et devait savoir exploiter les moments phares d'une bataille. Et ils se trouvaient à un de ces moments.

Et pourtant… Rien.

Ils scannèrent le couloir plusieurs fois, plissèrent les yeux, tendirent l'oreille, lancèrent un leurre. Rien.

Pas d'ennemi les surprenant par derrière, pas de bombe, pas de piège. Rien. Un tapis rouge vers le cœur de Chronos.

Malgré la méfiance évidente dont elle faisait preuve, Shepard dut se résoudre à avancer. Ce n'était pas en restant plantés là qu'ils arriveraient à quelque chose. Ils resserrèrent la formation et avancèrent, arme au poing, les traits tirés, crispés, prêts à bondir en cas de danger.

Le verrou de la porte se révéla être ardu. Une sécurité à multiniveaux et Shepard n'avait pas les capacités pour l'ouvrir seule. Si EDI était là… Mais même la liaison avec le Normandy avait été coupée depuis qu'ils avaient pénétré dans la station. Elle s'imagina Joker en train de se bouffer les doigts avec Liara. Mais pour une fois, elle n'était pas responsable de cette situation. Elle secoua la tête.

« Garrus, il va me falloir un coup de main. » Le Turian abaissa son arme et lui vint en aide. A deux, ils iraient plus vite pour parvenir à pirater la clé de sécurité. Jack faisait le guet. On ne savait jamais.

Shepard laissa la place à Garrus qui s'en sortait mieux. Elle se sentait plus à l'aise en soutien. Elle pianota sur son Omnitool pour dériver le système de la porte. Le Turian s'échinait sur le clavier.

« Coriace. » commenta-t-il. Il faudrait prendre un peu plus de temps.

Du coin de l'œil, Shepard vit que Jack redressait la tête.

« Putain, ça recommence. » dit-elle en levant son regard. Shepard attendit. Le Sujet Zéro cherchait à localiser la source.

Il se passa un autre moment d'attente où seul les bruits du clavier malmené par Garrus se faisaient entendre.

Puis… un grondement. Là, c'était vraiment plus distinct. Shepard put même ressentir quelques vibrations. Ténues mais sensibles.

« C'est au-dessus… » C'était à peine un murmure qui s'était échappé des lèvres de Jack. Elle était toute crispée et Shepard sentit son malaise. Elle-même le ressentait. C'était comme si… Non… Une pensée horrible se forma dans son esprit. Sa hantise revint… Et si…

Et si Chronos était en train de se disloquer ? Et si tout ceci n'était destiné qu'à les perdre, que la station serait leur tombeau ?

Mais le grondement et les vibrations cessèrent. Garrus émit une petite exclamation de victoire. Il avait vaincu le verrou.

« Allons-y. » se contenta de dire Shepard. Elle avait vraiment hâte de se tirer d'ici.

Elle reconnut immédiatement la pièce. C'était celle qu'elle avait vu lors de ses transmissions avec l'Homme Trouble. L'énorme étoile qui brûlait derrière les vitres, l'écran de contrôle géant. La chaise aussi était là. Celle où le leader de Cerberus se tenait à chaque fois.

Il fallait faire vite. C'était ce que son instinct lui dictait. Elle se précipita vers le fauteuil et fit apparaître le clavier, rejetant toute prudence. Évidemment, tout n'était pas accessible. La priorité, pour le Commander, était de rétablir le contact avec le Normandy et surtout avec l'équipe Kaidan. Ce ne devait pas être impossible. La jeune femme se mit à pianoter avec frénésie. Elle n'était pas rompue aux techniques de piratage, mais elle maîtrisait certaines bases et avec chance, cela lui suffit. Le brouillage se leva.

« Kaidan ? »

Un grésillement se fit entendre. Elle réitéra l'appel. Rien, toujours un chuintement. « James ? » Jack s'approcha du fauteuil et échangea un regard avec elle. Inspirant profondément, Shepard reprit son calme et se mit sur la fréquence de Jacob. Merde.

« Putain ! L'boyscout ! » Le cri vindicatif de Jack fit sursauter les deux autres. Le Sujet Zéro fit les cent pas dans la pièce en maugréant. « T'es pas mort quand même ? »

Shepard en déglutit. Elle n'avait pas envie de penser à cette éventualité. Mais le silence…

« Normandy ? se hasarda-t-elle, vérifiant ainsi que ce n'était pas un problème du à son matériel.

— Shepard ? » Le soulagement était un bien piètre mot pour décrire ce qu'elle ressentit dans la voix de Joker.

« Vous allez bien ? » C'était Liara dont la voix tremblait légèrement.

« Peut aller, répondit le Commander abruptement. Est-ce que vous pouvez localiser Kaidan et son équipe ?

—Attendez… EDI met à jour les plans de la Station. » Shepard attendit. Les secondes semblèrent durer des minutes. Puis Liara confirma. Elle les avait trouvé.

« Il semblerait qu'ils soient en train de… Oh Déesse toute puisssante… »

Shepard déglutit. « Quoi ? » mais ce cri venait de Jack.

« L'Homme Trouble a réussi apparemment à reproduire la créature que vous avez combattu dans la base des Collecteurs, répondit EDI.

— Le… Le Reaper Humain ? »

Impossible. Il l'avait fait ! Le fou, l'irresponsable ! Il avait réussi à remettre sur pied ce qui leur avait donné tant de mal à abattre. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ? A quoi cela lui servait-il, si on restait dans l'optique qu'il cherchait à contrôler les Reapers ?

Oh mais… L'idée la frappa. Il s'était servi de cet ersatz de Reaper pour tester le fruit de ses recherches sur l'endoctrinement ! Ce n'était qu'un de ses cobayes… Un cobaye de plus. Et maintenant qu'il avait sans doute réussi à mettre au point son système, il avait tout laissé en plan et s'était jeté dans la bataille.

« Comment peut-on les atteindre ? » demanda Shepard à EDI. L'intelligence artificielle lui envoya la mise à jour du plan et la localisation de Kaidan. Lui et son groupe se trouvaient donc à trois étages d'eux.

« Je n'arrive pas à les joindre, continua d'expliquer le Commander.

— Je vais tenter de mettre en connexion en manipulant votre signal », répondit EDI.

Shepard acquiesça puis se tourna vers les deux autres.

« Essayons de voir si nous ne pouvons pas récupérer des informations. Si l'Homme Trouble a laissé quelque chose derrière lui… »

Jakc haussa les épaules d'un air septique. Même Shepard n'y croyait pas trop.

« EDI, je vais te laisser pénétrer le système. Voit si tu peux en tirer quelque chose. »

L'Intelligence Artificielle l'informa qu'elle ne parvenait pas à joindre Kaidan ou les deux autres. Il y avait une anomalie sur leur fréquence.

Très bien. Le Commander se leva de la chaise. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose à faire qui était de son ressort. Elle fit signe à Garrus et Jack de la suivre. Il fallait à tout prix tirer Kaidan, James et Jacob des griffes de cette monstruosité. Ah… Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait horreur de devoir refaire les mêmes choses…


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapitre trente**

Guidés par EDI, le petit groupe de Shepard prit le chemin inverse et se dirigea vers l'élévateur. Le Commander fulminait. Quelle perte de temps ! L'Homme Trouble s'était bien foutu de leurs gueules. Et elle, elle s'était jetée dans le piège ! Voilà pourquoi tout avait semblé être si simple. Les informations de Liara, les traces laissées par les vaisseaux de Cerberus, l'approche de la station Chronos… Tout cela n'était qu'un leurre. Shepard ne vint même à se demander si le leader du groupe terroriste n'avait pas laissé en toute conscience partir les informations qu'EDI avait réussi à soutirer lors de la tentative ratée de piratage du système.

Cela aurait voulu dire qu'il avait préparé son coup depuis longtemps. Qu'il était bien plus fin stratège qu'elle et que sa réputation de fonceuse sans finesse n'était pas usurpée. Elle aurait bien voulu avoir l'Homme Trouble en face pour lui éclater la gueule. Mais elle finit par se raisonner. C'était elle qui était à blâmer. Il avait bel et bien montré qu'elle ne voyait pas plus loin que le bout de son nez.

Le groupe monta les trois étages qui le séparait des autres. EDI leur donnait quelques bribes de la situation qu'elle arrivait à obtenir en hackant les caméras de sécurité. D'après ce que Shepard avait compris, Kaidan et ses deux compagnons semblaient s'en sortir pas trop mal. Cerberus n'avait pas égalé les Reapers sur leurs propres créations. A la limite, c'était quelque chose de rassurant. La surpuissance de Cerberus était suffisamment effrayante comme ça. Pas la peine d'en rajouter. L'optique de pouvoir le battre dans les règles de l'art s'était envolée depuis bien longtemps. Et avec ce dernier tour humiliant, Shepard n'hésiterait pas à enfreindre différentes règles de bienséance pour lui péter la gueule. Après tout, il n'avait jamais respecté les règles. Pourquoi elle s'obstinait-elle à le faire ? Peut-être pour marquer leur différence. Qu'elle ne se pliait pas à ses petites règles et qu'elle n'était pas son jouet.

Même si là, il avait prouvé qu'il était le maître du jeu. Et qu'il avait vraiment les moyens de lui mettre de sacrés bâtons dans les roues.

« Shepard. Je comprends ce que vous pensez. Vous avez envie de lui casser la gueule à ce fils de pute. » Le Commander tourna la tête vers Jack. Cette dernière fit une grimace.

« Je dis ça parce que je pense la même chose. Mais je garantis que lorsqu'on lui aura vraiment mis la main dessus, on va lui faire payer puissance mille le fait de s'être foutus de nos tronches. »

Jack avait une rancune beaucoup plus lointaine que la sienne. Pourtant, malgré son tempérament explosif, elle prenait son mal en patience. Shepard devait parvenir à cet état d'esprit. La colère qui l'envahissait brouillait son jugement. Elle allait commettre une erreur si elle s'emportait autant. Qu'elle laisse son ressent de côté. Il n'en ressortira que mieux lorsqu'elle se retrouvera face à son adversaire.

Depuis qu'ils étaient sortis de l'élévateur, le vacarme était assourdissant. L'étage entier tremblait. Le Reaper Humain était une telle masse qu'elle ébranlait toute la structure même de Chronos. Il fallait l'éliminer. Ou ils risquaient de voir s'effondrer l'édifice et c'était bien la dernière chose dont Shepard avait envie.

Trouver Kaidan et son équipe n'allait pas être difficile à partir de là. Il suffisait de suivre le bruit. Elle n'entendait même pas les tirs tant le Reaper surpassait tout ce qui était audible. Shepard n'avait pas hâte de l'affronter à nouveau. Lui faire face avait été une expérience douloureuse. Elle en avait perdu deux compagnons suite à cette sanglante bataille. Samara et Grunt avaient laissé leur vie après la chute de cette immense être.

Pour se donner courage, Shepard sortit un fusil d'assaut qu'elle avait ramassé sur le chemin. C'était bien plus efficace que ce qu'elle avait à l'origine sur elle. Si elle s'était attendu à devoir affronter un tel monstre, elle aurait réfléchi à deux fois avant de s'équiper.

Alors qu'ils semblaient être tout proches, ce qu'EDI confirma, le sol trembla à tel point qu'ils durent se tenir à quelque chose pour ne pas tomber.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda Garrus qui tentait vainement de tenir sur ses pieds.

« EDI, qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

L'idée terrible que la station était en train de s'effondrer la suffoqua. Putain ! Ils allaient donc tous crever ici et laisser gagner Cerberus ! Cette idée lui était insupportable.

« Il semblerait que le Major Alenko et son équipe soient parvenu à éliminer le Reaper. »

Shepard resta bouche bée. Elle n'avait jamais sous-estimé Kaidan mais… Elle secoua la tête. Non… Elle n'allait pas être jalouse ou quoique ce soit de semblable. Il était Major, après tout. Et ce n'était sans doute pas pour ses beaux yeux que l'Alliance lui avait donné ce titre. Il fallait qu'elle cesse enfin de croire que son ascension dans la hiérarchie n'était dû qu'aux magouilles d'Udina ou parce que le Major avait été qu'une simple marionnette aux mains du pouvoir. Non, Kaidan était un excellent soldat. Un biotique puissant et il était capable de venir à bout d'ennemis puissants. Cette victoire sur le Reaper Humain en était une preuve. Ironiquement, il y était parvenu sans voir ses coéquipiers mourir. Enfin… Pour l'instant, il n'était pas encore sorti de là.

Afin de lui venir en aide au cas où l'effondrement du Reaper allait provoquer une catastrophe, Shepard se mit à courir, talonnée par Garrus et Jack. Le poids du monstre était si élevé que son effondrement n'allait pas être sans conséquence sur la stabilité de la Station et il était de ce fait urgent de foutre le camp d'ici.

« Shepard ! » La voix de Jacob leur parvint aux oreilles. Le trio fonçait droit vers eux en courant. « Demi-tour ! vociféra l'ancien officier de Cerberus. Derrière lui, à quelques pas, se trouvaient Kaidan et James. Ce dernier avait encore l'air d'avoir été blessé. Décidément, ce devenait une habitude chez lui.

Sans chercher à comprendre, Shepard fit volte face ainsi que les deux autres. Elle laissa Jacob les rattraper afin d'avoir un topo en cours de route.

« Ne traînons pas. Ce truc à fait s'ouvrir le niveau d'en dessous et je parie que les fondations de la Station sont en train d'en prendre un sacré coup.

— On va éviter de moisir ici, alors ! » ajouta Jack en accélérant le pas.

Shepard demanda alors à EDI et Joker de leur préparer une sortie. Ils allaient devoir récupérer le Kodiak le plus rapidement possible et sortir de le Station.

« Il faut faire sauter les barrières kinétiques. » remarqua Garrus.

« Vous pouvez vous en charger là-haut ? » demanda Shepard à Joker qui lui répondit par l'affirmative.

Parfait. C'était une chose de moins à s'occuper. Il fallait donc reprendre l'élévateur et se diriger vers le hangar.

De multiples alarmes se déclenchèrent, signe que la Structure avait été touchée. La voix de la VI qui gérait la procédure d'urgence de la station se mit à donner les consignes d'évacuation. C'était vraiment très mauvais signe et il fallait vraiment qu'ils se dépêchent de retrouver leur véhicule.

« Qui aurait pu croire que l'Homme Trouble cachait un tel monstre ? » demanda Kaidan qui soutenait James avec l'aide nouvellement apportée par Garrus.

« C'est un travail fait par les Collecteurs. Je l'ai détruit en même temps que leur base, mais il faut croire que l'Homme Trouble aime jouer avec les restes. »

Kaidan ne répondit rien. Shepard savait qu'il était en train de réfléchir. De se rendre compte qu'elle avait bel et bien combattu dans le sens de l'Humanité et non pour le leader de Cerberus qui, finalement, se cachait derrière ses idéaux pour nourrir son ambition personnelle.

« En tout cas, chapeau, Kaidan. Il m'a donné du fil à retorde, j'en ai perdu deux compagnons et vous arrivez à vous en sortir sans dégâts.

— Pas tout à fait, répondit le Major en désignant James qui suivait le rythme malgré sa blessure. Mais je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'on finirait par l'avoir. Il paraissait être immortel, comme les autres Reapers.

— Ce n'en est pas vraiment un, expliqua Shepard. Juste une imitation de ce que pourrait être un Reaper fait à partir d'Humains. Les Collecteurs avaient réussi à s'approcher le plus possible de ce que les Reapers sont, mais l'Homme Trouble n'a fait qu'imiter sans égaler. Et heureusement », s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter. Le souvenir de tous ces humains dissous pour réaliser cette monstruosité lui retourna l'estomac et ce n'était franchement pas le moment de se laisser aller.

L'élévateur s'ouvrit alors qu'ils arrivaient et tous les six s'engouffrèrent dans la cabine. Garrus enfonça le bouton de l'étage où se situait le Hangar. Les tremblements étaient de plus en plus persistants. Cela n'annonçait pas quelque chose de bon augure. Dans un bruit de ferraille et des gerbes d'étincelles, l'élévateur s'arrêta.

« Et merde ! » Jack donna un coup de pied à la paroi qui lui faisait face mais sans grand succès.

Jacob se mit alors à pianoter sur le clavier de commande de la cabine mais ce fut tout aussi inefficace.

Shepard se mit à prendre la mesure de la situation d'un rapide coup d'œil. La station n'allait plus tenir longtemps et l'avarie de l'élévateur en était un signe. Elle estima qu'il allait sûrement être impossible de le faire repartir. Il fallait donc tenter de passer par le conduit, mais à pied.

Elle demanda à Garrus de faire sauter la trappe située dans le sol. C'était risqué car rien ne disait que l'élévateur n'allait pas redescendre aussi sec ou s'effondrer sur eux, mais ils n'avaient pas le choix. C'était encore une fois une course contre la montre. Cela devenait un peu rébarbatif.

Jack se faufilla dans le passage. Étant la plus petite et la plus menue du groupe, elle pouvait facilement jouer le rôle d'éclaireur. Le reste du groupe attendit quelques instants qu'elle donne le signal que la voie était praticable.

« C'est bon ! Je vois l'échelle de service. »

Shepard fit signe à Kaidan d'aider James à s'engager dans le trou puis Jacob suivit. Elle sentit la poussée de la main de Garrus dans son dos. Il l'incitait à passer devant lui. N'ayant pas de temps ni d'énergie pour protester, elle se lança à la suite des autres, non sans un regard noir envers le Turian. Elle préférait être celle qui surveillait les arrières. Mais Garrus pensait plutôt que quitte à choisir qui était susceptible de passer à la trappe, autant que ce ne soit pas elle.

Elle progressa du mieux possible sous la cabine en s'aidant des câbles et attrapa l'échelle de service. C'était la partie la plus délicate, car, une fois dans l'arceau de l'échelle, la cabine ne risquait pas de leur tomber dessus. James et Kaidan avait réussi à passer malgré la perte de mobilité du Lieutenant. Shepard aperçut Jacob qui commençait à descendre les échelons. Elle se dépêcha de le rejoindre. Il fallait que Garrus passe. Et les vibrations qui secouaient toute la station étaient de plus en plus violentes. Le risque que la cabine s'effondre grandissait au fil des secondes.

« Garrus ! »

Elle lui donna le signal alors que son pied se posait sur un des échelons. Elle vit le Turian sortir et commencer à se suspendre.

Shepard en profita pour regarder la hauteur qui la séparait du sol avant de relever immédiatement les yeux. Elle n'était pas sujette au vertige, son entraînement ayant grandement contribué à chasser ce genre de handicap, mais le vide béant lui donna le tournis. Décidément, ça n'allait pas. Elle était en train de perdre ses capacités… C'était effrayant. Maudits soient-ils, ces foutus Reapers ! Ils ne perdaient rien pour attendre.

Le grincement de la cabine et les gerbes d'étincelles qui l'accompagnèrent incitèrent le Commander à hurler sur Garrus pour qu'il accélère. Elle ne voulait perdre personne. Pas ici. Pas parce qu'elle avait été trop conne pour comprendre le manège de l'Homme Trouble.

Et surtout pas Garrus.

Le Turian accéléra la cadence mais la souplesse n'était pas son point fort. Shepard n'essaya pas de descendre, elle le regardait, impuissante. Et si la cabine s'effondrait… Elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autre.

Le soupir de soulagement qui s'échappa de sa bouche alors que Garrus parvenait dans le boyau de service parvint aux oreilles du Turian qui lui envoya une petite boutade. Elle ne répondit rien et se contenta de faire une grimace.

« Allez. On descend. »

La progression sur les barreaux fut aisée et il ne fallut que quelques minutes pour rejoindre Jack et le reste du groupe qui avaient déjà atteint l'étage où se trouvait le Kodiak.

L'alarme leur parvenait plus distinctement, hurlant et vrillant les tympans. Horrible. Cela n'allait pas arranger le mal de tête de Shepard. Elle devait tenir le coup. Encore un peu. Encore quelques mètres. Qu'est-ce qu'elle se haïssait en cet instant ! Mais elle savait aussi que de s'énerver après elle ne ferait qu'empirer les choses. Il fallait reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions. Elle inspira un grand coup. Expira. Elle reconnaissait ces symptômes. Et cela n'était pas une bonne nouvelle.

Elle mit de côté toutes les sensations qui affluaient, les repoussa dans un coin de son esprit, loin, suffisamment loin pour qu'elles ne l'envahissent pas. C'était temporaire. Son esprit commença à prendre le pas sur le corps. Elle suivit machinalement Jack.

Il ne fallut pas réfléchir à deux fois avant de dégainer et tirer sur un Husk qui leur barrait la route. Elle ne répondit pas à la question de Kaidan concernant la présence de ces créatures, laissa Garrus le faire. Le Major ne put cependant s'empêcher de lui lancer un regard inquiet. Elle l'ignora et continua à tirer sur les montres qui se révélèrent être plus nombreux que ce qu'elle avait bien pu penser. Au moins, ne semblait-il pas y avoir de Banshee.

Mais des Carnages et des Brutes, ça, les portes en vomissaient de partout.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que… ? » Jack n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que la créature nouvellement apparue lui asséna un coup violent.

« Jack ! »

Jacob se plaça devant la jeune femme et tenta de repousser l'horreur. Kaidan vint en renfort avec une poussée biotique. James, qui tenait difficilement sur ses pieds, sortit tout de même son fusil à pompe et visa le monstre. Shepard resta interdite. Cela ne ressemblait à aucune créature qu'ils avaient déjà rencontrée. Elle n'arrivait même pas à assimiler la silhouette à une espèce connue. C'était… Comme si c'était une chimère. Ça ne ressemblait à… rien. Quand on pensait trouver que ça avait l'air d'un Turian, des traits plutôt propres aux Krogans apparaissaient.

Finalement, la chimère s'effondra sous les coups de fusil.

Shepard s'approcha du cadavre, imitée par les autres.

« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette horreur ? demanda Jack.

— Aucune idée, murmura Jacob, les yeux fixés sur l'amas de chair sanguinolent.

— On dirait… On dirait que c'est un mélange de plusieurs… » Garrus n'arrivait pas à trouver le mot qui pourrait qualifier ce qu'il pensait mais Shepard avait bien compris. Elle pensait la même chose.

Elle détourna la tête, remit des clips dans on pistolet.

« Cerberus… »

Personne ne dit rien mais elle savait que ses pensées étaient les mêmes qu'eux. Le dégoût. L'incompréhension. Se demander comment on pouvait arriver à commettre de tels actes et jusqu'où cela pouvait aller.

Cela ne servait à rien de se poser la question. L'Homme Trouble avait montré qu'il avait perdu toute humanité. La seule chose à faire désormais était de le retrouver et de rendre justice.

Shepard pressa le pas. La voix de la VI chargé de l'évacuation commençait à faiblir, mais il lui semblait bien qu'elle ait émis l'idée de l'effondrement complet de la structure dans un nombre de minutes que Shepard n'avait pas réussi à identifier.

Il fallait faire vite. Le hangar n'était plus très loin. Courant, le petit groupe se dirigea vers la sortie.

« Vous avez réussi à faire sauter la barrière ? » demanda le Commander à ceux qui étaient resté sur le Normandy.

« On y est presque, l'informa Joker avec une voix tendue.

— Nous arrivons au Kodiak, lui répondit-elle.

— Je sais ! C'est juste qu'EDI fait ce qu'elle peut. Cerberus a un système très complexe à pirater. »

Shepard ne releva pas et signala qu'elle terminait la conversation. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle parasite l'opération en cours. Décidément, même si EDI avait du mal à contrecarrer le système de protection de Chronos… Il était vraiment fort sous tous les plans, ce salopard. Et il évoluait vite. Comme… Comme un Reaper…

L'endoctrinement avait donc des effets sur les personnes autres que de les assouvir. C'était ça qui devait être grisant et qui faisait que le sujet pris au piège se trouvait conforté dans ce qu'il faisait. Les Reapers leur apportaient du pouvoir, de la force. Ce n'était donc pas une mauvaise chose pour eux. L'Homme Trouble était donc tombé dans le même panneau que Saren. Aveuglé par cette puissance grisante qui leur permettait d'asseoir une soif de pouvoir qui n'était sans doute pas la dernière de leur préoccupation. Les Reapers savaient vraiment qui cibler pour foutre encore plus le bordel.

James n'était pas très en état de conduire. Il avait le bras inerte à présent. S'être servi de son arme lourde pendant le combat contre la chimère avait eu raison de ses dernières forces dans ce membre. Sa jambe le lançait aussi. Décidément, il était solide mais les dernières missions avaient été éprouvantes pour son physique. Ce fut donc Jacob qui prit les commandes du Kodiak. Kaidan avait préféré se tenir à l'arrière et maintenant, Shepard pouvait sentir son regard sur elle.

Ah… Ce que l'Homme Trouble avait deviné… Shepard fit mine de l'ignorer et reporta son attention sur Jacob et lui demanda si de l'intérieur, il n'y avait pas moyen de bousiller la barrière. Il était temps de ficher le camp. Les vibrations et le bruit sourd d'un édifice qui s'effondre étaient de plus en plus forts. Sans parler des étincelles partout et des débuts d'incendies que la voix atone de l'Intelligence Virtuelle signalait.

Personne n'avait envie de revivre les sensations d'abandon qu'avait procuré la perte du Normandy premier du nom. Sans parler dut fait que personne ne voulait finir sa vie ici.

« C'est bon ! »

Mais elle n'eut pas besoin de l'entendre. Sous leurs yeux, la barrière était en train de s'effacer. Jacob, qui avait terminé la routine de démarrage du Kodiak, n'attendit pas que Shepard lui donne l'ordre de s'arracher d'ici. La poussée fut si violente que tout le monde fut projeté en arrière. Jacob avait mis un peu trop d'enthousiasme.

Shepard contacta Joker et lui demanda de joindre le poste de Commandement de l'Alliance sur la Citadelle. Même si la Station Chronos allait sans doute devenir un tas de débris flottant dans l'espace, il y avait quand même des choses à récupérer. Tout ce qui pouvait permettre de mener à bien la mission était bienvenu. Même si elle ne partageait pas les méthodes de Cerberus. Chronos était un trésor de guerre, une prise faite à l'ennemi.

Mis en contact avec le Vice-Amiral Johnson, elle lui fit part de la situation, lui rapporta les faits les plus importants et ce qu'ils avaient découvert. Elle n'eut pas vraiment besoin de se montrer convaincante, Johnson lui répondant rapidement qu'il allait dépêcher une équipe de récupération sur place. Toutefois, Shepard lui demanda de contacter le Major Tolan afin qu'il puisse participer. Les données récupérables allaient sans aucun doute pouvoir servir à Presalia.

« Procédure d'entrée dans le Normandy » annonça Jacob. Shepard mit fin à la conversation et alla s'asseoir. La tension accumulée dans la Station commençait à redescendre, laissant la place à la migraine et la nausée. Elle soupira, passant ses mains sur son visage.

« Z'êtes pâle Shep'. » Jack, armée de médigel, était en train de tartiner James qui se laissait faire sans rien dire. Shepard posa un regard vide sur elle. Le Commander était tellement barbouillé que la saugrenuité de la situation ne lui sautait pas aux yeux.

Elle fit signe que cela allait avant de s'enfermer encore dans son esprit. Elle ferma les yeux, et respira profondément. Elle devinait les regards de Garrus et des autres sur elle, mais elle finit par occulter tout ce qui était extérieur. Juste le temps que le Kodiak entre dans le hangar. Après, ça passerait. Elle tentait de s'en persuader.

« Contrôle de routine. Décontamination en cours. »

Le groupe attendit que les procédures de réintroduction dans le Normandy se fasse et que la pressurisation soit opérationnelle. Ce furent quelques minutes assez longues pour tous. Puis, ils purent enfin sortir. « Shepard prend le Commandement. »

Certes, l'annonce était standard mais en pratique, Shepard n'était pas d'attaque. Elle fit signe à Kaidan qu'elle accompagnait James à l'infirmerie pendant qu'il irait dans le CIC faire le rapport de la mission et mettre le cap sur la prochaine destination.

Dans l'élévateur, James, adossé contre le mur la regarda fixement. Il était à peine remis de sa blessure lors de sa mission avec Kaidan. Et là encore, il était blessé. Décidément…

« Vous n'avez vraiment pas l'air bien, Commander.

— C'est plutôt à vous qu'il faut dire ça, riposta Shepard.

— Moi ? Ho, juste une éraflure et une balle dans la cuisse. Rien de bien dramatique. Je suis solide. » Le Lieutenant marqua un silence. A le voir mâchonner sa langue, Shepard se dit qu'il n'avait pas fini de lui faire la morale. Parce que c'était ce qu'il faisait tout le temps avec elle. Des sermons. Même si, hiérarchiquement, ce n'était pas son rôle. Elle pouvait même lui dire de la fermer si ça lui chantait. Mais elle le laissait faire. Au moins, il lui fichait la paix après.

« Permission de parler franchement ? »

Elle hocha la tête pour la lui accorder.

« Vous avez une tête à faire peur. Moi, c'est rien. Deux balles, la Doc rafistole ça et on n'en parle plus. Vous… C'est l'attaque du Reaper qui vous bouffe le cerveau. Pas visible, on ne sait pas trop ce qu'il vous arrive. Mais vous avez des migraines, vous vomissez. J'ai l'impression… Enfin… Je suis désolée, Shepard, mais j'ai pas envie de me rendre compte que vous êtes endoctrinée et que je suis des ordres qui nous mèneront à notre perte. »

La jeune femme resta stupéfaite à la suite de ce discours. Alors, c'était donc ça… Kaidan et son regard inquiet. Mais elle le comprenait. Même elle avait peur de la même chose. Se rendre compte que… Non, ne pas se rendre compte qu'elle était devenue comme Saren ou l'Homme Trouble. Comment le savoir ? Elle-même doutait. Cela la rendait folle. Elle essayait tout simplement de ne pas y penser. Jeff le lui avait fait promettre. De plus, il n'y avait vraiment plus le temps de douter. Les choses s'accéléraient enfin et ils étaient plus proches de leur but que des semaines auparavant.

« Si mes ordres vous paraissaient aller à l'encontre de notre combat, vous me le diriez, James ? »

Le Lieutenant la regarda dans les yeux. Il y avait de la réelle inquiétude ainsi qu'une confiance qui se voulait inébranlable.

« Oui, Madame. »

Elle eut un sourire crispé.

« Alors, je m'en remet à votre jugement. »

Il hocha la tête.

« Aye, M'dame. »

Les portes de l'élévateur s'ouvrirent et Shepard emboîta le pas de son Lieutenant. Chakwas les attendait déjà avec son attirail. Shepard lui demanda de s'occuper de James avant elle. Parce que, comme il avait dit, c'était bien plus facile à soigner que ce qui la rongeait. Elle s'assit donc sur l'autre lit et attendit patiemment, les yeux perdus dans le vide, cherchant à ne penser à rien. Elle était fatiguée de penser. Kaidan assurait le relais avec l'équipe de Johnson et lui ferait sans doute un rapport. Sa présence n'était pas indispensable. Oui… Elle n'était pas toujours partout. Elle ne le pouvait pas et n'en était plus vraiment capable. Avec cette mission sur Chronos, elle avait bien compris que Kaidan était tout aussi compétent qu'elle. Pas qu'elle ne s'en doutait pas, mais elle le voyait bien la remplacer si jamais elle flanchait avant la fin. Parfois, elle se sentait si lasse. Si elle pouvait se reposer sur lui alors c'était tant mieux.

Elle sourit amèrement. Il y avait quelques temps, la pensée de considérer Kaidan comme son égal voire quelqu'un de meilleur lui aurait été insupportable. Parce qu'elle avait toujours du mal à digérer son attitude passée. Maintenant, elle s'était quelque peu assagie, peut-être. Elle avait pris sur elle. Il y avait bien plus important qu'une rancœur personnelle. Il y avait la survie de la Galaxie et si elle dépendait du fait que elle, Shepard, arrive à travailler, à estimer Kaidan, alors elle devait faire des efforts.

Et elle se sentait si lasse…

Chakwas la tira de ses pensées en s'approchant d'elle. Le docteur la regarda par en-dessous, comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire pour la jauger. Elle ne dit cependant rien et commença à l'ausculter. Elle lui ouvrit les yeux en grand, regarda ses pupilles, lui regarda la tête sous toutes les coutures.

« Bon, je vais vous donner quelque chose pour prévenir la migraine, dit-elle enfin.

— C'est tout ?

— Je ne peux rien faire de plus Commander. Du repos est un luxe et je vous répéterais encore une fois qu'il vous faut prendre toutes les minutes de répit qui se présentent. A part diminuer vos symptômes, je ne peux rien faire de plus. La cause du mal est inconnue. Les sujets migraineux sont encore mystérieux, Commander, même si je peux formuler l'hypothèse que votre rencontre sur Menae avec ce Reaper a sûrement dû affecter votre cerveau. Tant que ce ne sont que des migraines, cela est gérable. Si d'autres symptômes viennent à se manifester, par contre, je compte sur vous pour m'en informer.

— J'ai la nausée.

— Hum… Les migraines peuvent parfois provoquer ce genre de désagrément. »

Chakwas la fit s'allonger.

« Kaidan se charge du Commandement ? »

Shepard hocha la tête.

« Très bien. Alors profitez-en pour fermer les yeux. »

Voyant que la jeune femme allait protester, le docteur ajouta précipitamment. « Je vous réveille dans vingt minutes. »

Shepard consentit alors à se reposer. Vingt minutes. C'était bien assez et en même temps réalisable.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent pour découvrir le visage inquiet de Jeff. Ses paupières papillonnèrent et elle se redressa, les sens revenant peu à peu.

« Joker ? » demanda-t-elle avant de se rendre compte qu'ils étaient seuls dans la pièce. Comment se faisait-il qu'il n'était pas à son poste ? Et James ? Et Chakwas ? Elle était quelque peu désorientée. Jeff la prit par les épaules pour qu'elle se calme.

« Doucement. »

Quelle heure était-il ? Elle avait sûrement dormi plus que vingt minutes. Pourquoi le docteur ne l'avait-elle pas réveillée comme elle le lui avait promis ?

« On est au cycle de nuit, n'est-ce pas ? » dit-elle la voix pâteuse. Jeff empoigna une carafe et lui versa un verre d'eau qu'il lui tendit.

« Oui. » Il vit qu'elle était à deux doigts d'exploser parce qu'on l'avait laissée se reposer alors il prit les devants.

« Kaidan a ordonné qu'on te laisse dormir. Il m'a fait mettre le Normandy en stand-by à la frontière du système de Widow. Il ne m'a rien dit de plus. »

Et il n'avait pas eu envie de lui dire plus. Il avait pris son repas en compagnie de Jack, chose exceptionnelle et elle ne s'était pas gênée pour raconter en long et en large la mission. Notamment la tête de constipé que Kaidan faisait quand Shepard n'allait pas bien. Cela lui avait tellement foutu les boules qu'il n'avait même pas pensé à la charrier sur le fait qu'elle aussi avait fait une gueule inhabituelle quand Vega était sorti de l'infirmerie avec ses blessures de guerre supplémentaires.

Tout le monde avait compris ce qui animait Kaidan. Au moins, pour Garrus, ce n'était qu'un doute, une plaisanterie qui circulait dans le vaisseau. Mais pour le Major, ce n'était même pas drôle de parier. Chambers avait même été jusqu'à demander à Joker des détails sur ce qu'il s'était passé dans le premier Normandy. Il l'avait envoyé promener avec un peu de rudesse. Avant de le regretter, car il avait peur d'attirer les soupçons. Le quartier-maître était toutefois repartie avec des réponses données sur un ton pas très sympathique. Mais cela était passé pour un mépris de sa part de ces choses-là. Ce qui arrangeait bien le timonier.

Kaidan n'était pas même plus drôle. Tellement prévisible que c'en était pathétique.

« Il en pince encore pour toi, tu sais… » Certes, ce n'était pas vraiment le moment pour parler de cela. Mais il devait crever l'abcès. Ça le bouffait. C'était idiot, immature, mais c'était ce qu'il était. Lucy le savait bien assez.

Elle se massa les tempes. Voulait-il vraiment avoir cette conversation ? Elle s'en fichait royalement de Kaidan et ses sentiments nobles envers elle. Mais cela avait tellement l'air de bouffer Jeff qu'elle ne se voyait pas l'envoyer balader. Elle savait qu'il n'avait pas confiance en lui en tant qu'homme. Et pourtant, elle lui avait bien dit, ces mots qu'il avait voulu entendre. Il n'était donc pas convaincu ? Alors à quoi cela servait.

« Il va bien falloir qu'il se fasse une raison, dit-elle enfin. Il ne m'intéresse pas. Je peux envisager qu'on redevienne amis, mais pas autre chose. Ce n'est pas si simple de lui faire comprendre. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il s'obstine. Je ne peux pas être plus claire que je l'ai été quand il est venu me voir avant d'arriver sur Ilos. »

Le plus simple serait de ne plus cacher sa liaison avec Jeff mais c'était hors de question. Kaidan était le plus à craindre dans cette situation là. Elle n'avait pas envie de l'avoir constamment sur le dos. Il allait lui faire la morale. C'était d'autant plus hypocrite de sa part. Quand il était Lieutenant, il n'était pas embêté par le fait qu'elle soit sa supérieure. En tant que Major, non plus. Mais ce qu'il s'autorisait n'était sans doute pas valable à ses yeux pour d'autres. Faites ce que je dis et non ce que je fais.

Jeff et elle, c'était ce qu'elle arrivait à préserver du regard des autres. Son secret. Son refuge. Elle ne voulait pas en faire l'étalage dans un endroit où l'intimité était un exploit en soi. Elle s'en accommodait très bien ainsi. Et même si elle aimait son équipage, elle savait qu'ils n'étaient pas les derniers pour faire des blagues salaces en toutes circonstances. Et en être l'objet et voir Jeff en souffrir sans doute n'était pas quelque chose qu'elle envisageait. Elle savait qu'elle était l'objet de paris quand à savoir qui en pinçait pour elle. Elle savait que c'était une soupape pour l'équipage. Elle n'allait pas leur gâcher le jeu !

Elle fit part de cette dernière réflexion à Jeff qui se mit à rire. Il la serra contre lui. C'était un de ces instants volés. Il fallait en profiter au maximum. Ils ne pouvaient pas savoir quand ces occasions se présentaient.

Elle se laissa aller un peu. Elle avait encore toute sa tête pour l'instant. Il y avait toujours ce doute. Cette sensation d'être une bombe à retardement. Lui revint alors à l'esprit ce qu'elle avait osé demander à Jeff, il y a de cela des semaines qui lui paraissaient être des années. Comment avait-elle pu lui demander une chose pareille ? Elle aurait été incapable de le faire à l'heure actuelle. Ce n'était pas son rôle. Est-ce que si leurs places étaient inversées, elle en serait capable ?

Elle s'avoua que non, elle ne le pourrait pas. Même si son devoir le lui dictait. C'était bien au-dessus de ce qu'elle pourrait supporter. Qu'est-ce qu'elle était idiote.

L'alarme qui résonna dans le Normandy les fit sursauter tous les deux.

« EDI, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Shepard en sautant sur ses pieds.

—Arrivée massive d'ennemis.

— Mais encore ? » s'impatienta le Commander passant la porte de l'infirmerie, talonnée par Joker. Le mess s'agita, tout le monde reprenait son poste. Quand à Shepard, elle monta direction le CIC.

« Reapers, finit par dire l'intelligence artificielle. Une dizaine. Cinq types Sovereign, quatre Harbinger… Des éclaireurs également. »

Merde !

Il était donc venu, le temps pour l'ennemi de frapper le cœur de la Galaxie ? Ils avaient fini par trouver que Presalia et ses expériences étaient une menace ? Et voilà donc qu'ils ripostaient.

Le Commander fit mentalement le tour des effectifs de l'Alliance en base sur la Citadelle. Il n'y avait rien à faire ! Trop peu nombreux sans support. Et Hackett qui était parti dans le Système Solaire…

Dans le CIC, les alarmes étaient multiples. Chambers, échevelée, l'informa d'un message de détresse provenant de la Citadelle. Cerberus avait décidé de participer à la fête. Le Commander laissa échapper un autre juron. C'était bien le moment ! Ils n'étaient donc pas tous partis pour le front principal. Ils comptaient foutre encore plus la merde pour que les Reapers puissent s'emparer de la Citadelle. Et tant qu'à faire, elle en était sûre, mettre la main sur ce que Presalia faisait. Ils avaient échoué sur Sur'Kesh, voilà qu'ils retentaient le coup sur la Citadelle. Ils se sentaient bien trop puissants à présent. Invincibles sans doute. Arrogants….

Kaidan déboula dans le CIC.

« Quelle est la situation ? demanda-t-il sans préambule.

— Reapers et Cerberus.

— Sont-ils coordonnés dans leur attaqea ou Cerberus profite-t-il de la situation ? »

Ça, elle ne pouvait pas le dire. Si l'Homme Trouble avait encore les mains libres, c'était la seconde option à envisager.

« Nous devons prioritairement veiller à ce que Presalia et ses recherches soient en sûreté. » Kaidan hocha la tête. Ils n'avaient pas arraché le docteur et son équipe des bras de l'ennemi pour qu'elle se retrouve entre leurs griffes peu de temps après.

« Joker, cap sur la Citadelle. Il faut se faufiler avant que les bras ne se referment. » De toute façon, le Normandy n'était pas de taille à affronter une dizaine de Reapers. Le vaisseau serait bien plus à l'abri enfermé dans la Citadelle. Pour le moment, aucune stratégie n'existait pour contrer l'ennemi en cas d'attaque. C'était bien ce qui était le plus effrayant. L'attaque de Sovereign avait laissé de lourdes séquelles à la structure. Plusieurs Reapers… C'était la destruction assurée. Il fallait à tout prix mettre Presalia à l'abri. Mais où ? La Citadelle représentait le dernier rempart. Si elle tombait, qu'adviendrait-il du pouvoir décisionnel ? Où irait le Conseil ? Il n'y avait donc nul endroit où se cacher dans cette Galaxie. Toutes les planètes principales étaient tombées. Qui accueillerait les rescapés ? Les réfugiés qui avaient convergé vers le Système de Widow parce qu'ils ne savaient pas où aller ? Et pourtant, Shepard ne savait pas comment défendre la Citadelle.

C'était sans espoir. Fuir était donc tout ce qu'ils avaient en attendant de pouvoir riposter. Shepard secoua la tête. Ce n'était pas le moment de s'adonner à ces sombres pensées. Si elle baissait les bras alors c'était foutu. Il fallait que le Normandy intervienne, mais en respectant ses possibilités. Elle ne pouvait pas sauver l'Univers mais mettre en sécurité son seul espoir était dans les cordes de son équipage. Et c'était exactement ce qu'ils allaient faire.

« EDI, préviens Presalia que nous arrivons pour la tirer de là. »

Shepard se tourna vers Kaidan et lui exposa le plan qu'elle avait en tête. Il se montra d'accord. Lui aussi n'avait pas envisagé autre chose. La garantie que le seul moyen de battre les Reapers puisse aboutir était la mission du Normandy. Mener à bien le combat contre l'ennemi résidait dans cette mission à la limite du suicide. Mais disons qu'ils avaient l'habitude de ce genre d'assignation.

Shepard fit monter tout le monde sur la Passerelle. Ce serait une mission à effectif réduit. Elle, Garrus et James, qui se remettait rapidement de sa blessure. Elle avait choisi ce dernier suite à leur conversation. C'était, après Garrus, celui en qui elle faisait confiance si jamais elle pétait les plombs. Kaidan coordonnerait ce qu'il pourrait pour la défense de l'Alliance et de la population de la Citadelle. C'était plus dans ses cordes, les missions de coordination. Il était plus diplomate qu'elle et plus enclin à discuter avec les autres espèces sans s'énerver.

Le Relais de Masse les vomit à quelques distances de la Citadelle. Les Reapers n'étaient pas encore très nombreux. Joker fit voltiger le Normandy à travers les tirs et les vaisseaux. La Citadelle avait déjà dépêché des escouades pour garder un feu nourri, mais c'était vraiment vain. Shepard put quand même voir qu'ils avaient axés leurs tirs sur Cerberus, sans doute conscient que les Reapers ne souffriraient pas de leurs tirs. Les terroristes étaient d'ailleurs une menace plus immédiate et pernicieuse, étant donné que leur but était de pénétrer dans la Citadelle.

Le Normandy obtint le droit de s'amarrer aux quais de l'Alliance. Joker fit montre une fois de plus de son habileté à manier son engin avec brio. Ils n'essuyèrent aucun tir.

A peine les attaches fixées sur le vaisseau que Shepard et ses deux acolytes remontèrent les quais en courant. Les sirènes hurlaient et quand ils parvinrent aux docks, les gens couraient dans tous les sens. Les civils semblaient être livrés à eux-mêmes. Que se passait-il ? Pourquoi personne ne coordonnait l'évacuation ou le confinement des habitants de la Citadelle ?

Elle eut la réponse quand EDI l'informa que Cerberus avait piraté le système de surveillance et le réseau de la Citadelle. Ils n'y allaient pas de main morte. L'Intelligence Artificielle leur servit de guide dans le chaos ambiant. Les élévateurs ne répondait plus très bien et rejetait leurs occupants à des étages complètement aléatoires. C'était vraiment le bordel. Bien pire que lorsque l'annonce de l'invasion des Reapers du Système Solaire pendant son procès.

Suivie de Garrus et James, Shepard préféra prendre les escaliers. Plus lent que les élévateurs et encore, Shepard demandait à vraiment le voir, ils ne souffraient pas d'un quelconque piratage et le temps perdu à monter les marches compensait largement celui à subir les lubies d'un élévateur récalcitrant.

« EDI, je n'arrive pas à joindre Presalia ou Tolan. Qu'en est-il de ton côté ? »

La liaison avec le Normandy était de plus en plus mauvaise au fur et à mesure que le trio progressait dans la Citadelle. Ce n'était pas bon.

« Derrière vous ! » Garrus balayait les deux membres de Cerberus qui s'étaient rués à leur poursuite. Ils s'écroulèrent morts. Le Turian pesta. Il s'était fait prendre par surprise et il n'aimait pas ça.

« Restons sur nos gardes. »

James se mit dans le dos du Commander et ils continuèrent à gravir les marches. D'après ce dont elle se souvenait, ils n'étaient plus très loin du laboratoire.

Une explosion retentit à leur gauche et ils furent projetés contre le mur.

« Rien de cassé ? » demanda James en la relevant. Elle secoua la tête, sortit son fusil et le pointa face à elle. Trois Phantoms et deux Centurions. Rien pour se couvrir. Il fallait être rapide et éliminer l'ennemi sans essuyer trop de dégâts. Le bouclier devait tenir. Roulant sur elle-même, elle arrosa les Centurions. James lança une grenade. L'explosion balaya l'une des deux masses de muscles qui leur faisait face. Garrus continua les tirs cadencés et descendit un Phantom.

Shepard incinéra le bouclier de l'un et le planta avec sa lame cachée. Vraiment efficace. L'autre succomba aux tirs de James.

Essoufflés, tous les trois prirent un peu de répit avant de continuer à monter. Ils n'étaient plus très loin.

« Kaidan ? Vous en êtes où ?

— Je suis parvenu à joindre Bailey. Il coordonne l'évacuation des populations des zones d'habitations. C'est un peu la pagaille, aucune coordination. Le Conseil est injoignable. J'essaie d'avoir la chef des Commandos Asaris, mais il y a ce problème de piratage qui nous encombre. Il faut reprendre la main. Mais je n'ai pas de technicien sous la main. »

Shepard réfléchit à toute vitesse. EDI ne pouvait s'en charger. Mais… Dans le laboratoire, il y avait Legion. Si elle parvenait à le convaincre de les aider alors, ils pourraient peut-être reprendre la main. Elle fit part de son idée à Kaidan et se mit à courir vers le laboratoire. Il fallait à tout prix y arriver.

Encore une salve de mitraillette. Se mettant à couvert, ils virent que le laboratoire était envahi par Cerberus. Et merde ! Ce n'était franchement pas bon signe. Shepard espérait que Cerberus n'ai rien détruit. Ils commencèrent la riposte. Il y avait déjà plusieurs unités. Le Commander pesta entre ses dents. Ils faisaient vraiment chier. Toujours en travers de son chemin, toujours à lui foutre des entraves. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils pouvaient être chiants !

Au loin, elle entendit le rugissement de quelqu'un. Un cri bestial, de combat. Et des hurlements. Il se passait quoi, là-dedans ? Elle commença à perdre courage. Et rien ne s'arrangea quand encore la nausée l'avait prise. Elle avait mangé un peu avant qu'ils arrivent à la Citadelle parce que Kaidan avait insisté. Mais la bouffe de Gardner était infecte depuis quelques temps et elle avait manqué de rendre son repas. Enfin, l'espèce d'en-cas qu'on lui avait mis sous le nez. Si elle avait su, elle n'aurait rien mangé. Parce que là, elle était à deux doigts de gerber. Et ce n'était vraiment pas le moment.

Elle laissa donc James et Garrus gérer l'assaut principal et se mit en couverture. Elle s'était résignée à sortir son fusil à lunette. Pas forcément la meilleur configuration pour l'utiliser, mais elle maîtrisait suffisamment cette arme pour ne pas s'en faire. Les troupes de Cerberus étaient suffisamment loin pour que ce soit gérable. Cela lui permettait de s'enfermer dans sa bulle. Elle n'avait en tête que la cible. Le reste n'était que silence. Juste sa propre respiration qui lui permettait d'avoir un rythme. Le reste n'existait pas. L'œil dans la lunette, le clip thermique enclenché, la cible dans le viseur, elle attendait quelques secondes, bloquait sa respiration et appuyait sur la détente. Gérer le recul du fusil, expirer, se remettre en position et charger le clip suivant. Cible suivante. C'était une mécanique bien huilée, qu'elle connaissait par cœur. C'était sa manière de combattre, elle ne faisait qu'un avec son arme. C'était comme un prolongement de son propre corps, une partie d'elle-même.

La cible était à portée. Inspirer. Bloquer. Et…

L'agent de Cerberus prit son envol, entouré d'une aura bleutée. Il se cogna au plafond puis heurta violemment le mur adjacent. Shepard recula l'œil de sa lunette et regarda dans la direction de son arme. Presalia était en train de faire le ménage. Cela ne pouvait être que bon signe, ça signifiait que le laboratoire avait été sécurisé de l'autre côté et qu'il ne restait que cette escouade. Ce dernière fut vite balayée et le silence revint à cet étage.

« Shepard ! » s'exclama la doctoresse. « Je suis contente de vous voir.

— C'est réciproque, docteur. »

Cette dernière enjamba les quelques cadavres qui jonchaient le sol et parvint à hauteur du Commander.

Dans son oreillette, Shepard entendit Kaidan qui l'appelait. Il la mit rapidement au courant de la situation. Les bras de la Citadelle n'étaient toujours pas refermé et les Reapers n'allaient pas tarder à lancer l'assaut. Il lui demanda donc de voir de son côté si elle ne pouvait pas faire quelque chose concernant le piratage du système de protection de la Citadelle. Bailey et le C-Sec étaient quelque peu dépassés.

« Où se trouve Legion ? » demanda le Commander à la chercheure qui sembla prise au dépourvu. Toutefois, elle la guida à travers le dédale de couloirs en lui vantant les mérites de cette aide inespérée. Shepard l'écouta d'une oreille distraite. La migraine était de retour. Se pouvait-il que son cerveau réagisse à la promiscuité avec les Reapers ? Elle en doutait car lorsqu'ils étaient partis chercher Presalia sur Sur'Kesh, elle n'avait pas eu ces sensations-là. Ou bien ne réagissait-elle que dans certaines conditions ? Elle n'avait pas le temps d'en faire part à la doctoresse et surtout, l'envie de ne pas se faire à nouveau triturer le cerveau l'emporta sur l'inquiétude.

« Shepard Commander ». Legion se redressa en la voyant. Il était connecté à une sorte de machine et des câbles lui pendaient d'un peu partout. Shepard le salua et lui fit part encore une fois de ses remerciements quand à l'aide qu'il apportait.

« Je vais encore devoir faire appel à vos talents, ajouta-t-elle cependant. Les Reapers sont là et Cerberus a piraté le système de sécurité de la Citadelle. Pouvez-vous faire quelque chose ? »

Le Geth cliqueta un instant, son orbe bleue palpitant comme un cœur. Le Commander devina qu'il était en train de demander aux autres Geths leur avis et ils étaient sans doute en train d'établir un de leurs innombrables consensus. Toutefois, ce dernier ne fut pas très long et la réponse de Legion fut rapide et positive. Parfait. Le Geth se tourna alors vers Presalia et lui demanda de le connecter à un terminal de la Citadelle. N'importe lequel il fallait juste qu'ils utilise les ressources de la Cité spatiale. Un simple terminal de demande de transport suffit au Geth pour pénétrer dans le système. Une fois connecté, Legion parut devenir inerte, la tête baissée, il ne bougeait plus.

Pour l'avoir déjà vu à l'œuvre, Shepard savait que cela était normal mais ça n'empêchait pas d'être un peu inquiétant. C'était comme s'il ne fonctionnait plus. En fait, il abandonnait toute gestion de son interface pour se couler dans le système. EDI lui avait expliqué une fois comment les Geths se mêlaient aux informations numériques, mais Shepard n'avait tout retenu, c'était quand même pas mal compliqué. EDI trouvait cela fascinant, Shepard plutôt effrayant. Quand on voyait ce que les Hérétiques étaient capables de faire, ça fichait la trouille et parfois donnait envie de vivre loin de toute trace de technologie pour vraiment se sentir tranquille. Mais les civilisations étaient devenues bien trop dépendantes des synthétiques pour s'en passer à cause de ce genre de danger. Pourtant, l'histoire entre les Quarians et les Geths aurait dû sonner comme une mise en garde.

Que faisait Tali, d'ailleurs ? Etait-elle en sécurité dans la Flottille ? Comment s'en sortaient-ils face à leur ennemi de longue date ? Ne pas avoir de nouvelles l'angoissait. Pourtant, elle savait que le temps où elle pourrait voir de ses propres yeux ce qu'il se passait dans le système solaire approchait de plus en plus.

Kaidan l'informa qu'ils avaient repris la main sur le système. Elle eut un sourire et hocha la tête en direction de Legion qui revenait à lui-même. L'alarme changea de tonalité et la voix de la VI d'urgence informa les populations que la Citadelle passait en mode défensif. C'était rassurant. Le conditionnement des civils allait pourvoir enfin se faire.

Presalia eut un sourire triomphant.

« Parfait, dit-elle avec un air satisfait. A nous de jouer. »

Avant que Shepard ait eu le temps de lui demander ce qu'elle entendait pas là, la chercheure avait fait volte face et commencé à donner des ordres dans tous les sens. Elle braillait des choses que ni Shepard, ni ses deux comparses ne comprenaient, mais que tout le monde ici semblait trouver normal au vu de l'agitation que cela provoqua. Ça courait dans tous les sens.

« Il me faut accéder à la Tour, dit finalement la doctoresse en revenant vers eux.

— La Tour ? demanda Garrus.

— En effet, c'est le meilleur endroit pour un tir offensif. »

Shepard haussa les sourcils face à une Presalia triomphante qui leur souriait d'un air suffisant.

« Il me faut aussi pouvoir y amener mon prototype ainsi que le lanceur que les Volus ont bien voulu me céder. Vous pouvez nous escorter, Shepard ? »

Le Commander analysa rapidement le flux d'informations cachées dans cette phrase et répondit par l'affirmative, un peu abasourdie.

« Vous avez terminé ? » balbutia-t-elle ce qui fit éclater de rire l'Asari qui se tenait en face d'elle.

« Il me semble bien. Et n'y a-t-il pas de meilleure situation que celle que nous vivons actuellement pour le vérifier ? »

Elle était un peu folle, Presalia. Elle se réjouissait d'avoir sur un plateau toute une escouda de Reapers qui attaquaient la Citadelle.

Les premiers tirs étaient sans doute d'actualité, à en juger par le tremblement qui avait pris la structure. Ça plus, Ceberus, le centre névralgique de la Galaxie n'allait pas tenir longtemps. Il y avait urgence. Il fallait donc escorter Presalia, une équipe réduite de ses assistants, le canon et le prototype à travers la Citadelle envahie par Cerberus et cernée par les Reapers, jusqu'à la Tour, là où se trouvait le point stratégique, c'est-à-dire le centre de Commandement.

Shepard haussa les épaules. C'était tout à fait dans ses cordes. Elle transmis son nouvel objectif à Kaidan et mit EDI sur le coup pour lui signaler la présence de l'ennemi, sa position. Legion lui filerait un coup de main pour ne pas se faire attraper par Cerberus qui était sans doute en train de chercher à reprendre le contrôle de la Citadelle.

Shepard vérifia rapidement ses clips et munitions, jeta un coup d'œil à James et Garrus pour s'assurer qu'ils ne manquaient de rien et emboîta le pas de la scientifique qui les mena jusqu'à la salle où reposait l'arme. Ou plutôt les armes. Une dizaine de prototypes à peu près similaires étaient déjà entassé dans une pièce exigue.

« Nous avons commencé la production en nombre. Les Elcors nous ont donné quelques ressources et ont mis au point les machines qui ont pris le relais pour la fabrication.

Volus, Elcors… Le travail entre les races portait donc ses fruits. Elle n'avait pas donc engagé sa parole pour rien. Enfin, il avait fallu de ça pour que se secoue les races. Et que le Conseil leur donne sa bénédiction.

« Le canon est encore en conteneur, mais il est monté et opérationnel. Ce sera plus simple de le déplacer avec ce genre de moyens. » Shepard remarqua qu'il était monté sur chenille. Aux commandes de l'engin de transport, il y avait un Hanar.

« Celui-ci est prêt à partir quand vous lui en donnerez l'ordre. »

Presalia hocha la tête et vérifia une dernière fois que tout était en ordre. Il ne fallait pas prendre tous ces risques de traverser le chaos ambiant de la Citadelle pour se rendre compte que quelque chose avait été oublié dans le laboratoire.

Une vibration plus intense que les autres saisit tout le monde et chacun accusa le choc. Shepard avait les oreilles qui sifflaient. Les Reapers avaient commencé l'attaque.

« Nous devons nous dépêcher. » parvint-elle à dire.

Presalia ouvrit la marche et commença le transfert de l'arme et de son canon dans le transporteur qu'elle avait obtenu. Elle et son équipe prendraient place dans différents moyens de transports rapides pour ne pas être pris tous pour cible et optimiser les chances de ne pas subir les hostilités. Shepard, James et Garrus, prendraient place chacun dans un véhicule. Garrus se vit octroyer le droit de monter avec le Hanar pour surveiller l'arme. James veillerait sur les assistants et Shepard assurerait la sécurité de Presalaia. Tolan resterait avec son escouade dans le laboratoire pour certifier que la construction des autres armes ne serait pas interrompue. Plus ils parvenaient à en construire, plus ils auraient de quoi attaquer les Reapers un peu partout dans la Galaxie.

L'un après l'autre les véhicules prirent leur envol. Direction la Tour. Shepard ne put s'empêcher d'espérer à nouveau. Si l'arme fonctionnait alors enfin, le Système Solaire serait à sa portée.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapitre trente-et-un

Arriver à la Tour avec le chaos ambiant ne fut pas aisé. Le C-Sec commençait à reprendre les choses en main, mais Cerberus avait pas mal progressé jusqu'au cœur de la Citadelle. Shepard devinait bien ce qu'ils cherchaient dans cette zone. Ils voulaient le Conseil. En observant la panique, le désordre, le Commander se demanda quand même à quoi cette entité pouvait encore bien servir ? Est-ce que le Triumvirat avait encore un poids politique et décisionnel en ces temps troublés ?

La population qui courrait, chacun cherchant à sauver sa peau… Comment se faisait-il qu'ils laissaient les choses dans cet état ? Que foutaient-ils ? N'étaient-ce pas leur devoir que de donner les ordres pour pouvoir reprendre le contrôle ? Le C-Sec agissait au nom du bon sens, Bailey lui ayant appris que l'Executor Chellick n'avait rien reçu comme directives. Il avait pris sur lui de mettre en place le protocole d'urgence. On ne pourrait pas lui reprocher de n'avoir rien fait. Et puis, Chellick n'était pas du genre à se faire marcher sur les pieds. Si un de ses subordonnés y trouvait quelque chose à redire, l'imbécile se trouvait vite remis en place. L'Executor y mettait volontiers les formes.

Heureusement qu'il existait des hommes comme lui. Qui n'hésitaient pas à agir au nom du bon sens et de la sûreté du grand nombre. Où en seraient-ils si elle, Shepard, n'avait pas enfreint les règles pour prouver à tous qu'ils étaient sous la menace ? Certes, cela n'avait pas été très efficace, mais au moins, elle ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle n'avait prévenu personne. Presalia se serait-elle intéressée aux Reapers si le Commander avait tenu sa langue et respecté les ordres du Conseil ? Shepard ne voulait pas paraître arrogante, mais il y avait là la vérité toute crue.

De son véhicule, elle vit les troupes d'élites du C-Sec sécuriser le Présidium. L'efficacité Turienne était vraiment redoutable. Cerberus ne tint pas longtemps et ceux qui comprirent vite que leurs opposants avaient l'avantage de la stratégie et du terrain, levèrent les mains en signe de reddition. Non… Heureusement que le C-Sec était ce qu'il était. Cela avait un côté rassurant. Un peu de stabilité quand ceux qui étaient supposer détenir le pouvoir n'assuraient pas.

Leur petit convoi se posa du mieux qu'il put au pied de la Tour. Shepard sortir la première pour sécuriser la zone. Il y avait encore du grabuge. La panique des civils était parfois plus redoutable que l'assaut des mercenaires. Rejointe par Garrus et James, elle se dirigea vers l'Officier du C-Sec qui semblait avoir pouvoir de décision ici-bas.

« Commander », le salua ce dernier et Shepard lui demanda sans préambule si la Tour était accessible. Ce dernier confirma. Le C-Sec avait fait le ménage et il n'y avait que des prisonniers là-dedans.

« Et le Conseil ?

— Les Commandos Asaris s'occupent du triumvirat. Ils se sont réfugiés dans l'Ascension. »

Shepard se demanda bien quel était leur intérêt à faire ça au vu de la situation à l'extérieur de la Citadelle. Les Reapers tiraient sans arrêt et c'était un miracle que le bouclier tienne encore. Mais combien de temps ? Il fallait vite atteindre le point le plus extérieur de la Citadelle, là où il était possible de faire feu.

A la base de la tour se trouvait une plate-forme extérieur à la Citadelle qui constituait la base où se repliaient les bras de la structure. Pour Presalia qui avait étudié quelque peu l'architecture de l'endroit, c'était le point stratégique d'où tirer avec son prototype. Cela évitait d'engager un vaisseau qui avait de forte chance de se faire détruire par les Reapers.

Shepard avait l'estomac noué. Elle ne savait pas si c'était son état mental, physique ou simplement l'appréhension. Là, tout se jouait. Si l'arme ne fonctionnait pas, si elle n'éliminait pas sa cible, ils —auraient beau résister autant qu'ils le pouvaient, elle savait que c'était foutu.

Tous leurs espoirs reposaient à présent sur le travail d'une équipe inter-espèce. C'était un message positif, quelque chose de beau, même. Se dire qu'acculés, finalement, on pouvait arrêter de ne penser qu'à ses petits intérêts et s'unir. Parce que c'était une force et non une faiblesse que de pouvoir trouver une aide chez les autres. Certaines races s'étaient spécialisées dans des domaines et cela entraînait forcément une dépendance. Il y avait la sagesse et la connaissance des Asaris, la science des Salarians, la débrouillardise des Volus, le savoir faire des Elcors, la maîtrise technologique des Geths. Races plus ou moins reconnues par l'autorité de la Citadelle s'étaient unies dans un même effort, vers un même but. Maintenant, cela avait-il été fait en vain ? La réponse n'allait pas tarder à se faire savoir.

« Shepard ? » C'était la voix de Jacob. Que se passait-il ? L'Officier l'informa qu'ils avaient trouvé Mordin et sa protégé. Avec tous ces événements, le Commander avait complètement oublié le Salarian et la Krogane !

« Comment vont-ils ?

— Plutôt bien. Mordin est surexcité. Je crois qu'il a trouvé le remède contre le Génophage.

— En voilà une bonne nouvelle !

— En effet, approuva Jacob. Bon, je lui ai fait comprendre que ce n'était pas trop le moment de faire un exposé et je l'ai redirigé, lui et Naxia, vers un refuge. Normalement, Bailey a dépêché une escouade rien que pour eux. »

Tant mieux. Ils n'auraient pas à s'en faire pour ces deux-là. La trouvaille de Mordin n'allait pas résoudre leur problème avec les Reapers mais cela devrait redonner du baume au cœur des Krogans et une plus grande inclinaison à partager leurs forces et leurs armes. Là, ce n'était plus qu'une simple question de faire confiance en la parole de Shepard. C'était du concret. C'était une preuve et un bon point d'appui pour formuler des alliances. Calmer les clans. Voir au-delà de la bataille.

Si tant soit-il qu'il y ait un après.

Shepard se tourna vers Presalia qui lui fit digne d'approcher.

« Nous sommes prêts. » Le Commander hocha la tête et contacta Kaidan pour qu'il prévienne Chellick qu'ils allaient tenter un premier tir.

Le Salarian chargé de la manœuvre commença à lancer le protocole mis au point par Presalia. Shepard échangea un regard avec Garrus. Le Turian partageait son appréhension.

Une nausée la submergea de nouveau. Et merde. Elle inspira et expira profondément. Il fallait que ça passe. Les acouphènes étaient très violents. Mais elle n'avait rien… A part les quelques pilules que lui avait filé la Doc. Discrètement, elle en avala plusieurs d'un coup. Toutefois, ce geste n'échappa pas à James qui lui lança un regard inquiet et sévère. Elle préféra ne rien dire. Ça passerait. Elle n'allait pas laisser son corps dicter son comportement. Elle avait un esprit plus fort que ça. Elle pouvait dépasser ses limites. C'était ce qu'un militaire avait le devoir de faire. Et y était habitué.

Presalia commença un décompte court. Le rythme cardiaque de Shepard s'affola malgré elle. Il fallait que ça marche, ça devait marcher. Elle serra le poing à s'en faire mal. Ses pensées dévièrent sur Jeff qui devait sans doute piaffer d'impatience, coincé sur les docks et impuissant. Elle savait qu'il voulait combattre, comme il l'avait fait pour Sovereign. Mais les conditions étaient bien différentes de la première attaque de la Citadelle. Il ne s'agissait pas d'un seul Reaper mais d'une dizaine. Et ils n'avaient pas une dizaine de Flottes prêtes à attaquer et à se sacrifier. Autant lui que elle devaient apprendre à se reposer sur d'autres, à comprendre qu'ils ne pouvaient pas tout faire tout seul. Que d'autres avaient bel et bien les compétences requises. Des compétences qu'ils n'avaient pas. Faire confiance.

Y croire.

Le canon expérimental fit feu et toucha le Reaper le plus proche. Tout le monde retint son souffle, les yeux fixés sur le monstre, guettant le moindre changement, la plus infime réaction. Suspendu à cet instant. Les secondes s'étirèrent comme si le temps avait ralenti.

Il ne se passa rien.

Shepard cligna des yeux. Merde. Merde.

Et soudainement, une onde de choc secoua le Reaper qui se désarticula comme un vulgaire pantin dont on aurait tiré excessivement sur les fils. Assister à ce spectacle coupa le souffle de l'assistance. Personne n'en croyait ses yeux. Le Reaper venait de se désintégrer. Ce qui signifiait…

« Nom de Dieu… Ca a marché. »

Le juron venait de James. Il avait encore le regard en l'air comme s'il pensait que détourner le regard romprait le charme et que ce n'était qu'une illusion.

Mais non. La douleur qui perfora le front de Shepard était bien réelle. Donc ça marchait. Putain ! Ça marchait ! Voilà qu'elle pensait avec les mots de Jack.

« Hé bien… On va pouvoir équiper les vaisseaux. » Presalia accueillait la nouvelle comme si elle n'avait jamais douté de la réussite de son expérience. Elle avait ce sourire un peu narquois mais victorieux, satisfaite d'elle-même. Et à sa place, n'importe qui en ferait de même. La scientifique et son équipe avait réussi l'impossible. Shepard lui posa la main sur l'épaule et la dévisagea sans mot dire. La victoire n'était certes pas acquise mais c'était une formidable avancée. Et un espoir nouveau. Il pouvait y avoir une possibilité concrète de voir l'Univers débarrassé des Reapers.

« Ne perdons pas de temps, alors. » se contenta de dire le Commander. Presalia hocha la tête et ordonna à son équipe de démonter l'engin.

Shepard contacta alors Kaidan pour l'informer de la réussite du prototype et de la suite des choses à faire. Elle lui demanda de la mettre en contact avec Chellick afin d'avoir le point sur la situation des civils et de Cerberus. Il fallut une poignée de secondes avant d'entendre la voix un peu métallique du chef du C-Sec. Après un court échange de saluts, Shepard le mit au courant de ce qu'ils avaient fait et s'enquit de ce qu'il se passait en bas. L'Executor lui résuma les faits. Cerberus avait été mis hors d'état de nuire. Il restait quelques récalcitrants mais le plus gros de la menace avait été circonscrit. Le Conseil était toujours en sécurité dans l'Ascension. Chellick lui rappela qu'il était tout de même de bon ton de l'informer de leur réussite afin de prendre les dispositions nécessaires. La priorité, lui rappela Shepard, était d'abord de se débarrasser de l'assaillant le plus dangereux, à savoir les Reapers. Le Bouclier allait lâcher et mettre la structure à nu et tous les efforts fournis allaient être en vain. En tant que Spectre, ce fut elle qui prit la décision de rouvrir les bras de la Citadelle afin de permette, une fois équipés, à plusieurs escouades de s'engager face aux Reapers.

« Combien de temps pour équiper tous vos prototypes ? Demanda Shepard à Presalia.

— Si on met plusieurs équipes en simultané, je pense que vingt minutes devraient suffire. Il fait juste s'assurer que Cerberus ou je ne sais qui ne viendra pas jouer les troubles fête. »

Ils retournèrent au labo à toute vitesse. Presalia avait déjà contacté son équipe et le travail de transfert de la dizaine d'armes avait déjà commencé. De son côté, Shepard était en liaison avec Johnson et lui faisait le topo de la situation. Il fallait qu'il contacte les autres groupes militaires en faction sur la Citadelle pour équiper quelques vaisseaux de l'arme. Laisser uniquement l'Alliance se charger de cela serait une erreur stratégique. Ce que voulait également prouver Shepard, c'était que l'union des races était le seul moyen de s'en sortir. Et si elle commençait à léser certains, elle ne pourrait pas compter sur leur appui au cas où. C'était un problème autant militaire que politique. Mais c'était moins obscur que les petits arrangements que l'on pouvait avoir dans le second domaine. Enfin, au moins, elle maîtrisait mieux la chose.

Une secousse plus forte que les autres ébranla la Citadelle, projetant Shepard au sol. Elle ne fut pas la seule à être déséquilibrée.

« C'était quoi, ça ? » demanda-t-elle à Johnson tout en se relevant.

A l'autre bout de la communication, un grésillement lui parvint. Plus rien. Et merde.

« Shepard ! » C'était Joker qui semblait paniqué, chose assez inhabituelle. « Ils ont fait une brèche ! »

Pas besoin de demander pour savoir de qui il s'agissait. Le bouclier avait lâché. Il fallait vraiment faire vite. A l'évidence, les vingt minutes estimées par Presalia allaient être un luxe. Mais il fallait à tout prix les obtenir. Appelant Garrus et James, elle les fit la suivre jusqu'à Presalia.

« On a un sérieux problème, dit-elle sans attendre plus. Les Reapers ont ouvert une brèche dans les docks. »

L'Asari ne se laissa pas démonter pour autant et hocha la tête avant de hurler à nouveau des ordres.

« On va faire au maximum, ajouta-t-elle plus calmement à l'adresse du Commander. Mais il faudrait que vous nous fassiez gagner un maximum de temps. Chaque minute compte. »

Shepard lui donna l'assurance qu'ils feraient au mieux. Suivie de Garrus et James, elle fit volte-face et se mit à courir. Il fallait rejoindre la première brèche en urgence. Rien ne disait que les Reapers n'allaient pas en ouvrir d'autres.

Si le C-Sec avait réussi à contenir les civils et à mettre un terme aux agissements de Cerberus, tous leurs efforts venaient d'être ruinés. L'Attaque des Reapers et leur réussite à toucher la Citadelle avait provoqué une panique qui était difficilement contrôlable. Il fut particulièrement ardu de se frayer un chemin parmi la foule désorientée jusqu'à l'élévateur. Ce dernier était submergé et Shepard dut renoncer à passer par là.

« Escaliers ». A nouveau. Mais c'était somme toute bien plus rapide que le lent ascenseur. La foule y était aussi amassée mais Shepard et son groupe firent pression pour qu'on les laisse passer. A vrai dire, un gros fusil et une voix plus forte que les autres aidaient pas mal. Sans parler de la menace. Le Commander, à cet instant, n'avait pas envie d'être tendre et la pitié ne faisait plus partie de son vocabulaire. S'ils voulaient vivre, ils devaient se pousser pour les laisser passer. C'était prétentieux mais ça fonctionnait.

Aussi, il ne s'écoula finalement que quelques minutes avant qu'ils n'atteignent les Docks. L'alarme leur parvint distinctement. D'une stridence à vous faire exploser le cerveau. Il fallait dire qu'une brèche dans la structure même de la Citadelle était un haut degré de danger. Shepard ne pouvait même pas dire si la Citadelle avait connu une telle situation.

Elle vérifia une dernière fois son casque et le système d'oxygénation et passa le sas de sécurité. Là, derrière la vitre, la dépressurisation s'opérait déjà.

« Kaidan ! hurla-t-elle dans son micro. Il faut que vous parveniez à rejoindre les quartiers de l'Alliance. J'ai perdu le contact avec Johnson.

— Bien reçu. J'ai mis au courant Chellick. Il fait son nécessaire. Par contre, au vu de la situation, les Commandos Asaris ne lanceront pas leurs vaisseaux.

— Peu importe ! Ce serait bien que les Volus, les Elcors ou les Hanars engagent leurs vaisseaux.

— Impossible de localiser Din Korlack avec toute cette agitation.

— Voyez ça avec EDI et Liara. Nous sommes à la brèche. Je ne pourrais pas vous contacter. Il nous faut gagner un maximum de temps pour que Presalia et son équipe arment les vaisseaux. »

Kaidan approuva et la communication se termina.

Shepard aperçut alors ce que la brèche vomissait. Les Reapers lançaient toutes leurs abominations. Marauders, Carnages, Brutes, Husks, Banshees… C'était une masse grouillante qui dégoulinait le long des quais. Heureusement, ce dock-là n'était occupé par aucun vaisseau.

Le nombre d'ennemi était largement supérieur à eux mais il n'y avait pas d'autres solutions que de commencer à les affronter en attendant des renforts. Après tout, il fallait rester stratégique. A force d'affronter les créatures générées par les Reapers, Shepard avait quelque peu l'habitude et savait dans quel ordre il fallait procéder. Du plus dangereux au moins menaçant. Évidemment, ceux qui se trouvaient très proches passaient en priorité. Les Husks étaient les plus rapides et comme gêneurs, ils jouaient bien leur rôle.

Les docks et leur configuration permettaient à Shepard de s'adonner à sa manière de combattre préférée. Là où elle excellait. Le tir à longue portée. Pendant que James et Garrus arrosaient copieusement la zone de tirs à répétitions, elle se fraya un chemin jusqu'à une position de tir qu'elle avait immédiatement repérée dès leur arrivée sur le terrain. De là, elle pourrait tirer à loisir. Elle s'installa rapidement mais efficacement, vérifia si les munitions et clips étaient en nombre suffisant. Elle s'allongea comme elle le put, posa son Black Widow bien en équilibre sur son trépied. L'œil dans le viseur, le cerveau complètement vidé, occultant les acouphènes, focalisée sur ses cibles. Elle était prête à tirer. Les Banshees d'abord. Elle voyait bien leur hideuse face dans son viseur. Comment pouvait-on faire cela à un être vivant ? Les Reapers n'avaient aucune morale. Ce qui en faisait des adversaires redoutables. On ne pouvait trouver un appui là-dessus. Pas d'éthique, pas de code d'honneur. Rien que de la destruction. Aucune considération. Aucune pitié.

La tête de la première Banshee explosa sous le coup du tir. Le Black Widow était le fusil sniper le plus redoutable que Shepard avait jamais eu à manier. Une arme de Spectre. Son arme de prédilection. Elle le trouvait pratique, maniable. Pas trop lourd. Le retour de force était un peu fort, mais l'habitude prise, c'était une arme destructrice. Capable de tuer la cible au premier tir. De la réduire en charpie. Une balle, un ennemi. Elle ne devait pas rater son coup. La configuration dans laquelle elle se trouvait était cependant idéale et il fallait à tout prix en tirer parti. James et Garrus faisaient ce qu'ils pouvaient pour contenir les monstres mais elle avait sa part à faire.

Deuxième tir. Deuxième Banshee. Le crâne fut réduit en bouillie et le reste du corps s'effondra piteusement pour finir piétiné par les autres qui n'avaient pas conscience de ce qu'il se passait. Une balle siffla à l'oreille de Shepard et elle ajusta rapidement sa lunette pour trouver celui qui avait fait feu. Un Marauder l'avait prise pour cible. Rapidement, elle inséra un nouveau clip dans le fusil, arma et tira. Le Marauder s'effondra.

Shepard devait rester prudente. Le fait d'avoir été à deux doigts de se faire défoncer le crâne fit revenir la réalité. La nausée la reprit. Bon sang ! Elle avala une autre pilule de Chakwas et se remit à l'ouvrage. Encore un. Deux. Dix… Elle ne comptait plus. Mais elle savait que les clips viendraient à manquer. Il n'y avait donc pas d'aide ?

La voix paniquée de Kaidan lui parvint. Bon sang ! Ce n'était pas le moment pour lui de flancher. Il était Major. Il était Spectre. Ce genre de ton ne pouvait plus lui aller. Il devait rester calme en toutes circonstances. Une autre brèche venait d'être percée. Merde ! Elle n'avait même pas senti la secousse, c'était dire combien tirer avec ce fusil l'enfermait dans une bulle où rien ne pouvait l'atteindre.

Une escouade du C-Sec s'était dirigée vers cette seconde zone, alors qu'initialement, ils venaient en renfort pour Shepard. Tant pis. A la rigueur, il valait mieux qu'ils s'occupent de ce nouveau problème. Elle ne pouvait pas être partout.

L'appel de Kaidan la fit revenir au but de cette mission. Où en était Presalia ? Cela faisait dix minutes qu'ils tenaient face au flot de monstres mais cela n'allait pas durer longtemps. Ils allaient être à court de munitions. Ils ne tiendraient donc plus très longtemps.

« Shepard ? Commander Shepard ? » Elle reconnut la voix de Chellick.

« Que puis-je pour vous Executor ? » demanda-t-elle, rechargeant encore son fusil. Elle ne pouvait se permettre de ralentir la cadence de tir. James et Garrus n'allaient pas s'en sortir tous seuls. Et elle pouvait les couvrir largement avec son fusil. Mais évidemment, elle était moins efficace qu'eux. Le but était qu'elle se débarrasse de l'ennemi avant qu'il ne s'approche trop d'eux.

« Nous allons envoyer une première escouade équipée », l'informa-t-il. Presalia avait vraiment fait vite. Chellick avait jugé bon d'envoyer un nombre de vaisseaux équipés mais de ne pas attendre que la totalité soit prête. Sans doute, y aurait-il des leurres. Des vaisseaux qui allaient être sacrifiés. Mais c'était un mal nécessaire. Ils n'avaient pas le choix. Il fallait miser sur le nombre pour réussir à atteindre la cible. La règle de la guerre. Stratégie classique. Mais au moins, au fur et à mesure, le nombre d'assaillant allait diminuer. Si tout se passait bien. Il fallait que ça réussisse. Le Commander avait de plus en plus confiance.

« Comment ça se passe de votre côté ?

— Un peu d'aide serait bienvenue, ironisa-t-elle.

— Je m'en doute, Commander mais vous avez vu. C'est le chaos ici. Je n'arrive pas à joindre les Commandos Asaris ni le Conseil et j'avoue ne pas aimer ça. Les civils sont hors de contrôle. »

C'était évident qu'après ça, il y aurait beaucoup de choses à revoir dans les protocoles et la manière de gérer les situations d'urgence comme celles-ci. Ce n'était quand même pas concevable que cela puisse dégénérer ainsi ! C'était ridicule et disproportionné. Indigne de la Citadelle.

« Commander Shepard ? » Maintenant, c'était sur son Omnitool qu'on l'appelait. Elle appuya précipitamment dessus. La silhouette du Major Tolan se matérialisa sous ses yeux.

« Première escadrille Salarienne, dit-il en préambule. Avons atteint cible. Reaper détruit. Continuons l'attaque. Ai entendu dire que vous étiez en difficulté. Vous envoie une escouade.

— Merci, Major. » Ce fut tout ce qu'elle trouva à dire face à ce résumé lapidaire de la situation. Mais leur assaut fonctionnait ! Et de l'aide arrivait. Elle n'allait pas s'en plaindre.

Elle en informa d'ailleurs Garrus et James qui luttaient à quelques mètres d'elle. « Tant mieux, répondit le Lieutenant. Je suis réduit à tirer avec un pauvre pistolet. »

Oui, il valait quand même mieux que les Salarians arrivent rapidement. Là, ça devenait vraiment critique. Même si les Banshees avaient été abbatues, les Maraudeurs en nombre réduits, il y avait encore une masse nombreuse. Ce fut avec soulagement que Shepard vit apparaître l'escouade Salarienne. Ils était une dizaine et avec une efficacité propre à leur espèce, ils finirent de nettoyer la zone.

Le Commander en profita pour se mettre à l'écart. Le mal de tête avait décidé de s'installer dans son crâne. Elle grimaça. Qu'est-ce que cela devenait pénible. Reportant son regard sur le champ de bataille, elle constata que les renforts ennemis avaient cessé de venir. Cela était le signe que le Reaper responsable de la brèche avait été repoussé.

Kaidan se manifesta par le biais de l'Omnitool.

« Les Reapers reculent ! » s'exclama-t-il, avec l'expression de quelqu'un qui avait du mal à croire ce qu'il disait. « Bon sang, Shepard ! Ca marche ! »

Elle fit un sourire. Elle aussi avait du mal à réaliser. Pour la première fois, ils remportaient une victoire sur l'ennemi invincible. C'était vraiment un tournant dans la guerre. Elle informa le Major qu'elle se rendait au Normandy. C'était plus pratique pour prendre part à ce qu'il se passait et faire le point sur le mouvement suivant.

Elle fit signe à Garrus et James de la suivre jusqu'aux docks réservés à l'Alliance.

Voilà que cela la reprenait. Elle fit un effort surhumain pour passer outre la nausée qui la submergeait. Elle ne comprenait pas. A force de combattre les Husks, elle n'était plus dégoûtée par leurs silhouettes décharnées. Qu'ils soient issus d'humains, de Krogans, d'Asari, de Rachnis, ce n'étaient plus que des cibles à abattre et il y avait longtemps qu'elle ne s'apitoyait plus sur le sort de l'être qu'ils avaient pu être auparavant. Pourtant, la nausée était là et la bile remontait dans sa gorge sans qu'elle ne puisse l'en empêcher. Elle savait que si elle vomissait dans son casque, c'était la fin assurée pour elle. Alors, elle lutta de toutes ses forces pour contrer les spasmes réflexes de son estomac et de son œsophage. Elle suivit péniblement Garrus et Vega jusqu'au Normandy. Il fallait qu'elle tienne.

« Shepard ? » Garrus venait de s'arrêter et s'était tourné vers elle. Elle put voir à travers sa visière son regard inquiet.

Elle fit un geste de la main pour qu'il ne s'en fasse pas et qu'il continue d'avancer. Vega, qui avait également stoppé sa course passa outre ce geste et l'attendit. Elle lui jeta un regard de biais mais il avançait tête baissée. Il lui emboîta le pas quand elle fut revenue à sa hauteur. Le Normandy n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres et elle y vit là son salut. Elle accéléra le pas, son corps s'était mis en mode survie. Elle était pressée par l'urgence. L'intérieur de son estomac brûlait à la limite du supportable. Elle se rua à l'intérieur du sas. La porte s'était à peine refermée sur son équipe qu'elle arracha son casque et chercha de l'air. Elle respira difficilement, avala une goulée d'air, tentant encore une fois de ravaler cette bile et contrer la nausée qui revenait.

« Commander ? » Vega posa une main dans son dos. « Vous êtes toute pâle », dit-il d'un air concerné. Elle le repoussa, détourna la tête et vomit devant la porte du sas qui venait de s'ouvrir côté Normandy.

« Hé ! » s'exclama Vega en reculant par réflexe.

Shepard, pliée en deux par la douleur, étouffa un gémissement entre ses dents serrées.

« Shepard, vous devriez voir le docteur Chawkas. » dit doucement Garrus en s'approchant.

« Ça va ! s'exclama-t-elle avec humeur. Ça va… » Elle se redressa, une main sur l'estomac. Elle sentit une bouffée de chaleur la saisir et la sueur perler à son front. Elle ne se sentait pas si bien que ça finalement.

« Sérieusement, Commander, allez voir la Doc. » Le ton pressant de Vega l'agaça. Elle s'extirpa du sas et remonta la passerelle en direction du CIC.

« Ce n'est rien, j'ai dû mal digérer quelque chose. La bouffe de Gardner est infecte en ce moment. » Cela semblait comme une fausse excuse, mais elle ne voyait pas d'autres explications possibles. Elle préférait penser que c'était ça. Oui, ce n'était que ça.

Et c'était vrai que Gardner ne cuisinait pas si bien que ça en ce moment. De son point de vue personnel.

« Pas plus que d'habitude, contra Vega. Allez voir la Doc, elle vous filera un truc pour votre estomac.

— J'y vais, j'y vais… »

Elle pesta entre ses dents, lâcha un juron sonore avant d'enfoncer le bouton de l'ascenseur. Elle était furieuse contre elle-même. Elle aura pu attendre un peu avant de rendre le contenu de son dernier repas dans le sas du Normandy. Elle sentait que cela allait inquiéter les autres. En plus, cela la rendait faible, atteignable. Elle n'aimait pas ça. Ce n'était pas le moment d'être malade. La nausée était peut-être due aux migraines, certes, mais elle sentait que c'était autre chose.

La bouffe. Ou n'importe quoi d'autre que sa rencontre avec le Reaper de Menae. Non, elle avait juste chopé un truc. Et ce n'était pas le moment. Même des simples aigreurs d'estomac ne pouvaient être tolérées en ce moment. Elle espérait que Chawkas lui donne de quoi tenir et que ses foutus maux de ventre cessent. Cela faisait la quatrième fois en trois jours qu'elle vomissait. C'était pénible. Elle avait autre chose à faire que d'être malade. Être malade… Cela devait faire… Depuis son retour d'entre les morts, elle n'avait pas été malade. En y réfléchissant, ce n'était pas très normal. A vrai dire, les soldats avaient droit à des cocktails de médicaments et de fortifiants pour éviter qu'ils ne soient sujets aux infections les plus bénignes. Elle-même les prenait régulièrement… Quoiqu'elle ne se rappelait plus de la dernière fois où elle avait eu son injection. D'ailleurs, elle l'avait peut-être zappée. Et pas qu'une fois d'ailleurs. Chawkas lui avait donné et… elle les avait oubliées. Elle se rappelait en avoir jeté plusieurs et Chawkas lui avait passé un savon. Ces cocktails devaient être pris à date précise sinon leur efficacité diminuait. Peut-être cela expliquait son mal-être. Elle avait attrapé un virus ou quelque chose comme ça parce qu'elle avait loupé plusieurs traitements préventifs. Affaiblie par le manque de sommeil et les migraines, son système immunitaire avait cédé à un virus. Trop habitué à être aidé par les médicaments, il n'avait pas tenu tout seul. Elle commençait déjà à le regretter alors qu'elle pénétrait dans l'infirmerie. Chawkas allait encore l'engueuler.

« Hé bien Commander, vous êtes livide, dit le docteur en se levant à son arrivée. Installez-vous là. Alors, comme ça, vous avez rendu votre repas ? »

Le sourire amusé de Chawkas agaça Shepard et elle s'assit en grognant sur la première table d'observation qui se présenta. La doctoresse ne montrait jamais d'inquiétude. Pas avec Shepard. En tout cas, elle avait pris l'habitude depuis qu'elles se connaissaient.

« J'ai juste mal digéré. C'est bon. J'ai eu un peu mal à la tête, mais je sens que c'est pas lié. Donnez-moi quelque chose et on en parle plus. »

Chawkas haussa les épaules d'un air désabusé. Elle fit signe au Commander de s'allonger, ne lui laissant pas d'autre choix que de se laisser ausculter.

« C'est bon ! râla Shepard. J'ai vomi un peu de bile et mon café. Ce n'est qu'une indigestion !» Elle rejetait l'idée que c'était dû aux Reapers. Étonnamment, Chakwas abonda dans son sens.

« Il est vrai que vous avez sciemment passé les dates de vos injections, ça ne m'étonnerait pas que vous ayez contacté un petit virus ou une bactérie. Vous avez trainé dans tant d'endroits grouillants de petits ennemis invisibles parfois bien plus redoutables que les Reapers eux-mêmes », expliqua Chawkas avec un ton maternel en saisissant son visage pour regarder ses yeux et palper ses ganglions.

Shepard soupira. Il ne manquait plus que ça, qu'elle ait chopé une saloperie de virus. Quelle ironie. Cela lui rappelait qu'elle était humaine malgré tout et qu'elle n'était pas à l'abri de ce genre d'inconvénients. Tout Commander Shepard qu'elle était.

« Quoique que ça puisse être, essayez de faire en sorte que ça ne dure pas, doc. »

Chawkas leva les yeux au ciel.

« Je ne fais pas de miracle, Shepard. Vous êtes bien comme les autres, vous confondez médecine et sorcellerie. Allez, ôtez votre combinaison que j'y voie plus clair. Je vous avoue que j'aimerais faire un chek-up complet. Ca fait un moment. Et puisque vous dites avoir de nouveaux symptômes… Même si vous pensez que ce n'est pas lié aux Reapers, je préfère voir ça de près.»

Avec un soupir, Shepard obtempéra. Elle perdait du temps. Ce précieux temps qui leur manquait. La Citadelle venait juste d'être attaquée, on demandait sûrement après elle.

«Je peux juste dire à Kaidan de s'occuper du commandement ?»

Chakwas hocha la tête et Shepard transmit quelques ordres lapidaires par intercom.

«Pour combien de temps en avez-vous ?, demanda le Major. C'est l'anarchie dehors.

— Kaidan, je pense que vous vous en sortirez très bien», intervint Chakwas d'un ton sans réplique. Cela eut pour effet de désarçonner leur interlocuteur qui se tut. Puis il obtempéra.

«Je fais le point avec Johnson et Chellick.»

La communication se termina et Shepard s'affaissa sur la table. Elle sentait des bouffées de chaleur étranges. Elle avait de la fièvre. Génial.

« Vous êtes fatiguée, notifia Chawkas, lassée. Mais il n'y avait rien à faire. Elle ne pouvait plus dse reposer. Pas à ce moment de la guerre. La doctoresse alluma son omnitool et commença son auscultation silencieusement.

« Redressez-vous. Relevez votre haut. »

Shepard frissonna malgré elle en sentant les mains glacées du médecin palper la peau de son ventre, appuyer sur la zone stomacale. Aucune douleur. Juste une gêne. Elle n'avait d'ailleurs plus vraiment mal depuis qu'elle avait vomi.

« Doc, c'est franchement nécessaire que vous me tripotiez là ?

— Dites-moi, ils ne sont pas douloureux ?

— Vous êtes en train de me les pincer, donc oui. C'est mon ventre qui me fait souffrir pas mes seins. Ils tirent un peu, c'est tout. Ce n'est pas important. »

Chawkas ne répondit pas.

« Vous avez des nausées depuis quand ? Vous êtes certaine qu'elles sont venues après Menae ?»

La question lui parût étrange.

« Je sais pas… Tout est flou… Vous savez bien dans quel état je suis, Doc… Mais je suis sûre que là, c'est juste une indigestion. Gardner fait une bouffe infecte en ce moment, je sais pas ce qu'il a. »

Chawkas la dévisagea un instant.

« La nourriture de notre cuisinier n'est pas celle d'un grand restaurant, mais je n'ai pas trouvé de changements significatifs dans ses plats, Commander. »

Ce fut au tour de Shepard de la regarder étrangement. « Attendez, manger me file la gerbe, il y a quand même quelque chose qui cloche, non ? Vous ne trouvez pas que c'est de pire en pire ? »

Voilà qu'elle déraillait aussi au niveau du goût… Cela faisait-il partie des symptômes de l'endoctrinement ?

Chawkas secoua la tête et pianota sur son omnitool.

« Allongez-vous, Commander. »

Son visage exprimait une gravité inquiétante. Shepard obtempéra. Est-ce que ca y était ? Elle passait de l'autre côté ? Cette perspective l'effraya. Et dire que Presalia avait fini l'arme, qu'ils n'avaient plus qu'à se rendre sur le Système Solaire ! Si près du but… Elle en aurait pleuré.

Elle soupira, laissa Chawkas passer son omnitool sur son abdomen.

« J'espère que vous pourrez me débarrasser de cette saloperie vite fait. Je n'ai pas le temps d'être malade.»

Elle s'obstinait. Refusait d'admettre qu'elle était en train de changer. L'inquiétude la faisait parler comme Jack. Voilà qu'elle déraillait.

Le docteur ne répondit pas et son visage fermé intrigua Shepard.

« Docteur Chawkas ? »

Soupir. Crispation des mâchoires.

« C'est juste un virus, n'est-ce pas ? Chakwas ?»

Non, non, non. Elle ne pouvait pas flancher maintenant. Impossible. Elle avait tenu jusque là !

« C'est un peu plus compliqué que ça, Commander. »

Chawkas pianota à nouveau sur son omnitool. Shepard commença à sentir l'angoisse l'étreindre. Elle ne voulait pas entendre quelque chose qu'elle refusait à tout rpix d'être. Elle ne voulait pas…

«C'est une petite maladie, n'est-ce pas ? Une qui donne seulement mal au ventre, non ?» Elle avait malgré elle, la voix d'une enfant.

Chawkas ne répondit pas, augmentant la panique qui commençait à monter chez Shepard. Sans un mot, la doctoresse transféra les données de son Omnitool à un moniteur.

Shepard se tourna vers l'écran qui montrait le contenu de son abdomen.

« Vous voyez-là ? » dit le médecin en désignant une espèce de forme minuscule qui semblait se trouver dans une sorte de cavité.

Le cœur de Shepard fit un bond.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Une tumeur ? Ou ? »

Pire, un élément Reaper qui venait de s'activer. Et qui allait la transformer en pantin.

Chawkas eut un rire étrange. C'était quelque chose de vraiment saugrenu. Shepard ne plaisantait pas !

« Shepard, ce n'est pas votre estomac. C'est votre utérus.

— Mon quoi ? »

Elle avait peur de comprendre. Une sueur froide lui dégoulina dans le dos. D'un coup, elle oublia le reste. Toute ses élucubrations.

« Votre utérus. Et ça, ajouta le docteur Chawkas, c'est un embryon d'environ quatre semaines. »

Shepard se redressa d'un bond.

« Woh, woh, woh, Doc ! Qu'est-ce que vous racontez? »

Chawkas croisa les bras et dévisagea Shepard. Elle avait l'air bizarrement soulagée.

« Vous semblez avoir bien compris, Commander. Il n'y a aucun doute, vous êtes enceinte. »

Shepard bondit de la table et recula, mettant ce dernière entre elle et son interlocutrice.

« Doc… Si c'est une blague, ce n'est pas drôle et franchement, j'ai autre chose à faire, là. La Citadelle est en feu. Presalia a fini son arme. J'ai attrapé un virus. C'est tout. »

Chawkas secoua la tête. Elle partageait sûrement son opinion concernant la situation extérieure, mais il y avait une règle dans son infirmerie: dehors pouvait attendre.

« Allons, Commander, ne faites pas l'enfant. Comme vous dites, la plaisanterie serait douteuse. J'ai franchement autre chose à faire, moi aussi. Alors vous vous calmez et vous vous rasseyez. »

Le ton était sans appel. Chawkas était on ne pouvait plus sérieuse. Shepard obtempéra. Là, ce n'était plus son ventre, mais sa tête qui était sur le point d'exploser. A nouveau. Comment ? Impossible… Elle se rappela soudain que dans son cocktail de fortifiants, il y avait également un contraceptif, c'était un impératif des standards de l'Alliance. Ça se tenait.

« Maintenant que je dispose de cette nouvelle donnée, je pense fortement que vos nausées ne sont qu'un symptôme de la grossesse. Mais ce qui m'a mis la puce à l'oreille, c'est l'auscultation de votre poitrine. Vos seins qui gonflent et où apparaissent ce que je reconnais être des tubercules de Montgomery ne trompent pas un médecin. »

Lucy passa une main sur son visage. Qu'est-ce qu'elle allait faire ? C'était bien pire qu'un simple virus qui lui donnerait mal à l'estomac et la ferait vomir sans crier gare. Limite… Limite, c'était pire que les migraines causées par les Reapers. Elle pâlit. La sueur froide coula de nouveau dans son dos. Quatre semaines… Merde.

« Bon sang… » maugréa-t-elle.

Pour elle, c'était la catastrophe. Elle qui avait tout fait pour préserver son secret… Voilà qu'elle le trahissait. Et de quelle façon ! C'était surréaliste. Dans la situation actuelle, c'était vraiment saugrenu. La Galaxie en guerre, les batailles qui se succédaient, la dernière qui se profilait et quelque chose d'aussi trivial lui arrivait. Non… Elle ne pouvait pas. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'écran puis détourna vite le regard. L'image était bien réelle. Elle était enceinte.

Merde.

Elle prit une grande inspiration. La question ne se posait pas.

« Débarrassez-moi de ça. » Le ton froid de sa voix la surprit elle-même. Après tout, ce n'était rien. Juste une petite opération, peut-être juste un coup d'aspiration et pfiou… On n'en parlait plus et personne ne le saurait jamais. Chawkas était tenu au secret, aucun problème.

« Prenez le temps de réfléchir, Lucy. »

Chawkas venait de s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Sa voix s'était radoucie.

« C'est tout réfléchi, docteur. C'est pas le moment, c'est un accident, on le répare. On est en guerre, c'est stupide… Soyez sérieuse cinq minutes.

— Lucy. Je sais bien tout ça mais… Ce n'est pas le genre de décision qui se prend à la légère.

— Ecoutez. Nous sommes en train de tenter l'impossible. Donc ça, je m'en fous.»

Le docteur Chawkas se leva et pianota à nouveau son Omnitool. Elle s'arrêta, hésita un moment puis se tourna vers Shepard qui ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi le docteur ne voulait pas simplement lui retirer cette chose qui se trouvait dans son ventre. Ce n'était pas compliqué, pourtant ! Il était clair qu'elle ne pourrait pas combattre correctement en sachant dans quel état elle était.

« Je suis navrée d'insister, mais c'est une décision que vous ne pouvez pas prendre seule. Le père a son mot à dire.

— Le père ?

— Oui, le père, Commander . Vous n'êtes pas sans ignorer la manière dont on fait les enfants ? »

Lucy grogna. Elle se sentit rougir malgré elle. Voilà qu'elle se sentait infantilisée.

Chawkas s'approcha d'elle.

« Lucy. Qui est le père ? »

Le temps dans l'infirmerie semblait suspendu. De quel droit se permettait-elle de lui poser cette question ? Shepard leva un regard courroucé vers la Doc. Avant de se calmer. Elle reporta son regard sur ses pieds. Chakwas attendait, le regard doux.

Qu'est-ce qui incita Lucy à parler ? Elle ne savait pas.

« Joker… Enfin… Jeff », corrigea-t-elle de suite. A peine l'eut-elle dit qu'elle sentit comme un poids lourd s'envoler. C'était bizarre. Elle ressentait du soulagement. Le dire comme ça…. Cela donnait une réalité à leur relation.

Chawkas haussa les sourcils puis eut un sourire étrange.

Les épaules de Lucy s'affaissèrent et sa tête plongea vers l'avant. Elle se recroquevilla sur la table d'auscultation.

« Ne dites rien, marmonna-t-elle, la tête désormais entre les genoux. Je suis une grande fille. Je sais bien que je suis son supérieur. »

Elle releva la tête, inspira profondément.

« J'assume totalement. »

Elle regardait droit devait, les sourcils froncés. Elle assumait, là, face à Chakwas. Parce que c'était facile. Quelle hypocrite elle faisait…

Chawkas resta silencieuse mais Lucy savait qu'elle la regardait. Avec cette espèce de sourire bizarre. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait derrière la tête ? Elle semblait… contente ?

Cependant Shepard ne pouvait pas le faire devant tout le monde.

C'était étrange, elle se sentait sur le point de craquer. Comme si tout ce qu'elle vivait était trop lourd à porter. La guerre, les Reapers, la fin qui approchait, sa liaison secrète et puis maintenant ça… C'était la chose de trop. Non… Si elle ressentait ça, c'était parce qu'elle avait ouvert une porte sur son secret et qu'elle savait qu'elle avait une oreille attentive qui saurait rester muette. Chawkas continuait à rester silencieux comme si elle attendait que Shepard se confie. Mais Lucy hésitait encore. C'était trop simple. Elle se confiant et Jeff continuant à vivre dans le secret sans se décharger de ce qu'il ressentait à vivre dans le mensonge ?

Elle jeta encore un coup d'œil à l'écran que le docteur s'obstinait à laisser allumé. Ce n'était franchement pas le moment de s'encombrer de cette chose qui avait commencé à grandir en elle. Sérieusement, ce n'était pas de bonnes conditions. Il valait mieux en finir maintenant.

«Mais sérieusement, Chakwas, je ne peux pas combattre avec ça. Vous avez de quoi le faire passer, non?

« Ca vous fait quoi, doc ? Vous devez bien avoir de quoi le faire passer, non ? »

Chawkas croisa les bras et son sourire disparut.

«Vous comptez cacher votre état à Jeff ?»

Lucy rejeta la remarque d'un revers de main. Elle avait repris consistance.

«Il n'a pas besoin de savoir ça. Je n'ai pas envie de l'embêter avec mes conneries. C'est ma faute. J'ai pas pris mes injections, je n'ai pas fait attention. Mon problème.

— Et mentir ? Vous voulez lui mentir ?

— Ca changera quoi, que je lui dise ? Le déstabiliser ? Le faire culpabiliser ? Je suis sûre que le résultat sera le même.»

La jeune femme était persuadée qu'il appuierait sa décision. Ils n'en avaient jamais parlé, parce que ce n'était pas du tout à l'ordre du jour, mais elle savait qu'il serait pragmatique.

«Je ne le ferais pas, insista la doctoresse. Vous devez lui en parler.

— Le temps manque ! Je dois retourner sur le terrain. Comment voulez-vous que je me batte correctement si je ne suis pas au maximum de ma force physique ?»

Elle savait maintenant que nombre de ses symptômes étaient dû à cette chose. S'en débarasser résoudrait bien des problèmes.

Chakwas secoua la tête une seconde fois. Shepard commença à s'énerver ? Il lui prenait quoi au doc ? Au pire, elle en parlerait plus tard ! Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre…

«De plus, ce n'est pas une opération qu'il faut prendre à la légère. Un curetage demande une période de repos. Sans parler de la perte du sang. Ca ne se fait pas en cinq minutes. Et comme vous le dites si bien, le temps manque.»

Shepard ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer. Mais ne trouva pas de contre argument. Sur ce terrain-là, Chakwas était maître. Elle ne pouvait que la croire.

« En tout cas, Lucy, vous ne pouvez pas prendre cette décision seule. Il faut que vous parliez avec Jeff. »

La jeune femme fut prise d'un fou rire incontrôlé.

« Ah, j'imagine bien la conversation ! » C'était difficile à concevoir. Les moments avec Jeff étaient de plus en plus rares, c'étaient plus souvent des étreintes et des baisers volés dans un recoin du Normandy, discrètement, sans attirer l'attention. Rien de plus car c'était impossible. Alors, réussir à avoir une discussion privée qui s'annonçait longue et douloureuse, il en était hors de question. Elle se voyait bien prendre un temps qui était précieux pour ce genre de préoccupation !

« De toute façon, je n'accèderais pas à votre requête aujourd'hui. Inutile d'insister. » Le ton de Chawkas était sans réplique et Lucy serra les dents.

« Tout ce que je peux faire, c'est de vous donner de quoi réduire les nausées, pour commencer. » dit calmement le docteur. Lucy ne voulait plus la regarder ni lui parler.

Elle s'empara des pilules que lui tendit Chawkas et sortit sans la remercier ni la saluer. Elle était hors d'elle. C'était de la colère dirigée vers le docteur mais une partie était tournée vers elle-même.

Comment avait-elle pu être aussi stupide ? Certes, elle n'aurait jamais pu penser, au début, quand elle oublié ses injections que cela allait causer ce genre de désagrément. Après tout, elle n'était pas supposée avoir une activité sexuelle mais Chawkas avait quand même tenu à mettre un contraceptif car elle savait que Shepard, au fond, était une femme comme les autres. Mais bon, cela faisait partie du cadet des soucis de Lucy. Ce n'était pas le genre de choses auxquelles on pense en temps de guerre. Surtout quand l'avenir de la Galaxie était en jeu. Mais elle avait merdé. Royalement.

De rage, elle donna un coup de pied dans le tas d'affaires qui traînaient au pied de son lit. Et ce fut plus fort qu'elle, elle laissa les larmes couler sur ses joues.

Ce n'était pas tellement qu'elle ne voulait pas d'enfant. Elle ne s'était simplement pas posé la question. Elle n'avait jamais eu à se la poser. Pour elle, sa vie se résumait à une suite de combats, un enchaînement de missions. Elle n'avait jamais pris beaucoup de permissions. Pour quoi faire ? Elle se donnait juste le droit d'aller de temps en temps rendre visite à sa mère quand leurs moments de repos coïncidaient. Elle ne l'avait pas revue depuis son retour. Tout ce qu'elle connaissait de la vie, c'était les combats, sa quête insensée contre tout ce qui menaçait la Galaxie. C'était son boulot et son boulot était sa vie. Comme interactions sociale, il y avait la vie à bord du Normandy, c'était comme une sorte de grande famille ou une immense colonie de vacances. Malgré les missions, malgré la guerre, il régnait de temps à autre une ambiance bonne enfant, détendue. C'était quelque chose de nécessaire à l'équilibre mental de l'équipage. Elle s'était fait de bons camarades, avait lié des amitiés.

Garrus, Tali, Chawkas, Liara étaient ses premiers compagnons parmi son équipe actuelle. Même s'ils lui devaient obéissance, il y avait Jacob, Miranda… Mordin était devenu un bon ami ainsi que Thane. Même cette bourrique de Jack était attachante. Cette andouille de Vega aussi. Il y avait ceux qui étaient morts mais qu'elle avait eu le temps de connaître. Même parmi le « petit personnel » du Normandy, elle avait de bons moments. C'était différent de l'amitié, moins profond peut-être, mais il y avait cette connexion qui n'était possible que dans ce milieu militaire. Un respect envers les uns et les autres. Une certaine complicité, parfois. Elle ne considérait pas ses subalternes comme des sous-fifres juste bons à obéir. Le Normandy était une petite communauté qui s'était construite petit à petit. D'abord forcés de travailler ensemble mais satisfaits de vivre ensemble.

Bien sûr, tout n'était pas rose et plus ils approchaient de leur but, plus la tension était palpable. Quoi de plus normal ? Ils allaient se frotter à la plus grande menace que la Galaxie n'avait jamais eue. Ils avaient une petite chance de s'en sortir. C'était mieux que zéro chance, comme c'était le cas au début mais désormais, ils avaient une arme, un moyen de défense. C'était complètement fou, inespéré et elle ne voulait pas tout faire foirer à cause de son imprudence.

Qu'allait-elle dire à Jeff ? Elle se demandait comment il allait réagir. Après tout, il était comme elle. Il ne connaissait de sa vie que l'existence d'un militaire. Il aimait tant voler qu'avoir un enfant à élever le priverait de ses ailes. Elle savait qu'il ne supporterait pas ça. Autant ne rien lui dire. Cela reviendrait au même, il prendrait sans aucun doute la même décision qu'elle. Après tout, il s'agissait de son corps à elle. Elle ne voulait pas embêter Jeff avec ça. C'était un détail, quelque chose d'inutile puisqu'elle allait s'en débarrasser. Oui… Elle retournerait voir Chawkas jusqu'à ce que le médecin finisse par craquer.

Elle se saisit de la boite de pilules, en mis une dans sa bouche, l'avala puis la posa sur sa table de nuit. Elle déplia ses jambes, se leva et se dirigea vers l'élévateur, direction le CIC. Elle n'allait pas se morfondre dans ses quartiers alors que Kaidan gérait tout. De plus, cela allait lui mettre la puce à l'oreille quand à un éventuel problème. Et de ça, elle n'avait surtout pas envie d'en parler avec lui.

Étrangement, alors qu'elle descendait l'élévateur, elle se sentit soulagée.

Soulagée de savoir que finalement, tous ses problèmes de santé n'étaient sans doute dû qu'à ce problème trivial. Pas d'endoctrinement.

C'était bizarrement quelque chose de positif.

Elle finit par trouver Kaidan dans la salle de réunion. Ce dernier était en train de terminer une communication. Shepard eut à peine le temps de voir l'image de l'Amiral Hackett s'effacer. Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait-il ?

Le Major se dérida à sa vue.

«Vous allez mieux ?» s'enquit-il.

Elle fit un geste agacé de la main. Oui, elle allait bien. C'était bon. Elle prenait sur elle. Ce n'était qu'un problème de plus dont elle ne voulait pas se soucier pour le moment. Elle voulait des nouvelles.

«Vous avez eu Hackett ?»

Kaidan hocha la tête.

«Il semblerait que la voie soit ouverte pour que l'on puisse atteindre Mars.»

Et la Citadelle ? Ils n'allaient pas partir comme ça, non ? Même si maintenant qu'elle savait que le feu vert était donné, elle ne se voyait pas décamper en laissant un bordel monstre pareil.

«Le C-Sec s'occupe de la Citadelle. Il y a le Commando Asari qui prête main forte. Je ne pense pas que rester ici soit nécessaire, expliqua Kaidan. Sans vouloir être prétentieux, nous avons plus important à faire. La menace est partie, nous devons la combattre ailleurs.»

Il n'avait pas tord.

Ainsi, on y était. Étrangement, elle appréhendait. Elle peinait à y croire. Enfin, se rendre dans le système solaire.

«Nous devons contacter Anderson afin de coordonner notre arrivée.»

Shepard déglutit, hocha la tête. Elle mit de l'ordre dans ses pensées. Voilà quelle était sa priorité. Tout le reste, finalement, n'avait que peu d'importance.

«Allez-y.»


	32. Chapter 32

Chapitre trente-deux

« Nous approchons du nuage d'Oort. » l'informa Joker. Shepard hocha simplement la tête, coude sur un bras, les yeux perdus dans le vague. Elle ne regardait rien de particulier. Même ses pensées n'étaient pas structurées. Elle se demandait ce qui les attendaient au-delà de l'amas d'objets spatiaux que le Normandy allait franchir. Elle se doutait bien que ce serait le chaos. Mais se faire une idée de la situation était sans doute en deçà de la réalité. Aucun doute à avoir là-dessus.

« Pas de Reapers dans le nuage ? »

EDI répondit par la négative. Atteindre Mars ne serait pas simple même si apparemment, Anderson et Hackett étaient parvenu à mettre en place une sorte de chemin sécurisé. Il était apparemment apparu que les Reapers ne semblaient pas intéressés par le fait que des vaisseaux s'aventurent dans le Système Solaire. Ils prenaient quelquefois les malheureux égarés en chasse. Le Commander eut l'intuition qu'ils allaient être dans ce cas. Elle comptait sur la vélocité du Normandy pour les tirer de là. Au pire, il y avait l'arme qui avait été montée à côté du canon Thanix. Mais Shepard ne voulait pas griller ses cartouches tout de suite. Elle voulait profiter d'un effet de surprise.

Le Conseil avait fini par trancher. Il avait ordonné le montage en série des armes pour équiper tous les vaisseaux sur le front. Un projet complètement titanesque. Sans parler du temps que cela prendrait. Mais le triumvirat avait même passé cela en priorité par rapport à la réparation des dégâts et la remise en ordre de la Citadelle. C'était dire. Il y avait même une place au conseil promise aux Elcors ainsi que l'assimilation des Batarians aux races concellaires. Shepard se demandait si les dirigeants de la Galaxie ne cherchaient pas à se racheter un peu de leur conduite et qu'ils ne voulaient pas admettre qu'ils avaient mal géré la situation. Mais bon, elle n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Presalia avait bon espoir de monter une centaine d'armes par jour. A peine produites, elle partiraient sur tous les fronts. Shepard, en sa qualité de pionnière dans le combat contre les Reapers avait eu le droit de prendre les prototypes qui n'avaient pas servi sur la Citadelle. Elle avait même eu le luxe d'obtenir une flotte composée de diverses races. Ca faisait un peu cowboy de l'espace, ce patchwork de vaisseaux complètement disparate. Mais c'était le symbole qui était important. Turians, Asaris, Salarians, Volus, Elcors, Batarians, Geths, Humains… Ils n'étaient pas d'accord entre eux, ils ne répondaient pas aux mêmes règles ni aux mêmes codes de conduite mais ils avaient accepté de se mettre sous le Commandement de Shepard.

Kaidan avait dit que c'était là que résidait la force du Commander. Sa capacité à rassembler. Même si elle ne faisait pas l'unanimité. Quand il lui avait dit ça, elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de le trouver un peu trop mielleux. Limite… joli cœur. Il lui faisait un peu de la peine quand même. Mais ce n'était pas de sa faute ! C'était lui qui ne voulait pas comprendre. Lui qui s'accrochait. Et elle avait déjà fort à faire avec ses problèmes personnels pour s'occuper de son cas à lui. Elle se contentait d'agir comme d'habitude. Tant pis pour lui s'il s'entêtait.

Lucy jeta un regard de biais à Jeff. Pauvre de lui. Pauvre d'elle. Elle culpabilisait un peu de lui cacher la vérité, mais il avait vraiment plus urgent et plus important. De toute façon, elle savait déjà ce qu'il convenait de faire. Lui demander son avis le ferait souffrir. Elle n'avait vraiment pas besoin de ça. Lui non plus, d'ailleurs. De toute façon, au vu de la situation et de son activité physique permanente et dangereuse, le problème allait sûrement se régler tout seul.

« Engagement dans le nuage d'Oort. »

Shepard se reconcentra sur la vue. Dans d'autres circonstances, elle aurait trouvé cet amalgame d'objets spatiaux agréable à regarder, harmonieux. Mais, elle n'avait pas la tête à admirer le paysage. Elle retint inconsciemment sa respiration. L'appréhension de découvrir l'état du Système Solaire la prit.

Kaidan remonta la passerelle dans sa direction. Il tenait un datapad qu'il lui tendit.

« Liara a réussi à obtenir un point sur la situation des autres systèmes où les Reapers sont présents. »

Heureusement qu'il y avait le Shadow Broker et tout son réseau d'information, bien plus efficace que les canaux officiels. Shepard ne cherchait même plus à compter le nombre de fois où elle devait passer par les réseaux parallèles pour mener à bien ce qui lui semblait juste. Mais c'était là l'avantage d'être un Spectre. On avait le droit à l'illégalité. Tant que la mission était accomplie, que les intérêts du Conseil étaient préservés. Pas de problème, on fermait les yeux. La fin justifiait les moyens. Et cela depuis l'intronisation du tout premier Spectre.

Le Commander se mit à parcourir le datapad du regard. Elle frémit en voyant le nombre énorme de Reapers qui s'était dispersé dans la Galaxie. La centaine d'armes par jour semblait être insuffisante pour arriver à bout de l'ennemi. Il fallait que la résistance tienne encore. Palaven était à la limite la moins touchée des systèmes d'où venait le Conseil. Les Turians avaient toujours prouvé qu'ils avaient la peau dure. Coriaces. Dangereusement efficaces. Tuchanka avait beau avoir été touchée dans les premiers, les Krogans résistaient ardamment. Ils prenaient les assaillants en tenaille grâce aux vaisseaux revenus de la guerre contre les Batarians. Thessia subissait de lourdes pertes. Était-ce parce que c'était là que Presalia avait résidé et trouvé les prémices de ce qui allait devenir l'arme qui pouvait venir à bout des Reapers ? Aucune idée. Toutefois, Shepard avait de la peine pour Liara. Sa planète natale était vraiment en mauvaise posture. Les Elcors et les Volus en prenaient aussi pour leur grade. Leur force de résistance était moindre que les principaux systèmes. Ce qui expliquait leur posture. Sur'Kesh semblait tenir le choc. Les Salarians étaient coriaces. Pas l'efficacité et la rigidité des Turians, mais ils s'en approchaient pas mal.

Alors qu'elle terminait sa lecture, l'horizon se dégagea. Les débris de vaisseaux avaient succédés aux amas naturels. Poussés par les vents solaires, il se dirigeaient vers le nuage pour le grossir. Cela prendrait des années pour qu'ils y parviennent. Mais là n'était pas le plus important. Le Normandy fila à toute allure, passant en vitesse plus rapide que la lumière pour atteindre Pluton. De là, ils verraient un peu mieux la situation et pourraient entrer en contact avec Anderson.

La promiscuité avec l'Amiral allait faciliter les échanges.

« Nom de Dieu… » Shepard poussa un juron quand un Reaper se dirigea vers eux. Joker prit les choses en main et accéléra pour échapper à leur redoutable adversaire. Jouer à la course avec les Reapers était un jeu dangereux. Passé Pluton, à l'intérieur du Système Solaire, au sein des planètes qui le composaient, il n'était pas possible de passer en mode « plus rapide que la lumière » au risque de percuter quelque chose. Le Normandy était véloce mais un Reaper était doté d'un redoutable rayon. Sans parler des vaisseaux satellites qu'il traînait dans son sillage.

« Ça va être difficile de ne pas utiliser l'arme, remarqua Kaidan. On va devoir se passer de l'effet de surprise.

— Laissez-moi une chance de montrer que le Normandy en a dans le ventre », intervint Joker. Il se tourna vers Shepard et la regarda dans les yeux. « Je peux le faire. Avec EDI, on peut y arriver. On peut les semer. »

Il en était persuadé. C'était quelque chose d'instinctif. Il savait que c'était à sa portée. Il connaissait son vaisseau, en savait les limites. Il espérait que le Commander lui fasse confiance. Elle hocha doucement la tête et il se permit un sourire avant de se replonger dans ses écrans. A partir de là, il fallait qu'il s'enferme dans sa bulle. Besoin d'une concentration maximale. Personne ne devait le déranger.

Au vu de son expression, Shepard comprit que Joker était dans un état second. Elle avait appris à reconnaître cette expression. Elle devait abandonner sa confiance, mettre leur salut entre ses mains. Même sans les sentiments qu'elle lui portait, elle savait qu'elle pouvait lui faire entièrement confiance. Sa vie, celle des autres, elle les lui confiait volontiers. Ainsi que la réussite de la mission. Il en était capable. Elle devait agir avec lui comme elle l'aurait fait avec n'importe lequel de ses équipiers.

C'était son domaine. Personne ne pouvait rivaliser avec lui.

Elle se recula un peu pour ne pas être dans son champ de vision et en profita pour parler à voix basse avec Kaidan. « Cerberus sera là aussi. Il faudra être prudent. Il y a un risque qu'ils cherchent à nous empêcher d'atteindre Mars. »

Le Major hocha la tête.

« Je vais voir avec Garrus pour qu'il puisse préparer les éventuels tirs des cannons.

— Faites-lui préparer le Thanix, au moins par mesure de sureté. »

Kaidan s'éclipsa silencieusement, non sans regarder par-dessus son épaule au bout de quelques pas, ce qui n'échappa pas à Shepard. Elle haussa les sourcils. Elle avait l'impression qu'il commençait à devenir suspicieux. Se doutait-il de quelque chose ? Jeff et elle étaient plutôt prudents, mais peut-être qu'ils ne l'étaient pas assez. Ils avaient toujours montré une certaine promiscuité, ça n'avait pas changé. Enfin, c'était ce qu'elle pensait.

Ne se posant pas plus de questions, elle demanda à EDI de localiser la Flottille Nomade. Maintenant qu'ils étaient dans le même système, il y avait des chances de pouvoir entrer en contact avec Tali. L'IA répondit qu'il lui fallait un peu de temps. Le Commander regarda encore Joker et l'obscurité de l'espace qui défilait à toute vitesse avant de faire quelques pas sur la passerelle. Elle voulait parler à Anderson sans déranger le pilote tout en gardant un œil sur l'avancée du vaisseau.

L'image hologrammique de l'Amiral se matérialisa sur son Omnitool. Étrangement la liaison était mauvaise. EDI expliqua qu'il y avait pas mal d'interférences dues à la présence de très nombreux Reapers ainsi que des Geths qui s'amusaient à brouiller les systèmes. Le Commander demanda à EDI de faire en sorte que Legion puisse s'informer sur la situation de ses semblables qui se trouvaient dans le Système Solaire. Ayant accompli sa part du marché concernant l'arme, il avait émis le désir de rejoindre l'équipe du Normandy pour prendre part à la bataille. Sa place, de toute façon, n'était pas ailleurs. Les Geths et les Quarians avaient choisi le système solaire pour mettre fin à leur querelle centenaire. Encore quelque chose qu'elle ne comprenait pas. En partie, cela était dû à la présence des Reapers que les Geths avaient vite fait de rejoindre dans leurs quête fanatique insensée. Mais les Quarians, au lieu d'attendre qu'une résistance digne de ce nom se soulève face à l'ennemi invincible, s'étaient jeté à corps perdu dans la bataille, entraînant leurs propres civils. Ils auraient pu au moins en profiter pour se réapproprier leur planète. Ils avaient perdu la tête, il n'y avait pas d'autre explication.

Shepard espérait que Tali arrive à s'en tirer. Sa situation était délicate. Et sans nouvelle d'elle depuis des jours, elle s'inquiétait vraiment pour elle. Elle avait grandi. Ce n'était plus cette jeune Quarienne qui commençait son Pèlerinage. Son caractère était plus affirmé. Comme Liara, désormais, il ne fallait pas lui marcher sur les pieds. Tali était très attachée à son peuple malgré ce qu'il avait pu insinuer lors du problème avec son père. Cette loyauté, Shepard savait très bien où elle pouvait mener. Se monter contre les siens, se rendre compte que les choses avaient empiré jusqu'à la folie était quelque chose de très douloureux.

Anderson la tira de ses pensées. Elle secoua la tête et s'excusa.

« Nous sommes en chemin pour Mars. Nous ne rencontrons pas spécialement de résistance pour l'instant mais je suppose que cela ne saurait tarder.

— En effet, Shepard. Nous faisons face au problème Cerberus, ici. Il y a deux heures, des vaisseaux terroristes sont entrés dans la zone spatiale martienne et cherchent à se poser sur la surface. Nous tenons face à eux, mais c'est une perte d'énergie et de temps.

— J'ai quelques alliés dans la Flotte qui me suis qui ne serait pas contre se frotter à Cerberus. » Après l'assaut de la Citadelle, Cerberus était devenu plus qu'un ennemi à abattre. Il y avait une soif de revanche assez vivace. Et elle n'était pas la dernière à partager ce sentiment. Après le coup de la Station Chronos, il allait sans dire qu'elle avait vraiment envie de régler ses comptes avec l'Homme Trouble.

« La Flotte commandée par Hackett est en difficulté, je l'avoue d'autant plus qu'une partie d'entre elle est allée prêter main forte aux Quarians. »

Tiens, ça c'était nouveau. Était-ce la culpabilité d'avoir cherché à duper le peuple nomade qui avait joué dans cette décision ? Après tout, le plan d'Udina de monnayer Rannoch contre l'aide des Quarians avait échoué. Ils avaient dû faire sans eux. Et son moyen de pression s'était avéré inutile. Au final, cela avait été une mission dispensable pour la Citadelle. Shepard cependant devait reconnaître que, pour elle, cela avait porté quelques fruits puisque Legion avait pu récupérer des données indispensables qui avaient permis de comprendre la situation des Hérétiques, de les circonscrire pour qu'ils arrêtent de propager leur idéologie aux Geths sains et, enfin, avaient été précieuse pour la finalisation de l'arme de Presalia. C'était quelque chose qu'il fallait bien concéder. Même si Shepard aurait préféré que cela se fasse avec les Quarians.

« Tenez bon, Amiral. Nous arrivons. »

Anderson hocha la tête et ils mirent ensuite au point une stratégie d'approche. La situation évoluait relativement vite et Cerberus était proche de pouvoir pénétrer dans l'espace aérien de Mars. Il était encore gérable qu'ils posent une partie de leur vaisseaux, le comité d'accueil se chargerait de les balayer, mais si la totalité venait à percer les défenses érigées par l'Alliance, les choses ne s'engageraient pas bien et cela mettrait en péril la préparation de l'assaut vers la Terre.

Et décidément, Cerberus avait déjà trop fait de dégâts. Mars était une place stratégique. C'était là que se trouvaient les premières installations que les Prothéens avaient mises pour étudier les Humains et leur développement. C'était là, que les Humains avaient pris conscience des autres civilisations, en tout cas celle des Prothéens. C'était le premier bond en avant de l'Humanité. La planète était donc symbolique à plusieurs titres. Et évidemment, un emplacement de choix. Puisque l'Homme Trouble se plaisait dans les effets théâtraux et la mise en scène, elle le voyait bien prendre part à cette bataille. Et qu'il serait l'un des premiers à fouler le sol de la planète rouge si son organisation parvenait à percer la défense d'Anderson. C'était parfois au cœur de la bataille que l'on était le plus à l'abri.

Une fois qu'Anderson et elle se furent mis d'accord sur la stratégie à adopter, elle coupa la communication et demanda à EDI de faire monter tout le monde dans le CIC. Elle voulait garder un œil sur la progression du Normandy et ne pas devoir courir dans tous les sens. Là, elle n'aurait que la passerelle à remonter.

A peine eut-elle fini sa requête que le vaisseau fit une embardée et elle se retint de justesse avant de finir les fesses par terre. Les festivités commençaient. Elle se rua vers le cockpit et n'eut pas besoin de demander ce qu'il se passait puisqu'elle avait leur assaillant directement sous les yeux.

Un Reaper.

De belle taille, en plus. Type Harbinger. Joker fit faire une nouvelle embardée au Normandy pour éviter le tir de justesse. L'ennemi se mit alors à vomir des vaisseaux par dizaines. Shepard commença à se dire que ne pas vouloir utiliser l'arme de Presalia était une idée complètement stupide. Leur but était d'éliminer les Reapers. Normalement, lui avait expliqué la chercheure, l'arme, en détruisant l'hôte dans lequel on l'introduisait, empêchait les données d'être transmises aux autres. Ainsi, il n'y avait pas de risque que les Reapers mutent rapidement pour s'adapter à cette nouvelle donnée.

Shepard soupira.

« EDI. Dis à Garrus qu'on va faire un premier tir avec l'engin de Presalia. »

Puis elle s'adressa à Joker. « On ne va pas avoir le choix », dit-elle, voyant qu'il ne réagissait pas. Là, ce n'était qu'un Reaper mais plus ils avanceraient vers Mars, plus les ennemis allaient être nombreux et variés. Il ne pourrait sans doute pas se faufiler. Cela lui semblait inconcevable. Ils avaient certes esquivé les Reapers jusqu'à la Ceinture d'astéroïdes mais passé cette limite…

« Laissez-moi essayer de l'esquiver. Si je rentre dans la ceinture d'astéroïde, je peux le semer. »

Shepard se mordit la lèvre. Était-il en train de lui tenir tête à nouveau ? Devinant ce qu'elle pensait, Joker jugea bon de se justifier.

« Ne gâchons pas notre effet de surprise. Là, il y a encore possibilité de faire autrement. »

Elle lui fit part du raisonnement qui lui avait sauté à la figure avant d'ordonner à Garrus de se tenir prêt.

« Je suis d'accord, contra le pilote, mais là, je trouve que c'est gaspiller notre cartouche pour pas grand-chose. »

Le Commander en était soufflée. Elle se sentit stupide. Elle devait admettre qu'il n'avait pas tort. Elle ne savait plus quoi penser. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait ? Elle n'arrivait plus à discerner ce qu'il fallait faire pour être le plus efficace dans une bataille ? Elle avait besoin que son timonier lui explique les bases ? Alors, là…

Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux, hébétée. Elle devenait stupide ou quoi ? Heureusement, Joker lui avait remis un peu les idées dans le bon sens. Elle ne pouvait que lui en être reconnaissante. Elle devait se reprendre. Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle n'était pas dans son état normal qu'elle devait faire n'importe quoi. Et les erreurs stratégiques n'étaient plus permises. Aucune erreur. Pas à ce stade de la bataille.

Elle lui faisait donc confiance et ordonna à EDI d'annuler l'ordre. Mais que Garrus se tienne toutefois prêt. Passée la ceinture d'astéroïdes, il n'y aurait plus d'échappatoire possible.

Shepard entendit Kaidan l'appeler. Tout le monde était réuni dans le CIC. C'était donc le moment de donner le mot d'ordre d'Anderson et d'envisager la marche à suivre pour arriver sur Mars avant que Cerberus n'y foute le bordel.

Ce n'était pas la dernière ligne droite. Pas encore. Mais là, ils y étaient enfin. Dans le cœur de la tempête. Là où ils devaient être. Sauver le Système Solaire. Shepard n'était pas dupe. Elle savait que Liara et Garrus auraient sans doute préféré être sur Thessia ou Palaven. Mais leur place était ici. Avec elle. C'était ce qu'ils lui avait dit. Ils se trouvaient beaucoup plus utile à bord du Normandy, à parcourir les quatre coins de la Galaxie pour rassembler les peuples, trouver un moyen pour s'en sortir. Être en dehors des conventions. Marginaux. Mais cela avait fonctionné. Garrus lui avait dit qu'il était fier d'être dans son équipe. Cela avait ému la jeune femme. Elle avait été touchée par la sincérité des mots du Turian. Son ami. Fidèle, attentif. Elle n'aurait jamais cru, au premier abord, pouvoir lier une telle amitié avec lui, lorsqu'ils s'étaient rencontrés sur la Citadelle. Pas qu'elle se méfiasse des Turians. Il y avait la défiance due à la Guerre du Premier Contact, mais elle n'avait pas vécu ça. C'était une sorte de comportement que l'Alliance entretenait, enfin, certains vétérans qui avaient la rancune tenace. Le Normandy était un symbole de ce que l'entente entre Humains et Turians pouvait fournir de positif. Unir des énergies pour obtenir le meilleur. Alors, c'était à la limite naturel désormais de voir le Commander du Normandy déambuler avec son ami Turian, agissant d'égal à égal. Sans Kaidan, le Commandement en Second revenait à Garrus, même si cela n'était du goût de ce dernier. Modeste, Garrus. Mais s'ils remportaient cette guerre, il allait devoir se faire aux éloges. Et rien ne disait qu'Orinia n'allait pas lui proposer quelque chose de grand. Shepard avait comme l'impression que son ami lui avait tapé dans l'œil.

Liara avait montré plus d'affliction lors de l'assaut de Thessia. Mais après quelques larmes de rancœur, elle avait affirmé que non, sa place était là. Qu'elle était le Shadow Broker et que ses responsabilités, désormais, étaient si grandes qu'elle ne pouvait s'en défaire. Il y avait certes Feron qui la secondait, planqué dans une de ses bases secrètes, mais elle ne pouvait pas lui laisser tout endosser. Elle aimait être Shadow Broker. Elle avait eu une impulsion quand elle avait singé la voix de celui qu'ils avaient défait, mais elle y avait pris goût. Elle avait vu le potentiel d'un tel réseau d'informations et elle avait tourné cela à son avantage et à celui de ses alliés.

Même Mordin, même s'il n'était plus là avec eux, participait à sa manière à la guerre. Certes, il aurait pu être en ligne de front au vu de son passif militaire, mais lui avait vu les choses autrement. Pour lui, la lutte contre le Génophage était sa façon de lutter. Elle avait permis à Shepard 'obtenir un appui des clans Krogans. C'était même aller contre les desiderata du Conseil, du gouvernement Salarian. Mais Mordin n'en était pas à sa première rebuffade envers sa propre espèce. C'était un marginal en puissance, qui ne voyait les choses différemment. Son dévouement envers Omega et sa population était déjà un signe. Elle l'avait senti quand elle l'avait rencontré, ce type allait lui plaire.

Shepard exposa la situation telle qu'Anderson la lui avait décrite. Jack pesta entre ses dents. Savoir que Cerberus était encore là où il ne fallait pas l'agaçait. Elle aussi avait une dent contre l'Homme Trouble. Il était vraiment temps d'en finir. Mais il n'était pas dit qu'une fois de plus, leur ennemi n'allait pas encore se jouer d'eux. Qu'est-ce que cela allait être un soulagement, s'ils parvenaient à enfin les mettre hors circuit.

Garrus partageait son avis. Il fallait profiter de cette opportunité pour évincer l'Homme Trouble. Ce n'était plus possible autrement. S'ils laissaient encore filer leur ennemi, il était certain que l'assaut sur Terre n'en serait que plus difficile.

« Voyons cela comme notre dernière chance », termina-t-il.

Jacob approuva. Au vu de l'organisation actuelle de Cerberus, il fallait donc appliquer la stratégie la plus basique. Couper la tête pour désorganiser le corps. Cela était la chose la plus simple. En théorie. Approcher l'Homme Trouble qui semblait vraiment avoir perdu la tête était difficile. Le coup qu'il leur avait fait sur Chronos…

Non… Plus de place à l'hésitation, aux questions. Il était temps de régler les comptes.

« Commander ! »

Joker l'appelait d'une voix tendue. Elle sauta sur ses pieds et se rendit à pas pressés vers le cockpit. Elle constata tout de suite qu'ils étaient sortis de la zone d'astéroïdes. Joker avait réussi à semer leur poursuivant. Mais face à eux… Un chaos encore plus important que les simples astres qui flottaient derrière eux.

« Mon dieu… » C'était Kaidan qui avait suivi Shepard. Les autres étaient derrière ses talons et Jack lança un juron sonore. James était trop abasourdi pour la reprendre.

Il fallait dire que même Shepard était soufflée. Elle en avait vu des choses dans sa carrière. Elle avait déjà vu Palaven, Tuchanka et même la bataille sur la Citadelle aurait dû la préparer. Mais ça…

C'était énorme. Trop. Partout. Devant. Derrière. Un véritable champ de bataille spatiale. C'était le genre de combat le plus impressionnant mais là, jamais Shepard n'avait vu ça. C'était pire que lors de l'assaut de Sur'Kesh. Il y avait les Reapers, il y avait Cerberus mais en prime l'Alliance et ses vaisseaux était présente. Mais on voyait bien que leur nombre était insuffisant. Que pouvait bien faire Shepard avec son simple vaisseau et les renforts hétéroclites qui se trouvaient à quelques distances derrière elle ?

Elle entra d'ailleurs en contact avec Tolan qui avait pris la tête de cette flotte. Elle lui fit part de la marche à suivre et attendit qu'il lui explique ce qu'il comptait faire. Elle lui transmit également le message d'Anderson concernant Cerberus. Le Salarian approuva.

Ils convinrent alors que la Flotte ferait diversion pendant que le Normandy passerait à travers la zone de combat pour se rendre sur Mars.

« N'hésitez pas à faire usage de l'arme, lui rappela Shepard.

— Aucun souci. Si, comme vous le dites, Cerberus a trouvé un moyen de contrôler les Reapers, nous n'allons pas prendre le risque qu'ils s'en servent contre nous. »

En effet, c'était une éventualité. Shepard n'y avait pas pensé. A vrai dire, l'idée était trop abominable. Si c'était le cas, alors la bataille allait être plus ardue. Toutefois, l'instinct du Commander lui dictait que Cerberus n'en était pas encore arrivé là. Il manquait quelque chose dans le plan de l'Homme Trouble et ce quelque chose, il était en train de le chercher sur Mars. Quoi au juste ? Elle ne le savait pas. Mais Mars renfermait les Archives, les documents laissés par les Prothéans. Sans doute voulait-il mettre la main dessus pour finaliser son plan. C'était évident qu'il n'avait pas pensé ou voulu demander de l'aide aux Hanars comme elle-même l'avait fait. Il avait bien trop de fierté pour ça et ça ne cadrait pas avec sa manière de voir les choses.

Son esprit étriqué, obtus et raciste se retournait contre lui, finalement. C'était tant mieux pour elle. Shepard réfléchit à toute vitesse. En effet, il avait bien un moyen de mettre directement la main sur l'Homme Trouble. Et elle venait de la trouver.

« Je ne pense pas qu'ils puissent encore se servir de leur système. Mais restons prudents. »

Ils terminèrent la conversation sur un accord quant à la marche à suivre. Shepard se tourna alors vers Kaidan, un sourire triomphant sur les lèvres. Le Major arqua un sourcil interrogateur.

« On va pouvoir lui mettre la main dessus à ce salaud. »

Elle fit part aux autres de ce qui lui était venu à l'esprit. En le leur répétant, cela lui semblait si évident que c'en était ridicule. Trop facile. Mais il fallait tenter. Ils n'avaient pas le choix de toute façon.

« Prêt à plonger, Commander. » lui signala Joker.

Elle lui fit signe qu'il pouvait amorcer la descente. Elle récupéra son casque dans le CIC. Ce coup-ci, elle irait avec tout le monde. Deux équipes de quatre. Il ne fallait rien laisser au hasard. Tout le monde se préparer à encaisser les éventuels chocs qui allaient secouer le Normandy. Passer en plein cœur de la mitraille n'était pas une promenade de santé. Les boucliers encaisseraient mais non sans provoquer des vibrations dans toute la carlingue.

Kaidan devança tout le monde jusqu'au hangar. Les autres lui emboîtèrent le pas et Shepard fit signe qu'elle ne viendrait qu'au dernier moment. Elle tenait à être présente dans le cockpit lors de l'infiltration. Il y aurait peut-être besoin de changer de plan en plein milieu. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser Joker seul si jamais il y avait des complications. Cortez achèverait les préparatifs du Kodiak.

« EDI, rééquilibre le bouclier gauche. »

Tout à son travail, joker était concentré. Ce n'était pas une approche facile mais il aimait la difficulté. C'était dans ces conditions qu'il montrait le meilleur de ses capacités. Il était aux commandes, Shepard dans son dos. C'était tout ce donc il avait besoin. Ses mains volèrent sur les claviers. C'était assez routinier mais en même temps, chaque mission était différente. Les paramètres à engranger étaient variables, il ne pouvait y avoir une seconde d'inattention. Même s'il était bien conscient qu'EDI pouvait rattraper ses conneries, il ne voulait pas totalement se reposer sur elle. Il n'avait jamais vraiment pu. Il devait cependant reconnaître qu'il l'avait fait une fois. Lors de l'extraction de Shepard avant que la base des Collecteurs n'explose. Mais c'était un cas d'urgence, le Commander n'était pas à bord, il avait fallu la récupérer in-extremis. Il n'avait même pas réfléchi et s'était emparé d'un fusil alors qu'il n'était pas très rompu aux exercices de tir. C'était comme ça, il avait perdu toute rationalité. Pour lui, il devait être à la porte à tirer sur les poursuivants de Shepard, à lui tendre la main quand elle avait sauté par-dessus le vide. N'importe qui aurait pu le faire à sa place, mais c'était lui qui s'était précipité le premier.

« Où en est la charge du bouclier arrière ?

— Soixante-dix-huit pourcent.

— Bascule tout ce qui n'est pas vital sur les boucliers.

— C'est déjà fait, Jeff. »

La priorité, c'était la barrière qui protégeait le Normandy. Elle devait tenir. Même si le vaisseau avait un mode furtif, il n'était pas à l'abri de se faire tirer dessus ou de prendre un tir perdu. Sans parler qu'il ne tenait pas éternellement. Mis à rude épreuve, il pouvait lâcher. Joker avait déjà fait sans. Il ne comptait pas absolument dessus. C'était un apport confortable mais il faisait comme s'il n'y avait rien. Cela évitait de se faire surprendre en cas de défaillance.

Sur le côté de son écran principal, les spots indiquant les vaisseaux ennemis clignotaient. Il y en avait tant qu'il était pratiquement impossible d'en faire le décompte.

Inspirant profondément, il reporta son attention sur ce qu'il se passait face à lui. Il n'avait pas à regarder les vitres, de toute façon, elles étaient à la limite inutiles tant son travail était lié à ce qu'affichaient les écrans et les senseurs. La vitre n'était là que pour le visuel direct mais en situation de combat, c'était inutile. Trop d'informations et il fallait se fier à sa propre vue, ce qui était forcément biaisé par rapport à l'exactitude des calculs de distances procurés par l'Intelligence Artificielle. Évidemment, il était capable de piloter « à l'ancienne » si les conditions l'exigeaient, mais ce n'était pas le cas ici.

Pas le droit à l'erreur quand il était question de traverser un échange de tirs avec des vaisseaux qui partaient dans toutes les directions.

« Vaisseau de l'Alliance à deux heures. »

Joker réajusta la trajectoire et le Normandy rasa l'allié sans que ce dernier ne s'aperçoive de quoi que ce soit. Il y eut quelques vibrations dues au frottement des deux boucliers entre eux, interférence tout à fait normale à cette distance entre deux barrières. Le Normandy repartit sans être vu, comme si rien ne s'était passé. A peine sorti du sillage du vaisseau allié, deux tirs frôlèrent à nouveau le bouclier et s'abîmèrent sur celui de ce dernier. Ça n'était pas passé loin.

Joker soupira encore. Sa respiration était largement plus tendue, il était dans une semi-apnée. Il savait comment gérer le stress de ce genre de manœuvre. Et ce n'était sûrement pas avec Shepard qui se trouvait à côté de lui qu'il allait flancher. Hors de question. Le Commander ne bougeait pas un muscle depuis le début. Elle regardait à travers la vitre, les sourcils froncés, mais n'avait montré aucun signe de tension ou de crainte. Elle lui faisait totalement confiance et cela lui faisait du bien, attisait quelque peu la rancœur qu'il ressentait parfois malgré lui. C'était dans ce genre de manœuvre qu'il montrait toute l'étendue de son art et qu'il prouvait qu'il n'avait pas volé sa place de pilote d'élite du Normandy. Même le titre qu'il s'était auto-attribué n'était pas ridicule. Meilleure pilote de la Galaxie. Cela prenait effectivement tout son sens dans ce genre de situation.

« Le camouflage montre des signes de faiblesse, commenta EDI. Dois-je dériver des sources d'énergies auxiliaires ? »

Joker jeta un coup d'œil à la répartition de l'énergie dans le Normandy et des systèmes prioritaires et secondaires. Le maintien du bouclier pompait pas mal d'énergie, mais c'était le camouflage le plus gourmand. De plus, le pilote savait qu'utiliser les canons serait moins coûteux que de maintenir ce dispositif. Il fallait toutefois faire une estimation des chances d'atteindre la cible avec ou sans le camouflage. Il demanda donc à EDI de s'atteler aux calculs de probabilités. Il ne pouvait le faire lui-même, étant occupé à cent pourcent de ses capacités.

EDI annonça deux résultats différents. L'avantage allait à la progression avec camouflage optique, mais la différence avec sans était si infime que Joker prit la décision de couper. Ils étaient passés dans le plus gros sans encombre. Le reste de la course pouvait se faire à découvert. De toute façon, la vitesse du Normandy était telle qu'il était assez difficile de le prendre en chasse. Du moins, quand on n'était pas un vaisseau des Collecteurs.

Toutefois, le timonier se hasarda à jeter un regard à son supérieur. Shepard le regardait, les bras croisés et haussa les sourcils face à son air interrogateur.

« Si vous pensez que c'est la meilleure option, je vous fais entièrement confiance. »

Et elle le pensait vraiment. Elle était stratège, avait un bon instinct qui ne la trahissait presque jamais, mais sur ce terrain-là, elle n'était pas capable de dire ce qui était le mieux. La prudence lui dictait de garder le camouflage optique, mais rien ne disait qu'une avarie n'allait pas survenir et pomper de l'énergie sur des choses plus vitales ne l'enchantait pas plus que ça. Si Joker estimait qu'il était capable de faire atterrir le Normandy sans essuyer de dégâts alors elle s'en remettait à lui. D'autant plus qu'EDI n'avait pas hurlé à l'aberration, ce qui était plutôt bon signe.

Joker hocha la tête et pianota sur les claviers. Il mit toutefois en garde Shepard, cela allait devenir un peu plus sportif et mouvementé. Mais ce n'était pas comme s'ils n'avaient pas l'habitude de ce genre de rodéo.

Tout en faisant sauter le système, Joker fit plonger le Normandy. Là, il faudrait la jouer fine. La concentration devait être totale. Pas moyen d'être déconcentré. Dès que l'ennemi allait constater la présence de ce petit vaisseau parmi les autres, qui passait à travers les mailles du filet sans problème, il allait le prendre en chasse.

Cela ne se fit guère attendre et EDI signala deux vaisseaux de Cerberus à leurs trousses. Joker fit jouer du canon arrière. Sans succès. Il demanda à EDI de gérer les tirs des tourelles afin de brouiller la vue de leurs poursuivants par une nuée de faisceaux lasers. Une fois que l'Intelligence Artificielle s'était exécutée, il fit partir le Normandy en vrille.

« Oups. Désolé, Commander, j'aurais dû vous prévenir. » dit-il alors que Shepard, surprise, s'agrippa à son fauteuil pour ne pas tomber. En règle générale, la pesanteur qui régnait dans le Normandy permettait de ne pas trop ressentir ce genre de manœuvre. Mais là, il avait été trop brusque pour que ça passe inaperçu. Pas de quoi tomber à la renverse, mais ça secouait quand même un petit peu.

Shepard restait sans mot dire. Malgré la pirouette, elle restait le regard fixé droit devant elle. Là où régnait le chaos du champ de bataille. Le Normandy filait à travers ce désordre sans à-coup, avec une facilité déconcertante. C'en était vraiment… impressionnant. Elle ne savait pas comme décrire cette sensation mais c'était un sentiment de toute puissance et d'émerveillement. Elle savait que Joker était doué, même le plus doué et que sa maîtrise du Normandy en faisait vraiment l'unique pilote, celui qui avait su dompter la belle.

Ce vaisseau était une merveille technologique, un joyaux, un bijou parmi les vaisseaux de l'Alliance. On en avait fait même le symbole de la Résistance face aux Reapers. La perte du premier du nom avait été quelque chose de difficile mais ce modèle-là, même s'il sortait des ateliers de Cerberus, était un aboutissement de tout ce qui se faisait à la pointe de la technologie. Sans parler des derniers ajustements faits par l'Alliance. Elle n'aurait pas vu d'autre vaisseau capable de la prouesse qu'ils étaient en train de faire. Non… la prouesse que Joker était en train d'accomplir. Le vaisseau ne faisait pas tout. Le pilote était vraiment un élément qui garantissait l'efficacité du vaisseau. Donner ce petit bijou à n'importe quel quidam de base n'apporterait pas les mêmes performances. C'était une alchimie délicate entre le pilote et son vaisseau. Entre Joker et le Normandy. C'était quelque fois idiot, mais la jeune femme ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être quelque peu jalouse quand elle voyait à quel point il était capable de faire abstraction de tout ce qui l'entourait quand il pilotait le Normandy. Comme si plus rien n'existait. C'était là qu'elle voyait pourquoi elle aimait cet homme. Il n'en était que plus beau. Son art le transcendait. Le voir accomplir ces prouesses faisait naître en elle des sentiments puissants. Une sorte… d'admiration. Quelque chose qu'elle ne pouvait pas ressentir pour un autre. Une fascination quelque peu ridicule, comme une groupie qui admirerait son héros.

Parfois, il s'amusait à se donner le surnom de chevalier. Le Normandy était son destrier. Cela l'amusait de se comparer à ces idiots en fanfreluches des contes des temps anciens, si lointains qu'on les avaient presque oubliés. Maintenant, les princes avaient des vaisseaux de haute technologie et les princesses vivaient dans des tours de verre et de métal, perdues sur des planètes au nom inconnu.

« Attention ! » Joker lança cette exclamation pour qu'elle se préparer au léger choc avec un bouclier. Le vaisseau de Cerberus était apparu de nulle part et Joker évita la collision de justesse. Il lâcha un juron mais Shepard ne sut dire à qui il était destiné. Sans doute à lui-même. Il se morigénait de ne pas avoir anticipé la chose.

« Zone d'atterrisage en vue. »

Si près était la cible. Il fallait pourtant encore tenir. Le nombre de vaisseaux qui les avaient pris en chasse avait augmenté et il n'y avait pas que Cerberus. Les Reapers aussi. Sentaient-ils à quel point désormais, ce petit vaisseau qui ne semblait être qu'une mouche, était une menace si grande pour eux ? Savaient-ils que les vaisseaux fraîchement débarqués emportaient avec eux une arme mortelle qui mettrait fin à leurs agissements ? Avec l'attaque de Sur'Kesh, ils devaient se douter que les mouches insignifiantes qu'ils tentaient d'écraser étaient en train de préparer quelque chose. Mais savaient-ils que cela avait abouti à quelque chose d'efficace ?

Même s'ils ne s'en doutaient pas, Shepard avait bien conscience que leur but était de les écraser de toute façon. Arme ou pas. Sans doute s'estimaient-ils suffisamment supérieurs pour ne pas avoir à craindre ce que leurs victimes pouvaient être capable de faire.

« Missiles anti-aériens en approche. »

Mince ! Cela voulait dire que Cerberus avait foulé le sol martien et en avait profité pour mettre des tourelles un peu partout. Il faudrait envisager une résistance à terre. Ce n'était pas la meilleure configuration mais il fallait faire avec. Parvenir à recevoir Cerberus allait être un peu compliqué.

« Situation au sol ? demanda-t-elle toutefois à EDI.

— L'Alliance opère déjà une opération pour mettre hors d'état de nuire l'ennemi. Une escouade terrestre est déjà sur place et les hostilités sont bien entamées. »

Shepard hocha la tête. Mars n'allait pas se livrer facilement, c'était quelque chose de sûr et certain. Elle se demanda juste qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien empêcher l'activation du système de défense de la planète rouge. Protéger les Archives avait nécessité l'installation d'une batterie anti-invasion. Était-ce la présence des Reapers qui faisait tout foirer ?

Reprendre Mars avec Cerberus dans les pattes était moins simple. Mais Shepard gagea que L'Homme Trouble se trouvait déjà au sol. Premier arrivé, premier en sûreté. Le chaos était moins pesant sur la Planète que tout autour. Et avec les tempêtes de sable qui parcouraient sa surface, il était simple de progresser en tirant partie de ce désordre naturel. Tout l'Homme Trouble. Il était vraiment fort. Et cela ne rendait que son envie de le dégommer plus ardente. Un adversaire de valeur… si on mettait de côté ses moyens de parvenir à ses fins qui la débectait.

Joker fit virer le Normandy. Il lui fallait aller à l'écart des batteries installées par Cerberus. Shepard sentit qu'il était temps de se rendre au Kodiak. L'atterrissage allait être bref avec un largage à la volée. Elle s'empara de son casque.

« J'y vais », dit-elle simplement.

Elle s'attendait à ce que Jeff la retienne un peu, quémandant une marque d'affection, mais il était plus que concentré sur ses manœuvres. Elle enfila donc son casque avant de se détourner.

« Lucy ? »

Elle marqua une pause. Il ne la regardait pas mais ses traits étaient durs.

« Bute-le. »

C'était bref. Lapidaire. Mais à travers cette directive, il y avait une demande. Celle d'être prudente. Mais en même temps, il lui demandait d'en finir. Car il en serait soulagé. L'Homme Trouble était devenu une obsession pour la jeune femme que se débarrasser de lui allégerait considérablement son fardeau. Et cela était nécessaire. Surtout dans la situation actuelle. Elle cumulait les problèmes. Se débarrasser de celui-là serait vraiment bénéfique pour son bien-être. Et il ne resterait en lice qu'un seul ennemi. Mais pas des moindres.

Shepard se rendit à petites foulées dans le hangar. Elle sentait son cœur cogner rudement dans sa poitrine. Maintenant que les nausées s'étaient estompées grâce aux médocs de Chakwas, elle était dans de meilleures dispositions pour combattre. Elle se focalisa sur l'ennemi. Peut-être aurait-elle encore mal à la tête, mais elle préféra cela à l'envie irrésistible de rendre le contenu de son estomac. C'était beaucoup plus gérable.

Cortez l'attendait à la sortie de l'élévateur et lui tendit son Black Widow avec un sourire. Il avait aussi adjoint le fusil d'assaut qu'il avait préparé pour elle. Il avait fait en sorte de lui donner le plus maniable. Elle n'était pas très douée avec ce type d'arme.

Elle le remercia et monta dans le Kodiak. Cortez lui emboîta le pas et prit place au siège de pilotage. Ce coup-ci, elle avait préféré qu'il soit en backup, si jamais il fallait les récupérer en catastrophe. Kaidan lui avait assuré que le soldat était très efficace dans le maniement du Shuttle et qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance. Là-dessus, elle ne doutait pas des capacités de ce nouveau venu. Dans le choix des armes et des améliorations, il en connaissait un rayon et même plus que Jacob. Les deux hommes s'étaient d'ailleurs liés d'amitié assez rapidement et il n'était pas rare de les voir ensemble en train de se restaurer dans le mess.

Gardner avait d'ailleurs fait une plaisanterie à ce propos. Tout le monde savait que Cortez avait un penchant pour les hommes. Mais avec Jacob, il ne semblait pas entreprenant. Gardner avait donc ravalé ses allusions quand Chakwas lui avait expliqué avec ce ton très maternel, doux mais ferme, que c'était une manière très clichée de voir les homosexuels. Et comme à chaque fois que la doctoresse sermonnait quelqu'un, Gardner avait baissé la tête et s'était excusé. Mais Cortez était trop gentil pour s'en formaliser. D'ailleurs cette douceur et cette gentillesse avait du mal à cadrer avec le métier de soldat. Cortez était trop doux. Toutefois, Shepard l'appréciait. Ce n'était pas un utopiste, un doux rêveur ou même une mauviette. C'était juste qu'il était gentil avec tout le monde et qu'il n'élevait jamais la voix. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu se fâcher. C'était… rafraîchissant en fait. Discuter avec Cortez était reposant.

La tension régnait à l'intérieur du Kodiak. Personne ne parlait. Pas un mot de prononcé, même pas un raclement de gorge. Chacun s'était enfermé dans sa petite bulle. Shepard savait que tout le monde était focalisé sur ce qui allait se passer une fois le Kodiak lâché. Le tumulte du combat, l'adrénaline qui allait grimper d'un coup. Mais pour l'instant c'était le calme avant le déchaînement. Tout le monde avait besoin de se recentrer ou de bouillir, comme cela semblait être le cas de Jack qui se mâchouillait la lèvre, le regard fixé droit devant elle. Garrus, Jacob, Kaidan et James montrait plus de sérénité. L'un vérifiait son arme, tandis qu'un autre pianotait sur son Omnitool. Legion était indéchiffrable, ce qui n'était pas quelque chose d'extraordinaire. Liara ne bougeait pas. Elle regardait l'écran par-dessus Cortez, les sourcils froncés. Shepard savait qu'elle était en train d'engranger des données sur la situation actuelle.

EDI commença le décompte avant le largage. Shepard s'agrippa à l'une des nombreuses prises disponibles pour assurer une stabilité aux occupants du Kodiak. Cortez s'activa sur les commandes, indiqua les procédures de routine.

« Dépressurisation du hangar, mise en place de la barrière kinétique. »

La porte du hangar s'ouvrit. Shepard sentit les vibrations puis le Kodiak avança jusqu'à atteindre l'extrémité du plateau. Cortez fit accélérer l'engin les vibrations s'intensifièrent avant de cesser brutalement. Ils étaient dans le vide. Pour un court instant. La secousse ébranla le véhicule alors qu'il se posait sur le sol martien.

« Désolé, s'excusa machinalement Cortez.

— Ce n'est rien, comparé à ce que Shepard est capable de faire », ironisa Jacob. L'éternelle plaisanterie détendit quelque peu l'atmosphère. Il était clair que Cortez s'en était bien mieux sorti qu'elle. Elle ne pouvait oublier le nombre de fois où ce genre de manœuvre lui avait fait planter le Mako dans un cratère. Ashley avait fini par en avoir assez et lui avait demandé s'il n'était pas possible que le Commander s'abstienne de piloter le Mako.

Cortez interrompit ses souvenirs en demandant confirmation de l'emplacement de la cible. Sans savoir vraiment la situation au sol priorité était de sécuriser la zone d'entrée des Archives. La tâche allait s'annoncer être compliquée. Dans son oreillette, Joker lui signala qu'il cherchait une zone de backup d'où il pourrait intervenir sans trop de délai. Désormais, il fallait composer avec le seul Kodiak et les armes qu'ils avaient sur eux.

« La fête commence. » commenta Garrus en regardant l'un des écrans. Un des Hammerhead de Cerberus venait de les prendre en chasse. James fila aux commandes du canon et commença à arroser le poursuivant. Tant qu'ils n'avaient pas rejoint l'objectif, il était hors de question de sortir pour combattre à pied. En d'autre temps, Shepard l'aurait fait volontiers, si l'ennemi était un simple ver des sables ou quelques Geths isolés. Pas au milieu d'un tumulte pareil.

« Trois véhicules à cinq, sept et neuf heures. » continua Garrus. James commença à faire des tirs de balayage mais la vitesse de l'ennemi semblait être plus importante que la leur. Shepard pesta entre ses dents. Bon, il fallait envisager une stratégie plus agressive.

« Cortez, ouvrez le vantail gauche.

— Que comptez-vous faire ? demanda Kaidan tout en se levant.

— Donner un coup de main à Vega, dit-elle sans le regarder. Jacob, sortez donc votre fusil d'assaut. Garrus, vous vous en sortirez avec le fusil à pompe de James ? »

Jack, qui avait compris la manœuvre, s'empara du fusil mitrailleur qui se trouvait près d'elle.

« Vous comptez tirer par le vantail ? demanda trivialement le Major.

— Tout à fait. »

Kaidan ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de secouer la tête mais son expression était à mi-chemin entre la désapprobation, l'amusement et la lassitude.

Garrus se cala pour encaisser les retour du fusil.

« Une technique de ce bon vieux Wrex, n'est-ce pas ? »

Shepard acquiesça vivement avec un sourire. Le vieux Krogan manquait dans cette bataille. Mais il avait sa propre guerre à mener. Elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Même si cela aurait été vraiment bien de l'avoir parmi eux. Son style de combat inimitable avait du style et de l'efficacité. Et ce genre de manœuvre lui plaisait. Foncer dans le tas tout en tirant. Pas de chichis. Cela avait quand même quelques effets secondaires comme des dommages collatéraux, mais Wrex n'était pas du genre à s'en formaliser.

Tous ensemble, ils arrosèrent la zone de tirs groupés. Liara était en soutien avec un bouclier biotique qui les protégeaient d'éventuels tirs. Le véhicule le plus proche finit par exploser sous l'impact des blasters. Le suivant rendit l'âme quelques instants plus tard. Ça se profilait bien. Cependant, le troisième s'avéra être plus coriace.

« Des renforts ! » s'exclama Liara.

En effet, sur les côtés, d'autres véhicules revêtant le logo jaune du groupe terroriste fonçaient droit sur eux. Avec leur cadence de tir actuelle, Shepard et son équipe n'allaient pas tenir longtemps. Il fallait donc être méthodique. Y aller un par un et non pas épuiser les munitions avec des tirs inutiles.

« Je vais tenter de les semer, l'informa Cortez qui misait plutôt sur une manœuvre efficace du véhicule.

— Faites ce que vous pouvez. » Shepard ne comptait pas arrêter de tirer pour l'instant. Ils allaient simplement adapter leur manière de faire aux mouvements et aux changements de direction du Kodiak. Cependant, faire mouche allait être un peu plus corsé, mais pas impossible.

Le rodéo commença. Cortez n'avait pas précisé qu'il ferait faire autant de zigzags au véhicule et Shepard fut quelque peu surprise. Elle ne fit cependant aucun commentaire car elle s'aperçut vite que ces brusques changements de direction ainsi que les embardées que faisait le Kodiak avait un petit effet sur l'ennemi. Toutefois, il y avait fort à parier que ce petit stratagème n'allait pas être efficace longtemps.

Un tir finit par atteindre le véhicule, l'ébranlant quelque peu. Jack poussa un juron. Personne ne lui en tint rigueur, tout le monde était quelque peu secoué. Ils perdaient confiance. Shepard se demanda s'il n'était pas temps d'appeler Joker pour qu'il puisse leur balayer la zone. Elle ne voulait pas y avoir recours mais force était de constater qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix. C'était rageant mais il fallait atteindre l'objectif.

« Commander, je détecte un mouvement à trois heures. D'autres véhicules. »

Merde, ça sentait vraiment le roussi. Ils étaient pris en tenailles et Cerberus allait leur faire la peau. Shepard pesta entre ses dents. Il fallait une idée et vite. Elle posa son regard sur Kaidan, mais il avait l'air aussi désemparé qu'elle. La situation devenait critique. C'était vraiment mauvais. Ah, qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait en avoir marre de ces terroristes aux moyens disproportionnés ! D'où tenaient-ils autant de véhicules et d'effectifs ? Des pots de vin d'Udina ? Même l'Alliance n'arrivait pas à en venir à bout. Ils avaient fermé les yeux bien trop longtemps sur les agissements de Cerberus et maintenant, ils en payaient le prix fort !

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de morigéner à haute voix. Un nouveau tir ébranla le Kodiak et elle perdit l'équilibre. Ce fut Jacob qui la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne tombe.

Dès qu'elle en aurait l'occasion, elle leur ferait tous la peau à ces salauds. Mais pour l'instant, au rythme où allaient les choses, ils allaient se retrouver au beau milieu d'une zone de tirs, tous dirigés vers eux.

Merde, elle n'était pas venue sur Mars pour y crever !


	33. Chapter 33

Chapitre trente-trois

La voix de Cortez lui parut lointaine tant elle était hors d'elle. Il fallut qu'il lui répète plusieurs fois la même chose pour qu'elle assimile ce qu'il était en train de lui dire. Kaidan lui tapa même sur l'épaule. Mais elle avait quelque doute et croire ce que le pilote du Kodiak lui disait était difficile. Pourtant, elle finit par se rendre compte de la véracité de ses propos. Les véhicules qui fonçaient droit sur eux n'appartenaient non pas à Cerberus, mais à l'Alliance.

Quand elle eut compris et assimilé l'information, elle ne put s'empêcher de soupirer de soulagement. La cavalerie arrivait enfin. C'était juste qu'ils avaient failli y passer de manière un peu ridicule au vu de tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé. Mais le logo de l'Alliance étincelait de tout son bleu sur les véhicules qui venaient de pénétrer la zone de tir.

« Commander Shepard ? » La voix d'un soldat qu'elle ne connaissait pas résonna dans le Kodiak. Elle répondit par affirmative et demanda à son interlocuteur de décliner son identité. Le Lieutenant Ryan lui présenta ses respects et lui fit part de la manœuvre en train de se dérouler.

En gros, cela était relativement simple : les véhicules de l'Alliance feraient diversion pour que Shepard et son équipe puisse fiche le camp en vitesse. Anderson les attendaient au niveau des Archives. Très bien. Le Commander avait hâte de revoir l'Amiral. Elle avait l'impression de ne pas lui avoir parlé depuis longtemps alors que cela ne devait pas faire plus de quelques jours. Mais la notion de temps n'était plus très fiable, elle commençait à la perdre avec l'enchaînement des événements derniers. Tout s'était tellement accéléré depuis qu'ils avaient fini par mettre la main sur la station cachée de Cerberus. Non… Depuis l'attaque de Sur'Kesh où il avait fallu rapatrier en catastrophe Presalia sur la Citadelle. La suite des combats presque sans repos avait altéré la perception du temps qui s'écoulait.

« Cortez, vous avez entendu, dit-elle à l'adresse du pilote, tirez-nous de là et foncez sur les Archives.

—Aye, M'dame ! »

Ils fermèrent le vantail et seul James resta aux commandes du canon. Il valait mieux économiser les munitions et les clips maintenant qu'ils avaient des renforts. Le Kodiak accéléra soudainement. Chacun s'accrocha à ce qu'il put. Même si Cortez était celui qui maîtrisait le mieux le Shuttle, il lui arrivait d'avoir une conduite sportive et agressive. Là, la situation exigeait une extraction rapide et efficace. Ce n'était pas le moment de protester.

« Merde. »

Il était rare d'entendre Kaidan être grossier. En général, il faisait assez attention à son langage et la vulgarité ne lui seyait pas du tout. Shepard, s'approchant de lui, comprit vite ce qui avait déclenché un tel juron. Et de renchérir avec le même.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda Garrus avec son calme habituel, sans se formaliser outre mesure du vocabulaire des deux autres.

« Tempête de sable. » se contenta de dire le Commander.

Et qui arrivait droit sur eux. Comme si Cerberus n'était pas un problème suffisamment pénible, il fallait que Mars également se mette contre eux. Contre les vents violents qui pouvaient parfois agiter la surface martienne, il n'y avait souvent pas grand-chose à faire. En général, il valait mieux s'abriter et attendre que ça passe. Là, la question ne se posait même pas. Ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre un tel luxe. Le temps jouait contre eux. Il fallait tenter de passer au travers.

« Cortez ? Vous pensez que le Kodiak peut tenir ? » demanda toutefois Shepard qui ne voulait pas se lancer dans un autre plan foireux et suicidaire sans un minimum d'assurance quant à la réussite de son idée.

Les sourcils froncés, le soldat attendit un peu avant de répondre. Shepard savait qu'il regardait les données face à lui pour être sûr de ne pas dire de conneries.

« Je ne sais pas… Je ne voudrais pas qu'on se jeter dans cet enfer si on risque d'y passer, Commander. »

Qu'y avait-il comme autre solution ? Fuir le mur de sable qui avançait à une vitesse prodigieuse vers eux et perdre ainsi ce précieux temps contre qui ils jouaient ? D'autant qu'il n'était pas certain qu'ils allaient suffisamment vite pour ne pas se faire prendre au piège. Fuir leur ferait faire un sacré détour en plus.

« EDI ? » appela-t-elle. L'Intelligence Artificielle lui confirma qu'elle la recevait parfaitement. Le Commander réitéra sa question. Cortez en connaissait un rayon sur les véhicules, elle lui faisait confiance, mais il n'y avait qu'EDI qui était vraiment capable de faire une estimation chiffrée en un temps record.

« Commander… » C'était Joker qui avait la voix fatiguée, comme lassé de voir Shepard toujours en mauvaise posture et qui finissait par choisir des moyens expéditifs de résoudre les problèmes. Ça marchait pratiquement tout le temps. « Ce ne serait pas mieux que je vous sorte de là et qu'on attende ? »

Mais même Joker savait que cette position ne pouvait pas tenir. Récupérer le Kodiak, c'était s'exposer encore à la bataille qui faisait rage dans la haute atmosphère martienne. Ils n'étaient pas forcément en sécurité sur la surface non plus, la tempête en était une preuve, mais quitte à choisir…

EDI annonça une probabilité qui satisfit Shepard et finalement rassura Joker. C'était jouable. Il fallait juste que Cortez suive la marche à suivre que l'Intelligence Artificielle avait mis au point tout en calculant les chances de s'en sortir. Le soldat hocha la tête, se remettant volontiers aux ordres d'EDI.

« Je vous conseille de tous vous accrocher. » La voix atone de la copilote du Normandy résonna dans le Kodiak. Chacun s'arrima du mieux qu'il put. James était descendu de la petite nacelle d'où il s'était mis pour tirer. Ce n'était pas une bonne place pour encaisser les secousses. Shepard choisit de s'installer au sol. Les vibrations étaient certes plus intenses, mais la stabilité meilleure. Tout le monde se tut, serrant les dents et contractant tous les muscles de leur corps en attendant le choc avec la tempête de sable. De plus, personne ne voulait troubler la concentration de Cortez qui écoutait avec attention ce qu'EDI lui disait. Il fallait donc s'en remettre à eux deux.

Ce fut bien plus intense que ce Shepard avait pu imaginer. Non seulement, le Kodiak vibrait si fort que cela faisait mal aux oreilles, mais parfois, il était pris de violents sursauts qui secouaient les organes. Shepard était d'ailleurs assez sensible à ces hauts et ces bas qu'imprimaient le véhicule, mais elle ne voulait pas songer aux causes de ce mal-être. Ce n'était pas important, elle devait repousser cela tout au fond de son esprit. Cela n'existait pas. L'ignorer, le nier.

Les minutes qui s'écoulèrent dans le cœur de la tempête s'étiraient. La notion du temps était floue, mais Shepard pianota sur son Omnitool pour ne pas perdre le fil. A peine dix minutes dans la tourmente. Certaines tempêtes martiennes pouvaient durer des heures. Il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer que celle-ci ne soit pas une de celles-là.

« Je me demande ce qu'Anderson a prévu. » murmura Kaidan.

Le Major avait les traits tirés et le teint jaune. Il venait de rompre le silence qui régnait sur le groupe. Sans doute voulait-il détourner un peu l'attention de tous pour faire abstraction de l'enfer où ils étaient. Shepard le comprit et lui répondit qu'elle n'en avait aucune idée. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, et elle était cependant sûre que l'Amiral irait dans son sens, c'était d'aller à la poursuite de l'Homme Trouble. Le reste importait peu sur ce sol. Tant que Cerberus serait actif sur Mars, il ne pouvait y avoir de préparatifs à l'assaut vers la Terre. Dans l'esprit du Commander, c'était le dernier obstacle, le dernier rempart contre leur objectif.

« Vivement qu'on soit définitivement débarrassés de ces pourris…, marmonna Jack.

— Ils nous aurons mené la vie dure jusqu'au bout », approuva Liara.

Shepard ne répondit pas. Au vu de ce qu'il s'était passé sur Chronos, elle ne voulait pas s'avouer vainqueur tant qu'elle n'avait pas collé une balle dans la tête de l'Homme Trouble. Certes, elle se doutait bien qu'il serait plus intelligent de le constituer prisonnier, mais avec ce genre d'individu, il valait mieux l'avoir morts qu'ayant la possibilité de s'enfuir. Et le leader de Cerberus était bien trop dangereux, bien trop manipulateur pour être simplement fait prisonnier.

Les vibrations stoppèrent aussi vite qu'elles avaient commencé. Chacun, Shepard la première, avait du mal à réaliser avant que Cortez ne le confirme, qu'ils étaient passés à travers la tempête de sable. Finalement, le Kodiak était bien solide. Sans doute le Mako n'aurait pas tenu dans ce tumulte.

Shepard se remit rapidement sur pied et se pencha au-dessus du pilote pour voir ce qui se présentait face à eux. En effet, il n'y avait plus de vent. C'était aussi calme qu'avant la tempête. Comme si elle n'avait pas eu lieu.

« Les Archives se trouvent juste face à nous. » expliqua Cortez, mais c'était inutile. Les avants postes de l'Alliance étaient visibles. Tout comme Cerberus qui avait déjà commencé son assaut. Encore une fois, il faudrait passer au travers des mailles du filet. Mais le fait d'être arrivés avec la tempête allait sans doute proférer un effet de surprise dont il fallait absolument profiter et prendre de vitesse les terroristes avant qu'ils n'aient le temps de se retourner.

Cortez accéléra brutalement et fonça droit devant. Il fallait profiter du fait que Cerberus ait à essuyer la tempête avant qu'ils n'en sortent pour passer leurs défenses. James se remit à son poste de canonnier et Garrus ouvrit le vantail. Chacun reprit place. Passer à tout prix.

« Allez ! »

Fonçant comme un dératé à travers les véhicules et tourelles le l'ennemi, le Kodiak progressa à toute vitesse. Shepard compta mentalement presqu'une minute avant que la riposte ne commence. Tant mieux. Cerberus avait été pas mal ébranlé par la tempête.

Ils se trouvaient encore à une centaine de mètres du camp de l'Alliance. De leur côté aussi, il avait fallu se remettre rapidement en position d'attaque.

« Ici, le Commander Shepard, tenta-t-elle d'apppeler sur son Omnitool. Il y avait de la friture due à la tempête, mais le signal fonctionnait.

— Shepard ? C'est vous qui foncez droit sur nous ? »

La voix d'Anderson arracha un sourire à la jeune femme.

« Tout à fait, Monsieur.

— Ne me dites pas que vous sortez de la tempête !

— Affirmatif », dit-elle avec un sourire encore plus grand. Le silence que laissa passer Anderson laissait deviner qu'il était médusé.

« Vous pouvez nous assurer une couverture ? » demanda-t-elle toutefois, restant sérieuse.

Anderson lui confirma la possibilité de tirs de protection et Shepard prit les instructions qu'il lui donna pour se mettre en sécurité derrière les lignes de l'Alliance.

« Cortez, vous avez entendu ? »

Le pilote hocha la tête et se mit au travail. Shepard retourna près de Garrus et s'empara de son fusil. Même si Anderson lui avait garanti un feu nourri, ils n'étaient pas à l'abri d'un coup fourré de la part de Cerberus. Il valait mieux se préparer à toute éventualité.

Et ils se montrèrent coriaces, ces salopards de Cerberus. Malgré tout, le Kodiak tint bon. Deux véhicules de l'Alliance vinrent border son flan et ensemble, ils purent passer la ligne de défense montée par Anderson pour protéger les Archives.

Cortez stoppa le Kodiak en plein milieu du camp et tout le monde sauta à terre, non fâchés d'en avoir fini et d'être encore en un seul morceau. Les tirs étaient désormais lointains.

Shepard vit Anderson s'approcher à grand pas d'eux. Il avait l'air encore plus fatigué que jamais mais son allure était énergétique. Pas de place pour le laisser aller dans le Système Solaire. Il serra chaleureusement la main de Shepard et Kaidan et leur fit signe de le suivre. Shepard demanda aux autres de vérifier le stock de clips thermiques et de faire le plein de munitions. Pas de temps à perdre.

« Je suis content de vous voir, tous les deux.

— Le plaisir est pour nous, assura Kaidan. Nous sommes enfin sur le front. »

Anderson hocha la tête et commença à leur faire le point sur la situation. Cerberus leur menait la vie dure et les Reapers n'étaient pas en reste. Pour le moment, ils étaient occupés par la Flotte qui était en orbite autour de Mars, mais les vaisseaux explosaient les uns après les autres et dans peu de temps, l'ennemi ferait feu à son tour à la surface. Anderson et Hackett étaient parvenu à maintenir les Reapers à une certaine distance et c'était un exploit en soi. Shepard était impressionné de savoir qu'ils avaient résisté aussi longtemps dans une situation pareille.

« Il semblerait que Cerberus tienne à mettre la main sur les Archives.

— Cela fait partie du plan de l'Homme Trouble, expliqua Shepard. Il ne lui manque que… »

Mais le Commander ne put finir sa phrase. Un soldat accourait vers eux à perdre haleine.

« Amiral ! Amiral ! » appela-t-il, le souffle court. « Cerberus vient de percer nos défenses, ils sont parvenu à passer une escouade dans les Archives ! »

Anderson poussa un juron. Accompagné par Shepard et Kaidan, il se mit à courir vers l'endroit où le QG avait été installé. Il fallait rapidement une vie d'ensemble de la situation.

« Montrez-moi ce qu'il en est, ordonna l'Amiral sans répondre aux saluts qu'il suscita. Sur un grand écran hologrammique, Shepard put voir à quel endroit Cerberus s'était infiltré. Il y avait une petite équipe, pas plus d'une dizaine d'individus. D'instinct, elle ne saurait dire pourquoi, elle sut que l'Homme Trouble en faisait partie.

« Shepard. Vous, Alenko et votre équipe allez intercepter ce groupe. »

Elle hocha vivement la tête. Après tout, ils étaient venus pour ça.

« On reste en contact. »

Kaidan lui emboîta le pas. La poussière martienne recouvrait leurs chaussures. Le vent s'était calmé après le passage de la tempête mais les véhicules étaient désormais recouverts d'une épaisse couche de sable et il fallait réquisitionner des soldats pour déblayer.

Le Major et elle retournèrent les autres qui leur passèrent des clips thermiques. Shepard exposa la situation. A l'aide de son Omnitool, elle montra l'endroit où Cerberus était parvenu à percer les défenses et avait pénétré dans les Archives.

« Il faut nous dirigez vers l'Est. Il semblerait que ce soit un groupe restreint. Pas de confirmation de traces de l'Homme Trouble, mais il y a fort à parier qu'il soit de la partie.

— Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre, objecta Kaidan. Vérifions l'équipement et allons-y. »

Tous hochèrent la tête et chacun reprit sa place dans le Kodiak.

« Pas de dégâts ? demanda Shepard à Cortez dont la tête émergea du flanc du véhicule.

— Rien de bien méchant, expliqua le pilote. Le sable a quelque peu pénétré à l'intérieur du moteur mais j'ai nettoyé le plus gros pendant que vous étiez partie avec le Major. Ça ne nous empêchera pas de nous rendre au point cible , acheva-t-il de dire pour la rassurer.

— Très bien. Je vous fais confiance. »

Elle rejoignit les autres et Cortez s'installa sur le siège de pilotage. Le Kodiak démarra en trombe et ils filèrent droit sur le point de pénétration de Cerberus.

Shepard trépignait d'impatience. Elle avait hâte. Elle voulait se dire que cette traque allait enfin se terminer.

« On va tenter de rester groupés, cette fois-ci, dit-elle à l'adresse des autres. Ça ne sert à rien de se séparer, du moins au début. Après, selon la situation, on risque de devoir faire plusieurs groupes. » Ils envisagèrent donc deux cas de figure. Si la situation exigeait une scission, alors Shepard prendrait Liara et James ainsi que Garrus. Kaidan composerait avec les autres. Le pire serait de se couper en quatre. Shepard et Liara James et Jack Kaidan et Jacob Legion et Garrus. Mais cette configuration ne lui plaisait guère.

« On y est », les informa Cortez.

Il y avait encore des échanges de tirs mais les soldats de l'Alliance était déjà en train de colmater la brèche et de renforcer les défenses. Ils n'avaient pour l'instant laissé filer qu'un groupe. Shepard et son équipe quittèrent le Kodiak. Cortez restait en standby, continuant son travail de nettoyage puis prêtant main forte à l'escouade sur place. Après s'être brièvement présentée au chef de section, Shepard demanda le point sur la situation afin de mettre à jour ses informations.

D'après ce qu'il lui dit, le groupe serait constitué d'une dizaine d'individus. Il n'y avait pas plus de détails sur la nature exacte des troupes que Cerberus avait réussi à introduire si l'Homme Trouble en faisait partie. Un soldat avait affirmé avoir vu un centurion, mais c'était furtif. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de bien voir. Cela s'était passé si vite que tout le monde avait été surpris. Cerberus avait bien fait son coup et les armes utilisées avaient aveuglé une partie des troupes.

« Est-ce que le système de surveillance des Archives est opérationnel ?

—Il semblerait qu'ils aient déployé un brouilleur pour qu'on ne puisse pas suivre leur progression. J'ai mis quelques ingénieurs sur le coup. J'attends leur rapport.

— Très bien, je vais mettre EDI sur le coup. »

Cela irait un peu plus vite. Elle remercia le soldat et fit un signe aux autres. Ils se précipitèrent vers l'endroit où le véhicule de Cerberus avait défoncé l'un des murs des Archives. Jacob se proposa d'être l'éclaireur. Il ouvrit la marche et pénétra en premier dans l'orifice.

« R.A.S. »

Shepard fit un signe vers les autres et ils suivirent l'ancien officier de Cerberus dans le couloir.

« Elles ne fonctionnent pas. » dit Liara en désignant les caméras. Shepard ne comptait pas vraiment dessus, mais cela accélérerait les choses si EDI parvenait à rétablir le système. Cependant, Cerberus n'était pas sur son terrain de jeu, il n'y aurait pas vraiment de mauvaises surprise. Juste les classiques leurres ou pièges que l'on pouvait laisser derrière soi quand on se savait poursuivi. Là, elle pouvait tourner les choses à son avantage.

« EDI ? » Il fallait toutefois localiser la cible. Et ne pas perdre du temps dans le dédale de couloirs. Sans parler de la sensation de déjà-vu qu'elle n'aimait pas.

« Je viens de localiser du mouvement, j'envoie les coordonnées. » A peine eut-elle fini cette phrase, que l'Omnitool de Shepard s'éclaira. Apparemment, le groupe de Cerberus était toujours intact.

Le Commander fit accélérer le rythme. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'ils les perdent. Ils parcoururent ainsi une centaine de mètres. EDI leur signala qu'il fallait descendre d'un niveau et ils s'engouffrèrent dans l'élévateur. Quand celui-ci les déposa à l'étage du dessous, ils étaient attendus.

Shepard poussa un léger juron avant de se plaquer contre la paroi de l'élévateur. James, qui avait bondi hors de la cage et s'était réfugié derrière un amas de caisses, la fixa et fit un signe. Deux à gauche. Quatre à droite. Un Nemesis en surplomb. Elle hocha la tête pour lui dire qu'elle avait compris et passa le message aux autres. Six. Pratiquement tout le groupe. Restait à savoir où se trouvait le reste. Eliminer ceux-là d'abord. Avec le soutien de trois biotiques, le combat fut relativement facile. Liara, Kaidan et Jack soulevèrent les ennemis du sol et les tireurs comme Garrus, James ou Jacob n'avaient qu'à finir le travail en leur tirant dessus. Shepard et Legion s'occupaient du Nemesis. Avec deux fusils à lunette, ce fut vite réglé.

Le Commander n'allait pas se plaindre. A peine cinq minutes d'échange de tirs et le groupe de Cerberus était au sol, mis hors d'état de nuire. Le temps de refaire le plein de clips et de munitions et l'équipe de Shepard était repartie.

« Shepard ? »

C'était la voix d'Anderson dans son oreillette. Il n'avait pas l'air ravi. Peut-être un peu affolé, mais elle se faisait sûrement des idées. L'Amiral en avait vu suffisamment durant cette guerre pour ne pas céder à la panique.

« Des troupes de Cerberus ont percé à nouveau les défenses et se dirigent vers vous. » Ah, merde. En effet, la nouvelle n'était pas réjouissante. Ils étaient sacrément tenaces, ces enfoirés. Elle demanda combien ils étaient mais l'Amiral ne put lui répondre, il s'agissait de cinq véhicules blindés mais impossible d'en savoir le contenu. Ça puait. Il fallait rapidement qu'ils fassent quelque chose. Pour l'instant, pas de renforts possibles, il fallait contenir l'ennemi à l'extérieur.

Shepard n'eut pas d'autre choix que de scinder son équipe.

« Je prends Liara et James avec moi, dit-elle. Kaidan, vous et les autres allez tendre une embuscade à nos poursuivants. »

Il fallait raisonner ainsi. Ce n'était plus vraiment devant eux que le danger était le plus imminent mais derrière. Si les informations qu'elle avait été exacte, ils ne poursuivaient qu'une petite poignée de soldats de Cerberus. Derrière, ce devait être plusieurs escouades.

Kaidan approuva. Seule Jack pesta un peu entre ses dents. Elle aurait voulu être aux premières loges pour le combat là-bas, mais Shepard ne lui laissa pas le choix. Elle avait besoin de Liara qui s'y connaissait plus en technique de piratage. Quand à Garrus, elle s'en séparait pour une raison logique. Il était stratège et Kaidan avait besoin d'un coup de main. Affronter un petit groupe ne nécessitait pas ses capacités. A trois, ils pouvaient s'en sortir. James était un bon soldat.

Ils se séparèrent donc en se souhaitant bonne chance. Shepard et ses deux comparses se mirent à courir dans la direction qu'EDI leur avait donnée. Ils se retrouvèrent rapidement face à une porte verrouillée.

« Le code d'accès a été changé constata Liara. Il va me falloir le pirater. Ça risque de prendre un bout de temps. »

Shepard ne répondit pas. Ils ne pouvaient pas passer par ailleurs, de toute façon. Il fallait prendre son mal en patience et laisser faire l'Asari. Il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes puis la porte s'ouvrit et ils reprirent leur course. Avec ce contretemps, leur cible devait avoir pris pas mal d'avance.

Où allaient-ils donc ? Les couloirs s'élargirent et ils descendirent encore de deux niveaux. Ils s'enfonçaient dans les profondeurs martiennes, allant au cœur des Archives. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien y avoir là-dessous que les chercheurs dépêchés par les Humains n'avaient pas vu ?

Ils finirent par arriver à une sorte de plate-forme d'où partait un tramway. L'une des rames était absente, signe qu'elle avait été empruntée par quelqu'un. Shepard n'était pas enchantée par le fait de devoir monter là-dedans. Cela les exposait à un piège, il n'y avait rien à redire là-dessus. Mais ils n'avaient pas le choix. Elle sauta donc dans le véhicule et Liara pianota sur le panneau de commande. Il y eut une secousse puis l'engin se mit à avancer en suivant le rail, s'enfonçant dans les entrailles des Archives.

Shepard en profita pour demander à Liara ce qu'elle connaissait sur ce lieu. L'Asari eut un regard pétillant. Toujours pareil quand il s'agissait de parler des Prothéans. Elle lui fit un rappel concernant la découverte des ruines en 2148. Ensuite, afin d'exploiter au mieux les connaissances apportées par les artefacts trouvés, on avait fait construire cet immense bâtiment où les chercheurs et curieux pouvaient venir assouvir leur soif de connaissance. La barrière de la langue était une chose difficile à soulever, aussi, cela prenait beaucoup de temps avant de pouvoir extraire quelque chose de compréhensible de ces reliques.

Shepard comprit alors où le tram les emportait. Au cœur du bâtiment. Là où étaient enfouies les ruines Prothéanes. Quelque chose que seul l'Homme Trouble avait trouvé s'y situait donc. Là-bas… Maintenant, Shepard en était certaine. Il était là.

Une salve de tirs les accueilli quand le tram entra en gare et il se fallut de peu avant qu'ils ne finissent pulvérisés dedans. Des tourelles avaient été installées, signe évident qu'il y avait au moins un ingénieur parmi ceux qu'ils poursuivaient. Les tourelles furent cependant rapidement mise hors service. Mais c'était encore du temps de perdu. Mais Cerberus cherchait donc cela. Gagner du temps. Pour que l'Homme Trouble puisse mettre la main sur ce qu'il convoitait. Et ça, c'était hors de question.

Shepard accéléra la cadence. Maintenant qu'elle avait compris où l'ennemi se rendait, elle demanda directement à EDI de lui indiquer le chemin. Ils suivirent donc les instructions de l'Intelligence Artificielle et débouchèrent sur une grande pièce circulaire éclairé par une lumière bleutée. En son centre, il y avait comme une zone de creusage. Les ruines dépassaient du sol rouge. Tout n'avait pas encore été exploité et des caisses étaient amoncelées un peu partout dans la pièce. Cela ressemblait autant à un site d'archéologie qu'à un sanctuaire. Liaira laissa échapper une petite exclamation. Sans doute aurait-elle rêvé de travailler ici, quand son passe-temps était de chercher des traces de la vie de la fameuse espèce disparue, anéantie par les Reapers.

Toutefois, ils n'eurent pas le loisir de contempler plus avant le lieu. Des tirs sifflèrent à leurs oreilles. Ils n'étaient pas seul. Le comité d'accueil leur faisait une petite salve de bienvenue. Shepard plongea en avant mais pris le temps de localiser les deux centurions qui se trouvaient de l'autre côté de la pièce. Rien de bien insurmontable. James commença à ripoter avec l'aide de Liara. Ce qui laissait le loisir à Shepard de chercher du regard sa cible. L'Homme Trouble. Elle espérait vraiment qu'elle ne s'était pas faite de fausses idées et qu'il se trouvait bien ici.

Et c'était le cas.

Elle mit du temps à le localiser. Il se trouvait près de l'une des consoles, hors de portée de tir. Elle le dévisagea un instant. Quelque chose clochait. S'emparant de son fusil à lunette, elle se servit du viseur pour l'observer de plus près. Oui, c'était bizarre. Comme si quelque chose en lui avait changé. Elle ne sut pas quoi avant qu'il ne relève la tête. Elle retint un glapissement de surprise. Son visage… il était complètement défiguré. Elle plissa les yeux pour mieux voir. Oui… C'était comme s'il était bouffé par quelque chose, sa peau avait noirci par endroit. Elle avait comme des veines qui la parcourait, de la même couleur que… les Husks.

Là, il n'était plus possible de nier son endoctrinement. Cela se voyait physiquement. Il devenait l'une de ces abominations. Bouffé, rongé par le mal. Shepard ne sut même pas s'il fallait qu'elle soit dégoûtée ou si elle devait avoir pitié de cet homme en train de devenir une créature affreuse. Lui qui avait du charisme, était un leader d'hommes… Il commençait à devenir une entité malfaisante. Une marionnette. Un monstre.

Shepard n'avait qu'une chose à faire… Presser la détente du Black Widow et c'en était fini. Là, maintenant, elle pouvait mettre fin à la folie de Cerberus. Cela la faisait trembler d'appréhension.

Elle ne put même pas tirer. Cela se passa en une fraction de seconde. Le visage hideux était à quelques centimètres d'elle. Comment avait-il pu se rapprocher aussi vite ? C'était quasiment instantané. Surprise, elle poussa un cri et tomba en arrière. Alertés, James et Liara se précipitèrent. L'Asari bondit en l'air, sa main enveloppé par une aura bleue, mais l'Homme Trouble esquiva. Sa vitesse était surhumaine. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait donc bien pu faire à son corps ? De près, il n'y avait pas que le visage qui était attaqué par ces veines grisâtres, mais aussi son bras. Sa main droite n'était que chair grisonnante. C'était horrible à regarder.

James l'aida à se relever. Quelle idiote ! Sursauter comme une bleue et tomber à terre. Elle pesta entre ses dents.

« Liara ! »

Elle eut à peine le temps de voir le corps de son amie voler dans les airs telle une poupée de chiffons avant de s'écraser au sol. L'Asari ne se releva pas.

Merde ! L'Homme Trouble se tenait désormais face à elle et James. Seuls. A deux contre lui, le Commander commença à avoir des doutes quant à leur victoire. Elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'il puisse changer à ce point, qu'il devienne aussi monstrueux.

Elle leva son Carniflex vers lui.

Il se contenta de secouer la tête, comme quelqu'un de las.

« Ah.. Shepard. » Un air de pitié se peignit sur ses traits. De la fausse pitié. Il avait plutôt le visage moqueur. Il sortit une cigarette qu'il prit le temps d'allumer. Le tenant toujours en joue, Shepard guettait le moindre geste, et si jamais il lui prenait l'envie de devenir menaçant, elle n'hésiterait pas à lui coller une balle dans le corps. Mais l'Homme Trouble se contenta de tirer une bouffée de sa cigarette. Apparemment, il avait envie d'un brin de causette.

« Mon petit tour sur Chronos n'aura pas eu raison de vous et votre petite équipe à ce que je vois…

— Navrée de vous décevoir mais vous devriez savoir qu'on a la peau un peu dure sur le Normandy.

— C'est vrai. Je dois quand même vous féliciter pour votre ténacité. Mais je dois aussi en conclure que j'ai perdu mes précieux spécimen ainsi que mon Reaper… Mais bon… Ils ne me sont plus utiles à présent. J'ai tout ce dont j'ai besoin pour mener à bien mon plan.

— Toujours cette idée saugrenue de vouloir contrôler les Reapers ? »

Shepard ne le lâchait pas des yeux. Elle savait que leur petite discussion avait pour but de faire faiblir son attention. Elle ne devait pas se laisser prendre au piège. Elle sentait que James était dans le même état d'esprit. Il avait son fusil levé vers l'Homme Trouble, prêt à tirer au moindre geste déplacé.

« Idée saugrenue… » se contenta de répéter l'Homme Trouble. Il secoua encore la tête, tirant de grandes bouffées de sa cigarette.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous ayez expérimenté sur des êtres humains pour parvenir à vos fins.

— Il fallait bien que je teste mes théories. Ces personnes-là n'étaient que des rebuts de la société, des prisonniers récupérés ça et là. Autant qu'ils servent une cause juste.

— Rien ne justifie autant de barbarie, cracha Shepard avec verve.

— Toujours avec vos bons sentiments…. Mais quand il s'agit de coller une balle entre les yeux d'un ennemi, vous ne réfléchissez pas autant, n'est-ce pas, Shepard ? »

Le Commander ne répondit pas. Elle ne voulait pas entrer dans ce débat avec lui. Il cherchait à gagner du temps et elle ne voulait pas perdre de l'énergie en paroles inutiles.

« Quand je pense que vous êtes allé jusqu'à récupérer les restes du Reaper humain… Comment vous avez pu croire qu'une horreur pareille allait rester sous votre contrôle ?

— Cela a pourtant été le cas… J'ai réussi, Shepard ! »

L'Homme Trouble jeta son mégot au sol.

« Ce que l'on pensait impossible, je l'ai fait. Je vous ai ramené à la vie, j'ai réussi à contrôler l'un d'entre eux. Oh, une simple chimère créée, mais il me manque juste une pièce maîtresse qui se trouve dans ces ruines pour mener à bien mon projet.

— Avoir le pouvoir sur un Reaper à peine mature et contrôler toute leur armada sont deux choses différentes ! On ne peut pas les contrôler. C'est trop dangereux ! Vous n'arrivez pas à voir ce qu'il risque d'arriver ? Les Reapers sont nos ennemis. Nous devons les détruire ! »

Elle savait que c'était inutile de chercher à lui faire entendre raison. Mais elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Elle voulait savoir ce qu'il se passait dans son esprit et ce qu'il avait fait pour en arriver là.

« Vous n'imaginez pas les possibilités que nous offrirait ce contrôle ! Votre esprit est si… étriqué. Vous ne voyez pas plus loin que le bout de votre nez. Tout n'est pas noir ou blanc, Shepard. »

Le regard de l'homme trouble était vraiment fou. Ses pupilles brillaient d'une lueur bleutée qui faisait penser à Legion. Non… Pas de doute…

« Vous êtes déjà pris au piège. Endoctriné ! » répliqua le Commander.

« Non… Je résiste ! Mon esprit est plus fort ! »

Le rictus qui déformait son visage montrait pourtant le contraire. Shepard le tenait toujours en joue. Au moindre geste de travers, elle lui ferait sauter la cervelle. Elle qui avait pourtant dit qu'elle n'hésiterait pas à lui tirer dessus, voilà qu'elle avait cédé à la tentation de le raisonner.

La respiration haletante de James lui disait que lui aussi, il avait bien envie d'en finir. Mais il fallait d'abord lui faire caracher le morceau. Ce qu'un homme pareil savait, c'était précieux pour gagner cette guerre. Maintenant qu'il se tenait face à eux, elle en était sûre.

« Mon esprit n'est pas si étriqué que cela, rétorqua la jeune femme. Sinon, je vous aurais descendu tout de suite. »

Pour toute réponse, un rire. Brisé, fou. L'Homme Trouble n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même, de cet homme charismatique qui avait réussi à créer la plus grande organisation terroriste de la Galaxie.

« Hésitez-vous donc ? Vous voyez… vous avez besoin de moi. Vous ne savez pas tout ce que je sais… Vous n'avez pas… mon pouvoir !

— Commander, il est complètement cinglé. Permettez-moi de le descendre ! »

Le regard fou de l'Homme Trouble se posa sur le soldat. « Oui… Oui ! Ordonnez ! Ordonnez et je ferais, je ne suis qu'un pion. Allons bon… Vous n'êtes destinées qu'à obéir ! »

Sur ces derniers mots, avant que Shepard ait pu faire quoique ce soit, l'Homme Trouble tendit la main vers James, paume ouverte. Elle vit le massif soldat tituber, un gémissement s'échappa de sa bouche.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?! » s'écria la jeune femme, arme au poing, prête à tirer sur l'ennemi. Elle n'en eut pas le loisir. James venait de se tourner vers elle. Et la tenait en joue. Son visage était l'expression même de la douleur. Mais ses yeux étaient vides.

L'Homme Trouble jubilait. Son rire mégalomaniaque résonnait.

« Shepard ! » Kaidan fit irruption talonné par le reste de l'équipe. Le Commander fit un geste pour le tenir à distance. Il ne fallait pas que d'autres soient touchés. Toutefois, Garrus se glissa sur le côté pour vérifier que Liara respirait encore. L'Asari était juste inconsciente.

« Regardez donc ce que le pouvoir permet. Vous n'avez pas besoin d'autorisation, vous pouvez faire tout ce que vous voulez ! »

Prudemment, Shepard, toujours l'arme pointée vers son ennemi, fit un pas.

« Vous êtes un grand malade… Vous croyez franchement qu'une armée de poupées suffit à gagner une guerre ?

— Imaginez que l'on puisse manipuler les Reapers… Une arme de persuasion massive, que l'on utiliserait pour menacer tous ceux qui se dressent sur le chemin de la paix… »

Bien sûr que c'était tentant mais… Mais une arme telle finirait par échapper à son maître. Le Commander lança l'argument tout en glissant prudemment sa jambe sur le côté. L'Homme Trouble semblait trop enfoncé dans son délire pour se rendre compte de quoique ce soit.

« Non ! Non ! Ma volonté est bien plus forte que tout ! Regardez où cela m'a mené, moi qui n'étais qu'un simple mercenaire… Je détiens maintenant le pouvoir ! »

James gémit de plus belle. Son visage était crispé. Shepard se rendit compte qu'il essayait de lutter contre l'emprise de l'Homme Trouble.

« C'est inutile… » dit ce dernier avec une fausse pitié dans la voix. « Inutile de chercher à combattre. Je suis plus fort. »

James cherchait à se débattre. Shepard le voyait bien, ses yeux reprenait un aspect normal. Que faire ? Que faire ? Derrière elle, elle sentait aussi que Kaidan était paralysé. Le moindre faux pas et James allait sans doute y passer. Elle n'était pas prête à faire ce sacrifice.

« Inutile ! » éructa encore l'Homme trouble. James se mit à hurler. Doucement, son bras se releva, pointant son fusil dans diverses directions.

« Alors… Qui va être le premier à montrer que toute résistance est futile ? » Le sourire difforme sur le visage de l'Homme Trouble faisait froid dans le dos. Qu'est-ce qu'il fallait faire. Aucune possibilité de communiquer. Elle pourrait bien tirer sur James mais son bouclier était très solide et l'Homme Trouble aussi était armé. Il faudrait que Garrus, Jack ou Kaidan puisse faire feu croiser. Mais allaient-ils y penser ? Ils semblaient tout aussi tétanisés qu'elle.

« Oh… Ce n'est pas assez amusant… » gloussa le leader de Cerberus. Il activa son Omnitool. « Rajoutons du spectacle. »

Le bruit qui s'éleva ne disait rien de bon. Des mechs. Qui les cernaient. Et qui commencèrent à tirer sans sommation. Shepard se jeta sur le côté, évitant une balle perdue. Il y avait peu de planques pour se mettre à l'abri dans cet espace. Et au milieu de tout ça, entre les tirs qui fusaient de tous côtés, il y avait James. James dont le corps tressautait. Il luttait de plus en plus. Shepard avait bien envie de lui hurler de ne plus le faire, qu'elle aillait le tirer de là. Mais elle ne pouvait pas. Il n'y avait qu'une solution pour le libérer de l'emprise de l'ennemi. Tuer l'Homme Trouble. Mais ce dernier se servait son rempart de mechs et demeurait difficile à atteindre. De plus, la configuration de la pièce ne laissait pas le loisir à Shepard d'utiliser son fusil à lunettes.

« Shepard. » La voix de Kaidan dans son oreille. Elle lui fit un résumé de la situation et attendit son retour. Qu'il ait une idée. Parce que là, ça ne lui venait pas. Qui savait combien de temps James allait encore tenir. Et ces putains de mechs. Et le rire de l'Homme Trouble qui résonnait de manière macabre.

« Il me faut une ouverture pour atteindre la cible. » dit-elle. Si Kaidan et les autres lui permettaient cela, elle pourrait aller au plus près de l'Homme Trouble et voir si la lame rétractable que Cortez lui avait installée était vraiment si efficace.

« Compris. »

Le Major transmis l'information aux autres. Shepard rampa en direction d'un interstice et attendit que les autres entrent en action. Cela fut bref. Le hurlement de rage de Jack fit trembler les mechs qui se retrouvèrent projetés dans tous les sens. Shepard savait qu'elle pouvait toujours compter sur elle pour faire le ménage. Profitant de la pagaille provoquée par le sujet Zero, Shepard s'approcha furtivement de la cible.

« Non. Non ! Non ! » A présent, elle entendait distinctement les cris de désespoir de James. Le pauvre avait recouvré ses esprits, mais son corps ne lui obéissait pas pour autant. Prendre pour cible ses camarades sans pouvoir faire autrement le mettait dans un état impossible. Cela se lisait sur son visage et s'entendait dans sa voix. Cela peinait Shepard tout en lui donnant encore plus la haine. Elle devait absolument atteindre sa cible.

Les explosions de grenade résonnait dans ses oreilles Les mechs n'étaient pas reste. Ils répliquaient sans sommation.

Le rugissement mécanique d'un Atlas surpassa les cris de James et le rire de l'Homme Trouble. Un juron retentit. Kaidan appela Garrus et Jacob. Jack tira Liara hors de portée. A quatre, ils étaient dépassés par si peu ! L'Atlas fonça droit vers la cachette de Shepard. Merde ! Elle roula sur le côté mais peine perdue, la main mécanique se referma sur elle et elle ne sentit plus le sol sous ses pieds.

« Oh… Shepard… Je suis déçu. » L'Homme Trouble s'approcha de James avec un regard faussement peiné. « Vous faire avoir par une pauvre machine… » Il fit un geste et les mechs s'arrêtèrent.

« J'avoue avoir suffisamment perdu de temps avec vous. Un long travail m'attend et je n'ai plus envie de m'amuser. Puisque vous vous obstinez à ne pas vouloir le bien de l'Humanité… »

La poigne de l'Atlas se resserra et Shepard sentit son bouclier s'affaiblir.

« Que diriez-vous que je vous prouve encore que je suis capable de faire plier toutes les volontés ? »

Malgré sa vue qui se troublait, Shepard vit que James avait le fusil pointé sur elle. Elle ne pouvait plus bouger. Personne ne pouvait rien faire. Rien. A cette distance, il ne faudrait qu'une petite salve pour faire sauter son bouclier et la toucher. Et une balle dans la tête était possible. Et ce serait la fin. Il fallait faire quelque chose. Quelque chose.

Malgré le vacarme, elle entendait distinctement la respiration entrecoupée de James. Un raclement rauque, douloureux. Il luttait encore. Ses spasmes s'intensifiait.

« Allez ! » éructa l'Homme Trouble.

Un gémissement. Une faible négation qui s'échappait des lèvres du Lieutenant. Il avait rivé son regard à celui de Shepard. Elle voyait un tel désespoir dans ses yeux. Mais aussi… Cette volonté de ne pas laisser son esprit s'abandonner. Il tenait maintenant. Elle ne détacha pas son regard, elle comprit qu'il s'en servait pour lutter. Lentement, elle vit le fusil changer de trajectoire. Les bras puissants de James tressautaient de plus en plus.

« Qu'est-ce que… Non ! Je suis plus fort ! Obéissez ! » l'Homme Trouble lança ses bras en avant, le visage déformé par la fureur.

James hurla de douleur mais ses bras continuèrent à baisser. Il fit faire un mouvement de rotation à son arme.

« James ! Non ! » Shepard venait de comprendre ce qu'il comptait faire. Elle se débattit comme un beau diable. Pris de court l'Homme trouble ordonna à ses mechs de faire feu alentour. Ce fut le chaos. Mais Shepard n'entendait plus rien. Elle était focalisée sur James. James, qui murmura qu'il était désolé. Le canon de son fusil était maintenant pointé vers sa propre tête. A cette distance, il ne se louperait pas.

Et il tira.

Shepard vit le coup frapper le crâne du soldat et sa masse puissante s'écrouler au sol. Elle se tortilla pour se dégager. Puis le cockpit de l'Altas explosa littéralement, la projetant au sol. Elle roula sur elle-même repris son arme et tira en direction de l'Homme Trouble qui dévia le tir de son bouclier. « Merde ! »

« Commander…» la voix éraillé de James retentit dans oreille. Il était encore en vie !

«James ! »

Elle le chercha du regard mais le tumulte était désormais trop présent autour d'eux. Grandes, tirs, corps qui flottaient dans les airs. Et l'Homme Trouble qui se trouvait au milieu de tout ça.

« Je… Je suis fier… d'avoir pu vous servir, murmura James dans l'oreillette.

— Tenez-bon, j'envoie Jacob vous trouver.

— Pas la peine… Je suis foutu… »

Elle chercha à répondre, mais senti une décharge biotique tenter de la soulever. L'Homme Trouble avait décidé d'en finir lui-même avec elle. Putain !

Reportant son attention sur son ennemi, elle se jeta à couvert. Elle n'avait aucune idée des caractéristiques exactes de l'Homme Trouble. Il avait un bouclier solide. Pouvait contrôler l'esprit des autres et maintenant, elle lui découvrait des pouvoirs biotiques. Avait-il été l'objet de ses propres expérimentations ? Sans nul doute. Elle le croyait bien assez cinglé pour devenir son propre cobaye.

« Hé Putain, Boyscout ! » Jack avait atteint la position de James.

« Tiens bon, j'ai un médigel. Tu vas pas te laisser abattre par si peu ? » Dans son oreillette, Shepard pouvait entendre l'échange entre la jeune femme et l'homme à terre. Elle pouvait entendre que la voix de Jack avait perdu de l'assurance sur la fin de la phrase. Ce n'était pas bon signe. Elle entendit James refuser le remède. Ce n'était pas la peine de le gâcher pour lui.

« Arrête de dire des conneries !

— Jacqueline… Gardez-le pour vous.

– J'en ai pas besoin, que j'te dis ! Regarde, je pète le feu. Pas comme toi… »

La panique se faisait ressentir à présent. Mais Shepard n'eut pas le loisir de continuer à suivre. Elle affrontait l'Homme Trouble. Et il était vraiment coriace. Elle releva la tête, lança une incinération. Mais le rire de l'Homme Trouble déchirait encore l'atmosphère. Quel rire affreux. Un rire de dément. La voix de James se faisait de plus en plus faible.

« T'es un mec costaud, tu vas pas laisser tomber comme ça ! » Celle de Jack chevrotait. Elle tentait de convaincre James qu'il allait s'en sortir, mais même elle commençait à douter.

Shepard esquiva la salve de tirs qui la prenait pour cible.

« Si forte… » la Voix de James n'était plus qu'un murmure. Shepard incinéra encore le bouclier. Elle devait le détruire.

« Si… belle…

— Putain, c'est pas le moment de sortir des conneries ! »

Puis, le silence se fit dans l'oreillette. Garrus arriva aux côté de Shepard et lui demanda si elle n'était pas blessée. Elle fit un signe de négation. Elle essayait de ne pas penser que James… La caisse devant eux vola en éclats.

« Merde ! »

Un hurlement se fit entendre. Un cri. De rage. De douleur. Un souffle balaya la pièce. Shepard en profita pour foncer en direction de Jack, laissant le soin à Garrus de la couvrir. Le sujet Zero était en train de perdre tout contrôle. Ce n'était pas le moment.

« Putain ! Putain ! Putain ! »

Shepard l'appela. Agenouillé près de James, le Sujet Zero se tenait la tête.

« Jack ! »

Mais la jeune femme continuait à regarder fixement devant elle. Elle n'était plus là. Shepard reporta son regard sur James. Il avait les yeux grands ouvert, une partie de son crâne avait volé en éclats, laissant une béance sanguinolente. Un miracle qu'il soit resté conscient quelques minutes encore. Doucement, elle lui ferma les yeux.

« C'est fini, Jack. » Par habitude, le Commander glissa sa main dans le col de l'armure du Lieutenant. Sous ses doigts, elle sentit les dog-tags. Elle tira un peu et le collier lâcha. Shepard se redressa lentement, regardant les plaquettes métalliques rougies par le sang.

« Merde… » Jack venait de retrouver ses esprits. Elle avait le visage crispé. « Merde, Shepard, merde !

— James est mort en soldat. Il a été jusqu'au bout fidèle à sa mission.

– Conneries. Il va me le payer ce connard ! »

Se redressant vivement, la jeune femme sauta presque sur Shepard et lui arracha les dog-tags de la main. Elle les serra dans sa paume. « Je vais lui faire la peau ! » Et elle se mit à courir en direction de là où Garrus affrontait le leader de Cerberus, laissant Shepard quelque peu interdite.

« Shepard ! »

C'était Kaidan suivit de Jacob. Le Major s'arrêta à quelque pas du cadavre de James et laissa échapper un juron.

Décidément, il commençait à avoir le verbe facile. Shepard jeta un dernier regard à son Lieutenant avant de suivre Jack. L'Homme Trouble était bien trop dangereux pour laisser Garrus et la jeune femme l'affronter seuls. Elle avait du mal à suivre la silhouette décharnée du leader de Cerberus. Encore fallait-il pouvoir ce dire que cette chose était encore le chef de file du groupe terroriste. Il bondissait dans tous les sens et cela lui fit penser à Saren quand il avait totalement abandonné le contrôle de lui-même et que Sovereign en avait fait un monstre.

Jack poussa son cri de guerre et la décharge biotique qu'elle lança fit trembler l'air. Mais elle n'atteignit pas la cible. Ce qui rendit encore plus folle de rage le Sujet Zero. Mais c'était tout ce que l'Homme Trouble attendait. Plus elle était furieuse, plus il parviendrait à cerner ses failles et à retourner sa force contre elle. Shepard savait pourtant qu'elle ne pouvait plus raisonner Jack dans l'état où elle se trouvait. Il fallait donc chercher à tirer profit du chaos qu'elle mettait partout. Kaidan dut avoir la même idée car il se posta à l'autre bout de la pièce et chercha à atteindre l'Homme Trouble à moyenne distance. Shepard entendit dans l'oreillette qu'il ordonnait à Legion de se positionner pour un tir à distance même si la mobilité de la cible ne permettait pas une grande efficacité. Ils occupaient ainsi les différents plans de bataille. Cela allait donc se régler comme Saren. Il fallait y aller à l'usure. De toute façon, Shepard avait bien fini par comprendre qu'il n'y avait plus rien à tirer de celui qui avait été l'Homme Trouble. Ce n'était plus vraiment lui face à eux. La teinte grise avait pratiquement gagné tout son corps, signe qu'il résistait de moins en moins à l'endoctrinement. Il n'était plus qu'une abomination qu'il fallait éliminer.

Shepard hurla des ordres aux autres afin de cerner la cible. Le feu devint nourri. Mais la riposte de l'autre aussi. D'abord un souffle biotique manqua de tous les balayer, mais ils tinrent bon. Il fallait vite comprendre comment l'ennemi attaquait pour pouvoir en venir à bout. Son bouclier était résistant et se régénérait très vite.

Le Commander fit signe à Garrus et Jacob de ne pas stopper les tirs des fusils d'assaut afin d'épuiser le bouclier. Elle-même lançait des surcharges dès que c'était possible. Jack malgré son coup de folie commençait à redevenir raisonnable et opéra en soutien avec Kaidan. Leurs pouvoirs biotiques parvenaient difficilement à contenir ceux de l'Homme Trouble.

Ce qui était perturbant, c'était le rire qui secouait son corps. C'était vraiment un rire de dément, il n'avait plus rien d'humain. Shepard n'avait que son Carniflex pour le tir de moyenne et courte portée. Elle tirait donc le plus possible, tout en esquivant les décharges biotiques. De plus, il fallait se méfier, il pouvait prendre le contrôle de n'importe qui. Cependant, il semblait trop occupé à leur infliger des dégâts. Après tout, il n'avait pas besoin d'eux. Ils étaient des cibles à éliminer. Ce qu'il avait fait avec James n'était qu'une petite démonstration de force qui avait pour but de les impressionner ou d'appuyer ses propros. Là, il n'était plus qu'une bête qui voulait les déchiqueter.

Shepard entendit enfin la barrière céder. C'était le moment de tout donner. Il ne fallait pas qu'il ait la possibilité de la reconstituer.

« Garrus, Jacob ! » Ils coururent à elle pour la soutenir dans ses tirs. Elle visait exclusivement la tête mais ce salopard était vraiment souple et mobile.

Ce fut alors que Shepard vit la fine silhouette de Jack se faufiler sur le côté. L'aura bleutée qui l'enveloppait était impressionnante et elle leva les deux bras en direction de la cible. Elle réussit à le prendre au piège dans son champ de force et l'Homme Trouble resta cloué au mur.

« Shepard ! Butez-le ! » hurla le Sujet Zéro. A l'évidence, elle ne pouvait pas tenir très longtemps. Sans réfléchir plus, Shepard tira encore et encore. Il y eut de la résistance mais finalement, le corps criblé de balles finit par avoir des soubresauts, signe d'une agonie violente. Ce qui restait de l'Homme Trouble glissa le long du mur, laissant une longue traînée de sang rouge-bleu.

Le silence se fit dans la pièce. Seule la respiration erratique de Jack était audible. Elle avait tout donné dans cet assaut. Les autres ne disaient rien. Ils se contentaient d'avoir les yeux rivés sur l'amas sanguinolent qui gisait désormais sur le sol, sans vie.

Le leader de Cerberus n'était plus.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapitre trente-quatre

Shepard salua le cercueil dans lequel reposait désormais James Vega. Elle se tenait droite, digne. Anderson avait consenti à une petite cérémonie d'hommage rapide. La situation exigeait de ne pas pouvoir en faire plus, mais le Commander lui en était reconnaissant. James méritait cet honneur.

Cerberus avait fini par soit battre en retraite, soit par se rendre pour un certain nombre quand l'annonce de la mort de leur leader avait été confirmée. Liara avait retransmis ce qu'elle avait enregistré dans la salle des Archives quand elle était sortie de son évanouissement. C'était une stratégie de communication agressive, mais elle eut son petit effet et comme Shepard l'avait prédit, une fois la tête coupée, le groupe était désorienté. En voyant ce que leur leader était devenu, nombre d'agents avait préféré s'enfuir ou rendre les armes. Désormais, Mars ne subissait que les assauts répétés des Reapers, mais Anderson trouvait cela déjà plus vivable.

Le Normandy avait pu atterrir sur la surface martienne sans encombre. Était venu le temps des derniers préparatifs avant l'assaut vers la Terre. L'équipe était un peu secouée par cette mort brutale, mais tout le monde s'était concentré sur le travail. Shepard était elle-même assez affectée, mais elle avait décidé de ne rien en montrer. Le meilleur moyen de ne pas trahir la loyauté de James était de se préparer à fond pour éliminer le dernier ennemi.

Jack, elle, était vraiment touchée. Elle était partie se réfugier dans la soute du Normandy et n'avait pas voulu en bouger. Shepard se donna pour consigne de trouver un instant pour aller lui parler. Pour le moment, la jeune femme avait envoyé chier tous ceux qui avaient tenté de l'approcher. Chambers s'y était tout de suite collée, mais elle était remontée dans le CIC fissa, les joues rosies par la colère.

Dans la salle de réunion des Archives, Anderson avait monté le QG de ce qui allait être la dernière opération de reconquête de la Terre. Shepard et lui regardaient avec attention les derniers schémas de la situation. Hackett, toujours aux prises avec les Reapers leur envoyait régulièrement des mises à jour afin qu'ils puissent planifier au mieux cet ultime bataille.

Les projections hologrammiques n'étaient pas forcément très réjouissantes. Les Reapers tenaient vraiment la Terre. Il fallait d'abord débarrasser les alentours de la haute atmosphère pour réussir à atterrir afin de déployer les opérations sur la planète. Les Geths étaient aussi un sacré problème. Tenant en respect la Flottille Nomade, ils s'attaquaient aussi aux vaisseaux qui s'en prenaient aux Reapers et les dégâts qu'ils faisaient ralentissaient la progression de l'Alliance.

« Si on parvient à mettre les principales forces des Geths hors d'état de nuire, les Quarians pourraient nous prêter main forte, suggéra Kaidan.

— Ce serait une perte de temps et d'énergie. Il faut que les Quarians s'occupent des Geths. Ainsi ils font diversion pour que nous puissions nous occuper de la Terre. »

Shepard n'était pas vraiment d'accord avec Anderson, mais il n'y avait pas trente-six solutions. « L'Amiral Hackett continue à exercer une pression sur les Reapers autour de la Terre. Cette arme que Presalia a mis au point… C'est vraiment impressionnant. Pour l'instant, la Flotte que vous avez amenée a permis de faire un peu le ménage, mais pour un Reaper détruit, nos pertes sont encore trop importantes. A cette cadence, nous n'allons pas faire le poids et ces salauds vont nous avoir à l'usure. »

Il était vrai que la Flotte hétéroclite composée des forces de la Citadelle n'était pas si importante que cela. Pour venir à bout des Reapers dans cette zone, il fallait vraiment un nombre de vaisseaux plus important… Sans parler des armes.

« Mais il nous faut faire avec ce que nous avons, se résigna à dire le Commander. Il doit bien y avoir une tactique qui nous permette d'économiser les vaisseaux. Vous êtes ici depuis bien plus longtemps que moi, Anderson. Vous avez les données, vous avez analysé la situation. Qu'est-ce que vous feriez ? »

Anderson ne répondit pas, le regard fixé sur les différents hologrammes. Personne ne disait mot. Kaidan avait les bras croisés, il réfléchissait aussi. Garrus, qui s'était joint à eux, penchait la tête sur le côté, cherchant à voir les choses sous un autre angle. Seul le bruit extérieur du fourmillement des soldats en train de sécuriser le périmètre rompait le silence. Au loin, le grondement des tirs des Reapers se faisait entendre. Ils s'approchaient. Petit à petit. Le répit que l'Alliance avait encore pour préparer l'opération s'amenuisait. Il fallait réussir à trouver quelque chose.

Sentant son Omnitool vibrer, Shepard s'écarta du groupe. C'était Joker.

« Presalia cherche à vous joindre, je vous la transmets ?

— Oui. Merci. »

Elle était assez sobre dans sa réponse. Jeff soupira en appuyant sur la touche qui transmettait la communication. Ils n'avaient pas pu échanger de paroles seul à seul depuis que Cerberus avait perdu son leader. Il sentait bien qu'elle était plus affectée par la mort de James qu'elle ne le montrait. Lui aussi, d'ailleurs. James était un chic type même s'il avait toujours cet air coincé. Il s'était déridé petit à petit et Jeff lui avait trouvé un bon fond et un adversaire de poker redoutable. Tout le monde avait du mal à digérer la manière dont cela s'était passé. Il n'avait pas eu de compte rendu de la part du Commander, mais Jacob lui avait raconté l'essentiel. Il s'était simplement tiré une balle dans la tête après avoir présenté des excuses à Shepard pour s'être fait avoir. Lucy devait être intérieurement dévastée. C'était la pire chose qu'il puisse arriver à un chef d'escouade. Il savait combien elle s'était vite habituée à avoir le Lieutenant dans son sillage et elle tissait des liens forts avec son équipe. La liste des morts commençait à devenir longue. Joker soupira. C'était ça, la guerre. Il aurait été complètement utopique et enfantin de croire que tout le monde allait s'en sortir. Mais la mort de James, c'était un peu comme si Ashley mourrait encore une fois. Lucy n'avait pu rien faire et il savait que son impuissance était la chose qu'elle haïssait le plus.

Joker avait cependant eut la surprise de découvrir qu'il y avait quelqu'un qui semblait bien plus affectée que tous les autres, plus que Shepard : Jack. Il connaissait depuis un moment le caractère explosif de l'ancien cobaye de Cerberus. Il savait combien elle exécrait ses anciens geôliers. Mais la mort de celui qu'elle avait déclaré être son ennemi numéro un ne l'avait pas réjouie du tout. La perte de celui qu'elle s'était amusée à surnommer le boyscout l'avait… bouleversée. C'était bien la première fois que Joker employait un tel mot pour qualifier Jack, la femme qui n'exprimait ses émotions que par des explosions de jurons plus colorés les uns que les autres, qui ne montrait rien d'autre que de la hargne.

Même si ce n'était pas vraiment dans son caractère, le pilote avait tenté de lui parler depuis qu'elle s'était recluse dans son antre. Mais tout ce qu'il obtint fut une flopée de jurons et un « fous-moi la paix, merde ! » bien senti. Cortez qui, pour une fois, ne hantait pas le hangar, avait aussi tenté de raisonner la jeune femme. Le pilote du Shuttle connaissait bien Vega, ils avaient roulé leurs bosses ensemble sur quelques champs de bataille. Il gardait cependant sa tristesse pour lui car Jack le préoccupait beaucoup et Joker était de son avis, il n'avait pas envie qu'elle pète un câble alors qu'ils allaient partir à l'assaut de la Terre. Le gentil et doux Cortez avait également eu le droit à une salve d'insulte, qui dans son cas, étaient assez blessantes. Cependant, le soldat ne s'en formalisa pas. Ce fut lui qui mit les mots sur ce mal-être, mais Joker avait eu du mal à y croire. Ça ne cadrait pas avec Jack, enfin l'image que Jack renvoyait. Cortez, toujours dans sa bonté naturelle, avait eu un pâle sourire face à son indignation. Toutefois, Joker finit par lui concéder qu'il avait des arguments solides. Jack avait une personnalité entière, elle réagissait toujours pleinement à ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle, mais c'était sa personnalité, il fallait que tout soit fort sinon ça n'était rien de bien important.

Alors que Joker, Jacob et Cortez partageaient un maigre repas qui ne leur faisait pas vraiment envie, le pilote du Kodiak avait fini par confier aux deux autres ce qu'il avait compris à propos de Vega. Cette personnalité marginale, explosive lui avait pas mal plu. La situation n'aurait pas été si grave que Joker aurait pu en rire tellement cela paraissait saugrenu. Mais il se raisonna rapidement. Lui, il avait bien plu à Shepard… Mais c'était vrai qu'ils avaient une personnalité qui s'accordaient bien. James et Jack, c'était plutôt le jour et la nuit.

La jeune femme avait donc fini par fendre son armure en présence de ce grand gaillard très à cheval sur les règles.

« Dire que je pensais qu'il avait le béguin pour Shepard… » commenta-t-il toutefois pour rompre le silence pesant. Comme quoi… tout le monde pouvait se tromper.

Ah, ça faisait chier. Jack n'était prête à revenir vers les autres après ça. Quelle pitié !

Joker continua à triturer les restes de son repas. Il pouvait peut-être comprendre un peu ce que Jack ressentait. Qu'est-ce que cela lui ferait de perdre Lucy ? Il ne voulait pas l'imaginer. Mais c'était une grande probabilité. A la limite, il n'était pas très optimiste. Il ne croyait pas au karma ou au destin mais cette guerre-là… C'était si lourd, si dangereux, si incertain qu'il ne serait pas étonnée que Shepard finisse par y laisser la peau. Même lui n'était pas à l'abri. Mais il savait bien ce que c'était… Ce sont ceux qui restent qui souffrent le plus. Il avait bien vu à quel point sa mère avait sombré quand son père était mort. Avant de reprendre un tel poil de la bête qu'elle en était devenue effrayante.

Shepard retourna près des autres une fois sa conversation avec Presalia terminée.

« Une cargaison d'une centaine d'autres armes va nous parvenir de la Citadelle », dit-elle à Anderson.

Même si ce dernier hocha la tête avec satisfaction, elle n'arrivait pas à s'en réjouir. Elle ne tournait pas vraiment rond. Tout était désormais réuni pour que la bataille entre les Reapers et le reste de la Galaxie soit un peu plus équilibrée, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en réjouir. Elle tenta de se reprendre. Il fallait qu'elle soit pleinement concentrée sur la suite de la guerre. Chasser les images de James retournant son arme contre lui et se faisant sauter la cervelle. Son «désolé». Ce regard résolu. Les cris de Jack. Les jurons de Jack. Le visage hideux de l'Homme Trouble.

Seraient-ils devenus tous comme lui si elle l'avait laissé faire ? Cela lui donna la chair de poule. Non… Elle ne voulait pas finir esclave de ces monstres. Jamais. C'était hors de question de leur laisser la victoire. Il fallait se battre. Jusqu'au bout. Jusqu'au dernier. Que ce soit dans un camp ou dans l'autre.

« Amiral ! »

L'un des soldats responsable de la surveillance de la zone arriva en courant, Omnitool allumé. Il brandit son bras sous le nez d'Anderson qui ne se formalisa pas du manque de salut réglementaire et de l'attitude peu cavalière de son subordonné.

«Plus d'une centaine de vaisseaux vient de franchir le nuage d'Oort ! »

L'Amiral fronça les sourcils et transféra l'information sur l'écran principal qui leur faisait face. Les images étaient d'assez mauvaise qualité avec toute ces interférences, mais le soldat n'avait pas eu la berlue. C'étaient au moins cinq ou six Flottes qui arrivaient. Shepard reconnu le design de vaisseaux Turians, Asaris et même… des Krogans ! Elle en manqua une ou deux respirations.

Anderson se dépêcha d'entrer en communication avec l'un de ces vaisseaux. La voix d'Orinia s'éleva dans la tente.

« Ici le Primarch Orinia de la Hiérarchie Turiane. Amenons renfort équipés, prêts à entrer dans la bataille.

— Quelle… surprise de vous revoir, Primarch, répondit Shepard sans feindre l'étonnement.

— Ah… Shepard, vous êtes là. Nous venons prêter main forte. Presalia a équipé tous nos vaisseaux, ainsi que ceux des Asaris. Je commande les renforts.

— Ne vous emportez pas, Primarch. »

Le cœur de Shepard manqua un battement.

« Wrex ?! C'est vous ? »

Le chef du clan Urdnot eut un de ces rires qui le caractérisait tant.

« Évidemment ! Qu'est-ce que vous pensez ? Que j'allais vous laisser vous amuser toute seule ?

— Mais… Et Tuchanka ?

— Nous avons de quoi les tenir en respect avec les petits joujoux de votre copine Asari. J'ai laissé les rênes à cette femelle, là, Naxia. Sacrement persuasive. »

Shepard ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. C'était étrange mais elle se sentait devenir légère, comme si une vague d'euphorie s'était emparée d'elle.

« Flotte Salarianne au rapport », dit la voix de Kirrahe. Encore une fois, le commander exprima sa surprise et sa joie de les voir ici.

« Nous n'allions pas vous laisser seule. Vous avez beaucoup fait.

— Combattre contre les Reapers est notre but à tous.

— Mordin !

— Présent, Shepard. »

Cela voulait dire qu'il avait vraiment trouvé le remède contre le Génophage et que sa mission auprès de Naxia était finie. Voilà pourquoi cette dernière avait pris le commandement sur Tuchanka, laissant Wrex aller avec quelques vaisseaux sur Terre. En effet, elle avait des arguments convaincants.

« Nous sommes ravis de vous voir », renchérit Anderson, qui d'un seul coup, s'était redressé et apparaissait beaucoup moins las que quelques instants auparavant. Là, Shepard put voir toute l'étendue de son aura et de sa prestance, celle qu'il avait renforcée en devenant Amiral. Il donna des indications aux nouveaux venus, distribua des ordres aux soldats présents sous la tente. Un fourmillement, une effervescence s'empara des troupes. Il fallait maintenant tenir en compte des nouveaux paramètres et ce fut Shepard, Kaidan et Garrus qui se penchèrent sur les diagrammes et cartes en attendant qu'Anderson organise l'arrivée des renforts. Ce n'était pas certes de quoi assurer une victoire totale et complète, mais les probabilités de réussite avaient cependant fortement augmenté avec l'arrivée de cette aide inespérée.

Garrus regarda la carte et montra à Shepard une idée qu'il venait d'avoir.

« Si on prend sur le flanc avec la Flotte d'Orinia et celle de Kirrahe, ici, alors on peut mettre les Flottes de Wrex et celle d'Anderson là. »

Kaidan hocha la tête, partageant son approbation du plan proposé par le Turian qui continua à noter des endroits stratégiques un peu partout, aidé du Major qui lui donnait son point de vue, ajustait quelques paramètres. Shepard n'avait jamais douté que Garrus soit un grand stratège. Elle ne trouvait rien à redire à ses idées. S'il avait été un peu moins timoré, il serait sans doute à la tête d'une Flotte. Mais ce n'était pas le genre de son ami de chercher la gloire dans les rangs militaires.

Quand Anderson revint vers eux, ils exposèrent leurs idées. L'Amiral hocha la tête, rectifia deux trois paramètres.

« Les principaux dirigeants des Flottes vont venir nous rejoindre, dit-il. Nous pourrons ainsi terminer les préparatifs. Chaque instant compte. »

Se tournant vers Shepard, il ajouta que Presalia avait mis au point quelque chose qui leur ferait gagner encore plus de temps. Orinia était restée évasive, mais il n'y avait pas à douter que c'était quelque chose d'énorme. Qu'est-ce que le Docteur était encore allé inventer ?

Shepard profita donc de l'attente pour se rendre dans le Normandy. Ils n'avaient pas débriefé entre eux de ce qu'il s'était passé dans les Archives. C'était quelque chose de difficile mais il fallait le faire. La mort de Thane ne lui avait pas pesé autant. Sans doute parce qu'elle s'y était préparée depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. De plus, elle n'en était pas responsable.

Ressassant encore ces mornes pensées, elle se rendit dans le mess où, comme elle s'y attendait, elle trouva Jacob et Cortez assis, silencieux. Elle allait donc commencer par ceux-là. Prenant un café, elle prit place parmi eux et leur demanda comment ils se sentaient. Jacob haussa les épaules. Ce n'était pas la joie, mais il était soulagé de voir que Cerberus avait été débouté, enfin. Certes, ils n'en avaient pas fini avec eux, mais le plus gros de la menace avait été mis hors d'état de nuire. Il ne doutait pas que quelqu'un puisse prendre le relais de l'Homme Trouble. Il n'y avait ni remplaçant ni héritier, fort heureusement. L'officier évoqua la mort de James avec tristesse.

« C'est Jack que vous devriez aller voir, Shepard. » Le Commander acquiesça. Ça, elle le savait bien. Elle savait aussi qu'approcher le sujet Zéro n'allait pas être facile. Maintenant qu'un de ses buts, à savoir réduire l'Homme Trouble en miettes, avait été atteint, voudrait-elle continuer à se battre à leurs côtés ? Personne n'était plus imprévisible que cette jeune femme.

Cortez appuya les dires de Jacob. Il expliqua à Shepard qu'il avait tenté de descendre, mais qu'il avait été reçu comme Jack savait si bien le faire.

« Jack vous fait confiance, bien plus qu'à nous tous. » continua le pilote. Ca, Shepard le savait bien mais au vu de la situation… Elle se sentait tellement responsable de la mort de James qu'elle craignait que Jack nourrisse du ressentiment à son égard. Elle était cependant prête à l'accepter. Si c'était là un moyen de la punir pour son manque de clairvoyance, elle s'y plierait.

Soupirant, elle acheva de boire son café avant de se lever. Elle passa tout de même voir Liara qui s'était à nouveau enfermée dans sa pièce. Avec les événements, les informations affluaient et l'Asari peinait à mettre à jour la situation tellement elle évoluait vite. Toutefois, Shepard voulait savoir si l'Asari s'était bien remise de son évanouissement. Ce serait un sujet délicat à aborder aussi. Elle connaissait suffisamment Liara pour savoir que son ego en avait pris un coup et qu'elle digérait difficilement le fait de s'être fait avoir aussi facilement.

« Shepard. » L'Asari avait le regard focalisé sur ses écrans. Les images et les données défilaient si rapidement que le Commander ne pouvait suivre. Pour Liara, cela ne semblait pas poser de problème.

« Comment vous sentez-vous ?

— Bien, Shepard. Ne vous en faites pas pour moi, répondit le docteur tout en ne lâchant pas des yeux ses écrans.

— Je sais que ça n'a pas été une partie de plaisir pour vous… »

Liara la coupa.

« Je vais bien. Si vous deviez vous inquiéter de quelqu'un, ce serait de Jack. Et de vous-même… » Le Shadow Broker avait abandonné ses écrans pour darder son regard bleu sur la jeune femme.

« Shepard… Je vous connais et je sais que vous culpabilisez pour James. »

Lucy n'avait pas voulu que la conversation aille sur ce terrain-là. Elle n'avait pas besoin de parler de ça. L'état de son équipe lui importait plus. Elle, elle gérait.

« Oh… Je sais ce que vous pensez, Shepard, continua Liara en s'approchant d'elle. Que ça va. Que vous en avez vu d'autres et que ça n'a pas d'importance. »

L'Asari soupira en secouant la tête.

« Mais vous vous trompez… C'est important… Si vous n'allez pas bien, ça se voit et nous en sommes tous affectés.

— Allons, Liara… Ne tombez pas dans le sentimentalisme larmoyant. »

Mais son vis-à-vis se contenta de croiser les bras d'un air sévère. Mimique exacte de la sienne.

« Et vous, ne soyez pas aussi butée. Ce que je veux vous dire, c'est que nous sommes avec vous jusqu'au bout. Si vous flanchez, nous flanchons aussi. Alors… Dites-moi… Comment vous gérez ça ? »

Au tour de Shepard de soupirer. Elle n'avait pas prévu de se faire analyser. Elle ne voulait pas parler, mais elle voyait bien dans l'expression de Liara qu'elle n'aurait pas le dernier mot cette fois-ci. Elle croisa les bras à son tour, comme pour se protéger. Mais c'était vis-à-vis d'elle-même qu'elle voulait se préserver. Elle se savait pas loin du point de rupture et penser à l'assaut final lui permettait de ne pas prendre de recul sur le passé et cela lui allait très bien pour l'instant.

« Je fais avec, Liara… Je me dis… que j'aurais dû faire quelque chose, l'en empêcher peut-être. » C'était tout à fait ça. Elle restait cependant évasive. Elle n'allait pas déballer toutes ces sensations, ces sentiments, cse doutes qui s'emparaient d'elle et se mêlaient dans son esprit. La plupart ne pouvait être dévoilés. Même si Liara était une amie, elle ne pouvait pas lui en parler.

Liara lui sortit des banalités. Que c'était normal qu'elle s'en veuille, mais qu'elle ne pouvait pas ressasser ça éternellement. La situation avait été inédite et imprévisible. James était mort dans l'honneur et il avait servi une cause juste qui méritait qu'on meure pour elle. Shepard était un peu déçue d'entendre un tel discours de la part de Liara, mais elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas dire autre chose. C'était le genre de phrases toutes faites, mais qui était sans doute nécessaire d'entendre de vive voix.

Elle savait que l'Asari cherchait à la réconforter. Après tout… Elle était partie dans l'optique d'aller voir Jack, mais que lui dirait-elle si ce n'était que des banalités de ce genre ? Sans parler que si elle, elle était plutôt encline à écouter les paroles des autres, ce n'était pas le cas du Sujet Zéro. Il n'y avait qu'à entendre ce qu'elle avait dit à tous ceux qui avaient cherché à lui parler.

Elle finit par prendre congé de Liara et la remercia quand même. Certes, ses paroles ne changeaient rien à la situation, mais elle avait compris que l'Asari, en lui disant cela, cherchait aussi à panser son propre sentiment de culpabilité.

Shepard finit par se rendre dans la soute. Comme elle l'avait pressenti, elle trouva Jack allongée en boule sur la couchette qu'elle était allée piquer dans la réserve. Connaissant le caractère explosif de la jeune femme, Shepard attendit quelques instants, en silence. Le Sujet Zero faisait semblant de dormir, mais le Commander savait qu'elle avait les yeux grand ouvert et il ne faudrait que quelques minutes pour qu'elle ne finisse par dire quelque chose. Ce qui ne manqua pas.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez, Shepard ? J'ai pas envie de causer. Foutez-moi la paix. »

Ça, elle se doutait bien qu'elle ne voulait pas avoir une discussion même un échange de banalités. En terminant sa phrase, Shepard entendit un reniflement peu distingué.

« Je voulais juste vous présenter des excuses, Jack. »

Reniflement. Mais celui-là était plutôt méprisant. « Vous pouvez vous les carrer où je pense, je m'en fous. »

Shepard laissa la jeune femme exprimer son fiel. C'était son moyen de décompresser, elle l'avait bien compris. Alors, elle ne dit. De toute façon, quoiqu'elle puisse dire, Jack allait lui balancer des mots durs à la figure. Le silence s'installa, mais Shepard ne voulait pas lâcher. Elle lui devait bien ça.

« Il méritait pas ça, c'est tout. »

Que Jack prenne la parole la fit sursauter. Elle ne répondit cependant pas. Si elle avait fait le premier pas, il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elle la décourage.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il était con. »

Shepard se demanda bien ce que Jack entendait par là. Ce mot, elle l'attribuait à tout le monde pour tout et n'importe quoi.

« Il avait pas besoin de passer son temps à vous lécher les bottes. S'il avait été moins… loyal. »

Nouvelle pause.

« On aurait eu le temps de trouver quelque chose pour le tirer de là. Vous auriez été capable de le maintenir, non ? »

Shepard ne répondit toujours pas.

« Vous auriez pu faire ça ? Hein ! »

Jack se redressa et se tourna vers elle. Le sujet Zéro faisait peine à voir. Elle avait les traits tirés. Mais pas vraiment de la tristesse. De la rage, de la rancœur.

« J'aurais voulu agir… Il ne m'en a pas laissé le temps. » dit doucement le Commander en baissant la tête. Elle se sentait mal. Bien sûr qu'elle aurait contenu James, qu'elle aurait réfléchi à un moyen de lui rendre son self-control. En éliminant celui qui avait emprise sur lui. Cela n'aurait pas été impossible. Mais James avait décidé qu'il en serait autrement.

« Pourquoi vous faites cette tête ?, continua Jack. Vous l'avez dit, il est mort en faisant son putain de devoir ! Et c'est pour sauver vos miches, Shepard, comme moi, je sauverais les vôtres ou n'importe qui ici. »

Jack se leva et fit quelques pas titubants vers elle.

« Z'avez pas le droit de vous relâcher, Shepard ! Pas le droit ! Arrêtez de perdre votre temps avec moi et allez botter le cul à ces connards ! J'vaux pas la peine que vous perdiez du temps.

— Vous vous trompez, Jack. Vous en valez la peine. Vous n'allez pas bien et c'est l'équipe qui ne va pas bien.

— Tsss. Foutaises. Sont venus me voir pour se donner bonne conscience. J'suis même sûre qu'ils se foutent de ma gueule. »

Shepard décroisa les bras et fit un pas vers Jack.

« Non, Jack. Tout le monde est inquiet. Même si la guerre n'est pas finie, même s'il nous faut nous concentrer sur ce qu'il reste à faire, nous nous inquiétons quand même pour vous. » Elle crut bon d'ajouter que personne ne se fichait d'elle. Tout au plus étaient-ils surpris. Jack n'était pas du genre à montrer des émotions positives, même si Shepard savait qu'elle avait bon fond et bon cœur.

Jack commença à ouvrir la bouche, sans doute pour sortir à nouveau une réplique cinglante mais rien ne sorti. Juste son poing qui alla s'écraser sur une paroi.

« Et bah, si vous vous inquiétez, c'est sympa, merci. Mais je suis une grande fille. Feriez mieux de vous occuper des Reapers.

— Êtes vous toujours prête à vous battre ?

— Peuh ! Que oui ! Plus je butterais de Reapers, plus je me sentirais mieux ! »

Shepard eut un sourire amusé. Elle avait douté de Jack et de sa capacité à rebondir. Finalement, elles n'étaient pas si différentes. Elle comprenait qu'elle cherchait l'oubli dans la bataille. Tout comme elle.

Échange cordial de poignée de main. Pas d'hypocrisie, un vrai soulagement de voir les alliés face à elle. Une bouffée d'espoir revenait encore plus fort. Qui aurait pu croire à cet instant ? Asaris, Turians, Krogans, Salarians, Hanars, Elcors, Volus… Il y avait même quelques Batarians et des Geths !

Pratiquement toutes les espèces étaient représentées sous la tente qui semblait bien minuscule pour accueillir autant de monde. Wrex avait fendu le groupe pour venir saluer Shepard à sa façon, une accolade solide, puis il l'avait arrachée du sol en manquant de l'écraser sous la force de son étreinte.

Il s'était mis à rire au vu de la tête surprise que fit le Commander. Il lui tapa sur l'épaule.

« Content de vous revoir en un seul morceau Shepard, dit-il.

— Moi aussi, Wrex. Moi aussi.

— Alors ? On y est, hein ? Enfin ! »

Il se dandinait d'un pied sur l'autre, montrant son impatience d'en découdre avec l'ennemi. Les conseils de guerre n'étaient pas le fort du Krogan.

« Ah. Votre ami Salarian. » dit-il en faisant un mouvement de tête en direction de Mordin qui s'avançait pour saluer le Commander. Shepard était contente de le revoir, lui aussi. Elle n'avait pratiquement pas eu de nouvelles de lui et avec tous les événements récents, elle n'avait pas vraiment chercher à savoir autre chose que s'il était en vie ou non. « Naxia a insisté pour que je le prenne avec moi… Les femelles. » Le soupir contrastait avec l'espèce de rictus qui ornait la face du chef de clan. Apparemment, l'argument utilisé par la Kroganne n'avait pas déplu à Wrex. Shepard lui glissa un sourire de connivence avant de se faire happer par le discours de Mordin qui lui aussi était ravi de la revoir en un seul morceau. Et de commencer son récit sur ce qu'il avait accompli depuis la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vu sans prendre le temps de reprendre son souffle. Shepard n'osa d'ailleurs pas l'interrompre. Elle avait fini par oublier à quel point le Salarian était capable de débiter des mots sans s'arrêter.

Toutefois, Mordin dût se taire. L'Amiral Hackett venait d'apparaître en version hologrammique. Comme tout bon chef de guerre, il prit la peine d'adresser un salut respectif à chaque représentant présent. Il continua ensuite par des phrases très alambiquées, pleine de fierté et d'espoir.

« La plus grande menace que la Galaxie ait jamais eu à affronter se dresse face à nous. Mais maintenant, grâce à l'effort de tous, nous pouvons espérer vaincre. Asari, Salarian, Krogan, Turian, Humain, Hanar, Elcor, Volus, Batarian… Peu importe votre origine, vous êtes là, unis comme une seule force, dans le même but : pourvoir assurer la survie de ce que nous sommes. »

Du grand Hackett dans toute sa splendeur. Shepard avouait que ces discours étaient vraiment motivants et il lui était souvent arrivé d'avoir la chair de poule en les entendant. C'était d'ailleurs le cas. Hackett avait le don de faire gonfler de fierté les cœurs de ses soldats et, après la dernière phrase, personne ne voulait rien de plus que de se lancer dans la bataille.

Oriana prit la parole après Hackett. Elle résuma les forces en présence. Chaque Flotte n'avait pas le même nombre de vaisseaux et chaque représentant avait rassemblé ce qu'il avait pu sans dépouiller les autres fronts. Elle tapota sur son Omnitool et la simulation du champ de bataille s'anima au centre du cercle formé par les chefs de troupe. Anderson plaça les différentes Flottes selon la configuration suggérée par le Primarch. Les murmures dans l'assemblée étaient plutôt positifs. Tant mieux, il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre à opposer les différentes manières de mener la bataille. Étant donné la réputation des Turians dans les combats spatiaux, chacun savait qu'il n'y avait pas mieux comme stratégie.

Shepard regarda attentivement le plan de bataille qui était en train de se finaliser sous ses yeux. Elle croisa les bras, plissa les yeux. Quelque chose lui paraissait étrange. Elle se tourna vers Kaidan qui affichait la même expression perplexe. Puis elle écarquilla les yeux et se tourna vers Orinia.

« Que faisons-nous, équipage du Normandy ? »

Hors de question de se tourner les pouces et de ne pas prendre part à la bataille. Le Primarch leva la main, sans doute pour anticiper la réplique saignante que Shepard s'apprétait à sortir.

« J'ai un message de Presalia pour vous. Et une mission que mes confrères et moi ne pouvons donner à personne d'autre qu'à vous, Commander. »

L'omnitool de Shepard se mit à clignoter et elle l'activa pour prendre connaissance de ce message de la scientifique. Cette dernière n'avait pas perdu son temps, en effet. Avec son sourire acide, elle lui fit part d'une amélioration pour son arme qui allait leur faire gagner énormément de temps.

« Le mérite de l'idée revient à votre ami Salarian qui m'a parlé de la méthode de propagation du Génophage.»

Alors il n'avait pas fallu longtemps pour que l'équipe du docteur se mette à la tâche d'améliorer la portée du prototype pour garantir un brouillage des fréquences cérébrales des Repears à l'échelle d'une planète. Cela n'entraînait certes pas la destruction des ennemis mais au moins, il semblait que cela les empêchent tout simple d'attaquer. Désorientés, la théorie voulait que soit, ils deviennent vulnérables, suffisamment pour pouvoir les abattre de manière plus conventionnelle, soit qu'ils battent en retraite dans l'espace où les Flottes pourraient en venir à bout avec sa première version de l'arme.

Shepard ne sut pas quoi dire. Elle était vraiment impressionnée par l'intelligence de la chercheure, sa capacité à rebondir et la vivacité de son esprit. Cela avait été une excellente chose que de l'avoir trouvée et d'avoir assuré sa survie. Évidemment, elle n'était pas seule et le mérite revenait autant à son équipe multiraciale qu'à elle.

C'était quelque chose d'indescriptible à éprouver. Certes, ils n'avaient pas gagné. Mais jamais Shepard ne s'était sentie aussi confiante qu'en cet instant. Elle leva les yeux et promena son regard vers cette assemblée aussi hétéroclite qu'improbable. Était-ce là son œuvre ? Était-ce à elle que l'on devait ce patchwork ? Anderson semblait y croire, mais lui donner entièrement ce mérite la mettait mal à l'aise même si cela était assez proche de la vérité. Pourtant, dans le salut de Presalia à la fin de son message, il était facile de comprendre que même la fière Asari lui prêtait cet honneur. Shepard éteignit rapidement son Omnitool pour dissimuler son malaise.

Hackett hocha la tête et déclara que la réponse à la question de Shepard était on ne pouvait plus claire. Il lui donna donc son ordre de mission. Ainsi, les derniers préparatifs pour l'assaut de la Terre se poursuivirent. Si les Flottes étaient sous commandement de leur propre chef d'escadrille, l'arrière front situé sur Mars était sous la responsabilité d'un contingent composé de Hanars, de Volus et d'Elcors. Ces trois races étaient peu à l'aise dans les batailles de grande envergure et assuraient le backup. C'était la meilleure utilisation de ces énergies-là, les Elcors étant connus, malgré leur lenteur, pour concevoir des IV et des armes de pointe. Avec la capacité des Volus à dénicher des matériaux rares, ils pouvaient encore concevoir d'autres armes ou soutien efficaces pour les futures batailles à venir. Quand aux Hanars, le simple de fait de savoir qu'ils se trouvaient en présence des Archives Prothéennes les comblaient au plus haut point. Toutefois, ils assuraient également, en vue de leur morphologie, une partie de l'Assaut dans le Pacifique où ils seraient bien plus efficace que les véhicules conventionnels.

Au final, les derniers préparatifs stratégiques ne prirent pas plus d'une heure. Chaque minute comptait et tout temps gagné était précieux. L'assaut n'était de toute façon pas quelque chose que l'on pouvait calculer à la seconde près. Trop de paramètres inconnus.

Shepard, de son côté, s'était attelée avec Mordin et Kaidan à mettre au point leur tactique d'infiltration. Parce que c'était bien le profil de cette nouvelle mission. Cela tombait bien, le Normandy était le vaisseau le plus à même d'effectuer ce genre d'approche. Le Commander ne doutait aucunement que Joker leur ferait traverser le Front tenu par les Reapers avec efficacité et discrétion. La zone de largage nécessitait toutefois réflexion. Où cet immense émetteur allait pouvoir être implanté pour être le plus efficace ?

Vue par le biais d'un hologramme, la Terre avait vraiment l'air paisible. Malheureusement, ce n'était absolument pas le cas. Les données avaient beau être le plus d'actualité possible, rien n'était moins sûr que de l'état des choses à l'instant où elle regardait cette image virtuelle.

« Bon. Je ne vois pas autre chose que la plus évidente, dit-elle en détournant son regard.

— Le Mont Everest ? jugea utile de dire Kaidan, afin d'expliciter pour les autres.

— Hum. Plus haute altitude terrestre. Très peu d'activité. Pas facile d'accès mais pas impossible. » commenta Mordin, bras croisés, les narines frémissantes. Il se tourna vers le Commander. «Hum. Oui. C'est vrai. Pas d'interférences possibles à cette altitude. Hum… Ne vois pas de meilleur endroit. »

Très évident. Trop peut-être. Mais si Mordin n'y voyait pas d'objection scientifique, elle n'allait pas y réfléchir à deux fois. Puisqu'ils étaient décidés, autant accélérer la cadence.

Anderson veillait à ce que chacun soit bien au fait de ce qu'il avait à faire. Ce n'était pas une situation évidente. Même si l'enjeu concernait principalement l'humanité, c'était les peuples de la Galaxie qui s'unissaient. Toutefois, même s'il paraissait naturel que ce soit un Amiral de l'Alliance qui commande l'assaut, Anderson semblait montrer qu'il ne voulait pas agir en despote.

Chaque minute, chaque instant comptait. Les équipes d'ingénieurs étaient au taquet, il fallait équiper les vaisseaux de l'Alliance avec l'arme dans un délai très court. Shepard, suivie de Mordin et Kaidan, sortit de la tente pour superviser le chargement de la balise inventée par Presalia. La chercheur avait bien précisé qu'il s'agissait là d'un test. Rien ne garantissait la réussite de ce prototype-là, les conditions d'installation étaient un paramètre non négligeable et pouvaient nuire au bon fonctionnement de l'engin. Mordin, cependant semblait confiant. Cela réconfortait quelque peu le Commander. Ce n'était pas son domaine d'expertise. Elle devait s'en remettre au jugement des autres. Cela ne la dérangeait pas franchement de se fier à son ami Salarian. Elle avait fait confiance à Presalia qui n'était qu'une inconnue. Liara lui avait certifié sa fiabilité et elle ne s'était pas trompée. Mordin n'était pas du genre à traiter les problèmes par-dessus la jambe. Il était parfois expéditif, mais c'était un trait caractéristique des Salarians que la radicalité. Elle savait apprécier ce comportement à sa juste valeur car c'était un de ses traits de caractère aussi. Ils s'étaient souvent trouvés sur la même longueur d'onde. Et le pauvre Garrus s'était retrouvé à tempérer deux caractères similaires. Cela n'avait pas entamé sa patience. Toutefois, le Commander se doutait bien que réfréner deux fonceurs avait été une difficile épreuve pour lui.

La soute était déjà grande ouverte et Cortez supervisait le chargement de l'émetteur. L'engin n'était pas très grand. C'était un objet assez banal, cylindrique. Rien de bien extraordinaire. Shepard s'était attendue à quelque chose de plus tape-à-l'œil avec des lumières clignotantes et des antennes partout. Mais non, c'était plutôt sobre. Et cela n'avait pas du tout l'air d'un prototype artisanal.

« L'émetteur est à l'intérieur, expliqua Mordin qui semblait avoir deviné ce qu'elle pensait. Le cylindre protège. Sera retiré lors de l'implantation. »

Shepard se sentit un peu idiote. Bien sûr que Presalia avait pris des précautions pour protéger le fameux et unique prototype de sa nouvelle invention. Ce n'était pas ce cylindre. C'était dedans. Elle se gratta la nuque pour se donner contenance et se hâta d'aller voir Cortez pour s'assurer du bon entreposage de l'arme dans la soute. Il ne valait mieux pas qu'il soit abîmé pendant le transport. La précaution était inutile, Cortez savait très bien ce qu'il avait à faire, mais Shepard ne pouvait s'empêcher de donner son aval sur la chose. Perfectionnisme. Cela lui occupait aussi l'esprit.

La pression sur ses épaules était en permanence présente. A cet instant plus que tout, se dit-elle. Elle avait cette mission et c'était vraiment bien plus important que tout le reste. Le droit à l'erreur n'existait pas. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qui leur était permis. Si la mission réussissait alors la bataille s'annonçait gagnée. Enfin, le rapport de force serait largement plus équilibré, corrigea-t-elle machinalement, ne voulant pas crier victoire trop tôt.

C'était pour cela qu'elle voulait vérifier deux fois plutôt qu'une que tout allait être pour le mieux. Malgré la fatigue accumulée, le doute, son état qu'elle devait cacher aux yeux de tous et renier de tout son être, elle devait tenir bon. Ils le devaient tous d'ailleurs. Ils formaient une équipe. Un peu une famille. Chaque personne était importante et la défaillance de l'un d'entre eux se répercutait sur tous les autres. Et ça, ça n'était pas quelque chose qu'ils pouvaient se permettre. Pas maintenant. Et elle, plus que tous les autres, se devait de montrer l'exemple.

« C'est bon, Cortez ? » demanda-t-elle au Lieutenant qui opina du chef. Elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil à l'amarrage du prototype. Il ne fallait pas non plus qu'un excès de précaution les retarde.

« Prête à partir, Shepard ? »

C'était Anderson qui s'approchait d'un pas assuré. Ses traits étaient tirés, bien plus que quelques instants auparavant. Lui aussi devait sentir ce poids énorme sur ses épaules. Non… Lui, bien plus qu'elle. C'était le dirigeant des opérations. Elle n'était qu'un soldat en mission. Rien de plus. Elle opina du chef pour lui répondre. L'homme eut un sourire crispé. Il lui paraissait avoir pris pas mal de rides depuis le début de la guerre. Il semblait vouloir lui dire quelque chose. Hésitant, cherchant des mots qu'il n'arrivait pas à dire. Soudain, elle prit conscience qu'une fois à bord du Normandy, lorsque les lignes ennemies auront été franchies, il y avait de fortes chances que ce moment soit le dernier où elle le verrait en chair et en os. Cela lui fit l'effet d'un énorme poids qui vint se loger directement dans ses entrailles. Elle avait toujours considéré Anderson comme un mentor, une sorte de père de substitution, à la place de celui qu'elle avait perdu. Elle secoua la tête. Ce n'était pas le moment d'être aussi sentimentale. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Elle mit cela sur le compte de cette chose qui grouillait à l'intérieur d'elle.

Chasser cette pensée. Cela n'existait pas. Elle repoussa la sensation tout au fond de son être.

Anderson ôta la casquette qui ornait son front et essuya ce dernier d'un revers de main. Ce geste, Shepard le reconnaissait bien. C'était un tic propre à l'amiral quand il avait quelque chose à dire et qu'il cherchait ses mots. Un signe de gêne. Il réajusta son couvre-chef, s'éclaircit la gorge puis fini par tendre la main vers le Commander.

« Bonne chance, Shepard. »

Finalement, il n'y avait rien de plus. Pas de grand discours paternaliste. Juste une pudeur qu'ils partageaient mais la poignée de main transmit bien plus que ce que les mots d'Anderson auraient pu faire. Une tape sur l'épaule et la jeune femme se retourna vers son vaisseau. Il ne voulut pas regarder une dernière fois par-dessus son épaule. Cela sonnerait trop comme des adieux définitifs et elle ne voulait pas de ce poids-là sur ses épaules. Le nœud dans sa gorge était bien assez suffisant. Dans un chuintement, le sas du Normandy se referma. Alors que la pressurisation du vaisseau était en cours, Shepard sentit petit à petit les émotions partir. Elle retrouva sa pleine concentration. C'était là, maintenant, qu'elle devait faire prendre de la meilleure maîtrise d'elle-même. Elle se dirigea vers le cockpit où Joker attendait le signal du départ.

« Tout le monde est à bord, Commander. »

Lui aussi était tendu. Et pour cause. La majeure partie de la mission reposait sur les épaules du pilote. Franchir le tumulte, les lignes ennemies, s'infiltrer et rejoindre une zone difficile d'accès à propos de laquelle les données étaient désormais quasi-inexistantes. Quelle était la situation en bas ? Aucune idée. Joker n'était pas d'un naturel inquiet, mais cela le préoccupait. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se posait en aveugle, pourtant. Peut-être parce qu'il s'agissait de la Terre, il y avait une portée symbolique. Il secoua la tête. Ce n'était pas le moment de débiter des conneries sentimentales.

Il risqua un regard vers Shepard. Il la savait tendue, sur le qui-vive, les nerfs à vif. A vrai dire, elle l'inquiétait furieusement. Elle avait beau ne rien montrer à personne, il savait, lui. Il savait ce que signifiait ce regard, ces mâchoires crispées et cet air fermé. Derrière l'impassibilité, la fragilité. Pourtant, il avait l'instinct de penser qu'il y avait autre chose qui n'allait pas, mais il ne savait pas quoi. Shepard avait un comportement fuyant depuis quelques temps mais il avait mis ça sur le compte du stress. Après tout, il n'aurait pas aimé être à sa place. Qu'elle ne se confie pas à lui l'agaçait un peu. N'était-ce pas là un rôle qu'il pouvait avoir ? L'écouter, la soutenir ? Toutefois, elle ne s'était pas confié à d'autres, d'après ce qu'il pouvait analyser, ce qui faisait un peu passer la pilule. Il ne voulait cependant pas la brusquer, ce n'était pas le moment de se prendre la tête pour quelque chose qui n'était pas vraiment étayé par des faits.

C'étaient surtout les migraines et les vomissements qui l'inquiétaient. Le Doc avait fini par filer quelque chose à Shepard parce qu'il ne l'avait plus vue malade, mais cela avait laissé place à une humeur changeante et un repli sur elle-même. Joker n'aimait pas la voir comme ça. Malgré tout, il avait préféré ne pas lui en parler. Il connaissait sa susceptibilité et le stress qu'elle ressentait faisait qu'elle avait les nerfs à vif. Non, pas le moment pour ça. L'important, c'était qu'elle semblait vraiment à fond dans la mission et il serait franchement mal venu de venir la faire chier et la distraire. On verrait ça après.

Lui aussi, il devait se concentrer. Là, il n'y avait pas seulement que sa vie mais aussi celle de l'équipage qui était en jeu. S'il voulait être un petit peu prétentieux, il dirait même que le sort de toute la Voie Lactée reposait sur ses épaules. Ce n'était plus le moment de fanfaronner. Ce titre de meilleur pilote de toute la Galaxie qu'il s'était décerné… C'était bien le moment de montrer que ce n'était pas du flan.

Shepard croisa les bras. Joker savait que c'était le moment pour elle de formuler un de ces grands discours d'avant mission. Alors il attendit. Mais la jeune femme ne dit rien, elle avait le regard perdu, regardant à travers le cockpit l'étendue rougeâtre de Mars. Peut-être cherchait-elle ces mots. Mais c'était bien la première fois que ça arrivait et cela ajouta une inquiétude supplémentaire dans l'esprit du pilote. Il n'osa toutefois pas lui faire de remarques.

Cela ne venait pas. Il n'y avait pas de mots pour décrire ce qui les attendait. Elle n'en savait rien. Comment aurait-elle pu pondre un discours grandiloquent alors que ses entrailles se nouaient à l'intérieur d'elle ? Pourtant, elle n'avait pas peur. Elle connaissait l'enjeu, elle savait que peut-être ce serait leur dernière mission. Un peu sentimentale, mais réaliste. Elle avait déjà perdu des compagnons, alors il y avait de grandes chances qu'il y en ait d'autre. Ou bien que ce soit elle qui y passe. À vrai dire elle s'en foutait complètement.

Non.

La trouille. En fait, elle ressentait cette foutue trouille. Mais il fallait la repousser loin, tout au fond. Ne rien montrer. Qu'est-ce que foutait là cette trouille ? Ce n'était pas son genre d'avoir peur. Était-il possible que ce soit… Non. Cela n'existait pas. Cela finirait bien par disparaître. Y penser serait reconnaître son existence et ça, elle ne voulait pas. Y penser c'était décupler la trouille et ce n'était pas permis. Elle secoua la tête. Il fallait se ressaisir. Ne plus penser à rien d'autre que la mission.

Fermant les yeux, elle prit une grande inspiration. Expiration. Le va-et-vient incessant de l'air à travers ses poumons. Se focaliser.

Elle sentait le regard de Joker sur elle et elle savait que son mutisme l'inquiétait. De là à ce qu'il lui demande ce qu'il lui arrivait, cela ne serait qu'une question de secondes. Et entrer dans une telle conversation avec lui était la dernière chose qu'elle voulait faire. Inutile de surcharger son cerveau de préoccupations inutiles pour l'instant. Ils devaient tous deux être opérationnels tout comme chaque membre de l'équipage devait l'être. Personne ne pouvait flancher. Personne ne devait flancher.

Elle s'éclaircit la gorge et se décida à lui donner les instructions de décollage. Il avait déjà rentré les paramètres du point de largage du Kodiak. Pour lui, la trajectoire était définie. Restait juste à suivre plus ou moins cette ligne en pointillée sur l'un de ses écrans. Moins plutôt que plus, il le savait déjà. Mais ce n'était pas quelque chose que l'on pouvait précalculer. Là était toute la puissance et la suprématie de ses talents sur la vitesse de calcul d'EDI. Il avait débattu longuement de ce sujet avec l'Intelligence Artificielle. Mais ils n'avaient jamais réussi à tomber d'accord, bien trop têtus l'un et l'autre. Pourtant, il avait déjà prouvé avec Tuchanka qu'il avait surpassé la machine. Le culot n'était pas quelque chose de paramétrable.

« C'est parti. »

Il avait la bouche plus pâteuse qu'il ne l'avait cru et ces mots furent prononcés d'une voix un peu trop éraillée pour que ce soit naturel.

Comme au ralenti, le Normandy s'éleva de la surface martienne, soulevant des nuages de poussière rouge. Ce fut presque avec nostalgie que Joker jeta un dernier coup d'œil au campement d'Anderson. L'Amiral dont il avait apprécié le commandement avant que Shepard ne le relève. Une relation formelle de subordonné à supérieur, mais qui avait eu pas mal de bons côtés.

Le pilote se concentra sur ses manœuvres. Pas le temps d'être sentimental. Dès que le Normandy aurait quitté l'atmosphère martienne, le chaos régnerait. Pas le droit à l'erreur.

A sa droite, Shepard frottait son menton avec insistance. Elle finit par toussoter puis prendre une inspiration profonde avant de demander à EDI d'activer l'intercom général. Sa voix se montra un peu hésitante, coassante, comme si l'émotion était trop forte.

« Je demande l'attention de chacun. »


	35. Chapter 35

Chapitre trente-cinq

Elle avait décidé de ne pas le déconcentrer et avait quitté le cockpit sans un bruit. Elle aurait bien aimé rester là, près de lui. En première ligne. Tel un capitaine sur le pont de son navire. Elle ne pouvait pas. Il y avait les derniers préparatifs de cette ultime mission. Enfin, ce qu'elle percevait être son ultime mission.

Sur la passerelle, elle croisa Kaidan qui venait sans doute la chercher. Elle hocha la tête dans sa direction. Sa bouche était pâteuse d'avoir tant parlé. L'émotion aussi. L'étreinte dans sa gorge qui se faisait de plus en plus présente. Elle ne devait pas la laisser l'étouffer.

« Shepard. » se contenta de dire le Major. Lui aussi avait sur le visage une appréhension visible. Il déglutit difficilement puis ouvrit la bouche, se ravisa finalement. Elle se demanda bien ce qu'il voulait lui dire. Mais le geste esquissé vers elle lui fit comprendre qu'il avait cherché à la rassurer. Elle se redressa. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il pense qu'elle allait flancher maintenant. Un sursaut de fierté revint et elle le dépassa à grands pas.

Il la talonna jusqu'à l'élévateur. La descente vers le hangar resta silencieuse. Quoi dire ? Un stéréotypé « On y est enfin, hein ? » ? Pas besoin de le dire pour le savoir. Cela transpirait même à travers les parois de la cabine qui descendait doucement vers les entrailles du Normandy.

Cortez avait déjà préparé les armes avec Jacob. La même scène qui s'était déroulée avant l'assaut de la station Chronos se répéta. Mais Shepard sentit que son lieutenant mettait plus de cérémonial dans les gestes et les paroles. Elle sentit sa main trembler quand il montra ce qu'il avait mis de côté à la demande de chacun. Pour l'instant, il n'y avait qu'elle et Kaidan pour contrôler l'équipement. Le moment de prendre les armes n'était pas encore venu.

Shepard remercia le lieutenant avant de s'avancer vers le Shuttle qui attendait aussi d'être largué. Cortez y avait fait des réparations hâtives.

« Est-il vraiment opérationnel ? » demanda le Commander. Il n'y avait pas le choix, le Kodiak devait tenir. Il avait subit des dégâts sur Mars. Rien de grave assura Cortez. Mais cela ne pouvait pas l'empêcher d'avoir quelque inquiétude quand à la fiabilité de l'engin. Il avait pas mal servi. Et dans des conditions d'exercices assez extrêmes. Cortez tapota la carlingue recouverte de poussière rouge.

« Il peut encore assurer. » certifia-t-il. Alors, s'il le disait… Elle ne pouvait que lui faire confiance. S'en remettre à lui. Jamais il ne lui avait fait défaut. Même s'ils ne se connaissaient que depuis peu de temps, au final. Elle croyait en lui. Elle hocha la tête, le salua et repartit dans l'élévateur. Toujours en silence. Elle ne trouvait pas de mots.

Dans la salle de réunion, tout le monde l'attendait. Elle ne put s'empêcher de laisser son regard balayer la pièce. Se poser sur chaque visage. Ils avaient tous un air grave, presque solennel. Même Jack. Surtout Jack. Les dog-tags de James brillaient sur sa poitrine, tel un étendard.

Mordin toussota un peu, rompant la tension du moment. Il était temps de mettre au clair les dernières instructions et le plan de mission.

Il avait été décidé que le Salarian accompagnerait évidemment Shepard pour l'implantation et la mise en route de la sonde. Le Commander, qui ne voulait surtout pas se défaire de Garrus, avait demandé au Turian de faire partie de son groupe, chose qu'il n'avait pas refusé. Liara serait aussi de la partie, son expertise était un appui solide. En cas de complication, Kaidan mènerait une équipe de soutien composée de Jacob, Jack et Legion.

Deux équipes. Cela se répétait. Cela leur avait porté deux fois la poisse. Pas le choix pourtant. Elle se voyait pas huit personnes tenter l'ascension. Certes, ils n'escaladaient pas vraiment l'Everest . Ils se rendaient à la station climatique qui se situait à six mille mètres d'altitude. En théorie. Par personne ne savait vraiment l'état de la zone. Hackett avait dépêché un vaisseau éclaireur pour prendre des photos de la région, mais il n'était jamais parvenu à franchir suffisamment les lignes ennemies pour réussir sa mission.

Shepard déglutit avec difficulté. C'était aussi un sacré problème, ça. Personne n'était parvenu à se poser sur la Terre depuis que les Reapers avaient pris le Système Solaire. Toute tentative s'était soldée par un échec. Un certain nombre de vaisseaux avaient été désintégrés à l'approche de la planète. L'Amiral n'avait pas voulu risquer plus d'unités. Cet éclaireur avait été l'exception. Encore un échec.

C'était donc complètement aveugle que l'équipage du Normandy allait se rendre au point de chute. Shepard n'aimait pas ça. Cela lui rappelait Azuke. Malgré le temps qui était passé, ce souvenir lointain était encore puissant et douloureux. D'autres batailles, d'autres victoires, d'autres défaites s'étaient succédées depuis lors, mais parfois, elle sentait le petit tiraillement propre aux mauvaises réminiscences. Et comme toujours, elle refoulait cela de tout son être.

Elle faisait confiance à Joker. Aveuglément. Elle lui avait tant de fois confié sa vie et jamais il ne lui avait fait défaut. Une fois encore, elle s'en remettait à lui. Se dire qu'elle avait vraiment toute foi en lui, qu'elle lui faisait confiance de tout son coeur était un cliché à vomir. Et pourtant… Si quelqu'un devait réussir cet exploit, cela ne pouvait être que lui. Elle ne connaissait aucun pilote capable d'une telle prouesse. En tout cas, elle cherchait à s'en persuader. Si elle-même ne pouvait pas croire qu'il y arrive, alors personne ne pouvait. Certes, elle n'était vraiment pas objective, elle le savait. Mais en tant que Commander, elle se devait de montrer sa foi en ses hommes, sinon la confiance des autres en serait ébranlée. Elle devait être la première à y croire et la dernière à renoncer. De toute façon, si Joker n'y arrivait pas, c'était la fin. Encore une fois, il n'y avait personne d'autre pour le faire à leur place. Encore une fois, un poids immense reposait sur les épaules de celui qui se disait « le meilleur pilote de la Galaxie ».

C'était pour cela qu'elle ne voulait pas être à ses côtés. Chaque cellule de son être le désirait mais, elle devait se montrer raisonnable. Cependant, être aux premières loges de la bataille n'était pas une aberration. Ce fut donc pour cela qu'elle se dit finalement, elle montrait sur le pont une fois le rôle de chacun bien clair pour tout le monde.

Elle laissa donc Mordin dévoiler le plan qui avait pris forme dans son esprit tordu. À vrai dire, il ne s'agissait là que d'une simple mission d'infiltration, sauf que l'ennemi était les Reapers. Et qu'il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui les attendait là-bas. La situation était déjà suffisamment compliquée qu'y aller à l'aveuglette était presque du suicide. Alors le Salarian s'était approprié les dernières cartes satellites de la zone et, tenant compte de l'objet à implanter sur site, avait bricolé un semblant de plan.

« Si j'en crois les informations que j'ai obtenues, le meilleur endroit pour poser le Kodiak se situe à cet endroit. » expliqua-t-il en illustrant son propos d'une projection hologrammique de la situation. « Cette chaîne de montagnes ne procure pas un terrain d'atterrissage optimal, mais ce n'est rien à côté de ce que nous avons déjà connu. »

Certes, quelques siècles auparavant, l'Himalaya représentait ce qu'il y a avait de plus extrême comme terrain montagneux. Depuis que les Humains connaissaient le reste de la Galaxie, le discours avait radicalement changé. Oui, ce n'était pas l'endroit le plus pratique pour se rendre en Shuttle mais franchement, ce n'était qu'un détail. Rien que Cortez ne puisse faire. Maintenant, Shepard ne pouvait plus confier le volant à James. Elle sentit son estomac se contracter. Elle avait vraiment perdu un bon élément. Pire, un ami.

Mordin termina son petit exposé par une clause disant qu'il y avait de fortes chances que tout ceci ne puisse être mis en œuvre. Trop d'inconnues. Personne n'objecta. Tout le monde s'en doutait.

« Maintenant…, commença Shepard. » Elle ne put poursuivre sa phrase. Le Normandy fit une telle embardée que la jeune femme fut projetée au sol, imitée par tous les êtres vivants de la pièce. Une alarme retentit dans tout le vaisseau. Shepard accepta la main secourable de Jacob pour se remettre sur ses pieds. La lumière rouge du signal d'urgence rendait son visage déformé et effrayant.

« Bon sang ! s'exclama Kaidan. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Rien de bien compliqué à deviner, pensa le Commander. Le Normandy venait de pénétrer au cœur de la ligne ennemie. La protection que lui avait procuré la Flotte qui l'avait accompagnée sur le front n'était plus. Désormais, le vaisseau filait seul à travers les nuées de Reapers et de toutes leurs unités.

« Je vais voir. » dit la jeune femme, tentant de maîtriser au mieux sa voix. « Vous autres, retournez à vos postes. » Elle se tourna vers Garrus et Legion.

« Préparez les canons. Le Thanix, en particulier.

— Je croyais que l'engin de Presalia pouvait contrôler les Reapers, commenta Jack.

— Pas tant à la fois, je présume. Et nous nous enfonçons loin à travers les lignes ennemies, répondit calmement Liara. »

C'était bien pour ça que Shepard avait préféré penser qu'ils y allaient avec le plus grand risque possible. Pas envie de se faire de faux espoirs. L'arme de Presalia n'était pas un miracle absolu. Toujours des limites. Et c'était quelque chose de normal.

Elle laissa les autres pour se précipiter en courant dans le cockpit. Kaidan n'eut pas le temps de lui dire quelque chose qu'elle avait déjà disparu dans l'élévateur. Elle profita de l'ascension pour calmer les battements erratiques de son cœur. Cette sonnerie stridente, cette lumière rouge clignotante. Une situation de crise comme elle en avait déjà vécu une. Celle qui lui avait coûté la vie. Encore une fois, elle se ruait vers le cockpit pour rejoindre son pilote.

« EDI ? » appela-t-elle lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent. « Des dégâts ?

— Un bouclier kinétique est endommagé à 80%. J'ai basculé les postes d'énergie les moins vitaux pour réalimenter le circuit de protection. Le camouflage optique est hors service.

— Ils nous voient… » De toute façon, le Commander avait toujours été sceptique quand à l'efficacité de ce gadget avec les Reapers. Avec une petite escouade, peut-être bien que cela avait fonctionné comme lors de l'assaut de Sur'Kesh, mais avec une armée complète… Et ces salopards-là avaient sans doute déjà mis à jour leurs programmes pour détecter le vaisseau malgré son camouflage.

« Quoi d'autre ? » Qu'est-ce qui justifiait bien une telle cacophonie d'alarmes ? Sûrement pas un simple bouclier foutu.

« Jeff a désactivé la majorité des systèmes de guidage de navigation » EDI venait sûrement de lire dans ses pensées.

« Il a quoi ? » Cela lui coupa le souffle pendant une demi-seconde avant que, comme projetée, elle se rua hors de l'élévateur et se mit à courir à toutes jambes vers la passerelle. EDI prit le temps de lui expliquer que ce n'était pas la première fois. Tuchanka avait été le principal exemple de la conduite suicidaire du pilote.

Shepard jura entre ses dents. Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait bon sang ? Il était devenu complètement cinglé ou quoi ? Tête brûlée… Putain de tête brûlée ! Ils voulaient leur mort à tous ?

Elle pila net derrière le fauteuil du pilote, prête à lui hurler dessus lorsqu'elle se ravisa immédiatement. La vision à travers les vitres du cockpit lui avait retiré les mots de la bouche. Les pulsations cardiaques s'emballèrent, elle pouvait même sentir ses propres pupilles se dilater tellement elle sentait la peur la submerger. Elle n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de ce spectacle effrayant. C'était horrifiant.

« EDI, réduis la puissance du bouclier réflecteur 5. »

La voix de Joker ne pouvait pas être plus calme. Cela fit lentement dériver le regard de Shepard vers lui. Il avait les traits tirés, la mâchoire contractée mais une paix relative émanait de sa personne. Comme si le chaos ambiant ne l'atteignait pas. Shepard aurait elle-même du mal à se repérer entre ce chassé-croisé de vaisseaux, amis, ennemis. Tout allait trop vite, tout partait dans tous les sens. C'était comme un enchevêtrement de tirs, quelque chose d'inextricable. Mais depuis l'embardée qui l'avait faite choir, le Normandy n'avait pas tremblé. Elle rassembla les particules de calme qui s'étaient dispersée dans son être et se concentra sur ce qu'il se passait.

C'était ça.

Le Normandy filait d'une manière fluide à travers l'enfer. Sans heurt, sans accro.

Shepard comprit. Pas besoin qu'EDI lui explique.

S'étant d'abord fié à sa routine désormais habituelle de pilotage avec EDI, Joker avait fait avec l'IA. Cela n'avait pas empêché le vaisseau de percuter un ennemi, bousillant un bouclier au passage. Alors, Joker fit ce qu'il faisait d'habitude quand il n'était pas d'accord avec EDI : couper tous les appareils qu'il jugeait entraver son pilotage. D'où l'alarme hurlante qui n'arrêtait pas depuis. Shepard usa de son accès pour la couper. Elle ne put s'empêcher de soupirer de soulagement.

Joker n'avait pas bougé un muscle, ni émit un seul son. Elle l'admirait. Ce n'était pas donné à tout le monde de piloter un vaisseau dans de telles conditions. Elle sentit quelque chose la submerger. Comme une bouffée de fierté. Ces fourmillements qui remontaient le long de sa peau, l'air qui manquait. Elle était vraiment fière de l'avoir comme pilote.

Elle savait.

Elle savait pourquoi.

D'un seul coup, le Normandy s'extirpa du chaos. Brutalement, le nombre de vaisseaux ennemis avait diminué. Ils n'y avait que quelques unités qui composaient ce qu'on pouvait appeler une arrière-garde. Mais rien à voir avec ce qu'ils venaient d'affronter.

Ils étaient passés.

Un vrai miracle.

Toujours aussi concentré. Joker demanda posément à EDI de réactiver les systèmes les plus vitaux. Il avait fourni un effort considérable. Son corps était douloureux. C'était comme fournir un effort physique intense. Les courbatures le lançaient déjà. Tout son squelette était fragilisé. Il avait encaissé le choc avec le vaisseau qui leur avait coûté un bouclier sans trop broncher mais, il sentait qu'il y avait une ou deux côtes qui s'étaient fêlées. Malgré le traitement. Cela ne lui disait rien qui ne vaille. Cependant, il chassa la pensée de voir à nouveau son corps le lâcher. Les circonstances n'étaient pas les meilleures. Merde. Il inspira profondément. Ce n'était pas le moment de laisser son corps lui dicter ce qu'il devait faire. Il pouvait tenir encore un peu. Pas le choix.

Le pilote prit alors conscience de la présence de Shepard dans le cockpit. Le Commander était sans aucun doute venu après qu'il ait coupé les senseurs, déclenchant par là-même les alarmes principales. . Il fit plonger le vaisseau dans l'atmosphère terrestre. Il risqua un petit coup d'œil dans la direction de la jeune femme. Son teint livide reprenait peu à peu des couleurs. La peur se lisait sur son visage. Il pouvait le comprendre. Lui-même avait eu les entrailles qui s'étaient tordues tout au long de la traversée des lignes. Virer à gauche, à droite, slalomer entre les vaisseaux principaux, les énormes Reapers, les tirs qui fusaient de tous côtés. Il n'avait pas voulu riposter avec la grosse artillerie car cela aurait été une perte d'énergie inutile et n'aurait fait que ralentir sa progression. Aussi s'était-il contenté de quelques tirs de couverture pour s'ouvrir un passage un peu difficile ou se débarrasser d'un ennemi un peu trop collant. Dans ce genre de situation, il valait mieux privilégier la vitesse. Stratégie de fuite. Couvrir l'arrière et foncer.

« Ils nous ont pris en chasse. »

Merci EDI. Il le savait déjà.

Passant sa langue sur ses lèvres qu'il découvrit sèches, il demanda à Shepard de donner le feu vert à Garrus pour un tir de Thanix. Le Commander secoua vivement la tête, comme s'il venait de la réveiller en sursaut. Elle se racla la gorge et obtempéra sans même chercher à discuter.

Le Normandy se mit à vibrer sous le coup des frottements de l'atmosphère avec sa carlingue. C'était là où le vaisseau était le plus fragile. Là-haut la situation était la plus délicate. L'épaisseur des couches faisait que les vibrations étaient très importante. Rien n'était joué. Une course-poursuite dans ces conditions… Ce n'était pas franchement idéal. Mais Joker avait largement plus pire. Et ce n'était pas quelques petites escouades agressives qui allaient entraver la bonne avancée du Normandy vers son but.

Shepard regarda l'un des écrans de contrôle. La nuée de vaisseaux était reconnaissable entre mille. Geths. Ces lécheurs de bottes se trouvaient encore sur leur chemin. Quelle merde ! Quand allaient-ils être enfin débarrassés de ces putains de robots ! ? Elle savait bien que ce n'était qu'une poignée d'hérétiques qui avaient suivi les Reapers, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de pester à haute voix contre ces soi-disant Intelligences Artificielles qui n'avaient pas plus de libre arbitre que le distributeur de café du Normandy. Puis, elle pensa à Legion et s'arrêta de vociférer pour demander à l'artillerie de nettoyer la zone arrière. Hors de question d'amener des invités sur la zone d'atterrissage. Ce qui les attendait en bas devait être suffisamment gros pour ne pas en rajouter davantage.

Elle eut quand même pitié de Legion, condamné à combattre ses semblables, avant de se rappeler que, pour lui, ce n'était là que le résultat d'un consensus qui avait approuvé la démarche et que, en tant que bon Geth, il n'éprouvait aucun sentiment. Mais quand même… Ah, elle devenait trop sentimentale. C'était à se faire vomir soi-même.

Petit à petit, les vibrations s'estompèrent, signe que la pénétration dans l'atmosphère était terminée. Mais ce n'était pas une partie de plaisir pour autant. Leurs poursuivants leur tenaient le train. Et commençaient à être sacrément nombreux. De plus, il ne se contentaient pas d'attaquer physiquement le Normandy. EDI luttait de toutes ses ressources contre un piratage de masse de ses systèmes. C'était quelque chose de fulgurant au point d'inquiéter Shepard à propos de la résistance de l'Intelligence Artificielle. Le Commander fit mander Legion pour qu'il soutienne EDI. Ils ne seraient pas trop de deux. Oui, quoiqu'on puisse en penser, pour elle, EDI et Legion étaient comme des personnes. Ils faisaient partie de l'équipage au même titre que Garrus ou Mordin. Cela était plus évident à concevoir pour le Geth qui disposait d'un corps. Toutefois, EDI, au fur et à mesure du temps avait su se faire accepter. Même si elle était physiquement un vaisseau.

« Tiens le coup, EDI», dit-elle machinalement. Il ne manquerait plus que le Normandy échappe à leur contrôle. Sans EDI, Shepard était persuadée que la situation serait pire. Évidemment, elle n'aurait pas pensé cela au début de leur « relation ». Maintenant, elle occultait parfois qu'EDI était une IA. Parfois. Mais EDI était surtout le Normandy. Et perdre son vaisseau était quelque chose qui n'était pas à l'ordre du jour.

« Joker, vous pouvez les semer ? »

Le pilote avait les sourcils froncés. Évidemment, il était concentré sur la situation. Mais il devait aussi pouvoir lui donner l'information. Histoire qu'elle sache à quoi s'en tenir. Kaidan, qui se trouvait à ses côtés et n'avait pas pipé mot depuis qu'il était arrivé, se permit de l'ouvrir.

« Alors, Joker ? »

Ce dernier se retint de lui faire une remarque cinglante. Du genre à lui dire de fermer sa gueule car il avait bien entendu la question. Mais le moment n'était pas très bon pour répondre. A vrai dire, il ne savait pas s'il pouvait ou non semer les vaisseaux qui les poursuivaient. Pas qu'il en était incapable. Non. Il lui manquait encore des paramètres. Comme la configuration du terrain.

Ils percèrent la couche nuageuse. Il ne fallut que quelque seconde d'analyse de ce qu'il avait sous les yeux, paysage comme indications qui s'affichaient sur ses écrans, pour répondre à Shepard qui n'avait plus rien dit après sa question, sachant pertinemment qu'il allait lui répondre quand il serait sûr de ce qu'il dirait. Kaidan n'avait pas assez d'osmose avec lui pour comprendre ça. Et ce n'était pas qu'une question d'intimité. Mais une relation de confiance basée sur le travail. En premier lieu. Ça, il n'y avait pas à douter là-dessus. Ce serait malhonnête de penser autre chose. Ils étaient d'abord des professionnels.

« Je peux le faire. »

Et de virer de bord. Shepard accusa la secousse en agrippant le bord du fauteuil de Joker qui marmonna une excuse. Kaidan faillit se retrouver au sol et se remit d'aplomb en serrant les mâchoires, drapé dans sa dignité. Le pilote n'avait pas fait exprès. Non. Il n'avait pas prévenu parce que son cerveau était principalement concentré sur ce qu'il faisait et le fait d'avoir déjà prononcé quatre mots l'avait un peu déconcentré. Il n'aimait pas cette situation. Il savait qu'il ne lui fallait que quelques instants encore pour s'adapter. Et reprendre un air dégagé. D'habitude. Pas là. Pas pour cette mission qui était bien plus capitale que toutes les autres qu'il ait pu faire. Même face à Sovereign, aux Collecteurs… Là, il sentait vraiment cette pression énorme sur ses épaules. Et c'était quelque chose de très lourd. Et cela suffisait à ce qu'il garde son sérieux à chaque instant.

L'orbe bleu d'EDI refit surface. Elle clignota quelques instants, ce qui inquiéta Shepard. Non, ce n'était pas possible qu'elle se soit faite pirater. Ils seraient déjà planté quelque part dans une montagne.

« La menace a été contrée. » Dit-elle simplement. « En quoi puis-je être utile, Jeff ? »

Joker resta silencieux quelques secondes puis se mit à jargonner avec l'IA. Il demanda qu'elle balance les circuits non vitaux sur les boucliers kinétiques qui protégeait le bas du Normandy afin de profiter de l'effet de répulsion pour prendre de la vitesse. Rapport à la configuration du terrain.

Shepard fit la grimace. Le terrain était vraiment accidenté, ce qui était on ne pouvait plus normal puisqu'ils se situaient dans une chaîne montagneuse. Cela signifiait que Joker recherchait un effet de rebond pour rendre la trajectoire du Normandy très aléatoire. Dangereux. Très dangereux. Il fallait vraiment qu'il maîtrise le vaisseau pour ne pas qu'il finisse dans un pic rocheux. Mais il était le pilote et elle n'avait pas envie de le déconcentrer en commençant une argumentation avec lui. Kaidan ne semblait pas de cet avis mais, quand elle le vit ouvrir la bouche pour protester, elle leva la main pour qu'il se taise. Il lui lança un regard noir auquel elle répondit par un hochement de tête qui lui signifiait qu'il avait intérêt à fermer sa grande bouche. Il fit une grimace mais ne pipa mot.

« Accrochez-vous. » dit-elle simplement dans l'intercom afin de prévenir les autres.

Le rodéo commença.

Malgré tout le professionnalisme qu'exigeait la situation, malgré le fait qu'elle savait qu'il lui fallait garder les yeux ouverts, elle ne put s'empêcher de les fermer. Voir le paysage défiler sous ses yeux, sentir les secousses et les embardées secouer le Normandy lui secoua l'estomac et elle sentit son cœur au bord des lèvres. Elle fut prise de hauts-le-cœur qui l'incitèrent à ne plus rien regarder. Merde. Merde.

EDI signala que deux vaisseaux ennemis venaient de se planter. Très bien. Il était difficile de vraiment savoir combien de poursuivants les canardaient.

« Oh, putain ! » jura Joker en faisant vriller le Normandy. Le vaisseau esquiva de justesse le rayon mortel qui alla fracasser une montagne.

Évidemment. Ils étaient aussi ici. La vue se dégagea quelques instants et ils purent voir l'étendue de la menace au sol. Les montagnes, même si elles étaient les plus hautes de la planète semblaient si ridicules à côté de leurs statures imposantes. Trois types Sovereign. Imposants, menaçants. Comment faire ?

« Où sommes-nous par rapport au point de rendez-vous ? » demanda Shepard en commençant déjà à ébaucher un plan B.

EDI projeta une simulation de leur situation. Il y avait une bonne distance à parcourir pour atteindre la station. Si elle était encore debout. Le Commander se gratta l'occiput. Merde. C'était pas gagné. Elle jeta un coup d'œil de biais à Kaidan dont l'expression d'intense concentration montrait qu'il songeait lui aussi à un autre moyen d'arriver à l'endroit prévu. Évidemment, cela aurait été trop beau qu'ils puissent s'y poser directement.

« Très bien, dit-elle à haute voix, plus pour elle-même que pour les autres. La priorité est de dégager ces connards de Geths du périmètre le temps qu'on se pose quelque part. Joker ?

— Aye, M'dame.

— Nous risquons de devoir partir au plus tôt.»

Shepard fit alors volte-face, un signe de tête en direction de Kaidan et partit à vive allure vers le CIC. Ne voulant pas déranger le pilote, c'est du CIC qu'elle annonça à tous de se tenir prêt pour un largage en catastrophe. Bien sûr qu'elle aurait voulu que ça se passe autrement. De pouvoir prendre un peu de temps pour éviter la précipitation, le stress. Mais quelle idée était-ce là. Ce n'était pas une bataille lambda, une guerre comme une autre. Rien ne pouvait être prévu à l'avance, surtout pas l'ampleur de la menace.

Elle signala à Kaidan qu'elle partait se préparer et lui ordonna de faire de même. Alors que l'élévateur montait vers le loft, elle demanda à Cortez si tout était paré pour la manœuvre, ce à quoi le lieutenant répondit par l'affirmative. Tant mieux. Il était efficace, ce pilote. Il ne remplacerait pas James mais elle comptait sur lui pour les mener à destination.

La porte de ses quartiers chuinta doucement. Quelque chose qui ressemblait à un étranglement lui serra la gorge. C'était étouffant, cela bloqua une fraction de seconde sa poitrine. Puis, elle se précipita vers son armure qui l'attendait sur son lit. Les mêmes gestes, plusieurs milliers de fois répétés. Les jambières, le plastron, les protections de bras. Elle clipsa lentement les jointures des articulations. Chaque «clac» la remplit d'un sentiment étrange, oppressant. Elle vérifia avec son cérémonial habituel, la position et le bon enclenchement de chaque pièce de son armure. Toujours dans le même ordre que d'habitude. Rien ne devait perturber cette petite routine, elle avait un peu peur que cela lui porte la poisse. C'était stupide et superstitieux, mais cela faisait partie de ses tics. Elle n'allait pas modifier ça aujourd'hui. Tout était bien comme il le fallait. Elle fit craquer ses cervicales par un petit mouvement latéral de tête. Un autre rituel. Elle l'avait toujours fait sans y penser. Là, elle se rendait compte de l'importance de chaque petit geste. Ils avaient comme un goût de dernière fois. Cependant, elle se sentait sereine. C'était quelque chose d'étrange, elle n'arrivait pas à définir vraiment ce qu'il se passait dans son esprit. Les gestes, rien que les gestes. Et toute leur symbolique.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil dans le miroir. Voir encore une fois son reflet. Ces cernes sous les yeux. Ces traits tirés par la fatigue. Mais la franche résolution dans toute son expression. Pas le moment de flancher. De repenser à son parcours, à tout ce qu'il s'était passé.

C'était ici et maintenant.

Hochant la tête comme pour saluer son reflet dans le miroir, elle se détourna et se dirigea vers la porte du loft. Malgré tout, malgré elle, elle se donna quelques secondes pour regarder ses quartiers. Son bureau jonché de datapads. Ses maquettes de vaisseaux spatiaux soigneusement entreposées. Le luxe de sa salle de bains privative. Ce lit qu'elle a partagé à la sauvette avec Jeff. L'aquarium dont elle n'avait jamais vraiment su s'occuper de ses habitants.

Tout semblait appartenir au passé. Un arrière goût un peu amer, qui restait dans la gorge. Ce n'était pas son genre de s'appesantir sur le passé, les souvenirs. Tant de sentimentalisme ne lui ressemblait pas. Elle secoua la tête une dernière fois avant de s'engouffrer par la porte. Ce fut la tête vide de toute pensée qu'elle redescendit dans le CIC, pleinement concentrée sur la prochaine bataille.

Kaidan l'attendait déjà, le visage grave, avec son air solennel des jours importants. Shepard avait toujours pensé que cela lui donnait un air constipé. C'était Kaidan. Elle avait fini par s'y faire. En ces circonstances, elle comprenait parfaitement qu'il puisse être si fermé. Elle n'allait pas lui chercher des poux dans la tête.

« Commander. » C'était la voix de Joker qui résonnait par le biais des enceintes dans le CIC. Aucune panique dans le ton employé. Juste une plate détermination et un peu de jubilation. Shepard se fit la réflexion que les vibrations du Normandy avaient quelque peu cessé, tout comme les embardées que pouvait avoir le vaisseau.

« Nous pouvons atterrir sur une zone dégagée à deux kilomètres au nord-est de la position initiale. Pas de Reapers dans le périmètre. »

Et les Geths ?

« Nous possédons une fenêtre d'une bonne dizaine de minutes avant que la salve ne reprenne, expliqua EDI comme si elle avait lu ses pensées, ce qui arrivait quand même souvent.

— Comment ça ?

— Legion et moi avons fait en sorte de dérouter les serveurs principaux des Geths en brouillant le signal descendant entre… »

Shepard coupa court aux explications d'EDI qu'elle ne comprendrait pas de toute façon. L'important était de savoir qu'ils avaient environ dix minutes de répit. Qui venaient de commencer. Autant ne pas traîner.

« Kaidan, allez voir Cortez et terminez les derniers préparatifs d'armement, dit-elle sans préambule. Je regarde avec Joker la zone d'atterrissage et comment nous pouvons rallier l'objectif. Rassemblez aussi tout le monde dans le hangar. »

Le Major hocha la tête et se précipita vers l'élévateur tandis que Shepard remontait la passerelle en quatrième vitesse. Décidément, elle courait tout le temps en ce moment. Et il y avait de quoi. Elle se sentait alimentée par une énergie intarissable. L'adrénaline faisait des miracles sur un corps meurtri et fatigué.

« Alors ? » Joker pianotait fébrilement sur ses claviers mais elle vit dans l'absence de crispation dans ses épaules qu'il était beaucoup plus détendu que lorsqu'ils avaient pénétré l'atmosphère terrestre. Le pilote fit glisser un écran à part des autres qui géraient ses commandes et désigna un point clignotant du doigt.

« Là. On sera à cinq mille trois cent mètres d'altitude ce qui vous fera encore un dénivelé d'un kilomètre environ à grimper. Deux kilomètres linéaires. Ça va être assez pentu. »

Rien de pire que ce qu'ils avaient pu affronter sur d'autres planètes, quand le Mako leur servait de moyen de transport pour effectuer leurs missions à terre, à rechercher des balises ou des terroristes illuminés.

Shepard jeta un coup d'œil par la vitre. Elle n'avait pas le temps de s'extasier sur le paysage immaculé de l'Himalaya et ses pics rocheux. Il lui fallait réfléchir rapidement. Elle regarda à nouveau la destination calculée par EDI. Même si elle savait que l'Intelligence Artificielle avait trouvé sans doute la seule possibilité mathématique, le Commander aimait ne pas se reposer systématiquement sur les machines. Elle voulait rester maître des décisions. Mais encore, une fois, EDI avait vu juste. Elle avait beau regarder la carte et toutes les données affichées par Joker, elle ne pouvait que se ranger à l'avis de l'IA.

« OK. On fait comme ça. » Elle signala ensuite à Joker qu'elle descendait dans le hangar pour voir les derniers préparatifs. Une fois au sol, il ne s'agirait pas de traîner. Il faudrait partir tout de suite.

Joker hocha la tête sans dire un mot. Maintenant que la pression était retombée pour un temps et qu'il n'avait plus à se concentrer à cent pourcent sur la manœuvre, il y avait un peu de place pour autre chose. Pour cette boule dans la gorge qui s'était formée. Pour l'inquiétude. Pour la résignation. Ainsi, il le savait, quand il se poserait, il laisserait Lucy partir. Et il y avait de fortes chances qu'elle ne revienne pas. C'était certain. Il en avait le sentiment, l'intuition. Merde. Cela lui foutait une trouille monstre. Il savait que c'était le boulot, que c'était ce combat, cette guerre qui voulait ça mais non, il y avait toujours une petite part de lui-même qui ne voulait pas voir la réalité en face. Qui se débattait. Qui hurlait.

Qui voulait se lever et la suivre.

Qui voulait la serrer contre lui. Peut-être pour la dernière fois.

Sentir son odeur.

Sentir la texture de sa peau.

La fragance de ses cheveux.

Mais elle était déjà partie. Avait franchi la passerelle au pas de course. Était dans l'élévateur.

Il déglutit et une goût de bile amère se déversa dans sa gorge.

Il s'en voulait de n'être pas plus téméraire. D'être trop professionnel. Pas assez impulsif pour une fois.

Et merde.

Merde.

EDI lui annonça que le point d'atterrissage était en vue et qu'il lui faudrait faire la manœuvre avec elle. Le pilote secoua la tête, cligna des yeux pour se reconcentrer. Allez, il devait y arriver. Ce n'était qu'une petite manœuvre de routine. Juste une fois comme une autre. Il devait se dire ça. Il n'y avait rien d'autre. Cela ne devait pas avoir le goût d'une dernière fois. Cela ne devait pas être vu comme une dernière fois.

Il prit une grande inspiration. Ses côtes, fragilisées par les vibrations et les impacts, se rappelèrent à son souvenir. Il était temps d'en finir. Son corps ne supporterait pas plus. Il n'avait pas eu le temps d'aller voir Chakwas pour sa dernière injection, ce qui en faisait trois de ratées. La douleur n'était donc pas partie. Elle ne partirait jamais. Pas sans ces foutues drogues. Il ne fallait pas se voiler la face. Le Vrölik lui collerait à la peau jusqu'à la fin. Et ce serait sans doute de pire en pire.

Machinalement, il posa le Normandy sans grande difficulté. Le terrain avait beau être accidenté, ce n'était rien à côté d'Ilos. C'était presque aussi simple que poser une voiture sur une plate-forme de la Citadelle. Un amas rocheux un peu abrupt représentait la seule difficulté. A la limite, il aurait préféré une situation plus extrême. Cela lui aurait permis de ne pas penser à autre chose qu'au boulot.

EDI décomptait les mètres qui séparaient le Normandy du sol. Cela sonnait comme un compte à rebours morbide. Les nombres résonnaient au même rythme que les battements du cœur de Shepard. Elle sentait un bourdonnement dans ses oreilles et déglutir ne changeait rien. C'était juste psychosomatique. Elle ferma les yeux. Se réfugia dans sa bulle. Se concentra. Repoussa tout ce qui était extérieur.

C'était étrange. Elle ne craignait pas ce qui pouvait lui arriver. A vrai dire, elle s'en foutait un peu. C'était quelque chose qui lui venait souvent à l'esprit depuis quelques temps. Depuis sa dernière discussion avec Chakwas. Oui. C'était bien là qu'elle trouvait que son propre comportement avait changé. Plus distante. Avec tout le monde un peu. Avec Jeff, surtout. Elle mettait ça sur le compte de la situation. Elle ne voulait pas affronter la réalité en face. Leur réalité. Celle d'une relation qui allait sans doute se terminer abruptement par la mort de l'un ou de l'autre, voire des deux. C'était pour cela qu'elle avait préféré ne pas s'attarder dans le cockpit. Pour ne pas faire des adieux. Elle savait qu'elle risquait de le regretter, mais cela était au dessus de ses forces. Elle n'en était pas capable. Un au-revoir dans ces conditions, cela aurait un goût de définitif. D'adieux. Et ça, non. Elle voulait affronter cela comme une mission de routine, mais elle savait bien que ce n'était pas du tout une banale bataille. Son attitude trahissait bien cet état d'esprit. Mais le regarder dans les yeux, lui parler comme si cela serait la dernière fois, elle ne pouvait pas. Cela la perturberait trop et ce n'était pas bon pour la mission. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre une telle chose.

Une secousse accompagnée de la fin du décompte annonça que le Normandy venait d'atteindre le sol. Sans plus attendre, Shepard ordonna l'ouverture de la porte du hangar et Cortez n'attendit pas qu'elle le lui demande pour se rendre au poste de pilotage du Kodiak. Mordin avait émit le désir de profiter des quelques minutes qu'ils restaient avant que l'ennemi se repointe pour terminer les calibrations de l'émetteur à l'air libre afin de paramétrer au plus près des conditions extérieures. Shepard n'avait pas pu le lui refuser, il ne manquerait plus que tout foire à cause d'un problème dû à la précipitation. Il ne fallait pas faire prendre d'un manque de négligence. Ils avaient un peu de temps, qu'il serve.

« Shepard. »

Garrus s'avança vers elle. Il avait la mine préoccupée. Cependant, il se contenta de revoir une dernière fois leurs directives communes. Kaidan vint les rejoindre avec Jack. Quand à Liara et Jacob, ils prêtaient main forte à Mordin qui s'agitait autour du Kodiak.

Cortez devait les mener au plus avant possible. Au vue du repérage effectué à la va-vite par Liara à l'aide de Glyph, la station était difficile d'accès. Le terrain était très accidenté et il ne serait pas étonnant que le Kodiak ait du mal à passer. La probabilité de terminer le trajet à pied était importante. Le transport de l'émetteur poserait sans doute problème. Garrus avait commencé à résoudre le problème en trafiquant avec Legion une sorte de système roulant qui faciliterait la tâche. Ce n'était pas forcément du dernier cri technologique mais le Turian et le Geth avaient fait ce qu'ils avaient pu avec ce qu'ils avaient trouvé à bord du Normandy. Les pièces de rechange du Kodiak y étaient passées. C'était bien ce qui préoccupait Garrus. En cas d'avarie, il serait difficile pour Cortez de réparer l'engin. Mais il avait pesé le pour et le contre et il s'était avéré qu'il n'y avait pas vraiment le choix.

Shepard ne dit rien de particulier. Elle avait bien compris. La situation était compliquée. A ce stade de la guerre, cela n'allait pas être du gâteau non plus. Elle détailla son équipe du regard. Il n'y avait qu'eux dans cette galère. Ils devaient se montrer fiables et solidaires. Les initiatives étaient nécessaires, mais la prudence aussi. Elle demanda à Kaidan de lui redire ce qu'ils avaient décidé pour son groupe si certains cas de figure se présentaient. Elle connaissait suffisamment le Major pour savoir que s'il arrivait quelque chose à son propre groupe, il foncerait tête baissée pour aller la secourir. Mais la mission était claire. Il fallait réussi à brancher l'émetteur. Si jamais il fallait la laisser en arrière, personne ne devait hésiter.

Toutefois, elle savait, au fond d'elle, qu'aucun d'entre eux ne lui obéirait pour cet ordre là.

Mordin fit signe qu'il avait terminé. Shepard regarda le temps qu'il restait. Trois minutes. Très bien.

L'équipe se rassembla autour d'elle. Elle les regarda tous, un par un, comme pour fixer leur image bien dans sa mémoire. Cette équipe. Son équipe. Ses amis fidèles.

Garrus, toujours présent à ses côtés, sa fière stature de Turian fidèle au poste, la soutenant, l'encourageant mais aussi sachant la freiner quand elle avait des idées de plan tordues et suicidaires.  
>Liara, douce et mordante à la fois. Admirative au départ, plus pondérée par la suite. Un appui fiable. Elle avait changé depuis leur rencontre et Shepard appréciait beaucoup ce qu'elle était devenue.<br>Jacob la suivait par loyauté, parce qu'ils partageaient la même notion de justice. Elle avait eu du mal à lui faire confiance au départ et elle savait que cela avait été réciproque. Maintenant, elle n'hésitait pas à le solliciter.  
>Jack, instable mais étonnement toujours là, alors qu'elle avait de nombreuses raisons de ne plus suivre l'aventure. La fragile silhouette contrastait énormément avec le caractère. C'étaient deux versants opposés d'une personnalité retorse. Elle n'avait rien à gagner à la suivre et pourtant elle était encore là. Son regard affichait encore une déterminante envie de vengeance mais c'était plus résigné, plus las.<br>Mordin, l'intarissable Salarian, un peu difficile à suivre parfois, mais dont les méthodes implacables et sans détour avait plu dès le départ au Commander. Il traînait aussi une responsabilité lourde, un bagage dont elle comprenait la teneur.  
>Legion, l'étrangeté du groupe. Un Geth qui s'était révélé être un compagnon loyal. Un désintéressement total mais une curiosité réciproque. Parfois, c'était complètement fou de savoir qu'il y avait un de ses viscéraux ennemis dans son équipe. Mais, celui-là était différent.<br>Kaidan. Confiance et défiance mêlées. Elle savait qu'il avait encore des sentiments pour elle. Mais elle ne pouvait pas satisfaire ses désirs. C'était ainsi. Lui aussi, les années l'avaient quelque peu changé. Sauf pour son indéfectible désir de justice et d'équité. Une même vision des choses qui ne pouvait qu'être ce qui les reliait à présent, après les différents qui les opposaient.  
>Cortez était en retrait mais elle le comptait parmi les autres. Cet homme discret l'avait séduit par son professionnalisme et sa douceur. Un vrai médiateur et un pilote efficace. Il savait tempérer les choses quand la situation était extrême.<p>

Tous les huit composaient à présent le seul appui pour donner encore un poids plus important à la résistance. S'ils parvenaient à faire aboutir la mission, la victoire serait vraiment une possibilité. Pas que ce ne fut pas le cas actuellement, mais le combat allait sans doute s'éterniser. Là, on pouvait prendre les Reapers de vitesse. Paralyser l'ennemi pour mieux l'achever. Ce n'était pas une mission à prendre à la légère. Elle serait également sans doute la dernière pour certains d'entre eux.

Ce fut ces mots qu'elle adressa à ces autres qui la regardaient, attendant le départ. Elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de faire ce petit discours.

« Battons-nous pour ceux que nous avons perdus. »

Ashley. Samara. Grunt. Thane. James.

Elle aurait tant voulu que Tali soit parmi eux, mais la Quarienne avait son propre combat. Qui avait également son importance. Elle savait aussi que Wrex aurait bien voulu être là, mais botter le cul des Reapers à bord d'un vaisseau lui plaisait sans doute aussi.

« C'est ici et maintenant ! »

Elle tapa du poing dans sa main pour appuyer son propos et cela déclencha hochements de tête et grognements d'approbation.

« Deux minutes, Shepard. » l'informa EDI. Shepard secoua la tête et invita l'équipe à monter dans le Kodiak. Il lui fallait donner les instructions d'extraction à Joker. Sans doute ne serviraient-elles à rien. Mais cela faisait partie du protocole. Et comme toute routine, Shepard ne voulait pas y déroger. Par superstition d'officier. C'était ainsi.

Joker l'attendait devant l'élévateur. Il était parvenu à redescendre au hangar pour économiser du temps à Shepard pour le départ. EDI pouvait très bien assurer le décollage sans lui. Et puis, il voulait faire cet effort pour la jeune femme. Il avait serré les dents à chaque pas, mais il avait tenu bon. Il ne fallait pas que le Commander se doute de quelque chose. Il n'allait pas ajouter une inquiétude supplémentaire à la longue liste qui devait déjà lui occuper l'esprit. Il s'adossa à la paroi métallique et observa Shepard qui venait vers lui. Il resta le regard fixe pour imprégner dans ses rétines l'image de cette femme qui comptait énormément pour lui. Qu'il aimait sincèrement. Sans artifice et sans mensonge. Sa démarche assurée, sa stature fière, sa détermination. Il réussit tout de même à observer la lassitude et le doute dans sa manière de venir vers lui. Après tout, c'était un être humain.

Il remarqua qu'elle fuyait son regard alors qu'elle commençait à lui parler. Il essaya de ne pas laisser trop aller la déception de voir que leur dernier échange de paroles allait être aussi superficiel. Si au moins, elle pouvait le regarder dans les yeux.

Elle n'arrivait pas à poser son regard sur son visage. C'était trop. Si elle se laissait aller à ça, elle allait craquer, elle en était certaine. Elle préféra fixer les yeux sur le datapad qu'elle lui tendait avec les instructions à suivre. Que ce soit en cas de réussite, qu'en cas d'échec. Surtout, ne pas venir la chercher si jamais ça sentait le roussi pour elle. Si elle devait y rester, il ne devait pas tenter l'impossible. Même si la mission était une réussite, la bataille ne serait pas finie. Le Normandy aurait encore des choses à accomplir. Elle devrait rejoindre la Flotte d'Anderson en soutien. Elle sentit dans la crispation des épaules du pilote qu'il ne partageait pas son avis. Elle prit sur elle de hausser le ton pour qu'il comprenne.

Ce fut là qu'elle commit l'imprudence de le regarder en face.

Ses yeux hurlaient qu'il ne la laisserait jamais tomber alors que sa bouche émit l'habituelle « Aye, M'dame ». Pas de protestation hurlante. C'était ce silence et cette approbation qui se révélèrent bien plus difficiles à encaisser. Elle prit le coup sans flancher. Une partie d'elle-même aurait voulu lui dire, le supplier de venir la sauver. Comme à chaque fois. Elle brûlait de lui dire de venir à son secours, de lui sauver la mise in-extrémis, de l'arracher au danger. Mais elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de risquer de perdre le Normandy s'il s'avérait qu'elle était en danger. Elle préférait d'un côté la survie de cet homme qu'elle aimait. Qu'elle y reste lui importait moins. C'était sans doute quelque chose d'égoïste, mais moins que de vouloir sa propre survivance.

Elle savait qu'il était temps de se détourner et de se diriger vers le Kodiak. Donner les instructions à Joker ne devait pas prendre autant de temps. Elle n'allait pas mettre en danger tout le monde parce qu'elle n'arrivait pas à le laisser. Il voyait bien qu'elle hésitait. Qu'elle aurait voulu qu'ils se quittent autrement que de manière aussi formelle. Mais si elle tardait trop, Kaidan allait sûrement rappliquer.

Elle finit par faire un pas de côté. Lui souhaita bon courage. Il vit son regard dévier, fuyant à nouveau le sien. Il la vit fragile, malgré cette armure épaisse censée la protéger. Le corps de la jeune femme fit une légère rotation. Elle lui tourna le dos.

Non.

Il refusait.

Il ne voulait pas que la dernière chose dont il se souviendrait soit cette image de la jeune femme en train de se détourner de lui.

« Lucy. »

Jeff fit abstraction de la douleur. Il s'avança vers elle et lui attrapa le bras.

Pour la retenir encore un peu. Le temps pressait, il le savait. Il était bien au courant que ce n'était pas raisonnable. Imprudent. Complètement fou.

Mais il s'en foutait. Putain qu'il s'en foutait alors qu'il l'attirait vers lui pour une étreinte.

La dernière, peut-être. Il ne voulait pas y penser, le nez enfoui dans son cou. Il ne se préoccupa pas de la froideur de l'armure et de son contact rude. Il ne pouvait pas ressentir la chaleur du corps de la jeune femme alors il s'enivra du parfum de sa nuque et de ses cheveux.

Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien en avoir à foutre que Kaidan ou qui que ce soit voit qu'il se passait quelque chose entre eux ? A cet instant, pourquoi y prêter autant d'importance ? Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait faire à ce stade ?

Elle resta figée une demi-seconde avant de répondre à son appel désespéré. C'était timide, hésitant et finalement ne dura qu'un court instant, le temps d'une respiration.

Il aurait voulu hurler quand elle le repoussa, mais ce n'était que pour l'embrasser et non le rejeter. Un baiser un peu rude, un peu sauvage, précipité.

Il aurait voulu la supplier de revenir en vie, quitte à s'embourber dans le pire des clichés. Mais avant qu'un son n'ait pu franchir ses lèvres, il comprit qu'il n'avait pas besoin de parler. Que ce serait des mots de trop. Le regard qu'ils échangèrent lui suffisait amplement.

Qu'elle pouvait se sentir idiote. Comment avait-elle pu vouloir partir comme ça, en le laissant derrière sans autre chose qu'un ordre froid et sec ? Et elle disait qu'il comptait pour elle ?

« Regarde-le. Regarde-le bien » si dit-elle. Ancrer son visage dans son esprit. Ses yeux verts où perçait une inquiétude qu'il ne pouvait pas dissimuler ici. La ligne du nez, les lèvres entrouvertes dans une moue quelque peu hébétée, encadrée dans cette barbe qui cachait ses traits et mettait une certaine distance avec l'extérieur. Elle en apprécia la rugosité sous ses doigts alors qu'elle lui caressa la joue comme pour lui dire qu'il était temps de partir.

Il hocha simplement la tête. Ils se détournèrent l'un de l'autre en même temps, afin de ne pas avoir en tête l'image du dos de l'autre ou même l'idée de son regard le regardant s'éloigner.

Shepard accéléra le pas. Il ne restait qu'une minute.

Cortez avait déjà allumé le Kodiak et il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre qu'elle monte pour partir. Dans l'habitacle, il n'y eut pas un mot de proféré les premières minutes. Kaidan avait juste haussé un sourcil dans sa direction. Jack l'avait un peu dévisagée mais sans plus. Elle ne devait rien montrer de plus que sa détermination et non pas le fait que quitter le Normandy dans ce contexte la touchait plus que de raison.

Cortez poussa le Shuttle à fond dès le départ, clouant tout le monde sur son siège. Mordin s'était posté derrière le siège de pilotage et suivait la progression mètre par mètre en donnant quelques instructions au Lieutenant afin qu'il anticipe la trajectoire au vu des desiderata de la mission. Cortez supporta le babillage entrecoupé d'exclamations du Salarian avec une patience d'ange.

Liara, les doigts croisés, fixait le vide devant elle. Petit rituel de concentration. Ils en sont tous là. Prendre son mal en patience et réguler l'adrénaline qui court dans les veines. Se calmer mais rester sur le qui-vive, prêt à bondir au premier signe.

Les cahots de la piste que se frayait le Kodiak secouait tous les passagers. Cramponné à 35son siège, Kaidan continuait à ruminer quelque chose dans sa barbe. Shepard reconnut cette manie. Il était en train de se répéter mentalement tout ce qui avait été dit pour préparer la mission. C'était quelque chose qu'elle avait appris en faisant ses classes. Un vieux truc qui permettait de rester focalisé sur la mission. Elle, préférait faire le vide. Et pourtant, en cet instant, elle n'y parvenait pas. Elle se sentait électrique, sa respiration était douloureuse tant elle cherchait à la contenir pour ne pas montrer son état de stress. Elle devait recomposer sa bulle mais n'y parvenait pas. Dans ce genre de cas, elle savait que se retrouver au cœur de la bataille suffisait à lui rendre tout sa concentration. Elle espérait que cela serait le cas.

Le Kodiak fit une embardée et Mordin ne put que glapir lors du choc.

Tout alla très vite, si vite que Shepard ne put rien analyser de ce qu'il se passait. Les passagers du véhicule se retrouvèrent sens dessus-dessous, projetés les uns sur les autres sans pouvoir faire grand chose. Le Kodiak était en train de se retourner comme une vulgaire tortue. Le chaos régnait dans l'habitacle.

Shepard reçut quelque chose sur le crâne.

Elle perdit connaissance.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapitre trente-six

Des sifflements. Un bruit sourd comme un bourdonnement incessant. Les sons allaient et venaient de manière intermittente, comme s'ils s'approchaient et s'éloignaient d'elle. La première sensation qui lui revint après fut la douleur. Fulgurante. A l'arrière du crâne.

Douleur. Bruit. Élancement. Confusion. Chaos. Souffrance.

Tout se déroulait autour d'elle comme quelque chose de confus et d'incohérent. Les sons ne lui parvenaient qu'étouffés comme une sorte de brouhaha inaudible, incompréhensible. Tout était flou. Sa vision n'arrivait pas à s'accommoder à l'environnement. Elle ne distinguait que des tâches de couleurs mélangées à travers le prisme de son casque.

L'inconfort, cette sensation d'étouffement la reprit. Elle porta les mains à son cou. La nausée était violente.

Non !

Elle ne devait pas vomir dans son casque. Il ne fallait pas. C'était la mort assurée. L'impératif de cet acte de survie surgit net à travers le brouillard de ses pensées et de ses sensations. Son cerveau se focalisa sur cette nécessité. Elle ravala instinctivement la bile qui lui montait à la bouche, aspira une goulée d'air artificiel.

Elle sentit un impact sur son bras. Le choc d'une chute ? Non, elle était déjà au sol. Le choc se répéta. Non… C'était une secousse. Elle se focalisa sur la sensation. Une main. On la secouait. Elle tenta de diriger le regard vers le propriétaire de la main. Ce fut quelque chose de douloureux. Elle fit abstraction de ses autres sens. L'ouïe ne lui permettait de ne distinguer qu'un amalgame de sons indistincts. Elle attendit quelque peu que sa vue se stabilisa. Le visage lui était familier. Bleu. Elle ne voyait que du bleu. Et cet éclat rouge, artificiel.

Garrus.

Ses mandibules bougeaient au même rythme que l'impulsion qu'il donnait au bras de la jeune femme. A nouveau, toute la concentration du Commander se focalisa sur ce mouvement répété. Puis elle comprit ce qu'il disait.

« Shepard ! »

Et tous les sons revinrent en même temps. Ce fut comme une déflagration si violente qu'elle en laissa échapper un râle de douleur.

Les tirs fusaient dans tout les sens. Le sifflement des blasters, la vibration sourde des Reapers qui bougeaient autour d'eux. Des cris. Kaidan qui hurlait des ordres. Et Garrus, accroupi à côté d'elle qui l'appelait.

Elle réussit à lever la main dans sa direction pour lui montrer qu'elle était revenue à elle. Le soulagement se lut dans les yeux gris du Turian.

« Vous pouvez vous lever ? » demanda-t-il. Elle hocha la tête. Elle savait d'instinct qu'il ne fallait pas faire de vieux os à cet endroit. Il fallait être mobile dans ce genre de situation. Garrus lui tendit une main secourable qu'elle saisit non sans grimacer. Se remettre sur pied lui demanda plus d'effort qu'elle ne le crut.

Elle sentit ses muscles se contacter sous l'effort. Chacune des fibres de la chair qui entouraient ses os se tendaient et se détendaient avec douleur. Elle se mordit la lèvre. La plainte douloureuse s'étouffa entre ses mâchoires serrées.

Elle chancela cependant et ne trouva son salut que grâce à l'appui de Garrus.

La tête la lançait tellement qu'elle avait l'impression qu'elle allait exploser. Bourdonnements. Sensation de fourmillement. Tempête dans son crâne. Elle savait d'instinct qu'elle ne pouvait pas rester plus longtemps comme ça.

Tout lui semblait être ralenti. Pourtant, il ne fallut qu'une poignée de secondes pour que Garrus la remette sur pied et la tire vers un lieu sûr. A couvert derrière un amas de rochers. Toutefois, cela ne constituait qu'un abri temporaire. Il faudrait bouger à nouveau dans peu de temps.

Shepard focalisa toute son attention sur ce que disait le Turian. Elle ne parvenait pas à récupérer assez vite ses sens et ses capacités mentales. Merde. Elle n'aimait pas ça. Une déferlante de blasters passa près d'eux, couvrant les mots du Turian. Shepard parvint à voir tout de même les vaisseaux Geths s'éloigner de la zone. Pour mieux y revenir sans doute.

« Kaidan a suivi vos ordres, répéta Garrus, et est parti en avant vers la station. Il faut qu'on sorte de là ! »

Shepard hocha la tête mais elle voyait bien que son ami montrait une inquiétude grandissante.

« Vous pouvez marcher ? » Elle hocha la tête de nouveau mais il ne sembla pas convaincu. Elle le poussa avec toute la rudesse dont elle était capable. Mais elle ne parvint qu'à appuyer son bras avec une impulsion molle. Garrus secoua la tête et avant qu'elle n'ait pu protester, il se saisit d'elle et la chargea sur son épaule.

De toute façon, à peine avait-il fait quelques pas elle sentit à nouveau le lancinant dans douloureux dans sa tête, une intense douleur explosa dans son cerveau. Peu à peu, elle perdit toute sensation de ce qui l'entourait. Les images redevinrent opaques, les sons lui brillaient les tympans. Elle perdait peu à peu connaissance. Elle tenta de lutter de toutes ses forces. Non… Non, elle ne devait pas se laisser aller. Elle devait lutter contre cette implacable envie de tout relâcher, de laisser la douleur l'envahir, et de fermer les yeux.

Garde s'avançait d'un bon pas. Cependant, Shepard comprit qu'il essayait d'atténuer le balancement de ses épaules afin qu'elle encaisse le moins de chocs possible. La jeune femme était partagée entre l'agacement et la reconnaissance. D'un côté, elle ne voulait pas qu'il la considère comme une petite chose fragile malgré son état ûu au choc reçu à la tête. De l'autre, elle savait que c'était dans le tempérament du Turian. Elle tenta donc de profiter de ce répit pour reprendre ses esprits. Elle ferma les yeux, se concentrant exclusivement sur son oreille. À nouveau, elle entendit le sifflement des tirs, le rugissement de vaisseaux qui survolaient la zone, les hurlements des créatures qui les assaillaient, et le bourdonnement qui ne s'estompait pas. Ayant à présent récupéré son ouïe, elle se focalisa sur sa vue. Elle ouvrit les yeux, força sur ses pupilles pour distinguer à travers le prisme de son casque les formes qui les entouraient. Elle commença par regarder le ciel parcouru par divers vaisseaux qu'elle eut du mal à identifier. Elle reconnut les vaisseaux des Geths à leur silhouette d'insecte. Il lui fallut quelques secondes de plus et que sa vue se stabilise pour reconnaître les fameux vaisseaux de seconde main, amas de bric et de broc, maintes fois réparés.

« Quarian » murmura-t-elle, la voix rauque.

Garrus sembla surpris qu'elle se mit à parler, car elle le sentit sursauter. Il sembla se ressaisir et confirma ce qu'elle avait vu.

« Oui, il semblerait que nos amis aient décidé de poursuivre leur ennemi séculaire jusqu'ici. »

Autant dire que c'était une sacrée aubaine, cela leur laisserait plus de chances de rallier leur objectif même si plus de combattants apportaient plus de chaos. Rassurer sans doute par le fait qu'elle aille mieux, Garrus accéléra le pas et se mit à slalomer à travers les amas rocheux. À cet endroit, le terrain était fortement accidenté et Shepard se sentit ballottée dans tous les sens, telle une poupée désarticulée, sur l'épaule de son massif ami. Mais elle s'en foutait, elle concentrait son regard exclusivement sur les vaisseaux de la Flottille Nomade. Parmi eux, elle sentait, elle le savait : Tali était là-haut. Elle voulait croire que sa jeune amie Quarienne se trouvait là-haut parmi ceux qui s'étaient lancés à l'assaut des Geths hérétiques.

Une rafale la ramena à la réalité du terrain. Maraudeurs, Banshees et autres monstruosités déferlaient sur eux. Ils furent fauchés par l'onde biotique de Jack. La jeune femme lança son cri de guerre. À côté d'elle, Jacob tentait tant bien que mal de soigner Mordin avec son Omnitool.

« Pas trop tôt ! S'écria le Sujet Zéro. On a bien cru que vous y étiez passés. » Garrus ignora la remarque et déposa Shepard à terre. Le Commander, récupérant son sens de l'équilibre, hocha la tête et se dirigea sans plus tarder vers le Salarian. S'adressant à Jacob qui était penché sur le blessé, elle demanda ce qu'il en était. Le métis avait le visage fermé, concentré. Mordin était inconscient. Jacob lâcha un juron.

« Je fais ce que je peux, Shepard, mais j'ai bien peur que ça ne serve à rien. Il a prit un coup direct de blaster… Saleté de Geth. Je ne sais pas si on pourra sauver son bras. »

Merde. Shepard se détourna et jura entre ses dents. Le Salarian geint en reprenant conscience. Il ne parut pas très ému par sa blessure et repoussa aimablement Jacob pour s'occuper lui-même de son bras.

« Ca va aller. » dit-il en pianotant sur son propre Omnitool. Son bras pendait lamentablement mais cela ne sembla pas le gêner.

« Le Major Kaidan a pris de l'avance, signala le scientifique. Il ouvre la voie avec le docteur T'Soni et Legion. Beaucoup, beaucoup de Geths.

— Pas mal de Maraudeurs et de Banshees, ajouta Jacob. On ferait mieux d'avancer, qu'ils ne nous séparent pas plus des autres. »

« KAidan ? » appela Shepard en reprenant les choses en main. Le Major lui répondit difficilement. A entendre les bruits de fond, ils étaient fortement entourés par l'ennemi. Elle ne distinguait pas très bien ce qu'il tentait de lui expliquer.

Secouant la tête, elle se tourna alors vers Jacob.

« Vous avez une idée de leur position exacte ? »

Le métis termina de recharger son fusil et lui désigna la voie empruntée par le trio d'éclaireurs.

« Ils sont partis en direction du Nord-Est. »

Cependant, cela ne permettait pas d'affirmer véritablement leur progression. Ils pouvaient très bien avoir bifurqué à un moment où à un autre.

« Il nous faut quand même les suivre, ce sont eux qui ont le brouilleur. »

Mordin affirma avec force hochement de tête et frémissements de narines qu'il pouvait tout à fait les suivre. Son bras était désormais enveloppé dans une sorte de champ biotique généré par son Omnitool.

Shepard chargea Jack d'ouvrir la marche. Grâce à ses capacités, le Sujet Zéro était tout à fait à même de faire le plus de dégâts en un temps limité. Ce que cette dernière ne se gêna pas de faire. Elle en voulait. Elle semblait toujours avoir désormais cette rage qui ne l'avait pas quitté depuis la mort de James. Shepard n'aimait pas spécialement jouer là-dessus mais il fallait dire que la situation exigeait de ne pas faire de sentimentalisme. Jack voulait tout déglinguer sur son passage ? Fort bien, elle n'allait pas l'en empêcher. Jacob suivait la jeune biotique tandis que Shepard et Mordin se trouvaient juste derrière lui. Garrus fermait la marche et couvrait l'arrière. C'était la meilleure formation que l'on pouvait faire dans ces conditions.

Sitôt sortis de leur cachette, le chaos recommença. Shepard accusait encore le contrecoup de son malaise mais elle se concentra au maximum pour passer outre. Chaque cellule de son être était vouée à sa survie. Avancer, avancer. Les tirs croisés sifflaient à leur tête. A travers les montagnes et les abords rocheux, résonnaient les hurlements de rage de Jack qui rugissait pour donner de la puissance à ses attaques. Elle balayait tout ce qui se trouvait à portée. Même Shepard fut impressionnée par ses capacités. Elle savait ce dont était normalement capable la jeune femme mais à cet instant, c'était comme si le Sujet Zéro avait trouvé une source formidable et inépuisable de pouvoir. Son visage montrait aucun signe de fatigue ou de douleur, alors qu'elle aurait dû déjà faiblir après plusieurs salves. Mais non. Jack continuait à renverser l'ennemi, à dévier les tirs et rares étaient ceux qui atteignaient ses compagnons. Garrus n'avait que peu de travail à effectuer, les poursuivants étaient également contrés par le Sujet Zéro. C'était limite incroyable et le Commander se demanda à plusieurs reprises si elle n'avait pas à nouveau perdu connaissance et était en train de délirer.

Elle tenta à nouveau de joindre Kaidan. La réception était toujours aussi mauvaise et cette fois-ci, Shepard ne pouvait compter sur EDI pour lui nettoyer le signal. Penser à l'Intelligence Artificielle fit dériver ses pensées vers Joker. Et…

« Shepard ? »

Cette fois-ci la voix de Kaidan était vraiment audible, ce qui la fit sursauter. Elle bredouilla, prise au dépourvu, avant de reprendre contenance immédiatement.

« Kaidan ? » dit-elle sottement avant de lui demander la situation. Il y eut un silence puis le Major lui fit un rapide compte-rendu. Ils se trouvaient à un kilomètre de leur position actuelle et essuyait une vilaine escarmouche des Geths.

« Les Quarians sont arrivés sur zone, dit-il. Par contre pas d'atterrissage, ils contrent les vaisseaux ennemis du ciel. Cela nous soulage un peu, mais il y a de plus en plus de créatures et nous sommes sub… »

Un crachouillis interrompit la conversation. Une sorte de détonation résonna dans les oreilles de Shepard. Elle se mit à appeler Kaidan à plusieurs reprises, enfonçant l'oreillette dans son conduit auditif.

« Kaidan ? Kaidan ? »

Elle fit un signe vers Mordin, mais lui non plus n'arrivait plus à entrer en liaison avec le Major. Pas plus qu'avec Liara ou Legion.

Merde.

Merde. Merde. C'était le seul mot qu'il parvenait à penser à l'instant. Joker n'était que rarement sous pression. Rejoindre Anderson n'était pas quelque chose de simple. Loin de là. Il avait immédiatement reconnu les vaisseaux dépareillés de la Flottille Nomade. Il aurait pu être soulagé de l'appui des Quarians face aux Geths, mais à vrai dire, cela foutait un peu plus le bordel. Il se demanda ce que les Amiraux Quarians avaient dans la tête. Les mouvements de leur vaisseaux étaient vraiment limites, ils fonçaient sans logique, comme s'ils menaient une sorte d'attaque suicide. Étaient-ils à ce point là désespérés de voir leur ennemi héréditaire détruit ?

De plus, EDI semblait peiner à joindre le vaisseau d'Anderson. Trop de vaisseaux dans ce secteur envahi par les Reapers et les comm boys subsistants étaient submergés de messages. Ils ne parvenaient pas à relayer et tout était sûrement estampillé urgent, alors cela ne servait à rien de faire de même. Pas le choix, il faudrait se rendre auprès de la Flotte humaine pour espérer avoir quelque chose. Shepard n'avait rien dit d'autre que de se joindre à eux.

« Surtout, et en aucun cas, ne vient pas me chercher. »

Cette phrase revenait sans cesse à la surface malgré toutes ses tentatives pour la repousser dans un coin de son esprit et se concentrer sur son travail.

Ne pas aller la chercher ?

Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ?

Il savait que c'était risqué, mortel. Une mission dont on ne revenait pas. Ou alors avec une petite probabilité. Mais il aimait savoir qu'elle existait, cette petite probabilité. Et il misait dessus. Il avait gardé un écran qui affichait les positions de l'équipe à terre. Ces points bleus accompagnant un point rouge. Il savait précisément où ils se trouvaient. Et surtout, qu'à cet instant, ils étaient séparés. Kaidan avait pris la tête avec Liara et Legion.

Pourquoi ? Il ne voulait pas appeler. Il ne devait pas le faire. Il savait que cela ne faisait pas partie de sa mission actuelle. Et surtout, il se doutait que cela allait déstabiliser le Commander. Surtout parce qu'elle lui avait bien dit de ne pas le faire. Lui désobéir allait générer un stress supplémentaire dont elle n'avait pas besoin. Et ça, c'était bien la dernière chose que Joker avait envie de faire. Alors, il prenait sur lui. Il engrangeait le stress.

Et si ça se trouvait, c'était tout à fait normal, ce qu'il se passait en bas.

« Jeff. Nous sommes pris en chasse. »

Ça, il l'avait bien vu. Quelques petits vaisseaux Geths s'étaient détachés de leur vaisseau mère et s'étaient lancés à sa poursuite. Rien d'affolant. Rien d'insurmontable pour le Normandy. Le pilote donna quelques indications à Gaby et Ken qui assuraient la défense et géraient les armes. Il n'y avait pas vraiment d'officier qui avait pris le pont en l'absence de toute l'équipe. Ils se géraient donc en coopération. Toutefois, en cas de litige, Joker avait la latitude pour décider. Shepard avait décidé de lui faire confiance, à lui et à sa tête brûlée.

Se débarrasser des poursuivants fut un jeu d'enfant, malgré le tumulte ambiant. Le Normandy continuait sa course à travers la haute atmosphère terrestre, à la recherche d'alliés. Mis à part les Quarians, il semblait que personne d'autre n'avait réussi à atteindre la Terre d'aussi près.

Il demanda à EDI de calculer le temps que pouvait prendre la mise hors service des Reapers du périmètre grâce aux vaisseaux équipés de l'arme. La réponse mis un peu de temps à lui parvenir et elle n'était pas optimiste. Cela ne confirma ce que Joker craignait. Il fallait absolument que Shepard réussisse. Et que l'engin du docteur Presalia fonctionne et tienne ses promesses. Si la première partie des conditions ne lui semblait pas insurmontable, la seconde l'inquiétait. Et si malgré la réussite de Shepard, ça ne fonctionnait pas ? Et si tout cela avait été en vain ? Shepard et les autres faisaient peut-être tout ça pour rien.

« Jeff. Ne pensez pas à la possibilité d'échouer. Cela ne vous ressemble pas. »

Ah, parfois, il se demandait si EDI n'avait pas un lecteur d'onde cérébrales tellement elle était capable de deviner ce qu'il pensait. Mais cela n'était peut-être encore une fois une histoire de fréquence cardiaque et de signes physiques.

Il secoua la tête, jeta un coup d'œil au moniteur qui montrait Shepard et son groupe avancer vers celui de Kaidan, et fit zigzaguer le Normandy à travers les lignes ennemies. Anderson devait sans doute se trouver sur l'avant front. Il connaissait suffisamment l'Amiral pour savoir qu'il ne se planquait pas. Il ressemblait trop à Shepard pour ça. Non… c'était plutôt Shepard qui lui ressemblait. Elle avait eu un bon mentor.

Ca sentait le roussi. Ni Kaidan, ni Liara, ni Legion ne répondait. Shepard n'aimait pas ça du tout. Comme il était inutile de continuer à appeler dans le vide, elle fit accélérer la cadence de son groupe. Jack commençait à montrer des signes de fatigue. Ils ne pourraient plus compter sur l'efficacité de ses pouvoirs bien longtemps.

A en croire la dernière position connue des trois éclaireurs, ils n'étaient pas très loin d'eux.

« Jack ? Vous pouvez tenir quelle cadence ? » demanda-t-elle toutefois.

« Peu importe ce que vous demanderez, Shepard, je peux le faire. » Le sourire que lui adressa la jeune femme avait quelque chose de douloureux mais le Commander ne voulait pas casser la motivation du Sujet Zéro. Si elle estimait qu'elle pouvait le faire, elle n'allait pas la contredire. Ce serait perdre du temps. De plus, Shepard était la moins bien placée pour donner des leçons à ce genre de sujet. C'était bien la première à dire tout le temps qu'elle pouvait tout réaliser malgré les limites physiques.

« Alors, on accélère le pas. » dit-elle simplement en commençant à courir parmi les amas rocheux. La formation se resserra et chacun calqua son pas sur celui des autres. Ils ne devaient faire qu'une seule entité pour passer au travers de l'ennemi dans ce genre de terrain accidenté le plus rapidement possible et en limitant les dégâts au minimum.

Ils aperçurent d'abord Kaidan qui, recroquevillé derrière un amoncellement rocheux, tentait de tirer de manière efficace sur l'ennemi. Il n'était pas facile à atteindre, perché sur une veine rocheuse, en surplomb de leur chemin. Ce n'était pas possible d'ailleurs de s'en approcher. La petite plate-forme sous ses pieds était si étroite qu'un seul faux pas lui serait fatal. Shepard tenta à nouveau de le joindre par radio. Elle le vit tressauter. Signe qu'il avait reçu l'appel.

« Nous sommes juste en dessous de vous, dit-elle, pour qu'il n'ait pas à se détourner de l'ennemi. Où sont les deux autres ?

— Aucune idée. On a été séparés.» dit-il sans s'étaler sur le sujet. Plutôt mauvais signe. Shepard n'aimait pas ça du tout.

« Et le brouilleur ?

— Dans une veine rocheuse à sept heures, cinquante mètres. Au vu de la densité de l'ennemi dans la zone, j'ai préféré le mettre à l'abri en attendant de déblayer le passage. »

Shepard nota mentalement l'endroit. Vite, vite. Il fallait que son cerveau trouve la meilleure stratégie. Ce passage là semblait être cerné. Y avait-il un autre chemin ?

« Shepard. »

La voix de Kaidan interrompit son cheminement mental et elle pesta entre ses deux. La pause dans la voix du Major était savamment orchestrée.

« Vous prenez le brouilleur et vous vous barrez de là. »

La jeune femme leva les yeux vers le Major, mais il était toujours aussi concentré sur ses cibles. Il ne voulait quand même pas jouer les héros ?

« Hors de question de vous laisser, vous, Liara et Legion. » risposta-t-elle toute en sachant pertinemment qu'il n'allait pas l'entendre de cette oreille.

« Vous l'avez dit vous-même, non ? Pas la peine de s'occuper de vous si jamais il arrive quelque chose. Vous n'avez jamais pensé que cette règle pouvait s'appliquer à n'importe lequel d'entre nous ? »

Ah.

En effet. Shepard pensait toujours comme cela. Qu'elle n'avait pas d'importance. Mais elle était prête à tout pour ses compagnons. Ce comportement nihiliste n'échappait à personne. Kaidan tentait donc, pour une fois, de lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'était pas la seul à raisonner comme cela.

« Je peux m'occuper de récupérer Liara et Legion. C'est moi qui ai décidé de faire ce groupe, moi qui suis parti en reconnaissance avec eux. Moi qui ai voulu avancé. Je les assume. Vous, vous avez l'objectif à remplir. »

Ce genre de discours grandiloquent lui ressemblait bien, à Kaidan. Shepard en aurait ri si la situation avait été propice à ça.

Garrus posa une main lourde sur son épaule.

« Kaidan a raison, Shepard. Nous ne pouvons nous permettre de perdre du temps. »

Quoi, du temps ? Perdre du temps que de soulager ses compagnons sous le tir ennemi ? Perdre du temps… Le regard métallique du Turian lui fit reprendre ses esprits.

C'était elle qui pétait les plombs. Elle qui perdait de vue l'objectif. Elle savait. Elle savait pourtant qu'elle n'avait pas le choix. Ce n'était pas une mission comme une autre. C'était comme lors de l'attaque de la base des Collecteurs. Quand Zaeed était tombé. Elle avait alors réalisé que les pertes ne pouvaient ne pas qu'être théoriques. C'était exactement le genre de situation semblable.

Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Comment pouvait-elle se laisser aller à tant de sentimentalisme ? Ce n'était pas ça qui l'avait hissée à ce statut, ce n'était pas ça qu'on attendait d'elle à cet instant. Et..

Et qui était-elle pour prétendre qu'elle était la seule à pouvoir tirer ses compagnons de ce mauvais pas ? Kaidan en était tout à fait capable. Elle le connaissait. Elle savait ce dont il était capable. Et maintenant, elle savait aussi qu'il n'avait pas volé son grade. Elle avait suffisamment combattu à ses côtés. Même si ses méthodes étaient quelque peu différentes, ainsi que leurs caractères, elle ne pouvait nier son professionnalisme.

Il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Il savait qu'elle lui en voudrait si elle savait. Mais il avait mis son orgueil, ce foutu orgueil de côté. Pour une fois. Une seule fois. En tout cas, sans doute pas la dernière. Mais vraisemblablement la première. Étonnante chose que d'être entiché de quelqu'un à un tel point que cela vous met le cerveau à l'envers et que l'on ne vous reconnaît plus. Certes, il avait brisé le serment. Pas vraiment, mais cela était tout comme. Enfin, c'était comme cela qu'elle le percevrait si elle en avait vent, ce qui ne l'étonnerait pas. De toute façon, il semblerait que c'était déjà trop visible, d'après ce que lui avait répondu son interlocuteur. Merde. Lui qui croyait être discret.

A vrai dire, la réaction de Kaidan l'avait assez surpris. Dans le bon sens, en plus. Mais malgré tout, il avait eu un peu de peine pour lui. Il avait vu dans la manière de répondre, dans ses mimiques et son regard, qu'il s'était résigné. Tristement. Qu'il avait simplement rendu les armes et qu'il ne chercherait pas à se battre. Il en était même un peu déçu. Mais cela aurait été mesquin que de chercher à se moquer de lui. En fait, Joker n'en avait pas du tout l'envie.

C'était pendant que Shepard se préparait, là-haut, dans ses quartiers.

« Tu feras gaffe à Shepard, hein ? » lui avait-il dit sans préambule. Directement au sujet. Il n'avait jamais aimé prendre de gants.

Kaidan avait eu un petit sourire tordu accompagné d'un rire étouffé.

« Tu t'inquiètes pour Shepard ? » avait-il dit ensuite.

Joker avait simplement haussé les épaules. « Tu la connais… » Il savait qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'en dire plus, Kaidan savait très bien comment était le Commander. Pourtant, dans son regard et son attitude, Joker savait qu'il avait envie d'en dire plus. La situation allait être pesante si chacun ne disait mot.

« Ça se voit, tu sais. » avait subitement dit Kaidan, croisant les bras et regardant ailleurs. Il était là aussi inutile de demander des précisions. Il avait senti qu'il piquait un fard. Tout ce qu'il trouva finalement à dire fut une espèce de gargouillis inintelligible. Quel con.

Putain.

Et merde aussi, tiens.

Shepard n'aimait pas ça, elle n'aimait pas ça du tout. Elle suivait Garrus d'un pas rageur. Ce dernier, aidé de Mordin, portait l'émetteur de Presalia. Savoir que Kaidan, Legion et Liara étaient dans une mauvaise posture… Devoir les laisser…

Non. Non. Ils étaient tout à fait capables de s'en sortir. Faire confiance. Y croire. Avancer. La mission. Cette putain de mission. Tout devait être mis en œuvre. Pas de seconde chance. Pas de droit à l'erreur.

Jack avait repéré un sillon à suivre. Pas trop d'ennemis. Ils avançaient donc assez rapidement malgré la situation. Mais pas assez vite. Pas assez vite. Merde ! Qu'il était loin, l'objectif !

« Ici, le SSV Normandy. »

Entendre la voix d'Anderson et y répondre lui redonna du baume au cœur. Putain, ça faisait du bien de se retrouver au sein de la Flotte. Pas qu'il n'aimait pas jouer les filles de l'air et les casse-cou, mais là, entre les Reapers et les Geths, il ne se sentait pas très à l'aise.

Mais Anderson ne l'entendait pas forcément de cette oreille. Vu le gabarit et les caractéristiques du Normandy, il n'allait pas le placer parmi les croiseurs. Mais en éclaireur sur le front. Tiens, il allait jouer au rodéo ! Trouver la faille, percer, s'infiltrer et permettre au gros des troupes de détruire chaque escadron qui se présentait. Parfait, c'était tout à fait dans ses cordes. Et quel bon prétexte pour ne pas penser à ce qui se passait sur Terre.

« Permission de poser une question ? » demanda-t-il tout de même avant de couper la communication. Anderson hocha la tête dans le moniteur.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec les Quarians ? Ils mettent encore plus le chaos et franchement, Monsieur, on n'a pas besoin de ça ! »

Anderson se gratta l'arrière du crâne et admit qu'il n'en savait rien. Impossible de les contacter. Comme si la Flottille Nomade était devenue complètement folle. « On avait le contact avec Tali'Zorah, mais plus rien. »

Ça sentait mauvais. Joker espéra que le jeune Quarienne n'avait rien. Est-ce qu'il y avait eu mutinerie ? Que foutaient donc les Amiraux ? Là, il était clair que l'espèce de dégoût envers les Quarians n'allait pas s'arranger. Anderson avait donc laissé un de ses seconds se charger de rétablir le contact mais là, vu la situation, à part esquiver et éviter le contact, il n'y avait pas grand-chose à faire.

« Notre objectif reste les Reapers. Malheureusement, nous n'avons pas le temps de nous occuper de ça. » conclut l'Amiral avant de clore la discussion.

Joker prit une grande inspiration avant de mettre le cap sur sa nouvelle position.

« J'espère que Tali n'a rien. » laissa-t-il échapper à haute voix. EDI ne répondit pas. C'était rare qu'elle ne fasse pas de commentaire. Ou de remise en place. Joker fit craquer ses cervicales et pianota sur son écran. Il était temps d'y aller.

« Putain mais putain ! »

Du sang coulait sur l'œil droit de Shepard, mais elle continuait tout même à avancer. Il était juste là ! Juste là, l'objectif. En visuel, à midi. Il suffisait de foncer tout droit vers lui…

« Vous allez crever, oui ?! »

Jack épuisait à nouveau tout son répertoire de jurons personnels. Le Commander savait que cela l'aider à puiser dans ses dernières ressources. La rage. Il ne leur restait plus que ça. Et pourtant, il était si près cet objectif !

Mais avant, une mer d'ennemis à franchir. Geths hérétiques que Legion n'avait pu atteindre, Husks, Abominations, Scions, Praetorians, Maraudeurs, Brutes, Cannibals, Ravagers et Swarmers, Banshees… Comme si les Reapers avaient rassemblé en ce même point toutes leurs forces. Il en vomissait de partout. Pour un à terre, deux autres apparaissaient.

Shepard essuya d'un revers de main rageur le sang qui collait à son œil. Son casque avait été touché. Sur le dessus du crâne, fort heureusement, mais cela lui avait égratigné le cuir chevelu et ça saignait assez abondamment. Mordin s'approcha d'elle et de sa main valide lui appliqua une dose de Medigel. Il avait désormais un rictus de douleur qui ne le quittait plus.

« A terre ! »

Jacob plongea. Shepard sentit Garrus la pousser contre le sol. La tête de Mordin heurta le roc à quelques centimètres d'elle. Jack évita le rayon mortel de la Banshee in extremis.

« Elles commencent à me faire gravement chier, celles-là » marmonna la jeune femme, en griffant le sol de ses doigts rageurs.

Tous les quatre à terre, ils ramèrent jusqu'à la niche où ils avaient laissé le transmetteur de Presalia.

« Ça sent vraiment mauvais. » hasarda Jacob.

Shepard le fixa en se faisant la réflexion que malgré tout, ses compagnons avaient une manière assez optimiste de voir les choses. Ils agissaient comme si… comme s'ils pensaient qu'ils allaient vraiment y arriver.

Parce que… elle… elle n'en était vraiment pas sûre. Tout son être lui disait qu'ils étaient tout simplement foutus et qu'ils allaient tous crever là. Ils étaient trop peu nombreux. Trop impuissants. Il y avait bien la solution de l'émetteur, mais Shepard savait qu'ils ne devaient l'activer que grâce à l'antenne pour que cela fonctionne pleinement. Si ça fonctionnait.

Et cette foutue antenne se dressait là, si près. Et si inaccessible.

« On est foutus. »

Ca lui avait échappé.

D'un seul mouvement qui aurait pu être comique, ses quatre comparses tournèrent la tête vers elle. Adossée contre un roc, le sang qui coagulait contre sa joue, elle eut un rire brisé.

« On n'y arrivera pas. »

« Shepard… » Garrus semblait profondément choqué. Elle vit dans son regard qu'elle venait de le décevoir.

On va crever ici. Barre-toi, barre-toi. C'était ce que son instinct lui disait. Une part étrange de son instinct. Celui qui voulait survivre. Mais même se tirer était peine perdue. Encerclés. Pris au piège. Elle était tellement prisonnière de cette pensée qu'elle ne vit pas le poing de Jack lui arriver dessus. Malgré le casque, sa tête oscilla sous le choc amplifié par un champ de force.

« Jamais j'aurais cru entendre ça de vous… » La jeune femme la dévisageait avec colère. « Comment vous pouvez baisser les bras ? »

Jack ne criait pas et c'était peut-être ça le pire. Elle avait le regard brillant, clair. Déterminé.

« Putain, je ne veux pas croire que j'ai entendu ça. » Elle pinça les lèvres et frappa le sol. « Y'en a qui sont morts pour vous ! Pour que vous soyez là ! Et p't'être que Kaidan et les autres, y vont y passer aussi, pour vous, pour que vous avanciez vos miches vers cette putain d'antenne ! »

Shepard n'arrivait pas à lui répondre. Elle savait tout ça. Elle le savait bien. Ashley, Zaeed, Kasumi, Grunt, Samara, Thane, James… Sans parler de tous ces milliers d'anonymes.

Mais finalement, ce qu'elle réussit à faire, ce fut de rire doucement. A vrai dire, voir Jack dans le rôle de la moralisatrice avait quelque chose de saugrenu.

« Arrêtez de rire, ou je vous en colle un autre ! »

Shepard secoua la tête. Jack avait raison. Quelque part. Ce n'était pas à elle de baisser les bras. Et s'il fallait qu'ils y restent… Autant qu'ils y passent avec honneur. Comme n'importe quel soldat. Même s'il risquait de ne plus avoir personne pour s'en souvenir…

« Merci. »

Elle rassembla ses jambes contre elle et s'accroupit.

« On ne va pas se rendre sans combattre. »

Chacun hocha la tête. Ils avaient l'air grave. Ils le savaient. Ils savaient qu'ils n'y avait pas grand espoir qu'ils y arrivent. Shepard n'avait pas le cœur à faire un grand discours. Pas là. Pas dans ces conditions. Il n'y en avait d'ailleurs pas besoin. Tous les cinq, ils étaient en quelque sorte connectés. La situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient permettait ce lien viscéral. Celui de compagnons de combat qui allaient donner le dernier assaut avant de mourir.

Ils se partagèrent le reste des clips et les munitions. Chacun prit le temps de vérifier l'arme qu'il avait au poing. Jack fit craquer ses doigts. Mordin tira un peu sur le bandage sommaire qui retenait son bras blessé. Jacob fit cliqueter le cran de sécurité de son arme. Garrus souffla doucement sur son fusil pour en retirer la poussière qui était collée sur le viseur. Shepard en fit de même. Chacun alla se poster à un coin de la corniche. Accroupis, dos à la roche, ils se regardèrent. Le Commander fit mentalement le tour de tous ceux qui lui étaient proches et chers.

Elle s'excusa de ne pas tenir sa promesse.

Jeff.

Elle espérait qu'il s'en sorte. Un peu. Du moins, qu'il ne souffre pas trop.

Inspirer profondément. Faire le vide. Occulter le bruit et la fureur alentour.

Et d'un seul mouvement, tous les cinq se mirent sur leurs pieds et visèrent dans le tas agglutiné tout autour de leur retraite provisoire.

Dans son viseur, tout n'était qu'une masse mouvante. Elle ne distinguait même pas les individus dans lesquels elle tirait. Peu importait. Tant qu'ils tombaient. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'ait plus de balles.

Elle réussissait à rester pleinement concentrée. Comme si elle avait finalement atteint une certaine plénitude et qu'elle était en paix avec l'univers entier. Juste à viser sommairement et à appuyer sur la détente. La masse était toujours aussi compacte, mais elle ne ressentait pas la désespérance qui l'avait prise quelques instants auparavant. Non. Elle était calme.

Encore un à terre. Deux autres encore debout. Peu importait sur quoi elle tirait, c'était simplement l'ennemi à abattre. Juste une pensée machinale de soldat. Descendre le plus d'ennemi. Même si c'était inutile. Mais cela lui permettait d'être sereine.

Ce fut d'abord quelques petits cailloux qui tremblèrent. Agités par une vibration légère.

Puis, un vrombissement formidable retentit.

Ce fut l'apocalypse.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapitre trente-sept

Elle ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qu'il se passait. Il y eut comme un bruit sourd, suivit d'une immense clameur. Ou bien cela avait-il été simultané ? Son cerveau n'arrivait pas à décoder ce qu'il se passait. Elle était sourde et aveugle à la fois. Elle voulut se tourner vers l'un de ses compagnons mais elle n'en vit aucun.

Où étaient-ils ? Elle ne voyait plus rien.

Et cette chaleur…

Cela ne dura qu'une fraction de seconde et pourtant, elle eut l'impression que le temps s'était suspendu et qu'il n'y avait plus rien.

Elle était dressée au milieu de l'enfer. Elle sentait la chaleur malgré sa combinaison. La fournaise. Et à travers la perforation de son casque elle sentait l'odeur de chair grillée. C'était à soulever l'estomac. Elle eut d'ailleurs un haut-le-cœur qu'elle réprimanda derechef.

Elle leva la main devant ses yeux pour se protéger des cette luminosité trop agressive. Que se passait-il ? Étrangement, elle restait calme alors qu'autour d'elle régnait un chaos indescriptible.

Sa vue finit par s'accoutumer, à distinguer. Les flammes. Une pluie de flammes qui tombaient du ciel. Des milliers de flammes qui s'abattaient sur la masse grouillante de l'ennemi.

« C'est la fin. C'est la fin et je vais finir grillée comme un vulgaire morceau de viande… »

C'était vraiment une mort qui ne lui plaisait pas. Elle aurait préféré une balle dans la tête. Même de dos. Pas finir rôtie comme de la vermine. Pathétique.

Où étaient donc les autres ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas les voir ? La fumée sans doute. La fumée qui émanait désormais des corps calcinés, de ceux qui venaient les remplacer, encore et encore…

Mais comment se faisait-il que ces créatures synthétiques brûlent ? C'était donc si simple ? Il y avait quelque chose qui clochait.

Si ça se trouvait, elle était déjà morte.

Mais morte, pouvait-elle encore sentir cette odeur épouvantable qui lui brûlait les narines et la gorge ?

Une toux rauque lui déchira les poumons. Elle eut une violente quinte qui la plia en deux.

Non…

Apparemment, elle n'était pas morte. Pas encore. Qu'est-ce qui allait la tuer en premier ? La toux ou la fournaise ?

Et ainsi périt Shepard…

Elle commençait à délirer. C'était clair qu'elle délirait. Surtout quand elle entendit la voix de Tali dans son oreille, qui lui demandait, avec son accent bien reconnaissable, si elle allait bien.

Oui… Elle allait bien.

Tout allait pour le mieux.

Après tout, mourir, ça repose, non ?

Comment cela pourrait-il aller mal ?

« Shepard »

Une main sur son bras. Elle se retourne, arme son Omintool. Réflexe de survie.

Garrus.

Elle parvient à retenir son geste.

Une fraction de seconde.

Pourquoi elle a cette impression que cela dure, dure ? Elle imagine déjà le coup partir. Elle imagine que…

« Shepard »

Son épaule est en sang. La douleur la plonge dans l'instant présent. C'est bien réel. Ce déluge de flammes, l'odeur insoutenable. La douleur dans l'épaule. La main de Garrus sur son bras. L'odeur. La fournaise. La douleur.

Sans qu'elle n'ait vraiment conscience de ce qu'elle fait, elle avança. A demi recroquevillée, mais elle avança, poussée par Garrus.

Et les autres ? Où étaient-ils ?

Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas le temps de se retourner et de poser la question. Le dernier sens qu'elle avait occulté lui revint avec violence. Le vacarme assourdissant. Il fallait hurler pour se faire entendre. Et cela n'arrêtait pas. Des sifflements, des hurlements. C'était la fin.

Avait-elle rêvé de la voix de Tali dans son oreille ?

A tâtons, elle trouva un orifice pour s'y recroqueviller avec son compagnon d'infortune. Sa respiration était rauque et douloureuse. Elle reprit petit à petit ses esprits.

Quand est-ce qu'ils allaient enfin y parvenir à ce foutu objectif ? C'était vraiment tout ce qui lui importait. Même son épaule blessée n'était que le cadet de ses soucis. Elle laissa tout de même Garrus regarder. Mais sans Medigel, cela ne servait à rien. Il fallait simplement encaisser la douleur, faire abstraction. De toute façon, elle n'avait presque plus aucune sensation. Tout son esprit était complètement brouillé.

L'objectif.

L'objectif.

Merde ! Juste là !

Garrus finit tout de même par capter son attention. Il devait sans doute avoir répété plusieurs fois le même mot pour qu'elle finisse par comprendre.

Les Quarians.

Elle suivit du regard le bras tendu de Garrus vers le ciel. Un ciel rouge, bardé de nuages de flammes et de fumée. Mais bien présents, bien visibles, se trouvaient les vaisseaux de la Flottille Nomade. Comment ignorer ces carcasses de métal rafistolées de toutes parts, ces associations improbables de vaisseaux amalgamés ?

« Tali ? »

Shepard n'aurait pu reconnaître sa propre voix. Une voix suraiguë, éraillée, abîmée par la fumée. Comme une voix de petite fille timide, impressionnée par la vision qui s'offrait à elle. Garrus eut un sourire grimacier. Puis, il acquiesça. La cavalerie était arrivée.

Pas celle escomptée, mais les renforts étaient tous bons à prendre.

Le Commander recouvra pleinement ses esprits. La partie n'était pas finie. La bataille n'était pas perdue. Elle porta sa main à son oreillette.

« Tali ? »

Ce fut bien la voix de la jeune Quarienne qui lui répondit. Entendre ses inflexions particulières eut un effet réconfortant. Les inquiétudes étaient désormais derrière elle. Son amie était bel et bien en vie. Et opérationnelle.

« Heureuse d'entendre votre voix, Shepard. J'ai eu peur que vous n'ayez fini comme ces vulgaires bosht'et.

— Vous n'avez pas grande foi envers vos tireurs.

— Longue histoire à raconter, expliqua la Quarianne en laissant transparaître la lassitude dans sa voix.

— J'ai hâte de l'entendre », répondit Shepard avec un sourire forcé. Elle marqua une pause puis demanda la situation vue du ciel.

« Nous faisons diversion pendant que vous continuez votre petite excursion », expliqua simplement Tali.

Simple et logique. Mais elle s'inquiéta tout de même des autres. Et de ce qu'ils étaient supposés apporter tout en haut du monticule qui leur faisait face, les narguant depuis bien trop longtemps à son goût. Là, avec elle, il n'y avait que Garrus. Se pourrait-il que…

Mais quelques mots de Tali la rassurèrent tout de suite. La Quarianne avait bien planifié son approche.

Planifié son approche ?

Shepard tiqua sur les termes employés. Elle prit tout de même le temps de demander des explications.

Tali sembla ennuyée de la question mais répondit tout de même. Elle lâcha le mot amiral sur le ton de la plaisanterie sérieuse. Cela ne lui semblait pas être quelque chose de positif. Shepard la connaissait suffisamment pour comprendre sa réserve. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de s'épancher plus sur le sujet. Tali changea d'ailleurs de conversation en indiquant la position du reste de l'équipe. Jacob avait pris la tête du groupe de trois. Mordin semblait en sale état. Jack devait d'ailleurs le soutenir pour qu'il avance. Quand au module de Presalia, il se trouvait avec le trio.

« Est-ce que vous avez vu Kaidan et son groupe ? » osa toutefois demander Shepard.

Tali répondit par la négative.

« Nous avons privilégié votre zone d'action. Je suis désolée, Shepard, mais la situation est vraiment chaotique. Dès que je peux, j'enverrai une escouade à leur rencontre. »

La Quarienne se voulait sans doute optimiste mais ce n'était pas le sentiment du Commander.

« Shepard. » Garrus secoua la tête. « Il nous faut rejoindre Jacob, Mordin et Jack. » Certes. Il fallait rester concentré sur l'objectif. Toujours. Kaidan s'en sortirait. Les autres aussi.

« Concentre-toi » se morigéna-t-elle. La situation, alors qu'elle semblait désespéré, avait trouvé un revirement inespéré . L'occasion était trop belle. Il ne fallait pas passer à côté. C'était leur unique chance. C'était si soudain, si incroyable. Mais c'était bel et bien réel. Ne pas s'engouffrer dans la brèche serait folie.

Shepard secoua la tête, se remettant les idées en place. Elle risqua un coup d'œil hors de leur cachette, en plein chaos. Illisible. Elle se repositionna, inspira profondément en fixant droit devant elle, droit sur Garrus qui se contentait de la regarder retrouver ses esprits. Il était tendu, son visage fermé. Fatigué.

Contact visuel.

Finalement, ce fut ça qui la fit reprendre pied. Elle savait où elle était, elle savait ce qu'elle avait à faire. Là, avec Garrus. Comme au bon vieux temps.

Foncer droit devant.

Elle pianota sur son Omnitool, repéra le groupe de Jacob. Elle échangea un autre regard avec Garrus qui n'avait pas besoin de mots pour comprendre ce qui allait se passer. Une décharge familière d'adrénaline parcouru le corps de la jeune femme. Elle la connaissait bien cette sensation. Celle qui lui disait qu'il fallait tout donner. Là. Maintenant. Qu'il n'y aurait pas d'autre chance. Cette poussée, cette décharge qui la faisait courir toujours plus vite, aller toujours plus loin, tuer toujours plus d'ennemis. Toujours au moment où on se sentait acculé, elle venait. Et c'était ça qui la faisait avancer. Encore.

Hochements de tête simultanés.

Ils se dressèrent à l'unisson sur leurs pieds. Elle partit devant, il la talonna. Droit devant. Faire abstraction de ce qu'il se passait. La fournaise, les hurlements, l'odeur, les flammes et les décharges. Droit devant. Enjamber les corps, piétiner les cadavres.

Éviter les tirs.

Shepard savait que son casque était fissuré. Que l'air qui rentrait à chaque inspiration lui brûlait un peu plus les poumons. Mais qu'importait. Ce n'était qu'une douleur de plus, qu'elle allait refouler le plus loin possible. Ce qui comptait, c'était d'avancer.

Garrus était derrière elle. Tali la couvrait par la voie des airs. Jacob, Jack et Mordin l'attendaient. C'était une simple équation.

« Banshee ! » C'était un cri réflexe de sa part. Elle sauta en avant en même temps que de hurler. Le rayon passa à côté. Un hurlement. Puis plus rien. La créature venait de se consumer.

Tout en se relevant, Shepard s'assura que Garrus était toujours sur pieds. Affirmatif. Ils continuèrent leur course à travers le défilé.

Son regard se posa sur le radar. Ce fut le bruit de l'éboulis qui l'alerta. Elle se laissa tomber sur le flan, roula sur elle-même en évitant les quelques roches qui s'effondraient.

La séparant de Garrus.

Oh non.

« Garrus ! » Le cri lui arracha la gorge.

Pas de réponse.

Elle répéta plus fort.

« Garrus ! »

Elle se précipita vers l'éboulement, chercha un interstice avec frénésie.

Merde !

Sa respiration s'accéléra de plus belle, lui donnant un goût ferreux dans la bouche. Elle ahana. Inutilement, elle chercha à arracher les blocs de pierre du monticule nouvellement formé. Ce n'était pas possible ! Elle ne pouvait pas concevoir que…

« Shepard. »

Cela grésilla dans son oreille mais c'était bel et bien la voix du Turian. Cela eut pour effet de stopper ses mouvements désespérés et inutiles.

« Shepard, je crois bien que je vais avoir un petit contretemps. »

Elle eut un rire rauque et brisé. Oh que oui. Un contretemps.

« Vous n'êtes pas blessé ?

— Si cela peut vous rassurer, je suis juste de l'autre côté des rochers. Rien de cassé. »

La jeune femme sentit un poids s'envoler. C'était déjà ça.

« Par contre, je crois qu'il va falloir que je fasse un détour. »

Certainement.

Cela voulait donc dire… Continuer sans lui. Le laisser là.

« Je peux sans doute faire sauter ces cailloux », proposa-t-elle. Solution radicale. Dans ses cordes.

Garrus l'en dissuada. On ne savait ce qu'une explosion pouvait faire dans ce genre de configuration. Il y avait un énorme risque de provoquer un éboulement encore plus important.

Garder la tête froide. Continuer seule.

C'était le plus raisonnable.

Mais Shepard était loin d'être raisonnable. Et surtout pas en ce moment. Elle n'arrivait pas à gérer. A gérer l'angoisse qui la prenait à cet instant. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Où était donc son sang-froid ? Son esprit cartésien ? Elle se donnait l'impression d'être complètement hystérique. Ce n'était pas le moment, ce n'était plus le moment. Elle ne se reconnaissait plus. Elle en avait conscience.

Paradoxalement, elle s'obstinait à trouver une solution pour que Garrus la rejoigne tout de suite.

« Shepard. »

C'était la voix de Tali.

« Je vais guider Garrus pour qu'il rejoigne votre position. Mais il faut que vous avanciez. »

Il fallait qu'elle continue.

Elle ferma les yeux. S'engueula intérieurement. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Elle savait bien comment Garrus était. Elle le connaissait bien. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle l'attende. Elle savait qu'il trouverait un moyen de les rejoindre. Elle savait comment il fonctionnait. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ?

Depuis combien de temps déraillait-elle ?

Depuis l'attaque de Tuchanka ?

Depuis celle de Menae ?

Depuis qu'elle écoutait plus ses aspirations de femme ?

Depuis que Chakwas lui avait parlé ?

Etait-ce vraiment le moment de penser à tout ça ? Si près de la fin, quelle qu'elle puisse être ?

« O.K. »

O.K. Simplement.

« Ne traînez pas trop. » Elle souffla. Grimaça sous l'effet de la douleur. Jeta un dernier coup d'œil au monticule qui la narguait. Tourna les talons et reprit la course.

« Jacob. »

Depuis un moment, la seule réponse qu'elle avait de chacun des trois acolytes qui continuaient devant était un grésillement. Les transmissions étaient brouillées entre eux. Sans doute l'effet de l'arrivée des Quarians qui s'arrangeaient pour que les discussions ne se fassent qu'à courte portée. Ou que vers eux. En tout cas, pas de réponse d'aucun des trois mais elle voyait qu'ils continuaient à avancer. Tali les avait informé de la situation et du fait qu'elle tentait de les joindre le plus rapidement possible.

L'ascension parut moins difficile. L'ennemi semblait enfin se raréfier. Shepard accéléra encore sa course. Son épaule la lançait à présent. Heureusement, ce n'était pas son bras principal. Elle aurait eu du mal à utiliser une arme. Et franchement, elle n'avait pas envie d'un handicap de plus. Il ne fallait pas non plus trop penser à l'état de cette épaule. Sans Médigel, la blessure n'allait pas être jolie à guérir. Elle n'aimait pas ça. Elle se risqua à tordre son cou pour regarder. La combinaison était plus qu'éraflée. Le shrapnel avait du avoir une taille assez et une vitesse assez conséquente pour faire un trou pareil dans son armure. Faisait chier.

Elle entendit le cri du Husk avant de le voir, lui permettant d'anticiper l'attaque. Sur le côté. Elle l'esquiva et tira en pleine tête. A plusieurs reprises. Il s'écroula.

Secouant la tête, elle continua son chemin. Chaque pas lui arrachait désormais une grimace. Mais elle tenait bon. Sur son radar, le signal était tout proche. Le trio n'avançait pas très vite non plus. Elle n'allait pas tarder à les avoir en visuel. L'objectif l'était déjà. De plus en plus près. Cela lui donna un coup de fouet. Elle jeta tout de même un autre coup d'œil à son radar. Pour voir où en était Garrus. Il avait entamé le contournement de la zone accidentée. C'était quelque chose qu'elle ne pouvait pas franchement anticiper. Le moment où il les rejoindrait. Mais elle voulait y croire. Tali le guidait. Il allait le faire.

« Shepard. La voie est dégagée à trois heures. » Le commander aussi suivait les indications de la Quarienne. Heureusement qu'elle était là. Cette aide inespérée mais finalement indispensable. Elle n'y aurait pas cru si on lui avait dit. Elle pensait que les Quarians étaient complètement déboussolés, pris entre deux ennemis. Leur comportement était énigmatique depuis le début. Est-ce qu'elle aura les explications de cette situation ?

Ses pensées furent interrompues par un juron. A l'évidence, même au milieu du chaos, Jack ne perdait pas de sa verve. C'était quelque chose de rassurant. La jeune femme restait constante dans sa façon d'être. En toute circonstances.

Presque.

Shepard secoua la tête. Ce n'était pas le moment de repenser à la mort de James. Elle accéléra le pas.

Effectivement, Mordin n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme. Mais même malmené par Jack qui le soutenait sans douceur aucune, il semblait tenir bon sans broncher. Jacob ouvrait la marche et s'occupait de convoyer le dispositif. Ils n'avançaient pas très vite, en effet. Mais au vu de la configuration du terrain et de l'état des membres, c'était prévisible.

Quelques mètres et elle héla le groupe. Jacob se retourna et elle lui fit signe de se replier dans une saillie. Le feu continuait de tomber tout autour d'eux.

« Shepard. Bon de vous revoir entière. » commença Jacob sans s'encombrer de protocoles. Le Commander se contenta de hocher la tête. Jack posa Mordin sans ménagement mais le Salarian ne contenta d'une grimace. « Pas très belle, votre épaule. » marmonna-t-il.

Elle ne rétorqua pas que son bras n'avait pas meilleur aspect. Ce n'était pas le moment de s'apitoyer sur les blessures. Il fallait maintenant plutôt envisager la suite des choses. Là-haut, Tali et son escadron s'occupait de nettoyer la zone. Eux n'avaient qu'à avancer. C'était limite trop simple. Mais il n'y n'était pas question de philosopher sur la facilité ou pas. Même si instinctivement, elle n'aimait pas vraiment ça. Il y allait encore avoir autre chose. Ses tripes n'étaient pas tranquilles. Mais il fallait avancer.

« Je vais prendre la tête. » dit elle. Jacob resterait au centre avec l'émetteur. Mordin et Jack fermeraient la marche. Il ne manquait que Garrus en couverture arrière. Il faudrait faire sans. L'objectif n'était plus qu'à quelques centaines de mètres. Un dernier sprint. Un dernier effort. Il fallait tenir. Chacun avait pu reprendre un peu de souffle et de forces pour cette dernière ascension.

« Go ! »

Shepard s'élança en premier. Ouvrir le chemin. Les Quarians continuaient le nettoyage mais il y avait toujours un ou deux monstres qui échappaient à la purge. Ou ce qu'il restait de ces corps dénaturés qui n'avançaient plus que par automatisme. Ils n'avaient pas de volonté propre. Il aurait été si simple de déployer le système dès le début. Mais, hors de question de gâcher leur seule chance pour la piétaille. Jacob avait encore suffisamment de munitions pour contrer les quelques Husks et Maraudeurs qui arrivaient à leur hauteur.

« La zone est plus dégagée en amont, précisa Tali dans l'oreillette.

— Compris. Au niveau de l'objectif, statut ?

— Pas de difficulté majeure. Quelques Brutes peuvent poser problème. On s'en occupe.

— Bien reçu. »

Autant avoir le moins d'ennemis possible face à eux. Il ne restait plus que quelques dizaines de mètres. Dans les éboulis. Dans les trous. Dans la masse informe des cadavres de monstres.

« A gauche. » Elle guida le groupe à travers les amas rocheux. Son cœur accélérait au fur et à mesure de ses pas. Presque.

Ils y étaient presque.

Elle stoppa le groupe juste avant d'être dans la ligne de mire de l'objectif. Accroupie contre une roche, elle jeta un coup d'œil. Les Quarians avaient fait le ménage de manière efficace. Plus aucune trace vivante. La voie paraissait libre. La main sur son oreillette, elle demanda cependant confirmation d'une intuition qu'elle avait en ayant le bâtiment en visuel.

« Pouvez-vous me décrire ce que vous voyez, Tali ? »

La Quarienne confirma ce qu'elle pensait. Une partie du bâtiment s'était effondré. Quand à savoir la progression à l'intérieur, la vue aérienne ne permettait pas de faire des pronostics. Shepard regretta EDI et la Normandy. Jeff, surtout. Jeff aurait pu lui remettre rapidement les idées en place quand elle était prise de panique et de pensées parasites. Mais il n'était pas là. Elle l'avait envoyé loin d'elle. Pour se concentrer. Tu parles.

« Merci, Tali. » répondit-elle après le compte-rendu succinct de la situation. Elle reprit position auprès de ses équipiers.

« Très bien. » fit-elle avant de commencer à établir la stratégie d'approche finale. L'entrée du bâtiment était accessible, c'était à l'intérieur qu'il faudrait y aller progressivement. Déjà, pénétrer la station. Ensuite, ils aviseraient. Shepard jeta un regard à son radar. Garrus semblait venir effectivement vers leur position mais son avancée était lente. Il y avait un véritable champ d'éboulis entre eux et lui. Y progresser n'était pas chose aisée.

Jacob fut dépêché comme éclaireur. A lui d'ouvrir la porte et de vérifier les lieux. Le métis s'élança, arme au poing. Il ne fallut que quelques instants pour qu'il fasse signe qu'il avait accompli sa mission. Shepard envoya d'abord Jack et Mordin avant de les suivre en couverture tout en s'occupant de l'émetteur. Le Salarian représentait malheureusement leur point faible. Il était encore vaillant, mais la douleur lui arrachait des grimaces de plus en plus fréquentes. Sa blessure n'était pas létale mais elle était assez importante. Pourvu qu'il tienne le coup. Il était important qu'il soit complètement opérationnel pour la mise en route de l'engin qu'ils transportaient.

Le bâtiment leur procura un abri bienvenu. Le boucan était quelque peu assourdi, ce qui soulagea quelque peu l'équipe. Se concentrer serait plus facile.

« R.A.S. » confirma Jacob qui avait déjà commencé à avancer au cœur de la station. « Les murs ont tenu bon mais il semblerait que la salle à deux heures de moi soit impénétrable. Trop d'éboulis. »

Shepard afficha le plan de la station qu'Anderson lui avait fourni. La salle de contrôle se trouvait à l'étage. Pour y accéder, il fallait traverser le rez-de-chaussée. Heureusement, la salle indiquée par Jacob n'était pas sur leur chemin. Bonne nouvelle.

Il n'y avait qu'à espérer que ça reste comme ça.

« On avance. » La station n'était pas immense non plus. Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que le groupe n'atteigne l'escalier. Ou l'endroit où il était supposé se trouver. La béance du trou ne laissa pas de doute. Un tir perdu des Quarians, sans doute. Et merde. La salle de contrôle était-elle intacte ? Pouvaient-ils utiliser l'antenne du relais ? Elle était encore là, la fameuse antenne, Tali le confirma derechef. Quand au panneau de contrôle, il n'y avait pas d'autre solution que de voir par eux-mêmes. Shepard pesta entre ses dents. Tout cela était peut-être vain. Sans le contrôle de l'antenne, leur escapade ne servait pas à grand-chose.

« Il faut trouver un moyen de monter. » Jacob n'avait jamais rien dit de plus trivial.

Shepard balaya l'espace du regard. Monter. D'accord. Une partie du bâtiment était pulvérisée, malgré le fait qu'il soit creusé dans la roche. L'explosion avait été violente, très clairement. Pas moyen de passer facilement. Elle pianota sur son Omnitool. La salle de contrôle était se situait au dessus de trois salles du rez-de-chaussée. Elle avisa un angle de la pièce, le moins névralgique possible. Si elle faisait sauter une partie du plafond à cet endroit, ils pourraient progresser vers leur objectif. Pas le temps de faire dans la dentelle.

« Qui a des charges explosives ? » demanda-t-elle à la cantonade. Au vu de l'état de Jack, il valait mieux y aller de manière plus conventionnelle. Ne savait-on jamais. Toute économie de forces était bonne à prendre.

Mordin lui en tendit une. Avec la sienne, cela faisait normalement de quoi faire un joli trou. Shepard chargea Jacob de les installer, pendant que le reste du groupe se mettrait à l'abri. La détonation serait suffisante pour percer le plafond sans affaiblir la structure du bâtiment, si Mordin ne racontait pas de conneries débitée à sa manière habituelle, mais entrecoupée de grimaces douloureuses. Il avait quand même un peu perdu de son humeur survoltée. Jacob se faufila jusqu'à eux et attendit le signal de Shepard qui ne patienta qu'une seconde. La déflagration retentit non loin, soulevant un nuage de poussière qui envahit leur retraite. Ils en sortirent pour aller constater le résultat de la manœuvre.

Effectivement, le trou était bel et bien assez grand pour passer en se contorsionnant un peu. Le reste de la station avait l'air d'avoir tenu le coup. En même temps, pensa Shepard, si elle avait tenu après avoir été bombardée par les Quarians, ce n'était pas une petite explosion qui allait la faire s'effondrer.

Ce fut Jack qui ouvrit le passage. Plus mince que tous les autres, elle se faufila sans souci dans l'ouverture. Shepard attendit qu'elle hurle que rien n'était à signaler pour la suivre. Aidée par le sujet Zéro, elle tira Mordin pour qu'il puisse accéder à l'étage. Puis Jacob se chargea de passer l'émetteur. Ce fut la partie la plus délicate. Shepard et Jack attiraient le module vers elle, guidant le mouvement pendant que Jacob poussait. Le trou s'avéra finalement un peu juste.

Merde.

Agrandir le trou par une autre explosion n'était pas une bonne idée. Mordin insista dessus plusieurs fois en hochant la tête, toujours avec ses grimaces. Pas d'autre choix que de prendre du temps pour la raboter jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse la taille adéquate. Commença alors un délicat travail qui consista à assouplir la matière qui servait de revêtement de sol, à casser ce qui se trouvait en dessous. Sans matériel vraiment adapté. Autant essayer de scier du métal avec une cuillère. Ce furent de longues de minutes de labeur, où Jack marmonnait entre ses dents à propos de cette « putain de perte de temps ». Shepard n'allait pas la contredire.

Jacob recommença à pousser vers le haut. Ça passait. Juste mais ça passait.

Une secousse ébranla le sol. Sans doute un bombardement proche. Il ne fallait pas se laisser impressionner. La situation exigeait concentration sur ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur de la station. Shepard avait confiance en Tali. Si la Quarienne avait dit qu'elle tenait l'ennemi en respect, elle le ferait. Elle lui gagnerait du temps. Autant qu'il en faudrait. Ce n'était que de la piétaille et elle avait déjà bien fait le ménage.

Centimètres par centimètres, le module passa dans l'ouverture. Doucement, doucement. Jacob ahanait comme un forcené. Il n'était pas dans la meilleure position qu'il soit, mais personne d'autre que lui n'était apte à soulever l'engin. Mordin n'avait pas attendu pour commencer à tripoter les panneaux de commande. Shepard remarqua qu'il était plus lent que d'habitude. Son bras inerte pendait à son côté. Elle n'aimait pas ça. Le Salarian, cependant, n'en montra rien, la concentration avait remplacé toute autre expression de son visage.

« Dernière poussée ! » prévint Jacob. Elle l'entendit pousser un long cri rauque sous l'effort. Jack tirait avec elle, et un bon cri, bien bestial, était un bon moyen de soulager les tensions du corps pendant que le module se libérait progressivement du passage. Jack finit de le tirer sur le sol, tandis que Shepard tendait son bras non blessé à Jacob pour qu'il puisse les rejoindre.

« Shepard. » Le ton de Mordin ne présageait rien de bon. Reprenant à peine son souffle, le Commander se dirigea vers le Salarian. Que se passait-il encore ?

« Le déploiement de l'antenne ne fonctionne pas. » Rare que le Salarian soit si évasif. Elle le laissa se ressaisir quelques secondes avant de continuer. « Normalement, ce module de commande sert à déployer l'antenne de façon optimale pour que le signal puisse couvrir la zone souhaitée. » Jusque là elle suivait à peu près. « La commande ne fonctionne pas. Problème électrique. Activation manuelle nécessaire. »

Ah. Activation manuelle. Cela ne lui disait rien qui ne vaille. Allons bon. A la réflexion, ils n'étaient pas à ça près.

Activation manuelle. Ça voulait dire sortir à nouveau dans le tumulte.

« Comment accède-t-on à la commande manuelle ?

— Je cherche. » Le Salarian pianota à toute vitesse et mis moins de deux secondes à lui montrer le chemin d'accès. L'antenne n'était pas vraiment au dessus de la station. Elle se trouvait sur un aplomb rocheux à quelques dizaines de mètres de là. Pas simple d'y accéder dans les conditions actuelles.

Shepard jeta un coup d'œil à Jacob et Jack qui était en train de desceller le module et de le sortir de son container de protection. Le métis semblait en meilleure condition physique que la jeune femme. Jack était rapide, ses pouvoirs biotiques pouvaient être efficaces sur le terrain, mais elle paraissait être au bout de ses pouvoirs. Jacob avait les traits tirés mais n'était pas blessé. Shepard fit rapidement des plans mentaux. Et la conclusion fut rapide. Elle irait. Jacob resterait avec Jack et Mordin pour veiller sur la station et en protéger le contenu.

« Comment ça marche ? » se hâta-t-elle de demander avant que les deux autres n'entendent leur conversation et cherchent à la faire changer d'avis. Le Salarian lui donna la marche à suivre pour réactiver la liaison. Elle se concentra afin de bien retenir chaque instruction, chaque commande. Ce n'était pas compliqué dans l'ensemble, mais il ne fallait pas avoir à se recontacter en cas de problème. Elle ne savait si la liaison entre eux fonctionnerait une fois qu'elle serait dehors.

Une fois que Mordin eut fini, elle vérifia son armement. Il ne lui restait vraiment pas grand-chose. A peine de quoi tenir quelques instants si jamais l'ennemi lui tombait dessus. Elle inspira profondément. Mordin lui tendit ses derniers clips. Elle le dévisagea. Il hocha simplement la tête. Elle ne dit rien et glissa son don dans ses affaires.

« Le module est prêt. » annonça sobrement Jacob en s'approchant. Mordin prit le relais. Shepard expliqua à Jacob ce qu'il en était.

« Je vais aller reconnecter l'antenne » dit-elle sans lui laisser le temps de dire quoi que ce soit. « C'est la meilleure option. » Jacob chercha quand même à protester. Il argumenta qu'il était en meilleure condition physique que tous les autres.

« Justement, Jacob, j'ai besoin de vous ici. Il faut assurer les arrières.

— Mais, Shepard, je peux le faire. Pas besoin de munitions ! » C'était Jack. Elle avait le regard dur et déterminé.

Shepard le soutint et lui rétorqua qu'elle n'était pas dupe et qu'elle avait bien vu que la jeune femme était au bout de ses forces.

« Ce n'est pas le moment de discuter. On n'a pas le temps. J'ai besoin de vous ici pour couvrir Mordin. Il faut gagner un maximum de temps. » Elle ne leur laissa pas le temps de protester plus avant. Elle tourna les talons et sauta à travers le trou qu'ils avaient percé dans le sol.

Il fallait aller vite. Elle sprinta à travers la station puis s'engouffra dans la porte.

Joker se demanda ce que pouvait bien faire Shepard. A la distance à laquelle il se trouvait, il n'avait plus le signal du Commander sur ses écrans. C'était anxiogène. Il avait tellement l'habitude de suivre la jeune femme quand elle était au sol qu'il lui manquait quelque chose pour se sentir pleinement en mission. Suivre Shepard, la sortir du pétrin quand elle appelait le Normandy à la rescousse, c'était un peu sa routine de travail.

EDI le rappela à l'ordre de sa voix digitale. Lui aussi était au milieu de l'enfer. Il ne devait pas se déconcentrer. Il était d'ailleurs convaincu que de son côté, Shepard était à cent pour cent.

Il avait l'habitude des situations extrêmes. Larguer le Mako sur Ilos alors que la distance n'était pas bonne. Attendre le Relais Omega-4 dans l'autre sens alors que tout explosait derrière eux. Facile pour lui. Ce qu'il se passait là faisait quand même partie de son top dix. Non, de son top cinq des situations de merde. Ça tirait de partout. Des vaisseaux se faisaient littéralement pulvériser devant ses yeux. Difficile de distinguer l'ennemi de l'ami. Anderson l'avait envoyé rejoindre la Flotte dirigée par Orinia. La Primarch n'avait pas hésité avant de l'envoyer en reconnaissance plus en avant sur le front. Il fallait en savoir plus sur la situation Quarienne. Percer le front des Reapers lui avait paru plus simple que de cheminer dans cet imbroglio de vaisseaux si divers qu'il parvenait à peine à identifier l'origine de la moitié d'entre eux. De plus, il n'avait pas apprécié le ton sur lequel on l'avait trimbalé de front en front. Il avait eu l'impression de n'être qu'un simple troufion. Il pilotait le Normandy, merde ! A bien y réfléchir, et sans tomber dans le subjectif à outrance, il ne supportait maintenant que les ordres de Shepard. Elle avait toujours eu une manière de se faire obéir qui lui était propre. il ne savait pas trop comment l'expliquer. Mais cela ne lui avait jamais vraiment donné l'impression d'être sous estimé. Bon, il fallait quand même tenir compte de la situation. Tout le monde était usé, las et tendu. On avait vraiment la sensation que chacun donnait le tout pour le tout, dans une ambiance « fin de l'Univers ».

Il se sentait quand même un peu seul malgré le nombre incalculable de vaisseaux autour de lui. Personne de la fine équipe dans le Normandy. Il y avait tout le reste de l'équipage, mais tout le monde était à son poste, bien concentré et réactif. Il était vrai qu'il se gaussait toujours d'être le meilleur, que toute la réussite de ce qui touchait au pilotage du Normandy reposait sur ses seules épaules. Mais c'était mentir. Sans tous les techniciens qui se trouvaient dans le ventre du vaisseau, sans Kenneth et Gaby, sans Chakwas, Patel, Rolston, Goldstein, Hawthorne, Hadley… même Gardner et sa bouffe insipide, il n'y arriverait pas. Chambers était restée sur Mars, prêtant main-forte pour la logistique en arrière garde.

La seule chose qui lui avait mis un peu de beaume au cœur était la présence de Wrex dans son escouade. Le Krogan n'avait d'ailleurs pas hésité à le saluer à sa manière. Lui et sa Flotte devaient assurer la percée, le Normandy en éclaireur. Donner la situation exacte ? Wrex usa d'humour noir en essayant de décrire le bordel ambiant. De toute façon, un Krogan est plus à l'aise à terre. Il avait hâte d'en découdre avec l'ennemi.

« Shepard a intérêt à se dépêcher. » avait-il dit. Vu son impatience, Joker comprit pourquoi Orinia l'avait envoyé à l'avant-garde. Il y avait plus d'action et ce seraient les premiers à atterrir. Mais pour le moment, c'était parvenir à comprendre la situation. Et Joker n'y comprenait rien. EDI calculait à tout va en identifiant les nombreux vaisseaux en visuels mais même reportés à l'écran, ça ne ressemblait à rien. Il n'était pas forcément rompu aux stratégies en bataille spatiale, vu que ce n'était pas la place habituelle du Normandy, mais il ne fallait pas être un grand stratège pour voir que ça n'allait pas du tout. Cette guerre ne ressemblait à rien d'ordonné. Il y avait les Reapers et leurs escouades qui canardaient tout le monde. Ça, c'était établi et logique. Ensuite, les Geths qui attaquaient les Quarians et vice-versa. Encore logique. Puis des Geths qui attaquaient des Geths. Là, il fallu que Joker se rappelle cette histoire d'Hérétiques expliquée à sa manière par Legion. Mais ce que Joker avait du mal à comprendre, c'était que des Quarians attaquaient leurs propres vaisseaux. Là, il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas.

« Mutinerie ? » demanda-t-il à Wrex à qui il faisait son rapport. Il avait plus de liberté à parler avec le Krogan que le Primarch. Wrex avait l'habitude du franc-parler du pilote et ne s'en était jamais formalisé. De toute façon, il avait toujours dit que Shepard avait de drôles de relations avec ses subordonnés. Ah, s'il savait…

« Possible, répondit Wrex après un moment de réflexion. Je n'ai jamais comment fonctionnaient ceux-là. » Les Quarians n'étaient pas la race la plus appréciée de la Galaxie. Méprisée, c'était certain. Pour nombre de personnes, ils avaient mérité leur sort. Et leur création emmerdait tout le monde.

C'était quand même étrange, pensa Joker. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien expliquer qu'ils en viennent à s'entretuer ? Du piratage ?

Mais il n'y avait pas le temps de penser à cela. Même si ça posait souci de savoir quels Quarians étaient vraiment de leur côté, si tant soit peu qu'ils puissent être d'un autre côté que du leur. C'était comme s'ils ne s'occupaient que de leurs affaires sans tenir compte du contexte ambiant, c'est-à-dire un conflit ouvert et total. Une attitude hautement égoïste, selon Joker, qui certes, pouvait s'expliquer, mais pas vraiment se comprendre.

Pour le moment, de toute façon, à part faire le point sur une situation qui changeait toute les secondes, il fallait être honnête, ils attendaient. Ils attendaient que Shepard active le signal qui immobiliserait les Reapers sur Terre. Si ça fonctionnait. Si le miracle arrivait.

Il fallait qu'elle le fasse.

Il fallait qu'elle y arrive. Elle n'arrivait pas à déterminer si le chaos ambiant était pire qu'avant ou pas. Elle n'aimait pas vraiment la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait, mais pas le choix. Pas le choix, il fallait y aller, avancer, plonger en avant, se faire discrète, tenter d'avancer en économisant au maximum les munitions et les clips. Cela lui rappelait Akuze. Tant de morts. Des cadavres à perte de vue, une odeur épouvantable de mort, partout, partout. Sauf qu'ici, ce n'était pas vraiment quelque chose de vivant, ce qui se trouvait en face. C'étaient de pauvres hères et les tuer ne pouvait que leur rendre service. Abréger leur souffrance. Mais ce n'était pas à elle de faire ça. Là, elle devait avancer à travers le courant de pourriture qui jonchait le sol, ça et là, quelques résistants qui continuaient à avancer malgré leurs corps brûlés, la douleur qui déformait ce qui leur servait de visage. Et ce bleu, cette putain de lueur bleutée qui leur servait d'yeux et qui brillait, montrant qu'ils étaient encore opérationnels, qu'ils pouvaient encore nuire. Que ce n'était pas fini. Salopards de Reapers. Aucune race de la Galaxie n'aurait jamais pu imaginer pousser le vice de transformer son adversaire en… en quelque chose d'aussi répugnant.

Ah.

Si.

Eux.

Mais Cerberus n'était pas un exemple. Pas après ce que l'Homme Trouble était devenu. Lui aussi, un monstre comme les autres.

Non.

Elle donnerait tout pour ne pas les laisser vaincre. Pour ne pas que d'autres vivent ce que James a vécu. Cette peur de perdre le contrôle, de n'être plus qu'une marionnette, tout en gardant la conscience de ses actes…

La jeune femme poussa plus fort sur ses jambes, puisant encore plus profond dans ses forces. Il fallait avancer. Il fallait avancer. A tout prix. Son radar lui indiquait qu'elle n'était plus très loin. Il y avait une cavité qui protégeait l'accès à une gaine où passaient ventilation et alimentation électrique de la station. Elle avait la bonne morphologie pour se faufiler dans cet étroit boyau. Il fallait juste qu'elle y arrive.

Elle tira par réflexe dans le crâne du Husk qui venait juste d'essayer de lui bondir dessus. Ah, saloperie. Il était allongé parmi les cadavres et c'était comme si sa présence l'avait éveillé, comme si elle avait appuyé sur une commande qui l'avait fait sauter sur elle. Il n'avait pas agi par instinct de survie ou quoi que ce soit. Non, ce n'était plus qu'une machine qui obéissait à un ordre jusqu'à qu'il soit accompli ou que cela entraîne sa propre destruction.

Cette pensée raviva encore sa haine des Reapers. Où étaient-ils d'ailleurs ? La zone devait en compter trois dans les parages. Rien au radar depuis qu'ils étaient à terre. Qu'attendaient-ils ? Est-ce que le remue-ménage généré par Tali les tenaient suffisamment en respect pour qu'ils la laisse tenter le tout pour le tout qui visait à les détruire ? Elle voulait bien le croire. La situation était profitable pour elle. Mais elle savait d'instinct qu'il fallait rester sur ses gardes. Rien n'était facile à prévoir avec cet ennemi-là.

Enfin, Shepard arriva à la cavité. Elle sortit son Omnitool et court-circuita le verrou qui défendait l'accès à la trappe. Ce n'était pas un code difficile à craquer. Cette antenne, normalement, n'assurait rien de particulièrement vital. La protection était donc faite en conséquence. Elle ouvrit la trappe avec précipitation. Le conduit n'avait pas l'air large mais suffisamment pour qu'un humain passe. En plus, il y avait une échelle. Normalement, Shepard n'aurait pas dû y avoir recours. Mais le terrain avait subi quelques modifications majeures ces derniers temps. Qui des Reapers ou des Quarians avaient changé la géographie du lieu, personne n'aurait pu le dire.

L'air se mit à vibrer. Le sol à trembler. Un vrombissement formidable retentit. Une plainte déchira l'air. Ce bruit, cette sensation, Shepard ne la connaissait que trop bien. Elle resta figée sur place, ses tripes se contractèrent. Peur. Paralysie. Elle resta statique une seconde. Puis son instinct de survie reprit le dessus.

Dégage.

Dégage de là.

Elle risqua un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. Elle le devina au loin. Et merde.

Le répit n'avait finalement été que de courte durée.

Il était là.

Enorme. Gigantesque. Un type Sovereign.

Dégage, dégage de là.

Ses jambes agirent à son insu, son corps se plia de lui-même. Elle s'engouffra dans le boyau.

Dépêche-toi.

Dépêche-toi, putain.

Sa cage thoracique se souleva par à-coups rapide et une fois dans le conduit, elle put entendre sa respiration faire vibrer ses cordes vocales tellement elle était erratique. Panique. Crise de panique.

Elle devait se calmer. Elle devait se calmer.

Se calmer, malgré le mal de tête qui l'avait repris. La migraine. Les acouphènes. Encore ce murmure dans son esprit.

Il approchait. Elle le savait. Et il allait mette tous leurs espoirs à néant si elle restait là, pendue à son échelle sans bouger le moindre muscle.

Faire abstraction de ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête.

« Tali. Foutez-le camp. Foutez-le camp. » se murmura-t-elle.

Les acouphènes étaient insupportables. Les murmures. Elles les reconnaissait. C'était parce que le Reaper était là. Il tentait de la rendre dingue.

Elle secoua la tête et actionna sa radio. Il fallait qu'elle dise à la Quarienne de dégager de là. La Flotte qu'elle commandait pouvait tenir en respect les troupes des Reapers, mais pas un type Sovereign. Il fallait qu'ils se tirent.

Sa première tentative de parler eut pour résultat un coassement médiocre. La jeune femme passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, inspira une goulée d'air et débuta son ascension.

« Tali ? Tali, vous m'entendez ? Foutez-le camp. Foutez-le camp de là. »

Pas de réponse. Juste un crachotis.

Cela ne la découragea pas. Elle répéta. Encore et encore. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle progressait dans le conduit.

Foutez le camp. Tous. Cela ne servait à rien de résister face à ça. Juste des morts inutiles. Retraite. Attendez. Attendez qu'on active le signal.

Il fallait qu'elle se dépêche. Personne d'autre qu'elle ne pouvait faire avancer les choses.

Elle ne devait pas se laisser avoir. Elle devait résister. Reprenant sous souffle, elle fit le vide dans son esprit.

Elle avait paniqué deux secondes.

En montant l'échelle, désormais, elle n'affichait plus qu'une froide détermination. Un barreau à la fois, mais elle grimpait. Elle n'était plus très loin de l'objectif.

Soudain, tout se mit à trembler. Elle rata un barreau, reprit sa poigne sur le précédent. Son pied glissa. Elle se rattrapa, suspendue par un bras au dessus des quelques mètres qu'elle avait déjà franchis.

« Merde. »pesta-t-elle entre ses dents. Elle força sur son biceps, reprit de l'autre main le barreau et remis ses pieds en position.

Ce salaud était en train de pilonner la montagne. Elle poussa un cri de rage qui libéra ses dernières forces et lui donna assez de hargne pour doubler sa vitesse. Putain, vivement qu'on en finisse et qu'ils puissent les dégommer bien copieusement. Elle en avait assez d'être à la merci de ces monstres qui profitaient de leur faiblesse générale pour les écraser sans pitié.

Elle continua néanmoins ses tentatives de joindre Tali.

Une demi-seconde, elle pensa à Garrus à pied, nu sur le terrain. L'arrivée à la trappe d'accès à l'antenne lui permis de ne pas y penser plus.

Il fallait agir. Ne plus penser. Suivre les instructions données par Mordin et croiser les doigts pour que ça fonctionne.

« J'y suis. » dit-elle inutilement à voix haute.

Il n'y avait personne au bout. Personne qui répondrait. Communiquer à terre dans la proximité du Reaper et dans les conditions actuelles était inutile. Mais elle le fit quand même. C'était une routine qui la rassurait. C'était jouer pour ne pas se sentir seule. C'était un moyen de penser et d'enchaîner les gestes expliqués par Mordin, tout en étant sûre de bien les exécuter.

Elle était seule. Isolée de son équipe. Isolée du tout le monde.

Concentre-toi.

Elle ferma les yeux une demi-seconde, le temps de faire abstraction du boucan alentour et du chaos qui régnait autour d'elle. De la migraine. Des sifflements dans sa tête. Elle ne perdit pas de temps à contempler le carnage à ses pieds. Certes, elle ne pouvait pas avoir meilleur point de vue sur la bataille, mais ce n'était pas le moment.

Non, le moment était encore à la concentration. Repérer le panneau de commande. L'ouvrir. Repérer la panne. Elle tapota son Omnitool. Mordin avait eu raison, ce n'était pas si compliqué une fois qu'on avait le nez sur le problème. C'était limpide et si facile qu'elle trouvait la situation ironique par rapport à ces quelques petites actions qu'elle allait faire pour rétablir le contact.

Ce furent les conditions extrêmes qui rendirent la tâche difficile. L'ai vibra à nouveau et Shepard savait que le Reaper préparait une nouvelle attaque. La montagne s'ébranla. Elle devait faire vite. Tout en restant de marbre. Pas évident. Elle se sentait hors d'elle-même. Avec une concentration et un calme qu'elle ne pensait pas être possible à atteindre pour elle. Comme si savoir simplement qu'elle n'avait que quelques commandes à rentrer et que tout serait fini lui avait permis d'atteindre cet état de grâce. Elle n'était plus que le bout de ses doigts qui volaient sur l'écran tactile de son Omnitool. Elle n'était plus que la commande qui allait tout terminer.

Un cliquetis se fit entendre, signe, d'après Mordin que le contact était rétabli entre l'antenne et la station.

« Mordin ? » tenta-t-elle. « Ca y est. »

Ca y était.

Il ne restait plus au Salarian qu'à faire le reste.

La jeune femme ne put réprimer un immense soupir de soulagement qui secoua la moindre de ses cellules. Pour autant ce n'était pas fini…

La salve du Reaper toucha de plein fouet le surplomb rocheux où elle se trouvait. Elle savait qu'il rechargeait mais elle pensait avoir un peu plus de temps. Tout se déroba sous ses pieds comme si le sol n'était plus solide.

Merde.

Le Commander parvint à garder son aplomb et se mit à courir au hasard parmi les rochers. Reprendre le conduit était inutile, elle le devinait complètement pulvérisé. Plus elle progressait, plus son corps sentait la gravité appeler les rochers toujours plus bas. Le sol s'effondrait. Tout ce qui était autour d'elle s'affaissait. Elle ne pouvait que sauter au hasard des zones qui lui paraissaient stables. Il fallait à tout prix qu'elle se dégage de là.

Nouvelle salve.

Merde !

Mordin avait-il reçu le signal ? Ça ne fonctionnait pas ? Tout ce qu'ils avaient accompli était donc vain ? Elle sentit l'abattement la submerger sans pouvoir le retenir. Merde, merde ! Elle ne voulait pas y croire, elle ne pouvait pas y croire. Tout ceci… Pour rien ? Cela la stoppa net dans son échappée.

Grave erreur.

Elle perdit pied et le sol s'effondra sous son poids, la happant dans son sein.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapitre trente-huit

Quelle galère. Quelle merdier. Plus il s'enfonçait dans le front, plus c'était le chaos.

« EDI, reporte l'énergie du boulier kinétique central sur les côtés. La défense sera plus équilibrée.

— Affirmatif. Proposition réaliste. »

Cela changeait des coups de sang du pilote. A ce stade des choses, il fallait à tout prix préserver le vaisseau et son énergie. Joker demandait régulièrement un état des lieux du Core. Lui demander trop en même temps n'était pas une bonne idée.

Un vaisseau Geth le prit en chasse. Encore un. Encore un qui allait sans doute se casser les dents face à la rapidité et la souplesse du Normandy. Joker soupira et se mit en mode poursuite. Cela devenait limite lassant.

EDI signala un appel de Hackett. Le cœur de Joker manqua un battement. Se pouvait-il que…

« A tous les vaisseaux qui peuvent encore m'entendre. » C'était très mauvais au niveau du son, mais on comprenait chaque mot prononcés par l'Amiral, mots que Joker écoutait avec une attention particulière tout en cherchant à semer son poursuivant, qui décidément, était plus coriace qu'il ne le pensait.

« Signal transmis. Je répète. Signal terrestre transmis. »

Le rythme cardiaque du pilote s'accéléra. Alors, ça y était. Elle l'avait fait. Ils l'avaient fait.

« Unités de toutes les Flottes en position pour l'Assaut. »

Wrex allait être content. Il allait pouvoir se dégourdir les jambes. Joker connaissait la suite du protocole. Il devait ouvrir le passage sur Terre avec la Flotte d'Orinia. Toujours en position d'éclaireur.

Étant actuellement pris en tenaille entre Quarians et Geths, il n'avait pas vraiment noté de revirement immédiat de situation. Pas de débandade dans les troupes, chacun étant bien occupé à tirer copieusement sur l'autre.

« Il commence à me courir, ce Geth ». Marmonna-t-il avant de programmer un tir destiné à se débarrasser du gêneur. Il n'avait pas le temps de faire mumuse avec la piétaille. Il y avait maintenant plus important à faire. Retourner sur Terre. Foutre la pâtée aux Reapers. Retrouver Shepard et les autres.

D'ailleurs…

Il contacta Wrex, avec qui il avait plus d'affinités, afin d'avoir des nouvelles du Commander. Il préférait poser la question à quelqu'un qui lui répondrait franchement, sans lui dire de se mêler de ses affaires et qu'il n'avait pas utiliser les canaux de transmission pour autre chose que la mission.

Le Krogan n'en savait rien. Il le laissa en plan le temps de prendre des renseignements. Il ajouta tout de même qu'il s'agissait de Shepard. Il ne s'inquiétait pas.

Joker, lui, ne partageait pas son optimisme. La joie et l'excitation d'apprendre que le signal fonctionnait avait laissé place à une sorte de pressentiment. Oui, c'était de Shepard dont on parlait. Justement. Il la connaissait suffisamment pour savoir qu'elle avait donné le tout pour le tout, sachant la situation. Et comme c'était une tête brûlée, une casse-cou… Dans cette situation extrême, il devinait bien qu'elle avait dû prendre des décisions radicales. Et comme elle avait un sens du devoir incomparable, il n'aurait pas été étonné qu'elle prenne le plus de risques pour préserver les autres. Et c'était bien ce qui lui faisait peur.

« Pas de nouvelles de l'équipe Shepard » répondit le Krogan.

Calme-toi. Calme-toi.

Cela ne voulait sans doute rien dire. Avec le bordel ambiant et les comms buoy à moitié HS, les communications avec la Terre n'étaient sans doute pas possibles.

Oui. Sûrement ça. Ils finiraient sans doute par réussir à contacter Shepard, ou bien Kaidan. Au pire Garrus. Enfin… l'un ou l'autre à terre. Quelqu'un de l'équipe. Qui leur dirait ce qu'il en était. Et puis, on l'enverrait, lui, comme toujours récupérer la joyeuse troupe. Et on donnera tout encore, pour achever l'ennemi. Pour terminer, enfin. Et tout sera fini.

Il vrilla, toujours cherchant à se débarrasser de cet enquiquinant suiveur. Il avait vraiment envie d'y passer, celui-là. Tant pis pour lui. Signalant à l'ingénierie la situation exacte, il demanda un tir de courte portée. Cela suffirait.

Et cela suffit.

Enfin libéré de cette gêne, Joker se mis en quête des autres vaisseaux de la Flotte qu'il était supposée accompagner. La zone attribuée à la Flotte d'Orinia était l'Europe. Celle d'Anderson s'occuperait des Amériques. Le Pacifique avait été attribué aux Hanars. L'Asie serait le terrain de jeux de Kirrahe. Le Salarian serait donc celui chargé d'assainir le terrain où se trouvait l'équipe Shepard. Toutefois, Joker restait persuadé qu'on l'enverrait la chercher. C'était toujours comme cela que ça se passait, non ?

« Orinia à Normandy ».

La Turianne était plus audible que l'Amiral Hackett. En prime, il y avait même le visuel. On ne se refusait rien. Joker lui jeta un coup d'œil distrait. Les femmes Turiennes lui laissaient un sentiment étrange. Elles semblaient très féminines, pour des Turians, mais en même temps, il sentait qu'elles étaient dangereuses. Tiens, cela lui rappelait quelqu'un.

« Je vous reçois bien, Primarch. » dit-il avec déférence. Il savait qu'il ne fallait pas faire le mariole avec elle. De toute façon, ce n'était pas dans l'air du moment. La Primarch lui demanda d'effectuer un vol de reconnaissance au dessus de leur zone attribuée afin de faire le point sur la présence ennemi. Rien de plus normal. Il s'exécuta donc. Comme la Flotte commençait à faire le ménage, parvenir dans l'atmosphère terrestre serait beaucoup plus simple que lors de son premier aller-retour. Il n'y avait donc pas la même appréhension, la même adrénaline. Mais cela lui faisait quand même quelque chose. Il allait voir. Il allait vraiment voir dans quel état était la Terre. Pour déposer Shepard en vitesse dans l'Himalaya, il n'avait pas pris la peine de regarder ce qu'il se passait. Là, il était vraiment en reconnaissance, ce qui impliquait une attention particulière au paysage. Il sentait bien que ça n'allait pas être joli-joli.

Il perça la stratosphère et il la vit. La Terre. Cette fameuse planète bleue, nostalgie de son défunt père. Ce dernier avait tellement aimé la Terre, d'où il venait qu'il avait souvent eu le mal du pays. Sur Arcturus, point de forêts, d'océans et de montagne. Que le métal de la station orbitale, chevron technologique à la pointe de son époque de construction. Cette nostalgie n'avait pas été pourtant suffisamment grande pour que son père retourne sur sa planète natale. Il était resté sur Arcturus, y ayant fait fortune avec son entreprise de construction de vaisseaux civils. Mais, son attachement pour la Terre, il l'avait exprimé chez lui, en faisant construire la Villa et son jardin artificiel, un luxe suprême pour un habitant d'une station. Joker se rappelait bien de cet éden, cet oasis de verdure dans la gangue de métal. Ce jardin que son père entretenait chaque jour, au risque d'en délaisser ses propres enfants. Il s'était toujours demandé ce qu'il faisait là-bas pendant des heures. A quoi pensait-il ? Que lui apportaient ses fleurs et ses arbres ? C'était sa fierté, son bonheur. Mais c'était fini, tout cela. Son père était mort et sa mère avait sans doute laissé pourrir le jardin. Elle n'avait jamais partagé la passion de son mari pour le jardinage. Et n'avait pas vraiment la main verte.

Penser à sa mère donna quelques frissons à Joker, ce qui lui rappela ses côtes légèrement fêlées. La douleur lui remit les idées en place, c'est-à-dire, focalisées sur ce qu'il se passait sous lui. Il en avait vu des scènes éprouvantes, des invasions en tout genre. Il avait assisté à la prise de Tuchanka, à la bataille de Menae, mais, il fallait être objectif, ce n'était rien à côté de l'état de la Terre. C'était comme s'il ne restait pratiquement rien. L'Europe était une sorte d'immense champ de ruines. Villes rasées, cratères nauséabond où se tassaient des cadavres, terre grise, en feu et en cendres… Et des Reapers… des Reapers partout. Aucune activité détectée selon les senseurs d'EDI. C'était étrange de voir désormais ces grandes masses noires immobiles, qui ne vomissaient plus par milliers des vaisseaux. Rien qu'en Angleterre, il en localisa dix. Le reste du continent ne s'annonçait guère mieux. Y avait-il au moins des rescapés ? Anderson avait parlé de résistance à terre, mais au vu de ce qu'il avait sous les yeux, Joker n'était pas très optimiste quand à sa survie.

Il avait le cœur à ne rien dire. Juste une boule au ventre. Il commença à énoncer son rapport à Orinia. C'était difficile à sortir, ça s'étranglait dans sa gorge. Quel carnage. Quelle horreur. Comment maintenant pouvoir dire que tout ceci n'avait pas eu grande importance. Comment ne pas se sentir coupable de ne pas avoir pu intervenir plus tôt ? On avait beau dire que la situation était extrême, qu'on n'avait pas pu faire autrement, cela mettait mal à l'aise de voir le résultat s'étaler sous ses yeux. Le constat était douloureux, amer. Même lui, il en avait la bile à la gorge. Bien sûr que la Terre n'avait pas été la seule victime,mais sûrement le plus touchée. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Il en eût presque une poussée identitaire raciale. Être humain. Voilà sans doute la réponse.

La liaison avec Orinia était toujours aussi mauvaise. En plus du crachotis perpétuel dû aux pertes de nombreux relais de communications, il y avait désormais des interférences avec les autres Flottes qui faisaient leur descente sur Terre. Ainsi, Joker eut vent de ce qui se passait ailleurs, mais surtout… il attrapa le nom de Shepard au vol. Il n'avait pas rêvé, il savait qu'il avait bien entendu le nom de la jeune femme.

« EDI, isole le canal asiatique, si tu peux. »

L'IA promit de faire de son mieux. Et elle avait sacrément intérêt. Su coup, Joker avait quelque peu perdu le fil de sa propre mission. Orinia lui demanda si tout allait bien.

« Oui… Oui… » répondit-il distraitement. Maintenant, il avait une partie de son esprit qui était ailleurs. Avait-on retrouvé le Commander ? Où ? Comment allait-elle ? Il tentait de garder son calme mais il bouillait d'impatience d'en savoir plus. EDI n'allait pas assez vite à son goût. Et toute cette friture, ces crachouillis ! Merde ! Pourquoi n'avait-il pas été envoyé avec la Flotte des Salarians ?

EDI finit par nettoyer le signal et obtenir quelque chose de stable.

« Docteur Solus localisé. Blessé. » énonça une voix inconnue. Un Salarian, toutefois, à entendre sa manière de couper les phrases et de parler vite. Mordin blessé… Ça commençait mal.

« Se trouve dans station de relais. Humain Jacob Taylor est avec lui. Sujet Zéro identifié. »

Et ça s'arrêta là. Le Salarian ne continua pas la liste, dressant l'état du lieu où se trouvaient les trois rescapés. Et Shepard ? Où était-elle ? Pas de Garrus ? Et Kaidan, Liara, Legion ? Comment se faisait-il que ces trois-là seulement étaient là où se trouvait l'objectif ? Quid des autres ?

Joker commençait à sentir une sueur froide lui dégouliner dans le dos. Le silence. Il crut qu'EDI avait perdu le signal. Non, un autre Salarian prit la parole.

« Terrain difficile d'accès. Éboulements. Accidenté. Envoi équipe récupération. »

Quoi ? Non ! C'était à lui d'y aller, c'était son rôle.

« Lieutenant Moreau ? » Il avait perdu le fil de sa conversation avec Orinia. Il ne répondit pas. Il était en attente, le souffle court, en attente d'entendre que Shepard était en visuel, qu'elle était là… Qu'elle…

« EDI, réactive le radar. Je veux voir si on peut localiser tout le monde. » A cette distance, c'était possible. Oui, c'était possible.

« Je ne peux pas, Jeff. Trop de saturations dans les signaux, trop d'interférences. La portée de leur est trop courte, le signal ne passe pas. »

Il passa une main sur son visage. Alors ? Alors ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils foutaient ces Salarians ?

Encore une fois, il entendit Orinia l'interpeller. Il marmotta quelque chose et se força à continuer sa mission de reconnaissance. Mais il n'était plus aussi concentré. Maintenant, la majorité de ses pensées étaient orientées vers ce qu'il se passait là-bas, dans l'Himalaya. Attendre. Attendre d'y voir plus clair. Entendre qu'ils avaient Shepard. Qu'elle était là, prête à en découdre pour la dernière bataille. Mais rien. Il n'aimait pas cette histoire d'éboulis. Les éboulis et Shepard, ça n'avait jamais fait bon ménage.

Si seulement, il pouvait aller voir sur place.

« Avons récupéré Solus, Taylor et Sujet Zéro. »

Les Salarians toujours aussi efficaces. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas accès à ce que les trois rescapés allaient dire. Il attendit encore, continuant distraitement à informer Orinia sur l'état des lieux. Elle allait bien finir par se douter de quelque chose. D'ailleurs, elle lui fit la remarque qu'il avait l'air absent. Il répondit qu'il était un peu remué. C'était suffisamment vague pour qu'elle l'interprète comme elle le voulait.

Allez.

Allez. Dites quelque chose.

« Quarians dans la zone. Compte rendu de l'Amiral Tali'Zora vas Normandy. Zone nettoyée et couverture aérienne pour permettre la mission. Bombardements. Dommages collatéraux inévitables. Le Dr Solus a expliqué qu'il y avait une avarie sur l'antenne. Shepard partie seule pour réparer. Mise en route manuelle. Succès. »

Mais ?

Il y avait sûrement un mais. Sinon, il ne sentirait pas la tension dans la voix du Salarian qui continuait d'énoncer les infos à grande vitesse. Mentalement, il essaya de comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé. C'était évident. Shepard avait voulu sortir en solo pour préserver les autres. Sans aucun doute. Et avec ces bombardements…

Ah. Il n'y tenait plus !

« Shepard MIA. »

Autrement dit. Aucune trace de Shepard. Shepard avait tout simplement disparu. Et ces bombardements… Et ces éboulis. Shepard ne faisait pas bon ménage avec les éboulements.

« EDI, change les coordonnées de vol. »

L'IA ne prit même pas la peine de protester. Savait-elle que c'était inutile, ou bien approuvait-elle l'initiative ?

Au diable la mission. Au diable l'Europe. Orinia et tous les autres. La zone ne représentait pas de danger immédiat pour les vaisseaux Turians et Krogans. Qu'ils se démerdent.

« Moreau ? Vous me recevez ? » Si ce n'était pas de l'agacement, il ne savait pas ce que c'était.

« Désolé, Primarch. Zone hors de danger immédiat. Pouvez y aller. »

Ce n'était pas très réglementaire mais il s'en contrefichait. Là, maintenant, il ne voulait qu'une chose, mettre le cap vers Shepard.

« Ne viens pas me chercher. »

C'était ce qu'elle avait dit. Qu'il la laisse. Quelque soit la situation. Mais il n'était pas foncièrement utile, là. Quelqu'un d'autre pouvait prendre sa place. N'importe qui. Elle l'avait fait, ils avaient maintenant le contrôle de la situation, il n'y avait plus qu'à éliminer les Reapers de manière plus conventionnelle. Cela durerait longtemps. Même muselés, ils restaient coriaces. Leur structure était difficile à endommager. Cela prendrait du temps. Et il faudrait attendre que tout soit terminé pour qu'il s'occupe d'elle ? Non. Ça, hors de question.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. Ce n'était pas la première fis qu'il était livré à lui-même. Certes, il désobéissait clairement à son ordre direct. Mais il avait les circonstances pour lui.

Et puis, peu importait les conséquences. Homme de Shepard, il devait aller là où était Shepard. Point. La mission à terre était finie, c'était le temps de la récupération. Et ce coup-ci, c'était lui qui décidait du moment. Parce que c'était comme ça. C'était dans ses tripes. Il ne voulait pas y réfléchir. Quand elle lui avait dit de ne pas venir la chercher, il n'avait pas cru que cela puisse si mal se passer. Certes, c'était dangereux, très dangereux. Mais il y avait toujours eu une partie de lui qui disait que ça se passerait bien. Qu'elle disait juste ça pour la forme. Parce qu'elle devait lui dire.

Et là, ça se passait mal. Comme quand elle était la dernière à quitter la base des collecteurs. Il n'avait pas réfléchi non plus quand il avait quitté son siège et qu'il avait cherché à la couvrir de tirs aléatoires. Quand elle avait sauté et qu'il avait tendu sa main, tout en sachant que cela allait être impossible pour lui de la remonter seul. Il n'avait pas réfléchi. Là, non plus, il ne voulait pas réfléchir.

Orinia l'interpela encore. Elle avait vu qu'il quittait la zone.

« Lieutenant Moreau ? Que faites-vous ? Vous devez continuer la mission de reconnaissance !

— Désolé, Primarch. Mais j'ai quelqu'un à aller chercher. »

Il calcula la trajectoire suivante, vérifia les niveaux d'énergie du vaisseau.

« Laissez les Salarians se charger de Shepard. Vous êtes sous mes ordres ! Retournez sur zone ! »

La Primarch s'énervait assez vite. Elle devait avoir compris qu'il ne l'écouterait pas.

« Moreau ! Retournez sur zone ! »

Non.

Hors de question.

« Lieutenant Moreau. Vous avez été assigné aux ordres d'Orinia. » Voilà qu'Anderson s'y mettait. La Turianne n'avait pas mis longtemps avant d'aller pleurer dans ses jupes.

« La situation est suffisamment compliqué pour que vous n'en fassiez qu'à votre tête. » Comme s'il ne le savait pas. Que c'était compliqué. Mais il ne pouvait pas comprendre. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre que ses tripes hurlaient, qu'il était dans un état de stress si intense que chacun de ses os le faisait désormais souffrir. Il n'était plus que douleur et expectative. Il voulait se rendre sur place. Il voulait être là pour voir, pour savoir. Il voulait voir de ses propres yeux. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à l'idée qu'elle était coincée sous des rochers, qu'elle avait simplement disparu. Il voulait aller la chercher.

« Le Normandy est le vaisseau de Shepard. Nous sommes l'équipage de Shepard. Je ne fais qu'aller là où se trouve notre Commander. » Rejoindre le chef. Rejoindre Shepard. Aller là où était leur place.

« Ne soyez pas ridicule, Lieutenant. Vous avez reçu l'ordre du Commander Shepard de rejoindre la Flotte. Vous faites preuve d'insubordination ! »

Et après ? il s'en foutait royalement. Les conséquences ? Peu lui importait, maintenant. Là, ici, tout de suite, il ne voyait pas plus loin que ce que lui dictait tout son être : voler plus vite, traverser le continent et la retrouver.

Anderson continua ses injectives jusqu'à ce que Joker demande à EDI de couper le canal. Il n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui rabatte les oreilles de propos qu'il n'écouterait pas. Rien ni personne ne le ferait changer d'avis.

« Vaisseau Geth à dix heures. »

Il venait d'entrer dans la zone asiatique. En effet, les Quarians étaient sur place. Aux prises avec leur ennemi de toujours, les Geths. Et là, encore, ça tirait de partout. Un vrai bordel. De plus, les Salarians n'avaient pas eu la prudence mesurée du Primarch. Ils avaient commencé à bombarder allègrement les Reapers. En clair, c'était encore une fois un joyeux bordel qui se dressait entre lui et Shepard. Il inspira profondément. Il passerait. Coûte que coûte.

Elle essayait de résumer la situation.

A bien y réfléchir, il n'y avait qu'un mot pour qualifier ça.

Merde.

Elle était vraiment dans la merde.

Elle avait beau prendre le problème par n'importe quel bout, la conclusion était sans appel. Elle était coincée. Coincée sous des roches, dans une bulle d'air providentielle qui ne tarderait pas à s'épuiser si on ne la sortait pas de là. Et comme la situation devait sûrement être chaotique dehors, elle devait s'attendre à finir ici.

Crever de cette façon grotesque ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Elle aurait préféré finir aplatie par les éboulis, si elle avait eu le choix entre l'un ou l'autre. Là, elle se retrouvait face à face avec elle-même et la seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire, c'était de se noyer dans ses pensées en attendant la fin. Ou bien, elle avait toujours la possibilité d'en finir de manière expéditive. L'idée lui traversa furtivement l'esprit.

Elle soupira. Se cala un peu mieux dans le recoin qui lui servirait de cercueil. La douleur de son bras était à peine supportable. Sa jambe gauche n'avait pas l'air en très bon état non plus. Elle ne savait plus très bien comment elle s'était débrouillée pour ne pas finir écrasée par une roche. L'instinct de survie fait parfois faire de drôles de choses. Pourtant, elle aurait pu s'arrêter là. Après tout, elle avait fait ce qu'on attendait d'elle.

Elle se demanda ce qu'il se passait dehors. Elle ne savait même pas si ça avait fonctionné. Elle n'entendait rien. Rien. Juste le silence. Et la pulsation de son sang à ses tempes. Elle soupira de nouveau. Elle se sentait si lasse. Fatiguée… Elle tenta de bouger à nouveau son bras pour se remettre dans une position plus confortable mais elle stoppa net son geste à cause de la douleur. Merde. Elle pesta entre ses dents.

C'était étrange. Elle n'était même pas paniquée. Elle se sentait plutôt…sereine. Comme si elle était en paix. Le Commander avait tout donné. Ce qui se passait au-dehors n'était vraiment plus de son ressort. Elle eut un rire un peu fou. Oui, tout à fait. Elle n'était pas vraiment indispensable.

Elle fit tout pour ne pas penser à Jeff. Elle l'avait prévenu. Il savait qu'elle risquait de ne pas revenir. La jeune femme n'avait même pas de sentiment de révolte. Ils avaient passé des bons moments ensemble et elle ne regrettait pas de les avoir vécu. A la limite, cela rendait l'idée de sa mort prochaine plus supportable.

C'était étrange, cette sensation de tranquillité. Cela ne devrait pas être ainsi, elle devrait se battre, tenter de sortir. Mais elle savait que c'était de l'oxygène inutilement gâché. Gâché… Comme s'il fallait l'économiser. A quoi bon ? De toute façon, le bordel était sans doute maître à la surface. On ne s'occuperait d'elle qu'après et c'était bien normal. Après tout, elle avait montré qu'elle était capable de s'en sortir seule. Elle était même revenue d'entre les morts… Sa réputation, enfin, celle qu'on avait construite pour elle la rendait invincible.

Elle eut encore un rire. Qui se prolongea, qui s'intensifia. Elle perdait la raison. L'oxygène était donc devenu déjà si rare qu'elle avait déjà les premiers signes d'un manque ? Elle n'arrivait même pas à avoir une pensée cohérente.

Le cliché de la vie qui défile devant les yeux avait toujours été une connerie pour elle. T'as pas le temps quand tu te prends une balle ou quand tu es happée dans le vide et que l'alimentation en oxygène est percée. Et que tu étouffes. Vite. Tu te débats et finalement. Plus rien. Elle ne savait plus.

Là, elle allait finir par sentir ses sens s'engourdir, ses pensées dérivées, se mêler, sa respiration se fera plus difficile. Elle savait comment cela allait se passer. Quelques semaines plus tôt, cela l'aurait angoissée, rappelant sa courte agonie dans l'espace.

Non, là, elle se sentait bien. Comme dans un cocon. Elle se roula en boule, entourant ses genoux. Se repliant sur elle-même. Elle ferma les yeux. Elle écouta simplement les battements de son cœur. Le sang qui circulait dans ses tempes. Le bruit de ses entrailles qui gargouillaient doucement.

Et puis un grattement.

Imperceptible.

Qui devenait de plus en plus fort.

Ca se rapprochait.

Elle retint sa respiration un instant afin de focaliser toute son attention dans son ouïe.

Les grattements continuaient. Ca venait du dessus.

Non, elle ne rêvait pas. La douleur de son épaule et de sa jambe étaient si présents qu'elle était bien sûr qu'elle ne rêvait pas. Elle n'était pas en train de délirer et d'imaginer ces bruits. Elle ne nourrissait pas l'espoir fou qu'ils existaient. Elle attendit donc.

Elle attendit simplement. Parce qu'elle n'avait que ça à faire, parce qu'elle n'avait plus la force de se secouer,de pousser vers le bruit. Parce qu'elle voulait rester concentrée sur ces grattements. Être certains qu'ils existaient.

La poussière commença à lui tomber dessus et quelques cailloux la rejoignirent. Allons, bon, en fait, c'était simplement le sol qui s'effondrait sur lui-même. Elle soupira. Plongea la tête entre ses genoux.

Elle sentit l'air de l'extérieur en premier. Puis cette voix…

« Vous croyez que c'est le moment de faire un somme ? »

La surprise était telle qu'elle releva la tête brutalement. La douleur fut immédiate et elle poussa un cri entre ses dents serrées.

A travers un trou qu'il avait creusé lui-même, Garrus la regardait d'un air soulagé.

Shepard voulut crier son nom mais ce fut une quinte de toux qui fit surface entre ses lèvres sèches. Elle reprit son calme, inspira et expira plusieurs fois cet air nouveau. Cela lui redonna un second souffle.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? » fut la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit.

Comment avait-il pu savoir qu'elle était terrée ici, prête à accueillir la mort dans ce trou minuscule ?

« Disons que votre balise est toujours active et que je passais dans le coin. »

Il commença à déblayer les roches autour du trou qu'il avait réussi à faire tout en lui expliquant qu'il avait fini par atteindre la station, non sans mal. Mordin lui avait fait un rapide récapitulatif. Jacob lui avait fait part de son inquiétude à son sujet. De toute façon, il avait déjà pris la décision d'aller à sa rencontre quand Mordin lui avait dit qu'elle était dehors. Il avait rapidement retrouvé le chemin indiqué par le Salarian. Puis, il avait vu le Reaper. Faisant fi du bon sens, il avait y continué sur sa lancée au lieu de se mettre à couvert. Son intuition lui avait dit que la cible de ce Reaper-là ne pouvait qu'être une menace directe pour sa survie. Autrement dit, le Reaper visait clairement Shepard. Il ne se préoccuperait pas du tout d'un Turian qui faisait de l'alpinisme. Une fois la distance entre lui et le Commander réduite, il avait réussi à récupérer son signal. Il n'y avait plus qu'à suivre. Et puis, tout s'était effondré. Le Reaper avait tiré une dernière salve avant que Mordin n'active le module de Presalia. Puis, l'immense structure s'était immobilisée. Comme figée. C'était quelque chose d'impressionnant. Garrus avait d'ailleurs attendu quelques instant, sans oser respirer, de peur que le Reaper s'anime de nouveau. Il avait ensuite retrouvé le signal de Shepard.

« Et j'ai donc trouvé une occupation pendant que nos amis Quarians et Salarians bombardent allègrement la zone et s'attaquent au Reaper. »

Il retira encore une roche. Elle n'était pas si profondément enterrée que cela, en fait. Cependant, Garrus avait dû user d'explosifs avant d'arriver si facilement à retirer les blocs. C'était toujours utile, les explosifs dit-il avec un rictus. Shepard n'osait pas bouger pour l'aider. Elle avait peur que le moindre faux geste ne fasse tout capoter. Elle attendit donc patiemment que Garrus ait fini de son côté. Ce faisant, il devisait avec humour, comme si rien de particulier ne se passait autour d'eux. Moyen pour lui, savait Shepard, d'évacuer son inquiétude et son stress. Elle devinait qu'il avait eu peur de ne trouver que son cadavre.

« Vous devriez pouvoir vous faufiler. » dit-il au bout d'un moment. L'ouverture semblait assez large, en effet. Elle tenta donc de s'extraire de sa retraite. La douleur de son épaule était fulgurante. Sa jambe blessée l'handicapait. Elle fit une première tentative mais ne put que hurler de douleur quand elle chercha à se hisser.

« Merde. » pesta-t-elle entre ses dents. C'était pire qu'elle ne le croyait. Si elle ne pouvait pas tenir debout, c'était fini pour elle. Garrus comprit qu'elle avait besoin d'assistance. Il déblaya encore un peu l'ouverture, afin de pouvoir y passer les bras. Shepard se leva de nouveau, s'engagea dans le trou, prit appui du mieux qu'elle pouvait sur les roches qui se trouvaient autour. Le Turian la hissa, arrachant encore quelques cris de douleurs qu'elle ne parvenait pas à retenir. Puis, elle fut délivrée.

Ce n'était pas profond. Au jugé, il n'y avait au jugé que deux mètres de rochers au dessus d'elle. Elle n'avait pas été recouverte par des mètres cubes. Garrus aurait eu plus de mal à la trouver. Il avait commencé par faire un gros trou avec ses explosifs puis plus minutieusement s'était échiné à bouger les amas de pierres qui se trouvaient au dessus d'elle. Un vrai travail qui lui avait pris un bon moment. Elle avait tellement perdu la notion du temps dans son trou qu'elle ne savait plus vraiment. Le Reaper gisait sur le flan, désarticulé. Elle n'avait même pas entendu sa chute. Délirait-elle à ce moment là ?

La tête lui tourna et elle dut s'asseoir pour reprendre ses esprits. Elle avala tout l'oxygène qu'elle put dans ces conditions extrêmes. Son casque était perforé, inutilisable. Elle s'en débarrassa. Au vu de sa condition physique, elle ne sentait qu'une grosse gêne à cette altitude. Mais cela l'affaiblissait. Avec ses blessures, c'était à la limite du supportable. Elle serra les dents. Il fallait tenir. Encore un peu.

Garrus la regardait. Il avait vraiment l'air soulagé. Las aussi. En même temps, il avait du parcourir un chemin sinueux en montagne, trouver un moyen de rallier l'objectif seul dans des conditions difficiles. Et puis, il était venu la chercher. A bien y réfléchir, cela ne l'étonnait pas. Elle avait toujours su qu'elle pouvait compter sur lui. Ensemble, dès le début. Elle n'hésitait jamais à lui confier sa vie. Un véritable ami.

La jeune femme chercha à se lever de nouveau. Ce n'était pas le moment de faire du sentimentalisme. Sa jambe la lançait encore. Avec son armure, elle ne pouvait pas vraiment voir ce qu'elle avait. Juste qu'elle était enfoncée au niveau du mollet. Pas bon. Pas bon du tout. Il n'y avait pas de sang qui suintait, c'était déjà ça. Mais elle ne pouvait pas dire si la protection de son mollet avait perforé la chair ou non. Elle avait juste un mal de chien.

Garrus se précipita. Il n'y avait pas d'autre alternative que d'accepter son assistance pour se mouvoir. Ils allaient être des cibles faciles, là, avançant en clopinant au milieu du tumulte. Le Reaper était tombé mais les Geths continuaient leur cirque avec les Quarians. Shepard leva la tête. Elle voyait le ciel de manière plus dégagée. Les vaisseaux de la Flotte Nomade soutenus par ceux des Salarians.

« Kirrahe, hein ? dit-elle.

— Il semblerait bien. »

A force de regarder, Shepard se rendit compte qu'il y a avait aussi des Geths de leur côté. Contre leur propre camp, qui était devenu l'ennemi. Comment pouvaient-ils encore soutenir le combat alors que les Reapers semblaient être enfin en position de faiblesse ? L'hérésie. Legion lui avait bien expliqué comment fonctionnaient les Hérétiques. Ce serait jusqu'au bout. Jusqu'à la destruction. Leur programme était bien trop corrompu. Il n'y avait plus rien à faire pour eux que de les éliminer. C'était finalement pas mieux que les Husks et autres horreurs crées par les Reapers. Shepard regarda les tirs échangés, les bombardements qui embrasaient le ciel. C'était comme une sorte de purge. oui, c'était ça… à présent, il fallait nettoyer.

Elle sentit son esprit s'embrumer petit à petit. Garrus lui donna un petit coup d'épaule.

« Restez avec moi. »

Elle hocha la tête. Oui.. Il fallait qu'elle ne sombre pas. Elle avait si mal. Mais elle devait tenir.

Encore un peu.

Shepard leva à nouveau la tête pour observer le ciel. Les tirs de Blasters résonnaient à ses oreilles. Mélange de vaisseaux hétéroclites. Bataille désordonnée. Elle ne savait pas où poser les yeux. Elle savait que Tali était là haut. Est-ce que Kirrahe avait récupéré les autres ? Qu'en était-il de l'équipe de Kaidan ? Tout cela s'emmêlait dans sa tête. Trop de choses, trop de choses à demander. Et elle savait que Garrus ne pouvait pas lui répondre. Tout ce qu'ils pouvaient faire tous les deux, c'était avancer. Avancer jusqu'à trouver une présence amie à terre. Où qu'un vaisseau allié les repère. Mais les vaisseaux semblaient trop occupés à combattre là-haut.

Soudain, son regard accrocha quelque chose. Un vaisseau qui filait à travers le ciel, telle une météorite qui tombait droit vers la Terre. Une silhouette que le Commander aurait reconnu entre mille. Son cœur manqua un battement. La vitesse, l'angle de pénétration dans l'air… Tout cela n'était pas normal. Le Normandy ne se faufilait pas à travers la bataille.

Non.

Le Normandy obliquait droit vers le sol.

Des images du passé, des souvenirs qu'elle croyait avoir enfouis au fond de sa mémoire lui revinrent à toute vitesse. Le Normandy attaqué par les Collecteurs, sa carlingue fissurée dans un grand éclat de lumière et de flammes déchirant les lettres peintes de son fier nom, filant à toute vitesse vers sa première fin, s'écrasant sur le sol d'Alchera.

Aucune capsule de sauvetage ne semblait avoir été larguée, ce qui laissait penser que tout l'équipage était encore à l'intérieur du vaisseau. L'esprit du Commander se dirigea tout droit vers son équipage, sans doute ballotté par les vibrations causées par le frottement de l'air. Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas eu d'évacuation ? Et surtout que faisait le Normandy ici ? Elle ne savait pas qu'il avait été mis avec les Salarians. D'après ce qu'elle se souvenait du plan, le vaisseau devait accompagner la Flotte d'Orinia.

Elle comprit vite qu'une fois encore, Jeff n'en avait fait qu'à sa tête.

Il était venu la chercher.

Il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher.

C'est alors que Shepard aperçut un vaisseau Geth qui arrosait le Normandy d'un feu nourri. Le vaisseau fonçait comme une étoile filante, sa trajectoire dangereusement oblique. Le rythme cardiaque de Shepard augmenta. Y avait-il encore quelqu'un de vivant à l'intérieur ? Son cerveau hésita avant de penser : le pilote était-il encore en vie ?

Garrus reporta son poids sur son épaule, ce qui la fit revenir à leur propre situation. Non loin d'eux, un amas de rochers éclata. Tir perdu. Ils étaient à découvert, obligés de traverser un espace dégagé pour continuer. Leur marche était lente à cause de sa jambe blessée. Mais le geste de Garrus n'était pas qu'une question de confort. Sans s'en rendre compte, la jeune femme s'était arrêtée.

« Ne restons pas là, Shepard. » insista le Turian. Il la tira vers un amas rocailleux qu'ils avaient avisé quelques instants auparavant. Shepard se laissa guider, cherchant d'un regard angoissé son vaisseau dans le ciel enflammé.

Le Normandy redressa miraculeusement sa trajectoire, serré de près par le vaisseau Geth. Malheureusement pour l'ennemi, le pilote n'avait pas l'habileté de Joker. Il s'écrasa au beau milieu d'un défilé de rochers aux arrêtes saillantes. Le Normandy ne s'en tira pas sauf, hélas. Elle disparut derrière une montagne. Il était facile de deviner ce qu'il allait se passer.

« Non ! » fut le seul cri misérable qui s'échappa de la gorge de Shepard.

La configuration du terrain n'était pas idéale pour un atterrissage forcé. Le vaisseau avait dû éclater, brisé en morceaux, répandant son contenu épars… Des images horribles commençaient à se former dans l'esprit de la jeune femme. Elle ne voulait pas penser à son équipage, coincé sans doute de la carlingue et surtout, elle ne voulait pas penser à lui, prisonnier de son cockpit, incapable de s'en sortir seul…

Sa respiration s'accéléra brutalement, chaque souffle lui déchirait la gorge. Elle sentait qu'elle perdait contrôle d'elle même. Elle ne parvenait plus à penser, elle fixait le ciel où s'était trouvé le Normandy quelques instants auparavant. Plus aucun son ne lui parvenait. La douleur de ses membres s'estompait. Son esprit s'atténuait. Tout devenait trouble. Elle ne sentait même pas que Garrus la secouait doucement en l'appelant. C'était comme un trop plein. Un trop plein qu'elle n'arrivait pas à gérer. Ce n'était pas le moment.

Il fallait qu'elle se ressaisisse. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à se focaliser sur autre chose. Juste cette respiration erratique, bruyante.

Une attaque de panique.

Et elle ne parvenait pas à se calmer.

Même Garrus ne pouvait pas la faire revenir.

Trop.

Blessée.

Physiquement.

Psychologiquement.

Fatiguée.

Court-circuit du cerveau.

L'ouïe qui s'éteint. Plus aucun bruit ne lui parvenait.

Le toucher qui s'estompe. L'armure ne pesait plus rien.

L'odorat qui disparaît. Elle se sentait plus l'odeur de pourriture.

Le goût qui s'efface. La cendre dans sa bouche était sans saveur.

La vue qui se trouble. Elle ne voyait plus rien que le ciel en flammes.

Mise en veille pour éviter l'implosion.

Perte de connaissance.


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapitre trente-neuf**

Le mal de crâne. Ce fut la première sensation qui la prit au réveil. Engourdissement. Les yeux qui brûlaient. Instinctivement, elle se risqua à entrouvrir les paupières. Il lui fallait une prise d'information rapide. Malgré la douleur de sa tête. De son épaule. De sa jambe.

Meurtrie.

Fourbue.

Elle ne sentait dans son corps qu'engourdissement.

Elle était allongée. Première information. Sur quelque chose de moins dur que la roche. La sensation du toucher revenant, ce fut au tour de l'ouïe de se réactiver.

Brouhaha. Bruits indistincts. Qu'elle n'aimait pas cette sensation. Le son, c'était important. Cela permettait de spatialiser l'invisible. Elle n'arrivait pas à entendre mieux et ses yeux lui brûlaient. Comment distinguer quoi que ce soit avec ce bip agaçant qui recouvrait tout ?

Cela lui prit quelques secondes encore avant qu'elle ne parvienne à comprendre que ce bip agaçant ne venait pas de son propre cerveau mais faisait partie du décor auditif.

Elle papillonna encore des paupières. Elle parvint à tourner la tête vers la source du bruit. Flou. Trop flou. Elle ne distinguait pas grand-chose. Mais c'était près d'elle. Paupières qui battent. Stabilisation de la vue.

Ah.

Un moniteur.

Quelques secondes encore pour faire le lien logique dans son esprit. Moniteur égalait surveillance médicale. Hôpital ?

Non.

Pas possible.

Pas avec la situation actuelle.

Il lui fallait plus d'infos. Bon sang, qu'elle était longue à revenir, cette vue ! Elle n'avait quand même pas une commotion cérébrale ? Elle ne se souvenait pas s'être cognée la tête en tombant. A vrai dire, elle ne se souvenait pas de grand-chose…

Et puis…

Le Normandy !

Jeff !

Le nom ne lui jaillit pas de la bouche, juste un croassement. Bouche sèche. Pâteuse. Mais le sursaut l'avait faite se redresser. La douleur lui rappela qu'elle n'avait pas toutes ses capacités physiques.

Grimace.

Mouvement dans son champ de vision.

Garrus.

Une main sur son épaule valide et un « Hé ! » distingué parmi les sons qui lui parvenaient de manière discontinue.

Elle finit par accrocher son regard à celui du Turian. Il faut qu'elle sache. Mais rien. Rien de particulier dans ses yeux. Juste du calme et une certaine inquiétude. Mais rien. Rien. Elle n'y voit rien d'autre.

« Shepard. »

La voix est posée. Elle calme la panique qui monte.

La jeune femme reprit le contrôle de son émotion. Et petit à petit de son corps. Elle inspira et expira profondément. il fallait qu'elle puisse retrouver son discernement.

Elle rouvrit les yeux. Et cette fois, elle eut toute les informations à la fois.

Le lit de fortune sur lequel elle reposait. Le préfabriqué qu'elle identifia comme propre aux hôpitaux de fortune, comme ceux qu'on pose en arrière du front.

Très bien.

Elle était donc restée inconsciente un bon moment.

Garrus relâcha la pression de sa main sur son épaule. Il semblait attendre qu'elle parle. Un second croassement sortit de sa bouche. D'abord boire. Le Turian comprit de suite et lui tendit un verre d'eau qu'elle but d'un trait. Cela acheva de lui rendre ses sens. Du moins, un niveau correct de compréhension de ce qu'il se passait.

« Le Normandy ? » fut sa première question.

Garrus eut un sourire amusé. Sa question n'avait pourtant rien de très drôle. Elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi en penser.

« J'ai cru comprendre que Joker aurait… disons… désobéi à vos ordres. »

Ça, elle l'avait bien compris. Mais ensuite ?

« Pas trop de bobos, dirais-je ».

Juste de la tôle froissée, hein ? Rien de plus. Elle se sentit soulagée. Elle n'osait pas demander des nouvelles directes de Joker. A moins qu'elle ait assez d'esprit pour le faire de manière subtile.

« Et comment se porte cet imbécile ? »

Garrus n'avait pas de détails. Chakwas s'était occupée principalement de Shepard, insistant pour le faire, quitte à flanquer ses confrères à la porte. Le Turian avait été également invité à prendre congé.

« Où est la Doc ? »

Occupée ailleurs. Évidemment.

« Comment ? » finit-elle par demander. Oui, elle aurait dû commencer par là. Comment s'était-elle retrouvée… là ? Même si elle n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où elle se trouvait précisément. Par l'orifice qui faisait office de fenêtre, elle ne voyait que le ciel. Un ciel noir et chargé, avec des teintes de flammes par endroit. Toujours en plein combat apparemment. Mais elle n'entendait pas le bruit de la bataille. Ils devaient être à bonne distance, sans aucun doute.

Garrus lui expliqua sans ambage comment les Quarians avaient fini par les localiser. C'était le vaisseau de Tali qui était venu les secourir. A bord de la Flotte Nomade, ils avaient commencé à prodiguer des premiers soins. Sa jambe était très blessée. Les Salarians, toujours aussi efficaces, avaient déjà commencé à dresser un camp provisoire plus bas dans la vallée. Shepard y avait donc été conduite, ainsi que l'équipage du Normandy. A peine Chawkas arrivée qu'elle s'était occupée d'elle principalement, soignant son épaule et le reste de son corps meurtrit.

Shepard ne s'en tirait pas si mal. Son bras était immobilisé pour l'instant. Les moyens étaient très rudimentaires dans cet hôpital dressé à la va-vite. Le matériel était sommaire, un étalage de bric et de broc médical apporté par les Quarians.

Garrus marqua une pause. Il avait remplacé son sourire par une expression plus désolée.

« Chakwas aimerait qu'on vous ménage… »

Oh qu'elle n'aimait pas ça. Qu'elle n'aimait pas cet air blessé qu'il avait pris, cette hésitation dans la voix. Elle lui fit signe d'aller au but. La ménager… il ne manquait plus que ça. Elle commençait à ressentir de la colère après elle-même. Comment avait-elle pu se laisser aller à ce point ?

« Jacob est vraiment mal en point. J'ai bien peur qu'il ne tienne pas le coup. »

Elle avait laissé le métis avec les autres dans la station. Que s'était-il passé depuis que Garrus les avait laissés ? Il lui manquait des éléments. Vraiment beaucoup. Elle n'arrivait pas à penser. Et Mordin ? Et Jack ?

Le Commander fit un signe de tête pour que le Turian continue. Il lui expliqua alors qu'après avoir été récupérés par les Salarians, Jacob s'était joint à eux pour récupérer l'équipe de Kaidan toujours en difficultés dans la montagne. Le Turian n'avait pas tous les détails. La situation était vraiment difficile. Entre les bombardements des uns et des autres, les troupes des Reapers encore très agressives et les Geths qui n'avaient pas compris que la situation commençait clairement à être en leur défaveur, il avait été très compliqué de porter secours à Kaidan et les autres. Liara était salement blessée. Kaidan avait eu plus de chance. Legion était toujours opérationnel.

Shepard sentait qu'elle devait bouger. Elle ne pouvait pas rester plantée là alors que ses équipiers n'allaient pas bien. C'était bon. Les premiers moments de flottement après les vapes étaient passés, elle se sentaient plus lucide, moins ankylosée. Elle fit un geste pour se redresser.

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. »

Garrus devait sans doute savoir qu'insister ne servait à rien avec Shepard. Elle ne l'écouta pas et s'assit sur son lit.

« Je ne vais pas rester là tranquillement sans rien faire. »

Elle se sentait mieux. Pas dans une forme exceptionnelle, mais marcher ne lui paraissait pas impossible. Avec un soupir, Garrus se résigna à l'aider, puisqu'il savait qu'il n'aurait pas le dernier mot. Poser pied à terre se révéla un peu plus ardu qu'elle ne l'avait pensé. Elle eut un léger vertige qui passa toutefois rapidement. Elle prit appui sur Garrus, sa jambe blessée se révélant toujours aussi douloureuse. La pensée qu'elle resterait boiteuse lui traversa l'esprit et elle eut le tournis.

« Restez assise. Dans votre état… »

Voilà que Garrus retrouvait ses airs paternels qui lui allaient bien. Elle le poussa du plat de la main, voulant montrer que ce n'était que passager. Faire un pas ou deux allait tout remettre en place. Elle n'était pas infirme. Juste légèrement blessée. Pas comme Jacob. Il fallait qu'elle aille le voir. Lui et les autres. Jack qu'elle avait laissée complètement épuisée d'avoir usé de ses pouvoirs, Mordin avec le bras dans un sale état… Garrus, lui, s'en était vraiment mieux tiré que tous les autres. Heureusement pour elle.

La jeune femme tenta un pas, puis deux. Ce fut le moment choisi par Chakwas pour faire son entrée. Et évidemment, la première chose qu'elle fit fut d'engueuler copieusement le Commander. Qui l'interrompit d'un geste. Et d'un regard.

« Où donc pensez-vous aller comme ça, Commander ? »

Chakwas n'était pas du genre à se laisser impressionner par qui que ce fut. Surtout si c'était un de ses patients.

« Voir mes hommes. »

Et Shepard était du même acabit. Autant dire qu'un combat de volontés commençait à cet instant. Shepard était décidée à ne pas se laisser faire. Elle tenta un nouveau pas. Plus affirmé. Malgré la jambe qui la lançait.

« Doc, vous me connaissez.

— Justement. »

Encore un pas. Shepard lâcha Garrus. Et se rattrapa à une console.

« Je veux juste sortir. Les voir. »

Le pas suivant lui fit comprendre qu'elle ne retournerait pas de sitôt sur le champ de bataille. Étrangement, cela ne l'ennuyait pas autant qu'elle aurait pu le croire. Après tout, elle se sentait un peu fatiguée.

« Je ne vais pas me sauver dans le premier vaisseau venu. »

Chakwas ne disait rien, mais Shepard savait que ce qu'elle lui disait ne lui plaisait pas vraiment.

« Dans votre état… »

Elle n'était pas à l'article de la mort non plus. Elle avait vu pire qu'une jambe mal en point et une épaule démise. Pourtant, le fait que la doctoresse n'insiste pas plus lui donnait une porte grande ouverte pour la convaincre.

« Mon état n'est pas si grave, vous le savez. Je suis une grande fille. »

Elle prenait ses propres décisions. De toute façon, si elle voulait aller dehors, elle irait de toute façon, dès que la Doc aurait le dos tourné. Et cette dernière le savait. Ce fut donc la volonté de Chakwas qui plia.

« Très bien. Mais Garrus vous accompagne. »

Évidemment. Ça coulait de source. Shepard se tourna vers le Turian qui allait jouer le garde-malade. Il allait avoir du fil à retordre avec elle. Mais il haussa simplement les épaules.

A petits pas, Shepard fit le tour de son lit. Chaque mouvement était plus assuré que le précédent. Faire le tour de la pièce serait un premier exercice avant de prendre l'air. Elle fit donc un tour. Puis un autre. Quelques hésitations lui valurent de chuter presque. Rattrapée in-extremis par Garrus. Elle pesta, râla. Elle devait sortir. Quand sa démarche fut finalement le plus assurée possible, c'est-à-dire sans perdre l'équilibre tous les cinq pas, Chakwas l'autorisa à sortir.

« N'en faites pas trop. »

Shepard ne répondit pas. Son corps ne répondait pas aussi bien qu'elle l'aurait voulu.

« J'aimerais parler de votre état quand vous serez de retour. »

Allons bon. Lucy avait cherché à fuir une conversation qu'elle ne voulait pas avoir. Mais Chakwas ne lâcherait pas l'affaire. C'était donc pour ça qu'elle avait baissé les armes si vite. Elle comprenait mieux. Elle se borna juste à hausser les épaules.

« Si vous voulez. » Elle feignit l'indifférence. Elle s'en fichait un peu. Elle savait très bien ce qu'avait son corps. C'était le sien. Elle avait bien conscience de ce qu'il se passait. Mais ce n'était pas sa priorité. Actuellement, elle voulait voir comment ils allaient. Et avoir des nouvelles de Jeff. Même si le « pas trop de bobos » était plutôt optimiste, elle voulait le voir de ses propres yeux. Et l'engueuler. Elle devait l'engueuler. Parce qu'il n'avait pas obéi à ses ordres. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui était passé par la tête ?

La lumière extérieur lui brûla un peu les yeux et il fallut quelques secondes pour qu'elle s'y fasse. Au vu des montagnes qui les entouraient, ils étaient encore au Népal. L'hôpital de fortune avait été installé parmi les ruines d'un vieux bâtiment qui datait sûrement d'avant la conquête spatiale. Le rouge des murs qui étaient encore à peu près debout contrastait avec le gris et le blanc des quelques préfabriqués qui avaient été montés. Préfabriqués qui ne suffisaient pas à contenir tous les blessés. Non… Chaque espace libre avait été réquisitionné pour y installer les blessés. Les survivants trouvés par hasard au fur et à mesure que les Salarians gagnaient du terrain. Partout. Il y avait des blessés partout. Des soldats principalement. Mais également des civils. Pas trop de diversité raciale, cependant. Essentiellement des Humains. Certains étaient assis sur des caisses de matériel. D'autres allongés à même le sol. Les médecins et autre personnel médical, recrutés au pied levé s'affairaient dans tous les sens. Beaucoup de Salarians. Des Quarians aussi.

« Vous savez où ils sont ? »

Garrus acquiesça et commença à la guidre à travers les rangées de blessés. Certains l'avaient reconnue. Ils entrouvraient la bouche pour lui parler sans doute, mais se ravissaient principalement. Certains se risquaient à donner un coup de tête, ou saluaient s'ils le pouvaient. Shepard leur répondait en hochant la tête. Elle ne perdait pas de vue son objectif. Avec son pas lent et cahotant, il fallait qu'elle profite de son élan pour avancer.

La fine équipe avait été réunie sous une tente, excepté Jacob qui avait le droit au préfabriqué au vu de son état qui demandait du matériel plus poussé ainsi qu'une hygiène plus rigoureuse. Jack dormait à points fermés sur une couverture, une perfusion dans le bras. Elle n'était pas blessée. Liara se leva quand elle vit Shepard, mais se rassit derechef. Elle avait un bandage sommaire autour du crâne. Le Médigel ne semblait avoir été affecté que pour les blessures les plus vitales.

« Shepard ! »

Des exclamations mélangées suivirent l'arrivée du Commander. Tout le monde voulait parler en même temps. Garrus apaisa tout ce monde d'un geste de la main et un sourire amusé. Jack, réveillée par les cris avait ouvert la bouche pour s'en plaindre, puis s'était ravisée en apercevant la silhouette de leur visiteuse.

« Contente de voir que vous allez bien aussi », répondit le Commander avec un sourire sincère. Ils semblaient avoir encore de l'énergie à revendre et ça faisait plaisir de voir qu'ils semblaient aller tous bien. Du moins au premier regard. Mordin s'était approché quand Shepard était entrée sous la tente. Maintenant, elle voyait bien que la manche qui recouvrait son bras blessé était vide.

« Votre bras… commença-t-elle en trébuchant sur la première syllabe.

— Trop abîmé. Nécessité d'amputer. » Le Salarian inspira par le nez à sa manière habituelle. « Existe de bonnes prothèses, amélioration des capacités motrices. »

Il semblait le prendre plutôt bien. A bien y réfléchir, le Commander n'en était pas étonnée.

« Comment va votre tête, Liara ? »

L'Asari répondit positivement. Un éclat de roche lui avait ouvert le crâne, entaillant la peau. Beaucoup de sang mais une blessure sans conséquences gravissimes,contrairement à ce que Garrus avait laissé penser. Tout comme Jack, elle se remettrait vite. Le Sujet Zéro était d'ailleurs de meilleur humeur que quelques instants auparavant.

« Vous l'avez fait. » Elle dit ça d'un air grave. Comme si c'était la chose la plus importante pour elle. Que Shepard l'ait fait. Cette dernière comprit qu'elle pensait à James. Il eut cependant un peu de retenue de sa part. Pas d'éclatement de joie, pas de jurons. Jack était sans doute sous l'effet du contrecoup de la bataille.

Cependant, le temps n'était pas aux réjouissances. Ce n'était pas terminé.

Shepard s'enquit des autres, qui était absents. Legion avait été envoyé auprès de Tali afin qu'il aide à contenir les derniers Hérétiques. Il n'avait pas besoin de soins et s'était tout de suite proposé pour une autre mission. Il avait juste insisté pour que ce soit la Quarienne qui le prenne sous ses ordres. Sans doute n'avait-il confiance qu'en ceux qu'il connaissait. Cela ne ressemblait pas trop à l'idée qu'on pouvait se faire des Geths. S'était-il ouvert à d'autres réactions ?

« Kaidan est parti à la recherche de l'équipage du Normandy qui a été emmenée ici, continua d'expliquer Liara. Apparemment, ils vont tous bien. Secoués, certes, mais en un seul morceau. Ils ont eu beaucoup de chance. »

Le soulagement devait être visible sur le visage de Shepard, car Liara sourit. Kaidan était sans aucun en train de passer un savon à Joker pour son insubordination. Au moins, il aura déjà eu un sermon avant qu'elle ne s'y mette.

Le Commander s'enquit de l'état de Jacob. Jack désigna un préfabriqué non loin de leur tente.

« Il a bien bouffé, le pauvre. » La jeune femme avait l'air embêté. Elle marmonna qu'elle aurait bien été prêter main forte si elle avait eu toute son énergie. Au moins, elle aurait pu assurer ses arrières. Shepard lui assura qu'elle ne devait pas se sentir coupable. Tout le monde le savait, c'était les aléas de la guerre. Et quelle guerre !

« Des nouvelles du front ? » Le Commander s'adressait au Shadow Broker. Elle ne savait pas grand-chose. Ici, on s'occupait des blessés. Difficile d'en savoir plus.

Shepard souhaita aller voir Jacob, ce qui avait été son intention première. Elle était rassurée que ces trois-là allaient bien. Même si Mordin était finalement plus mal en point qu'elle ne l'avait cru sur le terrain. Mais le Salarian ne se formalisait pas. Il montrait même une certaine impatience. Il attendait qu'on lui permette d'aider aux soins des autres blessés. Chakwas avait les idées bien arrêtées sur la conception du repos. Mais le Commander ne doutait pas que le Salarian finirait par faire ce qu'il voulait, quitte à se sauver en douce.

Elle avisa une béquille qui reposait sur une caisse de matériel entrouverte. Garrus lui apporta. Ainsi, elle n'avait plus vraiment besoin du Turian pour jouer les aides. Elle lui fit part de son intention de le libérer afin qu'il puisse se reposer également. Mais Garrus secoua la tête. Il répéta ce que la doctoresse avait dit. Il devait la suivre. Et il le ferait. Chakwas lui faisait sans doute peur.

«Vous êtes capables de vous sauver.» dit-il en cherchant à plaisanter. Cependant, sa tentative d'humour n'accueillit qu'un sourire forcé.

Boitillant malgré la béquille, serrant les dents à cause de la douleur, elle chemina d'un rythme lent jusqu'au préfabriqué. C'était un Salarian qui avait en charge le cas de Jacob en relais avec Chakwas. Il salua la jeune femme quand elle entra.

« Shepard. Docteur Zagnos. »

Elle hocha la tête en signe de bonjour.

« Alors ? » s'enquit-elle en se tournant vers Jacob qui reposait sur un lit de camp, relié à quelques machines qu'elle identifia comme un respirateur et un électrocardiographe.

Le Salarian prit une inspiration par le nez, véritable tic propre à son espèce et se lança dans une tirade débitée à la vitesse de la lumière.

« Pas bon. Blessures profondes. Tir de Banshee. Mauvais. Très mauvais. Brûlures de dernier degré. Torse atteint. »

En effet, le métis semblait avait eu la peau en fusion, cela dépassait par endroit des bandages appliqués sur la zone blessée.

« Moyens de fortune. En attente d'approvisionnement de Mars. Meilleur matériel. »

Ce que Shepard voulait savoir, c'était si Jacob allait passer la journée suivante. Et celle d'après. Le docteur haussa les épaules. « Difficile à dire. » Ce fut sa seule réponse.

Elle s'approcha. C'était vrai qu'il avait vraiment l'air mourant. Une bonne partie de son corps avait été brûlée. Il avait également une blessure à la tête, sans doute la chute après le tir de la Banshee. Il avait eu de la chance de s'en être sorti encore en vie, précisa le Salarian. A le voir allongé et dépendant de machines pour tenir le coup, Shepard en douta. Dans quel état allait-il finir, s'il s'en sortait ? Jacob était un homme d'action, elle ne le voyait pas infirme pour le restant de ses jours.

Joker avait encore le corps complètement douloureux. Chakwas lui avait administré un antidouleur, celui qu'elle avait sous la main, mais ce n'était pas celui auquel il était habitué et l'effet n'était pas aussi fort. Allons bon, qu'à cela ne tienne, il n'allait pas faire le difficile. Il était encore en vie. Douloureusement encore en vie. Pour le moment, il n'arrivait pas encore à marcher sur plusieurs centaines de mètres, mais il tenait debout et les béquilles étaient redevenues ses meilleures amies. Il ne s'en tirait pas trop mal. Une chance de cocu, avait dit Kenneth quand il était allé le voir. Lui et les autres aussi avaient été chanceux.

Il avait tout simplement perdu le contrôle. Tout lui avait échappé, les commandes, le sang-froid… et le Normandy s'était écrasé. Enfin, il avait réussi à la poser en urgence et elle avait glissé sur le flanc jusqu'à ce qu'une montagne l'arrête. Elle n'était pas dans un bon état. Et ça le faisait rager. Il avait perdu conscience, mais savait qu'EDI était encore opérationnelle. Et maintenant, elle était seule dans la montagne. Il savait que pour le moment, la carlingue de son vaisseau n'était pas la priorité. Mais il s'inquiétait pour son copilote artificiel.

Autre préoccupation du moment pour lui, avoir des nouvelles de Shepard. Et malgré son statut de pilote sous les ordres du célèbre Commander, il n'avait pas été simple d'en avoir. Il n'était qu'un blessé mineur, insubordonné en plus, on ne lui accordait que peu d'attention. Lui s'en remettrait. Pas forcément le cas de tout le monde. Finalement, ce fut Gaby qui était venue lui apporter la nouvelle, enfin à lui et à reste de l'équipage qu'on avait relégué dans une tente de fortune au vu de leurs blessures minimes, que Shepard avait été retrouvée.

Et qu'elle était en vie.

Son soulagement passa inaperçu parmi la joie de ses compagnons. Il avait ensuite compris que le Commander avait été rapatriée sur place bien avant eux. Mais qu'elle n'était pas encore sorti de son état inconscient. Quand il avait demandé à Chakwas s'il était possible de lui rendre visite, il avait eu le droit à une interdiction formelle de la part du Doc. Shepard était gravement blessée, mais s'en sortirait. Pour le moment, il fallait du repos. Et à lui aussi. Insistant mais pas trop, il avait quand même fini par obtenir qu'il serait bientôt possible de se rendre au chevet du Commander, quand il sera capable de marcher correctement sur le terrain quelque peu accidenté où l'hôpital de fortune avait été installé. Il savait que Chakwas lui donnait une sorte de motivation pour surpasser la douleur. Alors, depuis qu'il avait réussi à se remettre debout, il s'entraînait à marcher.

Il devait le faire. Deux jours à serrer les dents, à réapprivoiser la douleur. Il marchait désormais suffisamment pour déambuler parmi les autres rescapés. Il devait arriver à aller plus loin. Il devait aller voir Shepard. Il devait lui parler. Il fallait qu'il la voie. Absolument.

Parce qu'il devait savoir.

Il voulait qu'elle lui dise de vive voix.

Qu'elle démente. Qu'elle nie.

Il ruminait ça depuis qu'il avait surpris cette conversation entre Ken et Gaby.

« Jacob ? Nan, pas trop son genre. Et puis il a toujours eu un crush sur Miranda. J'en mettrais ma main à couper.

— Kaidan, on sait qu'elle lui a toujours dit non. Mais peut-être que maintenant qu'il est Major…

— J'sais pas… La voix de Gaby se fit rêveuse. Moi, j'pense plutôt à Joker. »

Rire de Kenneth. « Je pense pas que Shepard puisse outrepasser la chaîne de commandement. Ça ne lui ressemble pas vraiment. Joker, c'est plutôt son meilleur ami, non ?

— C'est plutôt Garrus, le meilleur pote pour moi… Mais on ne sait jamais… Peut-être qu'elle a été tentée par l'exotisme… »

De quoi parlaient-ils ? Il avait donc clopiné jusqu'au couple, tentant d'en savoir plus et avec son air le plus dégagé, il avait demandé de quoi ils pouvaient bien parler. Avec du recul, il aurait mieux fait de fermer sa gueule.

Avec un air de confidence, Gaby lui avait alors glissé d'un air amusé, accompagné d'un gloussement qui n'avait de naturel qu'une rumeur circulait comme quoi Shepard serait enceinte. Elle l'aurait entendu de la bouche d'un des toubibs qui l'avait accueilli dans le camp avant que Chakwas ne s'en mêle.

« M'étonnerait pas que le Doc soit au jus, avait-elle ajouté. Elle couve Shepard comme pas possible. Personne ne peut approcher le Commander. Sauf Garrus, il semblerait. » S'étant tournée vers Ken, elle avait repris son hypothèse comme quoi le Turian serait le père. Ainsi, elle n'avait pas vu que Joker avait perdu toutes ses couleurs. Que son cœur avait sombré dans son estomac et qu'il avait manqué de respirer pendant plusieurs secondes.

Shepard… Enceinte ?

Lucy était enceinte ?

Elle lui aurait dit, non ? Il aurait été le premier au courant. Elle n'aurait pas gardé ça pour elle seule. Il n'y croyait pas. Elle n'aurait pas menti sur un sujet comme ça. Même malgré les circonstances.

Il avait cherché à reprendre contenance. Kenneth lui avait lancé un regard suspicieux. Il avait fait un rire étrange pour masquer son malaise.

« Garrus ? Nan ! » avait-il dit avec une voix suraiguë. Il s'était éclairci la gorge. « Vous imaginez Garrus…euh… » Il suspendit sa phrase. Imaginer Garrus en pleine action était assez… dérangeant.

« Il est trop propre sur lui pour oser même l'imaginer. » avait-il conclu. Gaby s'était laissé convaincre, mais elle donna une nouvelle idée. « James ? »

Ils s'étaient tus tous les trois. James avait toujours montré un respect énorme de la chaîne de commandement. Et puis, tout le monde s'était douté que la particulière Jack l'avait intrigué.

Chercher qui pouvait bien être l'amant de Shepard ne l'avait pas amusé. Dans d'autres circonstances, oui, mais pas là. Pas en ayant ce doute. Il avait fini par prendre congé, disant qu'il ne voyait pas Shepard avec quelqu'un de l'équipe. Il avait de la bile dans la gorge. Envie de vomir. Envie de hurler.

Il avait juste pu entrapercevoir le regard de Gaby vers Kenneth qu'il avait interprété comme « Je t'avais dit qu'il avait le béguin pour Shepard ». Jouer la comédie n'avait pas été simple. Pas plus de cinq minutes. Il s'était éclipsé le plus vite possible, aussi vite que son corps douloureux l'avait pu.

Depuis, dès qu'il croisait des gens de l'équipage du Normandy en conversation, il avait l'impression qu'ils parlaient tous de la rumeur. Il entendait toujours des voix qui murmuraient que Shepard était enceinte. Il avait fini par en faire des cauchemars. Lucy accouchait d'un monstre difforme.

Si jamais quelqu'un avait eu l'idée saugrenue de lui demander s'il voulait des enfants, il avait sa réponse toute prête.

Non.

Non, parce qu'il avait une chance sur deux de transmettre le Vrölik.

Il ne voulait pas que sa propre descendance souffre comme lui. La douleur dès qu'il faisait un mauvais mouvement, dès qu'il chutait ou se cognait. Les traitements palliatifs. L'espoir toujours déçu que l'on trouve un remède. Le regard des autres. La sensation d'être infirme et diminué. Ses souvenirs d'enfance n'étaient pas très joyeux. Sa mère avait été trop protectrice, toujours à lui choisir ses activités et ses amis. Pour finalement lui chercher un bon parti. Une seconde mère, oui. Les rendez-vous organisés qui le mettait aussi mal à l'aise que la pauvre fille qui avait été sélectionnée. La sensation d'être juste un boulet pour l'autre. C'était parce que la ligne de vie que sa mère, trop angoissée à l'idée qu'il lui arrive quelque chose, toujours à vouloir l'enfermer dans du coton, lui avait tracé ne lui plaisait absolument pas qu'il s'était tiré de chez lui. Son père aurait approuvé l'idée d'être pilote. Sa mère n'avait eu qu'une réponse. Hors de question. Oublie.

Tu n'en es pas capable.

Et parce qu'il ne voulait pas que ses enfants aient ce handicap, il n'en voulait pas tout court. Et puis, qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire d'un môme ? Il était toujours en vadrouille, en mission, toujours libre. Les militaires avec gosses étaient rares. Les parents de Shepard faisaient exception. Une brillante carrière avec une gamine. Mais la vie de Shepard, trimballée de station en station, confiée en nourrice, à une connaissance, à de la famille n'était pas idéal non plus.

C'était pourquoi il ne voulait pas croire à cette histoire. D'abord parce qu'ils en auraient parlé ensemble. Et puis, parce qu'il était persuadés qu'ils ne voulaient pas de gosses tous les deux.

Ah, qu'est-ce qu'il voulait lui parler, savoir, enfin ! Plus que de savoir si elle allait bien. Ce doute le hantait.

Il était encore à marmonner entre ses dents, assis sur une caisse de matériel vide, quand Kaidan arriva dans son champ de vision.

Avec sa tête de sermonneur professionnel.

Et ça ne lui disait rien qui ne vaille.

Papa était venu lui mettre une fessée.

Mais à propos de quoi ?

Du fait qu'il ait désobéi à Shepard et avait fini par planter le Normandy dans une montagne ?

Ou du fait, comme il se doutait de quelque chose, qu'il ait mis enceinte le Commander ?

Parce que de tous les sujets de conversation qui existaient, c'était bien le dernier qu'il aborderait avec le Major.

« Tu n'as pas l'air trop abîmé. »

Ironie ?

Évidemment qu'extérieurement, il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir trop morflé. Mais à l'intérieur, c'était toujours aussi chaotique. Physiquement et psychologiquement aussi. Il se contenta de hausser les épaules. Autant ne pas donner trop de grain à moudre à son interlocuteur. Il était très doué pour rebondir sur tout.

« T'as quand même conscience de ce que tu as fait ? »

A quel sujet ? Mais la remarque ne lui échappa pas. Il devait faire preuve de finesse. Autant jouer les idiots.

« J'ai paniqué. »

Ce qui était vrai. Il avait complètement fait dans son froc. Mais il n'avait pas pu supporter l'idée de Lucy, morte enterrée sous des rochers, ou il ne savait quoi.

Kaidan haussa les sourcils. Il ouvrit la bouche une demi-seconde. Puis la referma. Souffla. Son expression avait quelque peu changé, un peu d'empathie ? Kaidan était toujours emprunt de sympathie pour les autres. Même si l'autre était un pilote borné. Joker le savait bien et surtout, il savait en jouer.

« Bon, personne n'est gravement blessé. » C'était sa défense. O.K., il avait planté son précieux vaisseau et il avait déjà suffisamment les boules. Mais il n'avait pas tué quelqu'un. Le contraire lui aurait pesé sur la conscience. Heureusement qu'il avait limité la casse.

« Heureusement. » dit Kaidan.

Ah, finalement, il allait y avoir droit au sermon. Après tout, c'était de bonne guerre. Il le méritait. Mais il aurait préféré que ce soit Shepard qui s'y colle. C'était plus rapide, quoique plus cassant. Kaidan essayait toujours de faire réfléchir la personne fautive avec des détours psychologiques à la Chambers. Shepard frappait fort, mais abruptement. Avec Kaidan, c'était parti pour durer des plombes et il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'entendre une analyse de son cas désespéré.

Alors il fit comme d'habitude. Prendre un visage inexpressif et hocher la tête de temps en temps. Il avait toujours fait ça avec sa mère. Cela fonctionnait la plupart du temps. Avec elle, parfois, elle voyait bien qu'il ne l'écoutait pas. Kaidan, c'était du tout cuit à côté de sa génitrice. Il le laissa donc parler. Attrapa quand même quelques mots au vol, histoire de savoir quoi dire si jamais Kaidan s'apercevait qu'il n'en avait rien à carrer de son discours.

Et puis, il ne l'écouta plus du tout.

Il venait d'apercevoir Shepard.

Et il ne respira plus.

Certes, elle était vivante.

Elle n'avait pas l'air d'aller trop mal. Si on ne faisait pas attention à la béquille. Elle avait quelques égratignures au visage aussi. Un de ses bras était drôlement positionné. Comme si elle ne pouvait l'utiliser. Mais c'était son regard qui l'attira plus que le reste. Il y lisait tant de choses qu'il n'arrivait pas à les nommer.

Kaidan interrompit son sermon et suivit la direction dans laquelle le pilote regardait. Il le vit se raidir. Puis esquisser un pas dans la direction du Commander. Alors que lui n'arrivait pas à bouger un muscle.

Quel con.

Shepard vit Kaidan approcher. Arrivé à sa hauteur, il se mit à parler. Sans doute pour exprimer son soulagement de la voir encore en un seul morceau. Mais elle ne l'écoutait pas, elle ne l'entendait pas.

Toute son attention était dirigée vers Joker. Cet idiot semblait aller bien. En tout cas, il paraissait gérer la douleur qu'elle n'ignorait pas être importante dans son cas. Elle était rassurée.

Maintenant qu'elle le voyait, elle ne savait plus vraiment si elle avait envie de lui passer un savon pour la trouille qu'il lui avait mise. Pour lui avoir désobéi. Pour être ce qu'il était. Elle ne savait plus trop ce qu'elle voulait lui dire.

Elle vit une sorte d'esquisse de sourire sur son visage. Cela tenait plus de la grimace, en fait.

La jeune femme passa devant Kaidan qui était encore en train de parler, ce qui le fit taire. Elle avait le regard vissé vers son objectif. Plus rien d'autre n'existait. Elle avança doucement, mais il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour franchir les quelques mètres qui les séparaient.

Elle réussit à accrocher pleinement son regard, plus facilement que ce qu'elle aurait cru. Elle soupira.

« Tu as l'air de t'en être bien sorti. »

Il hocha la tête. Silencieux. Il ne savait pas trop à quoi s'attendre.

« Tu mérites la cour martiale pour insubordination, tu sais ? »

Nouvel hochement. Puis un faible « oui ».

« Qu'est-ce qui t'es passé par la tête ? »

Plein de choses. Joker ne savait pas quoi lui répondre. Ce ton neutre. Ce tutoiement. Il était à la limite plus mal à l'aise que si elle était en train de l'engueuler. Il essaya de rependre un peu d'aplomb sur la caisse où il était appuyé.

« J'ai paniqué. »

Il lui ressorti la même chose qu'à Kaidan.

Shepard ferma les yeux. Elle posait ses questions de manière automatique, elle se laissait complètement porter… Elle cherchait à meubler le silence, parce qu'elle ne voyait pas comment faire là, maintenant.

« Il y avait beaucoup d'interférences… Mais j'ai entendu… » Il n'avait pas envie de le dire. De dire ces mots, là, maintenant qu'elle était face à lui, bel et bien vivante. Pas envie de ressasser ces pensées morbides, quand il avait cru que c'était foutu. Qu'il avait perdu les pédales.

« J'ai cru que tu étais mort. »

Cela lui avait échappé. Mais c'était vraiment cette pensée qui l'avait hantée quand elle avait aperçu le Normandy filer à toute vitesse vers le sol. Il y en avait eu tous les signes.

Cela lui avait échappé et avait déchiré un peu sa gorge malgré elle. Elle le vit écarquiller les yeux. Il semblait ne pas comprendre. Ou au contraire, il comprenait. Mais simplement, il n'avait pas envisagé qu'elle ait pu voir ce qu'elle avait vu.

« J'ai vu… Je l'ai vue filer droit, hors de contrôle… »

Chaque mot devenait de plus en plus difficile à prononcer. Chaque mot reprenait un souvenir, une sensation qu'elle avait eu, là-bas, au milieu de l'enfer, la douleur qui irradiait chaque partie de son corps et cette pensée qui revenait et revenait sans cesse.

Comment elle parvint à coincer la béquille sous son aisselle et à tendre sa main vers lui, elle ne savait pas. Mais elle laissa ses doigts effleurer la barbe du pilote.

« Imbécile. »

Il ne bougeait plus un muscle. S'il respirait, il en avait à peine conscience. Il ne voyait plus que ces yeux. Ces yeux où montaient les larmes. Il ne savait même pas si elle se rendait compte de cela. Il se sentait bête. A un point ! Mais il n'osait pas bouger. Il ne parvenait pas à esquisser un seul geste.

Bouge ! Fais quelque chose, espèce de crétin !

Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Comme d'habitude, il était désemparé. Désemparé par cette fragilité qui pointait à la surface de temps en temps. Cette fragilité de femme. Il n'arrivait pas à s'y faire, il était toujours si brut de décoffrage, si rude, vulgaire.

« Hé, Lucy. »

Il était pleinement conscient qu'il ne parviendrait pas vraiment à s'en sortir avec une pirouette ou une blague. Tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur à lui dire passa au second plan. Il fallait qu'il la sorte de cette noire pensée, celle qu'il lisait dans son regard.

Il posait une main sur son épaule valide.

« C'est fini. »

C'était fini. Ils allaient bien tous les deux. A quoi cela servait-il de ressasser les pensées obscures ? Il était là, bien en chair, face à elle. Elle qui était encore en vie, meurtrie, certes, mais bel et bien là.

C'était fini.

Et elle laissa couler ses larmes. Il fallait qu'elle libère cette soupape qui la tenait sous tension depuis le début de la mission. Les sanglots suivirent.

Jeff la laissa s'appuyer sur lui, même si son corps avait déjà du mal à supporter son propre poids. Elle enfouit sa tête dans son giron. Comme la première fois qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés dans cette situation. Lucy se laissa aller à cette décharge émotionnelle, laissant déborder ce trop-plein qu'elle ne parvenait plus à contenir. Trop fatigué, trop faible physiquement et psychologiquement. Tout ce qu'il se passait autour n'existait plus. Il n'y avait plus que cette émotion qui débordait.

Elle était fatiguée. Si fatiguée.

« Viens. »

Il esquissa un mouvement afin de pouvoir l'enjoindre à se déplacer. Il lui semblait primordial qu'elle se repose. Elle n'aurait pas dû tenter une sortie. C'était peut-être prématuré. Il s'étonna que Chakwas l'ait laissée sortir. D'un regard, il chercha Kaidan, mais le Major s'était détournée et était parti. Sans doute pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité. Et parce qu'il devait être gêné. Jeff pouvait tout à fait le comprendre. C'était déstabilisant. Voir Shepard dans cet état. Peut-être aussi qu'il devait digérer un peu la « nouvelle ». Pas évident de constater que la femme que vous aimez en préfère un autre. Parce que c'était on ne pouvait plus clair. Il s'étonna lui-même de son empathie envers Kaidan. Mais c'était ainsi et il n'allait pas renoncer à Lucy sous prétexte qu'il faisait de la peine à un autre. Les autres blessés, soit regardaient d'un air curieux le couple, soit leur tournaient le dos, sans doute embarrassés. Garrus aussi s'était en allé. Peut-être aussi mal à l'aise. Shepard ne se dévoilait jamais sous ce jour-là. Voir toute cette faiblesse…

Il était de bon aloi de mettre les voiles. Doucement, elle commença à reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions et se calma. Quelle idée de s'être laissée aller ainsi. Se donner en spectacle ! Elle se ficha des claques mentales. Elle regrettait quelque peu son attitude. Mais le « mal » était fait.

Shepard reprit son équilibre sur sa béquille, libérant Joker d'un poids non négligeable. Il n'était pas en forme olympique non plus. A petits pas, ils cheminèrent dans le sens inverse de celui qu'elle avait emprunté pour se rendre jusqu'à cette partie du camp de fortune. Ils ne dirent pas un mot durant leur marche. Trop de questions avaient besoin d'être posées. Mais pas maintenant. Plus tard. Plus tard, ils auraient le temps. Oui. Pas de doute là-dessus. Ils passèrent non loin de la carcasse du Reaper qui avait été abattu quelques temps avant que les Salarians ne prennent possession de la zone. Son immense cadavre noir donnait un air lugubre à la montagne et défigurait le paysage. Il en faudrait du temps pour se débarrasser de lui. De lui et de tous ceux qui allaient connaître le même sort.

Le couple finit par arriver au préfabriqué. Lassée, Shepard se laissa volontiers prier d'aller s'allonger. Elle avait dépensé beaucoup d'énergie pour rendre visite à tout le monde et ses forces n'étaient pas encore revenues. Chakwas débarqua à peine quelques minutes après qu'elle se soit étendue. Son regard passa rapidement sur Joker qui se sentit mal à l'aise, de trop dans la pièce. Alors qu'il lui semblait qu'il avait le droit. Même si ce n'était qu'un droit privé. En tant que subordonné, il n'était pas forcément obligé d'être là. Puis, le regard de la doctoresse changea un peu et elle lui fit un sourire étrange. Avant de se tourner vers Shepard et de la sermonner comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire.

« J'avais dit de vous ménager quelque peu, Commander. »

Haussement d'épaules de la concernée. Là, c'était Shepard comme elle était d'habitude. Désinvolte. Toutefois, elle se laissa bien volontiers rebrancher aux sondes. Elle émit cependant une objection à la pose de la dernière.

« Non. Pas celle-là. »

La voix était faible. Limite implorante. La jeune femme lui lança un regard qu'elle dévia aussitôt.

Joker interpréta son refus comme une invitation à sortir, car il se glissa doucement vers la porte avant de lancer qu'il allait les laisser. Qu'avait-il compris ? Pourquoi partait-il ? Elle ne comprenait pas trop.

« J'aurais besoin que vous reveniez, ne partez pas trop loin ». C'était Chakwas qui avait dit cela d'une voix neutre.

Alors, on y était.

Shepard le vit hocher la tête après une seconde d'hésitation et il s'en alla.

« Avez-vous des nouvelles de ce qu'il se passe là-haut ? » demanda le Commander avant de passer au sujet sensible.

La doctoresse secoua la tête.

« Il n'est pas évident d'avoir des messages ici. Les comms buoy manquants font que les instructions prioritaires passent. Et je crois que nous informer n'est pas une priorité. Nous sommes à l'arrière. Vous savez ce que c'est. »

Shepard en avait bien conscience. Ici, c'était en dehors du front. L'arrière. Nécessaire, certes, mais pas dans les tuyaux. On vomissait seulement les blessés et les quelques échanges rapides ne permettaient pas d'avoir une idée claire et précise de ce qu'il se passait devant.

Toutefois, le peu que Chakwas avait pu obtenir était que cela prenait une bonne direction. Quand la Terre aura été pleinement reconquise, que plus aucun Reaper actif ne sera debout, alors il sera plus facile de communiquer.

L'amertume revint à la surface. Shepard savait qu'elle était condamnée à rester là. Son rôle était fini. Elle avait permis la grande bataille mais elle n'y participerait pas. Elle attendrait en arrière, que les autres finissent le boulot. C'était quelque peu rageant, même si une petite voix intérieure lui disait qu'elle en avait assez fait comme ça et que les batailles spatiales n'étaient pas aussi palpitantes qu'un tour sur le terrain.

« Donc », commença Chakwas, après avoir rebranché le moniteur qui s'occupait de la chose qu'elle ne voulait pas nommer.

Mais à nouveau, Shepard leva la main pour l'interrompre. Elle avait quand même dans l'idée que ce n'était pas de ça dont la Doc voulait l'entretenir. Ce n'était pas vital. Ce n'était pas ça.

C'était autre chose.

Elle le sentait dans sa chair. Alors, autant prendre les devants. Avoir déambulé dans le camp lui avait fait prendre pleinement conscience du problème.

Elle s'humecta les lèvres. Inspira.

« Ma jambe est salement amochée, n'est-ce pas ? »

Chakwas s'assit au bord de son lit et hocha la tête d'un air grave. Qu'elle n'aimait pas cette expression. La Doc n'était pas pourtant quelqu'un de profondément sentimental… Quoique ces derniers temps, Shepard la surprenait à l'être un peu. L'âge, sans doute.

La jeune femme rejeta sa tête en arrière et regarda le plafond. Alors bon. Elle s'en doutait un peu. Déjà en se réveillant. Elle avait eu une sorte d'intuition. Ces mètres parcourus dans la journée n'avaient fait que confirmer cette impression de malaise.

« Et donc ? »

Elle vit Chakwas hésiter.

« Dans l'état actuel des choses et avec le matériel dont je dispose, je ne garantis pas une guérison. Il me faudrait pouvoir accéder à une technologie de pointe. »

Technologie qu'on n'avait pas ici. La Citadelle pourrait la fournir. Mais Shepard n'eut pas besoin d'un topo de Chakwas pour comprendre que s'y rendre n'était pas une option. Même pour Shepard. Même pour celle qui avait failli y passer pour que la bataille soit à leur avantage. C'était un peu difficile à digérer.

« Mettre les Repears hors service à provoqué plus de remue-ménage que prévu. Sans parler de ce problème Geth. Ils sont plus coriaces alors qu'ils sont acculés. »

Il ne fallait pas être très intelligent pour comprendre que ce qu'il se passait là-haut, même si c'était en bonne voie, était un immense bordel. Passer au travers serait difficile. Surtout sans le Normandy. Il faudrait une sacré escorte pour éviter que le vaisseau transportant Shepard vers Mars ne se fasse pulvériser. Et ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'on pouvait se permettre. Encore à l'heure actuelle, chaque vaisseau comptait.

La doctoresse expliqua qu'elle était quand même parvenue à joindre Hackett pour lui expliquer le cas. Mais l'Amiral lui avait bien fait le portrait de la situation. Il était vraiment navré, mais il ne pouvait faire autrement. La situation était en passe d'être réglée mais cela ne se ferait pas instantanément. Elle avait donc promis de faire tout son possible pour limiter les dégâts avec ce qu'elle avait sous la main.

« Au mieux, vous boiterez un peu. Au pire… »

Pas besoin qu'elle le lui dise pour que Shepard comprenne. Au pire… Elle perdrait sa jambe. Elle en eut toutefois des frissons. Et le meilleur cas de figure ne lui faisait pas envie non plus. Boiter ? Cela allait être quelque chose en mission. Boiter ?

L'image de Joker lui passa dans l'esprit. Elle se ressaisit. Il avait bien pire et c'était un excellent pilote. Le meilleur, même. Malgré son handicap, il avait percé. Il avait réussi. Elle était capable aussi de surpasser ce détail embêtant.

« Est-ce que vous pouvez me garantir le mieux ? » demanda-t-elle quand même.

Chakwas ne voulait pas lui faire de fausses promesses. Si on n'ouvrait pas rapidement un passage pour la Citadelle, elle ne pouvait pas faire de miracle.

« Vous avez de multiples lésions dans votre jambe, votre armure a percé votre chair mais étant restée en place, vous n'avez pas eu de saignements. Cela vous a quelque peu sauvé. Mais une fois que je vous ai eu sous la main, j'ai dû faire face à des hémorragies, des fractures et vos muscles déchirés.

— Je vous crois. »

Elle ne voulait pas de détails. Cela lui donnait la nausée. Elle ne voulait pas savoir tout cela sur sa jambe. Juste savoir si elle avait une chance de la garder. Mordin avait l'air de plutôt bien prendre la perte de son bras mais, elle n'avait pas le caractère du Salarian. Et c'était une jambe. Cela lui paraissait être pire.

Chakwas resta silencieuse. Une sorte de malaise s'installa. Shepard commençait à cogiter. Qu'est-ce qu'elle allait faire si on lui retirait sa jambe ? Certes, il y avait de bonnes prothèses, efficaces et performantes. Mais… Mais ce n'était pas sa jambe. Son regard erra sur les murs. Sur les moniteurs.

« Vous allez faire votre possible, hein ? »

Une sueur froide lui coula dans le dos. Certes, se douter de ce qui n'allait pas était une chose. Savoir la vérité en était une autre. Elle se sentait finalement moins à l'aise avec l'idée que prévu.

Chakwas chercha à la rassurer. Elle lui faisait confiance. Elle la connaissait depuis si longtemps. C'était son doc.

« Je sais que le moment est mal choisi mais… »

Mais…

Lucy se sentit piégée. Elle savait que Karin marchait sur des œufs. Mais bon, à force d'éluder le sujet, elle n'arriverait pas à s'en défaire une bonne fois pour toutes.

« Au point où on est… » se résigna-t-elle. Et ce n'était pas comme si tout le monde était maintenant au courant. Cela ne lui avait pas échappé, lors de sa petite virée. L'air goguenard de Kenneth était bien trop louche au vu de la situation. Sans parler des autres. Même si leurs retrouvailles avaient été normales, elle avait senti qu'il y avait une sorte de… gêne. Ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'elle avait attendu de la part de son équipe. C'était peut-être pour ça que Jack ne l'avait pas trop approchée pour une accolade de soulagement. Peut-être pensait-elle à une contagion. Peut-être que l'idée que Shepard ait une vie sexuelle mettait les gens mal à l'aise.

Et après sa petite scène avec Jeff, plus personne ne pouvait douter de l'identité de l'heureux élu. Alors autant avoir cette discussion tout de suite, avant qu'il n'en subisse les conséquences, comme des questions gênantes, à propos de quelque chose dont il n'avait même pas été mis au courant. Autant éviter une dispute qu'elle ne voulait pas avoir.

« Allez le chercher. » murmura-t-elle.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapitre quarante

La jeune femme se redressa sur son lit. Si elle devait prendre le sujet par les cornes, autant que ce soit autrement qu'en position de faiblesse. Son regard se posa sur le moniteur qui comptait les pulsations cardiaques de cette autre être vivant. Elle avait eu bon espoir que cette mission aurait eu raison de ça. Qu'elle avait suffisamment stressé, qu'elle avait pris des coups, que son corps avait été assez mis à l'épreuve pour que ça s'en aille tout seul. Mais non. La chose était encore en vie. Elle s'y était accrochée. Elle ne savait pas quoi en penser. Ah, si seulement c'était parti tout seul.

Quand Jeff entra, elle n'osa même pas se tourner vers lui. Chakwas était encore là. Sans doute pour donner les détails médicaux nécessaires. Sans quoi, elle savait que la Doc les aurait laissé tous seuls. Se doutait-elle qu'il n'était pas au courant ? Clairement oui, vu comme Lucy avait refusé qu'on branche le second moniteur devant lui. Il ne fallait pas être très intelligent pour en déduire le reste. Chakwas ne lui avait même pas fait la morale.

Du coin de l'œil, elle le vit s'asseoir. Sans un mot.

Alors, c'était donc vrai. La rumeur était vraie.

Et lui, était le dernier au courant. Comment avait-elle pu lui mentir à ce point ? Comment avait-elle pu le lui cacher ? Certes, ce n'était peut-être pas un moment propice à ce genre de discussion. Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Qu'elle avait voulu le mettre devant le fait accompli ? C'était joliment réussi, surtout avec tout le monde au courant.

La colère ne retombait pas et pourtant, il ne décochait pas un mot. A quoi jouait Lucy ? Elle voulait le garder ? Elle se doutait bien qu'il n'en voulait pas ? Il n'avait jamais parlé de ce sujet avec elle. Les gosses ? Pour quoi faire ? C'était l'instant présent qui comptait. Pas de plan sur la comète. Pas envie de se faire mal avec des rêves sans doute inaccessibles, quand on ne sait pas si demain existera. Il ne savait pas que Shepard voulait des mômes. Si c'était le cas, elle avait vraiment misé sur le mauvais cheval.

Il finit par attaquer.

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? »

Elle s'obstinait à lui tourner le dos. Super. Cela allait donner. Pourquoi Chakwas restait-elle ? Pour compter les points ? C'était gênant. Elle aussi, il lui en voulait. Elle était au courant et elle ne lui avait rien dit !

« Parce que j'en veux pas. »

Lucy finit par se tourner. Elle avait le regard dur, surtout le regard de biais qu'elle jeta au doc.

« J'en veux pas et je voulais que Chakwas m'en débarrasse dès le début. J'ai merdé et je voulais qu'elle efface ma connerie. Ce devait être simple. »

Il attendit un moment avant de digérer la nouvelle. Déjà, Lucy ne niait pas. Donc, c'était vraiment vrai. Elle était bel et bien enceinte. Ensuite, elle avait donc dit qu'elle avait cherché à lui cacher ça parce qu'elle voulait que ce soit vite fait, ni vu, ni connu ? Même si la Doc avait fait ce qu'elle avait demandé, il aurait bien aimé être au courant. Histoire de faire attention. Mais non, Shepard, fidèle à elle-même, avait voulu gérer ça toute seule. Comme d'habitude. Et Chakwas avait donc refusé. Parce qu'elle estimait qu'il avait son mot à dire.

« Vous saviez… dit-il en se tournant vers la toubib. Vous saviez et vous ne m'avez rien dit. » Certes, son ton accusateur était un peu rude. D'ailleurs, l'expression de la doctoresse montra qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'on fasse son procès.

« Ce n'était pas à moi de le dire, se défendit-elle. C'est un sujet qui concerne les deux intéressés, même si apparemment, l'un n'est pas suffisamment mature pour l'aborder. »

Là, c'était Lucy qui prenait. Elle avait bien merdé, c'était vrai. Mais ce qui était fait était fait.

« Bon, de toute façon… je ne vois pas pourquoi on en parle. Vous pouvez faire quelque chose, Doc ? » Lucy se tourna vers lui, interrogative.

« Parce que c'est vite vu, hein. Une chance sur deux. Je ne parierais pas dessus. »

La jeune femme comprit qu'il parlait du Vrolik. Évidement. Elle se demanda comment elle n'avait pas pu y penser avant. Bien sûr qu'ils auraient été d'accord tous les deux. Il ne voulait pas transmettre sa maladie. Quelle idiote. Si ça se trouvait, elle lui en aurait parlé et cette situation grotesque n'aurait pas eu lieu. Mais non, elle avait voulu faire sa tête de mule et voilà qu'elle se retrouvait avec encore cette chose dans l'utérus. Mais quelle idiote.

« Très bien, fit Chakwas en soupirant. Mais j'aimerais quand même, avant de procéder à cette petite opération, juste vous faire part de quelques détails. »

Mais la doc fut interrompue par l'arrivée d'un assistant Quarian qui débarqua sans crier gare.

« Convoi de blessés en approche ! On m'a demandé de vous chercher. »

La doc se leva d'un coup, le datapd qu'elle avait en main échouant sur le lit de Shepard.

« Combien ?

— Environ une cinquantaine de personnes. Il s'agit de Terriens. Des résistants. Je n'ai pas plus de détails mais tout le monde est demandé. »

Au grand soulagement de Shepard, le doc prit congé en s'excusant, mais en précisant qu'ils en reparleraient plus tard. Elle les planta donc là tous les deux.

Le silence s'installa, rompu par le bip des deux moniteurs cardiaques.

« Je suis désolée de ne pas t'en avoir parlé avant. »

Lucy se sentait plus sereine depuis qu'elle avait compris qu'ils étaient sur la même longueur d'ondes. Alors, elle lui expliqua, cherchant parfois ses mots, ce qu'elle avait pensé de cette situation. Elle ne put pas dire s'il était d'accord mais il comprit. Il ne cautionnait pas pour autant.

Jeff se gratta l'arrière du crâne. Cette discussion lui paraissait surréaliste. Surtout au vu du contexte. C'était complètement trivial.

« Quand même… J'aurais bien voulu que tu m'en parles. »

Au moins pour ne pas l'apprendre de la bouche d'autres qui se gaussaient du sujet croustillant. Surtout dans le contexte actuel.

« Tu sais que tous les gars de l'équipe sont passés dans la liste de Gaby ? » dit-il pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère qu'il trouvait lourde. Il n'aimait pas ce genre de conversation. Trop sérieux. Il préférait fuir avec humour. Il avait toujours été comme ça. Tout tourner à la dérision. Pour se protéger du monde.

« Et je parie que tu n'as pas été numéro un ?

— Non, il paraît que je suis « ton meilleur pote ». »

Elle se mit à rire. C'était un peu forcé, certes, mais elle n'était pas vraiment à l'aise du tout. Ils se mirent alors à deviser sur ce sujet quelque peu. Ils oublièrent ce qui les avaient mis mal à l'aise. Ils étaient donc d'accord. Il n'était pas question d'accorder plus d'importance à cela. Bientôt, ce serait fini. Pas la peine de s'attarder. Le datapad que Chakwas leur avait laissé fut oublié sur le rebord du lit.

Puis Shepard aborda le problème de sa jambe. Elle ne doutait pas qu'elle était entre de bonnes mains, mais elle appréhendait un peu l'idée de perdre ses capacités physiques. Joker se tut un instant. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi lui dire. Il trouvait cela un peu difficile. Il essaya toutefois de rester optimiste. Bientôt, le chemin vers la Citadelle serait rouvert. Pas de quoi se faire du mouron. Non, pas de quoi, hein ? Il savait qu'il chiait un peu dans la colle, mais que lui dire ? Ce n'était pas une situation facile. Il savait ce que c'était d'être diminué depuis sa naissance. Il ne savait pas ce que cela faisait de perdre d'un coup ses pleines capacités. Lui, les perdaient petit à petit. C'était ainsi. Ça demandait un temps d'adaptation. Mais il savait que c'était ce qu'il l'attendait au fur et à mesure que les années passaient. Il était préparé psychologiquement depuis le début. La colère, il l'avait eu à l'adolescence. Maintenant, il composait avec. Sa maladie ne l'avait pas empêché de réaliser son rêve.

On frappa à la porte.

Kaidan passa la tête par l'ouverture après que Shepard ait répondu. Il posa son regard sur Joker puis sur elle. Sa gêne était visible. Ils étaient bien, tiens.

« J'ai réussi à obtenir une communication avec l'Amiral Anderson », dit-il.

Le Commander se redressa, Joker se tourna pleinement vers le nouveau venu, qui avait désormais toute leur attention. Il semblait d'ailleurs se détendre. Comme s'il avait oublié ce qu'ils étaient tous avant tout : des soldats. D'un signe de tête, Shepard invita Kaidan à poursuivre.

La conversation avait été brève mais instructive. L'avancée du front était bonne. Désormais, les Geths reculaient. Il y avait eu quelques difficultés à mettre de l'ordre dans le problème Quarian.

« Le problème Quarian ? »

Shepard ne comprenait pas cette dénomination. Les Quarians avaient été d'une grande aide pour l'avancée de sa mission dans l'Himalaya.

Kaidan eut un sourire qui le dérida un peu.

« Je pense que Tali pourra vous répondre. » Il ouvrit la porte et appela à l'extérieur.

Tali, ici ? Incroyable !

Shepard n'en cru pas vraiment ses yeux, mais c'était bien la jeune Quarienne qui lui faisait face. Elle, et son accent étranger que le Commander avait toujours trouvé agréable à entendre.

« Vous avez l'air… en forme », dit Tali, en marquant une pause et lançant par la même occasion un regard vers Joker. Au vu de la forme que prenait ce qu'on devinait être ses yeux à travers son masque, elle était en train de sourire d'un air amusé.

Shepard se renfrogna. Il n'avait pas fallu longtemps pour que Tali soit aussi au courant. Elle devait sans doute cela à Kaidan. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien pu lui dire ? Elle connaissait trop bien le Major pour savoir qu'il l'avait sûrement mise en garde sur son état et qu'elle devait être ménagée ou quelque chose d'aussi niais que ça.

« Pas vraiment encore prête à retourner sur le terrain, mais ça va. » dit-elle avec un air dégagé. Pas question de parler de sa jambe. On n'était pas là pour se morfondre de son état.

« Alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait depuis tout ce temps ? »

Tali tira une caisse et s'assit dessus. Kaidan, lui, se contenta de s'adosser à un mur, les bras croisés. La jeune Quarienne raconta alors les grandes lignes de ce qu'il s'était passé depuis qu'elle avait quitté le Normandy, des semaines auparavant. Elle avait retrouvé son peuple déchiré. Une partie ne cautionnait pas d'abandonner Rannoch pour se mettre à poursuivre les Geths. Il était difficile alors de faire entendre le problème Reaper. Malgré tout, ce fut tous ensemble que les vaisseaux de la Flottille Nomade parvinrent au Système Solaire. Le reste n'était que complot et coups dans le dos. Ceux qui n'avaient pas voulu suivre s'était mis en tête de saborder l'autorité. Tali avait eut quelque mal à se faire entendre. Il n'était question que de vengeance envers les Geths pour les dirigeants Quarians. Elle se rallia donc aux insurgés, mais réussi à transformer leur envie de tout saborder en désir de combattre les Reapers. Elle avait obtenu qu'ils comprennent que le seul moyen désormais de retrouver Rannoch, c'était de se joindre aux autres races et de se battre avec eux. Elle devint donc la tête de la révolte, désignée Amiral par ceux qui s'était ralliée à sa cause. Elle n'avait pas été très à l'aise avec l'idée, mais comme c'était elle qui désirait cette voie, elle n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que de prendre la tête du groupe. Difficile de rallier de hauts gradés. Puis, petit à petit, d'autres avaient fini par entendre raison. La Flotte Nomade s'était retrouvée dans le tourbillon de l'invasion terrestre et nombre de Quarians se sentaient pris au piège. C'était une situation difficile. Ils ne pensaient pas que les Reapers représentaient une telle force, et avec les Geths, c'était une course au suicide. La Flottille se scinda donc en deux et le chef contesté par le groupe de Tali décida de les prendre comme cible.

« Si nous n'étions pas avec lui, alors nous étions forcément contre lui. » conclut Tali avec la douleur dans la voix. Voir son propre peuple s'entredéchirer lui était très douloureux. Eux qui avaient toujours fait face ensemble à leur situation d'exilés, ne comptant que sur eux-mêmes pour s'en sortir, en étaient rompus à détruire leur solidarité.

Elle était quand même parvenue à s'extraire de ce guépier. La scission avait fini par être plus ou moins nette lorsque les troupes alliées étaient arrivés. Ayant préalablement pris contact avec Anderson pour expliquer la situation, elle avait réussi à négocier une aide de leur part. En contrepartie, elle chercherait à envoyer ses troupes au plus près de la Terre. Et finalement, elle prit l'initiative de venir en appui de la mission Shepard.

« Nous étions les plus à même de passer en force, puisque nous étions le plus près. Nos querelles avec les Geths et entre nous ont brouillé les autres vaisseaux. Je n'avais jamais vu une situation aussi complexe. »

Joker hocha la tête. C'était vrai qu'il avait dû franchir par trois fois un beau bordel.

Tali avait pris un ton colérique quand elle avait expliqué ce schisme entre Quarians. Elle se ressaisit et ce fut d'un air enjoué qu'elle annonça que les Geths étaient en déroute. Pour de bon cette fois.

« Enfin… Les Geths Hérétiques, corrigea-t-elle. Legion a été d'un aide précieuse. » Tali avait eu du mal à accepter la compagnie du Geth quand Shepard avait voulu le réactiver. Au final, il s'était révélé être un compagnon fort utile et la Quarienne avait fini par l'apprécier. Autant qu'on pouvait apprécier un Geth.

La suite du récit de Tali devint quelque peu très technique et Shepard commença à décrocher. Elle était fatiguée. Sa jambe lui tirait un peu. Joker remarqua qu'elle s'agitait un peu. Doucement, pour ne pas trahir son épuisement. Il était temps qu'elle se repose. Elle n'était pas tout à fait remise. Et puis, la journée avait été bien remplie. Il se leva.

« Je dois aller prendre mon traitement. » dit-il. Ce n'était pas vraiment faux. Il jeta un regard à Kaidan qui était suffisamment intelligent pour comprendre qu'il était temps de prendre congé. Il pourrait faire un rapport détaillé plus tard, mais l'essentiel était là. L'attente ne serait plus longue avant que la Terre ne soit reconquise. D'ici là, tout le monde avait besoin de repos. Surtout Shepard. Tali comprit aussi le message et termina son récit rapidement.

« Vous nous avez encore fait une sacré peur, Shepard. Mais je suis heureuse de vous revoir.

— Moi aussi, Tali. Moi aussi. » Le sourire du Commander était pâle mais sincère. Ses yeux papillonnaient. Elle avait vraiment envie de dormir. Là, tout d'un coup. Elle fit un signe de la main à Joker pour le remercier de sa réaction rapide. Elle se laissa aller sur son lit. Ce n'était pas le grand luxe, mais le confort était suffisant pour qu'elle s'y sente bien. S'allongeant, elle fit tomber le datapad. Kaidan s'empressa de la ramasser.

« Chakwas a oublié ça. » dit Shepard d'une voix ensommeillée. Kaidan hocha la tête et lui dit qu'il lui apporterait.

Le trio s'en alla. Joker s'attarda un peu avant de fermer la porte. Pour être sûr qu'elle n'avait besoin de rien de plus. Puis, il se retrouva nez-à-nez avec Tali. La jeune Quarienne avait les yeux plissés. Enfin, c'était ce qu'il devinait derrière le masque. Poings sur les hanches, elle le fixait. Amusée ou en colère ? Fichu masque ! C'était quasiment impossible à dire !

A peine arrivée, Tali était déjà au courant. Super… Il commençait à être fatigué. Les interrogatoires en règle allaient commencer. Il n'avait pas envie d'en parler. Il n'avait de compte à rendre à personne.

« Quoi ? » fit-il. D'abord, jouer l'imbécile. C'était son rôle préféré.

« Comme si tu ne savais pas. » Tali croisa les bras. Derrière elle, Kaidan faisait celui qui ne voulait pas se mêler à la conversation, mais Joker savait qu'il écoutait d'une oreille attentive. C'était évident qu'il n'allait pas lui demander lui-même. Il avait trop de fierté pour ça. Et puis, c'était typiquement féminin, cette soif de détails croustillants.

« J'ai pas envie d'en parler. » Il avait eu un ton plus rude qu'il n'aurait voulu. Cependant, c'était clair qu'il ne voulait pas aborder le sujet. Cela ne regardait personne. C'était quoi, le plan ? Fanfaronner devant tout le monde ? Il n'en avait pas vraiment envie. Et puis, se vanter de quoi ? D'avoir mis le grappin sur Shepard ? C'était pour ça qu'il ne voulait pas en parler. C'était privé. Intime. Pas de quoi faire des cancans.

Sa réplique désarçonna Tali et il regretta un peu de s'être montré si violent.

« C'est une bonne nouvelle, non ? » dit-elle en hésitant un peu. Vu son expression, il ne devait pas montrer la joie. Qu'est-ce qui était une bonne nouvelle ? Il ne voyait pas vraiment. Franchement, si c'était le cas, il ne serait pas senti si en colère. Si désarmé. Il secoua la tête. Ce n'était pas à lui de parler de ça. C'était à Lucy de décider si elle voulait informer les autres ou pas. Cependant, elle n'était pas en état. Et la rumeur enflait. Que faire ? Prendre les devants et dire que de toute façon, ce n'était pas la peine d'en faire tout une histoire, elle ne garderait pas le… la chose.

L'instinct féminin était quelque chose de redoutable et pourtant, Joker ne l'avait toujours pas compris. Et puis, l'expression fermée de son visage était un indice.

« Oh. » fit la jeune Quarienne. Et elle n'insista pas. Il n'y avait pas de quoi. C'était juste une parenthèse, une erreur. Rien à signaler. Circulez. Il la sentit pourtant mal à l'aise et cela lui tapa sur les nerfs. Il avait une affection certaine pour Tali, mais là, elle l'agaçait un peu. Il avait besoin d'air. Besoin d'être seul.

« J'vais chercher mon traitement. » marmonna-t-il. Il enfonça sa casquette sur sa tête pour cacher son malaise, dépassa la Quarienne et se dirigea vers les tentes en clopinant, plantant les deux là.

Il se traîna jusqu'au coin qu'on lui avait attribué dans la tente qui était réservée à l'équipage du Normandy. Il mit son masque le plus maussade possible afin qu'on ne lui adresse aucunement la parole. Il voulait qu'on lui foute la paix. Et pourtant, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de voir sur toutes les lèvres la rumeur se propager. Shepard et Joker. Joker et Shepard. Se mélangeant à l'autre murmure qui courait depuis le retour du Commander. Le regard qu'il lança à Gardner qui s'avançait goguenard vers lui découragea le cuisinier qui recula pour le laisser passer. Le pilote se jeta sur sa couchette, chercha la boite de médocs que Chakwas lui avait donnée. Faire mine d'être occupé lui évitera d'être abordé. En principe. Mais c'était mal connaître Kenneth et Gaby. Surtout Gaby. D'ailleurs ces deux-là étaient en train de converser en le regardant. Il ne fallait pas être devin pour deviner de qui ils parlaient. Serrant les dents, il ouvrit rageusement sa boîte, faillit en répandre le contenu au sol.

Il ne s'était pas attendu à tout cela. Comme une bulle qui éclate. lLes conversations allaient bon train. Les sourires étaient sur tous les visages, larges, épanouis. Il n'y avait que lui pour tirer la gueule. Il devinait bien la teneur des discussions. Ils avaient bien caché leur jeu. C'étaient de sacrés coquins. Cachottiers. Joker a décroché le cocotier. Ou ce genre de chose. Il le savait parce qu'il était souvent un actif participant de ce genre de conversations. Se retrouver en être la cible n'était finalement pas très confortable. Il regrettait un peu son comportement passé. S'il avait su…

« Alors ? » Gaby venait d'approcher. Elle avait l'expression d'une adolescente surexcitée. Comment une personne si compétente dans son domaine pouvait cacher une telle personnalité ?

Il aurait été d'une autre humeur, il se serait moqué d'elle et son intuition à deux balles. Là, il n'était pas disposé. Il était las, fatigué. Il avait encore du mal à digérer même si finalement tout allait rentrer à peu près dans l'ordre. Une sorte de grognement lui échappa, mais Gaby ne se laissa pas démonter par son humeur de chien. Elle osa même s'asseoir à côté de lui. Elle le connaissait pourtant suffisamment bien pour savoir qu'il avait besoin de son espace vital.

« C'est… wahou, super pour vous deux. »

C'était super ? C'était quoi cette expression puérile ? Et puis c'était quoi, ça ? Des félicitations ? Comment fallait-il le prendre ? On était en passe d'être victorieux, certes, mais ce n'était pas la peine de sauter de joie à la moindre occasion. Surtout qu'il ne voyait pas vraiment ce que Gaby trouvait de « super ». Elle gloussa.

« J'ai rien vu du tout. Personne n'a rien vu.

— Tant mieux, c'était le but. »

Il avait dit ça de manière abrupte. Gaby perdit son sourire et son attitude désinvolte. Elle devait sans doute avoir compris que ce n'était pas comme ça qu'elle devait aborder le sujet. D'ailleurs si elle pouvait aussi avoir compris que tout ce qu'il voulait c'était d'être tranquille, ce serait tout aussi bien.

« Je voulais dire… enfin, je suis très heureuse pour vous deux… C'est… » Sa voix avait repris des intonations plus normales mais il ne voulait pas entendre ce qu'elle avait à dire.

« Tant mieux pour toi. » Il avala deux cachets. Déjà, s'il pouvait diminuer la douleur, peut-être que la présence de Gaby lui serait plus supportable. La jeune femme le dévisageait sans comprendre.

« Ca ne va pas ? » demanda-t-elle plus doucement. C'était bien tout ce dont il avait besoin. De la compassion. Il soupira.

« Non. » Clair. Expressif à lui tout seul, ce mot était le seul moyen pour lui de faire passer le message. Plus et il commencerait à être franchement désagréable.

Bien sûr que son attitude n'était pas simple à comprendre, mais, sincèrement, il s'en foutait. Si les autres ne pouvaient être à sa place, ce n'était pas son problème. Qu'ils lui laissent de l'espace. il voulait être en paix. Même si cela voulait dire qu'il allait cogiter.

Gaby se leva et s'excusa. Elle avait l'air vraiment désemparée. Tant pis. Il verrait plus tard pour présenter des excuses. Il se vautra sur son lit de camp et tourna le dos à tout le monde. Il ne voulait pas de cette bonne humeur. Il avait tenu bon avec Lucy, mais seul face à lui-même et surtout lâché dans la fosse aux lions, il n'avait pas la même retenue.

Il ruminait. Il aurait dû faire attention. Certes, au début, il en avait voulu à Lucy. Il pensait que c'était de sa faute, qu'elle n'avait eu qu'à gérer ses affaires de femme, ou ce genre de choses. Ce n'était pas à lui de s'occuper de ça. Mais bon, au vu de la situation de l'un et l'autre, normalement, jamais cela n'aurait dû arriver. Il avait fini par se trouver égoïste. Maintenant, il sentait coupable. Après tout, lui, c'était sûr, depuis le début et, pour toujours, il ne voulait pas de gosses. C'était bien trop risqué. Engendrer de petits Vröliks ? Non merci. Il aurait dû se faire stériliser. Cela lui avait traversé l'esprit, il y avait longtemps. Il avait même commencé les démarches. Il était certain que son choix était définitif. Puis, il avait fini par laisser traîner, pris par des obligations diverses et il n'y avait plus penser. Comme, de toute façon, il n'avait affaire qu'avec des professionnelles, il savait que la fille prenait ses précautions. Il s'était donc déchargé de cette responsabilité. Même, une fois avec Lucy, il n'avait même pas pensé à cela. C'était franchement une préoccupation qui lui était étrangère. La réalité avait donc fini par lui mettre une grande claque dans la tronche.

Mais cela allait être corrigé. Un coup d'aspiration ou il ne savait quoi et on n'en parlerait plus.

Pour le moment, cependant, c'était le sujet de conversation numéro un dans le camp. En même temps, quoi de mieux pour tromper l'ennui que de se régaler d'un scandale pareil ? Il ne savait pas comment réagir face à ça. Il savait que tout le monde ne se foutait pas de sa gueule, mais voir leurs sourires de connivence avait le don de l'énerver. Plus que d'habitude. Il était la cible et ça ne lui plaisait pas. Pourtant, pour les autres, il n'était pas en reste quand il y avait de quoi se gausser. Comme à propos de Jack et James. Se moquer gentiment du Lieutenant qui cherchait à corriger l'impossible Sujet Zéro. Et qui s'en était sans doute entiché. Mais là, c'était de lui et de Shepard qu'il s'agissait et ça ne passait pas. Il y avait de quoi régaler les merdes spécialisées dans ce genre de conneries qui se disaient journaux « people ». Ha, c'était clair que ça pouvait faire un superbe sujet d'article. L'héroïne Shepard enceinte de son pilote boiteux. Rien que d'y penser, ça lui foutait la gerbe et l'envie de taper dans quelque chose.

Le secret. C'était bien ça, le plus confortable, finalement. Même si au début, il pensait que Shepard avait honte. Maintenant exposé, il se sentait nu et faible. Il n'aimait pas qu'on parle de lui. Surtout que ça devait s'en donner à cœur joie sur les préférences de Shepard. Et d'imaginer à qui mieux-mieux ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux.

« Ils ne jouaient sûrement pas aux échecs. » avait sans doute été dit par quelqu'un. Et c'était impossible de démentir. Ça aurait été éventé plus tôt, il aurait été sans doute moins énervé. Mais là, au vu des circonstances, il avait du mal à faire celui qui était détendu.

Il se retourna et scruta les autres par-dessous la visière de sa casquette. Et puis, son champ de vision fut bouché par Liara. Il se retint de maugréer. Allons, bon, il ne manquait plus qu'elle s'en mêle. Il appréciait l'Asari, mais elle avait aussi tendance à être psychanalyste à ses heures perdues et il n'avait franchement pas envie d'avoir ce genre de conversation.

« Le docteur Chakwas veut te voir. »

Ouf. Finalement, il était heureux de la voir, elle et son bandage grotesque sur la tête ! Le toubib qui l'avait ausculté n'avait pas cherché l'esthétisme, c'était clair. Il se redressa et s'extirpa de son lit de camp avec difficulté. Liara le laissa faire, elle savait qu'il ne voulait pas de main secourable. Ils retraversèrent la tente en sens inverse. Il garda la tête baissée, boitillant plus que jamais. Il se concentra sur sa progression. Cela lui évitait d'avoir à regarder les autres.

Une fois dehors, il se sentit mieux. Heureusement que Liara gardait le silence. Cela n'allait pas durer, il le sentait. L'Asari avait parfois la langue bien trop pendue.

« Ce n'est pas facile d'avoir un secret percé au grand jour, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il se contenta de hausser les épaules. Il n'avait pas envie d'en parler.

« Surtout quand on se donne beaucoup de mal pour le garder. »

Et après ? Ca pouvait lui faire quoi ? Il se risqua à regarder dans la direction de Liara. Elle n'affichait pas le sourire ravi des autres. Juste une expression neutre. Elle parlait de ça comme d'un autre sujet. Pas du tout l'excitation de Gaby.

« Tu le savais ? » se risqua-t-il à demander. Après tout, elle ne montrait pas de surprise. Son attitude détonnait même. Il pensait qu'au moins, elle l'aurait félicité, comme l'aurait fait la jeune Asari qu'ils avaient pris dans l'équipe presque trois ans auparavant.

Liara avoua que oui. Devant son air perplexe, elle rit.

« C'est mon travail de percer les secrets des autres. »

Ah.

Evidemment.

Et pourtant, jamais Liara n'avait laissé entendre qu'elle savait ce que tout le monde ignorait. Un poids sembla s'envoler de ses épaules. Il savait que la conversation allait rester correcte et non pas être l'expression de l'hystérie collective. Pas de « bien joué, vieux. » Comme si c'était un jeu. Shepard n'était pas un prix de tombola.

Le silence s'installa tandis qu'ils progressaient à l'allure lente du pilote. Il ne décrocha toujours pas un mot. Et son expression ne se déridait pas pour autant.

« Tu n'étais pas au courant, n'est-ce pas ? » Encore une fois, il était un vrai livre ouvert. C'était une des raisons de son humeur difficile. Liara avait fait mouche.

« Non. » Il tenta de se cantonner à ce mot. Histoire qu'elle comprenne qu'il ne voulait en parler davantage. D'ailleurs, cela eut son effet. Liara ne dit rien. Pendant quelques minutes. Puis… puis la naïveté de l'Asari revint à vitesse grand V.

« Je trouve que c'est un symbole. Un espoir. »

Espoir ? Pourquoi ? Pour qui ? Et puis quel cliché ! L'enfant né après la guerre, qui va grandir dans un monde paisible ? Symbole de quoi ? Du croisement entre une super militaire et un boiteux ? Et puis, quoi, même s'ils avaient envisagé l'éventualité de le garder, vive le poids sur les épaules du gosse !

Il grogna. Finalement Liara était à ranger dans le même sac que les autres.

« Tu n'as pas pourtant pas l'air heureux. » dit-elle.

Ce fut la remarque de trop. Ils étaient tous devenus con, ou bien ? Avaient-ils oublié ce qu'il était à la base ? Au moins, sa forte personnalité et son savoir-faire avait fini par occulter le handicap. Mais dans la situation actuelle, c'était ce qui ressortait le plus.

« Heureux pour quoi ? » Pour avoir réussi à mettre Shepard dans une situation extrêmement gênante ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils attendaient de lui, qu'il saute de joie ?

« Heureux qu'on en soit arrivé là ? » poursuivit-il. Tant pis. Ça tombait sur Liara. Elle allait prendre pour le monde entier. Il s'arrêta et lui lança un regard courroucé. « Ah ! Tiens. Qu'est-ce que vous attendiez que je fasse ? Le fanfaron, comme d'habitude ? »

Tant pis pour le regard de Liara qui semblait ne pas comprendre qu'elle avait déchaîné la tempête.

« Vous vouliez que je dise haut et fort que oui, j'ai tringlé Shepard et en plus je l'ai mise en cloque ? » Il passait largement les limites de la vulgarité, mais franchement, il n'en avait rien à foutre. « Vous voulez des détails croustillants ? » Bien sûr que Liara ne voulait pas savoir de détails. Cependant, sa fureur semblait grandir au fur et à mesure qu'il se déchaînait et cela attira quelques regards. Et fit sortir Kaidan d'une tente.

« Vous croyez qu'on saute au plafond tous les deux ? Qu'on n'a pas suffisamment de problèmes comme ça ? Tu sais ce qu'il va devenir ton symbole. Rien ! Rien du tout car Chakwas va faire ce qu'il faut pour ça. »

L'expression de Liara changea. De la surprise. Peut-être même de la déception. Mais elle croyait quoi ? « Non parce que c'est bon, on ne peut pas, on ne peut pas… »

Il perdait pied. Tout s'embrouillait. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il repensait sans cesse à la situation. Il aurait dû… Quelque chose montait dans sa gorge. De la rage, de la bille, un sanglot… Il secoua la tête. Il allait se reprendre. C'était de la colère, de la simple colère, pas juste une révolte sourde qui se terrait à l'intérieur de lui. Ce n'était pas le moment de faire ressortir ses vieilles peurs, ses vieux démons.

« Je peux pas. Je veux pas… Pas avoir de gosses. Pas qu'ils soient comme moi… » Le ton colérique s'essoufflait petit à petit. Et sa voix se brisa. Il n'en pouvait plus, il était fatigué… Fatigué d'avoir la trouille au ventre de perdre Lucy. Fatigué de ce corps qui ne le laissait pas en paix. Fatigué…

« Je peux pas… » Il répétait en boucle la même phrase. Si brisé. Il sentit la poigne de Kaidan qui le guidait.

« Allez, Joker, viens. » Il n'arrivait plus à lutter. A demander qu'on lui foute la paix. Dans un recoin où l'amena le Major, il se laissa tomber sur un tas de nippes dont il ne savait pas le degré de propreté. Peu importait.

« Je veux pas… » Kaidan lui tapota l'épaule.

« Joker. »

Mais le pilote secoua la tête.

« J'ai pas envie d'écouter tes sermons. D'ailleurs je ne les écoute jamais.

— Je sais. »

Kaidan marqua une pause.

« Mais j'ose toujours espérer que malgré tout, quelque chose rentre de temps en temps dans ta caboche bornée. »

Ce n'était pas le Major Alenko qui s'assit sur le tas de chiffons avec lui. C'était juste Kaidan, celui qui occupait le siège de co-pilote quand ils étaient tous encore sous les ordres d'Anderson. Celui qui parfois lui balançait une vanne de temps en temps. C'était il y avait si longtemps. Une éternité, selon Joker. Tant de choses avaient changé. De l'amitié, ils étaient passés à la défiance, à la rivalité. C'était comme ça. Peut-être que finalement, c'était lui qui se faisait une idée. Ou bien que Kaidan avait fini par se résigner.

Ce dernier semblait mal à l'aise. Cette conversation n'était pas simple. C'était comme s'il se forçait à l'aborder. Il s'éclaircit la gorge. C'était gênant.

« Tu sais… Je ne pense pas qu'il faille mal prendre… euh… cette espèce… de… d'hystérie collective. Je pense sincèrement qu'ils sont très contents et sincères. C'est juste que… »

Ça mettait mal à l'aise. C'était tout. Et ils ne savaient pas comment l'exprimer. Cette espèce de joie teinté d'étrangeté.

Kaidan toussota.

« Je… Je comprends que d'avoir un secret pareil découvert de cette façon…

— Je n'étais pas au courant. » coupa Joker, fixant droit devant, afin de garder son calme. Il avait le regard vide, ne sachant pas vraiment ce qu'il regardait. Ce caillou était fascinant.

« Ah. »

Kaidan bougea un peu. Joker se demanda pourquoi il se forçait à poursuivre une discussion que le mettait si mal à l'aise. Il attendit que son cheminement de pensée arrive à comprendre la raison de sa mauvaise humeur. Il pouvait presque l'entendre y réfléchir. Et oui, voilà pourquoi il ne participait pas à la joie collective. Sans parler du reste.

« De toute façon… On s'en fout. C'était une putain d'erreur. Chakwas va faire le nécessaire. » Le ton était neutre. Mais la détresse revint.

« C'est pour ça… Je veux pas en parler… Quand j'y pense… »

Voilà, il allait encore perdre contenance.

« Quand je pense que je lui ai fait ça. Elle a dû supporter savoir… Se battre avec… avec ce truc. » Comment avait-elle abordé les dernières missions avec cette chose à l'esprit ? Il ne savait pas. Cela n'avait pas forcément été facile. Peut-être qu'elle s'attendait à ce que ça parte tout seul.

« Comment ai-je pu être aussi con ? J'peux pas avoir de gosses. » C'était devenu un mantra depuis qu'il avait appris la nouvelle. « J'aurais du me faire stériliser. » Et faire chier sa mère par la même occasion. D'ailleurs, à l'époque, c'était pour la faire rager qu'il avait commencé à y penser. Parce qu'elle était pénible. Avec son envie de petits-enfants. Elle s'était échinée à leur trouver de beaux partis à sa sœur et lui. D'ailleurs, Amber devait sans doute avoir exaucé le vœu de leur mère avec le fils de cet associé avec qui elle l'avait casée. Il ne savait pas. Il n'avait pas de nouvelles de sa grande sœur depuis deux voire trois ans. Il ne savait plus combien de temps il ne lui avait pas écrit.

« Dis pas de conneries. » Kaidan le secoua.

« T'es marrant, toi. J'ai une chance sur deux pour filer ce que j'ai. » Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas comprendre ? « Je ne parierai pas dessus. J'suis joueur, mais pas à ce point là. » Il n'avait pas à se justifier.

Kaidan se gratta la nuque. Il s'amusait à tripoter le datapad qu'il avait en main quand il s'était interposé entre lui et Liara. Il n'avait jamais été très doué pour cacher ses émotions. Pas besoin. Avec un physique pareil et une carrière brillante, il n'avait pas besoin de se protéger du monde. Il finit cependant par lui tendre l'objet.

« Tiens. Chakwas m'a dit que ça pourrait t'intéresser. »

Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Il haussa un sourcil interloqué mais Kaidan haussa les épaules. Il se leva.

« Tu sais, faut juste que les gens s'y fassent. Ils vont finir par comprendre. Je les comprends un peu… Je… »

Il détourna la tête. Ça avait l'air de lui coûter de parler.

« Je suis heureux que… qu'elle soit avec… toi. » Il avait un peu hésité à dire « quelqu'un », c'était limpide, mais bon, ça devait vraiment être difficile à admettre, pour lui. Joker savait qu'il avait été très accroché. A sens unique, malheureusement. Peut-être aussi qu'il avait cru que Shepard s'attacherait à quelqu'un d'autre que le connard qu'il pouvait être parfois.

Il ne préféra ne rien dire. Un merci aurait été franchement déplacé.

« Elle le prend comment ? » continua à demander Kaidan.

« Comme Shepard. » répondit le pilote. Comme Shepard. Oui, ne rien montrer mais craquer de temps en temps. « Elle a l'air toujours forte comme d'habitude… mais… » Elle pouvait être si fragile. Kaidan devait s'en douter. Il ne l'invita pas à continuer. Il shoota dans un caillou. La conversation retomba.

« Ca va mieux ? » risqua encore le Major.

Mieux ?

Oui. C'était vrai que sa colère était retombée. Sans qu'il ne s'en rende vraiment compte. Il hocha la tête. Kaidan semblait encore avoir quelque chose à dire. Cela se voyait à la manière de se dandiner sur ses pieds. Il mâchonna sa lèvre puis se lança.

« Anderson est en route. »

C'était bon à savoir. Cela voulait dire que c'était fini. Que la Terre était enfin libre. Joker ressentit un soulagement immense qui le fit frissonner.

« Je sais qu'il va avoir d'autres chats à fouetter mais… reste discret, okay ? Il le saura quand même parce que tout le monde ne parle que de ça… »

Ah.

En effet. Il y aurait sûrement d'autres choses à penser, à dire. Mais plus tard, il savait que sans doute, il aurait des comptes à rendre à la hiérarchie. Même si c'était Shepard. Même s'ils étaient un peu à part.

Kaidan fit par faire un pas de côté.

« N'oublie pas de le rendre au doc. » dit-il en pointant du doigt le datapad.

Alors ça y était. C'était fini. La Terre, libre. Enfin.

Et elle au fond de son lit.

Elle rageait à demi. Elle aurait voulu être en première ligne. Repartir dès que Garrus l'avait sortie de son trou. C'était bien beau de dire qu'elle avait fait son devoir. Que sa mission était terminée. Mais il y avait toujours cette partie d'elle-même qui en voulait toujours plus.

Toujours plus d'action.

Plus d'adrénaline.

Voir tomber ces salauds. Les voir s'écrouler un par un.

Mais elle n'était qu'une femme. Qu'un être en chair et os. Pas une machine. Elle ne pouvait pas ne pas tenir comtpe de ce corps qui avait fini par dire que c'était bon. Elle ne pourrait pas aller plus loin. Pas pour cette bataille.

Elle avait déjà eu de la chance de s'en sortir vivante. Et à peu près en état.

A peu près.

Elle se leva. Prête à accueillir son mentor comme un digne soldat. La douleur de sa jambe la fit grimacer un peu mais elle tint bon.

Elle entendit d'abord le vrombissement des vaisseaux dans les montagnes. C'étaient avec une petite escouade qu'était venu l'Amiral. La jeune femme fit quelques pas. Elle voulait sortir de la chambre. Elle se sentirait moins diminuée dehors. Dehors… Avec son équipe. Ses hommes. Et tous ces soldats, ces civils, tous ceux qu'on avait trouvé à droit et à gauche, errant, perdus. Les résistants qui avaient participé à l'effort sur place dès le début.

D'ailleurs, Anderson, une fois descendu de son vaisseau, tint à passer entre les tentes, afin de voir comment se portaient tous ces gens qui avaient souffert. Shepard savait qu'il aurait un regard, un hochement de tête, un salut pour tous ces rescapés, voire un sourire pour les gosses.

Shepard le suivi du regard. Elle voyait son dos qui s'était voûté, les épaules qui étaient un peu basses malgré tout. La fatigue prenait le dessus chez lui aussi. Il n'y avait qu'un regard aiguisé pour le voir. L'Amiral avait eu son compte de sensations, tout comme elle.

Finalement, il finit par la rejoindre. Elle s'était résignée à prendre la béquille que Chakwas lui avait mise sans ménagement sous le bras. Ce n'était vraiment comme ça qu'elle avait vu leurs retrouvailles… Mais bon, l'un et l'autre était toujours en vie, ce qui était déjà exceptionnel.

Anderson longea le préfabriqué. Shepard put ainsi voir son visage. Victorieux. Soulagé. Mais également las. Les cernes s'imprimaient profondément dans sa peau de métis. Les rides du front étaient très significatives. Mais il rayonnait. Il avait une telle aura de chef de guerre vainqueur. C'était vraiment plaisant à voir. Shepard se rendait petit à petit compte que ça y était. Les Reapers étaient vaincus. Du moins sur Terre.

Voir Anderson en chair et en os face à elle était une confirmation on ne pouvait plus tangible. Et pourtant elle avait encore du mal à y croire. Même quand il la salua et qu'elle lui rendit ce salut en retenant la grimace de douleur que lui arrachait son bras. Même quand ce même Anderson, oui, l'Amiral Anderson, s'approcha d'elle pour une accolade paternelle.

« Vous avez accompli un miracle, mon enfant. »

Ce n'était qu'un murmure à son oreille.

Mais elle avait bien entendu. Cela la chamboula. Elle ne s'était pas attendu à tant d'épanchement de la part d'Anderson. C'était une façon de la remercier d'avoir fait son devoir, d'avoir réussi l'impossible à laquelle elle ne s'était pas du tout attendu. La sensation était étrange, indescriptible. Cette phrase, cette embrassade de père… C'était plus fort que tous les éloges militaires qu'elle était en droit d'attendre.

Elle sentit une bouffée émotive l'envahir. Elle mit cela sur le compte des hormones, ces saloperies qui lui menaient la vie depuis quelques semaines. Elle n'allait pas se mettre à pleurer comme une idiote !

Shepard prit sur elle pour calmer cette crise de larmes qui arrivaient. Il fallait qu'elle dise quelque chose. Et vite.

« Heureuse de vous revoir, Amiral. »

Ce dernier sourit. Cela forma des petites rides au coin de ses yeux. C'était un sourire sincère, entier. Comme l'était Anderson.

« Moi aussi, Shepard. Moi aussi. »

Il la détailla du regard. Elle devait être un sacré spectacle, avec sa béquille et son bras en écharpe. Et sa tenue qui n'était pas très réglementaire. Son armure avait déchiré sa tenue sur plusieurs parties. Immettable. Chakwas lui avait donc trouvé une sorte de tunique, trouvés dans le matériel amenés par les Quarians. Ce n'était pas vraiment à sa taille, elle ballait par endroit et la serrait à d'autres. Mais bon, c'était mieux que rien.

« Comment vous sentez-vous ? »

Elle haussa l'épaule qui n'était pas immobilisée.

« Pas trop mal. »

Cela aurait pu être pire. Mais ce n'était pas son état à elle qu'elle voulait parler. Elle voulait tout savoir. Comment s'était passée la bataille. Comment les Reapers avaient été vaincus. Comment ça se passait ailleurs. Tous les détails possibles. D'ailleurs elle s'empressa de poser la question à Anderson. Enfin, plusieurs questions toutes à la suite. Ce qui fit lever la main de l'Amiral.

« Calmez-vous, Commander. » dit-il doucement avec un sourire, néanmoins. Il l'invita à entrer dans le préfabriqué. Mieux valait s'asseoir. Il y avait tant de choses à raconter.

Elle s'assit au bord de son lit tandis qu'il prit une chaise. Il commença alors son récit. Comment, une fois que le signal avait été activé, la débandade s'était déclarée dans le camp ennemi. Comment les différentes Flottes avaient réussi à pénétrer dans l'atmosphère terrestre. Le désarroi en constatant l'état dans lequel se trouvait leur planète d'origine. Renouer contact avec ceux qui s'étaient battus depuis le début. Bien peu restaient. C'était bien ça qui posait problème. Un génocide à l'échelle planétaire.

Shepard déglutit. C'était vrai qu'elle n'y avait que peu pensé. Le dépeuplement de la Terre. Ce n'était pas une extinction de la race humaine, mais ça fichait quand même un sacré coup. Il y avait encore une bonne dizaine de milliards d'habitants sur Terre après la conquête de l'espace. Maintenant, il faudrait recenser les rescapés… Bien peu par rapport au nombre d'origine. Les résistants s'étaient réfugiés dans les régions les plus reculées, les plus accidentées. Terrés dans les profondeurs, retournés à l'âge de pierre, ils avaient attendu qu'on leur vienne en aide. Plus que des résistants, c'était des rescapés. Tenir bon. Tenir bon coûte que coûte.

Mais le signal que Shepard et son équipe avait réussi à déployer n'avait pas suffit. Il fallait abattre l'ennemi. Avant qu'il ne puisse réagir. Et c'était là que Legion et les Quarians avaient participé à l'effort de guerre. Cela avait fini par être efficace. Un à un, les immenses ennemis étaient tombés. Dans le Pacifique, les Hanars étaient parvenus à un résultat spectaculaire, nettoyant en premier la zone. Ils étaient vraiment efficaces dans leur milieu naturel. L'Asie avait également été reconquise de manière assez rapide, grâce à la présence en avance des Quarians. Les Amériques et l'Europe avait posé plus de problèmes. C'était aussi la zone la plus dévastée. Anderson eut une faiblesse dans la voix quand il parla de Londres. Il était né là-bas.

Shepard attendit qu'il se ressaisisse. Ce n'était pas évident. Elle n'était pas native de la Terre, mais elle avait une certaine empathie pour son mentor et sa visible tristesse. Il en faudrait du temps pour reconstruire, certes, mais au moins, ils avaient désormais cette chance-là.

Elle avait encore du mal à y croire. Sans doute parce qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu de ses propres yeux. Enfin la victoire ? Et encore en vie ? Elle avait vraiment cru qu'elle ne survivrait pas à cette guerre, qu'elle y passerait. Finalement, elle s'en était sortie. C'était limite trop beau pour être vrai. Elle avait sérieusement un instinct de survie coriace.

Anderson continua son compte-rendu. La Terre n'était finalement pas la plus difficile des zones dont il fallait reprendre contrôle. C'était dans ses alentours que cela avait été difficile. Aidé par les Quarians, pui de Legion et de ses semblables, ils avaient fini par venir à bouts des Hérétiques. Shepard comprit alors l'importance des données que le Geth avait récupérées sur Rannoch. Lui et ceux qui n'avaient pas été touchés par l'altération qui avait donné les Hérétiques s'en étaient servis pour venir à bout de ces derniers. Ainsi, la querelle Quarienne avait pris fin. La mutinerie d'une partie de la Flotte Nomade avait tellement enflé au cours des dernières heures de la bataille du système solaire que les principaux Amiraux avaient fini par démissionner.

Encore là, il avait fallu du temps pour venir à bout de chaque vaisseaux que les Reapers avaient vomi avant de s'immobiliser. C'étaient là le rôle de sa propre Flotte ainsi que celle de Hackett. Le jusqu'auboutisme de ces troupes-là faisait peur à voir. Détruire ou être détruit. Il n'y avait rien d'autre. Alors, sans pitié, ils avaient purgé. Il ne devait en rester aucun.

Libre enfin de tout ennemi, la Terre, exsangue, était enfin de retour entre leurs mains. Hackett était déjà parti vers d'autres zones.

« Wrex, Orinia et Kirrahe vous adressent leurs amitiés. »

Cela voulait dire qu'eux aussi avaient déjà changé de zone. Chacun était donc reparti chez soi avec la certitude que l'engin de Presalia fonctionnait. Et une stratégie d'attaque assez efficace pour reprendre leurs planètes. Cela prendrait du temps.

La Flotte de Hackett, avait toutefois gardé une certaine forme coalisée. Les Batarians, Hanars, Elcors, Volus, Turians, Asaris, Krogans, Salrians et autres races avaient laissé quelques vaisseaux afin de reprendre le contrôle de la Zone de la Citadelle, qui avait subi également un assaut de la part des Reapers, revenus à la charge après leur première défaite. D'ailleurs, ce n'était pas encore réglé, d'après les dernières informations qu'Anderson avait eues. Ils commençaient à s'adapter. Presalia était donc encore sur le pont et cherchait à contrer leur évolution.

« Les communications sont difficiles. Trop d'émetteurs et récepteurs ont été endommagés. »

Là encore, il faudrait du temps pour reconstruire. C'était un bon technologique en arrière qui n'était pas négligeable.

« On privilégie les communications urgentes et vitales »

Même se déplacer dans la Galaxie n'était pas simple. Un grand nombre de Reapers étaient encore actifs. Tant qu'ils n'étaient pas ciblés, ils représentaient encore une force de nuisance non négligeable.

Shepard comprit qu'elle n'irait pas à la Citadelle de sitôt. Elle serra inconsciemment le poing sur sa jambe blessée. Ça ne s'annonçait pas bon. Elle allait donc rester encore coincée ici un moment.

« Chakwas m'a mis au courant pour votre état. »

Lequel ? Elle n'avait pas envie qu'Anderson apprenne son erreur de parcours. Mais il ne montra pas que c'était de ça dont il parlait.

« Vous allez être transférée sur Mars. Les moyens seront moins rudimentaires qu'ici. L'équipe de back-up prépare votre arrivée. »

Mars, hein ? Ce n'était pas encore la Citadelle mais peut-être que ça suffirait à Chakwas pour sauver sa jambe.

Par contre, quelque chose la turlupinait. On parlait d'elle, certes, mais les autres ? Ils n'allaient pas se tourner les pouces, ici, ce serait insupportable pour eux. Elle avait déjà senti que Garrus voulait aller en découdre avec les Reapers sur Palaven. Liara aussi lui avait paru désirer se rendre sur Thessia.

« Que vous faire mes hommes ? » demanda-t-elle. Le Normandy était planté dans une montagne. Ils étaient désœuvrés. Anderson expliqua qu'il comptait réattribuer un poste à chacun sur un vaisseau de sa Flotte. Ils allaient probablement être séparés en attendant qu'on tente de voir ce qu'il y avait à sauver du Normandy. Et autant dire que le splendide vaisseau n'était pas une priorité du tout. C'était un peu difficile à admettre mais au vu de la situation, c'était bel et bien vrai. Même si ça laissait un peu d'amertume dans la gorge. EDI. Son vaisseau. Son équipage. Elle s'en sentait dépossédée. Mais vu son état, elle n'allait pas pouvoir repartir aux commandes d'une frégate. Tous les bras et les cerveaux étaient nécessaires. Hors de question de garder un nombre pareil d'homme à ne rien faire.

Elle n'osa pas demander ce qu'Anderson comptait faire de Joker. Lui demander serait avouer. Et elle n'était pas prête à en parler. Cela lui paraissait déplacé. Demander à garder son amant près d'elle. Rien que l'idée la mettait mal à l'aise. Elle n'eut pas le courage de le faire. Elle était encore couarde. Machinalement, elle serra le poing.

« Je sais que c'est votre équipage, tempéra Anderson d'une voix douce, mais la situation…

— Je sais. Je sais. » dit-elle. Sa gorge s'étrangla. Elle n'avait pas envie d'ajouter quoique ce soit. Ils allaient tous la laisser en arrière. Elle et sa foutue jambe. Et la chose qui habitait son ventre. C'était… dur. Anderson dut se rendre compte que le sujet était sensible.

« Je sais que vous aimeriez y retourner, Shepard. Mais pas dans votre état. Je préférerais vous savoir en train de vous retaper, plutôt que de courir encore la Galaxie en vous bousillant la santé. »

Elle hocha la tête. De toute façon, elle s'en sentait incapable. Sa petite escapade dans le camp lui avait coûté cher. Elle ne se voyait pas dans un vaisseau à aboyer des ordres, coincée dans un fauteuil ou devant se déplacer avec une béquille. De toute façon, Chakwas ne la laisserait jamais filer.

La jeune femme devait se résigner.

« Quand au reste de votre équipe… » Les électrons libres. Ceux-là n'avaient aucun compte à rendre à l'Alliance. Elle savait bien que chacun allait se tourner vers sa propre guerre. « Je mettrais à disposition un moyen de transport pour qu'ils se rendent où ils le souhaitent. »

Ce fut un faible merci qui franchit ses lèvres. Elle n'avait pas vu leur séparation comme ça. Cela allait être assez brutal. Mais comment vouloir les retenir ? Chaque heure comptait. C'était idiot, stupide et enfantin que de vouloir les garder auprès d'elle.

Anderson se leva.

« Vous avez l'air exténuée. Je vais vous laisser vous reposer. »

Il réajusta sa casquette et fit quelques pas vers la porte. Porte que Chakwas ouvrit sans frapper.

« Ah. Excusez-moi, Amiral. » trouva-t-elle quand même à dire quand elle vit qu'il était encore là. Elle avait dans les mains un plateau avec une seringue et quelques flacons. Cela n'annonçait rien de réjouissant pour le Commander.

« Si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient, j'aimerais faire quelques injections au Commander Shepard. » La Doc était maîtresse chez elle, cela se voyait. Elle pouvait mettre n'importe qui dehors sans ménagement, même Anderson. Ce dernier assura qu'il était sur le point de s'en aller. Il marqua cependant un temps d'arrêt, la main sur la poignée.

« Je suis vraiment fier de vous, Lucy. »

Elle ne s'y attendait pas, à celle-là. Tant de familiarité de sa part. Elle leva la tête vers lui mais il avait déjà franchit la porte et la refermait.

Chakwas avait un sourire quand elle posa le plateau sur une caisse qui servait de chevet. Mais Lucy ne s'y attarda pas. Elle était figée.

Trop.

Encore une fois, un trop plein d'émotions la surbmergea.

Elle sentit sa tête tourner. Pris d'un violent frisson, elle se pencha par-dessus le rebord de son lit et se mit à vomir.

Alertée, Chakwas se précipita.

« Shepard ! »

La Doc la souleva pour qu'elle ne chute pas de son lit. Sa respiration était rapide, violente.

« Dites quelque chose ! »

Lucy tenta de reprendre son souffle, mais une nouvelle nausée la prit et elle vomit à nouveau.

Panique.

Elle paniquait.

C'était plus fort qu'elle, elle perdait le contrôle, ne parvenait pas à se calmer. Sa respiration avait laissé place à des sanglots très forts, complètement fous et douloureux. Elle faisait une crise d'angoisse. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire, c'était d'agripper Chakwas. Son regard n'accrochait plus rien, elle ne parvenait pas à retenir toutes ces émotions qui l'envahissaient. Comme si le départ d'Anderson avait ouvert une vanne.

Ils allaient tous partir.

Elle allait rester seule.

Seule dans une foutue chambre d'hôpital.

Sans visage familier.

Sans personne à qui parler.

Sans ami pour l'aider à tuer l'ennui.

Ils allaient tous partir se battre.

Et elle ne pourrait pas les emmener sur le front.

Shepard n'entendait plus rien. Elle ne voyait plus rien. Elle ne contrôlait plus rien.

Ce fut à peine si elle sentit la douleur de la piqûre.

Oh non.

Elle ne voulait pas perdre conscience.

Qu'allait-il se passer pendant ce temps-là ?

Mais elle ne put lutter contre le sédatif qui l'emporta vers l'inconscience.

Ça ne lui plaisait pas. Il savait que c'était le boulot qui voulait ça. Que c'était normal, après tout, que des troupes non mobilisées et en pleine forme aillent grossir les rangs. Chacun comptait, même le troufion de base. C'était normal. Ce qui l'embêtait un peu, c'était l'idée qu'on les sépare. Ils avaient choisi d'être ensemble, de suivre leur leader, Shepard. Maintenant que le Commander était hors circuit, ils allaient donc être dispatchés, comme ça, sans plus d'égard envers ce qu'ils étaient, une équipe ?

Là, il l'avait mauvaise. Anderson veillerait à ce que les réaffectations soient cohérentes mais il l'avait franchement mauvaise. C'était comme quelque chose d'horriblement amer qui descendait dans sa gorge. Qu'est-ce que Shepard en pensait. Il n'osait pas aller la voir. Cela le mettait mal à l'aise. Et il n'avait pas envie de se faire charrier s'il était trop présent auprès de son amante.

Et puis, il y avait une pensée à laquelle il ne voulait pas penser.

Qu'est-ce qu'il allait advenir de son cas ?

Comme il avait planté le Normandy, il n'avait plus de vaisseau. C'était là qu'il regrettait amèrement s'être fait avoir comme un bleu. Son vaisseau. Son précieux vaisseau. Il avait bien compris que cela ne servait à rien de faire chier le monde, on n'allait pas s'occuper d'elle avant un bout de temps. Le Normandy, son merveilleux vaisseau, était donc relégué au rang de tas de ferraille inutile. EDI était seule. Il avait eu beau protester, on n'avait pas tenu compte de son inquiétude. On ne voyait qu'EDI comme une IA. Elle pouvait bien rester seule. Ce n'était pas un être humain. Certes, mais c'était un membre de l'équipage. Très encombrant, synthétique, mais quand même ! Mais malgré ses protestations, on n'avait voulu rien faire. Ce fut EDI qui avait dû le rassurer, avant de se mettre en veille prolongée.

Donc, sans vaisseau à piloter, qu'allait-il devenir ? Anderson allait aussi le réaffecter quelque part.

Il ne voulait pas y penser.

Il ne pouvait pas s'y résoudre.

Pas seulement parce que cela voudrait dire s'éloigner de Lucy et la laisser dans l'état où elle était.

Mais aussi parce qu'il était depuis le début, un homme de Shepard et il ne se voyait pas finir cette guerre sous les ordres de quelqu'un d'autre. Ça, il ne pouvait pas. Tout son être le refusait. Ça le répugnait.

Il savait qu'on ne lui laisserait pas le choix. Que de doute façon, il n'avait pas de légitimité à vouloir rester auprès de Shepard. Même si tout le monde savait, il n'avait pas vocation à exiger quoique ce soit. Faire des galipettes avec Shepard ne lui donnait pas de droits supplémentaires. Il restait le subordonné des autres chefs.

Cela le mettait en rogne et le rongeait. Que faire ? Recroquevillé sur son lit de camp, il était en train de songer à se péter une fois pour toute un de ses bras, lorsque Chakwas arriva d'un pas rapide dans leur tente.

Elle héla Gardner et lui demanda s'il n'avait pas vu Anderson. Le cuisinier eut à peine le temps de dire non que la doctoresse avait déjà fait demi-tour et était partie dans l'autre sens.

Joker se redressa illico. Il n'y avait pas dix milles choses qui pouvaient faire courir Chakwas après Anderson.

Shepard.

Le pilote s'extirpa de son refuge et tenta de suivre l'itinéraire du toubib en boitillant. Pas évident. Il commençait à s'inquiéter un peu. Est-ce que Lucy allait bien ? Ne valait-il mieux pas qu'il se rende à son chevet ?

Il aurait dû n'en avoir rien à cirer qu'on lui fasse des remarques mais il craignait plus que ce soit elle qui en fasse les frais et vraiment, ce n'était pas le moment.

Mais après tout…

En lui-même, il savait où était sa place.

C'était vraiment une situation délicate. Pire que lorsqu'ils se cachaient. Dans ce cas, il n'aurait pas eu à se poser la question. Y aller en douce n'était pas très possible.

Le pilote finit par apercevoir à nouveau Chakwas qui avait fini par mettre la main sur Anderson. Tiens, il y avait Kaidan aussi.

« Il faut absolument la transférer sur Mars. »

Première phrase prise au vol alors qu'il s'approchait.

Attendez…

Anderson se grattait l'arrière du crâne, visiblement en train de réfléchir à quoi répondre.

« Je vais affréter une navette. Vous pensez avoir besoin de combien de temps pour qu'elle soit transportable ?

— En trente minutes, je peux très bien empaqueter le matériel et la préparer pour embarquer. »

Trente minutes ?

Mais…

Lucy allait partir dans moins d'une heure ? Là, comme ça ?!

Il en eut l'estomac retourné.

« Je l'ai mise sous sédatif, ça devrait faciliter les choses. »

Et en plus, la Doc l'avait droguée ! La colère remonta sourdement. Comment avait-elle pu faire une chose pareille ?

Alors Shepard allait mettre les voiles sans possibilité de dire au-revoir à qui que ce soit.

Sans qu'il puisse lui dire un mot ?

Cela le révulsa.

Sa première impulsion fut d'aller engueuler la Doc.

Puis, il se ravissa. Non, si Lucy partait dans une demi-heure, il n'avait pas une seconde à perdre. Il devait aller la voir. Coûte que coûte. Quitte à se faire engueuler parce qu'il n'était pas là où il devrait être.

Il emmerdait tout le monde.

Merde.

Il ne voulait pas que ça se passe comme ça.

Boitillant à qui mieux-mieux, serrant les dents de douleur, il pressa le pas en direction du préfabriqué.

Lucy ? Partir sans lui ?

Plutôt lui passer sur le corps. Plutôt crever.

Ça y était, il se ressaisissait. Il revoyait sa priorité. Suffit de faire le mariole, celui qui ne sait plus où se mettre. Il avait finit par retrouver son caractère et ses couilles. Il n'était pas seulement l'amant de Shepard. Il était aussi son rempart, son soutien le plus inconditionnel et aussi plein de conneries niaises dont la seule penser le fit rougir. Mais c'était vrai.

Il avait l'impression qu'on se débarrassait un peu d'elle après avoir accompli sa mission. Certes, elle était blessée. Et en sale état. Mais de là, à la laisser seule dans un hosto sans personne, c'était vraiment dégueulasse. Lui, il voulait rester, il pouvait rester et il allait leur donner des raisons pour qu'on le laisse près d'elle.

Merde !

L'instant d'après il se calma un peu. Aussi parce que son dos lui rappela son existence. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait bien leur dire. Il se voyait bien jouer les chevaliers blancs en baragouinant des niaiseries.

Aimer Shepard n'était pas un argument valable.

Et si…

Le datapad ! Ce putain de datapad qu'il n'avait pas lu. Il fit demi-tour aussi sec et entreprit d'aller le chercher.

Peut-être que s'il faisait valoir cet argument… Cela ne lui plaisait pas spécialement mais…

Putain, il fallait vraiment qu'il se dépêche.


End file.
